The Astaroth Heir Revival
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Zenki Astaroth, son of the famous Ajuka Beelzebub, has a lot of expectations to live up to, while also dealing with a family member with dark motives. One day, while following after Diodora who was acting suspicious, Zenki comes across an innocent girl that's going to change his life. Oc/harem
1. Prologue!

**Hey! So yeah, this is the story that won the poll that I had. For more details about that among other things, check out the bottom of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Highschool DxD, all rights go to their respective owners, I only own my oc, and any others that could appear!**

**Well, with that out of the way, it's time to start the story, and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue!**

Standing to the side of a stage, was a lone boy.

He was quite young, at the young age of eleven. He was decked from head to toe in a royal looking outfit, and held the symbol for Astaroth on it.

His hair was forest green, but also held some pale blue streaks at the fringe. The length of his hair wasn't so long, though it came down to the base of his neck, and spiked at the front going towards the left. His eyes almost reflected the blue within his hair, but it was a darker colour than the pale blue. He was a bewitchingly handsome young boy, with soft features, and an average height for a boy his age.

A man that was on the stage, Sirzechs Lucifer, looked immensely impressed as he turned his eyes to the side, Serafall, a girl on the stage also looked on happily.

"And now, please let us welcome to the stage, the inventor of the robo pets and here to unveil them, it's Zenki Astaroth!"

A childlike smile came over the young boys face, as he took a few steps forward. While he twirled around, magical lights shot into the air, and exploded, creating the name 'Zenki Astaroth' within the air, the boys name. Looking towards the crowd, flashing lights of cameras were going off, taking pictures, recording the event that was happening.

The event itself, was something Zenki had been working on for years...no, not the event, but the reason why the event existed.

It was his unveiling of his robotic pets, which did many different things, and Zenki couldn't be more happy.

"Thank you, thank you, you're too kind to me~ I don't deserve such cheers~"

He sang out with a wink to the audience, and the crowd went wild at how gentle and beautiful his youthful voice sounded.

The crowd was more than a thousand.

So, Zenki knew that he was doing something right.

His happy eyes went towards a place within the large crowd, a reserved station for those who could be considered VIP's within the stadium. He saw that a few Devils like a man named Falbium who was a Maou sat there, among other people that could be considered VIP's, like Zekram Bael, and others as well.

He also saw his friends being there, like a red haired girl named Rias, a black haired girl named Sona, a black haired man named Sairaorg, and a blonde haired girl named Ravel among others.

But the place that he searched for, he found to be empty.

It was a seat reserved for his Father.

While he was disheartened, he continued, and walked towards Sirzechs happily.

"Aah, Zenki-kun, you must be proud! Your invention is well sort after!"

Sirzechs smiled out, Zenki nodding with a happy face.

"Yes, I am glad. I might not be able to invent things like Evil Pieces, but I believe that these would benefit the Underworld, and bring an easier life to everyone."

Zenki showed off some of the pets, making the crowds go wild, and some even held up their pets as well, the robo pets themselves. A dog, cat, bird, and other types as well.

"Aah, Zenki-tan is even so kind as to give free ones to the hospitals as well~ Even mine~ He's such a good boy~"

Serafall cooed out, hugging Zenki from behind as more people took his picture.

"Yes, that's right, I designed them for such a purpose after all. To cheer up people that need it. Especially sick children and adults that might not be able to get out, these pets can make their lives a little easier. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't give the hospitals some of the pets for free."

The crowd continued to go wild, while Zenki smiled outwardly.

Then Sirzechs stepped forward, and shook Zenki's hand, which he returned happily.

"It's thanks to your robo pets that many children have had a smile brought to their face. I can't be more pleased with your progress Zenki-kun, you're just like your Tou-chan, so smart."

Zenki smiled weakly at that.

"Well, I don't know if I am as smart as him, he did invent things that can resurrect the dead. But, I am glad that I managed to help the Underworld with these inventions. Even if it makes peoples lives a little easier."

"Nonsense I'm sure he's proud of you~"

Zenki looked towards the place that Ajuka was supposed to be, but he wasn't there, so he just kept smiling.

"...Yeah, I'm sure he is."

"Hahaha, such a modest boy~" Sirzechs petted Zenki's head, making him smile. "So, what's next for you Zenki-kun? What are you inventing next?"

"Well, I've got a few things planned~ But, nothing concrete yet. For now, I'm going to concentrate on a few projects I've been working on for a while now." His eyes went towards the reporters, and saw that they wanted to ask questions. "Y-Yes, I'll be fielding questions now, if you'd like me to answer them?"

Zenki smiled out, as people, reporters, began questioning Zenki.

Asking him questions about the robot pets, and if he was working with Ajuka with these pets, though Zenki looked away from the questions about his Father among other things.

He fielded their questions happily, but he couldn't help but think about his Father not being there.

But, this was about the betterment of his inventions.

He didn't care for the money, he didn't really care for the fame either.

He liked helping people that needed it and to make peoples lives happier, because he knew what it was like to be on that side of the fence.

Where you were helpless, or unable to do anything...he knew about that well.

So, as long as he could bring a smile to children's faces, then he was happy.

* * *

Once the interviews were complete, he was brought to a dressing room, where he wiped the sweat off his brow, looking into the mirror, and exhaled as the door behind him opened, revealing a blonde haired girl in twin tails, looking on with a calm expression on her face.

"Zenki-sama, that was quite the day, wasn't it?"

"Aah, it surely was Ravel-chan." He beamed back towards her. "So, what are you doing here?"

Ravel's expressions turned into a mixture of happiness, and also shyness.

"W-Well, I just..." Ravel quickly thrust her hands forward, showing some cookies. "H-Here! I had some spare! S-So you can have them Zenki-sama!"

Zenki gave a bemused smile, before taking the cookies, and overlooked the young girl before him.

"Oh my, you made these Ravel-chan?"

"I...I had some help of course, but yes, I made them."

Zenki took one of the cookies, and had a bite of it, before showing a relaxed smile on his face.

"Delicious Ravel-chan, your talents no know bounds~"

Ravel looked satisfied enough, bowing her body towards Zenki.

"Thank you very much Zenki-sama. T-Though I didn't make them especially for you or anything...b-but, even if I did, it was...I-I have to go!"

Zenki watched as she shot through the door, closing behind her.

Zenki chortled "She's so weird~" before turning back to the mirror to fix himself up before leaving.

"Zenki-tan! You did amazing today!"

Serafall burst through the door, as he slipped off his clothing, barring his underwear. He didn't mind Serafall seeing him in such a state, and Serafall wickedly grinned at the sight, though Zenki merely went towards a dresser, and grabbed some of his normal clothing.

"Yes~ I had much fun~ I'm glad that everyone is going to benefit from my invention~"

"Yup, it was good~ Everyone was cheering for you! They really think you're so cute Zenki-tan~"

Zenki smiled, slipping on his clothing, and then brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"W-Well, that's...even then, I am alright with that~"

Zenki smiled, Serafall happily grabbed his hand, and swayed from side to side.

Then she dragged him outside of the room, and through the concert hall. He didn't mind, he just went along with it, and ran like the wind with Serafall.

She understood how to relax, and that's what he liked about being around her.

He liked how relaxed she was.

Then, they came out of the large building and saw many different people stood before them. Their eyes lit up when seeing Serafall, and Zenki. Serafall did a peace sign, while Zenki tilted his head, smiling adorably.

"Serafall-sama is so cute!"

"Awwww, Zenki-sama has such a cute face!"

Happy cheers came from the crowd, Zenki smiled, and waved, while Serafall bounced up and down happily.

Zenki walked forward, seeing a limo pulling up for him.

"Hehe, thanks for coming out everyone~ I'm glad you could make it~"

He sang out, waving and shaking hands with people.

Even without his inventing career, he was a celebrity to Lower Class and Middle Class Devils at least, he was a Maou's child after all. He was known through the Underworld, and probably in the Church, as well, as the Fallen Angels factions. It was hard to not know about him.

Though that also came as a detriment as well sometimes.

Getting inside of the limo, Zenki releases a small pant, and waves to the crowds, before zooming off down the highway.

* * *

After that happened, he returned home and walked towards his bedroom. On the way, he was passed by a maid, who bowed.

"Zenki-sama, you have a meeting in two hours. Shall I prepare a snack for you?"

"No, I'm okay thank you. Is Otou-san here?"

"Yes, he returned an hour ago."

Zenki bit his lower lip.

"I see."

"Young Master, congratulations today for your unveiling, I thought it was marvelous."

"Thank you maid-san."

Zenki smiled and thanked the woman, before walking towards his Father's study.

As he walked, he came across someone that he didn't like at all.

And that person was Diodora.

Someone that Zenki immensely didn't like due to how two faced he was, kind on the outside, but Zenki knew of his inner nature.

He was accompanied by a young girl, with blonde hair, and a sad expression on her face.

"There he is, the annoying little brat. What have you been doing today? Been pretending to be an inventor again? Because, you're not good at it."

Zenki shot him a dark look, Diodora held a superior expression over his face.

"I'm actually an inventor, what are you?"

Diodora snarled at the young boy.

"I'm actually someone that is the heir, someone important. Now, why don't you run along and play in the kiddie pool?"

"Whatever you say."

Zenki replied calmly as opposed to Diodora who seethed with annoyance, and pushed past Diodora.

"Heh, not got anything to say?"

Zenki didn't reply.

That only made Diodora more annoyed, that Zenki didn't pay him any attention.

"You insignificant piece of shit!"

Diodora's hand tightened, and he went to punch Zenki, but the young man ducked the fist, and stuck out his leg, tripping Diodora up as he moved forward.

Diodora fell onto his face, while Zenki glanced back towards him.

"I'm not interested in fighting with you."

"Tch, you know you wouldn't win anyway. I was born with talent, you're lucky to be born."

Zenki rolled his eyes.

"Then tell that to someone who cares. Talent doesn't equal strongest, if you don't train, then someone will come and defeat you one day."

"Heh, like your freak of a friend Bael, he also was born with no talent as a Devil."

Zenki's eyes landed on Diodora, who froze when Zenki narrowed his eyes.

"Sairaorg-kun might not have talent for demonic power, but he'd still beat you in a fight, because he trains hard, and is a very noble man."

"Yeah right, he's a nothing Devil, he wont amount to anything."

"Go say that to his face." Zenki challenged Diodora who remained silent. "You wouldn't, because you're two faced. You're fine with saying it behind someone's back, but as soon as you come face to face with them, you put on a facade and pretend to be friendly."

Diodora felt like he was being challenged right now, and he hated it, he was losing some composure that he had.

"You're just jealous that I am the heir, and you're not."

He snidely spat out, while Zenki just stood there looking calm and collected.

"You can be the heir, but I worry for Astaroth's future with you there. You're self serving and have no interests beyond your own, you'll stifle this clan, and bring shame due to how you think of other households, like you displayed with Sairaorg-kun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do."

Zenki walked off, while Diodora's face scowled more and more.

"Well, at least your Tou-sama speaks to me! He wont even look at you!"

Zenki pauses, and his eyes go back towards Diodora.

Diodora flinches when seeing Zenki's eyes on his form, feeling a surge of fear flash through him.

His eyes then went towards the girl that had stayed silent the entire time.

"Are...you okay?"

The girl didn't answer, as Diodora's hand slid into her own.

"She's going to be a member of my peerage, don't interfere with her."

Zenki's eyes narrowed at Diodora, who narrowed his own back.

Zenki knew something was off with her.

Not that she felt evil...

But she almost looked hollow.

Like she wasn't really there, the lights were on but no one was home, and that concerned Zenki a bit.

But then Zenki turns away, and leaves the area, leaving behind a seething Diodora, knowing for now he couldn't do anything.

But then Diodora grinned, pulling out a picture of what seemed to be a young girl, and his face curled upwards.

* * *

Getting into his room, it was decked out with all sorts of different technologies. It even had a robot puppy who Zenki built himself to help him with his current life.

"Robo puppy scanning life signs." The dogs eyes looked over the room, and scanned Zenki. "Robo puppy is ready to serve."

"Come here boy."

Zenki clicked his fingers, and the robot dog obeyed, the boy bending down, and petted the head of the robot dog.

"Master is home, I have Master's daily tasks ready, and also I have cancelled Master's appointments Master told me to cancel this morning."

A hologram came from the dogs back, it was a function Zenki made, like a calendar, among other things for daily life.

"Thanks robo puppy, here's a treat robo puppy for being a good boy." Zenki praised, and gave it a bolt, which the dog ate, the robot dog yipping away, while Zenki thought about his Father. "...Tou-san, so he was home...he didn't remember about today..."

He sat down on the floor, a sad look appearing on his face, thinking about his Father, and how he hadn't turned up to an important meeting.

The dog said "Activating comforting mode." making Zenki smile, the dog hopping onto his shoulders, and activated a massage mode, sending soothing vibrations through his body, and made him smile.

"Ooh robo puppy, thank you. Darn, I've got a meeting to do in a few hours...but that's in a few hours~ Hey robo puppy, I'm going to work on some private intentions. If Diodora Astaroth comes into this room on his own while I'm away, activate protocol 11, understood?"

"Yes Master."

The dog jumped off his shoulders, and walked out of the door.

Zenki ran a hand through his hair, and stood up, going towards the side of the room. He opened a closest, and revealed many types of devices.

One device he picked up was a device that looked like a watch, yet had a weird stone with weird marking's around it. He ran his fingers over the device.

"While Tou-san can make amazing things, I'll work on things that could help the Underworld. Even if they are just small things."

Zenki muttered, and walked away with the device.

* * *

He ended up going into a secluded area within the Underworld, it was a place where he wouldn't be bothered. It was a place many didn't go. He was alright with being like that. He liked being alone, it gave him more time to think and to plan and to do other things as well.

"A little kechunka here, and a little shift there…shuffling around this part to the other part as well as hooking up this piece...and then it should potentially be done..."

Zenki used a screwdriver to mess with the device itself, the watch with the weird stone that was on his wrist.

After a little messing around with it, Zenki smiled, and stood up.

He looked towards a tree that was nearby, and he stuck his hand outwards.

From his hand, a spear of light came out, at the same time as the device on Zenki's wrist gave a little glow. He held the spear tightly within his hand, he wasn't even affected by it at all, it was crazy.

But Zenki smiled, and threw the spear of light at the tree, and pierced right through it.

"_Seems to be working. My hand didn't get burned this time, and the spear stayed solid along without losing power from the conversion. Seems like I've worked out the problem from before. Yes, with this, this is going to be a good way to add that to my successful inventions. But seeing the device, it seems that the damage is still there, so it can only work a few times..._"

Zenki couldn't be more happy.

He had finally made something that he had been working on for a while.

If he had anything to thank from his Father, it was his intelligence.

He knew his Father was highly intelligent, and thanks to that, Zenki also was as well.

"My, I've never seen a Devil wield light before like that. Impressive."

Zenki's eyes turned towards the left, to see a man stood there. With 12 darkness wings flowing behind him, Zenki knew who it was, it was hard to not know who it was.

Zenki placed his hand out, gathering demonic energy in defense while the man seemed to be amused.

"So, Azazel of the Fallen Angels, you have come here. This is Devils territory, you could be punished for coming here."

"Perhaps, but there were strange reading's around here, and I came to investigate. Sorry for worrying you young Devil, I thought that this part of the Underworld didn't belong to anyone in particular so I thought it would be fine..." His eyes caught a good glimpse of Zenki, and his eyes widened. "Ooh my, it is you Zenki Astaroth, I just caught your interview on television, and your inventions. I myself had special ordered a robo kitty which came the other day before they hit the shops, such a cuddly device, and also helpful. It certainly wakes me up in the morning~"

Zenki was surprised.

A Fallen Angel was praising him?

Liked his devices?

He actually watched Zenki's interview?

It seemed strange for Zenki to hear something like that.

"R-Right, thanks I guess. But, again this is Devils territory, and you can't be here so technically you should go..."

"Tell me, how did you wield light then? For a Devil, it should be impossible."

"Usually it is." Zenki held up his wrist, and showed the bracelet. "But, with this, it helps me use Reverse."

Azazel's eyes lit up, and leaned closer.

"Did your Tou-san make this?"

"No, I did." Zenki answered nonchalantly which amazed Azazel. "Though it can only take a few bursts before destroying it seems, still need to work out the kinks."

Azazel was taken aback by that, examining it seemed like a good design and also he felt magic coming from it.

"Amazing, but how did you get around the negative effects of Reverse? Even we have had trouble with that. What does that device actually do?"

Usually, Zenki wouldn't say to a potential enemy. But, Azazel didn't feel evil, he felt good, and he was interested...

No one had been interested like this in a long time, at least when it concerned the mechanics behind what it was.

"Yes, I had trouble with that as well for a long time. I couldn't stop the effects going to me. But as I was researching, I thought about using a device instead that was engraved with magical characters that is a built in transportation technique, the damage Reverse does is transferred to the device rather than me myself, only activating when the sensor on the device detects Reverse activating. I was inspired by my Tou-sans Evil Pieces, and how they transfer energy from King to piece, and infuse that into a body. Of course this is nowhere as sophisticated as that and had to be modified to fit this, but the core principals are similar, it seems to do the trick. "

Azazel stroked his chin again and again in wonder.

"That's ingenious Zenki Astaroth, what a way to deal with such a drawback. And yes, you being his son, would take inspiration from that, and what I've heard, it makes sense. Yes, core principals are similar, but applied differently...interesting."

"I want to one day do it without the device of course, I am researching ways to use 'Reverse' without the negative side effects. But, for now, this is what I can do. And of course, it has limits before it breaks so I can't use it indefinitely."

"I see, I see. That's quite the smart way to go about it. Yes, if you could do it without the device would be good, but this device is brilliant at every angle I can see it."

Azazel genuinely seemed rather impressed.

"Y-You think it's good?"

Zenki couldn't help but ask that.

It just seemed shocking a Fallen Angel would praise something a Devil would do.

"Yes, it is outstanding. You overcame a weakness that even baffled our researchers for a long time. Zenki Astaroth, you are intelligent."

"...Just call me Zenki, that's fine."

Zenki muttered, Azazel adopting a smile.

"Alright then, call me Azazel Zenki. So, what a device you made. You're interested in inventing things, are you?"

Zenki inclined his neck.

"That's right, I love making things. Always have loved making things. I like improving things as well. But, I can't help but wonder why you really came here. I am a Devil, you're in a Devils territory, and you could be punished for that. Are you looking to be caught? Are you after me?"

"It is true, I could be punished. But, I don't mind. But, why would you assume I'd be after you personally?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders.

"Sometimes people try and capture me to use me against my Otou-san, or for other reasons."

"I see, so that's how it is, I can see why you'd jump to that conclusion. I checked out this area that was radiating a weird form of energy, and found someone that's a fellow inventor as well. By the way, how do you feel about Sacred Gear's? I myself have a particular fascination with them, so to hear how a Devil such as yourself feels about them..."

Suddenly, Zenki's eyes lit up happily, and he grinned like a cat, he began showing sparkles around his body and he began moving slowly up and down as if he was bouncing.

"I would love to study the Longinus' one day! It would be so amazing! The Thirteen Longinus', I heard that there could be more in the future. Personally, I've always wanted to study the Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear Sacred Gear, True Longinus, and Annihilation Maker, though the others would be awesome to study as well. Regulus Nemea would be a good choice as well. It has a strong power and it could be used for different ways. I've heard about Innovate Clear and Telos Karma as well. Those would be awesome to see, I wouldn't mind seeing those in actions. Absolute Demise could be cool as well, I wouldn't mind that one, and then there's Incinerate Anthem, that would be awesome. Actually, I just wanna study any Longinus really~"

Azazel had to admire the young boys spirit, it reminded him of himself.

"I see, so you're interested in the Longinus'~"

Zenki's eyes turned to the side.

"The biggest bugs in the system of Sacred Gears are what interest me, things that could potentially destroy the world. Not that I want to destroy the world, but the power of humans and these 'feelings' that mess with the Sacred Gear, I'd love to study that up close. It's the same if it was people with unique powers, or beings able to wield Holy and Demonic swords, I am just very curious about these things. Anything that's unique, different, anything interesting, it is good to me. To find out how it works, expand upon it, and make my own."

"I see, and your way of thinking, I am of the same opinion. I quite like your mind on the subject Zenki. You know, I'm an expert on Sacred Gear's in general. And even you know all of the names of the Longinus Sacred Gear's, and most likely could even give me a description on their abilities. I am impressed. Especially from someone so young."

Zenki couldn't deny that he did enjoy feeling the way that he was. Hearing someone speak to him like he had an actual say, it was amazing for him. He found it fantastic to hear.

"Thank you, Azazel-san. I've always wanted to see them up close. Though if I ever got a Longinus on my peerage, I might lose it, seriously. Not for the power, but the studying potential, and to have someone like that on my group, it would be a true joy to know such a person. I would covert that person and make sure that they would be able to help the world, and I would be satisfied if I could lead that person and help them on their path to their own power, and to help the world as well."

Azazel gave off a chuckle.

"I know what you mean, if I ever meet a Longinus user, and have them join the Grigori, then I would lose it as well. Aaah, they are a joy. But, I know why I like them. Why do you?"

"Because, it is the evolution that could change the worlds dynamics. The Sacred Gear system must be one of the most complex systems that I have ever seen before, I would love to be able to replicate that, to be able to have a piece of that for myself, and integrate my power into the Sacred Gear systems. The bugs of the system must be something that God hadn't foreseen. The Balance Breaker's as well, that's a major bug, and it must be quite astounding to see the different types of Balance Breaker, and what each person would bring out of that Sacred Gear. If at all possible, I'd love to create my own Sacred Gears, for the challenge of it, to match regular Sacred Gears, and maybe even the Longinus, though that seems to be quite difficult. That's an aspiration I have. It would combine some of my passions. Creating and improving upon."

Azazel couldn't contain his grin.

He was vibing with Zenki's thoughts on the matter.

It was amazing.

"I really like you Zenki Astaroth, that is a very good reason. I myself would like to replicate that one day, and make my own."

"Make your own Longinus huh. I want to do it but since God made them, I'm not sure I'd be able to replicate that kind of success..."

Azazel's smile was so wide that it actually was hurting his face a little bit.

"Anything is possible Zenki in the world of science. It is all about trial and error. I myself have had limited success. I've made some Artificial Sacred Gear's, but they are inferior to the real deal. Even then, they aren't that bad either, and could help out in situations."

Zenki was amazed.

He was happy that Azazel had actually been able to do things like that.

"Amazing Azazel-san, to make such a thing. I'd love to see them and how they work!"

"That's how it is, and of course, I'd show them anytime, I'm quite proud of them. By the way, which Longinus would you have if you could have one?"

"Hmmm...that's a good question. Honestly, any would be awesome. I could use each of them differently, and it would all be quite fun. I couldn't choose, anything I got I'd probably try and find a use for, even Sephiroth's Graal, I've read about its abilities, contacting the dead, among other things, it just seems so interesting."

Zenki murmured with a quite certain face.

"Hmmm, now that you say it, that one is quite a weird one among the Longinus'."

"I guess that it is, but to study them...it would be fantastic~"

Azazel let out a belly laugh, which made Zenki snicker as well.

"Hahaha, it surely would be amazing. And you're right, any would be amazing, all Thirteen together is a scary thought. But, I have to admit, I'm enjoying my talk with you Zenki, not many can hold such conversations with me for such a time."

"Well, truthfully, not many people talk to me on a personal level like this."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. They either want something from me, or they want to be tied to my family, or for my genes. Not many people want to be my friend. Diodora also makes sure of it. He is jealous that I can do things that he can't. He doesn't realize that training is what I do. He wants to be strong, yet he doesn't do anything to actually be strong. He is jealous when I achieve things, and tries breaking my things to make himself feel superior, I'm not interested in his little rivalry with me, I just want to live my life, and invent things. I don't care about people hating me, I just want to help people with the things I invent."

"Aah I see, that must be annoying. I'm sorry you have to go through things like that. This Diodora does sound like the type that expects everything and yet wont do anything to achieve those things, and be jealous when someone achieves something through hard work. I've known people like that before. They want it all, but wont work for any of it. Pathetic, isn't it?"

Zenki nodded his head.

"That's how it is. Honestly though, I don't know why I am conversing with you like this."

Zenki was genuine.

He didn't know why he spoke to Azazel like this. His teaching's told him to run away. Yet, he couldn't help but be enamoured by someone who was actually willing to speak to him, and talk about his ideas as well.

"Because, that's what great scientists do together! Even I myself have enjoyed this conversation! You and I can connect on such levels. If you're ever interested in Artificial Sacred Gear's, you should contact me. I'd love to know your input as well."

Zenki was caught by surprise.

Someone as smart as him, would want Zenki as well.

"Really? You'd want my opinion?"

"You sound almost disbelieving. Did you think I wouldn't want your input? I've been following your career for a while now, and I've heard of your raw intellect, and seeing it for myself has made me wish to pick your brain about a few things. Even seeing your robo pets, they are far beyond what I'd consider a normal child being capable of, even adults. It goes to show how your intellect is shining through already. So of course I'd like your input."

Zenki was in disbelief.

This didn't happen ever. He always built things, and yet, he wasn't ever asked about them, or they were praised, but in the wrong way. Where people would try and steal his technological advances, that's what Zenki didn't like.

"Your face tells me this is a new concept for you...does your Tou-san not converse with you?"

Zenki's head turned to the side.

"No, he does his thing, and doesn't talk to me often. Ever since...Tou-san barely speaks to me anymore."

Azazel felt sorry for Zenki at that moment.

"Must be lonely."

"But, even then, I have a few friends, that I can converse with, so it isn't too bad."

Zenki revealed sadly, Azazel furrowing his eyebrows.

"I understand. Well, I think it is a crime to not hone your unique intellect. If you ever want to converse with me, I'd be more than happy to bounce ideas with you." Azazel produced a card, and gave it to Zenki. "My personal line. Call anytime. I am quite interested in your thoughts. And since you're young, I definitely would like to see how intelligent you'll become in the future."

"…I really shouldn't accept this. You're a Fallen Angel, and I'm a Devil...we shouldn't be conversing like this at all. It doesn't make sense."

Azazel allowed a grin to appear.

"Yet we are conversing, and having a good conversation with one another. Isn't it lovely? A Devil like you, and a Fallen Angel like me. Isn't this peaceful time the best?"

"Well, I can't deny that. It would be better if our Factions could converse like this normally."

"Yes, that's how I think about these things as well. Anyway, I do have to leave now. Call me if you ever want to speak. I'd happily converse with you."

Zenki didn't say anything as Azazel took off.

Zenki was left there, and contemplated what Azazel was saying and how he was speaking as well.

He couldn't deny that the world seemed to be different when he spoke to Azazel. He was someone that held his interests, and actually liked his input. He wished his Father was like that. He wished he could speak like that with Ajuka, but he couldn't in the end.

Ajuka, simply didn't talk to him at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Diodora, who was angered about what happened in the morning, how Zenki managed to floor him, wanted to have some 'pay back' against him, so he shot for Zenki's room while the green haired boy was away. He was going to destroy something of Zenki's, only to make himself feel better.

He chuckled as he made it to the door.

"Time to destroy something precious..."

He muttered with a sadistic gleeful smile.

He opened the door, and walked inside of Zenki's room.

However, upon walking in, robo puppy's head lifted up, and his eyes glowed green.

"Robo puppy scanning life signs."

Diodora looked confused as the dogs eyes went over him.

Then the dog let out a yip.

"Robo puppy detects Diodora Astaroth alone. Conditions met, protocol 11 initiated."

The dog jumped to the ground, Diodora looked curious as a low growl came from it, igniting some fear in Diodora.

"W-What?"

Diodora demanded, as robo puppy showed its sharp teeth, and began growling like a wild animal.

"Robo puppy activating combat mode."

"C-Combat mode...?"

Robo puppy went onto its hind legs, Diodora looked a little frightened. Then robo puppy placed its paw under the bed.

Diodora then saw the dog pull out a gun. Not just a normal gun, an Exorcists gun...or that's what it looked like, the truth was, it was a water gun, but to Diodora, it looked real.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S GOT AN EXORCISTS GUN!"

Diodora screamed out, tears coming out of its eyes, as robo puppy cocked the gun.

"Robo puppy activating punishment mode." Diodora pulled away as robo puppy pulled closer. "Now, Diodora Astaroth faces punishment for coming into Master Zenki's room. Commence attack."

The dog lunged forward, making Diodora attempt to shoot demonic power, but the dog rose the gun, Diodora realizing he wouldn't be able to shoot it first, turned his head with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Diodora ran out of the room, as the dog lowered the gun, and pushed the gun under the bed, while saying "Robo puppy deactivating protocol 11, mission accomplished." and it dropped its hard demeanour, showcasing a normal robotic nature.

"Robo puppy powering down."

The dog hopped back onto the bed, curling up into a ball.

Diodora's screams alerted Ajuka who came out of his room to see Diodora running towards him.

"I-It's terrible! Help!"

"What's wrong Diodora?"

Diodora hid behind Ajuka, and felt his heart racing.

"I-It's that dog! It's packing heat!"

Ajuka cocked his head.

"Packing heat?"

Diodora sighed heavily.

"Just follow me!"

Diodora dragged Ajuka to the room.

Getting there, they saw robo puppy curled up in a ball.

"B-But that dog tried to kill me..."

"Come on now Diodora, it's powered down." Ajuka chuckled, and walked into the room. "Robo puppy, activate."

Being voice activated, the robot dogs systems began to come online.

"Robo puppy is activating." The dogs eyes opened, and looked around. "Robo puppy scanning life signs." The dog scanned the pair, and then let out a yip. "Robo puppy is ready to serve."

"See Diodora? It's fine."

Diodora looked stunned, and he was shaking around heavily.

He didn't get it...what the hell had just happened?

"I-It's evil..."

"Why were you in here anyway Diodora?"

Diodora's face drained of colour.

"I...I heard a noise, and c-came to check on Zenki...t-that's all..."

"Robo puppy detects significantly increased heart beat of Diodora Astaroth, usually indicated in deception."

Diodora flinched, while Ajuka furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-I'm just tired! That's all! Don't scan me either you stupid dog!"

Diodora turned his head and walked out of the room.

Ajuka looked at the dog.

"Robo puppy, where is Zenki...your Master exactly?"

"Master has gone out to work on inventions."

Ajuka let out a small sigh, and petted the dogs head.

"I see...makes sense, he's quite like me huh...such a smart boy."

His eyes went towards a picture on the side table of himself, Zenki and Zenki's Mother, looking at the happier memories.

His eyes scanned the picture for a few minutes while a distant smile kept on his face.

He didn't even realize he was looking that long, he just sunk into the picture, as his smile grew...

But then he received a call, and had to leave.

Ajuka exhaled slowly, and walked out of the room.

* * *

A few days later, Zenki watched the recording of Diodora being spooked by robo puppy through the camera in the robots eyes, and the hologram displaying device that it had, causing him to laugh.

"Man, that never gets old. Serves him right, trying to break my stuff again..." Zenki lets out a small uncontrollable laugh, before stretching. "Robo puppy, schedule."

"Master has an interview in one hour, and two minutes, thirty three seconds, thirty two..."

"I see~ Ooh yes, with the talk show host...right, okay." Zenki yawned, getting up, and strolled forward to his closet, quickly dressing himself, and then walked out of his door, only to catch his Father walking past. "O-Otou-san..."

Ajuka paused, his eyes glancing at his son, before, something spread on his face that was unreadable due to Ajuka hiding it so well, and turned away.

"Zenki, you're up early."

"Yes, I have an interview in about an hour. Perhaps, you could like to come with me?"

"I can't I'm afraid, I'm busy." Zenki's face lowered, as Ajuka began to walk off. But then he paused, but didn't look back towards him. "I heard about your robotic pets, they are a great invention. I checked over the invention myself, and it is quite a marvelous piece of technology, I'm quite impressed Zenki, well done."

Zenki's lips curled upwards.

To hear that from his Father was almost overwhelming.

He couldn't remember the last time his Father had spoken to him like this, so it filled his heart with joy.

"Thank you, Otou-san."

Ajuka didn't say anything, but nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked off, while Diodora came strolling by, a sadistic sneer on his lips.

"See, he doesn't care about you, he didn't even look at you haha."

Diodora got to Ajuka's side, and glanced back at Zenki, and then talked to Ajuka who looked at him while Zenki just watched on, with a small sigh escaping his lips.

Fighting disheartened feelings down, Zenki took off for his day to begin.

* * *

Zenki had arrived at the live television interview, for different things going on in his current life. Zenki was met with the host, who adopted a soft smile on her face, and gently petted his shoulder while saying "Glad you could make it!" before going off towards the stage.

Zenki released a small breath, while Serafall appeared from the shadows, and hugged around his upper body.

"Zenki-tan! There you are!"

"S-Serafall-sama, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to support Zenki-tan!" Her eyes looked around, and then adopted a soft smile. "Also, I'm being interviewed alongside you! I said I wouldn't do it without my precious Zenki-tan!"

"G-Great, I'm sure it will be quite amazing~"

Zenki sang out, waiting for the interview to begin.

Once being lead onto the stage, he sat down on a couch along with Serafall sat beside him.

Then the countdown began, for the show to go live.

"And we are back. With today's guests being the prodigy from the Astaroth family and son of Ajuka-sama, along with the Maou Leviathan! Welcome to both Zenki Astaroth, and Serafall Leviathan!" The host announced, Zenki showed a sheepish smile while Serafall yelled and bounced up and down. "First of all, thank you to you both for being here."

"No problem~"

Serafall sang out happily, while Zenki showed a collected smile.

"It is fine, really."

"Awww, you're so polite." The host cooed, while Zenki just smiled. "Now, with your robo pets being in high demand that a shop ran out of them within a day, you must be proud."

"Yes, it took me a good long time to get their programming ready, but I believe they'll be able to help out."

"Yes, yes. So, I've been hearing rumours that you might be joining Serafall-sama's show soon, can you confirm those rumours?"

Zenki looked baffled as Serafall placed a finger up.

"I can confirm they are true." Zenki glanced at her, while she winked. "To appeal to girls as well as boys, we have to have all those bases covered, and with Zenki-tan here, he'll bring in the cuteness factor that we're missing from the male side~ Hehehe, he's going to be my partner in fighting those nasty people~"

"I see, I see, that's going to be interesting. Serafall-sama, can you tell us about any major Villains appearing in this season of your show?"

Serafall developed a grin on her face.

"Oh yes, Evil Queen Gabriel will be making an appearance, she'll be plotting to do something really bad!" Zenki gave Serafall a confused look while she continued happily. "I can't reveal much, but she's going to be one of the scariest Villains ever! I mean, she's a scary Angel-sama that tries to abduct the precious people of this world for her nefarious schemes who is also in a relationship with someone also evil, but not as evil as she is! But, with the combined might of Magical Boy Zenki-tan and me, we shall fight the darkness that is Gabriel!"

Zenki felt his eyes becoming hazy as she said that.

"_So, she's putting the Angel Gabriel-san into her show then...poor Gabriel-san, I've heard that she's a good person._"

Zenki thought while the host let out a loud cooing sound.

"Wow! That sounds like this is going to be quite a good season!"

"It surely will be! Stay tuned for it!"

"Speaking of your show, there's been someone in contact with us, who is a huge fan of yours Serafall-sama, and is now arriving in the studio~"

"My fan?! Awww, I'd love to meet the adorable fan!"

Serafall cheered as the host stood up, waving her hand towards a large curtain nearby.

"Lets reveal this fan!"

Serafall became super excited while Zenki watched on calmly.

The curtain pulled back to reveal, a voluptuous woman that had soft features that made her appear very cute, innocent appearance, with long blonde hair, and wings coming out from behind her. Wearing white robes that covered up portions of her body. A halo above her head, her innocent eyes landed on Serafall, and her face turned into a childlike grin.

Serafall's face immediately fell, and she let out a long dramatic sigh.

"Not Gabriel, anyone but her..."

"Serafall-san! Hello!"

Serafall ground her teeth while Gabriel came skipping over.

But her outfit caught her foot, and she ended up tripping, making Serafall wince at the sight.

Zenki walked over to the woman, and helped her up.

"A-Are you okay?"

Gabriel showed a light smile, nodding softly.

"Yes, I am perfectly well, thank you very much~"

Helping her to her feet, Gabriel strolled to Serafall and tried to shake her hand, but Serafall just stared at her.

Zenki came back, sitting down beside Serafall.

Gabriel looked between their hands, so Zenki nudged Serafall, who groaned and shook her hand.

"Serafall-san, when hearing you'd be here, I had to come and see you so I got special permission to come here for today! We don't get to spend enough time together!"

"Yeah, seems like our schedules conflict a lot..." She muttered under her breath, before putting on a faux smile. "Of course, I'm...thrilled you're here, it's amazing Gabriel."

"Me too!"

Gabriel attempted to sit down, but Serafall grabbed Zenki, placing him between them. Gabriel tilted her head, before changing towards the unoccupied area on the right of Serafall, but Serafall shifted Zenki there before she could sit down.

Putting on a cute expression, Gabriel sat down beside Zenki, with him being in the middle of the two women.

"Hehe, I guess you wished for us both to be beside this adorable boy~"

"Yeah, something like that Gabriel."

Zenki could feel the tension coming from Serafall though it wasn't filled with malice or anything, while Gabriel looked relaxed.

"I had no idea you both were friends."

The host butted in, Gabriel nodded strongly.

"Yes, Serafall-san and I have been friends for a long time now."

Serafall just stared at her while Zenki glanced between them.

"That's so nice. Gabriel-sama, did you hear that young Zenki-sama here is going to be joining Serafall-sama's show?"

Gabriel's lips turned upwards.

"Ooh my, I didn't know!" She turned to Zenki with a graceful smile, while Serafall exhaled slowly. "So, you're the son of Ajuka-san, you're so precious and cute~"

"Gabriel..." Serafall began with a low voice, hugging Zenki into her bust, causing him to flush lightly. "He's my cuddly friend."

"Oh, is that so? Maybe he could be my cuddly friend too~"

"No." Serafall scolded, only for Zenki to shoot her a look, so she sighed. "S-Sure, that would be awesome."

"Yay!"

Zenki could feel Serafall leaking more and more annoyed feelings for Gabriel while she just shone brightly.

"Now, back to you Zenki-sama. You'll be gaining your Evil Pieces in the near future, have you decided on who you're going to add yet?"

"Actually, I have had a few lovely offers, but nothing concrete yet. I wish to build a peerage that is diverse, and has different focuses and brings something unique to the peerage."

"Well, I'm sure you'll decide in the future. It is a hot topic in the Underworld, since it isn't everyday that a child of the Maou becomes of age to gain their Evil Pieces." Zenki just smiled, while the host continued. "Now, we've been flooded with questions, but the first one is for you Zenki-sama and the question is...is there a special lady in your life?"

At the question, a small blush spread on his face of slight embarrassment.

"A special lady...w-well, I haven't really thought about that before..."

"Ooh that's me!" Serafall cheered, hugging Zenki even tighter. "He's my cuddly adorable Zenki-tan!"

"I hadn't realized that Serafall-san, how lovely between the two of you!"

Gabriel beamed out, Serafall just stared at her, but somehow she managed to get through the interview with Zenki beside her.

* * *

After the interview, Zenki returned home, and thought about how Serafall interacted with Gabriel, and how their dynamic was.

While Gabriel seemed to regard Serafall highly, the opposite wasn't true.

Zenki shook his head, strolling through the castle, until he saw Diodora walking off with a picture in his hand.

Zenki couldn't see the picture clearly, but with the gleeful smile on Diodora's face, he wasn't exactly thrilled with it, and knew he was up to something, also remembering the girl that was going to be in his peerage and how down she was, he wondered what Diodora was doing exactly, so he quickly followed after Diodora.

Slipping into the teleportation room, Diodora teleported away on the magic circle enveloping the ground, as Zenki walked over to the teleportation circle that he used.

Checking on the coordinates, Zenki was surprised by the destination.

"He's going to the human world...? But why?"

Zenki, suspicious of his actions, attempted to call his Father.

But, he didn't get an answer, so he decided to go and see what Diodora was doing himself.

* * *

Where he appeared too was a woods. It was quite vast. He sensed humans off to the left in a semi large group. He guessed that it was a town, but he wasn't entirely sure. But, he did sense something holy around.

His skin was tingling from the holy aura that was feeling inside of his body.

It was a simple area, in Europe.

He looked around the woodland area, attempting to find Diodora by sight.

But, it seemed that he had already disappeared.

"_Even he isn't stupid enough to mess with the Church...so, why is he here? I can sense a lot of holy power coming from the town nearby...is he here to recruit someone? Or something else? With him, I can never be sure, he's always up to something devious..._" Zenki paused, while attempting to search for demonic power. "He's around here somewhere..."

He murmured to himself, strolling forward through the woods.

But then a large noise came from the west.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Zenki turned around at the scream, a young girls scream at that.

His feet carried him off without thinking.

Zenki shot through the forest for a minute before getting to the location that he sensed the powers coming from.

He saw the young girl on the ground, while a beast was above her.

Zenki saw the monster breathing fire at the girl, so he ran off towards her.

As the flames were going to touch the girl, he flicked his hand, and controlled the flames using the Kankura Formula that his Father had created, though he wasn't nearly as skilled as Ajuka was with it just yet, shooting them off to the side, and hit the ground, scorching the earth, the young girl let out a gasp, and saw Zenki jumping upwards.

"W-What's..."

Swiftly, Zenki sailed through the air, and span around the monster as it shot its claws for Zenki.

Zenki dodged the attacks that were sent his way.

Each swipe was swift, but he managed to avoid it.

The beast seemed to be unusually strong for an area like this.

Usually, they wouldn't attack in a semi populated area like this.

But Zenki didn't have time to think about why it was there, as it sliced for him at high speeds, managing to cut his clothes, but nothing else, as he sailed back.

"Alright then, have this."

Zenki clicked his fingers, summoning orbs of demonic power around him, before shooting them off with a flick of his wrist.

They flew in different directions, the beasts head shooting all around but couldn't track them down, before they ended up slamming against its body from different directions, causing it to howl.

Seeing his chance, he leapt forward, getting behind the beast, and rained down light green demonic power with more energy into it this time.

The girl however saw the green energy, and mistook it for a beautiful light of something other than demonic.

And the way the sun shined down onto Zenki's face, and body, she mistook the light as a deeper meaning.

But for Zenki, the demonic power blasted the beast downwards easily, causing it to erupt with blood staining the ground, and then he cupped his hands together.

"The finisher!"

Zenki's hands formed a cone shape, and light green demonic power span around his fingertips, going to the cone shape his hands made, and then with a final wave, the demonic power shot right through the beast, killing it off, and then he spread out his demonic power, so the beasts body would be destroyed as well, erasing it from the world at large.

Zenki lowered to the ground elegantly, while the girl watched on.

She watched how his hair shimmered in the sun, looking like a sea of green.

She was enamored by what she was seeing.

She was sure that Zenki was something different.

Something unique.

Something special.

"The handsome Angel-san saved me from the monster."

Zenki heard the girls voice, and turned towards her.

Seeing her up close, his cheeks turned slightly red.

She was quite cute.

"A-Ah...I'm..."

Zenki was lost for words.

It rarely happened.

But, when it did, he wasn't able to speak properly.

The girl pulled closer, Zenki pulled away slightly.

"Angel-san...thank you for protecting me. Are you, my guardian Angel?"

Zenki chuckled awkwardly.

He didn't know what to say as a response.

"Y-Yeah, that's...I have to go!"

Zenki turned around and began running away.

But the girl stopped him with a yell.

"My name is Asia Argento! Thank you for saving me Angel-san!"

Zenki paused, and looked behind him.

Seeing her cute face, Zenki pulled away and lowered his eyebrows rather shyly.

"..."

Zenki went to speak, but he couldn't say anything in the end.

He didn't want to.

Because she was of the Church, and he was of the Devils.

It was forbidden for them to speak to one another.

He didn't want to cause trouble for either her or himself.

But, he had to wonder what Diodora was doing, why he was there.

Was it for the girl?

He didn't know.

But, he was going to find out somehow.

He then took off running into the sea of trees.

But then as he got to a hill top, he turned back to Asia, who was watching Zenki.

Their eyes met one another.

His blue eyes met her green eyes, and they didn't take their eyes off of one another.

For a few moments, it was if they were staring into one another's souls.

The girl, named Asia watched her 'Angel' running off, seeing how he was disappearing into the light, and couldn't help but wonder what Zenki was doing, and if she would see him again.

She even wondered if she would see his angelic wings. She was convinced that he was an Angel.

From a good distance, Diodora was watching on, his eyes blazing for Zenki.

"_That bastard appeared here...did he see me? I thought he wouldn't be back yet...shit...no, he didn't see me here, he's only suspicious, I'll have to be careful..._" Diodora quaked with his anger. "_...But if he gets in my way for Asia, I'll kill him._"

Declaring those words within his heart, Diodora took off, leaving behind to devise a new plan to get Asia by his side.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, this is the long awaited Rewrite of Astaroth Heir! It's been a long time coming, and from the poll I did, this won by a landslide, seems like there was a lot of fans for this original story, so I've brought it back, and wish to expand upon the original.**

**Zenki himself is going to have some interesting abilities as he can already use his father's famed technique. Not to his level yet, but he's young and will learn more. He even is quite the inventor, and might even invent his own Artificial Longinus in the future alongside Azazel who seems to have taking a liking to Zenki and vice versa. Speaking of his Father, seems like they have a strained relationship, though they also care for one another evident by their brief interaction this chapter, that will be explored more into the story, as well as his Mother who was only briefly mentioned in the chapter.**

**Now as for his peerage, anyone who read the original, and saw near the end of this chapter, would know about Asia being in the peerage. She is in due to part regarding Diodora, along with Zenki and Asia having quite a good mash up of abilities between them.**

**As for others...well, that's where you all come in! It wont be the same as the original story's peerage though some from the original might be in this peerage as well, the original wasn't balanced enough with power/support/technique/wizard types in my eyes, this peerage is going to be a mix of them though.**

**So yeah, suggestions are always welcome~ I do have some ideas for peerage members I am thinking about, like perhaps an older Kunou, I know in canon she is off the table, but since this is fanfiction, I thought she'd be cool, perhaps female Vali would be cool, Astaroth and Lucifer together, also perhaps Koneko, Ravel and others. **

**For now, only Asia is confirmed to be his future Bishop, every other piece, is still in the works.**

**So yeah, that's the end of it, thanks for reading and until next time!**


	2. Investigations begin!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**HUNTER with bad grammar; Thanks! I'm glad you like the story! That's an interesting idea, I'd have to take into consideration! I'd probably go with the Canis Lyakon since Sairaorg would have the golden lion.**

**Sunfang193; Don't worry haha~ Yeah, he'll be creating them, some for his peerage. Those would be cool scifi weapons, and thanks!**

**War Historian-Freedom2134; Thanks very much! Some places are filled, some aren't and everyone's free to send in suggestions.**

**Skull Flame; Thanks very much! Yeah, robopets~ She'll be popping up now and again. Haha, Azazel and Zenki's relationship is going to be an interesting one.**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much! Yeah, he'll be using it. Right now he'll be inexperienced due to age, but as he grows, he'll be using it in different ways. It's a strong power no doubt, being able to not only control your enemies attacks, but also strengthen them, change their shape, or even weaken an enemies abilities from what we've seen Ajuka use it for. Thanks for the suggestions, Leonardo did have a lot of potential, and how he was handled...left things to be desired. I know why others do add characters from other series, and I have tried before, but for me personally, it doesn't blend well, and for those it does, great for them~ He will yeah, it's one of the reasons I'm rewriting it. Yeah, he's not a shota, he's the normal height of a guy his age. Here's the next one!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, Asia's quite a lovely character alright~ Ooh by that time, their relationship would have progressed quite far. I guess that he could say something like that to Asia haha. Thanks for the suggestions for the peerage! Ophis, yeah she could be, I could see her and Zenki having an interesting dynamic.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; I'm glad that you enjoy it! He is yeah, he's quite a smart guy. Yeah, when he invents it, it's gonna be quite cool~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Crenin; A Mutated Rook could work for Vali. Millicas could be interesting. I do like Irina, if not Blade Blacksmith, Zenki could have her an Artificial Sacred Gear. Le Fay could be cool~ Those are some cool suggestions!**

**yogaratw607; No worries about it. He does yeah~ Maybe he could create a mecha, that would be cool~ Thanks, I'm glad you're happy! Yeah, if he has male peerage members, I'd be fine with that.**

**TwuigiWuigi; Yeah, depending on who's in it, I do plan on Zenki making Sacred Gears for some of his peerage members.**

**Andrew123456; It depends if Issei was Isane or not, that I'd have Rias be Zenki's fiancee. If Ise stays as a guy, then I'd have him and Rias together, if Ise's a girl, then I could see that happening. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Silver crow; Yeah, it's returned~ They were yeah, seems to be a good hit. Glad you enjoyed the interactions between them~ Zenki and Diodora's relationship is quite complex it seems. Yeah, he's working on Reverse, and will incorporate that into his fighting style in the future. Haha, they did geek out huh~? Yeah, Ajuka's and Zenki's relationship is going to be quite, interesting as we go forward. Haha, yeah, Serafall seemingly decided that, though Zenki doesn't mind doing it for Serafall. Gabriel and Serafall, their interactions will be quite interesting. Yeah, he used the Kankara Formula, he isn't a master by any means yet, but he'll grow more in the future. It was more due to her being a human, he hasn't interacted with a human before, he knew it was alright speaking to Gabriel since others were there, but with it just being him, he didn't know what would happen if he had chosen to speak to her. She could do yeah. He is yeah, he'll be average height for a guy his age. Yeah, he could control insects if he was apart of that clan. Thanks for the suggestions! Only thing is, if Kuisha did become apart of his peerage and Regulus became Sairaorg's Queen, who'd take the seven Pawn pieces? Cool pairings! We'll have to wait and see what happens with Diodora. Why he wasn't chosen is due to him not being the next in line, though it is explored in this chapter with Zenki and Sairaorg about his stance on it. There might be a scene like that with Zenki and Diodora~ Hah, she might do~ Not all of them will, but they'll get Balance Breaker in emotional ways, Asia's gonna get Balance Breaker before she does in the series. He probably would be. If Zenki so chose to, he could be a Sensei at the school, he's already made something that has artificial intelligence at a young age, so he's quite smart and could teach people if he wished to do so, he could be like Rossweisse. Yeah, he could do that, he could upgrade Xenovia's Durandal or something like that. Akira had faith because he was raised with it with his Father, Zenki's a pure Devil who doesn't have any attachments to God, he'll be empathetic with those who do like Asia, but he himself wouldn't mind either way. Maybe there will be~**

**look2019; Thanks very much!**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the suggestions!**

**First time; Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, thanks very much! It would do, but something that happened in his past has made him quite humble, and what that thing is, we'll be getting to it. Azazel and Zenki's relationship is going to be quite fun to explore~ Haha, I could totally see that, it would be a funny scene between them. It's gonna be something Zenki's character will be going through, to create a Longinus on par with a regular one, and with Azazel, I'm sure the two could one day do it. Gabriel and Serafall are gonna have a good back and forth between them~ And thank you!**

**Guest 2; Yeah, Isane might be~**

**lord web of life of destiny; Thanks! Yeah, I'm always open to any suggestion!**

**Oblivious IJ; Yeah, it probably does haha~**

**Guest 3; Yeah, I could do~**

**A fan; Yeah, that would be cool~ Thanks for the suggestions! Yes, I am.**

**Kamen Rider W; Thanks for the nominations!**

**Guest 4; He could be yeah, it would make sense that he would be. It could be a funny scene~ That would be cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

**sanchezelmex ks; Thanks very much! Yeah, he and Azazel could work on that together~**

**Guest 5; Perhaps in the future I could do a story like that. Yeah, being Ophis' kid, they'd be able to change gender at will.**

**Guest 6; I've only watched the anime of Soul Eater, and not read the entire manga yet, but I know it diverges a bit, so I'd have to read the manga before making a Soul Eater story. Thanks for the suggestion, I'll have to come back to it when I've read the manga.**

**Guest 7; Asia's gonna have some stand out moments like that in the future, and yeah, I could see Asia by that time, doing that.**

**darkjason78; It's not locked yet, suggestions are always welcome. Kalawarner, she'd be interesting, so I'll consider her~**

**Immortal asshole; Yeah, I like Seven Deadly Sins, and I've watched what's come out so far, and it's pretty good~ Yeah, Jericho does get the short end of the stick, she's a really fun character, she might not be the strongest, but she's quite interesting. That would be cool if he had both of their abilities. Haha that sounds pretty cool to me! That could be a funny scene with her. That would be some fun development between them. I could see him doing that to make sure Ban's fine. Technically she would be yeah.**

**reptoholic; Yeah, Vali has a lot of potential. It will be a mix of different people, holy or not, and that's fair, everyone has characters they like and dislike. He doesn't have an obsession with Asia, he's just curious about her right now, and it would be a bit odd if he suddenly changed to Jeanne now. He is, Diodora and Zenki are going to have an interesting relationship. Yeah, he could help Valerie, but Zenki's got a healer in Asia. Yup, the Neko girls are in. I haven't added her before, that's due to not knowing much about her when she was first introduced, and now, yeah I know a fair bit about Ingvild to write her in. Indeed, in canon that's an issue, in fanfiction it can be gotten around. Rossweisse is pretty cool. Yeah, because that's developing their characters, and showing growth through the series, Zenki's gonna be going through quite a bit of development, emotion, physical, among other things. Thanks very much!**

**Guest 8; That's fair, I can see why people would be angered by Meliodas' actions, and yeah, I might do.**

**Guest 9; Yeah, Asia and Zenki could share a bed like that. They probably would yeah, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Investigations begin!**

After leaving Asia behind, Zenki was suspicious of the beast itself, so he did a little searching himself. He knew Diodora had come there for a reason, so he picked up his phone, and dialled a number quickly on it.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!]

"G-Geez!" Zenki let out a shocked breath at the screaming. "R-Ravel-chan, are you alright?"

He heard heavy panting down the phone, before a relaxed sound released out of her mouth.

[Z-Zenki-sama! I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean to scream, I accidentally dropped something heavy on my foot when you rang. It gave me a fright.]

She said awkwardly while also panicking a little bit.

Zenki sweat dropped, before shaking his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I just wished to ask something."

[O-Of course, what is it you wish to know?]

"Yeah, I'm in the human world right now, and there's just been some kind of weird beast that was attacking a human girl. It seemed to be unusually strong, so I was hoping to know who owns the nearest piece of land, Devil wise I mean, so could you find out for me please? I wish to ask them some questions, and if they have any knowledge on what currently is happening here."

[Of course, send the coordinates, and I'll search right away.]

"Hehe, thanks Ravel-chan~"

Zenki quickly sent the coordinates to Ravel, and waited while looking around the area.

He didn't think it was anything remarkable.

Since it was near the winter, the cold had drove most of the trees to lose their leaves.

The sun wasn't much of a source of warmth either.

But still, as he looked around, he kept wondering where Diodora had gone. He seemingly had disappeared all ready.

[Ooh, here we go. According to records, it seems that the clan Naberius owns that piece of land within the human world, at least the closest one to the area you are Zenki-sama, right on the boarder between the Church occupied area, and the Devil occupied area. Also, it seems that they purchased that land just over three months ago from the previous land owners. It says here that they didn't have any specifics why they had bought the land, only that it was rather convenient for them and their clan duties.]

"Naberius. I see. Thank you Ravel-chan, you've been a big help."

[Hehe, of course Zenki-sama! Anything you need, contact me!]

"I will do, thanks~"

Zenki hung up the phone, and went towards the area of Naberius.

He used a teleportation magic circle to teleport back to the Underworld to speak to the Naberius clan members about the area, and what currently was happening and if they had any knowledge on it.

* * *

Arriving at the area, he was faced by a large mansion in front of him.

But his eyes didn't catch the sight of servants, or anything around.

It was eerie silent.

As he moved towards the mansion, through a bunch a trees, he caught the sight of something moving to the right of him.

Adjusting to the location, he saw that running up a tree, was a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than he was, with surprising features of a cat. With cat like ears, and a cat like tail, the girls hair was white, and she held a usually timid expression on her face. She also had a cat like clip in her hair on both sides of her hair.

Giving a soft smile, he pulled forward kindly.

"Hello there, I'm looking for the owner of this mansion? Would he happen to be here?"

The cat girl didn't answer.

She just stared at him while curled up in the tree branch.

Pursing his lips, Zenki pulled closer.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You're...a Nekomata aren't you?" The girls ears perked. "Yes, I thought so."

"...Nekoshou, actually."

The girl replied quietly, Zenki's lips curled upwards.

"A Nekoshou...I've heard they are quite rare. So what's a Nekoshou doing here? As far as I'm aware, Nekoshou's don't usually inhabit this type of area. Usually, aren't they apart of the Eastern Youkai factions?"

The girl didn't answer.

Zenki could see that she was wary of him, which he understood since he had just appeared out of nowhere from her perspective, so he was a stranger and she didn't want to be in danger.

Though Zenki felt something...more was going on that wasn't being revealed.

He went to move forward, when he heard a shrill "SHIRONE!" before a sphere came flying at his head.

"D-Damn!"

Zenki back flipped just as the sphere went over his head.

He didn't even have time to say anything as suddenly, a black haired girl around his age with cat like features like the young girl with white hair shot for him, her hands radiating a light that didn't seem like light from an Angel, but something else.

The girl landed on the ground, and poked her fingers towards the young boy.

"Don't even start, I will totally mess you up! So stay away from my Imouto boy!"

The girl announced strongly, Zenki holding his hands up.

"I think we've had a mistake here. I've not come to harm your Imouto."

"Likely story nyaaa. Don't even try it green haired boy!"

Zenki tilted his neck.

"It's not really a story, it's more of a..."

The girl didn't even seem to wait for his answer, as she placed her hands on the ground. The light from her fingers transferred to the ground, and he watched as the light began turning the ground into a muddy substance.

Zenki then realized that his feet began sinking into the earth, along with his body, while the girl stared on.

"That should be enough nyaaa. Sink into the mud nyaaa."

The girl meowed out, as Zenki looked down at the technique at hand.

Blinking a few times, Zenki then activated a magic circle within his hand.

The girl watched with intrigue as the substance that was sinking him down into the earth, as the magical circle turned into a barrier below his body stopping his sinking, stepping onto the barrier, then used demonic power to make platforms in the air, until he stepped out of the mud all together, surprising the black haired cat girl.

"You got out of my technique."

Zenki slowly bowed his head.

"I don't wish to fight against you, I'm looking for Naberius clan members. Do you perhaps have a relation with them?"

The girl didn't answer, and formed spheres within her fingertips, before she unleashed it forward at Zenki in time bursts.

The energy felt quite strong for a girl her age, so Zenki sharpened his eyes.

He allowed a magical circle to appear in his hand, with strange lettering's appearing there also.

The girl watched as a small green aura was released, and some of the spheres that she had forced his way, suddenly lost their directions, instead of heading right for Zenki, their trajectory was changed so they'd collide with the other attacks that she had sent off, creating a mass of explosions before them.

The girl, not to be deterred, simply sent off more towards him through the smoke.

However, she suddenly felt that he had disappeared from the direction she was attacking in.

She sensed his presence behind her, so she turned, as his hand with the magical letters and circle being there, began spinning around, and she felt the attacks she sent off before, turning around, coming right for her form.

"How are you controlling my power nyaa?!"

The girl demanded, while her younger sister looked on with worry.

Zenki flicked his hand upwards, forcing the powers of Kuroka upwards as well when she tried to take them down, then he flicked his hand downwards, sending the powers down towards her, the girl narrowed her eyes, and created a large barrier above her, stopping the attacks going for her body.

However, while she did that, Zenki stomped onto the ground, and unleashed some demonic power around the girls body, which turned to ice, and froze her down to the ground. He had knowledge on magic, and demonic power usage, so he could create ice easily enough.

"Oi nyaaa! You can't just do that!"

Zenki bowed his head.

"I apologize, but I do not wish to fight you. I'm only investigating a recent attack that happened towards a human female from an unknown beast." The girl stiffened while Zenki furrowed his eyebrows. "Would you, know about that?"

"N-Nope nyaaa. Don't have a clue~"

Zenki wasn't sure what to believe or not.

He didn't know this girl so he couldn't be sure.

But she seemed to be acting a little shifty.

"I...see. Then if it is at all possible, can I speak to the land owner?"

"Y-You didn't even say who you were!"

"Ooh yes, forgive my rudeness. My name is Zenki Astaroth. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." The girl scowled, and looked to the ice, so Zenki raised a brow. "I'll let you go if you promise not to attack."

"...Fine."

Zenki nodded, broke the ice, and freed the girl. She then looked up to her little sister.

"Come down Shirone, it's fine nyaaa. This guy doesn't seem too bad."

The girl named Shirone inclined her neck, and leapt down. She then hid behind her sister, while Zenki gave a questioning look.

"Shirone-san, and your Onee-sama is..."

"Kuroka nyaa."

"Kuroka-san, and Shirone-san."

Kuroka pulled closer to the young boy, pursing her lips.

"So, how did you do it nyaaa?"

"Do what?"

Kuroka pointed at him accusingly.

"You controlled my attack nyaa! How?!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm like my Otou-san you see, and can use this special move called the Kankara Formula."

"Kankara Formula? Never heard of it nyaaa."

Zenki could understand that, chortling quietly.

He went to speak, when a voice made itself known.

"Kuroka, Shirone, what are you doing?" A new man came by, looking older than Zenki by a few years, appearing to be in his mid to late teens, his eyes displayed a cold feature that Zenki couldn't help but notice. "Zenki Astaroth-sama, I am pleasantly surprised someone as noble as yourself has come here to this lonely part of the world. What do I owe this honour?"

Zenki bowed honorably like a High ranking member of an established noble family would do.

"Good day. I am sorry to bother you, but there was an incident in this part of the world-" Zenki showed the coordinates to the man on his phone, who's face began falling slightly. "-and since you're the closest Devil group that I am aware of. I wondered if you had heard anything, or have come across a creature that seemed to be demonic, and unusually strong to inhabit the human world in this location."

The man focused his eyes on Zenki, while Kuroka looked between them.

"Ah, I think I know what you mean. I have heard some rumours of Stray Devils around these parts, that's why I'm currently investigating."

"I see, Stray Devils huh. Yes, that would make sense. If you don't mind, I'd like to also help out in the investigation? Since it is near a Church property, we can't cause trouble and handle it without much incident."

The man from Naberius didn't look pleased.

Kuroka could see that, Shirone seemed to be showing a little fear on her face, something that Zenki noticed.

"O-Of course, I would be honored if the Maou's son wished to help out a low time Devil such as myself."

"You're the Maou's son nyaaa?"

Kuroka spoke up, only for Naberius to shoot her a look, causing her to tighten her hand.

"Yes, that's right. My Otou-sama is Ajuka Beelzebub, former Astaroth, and I am his son, Zenki Astaroth."

Naberius just stared at Kuroka with an annoyed look, as if trying to will his words into her mind.

"Kuroka, don't waste Zenki-sama's time, he's a very busy boy."

Naberius silenced Kuroka, who looked at the ground, seemingly keeping her anger under control.

"Oh no, it's no bother at all." Zenki turned back to Naberius. "Anyway, I wont bother you anymore today, after I've asked some questions, if you don't mind."

He didn't show it on his face, but Naberius didn't look pleased with Zenki's words at all.

"...Sure, that's perfectly acceptable Zenki-sama."

"Thank you."

Zenki bowed his head, and began having a conversation with Naberius.

Kuroka looked towards Shirone, seeing the innocence on the girls face, then looked towards Zenki and Naberius, noticing something that separated them.

While Naberius stance was stiff, and rigid, Zenki's was relaxed, and calm.

Shirone then looked towards Zenki and Naberius conversing with one another.

The eyes that Zenki had, were different to the eyes of Naberius.

They seemed kinder, his soft spoken voice felt like velvet to her.

She didn't know why, but Zenki just seemed...nicer.

Shirone was then taken away by Kuroka, while Zenki glanced out of the corner of his eye towards them.

"So, I have heard that you had bought this land a few months ago, is that right?"

"Correct, I had asked for this land due to the prospects of gaining potential contracts with humans around there. I'm also hoping to expand my peerage in the future."

"I see, are those girls in the considering of your peerage?"

Zenki asked the man who gave a sickly sweet smile.

"I am considering the older sibling. Though right now no major decisions have been made. She has much potential, and as for the younger, I haven't decided quite yet. Since the siblings are connected on many levels, I decided to take them both in."

"I can understand, I'm also planning out my peerage and haven't decided. And yes, I've heard that Nekoshou are quite rare, so those girls are unique. It was kind of you to take them in."

Zenki spoke sweetly, but he truly was trying to get a good read on Naberius' character, what he was really like.

Zenki knew something was suspicious about him, the way he spoke, was too guarded.

It wasn't relaxed.

His body language displayed this quite well, how tense he was.

If he had to give something to Diodora, it was that he was able to look relaxed when in a situation unfavorable to him, unlike Naberius, who gave away several signs that there was something amiss there.

After Zenki had finished his questions for now, he bowed his head to Naberius.

"Thank you for putting up with me."

"It's no problem Zenki-sama. I am overjoyed that such a Devil came here to even converse with me in the first place."

"Then I'll take my leave, thank you again."

Zenki bowed his head as Naberius bowed, and walked off.

Watching Zenki leave, Naberius, who was out of earshot of Zenki picked up his phone.

"Diodora, we have a problem, that boy, Zenki Astaroth has been poking around."

[Shit...that little bastard keeps getting in my way. Did he find anything?]

"No, fortunately. But, he's suspicious. What should I do?"

[Just keep a low profile, and don't let him discover those creatures. Knowing Zenki, he wont stop until he gets some kind of answer, and that boy is always curious like Ajuka is. Don't worry, I'll keep funding you if you keep helping me. I wont lose Asia to that bastard.]

"Of course, Diodora. This partnership is too good for me to give up now."

[My thoughts exactly.]

Naberius grit his teeth, he didn't need Zenki becoming involved with this.

* * *

After returning home from visiting the human world, Zenki went towards his room, but he was stopped when Diodora came strolling by. His eyes locked together with Zenki's own, and just stared at the young boy.

"What Diodora?"

Zenki asked from the boy before him, who folded his arms.

"Nice trip?"

Diodora said through gritted teeth.

Zenki sharpened his expression upon the boy before him.

"I should be asking you that. What were you doing there exactly? Near a Church at that. I investigated the area a bit, and found the Church along with the clan of Naberius. You've heard from your parents before that going near Church's is prohibited."

"That's my business brat." Diodora retorted with annoyance laced within his voice. "If you must know, I was in search of a peerage member, that's all."

"Around a holy place. Why is that exactly?"

Diodora's eyes crossed at Zenki.

"That's my business, not yours."

"It becomes my business if you're interfering with the Church. We can't go around doing as we wish Diodora, haven't you learned anything? About the war, and how the factions are on thin ice as it is. If the Church found out you had been there, then the thin ice could be cracked and broken. Don't you get it?"

Diodora gave a condescending look towards Zenki himself.

"Is that so? Well don't worry about that, I'm able to handle any situation that's thrown my way. I wouldn't dream about ruining the peace between the factions. As I said, I was looking for a peerage member, that's all."

Zenki knew that he was lying.

While everyone else would believe it, Zenki knew that Diodora was a snake in the grass.

He could lie himself out of most situations, but Zenki knew his true colors.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I told Otou-sama about it? Purely so he knows that there was truly no intentions of messing with the Church, so he doesn't get the wrong idea if he found out about it somehow."

Diodora's eyes narrowed considerably.

"S-Sure, do what you want. It doesn't make a difference to me. I have nothing to hide."

Diodora showed a faux smile that his his darker intentions.

"Great, then I'll do just that."

Taking on Diodora in a game, Zenki intended not to lose.

Diodora hated it, he simply couldn't stand Zenki investigating this.

Diodora watched as Zenki walked off, his face curling downwards.

Letting out a small growl, Diodora stormed off, thinking about his options now that Zenki was on to him, and had to think more tactically if he was going to achieve his goal of gaining someone like Asia to his peerage.

* * *

The next day, after Zenki had told his Father about Diodora's actions, Diodora was scolded for it by his parents after Ajuka spoke to them about it. He then asked his Father if he could return to that area, which he agreed to after Zenki expressed some personal concerns about what was happening around that area.

It seemed despite Ajuka not speaking to Zenki much, he had trust in his son not to break down the thinning relationship between the Church, and the Devils so nothing would could of it, Zenki having promised to only do a bit of searching and staying far away from the Church.

So that's what Zenki did.

He returned to that area once more, and summoned his robotic dog to his side, so he'd have some company while searching around the area if he could find anything that could help him in understanding what Diodora truly was doing there.

He also noticed that the guards that had been requested stood close by.

"Okay everyone, after the fight that happened here yesterday, I'd like to uncover any activities going on here, or what possibly drew that beast to this location. Also, I've asked the Naberius clan for their cooperation which they've agreed, so please meet up with them going south east."

[Yes sir!]

They responded with vigour, and spread out through the area while Zenki ordered them.

As they spread out, Zenki did his own researching himself, walking back to the location that he fought the beast itself, hoping to see if there was anything that would give him any clue about what was going on.

He didn't trust Naberius.

He got a cold aura off of him, and those Nekoshou girls…

He couldn't escape the feeling something was happening to them.

Shaking his head, he strolled forward, when he saw the girl once more.

The girl called Asia Argento.

Zenki hid behind a tree before she could see him.

Her small fingers seemed to be clutching a small box.

The girl looked around as if she was searching for something.

She then bent down, and placed the box there, along with a note.

She then bowed her head, and walked off back towards the Church owned area.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, curious about what she had left, so he moved closer, glancing at the note which said 'To the Angel', Zenki mused that she must mean him, so he picked up the letter, and read it to himself.

It was in a human language, but he managed to read it quite well.

[Dear Angel, I don't know if this letter will reach you, but I don't know how else to contact you. I would like to see you once more, and thank you properly for saving me from the monster. But, you seemed shy, so I decided to write this letter instead. I also made a gift, as a token of my appreciation.]

Zenki gave a light hearted smile, bending down towards the box, and opened it.

He saw that it was a small but nicely designed handmade necklace. The chain itself was pretty normal as far as Zenki could see, but there was a four leafed clover preserved within the middle of a piece of metal within the pendant could be seen.

It was small, but Zenki smiled at the sight of it, and decided to put it on.

"_Maybe this will bring me luck. I've heard that it is a tradition within the human world that these four leaf clovers hold some kind of luck._"

Zenki quickly summoned some paper, and wrote onto the paper in big words 'Thank you!' in the language that Asia was writing in, then he took off into a different location.

Only to return later on and wait high in the trees, until as the dark was coming, Asia returned and saw the note Zenki had left, and how he had taken the necklace, which made her face curl upwards in delight, something that also made Zenki smile.

He didn't get it, but seeing a girl like Asia smile, also made him smile.

"The Angel took it...hehehe..."

How she laughed, almost made his heart skip a beat.

He wasn't used to feeling like this.

He never really felt like this.

Perhaps because he didn't interact with humans, he rationalized it as him being interested in how a human interacts with the world, and what makes humans and Devils different, not noticing a certain feeling beginning to build inside of him.

* * *

A week later, Zenki couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with Naberius.

He didn't know what it was, but something definitely was happening.

So, when he had a chance, he decided to go towards the Naberius estate, with Ravel following after him.

His eyes glanced at the blonde haired girl, who kept looking between him and the ground before her.

"Something wrong Ravel-chan?"

"N-No! O-Of course not! I'm just curious about something Zenki-sama!"

"Sure, what's that?"

Ravel showed an unsure look on her face, while poking her fingers together.

"Well...these girls, you think something else is going on than normal, yes?"

Zenki nodded.

"I don't have any evidence, but the body language between him and the girls...I don't know, it just didn't feel right. I've done some digging, and it never was really explained in what manner did he find these girls, and only declared them in the Underworld shortly after I had visited."

Ravel furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's quite suspicious."

"Perhaps he had only just found them the previous few days. But I just...something about this isn't right. But, it isn't like I can go around making baseless accusations, you know? Maybe there's nothing going on, and I just don't like Naberius. He might very well be playing by the rules, and I'm paranoid."

"I don't know Zenki-sama, perhaps you're right. I guess that we'll be doing an investigation into the matter!"

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"You're certainly pumped."

"Ehehehe, I just think it is quite a good experience for...well anything."

Zenki gave her a curious look as they entered the Naberius territory.

As they did, Zenki saw Ravel kept looking towards him, while also focusing on ahead of her. As they neared the house, Kuroka suddenly jumped down from a tree igniting a fright within Ravel herself, while Shirone strolled out of a bush.

"Geez, don't do that!"

"My, sorry for scaring you nyaaa." Zenki gave bemused eyes as Ravel felt her heart pounding in her chest. "So, what are you doing here for son of the Maou~"

"D-Don't say it in such a casual way. Zenki-sama is very important to the Underworld!"

Kuroka simply snickered.

"No doubt nyaa."

"H-He is though!"

"Yes, I'm sure he is nyaaa~"

Ravel scowled a slight scowl while Kuroka grinned mischievously at her.

"Anyway, is your...Master around Kuroka-san? Shirone-san?"

Kuroka's face didn't change, but Zenki saw that her eyes sharpened.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"To follow up on the investigation I'm currently doing."

"But, why does it concern you?"

"Because a human from the Church was in danger, and I wish to understand where that beast came from."

Kuroka lowered her eyes while Shirone pointed to the mansion.

"...He's in there."

"Thanks, Shirone-san!" She didn't say anything other than nod a single time. "I'll be back soon Ravel-chan, keep these girls entertained."

Ravel caught the hidden meaning in what he was saying, nodding a single time.

"A-Ah, of course Zenki-sama!" Zenki walked along, and went into the mansion after someone came to the door. Ravel noticed Kuroka was just staring at her. "I-Is there something I can help you with?"

Kuroka pulled closer, circulating the girl like a hawk going for their prey.

"So, who are you to that boy nyaaa?"

"W-What I am, is a friend of Zenki-sama."

She retorted while Kuroka snickered.

"You know, you're kind of adorable~"

Shirone raised an eyebrow while Ravel widened her eyes.

"E-Eh?"

"Yes, that's right nyaaa. There's something about the way that you are holding yourself."

Ravel brushed her skirt, while Kuroka placed a finger on her cheek.

"M-My name is Ravel Phenex, and I am..." Kuroka budged closer, her eyes adorably on Ravel's own. "...a-are you okay? You keep staring at me..."

"No reason nyaa. You didn't answer the question."

"I-I did, I am Zenki-sama's friend!" Kuroka chortled, placing a finger on Ravel's chin, tilting it up, while Ravel blinked nervously. "W-What are you doing…?"

"So, from the Phenex clan huh? Phenex and Astaroth, I bet you have a cute crush on that boy, don't you?"

Ravel's face went through several shades of red.

"W-What are you s-saying!? N-No! I don't have a crush on Zenki-sama!"

"You might be able to hide it from Zenki Astaroth-chan, but I can see it in your eyes. You're wishing to be the girlfriend of that boy~"

Kuroka played around, while Shirone raised an eyebrow.

"Is that true?"

"No! It's not true!"

"Are you sure nyaaa~?"

Kuroka teased Ravel who huffed, folding her arms.

"For your information, Zenki-sama is a dear friend to me, that's all."

"Okay if you say so sweetie~"

Ravel shuddered while Kuroka held her naughty grin.

"S-So, how are you en-enjoying your time with the Naberius clan?"

Kuroka's face dropped while Shirone coiled into herself.

"It's fine nyaa."

Ravel noticed that from before, Kuroka's personality had changed, and she became more stiff than playful like she was before, alerting her to something was going on.

"Just fine?"

Kuroka's eyes became defensive.

"Yes, that's right. Fine, it's fine."

"I see, then I'm glad you're both fine. It can be an adjustment going to a new place."

"...It's been difficult." Shirone divulged. "...But, with Onee-sama, it is a good place."

Ravel adopted a smile.

"That's good. The Underworld might seem like a scary place, but it's filled with many wonders."

"Like your boyfriend nyaaa."

"Yes, like my boy...K-Kuroka-sama! D-Don't say that again!"

Kuroka bellowed out laughing while Ravel pouted adorably.

While they had their back and forth, Zenki came out of the mansion, strolling over, and stood by Shirone.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"...They're conversing if you're...actually, never mind."

Zenki raised an eyebrow while seeing Kuroka and Ravel having a back and forth. It wasn't heated, or negative, it seemed like they were having a friendly chat, though it did seem that Ravel looked rather embarrassed.

"Anyway, I never got the chance to apologize to you, did I?"

"...For what?"

Shirone quizzed the green haired boy, who chortled awkwardly.

"For how we first met. I probably gave you a little fright huh. Coming in and asking questions like I did."

"...No, it's okay. I overreacted. I...don't interact with many people...so, I didn't know how to handle the situation...you didn't do anything wrong."

"Hehe, that's understandable, don't worry about it." Zenki glanced in the direction of Ravel and Kuroka, seeing that they were occupied. "By the way Shirone-san, how did you and your Onee-sama come under the care of Naberius-san anyway?"

"...He took us in, after we lost our parents."

Zenki's face turned understanding.

"I'm sorry you lost your parents, no one so young should have to go through anything bad like that. I also lost someone important that I loved so much too."

Shirone's face turned towards Zenki's fully.

"...You have?"

"Yes...so, I know how you feel when someone you love dies. So Shirone-san...does Naberius-san look after you well? Does he take care of your needs?"

"Onee-sama takes care of me."

Zenki thought that was quite telling, that Naberius wasn't taking care of them, while it seemed Kuroka made sure that Shirone was alright.

"Aha, that's good. She was kinda scary when she was attacking the first time we met huh~?"

He joked around, Shirone showed an uncertain face.

"Onee-sama's ways are weird to me. But she is able to take care of me."

"Haha, that's good. I'm glad you still have your Onee-sama." Zenki saw Ravel and Kuroka still speaking, so he spoke up. "Ravel-chan, we have to go."

Ravel bowed her head to Kuroka, then went to Zenki's side.

"Ready Zenki-sama."

Zenki nodded, turning to Kuroka and Shirone.

"See you later girls. If you need anything, let me know."

"We're fine, thanks nyaaa."

Kuroka was guarded, which Zenki could understand from what he heard from Shirone.

"Well, if you do ever need anything, don't be afraid to come to the Astaroth land, or contact me if you can't go to your Master."

Kuroka gave a single nod without saying anything.

Shirone didn't say anything, but looked on towards Zenki curiously.

Zenki and Ravel then walked off together, with Ravel turning towards Zenki.

"Zenki-sama, there's definitely something going on."

"Hmmm, did you find anything out?"

"Kuroka-sama was pretty guarded, so she didn't let much slip. But, I noticed a change in demeanour when she was...for a lack of a better word, teasing me, she suddenly became...stiff. As if she was speaking about something she didn't like. I think I understand what you were speaking about. What are we going to do?"

"We? You wish to become involved Ravel-chan?"

Ravel put on a cute expression, showing a strong side.

"W-Well, if there's something unlawful going on within the Underworld, I of course wish to put a stop to it."

"Aah, I feel the same. Well, first of all, we'll need to gather some evidence. We can't simply just say "You're doing something evil!" without evidence, it would bring difficult times to both our clans. There could be a number of explanations as to why Kuroka-san's seemingly closed off. It could be that she simply doesn't get along with him. He might just be a bit of a jerk, doesn't mean he's evil, and if he's just a jerk, there's no laws against that, unfortunately. But if he's doing something serious then...we definitely can become involved."

"Hehe, that's quite like Zenki-sama. Then we should begin trying to gather evidence."

"It wont be easy, but we'll have to catch him in the act, somehow. And he's going to not be exactly receptive to the idea of me poking around either. But, hard doesn't mean impossible either. We'll just have to get creative."

"Ooh, sounds good Zenki-sama. Lets do this!"

Zenki admired Ravel's energy, looking on towards the two Nekomata girls behind him, and definitely felt something was definitely off. Something just didn't sit right with him, and he wasn't going to allow some girl to be in a situation that they didn't like.

* * *

Right now, Zenki was doing something...he wasn't sure why he was doing it.

"Alright everyone!" Serafall beamed out, while Zenki just gave her a curious stare. "Time to audition! Everyone please get into a formal line or whatever~" Zenki sweat dropped while seeing Serafall becoming more hyper by the second. "We're going to be doing amazing things today for Evil Queen Gabriel! So good luck to all of you!"

Zenki sat down beside Serafall in an auditorium type area, with many people having shown up for the auditions. Zenki didn't seem to have a choice but to join her show, she wouldn't take no for an answer, and to have an easier life, he just agreed with it.

Though when seeing people like Rias, even Sona appearing, it was surprising.

"_I didn't even know that Sona-san wished to be in her Onee-sama's show._"

He thought to himself, as Serafall poked his cheek.

"Get ready, it's gonna be awesome~"

Zenki overlooked the character description of Evil Queen Gabriel.

Seeing what the character was, he turned to Serafall questioning.

"What is this?"

"What Zenki-tan?"

She answered back while stretching her arms up and down.

"Gabriel is an Angel, that fools God into thinking she is a devote follower, but in reality she is a monster." Serafall snickered as Zenki continued reading off the description. "She is the secret leader of the Underground Organization, and uses sharpened candy canes as weapons. Hobbies include, betrayal, blackmailing enemies and allies alike, drinking milk with cats, and picking fights with Magical Girls, more to come."

He finished off, Serafall waving her hand nonchalantly.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

Serafall grinned, but Zenki shook his head.

"I'm rewriting some of this."

"Why?"

Serafall let out cutely, Zenki gave a no nonsense stare.

"Because, if you use this, it might cause tensions with the actual Gabriel."

"It's not based off her. She's way worse than what I've written."

Zenki lets out a large sigh.

"I'm still rewriting it. She can be a wicked person, but you can't say that she is a monster, and fooling God. I'm pretty sure an Angel can't do that anyway without falling."

Serafall pursed her lips.

Thinking about it, she knew he was right, and it wasn't exactly a great thing for her.

"Fine, she can be rewritten, she still needs to hate Magical Girls. It's a defining part of her personality. Since I'm a Magical Girl, she wishes to rid the world of people like me, the light of the world."

"Okay. Also, why are her hobbies betrayal and blackmailing people?"

"It becomes a hobby when she does it enough times. It will be explained as the show goes about she betrays her allies to get ahead in life, and also blackmails them into being her servants. I've already thought of her backstory. Don't worry, I'm going to change it so she isn't an Angel. You're right, she can't be an Angel. Instead she's going to be an Evil Magical Girl! Yes, she's going to call herself a Witch! Ooh my, that's gonna be awesome!"

Zenki slowly nodded, thankful that Serafall was trying to distance her from the real Gabriel.

"That's great."

"Can she have the candy cane weapons?"

"Sure."

Serafall pumped her fist.

"Yes!" Serafall clapped her hands together. "Okay everyone, it's time to begin!"

The first person to appear on stage was Rias, who walked out confidently.

"Hello, I'm here to audition for the role as Evil Queen Gabriel."

"Go ahead Rias-chan!"

Rias looked at the lines she was given, then turned to Serafall questioningly.

"Are you sure Serafall-sama? It makes me sound..."

"No, go ahead sweetheart, it's fine."

"O-Okay..." Rias put on a nervous expression as she continued on. "My name is Gabriel, and my hair is long that hides my evil heart~ Now, with the powers of evil, I shall steal all of the kittens in this world, and keep them for myself mwhahahahaha~!"

She said it in a sickly sweet voice, Zenki blinked at the weird way Rias said it, then turned to Serafall.

"Those lines are good, aren't they?"

Zenki wasn't sure what the heck was going on, he believed that he truly was in a world of randomness.

"Well, they're something~"

"Exactly~ Now, that was excellent Rias-chan!"

"Thank you kindly Serafall-sama~"

Rias puffed out her chest, and showed a bright smile before bowing and walking off.

Serafall turned to Zenki and whispered "Put her on the callback list." Zenki bowed his head, and did just that.

The next person was Sona, who looked like she didn't want to be there at all.

"No, Sona-chan! You can't audition for her! You're so pure and good, and Evil Queen Gabriel is a monster!"

Zenki gave a dry expression while Sona shrugged.

"I didn't want to do this anyway, I was forced by our parents. I'm fine with that."

Sona turned and walked off the stage while Serafall waved her hands up and down sadly.

"Sona-chan! If you want a part, I can write in a part for you! Magical Girl So-tan will be a big hit with fans!"

"No, that's really fine."

"I love you So-tan! Lets have a bath together later on!"

Sona shuddered, as she walked off.

She then turned to Zenki.

"I think she has great potential~"

"...She didn't do anything though."

"But she had great stage presence, that's a big aspect of being a good star Zenki-tan. You and I have great stage presences, and Sona-chan's are adorable as well as cute, so I think she did quite well, don't you think so Zenki-tan?"

Zenki shrugged, allowing the young woman to do what she needed to do.

The next one, was the silver haired maid Grayfia, who placed her hands in front of her.

Serafall showed a smile.

"Ooh my, Grayfia-chan. What are you here for? Are you still all jealous about me being Leviathan?"

Grayfia's eyebrows twitched while Serafall showed a smile on her face.

"No, I am not. I have come to audition on the orders of Sirzechs-sama who believes this would be...education for both myself, and yourself."

"Awesome, read these lines." Serafall tossed a paper at Grayfia who caught it while not looking pleased. "You're all set! Go for it!"

Grayfia looked down at the lines, then showed a stoic face as she read them out.

"My name is Gabriel, my skirt is made of wheat, and my weapons are candy canes. With my evil heart, I shall face you Magical Girl Levia-tan."

Zenki sweat dropped at the execution of Grayfia's lines, she didn't put any emotion into them and the lines themselves...left things to be desired, Zenki thought anyway.

Serafall though looked amazed by Grayfia, and bounced in place.

"Wow! Grayfia-chan! You are showing amazing acting talents! I believed the raw evil emotions that Gabriel has in my head!" Zenki wanted to comment, but he kept silent, though let out a small laugh. "Something wrong Zenki-tan?"

"Nope."

Serafall's grin grew remarkably well.

"Great! You did awesome Grayfia-chan! Definitely on the callback list."

"I am thrilled."

"You don't sound thrilled."

Zenki noted, but Grayfia nodded strongly.

"I assure you, I am thrilled."

Zenki cocked an eyebrow up as she walked off.

More and more people auditioned, with Serafall thinking they're either great, or not, Zenki wasn't sure what to think by this point.

Then the next person stepped onto the stage, someone that made Serafall scowl.

"What the hell…? Why is she here? Who invited her? I didn't."

Gabriel had appeared, wearing her cute smiles as she stepped onto the stage.

"It seems that she wishes to audition Serafall-sama."

Serafall let out a large dramatic sigh.

"B-But, it's Gabriel...ugh, Gabriel..."

Gabriel waved towards Serafall, and Zenki.

"Hello! My name is Gabriel, and I am here to audition for Evil Queen Gabriel!"

Serafall's face continued to fall, she didn't look happy at all.

"Gabriel...how did you find out about the auditions? They were supposed to be kept secret from yoooooo...I mean...ehehehe, how did you find out?"

Gabriel placed her fingers together in a cute manner.

"I had asked Sirzechs-san about you, and he mentioned this."

Serafall grit her teeth angrily.

"He's getting frozen for this."

"Let it go~ Let it go~"

Zenki sang out, Serafall looked at him with tearing eyes.

"You know I love that Zenki-tan, but right now, with her here..."

"Please, for me Serafall-sama?"

Seeing Zenki possess a cute expression on his face, Serafall gave in.

"If you look at me like that, then I wont be able to take it anymore~ Alright, she can audition." She gave in and handed some lines to Gabriel. "Here, read this."

Gabriel overlooked the notes, then nodded, and showed an innocent smile, while trying to look tough, but it came off as anything but menacing.

"M...My name is Gabriel, and I am a boss of Villain's, called the Underground Organization~" Zenki raised a questioning eyebrow. "We are, going to ruin you! I have my candy cane, that can be used to give you cavities!"

Serafall held it together, but small laughs escaped her mouth, while Zenki seemed to be perplexed on what was happening.

"Lovely Gabriel. You're awesome."

Gabriel shined her brightest smile, cupping her fingers together cutely.

"Thank you very much. I've always wanted to star beside you Serafall-san, I thought as we are best friends-" Zenki always wonders why she says that. "-that we would have great performing chemistry with one another."

Zenki poked Serafall who showed a blank face.

"That's nice, isn't it?"

Serafall looked on with hazy eyes.

"Sure." Serafall said unevenly. "Gabriel, you did quite well, but..."

Gabriel's face turned gloom, while Zenki looked on at the disheartened Angel, so put his voice forward.

"You did amazing Gabriel-sama, please come back to the callback auditions!"

Serafall's eyes shot for Zenki immediately, seeing Zenki show another cute expression, something that she couldn't fight against.

Serafall folded her arms.

"So powerful and adorable, I can't fight it Zenki-tan. Alright, she can come back for callbacks."

"Great!" Zenki looked relieved, so he waved at Gabriel. "Callback auditions are this Thursday at eight in the evening, at this location."

"Ooh I see, then I shall come back at that time~ Thank you very much for seeing me~"

Gabriel bowed, and walked off the stage, while Serafall didn't look exactly thrilled.

But she did trust Zenki, so she just allowed him to do what she needed him to do.

* * *

Later on, Zenki stood on a battlefield that was covered in large holes in the ground, releasing small panting sounds, while Sairaorg, a boy with black hair, and around the same age as Zenki himself, looked to be growing with exhaustion as well.

"Here, Sairaorg-kun, take this!"

Zenki cupped his hands together, summoning his demonic energy, and then thrust his hands forward, unleashing a large sphere of demonic energy.

Sairaorg's face curled upwards at the sight, his hand tightening and stood up to the power that Zenki had sent out, with the colliding of the two's attacks forced Sairaorg's fist to dig into the power of Zenki's.

"Your power isn't bad Zenki!"

Sairaorg praised, while pushing forward, and caused the power of Zenki's to collapse while his fist continued going forward, with Sairaorg jumping right for Zenki's form, his fist aimed right for the boys face, Zenki's eyes widening slightly, before moving his head towards the right, avoiding the fist that sent vibrating air by his fist.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sairaorg-kun."

Retaliating, Zenki unleashed his demonic power directly at Sairaorg in a large burst of green energy, forcing Sairaorg backwards as the ground below them both crumbled down under the intense pressure of Zenki's power.

Zenki then placed his hands outwards, allowing his demonic energy to grow more and more.

While increasing his power, Zenki went to attack Sairaorg, who began dashing left and right, his speed seemingly increasing, before he used that speed to appear before Zenki his fist tightening, and sent it right for the young man's upper body.

Quickly thinking, Zenki activated several layers of barriers, as the first came forward, slamming against the barriers, and shattered two of them instantly, so Zenki put more energy into the barrier, while Sairaorg's fist pushed against the barrier, keeping one another at bay.

Seeing the stalemate between them, Zenki placed both of his hands outwards, and showed the device on his wrist.

"You wanted light, right?"

"Yes, show me this new technology of yours!"

Zenki grinned, and announced "Reverse!" on his own ability, and turned the barrier into that of a barrier of light, causing Sairaorg's hand to begin sizzling at the feeling. Because it was now a light barrier as opposed to one made of demonic power, the hand against the light was dense forcing Sairaorg's hand away.

Then Zenki placed his hand outwards, creating a mass of demonic power, calling "Reverse!" and turned it into a mass of light. The device on his wrist glowed brightly as he did, giving up the cost of damaging himself to damaging the device instead.

Sairaorg looked amazed at the sight before him.

"Fantastic, the light looks just like an Angels."

Sairaorg was impressed.

To see such things from a Devil, it was quite mind blowing.

"Hehe, took me ages to fine tune this device, it seems to be working quite well. Though I can see a noticeable crack within it, seems like I'll have to repair it later on. But, have this!"

Zenki shot off the bulk of light for Sairaorg who didn't even attempt to dodge it.

Instead, he tightened his hand, and thrust it towards the mass of light before him.

Zenki noticed that around Sairaorg, there was a glowing aura.

"Hmm, what's..."

Zenki murmured as Sairaorg's hand clashed with the light.

A massive wave of energy erupted around them, and Sairaorg pushed his fist against Zenki's light power that he had made.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of the glowing aura, and wondered what that was.

It wasn't demonic power.

It wasn't light power either.

It seemed to be something that Sairaorg was subconsciously.

Sairaorg's body and the light power exploded beautifully creating light that shone around them while Sairaorg fell down to his knees, his hand covered in a mass of wounds, while Zenki exhaled slowly, feeling his heart beating a little faster.

They had been training for over two hours now, so both were becoming fatigued as they came at one another with everything they had to push the other further and further into their strength increasing.

Sairaorg, got to his feet, seemingly dejected by what had just happened between them. He stared at his fist without saying a word. Zenki thought that he might be thinking about the white aura that had appeared there.

"Something on your mind, Sairaorg-kun?"

Seeing his friends face, Zenki decided to ask that.

Sairaorg looked deeply at his fist for a few moments, before turning back to Zenki.

"My fists need to become stronger, so I can fight against powers such as that."

Zenki watched as Sairaorg got to his feet, clutching his slightly damaged hand.

"Sairaorg-kun, you're very powerful, on the top tier of our generation. So, what are you going to do regarding your Otouto?"

"I'll probably challenge him to a fight soon enough." Sairaorg revealed while getting into a hand to hand stance. "Also, thanks for training with me."

Zenki shook his head.

"No, it also helps me deal with people that use hand to hand techniques since my abilities find it difficult dealing with those who fight up close. So to me, this is also a learning curve." Zenki placed out his fingers, and showed demonic energy. "Sairaorg-kun, are you still intending to become a Maou?"

"It might seem strange, considering my position as a Devil that didn't inherit the ability of Power of Destruction from the Bael blood inside of me. But my dream of becoming a Maou is unshakable. Why are you asking?"

"It's nothing too serious, I've just been thinking about my future. People wish for me to become a Maou one day, people even say that I should be the heir to the Astaroth clan over Diodora, despite him having the rights to the heir before someone such as myself, I just wonder sometimes what my life is going to become. If I wished to become the heir, I'd just challenge Diodora for that right, but right now, I have no desires to do that."

Sairaorg, seeing his friends complex face, let out a bellowing laugh.

"Well, to see one of the brightest minds in the Underworld looking unsure. The answer is obvious."

"It is?"

"Yes, do as you wish. It's your life, do as you wish with it. It's the same with me, I do what I want to do. If you want to become a Maou, then become one. We'd become one together. That would lead to interesting things in the future."

It seemed simple, but it did make sense.

"Yes, you're right. Haha, the truth is, one of my deepest desires is to simply create things. Whether that's items for everyday use, or if it is something that can help people with their abilities that weren't lucky to be born with much, or something else. It's always been a passion of mine."

"Of course! Ever since I have met you, you've always been tinkering away at devices that go over my head. But you're also an opponent I wish to face in the Rating Games one day, my peerage vs your own."

Zenki adopted a soft smile.

"Yes, I'd also like that. When we gain our peerages, I'd like to have the ultimate battle between us."

Sairaorg's face turned stronger.

"It would be the best battle. On that day, I want our battle to be the best. Nothing but our all. How about that?"

"Alright, you've got a deal. On that day, we'll come at each other with everything we have, and not leave that battle until one of us comes out on top."

"Hahaha! Yes, lets become stronger until that day and release our full powers!"

Sairaorg showed a wild grin as Zenki chortled along.

Being with Sairaorg, helped him feel calmer, speaking to someone that understood things about him that many others simply didn't, and allowed him to speak openly. Most tried to simply see his status as a Maou's son and how it would work for them, or what they think his life should be.

But with Sairaorg, he could simply be himself, and enjoy his time together with his friend.

* * *

After training with Sairaorg a little bit more, Zenki went towards the living room in his home, and saw Ajuka sat down inside overlooking some papers.

Inhaling slowly, he strolled forward.

"Otou-sama, may I speak to you?"

Ajuka didn't look up from his papers, and gave a single nod of his head.

"Of course."

Zenki shuffled in place, poking his fingers together.

He thought about how to approach the subject, working himself up to speak to the Father that he admired greatly.

"I wanted to talk about..." He looked at Ajuka, he wondered if Ajuka was listening since his eyes were focused on the paper before him. "...Otou-sama, have you...maybe we could work on something together...I've been working on a new device that could possibly...need your assistance on? Maybe we could...spend sometime together...working on it."

Zenki reached out to his Father.

Anything to spend time with his Father.

But, he was shut down when Ajuka lowered his eyebrows, his eyes staying on the paper before him.

"I wish I could, I'm swamped with work right now Zenki. Maybe when I've got some time free in my calendar."

Zenki bowed his head, releasing a small breath.

"Of course, your job is important, I understand."

Ajuka inclined his neck.

"Yes, sometimes it can't be helped. I haven't been able to spend much time doing anything recently, while that slacker Sirzechs does what he wants haha." He let out a small joke. "Anyway, I am sure that you can handle it my son. Think outside of the box if the solution seems difficult."

Taking the words of his Father to heart, Zenki releases a small breath.

"Yes...thank you, I will." Zenki stood up, and bowed, but noticed his Father hadn't looked at him once, so he quietly exited the room. "_If Otou-san's busy...then perhaps Azazel-san might wish to converse with me...yes, I'll go and speak with Azazel-san._"

Zenki, filled with vigour, decided to go and speak with Azazel, so he took off in a quickened manner.

Ajuka's glanced out of the corner of his eye, seeing the fleeting Zenki, and released a disheartened breath.

"Sorry Zenki."

Ajuka lowered his eyes, and turned back to the paper.

* * *

After having contacted Azazel, he had agreed to meet up with him, so Zenki went towards a location within the human world, since he wasn't sure if he could fully trust Azazel, they met within a populated place, that also had Devils around in case.

"So, you took your time contacting me."

"I had to consider every possible angle." He replied swiftly to Azazel. "Besides, I've been busy with my duties as a Maou's child, it is time consuming. With the meetings I have, the ceremonies I have to attend among other things like school work, and I'm currently doing an investigation that I can't get into."

Azazel let out a low laugh.

"Is that so? Then I guess you're excused!"

Zenki found himself enjoying the feeling of speaking with Azazel already.

How he smiled.

How he looked him in the eye.

It was more than Ajuka had done in a long time.

"Hah, excused, when we didn't have an official time to meet. You're quite the forward one, aren't you?"

Azazel scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess so." Azazel cleared his throat, while looking around. "Not taking any chances, are you?"

"I thought that you'd be quite pleased I decided to plan ahead in case. After all, you are a Fallen Angel and I am a Devil. Though I don't believe you're evil or anything, I've had attempts on my life before, so I have to make sure everything is as well as it could be. People have tried to get close before, and then attempted to kidnap or kill me, so I have to be wary."

"Hahaha, you're not wrong! Anyway, since you had called me, I presume you wished to speak about things of a scientific nature."

"Yes. But, do you have time? Considering you're the leader of the Fallen Angels..."

"I always have time to science, and speaking with a young mind!"

Zenki smiled at the sight.

Azazel's words felt good in his ears.

"Haha, I see. Then I had a thought about those Artificial Sacred Gears that you were speaking about, and I'd love to try it. I've been coming up with some concepts for them." Azazel watched with intrigue as he was handed a notebook from Zenki. "I've been studying other Sacred Gears, and thought about which power would be cool. I know making a Longinus is going to be most difficult, so I thought about starting small."

"I see, I see..."

Azazel continued to inspect the designs and the science behind it, and he couldn't help but admit that they did seem pretty good, the thought process Zenki had, it was clear that Zenki didn't just randomly draw them out, and think for two minutes, it looked as if he had truly planned the Artificial Sacred Gears out, how they'd be made, what powers they'd have, and how the power might be applied to.

While Azazel was the expert, he felt that Zenki one day could truly create his own Sacred Gear, with just looking over these designs alone.

"I've also been thinking about making a Longinus, and about how difficult it would be. But I thought about also making pacts with different creatures to act as a power source. Either a Dragon, or a Youkai, or some other kind of creature like a fairy, or a Hydra maybe, a poison type Sacred Gear might be interesting~"

Azazel raised his eyebrows, and let out a genuine laugh of joy.

"Poison type would be awesome~ You know, I've also been thinking about doing something like that. Currently, within the Longinus' a good portion of them have creatures sealed inside of them. Considering the Heavenly Dragons for an instance, Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear. Then there's Regulus Nemea, with one of the ancient lions sealed inside of it. I've theorized about having one with a Dragon King inside of it, they're powerful, and can give substantial powers to others."

"A Dragon King would be a good source for power. But they're hard to get any agreement from, unless you have a connection to Dragons. Maybe that sleeping Dragon would wish to become apart of my research...or maybe the Yu-Long-san, would go with my hair, the Jade Dragon, and the Green Haired Astaroth..."

Azazel let out a bellowing laugh.

"Hahaha! I like the way you think kid! Yes, that would be a good option. First of all, we need to design the device to actually hold that power, and then make the contract with it. However, since you're also thinking about it, it seems that my own thoughts have been verified."

"Just because I thought of it too?"

Azazel nodded while folding his arms.

"Of course, I was telling the Grigori about the way you got around Reverse. To say they were impressed was an understatement. The magical research department all cried tears of joy about it, then I said a kid figured it out, they cried tears of sadness at the thought of a child thinking of it before them, I had to comfort them for a while and explain who you actually were, so eventually they were alright."

"Hehe, I don't know if I've done enough to earn that kind of praise Azazel-san, but I thank you for the praise, to hear it from someone as smart and strong as you is an honour."

Azazel chortled at the answer.

"Quite a humble kid huh. I like it, you're quite an odd Devil aren't you? Seeing your achievements already at a young age...damn, you're going to be a scary guy in the future. Discounting the fact that you're Ajuka's son, which in of itself is going to lead you to be strong, you've got a good mind at a young age. When you become of age, you'll put old guys like me to shame~"

Zenki felt a small redness spread on his cheeks in embarrassment, something Azazel found to be quite nice to see.

"T-Thank you..."

Azazel continued to laugh, while pulling closer.

"Actually, I shouldn't be telling you this, different factions and all, but since you're also like me with these Sacred Gears, I might have discovered a Longinus user."

Zenki's ears perked excitedly.

"Really? Which one?"

Zenki felt his excitement growing at the thought of meeting a Longinus user.

"I don't know yet, but the power output was undeniable. It was a spike of a Longinus power. I have agents in the world you see, and they felt the spike, so they told me about it, and I thought it was rather interesting so I chose to investigate, and unfortunately, the being that has this potential power, keeps moving around so it is difficult tracking their location. We haven't found all of the Longinus users in this time. In the past, we were able to find them quite well, but for the past twenty or so years, it's been rather difficult locating them all."

"I see, that sounds quite interesting Azazel-san. Ooh, if you meet this person, I'd love to meet them too!"

Azazel showed a wide grin.

"I thought so! Well, I'd want to say I could accommodate you, but finding this person is tricky. It seems that they aren't aware of their abilities to the full quite yet. So tracking them down will be difficult. The most I currently know is that they're using a place within Europe."

"Europe?"

"Yes, why? Does it remind you of anything?"

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, then shook his head side to side.

"No, it doesn't remind me of anything in particular. I'm just curious about this Longinus user, I'd love to meet that person."

"I would as well, it would be rather interesting to meet this person. I'll keep you updated if I happen to meet this person. Though ignoring that for the moment, I've been thinking about several ideas for Sacred Gears also. Like one that could be used for the legs, or barriers, or something else entirely. It's interesting, isn't it what could happen when we teamed up together?"

"When huh? You're quite sure we'll be working together."

Azazel showed a wide smile, just as a robotic cat came out from beside Azazel.

"Robo kitty is informing you about your appointment at 7.30 this evening Azazel."

Zenki smiled, seeing Azazel using his robotic pet that Zenki had invented.

"Aah, thank you robo kitty." Azazel tossed a metal bolt towards the cat which ate it while purring. "Such a lovely device, I've got my appointments logged in that adorable cat~ She's so handy, aren't you robo kitten~?"

"Robo kitty appreciates the affection."

"Aah, it speaks weirdly, but that's what I love about her."

Azazel cooed out at the cat while Zenki smiled at the sight.

"It seems you're enjoying robo kitty huh?"

"I suppose that I am. She is a rather interest piece of technology~ Now, lets speak Artificial Sacred Gears~"

"Sure, I'd love too!"

Azazel laughed out while Zenki smiled.

Speaking with Azazel, made him all the more happy.

Speaking to someone that was kind, and listened to his ideas.

It felt nice to have someone to speak to, if Ajuka was busy.

* * *

Ever since the meeting with that young girl Asia, Zenki had found himself coming back to the forest several times, and searching on his own to see if there was anything unique about her, or the area itself, and why the beast had decided to attack there.

It came to the point that he was going most days, and ended up sitting up high in a tree, working on several inventions, while having his robotic dog scan around the area in case there would be any unwanted people to show up.

As he worked on some device he held in his hand, robo puppy from the side of him let out a yapping sound.

"Robo puppy detecting life signs 55 degrees north."

Zenki raised an eyebrow, and looked in the direction that robo puppy had directed him.

His eyes caught the sight of the young girl, Asia, walking along, and looking at several flowers that seemingly had died, due to not getting enough water. It looked like a flower bed, he presumed she had planted them.

"Oh...they're not...but, I watered them everyday so I don't..."

Asia seemed to look sad.

Zenki couldn't help but wonder something…

Why did he feel sad that she felt sad?

He didn't get it.

She was from the Church, a natural enemy.

Sure he had seen Gabriel, and she was kind.

But, Asia was…

He didn't know.

It was different.

Seeing the saddened look on her face, he felt something bubbling inside of him, so he summoned a book to his side on nature based magic.

He hadn't bothered to learn much about it before.

But seeing Asia like she was…

"_Oh. Okay, so if I do that...it should rejuvenate the plant life. So much easier than healing normal people._"

Zenki stuck out his hand, and released a green pulse of energy from the magic circle that he had created in his palm.

The green pulse washed over the plants, and like being renewed with life, the flowers and plants grew back to their normal size, with a faint green glow shining around Asia who let out a happy gasp.

"W-Wow, it's so beautiful..."

Asia cupped her hands, getting into a prayer stance at the sight.

With the lights dancing around her form, Zenki's lips tugged upwards.

Asia span around with the lights dancing around her, she kept releasing small cute gasps out of her mouth while letting out the cutest of laughs.

"_Why would Diodora come here...is it for this girl? But she's so innocent...well, if he tries anything, he wont get very far. But I don't have any evidence...it might just be a coincidence, but there's definitely something here that Diodora wishes for, I know that he's attempted to come here a few times. But I don't know what he's after yet, and if I asked about it, he'd deny coming here...but then there's that Naberius guy, the feeling I get off him, I need to find out what's going on there, and make sure those Nekoshou girls are safe. I wonder...are they connected? Naberius and Diodora, have a similar feeling between them, but I can't be sure. I'll have to continue looking into this...also, why does Argento-san keep coming out here? This area isn't protected by the Church, that's why I can stay here at a good distance from the Church...so, why is she here? I wonder why she was out here in the first place that day...?_"

Zenki watched Asia bend down and look over the flowers, before her eyes turned to the sky.

"It must be because of my Guardian Angel. Thank you very much Angel-san!"

Zenki gave a bemused smile on his face.

"_I'm no Angel. Some would say I'm a Demon._"

He mused to himself with a small joke to himself, while Zenki watched as Asia's face was filled with delight, thinking about what Diodora's true intentions with this girl were.

He watched Asia just looking around the flowers and felt his face curling upwards at the sight, feeling a certain heat within his chest that he couldn't identify.

But seeing Asia's happy face was enough for him.

Seeing that she was safe, he was happy.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**Wow, first of all, thanks for all of the support for the first chapter!**

**As you can see, seems like Koneko/Shirone, and Kuroka have been introduced, the beast from last chapter having something to do with their Master, who also has a deal with Diodora, more of their partnership, why they have a partnership, and more things like that later on, with Zenki and Ravel teaming up to do some investigation.**

**Zenki and Kuroka also had a little duel, due to Kuroka misunderstanding Zenki approaching Shirone as he was, and her own experiences with Devils until now, while Zenki showed the ability to use the Kankara Formula, which he showed briefly last chapter, by taking control over Kuroka's power, not on the level Ajuka can, but since he's still young, he'll grow to a place where he can use it quite well in the future.**

**Serafall and Zenki had some auditions for her show, and Gabriel showed up, angering Serafall, though Zenki seems to quite like her. Zenki and Sairaorg showed their friendship, training together, and showed their powers, and making a promise to have a match between them one day.**

**Zenki also met with Azazel again, and Azazel can recognize Zenki's talents, seeing the early designs of the Artificial Sacred Gears he made, along with enjoying one another's company, with Zenki glad, since Ajuka (as of right now) seemingly isn't speaking much to his son, so it's refreshing to Zenki to speak to Azazel about topics he's interested in.**

**His relationship with Asia is beginning to build, with him watching over her, while she made him a gift to say thanks for protecting her, and he's slowly but surely becoming more intrigued with her, and since at his age, he is attempting to understand the feelings that are growing inside of him.**

**Finally, about the peerages. Thanks for the suggestions you guys, they've been a big help! As you can tell, Asia is in, Koneko is in, Ravel is in, and Kuroka is in. Female Vali is also in as well, though I'm not sure if to use her as a Queen, all the Pawns, or as a Mutated Rook, and depending on where Vali goes, Kuroka and Ravel's pieces might change, I'll give the list next chapter once that's been decided.**

**I've got a few suggestions about Xenovia and Arthur being in the peerage. I'd only have one of them in the group, and the other join Rias' peerage to balance it out, so yeah, it's between Xenovia and Arthur being in Zenki's group, so yeah, please vote for that!**

**Also, suggestions are always welcome!**

**Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem) WIP.**


	3. Confrontations!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**weslyschraepen; Yeah, I'll have to think about them, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the votes!**

**BrownLightning; Thanks very much! Glad you're enjoying it! Ajuka and Zenki's relationship, is complex. They have a good bond, but there are also things that stop them from being closer than they are.**

**darkjason78; Thanks for the vote, dunno about single Knight but yeah Arthur is a good Knight candidate.**

**King0fP0wers; Nothing's wrong with it.**

**Oblivious IJ; Thanks for the vote!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, Zenki and Asia are gonna have quite the story between them. She did yeah, she really did appreciate everything that he did for her, and more so in the future. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, Xenovia's a good choice, and yeah, the fiancee would be aware of Zenki's growing feelings for Asia.**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much! Yeah, Vali would be around the same level of power Zenki is. Valerie would be a good choice, if I didn't have Asia, they kinda serve a similar function with healing, though the weakness removal thing does seem pretty cool, I hope it appears in canon more. Thanks very much!**

**georgiaboy; Yeah, it's said that as the King grows stronger, they can use less pieces to reincarnate stronger people. It depends on both the King and who's being reincarnated what pieces are required. It very well could have been possible for Ise to be reincarnated with less if it was Sirzechs who reincarnated him.**

**Dzerx; She'll also have the name Koneko, we'll see how in the future.**

**yogaratw607; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, he's growing to see Azazel as a Father figure, since right now, Azazel is taking more interest in what Zenki's passions are while Ajuka is standoffish. I haven't played that game honestly, so I'm not sure who that is.**

**reptoholic; Zenki's group is going to be quite balanced, with power, technique, support and wizard types, and since he's inventing Sacred Gears, some of his peerage members that lack them, might gain them. Yeah, fun times~ It does have a good potential. Yeah, maybe he could do. I wont be adding characters from other stories, tried in the past and it doesn't work with me, if it works for others then that's great, but for me, it just doesn't. And thanks, glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Crenin; Yeah perhaps~ I wouldn't have both Heavenly Dragons in the peerage, and if female Ise was to join, then there would have to be a replacement within Rias' and I couldn't see Vali wanting to join Rias' group. Yeah, it could give Irina a good reason to join the peerage. Yeah, that could be a cool idea!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He is yeah, he's fascinated with Asia due to her being from the Church and also a human, but he knows when to keep his distance, though he will jump in to keep her safe when he needs to do that. It did yeah, Kuroka's a strong person. We'll be learning more about their agreement in the future. Sairaorg and Zenki have a good friendship, they could be considered like the Sirzechs and Ajuka of their time, with Zenki trusting in Sairaorg, and vice versa. He doesn't know his path yet, but he's young and being bombarded by all sides to do all of these things. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, he'd be good for her peerage, the banter between him and Rias would be fun from what we've seen in the canon series.**

**jonale fm; Thanks very much! Yeah, he has an alliance with Azazel it seems~ Maybe it will be yeah~ And thanks!**

**Drury94; Thanks for the vote!**

**Skull Flame; They are yeah, for more reasons than one~ It seems that she does yeah~ And yeah, Gabriel's naive but a good soul. Haha, she could be yeah~ It seems that she does yeah~**

**HUNTER with bad grammar; Thanks very much! Yeah, I consider all ideas that are sent to me, and try to apply them to the story if I can. It does yeah, it can flesh out characters that might not have a chance to shine in canon.**

**Guest 2; Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 3; Thank you for the vote!**

**Immortal asshole; That would be nice if he did that for Jericho. And yeah, accidental can be quite funny~ He could help her with that yeah, it would be a good bonding moment. Yeah, that would be pretty cool to me!**

**Guest 4; They'd be cool, thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 5; I don't know much about Senran Kagura to be honest, sorry.**

**Andrew123456; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, I'll consider her greatly!**

**Evyplayz121; Ise will be in the story. He will be creating his own eventually, and yeah, he'll have some knowledge on those types of magic. No, neither of them will be appearing in this story~ Yeah, I'm not combining universes in this story, perhaps you're thinking of a different story? And thanks very much!**

**Wendel Santana; Thanks for the vote! And yeah, here's the next chapter!**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! They'll be going through the thinking from now, until Zenki gains his Evil Pieces~**

**ericsofly2; Yeah, they could be~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! She is yeah~ Yeah, he's been training his abilities so he isn't a pushover. Yeah, she could see that he was quite like that. On some level, he does fear Zenki due to his power and training he does, but his arrogance gets in the way of that. Hehe, they are growing with their adorable relationships huh~? They do have a positive relationship, Kuroka just likes teasing people. Haha, Serafall's going through quite a bit it seems. Grayfia isn't Serafall's Queen no, and yeah, the actual Gabriel appeared! Zenki and Sairaorg have different things that make them strong. There is yeah, and right now, he's not interested, and he does believe that Diodora would bring the clan down, if he saw it going in that path, then he'd put a stop to it. He is yeah, there's multiple layers to their relationship that we'll explore more in the future. Haha, Azazel and Zenki have a nice relationship between them. Yup, Vali's appearing in this chapter. Yeah, he made her happy. Yeah, he'd be a good choice, it's said he has the Power of Destruction so perhaps he could join his group. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, it's not the coolest but it could be useful, and yeah, lets hope we find out their clans ability in the future. He could do something like that, it would be pretty cool to see Zenki do that huh? No worries. Yeah, it could be, I don't know when I'm gonna do another poll though. Maybe it could be. I dunno about Tiamat yet. Yeah perhaps. The sons of Fenrir would be cool. Cool choices! Gogmagog could be cool. Yeah maybe they are haha.**

**Guest 6; Thanks for the vote!**

**First time; Thanks for the votes! And thanks, glad you like it!**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 8; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, it would be ironic huh~? Yeah, maybe I'll do a story for that one day.**

**AlphaOmega; I did yeah~ Indeed, Ajuka and Zenki's relationship is rather complex. Zenki's relationship with the Neko girls will be building through these chapters, and we'll see trust building as it goes by. It surely can't end well huh? It seems that Sairaorg did huh, when they have a battle, it's going to be quite the fight. Yeah, he might very well invent his own kind of Sacred Gear in the future. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 9; Thanks for the vote!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Confrontations!**

While sitting within a personal lab of Naberius', Kuroka watched as he worked on his latest experiment.

Personally, she thought that it was disgusting, but realistically, she didn't have a choice other than to go along with it. She hated it of course, but that's all she could do right now, she had to go along with everything that was happening for the sake of her little sister, to keep Shirone safe, no one would believe her, that's what she thought, even if she told everyone, she was just a stray cat, and Naberius was a respected member of his clan.

However, when Kuroka saw that the creature he was working on, had a specific target, she rejected immediately.

"Why are you going after that boy?"

She demanded, only for Naberius to shoot her a look.

"Because he's getting in the way, he's better off dead anyway."

"But-"

"Kuroka, don't forget who saved you." He silenced her with cold words. "If you want to keep having a comfortable life, I suggest doing what I say, and not keep being difficult."

Kuroka didn't agree with it.

But she didn't see a way out.

A way where she could stay with Shirone anyway.

"...You're a callous man, you know that?"

Naberius shrugged.

"Zenki Astaroth shouldn't have gotten in my way. Now he's going to die."

"If you think that beast will overcome him, then you've got another thing coming. That child is talented nyaaa."

"Talent or no, it will kill him. Speaking of beasts, I've got a job for you."

Kuroka exhaled slowly, she didn't want to do anything for him.

She hated him so much.

But to keep Shirone safe, she had to do what he wanted, even if it was against the rules, even if it was negative...

To make sure Shirone could have a good life, she'd do anything.

* * *

Once more, Zenki had come to the forest where he had first met Asia, and once more, she had shown up.

He didn't know why she did, she usually just sat there in a prayer like stance, or she would be playing a game by herself.

If she was waiting for him, then he knew that it would be an impossibility due to the differences between them, the worlds they came from.

But still, she was persistent.

She wasn't leaving.

Zenki had been watching for just about a month at this point, waiting for something to come.

But nothing had come yet.

"_Perhaps she isn't the target after all._" He thought to himself, while Asia continuing praying, thankfully out of earshot so he wasn't affected by it. "_But still, I feel as if she is connected somehow. Even though there hasn't been any activity around her for about a month now, I get the feeling that Diodora is still attempting to try and come here. But he's under watchful eyes thanks to what I said to his parents, and my own Otou-san. So he can't move so carelessly. Even then..._"

While Zenki watched Asia, he was more intrigued by what the Church did.

What Asia actually was.

He knew she was a nun, but was she more than that?

He could feel a Sacred Gear, so that naturally intrigued him.

He guessed perhaps Diodora also had sensed her Sacred Gear, if she was his target.

But beyond that, he didn't know what Diodora would want from her.

However, while she was sitting alone, Zenki suddenly felt a shift in the air, something had been teleported towards them.

Looking around, he heard a small buzzing sound coming from behind him, so his eyes adjusted to that location, and saw a giant flying insect coming at him. It looked like a bee, but something a bit different about it.

The stinger it had looked razor sharp, like it could cut through solid steel, but Zenki noticed something about it.

It didn't seem like a normal stinger…

It seemed man made…but also containing some kind of magic...

Zenki quickly took out a device that recorded the specifications of the stinger itself, before getting ready to fight since it headed for him...

No.

It had changed direction, and headed right for Asia herself.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, but then clad himself in a thick green aura before charging forward.

Asia, having heard the buzzing, looked up to see the bee heading right for her.

"A-Aaaaaah!"

She let out a cry, but before it could touch her, Zenki appeared beside it, his fist embedding into the creatures face, and he unleashed his demonic power right into the face of the bee, sending it hurdling down to the ground.

Asia opened her eyes wide.

"The Angel-sans back..."

Asia looked overjoyed.

Despite being attacked, to see the Angel once more…

Zenki landed on the ground, and turned to Asia.

"Stay back, I'll handle this."

Zenki spoke with a soft voice, something that made Asia's face curl upwards, doing as he asked, and stayed back.

The bee turned towards Zenki, and from its stinger, unleashed several of the sharpened stingers, but the original seemed to still be there, so Zenki gasped it was some kind of duplication type spell that shot off the stingers.

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, raising a barrier for the first stinger, but the strength of the stinger surprised him, when his barrier was shattered, so he leapt backwards, avoiding the first stinger, only for the second to come right to his face…

So he unleashed a violent green energy at the incoming stinger, knocking it away from his form, and into the incoming stinger, colliding together and destroyed one another, Zenki narrowing his eyes at the sight of the stingers, seeing them disappearing so he couldn't examine them further, but with the data he received before, he was sure he had something's to go on.

"Please be safe!"

Asia called out, Zenki glanced at her, and gave her a simple smile, something that made Asia's heart skip a beat.

It then flew right at the young boy, raising its stinger to stab into his body, so he placed his hands together, and cupped his fingers together, allowing his power to flow between his fingers, before it grew larger and larger, turning into a curved thick blade of demonic energy, and he hurled it at the incoming bee.

"Have that!"

Zenki announced as he dodged the bees stinger that came close to his body, while the curved blade ended up piercing the bee in the back of the head, due to Zenki manipulating the path of his conjured blade.

Asia looked surprised but also grateful that Zenki managed to do something amazing like that, before he jumped upwards, lifting his right hand, and gathered a wave of energy, and went to fire it when the bees stinger lit up with some unknown magical spell, charging right for Zenki's form, who unleashed his demonic power.

But he saw the stinger cleave through the demonic energy, and got before his form, sending his stinger right for Zenki's body, but before it could fully get to him, Zenki conjured his demonic energy, and put his power into a spear like form, where he clashed with the stinger of the bee creature, causing it to create a violent shock wave that almost knocked Asia over.

The instant it was going to touch her, Zenki activated some defence circles before her to keep her safe, while he himself was blown away from the creature.

Flying backwards, his body smashed through a few trees, causing him to wince, but he flipped, landing on his feet.

"Alright then, you've definitely got some power behind you." Zenki waved his hands outwards, and summoned his demonic power. "Lets see if you can handle a full powered shot."

Zenki concentrated more and more on demonic energy, gathering a mass of green energy that looked rather beautiful to Asia's eyes, and he shot it off towards the bees body...

But then, he noticed strange markings covering the bees body as his demonic power got dangerously close.

"That insignia...it's a self destruction spell...if my attack hits then we're both gone..."

Quickly thinking, Zenki activated the Kankara Formula, and stopped his powers agonizing inches from the bee, knowing if that had hit, then at least Asia would have died due to the powerful explosion, and he would have suffered life threatening injuries.

Zenki glanced at Asia, then at the bee, knowing that if Asia was caught up in the explosion, then it would be very dangerous and could kill her.

Deciding what to do, he quickly moving towards Asia, and grabbed her, flashing her a good distance away, before he returned to the bee itself, placing out his hands, and activating the Kankara Formula which washed over the bees form with many different letters swimming around the bees form.

"I might not be able to disable the spell, but I should be able to weaken the power itself then we should be safe..."

He murmured, while interfering with the spell via the Kankara Formula and weakened it as much as he could, before it exploded, and the shock wave forced Zenki off his feet.

But the explosion itself only caused minimal damage to the area at large as Zenki managed to lower the spells effectiveness and also place a barrier around the area to stop the majority of the explosion from damaging the area, though Zenki was thrown off his feet, and his body smashed through several trees, before hitting the ground hard.

"Ow..." He groaned, while lifting his head up. "_That spell, it was meant for me, that bee was meant to kill me. If I hadn't of noticed at the last second, it could have ended me and Argento-san. Whoever is making it, clearly knew that the bee wasn't winning...but that would mean I was probably being watched...perhaps the bee itself was recording the fight, and once seeing the fight for the bee losing, decided to try and take me out._"

Zenki exhaled slowly, while beginning to stand up.

But then he felt Asia's presence coming closer.

Zenki panted, as Asia got towards him.

Seeing the small wounds on his body from hitting through trees, her natural instincts kicked in, wishing to heal him, she attempted to activate her Sacred Gear, but as Zenki noticed her approaching, he pulled backwards, knowing what would happen if she did in fact heal him and people from the Church knew about it.

Asia tilted her head.

"E-Erm...Angel-san, a-are you okay...?"

Zenki widened his eyes, turning towards Asia who gave him a gentle smile.

"Y...Yes, I'm fine, thank you..."

"You have injuries...I have a special power from God, I could heal you?"

"_How kind and gentle._"

That's what Zenki first thought.

But Zenki knew the consequences if she did in fact heal him, and it was found out by the Church, he wouldn't cause her to be Excommunicated like that.

"That's very kind, but they're minor wounds, so I'm alright. I have to go now, but thank you for the offer."

Asia pulled forward, while Zenki pulled backwards.

"Wait...please, Angel-san, can I...can I know your name?"

"I'm...not actually an Angel."

He confessed, surprising Asia.

But then she accepted it with her gentlest smile on her face.

"Even then, you came to save me, you keep protecting me. You're like my Guardian Angel!" Zenki felt his cheeks flushing slightly while Asia continued to smile. "If you don't mind...could I know your name...? I haven't told anyone about coming here, I felt the Church might not understand...but, I had to see you at least once..."

Hearing her words, Zenki felt a weird sensation pulsating through him.

He hadn't felt quite like this before.

Something about Asia was...causing his guard to fall, her gentle words made him feel at ease.

"My name, is Zenki."

From what she had said, it sounded as if she truly be quiet about these interactions, and while he himself was somewhat known, he had come across people that didn't know who he was, and most of the Church only knew him as son of the Maou, and even didn't know his appearance some of the time.

Asia pursed her lips, as if she was thinking about something.

But then she giggled.

"Zenki-san, that's a lovely name."

"T-Thank you...I have to go now...stay safe."

With that, Zenki shot off into the air, something that dazzled Asia as he had used green energy to surround him (also to hide his Devil wings) and disappeared into the sky.

Asia's face curled upwards.

"Zenki-san..."

She was enamored.

She wished to know more about him, who he was, and wondered if she could become acquainted with him.

While she hadn't managed to ask many things, she learned Zenki's name, and even if he wasn't an Angel, it didn't matter to her.

To her, he was an Angel.

* * *

Usually, Zenki would be doing his own thing at this point of the day.

But right now, he didn't have that luxury as he was sat down with his Father, who kept his eyes away from his sons form.

Zenki had told Ajuka about what happened with the beast, though even Ajuka wasn't sure what to make of them, and had asked Zenki to continue looking into it with the support of some of his group, which Zenki agreed with.

Ajuka glanced at the papers before him, reading them thoroughly to make sure that he was reading them right, before placing them down.

"It seems that there are many requests for your hand in marriage, Zenki."

"Like some kind of trophy husband then?"

Zenki joked, and saw the corner of his Father's mouth raise ever so slightly, something he hadn't seen in so long that he had forgotten what his Father's smile actually looked like.

"Basically yes. Several proposals have come from clans such as Vassago, Furcas, Andrealphus despite it being called extinct, among others. Several also came from Serafall herself, who said things like "I'll marry Zenki-tan!" and "Zenki-tan x Serafall forever!" among others." Zenki sweat dropped at that, and believed she would send that, along with his Father's flat delivery of Serafall's usual peppy lines. "It seems even the Phenex have slipped in a request to be your fiancée. I presume that would be their daughter."

"Well, I'm not marrying Riser. I just don't think we'd be compatible~"

Zenki chortled out, Ajuka released a breath out of his nose with a smile creeping onto his lips.

"Yes...anyway, it seems that it is a predicament Zenki. If it was up to me, and I do have some sway, you'd choose your own fiancée. However, due to being my child, the Underworld is of course...I'd say even close to desperate to know who you will choose to have as your bride."

"What if I didn't want a wife?"

Zenki's joke made him laugh and think about how they would react if he did say he was.

"Then they'd probably go crazy."

Ajuka laughed out, Zenki continued to laugh.

"Aah, it's complicated. I don't think about things such as marriage at my age. I'd much rather just invent something."

"I was much the same when I was your age. However, they wont be satisfied until you have decided a fiancée for you, and my influence only goes so far before more and more pressures come. If you don't decide by the time you receive your Evil Pieces, when you're considered an adult, at least in terms of decision making, they'll probably try and enforce a fiancée onto you."

Zenki exhaled slowly.

"Seriously, those old guys need to learn to relax. I'll just do what Sona-sans planning to do, and challenge them to a game of chess."

"Even if you did, the chances of that actually passing would be low. Difference between you and Sona, is that while she is related to a Maou, she's the sister of the Maou, you came directly from my genes, they'll see that as something to be coveted, and needed for a new generation. Since we lost a number of Devils in the war, pure blooded, as a pure blood yourself, they'll want you to pass on your genes, while also someday becoming a Maou."

Zenki let out a sigh.

It was these sorts of times he thought was too complicated.

He could understand wanting to preserve the pure blood of Devils, though Zenki didn't mind if fresh blood came in, if the child he had was half human, or was with a Youkai, something fresh might bring about some interesting changes.

"Then I'll marry Serafall-sama."

He snickered out, but Ajuka looked seriously in thought about that 'proposal'.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea..."

"I was kidding." Zenki smiled out, then snickered. "But, she'd be a good option, they couldn't complain if they saw me marrying Serafall-sama, she's a pure blooded Devil, and she's a Maou right now, and she's the strongest female Devil alongside Grayfia-san, and Roygun-san too."

"You do have a point. Perhaps Serafall would be fine with it."

Despite them talking, Zenki noticed that not once, had Ajuka looked at him.

"I wish I could meet someone that I loved, like you did with Kaa-chan. I wouldn't mind marrying someone I loved. But most of the time, these fiancée requests don't care about me, they only care about my genes and my political power by being your son."

At the sudden mention of Zenki's Mother, Ajuka became quiet.

Many thoughts flashed through his mind.

It became quite overwhelming, who exhaled slowly.

"If your Kaa-san was here, she would be against you gaining a fiancée at all, she'd want you to marry out of love, not obligation. Unfortunately, I simply can't stop them forever. So, give it a think over Zenki, I'll stall them as much as I can. I have some duties to attend to. Goodbye."

With that, Ajuka stood up, and walked away without looking back at his sons crestfallen face.

Zenki looked at his Father's fleeting form, lowering his head by several inches, leaning back on the couch.

"_Otou-san...you still think of Kaa-chan, don't you…? Even I think of her all of the time...but ever since she...ever since she had...you have been so different, you don't even look at me anymore...talking like this...like the old days before she...but now...Kaa-chan, what should I do..._"

Zenki let out a small breath, while thinking about his Father, and his Mother.

* * *

After meeting with his Father, and after making a partnership with Azazel, at least when it concerned to seeing Artificial Sacred Gears, Zenki became more intrigued by the Artificial Sacred Gears, he had been invited to the Grigori, to test some of the prototypes of the Artificial Sacred Gears that he had developed.

Zenki stood beside Azazel within a lab, and held an intrigued look on his face, while Azazel chortled at the sight of the young boy with eyes wide like saucers, an expression of joy on his face, Azazel felt something bubbling inside of him, something that he found peaceful, enjoying the fact that he had someone to share in his hobbies.

"By the way Azazel-san, did you ever find that Longinus user?"

His words made Azazel hold a complex expression on his face.

"Currently, we have narrowed down our search, and also have been given word from a Devil, that was in service of this persons family."

"A Devils servant?"

"Apparently so. Though we haven't heard much, only that we should procure this girl, and that they were worried about this person."

"So, it's a girl that holds this Longinus? And if it is a Devils servant, then this girl is Devil...no, she'd have to have human heritage for her to own a Sacred Gear in the first place, correct?"

Azazel inclined his neck in agreement.

"Correct. Though details are scarce, due to how little the information we had received from this servant, but what little we did get, it was clear that this person was worried about this girl, and to make sure that the Heaven didn't receive her, or they'd kill her. A Devil girl with a Longinus, I could see a few people from the Church wanting to rid that existence, especially if she's a runaway, she'd be classed as a Stray."

"Yes...I suppose she would be. That's why we have to find her Azazel-san!"

Zenki let out his voice, something that made Azazel smile.

"Yes, you're right. Do not worry, we will find this person."

"Hey, since she's a Devil, perhaps, if you don't mind, I could go? To give her something familiar to connect to? Of course, if you don't wish for me to go then..."

Azazel shook his head side to side.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you came."

Zenki's face curled upwards into a delighted smile.

Azazel then directed his attention to the various equipment that was around.

"So, I've been working on different types of Sacred Gears in the past." Azazel began while Zenki looked on with even more intrigue. "This is one of those Sacred Gears." Zenki was handed the bracelets. "I call them Applause Wall! They are supposed to have the ability to form barriers of a decent strength, around the user, and at a distance. Give it a try. To use them, will them to activate. That's how they're used."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, before placing his hands outwards.

He then willed the bracelets to work, and before him, a wall appeared of energy. They were energy barriers, Zenki looked intrigued by what he was seeing before him.

"Amazing."

"They're still in development stage at the moment, so they aren't always reliable."

Zenki watched as the barrier disappeared before his eyes.

"Like that I see."

Azazel chortled to himself.

"Yes. Something like that." Zenki took off the bracelets, and examined them deeply. "Hmmm, do you think you could try and make the barriers stay around without disappearing until the will of the user wills them away?"

"I'd have to study it even more than now before I could say yes or no to that. But it definitely is intriguing."

"Haha! It surely is!"

Azazel spoke, though Zenki seemed more engrossed by what was happening before him. Enjoying the sights of the Artificial Sacred Gear, and enjoying looking over it with his eyes, and using some kind of scanning magic as well.

Azazel then continued while Zenki listened intently.

"There are different types of Sacred Gears of course. One being the standard, then there's Longinus' of course. But did you know that there are Independent Avatar types?"

Zenki raised an eyebrow, before nodding.

"Information is scarce on them, but I have heard that they act independently from the user, which is implied within the name itself."

"Correct, it would be interesting to study those, huh?"

Zenki nodded without even thinking.

"Of course, it would be amazing."

"Anyway, look at this Zenki Astaroth!"

Zenki watched as Azazel brought forward what seemed to be a golden dagger.

His eyes scanned the dagger, while Azazel looked proud.

"This isn't a real one yet. Of course this is just a prototype of a prototype really. But I've imagined this being something that could potentially be something that could hold a beast inside. Remember as we spoke about sealing away creatures in here to act as a power source?"

"Yes of course. If we can find something to hold the power of it, then it would be the best."

"Personally, I've been thinking about finding someone with an armour based Balance Breaker, to wear the power of it. Those are the ones I think would be ideal in making, since you wouldn't have to try and incorporate some crazy abilities, just wearing the power of the sealed creature."

Zenki rubbed his chin while he heard a buzzing sound, but chose to ignore it for the moment.

"It makes sense. Already attempting to make a Sacred Gear that houses a power house would be difficult, so making the ability to wear the power, makes sense to me. I've also been studying Holy and Demonic swords, and think about using them in different ways, perhaps crafting two swords together through the use of alchemy to strengthen them, like crafting two Demonic or Holy Swords together, to combine their abilities."

"Hmm, that sounds quite like an excellent idea! It would be intriguing to see that happening. Are you thinking of doing that?"

"Well, I'd have to find either two Holy or Demonic swords to begin with."

He chuckled out, Azazel doing the same thing.

"Yes, that would be..." Azazel heard more buzzing, raising his eyebrows. "Do you hear something?"

Zenki gave a curious look.

"Now that you mention it..."

Zenki's head turned towards the buzzing sound, and they both then saw the bracelets that Zenki used before were glowing brighter and brighter.

"Ehehehe..."

Azazel chortled awkwardly, while Zenki tilted his head.

"Are they supposed to do that?"

Azazel didn't know what to say, other than "Damn." before a huge explosion erupted within the lab full of different Sacred Gear's, causing the entire building to shake, the doors to the lab were blown off their handles, and flung across the Grigori.

A man who seemed to be in his twenties with silver white hair, and purple eyes came running through the Grigori, arriving at the lab, which was covered in a thick black smoke, and called into the room.

"Azazel, are you alright?"

A chuckling could be heard coming out of the room, as the thick smoke was dispelled with some light powers from the man himself.

Standing in the room, was Zenki and Azazel, covered in what seemed to be soot, turned towards the man.

"Seriously Azazel, look what's happened with your obsession this time. It nearly caused a dangerous situation within the Grigori."

Azazel and Zenki both raised fingers to their eyes, forcing the soot off of their eyes, leaving the rest of their faces, and bodies covered in soot, a bewildered look on their faces, at least what could be seen.

"Shemhazai, sorry for causing trouble."

"Are you okay?"

Azazel and Zenki looked at one another without even making a sound.

Then they turned back to Shemhazai, and just stared at him.

Shemhazai let out a breath, but then became worried when both Zenki and Azazel fell over dramatically while saying "We're not okay." and let out coughing with the soot scattering around them as they coughed.

More and more people came along, and saw what had happened between Azazel and Zenki.

How they seemingly were passed out.

Tilting their necks, they looked rather intrigued by what was happening.

* * *

A day later, Zenki was out in the shops of the Underworld with Ravel, Kuroka and Shirone. The reason was Naberius had sent both of the girls to get some supplies, but hadn't given them much money for food for themselves, so Zenki offered to give them the money for it, while also intrigued by what Kuroka and Shirone were supposed to get.

Kuroka was surprisingly against it at first, she didn't believe anyone would help her without wanting anything in return.

But after a few minutes of convincing, she took the offer, while Shirone was just grateful for Zenki and Ravel showing up when they did.

While they shopped, Ravel kept speaking things like "Honestly, people wanting to marry Zenki-sama." which he was surprised that she was even aware of that since he hadn't really told anyone that he was going to be engaged to someone, and had to wonder if she knew her family had also sent in a request.

"My, it seems like someone's a little jelly~"

Kuroka playfully teased Ravel who pursed her lips.

"Jealous? Hardly, Zenki-sama has a big position in the Underworld, the girls that are wishing to marry Zenki-sama are only after political power."

"...Is that true?"

Shirone asked Zenki who sighed with a nod.

"Unfortunately she's right. I've never even met the majority of the fiancee candidates that wish to marry me."

Shirone tilted her head downwards.

"...That's kind of sad, they don't even want to be with you, but wish for your political standings."

Zenki showed a smile to the worrying Shirone, giving her head a small pet.

"Haha, don't worry about it Shirone-san, I'll be alright. I'll find a way out of marrying anyone I don't wish to marry."

Kuroka showed a dirty grin, and jabbed a finger to Ravel.

"Why not marry this bird? That would solve your problems~"

Both Ravel and Zenki immediately turned red while Shirone shook her head in disapproval.

""W-WHAT?!""

Kuroka tossed her shoulders up and down.

"It would make sense. She's a Phenex, an established family, and you're an Astaroth, make her your bride, and you'll be fine with the Underworld, right?"

Zenki thought that she had a point, while Ravel kept blushing heavily.

"I-I can't become his bride so suddenly! My heart hasn't begun preparing for such a role!"

"Ooh I get it, you're preparing your body for the role as wife, aren't you?"

Ravel didn't get what Kuroka was talking about at first.

But then she saw the lewd look on Kuroka's face, so Ravel knew what she meant.

"Honestly, Kuroka-sama. Your thoughts going to those dirty places."

"You might speak like a Princess, but I see the blush on your cheeks, you're also thinking about it aren't you?"

Ravel poked her fingers together while Zenki noticed Shirone walking off.

He followed her with his eyes towards a Japanese type shop.

It was run by a Reincarnated Devil that originated from Japan and held various different Japanese related items, including one that looked suspiciously like a Nekomata in cat form.

Shirone looked entranced by it, while Zenki appeared behind her.

"Koneko."

Shirone turned to Zenki with a tilted head.

"Zenki-sama?"

"Just call me Zenki, or Zenki-san." Shirone nodded as Zenki took the pendant with the cat on it. "In Japan, Koneko is the word they use for this type of cat. Since it's young, they're called Koneko, and it's written like this..." Zenki spelled the name out in the air with demonic power that spelled out kitten. "Isn't it a nice name? Rias-chan taught me something's about Japan since she's into Japanese stuff, I even heard she wishes to have a Japanese style wedding so she must really like it."

Shirone slowly nodded, while continuing to look at the pendant.

"...Koneko, it's a nice name, I like it."

"It's kind of like you isn't it? A Koneko-chan~ Want it Shirone-san?"

Shirone let out a small gasp.

"I-I couldn't Zenki-sam...Zenki-san."

"It's fine~ Consider it a gift for our friendship~"

Zenki casually went into the shop, and bought the item, then gave it to Shirone, who felt her cheeks going red slightly.

"...Zenki-san, you're so kind, thank you."

"No need to thank me~ Want a hand putting it on?"

"Yes, please."

Zenki bent down, behind Shirone, and began putting on the necklace, while Kuroka noticed how Shirone seemed to be letting Zenki close to her.

She usually was guarded, but with Zenki...

She seemed to let the barriers drop.

If that's because she trusted Zenki, or she felt good about being in his presence, she didn't know.

But what she did know was, Zenki seemed to care about the wellbeing of Shirone, which made her happy.

"If something happens to me...would that boy look after Shirone for me? They have a nice relationship...he's probably the nicest Devil I've ever met nyaa. He's such an odd ball...trusting someone again...after Naberius, how could I trust anyone...? If he hurts Shirone...then he's going to..."

While murmuring that to herself, Ravel appeared from behind Kuroka, and leaned forward.

"If you want something, Zenki-sama will buy it you. If you're shy, I'll drop some hints."

Kuroka let out a small laugh.

"No, I'm fine nyaa. He got one for Shirone, and that's enough for me."

Ravel allowed a soft smile to appear on her face, before pulling Kuroka to Zenki and Shirone.

"Zenki-sama, can we go clothes shopping next?"

"Haha, sure~"

Zenki replied happily, and together, the four of them walked off together.

As they spent time together, Kuroka could see the budding friendship blooming between Zenki and Shirone, even Shirone and Ravel. She herself also felt like she was slowly becoming attached to them...

But she didn't think she deserved it.

But for Shirone...if they made her happy, then Kuroka was happy for her while appreciating the kindness between them.

* * *

The final day for the auditions had come about, and the finalists were Rias, Grayfia, and Gabriel, waiting around in a waiting room with various seats around the area. Gabriel sat there with an angelic smile on her face, while Rias looked quite confident in her acting abilities, Grayfia just stared on with her usual stoic expressions.

"Grayfia, I don't want to toot my own horn, but I believe that I might be the Evil Queen Gabriel, it will be something rather interesting, don't you think so?"

Grayfia glanced down at the young girl, who wore a smile on her face.

"Rias-sama, I have been tasked to do my best, so when I say this, do not take it in any other way than me simply following orders. But, I had to destroy the competition with my acting skills when we recorded our last interview."

Rias wore surprise on her face, but then showed a challenging smile.

"Bring it on Grayfia, I wont lose in any challenge. I also didn't hold back during my last challenge with acting. I shall become Evil Queen Gabriel, and gain stardom, that's just how it is Grayfia."

Gabriel, who overheard the other two, radiated a large smile.

"I'm so happy, we're doing quite well to become the finalists."

Rias looked slightly intimidated by Gabriel due to her being an Angel.

Grayfia looked on without an intent to lose.

"Of course, Gabriel-sama. However, as with Rias-sama, I wont be able to hold back."

"Yes, I understand! I also did my best, acting beside Serafall-san has been a dream of mine for a long time. Since we are best friends, I was rather amazed that we could share a screen between the two of us."

Grayfia was about to retort, when Zenki walked through the nearby door, and bowed his head.

"We're ready now, please come inside."

Rias showed a grin, while Gabriel smiled softly, Grayfia showed her normal expression as she moved inside of the room.

In the corner, was a sobbing Serafall, Zenki sat down on a chair, while the others glanced at Serafall.

"Is she alright?"

Rias asked Zenki while Serafall continued to sob.

"Go on Zenki-tan, tell them who won!"

Zenki grimaced, turning to the others.

"Y-Yes. Now as you're aware, you're all finalists, so great for you girls!" Rias looked proud, Gabriel clapped her hands together again and again while Grayfia raised her head strongly. "And after the recording you guys did with Serafall-sama the other day, we've showed each of them to test audiences, to see which one they responded the most positively too."

"They picked alright."

Serafall muttered out sadly, while Gabriel walked over in concern.

"Serafall-san, are you okay?"

Serafall didn't answer, and just curled up into a ball.

Gabriel looked troubled, while Zenki rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, you three did amazing, and I have to first of all congratulate you on your talents." Rias looked happy, as did Gabriel, Grayfia looked determined. "But, the person they most believed would be best for this role, which we did to not be bias-" Serafall sniffled. "-and the one they responded the most positively too, is Gabriel-sama!"

As soon as he said it, there was a shift in the air, and tension began to build.

"Gabriel-sama...over me..."

"Sirzechs-sama will be ashamed."

Rias looked devastated immediately, while Grayfia hung her head down.

Gabriel on the other hand let out a shocked gasp.

"M-Me?! They chose me!?"

She couldn't believe it, neither could Serafall who kept letting out cute whines.

"Yes, Gabriel-sama. They wished for you to be Evil Queen Gabriel, we got the scores out of ten from each group, for each person, and Gabriel-sama scored the highest in several areas, so the choice was clear, Gabriel-sama, you are Evil Queen Gabriel!" Zenki then thought "_If you're happy about being an evil version of yourself of course._"

Zenki sweat dropped, seeing Gabriel becoming more happy by the second.

"Yippe! I am so happy!"

Gabriel shined like a star and showed her brightest smile, while Serafall sobbed to herself.

"They picked Gabriel, they said we had great chemistry together. I don't know what they were thinking..." One look from Zenki stopped Serafall bad mouthing Gabriel. "...the point is, they picked Gabriel, so Gabriel is on the show. Great, wonderful...wah..."

Serafall seemed to be falling into a depression while Zenki rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

Rias looked down at the floor, sadness spreading on her face.

"...I tried my best, I guess that I wasn't cut out for stardom after all..."

Zenki, seeing Rias' sad face, pulled closer.

"Rias-chan, please don't be sad. You might not be Evil Queen Gabriel, but apparently, the Evil Queen needs henchmen, and Serafall-sama would be glad if you, and Grayfia-san became those henchmen, with recurring roles, and an expanding story arc as well."

Rias' face beamed with delight while Grayfia placed a hand over her heart.

"It seems my talents have allowed me to gain a part after all."

Grayfia said with a stoic voice, but her face showed that she was happy.

Rias on the other hand smiled brightly.

"Well, being the main bad guy might have been a one season deal. But with a henchmen, they could reform and join the main cast, so I'm alright with that."

"Great, so filming starts on Monday, hope to see you there! You'll be sent information about your characters later on today. See you then!"

Rias giggled, walking out of the room with a prideful smile on her face, while Grayfia bowed her head, and walked off.

Gabriel hugged Serafall who shuddered.

"Serafall-san, I'm so pleased that we can work together like this. I can't wait for it to begin!"

Serafall sniffled, and just nodded.

"I-It's...great."

"Yes, I also think that it is pretty great, so I cannot wait for us to begin! See you later Super Best Friend!"

Gabriel winked, and skipped off, while Serafall looked at Zenki with sad eyes.

"Zenki-tan, I need a hug immediately!"

Zenki rolled his eyes, walking over to her, and embraced the young woman who hugged him tightly back.

"Don't be silly Serafall-sama. Gabriel-sama just wishes to have a good time with you."

"I don't want her to have a good time with me. How could they pick her Zenki-tan? She's a monster, and I'm a good girl."

"Well, maybe they liked your dynamic the best. Maybe they believed you were enemies or something."

Though Zenki knew Gabriel didn't think of Serafall in that way, she knew that Serafall felt like that about Gabriel.

Serafall dried her teary eyes, exhaling slowly.

"I guess you're right Zenki-tan. But even then, I'll have to see Gabriel most days, I don't know how I'm going to survive..." Serafall gave a sly grin, hugging Zenki even tighter. "...unless Zenki-tan promises me many cuddles."

"Yes, I'll cuddle you often. Please get along with Gabriel-sama."

"If I get to cuddle Zenki-tan, then I can handle that beast."

Zenki let out a small breath, petting the back of the Maou's head, who looked quite relieved.

Zenki shook his head, and just thought that this was a little weird.

But he didn't mind it all that much, as long as she didn't do anything to Gabriel herself, he truly wished to know what it was that had gotten her so annoyed by Gabriel. To him, Gabriel seemed to be a rather polite person, so he didn't see any reason why Serafall disliked Gabriel.

Then again, he didn't have the full story and it could be something truly terrible...or it could be Serafall just not liking Gabriel.

* * *

Once more, he found himself going to the Naberius household, to see if he was able to get any kind of information from either the Nekomata girls, or from Naberius himself, while continuing to do his own kind of investigation into the situation that was at hand.

They soon arrived onto the area that Kuroka and Shirone usually would be, and found Kuroka seemingly pacing back and forth, while Shirone sat down on the floor.

"...Onee-sama, it's fine, I don't mind."

"No nyaa. I can't believe that I can't find one..."

"...It isn't your fault Onee-sama, I understand why you can't find one."

Zenki, having overheard what was happening, glanced at the other, before moving forward.

"Hello girls, is something going on?"

Zenki asked, but saw the dejected looking Kuroka.

"Nothing nyaa. Just talking about the past."

Zenki looked between the two sisters, before his eyes landed on Kuroka.

"I couldn't help but overhear, that you were looking for something…?"

"It's nothing nyaaa."

Kuroka denied it, but Shirone spoke up for her instead.

"...Onee-sama and I don't have a picture of our Okaa-san anymore. It was burned a long time ago."

"A picture of your Okaa-san?"

Zenki chimed in, Kuroka folded her arms with a defensive look.

"It doesn't matter nyaaa. Don't worry your head about it."

Kuroka seemed to be depressed, while Zenki felt his heart going out to them.

"I see...well, don't give up. Perhaps you'll be able to find one."

"Fat chance." Kuroka spoke up. "We only had one picture, and that was burned a while ago. Since then, I haven't been able to turn one up. Since it is Shirone's birthday in a few weeks, I was going to try and find one, but in the end, I couldn't."

Zenki blinked in surprise, turning to Shirone.

"It's your birthday soon?"

"...Yes, nyan. I don't...remember what my Okaa-san looked like...so I had asked Onee-sama, but she can't find one...I don't mind if she can't, but Onee-sama is torn up about it."

"Well, I wouldn't say torn up nyaaa."

Kuroka played cheerfully, but Zenki could see within the girls eyes that she wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"So, a picture of your Okaa-san. Your Okaa-san belonged to the Eastern Youkai, correct?"

Kuroka shot a look towards him.

"So what?"

Zenki chortled lightly.

"Well, perhaps I'll be able too..."

"If you're going to suggest trying to get one, then it's fine. You don't have to do anything for us. We can't pay you anyway."

"I wouldn't want anything in return. Leave it with me, I'll find a picture of your Okaa-san for you."

Kuroka shook her head.

"That's not necessary nyaa. Don't worry about it."

"Even then, I'll still do my best."

Zenki retorted while Shirone seemed confused.

She didn't get why someone would go out of their way for them.

Especially someone that wasn't even their Master, someone that didn't have to even show any kindness.

Yet, this boy was doing just that, showing a kindness that she hadn't received before from anyone other than her elder sister.

Zenki then spent sometime with the Nekomata sisters, who seemingly were enjoying his company more and more.

Though Zenki noticed that Kuroka was still quite guarded.

Everything he tried to do to speak to her, or connect with her, was shut down.

In the end, Zenki knew that it would be difficult, but he wasn't going to quit, and make sure that they were safe.

* * *

After meeting with the girls, Zenki returned home, and studied the data some more, cross referencing the metal and magic that was needed to make the stinger. He knew it was the only lead that he was had right now, so he was currently finishing a holographic meeting with a bunch of fairies, which fluttered around the hologram happily.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to search your records, and as promised, I'm sending over several robo puppies and kitties for you right away, thank you for cooperating."

[No, thank you very much Astaroth-kun~]

The little fairy replied as the hologram vanished, with Zenki using his creation as a bargain for the information he required, if nothing else, he was going to bring happiness to another race, so he was alright with that.

Once retrieving the information from the fairies, he sent over the robo puppies and kitties towards them.

"Robo puppy, scan the Fairy records we've just received, and check for known technology that could lead us to that stinger."

Zenki asked his dog while he himself continued going over the data.

"Robo puppy cross referencing."

Zenki smiled at the robot dog, while he himself continued looking over the data.

However, as he was, his door was opened by Diodora so Zenki quickly hid what he was doing.

"Knock if you're going to come into my room."

Zenki demanded from the boy who showed a sly grin.

"Sorry, I didn't have much time for knocking. Since I've got so many duties."

"Go and do them if you're so busy."

Zenki retorted, while casually playing with a piece of metal within his fingertips.

Diodora's eyes crossed at the young man.

"So, what are you doing?"

"That's my business Diodora."

Diodora showed a superior smirk on his face.

"I wish that I had as much time as you, but alas, with everything that I've got going on..."

"You mean adding peerage members huh?"

Zenki responded with a slanted expression.

Diodora's smirk continued to grow on his face.

"Exactly. Maybe you'll know what this is like when you gain your own peerage members. Though I'm sure any peerage members you get, they wont be worth anything. They will be useless I'm sure, while my peerage will trounce yours everyday of the week."

"If you want to talk peerages, then that girl in your peerage, she looks as if she's been through trauma, and hardly speaks. What did you do that poor girl?"

Diodora folded his arms.

"Making accusations like that, I'm shocked."

"Not an accusation, merely a question. Why don't you answer?"

Diodora clicked his tongue.

"She's just a submissive person. She's shy and quiet, that's all."

"That might be an alright explanation for most, but to me, it just doesn't work."

"Well, it doesn't matter if it does or doesn't. The simple fact is, my peerage belong to me, and that's the end of it. You have no business in my peerage. The fact is that my peerage members are well looked after by me."

"You're right, they are your peerage members. But may I ask, what made you so interested in that girl that she became your servant anyway? Does she have any special talents?"

Diodora snickered.

"It's something that you wouldn't understand."

"Is that so?"

"It is. Haha, well continue doing your useless tasks, I've got real stuff to do."

Zenki gave a faux smile, while Diodora strolled off.

Once he was gone, he rolled his eyes.

"Definitely up to something."

Mumbling to himself, the robot dog barked.

"Robo puppy finished. Robo puppy reports no matches within available data."

Zenki let out a small sigh.

"So, it isn't fairy technology then...hmmm, it isn't Devil, it isn't Fallen Angel nor Angel…perhaps it is a Youkai….but, Youkai's technology isn't that well documented to Devils...I'll just have to ask myself."

Zenki quickly placed his hand towards a nearby table, and activated a magical circle. From that a magical circle glowed on the floor, and he waited for a small time, before a young woman with a voluptuous form appeared, long blonde hair, and eyes that showed a wonderful expression, with foxy tails spreading out from behind her.

[Ooh my, is that you Zenki-kun? I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown much since the last time we spoke.]

"Haha, hello Yasaka-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you, and yeah, I've been really busy these past few months, sorry for not calling sooner."

[No, no, it isn't a problem. Any son of my friend is a friend to me. So, can I help you with something?]

"Actually, I'm currently in the middle of an investigation, and I'd like to know if a certain weapon was formed by the technology of the Youkai of the west, the ones under you Yasaka-sama. If you don't mind?"

The young woman pursed her lips, then showed a soft smile.

[It might take me a few days due to the vastness of my land along with the different technology creators within my faction being spread out, but I'd happily do that for you. You'd have to send me the details.]

"Of course, thank you very much Yasaka-sama. Also, if you don't mind, can I ask you for another favour?"

[Yes sweetheart?]

Zenki chortled lightly.

"I've been hoping to contact the Eastern Youkai's, but so far, I haven't had any luck, being a Devil and all, they don't want to have any dealings with me. I know you're different sides of the Youkai's, but I was hoping that you could do me this favour…? Of course I'd return the favour, it's to make some girls I know happy. They've had a hard time lately, so I wish to make sure they can have a smile on their face."

[Well, if you put it like that, then I suppose I could contact them, and see what comes about. But if you're offering to do me favours, how about you become Kunou's husband?]

Zenki went through several shades of red.

"B-Become Kunou-chan's husband? Why is it everyone wishes for me to marry lately…?"

Yasaka cocked her neck.

[You're getting other marriage proposals?]

"You could say that. The Underworld wish for me to have a fiancée, or maybe even more depending, and various families wish to marry into my own via me for the most part due to my Otou-san being who he is and wishing to be apart of a Maou's family and what everyone wishes for me to be, a Maou, they hardly know me so...eeh, it's confusing. Ugh, gives me a headache."

[Yes...I can see why that would be quite troubling. Well, I'll marry you, the Queen of Youkai's should satisfy the Underworld yes?]

Zenki continued to blush hard at the thought of marrying Yasaka.

"W-Well, I don't know...t-they'd probably want me to marry a Devil for pure blooded Devils sake..."

[Hmm, you have a point. Well, Kunou does need some Imouto's and Otouto's so it would be good if it was from someone with a high position such as yourself Zenki-kun~ Of course, when you're older, but seeing you now, I have no doubt that you're going to grow up to be very handsome.]

Zenki put on a modest expression on his face.

"T-Thank you Yasaka-sama, you're too kind."

[Hehe, you're so polite~ And you're growing more handsome, I'm sure you've got a girlfriend already~]

Zenki showed a small blush on his cheeks.

"N-No, I don't have a girlfriend currently."

[Well, if you ever want one, I'm sure Kunou would be excited, and when you're older, how about I become your girlfriend~ Wait, I'm going to become your wife huh~?]

Yasaka teased the young boy who continued to flush with slight embarrassment on his face.

But then his phone rang.

"One second Yasaka-sama." Zenki answered his phone. "Hello, Azazel-san, is something happening?"

[Yeah, thought you'd like to know, we've found the Longinus user. If you come quick, you can accompany me.]

Zenki's eyes widened like saucers.

"Yes, thank you very much! I'll be right there!" Zenki hung up the phone, turning to Yasaka. "I have to go Yasaka-sama! If you could ask around at the Western Youkai Faction about the data I'll send then I'll be really appreciative! Ooh, also with the Eastern Youkai too!"

[Hehe, seems like you're always on the go. Of course, I'll do my best for you Zenki-kun~ Payment, we'll come to an agreement in time~]

"I thank you Yasaka-sama, goodbye!"

[Goodbye dear.]

Zenki waved, and hung up the hologram call, then turned to robo puppy.

"Robo puppy, send the data to Yasaka-sama please! Also, seal this room with the barrier techniques I've planted around so Diodora doesn't enter."

"Yes Zenki-sama."

"You're such a good puppy~"

Zenki waved and teleported away once getting what he needed from his room.

He was so excited, he was going to find a Longinus user.

* * *

Having arrived at the area with Azazel, Zenki witnessed a house that from the outside, seemed to be unoccupied for some time. Moss grew across the building with shattered windows. The curtains hanging inside seemed to have seen better days.

"Is this the place?"

Zenki asked Azazel, who inclined his neck.

"Apparently, this is the area that I was told about." Azazel let out a breath while turning his eyes left and right. "Hmmm, I don't sense where this person is. Hmmmm, but I do sense a good amount of holy power around here. It isn't an Angel, but it does feel like it is something akin to an Exorcist. More than one. We should probably check it out."

Azazel moved forward with Zenki, crossing into a field that was stained with blood.

They moved for five full minutes, before coming across something akin to a bloody battle.

Zenki looked shocked at the sight before him, while Azazel's eyes narrowed.

"It seems that the Church had found this being first. From the reports I got from that servant, this child is a Devil, so a lone Devil would be seen as a stray to these people, regardless of if they are Reincarnated Devils or not."

"That's..." Zenki saw a young girl in the middle of the bloody battle, seeing how she was punching and kicking several members of the Church away. "...Azazel-san, are they members of the Church?"

"Hmmm? Do you believe they aren't?"

Zenki examined them while trying to understand the enemies before them.

"I feel...I don't know, I've seen members of the Church before. Their faces, they have excited expressions right now. Generally speaking, members of the Church do their duties for the Lord, but these people before us, their eyes are filled with blood lust, can't you see?"

As Zenki said it, he watched the young girls prowess with her abilities.

Seeing her hands smashing into the rouge Exorcists bodies, unleashing demonic power which seemed to be strong.

He also wondered about her Longinus.

But more than that, he was worried about her.

Azazel focused his eyes upon the humans before him, and narrowed his eyes once seeing something similar to Zenki.

"They must be Stray Exorcists then. I can't say they're allied with the Grigori either."

"They enjoy battle and causing chaos, yes?"

Azazel agreed with a nodding head.

"Just like Stray Devils, and Stray Fallen Angels, there are members of the Church that take it too far, and become battle crazed, seeking to cause more pain than necessary, and kill without caring who it is, enemies and allies alike. Members of the Church do their duties, it is true. But they don't have these levels of blood lust, they have more calm expressions and a purer heart. Not all have that of course, and there are different people. But yes, these people are probably not with the Church and have been Excommunicated." Azazel cracked his hand to the side, summoning a spear of light. "If that's the case, then I am allowed to become involved."

Zenki watched as his wings of everlasting midnight were released.

Zenki watched as the young girl managed to fend off the Exorcists quite well, Zenki saw demonic energy being released by the young girl, showing that she truly was part Devil, and the thickness of her aura told him that she was rather powerful for her age, probably around his own level of power which was quite amazing to see from an unknown half human half Devil.

"Azazel-san, these people that are beings that have been Excommunicated, means they are merely wishing to kill an innocent girl."

"Correct, they most likely don't care what that girls thoughts and feelings are. The Church might exorcise Devils, and the likes, but they also have morals, and would never want to kill an innocent like this, and even if ordered, they'd be torn about it, but these people...I think you're right, heartless beings that just wish for destruction."

Azazel went to take to the sky, when he saw the young girls body being blown backwards. She skidded across the ground, while Zenki saw that the men and women had raised their hands, with guns in them, over ten at once, and all took aim at the young girl.

She ground her teeth, and went to move, when a binding spell came over the young girls body, stopping her movements.

"Shit."

Azazel cursed, and went to move…

When he saw Zenki's hand glow with a magical circle.

He saw Devil letters and magic equations being formed within his palm, focusing his eyes on it. Then the light from the circle glowed brighter, and as the bullets were fired out of the guns, Azazel witnessed that half of the bullets were suddenly going in different directions than the ones that headed right for the young girl herself.

The girl murmured "What the hell…?" while Azazel gave Zenki an intrigued look on his face.

"_Is he...using the Kankara Formula that his Otou-sama is famous for?_" Azazel guessed, seeing the controlled bullets ricochet off of the uncontrolled bullets, and allowed the girl to be safe. "_It is, he's controlling those bullets. While it doesn't seem that he increased the speed, or power of the bullets like his Otou-sama, since he's still young that makes sense. But to even use that formula at all, is a crazy feat. When he grows, he'll be able to increase the power of controlled attacks, and their speed, even splitting them up like his Otou-sama has shown. He definitely is Ajuka Beelzebub's son._"

Azazel continued to watch as Zenki span his hand around, causing the characters within his magic circle to go faster, and in turn, the binding spell around the young girl began to seemingly be getting weaker and weaker with using the Kankara Formula to decrease the stats of the binding spell, to the point that the girls physical strength was enough to shatter it apart.

Azazel was quite impressed with what he was witnessing, the power of Zenki was quite good for a child his age.

While Azazel also knew that unlike Ajuka, Zenki had to switch between different aspects of the Kankara Formula due to his young age.

But even then, seeing him wield the Kankara Formula, seeing its different aspects, like weakening powers, controlling powers, among other things. He truly did wish to see how strong Zenki was in the future.

"Who the hell did that?"

"Did that girl control our abilities?"

"What the fuck is going on!?"

The Stray Exorcists roared as Azazel, along with Zenki flew down towards them.

Azazel held his spear tightly, while Zenki stood beside him with a calm expression on his face.

"A Fallen Angel and a Devil?!"

"W-Wait, that man...that man is Azazel of the Fallen Angels, and that child, I sense a good deal of power from despite his age…"

While one of the Exorcists were contemplating what he was saying, another one didn't seem to care, and thought that they'd take a cheap shot at Zenki.

But as the bullet left the gun, it suddenly stopped, and shot right back into the gun, the force of the bullet shattered the gun out of the man's hand, with Azazel noticing that Zenki had used the Kankara Formula once more to stop the attack all together.

"Who the hell are you child?!"

He snapped, charging for Zenki's body with a series of sword slashes for the young boy. He looked on curiously, before placing his hands outwards, and created a magic circle, blocking the sword of light that was sent his way, before tightening his fist.

"My name is Zenki Astaroth, and this girl is under my and Azazel-sans protection. I ask of you to leave immediately."

He replied, embedding his fist into the Exorcist's stomach, and unleashed his violent demonic power inside of the Exorcist's body, blasting him far away from the young boy's body, and then smashed into the ground while the other Exorcists that had strayed looked on with fear building up inside of them.

"T-That's Ajuka's son?!"

"Y-Yeah, he's the famed son of Ajuka Beelzebub. He h-has that wretched ability just like his Otou-sama!"

The Exorcists showed a frightful face.

More so for Azazel than Zenki.

But some did seem to fear the son of a Maou being in their presence.

Azazel pulled forward, and addressed them kindly yet with a hint of annoyance within his voice.

"Exorcists that have Strayed, my name is Azazel, leader of the Grigori, and this child is under my protection. So, leave this area immediately. If you don't, then I'll have to become serious."

Zenki watched as the girls and boys grit their teeth.

They couldn't take Azazel.

They knew that they couldn't.

But one foolish person rushed forward, holding a sword in his hand, and swung it for Azazel, who parried the blade easily, and embedded his knee into the man's torso, the strength of the impact caused him to spit out bile, and flung him away from the area.

His body smashed against the ground several times, before coming to a stop, his eyes whitened over with pain and fear of Azazel.

Zenki turned around to the young girl, seeing the young girls silver hair, dyed in blood, and then saw her eyes on his form. The energy that she had, seemed to be leaving her.

Zenki took a look around, seeing the many bodies that she had managed to beat.

Zenki counted over a hundred people she had taken out, when these Exorcists felt around Middle Class Devil power.

For a child to take them on, Zenki knew that she had great talent.

The Stray Exorcists became fearful as Azazel raised his spear high into the air.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to become involved."

Azazel took an aggressive step forward, causing them to lose their composure, and run away at high speeds. They didn't even look back, they were that afraid of Azazel.

Zenki tossed a glance towards them, before turning back to the girl.

"Hello there, it's alright, you're safe now."

Zenki spoke soothingly, crossing the distance between them.

His eyes and the girls eyes met before the girl fell forward, with the wounds across her bodies catching up to her.

Zenki rushed forward, catching the young girl in his arms, and held her close.

"She's wounded quite badly."

"It seems so. Lets go, we'll treat her somewhere else."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, nodding a single time before they began setting up a teleportation circle.

Then they disappeared in a flash, leaving behind the blood stained battleground that could cause others to wonder what the girl had seen and gone through.

* * *

Later on, the young girls eyes slowly opened. Feeling the sensations around her, the softness of the blanket across her body, the feeling of the pillow below her head, and the whiteness of the ceiling above her almost hurt her eyes.

She didn't know what the hell was going on.

Her eyes adjusted to the light of the bulbs around the area.

Then she groaned, lifting up her body, only for her eyes to catch Zenki sitting in a nearby chair, working on some kind of technology.

But when he saw the girls movements, his face lifted up.

"Well, look who's awake."

The girl immediately placed her hand out, and summoned demonic power, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Zenki placed his hands upwards in a defensive movement.

"My name is Zenki Astaroth. You're okay now, you're safe."

The girl looked around once more, seeing that they were in fact, alone.

"Where are we exactly?"

She demanded from the young boy who showed a soft warm inviting smile that caused the girl to feel unsure about the situation at hand.

"Ooh, you've been taken to the Grigori for the time being. It's a base of Fallen Angels."

Zenki replied with a vigour expression on his face, while the girl eyes focused around the area.

"Fallen Angels..."

The girls eyes narrowed even more, jumping off the bed, surprising Zenki as she charged for him, shooting off demonic power at him.

"H-Hey! Wait!"

Zenki placed his hand outwards, using the Kankara Formula to stop the attack mid air, surprising the young girl who took a step backwards as Zenki moved his hand around, causing the demonic power to slowly dissipate into nothingness in the air after half a minute.

The girl didn't even know what the hell Zenki had just done.

It seemed crazy.

He stopped her power, and then caused it to fizzle out.

"What…? How did you do that?"

She wasn't able to understand what was happening?

Was it an ability?

She hadn't heard of someone that could control others abilities in such a manner.

"It's an ability of mine, that's all. Look, I'm not trying to hurt you, you clearly have been through something. I am not going to hurt you, I wish to help you."

The girl didn't know what to believe.

She had been on the run for so long, she couldn't have any allies, she had grown up where allies didn't exist.

So believing Zenki was difficult for her to do, and in the end, she decided that she couldn't, so she charged forward, throwing a punch for Zenki who let out a surprised sound before back flipping away from the fist, only to see the girl in close range, sending a kick towards him.

"Ooh, so we're fighting huh..."

Mumbling to himself, Zenki threw up a barrier to block Vali's kick, managing to defend just in time for Zenki to get into a fighting style that closely resembled the one that Sairaorg used, while the girl showed a smirk.

"So you know how to fight? Not some rich Prince type then?"

Zenki wore mild surprise on his face at the very idea of what she had said.

"Rich Prince type? No one's called me that before~"

Zenki replied as the girl charged forward, sending a variety of punches for Zenki's face, who moved quickly out of the way of the punches, while the girl switched it up, bringing up her foot, and slammed it down towards him, so he crossed his arms, and blocked the kick, creating a pressure of wind around them, and knocked over several beakers among other breakable glass objects, shattering on the floor.

The girl then whipped her hand at Zenki's face, who blocked with his arm, the force behind the punch caused Zenki's arm to shake. Despite appearances of a cute young girl, she had a fist that could cause people to be wary of this girl.

Zenki forced the hand away from him, while seeing the girls foot attempting to kick him in the torso, so his body bent in a way where he'd dodge the kick, only for the girl to use her incredible speed to appear behind him, spinning around while sending off a forceful kick to his upper body.

Zenki, having been with Sairaorg so long, could catch fast movements, so his body twisted, and raised a barrier just in time, blocking the heavy duty kick that he was receiving from the silver haired girl.

The girl pulled back, surprised that Zenki managed to keep up with her.

She hadn't met anyone her own age being able to keep up with her before.

But here she was, it seemed like the boy was able to show impressive fighting skills.

"You're not half bad, boy."

Zenki could see that the girl was showing her opponent some respect, so he did the same thing once more.

"The names Zenki Astaroth." He stated once more, before flipping out of the door as the girl shot off several balls of demonic energy. "Your energy is powerful, young girl." Zenki placed his hands outwards, as Fallen Angels around watched Zenki use the move Kankara Formula, controlling the spheres that came for him, colliding with the girls own, destroying them all out of existence, while the girl furrowed her eyebrows. "By the way, can I study your Longinus please~?"

He asked while giving off a youthful expression.

The girl blinked her eyes questioningly.

"Longinus? What are you talking about?"

She seemed to genuinely not know what Zenki was talking about.

So Zenki showed a bright smile on his face.

"Well, we believe you have a Longinus anyway. Either way, you have a Sacred Gear, so that makes you part human and part Devil correct?" The girls eyes sharpened while Zenki chortled lightly. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything bad." Zenki's face turned childlike as he rushed forward, grabbing the girls hands and became a little hyper. "But if you wish for me to find out your Sacred Gear's abilities, I can run tests! I'd be able to help you unlock your abilities, and show your amazing powers! W-What do you say?!"

"My, amazing powers...huh."

That seemed to intrigue the girl, something Zenki noticed.

"Ooh yes, a Longinus holds amazing abilities, and you have one of them~ Perhaps you've awakened it before. It could have come out as a piece of armour, a weapon of some kind, or something else entirely. You would have felt a surge of power as it came out."

The girls face tugged upwards.

"A surge of power...well, I did feel like that sometime ago." Vali concentrated, and from her back, beautiful wings made of what seemed to be whitish blue colour, with eight energy feathers, Zenki's face lifting up happily. "Is this what you're talking about?"

"Ooh my, so this is a Longinus up close huh!?" Zenki freaked out, moving quickly to the girl, who gave a stern look, so he backed down. "T-Those are Divine Dividing!"

"Divine, Dividing, huh? What does it do?"

Zenki, still in shock and awe, attempted to get close, but the girl stopped him from moving closer.

"T-They can half an opponents energy and add that to the persons own power every ten seconds. Once you reach Balance Breaker, you'd be able to do it without the ten second time limit, but the amount of energy you can hold depends on how strong you are as a person, among other aspects. The excess energy would dispel out of the wings that you can't handle. At least, that's how they usually work~ You'd have to touch the target to divide their power, but perhaps you'll be able to project it further and divide from a far. Of course, they can also be used for flight."

The girl thought about it while Zenki gave a keen interested look.

She stayed quiet for a while. In that time, Azazel had come along, and tried speaking to her, but she simply didn't say anything.

Azazel's eyes widened when seeing the wings, turning to Zenki who showed a bright smile.

"Divine Dividing Azazel-san."

"I know, they look nice don't they?"

Zenki wordlessly nods his head.

She glanced towards Zenki, furrowing her eyebrows.

"My name is Vali, Vali Lucifer."

"Lucifer..."

Azazel murmured, understanding now why he was contacted by the informant.

"Lucifer huh?" Zenki leaned forward, intrigued. "This just gives me more thrills. I am getting quite excited, studying a Longinus, and a remaining Lucifer. Ooh my, this is like my dream coming true~ Studying unique and interesting things~"

Vali overlooked Zenki, just seeing a genuine curiosity on his face.

Nothing negative at all.

While she found it a bit strange, she also thought it was rather, interesting.

"So, you'll help me understand this new power of mine, will you?"

"Yes Vali-san! Leave it to me!"

Zenki spoke with enthusiasm, so Vali let out a small breath.

"Great, I need all the power I can get, if I'm to kill that person."

"Kill someone?" Vali just stared at him, so he showed a peace sign. "Right, you don't have to tell me~ But yeah, I could help you with your Longinus~ Can I study it please? I've never seen one up close before~ It's so cool looking, the Dragon wings made of energy feathers, the potential you have as a Lucifer as well. Wow, you could even end up being the strongest in history with your background and the power of the Heavenly Dragon..."

"Heavenly Dragon...I like the sound of that."

"I've been told that the Dragon known as Albion that is sealed within the Longinus also has some other special abilities that could be interesting to see going forward. So, how about it Vali-chan? Can I study your Longinus~ As I find out more, I'll share the data with you, it could even help you grow even stronger~"

Vali's ears perked at that.

She liked the idea of growing stronger.

"Alright, fine. I don't care. Just help me understand this power."

"Aaah, thank you very much! I'll make sure you're able to use your Longinus very well Vali-chan!"

Vali was mildly surprised by what he called her.

But she rolled with it, if she could gain some more power.

She also noticed that he kept touching the wings that she had, which caused her to feel, she didn't know how she felt. It was an odd sensation. The feeling of someone wishing to simply study her, not attack her, or use her for anything.

It was a new odd feeling that she didn't mind at all.

"Lead the way."

"Sure, follow me to the training area if you're up for it~"

Azazel gave a bemused smile as Zenki walked off, with Vali following after him.

He felt quite pleased that the pair seemed to get on, at least so they could gain something from the other.

Though with Vali, he wondered what place would be best for her.

With Zenki in the Astaroth home, or with the Grigori.

Since was a Lucifer, and there were people that disliked Lucifer in the Devil world, he was concerned.

Though he could see that if they tried anything, Zenki himself wouldn't stop until she was safe.

Even without being a Longinus user, Azazel was growing to know this boy more and more, so he knew that whatever happened, he wouldn't allow any Devil to try and do anything to Vali, which made him happy he knew a Devil that was kind like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diodora watched as Naberius was throwing around pieces of broken chairs, and tables while yelling "Shit!" over and over again, while Diodora had a quiet rage about what they had just witnessed.

"How could he beat that creature Diodora?! I made that with the intent to kill him! That metal was hard to come by, and he still managed to survive! Even with the self destruct spell, what the hell is that boy!?"

"Because he's stronger than I had thought." Diodora spat out. "That bastard, speaking to my Asia as if he has any rights at all. We need to think bigger, stronger, better. We're on the right tracks, with the ability to heal, and to get stronger from its own attacks. But we also have to make it strong against the reverse of its own abilities. But we aren't going to simply bow down to Zenki Astaroth. I wont rest until I've got Asia."

"Don't forget to keep supporting me and my goals."

Diodora rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget that. If you do as I ask as well."

"Yeah, I know. You weren't kidding when you said that Zenki Astaroth wasn't a joke. I thought you were lying. But he's stronger than I thought for his age."

Diodora grit his teeth, his anger was growing more and more by the second.

"Don't you think I know that?! That's why-"

"That's why, you'll be following my orders, Diodora."

A mysterious voice surrounded the room, causing both Diodora, and Naberius to pause.

But then Diodora bowed his head.

"Yes...I understand, as long as I can obtain Asia..."

"As long as you deliver me what I desire, then I'll keep supporting you. Now keep going, boy. Fulfil your desires, while my desires bloom forth."

Diodora showed a dark smile, and began anew at the command of the mysterious voice that only he and Naberius knew about.

He was truly a monster after the innocent girl that just wished to speak to Zenki, a boy who was rather innocent himself.

Now he was going to ramp up the killing intentions that he had for Zenki, and not rest until he was dead.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, a few things happened this chapter, with Zenki protecting Asia once more from a bee like creature, with a stinger that was created. He also had a real conversation with Asia, with Asia learning his name, and revealed she hadn't told anyone about what had happened.**

**Now Zenki's following the trail, and trying his best to find out what's going on with that, even contacting Yasaka to give assistance, seems like they're also quite close, at least one of Zenki's parents are. Zenki also spoke with Kuroka and Shirone/Koneko and is now trying to find a picture of their Mother for them. Azazel and Zenki also are hitting it off pretty well, with them working on Artificial Sacred Gear. Then finally, Vali was introduced, with Zenki and Azazel protecting her, though with her understandable backstory, the girl attacked Zenki briefly, before being promised to help her understand more of her Longinus. And finally, it seems that something is supporting Diodora, but what that something is, we'll find out later on, and what they truly want.**

**Now onto the peerages!**

**So, thanks for all of the votes for the peerage! After reading the reviews, and the messages I've received, it seems to be pretty split on Xenovia and Arthur to the point I counted and saw they came out with even numbers. Also been receiving a good few reviews about Arthur being a girl, and I could go with Arthur as a guy (being something of a friend/brother like figure with Zenki) or being a girl and in the harem, so I'll leave it for another chapter to see if the numbers change. Le Fay could also be in the peerage if Arthur isn't in the peerage.**

**Well, until the next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Free.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Free**

**Knights; Both Free.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Free.**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, WIP.**


	4. Retrieving information!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Evyplayz121; No worries~ I understand~ And thank you very much!**

**david teague 3950; WIP means work in progress, meaning the harem isn't finished yet. In canon, yes she is, but in this story, it's never been mentioned that she was made a member of his peerage, it was only said that he took them in and using them. Yup, there is an Arthur in the series~**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; I'm glad you liked it! She does yeah, considering her life so far. Kuroka's been used before, she doesn't want to believe that someone could be so nice to her, especially after the most interactions she'd had with Devils is Naberius. Yeah, he's more towards the technique type, but he does have the power to back his techniques should he need it. Thanks for the suggestions! Ingvild would have to be a mutation to be a Bishop.**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, their relationship is growing more and more. Vali's gonna be doing some cool stuff~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Crimson green flame; Thanks very much! Yeah, Le Fay would be there. It's true that they aren't used that much.**

**reptoholic; Thanks for the vote~ And thank you very much! Yeah, Ophis might be in the harem. They do have some fun interactions huh~**

**weslyschraepen; Yeah maybe they could be mutation. His Father's Ajuka so it's all possible. And yeah maybe~**

**georgiaboy; Haha, not quite yet, but in the future, you never know. Gabriel and Zenki have a friendship right now, Serafall likes him and Yasaka right now is teasing. Eh, no, Venelana wont be~ And yeah, we'll have to wait and see what happens next!**

**Oblivious IJ; She wont be going to that level of Sasuke but she has things she wishes to do.**

**War Historian-Freedom2134; Yeah, that would be quite surprising~**

**Agustin Muoz; No problem! Yes, you're right, Arthur wouldn't go to someone weaker than he is. Not giving her gifts per-say, just making sure her peerage isn't lacking. Yeah, she did become an Angel alright~**

**thomassmith69; Thanks for letting me know, I'll see what I can do. And thanks! There's not gonna be much angst, only when the part of the story requires it.**

**yogaratw607; Thanks for the vote! That looks pretty cool to me!**

**T-B-R; Shirone's in the peerage and will have big moments coming up.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He has yeah, he's gonna be interacting with Asia more now. Perhaps it will, we'll have to wait and see what happens with that. It is yeah, he's gonna have a tough time with it. Vali surely has been through quite a bit, and yeah, after seeing his ability to fight, she's going to show him her Sacred Gear, and allow him to study it. Yeah, quite difficult huh~? Thanks for the vote!**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! They will yeah, this chapter does have a moment between them, and thanks! Yeah, they're gonna have a complex relationship, you always can't tell what your parent, or child, is thinking, and can be difficult traversing that kind of relationship. Azazel and Zenki have quite a nice relationship huh? Glad you like their banter~ They are scum yeah. Aah, it's quite fun huh~? Haha I know what scene you're thinking of, and yeah, you're right~ Thanks for the votes! And yeah, that's a cool idea. I can imagine her being like that. And thanks very much! I always try my best to make people happy with my stories.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 2; Thank you for the vote!**

**Guest 3; Thanks for the votes!**

**Azhar-Ryzevim; Yeah that would be an interesting idea. And yeah it would be pretty interesting to explore that kind of dynamic.**

**Thunderbird29; She'd fit either role pretty well yeah~**

**Mr E; I don't know yet~**

**Guest 4; Thanks for the vote!**

**Skull Flame; He did yeah, we'll learn more about that in the future. He does know Kunou, and Yasaka was mostly joking about that. Hmmm, we'll have to wait and see, the answer might be surprising. She might be, who knows~**

**Guest 5; I can't reveal much, but whatever circumstances Asia is made into Zenki's peerage member, is going to be something that will effect Zenki in some ways.**

**Guest 6; Thanks for the vote!**

**Andrew123456; Yeah, Arthur could be. Thanks for the harem votes.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Zenki's been able to study her for a good deal by that point so he deduced a few things yeah. Yup, it seems that she isn't around anymore. Knowing Serafall, it probably would do. Perhaps he will meet Rossweisse yeah before canon shows her. Ravel got a little shy there huh. Kuroka and Ravel will have a nice relationship between them. Gabriel and Serafall, they have a unique relationship huh. Those would be cool names. He does care for them yeah~ He has some kind of friendship with them it seems~ Maybe they could help his peerage members. Perhaps they will be yeah. Eventually he probably will be yeah. He's shown a good deal of power huh. Perhaps in the future he will reveal something about that. He can see potential within Vali yeah. Shalba's a good idea, but who knows~ Well maybe he will be one day. It's for a few reasons more than that, Zenki's said a few times why he doesn't want to be the heir, he's literally being told what to do by everyone, we'll get more into it in future chapters, but his life isn't easy with many pressures putting on someone so young, who also has something's personal going on with his Mother which we'll be getting into, and while he doesn't particularly want to be the heir, he will if he needs to be, and until this chapter, Zenki only had a feeling Diodora was up to no good, he didn't have proof until now. Thanks for the votes. He does have original Sacred Gear owners on his peerage, like Asia, and his interests are more than Sacred Gears, they do interest him a good deal, but he's also interested in unique and different than normal powers like Senjutsu, among others. They seem to be quite independent Dragons yeah. Vali's piece could transform into a Mutation piece yeah. Those are cool names. Those could be cool to see him invent those things. Yeah Zenki's gonna be showing his power in the future.**

**Anime PJ; He does yeah, he's got quite a busy life it seems~ Haha, yeah Shemhazai's just like "So the son of a Maou's here, cool." just going along with it, seeing Zenki and Azazel's growing relationship. Yeah, they're both damaged in a few ways, which makes communicating difficult for the pair, but we'll see them trying harder as we go on. Thanks! Maybe they will be, I can't reveal much but it isn't the last time we've seen them.**

**Guest 7; Yeah, that sounds like a good idea for Supergirl! Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 8; That's a pretty cool idea for Young Justice. Yeah, it could be interesting playing with those dynamics, and she's a good choice, I like her.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Retrieving information!**

A week after he had found Vali with Azazel, Zenki was waiting for the time that Yasaka would get back to him, and once more, he was within the forest, in the human world, and was watching Asia, who seemed to be sat down, just waiting for Zenki to appear.

He knew that he shouldn't approach her.

He shouldn't speak to her.

It was because they were from different worlds.

But something inside of him wished to speak to her even more, he wanted to talk to her, and get to know her even more.

In the end, he didn't know what to say, he wasn't sure how to approach her, so all he could do was watch the young girl.

"Zenki-san..."

She called, and that almost made him go and meet her.

But something stopped her.

The idea of the Factions.

He was the son of the Maou, if he was caught with a member of the Church like this...

Then it could spell trouble for his Father, and clan.

However, it still was something that caused him conflicting feelings.

Watching her coming, and hoping to see him, he thought she would have given up by now, but she hadn't.

Apologizing mentally to Asia, he watched her for a good while, before she had to go back towards the Church area, leaving Zenki with a heavy heart.

* * *

Later on that day, Zenki returned back home, and was going over a check list with Ravel.

"Party food?"

"Ordered, and will arrive on that date."

"Catering staff?"

"Double checking..." Ravel made a few quick phone calls, before she turned back to Zenki. "Yes, they're ready for that date Zenki-sama!"

Zenki offered a smile, as he sat down on his bed.

"Who knew planning a birthday party would be this difficult?"

"Hehe, especially for you who can probably build an atomizer or something."

Zenki chortled at what Ravel had said.

"Yes, maybe. Even then, I couldn't do it without you Ravel-chan, you've been amazing through all of this. I'm good with thinking of things, and making things, but time management is something that eludes me, I'm always getting stuck into something, and losing myself in that."

Ravel showed a light smile, thrusting out her chest.

"Of course, if Zenki-sama wishes for it, then I can do these things easily! It's because Zenki-sama's passionate about many things, losing oneself is definitely an understandable thing that happens Zenki-sama."

Zenki allowed a grin to appear on his face.

"Yeah, I definitely could use you in my group in the future Ravel-chan."

Ravel stopped when he said that, her eyes broadening ever so slightly.

"Z-Zenki-sama?"

"Yeah, it would be good, wouldn't it? I could use someone that's good at organizing, it's something I'm not that good at. Kaa-chan used to do it for Otou-san all of the time, so it's understandable now that he's unable to be that organized."

Ravel felt her cheeks heating up ever so slightly, turning back to Zenki with the same heat on her cheeks.

"Zenki-sama...i-if you were ever serious, then joining Zenki-sama's peerage would be fantastic..."

Zenki gently reached out his hand, gently petting her head.

"I'd be the lucky one Ravel-chan. Speaking of lucky, I'm so happy to work on Artificial Sacred Gears, when I create my own, I hope it can measure up to the one's God has made. But that man Azazel, he is a freaking genius."

Ravel let out a small laugh.

"Zenki-sama, I'm still surprised that you can work with a Fallen Angel so easily. Aren't you scared?"

Zenki was amused by what Ravel had said, and he could get why she thought like that.

"I'm not scared of him. If he had an evil heart, then of course. But I sense no dark intentions from him. He's like me, he simply wishes to invent things, and I respect that. He might be a bit wacky at times, but I quite like him. And it doesn't hurt that he's interested in the things I'm interested in. Well, either way Ravel-chan. Give it a think over, if you wish to join my group, there's always a place for you."

Ravel blushed lightly, giving a single shy nod.

"T-Thank you Zenki-sama..."

"You don't need to thank me. My peerage is going to be...I can't wait to have my peerage formed, the different types of people that will be in there. I'm going to have unique people in there, with different and cools abilities and also amazing personalities~"

Ravel allowed a genuine smile to appear on her face, she seemingly was thinking about it deeply.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Zenki had met Vali, and during that time, he had to admit that he was rather entranced by her, something about the way she trained, how her goals were laid out before her, and what she was trying to do to accomplish them, it was pretty fantastic.

Now seeing her adjusting to her Sacred Gear so quickly, she definitely was talented.

"Shoot, again."

Zenki heard Vali request, despite the young girl panting.

He also was panting due to firing off so much demonic energy along with using the Kankara Formula.

It wasn't easy using it so many times in a row.

But if that's what Vali wished for, then he didn't mind.

He placed his hands outwards, and shot off a large amount of aura in the form of spheres towards Vali's body.

She extended her wings of light, shooting forward for the spheres, allowing demonic energy to encompass her hand, while dodging the first sphere that came for her, only for Zenki to turn the sphere around and come behind her.

She let out a "Hah." and turned around, delivering a swift punch towards the sphere, at the same time, her Sacred Gear called [Divide!] and the power of the sphere was instantly refused by half, while Vali's own power stayed at a constant level, even with her stamina depleting, Zenki was now understanding more about the Longinus that was before him, and how it operated.

With the power divided in half, Vali's fist managed to smash the demonic energy into pieces that rained down onto the battlefield.

However, Zenki smirked, and called "Reverse!" on one of the spheres that neared Vali's form. She watched as the power turned from demonic energy, to light energy, something that Vali showed a slight scowl for.

"Hm, so you can change the power of yours can you? Quite interesting."

"Since you're half Devil, that will be quite effective against you."

Zenki replied with a half smile on his face, as Vali saw the sphere coming right for her.

Rather than try to divide it, Vali cupped her hands together, summoning a silver aura with demonic energy, and shot it forward, unleashing a massive wave of energy that came for Zenki's own power, while Zenki turned the circle within his hand, and the power around his own sphere began to grow larger and larger.

"I didn't know you could increase the power of your attacks after they had been shot."

"I'm working on it yeah."

Zenki replied, Vali seeing the strain on his face.

Seeing the power growing, Vali poured more power into the shot that she had yet to shoot off.

Then when reaching as much as she could, she fired off her own shot for Zenki's own that was dangerously close, knowing that if she had tried firing off an attack before his was going to hit her, he'd take control over her power, and turn it against her somehow.

With their powers colliding, a violent vibration went through the air, which shook the entire building they were in, destroying most of the room that they were in, and forced both Zenki and Vali through the air, smashing into the ground repeatedly, before coming to a halt against a wall for the pair of them.

"Ow...that hurt Vali-chan."

Zenki murmured, while peeling himself off the wall.

Vali rotated her shoulder as she stood up.

"For someone without a Longinus, seems like you're quite strong."

Zenki took that as a compliment.

"Thanks. And you're getting accustomed to fighting Vali-chan. Had any luck in speaking with Albion yet?"

Vali shook her neck while moving closer.

"No, I haven't spoken to him yet."

"I see...well, I'm sure that you'll be able to speak to him soon enough. It takes time after all. But still, to adjust to the power that you already have so quickly, is pretty fantastic. The idea of using your Longinus in such a way, it is rather interesting to see, and the details I'm getting off your Longinus is also going to help me in the future."

Vali adopted a soft smirk on her lips.

"I see, so you like the idea of my Longinus huh?"

"Ooh, most definitely."

Zenki retorted as Azazel came shooting through the door.

He looked panicked as he looked through the area.

"Geez, you two keep destroying this room."

Vali just looked on without really blinking.

"Training takes a lot of power to do to push yourself, so this is to be expected."

Azazel scratched his cheek slowly.

"I suppose that you have a point. Either way, it seems like you're quite strong young Vali. You have amazing potential to become stronger than you are currently."

Vali just folded her arms without saying anything, it seemed that she was rather calm about most situations.

"Well, I am just training my powers, that's all."

Azazel turned towards Zenki, and showed a toothy smile.

"Also, I've been hearing about you gaining a fiancee."

Zenki chortled awkwardly, while Vali looked on curiously.

"Yes, it seems that the Underworld wish for me to marry. I'll have to also begin deciding that soon. On top of various things they wish for me to do." His eyes turned to Vali, and glanced at her Sacred Gear. "Still, I'm glad I get to work on something that I enjoy, it allows me to forget about what the Underworld wish for me to do. Also, if you don't mind..."

Zenki finished off, showing a soft smile on his face, Vali raised an eyebrow as his eyes went towards the Sacred Gear.

Vali merely pointed to her wings.

"Go ahead, study them."

"Thank you!"

Zenki immediately went close, and brought out his robotic dog, which began taking data on Vali's Sacred Gear, while Vali herself ran her eyes down the young boys body, something Azazel noticed, and snickered at.

"I didn't know you liked that part of Zenki."

Azazel joked, but was met with a harsh stare from Vali.

"What are you referring to exactly?"

"Well, I'm just talking about..." Vali gave him a cold stare, so he chortled, looking away. "W-Well, it could have been anything really~"

Vali nodded while Zenki stared on with slight confusion, but shook his head and continued touching over the Longinus, while Vali felt a shiver going up and down her spine as his smooth fingers touched her hand by accident.

"Sorry Vali-chan."

"Whatever."

Though she said that, Azazel thought that she probably enjoyed it rather well, that he was doing that with her.

It just seemed that Vali found it difficult with bonding with others along with Zenki for different reasons, so making sure that they spent time with people their own age, was something Azazel was for quite a bit.

* * *

Once Zenki was finished with dealing with studying the Longinus again, Zenki sat down at a computer and was going over the data, while Vali watched on curiously. It went over her head mostly about what was going on, but if he seemed happy, then she didn't mind that.

"Zenki, I want to ask you something."

Zenki paused, turning towards Vali with a kind smile.

"Yes?"

Since it was the two of them, Vali pulled closer, her eyes dangling between the computer screen and Zenki himself.

"You're...different to how most Devils appear to be. I've come across a few in my time on the run, and all they did was either try to use my power, or tried to kill me. Yet, you're different from that. Why is that?"

"If you're asking me why I am the way that I am, then I'm not that special. My Devil friends are also kind and generous like me. We have different reasons to do so. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that."

"It's fine, it made me stronger."

"That it did, Vali-chan. But you don't have to run away anymore."

Vali folded her arms.

"Azazel doesn't seem to be the type that likes fighting."

"He's a peacemaking type of Fallen Angel. Strange, isn't it? Devils and Fallen Angels aren't supposed to get on, yet Azazel-san and I can converse better than I can with most people, we get one another on different levels. Sometimes, I'd even confuse us for being parent and child with how we act. It's easier speaking with Azazel-san than my own Otou-san."

"I wouldn't know about that, I hate my own Otou-san."

Zenki was surprised that Vali had said that.

"Vali-chan..."

"It doesn't matter."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, and pulled closer to the girl once standing up.

"Vali-chan...did he do something to you?"

"It's in the past, it doesn't matter."

Despite saying that, Zenki could see that in fact, it did matter, and Vali was feeling something deep within her.

"Vali-chan, it's alright if you don't want to tell me anything, but if you ever do, you can speak to me about anything. Since we're growing to be friends, aren't we?"

Vali widened her eyes slightly.

They were becoming friends?

She hadn't even considered it before.

She hadn't had a friend.

She didn't know what one would look like.

Vali then turned back to Zenki, still having her arms folded.

"I guess that we are."

Zenki smiled brightly while Vali felt a hint of a smirk appearing on her lips.

She didn't know what it was, but she felt...less guarded around him.

Even though he did have great power, he never appeared to be threatening at all.

Yet when he fought, he was someone that showed surprising skills for his age, and she respected that.

And if he needed to be, he definitely could be threatening, but he also showed that despite that, he wouldn't show it and that's what she liked, someone that was quite kind and even giving her information about her Longinus, the type of friendship they had was one that was growing more and more.

"Also, Zenki, about this Longinus of mine..."

"Hmmm? Need me to examine it?"

Vali showed a slight smile appearing on her face, something that Zenki was surprised to see since she rarely smiled from what he could tell.

"No, I was thinking about this Balance Breaker that I've been told about. Could you tell me more about it?"

"Sure. A Balance Breaker is as described, something that breaks the balance. It's an emotional change in the feelings of the user. It can come out when someone goes through a hard battle, and they need the power, it can come up when someone goes through something emotional, like if you've made peace with the past, or you've finally managed to be with your family if you've been separated. It's the desires of the user that makes the Sacred Gear stronger, and the Balance Breaker, is actually a forbidden move, it's a bug in the system that wasn't intended, but there are many Balance Breakers through the world. Your own has a standard one where it is an armour around the user, it's supposed to be really beautiful." Zenki went onto the computer, and pulled up an image after a minute of searching. "This was one of your predecessors Vali-chan, they gained Balance Breaker, and formed the white armour on their body."

Vali overlooked the picture, and the individual in the armour.

Something about that, caused a stir within Vali, and she enjoyed seeing what she was seeing.

"So, I could attain that power?"

"Yes, it's the full power of the Sacred Gear being realized. Depending on the user, the Balance Breaker can change, and evolve. With a Longinus such as yourself, the power of Albion might reveal more in the future."

"These Longinus' are a big deal, it seems."

"Yes, and I've mentioned before about the Heavenly Dragons, yes?" Vali nodded without pause. "Then, your rival will be out there, Vali-chan. I don't know who that person is, but you'll probably be destined to fight that person. They say those closest to the Heavenly Dragons are destined for a life of battle as well."

Vali raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Zenki nodded. "And, what do you think about it?"

"Dragons naturally draw in people to them, for the good or bad, so it makes sense. To me though, I'd be alright with it, fighting is something that I don't mind doing if I have to do it. Besides, the chance to study all of these different powers you might bring, it would be amazing for me~"

Vali let out a small laugh.

"Seems like your curiosity is never ending."

"Nope, I'm always curious about many different things. Too many things for me to do during the day, if I didn't end up feeling tired, I'd probably stay up, and keep researching more and more. Whether that's abilities, or people, or concepts, anything that's interesting, makes me feel good about exploring the ideas about them, and what makes them tick, what makes them unique, and other things like that."

Hearing what Zenki had said, she couldn't deny that he was rather interesting, and that his thoughts were also quite interesting regarding what he thinks about discovering more and more things about the world.

* * *

After finally receiving word about the agreement with meeting Zenki from Yasaka, he decided to go with Yasaka to the Eastern Youkai are, more specifically, towards the place where one of the oldest, if not the oldest, Nekomata belonged.

But when he got there, he saw that there was a smaller girl there, around his age, with foxy features, came running up, and leapt within Zenki's arm, while announcing "Zenki-chan!" again and again, acting cuddly while rubbing her face with his own.

"Ahah, you're quite cute Kunou-chan. I'm sorry for it being so long."

"Too long Zenki-chan! Too long!"

Zenki gently patted the back of her head, while Yasaka walked forward, looking as glamorous as she usually did. Also, it seemed that she had a number of guards surrounding her, which he thought made sense.

"Yasaka-sama, I'm glad to see you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry about what happened regarding that weapon and how it wasn't connected to the Youkai of my faction."

Zenki shook his head.

He had heard back from Yasaka that the metal wasn't made from her faction, and he was alright with that.

"Don't worry Yasaka-sama, it just means that you aren't involved, which is a good thing~" Zenki blushed lightly while Kunou kept hugging onto him as tightly as she could. "Also, thank you for this. If I can get a picture, because that girl I was speaking about, her birthday is in a few days, so this would be a good present for her."

Yasaka showed a slightly sheepish smile.

"Actually, while I did manage to get an audience with her...I also had to say that you'd do something for her."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

"I'm not sure yet. But she can be a naughty cat from what I've told, so it might be something...well, we'll find out soon enough."

Zenki was curious about what was about to happen as Yasaka walked forward. Kunou latched onto Zenki's hand, while he followed after Yasaka.

"Zenki-chan, you're growing too much! I wont be able to keep up!"

Kunou happily said, while Zenki chortled.

"Yes, you as well are growing Kunou-chan, you're looking more adorable than before."

Zenki watched as Yasaka glanced behind her, towards them.

"How cute are you both~"

"Kaa-chan, you're so embarrassing!"

Kunou said while blushing, Zenki looked on with a sideways grin.

"Either way, Yasaka-sama. I'm sorry for taking time out of your day for this."

"No, I don't mind at all. I'm glad, we don't get much time together with our duties colliding as they do."

"Yes...it's quite a busy life that we have."

Yasaka agreed as they strolled towards a large mansion looking area. Zenki was intrigued while they moved forward, just as a beast jumped down with a sparkling of lightning, shooting down towards them, and what appeared was a dog that had clouds around its body that gave off sparking electricity.

"What business do you have here?"

The beast asked, with Zenki thinking "_It's the Lightning Beast Youkai, perhaps I could try and make a Sacred Gear based off of that, even ask if he wishes to be sealed within a Sacred Gear._" while Yasaka stepped forward.

"I have a business meeting with Magari of the Nekomata's, my name is Yasaka, the leader of the Western Youkai."

"Ooh yeah, we have been expecting you, follow me."

He spoke in a crude voice, while Zenki watched with more intrigue.

He then followed after Yasaka with Kunou holding onto his hand tightly.

"Zenki-chan, isn't it nice that we can spend time together like this?"

Zenki nodded.

"Yes, it's nice to be here with you."

Kunou's cheeks continued to flush red, while Yasaka noticed the girls cheeks, and it made her smile.

They walked into the mansion, and through a long corridor that held various portraits of cats on the walls. Zenki didn't recognize them to do with any historical Nekomata's, but they seemed to be well made from what he could tell.

Then they came into a big room, with a single cat in the middle of the room. It had white fur similar to Shirone, but it had black spots all over it, with surprisingly seven tails flowing out from behind it, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows.

"_That Nekomata must be strong to have those amount of tails._"

While he thought to himself, the cat looked towards Zenki.

"A Devil in my presence?"

Zenki wore a sheepish smile while Yasaka placed her hands up.

"Magari-san, I said I'd be coming with a Devil today."

The newly named Magari jumped from her seat, and shot for Zenki.

Without flinching, Zenki watched as the cat came closer and closer.

Her eyes went towards Zenki, as she circulated him.

"Well, up close you seem to be quite a weird Devil. I'm sensing some weird things from you boy."

"Ah...t-thank you…?"

Zenki looked at Yasaka who shrugged, so he did as well.

Magari continued to circulate the young boy, while keeping keen eyes on the boy.

"So Devil boy, what is it that you wished for?"

"I did some research, and I believe that two Nekomata girls that I am acquainted with, their Okaa-sama used to live with you, and I was wondering if there was a picture of this person? The daughters names are Kuroka, and Shirone."

Magari's eyebrows raised slightly.

"I haven't heard those names for a while. They're Fujimai's girls."

"Fujimai-san, must be the Okaa-san then?"

"Yes. To make sure, the one named Kuroka has black fur, and the one named Shirone has white fur?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right."

Magari leapt up towards Zenki once getting behind him, and he suddenly felt the cats paws running across his body, causing him to shiver slightly.

She then went onto his shoulder, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Who's son are you?"

"Ajuka Beelzebub's."

Magari let out a breath through her nose.

"Is that so? That makes you the son of the Maou Beelzebub does it?"

Zenki inclined his neck.

"Yes ma'am."

Magari let out a small laugh, while Yasaka watched keenly.

"So, Magari-san, could you please provide a picture of this Fujimai-san?"

Yasaka kindly asked, but shook her head.

"I refuse."

"B-But why?"

Zenki questioned, while Magari showed a slightly mischievous grin.

"I'd like to be compensated if I did hand over a picture."

Yasaka recalled that Magari did wish for something's.

Zenki nodded without hesitation.

"O-Of course, I wouldn't mind doing that. What is it that you wish for? I can make something mechanical for you perhaps? Or maybe I could help you work on some magical, I have some knowledge on different magic's, or maybe..."

While Zenki listed off what he could do, Magari thrust a finger at the boy sharply.

"Marry me."

Zenki, Kunou's, and Yasaka's mouths dropped to the floor.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!]

They let out a collective WTF sound out of their mouths, while Magari looked on with calmness.

"How about it Devil boy? Marry this cat, and you can have that picture, and much more."

Zenki saw the cat wink at him, causing mixing feelings to enter him.

Kunou on the other hand pointed at Magari hard.

"No, Zenki-chan is not marrying you! Zenki-chan will marry Kunou!"

Yasaka looked at Kunou who stayed strong.

Magari rubbed her chin in mild amusement.

"Is that so? Then I suppose that I can't hand over a picture after all. Lightning Beast, kill him."

"B-Because I wont marry you, you're going to kill me?!"

Zenki panicked, Magari nodded without a care.

"Sure, go for it."

Zenki paled while Yasaka pulled forward.

"W-Wait, please!"

Yasaka pleased, but Magari gave cold eyes, and used some kind of spell to drop Yasaka to the ground, and her cheeks turning bright red.

"K-Kaa-chan?!"

Kunou rushed over while the lightning beast that was within the corner came shooting off, spewing of a powerful bolt of electricity.

Because he was unprepared, Zenki couldn't activate the Kankara Formula in time, so he raised a barrier, blocking off the attack, while the beast came shooting over, and showed its sharp claws, swinging them down towards Zenki's barrier, which shattered.

But then Zenki unleashed his demonic power, that curled and wrapped around the beast, becoming like chains, and forced the beast away without trying to harm it, something that Magari noted.

"_He didn't go for a damaging shot. Seems like this Devils a bit different to the one I've met before._"

While she thought about it, Yasaka turned towards her with a pleading expression on her face.

"M-Magari-san, stop this. This boy is..."

"Don't act so weird Yasaka-san."

"Y-You've cast that damn spell again on me."

Magari let out a snicker.

"Haha, of course, I had to show it here so you didn't become involved. Just watch and see what this Devil boy can do."

"T-That's..."

"But, don't worry, lets see what happens here."

Yasaka scowled while the Lightning Beast increased its lightning around its body, and broke through Zenki's demonic power, then coated itself in lightning, shooting off around the room, while Yasaka looked on with concern.

"Z-Zenki-kun, you have too..."

"I'm not leaving without that picture."

Magari was surprised by his determination.

Did Kuroka and Shirone's happiness mean that much to him?

She watched as the beast appeared before Zenki, ready to unleash its lightning ability against Zenki, when he managed this time to control the power just before it could hit his form, inches from him, surprising the Lightning Beast.

"Now, Reverse!"

Revealing the bracelet on his wrist, he cast reverse on the lightning, and shot that power right back towards the beast, surprising it as it was caught up in the power, causing a good sized explosion between them, sweeping the beast away from his form.

Magari looked impressed by what Zenki had done, while Yasaka was relieved.

But the beast got up once more, and spat out different bolts of lightning, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows, and used his Kankara Formula to take control over the bolts, but while he did, the beast leapt forward, and showed its claws.

"While your eyes were on the lightning, you didn't think it would…"

Magari attempted something akin to taunting, but then was surprised when Zenki stomped onto the ground, unleashing his demonic energy around him to the ground, and forced the ground up into a spire that slammed against the beast itself, while Zenki manipulated the lightning that it had shot out beforehand, and returned it to the beast, but not before calling "Reverse!" turning it into the opposite of electricity.

The powers that came together, all hit the beast that let out a howl, while Kunou cheered.

"Yes Zenki-chan! Keep going!"

Magari glanced at Kunou, then snickered.

"You're really sure he's going to win."

"Of course, Zenki-chan is strong and is Kunou's! Not yours!"

Magari continued to snicker as the lightning beast landed on the ground, albeit with a limb.

Magari noticed once more that the beast hadn't suffered as much damage as she thought that he would.

"Why are you not going to the killing shots Devil boy?"

Magari demanded, while Zenki furrowed his eyes.

"This creature is not my enemy. I do not hold ill will against this beast."

Magari folded her arms.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's right. I only came here for a picture, I didn't come to start a war, nor did I come here to offend you. I also sense no evil from this beasts heart, so I do not wish to deal any kind of killing blows to him."

The cat mulled over what Zenki had said, and took in everything.

Magari, once thinking it over for a few minutes, let out a sigh.

"Alright, let him speak. I want to hear his words."

Zenki watched as the beast of lightning backed away.

Zenki pulled forward, and bowed his head once making sure that it was safe.

"Please, this would mean a lot to Shirone-san and Kuroka-san, who has lost their Okaa-san. Will you please consider it for me? I'm quite young so I don't know if I could marry you, but I'd do almost anything to make sure that I got this picture for them."

"You seem to care much about them. Why is that? Are they under your care?"

Zenki shook his head.

"No, they aren't under my care, but I'm concerned about them. The person they currently under the care of, might have cruel intentions for them, and I wish to help them in many ways, not just save them physically, but help them feel better about a number of things in their life. Please, Magari-sama. I'll do other things for you."

Magari inspected the young boys sincere face.

She didn't detect a hint of a lie within him.

Pulling closer, she pointed to her head.

"Get me some of the Underworld's finest milk, then I'll give you the picture."

"S-Seriously!?"

Yasaka yelled out, Magari showed a grin.

"I've heard that Underworld milk is pretty sweet tasting, I want to partake in that nectar, I don't get many chances to deal with Devils so it might be interesting."

"You made him do all that and now you're giving it for milk?"

Yasaka controlled her annoyance while Magari ran her paws together.

"Your word wasn't good enough, I wanted to see what he'd do in these kind of situations. I don't deal with any ordinary Devil. How did I know that he wasn't going to use this picture for more nefarious schemes?"

"Even then, to go this far..."

Yasaka murmured while trying to think about what was happening at this moment in time.

Magari shrugged her shoulders without a care.

"It's fine, it worked out in the end. I saw that this boy has a good heart, and said the right words. If he had said something arrogant or had attempted to belittle me, then he'd be dead faster than you could blink. But, I saw this boy respect his opponent, and hold no ill intentions with the Youkai's here, so that's good enough for me. Besides, if I can taste some of that delicious Underworld milk, that's good enough for me, and to be presented it by a cute young man such as this boy, then I'm alright with that."

"You're not marrying Zenki-chan though, this isn't a marriage proposal by giving you milk."

Kunou said swiftly, while Magari chortled.

"Haha, I think that our marriage wasn't in the stars, as they say, I was merely wanting to see your reaction from my marriage request, it was rather funny seeing your anger young princess. "

Magari spoke with a joking tone.

Zenki's chortled awkwardly.

"T-Thank you Magari-sama..."

"So, tell me, what happened to Fujimai? I had heard that she had died, do you know the reason?"

Zenki lowered his head.

"Sadly, I do not know why. Kuroka-san said that some kind of terrible event happened, but she didn't expand on it, and Shirone-san isn't aware of why it happened either."

Magari released a small breath.

"Alright then, I guess there's something that I'll task you with."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"You best make sure that these girls are safe. I sensed it deep within your heart, you care for these girls. As they're currently under the custody of Devils, my powers cannot reach them. But you, who is a Devil with a warm heart, take the girls in and make sure they have a happy home. They can be naughty cats, but they're good girls that deserve a kind home."

Zenki nodded.

"Leave it to me, if I can, I'll definitely get them away from that man."

"Good, then get me the milk, and I'll give you the picture."

Zenki nodded his head.

Though he had gone through...some weird trial, it was worth it in the end.

Eventually, it did work out.

Once Zenki got the milk for the cat named Magari, he did receive a picture from her, and he saw that the woman in the picture did resemble Shirone albeit older, and then there was some Kuroka mixed in their as well, this definitely was their Mother.

* * *

Once more, after dealing with the Youkai's, he had returned to see Asia still waiting.

She appeared most days, he presumed there were times that she couldn't get away.

But even seeing her there now, he knew she was in danger, and he didn't want anything to happen to her, so this time, he definitely had to meet with her.

"_Perhaps I should tell her that coming here is dangerous. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's an innocent girl, and it's too dangerous for her to be here...yeah, as much as it pains me...I have to tell her._"

Zenki inhaled and exhaled, before jumping off towards Asia's location.

He landed on the ground before her, Asia's face curled upwards.

"You came back Zenki-san! I have been waiting!"

The excitement within her voice, made him smile.

But he knew that this couldn't happen.

"H-Hey, Argento-san..."

"Please call me Asia!"

She said with pep.

She was just so happy to speak to the boy that had saved her not once, but twice before.

"Then...Asia-san, why do you come out here? It's dangerous, you know?"

"Yes...I understand, but you only appeared here. I can only see you here."

Zenki felt his cheeks heating up slightly at her admission.

"You only came here...to see me..."

"Yes, because you saved me, and I wished to know more about you, Zenki-san!"

Zenki knew that she was being kind and gentle…

But he also had to make sure that she wasn't in danger.

"Asia-san, I...I'm not human, you know?"

"You're...not human?"

Zenki shook his head.

"No, I'm not a human. I'm...lets say, the Church wouldn't like what I am."

"Wouldn't like you…? But that's impossible."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

Asia's face curled upwards happily.

"Because Zenki-san is the kindest! I really want to know more about Zenki-san, even if the Church wouldn't like Zenki-san, I like Zenki-san!"

Zenki felt his heart beat increasing in his chest.

She seemed to have some kind of ability to make him feel like this.

Something that he didn't even know about.

He wasn't used to things like this, so it made his heart beat increase more and he didn't have any control over it.

Zenki, wanting to fight down the feelings bubbling up inside of him, exhaled slowly.

"So, tell me something Asia-san. When we first...met, why did you come out here? To these woods I mean."

He had always been curious.

Why was a Church goer within these woods in the first place?

"Why…? I received a letter that appeared in a flash of beautiful lights, that said if I came here to these woods at that time, then I would meet an Angel who wished to thank me for my service to God. Even if Zenki-san isn't an Angel, he still is an Angel to me so the letter was right. I was a little worried about it at first, but as I thought about it, I was also curious. I had asked for people to accompany me from the Church, but they were busy so I decided to come alone. I didn't think a monster would be here."

Zenki thought that was rather sweet.

But, it also raised some serious questions about who sent that letter.

It clearly wasn't for Zenki to meet her, someone had intended to meet her that day, and if he was right, then they had truly dark intentions for this girl, and Zenki only had more evidence that it was Diodora, why else would he have been there that day?

That's the only thing he could think of.

But still, that wasn't enough evidence.

He needed to get concrete evidence against Diodora or Naberius, or both before he could make a move.

Also, he found it sickening that whoever had sent the letter, was preying on an innocent girls dreams to meet an Angel to thank her for the service to God.

"I see. You don't have to worry, you couldn't have known that a monster would have been there." Zenki showed a soft smile, but then his face became serious. "Asia-san, I don't think you should come back to this forest. I don't want to worry you, but the person that sent that letter wasn't me. I was only here by coincidence. I never intended to meet you on that day, I was merely making sure someone I know wasn't doing anything bad."

Despite him saying that, Asia didn't seem to mind.

Even if he wasn't there for her, she still got to meet him, and was happy that she could.

But she also thought about what he had said, and then thought about the letter she had received.

"So...someone wishes to harm me?"

"I'm not sure, but be rest assured, I'll find out why someone would be after you."

Asia's face curled upwards.

"I know, because you've saved me twice now. Even if the first time was a coincidence, you still came back to protect me."

She had him there.

Technically, he didn't have a reason to come back there.

He was also probably also doing something against Devil kind, but this girl...

"O-Of course, you're an innocent girl, so I had to make sure you're safe. But yeah, as I said, it's dangerous here, you'll be safe within the confines of the Church area."

"But...if I don't come back, I wont be able to see you again?"

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

It was true that he couldn't go near a Church, nor would he try and coerce this girl to not be near the Church to just come and see him.

It would be selfish in his eyes.

"Yes...that's right, we wouldn't be able to see each other anymore. But it would be for your own safety."

Asia's face became crestfallen.

"I know it would be...but, you're the first person who talks to me like this..."

"Like what?"

Zenki inquisitive nature got the better of him, and he had to ask.

Asia adopted a mixture between a sad face, but also an accepting face, as if she had accepted the fate that she had already.

"Like...I'm not the Holy Maiden."

Zenki's eyes widened.

"_Holy Maiden...she's the Holy Maiden? There were rumours of a Holy Maiden within the Church, but I never knew her name. She's an important person in the Church, I heard she had some kind of healing power, and she also has a healing Sacred Gear it seems...Asia-san, you're making it more difficult for me to stay away from you._" Zenki inhaled slowly, before exhaling a little bit of sadness. "I understand quite well. Where I am from, many people just see me as some kind of figure, not for who I am."

"Yes...to everyone else, I'm the Holy Maiden...but to Zenki-san, I am simply Asia."

"There's nothing simple about you Asia-san."

Asia's cheeks flushed while Zenki's own turned redder.

It was unusual for both of them to be in this situation.

Zenki didn't want to stop seeing her, but he knew it would be for the best.

Zenki then turned around.

"Then this is where we part."

Asia fiddled with her fingers, unsure of how to proceed.

She didn't want to not see Zenki again.

She wished to see more of him.

"Wait...please. I don't...I don't like the idea of us not seeing each other again..."

She said while looking shy.

Zenki didn't like the idea either.

He didn't know what it was about her.

But he enjoyed the fact that she was enjoying herself.

Even if this was the first time they had properly talked.

"Yes...I also don't like it, but to make sure you're safe..."

"With Zenki-san, I'll be safe."

"Haha, I'm thankful for the confidence in me, but I'm not the strongest in the world."

"Uu, I see….but even then, Zenki-san, I'll be here tomorrow."

Zenki blinked, turning back to her.

"But..."

"I still have the letter I received. I could give it to you."

Zenki's face curled upwards.

"Is that so? Then perhaps we could meet again. But instead of tomorrow. The day after tomorrow, at nine in the morning, okay? I'll definitely be there, I just have a few things I need to do tomorrow, and you'll be safe within the Church."

Internally, Asia felt overjoyed that Zenki had said that.

"Then I'll be here two days at nine in the morning!"

"I'll see you then."

Zenki wasn't sure if it was wise or not.

He knew they came from different words, that it was forbidden.

He had tried to deter her, but she still wished to meet him.

He wondered if she would feel the same if she knew he was a Devil.

But for now, he could at least meet her at least once more.

* * *

On the day of Shirone's birthday, Zenki went towards the Naberius land to give the present towards them.

When he got there, he saw Kuroka and Shirone outside once more (he noticed they spent a lot of time outside, and wondered if that was to distance themselves from Naberius) as he strolled closer and closer.

"Hello girls, what are you doing?"

Kuroka looked towards Zenki, then gave an acknowledgement that he was there, before turning away.

Shirone on the other hand pulled closer.

"...You came here today."

"Yes, your birthday is today, right?" Shirone nodded. "That's good, because I've got a gift for you."

"Didn't get the picture?" Kuroka expressed her doubts. Zenki went to reply when she smirked. "I thought so. You don't have to be worried, I thought that this outcome might happen."

Zenki scratched the back of his head, and produced a small box to Shirone.

"Here, your present."

Shirone wore surprise on her face.

She honestly hadn't expected anything.

"...You really got me something?"

Zenki nodded.

"Yes, but this isn't from me. I am just the delivery, I'll give you mine in a minute."

Shirone and Kuroka became confused, as they looked at the card on top of it, showing that it said 'To Shirone, love Kuroka.' only confusing Kuroka even more.

"But I didn't..."

"Yes you did, Kuroka-san. Remember?"

Kuroka gave cautious eyes as Shirone opened the box, and revealed in a beautiful picture frame, a picture of their Mother.

Kuroka and Shirone's eyes both widened at the sight, then Shirone began to cry with happiness, Kuroka on the other hand stared at it with disbelief on her face, turning to Zenki as Shirone hugged onto her elder sister.

"Onee-sama...a-always playing tricks on me like that...y-you played along, didn't you…?"

Shirone asked her elder sister who seemed confused.

But then looked at Zenki who nodded for her to go along with it, so Kuroka chortled.

"O-Of course, master of keeping secrets here nyaaa~ I even had that boy give it you to keep it hidden from you nyahahahaha~"

While she was laughing, she felt emotions bubbling up inside of her.

Zenki got it for them...and didn't even take credit for it.

Saying it was from Kuroka.

Kuroka in the end couldn't contain it, and she began crying while mouthing "Thank you." to Zenki who smiled and shook his head, no other words needing to be exchanged, Kuroka was just so happy that Zenki had managed to do it.

Zenki then bent down towards Shirone, gently petting her head.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"For my present. But it's not here, we have to go somewhere else."

Shirone looked to Kuroka who chortled.

"Sure, lets get going nyaa~"

Kuroka and Shirone moved closer, so Zenki activated a magical circle, teleporting the pair out of the area.

* * *

Once the lights died down, they were teleported to a party type scene. With people like Rias, Sona, Sairaorg, Ravel, and a bunch of other people showing up that were all friendly (Zenki made sure that Diodora came nowhere near the party, along with Naberius), along with there being rides, a bouncy castle, among other things that a party would need, Shirone was quite overwhelmed, and happy by the scene before her.

"Here Shirone-san, I had Ravel-chan help me organize this birthday party for you. Do as you like, we've got cake later on~"

Shirone was overcome with emotion.

Besides Kuroka, she couldn't remember the last time someone had shown so much kindness to her, so much affection.

Her arms went around Zenki's body and hugged him tightly while blushing up at the boy.

"Zenki-san...you're so kind, I wish you were our Master."

Kuroka's face took a notable dip when she said that, because secretly, she wished for the same thing.

"Haha, I might not be the one caring for you officially, but I still care about you girls, so you can always come to me for help or anything."

Shirone nodded, while Zenki petted her head.

"Go Shirone, go and have fun nyaa~"

"Yes...Onee-sama."

Shirone walked forward, while Ravel and a few others spoke kindly to Shirone, while music boomed in the background.

Kuroka then pulled forward, and surprised Zenki when she gave his cheek a small lick.

"K-Kuroka-san..."

"A token of my appreciation." She wrapped her arms around Zenki, pulling closer into him. "You...did all of this, just for Shirone...you got that picture, it must have been difficult..."

Zenki sweat dropped when remembering how he did get that picture.

"Well, lets just say that things happened, and it is over with now, no more...Magari-sama surely is quite something. But you don't have to be concerned about that Kuroka-san. All that matters is that I managed to get it for you and Shirone-san."

Kuroka's head dipped down.

"...Why are you bothering so much nyaa? You don't even know us that well...you don't know our circumstances..."

"Because I know that Naberius is taking advantage of you and Shirone-san, isn't he?" Kuroka didn't say anything, but Zenki noticed her eyes turning inward. "Even if you deny it, I know that he is, your expression gives it away."

Kuroka didn't say anything, and just smiled softly.

"...You gave Shirone a lovely present, something that I couldn't give right now, so thank you for that nyaaa. But don't worry about me, I'm able to keep both Shirone and myself safe. I can do anything that I need to do."

"Why are you worried? Do you think you can't rely on me?"

"I rely on myself nyaa. Always been like that since I can remember."

Zenki gave an empathetic look towards her.

"I understand. You don't have to trust me, just know that I'm doing all I can to make sure you and Shirone-san are safe, especially from Naberius."

Kuroka didn't know how to feel.

She felt conflicted feelings inside of her.

One way, she wished that she could just say to Zenki "Please help me." but in another sense, she had been let down by many people before, and the Devil she was under...it just seemed like it was a rather hard thing for her to accomplish so easily.

"Kuroka-san, I'll bring Naberius to justice, and get you and Shirone-san away from him to live your own kind of life."

Kuroka felt a heavy breath leaving her chest.

Maybe she could trust in Zenki after all.

Why else would he be going through all of this for her personally?

Kuroka wasn't used to things like this.

Kuroka went to speak, when Shirone walked over to Zenki, and took his hand gently in her own, surprising both him and Kuroka.

"...Zenki-san, come and play this game with me."

Zenki chortled.

"Of course!"

He then was dragged away by Shirone while Kuroka watched on.

"...Zenki-san, I can't reach..."

Zenki picked up the young girl, and lifted her up, so she could grab the balls, and threw them at the target, hitting it in the bullseye and dunked the person sitting on the plank, something that made Shirone's face lift up.

"Well done Shirone-san!"

Zenki cheered, as the others also looked on happily.

Kuroka could see that Shirone was having a good time with Zenki.

She enjoyed being around him, and it did seem like he genuinely cared about them.

That's when she thought about what could be done.

What could happen…

With Naberius, what he was doing.

She had to do something, to protect Shirone.

No matter what else happened, even if she…

If Shirone was with Zenki, would she be more happy?

That thought ran through her mind.

Shirone did mention that being with Zenki did bring her a happy feeling she hadn't felt ever since she was with their Master.

So, because of that, Kuroka felt like Shirone would enjoy being with Zenki, and Zenki seemed to want to help her…

So, if she had to, then she'd end Naberius, and could trust Zenki to protect Shirone.

* * *

Like he had promised, two days had gone by since their meeting, Zenki went towards the human world, at nine on the dot, and saw that in fact, Asia was waiting there with a letter in hand, and also, she had a picnic basket with her.

Curiously, he moved closer, sitting down beside her, Asia was startled by his sudden appearance.

"Z-Zenki-san!"

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

Asia shook her head.

"I was just surprised." Asia showed the letter in her hand to Zenki. "This is it, Zenki-san."

Zenki overlooked the letter, before waving his hand and summoned robo puppy.

Asia's eyes widened happily.

"Is that a metal dog?"

"Yeah, I created him." Asia looked even more amazed. "Robo puppy, scan and cross match any relevant information within your databases."

Robo puppy barked, taking the note from Asia, and flipped it onto his back, where a green scanning light came out, while Asia seemed to be amazed by what she was seeing.

"Robo puppy scanning."

Asia placed her hands together in a prayer like state.

"Awww, I love robo puppy already..."

Zenki gave a light smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, he's so adorable, and the way he speaks is so different to normal. But I love him all the same~"

Zenki cracked his head, thinking "_She wouldn't understand what he just said since it spoke in a Devils language, and she doesn't have the Language ability that Devils, and other supernatural creatures have. Maybe I should build in a translator...at least to Asia-san's language._" then chortled.

"So, you've brought a picnic with you, Asia-san?"

Asia suddenly became nervous, poking her fingers together shyly.

"Y-Yes, I thought that this would be a good thing for us to do...speaking together, and eating together. Th-Though the food is simple, I haven't been able to make many foods before so I am sorry if..."

"Ahaha, don't worry, my cooking skills are quite terrible. I can cook things that can go in a microwave." Asia tilted her head in wonder what he said, so he chortled. "It's just a thing that you use to cook meals with. But yeah, I'm quite terrible at cooking~"

"Then, perhaps my food could be good!"

Zenki watched as the young girl pulled out what seemed to be a sandwich, and gave it to him.

He looked at the sandwich, then took a bite of it, feeling the textures running inside of his mouth, and down his mouth.

Though the food was simple, it tasted so good for reasons he wasn't aware of at all.

"It's really good Asia-san!"

"Hehe, is it? I'm glad! It was my first time making one so I wasn't sure~"

Zenki allowed a soft smile to appear on his face.

"Yes, it's really good Asia-san~"

"Hehe, I'm glad Zenki-san that you're enjoying it~"

Zenki nodded, while putting his knees to his chest.

"Asia-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Zenki-san?"

Zenki wondered how he was going to word this.

He wanted to be honest, but honesty, might make Asia want to run away, and he wouldn't blame her for it either.

"Remember when I said that I was something other than human?" Asia nodded for him to continue. "If I told you about what I really was, I believe that you wouldn't want to be around me at all. Because, I'm against everything the Church is, you know?"

"Zenki-san is? Do you not like God?"

"It isn't a thing of if I like or dislike God, I don't really have any feelings about God. He's someone you worship, and that's wonderful for you. For me, if God found out about me and you meeting like this, then he'd...lets say that he'd not want you in the Church anymore. Even knowing that, do you still want me to sit beside you? I could leave right now...I don't want to be the reason that you're Excommunicated from the Church."

Asia thought about what he said.

If she didn't want to be Excommunicated from the Church, then she'd have to stop seeing Zenki…

It seemed almost like something she couldn't do.

"Zenki-san...I don't understand it much myself, but you're the only person who speaks to me, and I like Zenki-san speaking to me."

Zenki adopted a soft smile.

"I like speaking to you as well."

"So, I think that we could talk more. I don't know why God wouldn't like Zenki-san, but I think God would like Zenki-san. Even if Zenki-san is something against God, because of Zenki-san's kindness, God would have to like Zenki-san! And if God didn't...then Zenki-san can still be my friend, I haven't had a friend before so..."

"You haven't had a friend...huh?"

"No, I haven't ever had one."

Zenki's lips curled upwards.

"Then we can be friends Asia-san, it would be fine with you, wouldn't it?"

"Being Zenki-sans friend…? Y-Yes, that would be the best!"

Zenki was surprised.

Despite what he said to deter her, she seemed intent on being friends.

Was it due to how no one else talked to her?

He could only guess from what she's said, and if it was that, then he felt rather sad that no one spoke to her casually like this.

He also understood how the Old Devils also treated him, but he also did have a few friends that genuinely liked him for him and nothing else.

Zenki had to admit that he was enjoying the feelings of being around Asia more and more.

She got it.

The feeling of everyone only seeing you as an object to be desired, or be used by someone for your gifts.

Since she didn't have anyone to speak to, even if he was a Devil, he hoped that he could be that person Asia could speak to, and also the person that she could confide in, someone that would be there for her.

Being from different words would surely be difficult, but he knew that he'd have to at least try.

He wanted to be that someone that his friends were for him, for Asia.

"Haha, I'll try my best to be a good friend Asia-san. Though because I am...who I am, I'll also try and keep it a secret as much as I can so you don't get into trouble with God, and if you ever feel like you can't, it would be fine if you didn't want to see me, I understand how strong someone's faith can be."

"Yes. It will be our secret Zenki-san! If I can speak with Zenki-san like this, I don't mind keeping it a secret."

Zenki softly smiled, glad that he could converse with her like this.

Despite knowing the rules, he just wished that he could spend time with Asia openly.

Where they didn't have to hide their friendship.

One day, he hoped that would change.

While they talked, Zenki saw robo puppies eyes widening slightly.

"Robo puppy finished analysis."

"Display results."

The dog barked, and showed Zenki a holographic projection with the data on it.

He examined it, while Asia looked on curiously.

"Uuu, I don't understand what it means..."

"Don't worry, this is just saying what is on the letter, what its made out of, how the writing was written, among other things..." Zenki chuckled out, but the noticed something else. "Hmmmm, this is..." He examined the piece of information that he received, and then a disappointed look appeared on his face. "To think he'd fall this low...I knew he was here for that reason..."

"Zenki-san?"

Zenki cracked his neck side to side, and then summoned a photo, showing it to Asia.

"Asia-san, have you ever seen this person before?"

Asia overlooked the picture, tilting her head.

"I have seen someone with similar hair colour before, and a face that looked like that I believe. That person was at a distance, it was when the letter appeared when I was picking flowers just outside of the town with the other nuns. I wasn't sure who it was...who is he Zenki-san?"

Asia didn't know who that was, but Zenki definitely had the evidence now.

He didn't have the connections to the Naberius yet, but definitely, something was there.

"He's a bad guy that has evil intentions. If he appeared outside of the town...then he didn't dare to enter...so you'll be safe within the town. But don't worry Asia-san, with what you've given me, I have enough evidence that can stop this man from harming you."

Asia smiled softly.

"I'm glad I could help~"

"Yes, you were a big help Asia-san. But I have to go, you best get back to the Church, were you'll be safe."

"Can we meet again tomorrow?"

Zenki adopted a soft smile.

"Yes, if I can. But if I don't arrive after five minutes, then head back to the Church. Lets meet again at nine tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yes Zenki-san!"

Zenki smiled softly, while thinking about what he had just discovered.

* * *

When he arrived at his Father's office, he wondered if Ajuka was going to believe him.

If he was going to say that he was mad for trying to accuse that person of doing something terrible.

"Otou-san, I have some news for you. Please listen to what I have to say, and look at what evidence that I have before dismissing me please."

Ajuka widened his eyes in mild surprise.

Hearing Zenki's voice, it was clear that the boy wanted to be heard.

"Yes, I'll listen to everything you have to say."

Zenki said "Thank you." before explaining everything to Ajuka, from what had happened with Asia, to what was currently going on with the Naberius clan member, along with Kuroka and Shirone, to how Diodora could be involved, and what evidence he had found.

Once Zenki was done, Ajuka stayed quiet.

He didn't make a sound for over a minute.

Zenki wondered what he was thinking, feeling.

"Otou-san..."

When trying to speak, Ajuka raised his head up to the sky.

"I can't believe it...but, seeing this before me, Diodora..."

Zenki could see Ajuka's eyes were angered.

He wasn't happy in the slightest.

"I'm sorry as well Otou-san. I didn't want Diodora to be involved either, but the evidence on the letter speaks for itself. He sent it to Asia Argento with the intent to lure that girl to the forest I had told you about, and that monster that attacked, seemed to fixate on her. Diodora has to be the one who sent it after her. She even confirmed that she had seen someone match Diodora's picture there before when she received the letter, all of the evidence is stacked against him."

"He was going to meddle with the Church. More importantly, he endangered a human life for his own sake. But, what he could be after...I don't know. Did he want her for his peerage? Even then, to go to those lengths, it makes me feel bile in my throat for him, what his thoughts were."

Zenki exhaled happily.

He was glad that his Father had believed him.

Even without all of the evidence, Ajuka believed in his son.

But then his eyes became serious, while fixating on the information Zenki had collected.

"Though I know that you meeting that girl was to protect her, I'm not sure about your friendship with her personally. She is from the Church, and you're a Devil. A relationship like that is doomed to fail, Zenki. I think it would be better to break off your relationship with her. I don't personally think it is a bad thing that you're friends, but I wish to protect you, Zenki. The Church wont take kindly to you being around her, no matter the reasons. Even if Gabriel knew about this, since she seems to like you, she wouldn't be able to do anything, people from the Church and Devils can't be friends currently. I wish that wasn't the way, but in the current world we live in, that's our reality."

Zenki knew that Ajuka was telling the truth.

Their friendship was something that shouldn't happen.

That he'd have to leave her...

"I know, Otou-san. I did everything to deter her, but still...she just wanted a friend. I know, we couldn't be friends due to the current relationship of the factions. But she hasn't done anything wrong. After this...mess has been settled, I'll meet her one more time and tell her that we can't see one another again..."

Ajuka glanced at his sons eyes, seeing the sadness building there.

He truly didn't want to do that.

Being from Astaroth, and more importantly the Maou's son, he couldn't harm the ties between the Heaven and Underworld.

But it didn't mean it didn't hurt, the thought he'd not be able to converse with her again.

"I'm sorry, it seems you really like this girl."

"I don't understand it...my heart beats faster when I'm in her presence, she's so kind, and gentle, and sweet...she made me a necklace just for saving her, she waited for so long just to speak to me...she didn't even know who I was, she liked me, just for me, she doesn't know you're my Otou-sama, she doesn't even know I'm a Devil, she just knows I'm not human, I thought it would deter her from wanting to see me...but she still looked at me with those same kind eyes, and wished to know more...and I know, that our relationship is wrong...I know that we shouldn't be friends..."

Ajuka exhaled slowly, placing a hand on top of his sons head.

"I'm sorry. Perhaps one day, if the Factions find some kind of agreement, then you can meet this girl again."

"Maybe...I don't want to be the reason she's Excommunicated from the Church. Even if I can't see her again..."

Seeing the pain on his sons face, Ajuka couldn't take it.

He wished that it didn't have to be this way.

If it was up to him, he'd allow it, they weren't hurting anyone.

But the higher ups might not see it that way.

"I just thought Otou-san...those girls in his peerage. Where did he ever meet them? He's never told anyone as far as I know, and I know it is his peerage, his business, but with this new information coming to light, it makes me wonder if they also are former members of the Church as well."

Ajuka's eyes broadened slightly.

"...Damn, if he's also corrupted other members of the Church...more importantly, just doing this alone with this girl, and luring her out to that location..."

"I don't know if they are from the Church, the peerage members he has, but it would make sense. Perhaps he's got a fascination with people from the Church. But he's taking it to far. Endangering an innocent girl, and doing, who knows what, to those other girls. Otou-san, Diodora couldn't have created those creatures."

Zenki voiced his thoughts, while Ajuka nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Diodora wouldn't have the ability to create them. So, your theory on Naberius doing so, also seems plausible. He has a good intellect, perhaps they do have a partnership. But making accusations now would only end on us looking bad, and potentially endangering those Nekomata girls that you've told me about. We make hasty movements, and those girls are potentially in danger. Also, with the fickle nature between our factions, with that girl Asia Argento, and what Diodora's peerage might represent...this is going to be difficult. We have evidence on Diodora...but until we get some on Naberius, it will be difficult."

Zenki fiddled with his fingers, while Ajuka thought about what to do next.

But he couldn't help but admit that Zenki's work, was pretty well done.

He also didn't compromise the relationship between the Church and the Devils side, even if he had met a girl from the Church.

"Okay Zenki, we're going to keep going down the line of thinking you had, finding out what metal and magic was used to create that stinger. We get that information and it turns out to be Naberius' doing, then our accusations are no longer baseless on him. Plus, with the evidence we have from this letter by Diodora, we could link them together."

"So...what are we going to do? He can't get away with this."

Ajuka nodded his head.

"Diodora is not getting away with this. But, we need to put a stop to both of them, and find the location that these beings are being made. So that's why, we're going to be using Diodora to find this base, if we cannot turn up the location ourselves. Diodora doesn't know about my involvement, correct?"

"He suspects about me, but he wouldn't know about you, I came straight here to tell you without mentioning anything about you, and every time I meet Asia-san, I always make sure that no one is around so he couldn't overhear my conversations with her."

"Then I'll do my own investigation, while also keeping track of Diodora. Though I will say it could be dangerous. Even then, are you willing to do this Zenki?"

Zenki looked resolute with his fight tightening.

"To put a stop to Diodora, and Naberius, damn right I'm willing to do this. Even if it is dangerous."

Ajuka let out a small chortle.

"Good, because we'll catch them, and stop what they've been doing. You did the right thing. I always suspected Diodora had a darker side to him, but I never expected him to do things that are this dark."

Zenki lowered his head.

"Yes...I know Otou-san. He's done things that even have surprised me. I always knew there was something inside of Diodora that wasn't right, but to think he'd stoop this low...it sickens me. I'm sorry, but every time I think about it, it makes me want to punch him in the face, and more."

"I can understand that, I also have similar feelings. Diodora, a disgrace to Astaroth."

Zenki nodded, while thinking about his Father, and how he believed him.

It might have pained him, but Zenki could see that Ajuka was fully on side now.

All they had to do was catch Diodora in the act, and then for him, and Naberius, it was game over.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuroka had decided what she was going to do.

She knew what she had to do.

To keep her sister safe, she couldn't let Naberius get away with it anymore.

What he was doing, and what she knew about how he also was considering using Shirone...

She couldn't do it anymore.

"_This is for the best, Shirone seemed to really enjoy being around Zenki...that Devil boy. He seemed to really care for us...but, I can't let this keep happening anymore. I'll go and kill Naberius myself, Shirone will be looked after by that Zenki...I know that he will. He went above and beyond for us...even now he's still trying to help out...Shirone, I'm sorry._"

Having decided to end Naberius herself, she wrote a letter for Shirone, and one for Zenki as well.

Placing a hand on her face, Kuroka left both within Shirone's room as quietly as she could, and then walked to the exit of the room.

However, what she didn't know was that Shirone was awake.

Shirone's eyes opened just as Kuroka had left the room, seeing the notes on the table.

Curiously, she walked over, and picked up the notes, showing both her, and Zenki's names, with the request to deliver the note to Zenki's home.

Quickly reading the note, Shirone's face turned horrified.

"Onee-sama...I-I need to get to Zenki-san!"

Quickly thinking, Shirone began running as fast as she could, hoping that Zenki would be able to help Kuroka before she did something that she regretted.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, a few things happened this chapter. With Zenki and Asia speaking more, and eventually, leading to Zenki finding just what he needed from Diodora, and told his Father about it, who believes it with the evidence before him. But while speaking to Ajuka, and while Ajuka doesn't want to cause pain to his son, has told a truth Zenki knew about from the beginning, how he couldn't be friends with Asia.**

**Meanwhile, Zenki offered Ravel a place on his peerage, while also bonding with Vali a bit more, teaching her more about Longinus', Balance Breakers, and the likes, while also telling her that he could rely on her. **

**Yasaka and Kunou appeared, with Zenki learning a bit more about the Nekomata girls past, along with dealing with Magari, a Nekomata that didn't take too kindly to his presence though joked about marrying him, mostly to see Kunou's reaction who didn't take too kindly to it, but in the end Magari seemed to be alright with him, after seeing Zenki's true nature, and his kindness.**

**After getting the picture, he gave Koneko/Shirone a birthday party, while Kuroka noticing the closeness of the two, and by the end of the chapter, has gone to sort out Naberius herself it seems, but Koneko/Shirone also has gone to get Zenki, lets see if he can stop her in time to save her from doing what she intends to do.**

**Anyway, thanks for all the votes! It seems that in the end, Arthur came out on top, and seems to be majority male, so he's on the peerage as a friend/brother figure for Zenki, along with Le Fay who's gonna be in the harem!**

**However, since so many wished to have Xenovia, I've been thinking about Zenki's other Knight since Zenki would be able to reincarnate Arthur with a single piece (as seen with Xenovia who at the time had Durandal with Rias, and since Zenki's stronger than Rias, I think it would be possible). I've thought that either a female Kiba, with the Ultimate Demon Sword with Arthur's Holy Sword could be cool, or having Xenovia fill the other role as Knight, or Jeanne, if either Xenovia or female Kiba join, I know who'd join in Rias' peerages place. So yes, it's between them, please vote, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Free**

**Knights; Arthur, Free.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Free.**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, WIP.**


	5. Caught!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**ericsofly2; Thanks very much!**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! Yeah, I thought Jeanne would be pretty cool. Those are all good choices. Zenki's mainly looking for unique and interesting people, with interesting powers, he's a very curious person that loves studying endlessly. Lint would be cool.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks! Yeah, Yasaka could be, Artemis could be fun, has Amaterasu been introduced yet in the main series?**

**reptoholic; Thank you for the vote! And yeah, this chapter picks up a bit more things going on.**

**Skull Flame; It has been shown before yeah~ I can't reveal much yet, but more about her will be expanded upon. Magari is canon yeah, she's mainly used in side stories, but she has appeared in the main story in vol 24. She was joking a bit with the marriage to see the reactions of Kunou, and speaking of, she does seem to like Zenki a bit huh. He is yeah, Ajuka's listening to his son, and yeah, lets see what happens with Kuroka now.**

**Crimson green flame; Lets hope yeah!**

**TehStorm; Yup, Ajuka's believing in his son, and can see the evidence before him, and trusts Zenki wouldn't do this to frame anyone or anything. It surely would be, and thanks very much for the vote! Yeah, he'll be able to manipulate attacks, strengthen them, weaken them, and change their shape, and speed of the attacks by the time canon comes around.**

**georgiaboy; He does yeah, we'll see what comes of that quite soon. You'd think they would be at least speaking behind the scenes before the major conference yeah. Those would be good representations from different factions for brides for Zenki. Rossweisse could be cool, the same with Bennia.**

**Evyplayz121; Thanks very much! Yeah, I get what you mean, Ravel isn't the strongest, but she does have potential. Zenki's 12 right now, the same as Asia, so Shirone/Koneko and Ravel are around 11 years old, Rias and Sona are 13 years old right now. All of the girls in the harem/peerage will marry Zenki at some point, including that of Ravel, who I do agree is quite a good character. We'll have to see if Kuroka stays with them or not~ Thanks very much!**

**Oblivious IJ; Love the reference haha~**

**Davidab931; Thanks, I'm happy you enjoy my writing~ I try and give as much personality and depth as I can to the characters, so I'm happy you're enjoying that. And thank you very much!**

**lord web of life of destiny; Thanks for the suggestions! I see, that sounds pretty cool to me!**

**Azhar-Ryzevim; He is stronger than Ravel yes. Ravel's got potential, Zenki could probably use one on her. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, if I can~ It would be cool if she had that huh~?**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He does yeah, Ajuka's on board with what Zenki's said. They are yeah, their love seems destined to fail...lets hope they can make it huh~? Yup, Magari was being quite playful huh~? Magari did see it in the end that he wasn't a bad person and decided to trust in him. Thanks for the vote!**

**Silver crow; Yeah perhaps, I haven't decided yet. Thanks very much! Yeah, Asia and Zenki are getting along rather well! She is yeah, it seems that Ravel's able to help in ways that few others could. Yeah, Zenki and Vali are growing closer than ever before, he's even applying his knowledge and helping Vali understand more about her Sacred Gear. Kunou is adorable huh~? Glad you liked the moments. Hmmm, we'll see what she's talking about as we go through the story. Who knows, but as you said, DXD, it's not hard to imagine haha. Good thing that she did yeah. He did yeah, he didn't want to mislead her or anything. He thought that it would be best if he said it came from Kuroka, since she originally wished to find one. She does yeah, she knows to stay clear of Diodora. Yeah, it seems that Ajuka's on Zenki's side now about Diodora. Yeah, it happens sometimes, but it usually fixes itself within a few days. Thanks for the votes. I'm sure Zenki would notice that about Gasper's Sacred Gear. Yeah, it seems that they can just have a pact, and temporarily sealed for the power to take effect. Yeah, he could seal one of the Evil Dragons. Yeah, Gogmagog could be a familiar, if not Zenki's then Le Fay's perhaps. Yeah he probably would have one. Ophis, I can't spoil just yet. Thanks for the suggestions. Zenki would be interested in any Longinus regardless who has it. She could be a contract magician. Tosca could be a Bishop for Rias, I don't see why not.**

**Guest 1; Perhaps Diodora is jealous. Though Diodora's the type to believe everything belongs to him, and doesn't work at getting what he wishes for unlike Zenki who works hard to achieve the things he's got.**

**Guest 2; Thank you!**

**Guest 3; They'd be cool, thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 4; Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I'll give her a think over, and see if she'd fit.**

**duked; Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah, there are plenty of great girls in DXD. Sona could be apart of the harem yeah.**

**AlphaOmega; No worries. Yeah, they're getting closer now! He does realize it, and he's trying to deal with that situation. Haha, good thing it was only jokes. Yeah, the sisters were surprised alright. Yup, he's got the evidence, and now they're gonna be going after Diodora. He is yeah, he believes his son. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**A Plexx; Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest 5; Thanks for the votes!**

**Boomman; Thank you very much! And thanks for the suggestion!**

**Crenin; Yeah, I'll think about it. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, Xenovia is more about power.**

**Guest 6; Walburga, yeah she could be.**

**Neonlight01; They did yeah, they're quite close to Zenki it seems~ He did yeah, he wanted to make Shirone and Kuroka happy. Ravel thinking about it yeah, and probably Riser wouldn't be thrilled with it. Asia and Zenki's relationship is growing more and more it seems, and yeah he knows that he shouldn't be, he wishes it was different but he doesn't want to upset the balance of the factions. It seems so, we'll have to see what happens with that. He is yeah, Ajuka's believing more in his son now, and wishes to stop Diodora's actions. Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the vote, and yeah she's quite good. It might go down like that, I can't reveal much about it right now though. And yeah she'll be sharing a bed with him soon enough.**

**Andrew123456; Yeah, check out the bottom for details about that. I hadn't heard that, and I'll probably check it out at some point, all I hope for is a good movie.**

**Well with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Caught!**

Zenki sat within his room, while reading a book, and his mind kept drifting to Diodora. Everything that he was doing...everything that he could do, he just wished to go and punch Diodora in the face for what he had one, that and more.

He thought about what was happening with his Father, and how they were working together again.

How he actually spoke to him for more than a minute.

It felt amazing.

He couldn't ask for more right now.

However, while he was waiting, the door suddenly was opened to see Shirone coming through the door, looking panicked about something.

"Shirone-san, it's so late, what's wrong? Why isn't Kuroka-san with you?"

Shirone ran towards Zenki's body and grabbed his hand.

"Zenki-san, please come with me!"

Hearing her trembling voice, he felt something was off, so he kept calm, trying to assess the situation.

"It's alright, tell me what's happened."

Shirone tried to compose herself, but she was having a difficult time, many emotions ran through her, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"It's Onee-sama...she's gone Zenki-san."

"Gone?" Shirone quickly handed a note towards Zenki, who slowly read it to himself, and as he did, his face slowly turned downwards. "...Damn, she's gone to finish it, hasn't she…? Shirone-san, do you know where she went?"

Shirone's small body continued to shake around while Zenki looked on, wishing to be able to quell the trembling that she was going on.

"...I am tracking her the best that I can, but Zenki-san..."

Shirone became tearful, so he bent down and hugged her.

That hug relieved her more than she thought, and she was grateful he was there for her.

"Come on, we'll go and get her."

Zenki lifted Shirone up, and began running away.

He knew his Father was not at home, so he couldn't call for his assistance.

He'd have to do it himself, and make sure that she'd be alright.

* * *

Zenki chased Kuroka towards a location that was within the Underworld.

It seemed that it was a relatively deserted.

He could feel Shirone trembling in his arms, and was worried for her elder sister.

Zenki continued moving forward through the area, running across the ground at high speeds.

"Are you sure she's here Shirone-san?"

Shirone's ears twitched.

"...I'm not so good at Senjutsu, but I can feel Onee-sama's presence coming from over here. Zenki-san, please...if Onee-sama does this then..."

"I know, don't worry, we'll stop her."

Zenki dashed even faster, pumping as much power into his legs as he could.

Finally, after several minutes of running, he saw Kuroka in the distance, so he quickly activated a barrier before Kuroka, stopping her from progressing further.

Kuroka was surprised, turning quickly to see Zenki coming in with Shirone.

"W-What are you doing here!?"

Kuroka demanded, only for Zenki to appear before her, panting hard.

"What are you doing here!?"

He also demanded from her, Kuroka's eyes turned angry.

"I came here to stop him once and for all. Don't get in my way!"

Kuroka said while tightening her hands, then she placed her fingers upwards. From her fingers, a purple mist began to come out, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows, and went to move, when he felt the space around him change, and a barrier erupted around his form.

"Kuroka-san, don't do this!"

Zenki yelled, as the purple mist went into the barrier space, while Zenki used the Kankara Formula to stop the mist effecting Shirone by using Kuroka's own technique to seal Shirone in a different space while still being in the same area as them, with a spacial barrier separating her from the mist and himself.

But he himself got a big dose of poisoned mist, causing his body to feel heavier, and heavier, his lungs felt like they were on fire, and he dropped down to his knees, while coughing.

"Sorry Zenki-chan, my poison affects Devils and Youkai. But don't worry, it wont kill you if Shirone treats you afterwards. I wouldn't kill you, I just can't have you following me."

Kuroka went to turn and walk away, having near no emotions in her eyes (something she had convinced herself was necessarily considering the feelings that she had felt, she had shut them down) but then as she was going to move, Shirone made a passionate cry.

"Onee-sama, what are you doing?!"

Shirone snapped at her sister, which caused Kuroka to pause momentarily.

Zenki coughed as he felt the poison growing inside of his form. Because of the thick mist, it was clear that Kuroka wasn't messing around, but if he dropped the barrier around Shirone, then she'd be effected, and he couldn't allow her to suffer through this either.

"All you had to do was stay away nyaaa! Why didn't you just let me go?!"

"B-Because you're this girls important family!"

Kuroka gasped as she pulled backwards.

The mere fact that he said, while feeling his lungs burning and losing oxygen, he still was trying to connect with her.

Zenki placed his hand outwards, while activating the Kankara Formula, while also keeping the barrier around Shirone, and began attempting to dissolve the barrier Kuroka set up.

"...She doesn't need me, she has you nyaa."

Zenki ground his teeth, while manipulating his formula around the barrier of Kuroka's, and she saw that slowly, the barrier was peeling away, releasing the space that she had created around Zenki and Shirone.

"Doesn't need... you...? W...Why would...y-you even...say th...that?!"

Zenki continued to use his technique while struggling to breathe.

Even his words were coming out as broken, she managed to piece them together, while Shirone looked pleadingly to Kuroka, wanting her to stop doing what she was doing, so Zenki wouldn't suffer anymore due to her technique.

She looked down at her hands, and then towards the pale looking Zenki, murmuring "What am I doing?" and let the poison disappear as Zenki's Kankara Formula managed to break through her sealed space technique, seeing Kuroka pulling backwards.

Zenki, despite feeling the effects of the poison still within him, pulled forward, trying to steady himself as much as he could.

"You're going to kill him, is that it?"

"Of course, scum like him needs to die."

"And what about Shirone-san?" Kuroka felt a pang within her heart. "Are you going to leave this girl Kuroka-san?"

"That's..."

Kuroka didn't know what to say.

She didn't want to leave Shirone.

Of course she didn't want to leave her.

"I read your note Kuroka-san, you want me to take care of Shirone-san, but the kind of care you give her, is something I never could."

"Why?!"

"Because you're her Onee-sama! That kind of bond, I'd never be able to give her!"

Kuroka flew backwards with his declaration.

The simple fact of what he had said, was powerful.

It rippled through her body.

While it did, Zenki found it difficult to stay on his feet, he felt unsteady.

But still, despite feeling ill, he didn't stop trying to get through to Kuroka.

"...You'd be able to keep her safe. I've seen it, you care about Shirone, you care more than...than anyone else has before nyaa...you're not even our Master yet..." Kuroka's eyes began to produce tears that ran down her face. "...I'm a stray cat nyaaa. That's all I am! Forget about me, I can end this bastard tonight! I wont let him ever lay a finger on Shirone!"

"Lay a finger on her…? What is he planning to do?"

Kuroka hugged her upper body while Shirone also began feeling sadness overcome her.

"...He's going to experiment on her, I know that he is."

Zenki looked appropriately horrified, while Shirone's eyes cast downwards.

"If he is, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Like anyone's going to believe me nyaa."

Zenki stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest.

"I would."

Kuroka's eyes flew open at his declaration.

Those two words…

They felt so powerful, so strong.

It was almost overpowering for the young girl.

No one had ever said they'd believe her…

She hadn't had anyone to rely on before.

"E-Even then..."

Zenki placed a hand on his chest, trying to collect his breath while Kuroka looked torn about what she was going to do. Trusting Zenki...it was something so difficult, she had trusted before, and that didn't end well for her.

"Kuroka-san, you trusted me to watch over Shirone-san, to give her a good life. I read it in your note. Why don't you trust me in this? I can put a stop to this bastard if you tell me everything you know. He wont get away with this for much longer. You don't have to do this Kuroka-san. You kill him now, he wins. Do you want him to keep winning?"

"N-No..."

Kuroka sobbed out, while Shirone walked over, hugging her elder sister.

Kuroka looked down at Shirone who had tearful eyes.

"Onee-sama...please don't go. I really like Zenki-san...but you're my Onee-sama...I trust Zenki-san, he will keep us safe."

Kuroka listened to her younger sisters words, then turned to Zenki who offered a smile.

Zenki pulled closer, Kuroka's eyes looked down at the ground.

"She's right, Kuroka-san. You asked me to keep Shirone-san safe. How about I do one better and keep you both safe?"

Those words penetrated her heart.

Someone wishing to look after her as well?

It was nearly unthinkable for the young cat girl.

She hadn't had anyone ever do that.

"...B-But, even if I accepted it...he's made me do things before nyaa. It's...I've had to do things before... Things that have been...I've been a naughty cat before nyaa. And now...even if I did as you asked, the Underworld..."

Kuroka was showing a more vulnerable side.

Something she had promised not to do.

But now, she just couldn't hold back, the feelings inside had been released and she was laying them out before her to Zenki and Shirone to see.

She wished to be strong for Shirone, but in the end…

She couldn't be strong.

Zenki exhaled slowly, showing his kindness on his face.

"The Underworld...don't worry about them, I'll protect you, anyway that I can."

Kuroka continued to be stunned.

No one had gone this far for her before.

It just didn't feel real.

Even though right now, this boy was declaring these things to her.

She clearly could see the poison had taken root within his body and was causing him to feel terrible, like he was suffering from some kind of disease.

"...Zenki-chan, why would you do anything for me?"

Zenki blew out of his mouth while coughing.

"Because...you're someone I care about. Trust me...trust me to get justice for both you and Shirone-san here...don't worry, he wont be walking for much longer...please, just stay here, with us."

Kuroka looked at Shirone who nodded at what Zenki had said.

It seemed that many emotions ran through Kuroka, and in the end…

She collapsed to her knees, and began sobbing.

It was a mixture of sadness, and happiness.

Sadness due to what she thought she had to do, and happiness that someone would sacrifice so much just for her.

Kuroka played with the dirt beneath her knees, then her eyes met with Shirone's tear filled ones.

"Dummy, come here."

Shirone immediately went towards Kuroka, and hugged onto her sister in an emotional moment.

Zenki's smile began to fade, as he fell face first towards the dirt, the poisons effects causing him to feel dizzy.

But Kuroka got before him, with the boy landing on her breasts, causing her to meow.

"Sorry...got light headed then..."

"Nyan~ You naughty child, landing on my breasts like that. I might have to punish you for that." Kuroka playfully teased while desperately clinging to his form, and her attitude changed to a more serious tone. "Zenki-chan...will you do it…? Will you save us…?"

Zenki looked between them in his pained form, before hugging the pair of cats to his body.

"Yes, I'll definitely save you both."

At that, both of the cat girls broke down, and continued clinging to his form as he began feeling better from the poison, Kuroka was surprised that he recovered as quick as he did, as usually others took a longer time, which made her smile.

"Zenki-chan...I'm sorry for poisoning you..."

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

He soothed, petting the back of her head, allowing her to sink into his form, and was happy that she had someone to rely on.

* * *

The next day, Zenki went to go and meet Asia to make sure that she was okay, and knew this might be one of the last times he'd see her, so he'd cherish the time they spent together.

"Zenki-san, I'm glad you're back! D-Did everything go okay?"

Zenki nodded without pause.

"Yes, everything went fine, don't worry. We're on the case, and soon, you wont have to worry about the people trying to hurt you, we're close to making sure that they're arrested."

Asia looked relieved when he had said that, it made her feel warm inside of her chest.

"As long as you're safe Zenki-san, I don't want you to do anything dangerous..."

"No, no, I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I'm keeping myself safe. But it is thanks to you Asia-san that we'll be able to solve this case once and for all!"

Though he said that, Zenki felt something inside of him that did make him worry.

He hoped everything would go off without a hitch and that Diodora would be taken care of.

But he also was keeping a cautious mind in case something was going to happen.

"I'm glad that I could be of assistance!"

"Yes, but I thought that since you made me a picnic, I'd return the favour." Zenki snapped his fingers, and used magic to summon various foods, and drinks that amazed Asia. "Here, I thought that we could have another picnic."

Asia continued to be amazed as she sat down.

So many different foods that she hadn't seen before.

It almost threw Asia for a loop with how much happy emotions she was feeling.

"Wow, Zenki-san! I haven't seen so much food before! What is this?"

Asia pointed to some food, so Zenki chortled.

"That's called a pizza."

"Pizza…? This looks like...cheese?"

"Yes, it's cheese, and tomato pizza. I thought that I'd bring a few different types to see which you'd like. Since, I presume in the Church, you don't get much variety?"

"Usually, I eat soups, or pasta, or salads. I haven't even seen a pizza before. It smells so nice, and it's so warm."

"Enjoy it Asia-san!"

Asia nodded with a "Thank you for this meal!" before she tucked into the food.

Zenki couldn't contain the happy smile that was on his face.

Seeing Asia happy made him happy.

As she was eating, she suddenly began crying.

It wasn't because she was sad.

No, it was because she was happy, she was overwhelmed.

"Asia-san, is everything okay?"

Asia nodded, while eating some fries to herself.

"These taste so nice Zenki-san. All of these different foods!"

"I can bring some more variety if you wish? I just stuck to junk food this time."

"Junk food? Why is it called that?"

Zenki adopted a soft smile, pulling closer.

"It's food that's not really good for you. But if you have it once in a while, it's fine. It tastes delicious, doesn't it?"

"Yes...I see, so it's food that shouldn't be eaten all the time?"

"Everything in moderation as they say."

"Yes, that's a very good thing to say."

Zenki continued to watch as Asia enjoyed the things that were around her, the thoughts of what she had inside of her, but more than the food, the simple fact that she was spending time with Zenki like this.

The first person to ever get to know her like this.

She also recalled when Zenki had said that he was something that would be against what God would want.

But to her, she didn't get why that would be.

Someone so kind as Zenki, would be something God would be against?

It just didn't make sense to her.

Ignoring that, she just showed a happy smile while enjoying the new sensations of different foods all around her.

* * *

As he returned home from meeting Asia once more, Zenki saw Kuroka sat in penitence while Ravel was pointing her finger while scolding her. Shirone sat beside Zenki's side, and watched the events unfurl.

"Seriously Kuroka-sama, doing such things!"

"Yes, you're right nyaa. I was a bad cat."

"A very bad cat! Poisoning Zenki-sama like that! He was only trying to help you out!"

"I know nyaa."

Usually Kuroka would argue, or be playful.

But she knew that this time, she couldn't simply do that as she was in the wrong.

Kuroka then felt arms wrap around her form.

She turned to see that it was Ravel who was hugging her, surprising her.

"Kuroka-sama, I also care about you so don't make me worry either."

Feeling the sincerity within her words, the small outburst that she had was Ravel's concerns for both Zenki and Kuroka, and in the end, she didn't even seem to be mad, she just seemed to be more concerned than anything else, something that Kuroka did appreciate greatly.

"Heh, you might be a bird-chan, but you're surprisingly sweet. Thank you for worrying about me nyaaa."

Kuroka accepted the hug, and gently petted the back of the shaking Ravel's head.

Shirone looked up to Zenki, who smiled down at her.

"Zenki-san...how are you feeling?"

Zenki breathed in and out, before answering while smiling softly.

"I'm feeling better, though that poisons heavy on the lungs huh~"

Shirone bowed her head, clutching Zenki's hand while trembling.

"...B-Because of you...Onee-sama stayed around..."

"No, she stayed for you Shirone-san, we just reminded her of that fact."

Shirone felt her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Thank you, Zenki-san. You're so kind to me and my Onee-sama. Afterwards, can we live with you? I know you've done so much for us already, and I shouldn't request it...but, Zenki-san is one of my favourite people, along with Onee-sama..."

Zenki chortled, petting Shirone's head.

"Yes, you can stay with me if you so desire. I'll make sure of it. You're also one of my favourite people Shirone-san."

Shirone's small frame wrapped around Zenki's own, while he gently petted the back of her head, while Kuroka gave a sly smile towards Zenki.

"My, you're winning the affection of two Neko's nyaa~"

Zenki cocked an eyebrow up while Kuroka dashed forward, wrapping her arms around him to the annoyance of Ravel.

"K-Kuroka-san..."

"Nyaaa~ Zenki-chan, once this is over, we'll definitely stay with Zenki-chan~ Honestly, I was worried about trusting again...but, I don't mind if it is Zenki-chan." Kuroka revealed while giving his cheek a small lick, Ravel's eyes blazing. "Zenki-chan tastes so sweet like sugar~ So, what's next Zenki-chan~?"

"Y-Yes, what is next Zenki-sama?"

Zenki turned to Ravel who looked a mixture of annoyed, and trying to control her emotions.

Zenki thought that Ravel was rather adorable in doing such things.

"My Otou-san and I are working on it. We just need a bit more evidence, along with finding where the location of this lab is that is making these creatures. When my Otou-san finds out something and we find more information on Diodora's activities, then he'll be done for." Zenki turned towards Shirone and Kuroka. "That's why, as soon as we find out the proper information, we'll get you somewhere safe. We can't give the game away right now until he's arrested."

"Arrested? So you're taking them in?"

Kuroka wondered to Zenki who furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's what the objective is. I know ideally for you Kuroka-san you'd want Naberius to die, and as for Diodora...my feelings for him are complex. I hate what he's doing, I hate what he's done in the past, and I hate the idea of who he's hurt before, and even though he is an Astaroth, my personal feelings for him are nothing but anger. I feel as if he's done something unforgivable already to those girls in his peerage, from the knowledge I've gained...though I don't know everything, they are completely loyal to him to the point they'd die for him, and in the past...they were probably innocent girls."

Shirone lowered her eyebrows.

"How horrid. I couldn't imagine what he has done to those girls for them to be like that."

"Yes...it is quite horrid. I've got some tips on who they used to be, so I'm going to be checking that out. Our theory is that they probably were like Asia-san, a holy innocent girl. What he does to them...I don't even want to think about, but as soon as Otou-san finds out where the stinger came from and we can find where the lab is, we'll be able to legally arrest him."

"Legal stuff must suck nyaa."

Kuroka mused while Zenki nodded.

"It can be a hassle, but this is the only way we can do it while satisfying any doubters that we might have. We have to make it so airtight that no one can say that we're trying to orchestrate this, or anything of that nature."

Kuroka folded her arms, while Ravel nodded again and again.

"It's all apart of an investigation after all, Zenki-sama is doing what is necessary for the future, and is going about it the right way. All we can do now is wait for what is going to happen. But don't worry Shirone-san, and Kuroka-sama, Zenki-sama will be able to bring some justice to these brutes."

Kuroka chortled lightly, while Shirone cocked her head sideways.

Zenki was just glad that Kuroka seemed more happier than before, and once Naberius was done with, then maybe Shirone and Kuroka could move on, and have a happier life than they do now, it only made Zenki more determined to make sure that they were safe, and protected.

"Also, Ravel-chan, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Y-Yes Zenki-sama, what is it you wish for?"

"Could you speak to Sairaorg-kun for me, and give him this information for me."

He quickly pulled out a paper he prepared beforehand, Ravel took it, and bowed her head.

"Leave it to me."

"Thank you, Ravel-chan."

Ravel nodded strongly, glad that she could be of assistance.

* * *

After a few days of waiting for him, Ajuka had secretly called Zenki to his office, so he teleported inside of the room, and saw Ajuka sat there with folded arms, a serious look on his face that could shake down most people to their core.

"It seems that I've found where he retrieved the stinger."

"Where was it from Otou-san?"

Zenki had to know.

His own investigation came up short, but with the contacts his Father had, he was sure Ajuka would gain the information necessary.

Ajuka allowed his fingers to intertwine while resting his elbows on the table before him.

"He had it made by some rogue Dwarfs."

"Rouge Dwarfs? I wasn't expecting that."

Zenki replied truthfully, Ajuka nodding without a pause.

"Neither had I. They apparently had a connection to the Norse, so I had questioned them myself, and it seems that they went rogue a little while ago, but the ones that remained, had explained to me that several months ago, a Devil matching Naberius, and Diodora's descriptions had appeared. Besides our information on the Dwarfs society and crafting abilities is limited, Diodora managed to use his connections as Astaroth to give them some money for them to run away from the other Dwarfs, and uses them to create weapons."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Otou-san...Diodora truly has gone far down. As you've requested, I've been keeping Diodora distracted, away from you. But I also did as you asked, and researched about these girls that are joining his peerage...and it's...awful."

Ajuka raised an eyebrow.

"Awful? Explain."

"...Well, according to eye witness reports from what I could get, there used to be this handsome boy, matching Diodora's description, that often came to the areas that these girls resided in. Information was scarce, and while no official report about him interacting with these girls exist, he being in these areas is more than convincing to me. Here, the reports of what I've found out. You'll find out what I mean by awful in there..."

Zenki produced a few files, and tossed them towards Ajuka who read them quietly to himself.

Once finished, Ajuka looked disgusted.

"It seems that while the method each time was different, either they'd be kicked out or they'd just disappear, Diodora had added them to the peerage after the fact. I don't even want to know what he's done to those girls."

"Yes, neither do I."

Zenki said after his Father who exhaled slowly.

"He'll have to be arrested soon, he can't keep doing this. Zenki, with this evidence, we have the rights to arrest Diodora this instant for what he's done. Also, with Naberius, I'd like to find his lab if it is at all possible."

"In case he has any creatures that he could use to take advantage of, yes?"

Ajuka nodded.

"We can't be sure what they plan to do in the future. If he can create these monsters that can even surpass a Maou, then it would be dangerous. We need to shut down that operation as fast as we can. So the next time Diodora meets with this person, then we'll make our move. He'll lead us right to him. I've also informed Sirzechs secretly about this, and we've found a few other Naberius properties, so when we find this one, he'll be going to those locations to lock them down so Naberius cannot call for backup should he attempt to do so."

"But, how do we follow him without him knowing Otou-san? He's a sneaky guy, even he would find it suspicious if you suddenly took more of an interest in him."

Ajuka showed a bewitching smile.

"Your old man has a few tricks up his sleeve. Since you told me about this incident, I've placed a tracking spell on him everyday, and been watching his movements carefully while he doesn't suspect a thing, even if he thought he was being bugged, I'm able to hide it within intricate layers of spells that Diodora wouldn't be able to detect, the same for Naberius. He hasn't contacted Naberius as of yet as far as I can tell, he has been in places that he's meant to be at, but when he does make a move, that's when we get him. Naberius would keep his lab hidden, I've had some of my personal men search secretly various places connected to Naberius, but I couldn't find anything other than usual stuff that Sirzechs will deal with when we deal with the secret lab. He's hidden it rather well, it seems. It could even be in the human world, but searching the entire human world, might be difficult. Other faction govern parts of the human world, and interfering with them might not end well for us."

"Yes, he's a very secretive person Otou-san. But there's something that I have to ask Otou-san."

Ajuka raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Zenki shuffled on his feet, wondering how to pose his question for a few moments, before nodding to himself.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and about how Diodora is funding these creations. They can't be cheap to fund, especially with what magical and metal they've been gathering. My question is, where is he getting the money? I've checked the accounts of Astaroth in the past year, and the amounts he's taken out couldn't be enough for them."

Ajuka furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're thinking that he's got a benefactor, aren't you?" Zenki nodded. "Yes, I also thought the same thing. Diodora might be dealing with forces that we might not be aware of, so it's something that we need to think about going forward. However, Zenki. That girl, Asia Argento, it would be best if you didn't see her, at least until this incident is resolved, then afterwards, have a final goodbye."

Zenki understood what his Father said, and knew he was right, even if he didn't feel good about it.

"Yes...I understand, Diodora might try something if she's out of the town, I'll go and warn her myself. Even Diodora wouldn't recklessly attack a town...right?"

Zenki truly didn't know if Diodora would or not.

If he was desperate enough…

He could see it happening.

But with his Father being there, he knew that Ajuka wouldn't allow Diodora to do anything too reckless.

"Honestly, I am not sure of what Diodora is capable of doing anymore. I never thought he'd be so disgusting as to do these acts, but he has surprised me in a negative way. But even then, if she's with the Church, then I'm sure they'd want to keep the Holy Maiden safe."

"Yes, you're right Otou-san. I'll go and speak to her right away."

Zenki nodded while thinking about who the benefactors could be, and why they'd want to support Diodora of all people, what they would gain from being benefactors to Diodora, and more importantly, why would they fund such a project in the first place?

All of those questions and more swam around Zenki's head, but it was clear that right now, he wasn't going to be gaining any answers at all.

For now, all he could do was wait for the opportunities that he had, what he was going to do.

* * *

Once he had finished his conversations with his Father, Zenki made a trip to the Grigori to visit Vali and Azazel. He knew his Father was doing all he could, but he also felt like something negative might end up happening so he had to ask them for some help.

"...So, that's what's been happening Azazel-san, Vali-chan. I know that you're a Fallen Angel Azazel-san and this doesn't really concern you..."

"No, I think it might concern us all." Azazel said seriously. "Even though right now, the abilities of these creatures have been limited, you've said that they've been getting stronger?"

"Yes, the first one I fought was probably around Middle Level Devil power. The next one was stronger. I'm not sure I'd qualify it as High Class level, but definitely was something that I would consider dangerous if left unchecked, the materials also made with that stinger were stronger than average, and even Otou-san theorized that if that weapon was wielded by an Ultimate Class Devil, they'd be able to contend with Satan Class abilities."

Azazel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"If Ajuka is saying that, then I can't say that he is wrong. That man is intelligent after all."

"Yes, so you understand the doubts I have about these creatures. I trust my Otou-san to be able to get the job done, but I also am worried about what could happen to Asia-san and the rest of the people there if something was to happen. When the day comes, I'll be going towards the place Diodora will be along with Naberius to arrest them. I just want to make sure that Asia-san and the others are safe while I'm doing that."

"Yes, I understand that reason quite well." Azazel's eyes went towards Vali. "Vali, you also have said you'd wish to fight, so why don't you take this opportunity to experience a real life battle if the event should occur?"

"Sure, it seems like a good challenge for myself."

Azazel clapped his hands together.

"Splendid. Then I'll also send some Fallen Angels there in case, along with meet Ajuka-"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, you're going to meet with my Otou-san?"

Zenki interjected, with Azazel chortling.

"Of course, I want to make sure that this goes off without a hitch. Also, I don't want anything bad to happen to my subordinates in case that Ajuka mistakes my men and women as enemies rather than allies."

Zenki nodded slowly.

"I suppose that you're right Azazel-san, but even then..."

"Haha, don't worry about it Zenki! It will be fine!"

"I'm not worried about you two not getting along. I'm more worried that you guys are going to be conversing in the first place."

"Well, don't worry about that. I'll be speaking to him right away! I'm sure he'll want to speak to someone as cool as I am!"

Both Vali and Zenki sweat dropped while Azazel rushed out of the room.

Then Zenki turned to Vali and bowed his head.

"Thank you for assisting me Vali-chan."

Vali shook her head.

"It's fine, a challenge is a challenge, and I like to be challenged. Besides, this will be my way of paying you back for saving me when we first met." Vali pulled closer, and showed a determined smile. "But I will be facing you down again Zenki Astaroth, even if you can control my projectiles, it doesn't mean I don't have a leg to stand on either."

Zenki chortled lightly.

"I understand Vali-chan~"

"Good, you should do, I'll be making sure that when we have a fight, it's going to be one the best. I've been fighting you for a good while now, the thought of challenging a son of a Maou, while I also am directly related to a Maou as well through my genes, it's going to be an interesting battle."

Zenki let out a small laugh.

It was typical Vali to be like that, but he quite liked Vali being as she is.

"Yes, it is going to be a rather interesting type of battle indeed Vali-chan. But again, thank you. I'll be relieved if you're there Vali-chan. You're growing so strong with your Longinus, even Azazel-san said you're mastering it faster than most people do when they obtain their Sacred Gears, so it is quite interesting to see you doing this."

"Still liking to study my Longinus huh?"

Vali showed a slight smirk on her face, while Zenki nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'll always love studying your Longinus. Even if I eventually find out everything about it, I'd still love it. The Longinus are so fantastic, that even I can't deny that I'm enjoying the experience of being this close to one more and more."

Vali folded her arms, while looking the boy up and down.

Zenki himself was quite grateful to Vali and made sure that he'd do something for her in the future to make up for this.

* * *

Once he had finished dealing with the Grigori, he had met up with Asia at their arranged time. However this time he knew that he wouldn't be able to spend much time with her, so when he got there, he created a barrier around them, which cut off sound getting to the outside while appearing as natural as possible.

"Zenki-san! You came back!"

Zenki showed a soft smile.

"Yes, I've come back now. Asia-san...there's something I need to ask you to do for me."

Asia tilted her neck.

"Yes, Zenki-san?"

Zenki didn't know how she was going to take it.

But to keep her safe, he was going to try his best.

"Y-Yeah...you see, it might become dangerous around here in the next few days to a week or two...so, it would be best if we...didn't see one another for a short while...I'm sorry, I do want to keep meeting up with you, but that person who has been trying to hurt you, we're close to apprehending him, and I can't guarantee your safety if you come out here again."

"I-I see...so, I can't see Zenki-san for a little while?"

Zenki held regret on his face.

He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news like this.

Even he found it difficult.

"Yeah...a month would probably be best. Just to make sure."

"I understand Zenki-san." Asia assured him, seeing the face that he had. "If Zenki-san thinks it is a good idea, then I'll stay in the Church."

"Yes, it would be best. I'm sorry Asia-san."

Asia shook her head side to side.

"No, it isn't Zenki-san's fault, I do not mind. It gives me something to look forward too."

Zenki felt his cheeks turning slightly red at the admission she had given.

"Yes...it will give me something to look forward too as well. And I also have something for you."

Asia tilted her head as Zenki summoned something.

She saw that it was a necklace, that had her name written on it, and encrusted with some jewels that shined in the sunlight that bathed them.

Asia looked it over as she touched it.

"Zenki-san...you got that just for me…?"

"Y-Yes, I thought that since you got me one, I should also get you one. But, I don't know much about these things, so I thought that getting your name would be the best. It also has-"

Before he could continue, Asia wrapped her arms around Zenki's body while he froze.

The feeling of her skin on his own, her warm body pressing against his, and the way her head had buried into his chest.

Surprise continued to overtake him while Asia embraced him.

"I've never received a gift before. Zenki-san...I'll always wear it..."

Zenki was stunned for a few more moments, before allowing his hand to gently pet the back of her head.

His fingers went through her hair, while Asia continued to hold onto the young boy.

Zenki smiled down at the young girl, while thinking "_If I can't be here, that necklace will keep you safe until I can arrive._" and right now, he was quite grateful that he could spend this time with Asia, and might not have realized it at first.

But now he was sure that there was something deeper inside of him that even he hadn't recognized.

The feeling was something that he couldn't describe, but it felt like he could get used to the feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile, Azazel had requested a meeting with Ajuka, who had agreed right away. Azazel sat down before the green haired Maou, who kept his bewitching eyes on Azazel, while Azazel kept a composed face.

"It's been a while since we've met, Ajuka."

"Yes, it has been a long time. How is the man who's been spending time with my son?"

Azazel was mildly surprised that Ajuka came out with that.

"You...know about that then?"

"My son and I do converse, and he spoke to me about this when he first had met you. I gave consent on the condition that he kept a tracker on him at all times. Even if you're relaxed, I still have to protect my son."

Azazel let out a small laugh.

"Haha, I guess you'd want to do that. You're quite the unconventional parent after all."

Ajuka's eyes focused in on the man before him.

"What do I owe this honour?"

"I'll get down to business right away then. Zenki has asked for us to cooperate during this difficult time regarding that young man called Diodora, and a man from Naberius."

Ajuka didn't even seem surprised.

"I see, and you wish to be apart of this?"

"More like, I'm intrigued about what has been happening. These creatures could end up being dangerous. Zenki told me about how they seem to be progressing in power in such a short amount of time. Even you must be suspicious that someone as Naberius couldn't produce them so easily, with such power."

Ajuka exhaled slowly.

"You're correct, I also had similar thoughts. If you wish to cooperate, then I don't have any problems with it."

"That's good to know. So, how do you feel one of your clan members could be capable of such atrocities?"

"It's a shame on me and my family. After this, the name of Astaroth will be something difficult to salvage."

Ajuka said with a regretful look embedded on his face.

"However, I'm sure your son would be able to make sure that this Diodora's bad deeds are abolished." Azazel spoke while seeing Ajuka's face not changing. "Are you interested in what your son and I converse about?"

Ajuka's facial expressions didn't change, but his eyes did show interest.

"I am sure whatever my son and you discuss, it is something very stimulating."

"I also noticed his ability to use the Kankara Formula, he's a genius child at such a young age."

"Yes, my son is highly intelligent." Ajuka replied while looking slightly disheartened. "Thank you, for spending time with my son. He seems to really like your influence in his life. Whenever he comes back from seeing you, he has this big smile on his face...it makes me happy to see him being happy, even if it is with you."

Azazel thought that it took a lot for Ajuka to say that to him.

"Haha, yeah, he's an awesome kid. Kinda makes me jealous that he's not my own son~ I'm sure if he was...well, nothing would change, I still look at that child and think he'd be rather amazing as a member of the Grigori as well as someone I'd invent many things with. But don't worry, I wont be taking him away."

Ajuka exhaled and inhaled slowly.

"Yes...I understand that. Still, thank you."

Azazel pursed his lips, while seeing Ajuka's demeanour.

"He's a great kid, Ajuka. I'm sure that his Okaa-san would be proud of him."

Ajuka's eyes continued to lower as he thought about Zenki's Mother.

"Yes...she would be very proud of him. I'm very proud of him. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be aware of Diodora doing these kind of activities, that child is smart."

"Yes...he is."

Azazel didn't say anything else.

He didn't feel as if it was his place to say anything.

He could see the pain on Ajuka's face as soon as Zenki's Mother was brought into the conversation.

The loneliness in the man's eyes told Azazel everything he needed to know.

* * *

The day came, and finally, Ajuka and Zenki along with some guards arrived at the area that Diodora had gone.

Zenki had made sure that the Nekomata girls were safe before they had gone. He also made sure that he was ready.

Because it was dangerous, Ajuka turned to Zenki.

"It would be better if you stayed back here."

Even though Ajuka said it with worry of a Father, Zenki shook his head.

"No, I can't Otou-san."

"Zenki..."

"I can't just sit back and do nothing. Those girls...Otou-san, he was betraying the trust that they had to place in him, and was abusing his rights over them. Also, he was intending to target a human girl, a girl that didn't have any business being there at all, she didn't deserve to be attacked. I want to look Diodora in the eye and ask him why."

Ajuka could understand that.

He also understood that Zenki had a personal investment in this as well.

Since he also was an Astaroth.

Ajuka inhaled and exhaled, nodding a single time.

"Alright, but stay behind me."

Zenki nodded, as they silently made their way to the location Diodora was in.

The area was that of the human world, and it seemed to be a remote area with no other humans around. The weather was humid, and it also felt like the temperature was fluctuating every few seconds, Ajuka mused that it was Naberius doing that somehow.

They were situated on an island that was off the European area that the Dwarfs usually inhabited. There were barriers around the island to detect intruders, but with Ajuka around, it didn't matter, he simply got rid of them easily enough.

They also got to see Azazel appearing with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey, I've arrived."

"Azazel-san, I'm glad to see you."

Zenki said happily, Ajuka's eyebrows raising slightly at the expression on Zenki's face.

"We should be going. Come Zenki."

"Yes, Otou-san."

Zenki followed his Father, while Azazel saw Ajuka looking between Zenki and Azazel.

Then as they walked through the grounds, Zenki saw a large door with several seals on it.

"It seems that he isn't taking any precautions."

The younger green haired male deduced, Ajuka inclining his neck.

"Yes, someone that takes these measures is hiding something. But Zenki, recall our conversation about someone funding Diodora?"

"Yes? Do you think they made these barriers as well?"

"They aren't ordinary barriers, this would be beyond the power of Naberius to pull off. If I had to guess, then it would be someone that has a good deal of power. I'd also say that while simple in nature, the power behind them makes it difficult to dissolve them, even I will have to take a few moments to disable the barriers."

Zenki wasn't thrilled to hear things of that nature.

It sounded very scary to even think about.

Azazel pulled forward, inspecting the area with the barriers.

"Hmmm, these might be a dangerous thing indeed. If this indeed is a new enemy, who is it? And why would they form an alliance with someone like Diodora and Naberius?"

Azazel glanced at Ajuka who furrowed his eyebrows.

Ajuka got to work on taking down the barriers.

The simple fact that they even were hard for Ajuka, told Zenki that the person or people, they were dealing with weren't ordinary, that only made him feel more worry by the second. But he also knew his Father was on the Top Ten in the World, and there weren't many people that could truly pose a threat towards him so he'd be safe.

Azazel himself saw that Zenki was watching Ajuka like a hawk, which made him smile.

Despite their obvious unsure feelings for each other, they also held a relationship of parent and child, with clear indications that Zenki loved Ajuka and vice versa, he did wish to understand more of why they were not together, but he wasn't going to pry into someone's personal life as it should be.

It took under a minute, but Ajuka managed to bypass the security of the enemies, and slip in undetected.

Zenki looked around the area, while seemed to be a long corridor before them.

The long winding corridors seemed to go on endlessly.

Ajuka looked at the men accompanying him, and thrust his hand outwards.

"Take teams and spread out through the corridors. Be careful of traps, this operation is turning out to be more extreme than we had anticipated."

[Yes Beelzebub-sama!]

They spread out, while Ajuka and Zenki moved forward with Azazel following.

"The same goes for you Zenki, whoever Diodora is involved with, has clearly been able to keep this a secret for a good while, and the creatures that are going to be appearing here could be dangerous. Follow my lead."

"Understood."

While staying behind his Father, they moved silently through the area, and kept a mind on traps and tricks among other things. Even Zenki had to wonder how Diodora became acquainted with whoever these people were.

"My, these seem to be never ending huh."

Azazel spoke to break the tension in the air.

"Yes, who'd need this amount of corridor anyway?"

"Someone with too much free time on their hands."

Azazel let out small laughs while Ajuka glanced at the easiness of the relationship Azazel and Zenki had.

Then when they got to the end of the corridor, Zenki noticed Ajuka's hand was shaking. It wasn't with fear, it seemed to be with something else entirely. Perhaps it was anger, he wasn't truly all that sure.

"Otou-san, is something wrong?"

"Zenki, keep behind me."

"O-Okay..."

His Fathers voice was laced with anger, as Azazel pushed Zenki behind him just in case something was to happen.

Ajuka blasted the door open. Zenki was nearly floored with the amount of power that Ajuka had unleashed, and saw from the inside, that Diodora's eyes went wide, while fear entered his body several times over, Naberius on the other hand looked mortified by what he was seeing.

Zenki saw the insides of the lab, and could see several beasts inside of some liquid containers. He felt the power of them, and they weren't a joke. Easily, they'd be Ultimate Class Level in power. Zenki definitely knew that this would be too dangerous for a single Devil to defeat, besides his Father, and of course the other Maou's. But even Ultimate Class Devils would have difficulty with these, that's what he felt anyway.

"A-Ajuka-sama..."

Naberius spoke up with his fear evident on his face.

Zenki on the other hand stepped out from behind his Father, and locked eyes with Diodora.

Diodora felt his rage burning deeper and deeper inside of him.

Filling with annoyance, and his unrestricted emotional anger, Diodora's scowl knew no bounds.

"A-Ajuka...w-why are you..." Diodora saw the eyes of Ajuka, someone not to be messed with. "Ajuka! I'm so glad you're here!" Diodora pointed accusingly at Zenki who just glared back. "I have something to tell you! Your son has been making these creatures with that Fallen Angel right there!" Ajuka didn't look amused in the slightest while Zenki shook his head at the cowardly acts of Diodora, Azazel found it rather funny that Diodora tried that angle. "I, and my friend here, have recently discovered this laboratory, and..."

"Save it, Diodora."

Ajuka quelled his rage, while Diodora looked on with fear erupting inside of him.

"B-But, it's the truth! Zenki's been creating these creatures, and he wishes to start a war with the Underworld! He's been meeting with the Fallen Angels this entire time! He's been planning with them!"

"Wow, this guy is truly trying to grasp at straws, isn't he?"

Azazel murmured to Zenki who muttered "You don't know the half of it." while Diodora pointed at Azazel.

"Taking advantage of a Devil child like that, you're scum! Though Zenki is also scum by going along with a filthy Fallen Angel!"

"Is that the best you've got? Trying to say that my relationship with Azazel-san is the cause of this? You were here first, and you didn't even tell anyone? Are you really thinking anyone would believe that kind of lie? Also, Otou-san knows of my relationship regarding Azazel-san."

Zenki asked Diodora who scowled at him.

"You fucking shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Resorting to that kind of language, you really are desperate now aren't you?"

Azazel spoke up, something that enraged Diodora.

Diodora angrily pointed his finger at Zenki.

"Why are you even here?! With your Fallen Angel buddy there! You're a disgusting bastard! Making alliances with the crows! Are you insane?!"

Azazel, and Ajuka could see the sanity that Diodora had, was slowly going.

Probably because he was caught, he was scared.

He was terrified.

Zenki then spoke up to the others while Diodora seemed to be showing fear.

"Diodora, we've got evidence against you and your little friend there." Both of their eyes fell to despair while Zenki pulled forward. "You've been making these creatures, and have been attacking an innocent holy girl, why? Why do you want her so much? She's an innocent girl that hasn't done anything wrong...yet, you tried to kill her on multiple occasions. Face it, this time, you're finished. You can't wriggle your way out of this one."

Diodora's face contorted into something that didn't even resemble a normal Devil.

It was a mixture of fear, anguish, anger, and also a twisted sense of relief which also worried Zenki.

It seemed that his face was turning into a crazed expression that couldn't be surpassed so easily.

"Hahahahaha..."

Diodora laughed to the confusion of the Father and son duo.

"What are you laughing for Diodora?"

Diodora continued to laugh in the faces of Ajuka, Azazel and Zenki.

"You think you know what's to come, but you have no fucking idea! Even you Ajuka, you think you're hot stuff, but you're nothing! Naberius! Unleash the beasts! Let them die under their amazing powers!"

Diodora yelled out, so Naberius did just that before either Ajuka or Zenki could stop him.

The beasts surround them were awakened, and began moving outwards.

Their incredible powers were turned on the duo, with Zenki gulping slightly.

He knew he wouldn't be able to take them down.

But Ajuka showed a calm expression.

"Did you forget that I'm also here Diodora?"

"Not at all, they can overcome you!"

Diodora screamed, while Azazel spoke up.

"This guys either cocky or stupid. Thinking that these creatures could take down the Maou Beelzebub."

Zenki also agreed with Azazel's thoughts on the matter.

Ajuka shook his head in disappointment.

"Do you think so low of me that you believe these will be able to finish me off?"

Ajuka summoned his powers all around him as the beasts began attacking.

Zenki watched as Ajuka's incredible powers came out, his demonic energy that exceeded Satan Class level of powers, and came out beautifully as green and wonderful light, that shot out towards one of the beasts.

"..."

Without making a noise, the beasts body was completely obliterated by Ajuka's incredible powers.

Diodora and Naberius stood there without even blinking.

They were overcome with shock, fear, and they felt like their bodies couldn't move at all.

Zenki also was in awe at what his Father just accomplished without really moving.

The difference between their powers was incredible to see.

Ajuka was in a different place to him right now, and that in of itself was something that made Zenki all the more determined to try and catch up to the Devil known as Ajuka.

"Diodora." Diodora turned horrifyingly to Ajuka who looked on with a bewitchingly scary expression. "Come back when you've got Sirzechs attacking me, or someone comparable. As they are, they'll give some Devils trouble, but for me, they aren't going to get through."

Ajuka continued manipulating his powers, and shot them through the beasts as if they weren't even there, destroying their physical forms, and their minds with his crazy amount of power, which was scary for everyone around.

Even Zenki thought his Father was probably one of the scariest people on the planet at this point.

Azazel also felt similar to Zenki, and was glad that he hadn't pissed off Ajuka in the past.

Then once the beasts were finished, Ajuka adjusted his eyes towards the terrified Diodora.

Diodora summoned some demonic power in defence of what Ajuka was summoning, and Ajuka went to take it down, when Zenki stepped forward.

"Ooh, are you going to challenge me Zenki?! You never could win against me anyway!"

"Otou-san, Azazel-san, don't interfere. I want to be the one who teaches Diodora and Naberius a lesson about betraying the Underworld and trying to destroy the Three Factions such as this."

Zenki said to his Father, who wore slight surprise. Though Azazel didn't seem to be shocked at all. He could see the passionate look within Zenki's eyes, he wished to be the one to show Diodora what he had done wrong.

Ajuka accepted it by nodding a single time and stepped back, seeing the determination on his sons face.

"Haha, you're going to need Ajuka's help against me! You cannot defeat me at all! You are a weak nothing!"

Zenki got into a battle position, and readied himself.

"Then try me out, and I'll show you the extent of my power. This so-called 'weak nothing' is about to take down the Heir of Astaroth. So show me your power Diodora."

Diodora's face contorted angrily, and he shot off a thick wave of aura, along with Naberius at the same time combined with his powers.

Ajuka watched as Zenki blocked off the energies at the same time, while also sticking out his hand and summoned his own violent demonic energy, and sent it off at them, causing them to make multiple barriers, but Zenki snapped his fingers, creating several bullets in the air from his power using the Kankara Formula, moving over the barriers, and pierced into their bodies, and made them scream in pain.

But even then Diodora didn't give up.

"Get out of here!"

Diodora snapped, and charged forward, fuelling his energy into his fist, and sent it for Zenki's body who dodged quickly, appearing behind Diodora, and punched him in the back so hard that he spat out blood, causing his body to bounce off the ground, and smash into a nearby wall, while he let out painful cries.

"Haha, go Zenki."

Azazel commented happily, which made the corners of Ajuka's mouth curl upwards.

At the same time, Naberius charged forward, and pulled out what seemed to be a weapon that produced light, shooting off many blasts towards Zenki, who snapped his eyes towards him, and activated the Kankara Formula, stopping them in mid air, and began manipulating them further, by changing the size of the light power that had been sent towards him, and turned them on Naberius.

"This is for Kuroka-san and Shirone-san you bastard."

With a cold look, Zenki snapped his fingers, and shot off his incredible powers right back towards Naberius, Ajuka noticing that the light power was increasing higher and higher, using the Kankara Formula, which impressed Ajuka even more.

"Shit!"

Naberius let out a single cry, and raised a barrier before him, but the light pierced through it after a single shot, and the remaining lights fell onto his body, blasting him full of holes again and again, with his blood shooting out around him.

Zenki also noticed that despite being hit with light, Naberius didn't pass out, and wondered why that was.

While he did, Diodora tried to get in a cheap shot by rushing him from behind, but Zenki quickly turned, and snapped Diodora's wrist, while headbutting him so hard that Diodora bled from his head, and let out a pained cry.

"It's scum like you that give Devils a bad name! Doing what you've done, is unforgivable!"

Zenki unleashed his incredible demonic energy in the stomach of Diodora, and the power eclipsed Diodora's form, sending him smashing into the ground with the remaining demonic energy turning Diodora's cries into nothing due to the sound of the surrounding area being destroyed.

Diodora laid on the floor, with his blood leaking out of him.

His body felt sore from Zenki's demonic powers.

It was incredible, and too much for him.

Naberius, was also in the same condition.

They couldn't even take on Zenki, while believing in their powers.

But in the end, Zenki managed to beat them without exuding much effort.

"You're a disgrace to the Astaroth, you are finished Diodora. Even if you got by me, my Otou-san is here to stop you. Azazel-san is here to stop you. You cannot get away with this anymore. For those girls lives you've destroyed, this is your punishment."

Zenki's words penetrated Diodora like knives.

It felt like he was dying from the words alone.

Ajuka on the other hand looked quite impressed with what Zenki had done.

How he had managed to overcome Diodora and Naberius easily.

Azazel also was quite impressed.

Seeing the next generation fighting like he did, he definitely knew Zenki had some talent.

Ajuka went to make a move, when Naberius called out a weak "...Help...us..." with Zenki furrowing his eyebrows, but it was Azazel who spoke up.

"Who are you..."

Before he could finish, Ajuka and Azazel felt something coming, so Ajuka stuck out his hand and rather than protect himself, he summoned his own version of the Kankara Formula to protect Zenki with it, creating a barrier with its own laws and rules behind it, and because of the power being used, he only had time to protect his son.

"O-Otou-san?!"

Zenki panicked, seeing that both adult men suddenly were enveloped in an aura while he was saved from the spell due to Ajuka using his powers, showing that rather than protect himself, Ajuka protected his son.

"Shit, this kind of technique is…!"

Azazel looked angered, while Ajuka, not having time to protect himself, gave his son a reassuring smile.

"Zenki, don't worry about us, just be carefu-"

Before he could finish, Ajuka's and Azazel's bodies were teleported away from the area, Zenki looked horrified.

"A spell that teleported Otou-san and Azazel-san away...what kind of power is..."

Diodora smirked from the ground.

"Sorry, Zenki, seems like your precious Otou-san is gone now, just like your Okaa-san..."

Zenki turned his anger filled eyes towards Diodora, and his body began leaking demonic power that was crushing the ground below him.

It was even rupturing the area around him that caused fear within Diodora.

"You dare...Otou-san and Azazel-san might not be here, but I'm more than enough for you..."

He went to attack Diodora, when a magic circle appeared below him.

"Goodbye Zenki, I'm going to take your precious Asia away from you hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Diodora laughed loudly, and was enveloped in a light, the same with Naberius who had his body also broken down.

"Damn it..."

Zenki couldn't change that fate from them teleporting away, and could only activate a magic circle himself.

He knew Asia was in danger now, and his Father along with Azazel…

He almost felt like staying.

But realistically, he couldn't do anything to protect his Father, as Ajuka himself was a monster in power.

So, he only could do what he needed to, and that was saving Asia from Diodora and Naberius.

"Otou-san...Azazel-san...please keep safe...I'll save Asia-san myself."

Zenki wished for that inside of his heart, and teleported away from the area, while also leaving a message for the subordinates of Ajuka's.

He knew that Vali was there, but he didn't know what the pair had planned for.

If they had some spare creatures, and how strong they'd be.

It could even cause mass destruction.

He only hoped that he could make it in time.

* * *

Vali exhaled, as she waited within the human world, sitting within a tree, in the same forest that Zenki met with Asia.

She was getting a little bored.

Because of the situation at hand, she knew she couldn't leave, but no action was happening at all.

But then that changed within an instant when she felt a change in the air.

Her eyes shot out of the tree that she was in, and saw some massive beasts flying up above, along with some that crawled on the ground. She was sensing beasts that had Middle Class and one High Class level in power, and it intrigued her all the more by what was happening.

Quickly, she opened her Divine Dividing wings, and shot off for the town, muttering "Finally, some action." as she saw some other people that had been placed around the town to protect her engage some of the beasts before they could reach the town, like the Fallen Angels, and Devils, staying away from the town as much as they could.

He even saw Sairaorg in the thick of things, punching one of the beasts while exclaiming "Hah, this is going to be a good work out." and grinned wildly as he charged forward.

Vali ignored them, and flew into the city, only to see Diodora having injuries across his body, and also Naberius, who was nursing his own injuries, with what seemed to be some Phoenix Tears, something that forced her eyes to sharpen.

Silently, she shot forward like a bullet, intending to take both down.

But before she could, a winged beast shot for her, blocking her back, so she charged up her demonic power, which took a silver colour, and unleashed it against the winged beast, which allowed its feathers to become like steel, and slice through her aura within an instant.

"Hah, so you do have the ability to fight with me, Zenki wasn't kidding. Alright then, how about this!"

Vali shot off, as the winged beast flapped its wings, unleashing steel like feathers for Vali. Vali, being as fast as she was, avoided them all, allowing them to go by her body, before she cupped her hands together, gathering her energy.

Pointing it to the winged beast, the winged beast responded by dashing at Vali, attempting to slice her down.

But Vali didn't release her power, all she did was move out of the way of the winged beasts movements, and then smashed her fists into the beasts body as it flew above her, releasing all of her demonic power.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

It let out an unholy cry as Vali's demonic power shot through its entire body, catching Diodora's attention.

"What the hell? Who is that!?"

Diodora demanded as Vali shot up like an arrow, and pierced through more of the body of the winged creature. Then as she was half way through, she placed both arms outwards, gathering an immense demonic power, before unleashing all of it into the opponents, shredding through the beasts body.

"Thanks for the challenge, however brief it was."

Vali's demonic power continued destroying the body of the winged beast, until it was completely erased out of existence.

Vali didn't have a chance to celebrate as Diodora shot off a curved blade of demonic power for her, forcing her to raise a barrier, blocking off the attack, Diodora's eyes snapping angrily onto Vali, who nose dived for them.

"So, you're the famous Diodora, and Naberius, I've been hearing about. Hmm, can you give me a challenge?"

She folded her arms as she said it, seeing the towns Exorcists fighting off some of the beasts, but were having a hard time.

Diodora overlooked her with a condescending look on his face.

"Those wings, what are they?"

Vali rolled her eyes.

"If you don't know, then I wont tell you. But coming here, are you stupid?"

Diodora narrowed his eyes at Vali.

"How dare you?!"

"Sorry, did I stutter? Doing something like this, are you that stupid? You wont get away with this, especially with the level these beasts are. The highest I can sense is High Class, and there aren't that many of them. Even the current myself and Zenki can handle a High Class Devil beings power together, plus the other factions here are fighting and killing off the beasts."

Diodora folded his arms.

"Tch, you're overconfident. You can't win against me, and I can't see precious Zenki around here either."

"Precious Zenki huh. Alright then, I'll be your opponent here until Zenki arrives, come at me."

Vali prompted the pair, who looked unsure of what to do.

Because of the power they felt from Vali, it was going to be difficult...but they had a trump card up their sleeves.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Shirone managed to get to Zenki, who in turn managed to convince Kuroka to stay along with Shirone. Asia and Zenki had some more nice conversations, with Zenki introducing junk food to Asia, and even gave her some kind of necklace as a return for the one that she gave him. Ravel got upset about Kuroka also attempting to leave, showing the bond that they had with one another. Zenki also asked Azazel and Vali for help, which they agreed to do, along with Azazel and Ajuka having a meeting, revealing a few details.**

**Then at last, they confronted Diodora, and Naberius after tracking them down. Though they unleashed powerful beasts, as expected by Ajuka who took them down without much trouble, with Zenki replicating that success with Diodora and Naberius, but something came and took Ajuka and Azazel away. I can't reveal much about that just yet, but it's going to play into the story more in the future, and at the end, it seems Vali's confronted both Diodora and Naberius while Zenki's on his way.**

**Next time, things will heat up even more, and we'll see Zenki confronting Diodora without interruption.**

**Also, thanks for the votes everyone! I've been reading your votes, both from reviews, and PM's, and it seems that a female Kiba managed to come out on top in the end, with Xenovia getting a few suggestions about a Rook, and I'd be alright with her being his Rook, but I haven't decided yet, even if she's in Rias' peerage she could still be in the harem.**

**Finally, here's a question I've been getting since the beginning of the fic, and I've been thinking about it myself. It's about a female Issei, and extension Rias, and Irina. Originally, I was going to have Irina replace the Knight spot in Rias' group and eventually join Issei's future peerage, depending on who won the poll so that's why she wasn't on the poll for those asking since they're childhood friends and would more likely want to be with Issei, Rias being in Issei's harem, but a lot of fans have been asking for having these girls in Zenki's peerage/harem along with a female Issei, so I'll leave it to you guys.**

**So yeah, should Issei be male or female? As I can do either way, I'd like your opinions.**

**Well until next time, please vote, and thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Free.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Free.**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Yumi, WIP.**


	6. Confessions!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the votes!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thank you for the votes! Yeah, it's gonna get quite wild.**

**yogaratw607; Thanks for the vote. We don't know who Yasaka's last mate was, so yeah that could fit.**

**Oblivious IJ; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, it's gonna be fun if he 'tames' the Heavenly Dragons. Diodora's gonna be suffering through quite a few things here.**

**Skull Flame; They seem to have a positive relationship yeah. Yup, we're gonna see the assault in full this chapter. Haha, he surely was yeah~**

**TehStorm; Thanks! Yeah, Ajuka's quite powerful, even Zenki thinks he's a monster in a fight. Thanks very much for the vote! Yeah, it would be fun seeing their rivalry like that huh. Well, we'll be seeing that quite soon. Here's the chapter!**

**ZacLastman123; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, it really would increase their rivalry. Rias and Zenki do have a healthy relationship right now as kids, which we'll see blossom more in the future. Irina's a nice character yeah~**

**Unzueta; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, I could see her doing either.**

**OechsnerC; He wouldn't need Valerie, he's got Asia as a healer. Kuroka could work as a Rook.**

**qunbulah; Thanks for the vote! And no problem~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; If you loved that, then you're gonna love what happens this chapter haha. Oh it surely did for Zenki. He did yeah, Ajuka's quite supportive, while also having something that has been hinted at that keeps him from connecting deeper with Zenki. Ooh yeah, quite soon they will be. Thanks for the votes!**

**Boomman; Thanks! Thank you for the vote! Walburga's character is alright, I guess that I think she'd not fit with some stories, that's all.**

**RandomBoredGuy; That's answered this chapter, with it being hinted at last chapter by Zenki's reaction. It surely is yeah. Riser's a product of how Devils usually are in the Underworld with exceptions of course, and Riser does get better, Diodora on the other hand is the worst example of a Devil.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the vote, and I have ideas for that.**

**Guest 2; Thanks for the vote! And thank you, I'd try my best!**

**Silver crow; Thanks for the vote! Thanks very much! He is yeah~ He did yeah, he protected Koneko, while fighting off the poison that he had inside of him. Yeah, it was a nice moment between them. Asia and Zenki had a sweet moment huh? And yeah, seems like Ravel was really concerned for her. They are yeah, Zenki and Ajuka have a nice dynamic between them. Yeah he might do in the future. No, they aren't that powerful, the reason why they're as strong as they are is revealed this chapter. He had some good times~ In the face of Ajuka, Azazel and Zenki, Diodora lost his marbles. No, it's nothing to do with Dragon Slaying. Yeah perhaps he could use them for Artificial Sacred Gears down the line. Yeah she would be if Issei was male. He could make his future kids them yeah. Yeah I understand. She probably would be yes. We'll have to wait and see for that. And Merry Christmas to you!**

**Hiding In Plain; Thank you for the vote!**

**jonale fm; Thank you! Thanks for the vote, and here's the chapter!**

**Anime PJ; It seems so yeah, with a few turns in this chapter. She was yeah, Diodora and Naberius will get what's coming to them. It seems so yeah~ And thanks for the vote!**

**Azhar-Ryzevim; Haha, seems so~ It is gonna be quite sweet~**

**Guest 3; That sounds like a great idea! Sure that sounds pretty cool to me, and nice pairing, I like the pair of them.**

**random guy 205; Thanks for the votes. Well, it would change a few things, and would add a few things to the story.**

**Zetazero246; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, he'll be creating something like that in the future.**

**Guest 4; That would be quite funny, thanks for the suggestion, I could see it happening~**

**Andrew123456; Yeah, they'd do something like that between them. It wouldn't be silly to them haha~**

**Guest 5; Yeah, I'd have to refresh my knowledge on the series for that.**

**Guest 6; I'll eventually go back to it yeah. Those would be cool ideas~ It would be nice if he was like that for Wendy. Sure, they could do that, it would be pretty cool~ Those are cool keys for him to have. It would be nice if Scorpio was like that with the oc, and that would be something she'd say to Lucy~ Yeah, Meredy could be like that, sounds good to me!**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 8; Thanks for voting!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Confessions!**

Immediately, Zenki was transported to the area that he usually met with Asia.

Adjusting to the lights around him, he heard a screaming in the distance, his head darting towards that location, and saw that there were several beasts fighting, with the forces of both Fallen Angels, and Devils that had been deployed.

"Damn Diodora, what have you done…?"

He muttered, and attempted to make a communications circle.

But when he did, it suddenly stopped functioning.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he attempted to transport a letter to the Underworld for some assistance…

But once more, it was jammed.

Something had stopped it.

"_What? I can't contact the Underworld, I can't even teleport anything there either...someone must be jamming the magical circle...I could teleport here, but I can't teleport away, or communicate with the outside world...shit, I'll have to also deal with that...but, if it is the same power that also clashed with Otou-san, and Azazel-san then it isn't a power I can right now fight by myself...Diodora didn't do this, neither did his little Naberius friend either._"

Zenki thought to himself, trying to comprehend what was happening before him right now.

With the situation at hand, he knew that he'd have to stay and help.

But with no help arriving…

He'd have to do his best.

STAB!

"Aah..."

Zenki felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, cocking his head backwards to see a mysterious figure in the distance.

He then placed his finger to his neck, and pulled out something that looked like a needle.

"What the hell..."

For a few moments, Zenki looked at the figure.

But when he took a step forward, Zenki began feeling dizzy.

A burning sensation ran through his body, and he felt as if he was going to be sick.

"W-What have you d-done...?"

Zenki demanded, feeling his body beginning to feel hotter and hotter as he fell to his knees.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

The man watched as Zenki began shaking from the sudden attack on his person.

"I'm just awakening it."

The man said to Zenki who wore confusion while trying to fight off the new feelings.

"Awakening, what exactly?"

Zenki demanded, allowing himself to be coated in a powerful aura despite the position of being on bending knee.

"The blood sleeping inside of you. Be grateful, young one."

"The blood sleeping inside of me..."

The man showed a smirk, and saluted Zenki.

"Good luck in your adventures, and grow stronger, young Zenki."

Zenki yelled "Wait!" but the man took off at high speeds, flying through the air, while he collapsed onto the ground, trying to fight off, whatever had just happened to him.

* * *

After a few minutes, Zenki's body began to return to normal, breaking slowly and began catching his breath.

"I-I have to save Asia-san..."

Not having time to think about it, Zenki rushed forward as his body was recovering, taking to his wings, and hoped that Asia was alright.

As he flew into the area, he saw a few Exorcists being attacked, so he flew down towards them, and as several beasts unleashed fire from their mouths, Zenki activated the Kankara Formula, and paused their movements.

"What's…?"

One of the Exorcists wondered, as Zenki flicked his hand towards the beasts, unleashing their powers right back towards the beasts, encompassing their bodies, while Zenki allowed his green demonic energy to rain down, destroying the bodies of the creature.

Landing on the ground, Zenki exhaled, and turned to the Exorcists.

"It's alright, you're safe-"

"Demon!"

One of them attacked Zenki who flipped backwards out of the way of the light sword.

"Stay away from us!"

Another Exorcist yelled out, while the others began pulling away fearfully.

The one that had attacked him came at him once more, with a gun that fired off light bullets.

"I'll end you!"

He shot off a bullet for his body, so Zenki raised a barrier, and defended himself.

"Wait please, I don't want to fight you."

The Exorcist didn't seem to care, and raised his sword, slashing at the barrier that Zenki had, but the sword bounced off it without causing much damage. Even though Zenki was young, it seemed that his barrier was strong.

However, as he was fending off the Exorcist, a sudden fist came flying down and crashed with the Exorcist, shocking Zenki.

He paused for a few moments, before looking to the culprit behind the fist, seeing that it was Sairaorg.

"Seriously, these types don't listen to reason at all."

"Sairaorg-kun, you've also arrived. And knocked out an Exorcist with a single punch. I don't know if I should be happy or worried about that haha."

Zenki let out a happy expression, and also a joking tone about knocking out an Exorcist.

Seeing Sairaorg there made him feel better as well.

"Of course, Ravel informed me of the situation on your request, and I simply wasn't going to stand around doing nothing."

Zenki nodded, seeing the other Exorcists taking off.

"Sorry that you had to get involved. I didn't think it would turn out as bad as this. I've briefly tried contacting the Underworld, but communications have been cut off it seems."

"Your Otou-san? And Azazel as well?"

Zenki remembered what happened to them.

He did feel sadness building inside of him.

But he knew his Father, and Azazel weren't push overs.

They were probably some of the smartest people in the factions, so together...even Zenki found it scary what they'd do together.

"I don't know what happened to them. But this is beyond Diodora, and Naberius. There is some kind of unknown power that's lending its aid to them. For what purpose, I don't understand right now. But I have to get into town...with the creatures out here as well..."

"Leave these ones to me. It will help me test my ability to fight."

Zenki nodded his head.

"Right, then I'll leave these to you. Be safe Sairaorg-kun."

"You as well, my friend."

Exhaling slowly, Zenki took off for the town, knowing that even if he was a Devil, people needed to be protected.

Sairaorg stayed behind, and continued fighting off the enemies that were around.

* * *

Vali confronted both Naberius and Diodora at the same time, who looked unsure of how to proceed, seeing how ready Vali was for battle.

"So, who's coming at me first?"

Diodora stepped forward.

"You can die by my demonic power!"

Diodora created a myriad of bullets in the air, and shot them off towards Vali, who placed her hands outwards also.

"Dying by this demonic power? Do you train at all?"

"You shut your mouth! The talented don't need to train!"

"Naive."

Vali unleashed her demonic power, surprising both Naberius, and Diodora, as the demonic energy of Vali's overcame the power of Diodora, crushing them instantly, and forced their way towards the pair of them.

"I've got it!"

Naberius revealed some knowledge in magic, and created a barrier out of magic, defending against the wild demonic power. But even then, Vali's demonic power continued on, and smashed through the wall of Naberius', Diodora gasping.

"What is this girl?!"

He yelled, and unleashed his power, creating several layers of thick barriers to defend against Vali's attack.

Naberius also added his own power, and created multiple barriers between the ones of Diodora's.

Despite being Villains, it seemed that they had good enough team work that they were able to combine their abilities like this.

Vali's demonic power continued forward, smashing through barrier after barrier, but eventually, the barriers held, defending the two of them.

"Hah, I knew you couldn't-"

Celebration was short lived, when Vali came down from the sky at high speed, getting between the two of them, and punched Naberius right in the face, sending him flying through the air, smashing into a house behind them.

"Stay away!"

Diodora yelled, placing up a quick barrier, as Vali's foot came flying at him.

[Divide!]

At the same time as the kick hit Diodora's barrier, the power of it was divided in half, and transferred to Vali, weakening the barrier quite a bit, allowing Vali's foot to smash through it, and directed into the body of Diodora who let out a "Shit!" and was flung deep into the ground, causing a small crater to appear below him.

Diodora and Naberius had been handled by Vali swiftly.

Vali walked over to the place Diodora laid on the ground.

"Are you really just going to simply lay there and do nothing?"

Vali demanded from him.

Diodora glared up towards Vali.

"Tch, so Zenki got himself a girlfriend did he? Sorry, you're not my type!"

"Because I'm not a holy girl, I get it. I'm glad, I don't want you to be interested in me. I don't care for a man that's weak like you anyway."

Diodora narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know anything..."

"I know more than enough about you Diodora, pathetic that preys on innocent girls."

Diodora's eyes became enraged as Naberius attempted a sneak attack on Vali.

"You don't know anything about me!"

Vali breathed out her nose, pointing her hand backwards, and unleashed an incredible wave of demonic power, that broke through Naberius' defence's that he put up quickly, and sent him flying through the air, Diodora's eyes despairing at the sight.

"Did you think I'd fall for that so easily?"

"You bitch!"

Diodora charged forward, creating what seemed to be a sword of demonic power, and lunged at Vali. With a jab, he attempted to pierce Vali, who with the slightest of movements, dodged out of the way, then aimed her hands forward.

"Bastard."

Vali unleashed her power at Diodora who screamed loudly, getting hit by the large wave, and sent him smashing deeply into the ground. Diodora cried at the feeling as blood erupted out of his body, his eyes spinning in his head.

Vali exhaled slowly.

"Seriously, this is all you have got? I'm supposed to be beaten by you like this?"

Diodora scornfully looked at Vali as she strolled closer.

"You don't know anything about me! My abilities as an Astaroth are great! Much greater than Zenki's! I'm the Heir of Astaroth!"

"You're a joke."

Vali's words cut down Diodora's bravado.

A joke…?

Had he turned into a joke now?

Diodora couldn't believe it.

He had turned from being someone so important…

That now he was being slapped around by Vali, someone he didn't even know.

Diodora got off the ground, as Vali raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to try and strike me down?"

Diodora tightened his hands, and pointed left.

"Not me, I've got an Asia to see."

Vali looked left, and saw a beast heading for her.

Quickly reacting, she shot off right, as the beast unleashed several clawed attacks against Vali who dodged expertly.

When she glanced towards Diodora...he was already gone.

"Slippery little bastard."

She growled, seeing the beast coming closer to her form, knowing she didn't have a choice but to fight it.

* * *

Diodora strolled through the town, enjoying the destruction that he had caused. Though he didn't stroll slowly, he was close to running, he knew that Vali wouldn't be far behind, so he had to do what he needed to do quickly.

"Though I didn't want to get Asia quite like this, with my cover blown, I don't have a choice."

He muttered to himself, walking all the way to the Church.

Diodora saw that a bunch of nuns were running away from a monster, including that of Asia, so he used his demonic magic to quickly create a wall, separating Asia from the others, and then simply snapped his fingers.

The beast stopped, and turned to Diodora.

"Attack the other nuns, leave this one to me."

Responding to his voice, Diodora saw the beast run away from Asia, and to the other nuns.

Diodora ignored them as they stood before the Church.

"My sweet Asia, don't worry, I've come to save you."

Diodora spoke in a sweet tone, trying to appeal to her.

But Asia held reservations.

"No, I don't want to go with you."

Asia said strongly, showing her strong face.

Diodora was surprised by this.

"What are you saying Asia? Come with me, I'll make sure that you are taken care of."

Asia didn't look happy.

In fact, she looked quite worried, and scared.

"No...I don't want to go with you...you're the one who's been sending those monsters after me..."

Diodora's eyes began to fall into despair.

"No, Asia. You've got it wrong. I have been protecting you."

Diodora continued trying to be sweet, but his patience was wearing thin, he knew that he had a time limit, and that was slowly becoming a reality with the arrival of Zenki imminent.

"No...Zenki-san has been protecting me, from you."

Diodora exhaled deeply out of his nose harshly.

"You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

Diodora attempted to grab Asia…

When from around her neck, the necklace that Zenki had given her suddenly began to light up, and created a barrier that repelled Diodora's hand away from Asia, even causing him damage, his hand burned as if he had touched light.

"Did you just create that?!"

Diodora snapped at Asia who looked down at the necklace she wore.

"Zenki-san….Zenki-san is protecting me right now."

Diodora continued to look angered.

His face was twisting into a more deranged look.

Diodora summoned his demonic energy, and pointed it at Asia, who backed away with fear.

Diodora looked surprised by that, so he lowered his hand, trying to compose himself.

"I'm sorry Asia, I didn't mean to scare you. Come on, please? I'll make sure you're safe with me. What Zenki said to you, was a lie. He's really the one who's behind those attacks. Can't you see? He set it up, so you'd begin liking him, and turning you against me. I'm the one who loves you Asia, not him. He's sick, and he only wishes to lure you away from the Church. I want to be the one who takes care of you, and make sure that you have a happy life in the Church."

Asia didn't believe him.

She couldn't see Zenki doing that.

She had gotten to know him, and seeing how he had protected her, how he had shared food with her, given her a present, made sure that she'd be safe even when he wasn't around.

All of it just added up in her mind, and that Diodora was lying.

"You're lying...Zenki-san tried to stop us from seeing each other, he doesn't wish to take me away from the Church. Zenki-san is my friend, you are not my friend. I do not want to be with you, please leave immediately."

Diodora almost broke with that.

Hearing Asia speak about Zenki like that…

It was overwhelming.

He felt like punching and screaming.

It wasn't fair.

He didn't think it was fair anyway.

"Zenki…haha, Zenki. Is he your saviour or something?"

"Yes."

Responding accordingly, Asia's faith in Zenki didn't falter.

Diodora overlooked the barrier separating them, then began to laugh.

"It's funny you think like that. Considering that he's probably not told you, has he?"

Asia drew a blank.

"Told me what he is? Zenki-san is Zenki-san."

"Yeah, he surely is alright. But, he's also something else. He's not human. He's a Devil."

Asia looked stunned.

Zenki...was a Devil?

To her, it made her think about it.

How he said God wouldn't like him.

How they couldn't be together.

It began making sense in her mind.

Zenki, was a Devil.

"Devil..."

"But not just any old Devil, he's the son of the Maou Beelzebub! His full name is Zenki Astaroth! Son, of Ajuka Beelzebub!"

Asia looked visibly stunned.

She let out a breath while Diodora's grin grew larger and larger.

Seeing Asia looking stunned gave him a thrill. It gave him exactly what he wished for.

The despair Asia had, and how she'd feel about Zenki…

With this, he truly did believe that her dreams of Zenki would be crushed, and she'd only turn to him for help...

* * *

Back with Vali, she was up against a hard strong beast. The beast was fast, and shot towards her within seconds, gaining distance, before coming down with several swipes of its claws, forcing Vali to put her speed on higher, avoiding all of the direct attacks of the creature.

"You might be fast, but can you dodge this?"

Vali unleashed several bullets of demonic energy, each violently coming closer and closer.

But the beast surprised Vali when it cut through the bullets, and ended up destroying them with its claws.

"Damn bastard, you're getting on my nerves."

The beast shot off like a tiger hunting its prey, zipping across the battlefield, trying to catch Vali by surprise. But with all of the training that she had done, she managed to keep track of the beast as he came swishing and slashing towards her.

Coating her fist in demonic power, she saw the beast coming left, so she slammed her fist against the claw of the beast coming at her, and clashed violently together, creating a mass wave of pressure that tore into the ground, even Vali felt her arm going numb from just the intense power of the enemy before her.

[Divide!]

She activated her Sacred Gear at the same time, and halved the beasts claws power, allowing her power to push back the beast even more.

But she saw that it still had the ability to fight against her demonic power quite roughly.

Vali's eyes narrowed dangerously at the beast, seeing the claw putting up with her demonic power.

"I see, so you're even trying to take me down like that, are you? Not bad."

Vali praised, leaping into the sky, before shooting off several rounds of demonic power for the beast coming for her body, the demonic power clashed with the beast, and blasted a few holes into the beasts body…

But then she saw that it was regenerating.

"Seems like Zenki was right, they do regenerate. Alright then."

Vali sent her aura at the beast that sliced through several of the attacks, but some got through and hit it hard, knocking it down into the ground, but it rolled on the ground, getting to its feet, and charged for Vali, dashing faster and faster.

[Divide!]

Vali felt more of the power from the claws being divided, and entering her own body, increasing the energy that she had, while decreasing the energy that the beast had, allowing her to move even closer to the beast.

It came right at Vali, who stuck out her hand, creating a thick wall of aura that stopped the power of the beast, the claws slashing against the barrier, but the power around the strike had been decreased by half once more, and the beast was unable to stay calm due to the aura leaving him, with Vali's barrier causing the beasts claws to be chipped due to how brittle they were becoming under the power of the Hakuryuukou.

"So, it seems that your power is weakened. That's interesting. I'd like to see if this would work."

Vali cupped her hands and unleashed a powerful wave of demonic power.

Because it had been divided twice, the power around the claws hadn't returned to a stable place where they could defend against Vali's demonic energy, which ripped right through the beasts claws, shattering them into nothingness.

The beast pulled back, and Vali saw that it wasn't regenerating the claws.

"Seems like even you have a limit, after all. You can't make more of them? Alright then, time to be crushed!"

Vali responded with her own speed, zipping left and right as the beast attempted to bite her. Quickly dodging that, Vali gathered more and more of the thick demonic power that Vali had, and aimed it towards her enemy.

The enemy looked shocked as Vali's power grew higher and higher. The energy that she was producing was abnormal usually for a child of her age. Vali's thick demonic aura, then unleashed her demonic power, and shot it hard for the beast.

It tried to evade the attack, but Vali's power was faster, and encompassed the entire form of the beast, before obliterating it out of existence. Even the regeneration speed couldn't keep up, and Vali ended up destroying the beast instantly.

Vali exhaled slowly, as her chest heaved.

"So these are things Zenki fights. Interesting. Rather than the Dragon's attract danger, it seems that Zenki equally attracts strong opponents. If I stayed beside him, would I find the ultimate opponent? Would I find my rival?"

Vali contemplated many different things.

The fight that she was having right now, made her feel excited.

It had been more than what Azazel wished for.

As she was thinking about it, Vali saw some bees coming from the left, and came at her with their stingers. Though these seemed to have lower specs than the original, and ended up showcasing less power than the one Zenki had fought.

Vali smirked, and went to take them down, when a bright beautiful light rained down on top of them, crushing them under the immense power, and deleted them out of existence, Vali huffed and folded her arms.

"Honestly, Zenki. Taking away my fight like that."

Zenki flew down, sticking out his tongue towards Vali.

"Sorry Vali-chan, I had to at least fight some of them, didn't I?"

"Perhaps. But that Diodora has escaped. I was busy fighting a beast here with great power. Also, it seems that Naberius has taken off after him also. They went towards the Church, if you want to go after them."

"You sure?"

Vali nodded, adjusting her stance.

"Yeah, I've got it around here, leave it to me."

Zenki nodded.

"Thanks Vali-chan, I've got the Church then!"

Spreading his wings, Zenki shot off to the Church.

* * *

When he got there, he saw Diodora near Asia, who looked to be shocked by something.

Her eyes looked hazy.

Her fingers were trembling.

Zenki yelled "Diodora!" and shot off a heavy wave of energy for him.

Diodora screamed, and shot off his power back…

But Zenki stopped it mid air, and simply moved it left, allowing his own power to rain down, smashing deeply into the body of Diodora's, exploding around his form, and sent him smashing into the nearby building, crumbling it down.

Zenki landed on the ground, facing Asia.

"Asia-san, are you alright?"

Asia didn't reply at first.

She kept thinking about what Diodora had said.

Zenki became more concerned as Asia didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Asia-san, are you..."

"Zenki-san...are you a Devil?"

Zenki's heart skipped a beat when she said that.

She knew.

He had meant to tell her, but now that she knew…

Diodora peeled himself out of a building, as Naberius stood on by, seeing Zenki's falling face, and began to laugh.

"Ooh, did you not tell her Zenki?" Zenki's eyes shot for Diodora who continued to laugh. "Asia's face turned down when she heard you were a Devil. I guess that you didn't think about it, but Devils and humans from the Church can't coexist together!"

"You should know all about that, you bastard."

Diodora scoffed.

"Difference is, I take what I want."

"Like those girls in your peerage?"

Diodora chortled happily.

"I had the opportunity to do what few others would. The holy touch of a maiden, it's magnificent. The look on their faces, the pure innocence was fantastic, I loved seeing every second of them. Then I got my Evil Pieces. Thoughts fuelled me more and more, the idea of being touched by a holy girl, being loved by a holy girl…."

"But, it wasn't enough for you."

Zenki spat out, feeling disgusted that Diodora still stood before him like this.

"No, it wasn't. I had to break them." The sadistic sneer caused Zenki to grip his hands tightly. "To see their faces fall from being pure, to being a mess. They desired to be saved, and I did that, after I caused them to leave the Church. Their faces filled with despair, and I was their shining light. So when I took them in, I changed them to what I wished for."

"What you wished for…?"

Diodora continued to laugh loudly, and proclaimed happily.

"I destroyed them." Zenki's eyes flared, and his hands gripped so tightly that his fingernails dug into his flesh, Asia noticing that both hands bled from what Diodora was saying, and how angry he really felt. "Both their hearts, and their minds. They cried for their God, and I became the only thing they could think of. Then they became devoted to me, they wont disobey their Master. Because, I love it, breaking the Holy Maidens around the world, then I saw Asia." Asia backed away as Diodora's sickening smile grew. "My sweet Asia, sitting in a flower field, I got to experience the best feelings. My heart grew, and so did my love for Asia. That day when you met, I was going to take Asia and have her become my bride!"

"You're disgusting..."

Zenki barely could contain himself.

His rage was at boiling point.

He felt sickened by what he was hearing.

"Disgusting, that's just the fact of being Devils, dear Zenki. You know, I hate you so much. Your attitude, your kindness, it sickens me!"

"You're pathetic. Kindness sickens you? I'm glad I'm kind, because being something like you, who is a piece of scum like you are and doing things to innocent girls! What you've done, has disgraced Astaroth, you've caused immense pain and suffering to innocents. But no longer, you wont get away with it from today on. You're just a loser, and you're a coward. You can't take me on because the difference between us is, I've trained for the power I've attained, you relied on talent alone, that will only get you so far in life. You're depending on others doing your dirty work, yet you never fight beside them."

Asia could hear the passion in his words.

It was clear that there was a major difference between Diodora and Zenki.

And that was how they saw their lives.

Diodora looked taken aback by what Zenki had said.

It shocked him to the core.

"But even if I am, I'm still enjoying every moment of it. The life that I've got, is amazing. The girls that I love, love me with everything so much so that they're devoted to me completely. They will do anything I say." His eyes went towards Asia, who flinched. "And you precious Asia, I'll be having my way with you. I'll make you forget about Zenki, you'll become devoted to me only, my love."

Zenki had reached his boiling point.

He was ready to strike Diodora down with everything that he had.

"You wont touch her, because you're going to be destroyed for what you've done! What you did to those girls, the pain you put them through, I'll deliver it you thousands of times over! You wont even lay a finger on Asia-san!" His eyes went to Naberius. "And you, you sick bastard, abusing Shirone-san and Kuroka-san! You thinking you even have the right to do anything at all?!"

"That's my business. They'll help me gain what I want. Those Nekomata girls, they're only useful in my research. The powers they have, the Senjutsu abilities, among other things. They'll make great creatures."

"What do you...wait, you mean..."

Naberius' face rose up higher and higher.

"Those creatures you've been killing, have fed off people, devouring their powers." Zenki looked disgusted as Naberius continued. "I've been researching a few things in my life. The creation of Super Devils, and the creation of chimeras that gain power by devouring other beings."

"Super Devils...chimeras..."

Zenki looked shocked.

But Naberius seemed to be excited.

"That's right, those two aspects of my research. Diodora helped me, capturing mostly low level people, either ordinary humans, or low class beings, and had my chimeras eat them to gain their powers. In return, I also offered my assistance to him, allowing him to get close to these holy maidens of his. The name Astaroth is something that gets you places, being a place that birthed a Maou, even the name could lure in strong people that we captured, and allowed to be eaten. These chimeras eating other beings, will become stronger and stronger, devouring you will give them a boost as well! I would have even done that to Kuroka, and Shirone if it wasn't for you, meddling bastard!"

Zenki felt disgusted.

Horrified.

Feeding people to chimeras to add power to them...

He was going to do that to Shirone and Kuroka as well...

Zenki released his hands from being so tight, and allowed the blood to drip down his fingers.

"Your lives are over today. Everyone knows what you've done, the Underworld are out for your blood. Abusing people. Taking advantage of their situations. It ends now. I've got all the evidence I need, this entire conversations been recorded. There's no escape this time."

Zenki's words shocked them.

They couldn't return now.

They had confessed to Zenki thinking they could kill him.

But now that the information was recorded, and could possibly be broadcast to the entire Underworld...

"Your Otou-san isn't here. You cannot beat us. Even if you're recorded everything, it wont stop me. I'll always go for the holy girls!"

Diodora snidely said, so Zenki chortled darkly.

"He doesn't need to be here. I'm more than enough for you both."

Naberius gave a snide look, snapping his fingers.

"Alright then, deal with these."

Zenki watched as creatures formed around him.

They all seemed to be different shapes and sizes.

He counted over ten creatures, and they felt around Middle Level Devil power.

He watched as they charged forward, each firing off their attacks, so Zenki activated the Kankara Formula.

But this time, something was odd about it.

It seemed than rather than only using one aspect of it, Zenki had used all aspects of it.

He stopped enemies attacks in air, then split them off, and changed their shape, and size to big lances of power. Then he simply shot them forward, increasing their speed by the second, cutting through the air like it wasn't even resisting him at all.

"What the hell…?"

Diodora was shocked when one of the attacks pierced through the creature, and without making a sound, finished it off all together. Then the next one attempted to dodge out of the way, but like it was honing in on its target, the bullet grew larger, and swirled around like a drill, piercing right through the head of the monster, destroying it with a single bullet.

Naberius pulled backwards with fear as Zenki controlled more and more of the attacks.

One attempted to breathe fire at him, but the moment it was nearing him, the Kankara Formula took control over it, and shot it off towards an incoming beast from behind, wrapping it in a whirlwind of flames, incinerating it out of existence.

"H-He's using it so fast...he's not even holding back. Increasing the attacks of others, directing them somewhere else, and even changing the shape, and size of the powers...shit...shit….shit!"

Diodora panicked, seeing Zenki destroying all of the beasts before him.

They went down without being able to land a scratch onto his body.

Though Zenki found it difficult, and it did take a good deal of power to use all aspects at once, in this case he needed to, and the results showed themselves.

Diodora continued falling into despair while Naberius also felt sick from seeing the attacks destroying his beings so quickly.

He then turned to Diodora and the others.

"Are you going to oppose me, Diodora?"

Diodora's face contorted, as Naberius stepped forward.

"If that's the case, then I'll have to show my ace in the hole. With research nearly completing, a test is in order."

Zenki watched as Naberius summoned some monsters…

But he then began devouring them. Zenki looked surprised by how he was basically devouring them, and his body began mutating into something that didn't resemble a human anymore.

He grew large fangs, and claws that looked sharp. His eyes became slitted, monster like. He gained a red hue to his skin, and grew to be over ten meters tall. A tail whipped out from behind him that looked as if it was acting on its own.

It looked like a true chimera before him, and its power exceeded the normal creatures that he had summoned. They had compressed the powers to become Naberius' own, and his power skyrocketed higher than he had expected.

"_So, that's how he healed from the light attack back at the lab so quickly...he quit being a Devil, and turned into a chimera...and now his power is..._"

Diodora watched on with a sly grin, and turned back to Zenki.

"Alright Zenki, come on. Time to tango."

Zenki ground his teeth, while watching the chimera eyeing both Asia and Zenki up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ajuka and Azazel were currently trapped within a void like area, where Azazel was holding a barrier around them while Ajuka got to work attempting to dispel the barriers and powers that were placed around them.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a vacation spot. Who has your relative been dealing with exactly?"

At Azazel's question, Ajuka hummed.

"I don't currently know. But the power being used here, makes me believe that it is borrowed power from a higher being."

Azazel's eyebrows raised.

"Higher being?"

"Whatever power this is, it has the ability to even send both of us out of an area by force so they aren't a joke." Ajuka replied, using his formula to manipulate the surrounding areas to break through them. "Yes, it's undeniable, even I'm having a difficult time in breaking through it so easily, they've layered this seal with different and complex spells."

"For someone to have such power...who could it be?"

"I don't know, but I'd have to say it is probably someone with a grudge against Astaroth, or at least myself."

"Why do you believe it is you?"

Azazel wondered, Ajuka let out a small laugh.

"Because, my son hasn't got any enemies this powerful to try and corrupt Diodora. However, I've made enemies in the past, so I cannot be sure who it currently is. But endangering my child, they truly must be foolish to do that. Anyone that wishes to target my child better be on the watch out, because they've...as I've heard Zenki say, pissed off the wrong person."

Azazel snorted.

"Seriously, you've become a more approachable person since you became an Otou-sama."

"You could say that is due to me being a single parent. Though I don't believe that I've been the best parent to Zenki, he's grown a lot in ways I hadn't expected, but I'm glad all the same. That's why right now, while I'm concerned, I know my son well enough to know that he doesn't go down so easily either. He'll fight to the bitter end, even if it is against a monster class power."

Azazel hummed as he continued protecting them with his barriers.

"Yes, I'm sure that child will continue on. I also never questioned the strength behind that child's actions at all. He's a brave child, that doesn't stop. Also, with Vali there, I'm sure that she'll also do her best, and we've also both got forces there so they'll be able to help out."

"Yes...just keep that barrier up, I'm nearly done here. Even with this power, I wont be deterred from reaching my son."

"Personally, I hope he beats down that Diodora."

"I'm of a similar mind."

Ajuka replied to Azazel who let out a small laugh, while watching Ajuka's amazing powers shining forward and continue to break through the space they were in. he was amazed, he knew that if Ajuka wasn't there, then he might not be able to break through it, so it clearly was designed to hold powerful beings.

* * *

Back with Zenki and the others, he watched the chimera begin moving slowly forward. His eyes shot for the boy before him, and within seconds, he crossed the distance, and sent out a hyper wave of a slash that cleaved through the ground.

Zenki raised a barrier to defend, but the chimera cleaved right through the barrier, forcing him to create more and more, but the chimeras power was more than he had thought it would be, and seeing it being able to smash his barriers down.

But with the final barrier, Zenki managed to hold him off to the relief of Asia and the others that were around. Even if he was a Devil, the fact that he was defending a nun, told them that they might not be right about all Devils.

"If that's the case where its speed is amazing, then I'll shoot it down!"

Zenki attempted to fire off an attack towards the chimera, but then the beasts tail whipped out, and drained off the aura that Zenki had shot off, so by the time that he had managed to get his attack to hit the chimera, it fizzled out into nothing.

"Yeah, thought of that haha~"

Diodora laughed as if he found it funny.

The chimera turned towards Zenki, and lunged for his body at high speed. It was even faster than Sairaorg, it definitely felt like this beast was made for speed, appearing before him within seconds, so he raised a barrier in time, but the claws of the monster smashed down Zenki's barrier, cleaving right through it and his claw scratched Zenki's arm as he jumped backwards, something that Asia noticed.

"Zenki-san..."

Asia became more worried about him after seeing him bleed.

The chimera didn't stop and taunted Zenki.

"After I'm done with you, I'm going back for Kuroka and Shirone. Then they'll be added to the collection. I wouldn't mind being able to use their powers for my own gain. Hahahahaha! If you felt despair before, just think about what I'm going to do to them!"

"You wont lay a finger on them!"

Zenki, ignoring the wound that he had, summoned demonic power around his fists, to increase his destructive punches, and kicked off the ground so hard that the ground below him tore up, allowing his body to appear beside the chimera, and unleashed a high density demonic powered enhanced punch that dug right into the side of the chimeras head, the blow of the punch caused the beast to spit up blood as well as bleed at the point of impact.

But Zenki noticed that the beasts body healed almost instantly.

"Regenerative capabilities. We're not fooling around this time."

Zenki heard Diodora laugh out, while the chimera shot around faster than Zenki was, seeing the speed almost caused him to feel as if he wouldn't be able to hit the beast, when he thought that he caught the sight of the beast, it would disappear.

Then it appeared behind him, and sent down a fiery slash with its claws, digging into his flesh, and made him scream out at the pain he felt, sending him hurdling right into the ground at high speeds, breaking into the earth as his body erupted blood.

"Zenki-san!"

Asia cried out, while Diodora snickered.

"Don't worry Asia, you'll experience a Devils death. That doesn't matter though, does it? You're from the Church, Zenki is Devils scum. You hate Zenki, don't you?"

Diodora prodded, as the chimera breathed out a dense flame for the downed Zenki.

Despite bleeding, Zenki turned around, and controlled the flames just before it could touch him, and sent them right back, while also increasing the power of the flames by double their original strength, and clashed them with fresh flames that Naberius had spat out of his mouth, who also used the tail portion to drain Zenki's energy attack so he couldn't keep empowering the flames that he had sent back.

"Zenki-san is a Devil…."

"Yes, that's right-"

"But." Asia interrupted Diodora. "Zenki-san is my friend."

"F-Friend?! He's scum!"

"Zenki-san is not scum."

Zenki heard what Asia had said, and found it touching.

Even though she had found out that he was a Devil, she still cared about him.

She still saw him as her friend.

That alone made him smile, and try even harder, so rather than concentrate on the flames, he shot off a single sphere from his right hand side, circulating the mass of flames that clashed, and caused it to explode right at the side of the chimeras body, making Naberius lose concentration for a moment.

"Have this!"

Zenki allowed the flames that he had controlled to break through Naberius' own, and erupted across the body of the chimera before him…

But Zenki was shocked when he saw that rather than the flames hurting the chimera, it seemed to be not bothering him at all. Like he was resistant to the flames.

Zenki got off the ground, but paused when feeling the wound on his back.

Since it was deep and had been burned, he did feel the strain of the attack.

But he didn't have time to think as he was assaulted with a myriad of strikes from the beast. The claws moved fast, Zenki barely could dodge them, and received a few scratches to his upper body that caused him to bleed.

But he didn't give up, concentrating his power deeper and deeper into the realms of destruction. Zenki's green energy lit up the entire area, while Asia looked on at the sight of the beautiful green light. Even Diodora was stunned, Zenki's power surpassed his own by this point, and he wouldn't be able to fight that kind of power.

"Have this."

With his cold words, he unleashed the mass of demonic energy upon the creature before him.

The mass of demonic power was twice the size of Zenki himself, which clashed against the beasts body, and began digging into the body of the beast, and due to the condensed energy, the beasts body began to be getting destroyed out of existence.

"N-No! Don't die Naberius!"

Diodora panicked, believing that this could hurt him...

But Zenki also noticed, despite that, once Zenki's attack took a huge chunk out of the beast, its body began to regenerate to a state that could be considered perfect once more, as if it hadn't suffered any major wounds at all.

Also, because of the fact that the tail was absorbing the aura, the damage didn't reach the entire body of Naberius in chimera form.

Zenki had to give it to them that they had created something quite dangerous.

Even he was unsure on how to deal with them.

"_Even if apart of the body survives, it can still regenerate from my attacks. I'll need to completely erase the body out of existence, and surpass the regeneration speed. But the problem is that tail, I'll have to take that tail out before I can destroy his body. His bodies not bothered by the flames of itself...I need to destroy it without it being able to heal..._"

While he thought about it, the chimera turned towards Asia, and smirked.

"Alright then, I'll just have to devour her first. I'll see if I can even devour Sacred Gears."

Diodora smirked, knowing what he was doing.

"Asia-san!"

Zenki rushed for Asia, shooting off several spheres of demonic power towards the chimera, but it responded with his own aura, shooting off a mass of demonic power, and crushing Zenki's own power before he could manipulate it.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Asia let out a cry, and closed her eyes.

She thought that she was going to be finished off at that moment in time…

But she didn't feel anything.

She was confused, so her eyes opened, and saw a horrifying sight.

Before her, was Zenki, with the teeth of the chimera embedded into his body. The remnants of a barrier shattered around them. Zenki had tried to protect her with a barrier, but in the end, he stepped in and took the blow himself.

She saw how deep the wounds were.

She was surprised that he could take something like that.

"Z-Zenki-san! Zenki-san! You're-"

Despite having holes in his body, and was bleeding profusely, he still offered a smile that made her feel safe.

"Don't worry...I'm alright, I'll be fine..."

He assured her.

His words calmed her heart.

But she still was worried about what she was seeing.

Then the chimera ripped its teeth out of Zenki's body, and most would fall to the floor…

But he didn't, and turned to face the chimera.

Even with the wounds in him, he still wouldn't back down.

He showed his ability to strive forward.

"I wont move, do your worst."

Zenki said without even moving.

The chimera looked slightly surprised, before he showed a dirty grin.

"Alright then, it is your funeral-"

Before he could finish, Sairaorg came from up above, and smashed his fist directly into the head of the chimera Naberius, at the same time Vali launched a volley of demonic power, smashing deeply into the chimeras side, and blew a large hole in its body.

Zenki blinked as they returned to his side.

"What's this? Zenki, you're bleeding. A rival of mine bleeding like this, I'm shocked!"

"Haha, it seems that this chimera is quite difficult."

Vali folded her arms.

"Come on then, time to destroy it, what have you got in mind?"

"I already know what I need to go. I need to destroy every part of him at the same time, without his tail hindering my powers."

Vali smirked.

"Right, we'll get rid of the tail, charge up your power and deliver the finisher."

"She's right Zenki! Leave this to us, I'll let you have the finishing blow since you're more personally involved than I am!"

Zenki smiled at the two, and said "Thank you." before taking a step back.

Sairaorg then saw Vali floating nearby.

"So, what is your relationship to Zenki?"

"He's..."

Vali didn't know how to answer that.

Friend...she guessed that was right.

But it didn't feel entirely appropriate either.

"It doesn't matter, I'll go ahead."

Vali shot off with a trail of beautiful light spreading out from behind her, and shone beautifully. The chimera turned its power towards Vali, who was well aware that she was being followed, but because she was, Sairaorg was able to rush forward, and tighten his hand.

"Have this!"

He attempted to punch the chimera, but said chimera spat out flames towards him. Sairaorg was forced to dodge out of the way, as Vali managed to get in close, attempting to grasp her opponent, but it moved in quick speed, avoiding the grab by Vali, and moved away from the grab.

It appeared behind Vali, and thrusted its tail towards her.

Quickly turning, she raised a barrier, but Zenki called "It drains power!" causing Vali to shoot backwards, seeing the tail smashing through the barrier after seconds of draining power, and continued going for her body.

Just as it was going to reach her, Sairaorg appeared above the creature, and thrust his fist downwards.

"Naive!"

The chimera raised its own fist, and collided with it harshly, creating a shock wave through the area that began shattering a few things around. Including some of the houses around the area, they were being destroyed.

However, because of that, Vali saw the tail was distracted by Sairaorg as well, so she quickly flew towards the tail, and grasped it with her hands.

[Divide!]

Though she could only divide once every ten seconds due to the restrictions on her power from not having Balance Breaker, dividing half of the power of the chimeras tail caused it to shake a little bit.

"My power..."

Vali saw the claws of the chimera heading for her so she expertly dodged, and sent off her demonic power, clashing with the chimeras own flames.

Sairaorg used that chance to rush in close, and tighten his hand.

Vali looked on as the chimera turned its head downwards to incinerate Sairaorg.

Sairaorg gritted his teeth and attempted to punch upwards to combat the fire.

Zenki also noticed that an aura of white had gathered around Sairaorg's fist. Even he hadn't seemed to have noticed.

"_That aura, I was suspicious on what it was at first. But now that I've had time, could it possibly be Touki? It isn't refined right now, but Sairaorg-kun's ability to access Touki at all is amazing, considering that Senjutsu usually is required. Has he trained so much that his body is tapping into the base of life itself? Fascinating..._"

Sairaorg's fist sailed through the flames, and though his body, causing a massive wound to appear on the face of the chimera as it backed down.

But due to that, Vali had managed to get towards the tail, and activated her Sacred Gear once more.

[Divide!]

"You've been divided twice now, the power you've got here in your tail is about to be extinguished. Goodbye to your tail."

With a voice filled with her usual strong feelings, Vali allowed her demonic power to shine. Even when the tail managed to suck some aura way, the tail was encompassed with a powerful massive wave of power, destroying it out of existence.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! My tail! You destroyed it with your powers! W-What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Naberius snapped loudly.

With that tail gone and before it could regenerate, Diodora looked to Zenki, and saw a mass of demonic power above his head. It had been formed by Zenki channelling demonic power, and using the Kankara Formula to strengthen it even more, it seemed to be reaching a power that could even take down the chimera.

Zenki unleashed the mass of demonic power that dwarfed even the chimera itself.

"Shit! Dodge that!"

Diodora ordered, seeing the mass of power from both Zenki and Naberius combined into one. It grew to the size of the giant itself, and Zenki forced it right for the chimera itself, Naberius turned to see the speed of the huge sphere had increased more and more.

Zenki felt his breath leaving him, becoming more breathless by the second as the giant sphere neared the chimera, so the chimera rushed towards the left, avoiding the sphere, but the sphere honed in on its target.

The chimera continued to shoot around while Zenki's frustrations made themselves known on his face...

But then something began to happen.

Releasing an aura from his body, even Zenki looked surprised when a warp in space happened in the sky above him, and coming from them, was a mass of small insects...bees, all radiating an aura.

"B-Bees..."

Diodora murmured, looking to Zenki, and saw that his aura had increased.

The bees began going to the sphere of demonic power, and draining some of it off, before it fluttered away with said power.

Zenki wore surprise on his face as the sphere split apart into smaller sections thanks to the bees following his will, surrounding the chimera as they flew at high speeds. Zenki blinked slightly, before he allowed his Kankara Formula to spread out over the bees, and increased the powers.

As Naberius focused on the giant sphere, he wasn't aware of the bees surrounding him, until it was too late.

He was surrounded by a swarm.

"..."

All of them swam around his form, blocking every exit point.

They even seemed to be equal in power, the strength being amazing to Diodora, and frightened Naberius.

"W-Wait! Please! You don't have to kill me!"

Naberius pleaded, Zenki furrowing his eyebrows.

"And why's that exactly?"

"B-Because, I could work for you! I never liked Diodora anyway! I always thought you were the stronger one than Diodora! I will gladly follow you! I'll do anything you ask if you spare my life! Please don't kill me!"

Zenki shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you've hurt people I care about. Shirone-san, Kuroka-san, they were innocent girls, who you abused. You took advantage of their situation and forced them to follow your command. They didn't have a chance at all. You knew that the Underworld wouldn't believe them over you even if they had told. But you had scared them to the point that Kuroka-san became desperate and was going to kill you to save her Imouto. Now you're asking me to spare you? Why would I do that?"

Naberius began crying, pointing angrily at Diodora.

"You told me that they'd never find out! That we'd become the strongest, and rule over these idiots with our power! Why don't you help me?!" Diodora didn't make a move, he was too visibly stunned. "Diodora! Save me! Please save-"

Zenki snapped his fingers, and released the demonic power from the bees in masses of aura.

They all pierced into the flesh of Naberius.

Each of them destroyed sections of Naberius' body from every direction imaginable, and destroyed even his heart with the amazing power.

Then a large explosion erupted out, taking out Diodora's friend Naberius out of existence.

* * *

With Naberius dead, Zenki didn't feel good about it, but it was necessary now that he had turned into such a monster.

Zenki turned to Diodora who looked frightened.

"You're next."

"N-No! Stay away from me!"

Diodora turned and ran as fast as he could.

Vali and Sairaorg went to chase, when Zenki waved his hand.

"I'm sorry, but he's mine, look after Asia-san for me please."

They respected his wishes, and went to Asia's side while he gave chase.

Diodora turned to see a bleeding a tired Zenki chasing after him through the town.

He tried to activate a teleportation circle…

But Zenki blasted him in the back with demonic power, bringing him off his feet, and caused him to bleed.

"Sorry Diodora, you're not running away this time."

Diodora turned fearfully towards Zenki, and saw his eyes.

How angered he was.

How despite his wounds, he still pursed him.

"I-It wont end like this! I wont die here! You wont kill me! My peerage will save me!"

Responding to that, he revealed a Knight girl with short hair, a girl with a hood with hair coming down to her ears, his Rook, a Bishop girl with soft features and hair that came down her back, three Pawn girls with various lengths of hair, and also a woman that was his Queen, with long hair and ornaments decorating her hair.

Each of them stood before Diodora, like a wall, protecting their Master.

Zenki looked over each and everyone of them, feeling sorrow for them.

"I'm sorry ladies, for what happened to you. What he did to you, how he cursed your beings into being his slaves, and destroying your minds like he has. I wish that I could have saved you, but please don't get in my way. I don't want to hurt you. I can only give you this one warning out of respect for who you used to be, before he did this to you."

Zenki tried to appeal to their old natures of kind innocent holy maidens.

But they were far gone, and all they thought about was protecting Diodora.

"For Diodora-sama, we will do anything!"

The Queen announced, but Zenki shook his head.

"It didn't have to be this way..."

First of all, the Knight charged forward with a sword in hand.

However, just before she could swing down the sword, Zenki tightened his hand, and thrusted it forward, smashing his fist through the sword, breaking it into pieces, causing Diodora and the others to gasp.

He then as kindly as he could subdued her with a wave of demonic power, knocking her unconscious.

"Y-You piece of shit!"

Diodora snapped, and had his three Pawn's charge forward, each going in different directions.

"Sorry girls, I'm truly sorry."

Zenki dashed at speeds faster than them. Though they had promoted, he moved faster than them, appearing before the first one, embedding his fist deeply into her stomach, and blew her away as the second one came at him with a flying kick.

Turning, he grabbed her foot, and lifted her body, using her like a bat, and hit the third Pawn girl coming his way, and tossed her at the third Pawn, clashing together as he allowed his demonic energy to erupt outwards, blasting them into unconsciousness.

Diodora continued falling into despair.

"G-Get him!"

Directing it at his Rook, the girl charged forward with a myriad of punches and kicks towards Zenki, but he used his own martial arts that Sairaorg had been showing him to block all of the incoming punches and kicks.

Sairaorg nodded slowly, while Asia looked on with concern.

"Zenki-san, is he going to be okay? He's bleeding and..."

"Don't worry." Vali spoke from the side of her. "He's fuelled by his emotions right now. Can you see his eyes?"

Asia looked to see Zenki deliver a double blow to the Rook's chest, and unleashed his demonic power, sending her smashing into the ground.

Asia saw tears in his eyes as he defeated Diodora's peerage.

"He's crying..."

"He's crying, for those girls." Sairaorg clarified. "Even if he's in pain, it doesn't matter to him. Seeing those girls, seeing what Diodora has done to them, it is only natural that he is this angry. Even I feel disdain for Diodora, but this fight belongs to Zenki."

"Yeah, Zenki's gonna be the one to finish him off."

Vali added, as Asia watched Zenki move forward.

The Queen stood before Zenki with the Bishop beside her.

"Alright then, so I'll show you my power!"

The Bishop's hands glowed, and fuelled the power of the Queen, aiming her hand forward. Allowing the Queen's power to grow higher, her body was covered in an aura of fire, so Zenki allowed his own aura to grow higher as well.

"Last chance, don't attack me."

Zenki offered her, but the Queen defiantly shook her neck.

"I have to do this for Diodora-sama, you cannot lay a finger on him!"

Zenki bowed his head.

"Then I'm sorry."

Zenki watched as the Queen launched a large fireball towards him.

It was strong, filled with the strength of the Queen and Bishop together.

Zenki unleashed his demonic energy, and smashed it against the enemies before him.

The fireball and demonic power mixed together, pushing against the other. Zenki felt his energies draining and that he'd only be able to use the Kankara Formula one last time, so he saved that for Diodora himself.

Zenki's energy shot managed to overcome the Bishop Queen duo, and obliterated their defences, hitting their bodies, and from the powerful demonic energies, knocked them out together, leaving Diodora the only one left.

"And then there was one."

Diodora's face contorted into something of an angry mess, as if he was ready to kill at a moments notice.

"D-Don't get cocky with me!"

Diodora placed his hands out, and unleashed many different bullets of demonic energy for Zenki's form.

Zenki walked forward, creating a barrier around him, which tanked the bullets instantly, only leaving some damage on the barrier, that he fixed instantly. Because Diodora's energy couldn't get through, he resorted to attacking Zenki head on, summoning a blade made of demonic power, and rushed forward.

"Die you bastard!"

Diodora's sword came close to Zenki, who ducked, and with speedy reflexes, embedded his fist deeply into the stomach of Diodora, causing him to cough up blood, as Zenki unleashed his strong demonic power.

"You first Diodora."

Zenki replied, Diodora's body being launched through the air, smashing into the ground after staying in the air for a few moments. Cuts appeared on Diodora's body, as he felt his stomach bleeding from the impact.

He looked up to see Zenki coming closer and closer.

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Diodora placed up a huge wall of aura, becoming a massive shield.

Zenki examined the shield before tilting his head.

"This seems appropriate."

"W-What?"

Diodora seemed confused as Zenki twirled his fingers in the air, showcasing a calm expression on his face.

"That I'd use my Kankara Formula to eradicate your last line of defence."

Zenki held up his hand, creating a circle which began to spin around.

The different letters also span around, and released an aura out into the world, which touched the shield of Diodora's.

For a few moments, nothing seemed to be happening.

But then Diodora heard a cracking sound.

Looking horrified, he turned slowly...and saw it.

He saw the barrier was slowly peeling away into nothingness.

Diodora's face filled with fear, turning back to Zenki, who held angered eyes for Diodora.

He began shedding tears as the barrier peeled away its last defence, then became nothing.

Separating them was nothing.

Zenki looked into Diodora's eyes deeply, before pulling closer.

"Diodora, you can't escape now. You always believed in your power, but right now, all I see is a coward."

Zenki unleashed an X shape wave of demonic power, that dug into Diodora's chest, causing blood to erupt out of his body, and leave a deep wound in his chest.

"Aaaaaah! Y-You filth! Attacking me like this!"

Diodora got to his feet, and threw a punch for Zenki's face, who received the punch and caused a cut on his cheek, and he skidded backwards ever so slightly. Diodora thought that he had succeeded...but he was wrong when Zenki locked eyes with him.

"Nice punch, do you like mine?"

Zenki then returned the favour, slamming his fist deeply into Diodora's face, with his face bending around the fist which broke his nose, and flung him into a nearby tree, shattering the tree apart, and he fell down to the ground while crying.

Zenki strolled forward.

He felt his vision blurring.

His body felt heavy.

He had used quite a bit of power that day and was becoming dizzy.

But he didn't stop.

He needed to put a stop to Diodora.

He got before Diodora, who looked up towards Zenki, and real fear began to install itself into the mind of Diodora.

"S-Stay away from me...please...we're family! You can't do this to me!"

Zenki coldly stared at him.

"Did your victims say that? That you can't do this to me? Did they cry when you destroyed their minds?!"

Zenki raised his leg, and stomped down onto Diodora's leg, breaking his leg with the single impact, and made Diodora scream.

"N-No! Please stop this Zenki! Please!"

"Those girls also said please stop, didn't they?"

Diodora tried desperately to try and hit Zenki with demonic power.

But as his hand was swinging, Zenki grabbed his wrist, and forced the demonic power to harmlessly shoot and disappear into the sky. With his wrist around Diodora's wrist, he dragged the boy up to his level, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Why?" His single question to Diodora. "Why did you do this to them? They're innocent girls, they haven't done anything wrong, and you abused them like this? Can't you see that this is wrong?"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Diodora spat back at Zenki. "It's what I love to do, Zenki! Like you like inventing, I love breaking holy girls."

"You dare compare the two, it's completely different! My hobby doesn't hurt people!"

"And neither does mine!"

"Are you that delusional?!"

Zenki snapped at him, Diodora showing a scared and angered expression all rolled into one.

"Of course not! Can't you see, those girls lives were wasting away in the Church. I gave them purpose, I gave them the will to strive for better things! They live to serve me, a noble Devil from the House of Astaroth. That was, until you ruined it! How dare you come between Asia and myself?! That girl would have been loved by me!"

"It's not love Diodora. You don't love them. You love the idea of hurting them. As soon as they're broken, you get bored of them and move onto the next one. You're exactly the type of scum that this world doesn't need."

Zenki with a hard flick, snapped Diodora's wrist, and tossed him down to the ground.

Diodora shed massive tears as he looked at his wrist.

"Zenki...please...don't do this..."

Zenki saw who Diodora truly was in that moment.

A coward that didn't want to die.

"Diodora."

"Y-Yes…?"

Diodora's eyes were filled with hope.

But then that was dashed when Zenki gave a cold remark.

"You're a sickness in this world, you're a disgrace to Astaroth."

Diodora began shaking, seeing Zenki's fist balling tightly.

"Please don't do this!"

Zenki just stared at him, giving Diodora nothing.

No emotions.

Zenki felt his energies leaving him quickly, so he got on top of Diodora, and repeatedly punched his body, again and again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Bruises appeared across Diodora's face and body, and blood came from the impacts of Zenki's fist.

Diodora tried to fight back, but he couldn't in the end.

Zenki delivered more and more pain towards him while not saying anything.

He didn't even have any emotions on his face, besides one.

Disgust.

What Diodora had done, truly disgusted him.

Now he was getting revenge for everyone that Diodora had hurt.

"This is for all of the girls you've ever hurt you, the girls futures that you stole away from them. Are you afraid Diodora?" Diodora didn't answer, and only cried, so Zenki snapped at him. "Answer me! Are you afraid?!"

"Y-Yes! Okay yes!"

Diodora sobbed out with blood running down his face.

His eyes now were swollen, his lips had cuts on them, his face was turning black and blue as was his body.

"Good, because that's how you made them feel. When you were destroying their minds, how they lost who they were, and became shells that only followed your orders. Everything you did to them, and what you were planning to do to Asia-san, you sick bastard."

Zenki stood up, and aimed his hands towards Diodora.

Gathering demonic power, Diodora's eyes widened.

"You can't kill me! Please don't do this Zenki! Y-You're a good person! You wouldn't kill me! Please don't do this...I love you like the Otouto I never had..."

"Even now you lie."

Zenki's demonic power grew higher as Diodora continued to despair.

Ajuka managed to appear just in time, with Azazel, and saw the current situation.

They didn't say anything, seeing what Zenki was going to do.

Azazel murmured "What a battle, that kids truly gone through a lot." while Ajuka looked between the two of them.

He also noticed Diodora's Queen was coming up behind Zenki to attack with her demonic fire power.

Diodora shed almost an unbelievable amount of tears, as Ajuka was going to stop the Queen when Zenki turned towards her, as she unleashed her power so Zenki unleashed her, cancelling it out, and created a mass of smoke.

While confused, Zenki shot demonic energy rope through the spell, binding the Queen and stopped her movements.

"N-No, Diodora-sama!"

The Queen cried out, while Zenki felt more and more sadness.

"Sorry, I truly am."

Once confirming the fight was over, Ajuka approached the pair of them, seeing Zenki and Diodora's wounds, then placed a hand on his sons head.

"Well done, Zenki." He snapped his fingers, and binds went across Diodora's body. "You'll be dealt with accordingly. Your little friend isn't coming this time to save you."

Diodora cried as he passed out.

Zenki looked up to his Father…

But then fell to his knees, and hit the floor, passed out.

"Zenki!"

Ajuka cried, bending down to his son as Asia gasped.

She rushed over, seeing the ground being dyed with his blood.

Her hands reached out, but Ajuka stopped her.

"If you do, then the Church will banish you. He is a Devil. Think carefully before deciding your next action. Your actions can be seen by members of the Church."

Ajuka warned her as he saw nuns, and Exorcists alike looking on, but Asia didn't seem to care, and began using her Sacred Gear to heal Zenki's wounds to Ajuka's surprise.

"Thank you very much for explaining to me, but Zenki-san is my friend, he is the one I care for the most."

"I see, then I'm sure my son will look after you."

Asia's face turned white.

"Y-You're..."

"Yes, that is correct, Zenki is my son."

Ajuka's face curled upwards as she healed Zenki's wounds, as Azazel rubbed the back of his head.

"What a hard day indeed. Damn, and I thought that this would go smoothly."

Ajuka glanced up at Azazel who gave an awkward look down.

Vali and Sairaorg looked on from a distance, Ajuka turning towards them as he noticed that the members of the Church saw Asia healing Zenki, so he knew exactly what was about to happen now, regarding Asia.

"So, Sairaorg you also became involved? And this girl…is this the famous Vali Lucifer I've heard about?"

"So what if I am?"

Vali demanded, Ajuka chortled lightly.

"Don't worry, I don't care of your lineage, as long as you're not attempting to harm my son, that's all I care about."

Vali looked surprised as Asia continued to heal his wounds like she was.

* * *

Sometime had passed since then, and Zenki rested within a bed.

When his eyes slowly opened, he came face to face with Asia who stared back at him with a curious face.

"Zenki-san, are you okay?"

Zenki blinked, looking around the area, and then faced Asia.

"Asia-san...what are you doing here? This is the Underworld..."

"Yes, the Underworld. This is the first time that I've been here before."

"Y-Yeah, but if you're here, then that means..."

"I was banished from the Church, you've been out for three days. Because you were bleeding out, I used my Sacred Gear, and there were witnesses. I was able to come to the Underworld thanks to your Otou-san. He's been really kind to me so far."

Zenki looked down at the bedsheets.

Though he was thrilled Asia was okay…

But she had been banished from the Church.

She still was smiling though, which he couldn't understand.

"Asia-san, I'm a Devil...why did you heal me?"

"Even though Zenki-san was a Devil, I didn't mind at all. The truth is, I really wanted to be with Zenki-san. I was shocked when I first heard that you were a Devil, but in the end...I didn't mind at all. Because Zenki-san came for me, even when I was in danger, he came to save me when I was worried, and scared about everything happening. Zenki-san, I'm sorry you had to become hurt because of me..."

Asia began crying, but Zenki shook his head, taking a hold of her hand.

"No, don't worry about that Asia-san, I'd gladly become hurt to protect you. You didn't deserve what happened to you, I'm sorry."

Asia blushed when feeling Zenki's hand on her own.

"Zenki-san, you don't have to apologize, as long as I'm with Zenki-san then I'll be fine...your Otou-san said that I could stay here...is that okay with you?"

"Y-Yes of course, it's fine with me! Stay as long as you wish Asia-san! I'll help you do whatever you want now!"

"Y-Yes, thank you very much~"

Zenki and Asia smiled at one another.

But Zenki did feel something deep inside of him.

It felt painful, that she had to be Excommunicated, he didn't want that to happen to her, but in the end, that was their reality.

However, before he could continue on, the door opened, and revealed Kuroka, Shirone and Ravel coming through.

"Oops, did we ruin anything romantic?"

Both Asia and Zenki blushed at one another while Kuroka teased them.

Shirone strolled over to the bed, before hugging onto his body tightly.

Then Ravel came over and hugged onto him tightly also.

"Shirone-san, Ravel-chan..."

"He's gone, nyaaa." Kuroka spoke up, sitting down on the bed. "Naberius...you killed him didn't you?"

"In the end, his outsides matched what he was on the inside, a monster."

Kuroka snickered, hugging onto his form also.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone now. I'm glad, we get to be here with Zenki-chan. Your Otou-san sorted it out, Shirone and I are going to be spending time with Zenki-chan now as his personal adorable kittens~ Even though we're naughty cats, Ajuka-sama said that we'd be able to spend time with Zenki-chan forever and ever~"

Asia looked with intrigue, seeing Zenki being cuddled by three different women.

"Y-Yes, I'll take care of you girls from now on, you'll have a much better life than you had with Naberius."

"...Yes, with Zenki-san, we'll be loved."

Shirone whispered as Ravel exhaled slowly.

"First of all, Vali-sama sends her regards. Though she pretended to not care, she kept checking in every hour for the past three days." Zenki let out a small laugh. He found it oddly cute that she did that. "I'm sure you're curious about what happened with Diodora."

Zenki nodded.

"I presume he's been imprisoned?"

Ravel inclined her neck.

"Yes, after you had fell unconscious, there was a quick debate between the clans and the leaders alongside the Maou-sama's themselves. Ajuka-sama stayed unusually quiet when they spoke about Diodora, it seems that he is ashamed of his relatives actions."

Zenki thought that might be the case.

It would be difficult to speak about it.

"Yes...I'm sure Otou-san is."

Ravel continued after Zenki looked towards her.

"Anyway, all of the evidence your Otou-san and you gathered has been brought to light...and lets just say that Diodora's going to be spending a lot of time in prison. If he ever gets out, I'd be surprised. He was considered being sealed in Cocytus for what he's done. But in the end, it was decided he'd be staying under guard at a prison in the Underworld since he himself isn't that strong. As for Naberius, since he's gone of course his crimes can't be answered for. However, the laboratory that you had discovered has been searched thoroughly, and it seems that there might be someone else behind it. But the details of that person is currently unknown."

"Someone else behind it...yes, my Otou-san and Azazel-san were teleported away by some unknown strong force. But..."

"Also, because of the evidence that you had gathered, Ajuka-sama isn't going to be held responsible for the matter at hand, and of course, the Underworld are praising the efforts you and he took to stop Diodora's actions. Though Ajuka-sama hasn't really been accepting the praises, and has said that it was thanks to you."

"That's good, I was a little worried that the Old Devils might try and pin it on my Otou-san."

Ravel nodded.

"Fortunately, they understand how disgusting Diodora was. The girls in his peerage are currently within a facility, being held there while judgement is being passed on them and if they can be held accountable for their actions. Considering who they are, and what happened to them, we aren't sure on how to proceed as we know what they've done, but what they've been through...the Underworld currently isn't sure on how to handle this kind of situation."

"I want them to get treatment for what's happened to them. I'll even pay for it myself if I have too."

Zenki spoke up, surprising the others, besides Asia who smiled.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure if that's what you wish for Zenki-sama, we can make that happen."

Ravel responded as Zenki recalled what happened to those girls, what Diodora had said.

"Yeah...those girls have suffered enough. If at all possible, I want to make sure that even as a Devil, they can still live on and have a somewhat good life. It wont be easy due to what Diodora has done to them, but with time, and healing of their spirits, they'll be able to grasp who they once were. They don't deserve to be punished for what he did to them. As they're healed, they can continue to live in the Astaroth land, and then perhaps if they're willing to join other peerages that nice Devils run, like Sairaorg-san or someone else like that, or they could continue to stay as free members of the Astaroth household. They can't return to the Church due to their current natures as Devils...but, if they're able to have some kind of peace, that's good enough for me."

Kuroka nodded slowly.

"Sicko, doing that to innocents, I'm glad you kicked the crap out of him like that. But, what I want to know is, who this person is that were supporting Diodora and Naberius, and for what reason nyaaa?"

Zenki also thought about that.

"I don't know, that's for another day. For now, I'm glad Diodora is in prison, he can stay and rot there for all I care. And now with Diodora gone..."

As he spoke, the door opened, and revealed Rias stepping in.

As soon as she saw Zenki awake, she looked relieved.

"Zenki, I'm glad you're awake." She pulled closer to the bed, sitting down nearby. "Sorry about my absence as of late, I've been busy tracking down someone who entered my territory."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"Your territory?"

"Well, Gremory family to be exact. It seems that there are some humans entering and attempting to find someone who's on the run. But, currently I don't know who that is. Either way, I'm glad you're okay...to see you in such a state, I was getting worried, I was going to sleep in bed with you to comfort you while you rested, a technique my Okaa-san said could help, but Asia, Shirone, Kuroka, Vali, Ravel, and Serafall-sama wouldn't let me."

Zenki raised an eyebrow, seeing the girls that had been mentioned that were there, turned away so Zenki couldn't see their faces.

"Haha, I see. So, you've got a mysterious person to find, then?"

"Yes, it's going to be difficult..."

"Just ask Zenki-chan, he's good at solving mysteries nyaa~"

Kuroka added, while Shirone inclined her neck.

"...She's right, Zenki-san will help solve it."

Ravel showed a light smile.

"Yes, Zenki-sama is quite qualified."

Asia also added in her thoughts.

"Yes, Zenki-san uncovered a big mystery with what happened, Zenki-san can do it!"

Zenki looked between them, before shrugging.

"It seems a few people have confidence in my detective ability." Zenki faced Rias kindly. "If you need a hand, I wouldn't mind helping you Rias-chan."

"If you're sure, I don't want you to push it..."

"I'm alright, I feel good~"

Rias clapped her hands together.

"Great, then when you're ready, lets work together!"

Zenki nodded strongly, Rias looking quite pleased as well.

"Also Zenki-sama. Ajuka-sama told me that soon as you wake up, you should head to his office, if you're up for it."

Ravel explained, so Zenki nodded his head.

"Otou-san wishes to speak...yes, then I'll head there right away."

Zenki glanced at Asia, who smiled softly.

"Don't worry Zenki-san, I've been spending time with the other girls, and we're becoming friends."

"Haha, I'm glad. I'll be back soon."

Zenki got off the bed, with a small pain in his body.

But he didn't stop, and moved through the room, exiting, and down the corridor.

* * *

Making it to his Father's room, he simply knocks on the door a single time.

[Yes, come inside Zenki.]

Zenki wasn't surprised that he knew it was him.

He opened the door, and before he could say anything, he felt his Father's arms wrap around his body.

He was shocked.

He hadn't received a hug quite like this from his Father...since his Mother was alive.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid I had lost you. But that Asia-san seems to be quite a good healer. She managed to treat your major wounds before we helped restore the blood loss. It was worrying for us to see you in that state."

"Yes...Otou-san, I'm..."

"No, it's alright. I also..."

Ajuka and Zenki glanced at the other, having an awkward face on.

They pulled away from the other, unable to express what was deep within their hearts.

Ajuka adjusted his stance, sitting down at his desk, with Zenki sat down opposite him.

"I'm sure Ravel has informed you of the situation at hand."

"Yes, about Kuroka-san and Shirone-san. Also about Asia-san and even Diodora being locked away."

Ajuka kneaded his fingers together.

"Yes, that's all been explained. But, I'm also sure you're aware...Zenki, Diodora's done a blow to Astaroth. Whether he was the heir or not, he's still caused a wound on the pride of Astaroth. He's let down this entire clan with his disgusting actions."

Zenki slowly nodded.

"Yes."

"That's why, the future of Astaroth, now rests on your shoulders Zenki. I'm sorry for tasking this upon you, I was aware that you didn't wish to be clan heir due to your responsibilities already appearing more and more as you age. I respected that decision, and wished for you to lead your own kind of life. But, now that Diodora's gone, the clan needs someone good, someone strong willed, someone that can rise Astaroth back to glory, and you can do that Zenki, by being naturally who you are."

Zenki's face curled downwards.

"Otou-san...when I arrived there, I was hit by some kind of needle, or something, and some guy said about awakening the blood inside of me. Then during my battle with Naberius...I was able to summon bees, and they followed my command like Kaa-chan even though I hadn't been able to do that before properly."

"Who shot you with it? Did you see?"

"He was at a distance...I didn't get a good look at him. But, why would he want to awaken it?"

"I don't know. The blood within you would have awoken with time, and training, as you've noticed before. But this person accelerated that process, it's dangerous to do that, people have died attempting to do that. That explains why you were unconscious for so long, your body was fighting the new change introduced, but it seems you've come out of it."

"Yeah...I wish to understand who that person was."

Ajuka nodded in agreement.

"In time, we will. Also, there's a few things I'll have to go over with you. Now that you're the clan heir, you'll definitely be expected to take a bride in the coming year."

"Heeeeh...yes, I understand. I'll think about it deeply and give my reply to who I wish would be best."

"Good, you're maturing more and more Zenki. I'm proud of everything you've done. You put a stop to Diodora, you allowed other factions to come together to work for a common goal, and you're still a child. I'll be waiting to see what you accomplish in the future, my son. There's a few more things to go over, but that can wait for now. Go and rest, you've earned it, allow me to take control for a little while, then I'll pass that on to you. You're Astaroth's greatest asset now Zenki."

"Yes, Otou-san. But, about what being that worked with Diodora...who was that? Do you know?"

Ajuka furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll be investigating it, and seeing if there's anything that I can find myself."

Zenki bowed his head, and walked away, wanting to relax after what had happened.

Ajuka glanced at Zenki's leaving form, and exhaled slowly, glad that his son was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diodora stewed within his cell.

The thoughts of what happened to him during the battle haunted him.

When he closed his eyes, he could feel the intense damage that Zenki had delivered onto him.

He felt as if his body was going to be turning to dust with the power that Zenki had.

But that also made him afraid.

Afraid of what Zenki could do to him.

His head laid against a nearby wall, and his anger for Zenki grew.

He looked down at the X shape scar that appeared on his chest from Zenki's attack earlier.

It was a reminder of what had happened.

[Diodora…]

Diodora was stunned when he heard the voice.

It was in his head, via telepathy it seemed.

Diodora became giddy when hearing the voice, closing his eyes and didn't give away what was happening?

"I-Is that you? N-Naberius is dead, and..."

He whispered quietly.

[Do not worry Diodora, you might have failed this time, but you'll succeed next time. I believe in you, I'll make sure that you're stronger. Just wait for me, I'll make sure you'll be able to survive. I promise, Diodora.]

Diodora didn't dare laugh.

But he felt his body creeping up into a happy state that no longer could be contained ether.

He might have lost today, but he wasn't going to give up.

Until Zenki was dead, Diodora wouldn't stop.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we're nearing the end of the childhood arc, only a little bit to go, but in this chapter, Zenki pulled out the stops to fight against the beasts, Naberius, and Diodora along with his peerage. Before that, Zenki showed an ability to summon and control bees, and for those who aren't aware, it's the ability of the Beelzebub bloodline (from his Mother's side, something that will play a part in the story later on), with what Zenki's gonna do with them in the future and how he'll use the insects, they'll be quite a force to be reckon with.**

**Ajuka and Azazel also spoke about what happened, and it seems whoever it was, used some unknown power to attempt to seal Ajuka and Azazel, though Ajuka's mastery over his power allowed him to free himself and Azazel after a short time, though whoever it was, was quite skilled to seal someone as strong and skilled as Ajuka.**

**Vali and Sairaorg also were there to lend assistance to Zenki and helped him defeat Naberius, and he went onto beating Diodora and his peerage, but all the battle damaged caused him to pass out, with Asia not hesitating to heal him, despite Ajuka's warning.**

**After that happened, Zenki woke up, and was informed about what had happened with the others from Ravel, with Shirone and Kuroka staying with Zenki now, along with Asia. Then he spoke to his Father, and found out about how now he is the Astaroth's Heir, so Zenki's on a new mission to restore what Diodora had damaged with his actions.**

**At the end, it seems whoever it is, has come to reassure Diodora that they'll be there for him. What that means, we'll see in the coming future.**

**Also, thank you for the votes! It seems that it was pretty clear about Ise, and it seems that female Issei aka Isane is going to be in the pairing. That's gonna be quite interesting to write, and see the dynamics playing off of one another along with Xenovia being his Rook. Also, that means Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse and Irina are gonna be in the harem!**

**Finally, for the last Pawns, I've been thinking about it, and people have suggested Ingvild, and I've thought about making her a Mutated Bishop, and having Le Fay take the last three Pawn pieces, so let me know what you guys think about that. Having Leviathan, Beelzebub and Lucifer in one peerage, it would be quite cool. If she is chosen, Ingvild will appear a lot earlier than she does in canon.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all have a great one!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Le Fay.**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Free.**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse.**


	7. The Fallen Angel hybrid!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**LuisMStar; Thanks very much for the vote! Arthur probably is, or maybe Strada, but yeah I get what you mean.**

**weslyschraepen; From what we've seen, she's more magically inclined like a Bishop, so that's why I thought Bishop would be best, she could work as a Pawn.**

**nicolas1199; Thanks for the vote! Rossweisse would be cool.**

**darkjason78; Well, something is gonna happen with Fenrir, I can't reveal much yet.**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Yeah, she wasn't killed this time. They did yeah, seeing Zenki defending Asia even with his life, that went a good way to show them that not all Devils are evil. He surely did yeah, he got what he deserved for doing such acts. Yeah, he's gonna be helping those girls get back to a somewhat normal life. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, it would be quite good~**

**TehStorm; Thanks very much! Surprising huh? We'll learn more about his Beelzebub heritage in the future, along with his Mother. And yeah, combining them together, he's gonna be quite the powerhouse. Thanks very much! Yeah, Zenki showed the signs of the Kankara Formula's true power during his fight with Diodora and the rest. Yeah, it probably would, I can't reveal much, but there's a big hint this chapter about that. Yeah, we'll be getting to canon really soon. And thanks! Hope you had a good Christmas!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, she didn't die in the end, she's gonna be making her own choice to join Zenki's side. Merry Christmas, I hope you had a good one!**

**Crimson green flame; He will be getting his Evil Pieces next chapter, this chapters about setting his relationship with Akeno up, along with building up a few characters that wish to join his group. And thanks for the vote!**

**BomBashious; I'm sorry you feel like that.**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; He is yeah, he's got many things to do to make the Astaroth great again. Yeah, he's related to the original Beelzebub through his Mother's genes. He surely would be yeah. Yeah, there are a few stories I'd want to rewrite, some older stories of mine, but I don't know which one I would do.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He surely did yeah, he managed to take them down. And yeah, it seems that someone wished for his blood to be awakened, but for what purpose, we'll see in the future. And yeah, he's a Beelzebub from his Mother's side. They did yeah, seems like they can work as a team quite well. Yeah, Diodora's in prison for what he's done, and Zenki's now got the Astaroth clan to restore its honor after what Diodora did. Yeah, Rias very well could become the person who ends up being his fiancee.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! Thanks for the vote! Yeah, he'll begin making his peerage quite soon, though he's been building it for a while now haha. And here's some more!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's related to Beelzebub through his Mothers side. Yup, it's gonna be Isane alright. I thought it would be cool, and yeah, I'd be alright if we ever saw a good descendant from them as well as learn what their clan trait is. He would have a mutation piece, used on Ingvild. I'm fine yeah, been quite busy. Yup, here's the update. He could have multiple pairs of wings. We'll find out who that is in the future. Yeah he probably could. Yup, Vali took care of him alright. Asia stood for what she believed was right. He did, because he was in disbelief at what Naberius said. They were yeah. Yup, he can use it, it's difficult but he can do it. Zenki was more concerned for Asia than worrying about Diodora's laughing. He was difficult due to the nature of his body self healing. He did yeah, he'll learn a bit about using them in the coming chapters. Yeah, Naberius is gone, and he beat down Diodora. For now he's alive. She did yeah, she didn't hesitate to heal him. Haha, they surely did~ Yes, because they need information from him. Yup, this is an Akeno chapter. Their relationship is improving, and it wasn't really anything to do with Diodora why their relationship was strained. Well you'll have to wait and see what that was, and it depends who is contacting him. Yeah it shouldn't huh. Well, I can't reveal much about that. There wouldn't be anyway, she's been Excommunicated, she's free to do what she wishes. Yeah that sounds good~ They would be yeah, and his Mothers brought up alright. Who would that last Pawn be though? He could be a teacher if he wished to be. Those look good to me. He can use it with Reverse yeah. How do you know the power used to send them away, wasn't someone of equal power to Ajuka? Or even stronger? Maybe Ophis did notice. Yeah maybe, I don't know when I'm doing lemons yet. They could spend a lot of time with him yeah. Haha, he wont mind it no.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, that's gonna be quite an interesting arc alright~ Asia might do something's like that.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, that would be pretty funny if Xenovia did that.**

**Anime PJ; Yup, that's the reason why he survived the light, but now he's dead~ True, but people like Kokabiel were put into jail for trying to start a war, and others have just been sealed or put into prison for crimes that are like Diodora's. Plus, they want to know who Diodora was working for, so they can't kill him just yet. Yeah, it's Beelzebub's ability to summon bees, Zenki will show more than what Shalba's done with them. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**jonale fm; Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Guest 3; I'd have to watch it first, but I do like Harley Quinn so I'll probably like it. Being his son would be pretty cool, and yeah, that's DC canon alright.**

**Andrew123456; That sounds pretty cool to me, I like that idea! Well thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying it! And yes, have a happy new year to you as well! Yeah maybe that's how it could start. I'll come back to it someday. Thanks for the vote!**

**Boomman; Thanks very much! The reason why they're bees, is because that's what the Beelzebub's clan trait is, like how Bael have the Power of Destruction, and though it's called King of Flies, we only saw bees being summoned, but they're gonna be used by Zenki in some interesting ways. Thanks for the vote!**

**Skull Flame; Yup, he's quite Beelzebub huh~? With a name like that, you'd think so, we only saw Shalba make bees, but you'd think any insect like that he could control. We'll be seeing why in the future. She does yeah, and Diodora doesn't give up huh.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Fallen Angel hybrid!**

Sitting around a large table, a few individuals, and showed two images.

One of Zenki, and one of Vali.

The seemingly leader of the group snapped their fingers.

"These two, hold tremendous potential in the future. As the son of Ajuka, and Beelzebub that surpassed the original Beelzebub, and this girl, from the Lucifer clan, and holding the power of the Longinus, both would be tremendous assets to us going forward."

A girl with long hair lets out a cute squeal when she overlooked Zenki's image.

"My, he's so adorable~"

Her face was a mixture of complex emotions, with her cheeks reddening.

A man nearby pokes her face, as she scowls towards him.

"I'm sorry, you're not having him to yourself."

"I'm sorry too."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

The girl cheerfully looks towards him with a hint of malice in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you're not my type~"

The man sharpened his eyes onto her.

"The nerve you have..."

The girl twiddled her thumbs in a cutesy manner, while the leader lets out a small breath.

"Done, are we?" The man and woman shrugged, so he continued. "Then we'll be continuing to perfect what we need, while also keeping an eye on these two...actually, thinking about it, we could combine the two into one."

The girl raised her hand.

"I'll go!"

"No, I'll be sending someone else, someone that can come and go as they please. We can't reveal ourselves yet."

The girl lets out a small sigh.

"Fine, I'll stay back for now."

The leader showed a relaxed smile.

"For now, we'll see the progress of these two, while continuing to strive forward..."

* * *

A month had flown by since she had been in the Underworld now, and Asia was beginning to adjust to everything that was happening to her.

From waking up in the morning (somehow she ended up staying in Zenki's bed with him most nights, though she quite liked it) to talking with many different people in the Underworld.

As a former nun of the Church, she thought that Devils were supposed to be her enemy, but now that she was seeing the Underworld for her own eyes, she was beginning to enjoy everything that the Underworld had to offer.

She of course was still religious and prayed often to God.

Though she learned the hard way that she shouldn't pray in front of the Devils.

With the morning sun (at least what she believed was a sun in the Underworld), peaking through the window, Asia turned in the bed, that she had shared with Zenki, seeing the young boy sleeping while looking naturally relaxed.

"Zenki-san, it's the morning."

Asia cooed, gently poking the face of the young boy.

His eye twitched as he cracked them open, locking his eyes with her own.

"Asia-san, g-good morning."

He spoke while being aware of what was happening before him, with Asia sat before him in a nightdress. Though she was quite modestly covered up, because he was becoming more aware of females, and he had grown accustomed to Asia being around, he could feel himself heating up at the sight of her.

"G-Good morning Zenki-san! I-I'm sorry for coming into your bed again."

Zenki shook his head while looking slightly shy.

"N-No, no, I don't mind at all. So Asia-san, how are you feeling...today?"

Asia showed a cute smile on her face that displayed some shyness, but also a happiness that she hadn't felt in a good while.

"Yes, I'm feeling good Zenki-san! Though, there are a few things that I am thinking about..."

Asia trailed off, so Zenki showed a collected smile.

"Like what you do from here?" Asia nodded shyly. "Whatever it is that you decide to do, I know that you'll do amazing work. If that's working in a flower shop like you said, or something else, I'll make sure you get supported."

Asia developed teary eyes when he said that, it made her feel good.

Even now, he was still supporting her, whatever it is that she wanted, he would make sure that she had.

It made her feel a little guilty, due to how Zenki was doing a lot for her.

But, it seemed that he didn't mind at all.

"Zenki-san, what are you going to do? When you grow up?"

At the question, Zenki was mildly surprised.

"Hmm, what I'm going to do. I have a few career options. I wouldn't mind being a Sensei."

"Sensei…? You want to teach people?"

"Sure, that would be interesting. I wouldn't mind doing that. I also want to keep inventing and one day, make my own Longinus. Though that day is far off from right now. Even then, why did you ask Asia-san?"

"I've just been thinking about my own future, so I wanted to know what Zenki-san was going to do. Also Zenki-san, is it okay if I keep staying with you?"

Zenki adopted a kind smile, gently petting the young girls head.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind that at all."

Asia felt relieved, glad that she could spend her days beside Zenki.

* * *

At breakfast, Asia was witnessing the life of Zenki playing out before her eyes, seeing how he was doing his best in everything that he was doing, how he had many duties, it was amazing and also kind of scary the amount that he had to do.

"Okay Zenki-sama. Your three o'clock is being move to five, your five is being pushed back to half six, and your seven appointment is being moved to eight. Also, your meeting at ten has had to reschedule."

Ravel listened off many different things as they sat down at the breakfast table together.

Kuroka and Shirone sat nearby the former nun, and watched curiously about the situation unfurling before their eyes.

"Wow, it seems that Zenki-chan is as busy as ever."

Kuroka said between mouthfuls of food.

Shirone agreed with a bobbing head.

"...It seems that even though he was doing all of those things for us, he still had a lot of duties that we weren't aware of."

"Yes...Zenki-sans life is so busy, despite being so young. I don't know how Zenki-san handles it all."

Kuroka adopted a light hearted smile.

"He'll have been trained from birth about all of these duties stuff nyaaa. He'll have been prepared. Though now that Diodora's gone, he also has taken on the duties of Diodora, along with his own duties. It's amazing that Zenki-chan manages to get more than five minutes a day. Though I think that's probably because of the bird-chan that helps him out."

Shirone inclined her neck.

"...I'd have to agree, though I do have banter with her, Ravel-san does make a good piece to Zenki-san. Speaking of pieces..."

Kuroka gained a wide smile.

"Ooh yes, he'll be gaining those in the near future."

Asia developed a question mark about her head.

"Gaining, what?"

Shirone cocked her head as she answered.

"His Evil Pieces." Asia still seemed to be unsure of what was being spoken about. "Evil Pieces, the chess pieces that turn people into servants of the King."

"S-Servants...o-oh yes, like a Queen, or a Rook...yes?"

Asia had heard about some of it before, but she wasn't exactly sure about it.

Shirone nodded, continuing.

"...Yes, and as the Heir of Astaroth, and also the son of the Maou Beelzebub, everyone in the Underworld will be watching to see who Zenki-san picks as his peerage members."

"Is it that important?"

Kuroka showed a wicked smile.

"To Zenki-chan, not really. To the Underworld, most definitely. They're gonna be judging every peerage member that Zenki-chan receives, so whoever does join it, better be prepared for it. Though I'm sure that Zenki-chan wouldn't allow anything negative to happen to his adorable peerage members~ Nyaaa, it makes me feel so warm inside of my chest~"

Kuroka grinned out, while Shirone glanced at Ravel who continued going over the day with Zenki.

"...I bet she's going to join it."

Kuroka heard a small jealous streak within her voice.

"Ararara, are we jealous Shirone-chan?"

Asia glanced at Shirone, seeing that she didn't look exactly pleased.

"...I'm not jealous of Ravel-san, I don't need to be jealous of her at all. She is merely a girl in Zenki-san's life. Also, if she is going to join...then I will..."

Kuroka wore slight surprise.

"You're going to join?"

Shirone didn't even need a second to think about it, before she began inclining her neck.

"...If Zenki-san asked me, then I would join. He's done more than many ever would….he'll need to be supported, in the future...and I wish to support Zenki-san just as much as he has done with us...it's because of Zenki-san that we can live comfortable lives, even now Zenki-san still supports our ambitions and goals, so I wish to help Zenki-san as much as I can."

Upon hearing that, Kuroka understood quite well.

Asia also did as well, and seeing how Shirone was willing to become a Devil for Zenki, and serve as his peerage member, spoke a lot about the trust that she had in Zenki, and how much she truly did care about him.

"I see, then if that's your choice Shirone, I wont stop you at all." Her eyes went towards Asia. "How about you, Asia-chan?"

"M-Me?"

Asia seemed to be unsure of what she was saying.

"Yes, would you also consider joining Zenki-chan's peerage?"

At the question, Asia didn't know how to respond.

"Well...I don't know. Becoming a Devil...being under Zenki-san..."

"It must be difficult, because you used to be a nun and all. Though I'm sure Zenki-chan would take care of you, since you love Zenki-chan, right?"

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Asia let out a screech, during Zenki's attention.

"Something wrong, Asia-san?"

Asia blushed brightly, shaking her neck side to side.

"N-No, I'm okay Zenki-san!"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders, turning back to Ravel to speak.

Kuroka then grinned as she poked the young woman's cheek.

"So, what do you think? Becoming a Devil is a huge decision, and it isn't something that you should take lightly either, and I'm sure that Zenki-chan also would say the same thing. He'd want it to be your decision, I don't know if Zenki-chan is going to ask you or not. But I'm sure he'd like it either way if you were. But as I said, your decision nyaa. He wouldn't want you to do it if you weren't sure inside of your heart."

Zenki smiled kindly to Ravel as Kuroka finished speaking.

"That all sounds great Ravel-chan, thank you very much for organizing that for me."

Ravel showed a bashful smile, shaking her head side to side.

"No, no, I don't mind at all Zenki-sama, really."

She said it while looking bashful, Zenki adopted a kind hearted expression, and let out a small yawn.

"Anyway, I couldn't do it without your help, so thank you Ravel-chan."

Ravel remained bashful as Zenki continued showing her a kind expression.

"Hehe...o-oh, Zenki-sama! I just remembered, my parents wish to speak to you, about the aforementioned matter, to do with me joining beside you in a few months...a-as, you know Zenki-sama..."

"Aah yes, of course Ravel-chan. I'll pencil them in somewhere..."

"You're free at one in the afternoon, it coincides with my parents schedule."

Zenki chortles at Ravel's forwardness.

"Seems like you've got it worked out Ravel-chan."

Ravel showed a slight smile, also a blushing face.

"Y-Yes, it seems that I have hehehehe~ Sorry about that Zenki-sama~"

Zenki shook his head.

"It's alright, I don't mind at all. I'll speak with them soon. I'll also have to check on those girls that were apart of Diodora's peerage and see how they're coming on. It seems that they're beginning to at least be less tense than they were before...though it still seems that they wish to be with Diodora..."

Asia could only stare in amazement for what Zenki was able to do in his young life. How he was able to keep going on, and how he was able to do many different things. It was something that she had to admire if nothing else.

Ravel then received a phone call, who placed it to Zenki's ear.

"Rias-chan...I see, so you've got a signal on the person then...alright, I'll be right there." Zenki stood up, stretching his arms. "Alright, I've got to go, have fun girls. Be back soon~"

Zenki quickly left the area, while Kuroka snickered.

"Never a moment that boy isn't on the move huh."

Ravel inclines her head.

"Yes, Zenki-sama's fully booked for the next few weeks."

"Damn..."

Kuroka murmured, as Shirone tilted her head.

"...We should try and make Zenki-san's life a bit easier."

"Yeah, lets flirt with him!"

Kuroka cheered, causing Asia, and Ravel to blush hard, Shirone just pulled her cheek.

"I didn't mean that, not yet."

"Aah, not yet huh? Seems like my Imouto is falling for a green haired Devil. Haha, it seems that Zenki-chan is a Devil that is gonna create a harem."

Asia seemed to be perplexed when the mention of a harem was brought into the conversation, she wasn't sure what that was, but she didn't say anything, seeing that Kuroka and Shirone seemed to be looking serious, as did Ravel.

* * *

Running as fast as she could, a young girl ran away from figures that were chasing her, shooting their energies at her, and she felt frightened, alone.

No one was attempting to help her.

Wherever she went, she was chased, or attacked.

Either way, she didn't know what she was going to do.

Her long hair was covered in dirt, and her eyes were losing the hope that she had within them.

Her hands pointed behind her, and she attempted to shoot off some lightning that seemed to be more white than usual lightning, but that clashed with a powerful barrier, forcing the young girls body to eat dirt.

"Give up Akeno." An older man said with disdain. "You cannot out run us forever, you're going to be coming over to us and we'll have to finish you off."

"...But, I haven't done anything wrong..."

"You're a cursed existence." Those words sounded so bitter. "The dirty blood that flows inside of you, has to be extinguished."

Akeno, the girl on the ground, felt angered by their words.

But also scared.

Because of what she was, she was hunted relentlessly.

She was scornfully attacked by the enemies that were before her.

While fearing for her life, she aimed her hands downwards, and unleashed her violent lightning that scortched the earth, but also created a massive cover for her, the smoke rising up into the sky and distracted the men and women long enough for her to begin moving once more.

"She's getting away!"

"After her!"

Akeno held regret within her eyes.

The fact that she was going to die…

She couldn't die beside her Mother, who she had loved dearly.

Her body ached from all of the chasing.

Her mind felt fuzzy from the feelings of sadness entering her being.

All she wished for was a death that wasn't like this.

She just wished to live a peaceful, normal life.

She didn't want to die…

"Die!"

A man announced, and a huge fireball erupted forward, smashing through the area as if it wasn't even a factor into the attack.

Akeno felt the panic rising within her.

Her eyes clouded with her sadness.

Even when she sent off her lightning ability, it only clashed with it for a brief second, before it disappeared all together, being destroyed in one violent swooping action.

Akeno didn't know what else she could do now.

What else to try.

She couldn't outrun it, she was exhausted already.

But then as it was about to touch her…

It simply stopped in time it seemed like.

She saw some mysterious characters running across the fireball itself, as she heard "Enough!" and the fireball was sent up into the air, where it was harmlessly destroyed in the atmosphere, causing the sky to light up with flames.

At the same time, crimson light rained down from the sky, and encompassed the enemies that were chasing after the young girl.

"Aaah!"

She fell down on her face from the impact.

Turning her neck backwards, she saw a crimson colour waving in the air, and a green colour that had blue mixed together in it as well.

The ones that had landed, were Rias, and Zenki themselves.

Their eyes went back towards her, as she looked frightened.

"Please, it's alright, we've come to help you out."

Rias' assuring voice went over towards her, but she looked worried, frightened even about what could be happening to her.

Zenki saw a bunch of men coming for the young girl, with different types of magic, so he extended his hands, and allowed his power to shine forward, taking control over the power that had been shot off at the young girl, stopping them in place.

"W-What?!"

"That boy controlled our powers!"

The men shouted as Zenki sent them back towards him, changing their shape into binds, which wrapped around the enemies, and with the powers being their own, it was difficult for them to overcome their power along with Zenki's power added on top of their own power.

Rias then turned her hands onto a few women that were coming forward.

"Have this!"

Unleashing her Power of Destruction ability, she allowed her energy to collide with their bodies, and blow them off their feet, and knocked them down to the ground, causing their bodies to shake around from the powers.

The young girl took this chance to make her escape.

She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but she was grateful all the same.

As Zenki and Rias took down the enemies, some of the more powerful members began to escape, and by the time Zenki and Rias were finished with them, the young girl also had managed to escape as well.

"Damn, seems like she ran away."

Zenki spoke, attempting to sense her.

But in the end, he couldn't find her.

Rias also was in the same position, letting out a small sigh.

"Though she was in this area, it seems that she's left now."

"But we saved her, that's all that matters right now."

Zenki assured Rias who seemed to be feeling down a little bit.

That made Rias feel a bit better, knowing that she had managed to help this girl out.

"Yes...you're right."

Rias seemed to be down in the dumps about it, but Zenki assured her that it would be alright.

Rias took comfort in that, but he also was disheartened, and felt worry for the girl that had disappeared.

But as they were speaking, Zenki saw someone in the distance.

He felt something, he couldn't quite place his finger on.

When he tried to approach that person, they vanished in thin air.

"What are you looking at Zenki?"

Zenki pointed forward.

"There was someone there...but they've gone now. It seemed like...they were watching us."

"Watching us? That's creepy."

"I'll say...anyway, we should have some guards search here."

Rias nodded and summoned some guards to search for the girl called Akeno.

* * *

A few days later, Zenki was training with Vali once more, as they usually did together, and allowed their abilities to shine forward. Vali raised several barriers when Zenki shot off more and more power for the young girl before him.

But when the energy was supposed to hit Vali, the energy split apart, and flew off in different directions, surrounding Vali at the same time, and then bombarded towards her, but she smirked at the sight, and announced.

"Divide."

And that's what happened when they came close. As her fists hit the energy bullets, they'd be divided in power, and added to her own energy, allowing her to break through the attacks all together, something that made Zenki happy.

Zenki then stuck out his hand, and began to have a warp in space happen, allowing bees to come out of the hole in space, shooting for Vali who smirked at the sight. She went to fire off her demonic power, when the bees turned their own power onto Vali, and shot off good chunks of powerful energy waves for Vali.

While they did that, Zenki could come in close, and quickly crossed the distance, making Vali feel a bead of sweat rolling down her form. Exhaling more and more, Vali allowed the Divine Dividing to grow, and coat her fists in demonic energy.

"Have this!"

Vali sent switch punches and kicks at the demonic power coming for her but then Zenki got in close, and sent off a large powerful fist for the young woman before him, catching her off guard, and ended up giving a hard blow to her body, the shock wave forcing her backwards.

Zenki panted, as he desummoned the bees.

"Phew, it seems that we've been going at it for a few hours now, want to take a break?"

Vali exhaled a breath, before inclining her neck.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Vali's words made Zenki smile softly, as she flew back down, sitting down nearby as he also sat down on the ground.

Vali then turned towards Zenki.

"It seems those bees are being controlled a little easier."

"Yeah, seems so. I'm currently working through what I can do with them to increase their abilities. I've also been thinking about combining their ability with myself, or something akin to that. But that's gonna be a little while away right now."

"Heh, if you manage to do that, I can't wait to see it."

Zenki nodded, folding his arms across his legs, and thought deeply about what could happen in the future.

"You know, with Diodora gone now, in that prison, all of the duties I have are beginning to build more and more." Zenki revealed, as he showed a soft smile "But speaking of, I've been thinking Vali-chan...I'm going to get my peerage in the future. I mean, the Evil Pieces that I will get, I'll need a strong peerage behind me."

"Yeah, I suppose that you would be. Got any in mind?"

Zenki nodded, pointing at Vali casually.

"I'd like to have Vali-chan in my peerage."

As he said it, Vali turned to him with surprise.

"You want me in your peerage?"

Zenki nodded without pause, believing that she'd be the perfect choice as a member of his peerage.

"Naturally, you're very powerful Vali-chan, you have a Longinus, and you also have a good rapport with me and I think we'd be able to use our abilities quite well together, don't you think that we could do that?"

Vali closed her eyes briefly, and thought about what Zenki had asked her.

To join his group.

She thought that would be rather interesting.

"Hmmm...well, the only way I'd ever join someone's peerage is if that person could beat me in a fight. So when you get your Evil Pieces, come to see me again, and we'll see what could happen between us."

Zenki smiled softly, showing a thumbs up.

"Right, I'll do my best Vali-chan!"

"Good, because I'm going to also do my best as well. To see you go all out, and for my own powers to combat yours, it's going to be the best. Then after the fight, I'll make my decision. Until then, keep a spot open."

"Haha, of course Vali-chan, I can't wait for it either. To fight against a Longinus user...speaking of Longinus users, I'll also be making one of them one day. So when I do, I'll test it against a real Longinus, how about that?"

Zenki said it with a peppy smile, and a toothy grin on his face.

Vali felt drawn in by the kindness that Zenki naturally exudes, the way that he smiles at her, just made her feel good inside.

* * *

Sometime later, Zenki and Azazel stood within a training room, with Azazel wearing a labcoat, and Zenki wearing some training gear that he'd need for the exercise that they were going to be doing together.

"After researching for a while, we might have begun making a good prototype here, Zenki! Lets try it out!"

Zenki looked peppy as Azazel revealed some leg armour. Zenki said that he'd try it out, so he equipped the leg armour, and then took a stance as if he was about to go running.

"Procellarum Phantom, is the name of this one, right Azazel-san?"

"Yes, lets see how it goes."

Zenki nodded as he announced "Sacred Gear, activate!" while Azazel gave him a questioning look, only to see a sheepish smile appear on Zenki's face.

"Hehehehe~ I've always wanted to say that~"

"Me too~"

Azazel confessed, as Zenki activated the Artificial Sacred Gear, and zipped out of the area. Azazel was amazed by the boys speed, seeing him creating a large distance that would usually take ten or so seconds, only took him three, which amazed him.

"Yahoo! This is awesome Azazel-san!"

"Hahahahaha! You're right! Look at them go!"

Zenki flashed through the area, and swung his leg out for one of the targets that Azazel had set up, his foot smashing right through it, then Zenki continued skidding around the area as if he was skating, which Azazel thought looked rather cool.

Zenki continued dashing through the area, training out the Sacred Gear that they had made.

Azazel couldn't help but admire the spirit that Zenki had, the smile on his face made him feel quite happy.

It truly was a joyful experience to experience this with someone else that also shared his hobby.

Then Zenki stopped short of the last target, Azazel becoming confused.

"Something wrong?"

Zenki looked down at the leg gears, and cocked his head.

"It seems that while they work, it also has some limits. I can feel the limits coming up."

Azazel tossed his head to the side.

"Aah I see, then it's best to stop. But still, seeing that it is a success either way, is amazing to see."

Zenki went back over to Azazel, and he took off the leg gears, and examined them together.

"I think the problem is here." Zenki pointed out a specific part. "The power distribution isn't equal. I think that if we could do that, then the gears should last longer. Trying to accomplish the speed aspect, while also the user making unexpected twists and turns, the speed loses out for a few seconds."

"I can see...yes, I think you're right. It's just a minor adjustment. But with this, I'd say that we've been quite successful."

Zenki looked bewildered towards Azazel.

"Does that mean we have created a Sacred Gear?"

Azazel showed a large grin on his face, that displayed how happy he truly was.

"Hahaha, it seems that we have! One step closer to being able to create them with the same power as a regular Sacred Gear, then we'll move onto the Longinus! Together, I'm sure it will be quite possible, don't you think so?!"

"I think it would be yes, it sounds pretty good to me Azazel-san~"

Zenki showed a happy expression on his face.

His dream of making a Sacred Gear all by himself was growing more and more, and even making a Longinus.

That was a dream that he had right now, and he was going to achieve it somehow.

* * *

After a few meetings of the day, he had met up with Rias, who looked to be quite busy, tilting her head as she looked at a map of Japan. Her eyes scanned the map itself, and furrowed her eyebrows, as she circled a few areas.

"What are you doing Rias-chan?"

Rias glanced up at Zenki, before adopting a soft smile.

"I've been circulating the places that this mysterious girl has been going to."

Zenki went towards her, and sat down beside her, showing him the map.

"It seems she get around."

"Indeed, the mystery girl is quite the slippery person, and the pattern that they move seems to be random. I mean, there are towns closer to this person, yet she'd choose to go in the opposite direction to a place that's further away. I don't quite understand what she's thinking about. Though she isn't doing anything malicious, I just wish to help her out before something bad would happen."

Zenki looked at the map, and each of the places that the person they knew was going to.

"It seems that she's staying away from densely populated areas."

"It seems so. So, the most logical places she'd go, are here, here, and there."

Rias pointed to a few places on the map, while Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"That makes logical sense, but seeing the facts before our eyes, it seems to be a case of that this girl might also be trying to throw us or whatever is pursuing her off by going in these different random locations." Zenki took out a pen, and marked an area with an X. "I'd try there as well."

Rias looked down at the map, and looked at the place, not seeing anything in particularly special about it.

"But, that's a known Devil territory, would she risk it?"

"If she's desperate enough, then I'd say yes."

Rias couldn't deny it, and merely accepted it without worry.

"While we're searching there, Onii-sama said he'll search other areas for us if we ask."

"Aah, then we should do that. I'll also have a few Astaroth servants join in the search and that way, we can cover more ground."

Rias looked relieved.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Also, Onii-sama said that whenever we go, we should bring some guards with us, just in case."

"Being safe is a good precaution."

Zenki replied with a kind smile, Rias offering one back.

"So, now that we have a plan of action, may I ask you something Zenki?"

Zenki was curious that Rias was suddenly asking him something while looking serious.

"Sure, what is it?"

Rias leaned her head backwards, and showed a calm and collective smile.

"I've been thinking about the future, and my parents have been deciding about having a fiancée for me."

"Fiancée's huh. I can relate to that. I've been gaining more offers than ever. I guess being the son of a Maou, along with being the Astaroth Heir makes me more desirable to be a husband or something~"

Zenki could see that Rias was tense, so he tried to defuse the situation with a small joke.

Rias appreciated the joke, leaning backwards.

"My fiancée, I don't even want to know who that person is. Knowing my luck, it's going to be someone like...ugh, Zephyrdor."

"Zephyrdor huh. He's..."

Zenki didn't know what else to say.

He didn't know if he could be polite or not.

Zephyrdor had a reputation of being rude, and condescension towards people.

"He's a person that is quite rude to people, even if he is my fiancée, I wont marry him, I want to make my parents happy, but I can't marry that man...I wonder what Sona's going to do when her fiancée comes about..."

"I thought that she'd be playing chess with her fiancée, and stopping the engagement that way."

"And what about you?"

Rias asked Zenki who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes...well, I don't know who my fiancée is yet. If it is someone that I don't really know, then I'll see what they're like before making my decision. If it is someone I don't like, then I'll try and dissolve the marriage as much as I could. Then finally, if it is someone I like, then I'll see how they feel about me. If they don't want to marry me, then I'll help them dissolve the marriage. I wouldn't want to marry someone that didn't love me."

"I also feel like that, I don't want to marry anyone that doesn't want to be with me. And currently, there aren't really any Devils that I wish to marry. But I'm still young..."

"I know, by the time I gain my Evil Pieces, I'm expected to be at least in an engagement. Hehe, that's gonna be interesting. Perhaps it will be Ravel-chan, that would be alright. I'm sure that Ravel-chan would go along with it until we discover a few things."

As he said it, Rias paused.

"Ravel, huh?"

"Yes, that's right."

Rias furrowed her eyebrows, before folding her arms over her developing chest.

"I see, I suppose she would be a good person to marry."

Zenki looked over Rias curiously.

"Yeah, she would be. I'm sure you'll find someone that you want to marry one day Rias-chan!"

"Yes, I believe I will do one day."

At her voice, Zenki smiled softly.

Listening quietly, to the conversation, was Sirzechs who rubbed his chin in thought.

Thinking about how Rias was looking towards Zenki, who had already stated his intentions.

"_If Rias agrees...then Zenki-kun wouldn't force her to marry him...I know that others might...and I know the Underworld wont be satisfied until the idea of Zenki-kun getting at least one promised marriage proposal...and my own parents wish to also have Rias marry in the future...yes, if it's Zenki-kun, then he'd help Rias live the kind of life that she would want, and in return, she'd also help him live the kind of life he'd want. I'll speak it over with my parents, and Ajuka...yes, this could work out rather well._"

Sirzechs decided this within his heart, showing his ability to give the Underworld what they'd want, but also thought about the well being and future of both Zenki and Rias, and knew that they'd want the best for the other.

* * *

A day later, Zenki had decided to go and visit the girls that Diodora had in his former peerage, and check on their condition, among other things.

Walking into the facility, Zenki saw a few of the girls just wandering around, and doing things like watching television, and eating among other mundane activities, but for them before with Diodora, they didn't have even these normal luxuries, so he was glad that they had them now.

Zenki came across a doctor who was working with them, and walked over.

"How are they?"

The doctor turned to Zenki and developed a half smile.

"Though it is a slow process, slowly they're beginning to show sign of a better independence. Doing little things for themselves."

Zenki smiled, looking happy with the progress.

"That's good. Also, have they said anything about..."

Zenki's words were cut off when the doctor shook his head.

"No, they haven't mentioned anything about who Diodora was working with. Since Diodora is keeping quiet, it seems that right now, we have come to a cross road. All we can do is build trust with these girls."

"Yes, I think you're right about that. We should try our best in getting their friendship."

Zenki looked over the girls as they went about their own activities, and pulled closer to one of them.

It was the Queen that Diodora once had, the girl with long blonde hair. She wore a simple garb now, that looked as if it came from the Church though wasn't blessed due to her being a Devil now, Zenki made sure that they could have what they wanted, as long as it wasn't related to Diodora, wishing to distance them from him at all costs.

Sitting down beside the Queen, he addressed her kindly.

"How are you feeling today?"

The girl turned to Zenki, and showed a worried look on her face.

"Diodora-sama is...h-he's lonely right now..."

Zenki exhaled slowly, saddened that despite these months of treatment, she still had Diodora on her mind.

"Don't worry about Diodora, think about yourself for now."

"Myself…? But, if I'm not by Diodora-sama...he'll become lonely without me."

Zenki offered a sad smile, trying to distance her from Diodora as much as possible.

"Is there, anything you'd like?"

"Diodora-sama."

"Besides Diodora."

He said kindly, trying to divert away from Diodora.

The Queen shook her head side to side.

"No...I don't want anything, besides Diodora-sama..."

Diodora's influence was so strong, that even now he was seeing how she was handling her life.

"How about, a cross?"

"...Cross?"

Zenki knew that Asia liked having her cross around, so he thought that she'd also like one.

"Yes, would you like a cross?"

"A cross...I could have a cross...to hold it in my fingers again..."

"Yes, that's right. Would you like one? It wont be the real thing, but we can get you something in a cross shape that you could hold."

The Queen thought about it for a few moments, before nodding her head.

"Yes, please."

Zenki adopted a soft smile.

"You'll have a cross soon enough."

Zenki stood up, and bowed his head towards her.

When he was about to leave, he felt something tugging on his hand.

Looking back, it was the Queen's hand.

"Thank you...Zenki-sama."

Her gentle voice was quite soothing.

Zenki gently smiled, shaking his head side to side.

"No worries. I'll go and get you that cross."

Zenki patted her hand, and then walked back to the doctor.

"Zenki-sama, getting her a cross? She's a Devil..."

"We can make crosses that aren't blessed. A fake cross as it were. Something just for her to have a familiar connection with, the same for the other girls if they wished. He robbed them of their religion, their life, piece by piece, we could begin restoring that for them here, and perhaps one day, they'll be able to begin living normally again."

The doctor nodded strongly.

"Perhaps you're right."

"I'll make a request for some fake crosses to be dropped off here. Perhaps my Otou-sama and I could create a barrier space for them to pray...I'm sure it would be difficult and take a while to make, but I'm sure Otou-san and I will be able to help out."

"Yes, that would help their mental states, giving them as much as they used to have in their lives."

Zenki looked back at the girls once more, and smiled gently to himself.

If nothing else, he'd try and fix the damage that Diodora had caused.

* * *

Later that day, Zenki was outside, practicing the use of his power, summoning bees, and allowing them to float around him, while studying their make up deeply.

Shirone, who happened to be watching from the side, moved closer.

"Zenki-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm currently studying these bees. It seems that they can hold substances inside of their bodies and the properties seem to be able to be changed as well if used the right way, I'm thinking of using that to make it usable in a battle..."

"Really? It seems that you are able to use them quite well Zenki-san."

"Yes, by modifying the bees, they can be used to cooperate even more with my calculation abilities, and make them into formidable..."

Zenki mused as Shirone pulled closer.

"Zenki-san...can I…I mean...c-can I speak to you…?"

Zenki turned to Shirone from examining the bees.

"Sure, what is it?"

"...I was just thinking Zenki-san, about the future...I am unsure of what I should do."

"Whatever it is, I'll help you anyway that I can."

Shirone nodded, putting her small hands together.

Gathering her courage, she exclaimed wildly.

"T-Then, I want to s-stay with Zenki-san always!"

At the declaration along with her hugging into him tightly, Zenki chuckled lightly, bending down to the white haired girl, petting her on the head.

"If that's what you want Shirone-chan, I would be delighted if you stayed with me. But, can I ask, why are you suddenly saying this now? Has something happened Shirone-chan?"

Shirone looked down at the necklace that Zenki had got her a while ago, which made her smile.

"...No, I just wanted you to know, Zenki-san. That I'll always be beside you, for everything you did for us. For saving my Onee-sama and myself, and giving us everything we could need and want. You also give us love...I'm happy that we get to spend all our time here, with you."

Zenki's lips curled upwards, petting the top of Shirone's head.

"I'm happy you're able to live the life you deserve, Shirone-chan."

Shirone looked down at the necklace once more.

"Koneko." Zenki raised an eyebrow as she continued. "Zenki-san, do you like the name Koneko?"

"Yeah, it's a cute name~"

"A cute name...Zenki-san, I like the name too. If I could become Zenki-sans Koneko, then I would be happy."

"My, Koneko...huh. Koneko-chan, it seems to suit you~"

Koneko's lips curled upwards, as she continued hugging Zenki tightly.

He gently petted the back of her head, as she rubbed her head against his stomach.

But then their time was taken away when Zenki saw Rias coming up in a hurry.

"We need to go, two places have been shown to have increased activity. Onii-sama has taken the other one, so we should go right away."

"Right, lets go. I'll gather everyone."

Zenki said seriously, as Shirone continued to hold onto him tightly.

* * *

After months, and even a year after the death of the person that she loved, she had made her way to a forest. The luscious green around her caused her to smile, along with what she had found that day as well.

She had found some little oni that she had become quite attached too, and she had shared her food with them. Even now as the sun was peaking through the clouds in the sky, beaming down onto her skin, she knew it was time to move.

So she once more packed the small belonging's that she had, and decided to move forward while keeping herself ready at a moments notice…

But that's when a feeling of dread came over her body.

Something suddenly comes over her, while feeling the aura inside of her body disappearing. A net had come over her body, and she was pinned down to the ground, the net itself was draining the strength right out of her.

She felt like a spell had to be behind it, that was on the net itself.

Because she had tried to escape many times, she now didn't have a choice but to be caught like she was.

The sound of a bell rings out through the area.

The sound sent shivers down Akeno's spine while she felt as if her heart had been taken by the single movement.

"I have found you." There was a single low-voice of a man that stepped out from behind a few trees. "The cursed daughter born from our Himejima bloodline. The child that carries the blood of that black Angel." Several men and women appeared behind the leader. "You keep running away from us like this, but with this, you have nowhere to go."

The voice was familiar to her, and through the people that had appeared, a path was being made. The one who stepped forward through the path, was a middle aged man that held a dignified expression on his face, a staff within his hand, and his eyes were filled with a mixture of sadness and disgust.

"…Suou Himejima..."

The man that had appeared was a relative to Akeno from her Mother's side, who hated her for her Fathers blood.

The man bend down towards Akeno while looking at her with annoyance.

"I won't let you escape now. I must get rid of Himejima's shame today. You understand me, right?"

Upon hearing that, Akeno became saddened.

"…I simply want to live."

She didn't want to die.

She was someone that hadn't had a good life, and now that she was destined to die...

The man before her breathes out grief, narrowing his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Do you really think a human with black wings will be able to experience the life of a normal person? In the year and move you have been running away, you should have realized it when you travelled to different areas. …You are a smart child after all. For a monster to attain the living style of a human, did you not come to realize that it isn't something you can achieve with an ordinary strength?"

She understood what her relative was saying.

That the cruel words of his were also something that brought self doubt into the young girls heart.

It was something that she couldn't escape…

But, she, despite suffering through such an existence, didn't want to die. She wanted to live as a normal being, and be as strong as she could.

She made lightning appear within her fingers, she aimed it for the men and women that had pursued her. Despite having on the net that drained her abilities, she didn't want to quit living, and decided to make a stance.

The lightning made a bright flash, and struck the area around them. Because they weren't expecting Akeno's power to be as strong as it was due to the next being around her form, they received a good dose of the lightning that ripped through their cores.

But it wasn't meant to be.

"Akeno, this is futile."

Along with a condescending voice, he released a bright light from his staff, and dispersed her lightning strike, and the light continued onto her body, hitting her squarely in the chest, bringing her off of her feet, and made her cry out in pain from receiving such a strike.

The men and women that had been shocked, began to recover while Akeno laid on the ground, feeling the pain of their attacks washing over her form. The hatred they felt for her, felt like daggers digging into her flesh.

"Damn! The power of her "Light and Thunder" is getting more powerful as days pass!"

"If we don't take her down quickly, we will be the ones getting killed eventually!"

The men and women pointed their weapons at Akeno…

But then something surprising happened.

"Oni!"

"Oni-ni!"

The small Onis that she had made friends with, stood before her, acting as shields, and guards for the young girl.

She began to panic, she didn't want this to be the reason that they had died also.

She felt like she already had seen too much death, this wouldn't have been something that she would have been able to handle normally.

"Don't!"

Akeno couldn't let them die in her place, so she struggled through the net, as desperately as she could, and got in between them, shielding them like they had shielded her, something that looked shocking for most of the men and women that had been chasing her around.

"…So you will protect the Onis huh. Looks like you have also inherited the blood from that girl Shuri."

Suou points his staff at Akeno cold heartedly, who is protecting the Onis. A destructive flame gathers at the tip of the staff, the power flowing out of it was causing the area around him to heat up, burning away.

Akeno knew that this would be her death.

That they'd kill her, and she wouldn't be able to see her Mother...

"I'm sorry, but this is the end for you. It seems like the black Angels aren't interfering. The least I can do is to send you off without any pain."

Akeno hated them, and everything they stood for. But even then, she hid the hateful expression she definitely wished to show, and pleaded with them, her eyes going towards the Oni that were present, hoping that at least, Suou wouldn't be so cold hearted as to kill them.

"…Please spare these small Onis."

It was a small wish, but it had a big meaning for Akeno herself.

He mulled it over in his mind for a few moments, before nodding in consent.

"…Sure, very well."

"One more thing. …Please put my grave next to Kaa-sama's…I beg you."

He didn't even think about it as his head went left to right in refusal.

"I cannot allow that. You are an existence that was not supposed to exist. I will only promise you the matter regarding the small Onis."

She expected that much. But it didn't mean she didn't hold out hope regardless, and thought about seeing her Mother somewhere else, wherever she was going to end up now.

However, when the fire was released from the staff, Akeno saw that something had happened.

The green light that she had witnessed before, came back and wrapped around the fire, stopping its progression from hurting her. It stayed in the air, and didn't even move a single inch. Akeno couldn't even feel the heat from the flames.

"Not this again, so the one that stopped my power last time has come again."

Suou made a regretful face while looking behind Akeno.

Akeno also dared to look, seeing that it was Zenki who had arrived. But not only Zenki, it was Rias, Vali, Asia, Shirone, Kuroka, and Ravel who also had arrived along with a few guards in case anything bad was to happen.

Zenki quickly turned to Ravel and said "Contact Sirzechs-sama that we've found the girl." to which she nodded, and began making the necessary phone calls, knowing that right now, Sirzechs was searching another disturbance that they had.

Zenki flicked his hand up into the air as Rias pulled forward.

"Hold on." Rias said, seeing the power disappearing into the sky. "There are some personal questions I want to ask that girl."

The men and women point their staff at Rias, while Zenki steps closer to her, in case they tried anything.

"The Gremory's daughter, and the Astaroth's current Heir. Involving yourself in clan matters such as these."

Rias continues on while putting on a fearless smile.

"I do think this problem is the matter of your clan. However, tell me one thing. What will you do with this girl? Are you planning to kill her?"

"…And what will you do if that's what we are planning to do?"

Zenki stepped forward, as if to protect Akeno and merely said.

"If you attempt anything with her, then I'll become involved, along with these group of individuals, since this is a Devils land, you are trespassing here."

The men and women all glare harshly towards Zenki while Rias affirms that statement.

"Indeed, the actions you intend to cause to this girl, cannot be allowed."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Damn Devil!"

"This is the problem of our Himejima clan!"

They start to say abusive words to them, but Zenki waves his hand.

"Wait a second, we haven't come to start any kind of fight, we came here to make a resolution that suits both sides. Also, you're technically invaders into this territory that's owned by the Gremory family, so please listen to the words that we have to say."

Suou doesn't seem pleased with that, but he began putting his staff down.

"We also don't want to cause problems with both Astaroth and Gremory since you're so closely related to the Maou's..."

As he was speaking, he suddenly jolted forward, as if he received a sharp pain to the back of his neck.

Suddenly, the killing intent that he had before, became magnified as Zenki looked around.

"Did his demeanour just change?"

Rias asked Zenki who furrowed his eyebrows, noticing a mysterious figure standing at a distance.

He looked for a few seconds, and went to speak to Kuroka to sense the person, when they disappeared all together, wondering what was going on.

"Yes...he seemed to be backing down...but now it's like he's done a one eighty...what the hell...that person, did they do something to this man..."

The man raised his staff, gathering people.

"Children...stepping in the way of adults, don't mess around."

"As we said, we don't want to fight you. Please lower your staff."

The man began to laugh as if he had heard a funny joke from Zenki.

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to make you see it my way."

The man named Suou points his rod towards Zenki, and unleashes a powerful flame that turns the air into hot air. Ravel though waved a hand through her hair.

"That flame seems to be blessed by something strong."

"Good eye, little girl. My flames are flames that are going to purify you Devils."

He said in a hateful voice, though the moment the flames came near, Zenki cupped his fingers, and unleashed his own Kankara Formula, and took control over the flames, as Rias places her hand outwards, allowing her Power of Destruction to surround her palm, and Zenki used his Kankara Formula to send it into the flames, and strength both powers into a mass of crimson and black energy that had a fiery aura.

"And these flames will cause destruction. As I said, please don't fight us. Conversing with one another is best to resolve the differences. Besides, I wont allow you to harm that girl. No matter what your issue is..."

"She's a half breed Fallen Angel. The filthy black wings that I hate are within the family of Himejima."

Upon hearing that, Zenki, and Rias' face turns sour.

"You're saying that her blood is filthy? Because she has black wings, and is a Fallen Angel? What's wrong with her being a Fallen Angel exactly?"

Zenki demanded, as Suou nods.

"Of course there's things wrong with it. She isn't human, she isn't a Fallen Angel, she is simply nothing. I just wished to return her to that, like I did with her Okaa-san. Marrying a Fallen Angel as she did, disgracing the name of Himejima, it shows how disgusting it truly is."

Akeno felt a state of despair when that was said.

She felt disheartened, angry, that she could even be referred to in such a manner.

As nothing.

Rias shakes her head in disgust.

"You truly are not a human with a conscious if you act like that to a child. She didn't have any right to say how she was born, her blood is not filthy, nor does it matter if she is a Fallen Angel or not."

The man seemed shocked that they were opposing him, while Akeno was surprised that anyone was defending her.

But Suou just points his staff at Zenki and the others.

"If that's how it is, then die."

As soon as he said it, Zenki saw a large amount of aura coming from the man's staff, and headed for Akeno, so Zenki tossed the power that he had mixed together, blocking off the power before it reached Akeno.

Akeno saw the powers clashing…

But then her vision changed, and she suddenly was behind Zenki and the others, turning to see that Vali had in fact brought her there faster than she could register, Asia bent down towards her, and pushed her fingers forward.

"Are you okay? I'll heal your wounds."

Asia's gentle words caused Akeno to feel something warm inside of her chest.

It had been the first, in a long time, that anyone had shown her kindness.

Suou watched as his powers were destroyed by Zenki's attack, then saw the remaining power heading for him, so he raised a barrier, and blocked off the shot, but the barrier shattered as it hit, causing the man to be pushed back.

"So, you're going to fight. Alright then, we will also."

"No, we don't want to fight, we want to end this peacefully."

"It will be, when that girl is deceased."

Suou said it while allowing his men and women to go forward.

Zenki glanced at Rias who furrowed her eyebrows.

"Until Onii-sama comes here, we'll have to move accordingly."

"Yeah, then lets defend ourselves."

Kuroka grinned as she stuck out her hand, writing in the air with her nimble fingers, and suddenly, the ground below some of the men and women turned into a soft mud, that sunk their feet and bodies deeper down into them.

"Oops, nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed, as Shirone leapt forward, spinning as she kicked one of the men in the face, then ducked to avoid a slash from a sword, delivering a palm strike towards the woman that attacked her, forcing her off her feet.

"I got these ones."

Shirone said it while managing to deliver a flying kick to another persons face, sending them harshly to the ground.

Rias brushed a hand across her face, before aiming her palm forward, unleashing a block of Power of Destruction, crumbling through the people that raised a barrier. Though their barriers disappeared when Zenki used his Kankara Formula on them so Rias' power could get through.

Ravel then extended her hand, allowing her flames to erupt forward, blowing back a few women that attempted to get close to Akeno and Asia.

"Do not worry Zenki-sama, leave protection of them to me."

As she said it calmly, Zenki thanked her with a nod, and waved his hands forward, summoning some bees, that came from a warp in space, shooting right for a few men and women, surrounding their bodies, and shot off aura that crumbled their stances.

Suou was surprised by the kids abilities, so he stepped up himself.

"To see a few Devil kids beating us..."

The man raised his staff, and conjured a bunch of flames that span around him in a clockwise manner. The flames grew in intensity, the heat of the fire wasn't even a joke, most could feel it on their skin.

But Vali and Zenki stepped forward, getting into a battle position.

"We'll deal with this."

"Yeah, stay back."

Zenki and Vali charged up their powers, before shooting off in different directions. Suou turned right at Vali, and sent off the powerful flames that scorched the ground heavily, but Vali merely unleashed her own demonic energies, and created what seemed to be a silver aura that clashed with the intense flames, Suou's eyes angrily narrowing.

"If you think you can do that, think again!"

The man manipulated the flames to become small fire birds, shooting them at Vali at high speeds.

Vali keenly dodged out of the way of each of them, while also shooting off silver demonic energy for Suou, who was forced to block with his flames that remained, but each time he did, the flames were being dispelled by Vali's attacks.

Zenki used the distraction to get behind Suou.

He noticed something on Suou's neck, it was small, and glowing, but it was unmistakably there, and decided to try and get it off once the battle was over.

He went to deliver an attack, when Suou produced what seemed to be some weird looking creatures, which all charged for Zenki, coming left and right at the same time with large fists.

Zenki raised barriers against the large fists, blocking off the attacks, though Zenki could feel the shaking of the barriers.

The man wasn't a joke at all.

They swung their fists at Zenki once more, who took them point blank on, but they shattered his barriers, so Zenki back flipped out of the way, allowing his green demonic energy to come to life, shooting it off in large bursts for the creatures before him, washing over them beautifully, and let off a large explosion.

"That should do it."

Rias said, but Kuroka shook her head.

"They're still there."

Rias looked shocked, seeing the beasts coming back out of the smoke, with their bodies being restored by Suou's power.

"Geez, why do I keep fighting people that can regenerate their bodies? First chimeras, now these guys."

Zenki sighed, dodging left as one sent a punch, only for one to appear behind him, cupping both hands together, swinging them right for Zenki's back, but the boy quickly turned his body, and struck the two fisted attack with his foot, coating it in demonic power, clashing violently together, and created a good sized shock wave.

Zenki landed on the ground, and got into a fist fight with the two creatures, and while Zenki's ability to destroy them was easy enough, the fact that they continued reforming and attacking more and more.

Akeno murmured "Shikigami's, you can't beat them with brunt force like that so easily...", something Zenki noted.

"What did you say?"

Akeno blinked in surprise that he had spoken to her.

But then she revealed what she needed to Zenki.

"Th-They're Shikigami's, created from my relative's power. They'll keep coming back while my relative still has enough power. Even if you destroy their bodies, as long as the user is still awake and able to produce power, they'll keep attacking until the person attacked crumbles down."

Upon hearing that, Zenki turned to Akeno.

"So, they're created and not normal beings huh...not alive like us?"

"Yes, they're merely puppets that are disguised to look like living creatures. Why do you ask?"

Zenki showed a calm smile on his face.

"Because, if they're not alive, then I can do this."

Zenki stuck out his hand at a fist came for his body, allowing his Kankara Formula to spread outwards, as a fist from one Shikigami came for his body, but inches from his body, it stopped in mid air, shocking Suou who still was attempting to shoot down Vali.

"W-What, you controlled my Shikigami?!"

Suou seemed shocked that his technique could be taken over by Zenki like he did.

"As the girl said, this isn't an alive being. It is made out of your power. I wasn't sure until she said it, since it seemed to more independent from you. But since it is simply your power, then I can control it. As long as it isn't a human's body, I can control it."

Zenki twirled his hand, and forced the Shikigami's fist to slam against the other one that attempted to attack, forcing it to fly backwards, to the shock of Suou, who let down his guard for a brief moment, allowing Vali to shoot closer.

"G-Get back!"

He demanded, attempting to use the flames, but Vali punched forward, hitting the man right in the chest, the force of the punch slammed him down into the ground, while a familiar [Divide!] rang through the area, stealing half of his power.

Suou skidded on the ground as Zenki used his Kankara Formula to bypass the control that Suou had on the other Shikigami, and turned it into an ally for himself, turning them back onto Suou himself, who looked worried.

He saw the Shikigami beginning to charge forward while Vali did the same thing.

"Don't think my own technique will turn back onto me!"

He snapped his fingers, attempting to dispel the Shikigami…

But saw that he couldn't do it.

No matter what he tried, they stayed where they were, and didn't disappear at all.

"They're under my control now."

Zenki said it while forcing them to attack left and right for Suou who increased his powers, allowing his flames to spread outwards. The flames overcame the Shikigami, but that allowed Vali to appear beside him, and shoot off a mass of aura, colliding with Suou's body, causing an explosion that caused him to shake from the attack, smashing him down into the ground, and made him bleed.

Suou looked up from the attacks, seeing the Shikigami moving for him, so he let out his voice.

"W-Why are you interfering in our problem!? If you do, then I'll have to strike you down! Devils, butting into the clan of Himejima, and attempting to stop us from doing our sacred duty-"

"Sacred duty?" Zenki began, disgusted. "It's your sacred duty to kill a child? If you don't want her, then allow us from the Underworld to take her in. No blood needs to be shed today." Zenki managed to slip in some power to the back of the man's neck, and dislodged whatever it was and brought it to his hand, seeing Suou's body calming down a bit, something Zenki also noticed. "Just speak with us calmly, and we can resolve this quickly. We didn't come to fight you, we came here to offer a peaceful solution. Sirzechs-sama shall be here within a minute or so, if you wait, then we can resolve this matter peacefully."

"Or we could fight, I wouldn't mind that."

Vali put her thoughts across, with the others chortling awkwardly.

Suou, feeling calmer, resigned himself.

"...Alright, I'll wait for your leader."

"Thank you."

Rias said it while Zenki and Vali returned to the others, but remained on alert.

Zenki looked at the thing that had been on the back of the man's neck, and saw it to be some of small creature.

"Zenki-chan, what is that thing?"

Zenki heard Kuroka ask, and as Zenki was going to reply, he saw it beginning to glow, so he quickly wrapped it up in a barrier, just in time before it exploded, with the barrier containing the explosion.

"I don't know what the hell that was...but, it seems to be radiating some kind of magic. It seemed to bring out...the hatred of that man there...but who would want to do that..."

Ravel let out a breath.

"We should report it to the Underworld, it could be the same person who shot you Zenki-sama. Or the person that was supporting Diodora."

"Yes...we'll report it later on."

Zenki said, as they waited for Sirzechs.

* * *

Two minutes later, Sirzechs arrived, with Rias and Zenki quickly giving an overview of what happened along with the possible involvement with the people that helped out Diodora and shot Zenki with the needle along with Suou explaining about what happened when the creature was on his neck, if they were apart of the same group, while Akeno listened quietly.

"I see, I understand the situation." His eyes went towards Suou who looked unsure of the Maou before him. "Lets have a chat away from the kids for a little bit."

"…Very well."

Suou knew that he couldn't do anything, and in the end, had to listen to Sirzechs' quietly, walking off a bit into the forest to speak, while Asia patted Akeno's shoulder.

"Your body is healed now."

Akeno looked down towards her wounds, or rather the place they used to be, and saw that she didn't have anymore. She looked thankful to Asia who smiled happily towards her.

Akeno then turned to Zenki and Rias, confusion spreading over her face.

"You were here before, you protected me then as well. Why are you doing that?"

Rias offered a kind smile.

"Because you don't deserve to die, that's why."

Upon hearing that, Akeno's eyes began to leak a few tears. She hadn't ever heard that in all of the time she had been away from her Mother.

Seeing her crying, Rias bent down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't cry, you're going to be okay. Onii-sama is sorting it out now."

Zenki nodded at what Rias said.

"It's a good thing you came across the Gremory territory while within the human world, we've been searching for you for a while now."

Akeno showed an appreciating smile.

"...I had to make sure that no one would be able to find me."

"Yes, it seems your skills are quite sharp. But you don't have to run anymore. You're safe now."

Zenki smiled softly as Rias looked kindly to Akeno.

"Yes, he's right, you wont have to be hunted anymore. Onii-sama will make sure of it. Since he is a Maou-sama, he can handle this situation."

Akeno didn't know why, but those words made her happy. From both Zenki and Rias. It felt nice to speak to people her own age again. She didn't even care if they were Devils or not, and by the way they reacted, it seemed like they also didn't care about what race she was. Fallen Angel, human, it didn't seem to matter.

She also saw a diverse group with them, with Devils, and Nekomata, it seemed that even if she was a Fallen Angel, it didn't matter to them at all.

* * *

A small time later, Sirzechs returned with Suou who held worry in his eyes. It seemed that despite Sirzechs not being able to do anything physically, must have had a few words with Suou that ended up causing him to shake when looking at him.

His eyes searched for Akeno who unconsciously moved back between Rias and Zenki.

"…Promise me two things. I will swear to you that we won't lay our hands on you if you keep those promises. First, you must not step foot into the territory that is under our surveillance. Second, to stay besides that girl with crimson-hair every time you do something. As long as you keep these two promises, we will swear to you that we won't lay our hands on you ever again."

It didn't sound real to her.

He was letting her go…

It seems that even the men and women that attacked before seemed shocked.

But Akeno had one more question.

"…May I introduce myself as "Himejima" from now on?"

Suou turned away from Akeno, and walked back towards his people, while muttering "…There are many others that carry that surname. Do as you like." before taking his people away from the area, leaving only the Devils, plus Akeno, Kuroka and Shirone.

Sirzechs then turned to Zenki once more.

"Haha, it seems that trouble keeps finding you, huh?"

Vali, upon hearing that, looked pleased Zenki got into trouble like he did.

"Heeeh, you're not kidding, it seems that I'm mixing myself into the problems of others."

Sirzechs let out a small laugh.

"Even then, I'm happy since you stood beside my Imouto, and protected her, along with this girl from whatever had attacked you, something we'll be searching into." His eyes turned to Rias. "Rias, what he said was true, this girl will stand beside you now, since this originally was a Gremory clan quarrel with the Himejima family. It's a similar situation where Kuroka and Shirone stay with Zenki since that was an Astaroth problem. Since she is now apart of the Gremory family, she'll be not attacked by the Himejima again."

"Yes, Onii-sama."

Sirzechs bows his neck downwards, as Zenki smiles at the scene. Glad that this could end peacefully, and that no one had to die.

Sirzechs turns to Akeno who looked bewildered by what was currently happening.

"I'm very sorry for the fact that we, the Gremory, took everything from you which includes your birth. You probably had your reasons and you even had the history of your life till now. However, this was the only way to save you."

Akeno didn't seem to mind, and she placed a large smile onto her face, showing that she truly was alright with it.

"No, I'm grateful that I was able to be safe like this."

She seemed content now, that she had managed to find a place where she did belong.

"Also, I'm sorry for arriving late, there was a matter at the other location that I had to deal with. We believe it was a distraction from what happened here with that mysterious man you saw."

"Sirzechs-sama, what could this person want? It isn't to do with Asia-san, is it?"

Zenki inquired, Sirzechs folded his arms as he answered.

"We don't know yet, it could be her, or the Nekomata girls, or even you. They've shown up in locations you've all been, so we'll be trying to find out for your safety. But I also have to say, thanks for protecting my Imouto Zenki."

Zenki shook his head.

"No problem, Rias-chan seems to not need much protection, she was blasting them away quite easily on her own."

Sirzechs let out a laugh from his stomach.

"Hahaha! That's my Ria-tan!"

"Mouuu...d-don't call me Ria-tan in front of others like that Onii-sama..."

It seemed that Rias was becoming embarrassed which made Sirzechs laugh even more.

Zenki glanced at Akeno, and saw her smile growing on her face at the antics of Rias and Sirzechs, glad that she was safe.

* * *

A few days later, Zenki was at within his room, and worked on a sleek design, and building more for his robot pets. Robo puppy also was perched near Zenki's body, and was providing some music for Zenki to listen to.

But then there was a knock at the door, so he raised his head.

"Come in."

At his behest, the door opened, and revealed Akeno, now dressed in more formal wear thanks to Rias.

His face curled upwards, putting down the device in his hand.

"Ah, Akeno-san, how are you feeling?"

"Rias-san...Rias, has been taking good care of me. I'm learning quite a bit from Venelana-sama. It's a strange adjustment, but it hasn't been so bad."

Zenki chortled as he said "You can sit if you like." so that's what she did.

Akeno then bowed her head.

"Thank you, for helping me and Rias out during that situation."

"You don't have to thank me. Besides the fact that Rias-chan was asking me, I thought that it was horrible what they were trying to do to you. It seems that I've come across a few people that have been wronged like that. Even if whatever that thing was amplifying his anger, he didn't have that before when he attacked you."

"Yes...I'm shocked though, by how kind you and Rias can be towards someone like me..."

"Someone like you?"

Zenki wondered, seeing Akeno's face falling slightly.

"...You heard what my relative said, about my blood..."

"Yeah, but he was wrong." Zenki's words caused Akeno to look up towards him with shock on her face. "Your blood isn't dirty Akeno-san, if you're a Fallen Angel and human hybrid, it makes you unique, doesn't it?"

"U-Unique?"

Akeno never had thought about herself like that before.

Being unique…

"Sure, you've got the blood of both humans and Fallen Angels running inside of you. It might sound weird coming from me, but I'm also a Devil that has ties to Fallen Angels. In fact, I know something about the way you've been protected until now. Azazel-san told me, that he did it on behest of another Fallen Angel while knowing he couldn't approach so easily. He didn't give me the details of who this Fallen Angel was, but I'm pretty sure that it was your..."

"That person, left both my Kaa-chan and myself, and in the end, that resulted in the death of my Kaa-chan who I loved dearly. I cannot see him doing anything for me after what happened."

Akeno said sadly, Zenki's face curling downwards.

"You lost your Okaa-san?" Akeno nodded sombrely. "So did I."

Akeno wore surprise on her face, peering into his blue eyes keenly, seeing that there was no hint of a lie.

"You also did?"

Zenki nodded with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes, I lost my Kaa-chan when I was younger, I miss her everyday. When I think about her...I tend to do so when I'm alone, so no one else has to see my sadness."

Akeno nodded, understanding that feeling rather well.

"Yes...I also do the same thing."

"But, even though I miss my Kaa-chan, I know that I'm loved by others, and so are you now, Akeno-san."

Akeno's face curled upwards, and she felt a small tinge of red dusting her cheeks.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, Rias-chan seems to be quite fond of you. I'm sure you'll become great friends."

Akeno, feeling the heat to tease grow inside of her, pulled closer, running a finger up his body, confusing him slightly.

"So, do you love me, Zenki-sama?"

"Pft!"

Zenki did a spit take as Akeno giggled.

"Fufufu, it seems that despite being quite calm, you can get flustered by girls. Your red cheeks are adorable."

Zenki blushed even more, feeling Akeno's finger on his face, gently poking his cheek.

"T-Thanks….I-I think...b-but, you called me Zenki-sama...you don't have to do that, Zenki is fine."

"Zenki is fine...how about Zenki-kun for now?"

"Sure, whatever you feel comfortable with."

Zenki smiled out, as Akeno let out a small giggle as she glanced at what Zenki had been working on, seeing a robotic dog, and saw it barking towards her.

"What a cute dog. It's a robot...who made that?" Zenki pointed to himself, surprising Akeno. "Really? You made that?"

"Yes, I made him and others sometime ago, I'm currently working on a few upgrades."

Akeno looked amazed by what was being said, to the point that she couldn't hide her astonishment.

"So, you're quite smart for a young boy, are you?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders.

"I just worked hard at it. And in the future, I'm gonna be inventing some cool Sacred Gears."

"Sacred Gears? You can make them?"

Akeno didn't know about Zenki's hobby, especially that he could invent Sacred Gear's.

Zenki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and chuckled lightly.

"W-Well, Azazel-san and I can make them together, and we're working through a few, technical issues with them. But with enough time, we should be able to do them. From what I can tell, you don't have a Sacred Gear?"

Akeno shook her head.

"No, I wasn't lucky to be born with one."

"Aah well, neither was I, that's why I'm gonna make my own~"

Akeno let out a small laugh.

"Fufu, perhaps it would be cool to see you making one. But, you mentioned Azazel...you're really friends with him? A Fallen Angel?"

"Yes, but to me, I don't care if he's a Fallen Angel or not, Akeno-san. And I don't care if you're a Fallen Angel either, we can be friends, right?"

Akeno felt the corner of her mouth curling upwards.

The fact that Zenki had said that, made her extremely happy.

Being friends with a Devil…

She quite liked the idea.

"Zenki-kun, can I stay in here for a while and watch what you're doing?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders, he didn't mind at all.

"All I'm going to be doing is working on these upgrades which is fun for me but I can see why it could be boring for others to watch, but you can if you like? I wouldn't mind the company, we could converse even more."

Akeno adopted a smile that lit up her face.

"After the year I've had, boring is a very welcomed addition to my life."

"Haha, I know what you mean, for the past year, my life has been quite hectic as well."

Akeno let out a small laugh, as they talked for a good while, as Zenki did a few upgrades.

She was grateful, to be accepted like she was. It wasn't even a bother to anyone she had met. Even if they knew she was a Fallen Angel, they enjoyed the company of her, and speaking to the Devils, felt really good to her.

* * *

Sleeping soundly within a bed, laid a purple haired maiden that had a beautiful face.

Her body was quiet.

The area around her quiet.

It seemed as if she didn't have really any visitors.

However, there was someone that came to visit her.

Looking over her vitals.

Making her as comfortable as he could.

The person that made sure that she didn't die...

And that person was, Ajuka.

Looking down at the young girl, Ajuka's face mixed with disheartened feelings.

"Don't worry, Ingvild, you'll wake up one day, like she wanted you to do."

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So it seems that some people are after Vali and Zenki, for their blood connections to Lucifer, and Beelzebub along with Ajuka and it seems they also were responsible for what happened to Suou, but what they where actually trying to achieve will become clear in the future. I can't reveal much about them, but what I can say is we'll discover more about each member in the future, and they aren't pushovers either.**

**So, Akeno was introduced this chapter! With Rias and Zenki pulling together, and working to find her, while also speaking about Fiancee's with Sirzechs listening in, seems like he has an idea about that. We also learned a bit more about Zenki's past this chapter, with him telling Akeno about how he also lost his Mother, and they're bonding in that way. How he lost her, will be revealed in the future. Asia's also beginning to adjust to the Underworld, while Ravel seems eager about joining Zenki's peerage, and though they haven't asked yet, Kuroka and Koneko also are wanting to join, giving Asia something to think about as well.**

**At the end, it seems that Ajuka has been caring for Ingvild, why that is shall be explored more in the future.**

**Thanks to everyone who's been voting, and it seems that Ingvild is quite the popular choice, so she's going to be in the peerage/harem as well! So yeah, she's gonna join the peerage, earlier than in canon and we'll explore more about her situation here in this story as we go through it!**

**Next chapter, Zenki's receiving his Evil Pieces, and begins using them straight away, while also meeting the last member to join his peerage before the start of the canon time! **

**Also, Happy New Year to everyone!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (3 pieces).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild.**


	8. Starting a peerage part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**LuisMStar; Millicas hasn't appeared in the story yet. It probably would be quite big yeah.**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; It's obsessed with, something, I can't reveal much more than that. It does seem that they're interested in his powers though huh. Slowly but surely, he's restoring Astaroth's honour the best way that he can do. It is yeah, we'll be seeing Zenki create a few more in the future. It could be yeah, good guess. I will do~ And Happy New Years to you as well!**

**Nemonobody001; Thanks very much! And Happy New Year to you!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Hehe, she'll be quite the tease once we get to canon~ I could totally see Asia trying that, and Akeno would be quite a rival for those two. Yeah, she hangs out with Aika in canon, so Isane shouldn't be different. She does come off as quite shy huh, and it would be cute if she did that.**

**TehStorm; Yup, it's got three of the four old Maou's blood in it. They're aware of his blood relation to Beelzebub yeah. He could use it if he wishes to, but he doesn't due to how he feels about what's happened to his Mother, something we'll be getting more into. It brings back a lot of hard memories. Yup, we'll be getting there quite soon and we'll see a changes~ And thanks!**

**Skull Flame; No, it's not the Evil Dragon's, but there might be some familiar faces showing up in it. Yup, it was Akeno's situation last time. He does yeah, we'll have to see how that works out! Perhaps it is her that asked Ajuka to do that, we'll discover more about that in the near future. Happy New Year!**

**Bisaster; Yeah, Gabriel could be apart of the harem!**

**Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Yeah, we'll be getting progress updates through the story. Haha, Akeno and Zenki do have a few things that would bond them, the loss of their Mother's being one, and yeah, we'll be seeing Ingvild well before she was introduced in canon. Diodora's gonna get what's coming to him eventually. And thanks very much!**

**Izayoi Origin; If we knew what power they had then it would be worth it, though as we don't, I'll probably not do that right now.**

**OechsnerC; Yup, he'll be using his Evil Pieces, and gaining a few peerage members this chapter! No, it's not Ingvild, not yet anyway. Thanks very much, here's the update!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, Asia's beginning to adapt to the Underworld, and yeah, with Diodora gone, he's picked up Diodora's duties along with his own, good thing he has Ravel helping him out. It seems that they are yeah, and of course, whatever they choose is their decision and Zenki would be happy with their choice. Rias has got a fondness for Zenki right now, it will develop more in the future. It would be yeah. Akeno's been introduced yeah~ We'll be discovering more about the mysterious group in the future~ Akeno and Zenki can bond over their respective parents.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much. He wouldn't need Valerie since he has Asia. Happy New Year! Yeah, it seems that they're after him and Vali, what for we'll see in the future. It might be, I can say that there are canon characters there, but I can't reveal who exactly just yet, and there might be some you wouldn't expect. Asia's becoming accustomed to the Underworld yeah. He's got Ravel helping him, he'll have free time. Yup, it was Akeno's chapter last time, with Rias and Zenki showing that they can work together quite well. She was a bit coy about it huh. It seems that they have invented them yeah, and not quite with the time powers yet haha. Sirzechs knows that Zenki would respect whatever choices Rias made in the future, and if she didn't want to marry him, then he'd accept it. Yeah, they're gradually making progress with Zenki helping them. She was uncertain because she wasn't sure if Zenki would take her as his peerage member, of course he would, but she wasn't sure, but now she is. It would have, but it's gonna lead into something into the future. Sirzechs and Zenki get on quite well. It seems that they have a beginning to build their relationship. Yup, Ingvild appeared, and we'll be seeing them interacting in the future. Yeah, could be a scene like that. That would be a funny scene. For grunts sure. Maybe he'll be able to do that. Maybe it would yeah. Yup, seems like Ruruko has done that. I could see Sona saying something like that. Could be related to Zenki. Who knows. Yeah, I don't know either with the Lucifuge. You'll have to wait and see with Diodora. It wasn't said the person who sent Ajuka and Azazel away was stronger than Ajuka, it was only said that who sent them away was powerful. We've never got one no, only those on the list, not where they rank. Who knows, Crom might be on the list, maybe we'll get an updated list sometime in the future. Well, she might have been a Super Devil. It's just not come up, Zenki's not gonna say her name since he'd just call her Kaa-chan. He doesn't use it because it's too painful to use it, in the future that's gonna change when Zenki goes through a few things. When meeting them, Zenki's gonna be meeting three Longinus users, so he'll be rather excited. They might have met before huh. He could be described like that. Ophis will be appearing eventually. Gogmagog, perhaps. I can't reveal anything about that yet regarding Ingvild. It's not a Zoan, that's all I'll say hehe~ Yeah he could inherit more from his mom, and yeah, those girls seem cool.**

**ivan meza; Grayfia would be cool, and yeah Yasaka could be fun.**

**Miraculous Psychic Hero 100; Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far~ Ingvild's got a bigger part in the coming future yeah. Katerea, I can't reveal much, but she's gonna be apart of a future storyline. I don't know about the harem for the Fallen Angel girls, but they'll be appearing.**

**Andrew123456; Beefing up Loki's army sounds pretty good to me.**

**Shadic21; Thanks very much! Here's the next chapter, and yeah they'd be good, thanks for the suggestions!**

**rhinocaputo777; Here's the update!**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Starting a peerage part one!**

Zenki hummed as he looked through a book while he sat on his bed. With the impending meeting for his Evil Pieces ceremony coming about, he was busy fine tuning an experiment that he was currently working on.

"So, I need a pure girl to summon them...huh..."

Zenki murmured as Asia came into his bedroom.

"Zenki-san, what are you reading?"

Zenki chortled, looking up from his book, and saw Asia smiling softly.

"I'm just looking up ways to summon a unicorn."

"Unicorn?" Zenki nodded as she sat down. "But, why Zenki-san?"

"I've been thinking about gaining their horn"

Asia places her hands together curiously.

"Their horn, is it special?"

"It's said to have amazing healing properties and can be used to dispel a spell, so I thought it could be used for some future research of mine. Look here, isn't it beautiful?" Zenki showed a picture of a unicorn to Asia, a white horse with a horn, which brought a large smile to her face. "Perhaps I could bargain with one...but, they're difficult to summon."

Asia tilted her neck sideways.

"How do you summon one?"

"According to this, it seems that you go to a place within Europe that they're bound to come, and have a pure maiden wait beside a lake and use a summoning spell. They'll only come for pure maidens it seems. So, it wouldn't come for me."

Asia points to herself, as Zenki gives her a curious look.

"I'm pure Zenki-san. Couldn't I do it?"

"Haha, you'd help me like that?"

Asia nods happily.

"Of course!"

"Thank you very much!"

Asia beamed happily.

"Anything to make Zenki-san happy! So, when should we do it?"

"Hmmm, I've got my Evil Pieces ceremony in a few days, so after that? I think it would be a pretty nice trip."

"Ooh yes, it would be pretty good Zenki-san, I can't wait to see the beautiful unicorn! But, I just thought, if you take its horn...would it not grow back?"

"You can apply medicine to the horn, and it will grow back in a few days to a week at most. According to this book anyway."

Asia said "Amazing." and looked at the unicorn deeply.

It seemed that she was enthralled by the horse itself, and couldn't help but admire it.

Just then, as they spoke, Zenki's phone went off.

Picking it up, he heard a panicked voice down the phone.

[Z-Zenki! I don't want to alarm you, but c-could you come over to my home please?!]

"Rias-chan...what's going on?"

Zenki showed concern, as he heard something crashing to the ground, shattering like glass.

[I just need your assistance...ooh crap, Akeno's frozen in time! Zenki please come quickly, Akeno's not moving!]

"O-Okay, I'll be right there!"

Zenki hung up the phone, with Asia tilted her head curiously.

* * *

Arriving at the Gremory estate, Zenki went with Asia, Koneko, and Vali towards the place Rias was, while Kuroka and Ravel stayed behind due to them being busy.

Walking into a room, he heard a squeal "N-Noooooooooooooooo!" as Rias placed a hand on her forehead. Zenki also noticed that Akeno, and a few people in the area, maids and butlers had been frozen in time, while Rias was stood behind Akeno, out of view of a certain someone.

"Rias-chan, we're here."

Rias looked relieved, moving closer.

"It seems that I have to call upon your expertise on Sacred Gears, Zenki."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"A Sacred Gear did this?"

Vali also seemed to be intrigued, folding her arms.

"A Sacred Gear that can stop time? I wonder if this person wishes to fight me..."

Zenki moved closer to Akeno while Vali murmured that out.

"Interesting, she's completely frozen in time." Zenki scanned Akeno's form with some magic. "But it seems to be something that's gradually getting weaker. Eventually, she'll be freed from the time freeze itself, it just depends how long it would work."

"How long is she going to be frozen? I'd like to have my Queen back."

Zenki chortled, and allowed his power to flow out around him. He then used the Kankara Formula to manipulate the time freeze that Akeno had been placed under, with many magic circles spreading out across her body.

"I'm disabling it right now, it will take me a few moments." Zenki continued using his power while giving Rias a curious look. "So, where is the Sacred Gear user that did this? I heard a screeching sound of "No!" when we came in."

Rias chuckled awkwardly while Vali looked towards the corner of the room. Seeing something there, she attempted to try and move forward, but a screeching "Please don't! I'm scared!" shot towards the bed at the other end of the room, and hid under said bed, Vali furrowing her eyebrows.

"Seems like they aren't going to want to fight me anytime soon."

Zenki gave Vali a curious look.

"Don't worry Vali-chan, I'll make sure you find good opponents."

Vali nodded strongly, while Asia tilted her head.

"It seems that the person under the bed is really frightened of us Zenki-san. I don't quite understand though..."

Koneko shook her head.

"...We seem to be dealing with people that are scared, and either run or attack us. ...Quite complicated."

Zenki couldn't agree more with what Koneko had said, turning to Rias curiously.

"So, where did you pick up this person Rias-chan?"

"Well...the thing is, when I went on my trip, I came across a dying...half Vampire, half human." Zenki seemed more intrigued than ever before. "Upon seeing that he was about to die, I decided to use my Evil Pieces to reincarnate that person, and turn him into my servant. But, it seems that he's...very timid around people and doesn't want to come out. I've had to dodge a few time freezes myself."

Zenki thought about how that would look with Rias jumping behind objects to avoid being frozen in time.

A few seconds later, Zenki managed to break Akeno out of the time freeze.

"Ara?" She looked around, and saw Zenki. "Zenki-kun, you sneaky boy. Did you do that just to give me excitement?"

Zenki raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Eeh, I came here to free you Akeno-san. You feeling okay?"

Akeno patted her body along looking over herself, then turned back to Zenki himself.

"Everything seems to be normal. What happened? The last thing I remember, was our new friend shooting at me while screaming. Then I saw Zenki-kun."

Akeno's questions were answered when the crying Vampire exclaimed loudly.

"I'M SORRY! I DON'T MEAN TO BE A BOTHER! PLEASE DON'T EXECUTE ME!"

Koneko looked between everyone, then she stepped out of the room.

"Koneko-chan, what's wrong?"

"...I'll be back in a moment Zenki-san."

Zenki heard her call from down the corridor, Rias shaking her head.

"Anyway Zenki, you're the resident expert around here on Sacred Gears, I thought that you could help me out with his? Onii-sama said it might be difficult to allow him to current roam around, I don't want to have to seal him until we find a way to allow him to control his power. Is there anything you can do? Like suppress the power of the Sacred Gear or something like that?"

Zenki brow creased as he thought about what Rias said, and if he could lend assistance.

"Well, I'd have to study him first of all, then perhaps I could come up with something to help."

"Thank you, Zenki."

Then, after Rias said that, Koneko came back in with some garlic.

"Koneko-chan, what are you going to do with the garlic?"

Koneko turned to Zenki with a stoic expression.

"...I've read that Vampire's become fearful of garlic, we'll lure him out with the garlic, then you can study his Sacred Gear Zenki-san. Do not worry, leave this to me."

Koneko said it with a relaxed expression, Vali nodding slowly.

"Do it cat girl, I want to see the extent of this time stopping power."

"...Affirmative." Koneko turned to the bed, while Zenki protested, but Vali stopped him from stopping Koneko. "...Come out, or I'll throw garlic at you."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! GARLIC!"

The Vampire cried, as Koneko tossed some garlic under the bed.

"...Come out little Vampire, or I'll put some more garlic under the bed. You'll be full of garlic soon enough."

The Vampire's face turned pale, more than he had been before, and let out a wild cry of anguish.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME WITH GARLIC! I'M A USELESS VAMPIRE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! I'M A BAD VAMPIRE!"

Shaking under the bed, the Vampire refused to come out.

Koneko let out a small sigh.

"...It seems that I have failed Zenki-san."

Zenki strolled over, gently petting Koneko's head.

"You didn't fail Koneko-chan, don't worry about it." Koneko hugged Zenki who petted the back of her head. "But, it is going to be difficult studying the Sacred Gear if he doesn't come out..."

While Zenki mulled it over, Vali simply went to the bed, and lifted it with one hand, revealing a small boy, a little bit taller than Koneko, with to his ears blonde hair, in a bob cut, his pink eyes met the others, his doll like face which was displaying fear.

"Time to come out, Vampire. Zenki wishes to study you, so get studied."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The boy screamed, as his eyes began to glow with a weird pattern in them. Zenki looked intrigued as his power went towards everyone, and began freezing Akeno, Asia, Koneko and Rias.

Vali and Zenki took the power head on, and were both frozen for a few seconds, before they naturally fought it off, revealing it to the Vampire who seemed surprised.

"Everyone's frozen, Vali-chan."

"Yes, it isn't that bad of a power. It managed to even freeze us for a moment, quite an achievement considering our bloodlines."

Zenki agreed, looking back towards the Vampire who was shivering.

Adopting a calm face, Zenki bent down towards him as he pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry..."

Zenki showed a kind smile.

"Don't worry about that Vampire-san. I'll free them soon enough. You're frightened, aren't you?" The Vampire nodded while shaking side to side. "We all get scared sometimes. I know you're worried, but I can help you, if you let me close. I just want to study your Sacred Gear and come up with something that can stop your power from going haywire."

The Vampire thought about what Zenki had said.

"...W-Will it hurt?"

Zenki chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not at all. I'll just be scanning you, it wont cause any discomfort. I just need to know a few details about your Sacred Gear, and then use my knowledge on Sacred Gears, thanks to Azazel-san, I'll probably be able to come up with some bracelet that will limit the power, as you can adjust to it and release a bit more each time we make progress."

The Vampire wasn't so sure.

He still felt fear.

But if he had a chance to control his Sacred Gear...

"Y-You'll help this useless Vampire…?"

Zenki thought it was rather sad that he thought of himself as useless.

"You're not useless, your power shows that much. You have a strong power, that's hard to control. You don't have to feel ashamed. Not everyone can control their powers, especially if they're as powerful as that. Trust me, we'll help you, if you let me."

The Vampire looked at Zenki's eyes.

Even though he was scared, he saw that Zenki didn't freeze for that long. And even if his power was unleashed, Zenki wouldn't be frozen, unlike some of the others that were in his life before, this boy was able to help him.

He quickly went over to Zenki, and began crying while his knees hit the floor gently. His small body shook, as Zenki pulled closer, gently placing a hand on top of the Vampire's head, his eyes meeting Zenki's own, the kindness radiating out of his eyes allowed the Vampire to begin feeling a bit better.

"It's alright now, we'll take care of you."

Those words, were a world of different for him.

He didn't see any malice, or hate when in the past he had seen that with everyone that he had met.

He even saw it with Rias, when despite going out of control with his power, Rias didn't show anger, she didn't show malice, she didn't even show impatience either. She just showed a loving and caring smile that caused the Vampire to feel a little safer than he had in the past.

As he cried, Zenki points to himself.

"I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Zenki Astaroth. What's yours?"

"G...Gasper Vladi..."

"Gasper Vladi-san, can I call you Gasper-san?" Gasper nodded shyly. "Then Gasper-san, don't worry, leave it with me, I'll make you something that can help out with your Sacred Gear, until you're more able to control your power." Zenki summoned some of his equipment, and handed over a screen to Gasper. "Could you please look into that for me? It will help me determine the exact way your Sacred Gear functions, then I can develop something to help you stop running out of control."

Gasper continued to cry as he did as Zenki had asked.

But these were happy tears instead.

The fact that he was being talked to by someone that wished to help him, when Zenki didn't have any obligation at all to do so, he was content for the moment that he'd be able to help Gasper out.

Zenki then turned towards the others, and saw that they were still frozen.

"I'll begin freeing them."

Zenki murmured, with Vali folding her arms, seeing Zenki looking quite excited.

Zenki then finished the scanning of Gasper's Sacred Gear a few minutes later, taking in the details, before petting Gasper's head.

"Leave it to me Gasper-san, I'll find a way to help you control your power."

"T-Thank you very much..."

Zenki shook his head, he was just glad he could help out Gasper.

* * *

Zenki and Rias, once dealing with Gasper, had been called into a meeting with Sirzechs and Ajuka who both looked rather serious. Neither knew exactly what was currently happening, but it seemed that they would have to listen intently.

"So, Zenki, with your nearing future of gaining your Evil Pieces, and what we've talked about before, with you gaining a fiancée." Ajuka began as Zenki nodded. "Sirzechs and I have been conversing about it, knowing the pair of you aren't exactly in a rush to get married right now, and the Underworld wont be satisfied until something is announced."

Zenki and Rias looked at one another.

"My precious Ria-tan, being engaged to anyone might be so difficult for me!"

Sirzechs cried out, while Rias looked embarrassed, puffing out her cheeks.

"G-Geez, don't call me 'Ria-tan' like that..."

"But, you're so cute Ria-tan!"

Rias looked even more embarrassed by the second, seeing Sirzechs doting on her.

Ajuka glanced at Zenki and spoke quietly to him.

"Aren't you glad our relationship isn't that weird?"

Zenki let out an awkward laugh.

"Yeah, I'm glad alright."

Sirzechs glanced at the pair who looked back with a bewitching look that only they seemed to possess.

"Yes...an-anyway, we want you both to be happy. And right now, it seems that being engaged to people you don't like is...what I'm trying to say is..."

"How about being engaged to one another?"

Both Rias, and Zenki's eyes popped out of their head, shooting their eyes for the other, and began blushing the colour of Rias' hair.

""Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!""

They couldn't hold their astonishment back anymore.

The simple fact of them wanting Zenki and Rias to be placed into an engagement at such an age, it was shocking.

Sirzechs rolled his eyes at Ajuka's bluntness.

"What he means is, we'll put you both in an engagement for now, and when you're older, you can both decide if you wish to continue forward. For now, it would satisfy the Old Devils attempting to keep the blood of the Devils pure. Plus, you're both friends, and can come to an understanding about your...personal feelings when you're older."

Rias and Zenki looked at one another for a few moments.

They both were trying to understand exactly what had just happened, and why they were going through such things.

Zenki pulled forward with an understanding face while Rias was recovering from what had been said.

"I think I understand what you're saying. You wish for us to choose what we do in our lives by having us in an engagement that can be abolished later on." Zenki turned to his Father. "But, if we did that, would it be alright? Wouldn't the Underworld complain?"

"Naturally, it would be difficult, but right now, this is the best solution that we thought about. You can both decide when you're older, feelings change as you mature. You might end up feeling romantically inclined about the other, or you might not be. Whatever happens in the future, it will satisfy the immediate problem, and in the future, Sirzechs and I already beginning to make plans for that if you choose to not wed."

Zenki could understand that.

Zenki thought that they had thought it over quite well, and was quite pleased.

If he could gain his freedom in a sense by having Rias be his fiancée, then he was going to do just that.

His eyes turned to Rias who was looking perplexed by everything that was being said.

"Rias-chan, what do you think about it?"

Wanting to know what her thoughts were, Zenki waited for Rias to answer.

Rias thought about it, and her cheeks turned slightly red when she glanced at Zenki.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting it, but I can understand quite well what is being said. I don't doubt you Zenki, that you'd be able to support me as I supported you as well."

Rias did like Zenki.

She wasn't sure if she loved him or anything, but they had time, which she thought was for the best.

"Yes, I also feel a similar way to that. For now, if you would agree, then I would agree to being your fiancée. Then we can both decide when we're older."

Rias nodded and showed a mature smile that matched Zenki.

"Yes, I also agree."

Sirzechs stared on curiously, as Zenki turned to his Father.

"It seems that we're both in agreement, Otou-sama."

"Then, we'll make the necessary arrangements, and go from there."

Zenki nodded as did Rias, knowing this would be the best way to go about it.

* * *

The day had arrived for him gaining his Evil Pieces, currently Zenki was getting ready to receive his Evil Pieces, and preparing since this was a big deal.

However, when he was going to leave his dressing room, a door opened behind him, and revealed his Father. Looking formal and proper, Zenki remembered when he was at the ceremony to do with his robotic pets, and how Ajuka hadn't shown up.

Now Ajuka was standing before him, and he looked quite pleased.

"Are you ready Zenki?"

Zenki nodded his head, knowing that he'd be able to continue on with his Father's support.

"Yes, Otou-san. I'm ready."

"I'm not talking about the Evil Piece ceremony, I meant the other thing."

Zenki knew exactly what he was referring to, so he inclined his neck.

"Yes, I am ready for that as well."

Ajuka let out a chortle.

"I'm sorry, I wish that I could have changed it so you didn't have to make such a decision. Even if it can be broken off later on, such responsibilities at a young age, it isn't something that I can say that I would have wanted for you."

Zenki shook his head.

"No, Otou-san, please don't be sorry. I'm growing up now, I have to take responsibility, to right the wrongs that Diodora did. I wont disgrace the Astaroth, and I'll make sure it is redeemed for what Diodora has done. I'm your son, I'll do what I can for my duties in the Underworld, and to the factions at large."

Ajuka offered a kind smile to his son.

"Yes, I'm sure that you will Zenki. But let us forget about Diodora for now, and you should enjoy today. It isn't everyday that you're going to be receiving Evil Pieces. Speaking of, have you decided on who you would like to be in your peerage?"

"Ravel-chan definitely has agreed, I also have been thinking about Vali-chan."

Ajuka hummed at his two picks, and didn't see anything wrong with it.

"The Hakuryuukou that is also a descendant of Lucifer, I can't see anyone complaining about that being on the Devils side."

"Yes...but more than that, I really like Vali-chan and Ravel-chan, I think we'd work quite well together. I've also been thinking about the Nekomata girls, and having them join my peerage. And then there's..."

"Asia Argento. She would be an asset."

Zenki's head lowered slightly.

"Yes...she would be. But..."

Zenki thought about what happened back in the town, how she had been taken away from everything that was familiar to her, and how she now wasn't looked at by God. If he took away the ability for her to pray as well...

"Zenki, you're not thinking about what happened during the time Diodora attacked that village, are you? That wasn't your fault. You're the reason that girl has any choice at all, and the girls in his peerage are getting special treatment for what happened to them. Asia Argento seems to really care about you. I'm sure that she would join."

He understood where Ajuka was coming from, and he got why Ajuka was saying it, but he still felt complex about that situation.

"Perhaps...but, she's still a devote follower. If I took her into my peerage...would I be depriving her of her love for God? I couldn't prevent her from being Excommunicated from the Church...I don't want her to not be able to pray to God. She loves doing that."

"Yes, she probably does...but, she might surprise you, and wish to be beside you. You also must realize it...she's human, Zenki. She's got hundred years, at best, while you'll live for thousands of years."

Zenki was aware of that.

Asia was still a human, and she'd die while his life barely would have begun at a hundred years old.

But the thought of one day being in a world without Asia…

"Yes...I understand. I don't want to be away from Asia-san. I really...I-I mean, she's really a great person. But I'm still unsure..."

"It's these feelings of yours, that Diodora lacked. You can still progress even more Zenki, show your amazing potential to be whatever it is that you desire."

"Thank you, Otou-san."

Zenki watched as his Father left the room, and he was alone once more.

He sat down on the chair, and continued getting ready.

* * *

The time of the ceremony began, Zenki very graciously stepped through a large set of doors, entering and looked quite elegant. Ravel appeared beside Zenki immediately, and stood elegantly as well, with Ravel's family standing close by and looked proud of their daughter.

The people that had gathered, was probably a first for a Devil receiving their Evil Pieces.

An Angel in Gabriel appeared (to Serafall's chagrin), Youkai with Yasaka, Kunou, Koneko and Kuroka, a human in Asia, a Fallen Angel in Azazel, half breeds like Akeno and Vali, along with Rias, Sona and Sairaorg also had appeared, with also some high positioned Devils having appeared.

Like Zekram Bael, Bedeze Abbadon, Serafall, Sirzechs, Grayfia, Falbium, among others.

It was a huge deal, with many people all looking towards Zenki.

The eyes of the others, all of these important people on him.

The one stood at the alter himself, with a large black stone above his head, was Ajuka himself. Looking quite proud of what Zenki had achieved in his young life, and how he had managed to continue on like he has been doing.

While Zenki moved forward, Serafall was waving a banner that read "GO ZENKI-TAN!" written in glitter, and stars surrounded it beautifully.

"Serafall-san, I really like your banner."

Serafall gave a dark groan towards Gabriel, and said "Thanks." as Gabriel smiled.

As Zenki walked forward, he remembered everything that he had been through.

The meeting of Asia, the meeting of Kuroka and Shirone, the meeting of Vali.

All of them filled his mind while he moved forward.

Each of them had begun helping shape who he really was now, and for that, all he could do was thank them.

He was very thankful to them and what they did for him.

Now he was ready to take the next step.

He was ready to take on more adult responsibilities, he was ready to face anything.

Locking eyes with his Father, he made it before him, and showed a calm and resolute look within his eyes, while Ravel stood close by, smiling at the sights before her.

Ajuka showed a soft hearted smile that made Zenki smile also.

"Your Okaa-san would be immensely proud of you, Zenki."

Upon hearing those words, Zenki felt both joyful and sad, as he thought about his Mother being there.

Ajuka continued on.

"I've been waiting for this. In fact, I wouldn't let anyone other than me be the one to give you these. The very things I created, in the future, you'll surpass me Zenki, I know you will."

Under Ajuka's guidance, the ceremony began. Zenki sat down on a chair nearby as Ravel draped a very expensive looking cloak over him, with the Astaroth symbol on the right hand side of his chest, and then she took a seat next to him.

Asia looked up, and saw Zenki listening to what Ajuka was telling him to do seriously, while smiling herself.

"I don't really understand what Zenki-san has to do..."

Though she said it quietly, Rias who was nearby, offered a kind smile.

"I also did this last year, it's just a ceremony to say what the King is going to do, and how they could benefit the Underworld, things of that nature."

Rias guided Asia which she appreciated quite a bit.

Then Serafall stepped forward, and picked up a microphone, along with Gabriel.

"Now, it's time for the special...ballad, that Serafall wished to perform."

"And Gabriel hijacked." Zenki glanced at Serafall, so she sighed. "What I meant was, what I truly wanted." Zenki nodded, as Serafall along with Gabriel stepped forward. "This is dedicated to Zenki-tan!"

"Yes, Zenki-san, please enjoy our performance, with me and my best friend."

Most gave Gabriel a WTF face, as they began singing 'I will always love you.' to Zenki directly, while the people attending the ceremony just watched on with wide mouths, besides Asia who was quite thrilled to hear the song.

"And I! Will always love yooooooooooou~"

Serafall bellowed out, as Gabriel followed after her.

It wasn't that bad to listen to, but it was awkward with how Serafall kept trying to stop Gabriel from getting too far ahead of her.

Once they had finished, (to most peoples relief) the ceremony continued, with Zenki receiving claps every so often. Asia kept clapping along with the others at the right time, as they were doing. Zenki himself remained compassionate with his eyes, and his smile radiating out on his face.

Many cameras flashed around Zenki, with others commenting on Zenki's grace along with Ravel's ability to support Zenki, with Kuroka noting it.

"She truly is someone that can support Zenki-chan in this kind of way."

"But, Onee-sama, there's more than one way to support Zenki-san."

Koneko reminded, with Kuroka snickering.

"Yeah, you're right nyaaa. I don't think that anyone could deny that."

As Zenki went through more of the ritual, with the speech going on for a good while, Asia remained her eyes focused on Zenki who was taking in everything.

Then the part of the ritual came where Zenki was to become a King. First of all, Ravel picked up a crown that was stationed nearby on a special looking podium, and placed it on Zenki's head, then she placed her hands before her like a lady of noble birth, watching the events unfold.

When Ravel placed the crown on his head, another applause ringed through the area, as Zenki bent down on one knee while Ajuka raised his hand into the air, the large stone monument came down from the sky, landing before Zenki, yet still hovered before the both of them.

"Now Zenki, please step in front of the monument." Zenki did as his Father said, getting off of one knee, and stood close by. "Now, fill your hand with an aura, and place it on the stone before you."

"Yes, Otou-san."

Zenki did as asked, with his hand filling with a green aura. His hand then placed itself on the stone, with an imprint of his hand radiating on the stone itself, and it glowed a beautiful green colour that brought a happy expression to the people that were around him.

The monument then returns to normal, and Zenki takes a step back, while the monument flies high into the air.

Ajuka then approaches Zenki, and presents them to Zenki himself.

"I made these myself, your very own Evil Pieces."

Zenki accepted the box, and held it in his hand tightly. His free fingers unhooked the lock, and opened it, revealing the 15 Evil Pieces that looked beautiful to Zenki's eyes. The very thing that made his Father famous, the very thing that he wished to surpass one day, the Evil Pieces that the Underworld adored.

"Thank you, Otou-san."

Ajuka adopted a kind smile, as he shook his head.

"You deserve them, Zenki. Use them wisely."

Zenki nodded, turning towards the crowd, to give a speech, seeing that everyone was expecting something akin to that.

"Thank you everyone for attending this ceremony, I appreciate all of your support." Zenki paused as an applause rang out. "Now, first of all, I'd like to say a few things." Zenki saw the attention was on him. "I'd like to say, that I am very grateful to receive these Evil Pieces, but I'd also like to urge you of the dangers of these pieces, in the wrong hands."

Murmurings began ringing out.

But regardless, Zenki continued.

"As you're aware, a relative of mine had these Evil Pieces, and abused them for his own gain. Also, he had sided with a member of the Naberius clan, and he himself also abused the Evil Pieces. Originally, they were made to make up the difference of natural born Devils after the war, but in extreme situations, it robs people of their choices in the wrong hand. The girls that were in Diodora's peerage, were his slaves, and they were innocent. In the future, I'd like to increase the rights of Reincarnated Devils, so if they have a Master that is treating them like this, that they have a place to go to. Seeing it with my own eyes has exposed me to the true dangers of these little chess pieces, and what that could entail for those who aren't lucky enough to have a Master that's kind and loving. I know my opinion might not be popular, but that's the truth I have witnessed before me. Seeing girls like Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san, who had nowhere to go, being abused because they didn't have any rights within the Underworld. Seeing a human like Asia-san being preyed on by a Devil like...Diodora. I wish to make sure those people have rights so incidents like that don't happen."

Azazel nodded at what Zenki was saying, so was Sona and Rias. Even Sairaorg was nodding along happily as Vali smirked, but deep down, she was quite pleased with what he was saying, giving rights to those who previously didn't and would Stray as a result.

Gabriel meanwhile murmured "He's really got a good heart." and this time, Serafall agreed without complaint, even Yasaka and Kunou were happily agreeing with what Zenki has been saying.

Kuroka and Koneko smiled at the other, as Asia also placed her hands together joyfully, Ravel's smile grew on her face, this is why she wanted to stand beside Zenki, he was different to other Devils, he saw it from the people that had been abused, that didn't have a place to turn to, and wished to make a change and she believed he would make a change.

Ajuka looked on towards his son, and despite hearing the words of the Old Devils, he agreed with what Zenki was saying.

"I know this dream of mine is going to be difficult to see through, the change will be gradual, but as I can see here today, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Youkai, are all coinciding just for an event like this, so I wish to make sure that this is made into law, where Devils that are Reincarnated, have rights."

More of the Devils that were stuck in the past, kept mumbling about how Zenki was wild to even try to suggest such things.

But for Zenki himself, he didn't seem to mind, and looked to Ajuka who nodded.

"Also, we have some news." Zenki looked to Rias who nodded as Ajuka continued. "Rias, could you join us please?"

Asia and some others looked puzzled, while Rias strolled onto the stage.

Rias looked slightly embarrassed with all of the eyes on her.

"The Gremory family, and the Astaroth family have an announcement to make, and that is, Rias and Zenki have been placed in an official engagement."

Jaws hit the floor, while Ravel understood that it was something necessary.

Otherwise, Zenki might have been placed into an engagement that he wouldn't want to be in potentially. So choosing Rias as a partner, who also had a Maou for a family member, with his own Father being a Maou, the Old Devils, and Underworld would be satisfied for the moment.

But then they were all stunned by an unexpected yelling from the crowd.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE'S GOING TO MARRY RIAS!? B-BUT I THOUGHT THAT I WAS..."

Riser, from the crowd, yelled that out. Lady Phenex turned to Riser, and scolded him for his sudden outburst, while he himself sent daggers from his eyes to Zenki, feeling more and more angered by the second, something Bedeze noticed.

"So Rias and Zenki are to be engaged..."

Azazel mused while Vali didn't look happy.

"Fufufu, so Rias and Zenki are to be wed? Does that mean, if they get married, I'd be able to tease Rias, by teasing her husband~?"

Kuroka grinned at what Akeno said.

"That sounds good nyaaa~ I could definitely do that too~"

The pair nodded while Yasaka turned to her daughter.

"My, Zenki-kun is going to get married to her Kunou, what do you think?"

Yasaka teased her daughter, Kunou on the other hand didn't look pleased at all.

"I'll marry Zenki-chan! He is Kunou's husband! I'll be Zenki-chan's Youkai wife!"

"In your dreams little fox."

Koneko added, Kunou's eyes shooting for Shirone.

"Do you want to marry Zenki-chan too?"

Koneko turned her sly eyes away from Kunou, which seemed to anger her even more. Yasaka found it rather funny.

Serafall shook with wild eyes while Gabriel looked confused.

"Serafall-san, is something the matter?"

"N-No, I'm fine Gabriel, just don't bother me..."

Gabriel seemed confused while Zenki gently took Rias' hand, so she did the same thing, holding onto it tightly.

The Old Devils began clapping while saying "Yes, this would be best." among other things like that.

Asia's face turned white when she heard Zenki was getting engaged to be married to Rias and in the end, she sat down while mumbling "Zenki-sans going to be engaged..." as Kuroka gave her a light smirk.

"You do know that this is to keep the Old Devils at bay, right?"

She whispered to Asia who seemed to be in her own world.

Asia was going through quite a bit right now.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the party had begun and everyone was celebrating what had just happened. Some even were dancing, with Rias, and Akeno doing just that while some others also danced around. Gabriel had Serafall dance also, which angered her, but she did it when Zenki had asked her.

Zenki was speaking to a few higher ups about his impending engagement with Rias, and sorting out a few details, while Asia had somewhat recovered from the initial shock of what she had heard about Zenki marrying Rias.

Vali glanced at Azazel who seemed to be enjoying the festivities.

"See this Vali? One day, the factions will be able to do this normally. Though that time hasn't truly come yet, coming together for this single event is enough for now. And that boy, Zenki Astaroth made it happen. Bringing together Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils into one place, and we're all conversing happily."

Vali's eyes went towards Zenki, who happily chatted away, and her eyes wandered lower down his body.

"Azazel, Zenki's going to have a difficult time in his life now, isn't he?"

Vali's voice was laced with excitement.

The idea that his life was going to be full of battles and if both of their lives were filled with battles, then she wouldn't mind if they both had stayed together, and fought.

Though she wouldn't admit that to Azazel.

"Yes, he's going to be sort after by many factions now. The old blood and new blood within him is going to be something adored and despised by many. But, why are you asking about that Vali? Are you thinking, if you stay with him, you'll experience many fights?" Vali didn't rebuke it. "Then I can say that it probably would be the case where Zenki will experience a good number of battles. But, is there another reason why you're thinking of heading towards Zenki. Could the Heavenly Dragon be attached to the Beelzebub's son?"

Vali shot a small glare for Azazel.

"...What I feel is not your business. But if you must be aware of it, then I do hold him in high regards. He's helped me understand more of my power, and he's also able to understand me as a person, and offers his support to me and supports my desires by wanting to be the strongest."

Azazel chortled.

"Sounds like someone might have affection for Zenki after all. Kids a charmer of the Heavenly Dragon, that's going to be quite influencing in the future."

"Even then, if he wishes for me to join his group, he's going to have to defeat me in combat."

Azazel let out a small laugh.

"That's the Vali I know."

He continued to laugh while Vali didn't look pleased.

Koneko looked to her elder sister, and showed a calm face.

"Onee-sama...would you be offended if I did join Zenki-san's peerage?"

"What a silly question nyaaa. Go for it, because...I'm kinda wanting to do the same thing."

Koneko wore surprise on her face.

"You...also wish to do that Onee-sama?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it, so of course it's been in my mind for a good while. I've seen the kindness of Zenki-chan and I wish to support Zenki-chan also as his adorable kitten for the rest of my life~ Also, with repopulating races, I think that Zenki-chan and I could create adorable children nyaaa~ Both of our races need us to copulate nyaaa~"

Asia blushed brightly at what she had said, Koneko shot a challenging stare at Kuroka.

"...Also Onee-sama, even if you're going for Zenki-san, I don't intend to lose."

Kuroka gave a challenging stare right back.

"Is that so? Then I welcome the challenge, Shirone."

While they were having their back and forth, Asia kept thinking about what Kuroka had brought up a good while ago. About becoming apart of Zenki's peerage, being able to stand beside Zenki, and being with him forever.

As she was thinking about it, Sairaorg approached Zenki who was busy conversing with a few Devils. But when seeing Sairaorg, he excused himself politely, and turned to his friend.

"So, you're marrying my cousin, are you?"

"Haha, it seems to be the case. It was something my Otou-sama, and Rias-chan's parents discussed, along with her Onii-sama."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"Currently, I am not sure. Having feelings for Rias-chan...I'm not sure if I do have those kind of feelings for Rias-chan. If we both don't have feelings for the other by the time we're at marrying age, we've agreed that we'd separate while doing it in a way that both Astaroth and Gremory would still benefit."

Sairaorg folded his arms.

"I thought it was something like that. It was either that, or marry someone you're uncomfortable with."

"Exactly, I've decided to approach the situation in my own way like this. But Sairaorg-kun, now that I have my Evil Pieces, I'm going to be building my peerage."

Sairaorg adopted a smirk.

"I will as well. In fact, I've already found my Queen." Zenki raised an eyebrow as a blonde haired young woman approached calmly. "This is Kuisha, from the Abaddon clan, she's agreed to join my peerage."

"Aah, I see. It's nice to meet you, Kuisha-san. I'm sure you'll serve Sairaorg-kun really well."

Zenki bowed his head, with Kuisha doing it right back.

"Zenki-sama, it's a pleasure, Sairaorg-sama speaks about you often when he's training."

Sairaorg looked slightly embarrassed as Zenki showed a bright smile.

"It's because we're rivals, and are going to be having the ultimate battle with our peerages."

Sairaorg chortled, showing his fist so Zenki showed his own.

"The day we fight, is going to the day we see who is stronger between us."

"Yes, build your peerage until that day Sairaorg-kun, because I don't intend to lose."

"Neither do I, Zenki."

Showing a friendly rivalry with one another, they made their promise to one another once more, showing that they truly would one day battle one another, and wouldn't stop until one of them was the winner.

While they conversed, Ravel approached Zenki with her parents, and Riser, someone Rias wasn't keen on who kept her distance when seeing him approaching Zenki and decided to speak to him right away.

"Zenki-sama, I'm sorry, but my parents wished to speak to you."

Zenki gave his consent, excusing himself from Sairaorg and Kuisha who congratulated him on receiving his pieces, among other accomplishments, before walking off.

"Lord, Lady Phenex, it's a pleasure to see you." Riser cleared his throat, so Zenki gave a soft smile. "Of course, you as well Riser-san."

Riser huffed while Lady Phenex rolled her eyes.

"Ara Zenki-kun, it seems that you've become quite the man lately, taking on many duties, and you've also decided to take on Ravel as well."

"Ravel-chan is going to be an amazing asset to me and the others, in my eventual group."

Lord Phenex agreed with a bobbing of his head.

"Yes, I'm sure Ravel will serve you well. That's what we're here to discuss as a finality. As agreed, by allowing Ravel into your peerage, ties between the Phenex and the Astaroth will be secured?"

Zenki nodded strongly.

"Yes, I assure you of this Lord Phenex."

Lord Phenex, upon hearing Zenki's words, beamed his smile.

"Splendid. Since we've already sorted out the agreements between our clans, please take care of my daughter. She can be a bit fiery, but she'll definitely serve you well, in any future endeavour that you would have."

Zenki saw the passion in Ravel's Father's eyes, understanding that this was a huge deal for him since he cared so much about Ravel.

"Ravel-chan will be under my protection. I wont lie, and say that it will be easy, but like with all of my peerage members, I'll be using my abilities to keep them safe, and fight together, and begin making real changes."

Lord Phenex bows his head.

"Then upon hearing that, Ravel you'll be heading off to the Astaroth family now. Ever since you were young, I could see you had an attachment to Zenki-kun, so it was clear when you came to me and said you wished to join, that I wouldn't stand in your way of obtaining happiness."

"Yes, Otou-sama. I wont let Phenex down." Her eyes went towards Riser who gave a scornful look towards Zenki. "Onii-sama, do not look at my King like that."

"...I don't have to like this anyway Ravel, it isn't like you have to go to his peerage. You could join my group, I wouldn't complain."

"Yes, but with Zenki-sama, I'll be able to shine the most. No offence Onii-sama, but Zenki-sama and I have a rapport with one another and we can make each other do wonderful things. Please don't look at this as a sad event, because I'm truly happy. I get to assist Zenki-sama in all of the endeavours that he wishes to do, and in return, Astaroth and Phenex can combine and share many things going forward."

"Even then, if Astaroth and Phenex are going to be joining, then shouldn't Gremory also join with the Phenex..."

Ravel exhales slowly.

"Onii-sama, it seems that the houses have decided about this, and believed that this would be the best actions to take."

Riser scowls, and skulks off as Bedeze glances towards him once more curiously, while Lady Phenex let out a small laugh.

"Sorry about Riser, Zenki-kun. He is someone that wishes to protect Ravel quite a bit."

"No, don't worry, I understand. I'd probably be like that if I had a younger sibling. It's nice that he cares so much about Ravel-chan."

Ravel gave a light smile as Lady Phenex piped up.

"How about turning Ravel now? To get it out of the way, I can see that she's very excited."

"O-Okaa-sama...geez, don't say it like that..."

Zenki turned to Ravel, and pulled out his Evil Pieces.

"Ravel-chan, want to be the first one to officially join my peerage?"

Ravel became overwhelmed with joy, and she ended up nodding strongly.

"Y-Yes Zenki-sama! I'll join in any position you deem fit!"

Zenki hummed as he overlooked his Evil Pieces.

He thought about which would be the best for Ravel, and in the end, chose the Pawns.

"How about it, Ravel-chan? The Pawn piece."

"Pawn...yes, that sounds great to me Zenki-sama!"

Zenki nodded, and began doing the ritual while Ravel held the Evil Pieces to her chest.

The demonic energy wrapped around her and the piece, as it sank into her chest.

She felt a shiver going through her, as she looked down at herself.

"That's it Ravel-chan, you're my first ever peerage member."

"Yes Zenki-sama, I shall serve you well!"

Zenki gently patted Ravel's head who looked content with everything going on.

Kuroka and Koneko stroll over after seeing that. Asia remained behind, and watched curiously as Kuroka and Koneko both hugged Zenki tightly.

"Zenki-chan, us too, okay? Take us as your peerage members, and we'll serve you forever and ever, in more ways than one~"

She winked at the end, causing Zenki to blush lightly.

Koneko hugs Zenki, while making a declaration.

"Zenki-san, I also...I also wish to become a member of your peerage...and be your Koneko nyan."

Ravel made a shocked face, and Kunou (who was secretly spying on Koneko) stormed over.

"Zenki-chan is Kunou's!"

Koneko looked tiredly towards Kunou.

"...He's mine, so is his lap."

"L-Lap. Y-You sit on his lap?"

"...Yes, because Zenki-san is going to be my King, you cannot sit there, I forbid it." Koneko continued to hug Zenki, as Kunou latches onto him also. "...I want to stay beside Zenki-san forever."

Zenki looked between them, seeing Kunou and Koneko, glaring at one another.

Then the young boy felt a hand ran itself from his lower back, and laid on his shoulder, leaning in closer, revealing it to be Kuroka.

"It isn't just Shirone nyaaa. I also want to become apart of Zenki-chan's peerage nyaaa. If it is just Shirone, then I'll become depressed. Zenki-chan, take me as your servant, then take me in the bedroom later on~"

Ravel did a spit take as did some of the other guests.

Though Zenki looked astonished by what Kuroka had just said.

"K-Kuroka-san, you can't simply..."

While trying to understand what she was thinking, Kuroka snickered at the sight of a bewildered Zenki.

"It's alright nyaaa. If it is Zenki-chan, then I can become even more closer to him, and have adorable children with him. I want to be the one who takes on your children too Zenki-chan, you're not gonna deny my heart, are you?"

Zenki continued looking astonished by what was being said.

Kuroka's words, Koneko's declaration.

Asia stood in the background, and thought about how everyone was so determined to beside Zenki forever, while she was thinking about it. The fact that she thought about it, made her wonder what she truly did want in her life now.

"_Zenki-san's group is expanding even though he has just received his Evil Pieces. I wonder if I could join Zenki-san's peerage? Though if I did...I wouldn't be able to pray to God anymore. I don't know what to do...and even if I did...would Zenki-san wish for me on his peerage?_"

While Asia was thinking about it, Zenki faced the two Nekomata girls.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can do anything you want in life, and my peerage...it might be difficult sometimes. I'll give you a few days to think about it, and if you're still determined, and this is what you want, then I'll add you to my peerage. Ravel-chan's had plenty of time to think so I changed her now, I want you to be sure."

Koneko and Kuroka didn't have to think, cupping their hands over Zenki's own, and nodded in tandem.

"Yes, I want to be with Zenki-san always, and my answer wont change."

"Even if its tough, we'll still be beside you Zenki-chan nyaaa~ We'll tell you the same thing in a few days~"

Zenki smiled at each of them, amazed that they wished to be apart of his peerage. It was a wonderful feeling. He wasn't sure if he should ask them, but if they felt this strongly about it, then he couldn't deny them, and he knew they'd be great assets to the peerage all the same.

Asia continued watching from a distance about what was happening and how Zenki was showing kindness to the people that had decided to join him, which made her smile.

* * *

After the ceremony, Zenki retired back home, and stared at his Evil Pieces as he laid down on his bed, thinking about how he was going to use them, the offers that he had already received, among other things like that.

But while he was thinking, his bedroom door opened, and revealed Serafall stepping through said door, looking calm and collected, as her arms wrapped around Zenki's form, hugging him from behind tightly, collapsing onto the bed behind him, as he felt her breasts pressing against him.

"S-Serafall-sama, what are you..."

"Zenki-chan, are you really going to marry Rias-chan?"

Zenki turned to see Serafall's disheartened eyes.

"It's...right now, I don't know. We agreed that it would be something to make sure the Old Devils don't put me or Rias-chan into engagements until we're at a point we can get out of any if we wished to do so."

"I see...well, I would have married Zenki-chan if he had asked me."

Zenki swallowed his saliva as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

His face heated up, feeling the softness of her lips on his cheek.

"S-Serafall-sama..."

"Zenki-chan is my cuddly partner after all, I don't mind if he also wanted to be with me too~"

"I...I didn't know you felt like that..." Serafall grinned, allowing her hands to slide up Zenki's body, tickling him which made him laugh uncontrollably. "H-Hahahahahahaha! S-Stoahahahahahahahaha!"

He continued to laugh as she tickled him, the younger boy swishing around on the bed, kicking the covers from the intense tickling that she was giving him, his body jerking at the feeling of her fingers doing what they were doing.

"It's because Zenki-chan is so adorable, that I can't help but want to cuddle Zenki-chan even more than ever before~ If Zenki-chan and I got married, then I would become the happiest person ever~"

He continued to laugh for a few moments, as she stopped tickling him.

"Serafall-sama, t-that wasn't fair. Ti-Ticking me like that..."

Zenki saw Serafall's body moving into the bed, dragging him along with her. Her eyes met his own, as her fingers gently went across Zenki's face, taking in the different soothing features that Zenki had, and caused her to feel happy.

"Zenki-chan, don't worry about the complicated stuff. Just know that you're so cute, and I really want to cuddle Zenki-chan even more when he gets even older. But for now, you can sleep in bed with me~ Since Rias-chan gets to marry Zenki-chan, I'll sleep beside you like this~"

Zenki chortles awkward, seeing Serafall wasn't going to take no for an answer, so he quickly places his Evil Pieces away, putting them into a draw, before beginning to take off his shirt for bed. Serafall leaned back as he took off his shirt, getting into the bed beside Serafall, who hugged him into her bust, causing his cheeks to turn red, while Serafall grinned happily at the sight before her.

* * *

After receiving his Evil Pieces, and having a small amount of time, Zenki went towards a part in the Underworld, that was Europe, to go and see a unicorn with Asia's assistance. Kuroka, Koneko, Ravel, and Vali also decided to tag along, believing that it was their duties now that they'd be in his peerage (though Vali only said that she wished to come even though that's how she felt inside) and they sat within a small forest, with snow falling down on top of them in a small amount.

Asia wore a white garb, and sat nearby a lake, with her hair sprawled out.

"Zenki-chan, if you wanted a pure girl, all you had to do was ask me nyaaa~"

Kuroka grinned, hugging Zenki from behind who blushed lightly at the feeling of her growing assets.

"...He couldn't Onee-sama."

Kuroka snapped her eyes to Koneko.

"And why not?"

"...Because perverts aren't pure."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"...You declared to the Underworld you'd want to have Zenki-san's children while joining his peerage."

Koneko said it with a sweat drop, while Vali rolled her eyes at Kuroka's antics.

"Hmph, I don't see anything wrong with it. It is a noble goal. We need cute kittens to thrive. Besides, he's already tamed the Heavenly Dragon-"

"He's not tamed me."

Vali growled out, but Kuroka laughed.

"Alright then nyaaa." Kuroka's hand went towards Zenki's butt, however just as she was going to touch him there, Vali slapped her hand away, Kuroka developing a knowing face. "Hmmm, seems like the feelings of the Heavenly Dragon are being suppressed like this..."

"Don't touch that part of him."

Ravel glanced at Vali's serious face, while Zenki was in his own world, seemingly watching Asia waiting for the unicorn.

"Vali-sama, I didn't know you had...those kind of feelings for Zenki-sama's..."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Kuroka is simply making things up, I'm making sure she doesn't touch him like that."

Kuroka chortled, glancing at Ravel.

"Didn't you know Ravel-chan? The Hakuryuukou's of the past sometimes have had a tendency to like certain parts of a body~ Seems like Vali-chan's the same~"

Vali's eyes scornfully went to Kuroka who continued to grin.

"If you don't want me to blast you, keep quiet."

Kuroka winced at the tone, while Ravel let out a small laugh.

"It seems that you were told Kuroka-sama."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue as Zenki pointed forward.

"It seems to be working."

The others looked on, seeing a mysterious fog spreading around Asia, but she was still visible. The fog went towards the lake as the snow fell down from the sky, revealing a beautiful white colour erupting out of the fog.

With a long horn on its head, the horse that was named a unicorn, stepped forward elegantly.

"Wow, it's really beautiful, isn't it?"

Kuroka murmured, with Koneko agreeing.

"The white reminds me of my own hair...it looks nice."

"I couldn't agree more, the unicorns truly do hold a beauty that is quite gentle."

Ravel added, as the unicorn walked over to Asia. Asia reached up, and stroked the side of the unicorns neck gently. The unicorn responded by nuzzling Asia's face who let out small giggles at the feeling.

Seeing this as a chance, Zenki walked forward, and showed a calm attitude as he moved to the side of the unicorn. Seeing a Devil coming in, the unicorn went to make a move, when Asia gently soothed "Don't worry, Zenki-san is my friend." and with that, the unicorn paused, peering at Zenki curiously.

"Hello, and good day, unicorn. My name is Zenki Astaroth, and I'd like to converse with you about possibly acquiring your horn."

The unicorn overlooked Zenki's form, before moving forward.

The unicorn then bowed its head to Zenki, who smiled gently.

"For my horn?"

"I'd of course apply medicine to your horn so it would grow back rather quickly. And I'd also give you anything that you would desire, that's within reason of course."

The unicorn thought about what Zenki had said while Asia kept petting the head of the unicorn.

The unicorn sounded happy when Asia was petting his head.

"If that's the case, then perhaps we could make a deal, young Devil."

"Thank you very much."

Vali and the others listened as Zenki made a deal with the unicorn for his horn, while in return, Zenki was going to help his fellow unicorns, and give them various supplies that would come from the Underworld.

Zenki then retrieved the horn from the unicorn and then it began to leave.

"Awww, it's so adorable~"

Kuroka sang out, with Koneko bowing her head.

"It seems that you got the horn Zenki-san."

Zenki tossed his shoulders up.

"Yes, I'm glad. Also, he's agreed to be summoned by me if I need more of his horn, as long as we can do another trade. So, I'd say that it is a success-"

As he was speaking, they all suddenly heard a loud banging sound.

It paused all of their movements, turning towards the location of the banging sound.

"What was that?"

Ravel asked Kuroka who shrugged.

"I don't know. But I'm feeling weakening life forces in that direction, along with some strong ones as well. But, they're not above Middle Class Devil power from what I could tell. Are we going to check it out nyaaa?"

She asked Zenki at the end, who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, I guess that we could check it out. If there's weakening life forces, then we should at least see if we can offer assistance. But we need to be careful in case it is dangerous." He gently pushed Asia behind him, and had Ravel get close. "Ravel-chan, I'll leave Asia-san's protection to you, and also you Kuroka-san."

"Yes, Zenki-sama."

"Yup, nyaaa~ Leave it to us~"

Nodding strongly, Ravel did what she was asked along with Kuroka, while Zenki, Koneko and Vali went forward. Going through the forest at a decent speed, Koneko hopped onto Zenki's back, and directed him forward.

Moving through the sea of trees, they suddenly came across someone that was running in their direction.

It was a young girl, that had long blonde hair, that came down to her mid back, her blue eyes displayed sadness, and fear, as she was being chased by a few people wielding what seemed to be light swords.

"Vali-chan, go high."

"Right."

Vali shot into the air, as Zenki turned to Koneko.

"While we get their attention, you take that girl there to Asia-san, Koneko-chan."

"...Understood."

Koneko hopped off Zenki's back, and got ready while Kuroka formed a barrier around Asia, and the others to stop being attacked in the event that they would be.

Once in place, Zenki whistled.

"Over here!"

Zenki's announcement along with the whistle drew their attention, and turned their guns towards him.

"Who are you?!"

"Did he also escape?!"

The men and women shot off bullets towards Zenki's body, who activated his Kankara Formula to stop the bullets mid air, surprising the men and women, as they were fired back towards said guns, and increased their speed to the point that when going back into the guns, it caused them to shatter from the impacts.

"Aaah!"

"W-What is this boy?!"

"Lets just kill him!"

Taking out their blades, they charged towards Zenki's location, as Koneko swiftly grabbed the girl, and brought her back to Asia.

While they charged for Zenki, Vali got above them, and delivered bursts of demonic power downwards, shattering their light swords, along with causing wounds to appear across their bodies at the same time.

Their screams came out as they were bombarded, but some managed to escape, and got close to Zenki himself, while some charged for the other girls as Vali delivered swift punches and kicks towards the others that were trying to attack.

"Come out, and stop them!"

Zenki allowed a few bees to come out of a warp in space, surrounding the men and women that were attacking, stopping their progress all together, stinging them in different parts of their bodies, forcing them to eat snow.

Koneko got back to the barrier first, and placed the girl down onto the ground.

"Please go quickly, she seems to be in immense pain."

Koneko said while looking disheartened.

Asia bent down towards the girl, and began using her Sacred Gear to heal the girls wounds.

The ones that got towards Kuroka banged on the barrier, but Kuroka's barrier stopped them from progressing all together, while Ravel raised her hand to the sky, allowing her flames to grow higher and higher.

"I'll take them down!"

Ravel allowed her Phenex flames to come out sharply, firing off balls of flames that encompassed a good deal of the people attacking, but one managed to escape, and sliced at the barrier, with surprising strength, causing some of it to shatter.

Kuroka wore surprise on her face, as Koneko leapt up, kicking the man in the face, allowing Kuroka to take aim with her hands.

"Nyaaa, have this~"

Shooting off a sphere of Senjutsu, the ball slammed into his torso, knocking him down to the ground.

"Vali-chan, lets do this together!"

"Right, shoot them down."

Then Zenki and Vali came together, summoning their demonic power in tandem, shooting off a heavy burst of it, encompassing all of the remaining attackers, destroying their defences, before walking back towards the young girl who was being healed by Asia.

Bending down to the girl, his eyes went towards Asia, who looked depressed.

"Asia-san..."

"Zenki-san...though I can heal her wounds, there's something...inside of her system that's killing her...I'm not sure what it is..."

"It's a poison."

Kuroka said, using her Senjutsu to feel it.

"A poison…?"

Ravel looked horrified, while Koneko bowed her head sadly as Zenki quickly scanned her body with his powers.

"...Zenki-san, she is going to die, isn't she?"

Zenki finished scanning the young girl, and breathed out slowly.

"...Yes, the poisons spreading too quickly, there's nothing that I can do right now, she's got seconds to live..." His eyes went down to the young girl who was crying. "I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do for you..."

"T-The others..."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"Others?"

The young girl cried heavily as blood came out of her mouth. Her hands reached up, grabbing Zenki's shirt, her trembling hands could be felt by Zenki's body. Her eyes that looked scared and helpless peered deeply into his own eyes.

"Please...save them...please..."

She begged Zenki while having a face full of regret.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, Asia looking down at the girl sadly.

"Who could do this…?"

"Very cruel people." Zenki replied, looking down at the girl sadly, as the light began leaving her eyes. "I...I can save you, if you so wish."

"Zenki-sama, are you sure? I mean..."

Ravel tried to speak, but she could see Zenki looking determined.

"I have something that can save you, but you'd be turned into a Devil as a result..." Zenki paused when he sensed something from her. It was a Sacred Gear, he felt something like that. "...A Sacred Gear..."

"Devil...I'd be...saved..."

"Yes, but you'd have to live under me, is that okay?"

At the question, the girls pained face went towards Zenki's own.

The eyes of the girl before him was one that he couldn't take.

The sadness displayed there…

"Please...help me..."

The strength began leaving her, as her hand fell downwards.

Zenki's hand grasped her own, as her body was giving out.

Within seconds, her hand slipped from his own, and fell into the snow.

Zenki looked towards Kuroka who confirmed it with a heavy heart.

"...She's dead."

Zenki felt sadness running through him.

Seeing this poor girl die before his eyes.

The nameless girl that had been poisoned.

Even without knowing the circumstances behind it, he found it truly cruel that children were poisoned and killed in this manner.

"...I'll be back soon." Zenki turned towards the area that she was running from. "If she came from that way...then if I go that way..."

"Zenki-sama, it will be dangerous."

Ravel was worried, Zenki turned to Kuroka.

"Kuroka-san, your ability to use barriers to seal people in other spaces. You can do that, and we'd be able to walk into a poisoned environment. Asia-san, come with me also, perhaps there are people that are wounded, and not yet affected by the poison. It's a long shot, but we could save them."

"Got it nyaaa."

"Y-Yes."

Kuroka rushed to Zenki's side as did Asia, as he turned to Vali.

"Vali-chan, keep everyone here safe." She nodded. "Ravel-chan, contact the Underworld about this." She nodded strongly. "Koneko-chan, keep her as comfortable as she can be. I know she's...gone, but make sure her body stays warm, I'll turn her into a Devil when I come back."

"...Yes, Zenki-san."

With that acknowledged, Zenki quickly threw Asia on his back, along with Kuroka, and dashed through the forest at such speeds that the snow was being destroyed by his footsteps alone, as the speed was whipping through both Asia and Kuroka's hair.

* * *

Running for a minute, they came across a building that seemed to be quite old looking. Zenki got closer to the area, as he said to Kuroka "Now." so she used her space manipulating technique to seal them all in a moving barrier that cut them off from the outside world.

Upon going inside, Zenki and the others were horrified by what they saw.

Children's bodies, on the ground.

Blood and other substances coming out of them…

Zenki felt horrified by it, while Asia began crying.

"Zenki-san...these poor children, who did this…? Why would anyone do this…?"

Zenki didn't know the answer, he truly didn't know it.

All he could do was keep moving forward through the facility at a quickened pace.

Going into a corridor, Zenki saw several doorways that winded around the corridor, also seeing the poisonous gas that was in the air, while men and women wearing what seemed to he hazard suits, extracting something from the children.

It looked like light.

"What the hell is that nyaaa?"

Kuroka asked Zenki who looked on in disgust.

"They're extracting light from the children...but for what purpose…?"

Upon hearing their voices, they turned to Zenki who sharpened his eyes.

"Kids surviving?"

"I've never seen them before, who are they?"

Zenki didn't have time for this, and allowed his demonic power to erupt outside of the barrier Kuroka had made, and took down the humans within an instant, Kuroka and Asia didn't say anything as they went forward.

Going deeper and deeper into the facility, they saw more and more people that had died…

But then Zenki saw that the poison was thinning as they moved through the facility.

"The dispersal of this gas probably came from the place we entered. So if we keep going in, we might be able to see people that are still living."

Zenki said to the others, who remained silent, and hoped that was the case.

They continued going through the facility, with the humans attempting to attack them, stopped by Zenki's power. They weren't that strong, it was clear from how they fought. Even the weaker members of the group Zenki had could one shot them easily, so for Zenki it wasn't a big deal.

His eyes searched the rooms for people that still lived...until he eventually found some.

Laying on the ground, Zenki saw some breathing, but it was hard, and they looked like they were going to die.

Zenki wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He could see many kids that were dying before him, and he couldn't use his Evil Pieces on them all, there were simply too many…

Even then, he took the ones that were still breathing into the barrier, and had Asia heal their wounds.

Even if they were going to die by the poison, he wished that Asia would be able to ease it as much as possible.

"Zenki-chan, I just felt some people leaving..."

Kuroka spoke while helping Asia bring some kids along.

"So, they realized our presence and left...there's always another day for them, our priority are these kids."

They nodded at what Zenki had said, agreeing instantly.

They continued to search over the areas, while looking regretful at the boys and girls who were all dying before them.

But then as they searched, they came across a certain girl, that was in a barrier herself.

The girl was around the same age as a blonde haired girl they had seen before, with white hair instead of blonde. She was curled up into a ball, with her head resting on her knees. It seemed like she was frightened when the barrier had come up.

Strolling forward, Kuroka examined it with her eyes and Senjutsu.

"Zenki-chan, that barrier is very weird."

"How?"

"Well...it seems like time is halted in that area alone. That's what I'm sensing with my Senjutsu."

"A time stopping barrier?"

Zenki was intrigued, and astonished all in one.

Kuroka confirmed it while Zenki examined it deeply.

"Seems so nyaaa. It's stopped all functions of her body, but yet she's still alive inside of that barrier. It's different to my barriers, where space is sealed off, it's like she's still in the poison...but time is making it not progress for her...and if she was removed...I can't sense any poison in there with her."

"A time barrier where nothing can penetrate it, not even the poison...not even the poison...surviving..." Zenki looked down at the boys and girls that were surrounding them, the ones that were dying. "If I could hack into this barrier, and expand it, then maybe the others could..."

Zenki placed his hands outwards, and began using the Kankara Formula on the barrier itself while Kuroka looked baffled.

"Zenki-chan, are you going to save them?"

"Until we find a cure for those poisoned, putting them into a barrier were time doesn't move forward, they'd be in like suspended animation. Time passes around them, but they're in a fixed state, whatever state they enter said barrier. Even if poisoned, they'd still be existing inside of that barrier and the barrier doesn't contain poison so they'd live."

"I get it Zenki-chan, they'll be alive inside of the barrier until you can cure the poison...but we don't have long. The people are dying as we speak."

"Right, get everyone you can, I'm going to be working on this barrier. With the right calculation, I could expand the barrier that doesn't weaken it, and also allow them to be able to keep them safe. If I'm right, then I could expand this barrier without losing the power, by supplying my own energy into the barrier...it's complex, but I should be able to hack into it..."

"Right, lets go Asia-chan!"

"Y-Yes! We'll get everyone who's left!"

Asia responded to Kuroka, who sealed Zenki in a separate barrier, while he worked deeply on the barrier. Kuroka and Asia rushed around in their barrier, and grabbed who they could that were still alive, and placed them near Zenki.

Zenki himself manipulated the barrier around the white haired girl, delicately. One false move, and he knew it would be over. But right now, he had a job to do, and it was to save the kids that still had a chance to survive.

A minute went by, as Zenki continued working on the barrier, one by one, allowing the kids to enter it while Zenki explained the situation to them. Despite being in pain, they understood it quite well, and willingly entered the barrier, any salvation was better than no salvation.

Soon, Kuroka, and Asia brought everyone else that remained alive into the facility.

Though badly poisoned, Zenki hoped one day they'd be able to find a cure for them and allow them to live a normal life.

Though his eyes went to the ones that didn't make it, seeing many children who had died.

With the last one entering the barrier, Zenki stopped manipulating it, watching to see if there was anything he had missed, before he fell down to his knees, exhaling deeply due to how he had to manipulate something he hadn't come across before, without dismantling it to study it like he'd do with an unknown technique, it was very delicate work, that required a good deal of power.

But with seeing all of the kids frozen in time essentially, not moving, but still living, it made him happy despite feeling fatigue coming over him.

"Done..."

"Zenki-chan, you saved them. It was amazing nyaaa. This is why I wanted to join your group to begin with, seeing you save these kids with your quick thinking and your passionate heart nyaaa."

Asia watched on as Zenki smiled softly.

"When my Otou-sama arrives, we should transport this barrier to the Underworld. I'm sure together, the finest doctors can study the poison from the...corpses of these other children, and find out, the exact way to reverse it..." While he said it, he looked outside. "I have to go and reincarnate that girl, and check on the others."

"We'll stay here nyaaa. Go and reincarnate that girl. There's no one else here besides us anyway nyaaa."

"Right."

Nodding at Kuroka, and Asia, he left out of the door as quick as he could, while Kuroka looked towards the children in their sealed state.

"Poor kids, whoever did this...is a disgusting person indeed."

Asia agreed, then she looked towards the place Zenki left.

"Zenki-san will save them one day, he wont give up."

"No doubt nyaaa. But how long that will be...I don't know. Even then, they'll one day have a chance at life...but as for the other kids here..." Looking down at the corpses of the unlucky kids, she bowed her head in sadness. "...it's truly horrible."

Kuroka and Asia looked at the barrier once more, and thought about what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenki rushed outside, back towards the others, seeing that they were okay, which he was relieved at.

"Zenki, you okay?"

Vali expressed surprising concern that Koneko and Ravel were caught off guard by.

They didn't know about Vali's more, softer side, that rarely showed itself.

Zenki smiled in a way that soothed the others.

"Yes, there was some resistance, but they're gone now. We assumed others escaped, since Kuroka-san mentioned she felt something disappearing while we were doing what we were doing."

Vali nodded as Ravel cupped her fingers together.

"Zenki-sama, how did it go?"

Zenki mulled it over in his mind and then gave his answer.

"...We managed to save a few. Turns out, there's a girl in there that has some kind of time barrier, that has put her into a suspended animation like state, so she's stuck in time. We managed to make the barrier hold all of the survivors, so while poisoned, they're in a field of time where they can't move forward so..."

"The poison can't move forward either. That's quick thinking Zenki-sama."

Ravel praised.

"Thanks Ravel-chan, I just did what I thought was best. Seems like we'll be working on making sure that the barrier doesn't disappear until we have a solution on how to cure these kids of their poisoned state."

"Yes, that would be best. I also contacted your Otou-sama, he said he'll be here in shortly."

Zenki gave a thankful nod towards Ravel while she looked down at the blonde haired girl.

Koneko pulled Zenki's hand.

"Zenki-san...this girl nyan."

"Yes, I'll be reincarnating her now." Zenki bent down and placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll save those kids myself, I promise." Zenki brought out a Sacred Gear scanner that Azazel had given him once, and ran it over the girls body. "...Hmmm, it seems that she has...Sword Birth...the ability to summon demonic swords of different abilities from the users imagination...quite the power." Zenki summoned his Evil Pieces, and took out a Knight piece. "I think you'd work very well as my Knight, young girl."

Zenki placed his Evil Piece on her chest, while the others watched on.

As he reincarnated her, he thought about the others that were in the barrier.

While reincarnating, Ajuka arrived, and spoke with Zenki about what happened, as he simply said "It seems trouble finds you somehow." to which Zenki gave a hollow laugh at, thinking that it could be rather true.

Once he had finished reincarnating her, he lifted her bridal style, smiling down at the young girl.

"I guess that we have a new member of the family already."

Zenki swore inside of his heart that he'd try his best to make sure that the girl would have a happy life now.

After everything she had experienced.

He wished to do his best for her.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**First of all, Happy New Year to everyone! **

**So, Zenki met Gasper, and is helping out with the Vampire's time based Sacred Gear, his knowledge should come in handy with all that he's been studying. Rias and Zenki also became engaged, seems like Riser isn't pleased about that.**

**Zenki finally received his Evil Pieces! And has got some people interested in joining already. From Koneko, Kuroka, and even Vali. Asia's watching on and is beginning to make her own decision. While Ravel was the first member to join, having already discussed it at length with Zenki who wished for the others to also be sure before deciding to join.**

**Then Zenki came across, the as of yet to be named Yumi, and this time, managed to save some of her friends, with the help of Tosca's time barriers, and his Kankara Formula manipulating the properties of it.**

**Finally, I've been thinking about Rias' peerage, I've pretty much got who's going to be in it, the obvious ones are Akeno, Gasper, Rossweisse, Isane, and I'm gonna have Irina join as one Knight of hers, but I haven't decided on the other Knight yet, or Bishop, or last Rook. I've thought about having Bikou fill either the Rook or Knight position, perhaps having Gogmagog as her Rook, or having Bova as one of her Rooks, perhaps Rossweisse could be the Bishop, and two of those take up the Rook positions, but I'd like to hear your opinions as well!**

**Next chapter, is the last chapter before we reach the canon timeline!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (3 pieces).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild.**


	9. Starting a peerage part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, lets see how she feels about that. She would yeah and in a sense she would be like their big sister. I could see that happening, and it would be funny to see something like that happening. I could see her being quite grabby~**

**Oblivious IJ; Yup, next chapter Isane's gonna be appearing~ Haha, we surely do need some Ophis in there.**

**TehStorm; Thanks! I wont spoil it, but something's gonna happen with Riser. She will eventually marry Zenki, it wont be in the Phenex arc, but there will be things happening about their marriage in the future. There is a reason why Bedeze is watching Riser, it might be for a surprising reason though. Mostly complete yes~ I have thought about doing it before, I'd have to have a good premise for it, maybe a member of the Hero's Faction or something until later on when discovering their true motivations. Well thank you very much! That made me quite happy to read~**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! Yeah, quite emotional stuff going on.**

**Izayoi Origin; If we knew the powers of Asmodeus then I'd probably do that, but since we don't, I'll not be doing it.**

**BomBashious; He will be marrying Rias eventually~**

**Shadic21; Thanks! Here's the next part!**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! He is trying his best to fix the issues of the clan yeah.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He has yeah, and he's already gained some peerage members. It does protect them both yeah, and it will help them grow even closer. It seems that Riser was particularly shocked. Yeah, it could happen like that. Asia's got a few things to think about, but she'll come to a decision by this chapter. Yeah, Yumi's on his peerage now, we'll see what happens with that~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yup, Rias and Zenki are engaged now. All I can say is, it's not all it seems to be with regards to Riser and Bedeze. Yeah, Zenki alone can take Riser and his peerage by canon time. Thanks for the suggestions! Yup, they had a nice conversation~ Glad that you liked that scene~ Yeah, Gasper will be like a little brother to Zenki. Yeah, it seems that the relationship between Zenki and Ajuka has relaxed a bit, and Rias and Zenki are engaged now! Yup, Ajuka wanted to be the one who did the scenario. Yeah, seems that there were a few people that appeared for Zenki's ceremony. Seems like Riser wasn't happy about it. Vali does seem to like all of the battles after all haha~ Yeah, Kuroka seems to like being Zenki's kitten. I can't reveal much, but his interest in Riser might be surprising. In canon he's not, but maybe in this, who knows. Yup, Ravel's in the peerage, as is Yumi, with a few others joining this chapter. Kunou's started the lap war with Koneko~ He did yeah, and we'll see about what happens with that. Yeah, more knowledge on various things is always good. Well you never know, an unknown member might be introduced like Ingvild was. I can't reveal much about it right now. That could be cool for the Hero's Faction. Yeah he'd be good. He doesn't use it because it's painful to him, he's proud of his Mother, but remembering her, and we'll get more details this chapter about her and how painful it is for Zenki to speak about her. She'd probably not call him big brother, but she could look up to him. Yeah, he might be alright with that. I don't know about pairings, but he could invent their Sacred Gears as a favour to Sona. He's gonna have some great demonic power alright. I can't reveal about the Fallen Angels, but it will be different to how canon goes down with them. He probably would take on the role after his Father steps down as the current Beelzebub Maou in the future. I can't reveal that, it isn't a weak fruit, but it wasn't something that had its full potential shown, at least that's how I feel about it. Zenki's done that before, coating his hands in demonic energy to fight. Nice harem choices.**

**Skull Flame; Zenki surely doesn't lose any time haha. Yeah, they've found out about it alright.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, it's gonna be somewhat different alright. Yeah, Rias and Zenki are comfortable with being engaged to one another. Yeah, it seems that a few factions are interested in seeing where he goes in the future. Yup, his interest in Sacred Gears can help a few people, like Gasper, Yumi and a few others. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, by doing that, he's saved a good few people. Technically they're alive yeah, and things could be different with her.**

**Lazymanjones96; Thanks very much! Glad you like it!**

**Andrew123456; Sure, that sounds like a pretty fun idea to me! Thanks for the suggestion! No worries~**

**Poseidon93; Thanks very much!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Starting a peerage part two!**

The young girl that didn't have a name, laid in a bed, within the Underworld. After the ordeal, Zenki hadn't left her side, besides when he needed to go to the bathroom, or he had to go and get something to eat.

On one of those occasions, the young girls eyes slowly peeled open, to reveal the ceiling that had a fancy decoration in Devils letters. Her eyes adjusted to the weird light that didn't seem to be like the sun that beamed out from the window on the right hand side.

"What..."

The girl murmured, trying to remember what had happened.

She recalled being attacked, and poisoned.

She recalled her friends telling her to run away.

She then recalled the very idea of being targeted by men and women that wished to do her harm.

In the end, she remembered her friends dying…

And that caused her heart to break, with tears running down her face.

Because they were deceased, at least that's what she believed, she cried while having a regretful face.

But that stopped when the door opened, revealing Zenki stepping through said door.

"Ooh my, you're awake."

The unnamed girl looked Zenki up and down.

She looked down at her sheets, then towards the green haired Devil.

"In the snow...I saw your face...I wasn't dreaming after all...what happened to me..."

"Yes, it did happen. If you'll allow me, I'll explain what's currently happening with you. Perhaps you feel differently?"

The girl looked down at her chest, and did feel something was different.

"...What's happened to me?"

"It's something that I had said before, remember? I had told you about saving your life, and turning you into a Devil. You agreed since you wished to be saved, remember?"

As those words left Zenki's lips, the girls eyes widened in pure shock.

She was a Devil…

"_I have something that can save you, but you'd be turned into a Devil as a result…_"

Echoing deeply within her mind, she replayed that event over and over again.

She had been asked, and she had agreed to become a Devil.

Though she was a girl that had been taught to hate Devils, she had been asked to become one.

A muddled feeling ran through her, as Zenki got close, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, we'll answer any questions you want answering."

Upon hearing that, the girl didn't know what to say. This wasn't something that happened to her often, she was caught in a new reality.

* * *

Later on, Zenki and the others gathered before the young girl. She seemed reserved, and wasn't sure what to say. She saw Asia, a girl in nun clothing, she also saw two cat girls, and wondered who they were, she also saw Vali who looked on with her stoic nature, and finally, she recognized Ravel and Zenki from before.

She then turned to Zenki, with questions screaming in her mind.

"I'm a Devil now, correct?"

Zenki nodded.

"Yes, I turned you into my Knight. With my Evil Pieces. That means, you have enhanced speed."

"Knight...I'm a Knight...and what does that mean for my life now?"

Zenki let out a small breath.

"It means that you're apart of my peerage. What you decide to do now, is going to be up to you."

"Up to me…?"

Seeing her baffled stare, Zenki inclined his neck.

"Yes, it is up to you. I know this is daunting, that I'm here, and saying these things that probably don't make much sense. It must be scary, correct?"

The girl couldn't deny what Zenki was saying to be true.

She was scared right now.

She felt it deep inside of her body that she was in a situation she hadn't expected.

"...It's terrifying, I've always been taught to hate Devils, and now I am one...I don't know who I am anymore."

"You're still you." Zenki continued. "Being a Devil doesn't change who you are. You might be a Devil, but inside, you can be whoever you want to be."

The girl didn't know what to think, and mulled it over more and more inside of her mind while she looked unsure of her feelings.

Asia pulled forward, attempting to be a peace maker between the Devils and the new Devil former human that the girl was.

"I, also am from the Church." She revealed to the girl who looked back up. "When I first met Zenki-san, he saved me from some monsters, and though he was a Devil, he was there for me, and took care of me. He made sure that I had a happy life. Even when I was banished from the Church, I was able to live my own kind of life, Zenki-san has given me every opportunity that he is capable of doing."

The girl listened to what Asia was saying, and thought more about her own situation.

"So, you're a human who lives with Devils?"

"Yes, I live with Zenki-san and the others."

"And you chose that?"

Asia recalled the moment when she did in fact choose that.

When she healed Zenki to save his life.

She never regretted that for even a moment.

The way that he had saved her life, and how she also saved his life.

It brought happiness to her.

"Yes, I chose to live with Zenki-san, after he had done so much for me. He saved my life, he taught me about many different types of food, he also gave me a new home here, with new and wonderful friends. I know it can be...what's the word Kuroka-san?"

"Jarring."

Kuroka answered, Asia thankfully smiled.

"Yes, jarring." Asia continued, turning to the girl. "I know it can be jarring, but Zenki-san and everyone else is really kind. He will take care of you, like he took care of me, and everyone else in this room. Everyone was brought together by Zenki-san. He saved everyone here in this room, even Ravel-san."

"He saved you Ravel-chan nyaaa?" Kuroka spoke to Ravel who confirmed it with a nod. "I didn't know that nyaa. You kept that quiet."

"It's the incident that my feelings for Zenki-sama first became known..." Ravel's face suddenly burned red when she recalled a specific moment and also how she almost confessed to having feelings for Zenki. "N-No! I didn't mean to say anything Zenki-sama! Please don't listen to my ramblings! Hahahaha! I'm just saying nonsense at this point!"

Zenki gave her a curious look, before turning back to the girl.

"You don't have to believe us right away, just let us show you that we're not your enemies, that we're here to take care of you, and become your friends. We want to know even more about you, and how we can help you adjust to this new world. Also, if I can ask, what is your name?"

The girl began thinking deeper about what she was being told.

How the boy had said it without malice, how he wasn't pressuring her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

"...I don't have a name. The name I was given, I don't wish to be called it anymore."

Upon hearing that, Zenki adopted a sad face.

"I see...I'm sorry about that. You can, have a new name if you don't want to use your old one. Koneko-chan also chooses to go by a different name than her original name. If you want help deciding a name, we could come up with it together? Or, you could come up with a name, whatever you want."

The girl thought about it some more, and knew she needed time to think.

"...All I want right now, is to just be alone. It's hard to process all of this, I keep thinking about what's happened, to my comrades, my friends...the people that had died..."

Zenki could understand the pain that she was going through. Thinking about the situation back at the lab, Zenki's mind cast back to seeing those dead children, and even though he didn't know them, it still affected him, and since she knew them personally, it must have been weighing even more heavily on her mind.

"Yes, we understand. Take all the time you need. We'll be around if you need us, just come and find us, or ring this bell here." Zenki produced a bell and placed it on a nearby table. "Come on everyone, lets give our new friend sometime to think about her life."

They nodded, agreeing and walked out of the room.

Zenki was the last to leave, turning back into the room.

"There's also something else you should know about your comrades." The girl tilted her head to Zenki. "Not all of them are dead."

The girls eyes widened in pure shock.

They weren't dead…

"R-Really? S-Some survived…?"

Hope filled her, while Zenki looked to be unsure of how to deliver his next words, so he did it while looking honest.

"Yes, they survived. It's complicated, but right now, they're sealed within a barrier, until we can find a way to cure the poison that has filled their bodies."

The girls eyes flickered at the new information.

"Poison...but, they're still alive?"

"In a manner of speaking yes, they're like frozen in time. A girl with white hair unlocked her Sacred Gear, in the nick of time it seems. Using that as a basis, we were able to bring the people that had been poisoned, but were still alive, into the barrier, and have them frozen in time, so the poison couldn't progress. While they are technically alive, until a cure is found, and we can produce it, it is not safe to bring them out of the barrier. The best doctors in the Underworld are working on it, and currently, the children are within a safe facility at Serafall-sama's hospital."

The girl took in everything that Zenki had said, and couldn't believe it.

Being alive…

It felt amazing.

That they were still alive.

This boy, had managed to save a few of her comrades.

"The rest...they're dead, aren't they?"

Zenki bowed his head apologetically.

He wished that it wasn't the case, but it simply was the case.

"I'm sorry, by the time we arrived...yes, there were a fair few that had died. We've consulted with Gabriel-sama and buried them properly according to their religion in the human world."

The girl nodded slowly.

"...I was expecting it...but a few of my comrades live on. Will you...really help them?"

Hope was growing within her voice, something Zenki was glad she still had.

"I'll do my best to bring them out of the barrier, and cure their poison yes. It might take time, but I'll research as much as I can."

"I see...thank you."

"No problem. I could, take you to see them, if you like?"

The girl almost said "Yes!" in an instant…

But she stopped herself.

Recalling how she had left them behind, how she had run, she felt guilt inside of her, and facing them would mean having to face that guilt.

"No, I couldn't see them. I...I..."

Zenki placed a hand on his chest.

"It's alright, you can see them whenever you want. For now, rest, think about what we've said, and when you're ready, we'll be waiting."

The girl nodded without saying anything, looking down at her bedsheet's.

Zenki stepped outside of the door, closing said door behind him, seeing Asia stood before him.

"Zenki-san, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get through to her."

"Heeeh...yes, I also hope that's the case. But, I do believe that there is someone that could help her out with swordsmanship."

Asia tilted her head curiously.

"Oh? Who's that Zenki-san?"

"Ooh, just a famous Knight of the Underworld, that's all. But right now, we should let her have some time to process what has just happened."

"Yes, that would be best Zenki-san."

Zenki looked back at the door that the girl was in, before he walked off, hoping that she would be alright.

* * *

Later on, Zenki had gone towards his bedroom, but when he got there, he saw that Koneko and Kuroka all were sat within the bedroom itself. They all looked towards Zenki with determined eyes.

"Girls...it seems that you've decided."

Zenki knew what this was about.

Kuroka was the first to stand up, who looked on with a determined look on her face.

"That's right nyaa. We said we didn't need a few days, seeing your kindness Zenki-chan has just confirmed it once more. Seeing how you want to help out others, and be there for them, I can see Zenki-chan is still the same kind man we met so long ago now."

Koneko also nodded, standing up to hug Zenki tightly.

"Zenki-san...I want to be with you always. You've done so much for us, we want to return the favour and serve you loyally. We will always be with you...and be together thanks to Zenki-san helping us out, risking himself for us."

Zenki's hand gently petted the back of Koneko's head as Kuroka hugged him also.

"It seems that you've decided. Then if you're willing, I'd be very happy for you girls to become apart of my peerage. I promise to always take care of you from now on."

Kuroka and Koneko smiled at Zenki who smiled back at them.

"Nyaaa, Zenki-chan, as I said, we'll have children together~"

"…I will also have children with Zenki-san."

Koneko declared boldly, Kuroka snickering as Zenki's face turned red.

"Shirone, you are a naughty girl aren't you?"

"...Onee-sama is the one who was dirty and wanted to do things with Zenki-san as well."

"Nyahahaha~ I can't complain after all, it seems that we'll share Zenki-chan nyaaa~"

"S-Share me?"

Kuroka kissed Zenki on the cheek, as Koneko forced Zenki to bend down, to do the same thing, while both girls blushed brightly, then latched onto him tightly.

"Yes, we'll share Zenki-chan nyaaaa~"

"...Yes, sharing with Onee-sama is the best."

Zenki felt himself flushing even more as he brought out his Evil Pieces, and produced the pieces he thought best for the girls.

"Here, I think these would be the best pieces for you, is it alright with you girls?"

Koneko and Kuroka nodded without a worry.

He then summoned his demonic power, and allowed it to spread out before him, spreading to the Evil Pieces that began to glow green.

Koneko and Kuroka looked to the other as the Evil Piece went into their bodies. Their bodies glowed as the Evil Piece went inside, and they felt a shiver going through their systems, and then they were turned into Zenki's servants.

"You're my peerage members now girls. I'll always do my best to make your lives better."

Kuroka and Koneko's faces curled upwards, as they hugged onto his form, and didn't let go either.

Zenki hugged them back, and was glad that he had made them happy, and he had them in his peerage, knowing he'd take care of them now.

* * *

The next day, Zenki was busy at work with studying the information that he had gotten from Gasper's Sacred Gear analysis, with Ajuka assisting him.

"I have heard you gained a few new servants, Zenki."

Zenki turned to Ajuka happily.

"Aah, yes, Ravel-chan, my new Knight, along with Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san."

Ajuka nodded slowly.

"They are all fine choices. I haven't seen the Knights capabilities yet, I have seen her Sacred Gear I'm sure it will come in use for you."

Zenki turned towards his Father.

"Otou-san..."

Ajuka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I've...been thinking about my future recently, and I have decided that I'll be going to the human world in the future."

Ajuka looked quite stunned.

"The human world, may I ask why?"

"It's just...I've been thinking about the future of Devils, and humans among other things. I wish to experience a world that's different to my current one, and see what the world has to offer. I of course love the Underworld but..."

"I understand, exploring the world is something I believe you should do. It will help you gain many experiences, and I'm sure your Okaa-san also would want you to go and see the world. She always was a free spirit that liked doing things her own way, and you also seemed to have developed that mentality."

Zenki's lips curled upwards, he was glad that he was like his Mother, not just with her abilities.

"Otou-san, Kaa-chan was...I mean, when it happened..."

"Zenki...we don't have to speak about that."

"Even then...it wasn't your fault that she..."

"It was, Zenki. Because of who I am, her life...because of my position, you're growing up without an Okaa-san."

"Otou-san..."

Ajuka exhaled slowly.

"Zenki, there's something I need to show you."

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's that, Otou-san?"

"You'll find out soon. When we both have free time, I'll take you to her."

"To her…"

Zenki questioned that, but Ajuka didn't give an answer.

He stayed quiet, while Zenki himself wondered what was going on.

* * *

Once finished with that, Zenki walked out of the room for the day to get something to drink.

But then from the shadows, a hand came out, and touched his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch.

Turning, he saw that it was Vali who had approached him.

"Vali-chan, is something the matter?"

"Remember what I said when you got your Evil Pieces?" Zenki nodded. "Then, when are we going to have our fight? If you want me, you have to beat me in a fight."

Zenki understood what she was saying, and strengthened his own resolve.

"Right, then we can do it now, if you want?"

Vali smirked, folding her arms happily.

"Good, then lets get to it."

Vali strolled outside first, with Zenki following after her.

They walked all the way to a training area, with Kuroka, Koneko, Rias, Akeno, Ravel and Asia having followed behind them once figuring out what they were doing. Vali looked determined at Zenki who did the same thing.

"Right, no holding back, I want to see your power Zenki."

"Understood, then I wont hold back, neither should you. I'll be displaying all of my power Vali-chan so don't hold back."

"Heh, alright then. Lets decide this with our abilities."

Zenki summoned his power around him, while Vali allowed her Sacred Gear wings to appear. The wings spread out beautifully, with Zenki's own Devil wings being shown behind him, then the two took a stance.

* * *

Then Vali shot forward for Zenki at speeds the others couldn't see, besides Zenki himself, who raised a barrier, seeing her foot coming in from the left, but when her foot hit the barrier, she used her [Divide!] and caused its power to half, allowing her foot to smash all the way through the barrier, as Zenki dodged backwards, the foot sailing past his chest area.

"D-Damn, that was fast..."

Rias murmured, she couldn't even keep up with her eyes.

Akeno let out a small laugh as Vali cupped her hands together.

"It seems that Vali-chan isn't holding back this time."

Rias mentally agreed with what Akeno had said, seeing the power that Vali had it seemed she wasn't going to even fire off a warning shot, it seemed like she was going in for the destruction that she cared about quite a bit.

Vali's demonic power went to fire off, when Zenki stuck out his hand, summoning his own demonic power, and shot it off at a high speed. Using his Kankara Formula, he sped up the process of his own attack, shooting through the air so fast that the air was being sliced by the speed.

"That's right Zenki, show me your power!"

Vali barely had time to shoot off her own power to collide with it, but because it was so close to her form, the power ripped through the area, and caught her body up in the blow back, forcing her to fly a little bit backwards with small wounds on her body.

But then she saw Zenki shooting off a barrage of demonic energy that was surrounding Vali herself.

Vali smirked at the sight before her.

"Are you trying to overwhelm me Zenki?"

Zenki showed a daring smile.

"Can you take them all down Vali-chan?"

Vali watched as a first barrage of bullets rained down towards Vali. Vali shot into the sky, and took the bullets head on, and dodged the first one, which then turned back up towards her, and turned back towards her.

She then saw a few more coming from the left, right, and towards the back of her.

Grinning, she quickly swung multiple parts of her hands, and feet out to combat the power, and each time she hit the power, she allowed her Divine Dividing to half the power of the attacks, and unleash her own demonic power against the power Zenki had shot off.

"Interesting, your stamina's increased to the point you can even divide multiple things at the same time, while also being able to release that power when you have absorbed it."

Vali smirked at the praise.

"You also, changing the quickness of the attacks, and applying strength, and even changing the shape of it to make it more difficult for me to land a hit. This is the fight I've always wanted to have with you, Zenki. A man that can truly challenge me like this."

Vali continued fighting off the demonic power that Zenki was controlling. Vali noticed that several turned into ropes of demonic power that was attempting to bind her, but she unleashed her own power to combat the ropes, and destroyed them.

She had to admit that he was getting better at controlling his powers, and making them various shapes that could even bind her body if he wished to do so, while also keeping her on edge with the others that formed spears, and swords, and tried to cut her down.

The Kankara Formula was truly dangerous, and what kind of power he would have in the future, she didn't even want to know about that, and thought it was rather dangerous, but that's what excited her about this battle.

Zenki was quite unpredictable, she didn't know what he was going to do next.

"Alright then, if that's not going to work, how about this?"

Zenki placed his hand upwards, forming a sphere of demonic energy, and announced "Reverse!" with turned it into light, Vali noticing that Zenki's bracelet hadn't become damaged at all, it didn't even show a crack.

Even Ravel who was watching on, was in a state of disbelief.

"Zenki-sama, managed to figure it out in the end with his technology, there's no degrade of the power or damage to the bracelet...Zenki-sama did it!"

Rias also watched on, and was quite thrilled to see what was happening before her.

"Amazing, he truly figured it out in the end."

She wore a proud smile on her face that Zenki managed to do something like that.

"Have this Vali-chan!"

He then shot off the sphere of light for Vali who went to take it down, when as her fist went forward, Zenki bent the light power with his Kankara Formula, to go around her incoming fist, and twirl around her arm, to the point where it came to her chest, Vali growling, but still held the same excitement on her face, as the light power collided with her body, creating a mass of light in the air, that doused the area.

"Asia-chan, you might be needed at the end of this."

Kuroka warned Asia who stayed silent, wondering what had happened to Vali.

Vali came flying out of the light, with only a few wounds on her body, staying perfectly in tact.

"Raising a barrier in that quick succession and even dividing the power Vali-chan as soon as it came into contact with you. No wonder you're considered a genius. I could only do that much damage to your body."

Vali let out a small laugh, running a hand across her body where she was bleeding.

"It was difficult, I'll admit that. But I still wont give up Zenki, I can't let you win unless you've beaten everything that I can do!"

Vali shot forward like a bullet, and crossed the distance. Her eyes met Zenki's as she sent a fist for him. He raised his own fist, and hit her own fist with it, creating a shock wave in the air so dense that it ripped right through the trees that were nearby, forcing Rias and Kuroka to place barriers around them to stop the power from crumbling down their bodies.

"A normal Devil our age would have died from a fist of that calibre."

Rias murmured, Akeno agreeing.

"They're both very scary it seems. A peerage with them on is going to be a peerage that probably is going to experience many battles. Though I'm glad that Zenki-kun is cuddly, and not scary when in a fight fufufu. Though if he wishes to be dominating, I wouldn't mind that~"

Rias turned to Akeno with surprise.

"Akeno, I didn't know you..."

"Well, Zenki-kun can understand my pain, and he's quite cute."

Kuroka muttered "Damn, she's going to have a huge chest..." with a displeased look on her face for what Akeno was implying with the way that she was watching Zenki like a hawk, Ravel and Koneko also glanced at Akeno and weren't thrilled, but Asia seemed to be happy enough and didn't say anything negative.

"Not a bad attack Vali-chan, I saw you trying to divide the aura around my fist."

"Heh but you restored it with your Kankara Formula. This is quite the right, but I wont hold back, Zenki!"

"Fine, show me more Vali-chan!"

Vali and Zenki strengthened their resolve once more, and slammed a foot against the other. An aura ran across their limbs, increasing their physical abilities, while also attempting to crumble the others power.

But neither got through, which was something that made the others watching on quite pleased.

Vali and Zenki collided with their fists once more. Vali couldn't physically touch Zenki due to his aura surrounding his fists, and only divided the aura, which Zenki fixed with his Kankara Formula within seconds, and continued delivering many powerful fists as they flew around the battle area, even adding in kicks that tried to break through the defences, but neither gave even an inch up.

After a minute of their powers colliding, Vali decided to change tactics, and shot downwards to the ground. She then allowed her aura to spread out before her, turning her hands upwards, and unleashed a huge wave of demonic power.

Zenki stuck out his hand without a word, and summoned his Kankara Formula to take control over the power, but Vali, just as he was going to take control, allowed the power to suddenly split between the two of them, surprising Zenki a little bit.

"Controlling the way my demonic power moves, I was inspired by you, Zenki. While I can only control the way it moves, I'll still be able to shoot you down like this!"

Zenki felt warm inside of his chest that she worked to develop that skill to control the way her demonic power moves, and having been inspired by him, but he wasn't going to quit either, so he allowed his Kankara Formula to take control over one side of the split demonic power.

Vali smirked at the sight.

"Even if you take control of that one, you wont be able to take control over the other so quickly before it hits you!"

The demonic energy that came for Zenki from his right hand side, a barrier wouldn't have the ability to handle all of the power of the attack, so he turned to something else that Vali knew he had, and she saw that before the demonic power, a warp in space happened.

Vali watched as bees began to come out of the warp in space, and created what seemed to be a wall of aura, each of them releasing said aura, and soon grew to be a large thick wall that collided with Vali's power, blocking off the attack all together.

Vali ground her teeth, seeing Zenki cut up the power he took control of, and delivered them to the bees, which increased their size.

"Attack, my army!"

Vali saw the first bee coming down with fast movements, and stabbed towards her with its stinger, Vali swiftly dodged out of the way, only to see that the bee shot off a large amount of aura for the young woman.

Vali placed her hand outwards, and announced "I'll crush it!" as she touched the power, with her Sacred Gear lighting up [Divide!] and stole half of the power from the attack, but even then Vali had to use more of her energy that came out and destroyed the power that the bee had given out, but in the moment she crushed the demonic power, the bee came close, and tried to pierce her with a stinger.

Vali coated her hand in demonic power, grabbing the stinger itself, and stopped it inches from her body.

"Nice try, Zenki."

[Divide!]

Taking half of the power from the bee, she used her free hand to shoot through the bee itself, crushing it under her power, but then she saw three more bees had been endowed with power from her attack from before, and had grown to the sizes that they were as children.

"_Combining his Beelzebub trait with the Kankara Formula like that...using my own power to buff up the bees, quite the trick...But I'm not out of tricks either._"

Vali extended her wings of light, as she forced herself into the air.

Zenki watched curiously as he sent off the bees towards her at high speeds. The bees stingers erupted with demonic power, shooting out the aura that began growing as it was shot, Zenki using his Kankara Formula to increase the power the bees had shot off.

Vali smirked at the sight, and allowed her wings to grow even more than before.

"You're not the only one who has been training. You gave me information about my Longinus, did you think I'd not take it to heart?"

Zenki watched as Vali's wings spread further and further, and then they began to glow.

[Divide! Divide! Divide!]

Three different divides at the same time, Zenki also noticed that she hadn't even touched the powers either. She had divided at a distance as well, but he also noticed that it seemed to drain a good portion of her stamina to do that.

But with that, she received all of the halved power, and she turned her hands onto towards Zenki, rather than the demonic power itself, using all of the energy that she had received, shooting it off into a large volley of power.

"Tricky alright."

Zenki attempted to take control over the demonic power.

When he was, Vali shot her own aura into the demonic power, causing it to explode before Zenki's form, the large explosion to ripple through the area, and came at Zenki, who raised several barriers to block off the intense shock wave.

But because he did that, Vali managed to use her incredible speed to appear behind him, and delivered a powerful fist to his back, he attempted to use a barrier to block her fist, but the excess power that she had gotten, allowed her to smash through it, and collide with his body.

At the same time he was punched by Vali, he heard [Divide!] coming out of her Sacred Gear, and his power was down by half, Zenki's body being shot down into the ground.

The others gasped as Vali's grin grew.

"You did well Zenki, but I have won now."

Zenki lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Is that so Vali-chan?"

Vali nodded, folding her arms.

"Yes, that's right."

"Then deal with this."

Zenki snapped his fingers, and sent the bees that had been empowered towards Vali, and engaged her with a motion of stabbing attacks, which she dodged out of the way, and began flying through the air at high speeds to avoid the stabbing of the bees.

While she dodged out of the way and attempted to take the bees down, Zenki spread out his demonic power, and began changing the properties of his demonic power, allowing it to change into different shapes, and shot them out for Vali.

Vali managed to take down one of the bees, she saw a blade of energy heading for her, so she dodged out of the way while muttering "Even being divided by half, he still has that much control." impressed by his abilities, but she allowed her demonic power to shatter his energy blade, only to see that the various demonic abilities coming at her.

Ranging from rope, to swords, cages and other things that could be used to capture or destroy.

She also saw that he was panting as another [Divide!] went off, stealing more of his power from him.

Even then, they still came for her at quick speed, so she used her newly found powers to take down the powers. Using her incredible power, mixed with her Sacred Gear, she managed to destroy the various powers.

But it also drained her stamina the more she used her Sacred Gear, and demonic power, and she guessed that's what Zenki wished for.

She then saw one of the two remaining bees shooting off aura towards her, mixing it in with the energy based weapons, so she was forced to dodge out of the way, being pressured more and more by what Zenki was able to do.

"Heeeeh..."

Vali panted as she allowed her demonic energy to erupt all the way around her, destroying the bee along with the energy based abilities that came for her all in one shot, but because she used so much aura, she was vulnerable for that precious few seconds.

In those seconds, the last remaining bee shot off an aura with the stinger being shot off, and because of the usage of her abilities, she was too slow to move, and received the aura along with being sliced with the stinger on her arm, and she let out a wild cry as she was blasted down into the ground.

But she felt something...different inside of her.

Her body...had stopped responding to her, like she was paralyzed.

She looked to the stinger...and saw a strange liquid coming off of it.

For a few moments, she couldn't move, but when she could finally...it was too late.

"Have this!"

With his remaining power, Zenki got in close, and managed to punch her deeply in the stomach, causing Vali to cough up bile from the punch along with unleashing all of his remaining demonic power into her body which exploded heavily, and she was sent flying across the battlefield, digging into the ground several times, before hitting a rocky formation in the distance.

The onlookers seemed baffled by what had just happened, it didn't make sense.

"W...What did he do?"

Rias asked but she didn't get an answer.

No one knew what had just happened.

Vali panted as Zenki fell to the floor, feeling his energies leaving his body.

Vali went to stand, but her face hit the floor, she felt as if she wouldn't be able to move anymore.

Zenki looks back towards Vali, who looks on from the ground.

"...Alright, you win."

Zenki smiled softly, as he rose to his feet.

* * *

Asia immediately went to Vali to heal her wounds, while Ravel strolled forward to Zenki.

"Zenki-sama, what did you do?"

"The bees of my Beelzebub side I inherited from my Kaa-chan have a special ability to use a poison that can paralyses the opponent through the stinger, my Kaa-chan was famous for being able to paralyze even people like Sirzechs-sama and Otou-san. The time it lasts depends on the person and their power along with my own power. By using that, I was able to get out an attack."

"I see, that's amazing Zenki-sama, the ability to paralyses your opponent...yes, that's amazing Zenki-sama!"

Ravel praised, while Vali pulled closer.

"So, you used your mind to beat me. I thought that I had you in my grasp when I had used my Sacred Gear, but I should have been more cautious of your mind. It isn't your power that's the scariest, it's your ability to think and prepare an attack like that. Heh, that was a fight that I wouldn't mind having again in the future."

"Haha, it was difficult changing the properties like that, and using my powers on such levels drained me. If you didn't go down with that attack, I was done for sure." Zenki replied while rubbing the back of his head. "So Vali-chan, how did I do?"

"You did well. I enjoyed the fight, and I can see that you're worthy enough to be my King, so if you want me to become your Queen, then I'll do just that."

Zenki's face grew larger with his smile.

"Yes! Vali-chan, you'll join my peerage as my Queen?!"

Vali let out a small grunt, but she seemed happy.

"Yeah. Besides, standing beside you, I'll be fighting even more. You told me that Dragon's, particularly the Heavenly Dragons, attract dangers, but I also think that's true of you, Zenki. You also draw in people with power, whether that be an ally or an enemy. All you have to promise me is that we'll also search for my Otou-san and my Ojii-san, along with finding powerful people to join our group."

"Vali-chan...you want revenge on them, don't you? They did something to you, didn't they?"

Vali hadn't ever told him the complete story.

But he did get a few bits from her, and from what he did know, it was quite disgusting.

"Yes, I want to kill them for what they did to me, and my Okaa-san."

"Your Okaa-san...we can search for her too, Vali-chan."

Vali folded her arms, and looked on with content feelings.

It seemed that even now, Zenki was there for her, and would take care of her needs, and also, stand beside her.

"I see, then you can become my King, Zenki. I'll stand beside you." Vali pulled closer to the young boy, and her hand grabbed his butt, making him jump in surprise. "Hmmm, yes this will do."

"I knew it!" Kuroka cheered, but then stifled herself when seeing Vali's eyes on her. "N-Never mind nyaaa~"

Vali nodded, turning to Zenki who smiled at the sight before him.

"Do it Zenki, turn me into your Queen. I want to be with you."

Kuroka, Ravel, Koneko, Asia, Rias, and Akeno were all stunned by the confession that Vali just gave.

She even seemed to be aware of it, and didn't back down even for a second, which Zenki was content with.

"Yes, Vali-chan. I also, want to be with you."

Zenki summoned his Evil Pieces, and pulled out his Queen piece, passing it onto her.

Zenki began the ritual, allowing his demonic power to flow out, wrapping around Vali's body as the Queen piece was held to her chest. As the ritual filled her being, she felt the piece sink into her chest, and the process was done, turning her into his Queen.

Vali looked down at her chest, feeling new power entering her.

Zenki chortled happily, seeing the eyes of Vali on his form, so he just smiled, and embraced his new Queen.

"My adorable Vali-chan~ We'll be together always~"

Vali embraced the boy back, content with the fact that she had become apart of something new, something that she had wondered what it would be like, and that was being apart of Zenki's peerage, a family.

Asia watched on from the side, seeing how Zenki had turned her into his Queen.

She then looked towards Kuroka, Ravel, and Koneko, seeing that they also seemed content.

She also thought about Zenki's Knight.

Being loved, adored by Zenki like they were, it made her wonder even more if she should become a Devil as well.

Being with Zenki…

Being with him forever.

Because she was rejected by God, it wasn't something that she had planned, but being beside him, she thought it would be rather interesting.

* * *

A few days later, Zenki met up with Sirzechs' Knight, Souji Okita, a man with a laid back expression on his face, a sword at his hip.

"Thank you for this, Souji-san."

"Hah, I couldn't refuse the fiancée of the Princess of Gremory, could I?"

He joked, Zenki let out a small laugh.

"Perhaps~ This girl has talents as a Knight, her Sacred Gear lends itself towards the abilities of a Knight. I thought that as a fellow Knight, you'd be able to help her in her sword technique. I have a few talents in this world, swordsmanship isn't my forte, and who else to learn from than the best? Even my Otou-sama's swordsman also acknowledges your incredible skills. Don't worry about Sacred Gear training, I've got that down."

"Of course, leave her with me, Zenki-sama. I'll do my best for both you, and Rias-sama. And I'm sure you'll be able to help her with her Sacred Gear, since you're the son of Ajuka-sama, I can see your capabilities growing more and more. No doubt, you'll be a fine husband for Rias-sama."

Zenki chuckled awkwardly at the thought of being Rias' husband.

Not that it was a bad idea, he still was coming to terms with his own feelings on the matter.

"You're too kind Souji-san." Zenki went towards the room, with the girl inside, and knocked on the door. "Hello, it's me. Can I come inside?"

[Yes, please.]

Zenki opened the door, and came inside with Souji. The older male overlooked the girls body, as she eyed him up also. Zenki glanced between them.

"This is Souji-san, the Knight of Rias-chan's Onii-sama." Zenki introduced the man. "He'll be teaching you more about swordsmanship since you've taken an interest in that, yes?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"...Yes, I thought since my power is to do with swords, I'd learn more about it."

"Then if you're willing to work with him, he'll be able to help you grow in different ways."

The girl consented without saying a word, standing up, and walked over. Her eyes danced between Zenki, and Souji, as Souji turned to Zenki.

"This girl, you neglected to mention a name."

Zenki showed an uneasy smile.

"I didn't neglect it per-say, I simply haven't discovered it yet, she doesn't wish to use her old name, and she has yet to decide if she wishes to name herself, or help me come up with a name for her. For now, I'm comfortable with waiting for her decision, a name is important after all, so taking time makes sense."

"I see. Then I'll take this girl myself, and make sure that she's got the sharp skills to be the Knight of Astaroth."

"Thank you very much." Zenki turned to the nameless girl. "I'll also be around if you wish to converse, I'll also study ways for you to use your Sacred Gear, and see what else I can do for you. I know it might seem strange, but this man is very skilled, and he's also very wise."

The girl didn't complain and simply left with Souji. Zenki watched calmly, and hoped that he'd be able to help her come along the best that he could right now, knowing that she was going to have some more time to adjust.

Once she had gone, Zenki exhaled slowly, and hoped that Souji would be able to help her out even just a little bit and while he did that, he'd try and connect with her in his own way and that he'd not rest until he had done what was necessary for her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Zenki once more had visited the unnamed girl. She hadn't said anything about a name just yet, and he visited everyday, though usually she didn't say much, but it seemed that she had begun developing a respect for Souji as a swordsman.

He brought some more food for her, and placed it down near a stream where she was sat, watching over said stream, and had her feet dipped into it.

He came closer to the girl, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I left some food for you, in case you get hungry."

She muttered "Thanks." before turning her neck back to the water.

Zenki perched down beside her, looking at the water before them, then he placed his hand outwards, allowing his demonic power to swirl in the water.

"It's pretty, isn't it? The water."

"...I haven't seen such a stream in...I can't recall ever coming across a stream like this before."

Zenki was happy that she seemed to be speaking a little more to him, so he carried on the conversation.

"I've been studying your Sacred Gear, it seems that you've got a good compatibility with your Sacred Gear, and Souji-san said that he's teaching you quite a bit about using a blade, and you're picking it up quite well."

"...It's nice, being able to wield my power. But, I feel complex about it as well. Sensei said that I had a vengeful heart, but with what happened to my comrades. Even if some survived, they still died, and I couldn't do anything to save them..."

"You don't have to feel guilty about that-"

"I ran away!" She yelled, surprising Zenki. "I...I ran when they were being poisoned. Just because I had the most mobility, a comrade of mine opened the door for me, and...and I ran away from that place, I was a coward...I should have done more, but I...their screams still are with me in my head...their pained cries keep replaying in my mind..."

Seeing how she was struggling, Zenki continued with a kind tone.

"You couldn't have done more in that situation. You also was poisoned, you didn't have a chance to help the others. Even if you had stayed, you would have died, and from what you're saying, it sounds like they wanted you to live."

"Even if they did, I should have tried harder."

Zenki could see that she truly did blame herself for what happened.

He also knew that feeling quite well.

"And if you had died alongside of them, would that have been their wish?" The girl didn't say anything, being stunned by Zenki's words. "You're not the reason they died. You're the reason some are still alive. If you hadn't of run, we wouldn't have met, and then I wouldn't have been able to help the people that I did, so you're a hero to the ones that survived, and to the ones that died...you can carry on their legacy by doing what you want in your life. I'm not saying forget about what happened, no one would ever ask you to do that. What I'm saying is, don't let their feelings go to waste, let yourself begin to move forward while also remembering their faces in your mind, their kindness was given to you that day, their love for you showed itself, because they wanted you to live."

Upon hearing that, the young girl began to cry.

Perhaps Zenki was right.

She wasn't sure where her life was going, what it was going to lead to exactly.

But she did know that Zenki was being compassionate right now.

He budged closer.

"Do you hate me?"

At the question, the girl looked baffled.

"Why would I hate you?"

Zenki, recalling the previous conversations he had with the girl, along with his conversation with Souji, and the general feeling that he got from her demeanour, told him that was the case, so he brought his thoughts up with the girl.

"I turned you into a Devil. I've heard a bit from Souji-san, what you've told him, about your Church upbringing. You're supposed to hate Devils like me, so do you hate me for what happened? That you were turned into a Devil. From your perspective, Devils are evil beings that are set out to destroy the world, I am aware that's how many people from the Church view us. I also get that former humans such as yourself, would be scared that I'd be preying on your weaknesses to get you to trust me. But now, do you think it has changed?"

The girl thought about what Zenki had said.

Ultimately however…

She just couldn't bring herself to hate someone who hadn't done anything wrong to her.

"You haven't hurt me. You could have done that many times, but you have only looked out for my safety. I've been taught to hate Devils...but, it's the Devils that have been the kindest to me, you've been kind to me...You said it back when we first talked, that I'm still me. I've been trying to see if I am different...but, I'm still me, but I'm not sure what me I want to be right now."

"The you before me is a good person, I know you are. I've been watching, I saw you helping a baby bird the other day that had a broken wing. It was really sweet, I thought it was rather beautiful the kindness you possess."

At Zenki's words, the girl began to develop a small redness on her cheeks.

"Beautiful...Zenki-sama, I am grateful that you saved me."

Zenki showed a kind smile on his face.

"Just call me Zenki, or Zenki-san, or Zenki-kun, whichever you're comfortable with."

"Zenki...Zenki-kun, my desires...what I want out of my life now, is to bring the one who did this to justice, to punish that person."

"Yes, that sounds great to me. But, don't let yourself be consumed by the hatred you feel for the person that harmed you. Wanting revenge, and being consumed by it...if you're consumed by it, then they keep winning. I understand your revenge, and it is very justified for what they did to you, but if you allow it to consume every waking thought you have, then they win. You don't want them to win, do you?"

The girl shook her head side to side.

She didn't want that to happen at all.

She never wanted them to win again.

"No, I can't let them win again."

"Then, allow your strong feelings to not overpower you, keep your head and heart together, and move forward while thinking about what you're going to do. Being so passionate and reckless can lead to a death that you don't want."

"...Yes, I understand...I understand perfectly. I can keep moving forward, and search for the people that did this, but if it consumes me, then my life will only be taken over, and I could die...but, I wont die, Zenki-kun. I'll keep surviving, and grow stronger."

"Good resolve...haha, we still don't have a name for you, do we?" The girl shook her head. "Do you have a name in mind?"

"No...I'm not good with that. Perhaps, you could think of a name for me, Zenki-kun?"

"Haha, if you want. Though I'm not so good with that either~"

The girl let out a small laugh, something Zenki found to be quite cute, he was glad that he had asked Rias to ask Souji for help, it seemed that because of that, the girls guard and general worry of Devils had gone down a little bit more than she had it before, and because of that, it allowed them to become even closer.

* * *

Afterwards, Zenki went towards Rias' place, with a weird looking bracelet in his fingers, and was taken to the area Gasper was in with Rias and Akeno having brought him there.

"Fufu, it seems that you've created it Zenki-kun?"

"Hopefully yeah."

He replied, as Zenki saw Gasper huddled against a chair, so he moved forward, and adopted a kind expression on his face, producing the bracelet that he had been working on.

"I've managed to make this. If you become scared while wearing this and your Sacred Gear activities unwillingly, it should be capable of stopping it from being used. I also consulted with my Otou-san and Azazel-san about it, and they have been giving me some advice about it. How about we try it?"

Gasper looked intrigued as Zenki placed the bracelet on his right wrist.

He then looked towards Zenki, while Akeno tilted her head.

"So, how do we know if it has worked?"

Zenki exhaled slowly.

"Good question, we have to..."

As he was saying it, the door suddenly burst open, with Kuroka showing a wild smile on her face, and a red liquid dripping from a knife, her wild eyes on Gasper's face, with the colour draining out of his face.

"Come here, Gasper-kun~ Hahahaha~"

The demonic nature of her voice frightened Gasper so much that he was shaking heavily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He let out a cry as his eyes attempted to activate against his will…

But the bracelet glowed, and halted the process all together.

His Sacred Gear hadn't activated in the end.

Kuroka smiled.

"There Zenki-chan, seems to have worked~"

"Yes, though I thought about doing it less extreme..."

"It's alright, don't worry about it nyaaa~"

As she said it, Kuroka skipped out of the room, with Rias giving a curious look.

Rias then turned to Zenki, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Zenki, you don't know what this means to me."

Rias looked thankful.

"No, no. It was quite a challenge, and you know that I love challenges haha~ But, I'm glad that Gasper-san here doesn't have to worry about freezing people and gain more confidence now."

Gasper felt relieved, and also very grateful to Zenki for helping him like this.

"S-So, it wont run wild anymore…?"

"I'll have to do semi regular maintenance as your powers naturally grow over time, but yes it should be able to contain your eyes from being used against your will. Then we can help you control your powers little by little."

Gasper began to tear up, while Zenki's assuring words made him feel good.

In the end, Gasper hugged Zenki around his waist, and held onto him tightly, while crying into his chest.

"Gasper-san, it's alright now. You don't have to worry. We're all here for you."

Gasper looked up to Zenki, as his head gently petted the back of his head.

It felt like an elder brother was taking care of their younger sibling, at least to Gasper that's how it felt.

Rias could see how much this meant to Gasper, even she began to tear up at the sight before her.

"Zenki, you've given this boy a new chance to begin moving forward once more. Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me. If you ever need me to do anything, I'll do it for you. Seeing you help me protect Akeno, and now giving Gasper a new lease on life. I couldn't of asked for a better friend than you, Zenki."

It felt good to hear Rias' heartfelt words, causing him to smile happily.

"Anything to help you Rias-chan."

Rias began to feel a bit warm inside of her chest.

Knowing Zenki was going to be there for her, to help her, and her peerage.

Akeno saw Rias also was blushing a little bit, so she poked her cheek.

"Ara, what's this Rias? Your face is going red."

"N-No! You got it wrong Akeno! I'm just hot, that's all!"

"I'm sure you are quite hot right now fufu." Akeno moved closer to Zenki, and also hugged onto him tightly, surprising him. "Don't worry Zenki-kun, even if Rias is your fiancée, we can always do stuff behind her back~"

"A-Akeno! You can't just suggest those things so suddenly!"

"But, it's fine. I mean, it is a political thing between you and Zenki-kun, isn't it?"

Rias puffed out her cheeks, while Zenki let out a small laugh, seeing how Akeno and Rias truly had become better friends than before, and he was glad to see the smile that was on Gasper's face, usually it was timid, but this smile was the best one that he could hope for Gasper.

* * *

A few days later, the unnamed girl approached Zenki who was currently drinking some milk. His eyes shifted towards her, and he offered a calm and collected expression on his face that showed comfort and support.

"Is something the matter?"

The girl shuffled in place, and didn't know what to say as a result.

She thought about it for a few moments, before nodding her head.

"Yes, I have...I mean, I wish to do something."

Zenki placed down his milk, giving off a calm smile.

"Yes, what's that?"

"...I wish to visit the graves of my comrades."

Zenki's turned understanding.

"I see, then we can do that. I just have one appointment this morning, but after that we can go if you like?"

"Yes...actually, I'll go on ahead, I'd like to spend a bit of time alone with them."

"Aah, alright then, I'll be there soon with the others. There will be some people in a nearby village but they wont bother you, I'll send a guard outside of the area for you."

"Thank you, Zenki-kun."

The girl smiled in thanks, and began moving away with a quick pace.

Zenki watched with a soft smile, glad that she had opened up to him.

* * *

The girl that was Zenki's Knight went towards the area the graves were in, and saw each of them marked beautifully with headstones. She even saw the names they had in the facility, and their ages and the date of their deaths, all in all, she was very happy they were treated with immense respect, but she also wished to add to them.

With the sunshine on her body, she made some different shaped swords, being able to differentiate from the others, to know what was what grave, and for who, and stabbed them into the earth, and leaned them against the headstones.

She also thought about the fact that Zenki still had people inside of the barrier...she hadn't brought herself to go and see them.

She didn't think she had any right to go and see them.

While she was making a grave for each person, she suddenly felt a nearby presence coming in.

[Houhou, a Devil that creates swords huh. This sure is rare.]

A creepy voice that echoed throughout the area. She couldn't help but feel the ominous presence that caused her to feel cold inside.

With the wind swishing before her, a new Devil appeared. It was a beast man with a tigers head, and his body being huge, towering over the smaller girl, and would tower over regularly sized adults, and reached to five metres tall, with a huge sword on his back that seemed to be having a thick aura covering it, it was clear that he was a Devil.

But the fact that he was there, it also brought to the conclusion inside of her mind that he probably was a Stray Devil, something that Zenki had told her about before, in the hopes that she herself wouldn't stray, but she also wondered if he was here, then the guard Zenki had sent could also be hurt or killed.

He grabbed onto one of the blades that the girl had made, and held it up to his face, examining it closely.

[Demonic sword? No, it's an imitation of demonic sword. It doesn't even have a proper shape yet…however it is a rare ability.]

The girl's eyes flared when seeing him holding the blade that was meant for her precious comrades, and made a sword appear in her hand.

"Let that sword go. That is…for my friends!"

He let out a laugh at her words, he found it funny and his disgusting smile caused the girl to feel sick deep inside.

[Kid, come with me. It seems like you can be sold for a good price. You're a stray like me, right? I won't treat you badly, you know?]

Because of that, she knew that if she let up for even a moment, then she'd be taken away by this man, and sold.

She couldn't have that.

She needed to become stronger, and avenge those who had died.

But she also began liking the current situation she was in.

She often found herself spending time with the other members of Zenki's peerage. She had learned a few things from them, like with Zenki who taught her about her Sacred Gear, Ravel taught her about formalities within the Underworld, Kuroka taught her about having relaxed times, Vali had taught her how to move faster, and become more able to predict opponents abilities, and Koneko had taught her about the joys of music, along with learning from Souji about her swordsmanship, and even though Asia wasn't apart of the peerage yet, she also learned from Asia about the kindness of Devils.

She also made an oath to survive until the ones that had been sealed, would one day be released, and also fight Excalibur head on.

She made her stance against the Devil before her.

"Stop messing around. I will never go along with you!"

Despite those bold words, he made an evil smile that sent shivers down her body.

[Never mind. To begin with, I'll just have to make you quiet by torturing you.]

The beast man then released his hostility towards her from his whole body, ready to attack. But the girl immediately ran forward first with her sword, attempting to go into his blind spot, but when she managed to get there, he disappeared in a burst of speed.

The girl was stunned for a moment, then she received a hard blow to her back, sending her off her feet, and smashed down into the ground, her face hitting deeply into the earth, and dug up the ground.

Her face turned back to see the man retracting his leg from kicking her.

She felt pain running through her back, but even then she began standing up once more.

The beast man began to laugh at the sight of the young girl.

[That was a good move. You're strong for a kid your age. But you're still no match for me. Even though I'm like this, I was a Knight under my master. From my perspective, are you also a Knight, kid? Though it seems like you lack power.]

She remembered the Knight from what Zenki had told her.

"If I am, it doesn't concern you."

[Hmph. Those reincarnated from a human sure are weak.] The beast man released a kick with a big spin. The graves were being destroyed, which caused immense upset inside of her body. [It seemed like you were obsessed with these crappy graves! Just like you, these graves are also weak!]

Seeing that, she couldn't help myself but to get mad and jump ahead.

"Damn it!"

However, the opponent had a movement that surpassed hers, so she ended up receiving his counter as she attacked, and he dodged her movement with her blade. Despite receiving the attack, she didn't give up, and headed right for him.

She didn't have much battle experience, but she still went after him again and again.

But each time, he swatted her down with his large sword, or his limbs.

[Looks like you finally became quiet. But that doesn't matter, you can come with me, I'll even take these swords. They might be crappy, but the metal can be melted down and used for some other materials. Seems like I've hit the jackpot.]

The man's hand went towards her body which was eating the ground…

But she remembered how he was mocking the graves of those who she cared about.

The metal was going to be melted down...

Even though she was in pain, she still got up to her feet, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"…It doesn't matter…about whether I'm…being sold or not…that isn't important right now!"

She didn't want to die so easily, she had to do something for the graves of those who she cared about.

She wasn't going to end here.

"I can't lose to the likes of yoooou! I'm going to get stronger in order to liiiive!"

From her shout, her Sacred Gear responded, and released many swords from the ground, with different shapes and sizes sprouted out of the ground like flowers blooming, it looked quite beautiful to her.

Those swords had different attributes where one would have it enveloped with flames while another one was enveloped with ice, all demonic swords.

She grabbed hold of the demonic power sword covered in darkness, and made a stance with the sword, then she began running forward. While she headed right for him, she grabbed a blade from the ground, tossing it out of the ground and towards the beast man, the flames from the sword were evident on the blade.

[Kuu!]

The beast man deflected that powerfully with his fist, but she had managed to use her sword to get up above him, bringing down towards the man's head.

He responded to that and tried to catch the demonic-sword, however, she made an ice demonic sword appear at the tip of her foot.

At the same time she had her darkness demonic sword blocked by the man, she made a sharp kick with the ice demonic sword towards the beast-man's face, which impaled his left eye, and caused him to scream with blood spurting out of his eye.

[Nugaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

She landed on the ground with her grip tightening on her blade.

"…I don't think having just power is enough. If you're a Knight, and if you're someone who uses swords, then I think technique is the way to go."

Hearing her words, the tiger beast-man made an angry expression where he didn't even had the slightest confidence.

[You little bitch! I'm going to sell you while your body is in pieces!]

The beast man made the claws of both his hands longer and slashed them down at her, and because of the speed, she couldn't dodge out of the way from the claws...

* * *

But then suddenly, a large green barrier appeared before her, blocking off his hand all together, along with also a large volume of demonic power that clashed with the man's body, blasting him backwards from the girl, and turned some of his body into nothingness, blood coming out of his body.

The girls eyes became hazy as she looked towards the person who had made it…

"You attacked my Knight like this? A Stray Devil that has harmed my peerage member deserves punishment."

The one who had appeared was Zenki, along with Vali, Asia, Kuroka, Koneko, and Ravel. All of them had killing intent on high that didn't seem to be messing around either.

The beast man's face became a bit fearful when seeing Zenki's green and blue hair.

[...That hair, and those eyes, you must be his son, Ajuka's. You'd sell for a high price, I'm sure of it. And this girl is your servant? Hahahaha! It seems like I'm going to be able to become rich! Selling the Maou son!]

"You wont be selling anyone. You wont be leaving here alive, Stray Devil. Evil, is all that wonders inside of your heart. Selling children like that, you're going to be finished."

The beast man backed away when seeing the aura that was surrounding Zenki's form. The power radiating off of him surprised even the beast man, who turned his blade down towards the Knight of Zenki.

[Y-You back off! I'll kill this girl!]

"No, you wont."

The beast man became enraged, and turned his blade towards her...

When her vision suddenly changed. The girls eyes looked around, and saw that she had been moved back to Zenki and the others, with Asia using her Sacred Gear to heal her body.

"Are you alright? Don't worry, we've already healed the guard sent to protect you."

She asked kindly, the girl nodding slowly in thanks.

[W-What the hell?! You moved so fast!]

"Not me, my Queen."

The Knight girl peered back to see it was indeed Vali who had gotten her.

Kuroka then turned to the beast man, seeing his lone eye glaring hard at them.

"This man's power is Middle Class Zenki-chan, lets take him out quickly."

"Yes, lets do this."

The beast man felt angered by what they were saying and raised his killing intent.

[You little brats! I'll slay all of you first of all! Trying to be able to take me in a fight, you'll be finished off with my powers!]

The beast man attempted to move, when Kuroka moved her fingers, turning the ground into a semi solid, which forced his feet to sink into the ground, then hardened to the point that he wasn't able to move anymore.

"Ravel-chan, Koneko-chan, go. Take care of his sword."

Zenki ordered, so the girls nodded, with Ravel stepping forward.

"Can you handle these flames of mine from the Phenex clan?"

Ravel's flames erupted forward in a mass of them, forcing the beast man to raise his blade to take on the super heated flames, the flames pressed against the blade, heating it up more and more, to the point that the man felt his hands burning from just holding the blades.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! You Phenex bitch!]

As he scorned her, Ravel stopped the flames, as Koneko leapt forward.

The man saw Koneko coming in, and tightened her fist.

"...Eat this."

Koneko's fist went forward, smashing through the blade itself, breaking it in two thanks to her new found strength, and connected with his body, her strength ripping him out of the ground and flung him into the air.

Zenki then moved forward at high speeds. Even the Knight girl was surprised when seeing Zenki appearing before the man himself, who tried to block with his arms in a cross shape, but Zenki's hand smashed against his arms, and unleashed his demonic power that ripped into his flesh.

[Astaroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooth!]

He yelled and attempted to kick Zenki while bleeding from his arms.

But Zenki disappeared in a flash, appearing behind the man, with his back to the man, and slammed his elbow into the back of the man, his mouth opened as blood came spurting out of his mouth, and smashed him deeply into the earth.

Zenki flipped returning to the ground as he, and Vali placed his hands out on both sides of his body.

"This is for targeting my Knight, bastard."

[W-Wait! You can't do this to me! I wont dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-]

His screams were cut off when he was bombarded by both Zenki's and Vali's demonic power, encompassing the body of the man, and erased him out of existence, his body not even having a spec left.

Zenki then walked over to the girl who looked dumbfounded.

"Zenki-kun, I..."

It happened when the girl tried to explain about the situation.

He hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

The girl developed a small smile, shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine...you came, just for me, who has been difficult..."

"Don't worry about that, I'll always come for you. You're apart of my family now, I'll always be here for you." Zenki looked at the area around him and saw that it looked badly damaged. "The graves..."

"It seems that he destroyed them while attacking me."

She said sadly, so without Zenki saying anything, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Asia, and even Vali, began to fix the graves with their powers.

The girl turned to Zenki with a shocked expression, but his smile made her feel warm inside.

"We'll fix these graves, it isn't anything we can't handle."

The girl began to cry, while still in Zenki's arms.

She peered into the boys eyes, who held her tightly.

"...I'm sorry, about what happened, you came here and I couldn't defeat that Devil..."

"It's alright, it was a team effort. It's alright to rely on your comrades. These girls, and I, are your comrades. We aren't going to take the place of your former comrades, but we can be there for you."

The girl continued to cry happy tears while Zenki bent down, and helped begin making a grave, with the girl helping him out.

"New comrades...yes, I understand. A-Also, did you ever find a name for me?"

Zenki scratched his cheek slowly.

"I do have a name in mind, I also asked a few friends of mine to help me, and it was the name Yumi Kiba. In Japanese, something Rias-chan seems to love, she said that Yumi as a feminine name means beauty, and the name Kiba can mean sharp, like a sword. A beautiful sword, I thought it was rather pleasant."

"Yumi Kiba...yes, I quite like that name, thank you Zenki-kun."

Zenki shook his head slowly, and continued to smile.

"No, it's alright. Now lets make these graves, and don't worry about your comrades..and after this, I've got something to show you, Yumi-chan."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to see your comrades now?"

Yumi bowed her head in kindness, and accepted it immediately.

"Yes, please!"

Zenki smiled happily.

* * *

Once finished fixing the graves, they returned to the Underworld, and went into the hospital that Serafall owned, going through various doors, and safety measures to make sure nothing disturbed them.

Zenki led Yumi and the others to the room. Yumi entered while holding her breath...and she saw that there was a small boy sitting on a bed outside of the barrier, his eyes going towards her own, he was one of the children poisoned and now had been free from the barrier, cured.

"This is the meeting I had before, I was checking on this boy and to see if he could have visitors."

Immediately, Yumi rushed over, and hugged him tightly, while Zenki watched on with the others.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...the Devils have been treating me...though I was scared, they've been kind..."

"Yes, they're very kind." Yumi turned to Zenki with moist eyes. "Zenki-kun...you did it. You said you would and you have..."

"For him, yes. He wasn't badly poisoned, and we managed to come up with a cure relatively quickly since the poison is common in the human world. However, there are some in their that are seconds from deaths door. Because of that, we're having difficulty treating them. If we take them out of the barrier and give them the treatment right away, the chances are they wouldn't survive before the cure could take effect. But, my Otou-san, myself, and the doctors here are working on a treatment to help them one by one to fix the damage done by the poison while they're in the suspended state so the poison doesn't go further, but our treatment can save them."

"Is it possible? Can it be done?"

Yumi wondered, with Zenki inclining his neck.

"We'll work hard, my Otou-san said it is possible, but it will take time and effort, I can't say how long quite yet, we're still getting all the data possible of their conditions. Eventually, they'll all be free however."

"And...what happens with them now?"

"What happens, is up to them, and you. We can do a number of things. We can have them stay in the Underworld with us, we can have them adopted into human families, good humans that wouldn't hurt them, or whatever they desire. Whatever does happen, Astaroth will make sure they're treated right, and can lead any kind of life they wish to lead, even Heaven have agreed to assist since it was an evil done with former members of the Church. You've been through enough, we'll make any necessary arrangements."

Yumi wiped the tears out of her eyes, while continuing to hug the boy that had been freed.

"Thank you, Zenki-kun. You don't know what this means to me."

"Don't worry about it, Yumi-chan."

Yumi smiled brightly, while continuing to converse with the small boy.

Asia looked on, now understanding very well why everyone had decided to join Zenki's peerage.

And that was because of the kindness being shown.

She had seen it with Kuroka, and Koneko, with Vali, with Akeno, with Gasper, with Yumi and with herself, she knew what she was going to do now.

* * *

After that, Zenki returned to his bedroom, and saw that Asia was sat on his bed. She looked to be serious about something, her fingers pushing together shyly.

"Asia-san, what's wrong?"

Asia continued looking down at her fingers, then she peered back towards Zenki.

"Zenki-san, I have decided."

"Decided? What have you decided?"

Asia nodded to herself, as if she was confirming something inside of herself, then moved closer to the young girl. Her hands entwined with Zenki's own, and pulled herself closer, and showed a kind smile on her face.

"Zenki-san, can I also join your peerage?"

Upon hearing that, Zenki looked stunned.

"Asia-san...you do know that means, if you become a Devil, God wont ever accept you."

"...Yes, I am aware. I do feel sad about that...but, I have already been Excommunicated from the Church, and I live with Devils. Seeing what Zenki-san does with the others, I understand it now. The reason why everyone chose to be with you."

"And, that is?"

Zenki wondered, seeing Asia's face lifting upwards.

"Zenki-sans kindness." Zenki didn't say anything as she continued holding his hands. "I also want to be apart of that, Zenki-san. I want to stand with Zenki-san always, and be with him. Even if that's thousands of years."

"Being with Asia-san for that long...yes, it would be amazing."

Asia was moved to tears with his words, and the way that he looked towards her.

He always was supporting her.

He always was there to make her life easier...and better.

Asia continued moving forward while feeling her heart soaring in her chest.

"I've seen Zenki-san heal many peoples hearts with your kindness. Kuroka-san and Koneko-san's relationship gets to stay together because of Zenki-san. Gasper-san can go into the world and not be afraid because of Zenki-san's dedication. Vali-san gets to experience a loving family because of Zenki-san. Yumi-san gets to be with her comrades because of Zenki-san. Akeno-san can rely on Zenki-san to support her when she's feeling bad about her Okaa-san and her status as a half Fallen Angel. I've also seen the joys you've brought to Rias-san and Ravel-san's lives. And also...I got to meet Zenki-san, who's been the person who inspires me more than anyone else, and who always comes for me when I'm in danger."

Zenki's eyes began to cry when she spoke such beautiful words.

The kindness Asia had shown, even when he didn't believe that he deserved it, still shined brightly.

"...Asia-san, I feel...regret." Asia tilted her head curiously. "When you got Excommunicated from the Church...I felt guilty, I couldn't save you in the end."

"Zenki-san..."

Asia saw his eyes deeper into depression.

"My Kaa-chan...I lost her, and I vowed that I'd become strong enough so others didn't suffer, like my Kaa-chan wanted, she helped people, she was selfless, and kind...but then you got Excommunicated from the Church...I felt like I had failed you...and by turning you into a Devil, I'd be taking away the last bits of your former life from you. Your ability to pray will go, you wouldn't be able to touch holy objects like a cross anymore...you'll be the thing that the Church despises. Can you really live with that? Because I couldn't put you through anymore pain."

Asia understood now, why Zenki hadn't asked her.

He didn't want to make her life anymore difficult than it was.

But, she also had something to say.

"Zenki-san, I never regretted healing you. It wasn't your fault that I was Excommunicated, it was Diodora who was the reason. Zenki-san did everything to protect me, and I was protected. I am still alive, because of Zenki-san. I get to experience new joys all of the time. But the reason I want to be apart of Zenki-san's peerage is because...I want to be with Zenki-san forever. Yes, I might not be able to pray anymore, or hold the bible...but, I would be able to be with Zenki-san for many years. That outweighs anything else, because Zenki-san is the person I care for more than anyone else."

At her confession, they both began teary eyed.

Zenki was so moved by her words, his fingers touched her face gently, as they both began pulling closer.

Natural instincts took over them, and their lips pressed together.

They shared their first kiss together.

Their lips meshed together as he gently wiped away her tears, and held her close. They both felt a warmth from the other that couldn't be described. It felt like they had finally had a weight lifted off their shoulders with their first kiss, to express the loving feelings they both felt for the other.

When they pulled away, Zenki held Asia in his arms, and peered deeply into her eyes.

"Is this what you truly want Asia-chan?"

Noticing the change of suffix from san to chan, it made Asia's whole face light up.

"Yes...Zenki-san, I want to be your peerage member."

Zenki went towards his Evil Pieces, and held them out towards Asia who smiled at the sight.

He then pulled his Bishop out.

"The role of the Bishop is to support the King with the magical and healing abilities. I couldn't think of anyone better for the role than you."

"Y-Yes Zenki-san! I'll do my best! I'll support Zenki-san for the rest of my life!"

Zenki let out a small laugh, and seemed pleased with what was being said.

"Alright then, Asia-chan. I promise to always protect you with everything inside of me."

"Y-Yes Zenki-san! I'll also promise to heal every wound Zenki-san has!"

The pair let out small laughs together, and enjoyed the others embrace.

Having decided what was inside of their hearts, Zenki and Asia wished to stay together forever, for as long as Devils would live, and sealed it with a kiss between them.

It seemed things had begun looking up what had happened in their lives since before.

* * *

Ajuka finally found the time to take Zenki to the mysterious woman that he had spoke about but not said much about her.

He went into a forgotten part of a hospital where she was being monitored.

His eyes went towards the purple haired girl, as Ajuka looked down towards his son.

"Otou-san...who is this person?"

He hadn't seen her before.

She definitely was a Devil, he could feel that himself.

Ajuka inhaled as he explained.

"This person, is called Ingvild Leviathan."

"Leviathan..."

Zenki was shocked by the last name.

Ajuka confirmed it while looking sad.

"Yes, she is a descendant of the original Leviathan as you're a descendant of the original Beelzebub. Also, she was someone your Okaa-san cared for over a hundred years ago."

Zenki looked even more shocked.

This girl, was over a hundred years old.

"Hundred years ago…? But she looks to be in her teens..."

"Yes, her disease has kept her that way. Your Okaa-san and I have been trying to help her ever since, but there's things at play that prevent us from waking her. I've been caring for her, ever since what happened to your Okaa-san. I've been finding ways to wake her, without success. I don't want to put anymore pressure on her body, as she already has been weakened by the disease itself."

"Kaa-chan took care of this girl..."

"Yes, she cared for her, and made sure she was safe. She's half human you see, and she would have been discriminated against back then, and possibly abused due to her power as a Leviathan. Your Okaa-san made sure that she was safe. But she contracted this disease, and she's been sleeping ever since. For a hundred years, she hasn't aged a day, she hasn't moved since then. She was brought here by her to make sure that she couldn't be killed or used while she slept."

Zenki looked at the girl with purple hair, then back to his Father.

"Otou-san...we have to be here for her, for Kaa-chan."

"Yes...for her, we'll be here for this girl."

Having decided that the pair watched over Ingvild sleeping soundly, and vowed to help her somehow.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So that's the end of the childhood arc! Zenki's gained Vali, Kuroka, Koneko and finally Asia into his peerage this chapter, and having some emotional moments with each of them. Next chapter begins with canon time, and how the relationships have progressed among other things like Isane being introduced!**

**Beginning with Yumi, and helping her, along with informing her about her comrades and then by the end, reuniting them once more, and promised to cure all of them. Zenki and Vali had a fight with everything they had, Zenki showing some new techniques with his bees and showed his ability with Reverse with technology that didn't get damaged at all, and using the bees poison that can paralyze peoples bodies. Then he also helped Gasper, and it seems that Rias is warming up to Zenki more with how he helps her peerage out, among other things he's been doing for his own. And finally, at the end, Zenki was taken to meet Ingvild, and see what's happening with her.**

**We also learned a bit about Zenki's Mother, with as some might have guessed, Ajuka blaming himself for what happened to her, Zenki being inspired by his Mother's kindness to protect others, of course her power being able to even stun people like Sirzechs and Ajuka so she wasn't a slouch, and how she took in Ingvild, not caring about her half breed status, and protected her as much as she could.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (3 pieces).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild.**


	10. Isane Hyoudou!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Altarius; Yup, quite a bit of teasing material haha~**

**Poseidon93; Thanks very much!**

**OechsnerC; Thank you very much! Yeah he's gonna be helping Ingvild in the future. They'll be appearing in the near future~ Yeah they could do.**

**Shadic21; Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**lord web of life of destiny; Thanks very much! I'm glad you like it!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; She has yeah, Yumi's come around to the idea of Zenki and is glad she was reincarnated by him. He did yeah, it was a tough fight but he came out on top in the end. She does yeah, Zenki will help Vali with that. It seems the Neko girls wish to be with Zenki always. Yeah, it's going to be wild~**

**littleboyblack17; Thanks!**

**Skull Flame; He does yeah. She knows Akeno's a Fallen Angel, and can see her growing bust already. He does yeah, Zenki knows about Ingvild.**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, that could be a fun tie in to why she does things like that.**

**Andrew123456; I don't know about Raynare yet. As for enemies...well, I can't spoil much right now, we'll soon see.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much. Yeah, he's gonna take care of her and the other members of his peerage. It seems that he did yeah, we'll explore a bit about that in the future. Haha, Ravel almost confessed yeah. They did yeah. Zenki wanted them to be sure before turning them into Devils, and they showed that so he was alright with it. Ajuka does yeah, we'll get into that when the time comes. He has yeah. It seems Akeno can see that side of him huh. He won the fight yeah. Yup seems like Zenki's Mother was quite strong to even stop them for a time. They do, they think Zenki's mind coupled with his power is quite scary. He is yeah, he can see Vali's determined, and he'll be helping her along. He did yeah, he thought Souji would be able to train Yumi up quite well. Rias is showing more signs of affection yeah. The kids will be released eventually. Yup, Asia and Zenki shared their first kiss together. Relationship progress has been made. Yup Ingvild has been introduced to Zenki. Yeah, couldn't do that with some of the guys there haha. You could say he has about the same amount of wings as Vali does. Bedeze's interest will become apparent in a future arc. Well, it could be either of those, or none of those things. Yeah, he's got the same status as Vali as far as the blood relation to the original Beelzebub goes. She's quite powerful, can't reveal how powerful yet, that's a surprise. Sound like cool names to me. Rias will show some, she wont be crazy jealous or anything. Yeah he could teach them a few things. Lint probably wont be apart of that team, but she might be met early. Zenki's gonna have a few fans by this age. Yeah the Code Geass ideas look good, though I don't know much about the series, still going through it. It's a fruit I thought had good potential.**

**Guest 1; I'm sure Diodora would have a mental break when seeing something like that, and yeah, Zenki and Asia could end up doing that before that arc.**

**Guest 2; That would be quite funny for Ingvild to do something like that, and I could see Zenki's Mother doing that as well.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Isane Hyoudou!**

Years had passed by, and now Zenki, had matured even more, into a teenager of 17 years old.

He also had grown a fair bit, and was the height of 5ft 8inches tall, his green hair had grown as well, just going past his ears, his hair being swept to the right hand side. His body also had been build up, with a lean yet had some muscles. His features had become more of manly look, to the point that he looked quite like Ajuka, though with some noticeable differences, with his hair, the blue in his hair, among other things of that nature.

Though, despite his physical changes, something's never changed, and that was, Zenki's love for inventing and building things, along with doing research, and that was what he was doing at that moment, forever studying and doing his own kind of research within his research room/medical room that housed a certain girl there.

There was a variety of things he was working on.

He was perfecting some Artificial Sacred Gears, he also was working on the poison that affected the children sealed within the barrier, and now that time had passed, they had almost managed to make a cure out of it among other things, like attempting to help awaken Ingvild, and knew if they tried it now, it could potentially kill her so they worked to help out in a good positive way.

There was even some designs on the side of the table, for an Artificial Longinus, and drawings of some different types of creatures, like a Dragon, among other types of creatures.

His eyes cast towards the right hand side of him, and looked to Ingvild who was soundly asleep on the medical bed. The reason why she was there, was because Zenki had said to his Father that he'd take care of her, and since Zenki also resembled his Mothers aura in some aspects, by the chance that Ingvild woke up, then he'd be able to have a better job of calming her, while leaving Ajuka more time to do his duties, and also work together with Zenki via holograms.

[Isn't it early there, Zenki?]

Ajuka asked within hologram form.

"I had an inspiration this morning, and simply couldn't sleep."

[Haha...that sounds quite like my son. I always have those kind of inspirations also. Anyway, enjoy your day, I've got some duties to attend to.]

"Alright, see you later Otou-san."

Zenki waved goodbye to his Father, as the hologram was cut off.

Then Zenki quickly went through several things that could help her while also playing songs in the background. He knew that she apparently liked to sing, so he thought songs might help at least cause some activity within her.

Though no joys at the moment.

"Hey Ingvild-chan, it seems that my Otou-san and I might have come up with a way to help you wake up."

No response.

It was the norm for him that he'd not get an answer, but he didn't mind and showed a kind smile on his face as he continued on.

"These humans sure do come up with some good music, huh." He murmured to himself, and the sleeping Ingvild. "I like this song, it's quite a weird song, but it has a catchy tune, doesn't it?"

Once more, he got no response.

However, what he didn't see was her fingers began to twitch ever so slightly as the song was being played.

As he worked on these things, the door behind him opened, and it revealed a number of girls. Asia, Kuroka, Koneko, Vali, Akeno, Yumi, and Ravel, all came into the room, wearing nothing but their panties.

Their bare breasts were on display for his eyes to see. Ranging from small in Koneko, to large in Akeno's case.

"Ara ara, it seems that Zenki-kun's been up since early in the morning~"

Akeno giggled out.

"Nyaaa, Zenki-chan, I woke up and you weren't there, come here and play with us~"

Kuroka meowed out, Koneko nodding.

"...We should all spend time together after all."

Vali folded her arms over her bust size, which was smaller than Kuroka's, but not by much.

"Zenki, come here."

Vali ordered, with Ravel letting out a small laugh.

"Seriously, I need to pencil in these times..."

"You can't pencil in fun time, Ravel-san."

Yumi added as her breasts jiggled.

"Z-Zenki-san, good morning! I was lonely without Zenki-san this morning..."

Asia let out a sad sound, Zenki chortled, and turned fully to them. Since he was used to them like this, he didn't become shy, or anything, he merely stood up, and embraced all of them, as their breasts pushed against his body.

Each of them felt the warmth from their King, in Akeno's case their romantic partner, and tackled Zenki down to the ground as he let out an "Aah!" sound, being pinned by the girls, as they erotically rubbed their bodies against Zenki's own, his hands cupping both Akeno's and Kuroka's large chests due to the girls taking his hands their, they both let out happy sounds.

"Hehe, it seems that you're all excited this morning~"

Zenki spoke with a smile adorning his face, the girls lips curling upwards happily.

"Fufufu, Zenki-kun's manly hands are the best~"

"Nyaaaa~ Zenki-chan's hands feel so good, I'll be able to have a lot of fun with these hands~"

Koneko gave a cold stare to Kuroka.

"Onee-sama, you're as daring as always." Despite saying that, Koneko latched onto Zenki's neck, and hugged him tightly. "T-Though they're small Zenki-senpai...y-you can also play with my body too...I would like Zenki-senpai to fondle me..."

Ravel huffed, and hugged Zenki's neck also.

"Zenki-sama, though this isn't on schedule, we can also have fun. Since I've got bigger breasts than Koneko-san, we can have even more fun..."

Yumi leaned against Zenki's upper body, and laid a kiss on his exposed chest, sending a shiver through his spine.

"Zenki-kun, play with me too, okay? Since I'm your Knight..."

Vali huffed, and quickly groped Zenki's butt, as she laid a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry Zenki, we'll have intercourse pretty soon."

The girls all squarely glared at Vali who didn't care.

Zenki let out a small laugh and said "We should-" but he was cut off when Asia kissed his mouth, and silenced him all together, though he wasn't complaining, seeing Asia's shy side but Zenki thought it was rather adorable that she showed sides like that.

While the girls wriggled around his body, Rias suddenly burst through the door.

"What is the meaning of this? Doing this to my fiancée?"

Rias didn't sound pleased.

Though the girls turned to Rias, and clung to Zenki tightly.

"Ara Rias, we're merely cheating with Zenki-kun here~"

"Akeno, what are you doing? Doing these kind of things with my Zenki...I-I mean, with Zenki!"

Akeno let out a small laugh.

"Seems like someone is trying to cover their feelings up."

"So true, she's always like that. She's probably scared of Vali-chan~"

Kuroka added, Rias huffed.

"I am not scared of Vali." Vali's eyes scornfully went to Rias who chuckled awkwardly. "Okay, maybe I'm a little afraid of her." Vali seemed to accept that quite well. "But even then, I insist that you all stop, or I'll also become involved!" No one stopped, and continued rubbing and grinding against Zenki's body. "A-At least tell me when you're going to be doing these things with Zenki!"

"It seems that you're denying your feelings, Buchou."

Koneko muttered, with Rias furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"...Then, while you're hesitating, we'll be enjoying Zenki-senpai to ourselves."

Rias showed a slightly jealous look on her face while Zenki was being mobbed by the young women on his body. The way that they hugged onto him, as Rias felt her body tingling with slight annoyance, especially when she saw that both Vali, and Yumi began sucking on his earlobes, causing him to moan into Asia's mouth who was kissing him deeply, Kuroka and Akeno had their breasts being played with and their were moaning happily. Koneko and Ravel were both continuing to grind upon Zenki with their chests, Rias' face contorting angrily.

"Z-Zenki, if you asked...t-then I would as well..."

Zenki, with a small pant, pulled his lips away from Asia's to answer Rias, while Asia looked slightly disheartened that the kiss ended.

"I wouldn't want you to push yourself, do as you feel comfortable with."

Rias liked that.

It was refreshing to hear.

He never forced anyone to do anything that they weren't into, they were allowed to set the way they did things with him, he of course also loved doing anything they wished for with them as he truly did care about them all.

Rias thought about it for a few moments, before she rushed Zenki, throwing off her top, and hugged Zenki's face into her large chest, while petting the back of his head.

"Seriously, it seems you like your head there Zenki, though I don't mind."

"B-Buchou-san, I was kissing Zenki-san..."

"Yes, but Zenki likes resting his head against breasts like mine, don't you Zenki?"

"B-But, he likes kissing me more, don't you Zenki-san?"

Zenki looked between them, and was going to answer, when Vali huffed.

"Zenki likes it best when I do things with him."

"Vali-chan, you're a scary rival! Besides, Zenki-chan likes my boobs best, he said they're perfect~"

Kuroka said it while sticking out her tongue.

"I don't recall that Kuroka-san." Yumi said it while showing a challenging expression. "Besides, Zenki-kun likes sleeping on my breasts the most."

"Ara, it seems everyone's forgetting my breasts. Zenki-kun loves big ones like mine, and since mine are the biggest, he must love mine the most~"

Akeno sang out, only to receive hard glares from every other girl.

Zenki wondered if he should say something, when he saw Koneko looking up towards him shyly.

"...Zenki-senpai...E-Even if I have small boobs...Senpai likes them too, don't you Senpai?"

Zenki looked between the girls, and smiled.

He truly did enjoy peaceful times like this.

* * *

After the morning of fun times, Zenki and the others sat down within the large dining area that was Zenki and his peerages (alongside Akeno and Rias who decided to also live there) mansion. The mansion was huge and it took up several floors going up high and also down below as well.

Zenki thought that it was too extravagant, though Rias wouldn't have any of it, and said that they'd both need a huge place to stay. Rias suggested something's then Kuroka did, and then Vali said she needed a training room that took up a good portion of a floor, among other hidden surprises that Ajuka and Sirzechs both decided to keep.

Each of the peerage had something they loved. Vali had her training room, Kuroka had her playroom with various things inside, Koneko had her game room where she had various video games inside, Asia had her own garden to grow many types of flowers and other plants, Yumi also had her own dojo room since she loved training with her sword, Ravel had her own tea ceremony room that Zenki often came to since Ravel's tea was quite amazing along with Ravel having her own office, right next to Zenki's own on the top floor along with Zenki having his own room where he could build and invent things, though sometimes he'd go into the room Ingvild was in and spend time researching within there, and when they were in school, Zenki had people watch over Ingvild just in case.

Even Rias and Akeno had their own rooms, with Akeno having her own BDSM room, which she tries to have Zenki come into quite frequently, and Rias had her own Japanese styled room that she loved spending time in.

Gasper even stayed there, due to being afraid of being on his own, and though he hadn't worked up the courage to come to school, he often stayed within Zenki's home, and sat on the computer, and did various contracts through the computer.

The girls also had their bedrooms of course, with Zenki's being the master bedroom. Though most of the girls usually slept within Zenki's room anyway, and only used their bedrooms on very rare occasions, when one of the girls wished to spend one to one time with Zenki which the other girls agreed to do.

Zenki right now was doing some routine maintenance on the bangle that was on Gasper's wrist while the others quietly ate breakfast.

"Seems like it's all in working order, Gasper-san. Though I think we should also try you using your Sacred Gear without some blood, just in case you come to a situation where you have no available blood on hand."

"Y-Yes, thank you Senpai!"

Gasper let out cheerfully.

It seemed around the others, Gasper had some courage and could become lively sometimes.

Rias looked appreciative of Zenki's help with Gasper who was beginning to master his Sacred Gear. He had done a few things with it, and could somewhat use it on command. Without drinking blood, it was more difficult, but when given some of Vali's blood, or even Zenki's, then he was able to use his powers of a Vampire and of the Sacred Gear kind.

Zenki then let out a small laugh.

"You know Rias-chan, you've got quite the servant in Gasper-san here."

"Yes, it seems that Gasper's power is going to become quite big in the future."

"Even now, I can feel the power of Gasper-san."

Rias revealed a small smile.

As they conversed, Koneko sat on Zenki's lap, and shyly took the spoon off of Zenki, and scooped up some cereal, and produced it to Zenki shyly.

"...Zenki-senpai...here, allow me to feed you too..."

"Aah, Koneko-chan, you're so sweet, thank you."

The other girls glared at Koneko, who used her status as the loli of the group to get in sneaky moments like this with Zenki, though Koneko always was cautious of another loli within Zenki's circle, and that was, Kunou, she really didn't like Kunou at all.

As they were eating breakfast, Zenki suddenly received a phone call.

Glancing at it, he saw that it was Azazel.

"Hey Azazel-san, something wrong?"

[Actually, I just phoned to warn you, that for the next few days, a Fallen Angel by the name of Dohnaseek is going to be entering Kuoh, and studying the potential of a member for the Grigori. Is that alright with you?]

Zenki didn't even have to think about it.

"Of course, I don't mind. Who is it anyway, may I ask?"

[Just a person with a Sacred Gear that's all, they're already aware of the Supernatural, and have expressed a wish, Dohnaseek is good at seeking potential powers, and assets to the Grigori, and since my other agents are busy, I thought I'd send him. Don't worry, it isn't the Heavenly Dragon, even I think it would be difficult for her to activate her power while as a human.]

Azazel was referring to a girl within Zenki's class, a girl that had the counterpoint to Vali's Sacred Gear.

"Alright then, I'll tell the others about the Fallen Angel coming here, we wont interfere with that person."

Azazel let out a relieved breath.

[Right, and I've told him to not interfere with you guys either, or the Sekiryuutei, I'll leave that to you Zenki, you're sufficient enough to make sure she's treated right and doesn't run out of control with her power. Though I'd have to ask why you don't have her join your peerage.]

"I'd love her in my peerage, but Vali-chan said that if I tried, she'd be displeased, she doesn't want her rival within the peerage because they're destined to fight and couldn't fight under me." Vali nodded slowly. "Though Rias-chan has expressed an interest, and has thought about approaching her. As long as she'd be alright with being under Rias-chan, then I can't see a reason why she couldn't approach her."

[Hmm, becoming the Devil of your fiancée, that sounds pretty fun, then the Heavenly Dragons definitely would both be related to Astaroth since Gremory is also connected to Astaroth. Ooh, if you're free sometime, then lets work on the Artificial Longinus together once more!]

Zenki let out a small laugh.

"Yes, that would be quite amazing. Well, thanks for the warning Azazel-san."

[Have fun Zenki~]

With that, the phone call was ended, and Zenki briefly explained to the others about the Fallen Angel coming to Kuoh.

They agreed without complaint, and continued eating without incident.

Though Vali didn't seem pleased.

"Vali-chan, what's wrong?"

"Each time I head to that school, I have to look at my rival who doesn't have a clue of my existence, and see that she truly is a wild pervert."

"Vali-chan, you said that you didn't want her in my peerage though."

"I don't. I wouldn't mind her joining Gremory, then at least she might have a chance to become a good rival to me. As she is, I can't fathom a time where we'd ever have a fight."

"And you've been imagining a fight for a good long while now, haven't you Vali-chan?"

"Yes, that's right."

Zenki gently petted her head.

"I'm sorry Vali-chan, I wish I could do something for you."

"If Gremory approaches her, and has her join her peerage, then I'd allow you to train her to make her a good level for me to fight against. Even if she has no special background, you'd be able to help her along with knowledge on Sacred Gears. I'd be alright with that, Zenki."

"Fueee, seems like you've got it worked out Vali-chan. If it happens, I'd do that to make my adorable Queen happy~"

Vali furrowed her eyebrows, and thought about the fight that she one day could have.

* * *

Meanwhile, early in the morning, was a young woman with light brown hair, that ran down her back. Her body was curvy, and her eyes were lusty. Her breasts came around 93cm, similar to Vali who was of a similar bust size.

Her name was Isane Hyoudou, and she had decided to head to school early.

She didn't usually do this, but today, she had to do some classroom duties so she had to go in a bit early. The sun had barely come up in the sky when she set out of school, she wished that she could be in bed right now.

However, as she walked, she came across a middle aged man wearing a long coat, and fedora. His eyes went towards Isane, and tipped off his hat towards her in a gentleman like manner, while she gave an awkward smile.

"Hey there, young girl."

Isane blinked at the sight before her.

"Y-Yeah, hey. I've got to get to school so..."

The man stepped out before her, and showed a smile.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Dohnaseek and I think that you're really, beautiful."

Isane looked stunned, and wasn't sure quite what to say.

She looked Dohnaseek up and down, and thought about what he had said.

Then she had decided to avoid him immediately.

She got bad vibes coming from him, it didn't feel good to be in his presence.

"Eh...thanks I guess. Anyway, I've got to go."

Dohnaseek however wouldn't allow her to leave.

"I've been captivated by your beauty, and I thought that maybe I could treat you to a date..."

Isane showed an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. I'm already interested in someone else."

Dohnaseek froze in place as Isane quietly moved around him, and ran off down the street.

Isane shuddered when getting far enough away.

"Why do I only attract weirdos who wear coats that thick in this heat? Why can't I attract Zenki-kun damn it?!"

She roared as she continued running down the street, leaving behind a sad Dohnaseek who had heard what she had said due to his hearing ability and sobbed "I'm the weirdo...I'm a weirdo..." and showed a dejected expression on his face.

* * *

Zenki and the rest of his peerage went towards their school after breakfast. Zenki, Kuroka, Asia, Yumi and Vali were all in the same class, with Koneko and Ravel also being in the same class, and the same could be said for Akeno and Rias.

They were also talks of the school, with males and females alike wishing to be close by to them. The same for Rias and her group. Rias and Akeno were considered to be the two most popular girls at school, with Kuroka coming in third. Vali was fourth, apparently people liked their cold beauty that she was.

When Asia entered the room, the Isane waved toward Asia.

"Asia-chan! Good morning!"

Asia smiled at the young girl.

"Good morning Isane-san! How are you feeling?"

Her face turned upwards as Asia sat down beside her.

"I'm alright~ So, how's Zenki-kun this morning~?"

"Zenki-san, he's...well, he's quite busy as usual. But he's quite happy~"

"Hahaha! Of course, Zenki-kun's always busy~"

She let out a small laugh, while some of the other girls turned towards her, and said things like "She'll tarnish Zenki-sama." among other things, which Asia thought wasn't nice, and always said "Please don't be mean to my friend." over and over again, something that Isane did appreciate quite a bit.

"I'm sorry Isane-san, they're quite rude."

Isane waved her hand up and down.

"Nah, I don't care at all."

"Even then, they're quite rude."

As Asia spoke, Isane casually went behind her, and cupped her chest, causing Asia's fade to turn bright red.

"Hmmmm, it seems that you're growing here Asia-chan~"

"N-No! Isane-san!"

Asia let out a cute cry as Isane quickly fondled her breasts, Asia's face turning bright red at the feeling, but Isane didn't seem to mind, she was quite shameless about these things.

"Yes, you've definitely grown Asia-chan~ I'm sure you're happy~"

Asia's bottom lip quivered as the brown haired girl pulled away form her.

Vali strolled into the room, and locked eyes with Isane.

Isane looked on awkwardly, as she felt a pulse deep inside of her heart. She always felt off when she looked towards Vali, she always felt as if she wasn't really supposed to like her.

Vali continued to stare at her, as she let out a nervous laugh at Vali.

"M-Morning Vali!"

"Whatever."

Vali strolled to her seat, looking annoyed.

Kuroka came bouncing in, and showed a cheery grin as Yumi went down towards her seat.

Isane ignored Yumi (she wasn't exactly thrilled that Yumi was the Princess of the class, and she thought Yumi was prettier than her so she didn't like her) and turned to the front of the class, expectations within her mind.

"Come on, come on, come on..."

Isane murmured again and again, wondering where the hell Zenki was.

But then her silent prayers were answered.

Zenki walked into the room, and immediately, he was swarmed by a few girls, all of them blushing and letting out small giggles, while he himself looked on rather awkwardly, he never really knew how to handle these girls, even when he politely asked them to move, they'd still not move.

Isane caught the sight of Zenki, and her eyes dreamingly went up and down his body.

"_I'm so glad he's in my class~ I get to stare at the hottest guy in this school everyday~ Looking at him, he's got great arms, so strong looking, that green exotic hair, those blue deep eyes, his bewitchingly handsome face also~ I'll have to see what he's packing underneath those pants of his~ I want to see the whole package~_"

She laughed internally, and continued to stare at him lovingly…

Asia watched as Isane went into her own world, and began gaining a pervy face while looking towards Zenki.

"Yes...kiss me...Zenki-kun….do what you want with me Zenki-kun...I'm all yours..."

She murmured that out, while living within her fantasy, drawing others towards her.

Zenki also had heard what she had said, and felt his cheeks turning slightly red at the tone she used, it was full of lust and desire, her lips were in the kissing position.

Asia poked her shoulder.

"Isane-san, you're in your dreaming mode again."

Isane snapped out of her fantasy, and saw people staring at her.

She let out awkward laughs, and her head hit the table, placing her hands over her head, and wished that it wasn't happening.

"Isane-san, are you okay?"

Isane shook her head from the desk.

Asia looked on with a worried expression.

"Isane-san, I'm sure if you wish to get to know Zenki-san, then he'll happily go out with you sometime."

"Hehehehe, I like your optimism, but I'm not exactly the most attractive like you and the others. And I'm probably not in his radar...ugh..."

Isane let out a sad sound, as Asia furrowed her eyebrows.

Zenki gave an amused expression as he walked towards his seat.

Sitting down, he turned towards Isane, and gave a cheery smile.

"Good morning Isane-san, how are you feeling today?"

Isane let out awkward laughs, and could only get out "I'm fine..." while Zenki cocked his head.

He shrugged his shoulders, then turned towards Vali, seeing how she didn't look interested.

"Vali-chan, don't look so sad."

"I'm not sad, I just hate being here sometimes."

"I'll find a really good fight for you later on, and I'll let you do that thing you love with me~"

Vali raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, then I'm fine for now."

Yumi looked incredulous towards Vali who just huffed.

Zenki began to show his smile at the sight of his peerage casually hanging out together, it was a good contrast from what had happened before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dohnaseek had returned to the Grigori and had into a room, where a blue haired busty girl was, snickering at the sight of Dohnaseek who held a deeply sad expression on his face.

"Hahaha, what's wrong Dohnaseek?"

"You be quiet Kalawarner or I'll hang you by your neck!"

Kalawarner snorted at the threat.

"Alright then, and anything happens to me, then I'm sure you'd be punished for it."

Dohnaseek laughed this time.

"Perhaps, though sometimes you do annoy me enough to do so."

Kalawarner showed an annoyed face.

But then a black haired busty woman came into the room. Seeing the sad expression of Dohnaseek, she pulled closer, peering into his eyes with worry.

"What's wrong Dohnaseek? You seem depressed."

"Raynare, I'm glad you're here. I was trying to get that damn Isane Hyoudou to follow me, for her damn Sacred Gear, but she outright rejected me, and even called me a weirdo!"

"She's not wrong."

Kalawarner let out a small laugh as she declared that.

Raynare angrily turned to Kalawarner, and produced a spear of light.

"Seriously, shut your mouth right now before I hit you."

"Aright, calm down Raynare."

Kalawarner turned to her book, as Raynare comforted Dohnaseek.

"Don't worry about it, you did well enough."

"I'm not worried about it."

Kalawarner placed a hand to her throat, and let out gagging noises.

Raynare threw her spear of light at Kalawarner, who cried and ducked as the spear went above her head.

"Do you want to wait outside?! Because it's getting cold!"

Kalawarner cringed, and pulled away while Raynare exhaled slowly.

"Dohnaseek, it's going to be dangerous, if you go back there. Perhaps we should think of a different way to go about it..."

"No, I'll do it for you Raynare. We both have the same goal, I'll make sure that it's accomplished."

"Just don't do anything dangerous. You, Kalawarner who pisses me off sometimes, and Mittelt are important to me, I couldn't lose any of you. We've been together as a group for a long time, if we think about a new plan..."

Raynare's voice surprised Kalawarner, but Dohnaseek felt content with how Raynare felt for her comrades.

"Don't worry about me. I can accomplish this task. With the power of the Boosted Gear, we'll be able to grow in power."

Raynare's face curled upwards.

"Seriously...yes, I also understand your feelings. I also don't want to be looked down upon due to my power. But if you get caught..."

"I wont mention you or the others."

Adopting a smile on her face, she gave him a confident look.

"But with Zenki Astaroth there..."

"Heh, he might be powerful, but I'll overwhelm him with numbers, don't worry about it. I've also got a plan, I'll make sure that he's dispatched of soon enough."

Raynare did feel worry deep inside of her heart.

She also wondered what could happen if he did gain the Boosted Gear.

But she didn't want him to die as a result for it.

* * *

Sitting down within the clubroom that his peerage held, partly as a cover, but mostly just because its what they wished to do within the school, at least most of them. Vali wasn't really that bothered by it, Koneko claimed her rightful place sat on Zenki's lap.

However as their meeting was about to begin, there was something that came up everyday, and that was Rias coming into the clubroom, and looking between them members.

"Alright, I'll ask again. Which one of you is the one that replies in the advice column?"

Rias asked most days.

It was a secret within Zenki's club, the Newspaper club, that someone under a fake name replied to letters sent in by people who also used a fake name. The column was run by one of the members of the peerage, but Zenki and the others thought it would be good if no one knew who it was, allowing everyone who wrote in to not worry.

"Rias-chan, you ask everyday, we can't tell you."

Rias looked slightly displeased.

"Come on, you have to tell me." Rias looked between each of the peerage members. "It could be Ravel….she's good at giving advice." Ravel didn't show anything other than a smile. "But, perhaps you thought I'd believe that, and wouldn't see the real one is, Kuroka. Yeah, she could be the one who is writing the advice."

Kuroka raised an eyebrow.

"You're grasping at straws Rias-chan. Why can't you just accept the magic of it all? You get to tell a stranger your problems, and then they're answered. Your name isn't even printed so no one is going to know it is you anyway nyaaa."

Rias folded her arms.

"Kuroka, I believe that it could be you...but, it could also be, Yumi. I've seen her giving advice before within the Kendo group...so it could be her."

Yumi let out a small laugh.

"Buchou, perhaps it could be me. But I couldn't reveal it you know?"

"It's that tone that makes me believe that it truly is Koneko who is the one who writes the replies."

Koneko tilted her head.

"...Buchou, perhaps you're right, it could be me. ...I could give good advice nyan."

"Yes...but, maybe it isn't you after all...ugh, why don't you just tell me…?" Rias exhaled slowly, her eyes going to Zenki. "Is it you Zenki?"

"Hehe, who knows~"

Rias placed a hand on her forehead.

"R-Right, well I'll find out eventually. The ones I can rule out is Asia and Vali, since Asia's so kind and would want to meet the people with these problems, and Vali doesn't care about others problems." Asia and Vali looked at one another as Rias continued. "So, this is a challenge, I'll find out eventually, good day."

Rias turned around and walked away from the area.

Kuroka let out a small laugh.

"She's really determined, huh."

Koneko nodded in agreement.

"...She's very determined to find out who's writing it. I bet she'll be surprised when she finds out who actually writes the column."

As Koneko said that, Zenki was going over some fan letters that he had received. He received quite a few, and always made it a habit to reply to each and every one of them personally, he always thought the personal touch was quite good to do.

He saw that there was one from a loyal fan, a girl called Le Fay, no last name given.

She usually wrote three to four times a month, so average once a week.

He always found it engaging writing Le Fay.

Ravel was also sorting out the various tasks that the peerage needed to do, using the computer to do it quickly, and efficiently.

The others were also doing whatever they wished to do for their club, with each having their own duties.

Zenki looked over the letter that Le Fay had wrote, and read it to himself.

[Dear Zenki-sama, I must first say that I am very pleased to hear that your latest invention has been benefiting the different factions. I've also been inspired by your particular papers on various types of magic, and have been studying extra hard. I'd like to show you one day. If I may ask a question, what precise calculation did you do to be able to use the Reverse Magic without damaging the body and the destruction of abilities? I have spoken to talented magicians and they are also in the dark. Thank you very much. From Le Fay.]

Kuroka overlooked the letter, and then snickered.

"Also, please find clippings of my toenails, and locks of my hair within the envelope~ Could you send some of yours to me? I'd be eternally grateful~"

Asia's face drained of colour.

"T-They sent their toenails and hair Zenki-san?! They even went some of Zenki-sans?!"

Zenki chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"No, Kuroka-san is merely playing around."

Asia let out a relieved breath.

"Oh...Kuroka-san, don't do that. It gave me a scare."

"Nyahahaha, sorry Asia-chan. Though it has happened before, so it's always a good thing to take precautions~"

Zenki knew that was true, it had happened before…and it did kind of scare him how some fans could become crazy. Though people like Le Fay seemed to be quite calm and he enjoyed writing her, and a bunch of others, some letters.

Ravel then coughed into her hand.

"Okay everyone. We all have contracts. Kuroka-sama, it seems that your regular wishes for you."

"Oooh, that naughty girl called for me again~"

Ravel let out an awkward laugh, before turning to the others.

"Vali-sama, the dispatching of a monster has come through."

"Is it strong?"

"According to this, it shouldn't be that strong."

"...Well, it's better than nothing, I'll take it."

Ravel nodded, and continued on.

Zenki watched as each of them got their own contracts. Asia usually got the healing contracts, Koneko got contracts to do with music and physical labour, Kuroka got ones from women mostly that needed advice about seduction among other things, Yumi got one from middle aged women that needed a hand with cooking, or people that were involved with swords like the Kendo club, Vali got the contracts that dealt with defeating monsters or anything of that nature, Ravel mostly didn't do contracts but would respond if everyone else was busy, and as for Zenki, he got contracts about either mechanical needs, or anything to do with needing an expert with magic.

Though those were the normal contracts, they also got normal ones like spending time with people, or they did contracts together that needed them to pull in their resources, though that rarely ever happened.

They then went towards their contracts, leaving Zenki and Ravel alone, but Asia stayed behind. Zenki looked towards her curiously.

"Asia-chan, is something the matter?"

"N-No...I...Zenki-san, Isane-san is...erm...it seems that Isane-san is being picked on by mean girls..."

"I know, I've said to them before to not be cruel."

"Hehe, I know Zenki-san~ But...I also wish to say...Zenki-san, please will you also go on a date with Isane-san?!"

"G-Go on a date with her?!"

Ravel screamed out, while Zenki looked intrigued.

"I'm surprised you're asking me Asia-chan."

"Yes...Isane-san is my friend, and she's really shy..."

"Really? She's shy?"

Ravel didn't quite believe Asia, as she knew quite a bit of Isane's habits.

"Yes, even though she can be naughty, she really likes Zenki-san! So I thought Zenki-san could take her on a date as well!"

Zenki rubbed his chin in thought for a few moments, before shrugging.

"It seems you're passionate about this Asia-chan and if it is Isane-san then I can't complain. She might be a bit pervy, but she's quite quirky, I find her enjoyable. Alright, I'll take Isane-san on a date."

"Thank you! Thank you Zenki-san! I'll tell her tomorrow, now I'm going to be doing my duties!"

Zenki smiled as Asia disappeared away.

It seemed that she was really excited, and he couldn't deny that he himself also was curious about Isane.

When they were alone, Ravel showed a kind smile on her face, and went to move to sit on Zenki's lap...but suddenly Koneko came back, as if she had a sixth sense about it, and pointed at her.

"No."

"H-How did you know?!"

Koneko slit her eyes.

"...I know, don't even try it nyan."

Ravel huffed, as Koneko left once more.

Zenki gently patted Ravel's head, and brought her onto his lap.

"Z-Zenki-sama, y-you want me to sit on your lap?"

"Well actually, I thought you wanted to so..."

"Of course, if Zenki-sama needs me on his lap, then I can't complain at all!"

Zenki found it adorable that Ravel spoke like she did.

Zenki then continued overlooking various requests as Ravel continued doing her normal duties.

* * *

The next day in class, Isane was visibly stunned when Asia had come over and said "Zenki-san wishes to go on a date with you!" and she stood there in disbelief, she couldn't believe that Asia was speaking the truth right now.

"S-Seriously?! Me Asia!?"

"Yes, that's right, Isane-san! Zenki-san said that he would like to go out with you!"

Isane began laughing to herself.

It was a mixture of a winning laugh and also a nervous laughter.

She hadn't ever expected something like this.

"Crap, I don't even know what I'm going to do now!"

"Don't worry about it, Isane-san. I'm sure you and Zenki-san will have a great time together."

Isane hoped that she would do.

Zenki soon came into the classroom, and looked towards Asia and Isane with a smile.

"So, Isane-san. Has Asia-chan told you?"

Isane's eyes widened.

She hadn't really believed it before.

But now even Zenki was bringing it up, she had to make sure they were speaking about the same thing and her voice was released.

"S-So, it is real? Y-You're asking me out?!"

When she yelled that, the entire class turned towards Isane with wild eyes. Auras seemingly came off their bodies. Vali raised a curious brow, Yumi and Kuroka glanced at the other, before shrugging and turning away from them.

"You can't be!"

"It's a lie!"

"Zenki-sama wouldn't want to go with you!"

The girls rejected it immediately.

But Zenki confirmed it with a soft smile.

"Yes, I'll be going on a date with Isane-san."

After the confirmation, many girls dropped to their knees, and began letting out sobs.

"It's a lie..."

One girl said with a dejected face.

Another said "She's done something..." trying to find any rational reason why it would happen.

Though Zenki gave them odd looks, and shook his head.

Isane looked very pleased.

She couldn't fathom it happening, but she was thrilled to hear about it all the same, and now seeing that Zenki was actually saying to them that he was going to be taking her out, she couldn't be more happy.

Though she did feel her nerves, she had also landed a date with Zenki, something that she thought would be out of reach. But it wasn't, and now she was going on a date with him.

Zenki then pulled closer.

"Don't worry about what they say to you, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, there words don't bother me in the slightest!"

Zenki pulled backwards, and let out a small laugh.

"Yes, that's who you are after all, Isane-san~ It's a quality I really do like in you~"

Isane felt a genuine warmth spreading inside of her, while Zenki sat down.

It seemed as if something was happening inside of her, and she was glad that Zenki and her finally could get to know one another, on a more intimate level.

* * *

With the sun beaming down on them, a pair of siblings were strolling through what seemed to be a country side.

One was a young man, with blonde hair, tied in a small braid, and wearing a pair of glasses that mostly hides his blue eyes, dressed in a business suit, and beside him, was an elegant looking sword. It leaked some kind of holy aura, it looked quite beautiful, and to Devils and other dark creatures, it was something of nightmares.

The other was a young girl, who appeared to be around 15 years old, blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, and blue eyes, with cute appeal to her. Wearing a school outfit that had a grey blazer with blue plaid accents on the wrists, and the waist, over a normal white shirt, and a black tie. Also, she wore normal school skirt, along with a blue cape that had stars sprinkled all over them, and on the right hand side on the inside of the cape, there was the Astaroth symbol, along with a magicians symbol, and then she wore a magicians hat as well that was rather pointy.

"Aaah!" The girl let out a cry, shaking her head side to side. "Onii-sama, it's a bug! It's a bug!"

She freaked out, while her elder brother showed a small smile.

"Le Fay, it's only a bug. What will you do when your Zenki-sama shows his insects?"

Le Fay turned to her elder brother, the man named Arthur, and stuck out her tongue.

"That's different!"

"Why? They're both bugs."

"Zenki-sama is not a bug!"

"I meant his bugs and those bugs."

Le Fay wagged her finger.

"Clearly, they're different Onii-sama. Zenki-sama's Beelzebub clan bees are delicate, beautiful, they have a clean look to them and they shimmer in the light. And these bugs live in the darkness and they scare me a little bit."

Arthur just nodded slowly.

"I see, that's quite an...interesting way to look at it."

"Yes, of course it is~"

Arthur hid a small smile on his face for the young woman.

"I wonder if I could fight your Zenki-sama. You'd be fine with it, right Le Fay?"

"Fighting Zenki-sama? W-Well, I don't have an objection, I'm sure Zenki-sama would want to study holy swords. He likes many things, you know~? He loves Sacred Gears, holy and demonic swords, different types of magic's. He even found the way to use Reverse without damaging the body, you know? I'd love to know the secrets, Zenki-sama must be really intelligent to know how to do that~"

"Aah, being Zenki-sama's fan number 7 must be a heavy responsibility."

It sounded as if he was teasing her, but he always found Le Fay quite funny when she was speaking about Zenki or anything she was passionate about.

"First of all, I'm a higher member than 7, I'm Zenki-sama fan number 2 and yes, it can be quite a responsibility. But that's neither here nor there."

"Who's number 1 then?"

Le Fay placed her hand to her forehead, and let out a small sigh.

"Kunou...I was aiming for number 1, but she stole that position from me." Le Fay shook her head, as Arthur wondered what she was feeling right now, but then saw her pulling out a map. "Are we getting close to the possible location of Excalibur Ruler Onii-sama?"

Arthur took in what had been said for a few moments, before inclining his neck.

"According to some contacts, it might be here. It has been lost for many years, so no one knows exactly, but I've got a few contacts. Either way, lets get going."

"Alright then Onii-sama!"

Le Fay cheered out happily, and began following her elder brother once more, while happily staring at the letter she had received from Zenki.

* * *

The day of the date had arrived, Isane was getting more nervous by the second. She had gone through many types of clothing, throwing it all around her bedroom. Her eyes went towards what kind of make up she should wear, and thought about calling Asia, though Asia didn't really know much about make up, and apparently got help with that through Kuroka.

In the end, she decided to wear a pair of skirt that came to above the knee that was red in colour, and a white blouse. She wasn't sure if it looked good or not, she was just too nervous to even care right now.

But soon there was a knock at her door.

Curiously, she peaked out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and saw that Zenki was at her door, wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt that held a picture of cats on it (something Kuroka and Koneko both very much approved of when they got it for him), and she saw her Mother had answered the door.

"Hello and good day, I've come to see your-"

"Y-You're the boy Isane has fantasies about?!"

The brown haired woman that looked like an older version of her daughter screamed out.

Zenki was blown back slightly with the yell.

"Eeh, yes that's right I guess..."

"W-Well, you are quite handsome, I can see why she would...b-but, you're really here to take out my daughter? You do know that she's very...how to say this...perverted right? I don't want anything bad to happen to you..."

Isane's face flew into a rage, shooting down the stairs.

"Kaa-chan! Don't yell that out like that!"

"Isane! Don't yell in this house please! I was making sure he was alright with you!"

"Of course he's fine with me if he's taking me on a date! Geez Kaa-chan!" Isane pushed past her Mother who protested, and walked out of the door while grabbing what she'd need for the day, along with putting shoes on. "S-Sorry about her, Zenki-kun, she tells lies about me all the time hahahaha~"

She laughed it off so Zenki didn't know exactly what Isane had said about him before.

Zenki shrugged.

"It's fine, your Kaa-chan seems to be quite the nice person. Though she did warn me about you."

"Ehehehe, she's probably just in her own world again. C-Come, we should go!"

"Aah yes, perhaps we could go to the arcade? Or would you prefer the movies?"

"...I don't mind, anywhere is good with me."

"Then the arcade!" Zenki announced joyfully, then looked Isane up and down. "You look really pretty Isane-san."

Isane's cheeks turned red at the compliment.

She never thought of herself as pretty before.

Much less if Zenki would ever notice it.

Zenki then poked her shoulder.

"Are you okay? You've not said anything for half a minute."

Isane snapped back to reality, shaking then nodding her head several times.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Lets go!"

Zenki watched as Isane marched forward like a robot. It seemed that she had stiff movements.

He curiously followed behind her, as she continued walking.

Getting beside her, he looked towards her.

"It's alright, you can relax, you know?"

Isane scratched the back of her head.

"No, no. If I relax, then my mind would wander, and I'd end up doing something..."

She didn't say it, though Zenki thought she meant about being perverted.

Zenki then placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red.

"Don't worry, you can be yourself around me. I don't mind."

"Myself is...ehehehehe, when I look at you, I can't help but feel heat...b-but, that doesn't matter!"

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows as they walked towards the shopping district.

Some of the girls from Zenki's peerage (even Rias and Akeno) tried to follow Zenki, though he managed to have Vali stop them from following. Vali didn't care about if Zenki went out with Isane, knowing he'd be coming back to her eventually.

Going into the shopping district, that also housed the arcade, Zenki gave it a look around.

"I must confess, I've never been to an arcade before."

Isane looked baffled.

"But, isn't it normal for most kids to go to an arcade?"

"I wasn't most kids, Isane-san."

Isane wondered what that meant, but shrugged, and pointed forward.

"Then lets go and have a good time together! I'll teach you all about these arcade games!"

"Haha, right, I'll leave it to you Isane-san."

Isane continued to grin, and move forward through the arcade. They saw various things scattered around and began going into the games and checking them out. They tried a game at scooting, Zenki was quite fascinated with what was going on, while Isane began loosening up a bit more as time passed on.

They went to a driving like game, it was a two seater, so they both got in, and began driving.

"It's a bit unrealistic with how it handles, but it isn't so bad."

Zenki commented, raising Isane's eyebrows.

"You've drove before?"

"Sort of, I've driven a car at least for a project together with a friend of mine."

He referred to Azazel when saying that without speaking his name.

"A-Amazing, I haven't even tried to drive yet."

"Ooh you should, it's fun. Try driving on the open road, it's interesting~"

Isane let out a genuine laugh.

Zenki was quite relaxed also, and she found it fun.

Seeing Zenki outside of school, seeing that he was genuinely just as relaxed outside as he was inside of school.

Once finishing the driving, they continued moving around.

"So, you said you weren't a normal kid. What did you mean?"

Zenki thought about how to word it.

"My time as a child, and even now to be honest, can be sparse. But with a few friends helping me out, I'm able to relax a bit. I didn't have much time to go and do things like go to a theme park or anything like that. My family is quite….traditional you could say, and that I had a lot of duties to my family, and their well being among other things."

"D-Damn, it seems like you've had to sacrifice your childhood."

"I didn't have that bad of a childhood, I've had some adventures though. Recently, things haven't been so bad. But enough about me, what about you Isane-san. I'm quite interested in you."

Isane was taken aback by that.

"Y-You're interested in me?"

"Yes, you're quite refreshing with the way you don't hide who you truly are. Though you have to learn some boundaries." Isane nodded while crying anime like large tears. "But, it's nice to see you saying what you desire without having to hold back. A few people could learn from your way of doing things."

"I-I see...also, Zenki-kun, thanks."

Zenki tipped his head.

"Thanks, for what?"

"Taking pity on me. I know Asia asked you to take me on a date. So, thank you for doing it."

Zenki pulled closer to the young girl.

"It wasn't pity, Isane-san."

"N-No?"

Isane barely could believe it.

She thought for sure it was pity.

"No, it wasn't." He chuckled out. "I wanted to come. She might have asked me, but I could have refused, couldn't I?"

Isane thought for a few moments, before nodding.

"That's true..."

"I wanted to see what you'd be like while it is just you and me, you're most fascinating Isane-san. And you're quite nice to be around. Also, I have to thank you, for being Asia-chan's friend. She really likes you Isane-san."

Isane scratched the back of her head.

"Naah, I don't mind at all. I really like Asia, she's really kind, and sweet."

Zenki let out a chuckle and jumped forward, his hands behind his back.

"Come on, lets go and have some fun."

Isane's grin grew.

"Alright then! Lets go to a love hotel!"

"Not that kind of fun Isane-san~"

Isane looked slightly dejected, but that was soon turned to happiness as they went forward together.

They went to various different places, like the mall, looking through the shops (Isane avoided the underwear shop for now, though she really wanted to go, she knew it might be odd on the first date) but it was quite good for her.

Zenki and Isane seemed to be having quite a bit of fun together.

They stopped outside of a shop that held various necklaces, and chains. Isane saw a necklace that had a unique Dragon like design on it, making her feel quite good about looking over it. Zenki also noticed it, and bent down towards her.

"You seem to like it."

"Y-Yeah, it looks pretty good to me. I don't really know why."

Zenki chortled.

"It's a Dragon, Isane-san. I've always liked Dragons."

"Y-Yeah? I think Dragons are awesome! I'd love to meet one!"

"Maybe one day you will do." Zenki casually went into the store, and bought the necklace, in a surprising shock for Isane. He then came out, and handed it towards her. "Here."

"Z-Zenki-kun. Y-You got it for me..."

"Sure, why not? It will celebrate our first date, wont it?"

Zenki's words felt passionate within her body, and she felt her body heating up at the feelings bubbling inside of her. Isane then overlooked the necklace, and looked back up to Zenki, who began smiling brighter and brighter.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much Zenki-kun!"

Isane took the necklace and put it on, feeling a deeper blush appearing on her cheeks by the second. She then looked back to Zenki, who gave a kind smile right back towards her.

"Shall we continue, Isane-san?"

"R-Right!"

With that, Zenki and Isane continued moving forward through the area. Isane also looked towards Zenki several times as they walked and chatted about random things.

Isane found out quite a few things about Zenki that she hadn't expected, and despite being this figure at the school that people found to be an enigma, she found him to be surprisingly relatable to her, and how he thinks about various topics, she even found out that he quite liked anime and reading manga as well, which was always a plus for her.

However, as they walked, Isane grabbed his hand while not looking towards him.

Zenki looked surprised for a moment, and saw how she wasn't looking towards him while holding his hand, which he thought was rather cute, so he continued holding onto her hand, and began moving forward even more.

Isane looked relieved that he didn't even seem to care, and continued to hold onto his hand.

* * *

Then as the end of the day came, they ended up walking into a park, with a large fountain in the middle. Zenki and Isane were laughing together, as they moved to the fountain.

"They say if you throw a coin into this fountain, and wish, it's supposed to come true."

Isane explained, while Zenki gave an "Ooh my." as he took out a coin.

He then flipped it and it fell into the fountain, while Isane cracked an eyebrow upwards.

"What did you wish for Zenki-kun?"

"I wished that someone I know would wake up soon. I wonder if it is going to come true? I certainly hope so."

Isane didn't quite understand it.

But she nodded strongly.

"I see, I don't have to wish on anything, I already got to go on a date with you!"

"That's what you'd wish for?"

Isane nodded.

"It's because...well, it doesn't matter. I can't say it, I'd be embarrassed."

Isane didn't reveal the real reason why she liked Zenki in the first place.

It seemed that it was a bit deeper than merely appearance wise, though she thought that it was quite good to look towards him.

Zenki didn't push it right now, and merely smiled.

"I had fun Isane-san, you're quite funny~"

"Hehe, I had fun...it was nice to spend time together like this with you. I wish it didn't have to end."

"Well, we could go on another date in the future."

Isane looked surprised that he had said that.

"A-Another date with me? You would...you really enjoyed it..."

"I did, is it surprising?"

Isane didn't want to say anything, other than simply laugh awkwardly.

But then he received a message, and looked it over, seeing what it was, and knew that he'd have to go and see what was happening with that.

He placed a hand on Isane's shoulder, gaining her attention, along with a green light passing towards her body though she didn't even notice that.

"Anyway, before we go, want to get an ice cream before I take you home?"

"S-Sure!"

"Then I'll go and get that, I'll be back in a minute~"

Zenki whisked himself off, leaving Isane to sit down on the side of the fountain.

* * *

Zenki quickly got towards the location Rias was in, and saw that she had been surrounded by a few people wielding some light blades, and also some guns as well.

Swiftly, she sent off her Power of Destruction and clashed with them, forcing them down into the ground, and destroyed their weapons. They couldn't pose a threat to Rias, they were all Low Class Devils level in power, and Rias was a decently powerful Devil, being able to handle them left and right without much worry.

A man came up behind her, and attempted to slash Rias, but Zenki got between them, and kicked him away from her body.

"Though I could have handled it, I thought calling you would be the most appropriate thing to do."

Rias said while waving a hand through her hair.

"Yes, it seems some Stray Exorcists have come to attack you. I'm surprised, they wouldn't dare attack either you or I like this unless..."

"It's a trap for somewhere else."

Rias concluded as she cupped hands with Zenki from behind. Together, she unleashed her Power of Destruction, as he activated the Kankara Formula, and turned her Power of Destruction into many tiny bullets of power, which were sent at the enemy within less than a few seconds, and then continued on for the Exorcists bodies, and wiped them out within an instant.

The Exorcists were stunned, and couldn't even think as they were passing out.

It happened too quickly for them to realize what had just transpired.

Rias exhales.

"What do they think they're doing? Are they attempting to try and assassinate me with simple foot solider's?"

"I'd have to agree. Even as a distraction, I thought it would be...I don't know, more distracting than this. Perhaps this is as many forces that the enemy could gather." Zenki replied while activating a magic circle underneath his feet. "I've got to check on Isane-san, perhaps she's the target, I'll send word to my peerage to check on the other possibilities in town."

"That's a good precaution, we can't take the risk that this is simply a small distraction for a larger threat."

Zenki waved as he disappeared, leaving Rias by herself to make sure the Exorcists were bound.

* * *

Back with Isane, she waited for Zenki to come, only a minute or so had gone by and she wondered when he'd be coming back, though she didn't mind the little wait, she was glad to have some ice cream to have, it felt like it would be a good way to end their date.

Her eyes went down to her bracelet, and she felt her smile growing by the second. The fact that she had a date with Zenki, she felt complete right now.

She felt as if she was going to be enjoying a good time with her life…

But that changed when Dohnaseek appeared.

"Ugh, not you! I'm on a date with Zenki-kun! Get lost!"

Isane snapped at Dohnaseek who wore surprise on his face.

"Seriously?! You're on a date with him?!"

"Y-You know him?"

Isane was surprised this time.

Dohnaseek quickly moved forward, spreading his wings, the crow like wings that were black in colour and in beauty.

The black wings were quite dark looking.

"W-Wait, what the hell?! What are those black wings?!"

Dohnaseek didn't even care, summoning a spear of light within his hands. It gave off a blue like glow, Isane felt her body freezing over. She didn't even know what was going on. She felt danger coming to her body.

"That doesn't matter, come over here, now."

She threatened, Isane shook her head again and again.

Her body lifted upwards, as Dohnaseek snickered.

"You can't escape me. If you're going to try, don't bother. My power exceeds your own. Now I'll make sure that you are stopped."

Dohnaseek launched his spear that went faster than she could register.

She thought that she was going to be pierced through her chest…

But that wasn't the case.

The spear suddenly hit a barrier that erupted around Isane, and blocked off the spear all together.

His eyes widened in pure shock.

"B-But, you're an ordinary human! You don't have any special backgrounds!"

"I don't know what you're talking about douche nozzle, but you better get lost right now! Whatever the hell you are, my...Zenki-kun will be back soon, and he'll totally kick your ass!"

She threatened.

She didn't know if Zenki could actually do that.

But the way that Dohnaseek seemed to know who Zenki was, she thought that it would at least cause him to hesitate.

But instead, Dohnaseek laughed.

"Alright then. I see it now. It wasn't you at all, it was that damn Zenki that did this. Then I'll just cut down that barrier!"

Dohnaseek rushed towards Isane who tried to run away.

But the Fallen Angel was fast, and got before her within a few seconds, his sword coming down with a heavy slash.

But once more, the barrier blocked the sword as Isane's butt hit the floor.

"It's a strong barrier. As expected of that Astaroth Heir."

Isane murmured "Astaroth Heir?" as she didn't know what Dohnaseek meant.

But he didn't stop with the relentless assault on the barrier, which blocked each and every strike of the sword. It barely shook as well. Dohnaseek felt his rage building up more and more as the sword didn't create a dent.

"You were supposed to be an easy target, holding that Sacred Gear inside of you like this…!"

"S-Sacred Gear?"

"Isn't it a damn shame you're never going to find out what that actually means?"

Isane didn't quite get it.

But she believed she understood what was happening.

She had something that Dohnaseek wanted, this Sacred Gear it seemed.

"Why do you want it!?"

"Because it is wasted on a talentless weakling like you that has no reason to hold that power within you regardless of what you believe to be true. You're nothing but a human that was lucky enough to be born with power. But that power is going to be mine! Now, get out of that damn barrier!"

Seeing his attacks weren't working, Dohnaseek pulled backwards.

He raised his hands to the sky, and summoned many spears of light that looked like arrows.

"W-Wait! Don't do it!"

Isane pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears, and Dohnaseek unleashed the spears of light.

She couldn't dodge one of them.

She didn't know if the barrier was going to hold.

It seemed like this could spell the end for her...

However, the spears unexpectedly stopped in the air, then shattered as a green glow wrapped over it.

Both Isane and Dohnaseek was shocked by the sight.

"My, I leave for a few moments, and you come to try and hurt her, Dohnaseek?"

Dohnaseek turned right, seeing Zenki stood there, with two ice cream cones in his right hand.

Dohnaseek pulled backwards, arming himself with a spear.

"The nightmare known as Zenki Astaroth..."

Isane was more confused as Zenki pulled forward.

"Dohnaseek, your leader said that you shouldn't have approached Isane Hyoudou. Your mission was to find another Sacred Gear user, and see if they'd join the Grigori. Yet not only have you attempted to attack her, you also sent Exorcists after Rias Gremory, I can't allow you to simply walk away so easily."

Dohnaseek felt his anger teetering on the edge.

"S-Stay away from me!"

"You sealed your fate the moment you attacked her and Rias-chan. Your leader wont be happy."

Dohnaseek felt his anger growing.

He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to give up either.

He continued pointing his spear at Zenki while snapping his fingers.

Zenki watched as many Exorcist's had been summoned, and pointed their guns towards him.

"Z-Zenki-kun!"

Isane yelled with panic evident within her voice.

Zenki offered a small smile.

"Don't worry Isane-san, I'll be alright, and so will you. I'm sorry that you got approached on our date like this."

Dohnaseek laughed, he didn't think that Zenki was thinking straight.

"You're very confident! Have you seen how many Exorcist's are here? Along with them, you will die!"

"Underestimating your opponent, and quantity over quality doesn't always work Dohnaseek. If you can stop this right now, then your punishment will be less than it would be if you attack me or this girl again."

Dohnaseek growled.

"You're looking down on me, aren't you?!"

"No, it isn't me looking down on you. It is me telling you of the consequences."

Dohnaseek laughed at the sight before him.

"Yeah right, I'm not some weakling that is defeated so easily. Get him everyone!"

Upon hearing the yelling of their leader, they shot forward for Zenki and shot off bullets of light towards him at the same time.

Isane's eyes widened in shock, and watched with horror as they all came to Zenki…

However, she then saw, or rather, it was so fast for her to see, them being all taken down.

Zenki had used the Kankara Formula with one hand to manipulate the bullets to shoot back towards the people that shot them, shattering their guns, while also using those bullets to take down the enemies, even splitting the light bullets apart, and shot them for the sword wielders, who tried to fight off the bullets, but the bullets bent around the light swords with Zenki's formula changing the shape of the bullets.

Dohnaseek watched with horror, with Zenki seeing taking down over 50 Exorcist's with one hand, and without even moving in over two or three seconds, it happened that quickly that Dohnaseek and Isane didn't even have time to process what had actually just happened.

The Exorcists dropped to the ground without Zenki killing them and only knocked them out with the pressure and force of the bullets, with Dohnaseek feeling fear growing inside of him.

"H-Holy shit Zenki-kun! H-How did you do that?!"

Isane was excited and also stunned by what had just happened.

Zenki showed a calm expression on his face, as he pulled forward.

"Last chance Dohnaseek, please stop."

Dohnaseek found his anger bursting forward.

Feelings of his weakness fueled his mind, and shot off at high speeds for Zenki.

"I wont give up! I'm not weak!"

Zenki suddenly disappeared from both Isane and Dohnaseek's visions.

But then he appeared behind Dohnaseek a second later, and suddenly, Dohnaseek felt various blows onto his body, hitting him in different places, and he was forced into the ground without being able to put up a fight, his spear of light disappearing.

Isane looked on, unable to gather her thoughts.

Zenki looked down at the ice cream, then to Isane.

"I got the ice cream."

Isane began laughing nervously.

She wasn't sure exactly what she had just seen.

It seemed insane to her.

It filled her mind. She saw something amazing, and terrifying. She saw Zenki being shot at and attacked, and yet, he took them all down without even moving, then he finished off Dohnaseek in one blow. It seemed completely maddening to her.

Because of the sudden situation, Isane didn't know how to process it, and ended up falling unconscious.

Zenki appeared behind her, and caught the young woman within his arms, while glancing towards Dohnaseek, who was also unconscious.

"I wish my peerage was here..."

No sooner as he said that, Vali and the others appeared while shooting through the air.

"Okay, we're here."

Vali said, looking over the situation.

Zenki blinked in mild surprise at their appearance, then nodded happily.

"I'm glad you're here. It seems that Dohnaseek here had attempted to try and attack Isane-san here. Possibly for her Sacred Gear, as Azazel-san would have told Dohnaseek to keep away from her, it seems he didn't heed his leaders words, and ended up being in a situation like this. Also with Rias-chan it seems that they tried to distract me to get to Isane-san."

Vali looked towards Isane who was passed out in Zenki's arms.

"She knows of the supernatural now, Zenki."

"Heeeh, it seems that she does Vali-chan."

"Then that red head Gremory can take this girl into her peerage and make her something of a rival for me."

"Typical Vali-chan nyaaa~"

Kuroka sang out, while Ravel began making a few phone calls.

"I'll deal with this Zenki-sama, and also about the others, we've checked on them and nothing out of the ordinary has happened."

"Right, I'll leave it to you. I'll take this girl home, then I'll go and deliver Dohnaseek to Azazel-san myself. Though I don't blame Azazel-san for Dohnaseek, I guess we'll have to find out what Dohnaseek was truly thinking."

The others nodded as Zenki walked home with Isane.

Taking care of the young woman, and making sure that she'd be alright.

Though Vali seemed to be quite, pleased as now, she would be able to see her rival being realized and perhaps, she'd be able to finally see what a Sekiryuutei would be able to do against her, the Hakuryuukou.

* * *

Sitting down within a cold room, a mysterious man overlooks two individuals on a hologram before his face.

The two were, Arthur, and Le Fay.

"So, a descendant of King Arthur, and the wielder of Caliburn huh...very interesting."

As he murmured that out, a young woman popped up from behind him, and grinned.

"I know, right? Look at that sword, it's really beautiful."

"Yes, it's a good weapon against our foes."

"Are you thinking of acquiring it?"

The man chortled at the woman's words.

"Naturally, it seems to be a good way for us to gain more power. I've heard stories about this man, but seeing his skills before me...I'd like to see if he'd join us. So, can you go and offer him a place?"

The woman's face turned upwards as she played with her gothic lolita outfit.

"Ooh my, I get to do a mission like this~? I don't mind, though what about the girl?"

"She's his family, she could also hold a good deal of potential. Either way, I'll leave it in your, capable hands."

"What are you going to do? Spy on Zenki and Vali again?"

"Haha, those two have come a good long way, I wonder how powerful they've become...I'd like to see for myself..."

The woman cocked her head sideways while playing with the ribbons in her hair, seeing the excitement that was spreading on her bosses face...things, were about to get exciting.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So we've hit canon and got a first look at Isane and what she's like. She seems to have quite the, energetic feel to her, and how she has a thing for Zenki, and there seems to be a deeper reason that has yet to be explored, we'll get into that in the future, and it seems that Asia and Isane have a good friendship between them.**

**Now everyone's grown up, and have become, very more forward with Zenki and do more daring things. Ingvild also stays within Zenki's mansion in the human world, while Zenki tries to find a cure for her. Zenki's also come far with his inventions within the time skip, and Zenki's got some plans for his Artificial Longinus that he's working on together with Azazel, perhaps we'll see that soon enough.**

**Also, Raynare, while wanting the power of Boosted Gear, also shows another side of her by caring for her comrades. Dohnaseek attempted to get Isane first by trying to date her like Raynare tried with Issei in canon, but Isane rejected him, then he thought he could try and take down Isane while he believed she was alone and tried to distract Zenki with having Rias attacked, but Zenki quickly dispatched of him, and Isane's not been killed, so we'll see her journey into why she'd become a Devil in this story rather than just dying and being resurrected by Rias, I thought it would be a good way to shake things up.**

**Finally, Le Fay and Arthur were introduced, and it seems like they're being watched by something who wants to recruit them, and whoever it is, is working with a woman who we'll find out soon about!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (3 pieces).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild.**


	11. Offers!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Shadic21; Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

**Pritoss; It seems that they have some fun times, and no, he's not lost that yet.**

**OechsnerC; Rias' peerage has mostly been decided, and I can't spoil that, perhaps Raynare might join. And thanks very much!**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it! She is yeah, and she'll become more involved as the story goes on. Yup, Zenki and peerage run the Newspaper club~ It is yeah, she dislikes bugs, but she's perfectly alright with Zenki's bees. I thought it would be more interesting to see Isane go through why she'd become a Devil for a change of pace. Yeah, we'll be getting introduced to that in the near future.**

**Clarent excalibur; That would be pretty funny! Yeah, things are gonna be quite interesting as we go forward. Ingvild could be waking up quite soon.**

**DanDrake; Thanks! It's not so much as Koneko's worth more than Kuroka, Zenki could reincarnate Koneko for the same pieces as Kuroka if Zenki wished to do, Koneko just fits the Rook role really well. And Kuroka's old master was stated to be quite weak as Kuroka took him down while still young, whereas Zenki's quite powerful, it's said it's to do with both the King and the person reincarnating on how many pieces that person is going to take up.**

**Exd; Haha, I don't know about that yet. They will have replacements that will be announced soon enough.**

**Boomman; Hmm, maybe so. We'll be seeing who that is in this chapter.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, we're in canon time now. They've grown pretty close yeah. It does seem that Rias is hesitating a little bit. Haha, Isane's quite the girl huh. Yeah, that's just like Zenki likes, he likes people being themselves. Yeah, seems like Dohnaseek couldn't catch a break, and in the end, got caught. We'll soon see about that, and what's currently happening with Arthur and Le Fay in the coming future.**

**Skull Flame; She's mainly curious more than anything else. It seems that she kinda knows better yeah~ Yeah, we'll be exploring more of Raynare in the coming future.**

**Andrew123456; No, I didn't know, I checked it out and it seems pretty cool to me!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, we're in Kuoh now. Yup, Ingvild, even if still asleep, stays within Zenki's home. Yeah, the girls feelings have developed to a point they are quite close. We'll see them pop up as we go through the story. Haha, Koneko truly does use that status quite well. They have yeah, we might even see it in the coming future. Isane and Asia have a good relationship yeah. Maybe her bust size is like that. They do have a more close bond than shown in canon to give them more of a dynamic. They wont be able to no, but some others might. All I can say is, that the person who does it, is surprising. Haha, Le Fay and Zenki send letters to each other yeah. Koneko just knows when someone tries to take her position away. Haha, Le Fay seems to dislike bugs, but she likes Zenki's bees, and yeah, Kunou and Le Fay will have a somewhat back and forth. Yeah, Isane and Zenki are quite nice together huh. Yeah Dohnaseek wouldn't have been able to breach the barrier for a good while. Who knows what they're going to do. He's garnered a reputation yeah. We'll find out this chapter who it is. Yup, makes the most sense that he is that. Maybe it could be a trait he shares with him to. Sure, he could have invented them, it would be pretty cool to see that happening. Loving pizza would be cool. Yeah, those ideas for Code Geass look great. RWBY harem looking good. Yeah, it was pretty sad that she died like that. Thanks! Yeah, I'm sure it's going to be a good one!**

**Guest; That sounds like an awesome idea for Fairy Tail, Zera being around seems pretty cool to me. I could see Precht doing something like that. I'm sure he and Virgo would have quite interesting conversations. Mirajane and him would have some fun huh~? And yeah, he could help so Lisanna isn't sent to Edolas. Devil Slayer Magic always seemed cool to me. Those ideas for powers are great! Larcade could have that, would be interesting. He could help save her magic yeah, and that sounds nice with August.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Offers!**

Arthur and Le Fay had searched the entire area that they thought Excalibur Ruler would be in, but he couldn't find it in the end. Searching various ruins, they couldn't find it, and eventually came out of the ruins, finding themselves on a grassy hill, with nothing for miles but said grass.

Arthur looked on with a complex expression, while Le Fay tilted her head.

"Onii-sama, what are we going to do now? Should we accept Cao Cao-sama's offer to join the Hero Faction? Perhaps they'd be able to help us find the Excalibur Ruler."

At the question, Arthur furrowed his eyebrows.

"While I do have an inclination to fight that Siegfried, and also against Cao Cao, I can sense evil intentions within them. I'm not sure that I'd want you to be in that kind of world."

Le Fay placed a hand over her chest.

"Onii-sama, I know you're worried about me, but I'd go anywhere that you'd go. Even if it is towards the Hero Faction."

"Wouldn't you rather go home Le Fay? Staying with me, it will be dangerous. You followed me, and I wasn't sure about it back then, even now I worry over you."

Le Fay felt touched by what he said, it felt truly like she was being treated kindly.

"I know you worry about me. I also worry about you. If something happened to you, then I wouldn't know what I would do. I'd simply..." He paused when feeling a change in the atmosphere. "Le Fay come over here."

Le Fay did just that as a young woman moved forward.

Dressed in gothic lolita clothing that was purple, narrow eyes, and thin lips. Various ribbons adorned her hair, that was in a short style, stopping just above her chin. A magical aura surrounded her form, as her eyes clapped onto both Arthur and Le Fay.

"Who are you?"

Arthur demanded, with the woman wagging a finger.

"You should introduce yourself first. Seriously, are you a man with manners at all?" Arthur didn't look amused, pulling out his Holy King Sword. "Well, I'll introduce myself then. My name is Walburga, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Walburga..."

Le Fay murmured, the woman before her gave a wink.

"That's right sweetie. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"Walburga...I heard your name within the magicians circles, you're very skilled."

Arthur paid attention to that, as Walburga showed a cute but also serious expression on her face.

"My, it seems my reputation proceeds me~"

"So, Walburga. What do you want exactly?"

Walburga's fingers point towards Arthur, then towards his Holy King Sword, Caliburn.

"It's a nice blade. It's special also, there's nothing like it."

"Naturally, it is one of a kind. But why are you interested in it? I wont be handing it over if you're intending to do anything..."

Walburga raised her hands to the sky.

"No, no! Don't attack! I came here to offer you a position within a group that's been forming, that's all."

Le Fay raised an eyebrow in concern.

"What kind of group? Is it like the Hero Factions?"

"Heh, Hero's Factions. A bunch of people that wish to prove humans are superior. Well, I also think humans do stand quite high in the pecking order. But I also believe that the ill intentions of humans can cause a lot of unnecessary problems. So why don't you come over to our side?"

"You didn't give me any details on your side."

Walburga laughed, and snapped her fingers, summoning documents to her hand.

She tossed over a bunch of documents to Arthur.

"Read them. I'm only the messenger after all. We'll be back in a day or so. If you want to join, then great~"

"And if we don't?"

Arthur demanded from Walburga, who smirked devilishly.

Le Fay didn't like the way that Walburga was looking towards them like that.

"You wont have to find out if you agree~"

Arthur didn't like the way she said that.

It sounded quite threatening.

Walburga turned around and waved without looking towards them.

"Well, goodbye for now, everyone~"

With a small wave, she disappeared in a magical circle that Le Fay was surprised about.

Le Fay turned to her elder brother, curiously looking at the documents that he had.

"Onii-sama. What was that truly about?"

Arthur wasn't so sure either.

"Whatever that was about, I'll read this and see what they're talking about."

"I wonder what group she's in..."

"I don't know what that group is though, which is troublesome. It makes sense that they're interested in the Holy King Sword, it's a one of a kind blade that can fight off the Devils, and other dark creatures. Perhaps they have a Devil that they cannot take down and wish for my blade. Or maybe it's something more sinister. But to approach me so casually, that Walburga must have either a cocky or confident attitude. By the way she spoke, I couldn't tell. But I did feel as if she liked toying with people."

Le Fay could understand that.

She also wondered what was going to happen next.

Whatever it was, she had a bad feeling that Walburga was only apart of something much bigger.

* * *

Zenki had brought Dohnaseek in front of Azazel, early in the morning. Since it was still quite early, Azazel looked rather sleepy. Dohnaseek's eyes glanced towards Zenki with hatred filling his eyes, and his anger feeling as if he was truly going to try something dangerous.

"Dohnaseek, you betrayed my trust, and attacked the Sekiryuutei?"

Dohnaseek turned his eyes to Azazel.

"Of course I did, looking at you with envy isn't thrilling, you know?"

Azazel furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because you have envy in your eyes for me, you decided to try and turn on the Sekiryuutei? And by extension, Zenki and the other Devils living there? You already are aware of my current connection to Zenki Astaroth and the other Devils being there."

"Of course I knew! I thought that...perhaps he truly was someone that could be beaten. I thought that I could grab her, and leave before he returned….then again, perhaps I underestimated him after all."

Upon hearing his words, Zenki wondered if Dohnaseek really felt like that, or he looked down on Devils in general, and was only saying that to try and appease Azazel, and win over his trust.

"And now you've lost my trust. More importantly, you attacked both a Devil and a human. We are not in the business of attacking either of those kinds of people. I've already expressed my desires for peace, I know there has been rebels within the Grigori, but I trusted you Dohnaseek."

Azazel seemed disheartened.

Dohnaseek turned his eyes downwards.

"...Seriously, you couldn't see that while you were doing these amazing things, I was...I was always under your shadow. I hated it...I hated being so weak. I wanted to be beside the top tiers in this world, and yet, I never could...I needed power, I needed the power to fight. I don't have the talents of you, Azazel. I had to borrow the talents of others-"

"By killing an innocent girl?!"

Azazel snapped, his anger was growing.

Zenki could understand why.

Azazel loved Sacred Gears, he loved the people that held them.

Yet he'd never try and abuse them for their powers.

"By making a sacrifice Azazel-sama. Even you had said before, that the power of the Longinus cannot be rivalled, and it is a shame that the Longinus aren't in the hands of us, the Grigori. That girls life isn't going to amount to anything, she's not going to use the power. I wanted to also use the power to protect the people I care about! Even you must realize that. If not you, then Baraqiel would-"

Azazel silenced Dohnaseek with a cold look.

Those eyes caused Dohnaseek to feel ice building inside of him, freezing him.

"Do not bring Baraqiel into this. He lost his family, by people that hated our kind. Your circumstances are different. Wanting to protect your friends, is fine. But, you can't simply say you're doing it for her. Endangering the lives of those who need protection, like Isane Hyoudou. You cannot know what her life is going to be. One day, I'd want peace with all factions, we can't disrupt the balance by attacking humans within a Devils town, much less a Longinus user!"

Azazel let out his anger.

Zenki didn't say anything, he let Azazel handle his own subordinate.

Dohnaseek didn't reply either.

He thought about Kalawarner, as Azazel snapped his fingers.

Some guards came into the room, and had their arms behind their backs.

"Take Dohnaseek to a holding cell until I decide what to do with him."

[Sir, yes sir!]

They bowed their heads, and took Dohnaseek to his feet. They bound his hands, and then began leading him out of the room.

When the door opened, Raynare was revealed to be stood there, and looked on with widened eyes.

"D-Dohnaseek? W-What's happening?"

"Don't worry Raynare, I'm fine..."

He soothed her, with Zenki feeling a certain attachment between the two of them.

It felt as if they were quite close to one another.

"B-But, you're tied up...what happened? Are you being punished for something?"

"I got caught in the end. Even though you didn't know, I was trying to keep you safe from the shadows, and gain power. I'm man enough to know about this Raynare, I can handle any punishment that has got coming to me."

Raynare looked devastated.

Dohnaseek couldn't meet the eyes that Raynare had, and just bowed his head.

"...If you're going to take me away, then do so."

He then was led away with a distraught Raynare trying to follow after him but was being stopped by the guards. Zenki turned back to Azazel, who looked towards Zenki with a small sigh escaping his mouth.

"Azazel-san, I'm sorry about this."

"No, it was my fault that this happened. Perhaps if I had been paying more attention to Dohnaseek's feelings, then maybe it wouldn't have turned out like this."

"We can't know what someone's thinking completely. You're the one who taught me that."

Azazel let out a small laugh.

"Haha, you're right about that. I did say that to you once. I should probably listen to my own words coming from you. Dohnaseek, I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I don't want to seal him for doing these actions, yet some kind of punishment has to be given."

"No one died. If someone had then the situation would be different. Perhaps there could be some punishment where he could one day rejoin the Grigori after he's been shown the error of his ways."

Azazel agreed while putting his fingers together under his chin.

"Perhaps you're right. Thank you for bringing him here."

"He's your subordinate, I thought it would be best if I brought him here."

"Yes, it was the right thing to do. Anyway, I guess that I've lost a member of the Grigori with a Sacred Gear user he was supposed to see haha."

He laughed hollowly, so Zenki offered a hand of kindness.

"I'll assess that person for you if you want to, Azazel-san."

Azazel's eyes widened slightly, before letting out a small laugh.

"Then, if you'd do that for me, I'd be grateful."

"Of course, I've known you for quite a long time, it's not a bother at all."

"Thank you, Zenki."

Zenki bowed his head, and then left Azazel to his own devices.

* * *

Groaning as she rolled around in bed, Isane's eyes drifted from asleep, to awake.

Her eyes adjusted to the new sights around her. The sun had been peaking through the window, she sat up in the bed, seeing that she still had the same clothes on from the previous day.

"W-What…?"

She thought about what happened.

Vividly, she recalled that she went on a date with Zenki.

She remembered spending a lot of time together, and then she remembered what happened with Zenki being attacked. How she was attacked by Dohnaseek. She remembered the wings of the Fallen Angel, the light spear that formed in his hand, and how he was going to attack her.

All of these things flooded into her mind, and she felt worried, even scared about if that was real or not.

She jumped up from the bed and let out a "Aaaaaaah!" trying to get her thoughts into order.

Recalling the fact that she was bought a bracelet, she looked to see that she still had it on.

"So it wasn't a dream..."

Remembering those things, she wondered where Zenki was.

She looked around her room, and couldn't see him at all.

She then turned towards the door, and rushed out of said door.

"Ooh my, so that's what happened?"

She heard her Mother down the stairs.

It sounded as if she was having a conversation with someone.

"Yes, that's right. I thought that I should return it, it seemed to have dropped out of her bag on our date."

That voice…

She knew it was Zenki.

Quickly, she rushed down the stairs, and found in her kitchen, Zenki was conversing with both her Mother and her Father. The pair of adults were laughing at something that Zenki said, who also let out a small laugh.

"Z-Zenkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! S-Speaking with my parents!?"

Both of her parents turned to Isane who looked beyond shocked.

Zenki himself just gave a curious expression on his face.

"Good morning Isane-san, it seems like you're quite happy this morning~"

Isane just let out an awkward laugh, trying to understand what currently was happening.

Isane's Mother then let out a small laugh.

"Fufu, speaking to this boy Isane, it is quite the pleasure. You've found yourself a good smart one here."

Zenki waved a hand in front of his face.

"You flatter me too much Isane-sans Okaa-san."

"No, no. I was worried about my daughter. You see, she has many tendencies to scare boys with her perverted ways. But, since she's found herself a good boyfriend, someone that is well mannered, I think my daughter would be rather-"

"Kaa-chan! Please stop! Zenki-kun isn't my boyfriend! We-Well, not yet anyway!" Zenki raised an eyebrow at that. "W-What I mean is, we could be eventually! But right now, Zenki-kun and I aren't dating or anything like that! I-I am just...u-ugh, I don't know what to say about this...t-this is confusing for someone like me!"

"Isane-san, you're so cute when you go into this kind of mode~"

Zenki chuckled out so did Isane's Father.

Isane didn't know what to say, and ended up blushing as a result of what was being said.

She then turned to Zenki, questions ringing out through her mind, she couldn't fathom on what she was going to be doing now.

"W-Why are you...here Zenki-kun? I-I mean..."

Zenki pointed to the table, and showed her phone.

"You dropped this last night. By the time I found it, it was late so I came to bring it this morning. Remember?"

Isane looked clueless.

She didn't know what he was speaking about at all.

She then saw Zenki moving closer, so she grabbed his hand, and dragged him away from her parents. They let out noises like "Isane's so forward! I'm so glad that he's with our Isane~" and "I hope she doesn't scare off this boy, I want to have grandchildren one day." something Isane mentally cried about.

She then dragged him all the way to her bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

Her finger then went towards him.

"Y-You...w-what happened yesterday?! T-That thing with the black wings! Sacred Gear's! What is that Zenki-kun?! How did you survive being shot at!? I don't quite get it at all! Please explain to me because I am scared right now!"

Zenki looked bemused at the girl.

"Isane-san, please calm down, you're not in any danger. You're alright now."

"B-But, what was he…? And what happened after I passed out? Is that guy...dead?"

Zenki shook his head.

"He's not dead, he's currently being held until punishment can be determined for him. I'm sorry, it shouldn't have happened where you were brought into a situation like that. It seems that he was after your power, your Sacred Gear."

"And that is?"

"It's better to tell you later on. You know the Occult Research Club?" Isane nodded without pause. "We'll meet there. Rias-chan is interested in you and wishes to converse with you. I've agreed to be there with you."

Isane still didn't quite get it.

But she was going to be spending more time with Zenki which she was alright with.

"T-Then you'll be with me even more?!"

"Haha, something like that yes."

"But Zenki-kun, I'm confused by so many things..."

"I know. Right now, without going into it, all I can say is...you know things like Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels from legends and myths and stuff?" Isane nodded. "They're real, the person that attacked you was a Fallen Angel. I'll explain more later on, but just know, while I'm here, nothing will happen to you, or I'll die trying to keep you safe."

Isane's cheeks flushed red at the words he used.

It felt good that he was going to be there for her.

Though then she realized that Zenki was with her, alone, in her room.

Her pervy desires began filling her mind, as she stared him up and down.

"Z-Zenki-kun, it's a shock to my system...b-but if you w-want to help me g-get a hand on this...t-then perhaps I-I could..." Her eyes went towards his hips, and her smile turned perverted, Zenki understanding quite well and lightly tapped her nose. "Uu..."

"Heh, I live with Akeno-san and Kuroka-san, I know that face you're wearing."

"T-Then, can I see it?!"

Zenki gently poked her cheek, causing her to pout slightly.

"Maybe when we know one another more than we do now. How about that? I don't get naked for just anyone, you know?"

Isane smiled sheepishly, she should have known she wouldn't have been able to see Zenki in that state of dress so easily. But she thought at least, that she'd be able to dream about being with Zenki in such a manner.

* * *

When arriving at school, Zenki and the others did their normal school work, and when it came time for the lunch break, Asia ate with Isane, while Zenki went to go and do some Devil business, along with some clan business.

Even if he was in the human world, he still had many clan duties to do, along with working on various things that needed to be done, so Zenki walked towards the clubroom of his. But when he got there, he got a surprise.

He saw that Akeno was sat within the room, leaning on the desk, wearing nothing but an apron. There was also a box on the table, and he could smell different types of aromas coming from the box, they smelt quite nice.

"Akeno-san, what are you doing here?"

Akeno let out a giggle, as Zenki shut the door.

"I knew Zenki-kun would be busy for lunch, so I came to give you some~ What else would I wear other than this fufu~ It had to be this if I was going to be cooking. Seems like I forgot to change back into my normal clothes~"

It was clear that she hadn't forgotten.

The way she showed off her body, made it very clear that she wanted him to see her like that.

"Aah, Akeno-san, you're quite kind, but I don't know if I'll have time to eat it."

Akeno announced "Nonsense." and walked over to Zenki.

As she did, the thin apron kept sliding in between her breasts, revealing her pink perky nipples that seemed to be erect. He even noticed that she wasn't wearing panties either, and he couldn't help but blush lightly.

He might be used to it, but he did find the girls very attractive, and he wasn't immune to their charms either.

She made it to him, and took his hands within her own, placing them on her large breasts. The elastic feeling of her breasts entered his mind immediately, the way she looked at him with a hint of sexual desire made Akeno look very desirable right now.

"Fufu, do you like them? They're bigger than Rias' you know? She'd be so shocked if she knew that I was here, with her fiancée~"

Zenki let out a small laugh as he tried to take his hands off of her breasts, but she wouldn't let him. She pulled him towards the desk, and guided him to the seat, where she climbed onto his lap, and then forced her apron between her breasts fully to expose them.

"Akeno-san, you're quite forward today. We're in school, what if you're caught?"

He knew she liked the excitement of being caught, so he played on that, seeing Akeno blushing all the more.

"Fufufu, if we're caught, then we'd surely be..." Akeno didn't finish her sentence, and instead brought Zenki's head to her breasts, stroking the back of his head. "To feel Zenki-kun's head on my breasts~ You're a good boy Zenki-kun, enjoy~"

Zenki chuckled happily, as he brought out some papers.

Akeno then went into the box on the table, and brought out a strawberry.

She dipped it into some cream, placing one end of it in her mouth with some sticking out of her soft looking lips, then she leaned to Zenki's mouth.

"Akeno-sa-"

Before he could finish, she pushed the strawberry into his mouth with her own. Their lips nearly connected as the strawberry went into his mouth, she then brought his head back to her breasts, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Every good boy deserves to be fed like this~"

Zenki watched as Akeno leaned down, kissing the top of his head in an affectionate manner.

She then placed her lips onto his earlobe, and began nibbling lightly.

"Aah, Akeno-san~"

He couldn't hide back his voice, feeling pleasure from her simple action.

Getting more excited, Akeno continued to nibble his earlobe, and lick across his ear. It felt like electricity was running through him, with each and every little touch that she was giving him.

"Fufu, Zenki-kun. Though you're quite mature, you're also such a cute boy on the inside. Before Rias, you could practice with me~"

She giggled that out while staring deeply into his eyes.

But he also noticed that while she seemed happy, something about her eyes told him that something was, off.

"Akeno-san, is something the matter? You seem to be a bit, off."

Akeno's eyes lowered slightly.

"I was just thinking about that girl, Isane Hyoudou."

"Hmm? What about her?"

"Well, her first impression to this world was to see how evil Fallen Angels can be. One tried to kill her, I wouldn't be shocked if she hated Fallen Angels for this..."

Zenki placed a hand on top of her own, and gently held onto it.

"She wont hate you, Akeno-san."

"...Perhaps it's just silly of me to think about it. But I can't help but feel like that. With Zenki-kun's and the others help, I have begun accepting my Fallen Angel side…I just feel bad that she was brought into a situation like this through the misdeeds of Fallen Angels."

Zenki continued to hold onto her hand as he flipped their situation, so her head laid on his shoulder and he was stroking her hair.

"Don't worry about that, she's alive, she's fine. We'll be explaining to her today about what happened. I'll make sure that it is clear that Fallen Angels can be good as well as bad, every race has good and bad people in it. Azazel-san is a Fallen Angel, but I'd regard him as one of my closest friends, and mentors. And you, Akeno-san, is someone I think of in very high regards, and you were a Fallen Angel hybrid before turning into a Devil, but even if you were a Nekomata, or a Vampire, or a Grim Reaper, or whatever you were, I'd still care about you. It doesn't matter to me what species you are, as long as you're a good person, that's all I care about."

Akeno felt herself blushing at his words.

She was glad that he was there for her.

She definitely knew that she could rely on him.

"Zenki-kun...thank you, I know it's silly to think about..."

"No, I get it. It's not silly Akeno-san. I'd probably be the same if I had a past like you."

Akeno snuggled against Zenki's body while he kept an arm around her body while he did some documents, while she fed him. Knowing he was busy, she tried her best to help him eat, otherwise he probably wouldn't eat until the end of the day, she knew he'd be that busy.

* * *

Later that day, the time had come, and Yumi approached Isane. Isane rolled her eyes, while Yumi looked collected, and calm.

"Zenki-kun sent me, he had a few duties to do before class ended so that's why he left early along with Ravel-san, and Koneko-chan refused to bring you, Kuroka-san also has been called away so she couldn't bring you, and Vali-san...well, she's a complex person so she only said she'd be there to see what is currently happening. But Zenki-kun said he'll be at the meeting by the time that we arrive. So, if you'd like to follow me, and um, Asia-chan as well will be there. She also went on ahead to fill a contract that was early."

"Contract? Even Asia's involved in this?"

"Yes, she's apart of Zenki-kun's group as well."

Isane's ears perked.

"And how do you become apart of that group?"

Yumi didn't know how to tell her that Vali would be displeased if Isane joined Zenki's group, so she gave an awkward laugh.

"T-That's...eeh, that's something that I can't comment on at all. Anyway, please follow me."

"Whatever you say Princess."

Isane stood up, and skulked off behind Yumi. Yumi walked with dignity, while Isane put her hands in her skirts pockets.

Yumi's eyes drifted back to Isane, who gave her a half cold look, and a half curious look.

"Hey, Kiba. Are you also apart of Zenki-kun's group?"

"Yes, I was the second member to join his group, after Ravel-san."

"Ugggh! You were the second! Then w-what would I be?!"

"Well, I don't actually know..."

Isane turned away from her, and began looking out of the window.

Yumi shrugged, and continued moving forward. They went through the school, and to the back of said school. Isane saw that they ended up at the Old School Building. She wasn't quite sure why that was.

But she followed Yumi inside, and walked through the halls. She found it to be quite clean, compared to how the outside looked. They went up some stairs, where Isane saw various markings on the walls, it looked to be some symbolic stuff that she wasn't aware of that much.

Then they stood outside of a door as they finished the stairs.

"Zenki-kun and Buchou are in here."

"Bu-Buchou. That's Rias-senpai yes?"

"It is. She also wishes to speak to you personally. She also is the Buchou of the Occult Research Club."

"You're not apart of that, are you?"

"No, I'm apart of the Newspaper Club with Zenki-kun and some of the others. Akeno-san is apart of the Occult Research Club, as is Gasper-san...t-though you wont be seeing Gasper-san, he's rather shy, and decided that he couldn't be here."

Isane raised a brow, she didn't know who Gasper was, so she didn't mind.

Then Yumi knocked on the door.

"Zenki-kun, Buchou, I've brought her."

[Oh, Yumi-chan, come in!]

Zenki announced, so she did just that.

Isane followed behind Yumi, and both went inside. Isane was flabbergasted when she saw that a few members were already there. The people that were there, were Koneko who was quietly eating some chocolate, Kuroka seemed to be writing something on her computer, Ravel was busy going over a few documents, Vali was in the corner, apparently reading a book about various myths, and then Yumi sat down to drink some tea that Akeno brought.

Then Isane saw Asia who smiled, and waved.

"Isane-san, I'm glad you're here~ Umm, Zenki-san is just finishing up with Buchou-san, he'll be done soon."

Isane blinked, and wondered what she meant by 'finishing up with Rias' but she shrugged, and walked over.

"Asia! I'm glad you're here, but I'm surprised someone like you is caught up in this as well!"

"Yes, I...well, Zenki-san and Buchou-san can explain better than I can. But, I'm glad you're here Isane-san, since we're friends, I felt bad by not being able to speak about what is going on here..."

Isane waved her hand.

"No, no! Don't worry about that, I know you're a kind girl so you wouldn't do it behind my back or anything like that!"

Asia showed a beautiful smile, as the sound of rushing water hit Isane's ears.

Following said sound, she saw that there was a shower curtain up, and that two figures were stood behind him, she could make out the shape of a man, and a woman.

Gulping down the saliva she didn't know she had, she wondered if a certain green haired boy was behind there.

"T-Those showers...w-who's there?"

Akeno came bouncing in from the side.

"Fufu, that's Zenki-kun and Buchou. They both had long nights, and didn't have time to shower, so they decided to shower together before you arrived."

Isane's face turned to delight.

"S-So, he's behind there!? N-Naked and everything?!"

Akeno let out a small giggle.

"Ara ara, I don't know about naked, but he certainly is behind there right now~"

Isane began breathing heavily out of her nose. Her eyes laced with desire, and lusty intentions.

Seeing Zenki in the shower, seeing his naked body was just there.

If she could move closer, and get to him.

Her hands clasped together, and announced internally "_My dreams are coming true! I'm going to see his manhood!_" as tears of happiness came out of her eyes.

Heat rose within Isane, as she pulled closer, Koneko's sharp eyes landing on her form.

"What are your intentions?"

Isane stopped at the cold words of Koneko.

She turned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Nothing at all~ Promise~"

Koneko didn't believe her, and pointed harshly at her.

"...If you attempt anything with my King, I'll throw large and heavy objects at you."

"But you're a loli! You can't lift up heavy objects!"

Koneko's eyebrows twitch while Kuroka snickers.

"Ooh, don't underestimate this loli nyaaa. She'll come after you, and she wont allow anyone to sit on Zenki-chan's lap, not even that Kunou-chan nyaaa~ Isn't it sweet? That she wishes to do something of that nature~?"

"No, it isn't sweet! It isn't fair! I just want to see Zenki-kun's manhood!"

Koneko's eyes flared.

"Such vulgarity, I am surprised Buchou wishes for you."

Isane didn't quite get it, but she had to take the chance.

To see Zenki in a state of undress…

She just had to do it.

Isane then went for it, announcing "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" thinking her dreams were going to come true...

But then she felt something hit her head, a table, and flung her into a wall.

Koneko was shown to be the one who had thrown the table, with Asia letting out a small cry.

"K-Koneko-san!"

"...I warned her, she can't be perverted with Zenki-senpai, I wont let her."

Ravel gave a bemused sight while Isane cried on the floor.

Asia rushed over immediately, and began healing Isane while Koneko sat back down, Kuroka snickering.

"Savage nyaaa."

"...I wont allow her to do anything until I have done something with Zenki-senpai."

Isane let out a small cry as the sound of the shower stopped.

* * *

A few seconds later, Rias and Zenki walked out of the shower together, fully dressed, and looked at the downed Isane.

"You okay?"

Rias asked Isane, who just cried.

Shaking his head, Zenki sat down with Rias beside him, and Ravel on the other side. Koneko then quickly moved to sit on Zenki's lap, while Asia helped Isane to the other side of the couches, sitting down beside Yumi and she sat down on the right hand side of Isane to be there for her friend.

Koneko scornfully looked at Isane who cringed.

"First of all, seriously loli-sama! I only wanted a peak!"

"...You're a liar. ...You'd do more than peak, because you're a pervert."

"You're a loli!"

Koneko looked stunned at the reply, as Kuroka laughed.

"I can feel a certain tension here nyaa. While you're doing that, Zenki-chan and I can go and-"

Vali cut Kuroka off with a stare.

Cringing, Kuroka leaned back and stayed silent.

Zenki gently petted Koneko's head, which calmed her, and then she fell into Zenki's chest, cuddling against him as an arm went around her form. Isane looked jealous of that happening, though the others seemed to accept it quite easily, besides Ravel who also wished to sit on Zenki's lap, though Koneko rarely ever let her.

Zenki then faced Isane.

"Okay, explanations are due. Last night, what attacked you, was something called a Fallen Angel."

"Fallen Angel...as in fell from Heaven? Does that mean they're evil?"

Akeno looked stunned by that, but Zenki corrected Isane while gently holding onto Akeno's hand as she sat next to Rias, leaning behind Rias to hold onto her hand.

"No, they're not evil. They can be, but that can be said about most races. Even Angels can do wicked things, and find a loophole so they don't fall from Heaven. But, yes that Fallen Angel has now been taken away so you have nothing to fear from him."

"B-Because, you stopped him, right? With your weird green light thing. Are you a Fallen Angel also?"

Zenki shook his head as Rias came into the conversation.

"No, everyone in this room, apart from you, is a Devil."

Isane was overwhelmed by the situation.

It was amazing as it was scary.

"D-Devils? You're all Devils?! Even you Zenki-kun?!" Zenki confirmed it with a nod. "But you're...nice, I guess Devils aren't like the legends say, are they? They're kind people. I mean, Zenki-kun protected me last night, and brought me back home…"

Zenki then spoke once more, and explained to Isane about a few things.

"Devils, like any race can be good or bad. Even if they're creatures of the night, it doesn't make them evil and have hatred within their hearts. You see, Isane-san. The Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels have been at war for a long time now. Though, in recent times, the factions have been quieting down and are leaning more towards a peaceful situation. But there are people out there that cannot accept peace, and it seems that Dohnaseek was after you for your Sacred Gear. It's a bit confusing, isn't it?"

"I-I'll say. Sacred Gears, Devils, Fallen Angels. Yesterday, I was on a date with a hot guy, then I'm attacked by some weirdo with black wings, then I suddenly have this Sacred Gear inside of me...i-if it is inside of me, why haven't I noticed it before?"

Zenki furrowed his eyebrows, then pointed to Vali.

"When you look at her, what do you feel?"

Isane looked at Vali, who looked right back.

She felt the same burning sensation inside of her.

The same one she always felt.

"Honestly, I feel as if I'm burning inside. It isn't enough to feel uncomfortable. But I feel as if there's a fire inside of me. Like there's something I don't know about...but I feel as if something inside me knows why the fires there."

"That's your Sacred Gear, responding to her own. You, have a special Sacred Gear Isane-san."

Isane looked chuffed with that.

"I'm special?"

"Ooh very special, you're one of a kind, Isane-san. There's no one else in the world with your Sacred Gear. There are people in the world that wield Sacred Gears called Longinus', there are currently 13 unique ones out there."

"Currently, 13? Could there be more?"

Zenki inclined his head.

"I have a theory more Longinus' will be born in the future, I also hope they'll let me study them. But to get back on track, Dohnaseek was also aware of your Longinus, and he wished to gain it for himself for reasons we're currently unsure of, if it is just for power or a grander scheme, we're looking into it. Fortunately, I was there to stop him. He wasn't supposed to be after your Sacred Gear, he was supposed to be surveying a different type of person that was going to join the Fallen Angels, willingly. But he took it upon himself to try and capture you."

"He wasn't very smart about it though."

Ravel added, Vali nodding while folding her arms.

"He thought that a bunch of grunt Exorcists could take any of us. Even Asia could take them out."

Asia giggled awkwardly, while Isane grabbed her head.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting my head around it! But from what you've said, I've got this special power inside of me, called a Sacred Gear...that's apart of these Longinus thingy's, and this Fallen Angel wished for it, by killing me or something like that?"

Zenki nodded, glad Isane was following it quite well.

"You're doing remarkably well for someone who's just been informed that there are things like Devils, and Angels out there. Usually, people tend to become more freaked out than you are right now, so good job Isane-san."

Isane scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Well, I always thought you were devilishly handsome, so I guess that I was right~"

Koneko shook her head with an eye roll.

"Thank you, Isane-san~ That's quite nice~"

Zenki let out a smile as he said that, Isane continued to laugh.

Rias gave curious looks, before leaning forward.

"Anyway, Isane Hyoudou….no, can I call you Ise? I've heard a few people call you that."

"W-Whatever, I'm trying to get my head around this crap...it's kinda confusing but I'm dealing with it..."

Rias could get that.

"To get into it then, your Sacred Gear, is currently dormant."

"Dormant? As in, it can't be used?"

"Correct, people awaken their Sacred Gears are different points in their lives. Sometimes you can awaken it when you're born, or when you're a child, or even older. Sometimes, people never awaken their Sacred Gear."

"People keep saying Sacred Gear, what is it exactly?"

Rias and Zenki looked at one another, before Rias said "You know more than I, you go for it." so Zenki nodded, and explained.

"Sacred Gears, they have a variety of forms, but each of them are Sacred Gears. Asia-chan has a Sacred Gear, and so does Yumi-chan."

Isane looked to Asia.

"You do?"

Asia nodded, and produced her Twilight Healing, showing her rings.

"Yes, these are my Sacred Gear. I'm able to heal people with them."

Zenki then continued, drawing Isane's attention.

"Each Sacred Gear can do different things. Like Asia-chan can heal, Yumi-chan can produce demonic swords, and then there's the Longinus'." He looked to Vali, who nodded so she showed her wings. When she did, Isane felt a burning deeper inside of herself. "Vali-chan has a Longinus, she's unique due to that fact...well, that and others reasons, but for now we'll stick with the Longinus', and Sacred Gears. Unlike Asia-chan and Yumi-chan, where there have been several confirmed wielders around the world, Vali-chan's is a one and only thing, she's the only person in the world that will produce that Sacred Gear, until her death where it will go back into circulation and be given to someone else. You're the same as her, Isane-san. Your Sacred Gear, is a Longinus, and I know which one it is as well."

"Y-You do? How do you know?!"

Zenki let out a small chuckle.

"Because of how Vali-chan reacts to you. She also feels a burning sensation when looking at you. For now though, you can ignore that aspect. It just signifies something between the two of you. Your Sacred Gear Isane-san, is called Boosted Gear. I've studied all of the Longinus' through various reports, among eyewitnesses that have seen the previous possessors before. If you want to know the power of your Longinus, let me know, and I'll explain. You could say that Sacred Gear's, and Longinus' are a passion for me."

Zenki finished with an upbeat smile on his face.

Isane took a few moments to think about what was being said.

She had the power to do something amazing like that?

It felt amazing.

She wished to know more about this power.

But then Zenki said something surprising.

"It sounds wonderful, I know. You have this amazing power, but if you awaken it Isane-san, your life will also be filled with battles."

At those words, Isane was shocked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Those with Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing, Vali-chan's Sacred Gear, are destined to a life where they're going to be drawing in strong allies, but also strong enemies. It's just how it is after all. I'm sorry to burst your bubble so quickly, but I want you to know what you're getting into. You can forget about this, we can erase your memories, and I can hide your Sacred Gear from anyone sensing it, while it is in its dormant state. But, as soon as you awaken it, I wouldn't be able to hide it anymore, and you very well could be dragged into a life full of battles. It isn't all bad, you can still live a good life. Vali-chan lives a good life, while also seeking out challenges. You don't have to do that like Vali-chan, but it will be something that will bring unwanted attention to your doors, as it were."

Rias poked Zenki's side several times with a small cute pout.

"You could have said that after I had offered her a place beside me."

Zenki let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry. I just thought giving the information up front would be best."

Isane ran a hand through her hair.

"Rias-senpai, what do you mean by having a place beside you?"

Rias coughed into her hand and then inclined her neck.

"Yes, what we're talking about is, the fact that Devils like Zenki, and myself, we have something called a peerage. To give a brief description, it's a group where Devils are the, masters. The rest in here, are servants of both Zenki and myself. Akeno is my servant, and the rest are Zenki's servants. We can turn other races into Devils underneath us."

"Servants, as in slaves?!"

Rias shook her head.

"Some Devils treat them like that, though for myself and Zenki, we treat them as family. I will be upfront about the reason why I wish for you to join my side, it is do to your Sacred Gear. However, I wont be forcing myself upon you, I'd like to speak to you about it, and you don't have to make a decision about anything right now."

Isane turned to Zenki, and pointed towards him.

"Can I not join Zenki-kun's if he also has the ability to turn into Devils?" Isane developed a lewd look when she thought about being under Zenki. "Though I wouldn't mind being Zenki-kun's slave fufufu~"

She let out a perverse laugh, with Kuroka giggling "Haha, this girl surely is quite forward~" with a small laugh escaping her mouth.

"You're disgusting."

Koneko shot her down with cold words.

Isane face faulted, while Vali raised an eyebrow.

"You, pervert girl. Join Rias Gremory's group. She's..." Rias looked towards Vali as she tried to search for good things about Rias. "...She's a kind Devil, join her, and you can live with Zenki, though don't touch his butt."

Zenki blushed lightly at her words, while Rias was surprised that Vali was doing this for her.

Isane shot her eyes for Vali.

"Wait, what? His butt?"

"Yes, it's the best part of Zenki."

"No! While his ass is great, it's his manhood that's the best part of him! Seriously Vali, how could you not even say that?!"

Zenki looked on with a slightly weirded out expression on his face as Vali folded her arms.

"You clearly understand nothing about what Zenki's best quality is. His butt is the best, though I don't have to say that to you. I don't even want to get into this conversation with you."

Though she tried to stay stoic, Vali did end up looking very slightly embarrassed though she hid it quite well.

"I certainly do understand! You don't understand it! His manhood is great! The shape, the size, everything about it! I want to touch it! I want to run my hand up and down it! I want to play with his manhoooooooooooooooood!"

Zenki looked even more horrified at what was currently happening, especially when Isane yelled that out.

Akeno let out a small giggle.

"Ara, it seems that the Heavenly Dragons are fighting it out for the best part of Zenki-kun~ Though I have to agree with Isane-chan, Zenki-kun's manhood is the best~"

"Hard agree nyaa~ That's the thing that's gonna get me pregnant~"

Kuroka added with a naughty grin on her face, while Rias folded her arms.

"What kind of nonsense is this? Zenki's butt, or manhood. A discussion like this is simply..."

"Ara Rias, which do you like?"

At Akeno's question, Rias looked on with a slight redness to her cheeks.

"I-I haven't thought about it before...I-I don't know Akeno!"

Akeno lightly teased Rias by poking her breast, and made her breast jiggle lightly, while Zenki glanced at them.

Yumi poked her fingers together shyly.

"T-Though I can understand Vali-san's thoughts as well, I also do like Zenki-kun's butt..."

Asia's face turned beet red as Yumi said that.

"W-Well, Zenki-san's...b-both of Zenki-san's parts I enjoy..."

"...I agree with Asia-senpai, I like both. Though I'm not sure how we got onto this kind of conversation..."

Zenki agreed with Koneko as well, about the part on how they got to this kind of conversation.

Zenki looked around and hard various people debating which part of him was the best, which he was slightly curiously about, but mostly worried about how the arguments were getting more fiery by the second.

He was glad that Ravel wasn't participating…

But when he looked towards her, he saw that she had a picture of Zenki from the side, and could see an outline of both front and back.

"Hmmm, I do wonder which I like more…? I haven't even thought about it before..."

"A-Anyway!" Zenki interrupted with a flushed face. "R-Rias-chan, this is about your peerage talk, isn't it?!"

Rias let out an awkward laugh.

"Y-Yes, getting back to topic once more." Rias took in a small breath to calm herself. "Ise, I've been thinking about having you join beside me for sometime now. And also, as I said, we don't have to decide anything right now. But I can tell you some advantages about joining beside me. For one, you'd have comrades beside you. As Zenki had said, your life might be about fighting sometimes, but it wont always be. I've also thought, how about shadowing me for a little while? You can learn what we do, and what being a Devil is truly like. Then you can decide when having all of the information."

Isane thought that was rather fair.

If nothing else, it did seem Rias did care about being fair in these kinds of situations.

She also thought about how she could be around Zenki even more.

She wouldn't mind that at all.

"T-Then I guess that I could stick around for a little while."

"Splendid. Then we'll start tomorrow, Ise."

Isane scratched her cheek sheepishly at Rias' upbeat attitude.

But she was going to be able to do many different things.

Perhaps she'd find something that she truly would want in her life.

But then the phone went off, with Ravel quickly checking on it.

"My, Zenki-sama. It seems that we have a few live ones here."

Zenki glanced towards Isane who tilted her head curiously.

"How about instead of tomorrow Isane-san, you see how Devils fight right now? Don't worry, you wont be in danger."

"Also Zenki, while you're doing that, how about explaining the Evil Pieces to her?"

Zenki inclined his neck at Rias.

"Sure, I don't mind doing that." He turned to Isane. "How about it? Want to come with me?"

Isane looked on curiously, before inclining her head.

Anytime she could spend with Zenki, she was quite pleasantly happy about doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raynare sat down within a room, looking dejected. Though no official word had been given about Dohnaseek, she was sure that he wouldn't be let off lightly for what had been happening until that point.

She was going through several types of emotions.

Kalawarner strolled into the room, sitting down nearby.

"Raynare, I'm sorry about Dohnaseek. I wish that he hadn't of been caught."

"He did it for me, Kalawarner. He wanted to help us gain power...though now, I feel terrible. Being caught...Dohnaseek, he was desperate. He always hated being weaker than the others like we did. No matter how hard he trained...no matter what he did...he couldn't grow strong like the others…he always supported my feelings for Azazel-sama as well."

Kalawarner let out a disheartened breath.

"I know, but don't think about doing something foolish."

Raynare turned towards her in mild surprise.

"I wasn't..."

"Yes you were. You feel guilty about it, don't you? He was your subordinate, someone that you cared for. The passionate you would want to get revenge for him."

Raynare felt about all the times that Dohnaseek had been there for her.

Always supporting her.

Being beside her, and caring about her.

"Even if it was, it's my fault Kalawarner!" Raynare yelled, as a few tears came to her eyes. "I-If he didn't know of the Boosted Gear, then he wouldn't have tried it...he knew it was a desperate move, but he had exhausted all other options...so he was sure that he would have to take this chance. It was his last chance Kalawarner...and now he's going to be punished...because of that damn Boosted Gear…I hate them, all of those Longinus users, being born lucky like that...without them, they'd be nothing..."

Kalawarner continued to rub the back of her head.

"Raynare, if you do anything then you'd end up exactly like Dohnaseek, we don't have any power to change it. With Zenki being there, we can't fight him. There's nothing we can do. The same for Vali as well. They're too strong."

As she said that, Mittelt walked into the room with a sigh. Wearing her usual outfit of a gothic lolita clothing, she waved a hand through her blonde hair uncaringly.

"Damn it, I can't believe that I have to go and deal with that damn monkey."

"Mittelt, the big breasted girls are talking, loli's have to keep quiet."

Mittelt shot her eyes towards Kalawarner who held a finger by her mouth.

"Screw off Kalawarner! I'll have great breasts one day!"

Kalawarner snickered.

"If you say so. Now, what are you babbling on about?"

"The monkey, Azazel-sama wishes for me to go and give him his reward for a mission he completed for us. Every time I go, all he does is make fun of my breasts, I get enough of that from you idiots."

Kalawarner scowled while Raynare's began to think.

"Don't call me an idiot Mittelt, you know that triggers me. At least I have male attention!"

"That has nothing to do with intelligence you idiot! I'd rather be smart than an idiot like you!"

"Heh, you must hate the fact that I've got both brains and boobs huh."

Mittelt tightened her hand and went to move forward as Raynare came between them.

"Hold on a second you two."

Kalawarner raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

Raynare's face curled upwards.

"No, something is right. Something is very right."

Noticing the change in her demeanour, Kalawarner had to question it.

"What are you thinking?"

"We have something that might be able to help us."

"Us? Since when did I become involved?"

Kalawarner demanded while Mittelt was clueless about what was happening.

"Kalawarner! Please, I need your help! You know I can't do it without you! Please, for old times sake. For Dohnaseek."

"I didn't really care about Dohnaseek like you did. He's a bit of a perv to me." Raynare let out a small sigh. "Though, if you go off on your own, you'll do something stupid in your anger. So I'll watch over you."

Raynare looked relieved.

"Thank you, Kalawarner."

"So, what are you thinking about anyway?"

Mittelt added, wondering what was going on.

Raynare developed a darker smile on her face.

"We've got options. We might not be able to take on Zenki and his group, but we do have a connection to someone that loves battles, and for the right incentive, then he'd be willing to work beside us~ Mittelt, I'll inform you...because if we can get him on side, then we can begin launching our own kind of assault, and first the Boosted Gear, then more Longinus'...we wont remain powerless forever ladies...we'll become powerful."

Mittelt still remained clueless, but she could see that Raynare seemed determined about something.

Kalawarner thought about what she had said.

But then realized what she meant, and couldn't hide her astonishment…

* * *

Arriving at the location with a large field, Zenki with his peerage confronted a few Stray Devils. They mostly looked normal, and wielded weapons like swords, and shields, and even spears. One even had gloves on that had spikes protruding out of it.

"Zenki-sama, here's the report."

Ravel quickly gave it him while the Stray Devils gave him glares.

They tried to move forward, but Zenki merely stuck up his hand, and stopped their movements all together with a barrier erupting around them. Seeing that, they tried to break free, but in the end, they couldn't do that, it was simply too strong.

Vali folded her arms.

"These aren't strong. Any one of us could handle them."

"Ooh, Zenki-chan, since Vali-chan wouldn't care about these people, how about we show off a little bit?"

Kuroka let out excitedly, jumping up and down with her hands together.

"Hmmm, yes I think that we could do something like that. Go for it Kuroka-san, everyone. Vali-chan, you cool with hanging back for this one?"

Vali nodded.

"They aren't worth even my normal Sacred Gear, so I'm fine with it. Though you owe me a fight later on."

Zenki chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you later on with a good fight."

"Then I'm satisfied enough."

Zenki turned towards Isane who looked on with baffled expressions.

"Isane-san, we'll show you about Devils fighting along with the Evil Pieces that they have."

"Evil Pieces…?"

"The chess pieces used to reincarnate people into servants of a King, like me."

"Aah, right! Okay, I'm ready Zenki-kun!"

"Good response." Zenki's eyes went towards Yumi. "Yumi-chan, as my Knight, wish to go forward first?"

"Yes, Zenki-kun, leave it to me! Since I am your sword, allow me to quash this evil before us!"

Yumi rushed forward at high speed. Running across the ground, she was moving faster than Isane could see. Left and right, and towards the enemies in the barrier, Zenki separated the Devils, and allowed the sword wielder to go forward.

"Then first Isane-san. This is my Knight, Yumi-chan. Her ability is as you can see, or perhaps not since she's very fast, is speed. Pure and simple. Her speed is top notch, and her skills with a blade is fantastic."

Isane looked on as Yumi appeared before the sword wielder, and blocked a slash towards her body. The sparks of the blades lit up the area, and caused Isane to be amazed by the sight.

"W-Whoa! She moved faster than I could see!"

"Yes, I'm very proud of Yumi-chan. She has improved much over the years."

Yumi forced the blade of the man backwards, who growled, and attempted to bring down his huge sword against her body, but she quickly dashed to the side, and stuck her blade into the ground, were a magical circle appeared on said ground.

"Have this, Sword Birth!"

From the ground, many types of swords came up. Fire, ice, lightning, and even Isane saw a dark blade. She even saw that within Yumi's hand, was a green blade, with some blue markings on them. She had to admit it looked beautiful, but reminded her of Zenki's hair.

"Z-Zenki-kun, what's Sword Birth?"

"Oh, that's her Sacred Gear. Remember, we said that she had one, this is hers. It allows her to produce swords, but not just normal blades, each of them are demonic swords, which are most effective against Angels, and other holy type beings."

Isane was blown away.

"She has such a cool power, it makes me jealous."

Zenki let out a small laugh as Yumi's sea of swords cleaved right through the sword of the enemy, and continued on to his body, penetrating in many different places, where the body of the Stray Devil was then obliterated by Yumi moving very fast around the battlefield, and slashing at many different times, cutting him down again and again until nothing existed anymore.

Isane looked stunned as she returned to Zenki's side.

"Good job Yumi-chan, your speed has increased quite a bit." Yumi looked pleased, and held onto Zenki, her job done for the day. "Vali-chan, got anything to say?"

"While her speed isn't our speed yet, I'd say she'd be able to blitz most peerages Knight's that's in our age bracket. Faster than Sona's current Knight, the shotacon."

"She's not a shotacon...is she?"

Vali nodded.

"Yes, according to Kuroka anyway."

"It's true, I did a poll a while ago, and she goes for younger boys. She's probably got that Onee-sama type thing where she wants to hug younger men and protect them or something like that nyaaa~ I can see the appeal, like loli's and you Zenki-chan. Shirone surely does have a body that wishes to be cared for."

Kuroka said while glancing at Koneko who looked on curiously, Zenki being bemused by the conversation.

"I guess Gasper-kun best watch out then for Meguri-san fufu~"

Isane didn't know how they were having normal conversations while in the middle of a battle field.

Zenki then turned to Isane once more.

"So that's it Isane-san. Yumi-chan's Knight piece gives her a boost in speed, and with techniques that are simply outstanding, she's the perfect Knight for me~"

"Aah, Zenki-kun, you're going to make me blush~"

She sang out, while Isane didn't look exactly pleased.

Zenki chortled, then turned to Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, you want to go next?"

Koneko nodded, stepping forward with her hands punching together.

"Yes, I'll show my strength Zenki-senpai."

Koneko began moving forward while Zenki explained.

"This is my Rook, Koneko-chan. Her Rook piece grants her enhanced strength and defence. Basically, she's like a tank in gaming terms."

Koneko rushed towards one of the enemies, and engaged in a fist fight with the one who had spiked knuckles. Their clashes caused shock waves to appear around them, denting the very earth that was below them.

Isane was surprised that they didn't feel anything.

But then saw that Zenki's hand was glowing a green colour.

"Aah, so you're making it so we're not bothered by the shock waves?"

"Correct. For us Devils, it isn't a problem. But for a human who has no training, it can be difficult standing so I thought I'd protect your body like this." Isane felt blessed right now that Zenki watched out for her like this. "Anyway, with Koneko-chan, she's a very good Rook, her strength and endurance are high. Those spears of light you saw Dohnaseek throwing, they'd bounce off Koneko-chan's body no problem, she's enhanced her body that high."

Isane murmured "Amazing..." while seeing Koneko's fists going faster and faster, until the point the Devil couldn't fight anymore, and his stance was broken through by Koneko's overwhelming physical might.

"Gwah!"

The Devil let out a pained sound when Koneko's fist managed to slam against his upper body, and caused a good chunk of blood to erupt out of his mouth.

"...Then I'll finish it off."

She then jumped forward, and delivered many kind of attacks towards the man's body, blowing him away with incredible strength and also her aura which seemed to be doing extra damage to the body as well.

She then landed next to Zenki who gently petted her head.

"Koneko-chan's abilities seem to be improving quite a bit~" Zenki turned to Kuroka. "Kuroka-san, how about you this time? Show Isane-san a bit more about magical abilities, if you would?"

"Sure nyaa. I'll do something here~"

Kuroka sang out, and stepped forward.

The Devil she faced placed his hands forward, and unleashed an array of magical blasts towards Kuroka. Kuroka simply stuck out her hand, and summoned a barrier to defend against the wild attack before her.

The barrier didn't even have a single crack within it from her attack.

"Though Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan are siblings, they specialize in different areas. Koneko-chan is more of a physical fighter, and Kuroka-san leans towards barriers, and long range attacks. Though even though Kuroka-san is stronger, Koneko-chan isn't a slouch either, and could beat Devils with her fists."

Isane was astonished.

Seeing all of these types of magical abilities before her eyes.

Seeing how Kuroka was holding off the Devils attacks as if they weren't even reaching her form at all.

Kuroka smirked, and waved a finger in front of her, creating a sphere of power from her Senjutsu, then more and more formed before her.

"Then you can have this nyaaa!"

The Senjutsu shots bombarded the enemy and destroyed them down to the very core, and caused them to disappear in a swishing movement.

Zenki then saw Asia looking on, so he gently petted her head.

"Asia-chan, do you want to also become involved?"

"Z-Zenki-san, I will do it!"

Isane watched as Asia stepped forward.

Zenki released a Devil from the cage as he moved towards Asia.

"W-Wait, Zenki-kun! I-Is Asia a fighter?!"

"Asia-chan isn't in the top of my peerage for power, and she's not a fighter per-say. But she can defend herself, if she needs to. I taught Asia-chan how to defend herself, and taught her how to use elemental attacks as well."

Isane wasn't so sure.

She didn't want anything to happen to Asia.

"Anyway, with the Bishop, Asia-chan that is, they gain a boost of magical power. So things like firing off magic, and using it to heal people, those kinds of powers will be boosted to a higher level. Asia-chan's a good piece to have since she's a healer, and a very good one."

The Devil stood before Asia who bowed her head.

"I-I'll be your opponent."

The Devil laughed, he found it rather funny.

"Alright then little girl! Can you handle this?!"

The Devil raised his fist, and aimed it for Asia.

Isane gasped, and tried to move forward, but Zenki held her arm so she couldn't.

"Z-Zenki-kun! She's going to be hurt!"

"Asia-chan wont be hurt, and if he was going to harm her and she couldn't defend, I'd step in and stop them."

Isane could hear the absolute assured feelings that were within his voice.

Zenki would defend Asia with his life it seemed.

The fist that came for Asia was stopped by a magical barrier that Asia had formed, stopping it from hurting her at all.

She then placed her hand outwards, and unleashed an attack of ice that surprised Isane. Seeing a girl like Asia unleashing an ice attack that hit the enemy and forced him backwards, but he still stood tall, so Zenki smiled.

"Asia-chan, wanna show our kind of power to him?"

Asia turned to Zenki, nodding strong.

"Yes, Zenki-san! I'll do it right away!"

Isane gained a baffled look as Asia activated her Sacred Gear.

She allowed the aura to wrap around the Devil that was attacking, while Isane looked lost.

"I-I thought those were her Sacred Gear?"

"It is."

"Then aren't they healing the Devil?!"

Zenki chortled.

"Not exactly." Zenki strode to the side of Asia, and held onto her hand. "Reverse!"

Isane couldn't see anything visible that was on his form when he announced that, and she saw the green light that washed over the enemy, turned it into a damaging aura that caused the Devil to feel immense pain, and blood came spewing out of him immediately.

"Re-Reverse? What is he..."

Vali exhaled.

"Reverse, it causes effects to turn into the opposite. So fire becomes ice, light becomes darkness, and healing..."

"Becomes damaging!"

Isane exclaimed happily, with Kuroka nodding strong.

"Fufufu, that's right~ Zenki-chan and Asia-chan developed a move like this where her tremendous healing power becomes a tremendous destructive power nyaaa~"

Isane was astonished as she saw the Devil being wiped out of existence.

Then finally, Zenki turned to Ravel who showed a calm smile on her face.

"Finally, Ravel-chan. How about you this time? Also, please promote to Queen~"

"Yes, of course Zenki-sama. I don't mind doing that. And promotion, to Queen!"

Ravel stepped forward, running a hand through her blonde hair, and she then gained the powers of the Queen to show Ravel herself.

"Finally, Ravel-chan is my Pawn. She'll show the power of the Queen. The Queen's ability is to use the power of all the other pieces. Like the Knight, Rook, and Bishop all in one, and the Pawn can turn into the Queen, or any of the other pieces, besides King of course."

"Ooh! That sounds super useful!"

Isane exclaimed loudly, with Zenki smiling gently.

"Yes, it is quite useful~"

Ravel went forward, as she spread her flaming wings. She shot her flames forward, as the enemy attempted to dodge, but Ravel allowed her fire to form around the place the man tried to escape to, and created a barrier of fire.

"Sorry, I can't let you escape so easily."

Ravel said it while the man turned towards her angrily.

"Don't push me bitch!"

He inhaled deeply, and then unleashed a wave of demonic power.

Isane gasped, and thought that Ravel was going to be hurt…

But she saw that Ravel's body was then hit by the power, but even when she was, her body began regenerating, something Isane thought was rather interesting.

"She can regenerate her body like that due to being apart of the Phenex clan. They also control fire and wind."

"T-That's quite broken Zenki-kun!"

"Haha, I guess that it might seem like that, but it depends on the level of demonic power. Each time she brings herself back like that, it consumes demonic power. Eventually, after enough times of her body being destroyed, and brought back, she'd exhaust her demonic power and wouldn't be able to do it anymore. But it can be given quite an edge for those who seem surprised by her sudden regeneration. Though please don't attack her with light, because that will cause her damage like any Devil would and would stop regeneration."

She then placed her hand outwards, and summoned her flames.

But she began also shaping the flames into the form of a bird, which she shot off, and charged for the enemy before them, with the bird flapping the wings also released fireballs from them which shot around the enemy, and caught the enemy on fire.

"She also began changing her own kind of power into this while watching the others. Ravel-chan can form her fire and wind into small birds like this. Though she also wishes to develop her own kind of technique apart from the others as well."

Ravel inclined her neck, and then summoned more flames.

"Yes, and now it's time for the enemy to disappear!"

Ravel then shot off her mass of flames that went for the stunned Devil and destroyed the body of the Devil with the flames, breaking them down with the intense heat and pressure of the flames, until they disappeared completely.

Zenki clapped his hands together, seeing what had just happened, and let out a small smile.

"Then that's it everyone, good job."

They looked pleased, while Zenki turned to Isane.

"So, that's how Devils fight, huh? They all had such awesome powers! Could I get awesome powers too?"

"Haha, anything is possible Isane-san."

Isane showed a bright smile on her face, she was glad that Zenki was there for her, and seeing the fight, it seemed amazing. She wished she could do amazing stuff like that.

He then gently patted her shoulder.

"Though we took down these Devils easily, there have been battles in the past that have been difficult for us to fight, and there can be battles that don't end well. Remember that Isane-san, it can be dangerous just as thrilling to fight. If anything, take away what happened to the Stray Devils. How they lost the battle without putting up much resistance. It can be turned around like that on you one day, or me, or Vali-chan or anyone of my comrades."

"Yeah...you're right, I get it. It can be dangerous after all..."

Zenki nodded slowly. He didn't want to discourage her, but to let her know the kind of world they lived in.

* * *

When finishing the disposal of the Stray Devils and taking Isane home, Zenki returned back home with the others in his group, as Zenki went to check on Ingvild.

He had doctors or nurses come during the day when he was out with his peerage to make sure that she was alright and looked after in case there was a sudden change but no change had ever been given for the years that he had been there.

His eyes looked over her, and saw that she was sound asleep.

Zenki softly smiled at the sight, and then went towards his workbench once more, to work on a few things, along with receiving a phone call from the Underworld.

But while he was working on a few things, the door opened to reveal Vali stepping in through said door.

"Zenki, I heard voices...was it..."

Her eyes went to Ingvild, but Zenki shook his head.

"No, I just received a call from the Underworld, it seems that one of the kids is ready to come out of Tosca-san's barrier once more."

"Another one's ready?"

"It's been a long time, but they're nearly all cured now. I'll be going to the Underworld in a few days to help bring out the young boy from the barrier."

"Then we're off to the Underworld. It's nice, what you've been doing, tirelessly working to help these kids."

Hearing a compliment like that from Vali caused a warmth to spread in his chest.

"Yeah...we're really close, They'll all be free in a matter of a month or so. Since they were so badly poisoned, restoring their bodies to where they can function on their own was difficult, along with making sure the barrier wasn't destroyed, it's been a delicate operation...though when I briefly spoke to them about who we should cure first since we found out it could take a long time to cure them those years ago, it seems the older ones said they'd wait for their treatment and allowed the younger ones to be treated first who now have grown to be around 11 to 12 years old, so they'll be around the same age now. It's lovely, they truly do act like a family, and can live together peacefully."

"Yeah, they can live peacefully."

Zenki let out a small laugh.

"Soon, they'll all be together again, it's only a matter of time. I'll have to tell Yumi-chan soon, I'll also get some help from Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan through their Senjutsu..." As he spoke, he could see that Vali had something on her mind by the expression on her face, or rather, lack of one. "Vali-chan, is there something on your mind?"

Vali pulled closer, and sat down beside him.

"Nothing really."

Searching her near expressionless face, Zenki believed he found the answer from her eyes.

"You're thinking about if Isane-san says no, aren't you?"

"Naturally, you'd deduce it like that since you know me so well. Yes...if she says no, then the Boosted Gear will...heh, I often have thought about fighting my rival, and when I found out it was her..."

Zenki's hand found her own, and held it gently.

"I know Vali-chan. Hey, I'll invent something to safely take the Sacred Gear out of her, then I'll become your rival, how about that?"

Zenki joked in order to cheer up his Queen.

Vali showed a surprising smirk on her lips.

"You better not, I don't want you as my rival."

Zenki cocked his head.

"Oh? Why's that then? Not good enough for you?"

Vali shook her head, and leaned closer, capturing Zenki's lips with her own.

Slight surprise overcame him, but then he sank into the passionate kiss they shared. Their tongues intertwined with one another's, as they held one another close.

When breaking the kiss, Vali laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be able to do that if you became my rival."

"Haha, good point." Zenki snaked his arm around her form. "Don't worry Vali-chan, no matter what happens, I'll make sure you're happy."

"I never doubted that for an instant. It does bring a little disappointment if she doesn't, but I could live without it, it would eventually pass on."

"Eventually yes, but lets hope that's many years from now." Zenki turned his eyes to the sleeping Ingvild. "Say Vali-chan, think Ingvild-san is dreaming right now?"

Vali overlooked Ingvild's sleeping form, and wondered that as well.

"Hmmm, I don't know. She might be dreaming."

"Maybe because her dreams are so good, she doesn't want to wake up yet~"

Vali lightly smirked "Perhaps so." feeling better after speaking with Zenki, and relieving her of her thoughts regarding Isane.

Zenki glanced at Ingvild.

Seeing her sleeping there, he wondered if one day, she'd wake up...

"Anyway, lets get to bed Vali-chan, I'll do that thing you like~"

"Heh...then lets go."

Taking Vali's hand, he glanced at Ingvild once more, before leaving to get some sleep with his Queen.

* * *

Sitting around a large table, the mysterious group that had been unusually quiet had gathered once more.

Various different people, different races, looked to one another, with a scythe user casually moving his robes around.

"Seriously, the Boosted Gear is within someone that holds no talent?"

He said with a curious brow raised.

The leader of the group inclined his neck.

"It seems to be the case. It is unfortunate, since it holds a good deal of power. Currently, it is possessed by this individual, according to our resources."

The leader put up a hologram of Isane Hyoudou for the group to see.

The girl with a young face pointed forward.

"Her, huh. She has big boobs hahaha~ But that expression, she's a proper pervert isn't she~?"

The girl let out a cheery laugh that sent shivers down a blonde haired man's spine, who addresses his thoughts.

"What are we planning to do? The Boosted Gear would be a great asset, and it would be wasted with that girl. I think we should just kill her, and take the power."

The leader folded his arms as he got into a deep thought.

"You're not wrong, I must admit I am finding it rather entertaining to see these Fallen Angels try and attempt to get the Boosted Gear, they're way in over their heads. Since we're currently stretched thin...however, I do believe that we can begin making test runs of some of the newer members of the group, and a chance to try out what we've been working for along with seeing how powerful the current Hakuryuukou and Zenki have become. Speaking of, Walburga, how did it go with Arthur?"

Walburga stepped out of the shadows, wearing her sadistic expressions.

"Hmm, I honestly think he probably wont join us. He might have a fighters heart, but he can't see the pure intentions that we're attempting to do."

The leaders eyebrows raised curiously.

"Well, if that's the case, then I suppose that we can use Arthur in a different manner. I was hoping he'd join willingly...but, he'll be useful in other ways."

Walburga's evil smirk grew on her face, it seemed that Arthur truly was on their list.

But what they were going to do to him...

Only they knew.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Arthur and Le Fay were encountered by, as some guessed, Walburga who made them an offer to join whatever group she's apart of.**

**Dohnaseek was taken captive, and it seems that Raynare isn't happy about it either, and with Kalawarner and Mittelt behind her, they're going towards a certain monkey. Isane was introduced to the Devils world, with some, fun happening's, though Zenki also explained about the downside of the life she could have if she became a Devil.**

**While explaining about Devils and such to Isane, it seems the Heavenly Dragons are already becoming rivals in a different way than fighting, and after that, showed how some of Zenki's peerage have come along, with Asia and Zenki showing off their abilities together.**

**Then an update about what's been happening with the children inside of Tosca's barrier, seems like nearly all have been freed now, with time and dedication from Zenki and others, along with Zenki and Vali sharing a natural kiss between them.**

**Finally at the end, it seems that the mysterious group comprised of a few individuals are testing what's been mentioned in past chapters and shown during the childhood arc, also it seems that he wishes to test Vali and Zenki, but what he truly wants with them...will be answered in time!**

**Thanks for reading, until next time!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (3 pieces).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild.**


	12. The Fallen Moves!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**lord web of life of destiny; I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far~**

**Dzerx; Yeah, maybe she might.**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks! Yeah, it's gonna be quite interesting to see what happens between Isane and Vali. Haha, maybe she is having a dream like that. Maybe she could do yeah, it certainly would be funny~**

**Izayoi Origin; I suppose in a sense he would be quite like that. Yeah, I have a few options for names for her in the future.**

**georgiaboy; Thanks! In canon probably not, but they're pretty much rivals in a few ways. Maybe it will be like that, we'll find out soon~ Eeh, I'm not sure, I'm sure it probably would be possible to do that, though it hasn't come up in canon since Kuroka in canon hasn't tried to join someone else's peerage.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks! Maybe in the future there will be. Vali's certainly open with at least Zenki in what she likes~**

**darkjason78; I will yeah.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, she is yeah, and yeah she probably would, though Vali and Koneko wouldn't let that happen for different reasons. She wants her rival to be strong, so she can make sacrifices like that haha. It will make Yumi happy yeah. She will be waking up quite soon.**

**Exd; Yeah, I'd say that works quite well~**

**Skull Flame; Walburga's going to have a role to play in some future arcs. They are yeah. Haha, it does seem trivial to most, but to Isane at least, it's very serious. Yeah, the kids are going to be alright. Ophis isn't really apart of it, but she might have some connection to it.**

**Anime PJ; Thanks! Yeah, I wanted to portray them as something different, and the only psycho is Freed with the Fallen Angels haha. Koneko and Isane, have a special bond with one another. She said she'd do it, Isane should have listened~ Eventually they'll tie together yeah, and thank you~**

**Andrew123456; Sure, that could be a funny scene~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! He is yeah, Arthur's a good guy. Walburga's a part of some faction, we'll see what in the future. Yeah, I thought I'd try something different with the Fallen Angels with them having a genuine bond with one another, but misguided ways. Glad you like Isane. It truly is, Akeno got a bit steamy~ Koneko made good on her promise~ Zenki was bewildered by the debate alright~ She does yeah~ Isane's thoughts could be shared. Bikou is powerful, and Zenki could fight him, we'll have to see how it goes. Yeah, Yumi's default is something that honour's her King. They have yeah, Zenki and Asia have been together for a number of years, so they've had time to perfect techniques like that. They are, Zenki and Tosca will soon meet. Ingvild will wake up soon yeah. There is a Reaper within the group, but which one it is, might be surprising. We'll be seeing Walburga doing a few things soon~ Yeah, those girls are quite cool~ Yeah, that would be nice for Azula. Yeah, that sounds pretty cool. I probably would have them set off earlier than they do in the series. Those ideas sound great! Yeah, Zenki could do things like that. Yeah he could help her be a teacher. She is a good fighter~ He is yeah. That definitely would be chaos haha. That would be cool with the mix of girls. Yeah, those sound great for RWBY. Lint does look pretty good. Le Fay could be used with two pieces.**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Fallen Moves!**

Raynare, Mittelt and Kalawarner had gone to meet someone they believed would be of assistance to them.

The person they thought would be a good chance for them to get what they wanted.

And that person was…

"Ararara, it seems like three Fallen Angels have come to ask me something have they~?"

His tone was pleasant to the point that Raynare and Kalawarner thought that he was rather playful.

The man before them was someone with brown hair, and had armour on that seemed to be from China based on the design, along with a large staff. There was a cloud stationed beside him, and he was laughing rather vulgarly.

"Y-Yes, hello Bikou-san. My name is Raynare, and I would like to employ you to join my side."

Bikou looked at the young woman with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to hire me? For what exactly?"

"Well, I want to go up against some strong people, and I currently don't have the ability to fight them. So if I could give you some money, then I'd be able to do things that..." Bikou's face turned upwards. "...what's with the smile?"

Bikou circulated the young girl, while Kalawarner watched on, ready to pounce if Bikou did anything that he shouldn't do.

"Hahahaha! You want me to fight someone for you? Why would I do that? You're going to pay me?"

"Naturally, I want to pay you some money for what I want you to do."

"And what is that exactly?"

Raynare showed a wild smirk on her face.

"I want you to fight Zenki Astaroth for me."

At the name, Bikou paused.

That name, he knew quite well.

"The one called Zenki Astaroth, the baby boy of Ajuka Beelzebub. Ooh my, that's quite the fight. I heard that he took down a group of Devils in a single attack that were very strong. Hahahaha, I could see myself fighting him!"

Bikou seemed to be quite excited about it.

Fighting against Zenki, it seemed that Bikou was up for that.

But then he simply waved a hand through his hair.

"Though he also has the Hakuryuukou with him. Those two have made names for themselves, I don't think I'd be able to take both of them down. Even fighting against Zenki Astaroth, that scary brain of his would be too much for someone like me."

"B-But, you have to do this!"

Mittelt complained, but Bikou held a playful smirk on his face.

He found it rather fun to tease them like this.

"Why do I have to do this you loli? I like to fight sure, but I also like living just as much. If I fight him, and the Hakuryuukou, I'd surely die. Even if I fought them separately, it completely is a different scenario and I could still meet my end. Those two are known to be monsters~"

His tone was playful, but Raynare could see on his face that he didn't look thrilled either.

Raynare pulled forward.

"Come on, there's got to be something you want."

"Hmmm, something I want..." His eyes went up and down Raynare, who scowled and began summoning her spear of light but Bikou placed a finger on her spear, and pushed it downwards so it wasn't pointed at him, something that angered Raynare even more. "Hahaha, don't worry, you're not my type."

Raynare felt enraged by what was being said.

She could hardly believe it.

"What?! What does that mean?! You can't simply say that! I am very attractive as a Fallen Angel!"

"Perhaps, but you've got an attitude to you. I'm not thrilled about your attitude. I like girls who are friendly and kind. Not ones that would yell at me over something so minor."

Raynare felt more triggered by the second.

She didn't like any of this.

She wished that Bikou would just do what she wanted him to do.

"Seriously...first Azazel-sama, now this damn monkey...I can't even get a damn boyfriend, and now Dohnaseek is gone...ugh! Seriously, you stupid monkey! Do as I say and fight against Zenki Astaroth! I don't care what it takes! How much I have to pay! Just fight him for me! It's the last chance that I've got! Ya got it?!"

Raynare snapped, and continued pointing at him through her rant.

Bikou pulled his tongue out while Raynare was seething with her rage growing by the second.

Kalawarner came between them, raising her hands.

"Forgive her, she's got problems." Raynare became more enraged and pointed at Kalawarner angrily. "I know she's asking for some outlandish things, but she's desperate. A member of our group has been incarcerated, and because of that, she wishes to get some revenge."

"Yeah well, I don't really care about that. I like fighting strong opponents and doing as I like. I'm not into things like revenge or anything like that. I left the mountain to do anything I want, and I don't necessarily want to die because of someone else's revenge."

Kalawarner could get that.

Bikou didn't really have a reason to fight when he didn't know why Raynare felt like she did, why she was angry, or to even possibly die while trying to help Raynare when he wasn't involved in the situation to begin with.

"Yes, that's true. However, I'm sure that he wouldn't kill you. If you're as good as you think you are, you'll be able fight him and say it is simply for a challenge. We don't want to cause your death or anything of like that. What we wish to do is gain our revenge, and with Zenki Astaroth there, we wont be able to fight him and get our revenge. Please, we'll get you anything you ask."

Bikou could see the desperation on Raynare's face, while Kalawarner seemed to be just trying to help her friend.

He thought about it for a few moments, while twirling a lock of his hair that was on the right side of his head.

"Well, there are a few things that I want. It seems that you're serious, and wish to have a few goals for the future come true. And I can't deny that fighting Zenki Astaroth or Vali Lucifer wouldn't be a good deal for someone like me. Perhaps if I don't have an involvement with you guys, I can challenge them. And while I'm challenging them, if there's anything you want to do, then you could do that."

Raynare's face turned upwards in hope.

"Seriously...that would be so good. Thank you, Bikou-san."

Bikou wagged his finger in front of Raynare's face.

"Thanks for what exactly? I'm only doing what I want to do in my life, and if that happens to coincide with whatever you're doing then so be it."

Kalawarner nudged Raynare, who nodded.

"That's great, then you do what you wish to do. We'll be in contact, Bikou-san."

Raynare turned her body and began walking away.

Kalawarner looked between them, then bowed her head.

"Thanks, Bikou-san. I know you're probably not wanting to work with us. We don't have much power, but we can do whatever we need to do to survive."

Raynare glanced backwards, and saw Kalawarner conversing with Bikou while Mittelt looked on with a rude expression on her face. A dark smile spread across Raynare's face, it seemed that she had just begun. Now she had to come up with a plan of attack, so she'd be able to continue getting revenge for what happened to Dohnaseek, and perhaps she'd be able to accomplish what he failed to do, get the Sacred Gear from Isane Hyoudou, and she'd be able to free Dohnaseek herself.

* * *

After the days events, and just before going to bed, Zenki went towards his bath.

He needed to have a good soak after the days that he has had, with Diodora, and other things on his mind, as per usual, he thought that he'd do things of this nature.

Getting to the baths, he stripped off his clothes, and entered said baths, only to see that Rias was bathing, naked within the water. The large bath could double as a swimming pool with the size of it. Her red hair spread out within the water as she laid back. Her beautiful body was on display, her large breasts swaying through the water.

Turning away from her body with his eyes like a gentleman, he spoke up.

"Oh, Rias-chan, I didn't know you'd be here."

Rias shot her eyes open, turning to Zenki who only wore a towel around his hips.

"Ara, Zenki. I didn't know you'd be here also. Come in with me."

"If you're sure."

"Of course, we've had many baths together before."

Zenki chuckled lightly, and slid into the water.

Rias swam closer, with her breasts swishing in the water, her womanly hips wiggling. If Zenki didn't know better, then he could swear she was doing it because she wanted to be noticed like that.

Her body made it to Zenki's form, and collided into him. A hint of a smile spread on her lips, as her body held onto his own. Her arms wrapped around his body, pushing her large breasts against his upper body.

"Sorry about that Zenki. But I have to get in some time between us before the others come and ruin that."

She laughed about it, but she did seem a little sad.

He didn't even know when she began referring to him as 'her Zenki' though she seemed aware she was doing it, so he didn't say anything about it.

"Aah, I see, is there anything you want to talk about?"

Rias continued to hug him even more, her adorable expressions going up to his face.

"About Ise, do you think she'll turn into a Devil?"

Zenki shrugged his shoulders, while Rias slid in beside him on the right hand side. Her arms wrapped around his own, wedging his arm between her breasts. The softness of her breasts were lovely on his skin, it felt like his skin was humming with the warmth that he felt from her body.

"I...I don't know, but I'm sure whatever she decides, it is going to be for her own good."

Rias lets out a small breath.

"Perhaps you're right, Zenki." Rias takes Zenki's hand, the same hand connected to the arm she had sandwiched between her breasts. "Zenki, while we're alone, how about we talk more about our engagement? The Underworld will want us to begin making preparations in this or the next year."

"Yes, you're right about that. I guess that we can-"

Before he could finish, Akeno suddenly came through the door. Standing their stark naked, Akeno walked forward with her jiggling breasts moving with her smile that showed how kind she was, but also the way she looked at Rias with annoyed eyes.

"Fufu, Rias. Are you attempting to steal Zenki-kun away? I thought that was my job~"

She was smiling, but she was also showing a hostility towards Rias.

Rias huffed, and continued hugging Zenki.

"Akeno, don't come between myself and Zenki while we're bathing together."

"Ara, it seems that you're more bold about it, Rias. Though if you're going to try and take Zenki-kun away from me, I'll also fight for Zenki-kun too. It isn't just you who is going to be lonely without Zenki-kun's touch."

Akeno said it with intensity, sliding into the water, and got on the other side of Zenki. Her body wrapped around his own, her arms taking his free arm, and placed it between her even larger breasts than Rias', Rias showing a bit of her true age with a pout working its way onto her face.

"No, Akeno. Zenki and I are busy."

"You're having a bath Rias, I also want to spend time with my Zenki-kun."

"He's my fiancée."

She said a little sterner, Akeno snickered.

"I know, that's what makes it all the more exciting~"

Rias showed an incredibly adorable pout that Zenki didn't realize that she could pull off so easily.

"A-Akeno, Zenki is currently spending time with me. You can leave now."

"Fueee, if you say that then I'll just have Zenki-kun take my virginity right now." Akeno turned to Zenki, and showed a beautiful and alluring look on her face. "Zenki-kun, while in front of Rias, how about taking my virginity~"

"A-Akeno-san, to say that..."

Rias pulled Zenki closer to her, his head bouncing off her breasts, while stroking his green hair.

"Zenki, come with me, and I-I will also do things with you!"

"Rias-chan, you're surely bold, huh."

Rias huffed, and stroked his face nimbly, and ran her fingers across his lips, teasing him closer.

"Because of the others, it seems that I have to be bold sometimes, Zenki."

Akeno quickly scowled, and pulled Zenki back to her, his head also bouncing off her breasts, his eyes rolling around slightly at the feeling.

"Ara ara, Rias is becoming a good rival. But you can't still beat me Rias. I'll do many things with Zenki-kun. Even some bondage would be good~ Aaah, Zenki-kun lets go and do things now~"

Akeno, being lost in her sultry feelings, went to jump Zenki, when Rias got between them, and was bounced on by her, their breasts being brought together, and their hips locking together.

"Aah~ Akeno, your breasts rubbing against mine."

"Fufu, Zenki-kun will enjoy this Rias, lets have some fun~"

Zenki's face turned red at the sight of the pair embracing one another like that.

The way Akeno turned towards him, it was full of lust, desire, and her eyes as she pushed her body up Rias', who let out a moan at the feeling of Akeno doing that.

"Zenki-kun, while we're like this, take us both..."

"Akeno...s-saying things like that..."

"Do you object? If it is our Zenki-kun who's here, then he can play with us both~"

"You do have a point..." Rias, with a flushed face, turned to Zenki. "Zenki...do you want us both like this? If you asked...then I'd also..."

"Rias-chan...w-when you and Akeno-san look at me like that then..."

He could feel his body heating up from their expressions, how alluring they were, their eyes on his body. He felt himself growing down below, and both girls could see it through the towel, causing the pair to turn bright red, but both seemed to be determined.

The girls went to move, when Vali came into the room, her eyes sharpening on their form.

"Oi, you're not trying anything with my Zenki, are you?"

Rias and Akeno suddenly stood up, shaking their heads with a slight fear on their faces.

""Nope, nothing at all.""

Zenki's face turned upwards in bemusement at the way they both suddenly said that.

Vali slid into the water, and held onto Zenki.

"Good, because neither of you will play with my Zenki, until I've played with him."

Rias and Akeno both pouted as Vali held onto Zenki.

It seemed that their time had come to an end.

But they were still determined to do things with Zenki eventually, they wouldn't let Vali stop them forever.

* * *

The next day, Zenki was surprised when Isane came to his house. He brought her up to the lab since he had some experiments he needed to finish before going to school, Isane looked around with astonishment.

She saw various pieces of technology, the large robotic dog within the corner which seemed to be doing various tasks that Zenki had apparently given it.

"So, this is where the magic happens? I always wanted to come into your house."

"You did? Why?"

"Because you're Zenki! That's why! I wanted to see where you lived! I didn't expect the mansion, I thought that it belonged to someone super rich!"

"Rias-chan thought it should be this big. I'm not bothered honestly. As long it has the essentials, like food, beds, lab for me, and whatever the others wished for, then I was alright with it. So, what did you want to discuss Isane-san?"

Isane poked her fingers together shyly.

"Hahaha, I actually thought that since we're alone, that I'd talk to you now about this Sacred Gear business."

"Of course, what do you want to talk about regarding it?"

He thought that she probably wanted to know more about her Sacred Gear, and he was alright to help her if he could.

"You mentioned that once I awaken it, it would be hard to seal it, right?" Zenki inclined his neck. "Then I wanted to know about the Sacred Gears…my Sacred Gear I guess. You're the expert on them, right?"

"I've studied them for a long time now, and I know a few things. You want to know what you can do with your Sacred Gear?" Isane nodded so fast Zenki thought her head was going to come off. "Then the main power you'll unlock right from the start, at least from what I've read, is the ability to boost your power every ten seconds. However, there's also a limit to it, and eventually your body will release the power if you go to far. Then the second ability of the Boosted Gear is to pass on the power to your comrades, or even weapons to make them stronger."

"Haaah, that sounds pretty amazing!"

Zenki inclined his neck.

"It surely is. Though releasing the power as a human...well, your current body wouldn't be able to handle the power of the Sacred Gear for long and could cause the Boosted Gear to run out of control and could cause you to enter a berserk like state."

Isane's face paled when she heard that.

"Aah...t-that's not good, is it?"

"No, it really isn't good. But it can be controlled if there is training involved, and things of that nature."

Isane looked down at her body.

She thought about what she could do with the Sacred Gear.

But she also wondered, if she truly deserved the power.

"This Sacred Gear inside of me, you say it's really special. So, did it make the right choice to go to someone like me? Someone so ordinary. Wouldn't it have been better to go to someone more important than I am?"

Zenki let out a small laugh, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Isane-san, it doesn't work like that. It's the luck of the draw basically. Any human or human hybrid in this world has a chance to be born with a Sacred Gear. Sometimes they're not, and sometimes they are. And you're even luckier to be born with a Longinus. It doesn't distinguish the human, your family lineage, or anything like that. It just went to you by luck. There have been wielders in the past that got drunk off the power from a Longinus, but in the current era, it seems that they've been going to mostly good people. Of course, there will be bad eggs out there, but you can't help that."

"I suppose...I just feel like I don't deserve it, if it makes sense? I've been listening to a few members of your group, and they've been telling me the stories of their fantastic lives. But my own life has been pretty unremarkable. It feels like this should have gone to someone like Asia, or Kiba maybe. Vali's already got one...so maybe someone else like Akeno-san."

Zenki overlaid his hand with her own, surprising her quite a bit.

"Don't say that. You've not reached your full potential yet, Isane-san. I do think you'd be a great wielder of the Boosted Gear, you have strong emotions and desires. Desires, are what cause the Sacred Gear to evolve, to grow more powerful, they allow the Sacred Gears to change with the wielder. I'm sure you'd be able to develop your own kind of power under Rias-chan, and I'd be there right beside you. And if you don't want that, then that's okay to. It isn't for everyone that kind of life. Even people like myself have doubts sometimes."

"E-Even you?"

Isane was astonished.

From what she knew, Zenki was some kind of noble Devil that had many things in his life.

But it also seemed to be something difficult as well.

"Even me. The point is, whatever you want, is what you can do. Be a Devil, be a human, it's what you wish for. Though I can say that Rias-chan would be a good Master. She's really kind, she can be strict sometimes, but she does love and respect every member of her group, just as I do. No one's going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to simply forget about all of this, then I can do that for you to and make sure your Boosted Gear doesn't bother you in your life."

Isane's face lifted up.

"It sounds nice when you put it like that. Say, Zenki-kun. Is it only pure Devils like you that get to have peerages?"

Zenki shook his head, Isane's mind began to wander.

"No, if a Reincarnated Devil works his or her way through the ranks, they can achieve high statuses. You could become a High Class Devil through doing various things. Contracts, winning Rating Games, being shown to do amazing things for the Underworld."

"Do you think, I could do amazing things Zenki-kun?"

Zenki's face curled upwards, and lightly held onto her hand, causing her to blush.

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to, Isane-san."

Isane's began laughing to the confusion of Zenki.

"Hahaha, then I could even build a harem..."

"A harem? Is that what you want?"

Zenki said with amusement, Isane chuckled.

"Actually, I want to be Harem Queen, right beside you, the Harem King Zenki-kun!"

"E-Eh?"

He seemed to be shocked that she had said something like that.

Isane's desires shined through quite brilliantly, seeing the expression on her face turn more lewd by the second.

"I'll fill my peerage with beautiful women! Of big breasted girls! And then we'll all be with Zenki-kun! Hahahaha! Can you see it Zenki-kun!? Seeing the beautiful women being led by me, and then we all stand beside Zenki-kun forever and ever!"

"W-Well, that's a...goal, alright." Zenki didn't know how else to say it. "If that's what you want Isane-san, then you can go for that. Most Devils think about harems, and most even have harems. There are some exceptions of course."

"And you, Zenki-kun? Think about a harem?"

Zenki scratched his cheek with having a small blush on his face.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought..."

"Aah, come on Zenki-kun! You must think about it!"

"I...well..."

Isane let out a laugh, and ran her eyes up and down his sitting down body.

"Hahaha~ Don't worry Zenki-kun, I'll make sure you gain the best harem ever!"

Zenki had to admit that he liked her spirit, if nothing else.

But then he smiled softly.

"Isane-san, I'll say this at least. Be a Devil for you. Not for me, not for your friends, but for you. Then you wont have any regrets in your life. Being a Devil can be difficult, it can be hard, but you can get great rewards from it. And if it's not for you, then I'll promise to make sure to hide your Sacred Gear, and keep it dormant inside of you so you don't have to worry about it going berserk."

Isane's eyes began to produce tears.

Hearing someone speaking so kindly to her.

Especially someone she had a crush on.

It just felt as if she truly did understand what he was saying.

"Y-Yes, I get it! Do it for myself!"

"Yes. You find the thing that only being a Devil can gain you, then you go for it. And if you don't, then that's alright to. We can still be close regardless if you become a Devil or not."

"Y-You mean it?"

Zenki let out a small laugh, and held her hand, causing a large blush to spread on her face.

"I promise, we'll always be close from now on. If that's what you want."

Isane began crying, but happy tears came out of her eyes.

She jumped into Zenki's arms, and hugged him tightly.

Her head fell against his shoulder, while his soothing hand ran itself across her back.

* * *

During lunch, with no one else was there, besides Asia who she was eating lunch with, Zenki and a few others dealing with various contracts that they'd have to do during the lunch period, it was just the pair of them, and they could speak easily to each other.

Isane was thinking about what had happened the night before.

The Devils, the Fallen Angels, and the Sacred Gears, among other things.

Even seeing the battle of Devils fighting one another.

She thought it came right out of an anime or something akin to that.

She kept thinking what it would be like if she turned into a Devil.

If she became one, she'd be able to spend time with Zenki, and be with him…

But would that be enough?

She didn't know about that.

While thinking about it, she turned to Asia since they were alone, and decided to ask her about it.

"Hey Asia, I've got to ask. You don't seem the type to become a Devil willingly."

"But, I did."

Isane's eyebrows raised in her shock.

"Y-You did?"

"Yes, I asked Zenki-san to turn me into his Devil. He made me into his Bishop's without any regrets being within me."

"But, you gave up being human. Is it alright to do that?"

Isane's question was met with a kind and earnest smile from Asia.

"I also thought about it for a good while, and in the end, I knew that I wanted to support Zenki-san always. Zenki-san also has a lot in his life that restricts him. I wanted to help Zenki-san. Besides, Zenki-san is the one who gave me the ability to choose in the first place. He is the one who saved my life."

Isane was astonished that Asia had said something like that.

"S-Seriously? He saved your life?"

Asia nodded, and recounted the tale of her, and Zenki so far.

From how they met, to how he had saved her, how he had saved the people in the town and how he had taken down Diodora. And also, told her about a few of the other good deeds that Zenki had done, something that Isane was immensely surprised about.

"I can't believe it, he's done all those things, while he was still a young child?"

Asia inclined her neck.

"Yes, Zenki-san did those things while not even thinking about his own safety and being so young, it was difficult but he still did a lot for all of us, even now he's still helping out people like Yumi-san and Vali-san with some personal problems."

"I had no idea...even Vali has some problems, huh? She doesn't peg me for the type to have any problems."

That's how Isane thought anyway.

Asia nodded, and continued.

"Yes, that's right, everyone has a story as Zenki-san would say. Zenki-san cares about a lot of people, and has been through many hardships. So that's why, I knew being beside Zenki-san would be the best thing I could do. I do miss praying to God sometimes, but I also know that Zenki-san is going to be doing amazing things in the future also. Isane-san, I know that you've also been offered to become a Devil...but, you have to do it for yourself. Don't do it for anyone else other than you, and what you desire. It's what I did. I did it because of what I wanted to do. Even if Buchou-san wants you to join her peerage, you can still do what you would like to do."

Isane truly did appreciate what Asia was saying.

She got it.

She did want to be with Zenki.

But she had to make the decision for herself, and her alone.

"Thanks, Asia. I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Perhaps if I become a Devil, maybe my life would get better?"

"Better?"

Isane scratched her cheek.

"Hehehe, I'm not that popular or anything, so maybe that could be it...though that's a pretty weak reason, isn't it?" Asia just smiled. "Asia, I'll make the decision for myself, alright? I'll see if there's anything that I want, and then if being a Devil helps me achieve that goal, then I'll do it for that reason."

"Yes, I'm sure Zenki-san would tell you the same. He asked each of his peerage members if they were sure, he told us it was our decision and we should do it for our own reasons Isane-san. You should also think about yourself, and do it for your own reasons."

Isane nodded thankfully to Asia, and continued thinking about what had happened until now.

* * *

Zenki, after the last bell for the end of the day rang, and headed for his clubroom. While he walked through the hallow halls of the school building, Zenki felt a cold chill entering his body, and paused when looking out of the window.

For a split second, he thought that there was a presence there, keeping eyes on his form.

But when he dared to look, he couldn't see anything that was out of the ordinary.

Shaking his head, Zenki pulled forward, and went through the corridor, making it to his clubroom. Entering, he saw that Vali and the others were sat around, being casual with one another, it seemed as if they were speaking about different things.

Then he saw that Rias, Akeno and Isane were together within the clubroom as well.

"Ara, Rias-chan, Akeno-san, Isane-san. What are you doing here?"

Rias showed a sheepish smile, while Akeno let out a small breath.

"She wanted to see who writes the advice column once more."

A collective sigh rings out through the room, surprising Isane who didn't know about Rias trying to find out who writes the advice section of the schools newspaper.

"I just want to know, I don't get why it is such a secret."

"Because if people knew who it was, then they might be embarrassed to write in, knowing that someone they know knew that they felt a secret way. Even if the person sending the letter remained anonymous, it still could be something that hurts them and act differently with that person without even realizing."

"...Perhaps you're right, but I'm still determined."

Zenki shook his head with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Ignoring that for the moment, we've got some contracts!"

Isane seemed confused.

"Contracts?"

"Yes, it's all apart of being a Devil. Basically, we do jobs for people in exchange for rewards. Say, we spend time cooking for someone, we might get some money for it, or something valuable, it depends on the contracts."

Rias coughed into her hand.

"That's why, I'm going to have you Ise, go on a contract with Akeno for a regular today to show you what it is like."

"Fufu, I guess that's alright with me~"

Akeno sang out, with Zenki showing a light smile on his face.

"Vali-chan, you've received a contract to capture a Reincarnated High Class Devil that was apart of someone's peerage but killed his Master, and stole their power."

"My type of contract. Sounds promising, I'll go."

"Also, please take Kuroka-san with you, she'll be able to find the location of the Devil which we've narrowed down."

Vali didn't argue, she seemed fine with it.

"That's fine with me, as long as I fight him alone."

"That's fine with me nyaaa~"

Zenki nodded happily, turning to Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, your usual has called. It seems that he's come up with a new rap, called Shirikodama Rhapsody. The Kappa wishes to run it by you, who is also a partner for him in the rapping world."

"...I'll rap with him, and see if it can be improved upon."

"Good luck Koneko-chan~" Zenki then turned to Asia. "Asia-chan, your usual contract came in, seems like he wishes to run something by you regarding his fiancee, and Yumi-chan, it seems that the third years Okaa-san has come home late, and wishes to taste your cooking."

"Yes Zenki-san, I'll do it!"

"Aah, I don't mind cooking, it can be quite relaxing."

Zenki smiled, and then saw a curious one.

"Ooh Ravel-chan, you also."

"Me? That's rare."

Zenki overlooked it, then glanced at Kuroka who wore a sheepish smile.

"Yes, this is from Casper, The Friendly Ghost." Isane became confused while Kuroka hid her smile. "He wishes for you to sing Ghostbusters to him while doing the...Gangnam Style dance, video it and send it to him."

Ravel's knowing eyes went to Kuroka who feigned an innocent smile.

"I know it's you."

"No, it's from Casper, The Friendly Ghost."

Kuroka argued, folding her arms.

"I have seen Casper before, Kuorka-sama." Kuroka giggled awkwardly. "It's alright, your contract tomorrow is Ai-san."

Kuroka's face fell.

"Oh no...not crazy cat lady. All she does is stroke my head while speaking about weird stories of hers nyaaa..."

A collective laughing went through the room, even Isane began laughing, enjoying more and more of the Devils life.

Zenki clapped his hands together.

"Then that's it! Lets get to it everyone!"

[Yes!]

Replying happily, the girls went off to do their contracts, while Zenki went over a last few things with some other members of his peerage. Rias glanced at Akeno who stood up, and stretched her arms up in the air.

"Then Isane-chan, ready to go?"

"Sure, I guess! What will we be doing?"

"The client I'm going to simply just wishes to have a conversation about her boyfriend troubles. She's the type that expresses her feelings like this to people like me so it doesn't build up inside of her. That's all."

Isane was surprised that it was a simple thing like that.

"Seriously? Well, I don't have much to complain about I suppose. If she's just going to speak about boyfriend troubles, then I could share mine too..."

Akeno gave a bemused smile on her face.

She then went over towards Akeno who stood in the magical circle.

"Zenki, a little help."

Rias asked kindly, so Zenki stuck out his hand to the magic circle within the corner, and used his Kankara Formula to alter the circle to allow Isane to come and go with Akeno.

Rias looked appreciative, showing a kind hearted expression on her face.

"Then, it seems to be responding to you Akeno. See you soon."

"Okay Buchou, I'll be back soon~"

Akeno and Isane waved as lights began to dance around their forms.

Seeing the power taking hold of her, Isane began to look slightly nervous, but Rias showed a kind smile.

"It's fine, it wont harm you."

"If you're sure..."

Isane then disappeared with a flash of light, leaving Ravel, Zenki and Rias behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asia went off towards her normal contract, and went towards where she usually would go to meet and speak with the client about various topics. But when she got into the room, she was surprised to see someone else entirely.

It wasn't the usual contract person.

Instead, it was a young man with white hair, red eyes, and wore priest vestment.

Asia began pulling away, when he tipped his head towards her.

"Something wrong?"

She paused in her movements, seeing from his neck, a cross was hanging down.

"...Where is the client?"

The man jumped up, and showed a sadistic grin.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh? What are you asking me Devil scum?"

Asia placed a hand over her heart, feeling a little nervous about what was happening.

"T-The client...y-you're not the client...h-have you harmed him?"

"Hahaha, I could have done~ Who knows~ Maybe you could look for yourself in that room~"

Asia didn't want to look.

She felt as if she did, she'd see something truly horrid.

When she dared to take a foot step, the man leapt forward, showing a sadistic sneer on his lips.

"Crazy, aren't I~? Ooh, I'm a bad boy, I haven't introduced myself. I should be scolded for being such a bad boy! My name is Freed Sellzen, and I'm from the Church...wait, no I'm not! Not anymore! Hey, we share that in common, don't we Devil bitch? You became the slave of a Devil!"

"I became a Devil because I wanted to be beside Zenki-san!"

Asia said it clearly without any regrets in her voice.

Freed thought it was rather funny, and expressed a crazy smile on his face.

"Standing beside a Devil? Is it like Diodora the Explorer?" Asia froze at that name, something Freed managed to pick up on. "Does that make you feel worried? Though isn't Diodora locked away right now? Don't be scared Asia-tan, I'll make sure that you're cared for. I mean, we both are from the Church. Even if you became a slave to a Devil, and I rallied behind the Fallen Angels~"

"...Diodora wont be able to get out of prison, and I am not scared. Zenki-san will be there to help me if I need it, and I can also defend myself. Zenki-san taught me how to defend myself."

Freed tilted his head.

"So, are you like Teenage Devil Nun Warrior now or something?" Asia didn't reply, so Freed showed a disturbing smile on his face. "Does he give it to you every night~? I've heard Zenki-chan's good at giving it people~"

Asia didn't quite understand what he was speaking about.

"Give me what?"

"A good poke!"

Asia remained confused by what he was speaking about, due to her nature as a pure girl.

"A good poke…? Zenki-san doesn't poke me. Why would he?"

Asia thought he meant poking with fingers, rather than what Freed was speaking about.

Freed also picked up on that.

"Poke...as in, sex."

"S-Sex!?" Asia panicked, her face turning bright red. "I-If we have or h-haven't isn't your business Freed-san! A-And if you try anything Freed-san, Zenki-san wont be pleased!"

Freed began laughing at the sight of the young girl before her.

"Oh, is your big bad boyfriend going to come and stop me?"

"Yes, Zenki-san will stop you."

Freed laughed and danced to the left hand side, summoning a light sword to his hand from his hip.

Asia pulled backwards as Freed slashed towards the right hand side, slicing through the door Asia refused to open, and showed that inside, was something that was horrific.

It was a body.

The body had been cut up, mutilated. She could see blood dripping onto the floor. The body had also been pinned to the wall by nails. Asia couldn't even make out the face of the person it had been so badly cut up and flayed.

Tears erupted out of her eyes, placing her hands over said eyes while letting out a cry.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She couldn't take it.

It frightened her.

She hadn't seen such things in her life before.

"Yes! Yes! Asia-chan! Look at it! Because he made friends with Devils like you, I had to cut this bastard apart! Sinning with Devils, he deserved a fate like this!"

Asia continued to cry.

Seeing the sights before her, it caused her to feel violently ill.

Just then, Mittelt came walking into the room, and saw what Freed had done, and became horrified.

"F-Freed?! What did you do?!"

"Don't worry Fallen Angel-sama, this was necessary~"

Mittelt looked on with a disgusted face, her face had turned a pale white colour.

"...It wasn't in the plans to do this, all we had to do was get rid of them for a while..."

"And I got rid of them permanently!"

"N-No! That wasn't in the plans!"

Mittelt snapped at him, but Freed paid no heed.

Asia, while they argued, couldn't take it, and let out her cry.

"H-He was a good person...he had nice friends, and a fiancée..."

"Hmmm, fiancée? Perhaps I should go and pay that person a visit? If I cut that person up, would that mean you're going to feel even more terrible? Hahahaha! I wouldn't mind seeing your cute face being cut up!"

Freed turned his sword onto Asia, who looked up towards him.

With a spinning style, he charged forward, trying to slice Asia's body down.

The moment it came near her, she went to defend herself, when a hand grasped Freed blade with a thick aura around it. Freed's eyes became broader at the sight, attempting to pull his blade backwards, but someone with great physical strength pushed Freed's sword so hard that Freed's body went flying into a nearby wall as Mittelt was sent back with a highly condensed blast of air.

Smashing through the wall, Freed let out a crying sound at the impact while Mittelt rolled on the ground with a groan, as Zenki stepped forward towards Asia.

"Asia-chan, are you..." Seeing Asia's tears, he pulled closer, as she collapsed into his chest, crying heavily. "It's alright, I'm here now. I wont let them hurt you."

"N-No, that's not it...Zenki-san, look over there...my client..."

Zenki's eyes cast towards the area that she was pointing and saw the same corpse that Asia had seen. Placing his hand behind her head, he slowly ran his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner, and held her close.

Freed pulled himself out of the wall, his eyes shooting for Zenki.

"Onii-sama has come! The protector of Kuoh!"

Zenki cast his angered eyes onto the young man.

"So, you're the man brave enough to try and hurt my Asia-chan."

Freed showed a disturbing smile.

"I did yeah. Surprised Devil boy?"

"The only thing that surprised me was that you managed to hide your presence so well. So, was it you that hid yourself?"

"Hide myself? I was waiting for you to come! I'm surprised it took you this long!"

Zenki wore slight confusion on his face.

The fact that Freed didn't hide himself…

While Zenki thought about it briefly, Freed stuck out his tongue in a derogatory manner.

"What are you going to do huh? Are you angry? Are you going to kill me?"

Zenki just stared at him without much emotion on his face.

Freed didn't know what to feel when staring into his eyes like that.

"For targeting my Asia-chan like this, you do indeed deserve death, and if I wasn't friends with Azazel-san, then you'd be wiped out already. However, I know you're apart of the Grigori, so I'll take you to him."

"Yeah right! As if pretty boy! I'll cut you down without remorse!"

Freed shot off at Zenki with a high speed.

He sent off many bullets from his gun at Zenki while slashing at his body.

Without even moving, and with a single hand movement, Zenki shot off a single bullet of demonic power that split off into many different ones, with them matching the bullets Freed shot so precisely that they were erased without a trace while the main bullet grew as Zenki concentrated more and more onto the Kankara Formula.

"As if this will take me down!"

He attempted to slice it down since it was getting too close to his body, but as it got close, Zenki manipulated the demonic bullet to bend all the way around the sword as if it was like liquid, avoiding the slashing movement of Freed.

Horror took over Freed's face when the bullet nailed deeply into his torso, ripping right through his body and left a good sized hole inside of Freed's body, with Freed collapsing down to the ground instantly, blood leaking out of his stomach, and all he could do was stare as it happened, he couldn't even react to it.

"W-With a single attack..."

Freed barely could keep himself awake.

His eyes began to close while Zenki held Asia close.

His head hit the floor, unable to stay conscious anymore.

"Zenki-san...is he..."

"He'll live." Zenki replied while turning to Asia. "I shot him in a place where no permanent damage will occur if he's given the right treatment." His eyes went towards Mittelt who hadn't said a single thing yet. "And you're next, attacking my Asia-chan."

"N-No! This wasn't in the plans!"

"Then what is the plan?"

Mittelt couldn't reveal it, and summoned a spear of pink light.

She knew that she wouldn't win, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"I'll take you down myself!"

Mittelt rushed him, and sent several stabs with her spear of light. Zenki coated his finger in demonic power, and clashed with her spear of light, tapping the spears point within the point it would get close. Mittelt became more frustrated as time went on, and she summoned several spears of light to her hands, and chucked them at Zenki.

"Sorry about this."

Zenki dashed forward, and took down all of the spears within a single hand motion, using the Kankara Formula to cause the spears to fly in random directions and shatter as the power was drained out of them, then he got to Mittelt, grabbing her body out of the air, and wrapped his demonic power around her, binding her in place.

"Ugh! Let me go damn it!"

She snapped at him, but he held her within his arm, and wouldn't let her go.

"You'll be coming with me, along with your friend." His eyes went to the corpse, letting out a small sad breath. "I'm sorry Asia-chan, I didn't think something like this would happen. We didn't sense them at all, not even Koneko-chan or Kuroka-san sensed anything strange. We just sensed the normal person being here. But when I suddenly felt your signature disappeared, I rushed over immediately. I'm just sorry you had to see something like that."

"Zenki-san...that person died, and...he had a fiancée...he had a good life...and Freed-san...he took that away..."

Zenki continued to pet her head comfortingly.

"I know Asia-chan, we'll make sure that he gets the proper burial that he deserves."

Asia continued to cry into his chest, while Zenki comforted her kindly.

"Zenki-san, the others..."

"As soon as I sensed you disappear, I contacted all of the others, and had Vali-chan go and see if Akeno-san and Isane-san are alright." He snapped his fingers, and caused Freed to levitate in the air with a magic spell after a few seconds of a magic circle appearing under him. "I'll deal with you shortly."

He went to move Freed towards him, when a light surrounded Freed's body, and also Mittelt's.

"Z-Zenki-san, what's that?"

Zenki didn't know, and used his formula around Mittelt's body to stop the transportation of her. However, he could only do Mittelt, as the speed of the teleportation even surprised Zenki with how fast it was, and though he couldn't grab Freed, he managed to stop Mittelt from disappearing who seemed baffled by what was going on.

"So, who teleported him away?"

"How am I meant to know? It didn't seem like a Fallen Angel spell!"

Mittelt argued while Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

He definitely knew something was off about this, and he needed to investigate even more about this.

* * *

As that was happening, Akeno and Isane teleported to a normal looking house. It didn't seem to be out of the ordinary, but because the lights were off, Isane could barely see a thing in front of her face while for Akeno, she could see quite well in the darkness.

"D-Damn, who turned out the lights?"

"Unusual, she always seems ready when I come."

Akeno walked over towards a wall, and flipped the switch.

The lights came on, allowing Isane to see what was before her face, and she saw…

An ordinary room. It had a large table before them, and a fresh pot of tea on the table. Akeno could see the steam coming out of the teacup, there were two, one for her, and one for the client. But she couldn't see the client at all.

Akeno found it suspicious that the client wasn't there.

"Honoka-san, are you here?"

Akeno called, but she didn't get a response.

She didn't feel right.

She definitely knew something was off.

"Come Isane-chan, we need to go."

"I-Is something wrong?"

"...I feel as if something might be here. Lets go and report to Buchou."

Akeno attempted to activate the magic circle…

But in the end, it was stopped all together, and she couldn't teleport.

"W-What?"

"W-Why can't we teleport?"

Isane was beginning to get worried, so Akeno grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we'll go this way."

Akeno spread her Devil wings, and shot for the window, but a barrier erupted from the window, and forced Akeno backwards.

Skidding across the ground, Akeno stuck out her finger, and unleashed a highly condensed bolt of lightning, which pushed against the windows barrier, shattering the barrier around them.

"It might have repelled my body, but it can't repel-"

"My attacks!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Raynare coming in with a sword of light in her hands. Akeno gasped, thrusting her hand forward, and created a barrier before her, stopping the attack all together.

Pushing Raynare back, she flipped in the air, and showed a scary looking smile.

"Damn you, Akeno Himejima."

Akeno raised a hand to her cheek.

"Ara, you know me, do you?"

Raynare formed a spear of light in her hand while Isane looked freaked out.

"Of course I do. You're the Queen of Rias Gremory. You managed to react to my attack, I'm impressed."

"You flatter me. Though I can't help but wonder why a Fallen Angel is here. Didn't you learn your lesson with Dohnaseek? He also caused trouble, didn't he?"

Raynare's scowl grew on her face.

Shooting her eyes to Isane, the young girl flinched at the sight before her.

"Yes, he caused trouble. But because of you Isane, he's locked away now."

"H-He tried to kill me!"

"And you should have just given up your damn Longinus then, shouldn't you?!"

Raynare snapped at Isane who was surprised by her anger.

She didn't even know Raynare, and she was getting yelled at like this.

"I don't get why you're so pissed off, but I can't let you have this Longinus!"

"So, you know what it is? Have you unlocked it yet?" Isane didn't respond, but Raynare showed an evil smile. "I guess not. Alright then, Isane Hyoudou, you can have two options. Either, you can give me the Longinus without much trouble, or I can begin killing your friends all around you."

"Why do you want my Longinus anyway?!"

Raynare began laughing while Akeno thought about what would be the best way to get out of here and how to defend Isane if things went south.

"Why I want your Longinus? It's simple, it's fantastic power that's being wasted in your hands. Dohnaseek wished for that power, because...don't you get it? This world, you need to have power. People like myself, and Dohnaseek, we don't have an amazing power to fight and grow stronger."

"That's not my problem! Hurting others for power...is that how you work!?"

"Do you think I like doing things like this?!" Raynare continued to rage. "I hate it, I don't want to make anyone suffer. All I wanted was Azazel-sama's love, and to live a comfortable life! But then Dohnaseek...that foolish idiot..." Her eyes became slightly wet as she thought about Dohnaseek. "...he thought this was the only way to do it. To gain some kind of power. All he wanted to do was...to not be looked down upon, and now he's locked away. He could be locked up for life…"

"He tried to kill me!"

Isane argued, with Raynare letting out a low laugh.

"Your Longinus, is going to be wasted with you." Those words stung Isane deep within her core. "You're just an ordinary human. I checked out your life, you don't have anything that makes you special. You simply have nothing that can make you special, so don't even say you deserve your Longinus."

"And why do you deserve it exactly?"

Akeno said it with cold eyes.

Raynare showed a dark expression on her face.

"I'd do something great with it, I'd finally not be looked down on anymore."

"She was born with it, it is her Longinus. You have no right to try and take that power away."

Akeno's words caused Raynare to feel more anger deep inside of her body.

"She doesn't need it! She's just an ordinary human! It should go to someone that can actually use it! It will be wasted with her!"

"Wasted in your opinion. I can't let you get past me. But before that, what happened to the occupant of this house? You haven't killed her, have you?"

Raynare showed a disgusting smile on her face.

"And if I did?"

A golden aura ran itself around Akeno's body. Sparks of electricity erupts out of her body, and she points her hands forward towards Raynare. The young woman felt her body trembling slightly at the feelings inside of Raynare, fear at the sight of the young woman before her.

"Then I'll show you my power."

From her hands, a giant bolt of lighting came out of her hands. Isane's eyes widened at the power of Akeno, it tore through the ground and smashed into Raynare's form who tried to block it with her light based weapons, but the lightning was tougher than she thought it would be, and sent her flying through the air, and through the house, until she was shot right out of the front door.

Even the barrier that surrounded the house had been broken through, and she wasn't able to do anything other than slam against the ground, with light burns across her body from the electricity that wrapped around her.

Isane stood there, looking absolutely stunned.

She definitely could see the reason why Akeno shouldn't be pissed off.

She had collapsed half a house with her powers alone.

And it didn't seem like she went all out either with her power.

"Isane-chan, are you okay?"

Isane didn't even say anything other than "Y-Yeah." seeing Akeno's cold expression.

It wasn't for her.

It was for Raynare.

Akeno then walked forward, and went towards Raynare on the ground.

Isane followed her, seeing a barrier erupted around them in a dome. To the side, she could see Kalawarner casting some kind of barrier, with Akeno glancing towards them, and she believed she understood what was going on.

"So you had help, huh."

Raynare from the ground, grit her teeth, summoning a blade of light.

"Of course, I also have some friends. With that barrier, you wont be escaping. You're all alone, you cannot defeat me."

Akeno placed a finger to her lips, and a small redness gathered on her cheeks.

"Fufufufu, it seems that I also have to get serious don't I? Though you're a Fallen Angel, I have to unleash my deadly powers against you~"

Akeno stuck out her hand, and unleashed a powerful blast of sparkling yellow lightning. Raynare gasped, and extended her wings, shooting off into the sky, just in time to avoid the wave of lightning.

However, just as she turned to throw her sword at Akeno, the young woman had already formed several bolts of lightning which shot off at a high speed, Raynare's eyes widening and stuck out her hands, placing up barriers which Akeno didn't seem to care about, and continued on with her powers going forward.

"Ara, you're able to hold back my lightning this much? I don't mind fufufu~"

Akeno continued shooting off her high powered lightning, which forced itself against Raynare's barriers, shattering them with the superior strength that Akeno had, with Isane being bewildered by what she had seen.

Raynare's barriers fully broke, and she received a bolt of lightning right through her body, forcing her body to fall down to the ground. But as she was falling, she tossed her sword of light right for Akeno's body.

"Akeno-san!"

Isane yelled out with worry.

Akeno however used a barrier to block the sword coming for her, and stopped it coming for her all together.

"Ara, it seems that you're done for. What's your name?"

Raynare collapsed to the ground, where she felt angered that Akeno was handling her like this so easily.

She couldn't even fight back against the Fallen Angel.

It felt scary.

Raynare's eyes went towards Akeno who was smiling, but her eyes held cold intentions.

Kalawarner felt afraid for her friend, summoning a multitude of light spears, shooting them off like arrows for Akeno's body without even making a sound.

Isane went to speak, when Akeno cocked her head towards her, and summoned a large barrier to tank all of the arrows of light.

However, Akeno was surprised when she saw the barrier being broken down from the light of Kalawarner, it seemed that she was rather strong.

But Akeno was stronger, and was capable of holding her back.

"Bikou! Come on! You said you'd help me!"

Raynare cried out, Akeno became suspicious by what she meant, only to hear a groan in the distance.

"Honestly, I thought that I'd be fighting Zenki Astaroth, or Vali Lucifer."

Akeno turned her head back to see Bikou walking forward.

Unlike Raynare or Kalawarner, she didn't feel really much evil coming from Bikou's heart.

Even then, he did show a mischievous side to him, and he summoned some long staff like weapon, his eyes going towards Akeno who blinked several times.

"Hahahaha, this Onee-sama type is going to be my opponent Raynare?"

"Naturally..."

She said while trying to catch her breath.

Pulling himself forward, he placed a finger by his chin.

"Hmmmm, she might be a bit strong, but I can't see much fun in fighting her."

"Just do what I say you weird monkey and fight her!"

Bikou's finger pointed towards her, surprising her.

"Keep your cool Raynare-chan, I was just inspecting the person I'd be fighting. I thought I'd be fighting the White Dragon or Astaroth Heir, not fighting this girl here. But I don't mind if that's the case." He spun his staff around, pointing it at Akeno. "Alright then, we should get going!"

Bikou rushed forward, and jabbed his staff towards her.

She gasped and raised a barrier, but the barrier shattered instantly, with Isane becoming a little more scared as Akeno received a strike to her abdomen, blowing her body backwards, and down into the ground.

"Akeno-san!"

Isane cried out, but Bikou stopped her movements with his staff extending out to meet her form, pushing her backwards ever so slightly.

"Sorry Princess, I can't let you get involved. I think Raynare-chan there wishes to have a word with you."

Akeno ground her teeth, while seeing Bikou approaching her.

"I wont let you!"

Akeno shot off a massive wave of electricity that was the size of a house. Isane ducked at the large blast while Raynare and Kalawarner knew that if they were caught in that, then they'd definitely suffer a good deal of pain and if worse happened, they'd be killed.

But Bikou waved his staff before him, and split the large bolt of lightning in two, separating around him, and caused two large explosions behind him, Akeno panted slightly, and then stuck out her hands, forming spears of ice in the air, shooting them off towards Bikou.

"Nice Onee-san! Show me your abilities!"

Bikou rushed forward while swinging out his staff several times, smashing through the ice so it couldn't move forward, while Akeno continued shooting off lightning attacks mixed in with the ice spears.

But he was fast, and could dodge all of her attacks.

Isane stepped backwards, murmuring "No way..." and didn't even know what to think about this.

It was insane.

This is what Zenki meant.

He told her that sometimes, they couldn't win and it could be against powerful enemies.

Raynare's smirk turned to Isane who felt panic growing within her.

"T-This is insane! W-Why are you doing this!?"

Raynare continued to snicker at the sight of Isane.

"Because I'm not an idiot. Seeing you before me kinda pisses me off. This kind of life, this is what we deal with. Fights, and blood shed, among other things. That's why, this could end peacefully if you give me your Longinus. I could easily take you, but I'll give you a chance to be nice."

Isane thought Raynare was crazy.

Akeno wasn't able to handle Bikou, he was simply to fast and strong, and could destroy her attacks.

While panic rose within Isane, the barrier suddenly shattered around them, revealing Vali flying down in a beautifully white armour coating her. Isane didn't know who she was, she hadn't seen Vali like this before, and was dazzled by the armour.

"Heeeh, Vali-chan coming in late I see."

Vali turned to Akeno who was panting difficulty.

"We were surprised by the sudden barrier that cut off this location. Someone went to great lengths to hide these people. Zenki's taken care of Asia, and the others, while I was asked to come here, and for good reasons."

Her eyes went to Bikou who smirked at the sight before him.

"So this is the Hakuryuukou's Balance Breaker? I'm blessed, I did want to have a good fight. Hey Hakuryuukou-chan, is it alright if we fight one another?"

"You seem to not be like these Fallen Angels. Are you really just here to have a fight?"

"Naturally, fighting is what I live for, I love the heat of a good battle."

"However, you also targeted these two with these Fallen Angels. My King wishes for me to keep them safe, so I'll make sure that you're finished off."

Vali stuck out her hand, and began gathering demonic power.

Bikou smirked, and went to move, when suddenly a magic circle came across the ground.

"Wait, Fallen Angels! I didn't say that we should do this!"

"I'm not doing this!"

Raynare roared, as Kalawarner showed darkened eyes.

"Then who is this..."

"Stop!"

Vali attempted to shoot them down.

But when she shot off her power, the energy passed through the air, since their bodies disappeared.

Vali clicked her tongue while Akeno panted several times.

"It seems that they've gone for now." Vali turned to Akeno and Isane. "Come, we should go."

"But the house..."

Isane argued, with Vali letting out a small breath.

"Ravel will take care of it, we need to retreat for the moment. Though I would personally stay, I know Zenki would want you both back to headquarters to make sure that you're alright. So come with me."

Isane couldn't argue, and ended up leaving with Akeno and Vali.

* * *

Arriving back at what Vali called headquarters, it was Zenki's home with both Zenki's peerage and Rias' (minus Gasper who was frightened of Isane) having gathered in the living room. Asia was healing Akeno of her wounds, though she seemed to be a bit distant.

Isane pondered if she should ask anything about her, but she stopped herself when Zenki spoke up.

"We're dealing with a new enemy." The room went quiet for a few moments before he continued. "Fortunately, we found the client that Akeno-san had alive and well, only Asia-chan's client was killed. It seems that while attempting something with you, Isane-san, they weren't truly trying to kill the humans. Though from what Mittelt-san let slip around Asia-chan, it seems that Freed took it too far, and killed Asia-chan's client on his own volition."

Taking in the information, Rias picked up where he left off.

"Yes, it seems that though the Fallen Angels aren't strong enough to pose a threat to us personally, it seems that they have something helping them hide even from experienced Senjutsu users, that's no easy feat."

Isane was going to ask what Senjutsu was, so Zenki addressed it quickly.

"Senjutsu, to give a brief description, is the ability to control the life energy, or ki, to do a number of things. Tracking people through their ki, is what Rias-chan was speaking about then. Usually, it is a reliable way to track people, but on this occasion, they were hidden from even Senjutsu sensing, which is a hard thing to do indeed."

"Aah, I get it, I think!"

Rias continued after confirming that with Isane.

"And this new enemy, Bikou. Could that be the current Monkey King? At least, the Monkey King that had been chosen closest to this time."

"Monkey King? As in like Sun Wukong? Or is it something else?"

"Yes, that's right Isane-san." Zenki began as Isane cocked her head. "He's the current Monkey King while being a descendant of the past Sun Wukong. Though I am surprised that he decided to join...Raynare-san, was it?"

Akeno nodded.

"That's what she was called yes."

Rias folded her arms.

"And they're after Ise because of her Sacred Gear."

Isane's eyes cast downwards.

She felt bad as she glanced towards Akeno in her current state.

"...Because of me, Akeno-san got hurt..."

Zenki shook his head, relieving her of her worries.

"No, it's not your fault Isane-san, there are people out there that would be drawn to your power. Because of your inexperience, they decided to try and strike like this. I'll give them points in getting Bikou-san here, I've heard that he's quite strong."

Vali folded her arms.

"I do feel a good level of power from him. If at all possible, I'd like to fight him, Zenki."

"Haha, I'm sure you would Vali-chan." Zenki looked around at the others, then to Isane. "Our priority is to make sure that you're safe, Isane-san. So if you don't mind, we'll be watching over you until this incident is resolved."

"Hahaha, I don't mind at all. It seems that you're all quite awesome so I'll leave it to you."

"And your parents, I'll make sure that they're protected as well. They wont even be aware that they could be in danger."

Isane placed a hand over her heart in gratitude.

"Yes...thank you, Zenki-kun."

"With that taken care of, I've got the Fallen Angel girl...Mittelt-san I think she said her name was, in a few force fields downstairs, she can't escape. I'll be talking to her and see if there's anything I can get out of her. If not, then I'll be taking her to Azazel-san myself. But I should say that we should prepare for anything that might happen. The Fallen Angels, Vali-chan told me that they were teleported away, and even they seemed surprised, the same incident with Freed. After searching the town quickly, they're currently not here, but I'd like to keep searching and the instant we find them, we'll take them into Azazel-san, and find out what's been happening, especially with who this third party is transporting them away."

"...It feels like the incident from a few years ago Zenki-senpai."

Koneko waded in, with Kuroka nodding seriously.

"We never did find out what happened back then with who was supporting Naberius and Diodora."

"I'm sorry, who are Naberius and Diodora?"

Isane asked, interrupting the conversation.

People went quiet in the room, Koneko, Kuroka and Asia, who had been directly affected by those two, didn't know how to speak about it, they didn't know what to say. Zenki himself remained calm, though thinking about Diodora and Naberius for even a second wasn't something he was happy about doing.

"That's...a long story Isane-san. Lets just say for now, they were bad people doing experiments on people. We never could find out who was supporting them, whoever it was, was able even to force my own Otou-san to be transported away. If it is those people...then it could be even more troubling than I thought it would be. But we don't know if it is them this time. It could be something else that's supporting the Fallen Angels. Perhaps it is another Fallen Angel that's got a good deal of power. Either way, lets get prepared, just in case and be on alert."

[Understood!]

They all replied, even Isane replied that.

Seeing Zenki doing things like this, it did feel pretty good to be apart of the group like this.

Also it was clear they were going to keep her safe.

That alone brought happy thoughts to her.

Being with the Devils…

She definitely quite liked it.

* * *

As promised by the Witch herself, Arthur came face to face with Walburga once more while standing in the same area they had met, a grassy land with hills in the background, and also a mountain further back.

Le Fay stood on close by, feeling the tension within the air. She knew that it might not end well, so she was getting ready to defend her brother if she needed to do that.

"So, Arthur, what's it going to be~?"

Her sadistic tone hadn't lost its touch.

Arthur folded his arms.

"I've read what you've written, and I can't say that I'm on board with what you're representing before me. Even though I understand what you've written, and I can understand the idea behind it, the method of achieving these goals doesn't line up with how I wish to live my life, so that for that, I simply can't just join your side."

Walburga's face curled downwards.

"Seriously? Didn't you read what you'd get?"

"Yes, and it is tempting offer. But the price for them aren't something I care to deal with."

Walburga's frown became known on her face.

"Then that's not good. Leader-sama shall be displeased about that. Not going to reconsider?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No, that's not something I wish to reconsider. I simply can't do it."

Walburga showed a sadistic sneer on her lips.

"Then die."

Immediately, she placed her hand forward, and unleashed multiple spells towards Arthur.

Fire, wind, lightning, light and darkness began to pour forward, and shoot out at him.

Le Fay panicked, but Arthur merely sliced through the spells, and unleashed a heavily dense wave of holy power, which obliterated the spells in an instant, and continued going towards her body, as she activated a multitude of defence magic spells, blocking off the holy power, but it managed to take down a few of her barriers.

Walburga wagged her finger.

"That's not good. But that sword is good."

"Then if you want to become better acquainted with my blade, then keep attacking me. Otherwise, leave immediately."

"As if I would!"

Walburga placed her hand into the sky, forming many magical circles, and she went to unleash her power, when Arthur stabbed his blade into the air.

Walburga was suspicious, but she then saw that the sword was going through some kind of tear in space.

The sword came out above the magical circles, and unleashed more of the holy energy of his famous Holy King Sword, Caliburn. The swords energy rained down and destroyed the spells instantly, heading right for the young woman's body.

She quickly activated a transportation circle, disappearing in an instant.

She then reappeared behind Arthur, who predicted the woman would move their, and changed his weapon towards her, slashing down at her, but she merely blocked the intense sword with a multitude of barriers, the pressure of the attack shattering several barriers, but kept Walburga safe and sound, the ground around them began to shatter due to the immense power that Arthur released.

"Interesting, you defended against my sword. You must be good at using magic, Witch."

"And you're fast, but I've been trained by the best~"

Walburga summoned ice from the floor, which rose up in a large pillar, forcing Arthur to leap into the air.

His speed was so fast Le Fay couldn't keep up with him, and neither could Walburga fully, who ended up turning as a result just in time to see that Arthur was already slashing down towards her.

"Don't mess with me!"

She unleashed many fireballs from magical circles.

But Arthur's speed, coupled with his sword, managed to cut down all of the fireballs within seconds, and shoot off a good chunk of holy aura for Walburga at the same time, who was forced to block from the power.

"Sh-Shit!"

Walburga saw her barriers shattering, so she quickly turned her attention to the swordsman himself, and combined a transportation spell, along with some magical elemental spells, which formed all the way around Arthur in a few seconds.

Le Fay looked stunned.

"_Using those kind of magic's together without much prep time, if any at all...she's amazing. She's very skilled. I can see why she is valued in her group to do a task like this. But even then, Onii-sama's not weak._"

She thought to herself, as Arthur calmly began gathering holy power into his blade.

"Witch, you're skilled, but I can't lose here."

He swirled his blade around like a propeller, and unleashed all of his aura as Walburga released her magical skills. Arthur's blade moved in such a way that his sword cut through the spells without touching his body or causing the spells to hit him after they had been cut.

Walburga was stunned by the sudden usage of his blade.

Arthur definitely was skilled in many areas.

No one could complain about that.

"I see, so you're able to keep up with my magic. That's not good, I might seriously be in trouble here." She feigned fear, but then showed a sadistic smirk, and announced "Got ya~"

And then she snapped her fingers, revealing a few magical circles in the air around Arthur.

Le Fay recognized them, and gasped.

"Onii-sama! They're binding spells!"

"Binding spells..."

Arthur suddenly felt the spells to wrap around him in their aura. The power of the binding spell was strong enough to force his body to lock into place, while Le Fay felt more and more concern entering her body.

She went to move forward when Arthur shot her a calm look.

"Don't worry, I've got this."

Le Fay didn't know what he was talking about.

But then she saw that his blade, had already sunk into a space at the tip of the blade.

From above Walburga, the swords tip came out, and unleashed a pent up aura that it held within its blade, down onto the unsuspecting Walburga, who felt the intense power washing over her body, and slammed her down into the ground.

She laid down on the ground, and lost her binding spells power for a moment.

But that moment allowed Arthur to break free of the binds of magic, dropping him down to the ground, and charged for the grounded Walburga.

Growling, she went to move forward…

When a hand came out, and caught Arthur's blade.

Arthur's eyes widened, turning to see a mysterious man within a cloak.

But he could see the eyes underneath the cloak, and it felt as if a cold chill had wrapped around his body.

"...I didn't even detect your presence until that moment your hand caught my blade."

"L-Leader-sama! Y-You didn't have to come out here! I was just making my comeback!"

The leader showed a charismatic smile that only Walburga could see.

"Don't worry about it, Walburga. You did quite well. Sometimes, we can't help that allies don't wish to join our side. Even if it is for a good cause."

"Hehehe, you're right~ Well, I'm glad that you came, I was sweating a bit, his skills aren't a joke, and even for a normal human, his speed is incredible. Even I felt the waves of power rolling off of him. He isn't a joke, Leader-sama~"

The leader flipped his hand, and sent Arthur away with a flick a good distance. The air pressure around the flick alone caused Le Fay to fall down to the ground, and that was after she had created a number of barriers to defend herself, so the power behind his flick felt fantastically scary in her eyes.

"Onii-sama!"

Le Fay looked on with a stunned expression, seeing Arthur being tossed away so easily by this mysterious man. Le Fay then saw Arthur quickly stand up, pointing his blade towards the mysterious man.

"I don't know who you are, but I felt your waves of power coming from here. You clearly hold power that is not a normal level of power I've dealt with until now. What are you exactly?"

Arthur said it clearly.

His eyes focused in on the man who's face he couldn't see.

But he could feel those cold eyes on him.

"Arthur Pendragon, it's nice to officially meet you. I'm surprised that you and Walburga are fighting. I thought that you'd want to join our side. I did offer to give you any holy sword you requested. Even the so called missing Excalibur Ruler."

"Yes, I also received that information. However, I don't agree with hurting innocent people. You might speak beautifully, but they're filled with darkness, your words hold no emotion. But if you can hide your intentions from me, then you're quite skilled."

"Arthur, I don't want this to end in your defeat. I wish to do this the hard way."

Arthur was surprised he said it like that.

People usually did it the easy way, at least that's what Arthur had come across before.

But this man, whoever he was, seemed to like being challenged.

"The hard way? What's the easy way?"

"You'll find out if the hard way doesn't get my achievements. I prefer people following me of their own free will. Not by me forcing them into my control...well, people I respect anyway. I respect your power and your family. Don't make me defeat you."

Arthur didn't make a move.

His breathing even stopped for a few moments.

The way that he stared at Arthur…

Arthur definitely knew there was something about this guy that was dangerous, so he quickly closed the distance, and summoned a large amount of holy aura. Even Le Fay hadn't seen Arthur summon this amount of power before, and he swung it down towards the man within seconds…

But he simply placed his hand outwards, and slapped the power to the right hand side, unleashing a massive amount of aura that crumbled several medium sized grassy hills, and even leave a large cut within a mountain at a distance.

Arthur and Le Fay couldn't be more stunned.

"H-He simply slapped it away..."

Le Fay held her hands to her mouth while Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Have this!"

Changing tactics, Arthur came at the man again and again from every location that he could. Left, right, up, down, side to side, he mixed in different kinds of techniques that Arthur thought he'd be able to make land on the opponents body.

But that wasn't how it went down.

The man merely used his power to deflect each and every sword slash that he came up against.

The wave that he moved was elegant.

The way he diverted attacks were on his form was beautifully done.

Even Arthur couldn't see a weakness in the man's form.

When Arthur pulled backwards, and stabbed to the side, the man merely raised two fingers, catching the blade that came for his head through the opening in space, between said fingers, and held it in place with incredible strength.

Walburga showed a sadistic smile that sent shivers down Le Fay's spine.

"I told you, you should have joined us."

Arthur's eyes slit themselves, trying to pull his blade, but the grip of the man was so strong that Arthur couldn't grab it back.

"Arthur, one last chance, to join my side. If you refuse, then I can't be held responsible to what's going to happen to you."

Arthur didn't like the sound of that.

But he also had his sister to think about.

Her safety was more important than anything, and he didn't think this man was simply going to let them leave so easily.

So he took up a stance and turned to Le Fay.

"Le Fay, get out of here."

"O-Onii-sama? W-What do you mean? Just by myself?"

Arthur nodded, which intrigued the Leader quite a bit.

"Leave him to me, go and keep yourself safe."

"B-But-"

"Le Fay." He said it with a clearer voice than before. "You need to escape, it's too dangerous around here. This opponent isn't ordinary, I don't think that I can win. That's why you need to escape right now." His eyes went to the mysterious Leader who just calmly watched on. "Are you not attacking me?"

"I was waiting for you and your Imouto to finish. It doesn't matter what you wish for, if you attempt to escape, then Walburga will attack you, little girl. You might also be useful, I can see that you've got quite a good deal of magical abilities, and I wonder if you know any forbidden magic that I am unaware of? It would be interesting to see your powers-"

"No you wont! Le Fay! Go now!"

Arthur jumped forward, and unleashed many slashes towards the enemy before him. He merely stuck out his hand, coating it in a dense aura, and blocked off every shot time and time again, the sword couldn't even slice through the aura it was that heavy and thick.

Le Fay panicked, seeing Arthur being pushed backwards, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

She couldn't leave her brother.

But she knew that they both couldn't escape.

She needed help…

She needed someone's assistance.

But who she could get, she didn't know.

With tears coming out of her eyes, she turned her head and began activating a transportation circle.

"Oh no you don't!"

Walburga stuck out her hand and attempted to use her magic to attack Le Fay.

But Arthur managed to unleash powerful waves of holy power from his sword towards Walburga, forcing her to defend against the wild attack, while the Leader had a chance at his body, embedding a powerful fist into Arthur's torso.

"Gwaaah!"

He spat out a good deal of blood while dropping down to the floor, feeling sicker by the second.

Le Fay's scared eyes went towards Arthur, who despite having just been punched, still offered a kind smile for Le Fay.

With a flash of light, she disappeared all together with regret deep within her mind.

She definitely felt as if she had just ran away from her elder brother, and it caused her to feel sick deep inside of her body.

Walburga clicked her tongue.

"Damn magician, she escaped."

"It matters not, I'm sure she'll show back up eventually. Maybe she'll have some interesting allies to join us." His eyes went towards Arthur who writhed in the ground in pain. "But more importantly, we managed to obtain this man here. His skills no doubt will bring a good deal of power to our forming group."

Arthur's detesting eyes shot for the leaders own who's smirk was growing more and more.

The man's hand approached Arthur's face with more and more feelings bursting to the surface.

Arthur definitely knew that right now…

He couldn't escape.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Rias and Akeno flirted with Zenki for a bit while expressing their thoughts and showing how close they've become over the years, though they were shot down by Vali quick enough. Isane's still pondering on what she should do, but got some information from Asia, and Zenki, explaining a number of things, and helping her pick her own kind of path.**

**Raynare and Kalawarner also contacted Bikou who initially refused joining their side to not get involved with their vendetta, through his love of fighting however, with the chance of fighting both Zenki and Vali, it seems that he's quite happy.**

**Freed confronted Asia, and attempted to harm her, but Zenki managed to make it and take down Freed without much effort, though he was teleported away, while Zenki stopped Mittelt being transported away. Akeno and Isane were cornered by Raynare and Kalawarner, though Akeno managed to hold them off, Bikou made good on his promise and came to have a fight, managing to force Akeno backwards. However, Vali came in and saved them, though the mysterious group transported them away.**

**Then at the end, Arthur, and Le Fay were confronted with Walburga, and refused her offer. They had a fight with Arthur dominating Walburga, until the Leader came in and stopped Arthur, showing his power by fighting back against someone so powerful, but Le Fay managed to escape with a heavy heart.**

**Finally, I've been thinking about adding Elmenhilde to the peerage after a few people PM'ed me about it along with my own thoughts, but I don't know if I should have her be a Pawn and make Le Fay a 2 piece Pawn, or to have either Xenovia or Arthur replaced by her. If Arthur was replaced, she wouldn't become a Knight, Xenovia would do and Elmen would become the Rook, Arthur wouldn't join Rias' peerage but he'd still have a big role to play in the story. If Xenovia was replaced, then Elmen would become the Rook, and Xenovia would join Rias' peerage.**

**So yeah, let me know your thoughts, and**** until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (3 pieces).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis.**


	13. Capture the Fallen Angels part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks for the vote! I thought it would be, they're like that after all~ Asia and Isane do have a good friendship huh. Le Fay's going to be searching for ways to help her brother, could lead her to Zenki and the others. I could see a scene like that happening!**

**yogaratw607; That would be pretty cool, maybe he'll be able to do something like that.**

**Yukilumi; Not really, kissing directly is something saved for a particularly romantic moment, I believe anyway. Maybe so, there's things that separate them though. Well thanks, glad you like him. It depends who's fighting who and how long it takes depends on that. It is based on anime so yeah he'd have some traits like that.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Haha, that's Isane for you, she's quite the forward type of person huh. They would have yeah, Vali put a stop to that for now. It was horrible yeah, but Zenki came to protect Asia from Freed, and dropped him right away. They got Mittelt yeah~ Akeno's come a good long way and is able to harness her power to a good degree. She might arrive there soon, first she's going to try somewhere else.**

**Silver crow; Thanks! Glad you like it. His goals are something that will be shown as the story goes on. Yeah Elmen does suit Pawn. I guess that he could do something like that. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, those ideas sound pretty awesome! It seems that his rep precedes him. We'll be getting some steamy scenes in the future. Zenki does know about the Boosted Gear due to research so he shared his knowledge about it. Yeah, I can confirm he's met Tobio, and Lavinia. I can't say anything about the others, he might have met them. Ravel can see through her tricks, and got her own back. She's seen it before, so she at least knows he can control others projectiles. Yeah, it's gonna be fun when she finds out huh. Freed went against the group, and killed someone though Zenki managed to come and save them. Mittelt got caught for now, and the others soon shall follow. Akeno is currently stronger than the likes of Raynare, Bikou on the other hand is right now stronger than her. Walburga fought off Arthur, but right now couldn't overpower him, and yeah, she didn't use it, not right now anyway. We'll see his plans coming together as we go through the story. It wont be this chapter Le Fay and Zenki meet, but they will meet quite soon. I can't reveal if his heritage would be different or not. He'd definitely reign Issei in if he was going too far. Yeah, he wouldn't have fire, that's Natsu's thing. I don't know about Gajeel yet. Yeah, that would be cool if she was on the team. August could survive yeah. Yeah, she could be stronger. Dunno about Levy and Juvia yet. That would be fun with Irene. He wouldn't get that sword. Not sure about Hanabi yet. Maybe he could be that.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! Le Fay's going to be getting some assistance~**

**Anime PJ; Thanks! Glad that you're liking it! Ooh yeah, they're still not doing the right thing, but they've got some motivations behind why they're doing these horrible things. That's Freed for you~ We will learn a bit more about it in the future, and what their goals actually are. You're not wrong, being proactive is something I also like rather than reacting to things, making decisions for themselves. Thanks for the vote!**

**sdrwwe; I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far!**

**Andrew123456; Yes I am, and thanks for the vote. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea for the Fairy Tail fic, thanks for the suggestion! I've thought about it, I don't know about this story, but maybe a future one. I don't know if it will be Issei or Isane in that fic yet. I might have a poll about it if it wins.**

**lord web of life of destiny; Thank you! Glad you're enjoying the fight scenes.**

**Skull Flame; They do yeah, it seems to have worked, a little bit. She did yeah, though Zenki wouldn't let anything bad happen to Asia. Yup, Mittelt's now been captured. It's going to be revealing some members in the near future~**

**Guest 1; Thanks very much! And thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 2; Of course, for anyone that votes, I add it on, and thanks for the votes!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Capture the Fallen Angels part one!**

Arthur, sitting before the man who had captured him, couldn't move. His arms were bound, and his sword had been taken away from him, and locked within very complex magical seals that even he hadn't seen before, even with Le Fay.

Whoever had made them, clearly wasn't a weakling at all.

It was as if he was attempting to taunt him with the sword being right there, within the same room, yet he was out of reach. He couldn't even use his powers with the sword.

Then the man who had caught him, moved forward, running a hand through his hair.

"Hello, Arthur. You simply could have followed me, but you're forcing me to take control over you."

"Tch, you captured me yet you didn't get my Imouto. Are you worried about that?"

"Worried about the little magician? Hardly. She'll show up sooner or later, and when she does, I'll bring her in. But I was there for you, Arthur. Your skills in wielding a blade, while not completely polished will be a good asset to my growing group. I do like finding unique and interesting people to be beside me."

"Like your Witch."

Arthur spat out, not wanting to give this man any kind of satisfaction.

In fact, even though he couldn't see the man's face, Arthur knew that dark intentions laid ahead for him, yet he simply didn't care.

"Walburga, she does have her uses. She's not in the upper echelons of my group, but she's got a good deal of knowledge on a variety of people and has multiple connections that are good for someone like me. But ignoring that for the moment, aren't you happy that you get to be one of the first test subjects for me? I've been perfecting my technique for a while now, and I'd like to see how you're able to resist, and what I need to do to adjust."

"Need to do to adjust…?"

Arthur murmured not quite understanding what he was talking about.

Some technique that needed to be perfected?

How would he be a test subject?

Just what was going to happen to him?

"Don't worry Arthur, you're precious to me, I wont harm you."

Arthur thought that was laughable at best.

"...Then why did you capture me? What are you going to be doing to me exactly? Experimenting on me? What kind of experimentation are you going to do on me? Is it to do with the Holy Sword Caliburn?"

"Caliburn and experimentation huh? I hadn't even considered that. That could be interesting, infusing the power of a holy sword into a body...perhaps I'll do just that, thanks for helping me along Arthur-kun~"

Despite his tone being playful, Arthur sensed a darkness within his voice.

It was chilling.

Creepy.

He could feel it sending shivers down the man's spine.

"I'm not a sadist myself, so I don't want any harm to come to you, Arthur Pendragon. Resistance is futile, am I right?"

He joked with Arthur who was getting more and more agitated.

He definitely felt worried about what was going to happen next.

All he knew was that he was going to be experimented…

But what that meant, he truly didn't know.

* * *

Zenki, later into the night, took the trip towards the Grigori once more. Mittelt kept trying to wriggle her way out of his grasp, but she wasn't able to do that, she wasn't strong enough.

"Help! A Devil has kidnapped me!"

Mittelt cried to the others walking in the Grigori.

But since they were aware of Zenki and who he was as a person along with his connection to Azazel, they didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Honestly, did you think that would work?"

Mittelt developed teary eyes.

"Y-Yes...n-no, I don't know...alright, I'm scared!"

"You don't have to be scared, no one's going to hurt you now."

Mittelt scowled up at him.

"How am I meant to know that? You're a scary existence, I might even die, and you're not even caring about my well being!"

"I do care about your well being. I didn't kill you, did I?"

"You could want me as your servant! You Devils would want me as a girlfriend! I'm sure of it!"

Mittelt argued, with Zenki raising an eyebrow.

"Erm...if that's what you think then you're way off base. All I'm doing is delivering you to Azazel-san, I wont be doing anything further with you."

Making it to the door of Azazel, he lightly tapped on it.

"I'm going to die if you let Azazel-sama take me! My death will be on your head! I hope you can live with that, because I certainly wouldn't be able to do it!"

"You and I both know that Azazel-san wouldn't hurt you like that. You're being quite dramatic all of a sudden."

As he said it, Azazel opened the door.

Seeing Mittelt, and Zenki stood there, he let out a sigh at Freed.

"Seriously, do any of my subordinates actually work for me and not have some hidden agenda?"

Zenki gave a bemused smile while Mittelt thrashed side to side.

"It wasn't me Azazel-sama! I didn't betray you! I only have the utmost respect for you!"

Trying to save her own skin, Mittelt began to cry.

"Mittelt, you already have betrayed me by attacking my friends within Kuoh." Azazel said it while narrowing his brows. "Anyway, I'll have her arranged to be taken away." Azazel snapped his fingers, and some guards came from within his office. "Come now, Mittelt. Did you think you'd succeed? You're a good Fallen Angel with decent skills for your level, but you couldn't have beaten the likes of Zenki or Vali."

Mittelt went to speak, but her mouth felt dry.

Her body felt cold inside.

She truly didn't know what she was going to do now.

"Azazel-sama, I didn't...I mean, I only went along with what Raynare wished for...I didn't do this to harm you..."

Mittelt did sound regretful of causing upset, and tried to smooth it over…

But Azazel just lowered his eyes.

"But in the end, you did harm me Mittelt. If you had believed in me, then you'd understand that I wouldn't have done anything like this. I love Longinus', but I don't want to take them away from their possessors. The only times I would is if they asked, or they were too dangerous in the current hands they would be in and were being used for evil deeds. Even then, it would be a hard thing for me to do. I...I'm disappointed, Mittelt."

Mittelt realized what she had done.

In the end, she knew that she had messed up, and that she wasn't going to be able to do anything other than repent in prison.

Mittelt cried as she was being taken away by the guards.

As they had disappeared, Zenki turned to Azazel who seemed to be a bit disheartened.

"Azazel-san, it isn't your fault that this happened."

"No...maybe it isn't, but still...the owner of the Boosted Gear has been placed into danger because of my Fallen Angels."

It seemed like Azazel was being a bit harsh on himself, at least what Zenki could gather.

"Azazel-san, you can't blame yourself for them. It seemed that they also were working with Dohnaseek due to their goals. You couldn't have known about them."

"I had placed Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt in a group a few years ago. Raynare was always quite loyal, she was quite devoted to the Grigori...but there was always an element of inferiority within her. I felt like she held these feelings of worthlessness, but in the end, I couldn't even do anything in the end to dissuade her, despite trying to pair her off with people that could help her along. Even then, to go this far...I'm surprised, the Raynare I knew...I thought I knew, wouldn't go this far, and this deep into a darkness like this. I had asked Raynare what she thought about Dohnaseek, and she said that he had done a disservice to the Grigori. I took her at face value...I couldn't have guessed she would have done this."

"We can't predict what's going to happen sometimes Azazel-san, even if you attempt to make every prediction possible. There have been cases from both Fallen Angels, and Devils sides...respectable people show sides to others that were hidden away."

Zenki tried to comfort the Fallen Angel, and Azazel did appreciate that.

"Perhaps you're right. Though it seems that I keep causing trouble for you guys."

"Aha, no worries about that. It isn't your worry about what's happened here. We'll get the Fallen Angels soon enough when they emerge once more, and you can ask them about the reason they betrayed you. You still have plenty of people that wish to follow you, Azazel-san."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry to ask you once more, can you bring in Raynare and the others for me?"

"Sure, it isn't a problem….well, we hope it isn't a problem anyway."

Azazel raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean? Do you have some knowledge on something I don't?"

Zenki hummed as he began explaining the series of events until now, and what they thought about what had happened, and in the end, Azazel was quite surprised by what had happened.

Zenki exhaled as he finished the explanation.

"...And that's it. We aren't sure, but the power to hide their presence wasn't the Fallen Angels doing. At least, not all their doing. Vali-chan mentioned that...I believe her name is Kalawarner, was able to hide within a barrier, but that shouldn't of hidden it from Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan's senses."

"Yes, the Fallen Angels shouldn't have that kind of ability. But even if they are, why would they help out the Fallen Angels? They had the power back then to even contend with your Otou-sama for a little while, and seal us both in a different space."

Zenki folded his arms, taking in all of the information.

"That's why I'm dubious. I'm sure that if they wished for whatever they wanted, why not come and do the job yourself? Is it because they don't want us to know it's them? Either way, I'm only taking it as a precaution for now. If we find more evidence...it could be Bikou had helped them do it. He might have some unknown ability to hide us. I have heard he does know Senjutsu, so it could be that he's more skilled than I was aware of."

"Hmmmm...it could be to do with Bikou, he's worked for us for a good while now, and while he does love fighting, he didn't seem to have a truly evil heart to me. Perhaps Raynare offered him something that would allow him to join her side for the time being."

"Vali-chan's intent on fighting him."

Azazel let out a small laugh at what he had said.

"Haha, typical Vali. I'm sure she'd love to do something like that. Well, I'll see what I can make of the situation here. Though Takumi, you should be aware of something I've been hearing rumours about recently."

"Rumours?"

"There's a new forming group, I don't know if they're connected to the incident a few years ago with Asia, and the Nekomata girls. But I have heard that the supposed leader of the group is Ophis."

Zenki swallowed his spit with a gulp.

"O-Ophis, as in the Dragon God Ophis?"

"Yes, that Dragon has usually stayed out of every conflict. But it seems that Ophis is currently becoming involved. If Ophis is, then it's going to be a complicated situation. I thought I should warn you, in case this is connected to Ophis. Though I think it is unlikely, I wouldn't know what Ophis would want with the Boosted Gear, there's been no reports on Ophis currently attempting anything with the Heavenly Dragons. Ophis has been seeking strong people I believe from the intelligence reports that we've received."

Zenki put on a complex expression.

"I hope that it isn't Ophis. Though I do have to admit that I am intrigued by the power that Ophis does have."

"Is that Vali's battle maniac ways shining through there?"

Zenki let out a small laugh.

"Nothing of the sort. It's just, Ophis is a Dragon God, wouldn't it be interesting to see how that operates? The thought of studying a very powerful being like Ophis...though I wouldn't confront Ophis right now, that would be suicide to a high degree."

"I'd tend to agree. Either way, I'm sure that this will be resolved soon. Keep me updated on what's currently happening."

"Of course. Hopefully, it should be finished with soon enough. When they show up again, I'm having my peerage and Rias-chan's search for anything that could help us find them. They might not be in the town right now but as soon as they show up, then we have them."

"That's a good idea. Then I'll leave it to you."

Zenki inclined his neck, and was glad that despite the situation, Azazel still seems to be the same Azazel as always.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raynare, Kalawarner, Freed, and Bikou had been teleported somewhere else entirely. The area was dark, and it was confined. Raynare moved forward, and tried to get out of the area, but she was forced back by a barrier.

"Raynare!"

Kalawarner went over to her, and helped her up.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

She spoke kindly to Kalawarner, attempting to understand what was happening.

"What is this place? And how can I cut up the people here so we can leave?"

Freed murmured, as Raynare looked up and down.

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?"

Raynare called, but didn't get an answer.

Bikou folded his arms.

"Is this some kind of dungeon for you girls?"

"I keep telling you, that I didn't do this!"

Raynare roared while growled, and began tightening her hands.

"Hahaha! We're really in trouble now! Fallen Angel-sama's are we going to be killed?! But I've been a good boy! If it is a Devil, then I'll slice them down!"

"Calm down Freed." Kalawarner said it while waving a dismissing hand. "We're going to be alright, lets just keep calm now. We have to assess the situation and make sure that-"

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! I'll cut up everyone and I'll make them bleed horribly!"

Kalawarner gave a deadpan stare to Freed who was running around the small confined area they were in.

"...Or we could do something like that."

Raynare pushed Freed backwards towards Kalawarner, showing an annoyed face.

"Alright! My name is Raynare, and you've captured us for some reason! What kind of reason is that exactly? Are you attempting to get information out of us? Because we don't know anything about whatever you're attempting to do!"

Raynare tried to call out.

But she didn't receive a response, which angered her even more than before.

Seconds, turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours, and no matter what they did, they couldn't get out. Even Bikou couldn't get out of what was happening, and he was the strongest on there.

"Shit, this is really bad. If we stay here much longer, I might freak the hell out!"

Bikou snapped, while Freed sat down on the floor, and felt his anger growing higher and higher.

"This is stupid. They've just left us here. Is it those sadistic Devils? I couldn't believe it, even they wouldn't do something so foolish!"

Raynare ground her teeth.

"This is getting ridiculous, I wont be stifled like this! Come out right now! We've been here for hours now! If you're going to just kill us, then get it over with already! Fight me! Come on, I'm ready right now for a fight!"

"Raynare! Shut the hell up now! I'm not dying for you!"

Bikou angrily growled at her, igniting rage within Raynare.

"I'm paying you! You do as I say!"

"No, I wont do as you say if it leads to my death! Don't you remember that I was only here for a brief amount of time to fight Vali and Zenki?! I didn't come here for you! So cut this crap out right now, and stop antagonising the enemies!"

Raynare paused at the yell.

She couldn't hide her astonishment at his yelling.

"Alright Bikou, cool your jets please. There's no need to freak out."

Bikou placed a hand to his forehead.

"Seriously, this woman is infuriating..."

"I can hear you! We're literally in the same barrier!"

"I know you care hear me!"

Raynare scowl showed itself more and more, seeing the playful smirk on his face.

He was playing with Raynare.

Rubbing her hands on the sides of her temples, she began looking around in despair.

However, then Walburga came up towards the barrier, and showed a sadistic sneer on her face.

"Hello there my lovelies, and Freed." Freed blinked in slight annoyance while Bikou wondered about being apart of this girls 'lovelies'. "It seems that you're all trapped here, aren't you hehehe~"

"Who the hell are you?"

Raynare demanded from the woman before them, with Walburga winking.

"My name doesn't matter, but I've been tasked to ask you all something." Raynare and the others blinked curiously. "It seems that you're after Isane Hyoudou's Sacred Gear, the Longinus known as Boosted Gear, right?"

Bikou raised his hand.

"Actually, I'm just wanting to fight strong opponents."

Walburga stares at him for a few moments, then shakes her head to his annoyance.

"Whatever. Either way, if you want the Boosted Gear, then you'll have to do what I say, wont you? Because without us, you're going to be killed." Raynare and the others clenched their fists together. "However, if you don't want that future to come to pass, then how about you work with us and we'll gain you some new kind of power?"

"How could we trust you? We don't even know who you are."

Kalawarner spat out, she didn't want the others to be hurt either.

However, as she was speaking, a new being revealed himself from behind Walburga.

The man himself, was a man they were familiar with, and that was, Kokabiel himself.

"Ko-Kokabiel-sama?"

Kalawarner spoke everyone else's thoughts, trying to understand what was happening.

"Yes, that's right, Kalawarner, everyone. I'm the one who was able to save you from the jaws of death."

"But...who is she?"

Raynare called curiously.

Kokabiel snickered.

"Yes, this woman is an acquaintance of mine. You don't have to worry, her ability to use magic is the reason she's working with me. Raynare, I thought that you'd be able to handle it, but I didn't think that Zenki Astaroth and Vali Lucifer would be able to repel you like this."

Raynare found that slightly suspicious.

She didn't get why he'd believe that.

Most would be able to tell that the power difference between her, and Zenki or Vali, is something that couldn't be measured so easily. While she hated to admit it, it was simply something of a failure for her.

"Kokabiel-sama..."

"That's why, I'll help you this time, don't worry about it."

Kokabiel's words sounded sweet, but Raynare didn't quite understand why he was being sweet.

Did he also with for the Boosted Gear?

Or was it for something else entirely?

It just didn't make much sense to her.

Kalawarner folded her arms.

"Kokabiel-sama, this is generous, I wasn't under the impression that you'd ever help us. I thought for sure that you'd turn us into Azazel-sama for what we've done."

"Usually, I would. But I sympathize with your plight. I know your feelings on the matter are hard, you've been pushed around for a long time now due to your rank. I also feel the same in regards to how I'm ranked. I might be ranked high, but being underneath people like Azazel..."

"Azazel-sama's great! What are you talking about Kokabiel-sama?"

Kokabiel let out a small chortling sound, seeing the rage that was building on her face.

"I'm just saying, for people like us, we're in a situation where others lord power over us. I wish to also change that. Your idea on gaining the Boosted Gear is a brilliant one, and I think that we should go forward with that kind of mentality."

"Kokabiel-sama, are you saying that you want the Boosted Gear then? Do you really want that kind of power?"

"If we work together, then we can first gain the Boosted Gear from the weak user-chan, then we can go for more of the Longinus'. They aren't something I much care about, but as of late, it seems that the people that use the power of the Longinus, have been gaining more and more power, and possibly in the future, they're going to be able to surpass people like us. We have to look to the future, and the future is the power of the Longinus'. So, what do you say? If you decide to team up with me, then we'll all gain the power of the Longinus'."

Kalawarner, and Freed seemed to be quite thrilled with that idea.

However, Raynare felt like something was off.

More than it should be.

Kokabiel let out a small laugh, and began walking away with Walburga, explaining "I'll come back, I'd like an answer by then." and disappeared.

Once out of sight, Kokabiel snaps his fingers, and turns into the leader of the group once more, Walburga letting out a small laugh.

"It seems that they were fooled pretty easily."

"Kokabiel is slimy anyway, he for sure would attempt something like this, and they'll believe one of their leaders. Besides, I can test something with these Fallen Angels, the efforts of my research."

"Are we really going for it? The Boosted Gear?"

At Walburga's question, he simply tilted his head side to side.

"Boosted Gear...I'm currently not interested, I'm more interested in seeing the fruits of my labour, and if I can test it out with these girls, then we'll see what works, and what doesn't." He produced some kind of jewel, and tossed it to Walburga. "I'm going to leave it to you Walburga, give this Raynare, she seems to be reckless enough to try it. Just make sure that we don't lose Arthur."

"Hahaha, don't worry about that. I've got my eyes on that boy, I'll make sure he stays around. But do you think he'll fully commit?"

"He's got a strong will, we'll use this as a test, and see where he can go from here. Eventually, his will, shall crumble down. It's just a matter of when and how it is going to crumble down. Anyway, get him prepared Walburga, you'll be moving soon enough."

Walburga saluted happily.

"Right! Leave it to me~"

Walburga giggled ever so slightly, and began moving around, while the leader of the group showed a dark smile on his face, moving away from the area.

* * *

Later on, Zenki went patrolling with Kuroka, and Yumi. Koneko was with Vali, and Asia, leaving Rias and Akeno back at the house to keep Isane safe, and also they could spread out in this manner to check the town.

Going to various places, they attempted to find a trace of the Fallen Angels.

But unfortunately, they couldn't find anything about them at all.

No clues.

No energy signatures.

"So, Kuroka-san, Yumi-chan. Find anything?"

Kuroka shook her head.

"Clearly, they're not here in this town right now nyaa. We've searched over this town a few times, and they've disappeared. But I'm sure that they'll appear soon enough nyaaa."

Zenki folded his arms.

"It's suspicious that someone...would do something for the Fallen Angels, unless they have an agenda in mind. Either way, thanks for your efforts, we have limited options right now, and can only wait until we sense them once more. In the meantime, we'll head back to the house, and think of preparing for any situation that might come about."

"Ooh that's great nyaaa~ I could do with a rest~"

Kuroka, Zenki and Yumi travelled back to their home, and

When going inside of their large home, Zenki pulled Yumi to the side, and went into a private room together, to deliver some news.

"Yumi-chan, while I was delivering Mittelt-san to the Grigori, I received news from the Underworld, that the next child is ready to come out of the barrier now. They've safely been cleared of the worse effects of the poison, so when this mess is over with, we'll go and see them in the Underworld, okay?"

Yumi's face curled upwards.

Every time she heard a child from the Holy Sword Project was going to be free, it did feel amazing, and she could hardly wait.

"Zenki-kun...yes, I can't wait for it to happen! It's been so long...but, I'm glad that my comrades...no, my family, could begin living together normally. Though I haven't found the person responsible yet...to know that they're going to be safe and happy...it makes me feel so good..."

Zenki adopted a kind smile, holding onto her hand.

"Yes, the younger ones have aged to a point where they're around the same age as you were when we first met."

"Yes...they've grown so well, and are so happy now. With the place they're at, safe away from anyone that could harm them."

"We can bring them to see the newest member being released from the barrier soon enough."

Yumi wrapped her arms around Zenki's body, who did the same right back.

"Thank you, Zenki-kun. For everything you've done for me. You always come through in the end, you work harder than anyone else behind the scenes. You do more for us than we even realize, and even now, all these years later, you're still doing your best for me."

"Of course, you're apart of my peerage, I'll do anything to make your life better."

Zenki ran his fingers through her blonde hair, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, causing her cheeks to turn bright red at the feeling of his lips on her. Her eyes met with his own, and her fingers brushed his face gently.

"Zenki-kun...thank you, I mean it."

Zenki shook his head, and continued to hold onto her.

His hands soothingly stroked her back, as her hands went down his own back.

"No problem, Yumi-chan. Lets hope this gets sorted out soon." As he said it, Yumi began moving her fingers through her shirts openings, and unhooked her shirt. "Yumi-chan, what are you..."

"Zenki-kun...b-before the others come back, c-can we also...c-can you also play w-with my boobs too…? Everyone's be-becoming more forward lately...a-and I also wish to have some fun with Zenki-kun too!"

Surprised at her declaration, Zenki sat down on the bed, and brought her down with him. Falling down onto his lap, she twisted her body so her legs hung on the right hand side, and her body was held close to his own.

"Yumi-chan, we have sometime, I'll comfort you if you wish?"

Hearing that, Yumi took the chance, and took off her shirt, along with her bra. Freeing her bouncy breasts, her nipples were erect, her breathing became slightly laboured with the thoughts of what they could do together.

"Yes...Zenki-kun, please play with my breasts...just for a little while, we could have some fun together..."

Looking up at him with a cute expression, his fingers brushed over her face lovingly, her body felt warm from the touch, his kind eyes on her almost caused her to fall into him. Tenderly, her fingers took his hand, and placed it on her breast.

Moaning at the tender touch, Yumi felt his hand rotate across her breast, as she bit her lower lip, suppressing a small moan. But Zenki leaned closer, and lightly kissed her earlobe, surprising Yumi who let out an audible moan.

"Your ears are quite sensitive Yumi-chan."

He whispered huskily, Yumi's appreciating eyes locked together with his own, and leaned closer with her own lips, pressing them against his cheek, and began trailing kisses across his cheek, and down his jaw, while his hand continued playing with her breast.

His fingers slid between the nipple of hers, and lightly pinched them.

"Aaah, Zenki-kun~"

She mewed out happily, her face flustered as he continued working her breast with his hand. Biting her lower lip from releasing the moans, Yumi continued kissing Zenki's neck and then in a surprising turn, lightly bit his neck, and nibbled at the flesh.

This time, it was Zenki that had to suppress the moan due to how light her touch was.

"My Yumi-chan, you've become more forward."

Yumi's eyes fluttered with a sheepish expression spreading on her face.

"...It's because of the others, that I have to be forward like this."

Zenki chortled, gently stroking her face.

Yumi's body curled closer to Zenki's own, and held onto him.

"Zenki-kun, while we're here, maybe we could..."

Before she could finish, the door opened to reveal Vali stood there.

Her eyes narrowed at Yumi, who gave a small pout.

"Vali-chan, have you come across anything?"

"They've just arrived back in town, inside some kind of rundown Church."

Zenki stood up, with Yumi holding onto him.

"Right, then lets make sure that this town is secure first, then we'll go and get them."

"Right." Vali glanced at Yumi who quickly left. "Zenki, this doesn't feel right to me."

Zenki put on a complex expression.

"You mean because of how they suddenly just appeared."

"Yes, I feel as if they're making themselves too obvious. A rundown Church, not even attempting to hide themselves."

Zenki could agree with what his Queen was thinking.

"Then they're probably going to be doing one of two things. Either laying a trap for us at the Church, or stalling at the Church, and send people here to capture Isane-san. We can't have either go...hmmm, I'll have to split off the group into two teams. Vali-chan, I'll have to rely on you to lead a group, and keep them safe for me, alright?"

"Heh, asking me something like that. Naturally, since you asked me, I'd do it for you, my Zenki."

Hearing the affection within her usual stoic voice, he felt good, and knew he'd be able to rely on her for anything.

"Then, I'll begin making some strategies, even for this house as well. If anything manages to get by both of us, then at least we can keep the occupants of this house safe. I'll work some of my most complex seals on this house so even people stronger than us would have difficulty in getting past it."

Vali showed a slight smirk on her lips.

"As I said when we were younger, it isn't your power that makes you dangerous. It's your skills. Make sure to give them hell, Zenki."

"Haha, you also my Queen." Zenki pulled closer, and kissed her cheek. "Be safe, Vali-chan."

Vali let out a small laugh.

"If you're going to kiss me, it better be-"

Before she could finish, his lips overlapped with her own in a tender kiss between them.

Vali gave a surprisingly soft smile, as they embraced one another's bodies.

Their lips meshed together again and again as Vali slid her tongue into Zenki's mouth. Not surprised by her action, he allowed his hair to run through her silver hair, and budged closer to the young woman's body, feeling her large assets pressing against his chest.

Before their kiss ended, Zenki felt Vali grope him from behind, as he chortled.

"Vali-chan, you can be quite forward, can't you?"

"Hmph, I suppose that I can be sometimes. Though I do like that part of you."

Zenki chortled, kissing her once more, before pulling backwards.

"Come on, lets get going."

With their hands connected, Zenki led the young silver haired woman away to get ready for a fight.

* * *

Having been separated from her brother, Le Fay had limited options. She didn't have many people that she could rely on, and furthermore, she knew that if she told certain people about what's happened to Arthur, they might try and take advantage of the situation.

She knew however that the Hero Faction had been interested in having Arthur join, and if she could get them on side, then perhaps she could attempt a rescue...though she had to find exactly where they had gone to begin with.

Arriving at the Hero Factions base, Le Fay strolled forward and attempted to enter the building, when a thick fog came before her. The fog was so thick that she couldn't even see the building anymore, but she knew who was responsible for it.

"Georg-sama, please allow me to pass. I wish to speak to Cao Cao-sama."

Le Fay called out, unable to see Georg at first.

But then a few seconds later, he emerged out of the mist.

A boy around teenage years with glasses and wearing a modified school uniform, tilted his glasses at Le Fay who could feel the coldness of his stare burning into her.

"Le Fay, where's your Onii-sama exactly? Cao Cao-sama has been expecting an answer."

"That's why I came here. Georg-sama, it's terrible, he was captured by some man that had amazing power. Even Onii-sama couldn't do anything against him."

Georg was captivated by that.

"A power, that even your Onii-sama couldn't fight?"

"Yes, we've got to help him out! I-I don't know what's going to happen to Onii-sama! W-Will you please help out? It all started when a Witch named Walburga approached us, and then it escalated from there!"

Georg looked bewildered for a few moments, before exhaling slowly.

"If they managed to be your Onii-sama, then they must be powerful."

"E-Even then, we have to save him!"

"If we endanger ourselves for one person then..."

Le Fay couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Georg was denying her the chance to save her elder brother?

"But Cao Cao-sama surely would help if the circumstances were explained..."

"While it might be worth the risk, we don't know this opponent. We can't just blindly rush in to help your Onii-sama if we can't know what kind of opponent we're dealing with. Arthur is a strong man, Cao Cao-sama has even said that he's powerful, so if your Onii-sama lost without being able to do much, then we might not fair much better, and we can't split off our forces right now to lend assistance."

Le Fay didn't know what to say.

Cao Cao was even denying the chance to help her brother?

Realizing that she wasn't going to be gaining any help from the Hero's Faction, she turned her neck to the side.

"...I understand, if you wont help me, then I'll find someone else that will."

Georg folded his arms.

"And that person is?"

"...I don't know yet, but I'm sure there will be someone that will help me find my Onii-sama. I can't...I can't leave him in their clutches."

Le Fay turned around, and began walking away.

She knew that this might be a long shot.

But it was one of the only places that she could go right now.

But if she couldn't get assistance from the Hero Faction…

Then she had to look deeper.

* * *

The time had arrived, where Zenki and the others would go and get the Fallen Angels. It was night, and they had stationed themselves within Zenki's living room. Zenki looked between his peerage and Rias' own with Rias stood beside him, Isane was also there, and watched as Zenki was going over a few last things before anything else could happen.

"So first of all, I've contacted the Underworld about the current situation, and they're busy right now so they can't send any backup, but will come as soon as they can."

"There has been some problems there lately, so hopefully, we'll be enough."

Rias added, Zenki mentally agreeing, and continued on.

"Azazel-sans given us permission to bring back the Fallen Angels. He wishes for them to be alive for the moment, so if at all possible, I'd like to honour that request. He also said that if it does become a situation where we have to absolutely kill them, then he said that it would be alright. But only as a last resort, okay?"

They all agreed with a nod of their heads.

Zenki then coughed into his hand, to continue.

"Okay, we're going to be heading towards that location right now." Zenki began, looking between the groups. "According to the reports we have, they're currently stationed within the old abandoned Church that's past the school, and in an isolated area, so we can have a battle there, while also placing a barrier around to not affect the humans of Kuoh."

"Yes, that would be best Zenki-sama. Though since it is the Fallen Angels, do you expect them to be difficult?"

Ravel asked, Zenki gave a serious expression.

"On their own, we can handle them. The only troubling member is Bikou, we don't know what he's currently capable of, besides the obvious that his race is known for. From what I've been told, he also has dabbled in Senjutsu and Youjutsu, so he could be a capable threat."

"Heh, I'd like to see him use that stuff against me nyaaa~ I'd show him who really is the capable Senjutsu and Youjutsu user around here~"

Kuroka laughed it off.

She thought she'd be able to handle Bikou with her own Senjutsu abilities.

"Well, we'll be careful regardless of what abilities that he has, and what kind of Senjutsu prowess he has, right Vali-chan?"

Vali nodded slowly.

"Definitely. I'll face him with that in mind."

"Then I'll send you towards him, but you'll be going with Rias-chan and a few others, alright? We can't be sure if they have anything up their sleeve, while also worrying about if the enemy that has been confronting us for years could appear."

"I'll go along with it, though they aren't to interfere with my battle."

Zenki bowed his head.

"Understood. Then I'll be staying here with Isane-san, in case any enemy attempts to try and take her. If we leave her with her parents...then it could drag them in. Targeting Isane-san's parents is on the minimal of my list of expectations so I've had Sona-san and her peerage over watching them, they'll be enough Isane-san so don't worry."

"Haha, I'll rely on your knowledge then~ I don't know much about all of these crazy things, but it seems like you understand it better than I do."

"Yes, I'll do my best. Anyway, attacking Isane-san herself is something that is a good possibility from these Fallen Angels, and we also can't take the chance that the enemies are going to be using the Church as a distraction in an attempted to grab Boosted Gear."

Isane, becoming perplexed, raised her hand upwards.

"E-Erm...shouldn't I go with you guys to this Church? Wouldn't that be safer? That we stay together?"

Zenki shook his head.

"It's too dangerous to put you in that situation. Since you're still a human and untrained in the usage of your Sacred Gear, you could be captured if we walk into enemy territory. And if it is a trap at the Church, then we can move in and save them if needed. They'll be monitored by Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san will monitor us, keeping the lines of communications open at all times."

"Aah...I see, so I'd...I understand."

"Isane-san, it's nothing to worry about. You're worrying about what happened with Akeno-san, aren't you?"

Zenki could see it within her eyes.

She was still thinking about the previous night with Akeno, and the Fallen Angels that had attacked her.

"Well...if I had the power to fight, then you'd not have to protect me..."

"You've only just found out about this world, even if you were a Devil right now, the chances of you winning against Bikou last night was going to be on the very low side. You'd need to train before anything happens like that. We all can get stronger after all."

Isane smiled softly at his words.

They made her feel better than before.

"Then the ones going to the raid on Raynare, and the others are Vali-chan, Rias-chan, Yumi-chan, and Kuroka-san. The ones staying with me are Koneko-chan, Ravel-chan, Akeno-san and Asia-chan. Ravel-chan, I'll leave the house defences to you. Akeno-san, I'll leave guarding Isane-san and Ingvild-san to you."

"Understood, Zenki-sama."

"Yes, I'll defend them both if it comes to it."

Ravel and Akeno said it while Zenki continued.

"Kuroka-san and Koneko-chan are both Senjutsu users so they can alert us to any presences coming. I discussed this with Rias-chan before, and she was alright with this formation, so lets go along with it."

[Right!]

Rias took her group to the door, and stretched.

"Come on everyone, lets get this over with."

Vali, Yumi, and Kuroka strolled forward, bidding farewell to Zenki and the others, before departing to get it out with. Zenki, Asia, Akeno, and Ravel sat down on the couches, while Isane looked a little worried about the situation at hand.

Though she had decided to trust in the Devils since they seemed to know what they were doing.

* * *

Rias, Yumi, Vali and Kuroka arrived at the location that they were supposed to go to, and strolled forward.

The area was in the middle of a woodland area, with a deserted Church before them. It hadn't been used in a while, with Yumi noticing the various objects of holy being shattered, the crosses, and the pictures had been thrown outside with huge holes in them of known figures in religion.

It seemed the Fallen Angels had a party with wrecking the entire area with ease.

Kuroka immediately began to move her fingers, and create a barrier around the area, which sealed it off. Not only sealing the Fallen Angels in, but keeping the humans and other types of people safely away from the battle.

"There nyaaa. We can go out a good amount here. Though please refrain from city destroying blasts. My barrier wont be able to handle more than a few of them at best since I'm doing this quickly nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed out, with Yumi giving a calm smile.

"Thank you Kuroka-san, that should be a big help when Vali-san uses her powers."

"Exactly, I thought it would be best if it happened like this..."

"Hmph, then we should get this over with. Are they in their Kuroka?"

Vali asked while looking ready for any kind of challenge.

Kuroka nodded without pause after quickly sensing the surrounding area before them.

"They haven't scampered off, if that's what you mean~"

The young woman sang out, with Vali nodding and beginning to move forward.

Rias overlooked the Church, and she placed her finger to her chin in deep thought about what they were going to do.

"So, should we attempt to sneak in or-"

"Hah!"

Vali unleashed a destructive ball of demonic power, and completely obliterated the doors to the Church.

"O-Okay, so we're going with the direct approach then..."

Rias murmured while sweat dropping.

Yumi took out her sword as Vali huffed.

"Hmph, lets just get this over with."

Vali stated once more, as they entered the Church.

Upon getting inside, they saw that Kalawarner, Freed, Bikou, and finally a bunch of Stray Exorcists were there. Kuroka placed her hands behind her back, and hummed about what she was seeing right now.

"Awwww! I was hoping to see Zenki-kun here! I wanted to have fun with Zenki-kun!" Showcasing his crazed personality, Freed stuck out his tongue, and waved it around. "However, I wouldn't mind fighting Onee-sama there~" His eyes went to Rias, who scowled. "Yes, you red head. Care to show me any of your abilities you crazy woman!"

"I am not crazy, and I'm sorry but Zenki couldn't make it. How about if I take you on?"

Freed showed his teeth, and his eyes slit themselves while Kuroka cocking her head.

"Geez, it seems that Raynare chick isn't here."

"It's a diversion, probably."

Rias murmured, with Yumi inclining her neck.

"I also came to the same conclusion."

Kalawarner immediately stepped forward.

"Rias Gremory. It seems that you haven't come with Zenki Astaroth, is there a reason for that?"

"Was he necessary for this? I'm under the assumption that we can handle this by ourselves."

Kalawarner gave an arrogant stare.

"Taking your opponents too lightly will only end in your destruction you idiot."

"I never take my opponents lightly, but I also don't take threats lightly either. Kalawarner, Freed, your boss Azazel has given us permission to bring you in. So if you'd like to come quietly, we can avoid-"

"Be quiet red head, I came here for a fight. If they surrender so easily, then I wont get a fight with the current Monkey King."

Rias turned a scowl towards Vali but she didn't even seem to care, and just stared forward.

Bikou, upon hearing his name, placed a hand to his ear.

"Ararara, did I hear my name being called? That's because I'm amazing!"

"Heh, I don't know about amazing, but you feel to have around Ultimate Class level in power, I'd like to see what kind of skills you actually have."

Bikou took out his staff, and twirled it around.

"That's fine with me. That's all I came here for after all."

Vali nodded strongly.

"Yes, that's what I wanted. Red head, do as you wish with the Fallen Angels, I'll deal with the Monkey King. Zenki will be fine with it."

Rias just nodded with a complex expression on her face.

"Alright then, I'll leave him to you. While you're doing that, Yumi, Kuroka, we'll deal with Kalawarner and Freed."

Kuroka grinned, and turned her eyes to Kalawarner, who flinched at the sight before her.

"I want to fight the busty Fallen Angel."

Kalawarner gasped as Kuroka sent a wink her way.

"N-No! No! No! No! Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kalawarner screamed as loudly as she could, while shaking her body side to side.

"Don't scream! I know how to deal with busty girls, I deal with them all the time!"

Kalawarner looked shaken by what she had seen.

Kuroka looked scary to her, she didn't want to have to deal with it.

Rias sighed, placing a hand on Kuroka's shoulder.

"Kuroka, how about dealing with the large amount of Exorcist's here? I'll deal with the Fallen Angel." Kalawarner looked enraged. "Yumi, how about dealing with Freed there? It should be possible, right?"

"Yes, my skills should be enough for him from my estimation."

Rias nodded as she stepped forward.

"Excellent, then lets get to it."

Kalawarner ground her teeth as did Freed.

But then Freed, showcasing a deranged smile, poked the side of Kalawarner's breast, earning a dark glare from the young woman.

"Hey Fallen bitch, is it alright to fight now?"

"Don't call me a Fallen bitch Freed." She said with an antagonizing voice. "Yes, do your job."

"Sweet! Then I want the blonde haired sword girl! Is she the Knight of Zenki-kun? I wish to fight the Knight-chan right now!"

Freed lunged forward, and came at Yumi again and again, forcing Yumi to block with her sword, as Freed's gun wielding hand came up, attempting to shoot Yumi in the face, but with swift movements, she dodged out of the way as the bullet left the guns barrel, so Yumi used that chance to slice forward, forcing Freed to use his light sword to block the sword, causing some sparks to erupt from their clashing swords.

Jumping backwards, Freed showed a deranged smile.

"My, you do have good sword skills. Well, I also have amazing skills, and they're better than scummy Devils!"

Yumi took a distance, seeing that she was a distance away from the others, so she could face down Freed by herself.

"You have a rude mouth, I'll have to teach you to be nice to ladies."

"Ladies? I don't see ladies. I see a bitch from the Devils side! So, are you Zenki-kun's bitch too?"

Yumi sharpened her eyes as she took a stance.

"You really are rude. Speaking as if you're superior."

"Guess what Devil girl, I am superior in every way! Devils are nothing but cutting up bodies for me! Target practice for my gun! You don't even realize it, do you? You are nothing to me, and as soon as you're cut up, I'll be heading for Asia-chan as well!"

Yumi's hand clutched her sword even tighter than before.

"...You're going to be gunning for her, are you?"

"That's correct, I'll be heading for her! If you don't want me to kill her, then I suggest beating me! But, you can't beat me with your current skills! Now, have this you bitch!"

Freed took his gun and shot off several bullets for the young woman. Freed's gun accuracy was great, but Yumi managed to use her sword to cut through each bullet of light as if they were moving at a slow speed.

Freed looked annoyed by that, and continued firing, seeing Yumi gaining ground between them, getting closer with each trigger he pulled, and still continued to cut down the bullets, even when she was on top of him.

"How are you doing this?!"

He demanded, taking a swipe at her with his blade.

Yumi raised her sword before her face, blocking Freed's own sword, and forced him away with a heavy swing of her blade, his feet leaving the ground, and flipped in the air.

But as he did flip, Yumi stabbed her sword down into the ground, unleashing swords from the ground below Freed to pierce him from different angles.

"Ooh no~ I'm in trouble now~ If I'm caught, does that mean, I'm going to die~? I can't have that happening now, can I~? But, that doesn't mean I don't have a trick or two up my own sleeve! Now, see this!"

Freed turned his blade downwards onto the incoming swords, and swung outwards, cleaving through the blades. Even though they were her own special sword, he still managed to cut through them like butter, landing on the ground safely.

Giving suspicious eyes, she saw that his sword was seemingly looking tougher than average light swords.

"Like it? Have you noticed? My sword is amazing just like me! It's a fusion of a few light swords, I call this my ultimate blade! It might not be as flashy as Holy Swords, but it can still cleave through Devils as if they're paper!"

At the mention of Holy Swords, Yumi's expression darkened.

She could feel the anger for the Holy Swords running through her.

"...Whether it's a light sword, or a Holy Sword, I will cut them down without exception, and that includes you as well."

Freed showed a scary smile that could intimidate most people.

"That tone, you suddenly have changed into being a scary person. Could it be that you hate Holy Swords? Though I can't seem to care. Holy Swords are perfect for cutting down shitty Devils like you! And then once you're cleaved through, I'll go for your damn King! I'll make sure that he's cut down without remorse! Hahaha! Then maybe I'll go and cut up Asia-chan?"

Yumi shook her head.

She felt disgusted by that man.

She placed her sword outwards, and caused it to become a blade made of darkness.

Freed raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"The sword changed? What did you do? Could you be a possessor of a Sacred Gear?"

"Perhaps I could be. Maybe you should do your research the next time you wish to face people like me?"

Freed scoffed at the idea, twirling his blade around by the hilt.

"Yeah right, being cautious with any Devil? I don't need that, I'll just cut through your sword! And then I'll cleave you in half!"

Freed shot at Yumi with a good speed. It wasn't her speed though, she could see where he was coming from, and when came from the right with his blade, she clashed with her own sword, creating heavy sparks through the area, and caused Freed to be shocked for a few moments.

Yumi's sword then seemed to have a life of its own, as the darkness from the blade began to devour the power of the light sword of Freed's blade. Sucking it in, and causing the light to become less and less dense, Freed gave suspicious eyes.

"My sword! W-What are you doing to it?! That Sacred Gear, it couldn't devour light, could it!?"

"My Sword, is called Holy Eraser, it's a sword that can devour light as you've guessed." Freed watched as Yumi swung outwards, destroying the blade of light, and the swords tip managed to cut the top of his outfit, leaving a small trail of blood to run down his chest. "And you, are the one who is going to be ended here. You wont be able to beat me, and if you can't beat me, then you can't beat my King, so don't even try it!"

Freed watched as Yumi came at him from the left and right, forcing him to block with his sword coming back again and again, but the blades of light kept getting devoured,Freed had to dodge out of the way, but Yumi's blade landed several cuts on his arms, and his upper body.

Blood erupted out of him as Yumi took a stance with her blade.

"Then I'll finish this!"

Yumi shot forward to cut down Freed.

Freed watched as the young woman got close, so he pointed his gun at point blank ranged, at her forehead,

"Die!"

Freed shot forward.

Yumi, with her incredible speed, managed to knock the gun off course, so the bullet went zooming by her face, leaving a small cut on her cheek as she moved her head out of the way at the same time, Freed's eyes falling into a despair look on his face, as her sword penetrated the gun, and shattered it apart.

"Sorry about that, it seems that I'll have to also fight hard and take you in for my King."

With one last sword swing, Yumi sliced down Freed, and he fell down onto the ground, blood pooling out of him.

But Yumi had him stay alive, knowing that's what Azazel and Zenki wished for.

* * *

Back with Zenki and the others, ten minutes had passed since Rias and the others had left, and they were awaiting any news that was going to come about.

"I-It's strange that we haven't heard anything yet..."

Isane murmured, Koneko twitched her ears.

"...I can sense them, they're currently fine."

"Ah, that's quite amazing from you loli-sama."

"...What does that mean?"

She said while giving a hard stare to the young woman.

Isane waved her hands in front of her while sweating ever so slightly.

Zenki gave a bemused glance, before cracking his neck backwards.

"Hehe, I'm sure she doesn't mean anything Koneko-chan."

Koneko sharpened her expression on Isane.

"...I don't know, maybe we should give her to the Fallen Angels. They might cure her perverseness."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Y-You wont give me to the Fallen Angels, right?!"

Koneko didn't say anything, and just kept her head down.

Asia thought about what happened with Freed, and why he had done what he did.

Zenki could also see it in her eyes that something was off.

Pulling closer, he placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Zenki-san?"

"Don't worry, this will be resolved soon enough Asia-chan."

Though those words did relieve her, she also kept thinking about the poor soul that Freed had killed in such a brutal manner.

"Y-Yes, I'm sure everyone will be fine..."

She seemed more distant, and he could guess what it was about as well.

"Is this to do with Freed, the crazy Exorcist?" Asia flinched at the name, so Zenki overlayed a hand on her own. "Don't worry, I wont ever let him, or anyone ever hurt you. Remember, back when we first met?"

Asia let out a small giggle.

"Yes, I remember. Zenki-san was so brave, even as a child."

"It was a crazy time back then huh. Our forbidden relationship as it were."

"I'm glad, that it isn't forbidden now, Zenki-san. I've learned a lot these years I've been with Zenki-san and the others. It also means that I can do this..." Asia leaned up, and gave him a small tender kiss on the lips, then she hugged his arm. "...whenever I want~"

"Yes, you surely can."

Zenki leaned back in his chair, and began thinking of the others with Asia also leaning back, and continued holding onto him.

Isane glanced at Zenki who then took out a notepad, and began writing a few things down on it, while Asia sat quietly with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Y-You're quite relaxed despite what's happened."

Isane noted to Zenki who gave a light smile.

"It might seem like I'm relaxing, but I'm thinking of many possibilities that could happen. I trust Rias-chan and the others to get the job done, though I have a bad feeling that the people that could be behind this, are going to be some unexpected surprises."

"T-That doesn't sound good..."

"Don't worry Isane-san, I've been caught up in situations like this beforehand, and have several plans to handle it. Even this house, it has several defences and if they attempt anything on our home turf, then they're going to be surprised themselves. I've even consulted with my Otou-sama about this before, and he's even giving me some help in buffing up the defences for this house, due to Ingvild-san being among others."

"Yes, please try and stay calm Isane-sama." Ravel added while exhaling slowly. "Zenki-sama is a good strategist, and I have some noteworthy plans as well, the pair of us together have been able to think our ways around more powerful opponents before. Of course, there is a limit on what a plan can do, but we've taken precautions."

Isane did feel a little calmer now than before.

She trusted in Zenki's ability, and how she could still do her best.

Akeno, seeing that they had sometime, strolled over to Zenki, and hugged his arm.

"Zenki-kun, this is a little worrying, isn't it?"

Zenki smiled softly.

"Don't worry about it Akeno-san, we'll soon deal with this problem."

"I know, Zenki-kun is good at thinking of different scenarios, we'll be fine."

Zenki showed his kind smile towards her, reassuring Akeno that they'd be alright.

* * *

While they waited, Koneko suddenly raised her head.

"...Senpai, I'm sensing three powers coming here along with several weaker powers. One is relatively small, around Middle Class Devil at best, but the other two…"

"Stronger than High Class? Is it Bikou?"

Koneko shook her head side to side.

"….No, I don't believe so. It doesn't feel like a Youkai...they feel...human."

Zenki found that rather odd.

"Human..." Zenki walked to the window with Ravel following behind him, and stared out of it, to see three figures coming in closer. "...well, it seems that they're more prepared than I thought they'd be. They've even brought some Stray Exorcist's with them. Koneko-chan, come with me. Ravel-chan, get the defences for the house are secure along with erecting a barrier around here to defend the town from this battle, then afterwards make sure that Rias-chan's group is safe, and after that, help with the Stray Exorcists outside."

"….Understood."

"Yes Zenki-sama!"

Zenki nodded slowly seeing Ravel shooting out of the room, and Koneko walking beside Zenki, as he turned to Akeno.

"Akeno-san, please stay here with the others, and keep them safe should they get past the barrier."

"Okay Zenki-kun, be careful."

Zenki smiled softly at Akeno, then turned to Asia who looked worried.

"Asia-chan, don't worry, we've got this."

"But Zenki-san, these people feel strong...and I feel a holy aura..."

Zenki wore a complex expression as he nodded his head.

"Yes, so do I. It is quite an intense holy aura, it can't be a mere light sword from an Exorcist...I guess that we'll find out what that is soon enough. Be prepared for any healing that we might need Asia-chan."

"Y-Yes! I'll heal all of our wounds!"

Zenki nodded and walked towards the door, with Koneko following.

Isane began "Zenki..." as Zenki turned towards her.

"Don't worry Isane-san, I'll defend you with my very life."

Those words caused her to blush bright red.

He then walked outside with Koneko.

The ones that appeared were Raynare, Walburga and Arthur.

But with Arthur, there seemed to be something...different about him. His eyes seemed to be almost vacant, as if he wasn't truly there.

However, since Zenki didn't know Arthur, he was more captivated by the sword within his hands than anything, and couldn't tell much difference about the way he had, since he didn't have a frame of reference.

When they walked outside, Zenki noticed Arthur's hand moving upwards.

"Then, I'll begin!"

Arthur raised his sword into the sky, and turned it onto Zenki himself, and without a word, unleashed a very high powered holy wave towards Zenki's form.

"Senpai!"

Koneko let out her worry…

But then she saw that Zenki had already reacted.

Sticking out his hand, and creating the formula within it, Zenki managed to stop the power mid air, then twirled his hand, shooting off the power right back towards the trio of people, only increasing the power more and more.

"Ooh my, so this is the famed Kankara Formula, is it? Intense, I can feel a very complex calculations within that magic circle of yours. It's even more complex than forbidden magic, and you're using it like this?! Fantastic!"

Walburga pulled forward, and erected a giant barrier that grew to the size of the house, so Zenki split off the holy aura into chunks, that became like spears of holy aura, and pierced the barrier in different areas, while also using his formula on said barrier, weakening the structure more and more until it simply shattered, Walburga clicking her tongue at the sight, and unleashed a myriad of spells to take down Zenki's reversed attack on them.

However, one managed to get through, and go right for Walburga's body, but she merely laughed, and said "Do it~" to Arthur, who used his incredible speed which Zenki noted to be faster than the current Yumi, and slice down the attack meant for Walburga.

"Ararara, it seems that you're a bit reckless, aren't you~? Though, you did save me so I'll have to thank you for that~"

Walburga said it to Arthur who just kept his narrow eyes on the two before them.

"You should teach some manners, attacking recklessly like that could lead to a troubling situation."

Though Zenki said it with a calm voice, his heart trembled, and worried about the fact that Arthur didn't even seem to be phased by it, his attack being reversed like that. If anything, it seemed like he was enjoying it.

"Sorry about that, he was jumping the gun a bit. He assumed you were the enemy right from the get go. Though you managed to nearly get in a hit with a single attack, the rumours about you aren't exaggerated, are they? I'm interested to see what else you can do, Zenki Astaroth."

Zenki glanced at Arthur, who's near vacant eyes just stayed on his form.

It was as if the man was looking for a challenge right now, and that challenge was going to be something difficult.

Koneko placed a hand on her mouth, feeling worried about what she was seeing.

"...Senpai, that sword. It couldn't be a..."

"Holy sword?" Koneko bit her lower lip. "Yes, it definitely is a Holy Sword, but what Holy Sword it is...it feels stronger than the average Holy Swords. It isn't Durandal...could it be an Excalibur…? Perhaps...no, Excalibur was broken into seven fragments, and this feeling from that blade...no, it couldn't be, the Holy King Sword, Caliburn!"

Deducing the sword, Walburga didn't even deny it.

"The ultimate sword to slay Devils~"

Walburga sang out, Zenki's eyes narrowed at the three major players before him.

"We haven't been introduced yet. How do you do? My name is Zenki Astaroth. I know you're called Raynare, Fallen Angel-san, but I don't know who the other two are. Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself to us?"

Raynare shook her head.

"Yes, I know who you are, and they're going to be the ones who kill you if you don't agree to my terms."

Raising an eyebrow, Zenki stayed at high alert in case either the holy sword user, or the Witch decided to fight.

"Terms? What terms exactly?"

"Zenki Astaroth, give over the Boosted Gear possessor, or these guys will kill you."

Zenki's eyes sharpened.

"A threat, Raynare?"

Raynare gave a condescending look on her face, beginning to produce a spear of light within her fingers.

"It's a promise. I have the power to stop you. The Holy King Sword, and a woman that excels in magic. You can't fight and win against this kind of team, Zenki Astaroth, so don't even try it. You only have some loli cat with you."

Zenki found it half amusing that Raynare was saying these things due to how she herself knew she couldn't take him and had to rely on others, but also half curious about why these two would even follow Raynare's orders when she was clearly the weakest out of the trio, so she either had something over them...or it was due to something unknown by Zenki himself.

However, Koneko's face turned into annoyance when Raynare tried to insult her.

"...Loli cat? Is that an insult?"

"Your breasts are small! I had to check if you even had any at-"

"Zenki-senpai, I'm going to kill her."

Zenki could feel the anger within Koneko escaping through her words.

It clearly wasn't a good idea to anger Koneko.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, I think your boobs are great."

Koneko nodded, pointing at Raynare.

"...Zenki-senpai likes my chest for how it is, it doesn't have to be big to be desired."

Raynare tossed her hands up in the air.

"Well, I mean if he's a lolicon, then I'm sure he is going to love your chest and everything about your small body. Though I'm sure that most men desire a body like mine...besides Azazel-sama for some damn reason wont even look in my direction...your King is a lolicon!"

She diverted from being brought into a conversation on her failed love life with Azazel.

Zenki gave bemused eyes as he folded his arms.

"Lolicon, huh? Well, I haven't really considered myself as..." Zenki began with a joking tone, but with one sharp look from Koneko, he smiled awkwardly. "Lolicon or not, Koneko-chan is a very important member of my peerage, so do not be rude to her, or I'll punish you!" Raynare tightened her hand as Zenki glanced at the other two who didn't even make a move. "So did you recruit them? Or did they recruit you?"

Raynare's face turned slightly embarrassed, but then snapped at him.

"That is not your concern! What matters is that you're going to lose this fight! You can't hope to win against these two! Even if you're the famous Zenki Astaroth, they both have abilities that are superior to you! They'll kill you and your peerage if you don't hand her over right now!"

Zenki, rather than show worry, just showed a challenging expression on his face.

"You really think a threat like that is going to work? I wont be handing over the Boosted Gear, nor will I be surrendering in anyway possible. Though you have gained a few impressive people, you shouldn't underestimate your opponents either."

Raynare showed an evil smirk, while Walburga withheld a laugh.

"Then, show us what you've got...then we'll be taking the Boosted Gear all for ourselves!"

Zenki glanced between Arthur, Walburga, Raynare, and the Exorcists.

He knew that the Exorcists would be fine to deal with, Raynare could be a little tricky only due to the fact that she was with these two, and could support her, but the main threat was Arthur and Walburga.

He didn't know what they were capable of.

Whatever it was going to be, Zenki knew it was going to be dangerous, so he wasn't going to hold back, he was prepared to fight.

* * *

While Zenki went to engage Walburga and Arthur, Koneko turned to Raynare, who looked on with a bitter smile. Koneko knew that Raynare seemed to be rather dangerous, but she wasn't sure what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve.

"I get the loli cat? Alright then, I can do that."

Koneko tightened her hands, seeing Ravel joining her.

Raynare scowled at the Phenex, who waved a hand.

"Koneko-san, I'll handle the Stray Exorcists here, you can handle the Fallen Angel."

"...Understood, it shouldn't be that difficult."

Raynare flew into a rage, and snapped her fingers.

"Attack them!"

The Exorcists quickly took up arms, and shot forward for Ravel and Koneko. Koneko saw Ravel spreading her wings of fire, and spread them far and wide, causing the flames to grow higher and higher as the Exorcists came in with swinging swords.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to burn you down!"

Ravel placed her hand forward, unleashing her incredible flames of the Phenex clan, and unleashed them towards the Exorcists. Because of the way the flames were used, it washed over them instantly, and took them down within an instant.

Their blades of lights were destroyed with the flames, and so were their guns, with Raynare looking on with a gob smacked expression on her face.

"What the hell is she?!"

"I ask myself that a lot of times."

Ravel scowled at Koneko who ignored her for the most part, tightening her hand as Raynare summoned a spear of light, taking aim for the young cat girl.

"Then, I'll kill you little cat girl!"

Koneko rushed forward as Raynare got close. The sword slashed for the young cat girl, who quickly jumped, dodging the slashing movement, and then thrusted her palm for the upper body of Raynare, who surprised her by moving her blade up, blocking off the attack, with Koneko's fist managed to hit the sword of light so hard that it crumbled under the attack.

Raynare's scowl grew on her face, flinging the cat girl backwards with a wave of her arms, and then summoned several different spears of light, taking aim towards the young girl, with Koneko raising her eyebrows curiously.

"You surprise me. For a girl with no breasts, I thought you'd have no style to fight."

"...Clearly, you have an issue with your feelings. Perhaps you should seek some help."

Koneko scowled at the sight before her, and merely went forward with a hard punching movement. Raynare tossed her spear forward, but it was batted away by Koneko's attack, and flung into the ground, causing Raynare to grit her teeth.

Koneko then got before Raynare, and tightened her fist, tightening her hand, and sent it sharply for Raynare, who quickly flew up into the sky, avoiding the heavy duty fist that smashed deeply into the ground, Raynare feeling the shock wave even within the air.

But due to that, Raynare was thrown off balance for a moment, and in that moment, the young woman wasn't aware of Koneko's surroundings, so she saw the young cat girl leaping upwards, delivering a hard punch to the woman's torso, sending her flying into the ground.

"Gwaaaah!"

Raynare spat out bile, looking up to see Koneko coming down with an axe like kick that was going to knock her out.

Raynare responded with a barrage of spears of light for Koneko.

Activating her Senjutsu, Koneko managed to use that to shoot down the spears of light for the young woman's body, crushing them under the power of Koneko's, and she came down with her fist tightening for Raynare.

"No! I wont let you do anything to me! I can't leave, not yet! I have to accomplish my mission!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you."

Koneko's fist went forward so Raynare made a barrier of light to block the fist.

But even then, Koneko's fist slammed deeply into the barrier of Raynare's, and blew it away after some resistance, embedding deeply into Raynare's torso, the Senjutsu flooding Raynare's system, and caused deep damage into her being.

Raynare's body began shaking at the intense feelings that she felt, while Koneko removed her fist.

"...I had to stop you. I'm sorry about what has happened."

Raynare's despising eyes shot for the ground.

Her body filled with hatred.

Her eyes filled with her anger at the situation at hand.

She couldn't…

It couldn't end in her defeat.

"N-No! It can't end like this….i-it can't...I-I still haven't...I haven't done what I wanted in life...all I wanted, was love from a good…man...I just wanted Azazel-sama...to accept me...if I gained power...then maybe he'd love me too..."

"...Love is an amazing thing, and rejection is very difficult. However, if you have to hurt others for love, then you have to question if that truly is worth it. ...Isane-san isn't on my favourites list...but, she's an innocent, albeit perverted, human girl that didn't deserve you attacking her."

Raynare's eyes began to become soggy.

She knew that this was the end.

Even Koneko could deal with her easily, and if that was the case...then she didn't know what she was going to do next...

"I guess, I've got no choice then, do I?"

Koneko raised an eyebrow.

"A choice in what?"

Raynare's darkened eyes turned towards Koneko, and she went into her outfit.

As soon as she did, she produced what seemed to be some kind of jewel, and placed it against her chest.

As soon as she did, she suddenly erupted with power, but it also began causing her immense pain to run through her system.

"W-Wait, what is..."

Raynare's eyes shot for Koneko, as her body began to change.

Raynare's body grew taller, her skin gained a reddish hue to it, and large wings appeared from behind her, in the form of different types of creatures wings. Koneko gasped, and went to move, when Raynare's hand went towards her, and her light power grew higher, unleashing a barrage of power, which Koneko couldn't dodge out of the way of, eclipsing her body, and sent her smashing away, as she let out a cry.

Ravel turned towards her, and saw Koneko's body flinging through the air, with a mass of wounds on her body, and Raynare's body grew with power, but also it seemed like her pain was increasing more and more by the second, being lost in said pain.

"Z-Zenki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ravel called for her King, seeing Raynare's power growing to levels they hadn't expected.

What was happening...Ravel truly didn't know, but she felt worry for Koneko.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Arthur's kidnapper is using him as some kind of experiment that we saw bits and pieces of in the past childhood arc, and see more of it going forward. What his ultimate goals are, will be explored in the future. He also gave Raynare some kind of jewel as some kind of test, using Raynare and Arthur for his future goals, it doesn't seem like he really cares about Raynare or the Fallen Angels, only to test what this jewel is doing to Raynare, and the extents that Arthur is being used for.**

**Zenki and Azazel meet once more, delivering Mittelt to him, while discussing abit about Ophis, and what she could be doing. Le Fay also went to see Cao Cao, but Georg stopped her, and wouldn't give her assistance, now she's going to be seeking help from someone else.**

**Then at the end, the fight to defend Isane begins, with not only Raynare, but Walburga and Arthur, with Zenki taking on both Arthur, and Walburga, two powerful opponents in their own right. And Vali is going to be fighting against Bikou, while Yumi managed to beat Freed, and Rias is going to be fighting Kalawarner.**

**Also, thanks for the votes everyone! It seems that Elmen becoming a Pawn was quite popular, so she'll be a Pawn.**

**Finally, I have a poll on my profile, so if you wanna check it out, please do, but don't worry this story's still gonna be updated as per usual.**

**Well, until next time, with the wrap up fights with Zenki and some others showing off their abilities.**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	14. Capture the Fallen Angels part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; They surely are, things are looking dangerous huh.**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, things are getting put into gear now!**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! We'll have to wait and see what happens with Raynare. He doesn't know that right now, but he'll be helping Arthur sooner or later.**

**lord web of life of destiny; She did want love yeah, but she went about it the wrong way. Le Fay might be appearing in this chapter somewhere. Thanks, I'm glad that you like it! Eh, I don't know about that yet.**

**Crenin; She could do, we'll have to wait and see what happens with her. It could be a redemption for her. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea~**

**yogaratw607; Sorry, I'll be rewriting it, for a number of reasons.**

**Skull Flame; She was yeah~ They should, but they don't. She could do, she might survive, we'll have to wait and see.**

**Crimson green flame; Yeah, lets hope so!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, seems like Arthur was brainwashed. Le Fay is gonna show up yeah. No, it was someone disguised as Kokabiel. Yup, it seems that there's gonna be a few fights in this chapter~ Yeah, lets hope that she's alright, and we'll see what is gonna happen with them.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the votes!**

**guest; I don't know how many stories I'll rewrite. Eventually, I'll rewrite those two. Probably at the end of this week. I can't reveal many things about that, he could do something like that. One Piece, perhaps, but I don't have any plans right now. Those two could be yeah, and yup, it would be fun moments.**

**Andrew123456; Yeah, I'll be doing that. Yeah that looks like a great idea to me! I'd have him be around Naruto's age, but they could be in the harem.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yup, she's gonna be a Pawn alright! Even Zenki questioned if she was thinking right about what she said. Well you never know if he's met her or not, we'll find out eventually~ Haha, he surely is enjoying himself. Tosca's been mentioned in past chapters, nothing's changed from then. It sure is yeah. Yeah, Vali doesn't want anyone interfering with her fights, and isn't afraid to say what she's feeling. Yup, seems like Yumi managed to beat Freed. He can yeah, Zenki's pretty strong. Koneko wasn't holding back huh. We did yeah. Yeah, I don't know about that yet. She could be, I'll have to catch up and actually read about who that is. Those look like cool names. If he wasn't sealed, he'd be seven years older than the others. Yeah, there would be steamy moments even if he's an Angel. There will be lemons. I like the nicknames. That depends if Arthur would be in the story or not. Edolas wasn't my favourite, but I didn't mind it either. The armour does look good. Yeah, I wouldn't know which one. Those characters would be awesome. Flare would be cool. Yeah that would be awesome. They probably wouldn't join Sona's, but they could join Makoto's when he gets Evil Pieces, and yeah, Sona's peerage is lacking in power. No, he wouldn't know about the supernatural at the beginning. He is adopted so yeah he could be. Yes, he does know them quite well. It wouldn't be from Zenki if she did get punishment.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds pretty good for a Fairy Tail fic.**

**Guest 3; I'll probably have him in the second year, but he'll still be younger than Issei is.**

**Guest 4; It is an important matter. Thanks for the votes on the peerage.**

**Guest 5; I don't know what kind of magic I'm gonna have him have yet.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Capture the Fallen Angels part two!**

Tightening his hands, Zenki got into a battle position immediately within the barrier space that surrounded his home, allowing him to unleash his powers against the pair of enemies before him, Walburga with her magical abilities, and Arthur with his Holy King Sword which seemed to be radiating an aura that felt worrying for most of the Devils around.

"Ararara, are you trying to fight me Zenki Astaroth-chan~? That's alright, I'll just use my power, and shoot your power at me."

Walburga responded with pointing her hands towards him, and Arthur simply raised his holy sword into the air.

Isane watched from the house, feeling a uselessness coming over her. She wished to help, but in her current state, she couldn't do anything. She didn't have amazing powers, even though she did feel like that, Akeno placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ara, don't worry Isane-chan, we'll deal with this soon enough."

Isane lowered her eyebrows ever so slightly.

"...Yes, I know that you're right, but I...this is because of me...I want to help also, and yet...I can't do anything. I can't help them out, they're fighting for me...Akeno-san, if they get hurt, then it's all my fault..."

"No, Isane-chan. That's not right, this wouldn't be your fault, if it did happen like that. But, it didn't, this couldn't be your fault. They are the ones who are attacking you, we're going to make sure that they're arrested for this."

Isane still held guilt within her.

Asia held onto her hand, and offered a cute smile on her face, showcasing her kindness fully on the open.

That caused her to feel better.

But then she looked outside, to see that Zenki was stepping forward to confront both Walburga and Arthur in a fight.

Walburga gave a condescending look towards him, while Arthur remained emotionless at the sight before him, it was as if he didn't even seem bothered by what was happening.

"Zenki Astaroth, we were told you were strong. Are you? Can you handle someone like me?"

"I guess that we'll find out, wont we?"

Walburga laughed through her nose.

"Naturally, we'll find out soon enough. Arthur-chan, why don't you go first?"

Arthur was the first to go, with several auras being released from his Holy King Sword Caliburn, but Zenki merely used the Kankara Formula to take control over the power, and shoot it away from his body and right back to Arthur.

However, Walburga used this chance to come in from the right hand side, and unleash many types of magic upon him in some sort of large burst of it. The magic's ranged from fire, ice, lightning, water, to even darkness and light all being shot at him at a single point to take him down.

Without batting an eyelid, Zenki manipulated some of the holy waves to block off the magical attacks from Walburga, using the intense power and increased it with his own power, to destroy the powers before him.

But while he was doing that, Arthur managed to get close, and make a stab towards his upper body.

Zenki glanced at him, moving his head backwards as well as his body, avoiding the fatal stabbing, all the while causing a tear in space to happen. The warp in space produced several bees that began circulating around Arthur, shooting off a high dense aura that felt like the waves of a High Class...perhaps even an Ultimate Class Devil that normal people wouldn't be able to handle.

"This is nothing to me."

Arthur said it while twirling his blade around, slashing through the demonic power, increasing the power of the sword all the more, something that Zenki had to admit was rather interesting to see, but then he turned to Walburga, seeing that she was still attempting to fire off magic, but the holy waves that Zenki sent her way destroyed the magical attacks in an instant, and forced her to create a barrier to defend herself.

However, Zenki twirled his hand as Arthur got in close with his blade, causing the barrier of Walburga's to weaken, allowing the holy waves to reach her body, and fling her down into the ground, all the while Zenki's bees came and formed a wall of stingers, combining together, and became like a large sword, clashing with Arthur's own blade, a shock wave spreading out from the clashing.

Walburga, pulling herself up from the floor with some blood coming out of her, let out a wheezing sound.

"Shit...you are quite strong to take us on at the same time."

She admitted, while Zenki used his hand to block the Holy King Sword with a great amount of aura of demonic energy. Clashing, Zenki tightened his fist, and launched it at Arthur who used Caliburn to block the incredible fist, with the ground below them both shattering as the pairs powers clashed dangerously together.

Arthur clutched his sword even tighter, and made a quick feint left, then came from the right, trying to catch Zenki off guard.

As the blade near him, Zenki went to defend himself, when the blade slid through a tear in space, the blade coming out at the back of his head, in an attempt to penetrate his skull with his blade.

"Yes, that's right Arthur! Kill him!"

Walburga's sadistic sneer grew, thinking that Zenki was going to die.

But then she saw that Zenki's free hand was already forming behind him, and created a wall of aura, stopping the blade for a few moments, before it pierced through, but those precious few moments allowed Zenki to dip his head, so the blade sailed above his head, heading right for Arthur once more, who stopped the blade mid air.

Though he was being brainwashed, unknown to Zenki and the others, a smile couldn't help but being formed on his face.

This kind of opponent broke through to Arthur's Psyche, and caused him to remember that he loved to find strong opponents, and Zenki right now, was an opponent that could counter his attacks, his Holy King Sword, it was a sword that could cause a good deal of destructive damage.

Zenki saw the hints of a smile on Arthur's face, that seemed to be struggling to be maintained.

As if it was being forced away, something that he found to be highly suspicious.

His eyes went to Walburga who glared hard for the young man before her.

"Witch, you are the worst opponent to come against me."

"And why's that?"

Walburga demanded while looking on with an annoyed face.

"Because I can deal with projectile users like you."

He replied, with Walburga's face twisting angrily, stepping forward, and made many magic circles in the air. The magic circles created many different enemies, and the power behind them weren't a joke. They even held the power to destroy a High Class Devil with ease, he could feel that from the magic she was releasing.

"Don't attempt to mess with me you bastard! Have this!"

Walburga thought that this would work, and shot off all of the elements that she could.

Zenki went to activate the Kankara Formula to stop it, but Walburga smirked.

"Didn't think I'd think of you activating that damn power?"

She growled, as Arthur came closer to Zenki's body, stabbing towards his face, so he dodged, but then from the sword, a magic came off it, and hit Zenki's body, creating a seal on the young boys eyes, so he couldn't even see.

"D-Damn it..."

Walburga began to laugh as Zenki's vision was taken away.

"Now, you wont be able to see where I'm going to come from with my magical attacks!"

Zenki clicked his tongue, and attempted to undo the seal on his eyes, but it was quite complex from what he could tell, so he raised many barriers around his form to tank the magical attacks while he worked on his eyes.

Walburga didn't seem to care though, and showed a cocky smile on her face.

"It will only delay the inevitable."

Walburga carried on with her assault of magical attacks, while Arthur slashed at the barriers again and again with his Holy King Sword. Because of the double assault from two powerful beings, the barriers were disappearing at a quick rate.

Zenki also knew that as well, so he placed his hand forward, gathering a good large volume of demonic power. Swirling within his hand, the demonic power grew higher and higher by the second until it easily became a large mass of power that dwarfed Zenki's height by a good degree.

Isane who was looking from the house could see the large mass of power, and became shocked by it, while Asia placed her hands together and hoped that Zenki would be alright.

"W-Whoa! T-That woman made it so he couldn't see, yet he's still fighting!"

"Yes, Zenki-san's ability to adapt is amazing."

Asia said with appreciating eyes for what was happening.

Then as the last barrier dropped, Zenki unleashed a large mass of green demonic energy, for both Walburga and Arthur.

"Shit, we can't dodge that! Arthur-chan, lets take it down together!"

The power was simply amazing and too big to dodge out of the way, so Arthur took it head on, with Walburga using her magic to enhance his holy sword to extreme levels, gaining more and more power as he clashed with the power, the two intense powers created a shock wave so strong that it even shook the house that was protected by layers of magical circles.

"W-Whoa! W-What kind of attack is that?!"

While Isane announced it with shock, Zenki continued working on freeing his eyes from the magical seal that was placed on him, something Walburga had to admit was rather interesting to see, it seemed like Zenki had a good deal of power to be able to do that while firing off the mass of demonic energy for them both.

Arthur's sword ultimate managed to cut through the demonic power, but while it did, Zenki managed to free his eyes, so he rushed over in God speed, faster than the current Yumi, and on par with Vali's speed, but that was faster than Walburga, and Arthur could just about see the man's body appear before him, with his fist going forward with a mass of demonic energy laced around his hand.

"Shit-"

Walburga was cut off when his fist embedded deeply into the woman's body. She had managed to make a few barriers appear, but ultimately, she couldn't stop it in the end, and received a hard blow that caused blood to escape her mouth.

Sending Walburga flying, Arthur's sword turned onto the young man as Walburga rolled on the ground after landing.

"D-Damn it...d-damn it! Damn it all! You are annoying Zenki Astaroth!"

Zenki gave her a hard stare.

"I don't know your intentions, but I have to stop you here and now, don't I?"

Walburga showed a disturbing smile on her face, and she began laughing.

"You think that I'm done, but I've got plenty of tricks."

"Such as-"

"Z-Zenki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ravel cried out, immediately Zenki turned from his battle, and saw that Koneko had been injured by Raynare, who's power was growing higher and higher. Seeing Koneko's body being injured like that, ignited a certain rage within Zenki.

"Koneko-chan..."

Zenki went to move forward, when Arthur and Walburga both got in the way.

"Naha, don't think so."

Zenki ground his teeth, seeing Ravel looking between them, seeing Koneko's injured body, and then seeing his two opponents before him, he made a quick decision which he thought would be best.

"Ravel-chan, handle Raynare until I've dealt with these two, I'll try my best to be quick."

"Y-Yes!"

"Asia-chan, come and help Koneko-chan out. Akeno-san, keep Isane-san safe."

"U-Understood!"

"Zenki-kun...yes, okay."

Asia came shooting out to heal Koneko, while Akeno kept her guard up.

Zenki looked between Walburga and Arthur, and knew that he'd have to finish it soon.

* * *

Standing before Bikou as Yumi was handling Freed, Vali felt her battle instincts take over, and her hands clenched together. Bikou also held a smirk on his face, seeing the expression that Vali had, while Rias looked between them, feeling unsure of what was going to happen.

"We should begin immediately."

Rias said to Vali, but Vali didn't even think about what Rias said, and merely placed her hand forward, gathering a large amount of demonic power. Kalawarner felt her breath being caught in their throat, and didn't know what was going to happen next.

"H-Hold on! That's not a normal attack!"

"If you can't survive this, then you're wasting my time."

Vali said it with a cold touch to her voice, and then her fingers clutched together, shooting off the mass of aura for all of them within the Church. Rias, and the others held back as Kalawarner let a scream at the sight before her.

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Don't worry about this busty-chan, I've got this."

Bikou took out his staff, and got between the Fallen Angels group, and the demonic power, swinging down the staff, and caused it to be destroyed with an aura running through said staff, surprising Vali slightly, but that only made her more determined.

"Good, it seems that you're not weak after all. Then if you're alright with it, I'll fight and defeat you."

Vali tightened her hands, and shot off for Bikou, who let out a small laugh, and leapt at Vali at high speeds, with them appearing in the middle, and clashed with their fists and staffs, creating a large shock wave that even knocked Rias down with the intense power that was being released from said staff.

"Damn, that's powerful!"

Rias said, as they shot up high through the Church's roof, and a battle of auras sprang out from above, creating immense shock waves that caused the building to shake time and time again, with Rias feeling a little disturbed by the power that was being released.

Seeing that opportunity, Kalawarner formed a spear of light, launching it at Rias' upper body. Rias caught the sight of the spear heading for her, and managed to create a block of her own power which crumbled the spear to nothingness, heading for Kalawarner's form.

"Princess of the Gremory, it's an honour to fight you."

Kalawarner said while raising her hands, and creating a shield of light to block off Rias' attack.

"That shield wont do it!"

Rias' attack slammed against the shield, causing it to shake ever so slightly, before the power ate through the shield of Kalawarner's, and destroyed it, but the shield did its job in protecting Kalawarner.

"I see...then I'll have to become even stronger than before!"

Kalawarner who waved her hand towards the grunt Exorcist's that were around, all drawing swords, and guns, and aimed them for Rias, and Kuroka. Kuroka didn't even seem to be bothered while Rias flipped a hand through her hair.

"Kuroka, I'll leave it to you this time."

"Sure nyaa. I don't mind doing that."

Kuroka stepped forward, and saw the Exorcist's coming for her.

"Lets kill the Nekomata!"

"I'll slay her right here!"

They pointed their guns towards her, and shot forward with many bullets heading for her.

The hailstorm seemed dangerous...but Kuroka simply raised her finger, creating a large barrier and stopped the bullets all together, as she placed a hand on the ground, where the hard ground suddenly became like quick sand, sinking them deeper and deeper into it.

"W-Wait!"

"Don't do this!"

"N-No!"

They yelled out, trying to stop the sinking, but they couldn't in the end, and their bodies sank deeper and deeper into said ground, as more of the Exorcist's got close, and attempted to slash her down, but the barriers held up easily enough, stopping her all together.

"Nyaaa~ It seems like I've got a bunch of people attacking me. But, I'm not really into this, so I'll handle these people nyaaa~"

Kuroka clapped her hands together, summoning her Senjutsu, and shot it off at a high speed, shooting down the Exorcists, destroying their weapons at the same time as hitting their bodies again and again, knocking them through the hair, and sent them smashing into the ground.

Kalawarner watched with worry, turning to Rias angrily who was beginning to gather more and more of her powerful aura.

"Then, I suppose I'll deal with you, Kalawarner."

With the aura shining high, Rias turned her power onto Kalawarner, shooting off a high block of demonic power. Kalawarner responded by creating several spears of light in the air, and launching them time and time again against the power coming for her body.

Kalawarner's spears managed to penetrate Rias' power, but the young woman got behind her, and shot off a large amount of aura from the right hand side, Kalawarner's powers came out as a shield of light, and defended against the wild power before her, but Rias' power was stronger than Kalawarner had anticipated it would be capable of doing, and shot through the barrier, hitting Kalawarner's body, and caused immense pain to come over the young woman.

Kalawarner ate dirt, with her hands shaking at the feeling of the power coming for her.

"...Damn it, this is going to be difficult..."

Rias, twirling her fingers, allowed her incredible demonic power managed to grow higher and higher.

"I'm going to have to take you in, Kalawarner."

Kalawarner's eyes turned back towards Rias, and showed a dark look on her face.

"You, who was blessed with talent, wouldn't understand our plight. Do you know what it's like to have no talent in this world?"

"I understand your feelings, but you simply can't hurt others because of lack of talent. There must be other ways to grow stronger than killing an innocent."

Kalawarner laughed.

"Talent equals power, and power in this world equals status. Those without power, have no status. Watching all of these people with power, can be quite scary, you know? But you wouldn't know about that. You were born into a Maou's family, with extreme talent. Friends and family who love you, people that respect you. Have you ever considered what your life would be like if you weren't born into the Gremory? If you were just a Low Class nothing Devil, your life would be so different."

Rias was taken aback by what had been said for a few moments.

Hearing that, it was surprising to say the least.

Kalawarner's eyes began shedding a few tears, as she gazed upon the woman before her.

Rias' heart began to feel deeply inside of her body.

"...Maybe you're right, though your words are filled with your passion, you still don't understand a flaw in your words."

"And that is?"

Kalawarner said through gritted teeth.

Rias looked down at Kalawarner, and gained a strong face.

"Kalawarner, I empathize with your words, but I can't empathize with your actions. Your actions are cruel, to target a human girl just because she was born with a Sacred Gear, that wasn't her decision. Born lucky, can also be a curse as well as a blessing, and you and your Fallen friends have turned her life into a scary existence, having to watch out for the Fallen Angels, and always wondering what could happen. But this stops today."

Kalawarner gritted her teeth, feeling the sting of Rias' words, because they felt mostly true as well.

Unable to even think about it, Kalawarner gripped her sword of light, and swung for Rias.

Rias raised a barrier, blocking off the sword, and unleashed her demonic energy for Kalawarner. Kalawarner's sword was shattered instantly, as she flew high up, aiming her hands downwards, gathering a good deal of light energy within her palms.

The light energy formed a spear of light, bigger than the ones that she had beforehand. The spears energy grew to the size of half of the Church, Rias held surprise on her face, it felt like Kalawarner was putting her all into this attack.

It felt like a good level of power.

Perhaps Middle Class Devil, maybe the higher echelon of that.

"Rias Gremoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooory!"

Rias watched as Kalawarner unleashed the giant spear of light.

Rias channelled her own power into the palm of her hands, and aimed her Power of Destruction upwards, releasing her own wave of demonic power, clashing with the giant spear of light, Kalawarner wincing at the sight before her, seeing Rias' power destroying her own.

"I'm sorry Kalawarner, but this is the end!"

Rias' power unleashed high up, growing more and more.

Due to the nature of the Power of Destruction, the power managed to crumble the power, and continued for Kalawarner.

Kalawarner quickly activated a magical barrier, and attempted to stop the power.

But in the end, she couldn't stop it, and ended up receiving the power full on, washing over her, and flung her down into the ground, causing a mass of wounds to appear all over her body, and due to the force of the power, knocked her out completely.

Rias overlooked her, as Yumi got closer, carrying Freed on her shoulder, and placed him down.

"Buchou, you succeeded."

"Yes...but, as I fought her, I felt...torn about what she said."

"Oh?"

"...While she's the enemy, I can understand her motivations. She...She felt powerless...and as a result, wasn't able to get anywhere in life. An existence like that...I can see why she tried to do what she did...it wasn't right what she did, but I understand her reasons." Rias glanced at the unconscious Kalawarner, before shaking her head. "We should help Kuroka finish these people off, and be there in case Vali needs our support. Though I doubt that's going to happen."

"Plus, she'd not want us to intervene anyway."

Rias let out a small laugh.

"Naturally, lets get going."

With that, Rias and Yumi went to assist Kuroka in her fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vali and Bikou had begun their battle within the air, and clashed hard.

Their auras were breaking down the barrier around them which was being continuously being repaired, with Vali extending her hand, releasing many spheres of demonic energy.

"Ooh! This is amazing!"

Bikou responded by swinging his staff around, as a cloud appeared underneath his feet to help hi staff in the air. The staff managed to cut through the demonic power, and extended right for Vali herself.

Quickly dodging out of the way, Vali placed both of her hands to the sides, releasing demonic power, and shot off two huge spheres of it, the demonic power was a high grade, top notch power that most would struggle to deal with normally.

Bikou responded with a dark grin on his face, charging forward with his staff, and came left and right, but Vali used her control over the demonic power to change the direction of it, so it avoided the staff and circled around his body.

"Have this!"

Vali sent the powers for Bikou, who growled, and swung his staff forward, releasing blasts of Senjutsu for Vali's wild attack, clashing together, and cancelled out the other's power, something Vali noted.

Bikou then let out a small laugh.

"Haaaaaah! This seems like a brilliant movement~ You are as scary as they come, aren't you?"

Vali raised an eyebrow, seeing Bikou's playful attitude.

"Senjutsu, you used then. While it isn't Kuroka's level, it seems that you're versed enough in using it. So tell me, why did you decide to join the Fallen Angels?"

"Well, it wasn't so much as joining them, I merely decided to fight here so I could fight strong opponents like the Hakuryuukou, or Zenki Astaroth."

"Is that so?"

Vali seemed amused.

She truly couldn't feel any evil coming from Bikou, at least in the way where it made him someone that would kill for nothing.

"Naturally, I came down from the mountains to live a life where I get to fight strong people, and have some fun. Though, you seem fun, perhaps we could-"

"I am currently in a relationship with Zenki, do not attempt anything."

Bikou laughed nervously.

"Hahaha...that's a cold response. I guess that my luck has gone down. How about that red head own there? Same deal?"

"You'd have to ask her, I don't care about her relationships. All I care about is my own with Zenki. Though if you attempt to target my Zenki, then I'll have to attack you with extreme force."

Bikou shivered at the tone Vali used.

She clearly wasn't messing around.

Bikou though loved the idea of a challenge, and came at Vali with a few quick jabs filled with Senjutsu.

Vali responded by sticking out her hand, and announced "I'll half you!" which also came from the Sacred Gear [Half Dimension!] and from the space around Bikou, the entire space began to compress, causing Bikou to become surprised by what was happening.

"W-What the hell?!"

Bikou, in his shock, was surprised with Vali coming at the young man with a flurry of punches, Bikou wasn't prepared for them, and received several blows to his upper body, then she did a flip, flinging him down into the ground, with a sharp kick to his shoulder.

Bikou grimaced at the bunch of attacks, while Vali showed a satisfying expression on her face.

Using the cloud, Bikou recovered from the bunch of attacks, just as Vali released a silvery aura from her hand, Bikou went to dodge left, but Vali activated Half Dimension once more, combining the techniques to make the area a place he couldn't escape too due to the size being halved, therefore the attack was able to get even closer than before.

"Shit, you don't mess around at all!"

Bikou coated his staff in Senjutsu, and forced it deeply into the power of Vali's, forcing it to go upwards with a heavy swing.

However, using that as a distraction, Vali got before Bikou, and thrusted her fist deeply for Bikou's torso.

But Bikou saw it coming, and extended his staff for the woman's face, smashing into the helmet of her Scale Mail, but due to it, she was only pushed back ever so slightly, but even then that allowed Bikou to create distance between them.

Bikou let out a small pant, while Vali's helmet fixed itself.

"Ooh come on! It even fixes itself?!"

"Yes, it's because of my Longinus. As long as I'm still awake, and able to fight, the armour will continuously fix itself."

Bikou gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, now I can see why the Fallen girls wished for the power of a Longinus. It's scary, and I haven't even seen your Divide ability yet. If I get divided by you, then I'll surely be finished off, wont I? Mehehehe, this is going to be tricky. Though I don't want to stop fighting yet, I feel like our fight is going to end in my defeat. I acknowledge your strength, you've been able to continuously fight against me and stop all of my attacks."

"Though you say that, I still respect your ability. It is a shame that you're someone on the dark side, as I'd like to fight you again after you became stronger."

Vali praised Bikou, knowing that he was actually pretty strong.

Bikou showed a sly smile.

"It's difficult for me to accept praise like that from the Hakuryuukou. But I'll take it all the same. So, what happens now? Am I going to be taken in?"

"For my King, I have to take in enemies that have attacked us."

Bikou chortled awkwardly.

"Well, you could always just let me go."

"I can't do that."

Bikou showed a less than stellar smile.

"That's not good, I feel as if I've not had a chance to have my moment yet. To fight that one person that would become an amazing person. You came pretty close...but you're not the true rival for me. I need a good rival of my own."

"Rivals...I know that too well, my own rival right now isn't up to scratch."

As they were speaking, Vali suddenly felt a wave of power behind her.

Turning towards it, it felt like it was coming from her home with Zenki and the others.

Feeling slight worry for Zenki and the others, she went to turn to Bikou who already was disappearing in a teleportation circle.

"Oi, you little bastard."

"What can I say? I'm a cheeky monkey~"

Vali sweat dropped as he disappeared.

"What a lame joke..."

Though she said that, she couldn't deny that it did feel rather, interesting to see if Bikou was going to show up again so they could have a fight.

But shaking her head, she knew she'd have to go and make sure that the others were alright.

* * *

Back with Ravel, she was continuing to deal with Raynare, who's mind was being lost within her power. Her hand stretched out, and she shot off a large volume of light power for Ravel, who dodged out of the way, and extending her flaming wings.

"Have this!"

She shot off a huge flame thrower like attack for Raynare, who let out an ungodly scream, raising a large barrier of light to block the attack coming for her body, then she sent the light from the barrier at Ravel at a high speed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I-I wont give uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

Raynare screamed between her cries, with the light from the barrier splitting into spears mid air, surprising Ravel. Knowing that her body couldn't handle that kind of attack, she formed a magical shield before her.

But the spears of light slammed against it, creating damage onto the shield, and broke through, slicing against Ravel's body who winced at the feeling of the spears, while Isane watched on, her heart breaking more and more.

Seeing people being hurt because of her, she couldn't take it.

Her hands were shaking.

Akeno also noticed it, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Isane-chan, it's alright. We'll deal with this."

"But Akeno-san! This is...b-because of me, Koneko-chan just got hurt...and Ravel-san is also getting damaged...a-and Zenki-kun got blinded because of me...w-why is it these Longinus so precious? Why do people want them so much they'd kill for them?"

Seeing the young girls struggle, it reminded her of her own with her Fallen Angel side.

With how she was sort after by her family to kill her.

"It isn't your fault, Isane-chan." She spoke with kindness. "We're all here because we want to be. This isn't because we feel an obligation. We've all began liking Isane-chan a lot. Even I feel like you'd be a great fit with us all. Don't make yourself feel saddened by this. We will be able to win."

Isane cocked her head as a tear came from her eye.

"How do you know?"

Akeno let out a small laugh.

"Because Zenki-kun is here."

Isane didn't get it.

Did she know something that Isane didn't?

"I-Is he that amazing?"

"It isn't his power what makes Zenki-kun amazing. While he is strong, it's his mind in what makes me believe he'll think of something to overcome his opponents. He'll even defend everyone with his very life. His capacity to love, and his capacity to protect are both high. He's the one who has helped many people with their lives, all while keeping his own emotions hidden away so others don't have to worry about him. So just watch Isane-chan, Zenki-kun will come through and think of something to beat his opponents. Heck, I'm sure he'll already have something up his sleeve."

Isane listened to what Akeno had to say, and the belief she had in him was great to see.

Even though she was worried, Isane also placed trust within Zenki.

She continued to watch Ravel fighting off Raynare, and feeling the waves of power. Ravel though didn't stop in increasing her fire around her, and shot off the flames for Raynare's body, who allowed her light powers to grow around her, and unleashed it for Ravel's fire, clashing together violently.

Ravel was flung backwards, while extending her wings outwards, creating several birds of fire, and shot them forward to try and capture Raynare.

Raynare quickly tightened her hands, and punched the flames of Ravel's, breaking through them.

"...Geez, her power has grown strong...she's not the level of Vali-sama, or Zenki-sama, but still, she shot from Middle Level Devil at best, to somewhere in the High Class region, she'd even give Rias-sama a run for her money…but something's not right here. Her body is going through something...she keeps crying out in pain...why would someone do this to themselves…?"

Ravel murmured, feeling a bit worried about Raynare before her.

Raynare's power continued to grow, as she formed a spear of light, double the size of her body.

"Damn it...alright then!"

Ravel tightened her fist, summoning a large amount of flames within her palms, and aimed them forward, shooting them off in a huge burst of fire, but Raynare unleashed her spear against the flames, and clashed violently, creating a large explosion of power between them.

Ravel's body hit the ground, as Raynare stuck out her palm, shooting off a large volume of light, forcing Ravel to raise a barrier to defend against it.

While watching the fight, Isane saw Ravel be pushed backwards by Raynare's burst of light, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Despite knowing it was dangerous, she grabbed a baseball bat and ran outside, while Akeno had been watching the fight, only noticing as the door had opened.

"Isane-chan, wait!"

Akeno called, and chased after her.

Raynare hovered above Ravel who gathered her flames, but Raynare's howl in pain alerted Ravel to the being that she was, and that she was in pain, but when she was going to attack, Isane came from behind, and hit Raynare hard in the back of the head, causing the wood to fracture in many different places, while Raynare just stood there.

"I-Isane-senpai, what are you doing!?"

Ravel called out, as Akeno rushed out of the house.

Isane, with a strong yet tearful look on her face, declared it boldly.

"I...I simply couldn't do it could I?! People are getting hurt because of me! I can't let others suffer because of me anymore!" Isane, with her fractured bat, turned to Raynare, who's eyes narrowed considerably. "If you want to hurt anyone! Then come and hurt me! Leave them alone now!"

Raynare released a small growling sound, which caused Isane to feel a bit worried.

But if the others were fighting, then she'd do the same thing.

Akeno came over just as Raynare went to attack Isane, and shot off some lightning for her, but Raynare waved her wings, dispelling the lightning with ease, shocking Akeno.

"...That kind of power increase is incredible, that attack stunned the enemy before but now..."

While Raynare shrugged off Akeno's lightning, Ravel focused the flames of her clans power into a single beam to penetrate Raynare's body.

Raynare stuck out her hand as wild cries came from her, and went into the air, howling loudly, avoiding the beam of Ravel's, surprising her as that attack was the fastest in her arsenal.

Both Akeno and Ravel were stunned by the power that Raynare was releasing.

But they could see, it was slowly killing her the more she powered up...

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenki was attempting to finish his battle quickly, and was pushing more and more power into the attacks he was sending towards Walburga and Arthur respectably.

Arthur stepped up his speed, creating several tears in space around Zenki, producing the blade through said holes, to stab him from the right, left, upper body, lower body, his legs, his arms, and his face as well all in the matter of a few seconds.

But each time that he did, the bees maneuvered their own bodies in the way, and stopped the attacks all together, their stingers while being cut in half by the sword, also managed to force Arthur to back off with releasing a good deal of aura that could even shock Arthur's body.

Walburga sharpened her eyes.

"_I can see why the leader is interested in him. He's definitely a sharp Devil. Each movement is never wasted, his ability to deduce an opponents fighting style is great, Arthur is using skills that most would find scary, yet this Zenki is able to come up with countermeasures within a second. That's very scary. Even I feel scared right now. But, it's a good scared. I want to see this boys full power. Perhaps if we can't get through, we'll have to use underhanded methods to get through that damn boys movements._"

Walburga thought that while Arthur raised his blade high into the sky, coating it with a good deal of aura. But then Zenki saw that the sword was also being coated in what seemed to be fire as well, thanks to Walburga using her fire magic on the blade.

"Are you attempting to replicate holy fire?"

Zenki asked, as Arthur unleashed the waves of fire with holy power in it.

"Perhaps we are? Aren't you Devils scared of holy fire? Because you'll burn soon enough with the flames hitting your body!"

Walburga said it with a defiant expression on her face.

She seemed determined to take Zenki down.

Zenki knew though, that it wasn't true holy flames, these were merely things fired off together, and had some attributes of them in each other, but he could feel that the fire magic was quite strong.

Fortunately, he had dealt with a Phenex before, so he knew how to deal with flames like this.

Raising his fingers, he created water with magic, and unleashed it for the fire, while controlling the holy power that was released, stopping it short of reaching his body, while the water douses the flames.

"Aah, good at magic it seems. Though you're still not as good as I am you green haired boy! I know magic's that will make your head spin!"

She angrily said, pointing her fingers upwards, and created in the sky, a vortex of wind and lightning through magic, shooting it down towards Zenki.

Zenki was surprised by her sudden movement, wondering what she was up to.

"Now Arthur!"

Arthur raised his blade, and seemingly created a portal in the air through Caliburn's spacial ability, sucking in the tornado of wind and lightning, then he stabbed towards Zenki's right, forcing the power to head that way.

Zenki ground his teeth, knowing he'd not have time to fully take over it, so he allowed his bees to go forward, and release the Kankara Formula through them, taking apart the tornado a piece at a time, which stunned Walburga, seeing the tornados movements being completely stopped when Zenki used the Kankara Formula to destabilize the power itself, disappearing into nothing.

Walburga released a small pant.

"Y-You are tricky alright. I didn't think you'd be able to do that. I know for larger powers, it takes you a good number of seconds to control it all, but to see you use your bees to take it apart piece by piece...you are very dangerous, aren't you?"

She growled out.

Her anger was being released through her eyes.

"I have been training for all my life, to control my powers. You're speaking as if I've somehow just gained this ability. But that's not the case. Perfecting these kinds of abilities, polishing my techniques to the best of my abilities. I suppose that you could call me a technique specialist. I don't fight with pure power, but I study my opponents, and take apart their powers, and make them crumble under my power after I deduce their abilities. Whatever you throw at me Witch, is only going to taken apart. I don't have time for you, so you're finished."

Walburga began to feel a deep fear growing inside of her.

She didn't like this.

Zenki was able to take apart her magical abilities.

Perhaps her leader knew this, and wanted to test Walburga if she could find a way around it.

But she didn't know how she could get around it.

He was fast, faster than her, his abilities were quick and precise.

As he said, he had countered all of their attacks with using his bees, and Kankara Formula, along with some magic.

But while she was thinking, she suddenly saw the bees starting to glow with a weird marking appearing on them.

"What's that?"

She wondered, only to see that Zenki showing a classy smile.

"Time to be paralyzed."

Walburga cracked her neck left and right, only to see the bees suddenly secreting some kind of liquid. She gasped, and went to shoot off some fire magic to burn them down, but the bees switched places with Arthur, Walburga's eyes widening.

"I placed a transportation spell on him during our last clash, I just had to make sure the bees were ready before striking."

Walburga's hands turned downwards, as the bees shot off their liquid, dousing Walburga with it. Sinking into her skin, the bees liquid suddenly dropped Walburga down to the ground, with her being unable to move.

"W-What did you..."

"I had to increase the power of the paralyzing power these bees had, that's why I've had them take apart your power and absorb them, along with using the Kankara Formula." While he said it, Arthur came from behind him, but the bees shot off for him, and sent several stingers towards him. "And since you're quite strong, I had to make sure that the bees power was able to stun you for more than a little bit."

Zenki snapped his fingers, and created chains around Walburga's body, stopping her all together.

He turned to Arthur who was currently slashing the bees away, so he went forward, and got close to him, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks, forcing him to back off with his blade blocking off the strikes again and again.

"I admit you're strong with your Holy King Sword, mind if I study you after this?"

Arthur didn't reply, and continued coming at him with a heavy dose of powerful attacks, forcing Zenki to pick apart his holy waves, and send them back for Arthur, who managed to block off the incredible attacks.

* * *

While fighting, Vali suddenly shot down and forced Arthur away, surprising Zenki.

"Vali-chan, you're here."

"We sensed something going down here. Go, and deal with evil Fallen Angel over there, I'll deal with this."

"Bikou and the others?"

"Besides Bikou, we've caught the others. Rias is dealing with it now."

"Right, then be careful Vali-chan!"

Vali nodded, and engaged with Arthur.

Thanks to Vali, Zenki could turn to Raynare who was currently cornering Isane along with Ravel and Akeno being pushed back.

Zenki shot forward, and just before she was going to be pierced by the spear of light, Zenki disarmed the Fallen Angel, and knocked her backwards with an incredible wave of energy.

Zenki turned towards Isane who breathed hard.

"Zenki-kun..."

"Don't worry Isane-san, I said I'll protect you."

Isane felt her face heating up at the sight before her, it felt good that Zenki was keeping her safe.

However, Raynare let out a loud yelling sound, as her power grew even more, but her body was also breaking down. Koneko, who had been healed by Asia, also saw the same thing, and explained it to Zenki.

"Zenki-senpai, the more her power keeps growing, I can feel it...her life force is being drained. If she keeps going, she's going to die."

Zenki clicked his tongue.

"I see, then I'll end this quickly."

Zenki got into a fighting position while Raynare turned her murderous eyes onto Zenki.

"I have it...I have the power now! You can't kill me!"

"You're killing yourself, if you don't stop. Raynare, this is not worth your life. Now stop this or I'll stop you myself!"

Raynare scoffed as her body shook hard. She felt the pain surging through her. She found it harder to breathe, yet she was continuing onwards. She was able to produce a power that was growing yes, but her body couldn't hold out forever.

"This is exactly what I wanted! This kind of amazing power! The power to fight! I'll be taking that Longinus to grow even stronger than now! Imagining the power, it makes me so excited!"

"And then what? What's after you get that power?"

At the question, Raynare looked baffled on how to answer it.

She...honestly hadn't thought about it before.

With the power flooding her system, it caused her to not care, pulling on more power and aimed it towards the enemy, this case being Zenki, and unleashed a hailstorm of light towards the young man, many different kind of spears rained towards him.

But he flicked his hand upwards, and stopped them in their tracks, only for Raynare to use that as a distraction to flank his right hand side, coating her fist in light, and sent it towards him…

Or so she thought.

The moment her fist was going to connect with him, the light she had released appeared on her left, and surrounded her body, sending off the mass of light towards Raynare who smirked at Zenki, with sweat coming off her face, indicating that her body was reaching a certain limit.

"You can't stop me! I'm all powerful!"

Raynare's wings became like steel, flapping them so hard that gusts of air came out, flinging the spears of light away from her, surprising Zenki slightly, so he cupped his hands and unleashed a large torrent of demonic power right in the face of Raynare to knock her out.

But Raynare unleashed light from her body, combating the power of Zenki's own.

"I...I wont give up!"

The light was strong, Zenki gave her that.

But he activated the Kankara Formula, and disabled the power of the light as much as he could, allowing his demonic power to shatter through the light, and connect with her body, exploding right in her face, and sent her flying through the air.

But she flipped in the air, and stayed floating in the sky.

"D-Don't you even start with me!"

Raynare continued flapping her wings, and from her wingers, feathers as shard as swords came out, shooting for Zenki's form. Isane looked worried about what was happening, but Zenki raised his hand, and created a large barrier, blocking off the feathers, while also shooting off many bullets of demonic power towards Raynare's body, using the Kankara Formula to turn them into different types of shapes, like swords, and ropes, among others.

Raynare began to panic even more than before, attempting to fly out of the way, only for Zenki to stick out his hand, creating a barrier to the left hand side of Raynare, stopping her in her tracks all together.

"N-No way! I can't lose! I wont lose!"

Raynare turned her power into the incoming attacks, and went to fire off her power, when she felt a thick rope of demonic power wrapping around her arms, and binding them together, Raynare's eyes widening in pure shock.

Thrashing around didn't work, and when she tried to release her power, the demonic energy around her hands, lit up with the Kankara Formula, and stopped it all together from activating, disrupting it out of existence.

Panic overcame her, she didn't know what was happening, until she looked upwards and saw that the demonic power was raining down towards her.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

Her screams were cut off with the loud destructive waves slamming into her.

Isane had to look on with shock at the sight before her, seeing how he was able to disable Raynare with his powers, and stopping the activation of her powers.

She could clearly see the man before her was strong, Raynare had fought off both Akeno and Ravel who couldn't handle her, yet Zenki stopped her from moving forward.

Raynare's body began to fall down to the ground, so Zenki strolled forward, catching her with a single arm, then laying her down onto the ground.

Exhaling, Zenki overlooked the young woman's unconscious form, his eyes noticing the jewel on her chest.

"Hmm, what's this..."

Zenki placed a finger on the jewel, but his finger was then repelled immediately, causing a light burn on his finger.

Asia and the others came closer, overlooking Raynare who despite being unconscious, was still writhing on the ground in pain.

"What's going on with her Zenki-kun?"

Isane asked, Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. She's clearly gaining power from this jewel, but without examining it, I couldn't begin to understand what it is, and how it has been made. But it's clearly harming her, so I'll have to take it off her quickly." Quickly sticking out his hand, he began activating his Kankara Formula, to disable the barrier around the jewel. "This will take me half a minute I'd say..."

"Zenki-kun, with her down, is it over? I mean, am I in danger anymore?"

Isane's question was met with a smile.

"I don't know yet, but we'll always protect you."

Those words caused Isane to have emotions bubbling inside of her, and she didn't know how to handle them.

But it felt good that he had said it, it made her feel good that she could definitely rely on everyone here.

* * *

Suddenly, as they were speaking, Koneko felt a presence behind them all.

Swiftly turning, the cloaked figure overlooked them all.

"Walburga, it seems that she's failed. No matter, she can try again in the future."

Zenki turned to the voice, while continuing to take off the jewel from Raynare's body.

"...I take it you're the one who's in charge."

The man let out a soft laugh.

"Naturally, did you think it was Raynare?" Zenki sharpened his gaze while his eyes went over Raynare. "It seems that the experiment, was a somewhat success. Though it did increase the power, it also was breaking her down, she wouldn't have lasted much longer...hmmm, I guess that this will help me in my research."

"What kind of research are you doing? This woman is not your lab rat."

The man hid his disturbing smile but it could be felt with the negative waves coming from him.

"Lab rat? Of course not, she's my partners in this. I didn't force her to use that jewel, she merely did it of her own accord. It isn't my fault that her body couldn't handle the power. I explained it would be a gamble, and she took the risk."

"...So, you're the kind of person to manipulate the truth to your will, huh? And manipulate those who are desperate?"

The man cocked his head.

"Why do you care? It's a Fallen Angel, and she's not worthy of anything anyway. She's a hindrance in your life, right? I did you a favour, as a fellow scientist, I thought you'd appreciate the results of my experiment on Raynare here."

"A scientist, a true one, would not use living people like this. If you wanted to know the results of your damn experiments, you should have pulled it on yourself!"

The man let out a chortle.

"I suppose that man Ajuka probably has poisoned your mind after all. Don't worry Zenki, I'll still make sure that you become someone amazing. Ajuka, is a person-"

"Don't bad mouth my Otou-sama."

The man let out a small laugh.

"Bad mouth him? I'll do more than that. I'll be the one who will be his executioner. Once I gain the power, he's going to be nothing, and you my boy, you're going to be the true successor to the name Beelzebub, Zenki Beelzebub!"

"My name is Zenki Astaroth Beelzebub, you missed apart of my name, and insulted my Otou-sama. Even threatening to kill him. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Though his voice was low, most could tell that he had a rage building inside of him.

Though it seemed that the invader just kept on a calm demeanour.

"One of my goals is to end Ajuka Astaroth. He doesn't deserve the title of Beelzebub, he is nothing other than a fool sitting there in his lab with Sirzechs, another fool. These Devils aren't worthy of their titles. In fact, they aren't worthy of breathing."

His words felt like knives cutting deeply into Zenki's body.

The others also felt it.

This man didn't wince his words, yet spoke with an elegant tone that

"But, that doesn't matter for today. I only came to take back Walburga and Arthur here."

"And the Fallen Angels?"

The man laughed loudly at Zenki's words, who managed to take off the jewel from

"Not worthy of my time. I like strong decent people, they're neither strong, nor decent people-"

"Oi! You shut your mouth asshat!"

Isane yelled, surprising Zenki a good deal.

"Isane-san, don't..."

"Hmm, the girl with the Boosted Gear? What do you want?"

"You can't say that about anyone! You used those Fallen Angel girls, right?!"

"What do you care?" He countered. "They only wished to kill you, it isn't like they're worthy of your time of thought, are they? They did get one thing right. In this world, you need to have power, and these girls held no true power. However, they have assisted me in gaining more knowledge. Knowledge, equals power. But, that's neither here nor there. Zenki, I'll be seeing you real soon, the same for Vali over there."

Zenki gritted his teeth.

He contemplated attacking, but he felt the power that this man had.

It was incredible.

While it didn't feel Ajuka's level, it definitely was beyond Ultimate Class power, he'd say it was Satan Class at least, and that was what he could sense. He could be hiding the power, and he could be even stronger.

But then he saw his gaze turning towards Isane.

"Though you are here, perhaps I could take the Sacred Gear now."

Zenki knew that if the man made a move, he'd be able to take Isane, so Zenki made the first move, shooting up into the air, and created many magic circles in the sky, along with a number of bees, secreting some liquid, and sent off the large wave of power.

"Holy shit!"

Isane yelled, seeing the huge wave of demonic power.

It eclipsed the house easily, along with the air vibrating.

Akeno and the others were also stunned at the power shooting out, but the man looked up curiously, and raised his hand, creating a magic circle to defend against the wild attack.

When the attack met the barrier, a huge shock wave ran out with the ground being obliterated instantly along with Arthur and Vali being knocked back, Vali turning her eyes to see that Zenki hadn't held back.

But even then, the man's barrier managed to keep back the wild demonic power, along with shooting out some blasts of magic to take down the bees that were coming close by, it seems like the man was able to even take down Zenki's fast moving bees.

Zenki narrowed his eyes as the man's barrier held, seeing his attack fizzling out.

"Nice, Zenki, that power is definitely amazing. I could see you being able to be right beside me soon enough."

Zenki stared hard as the enemy let out a small laugh.

"...If you attempt to take Isane-san, then I'll stand in your way."

"Maybe you will, I wouldn't mind seeing the potential you've got inside. But, alas, I'm quite busy right now. With the whole running an organization, you know how it is."

He snapped his fingers, and brought Walburga's body to his own, using some kind of magic to levitate her.

Arthur also stopped fighting Vali, and rushed to his side as Walburga's eyes went to his own.

"Sorry...leader-sama..."

"Don't be down on yourself Walburga. I'm proud of what you did, I had anticipated an outcome like this, Zenki and Vali are very powerful."

"Next time...with my Longinus that I couldn't use this time...h-have you finished with it yet...?"

"Not yet I'm afraid, soon I will be then you can have it back."

They had a quiet conversation, so quiet that Zenki and the others, despite being Devils, couldn't hear it.

Zenki glared on as the man glanced between them all, but Vali tightened her hand.

"Heeeh, if I kill your friends here, Zenki, Vali, would that make your revenge-"

Suddenly, Vali cut him off with getting before him, and her fist aimed right for his face, using Half Dimension to shrink the space around him, so he didn't have many options to move so quickly, while Vali coated her hand in a very thick layer of silver aura.

"Have this!"

Knowing that it could be dangerous to let this man go, Vali tried to swarm him with demonic power and her Sacred Gear.

But he merely grabbed Vali's hand with a fist full of aura, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Quite the power you have here. Do you like mine?"

Vali growled, before the man unleashed a large amount of power, and tore through Vali's armour, sending the young woman flying into the air. Blood came from her body due to the incredible power he had released.

"Vali-chan!"

Zenki shot into the air, and caught his Queen in his arms, while the others gasped at the sight.

"N-No way..."

Asia murmured, Ravel putting a hand over her mouth.

"Vali-sama was overwhelmed with a single attack…? Just who is this person…? That wasn't the power of light...yet Vali-sama got beat by a single wave of energy...?"

"This man is a true threat...Zenki-kun, we need to protect ourselves..."

Akeno spoke with a hesitant voice.

Zenki flew down to allow Asia to heal Vali, while Vali glared at the man before them.

"Nice, Hakuryuukou-chan, it seems your power is growing higher and higher. Keep training, I'd like to see the descendants of Lucifer, and Beelzebub grow stronger, and stronger. Eventually, you'll be able to show me your true power. A Longinus and a Lucifer, you are a special existence, along with Zenki Astaroth there."

Zenki felt his anger growing.

Seeing Vali in such a condition from a single attack, he truly did want to take revenge on this man before them.

But he knew if he made a reckless move, he'd be in the same position.

Trying to fight down his anger, the man lifted a finger.

"I like those eyes you're giving me Zenki, your anger is quite strong right now, and it's quite thrilling to see your anger. I can feel it from here. If you wish to take revenge on me for what happened to your Queen then, grow even stronger to fight me next time."

"...Don't you worry about that, I'll become strong enough to stop you. But, answer me...who the hell are you? And why have you been messing with my life since I was a child? Are you the one who helped Diodora and Naberius?"

At the questions, the man continued to laugh.

"Aah, Diodora, and Naberius, they truly were...something alright. Naberius, had an interesting idea, I just helped expand upon it, is all. And Diodora, he is a means to an end, nothing more. His little hobby truly disgusted me, and he is the very definition of a scummy Devil. Though he does have his uses, and that's all I could see in him."

"You never answered me...who are you?"

"You'll find out in time, my dear Zenki. I'm invested in you, I can see your potential. The blood of Beelzebub is strong in you. Keep training, and eventually, we'll be able to share a good fight between us, if that's what you desire. Though, maybe you'll see the world the way I see it."

"I'd never see it your way if you're hurting innocent people."

He spat out, while the man shrugged.

"I've never hurt innocent people."

"If you're connected with Diodora, then there's no way that you're speaking the truth. He's the reason Asia-chan...he also helped Naberius who hurt both Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san. You speak as if you're benevolent, but you're hiding your hideousness behind your gentle words."

Ravel agreed, and stepped forward.

"What are your intentions within this town? With Zenki-sama, and Vali-sama also?"

He chortled at Ravel's question.

"This town only holds what I want, and that's Vali and Zenki."

"But...why?"

Asia this time asked, worried that this man could take Zenki and Vali away.

"Why young nun? You'll soon find out. Oh, you also wanted a name, right? Then, how about calling me Shinji?"

All of the people present cocked their heads in wonder.

"...Shinji, that's not your name."

"It's the name I've chosen for myself for now. I'm not quite ready to reveal my true identity to you. And as I said, I wish for both Vali and Zenki to become extremely powerful. So, perhaps if I killed those friends of yours now..."

Zenki quickly snapped his fingers, and the house began to emit a powerful light. The enemy raised an eyebrow as Zenki thrusted his hand forward, causing the light to shine, and spread outwards, so fast that it blindsided even Vali, and slammed hard against the enemy, and repelled his body away from the house, smashing him hard down into the ground.

"Did you think I'd not prepare for you? I knew you'd come back eventually, so to keep those people I care about safe, I made damn sure that this house had a barrier even you wouldn't be able to break through so easily. It's powered by auras from my Otou-san, and a few others, so it's very sturdy." Zenki snapped his fingers, and many different types of magic circles came around the house from his power, each giving off a scary aura, and all pointed at the enemy. "Even if you're stronger than I am, I'll fight you until no breath is left in my body. Threatening my peerage, hurting my precious peerage members, attempting to hurt Rias-chan and her peerage, even Isane-san here. You like my anger, right? I'll release all of it on you if you dare to attack!"

The enemy pulled himself up from the dirt, and smirked.

"I see, quite interesting barrier you've got there. You're right, it seems to be layered many times, and sturdy. Heh, I shouldn't underestimate Zenki Beelzebub after all. Haha, this just makes me more happy, Zenki-kun~ I can't wait until you become stronger~ Goodbye for now everyone~"

Zenki watched as he disappeared with the Holy King Sword user, and the Witch, leaving Raynare behind with a teleportation circle.

* * *

Once gone, Zenki and the others felt the tension in their bodies being released.

"He's gone for now...but lets keep the barrier up just in case."

Zenki quickly turned to his peerage and began giving orders.

Vali soon was fully healed, along with Rias, Kuroka and Yumi coming back with Kalawarner and Freed, unconscious.

Quickly explaining the situation to them, as they went inside, Rias felt a shiver go down her back.

"That's terrifying, beating Vali with a single blast, and you also couldn't make an attack land on him. I wonder what he truly wants?"

"I don't know, but it's definitely a scary person to deal with." Zenki replied. "But, I think for the moment, Isane-san, you're going to be safe. He didn't seem to be interested in your power, the way he spoke it was more as if he was trying to provoke than any real interest...if anything, I got the feeling that he'd rather see us grow stronger. But for what purpose, I couldn't explain." Zenki placed a hand on the side of Vali's face, and stroked it gently. "I'm just glad that you're okay. I was worried about you."

"Heh, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"I know." He spoke with a reassuring smile, as he held Koneko close, who felt her cheeks flushing. "My adorable Koneko-chan, that damn Raynare blasting you like that. Are you alright?"

"...Zenki-senpai, I'm sorry, I was caught by surprise, and ended up endangering the others..."

Zenki shook his head, and gently stroked her face, as she let out a cute meowing sound.

"Don't worry about that, I'm just glad that you're safe, Koneko-chan."

Koneko's lips curled upwards, leaning back and snuggled against him, while Vali spoke up.

"But Zenki, whoever that bastard is, we need to be prepared for next time. He might have been playing games, but we need to become stronger than we currently are."

"Yes...I'm afraid you're right. Though I got this jewel from Raynare, if I could figure out what it is, then perhaps we can figure out his objectives. Either way, I've contacted my Otou-sama, who I'll be meeting up with soon enough to see if we can work out the mysterious man's identity, and perhaps devise ways for us to handle this incredible new power. But he even admitted to not being stronger than my Otou-sama, but he's still very powerful."

"Then how strong is he Zenki-kun!?"

Isane exclaimed loudly, Zenki showed a soft smile.

"Honestly, I don't know without engaging him fully in a fight, from what I saw he's stronger than Ultimate Class...Satan Class power maybe, but I can't be sure. And now, remember when I talked about fights going either way when we fought the Stray Devils?" Isane did recall that. "A battle can change in a moments notice like that." Isane took those words to heart, as he continued. "But yes...we currently couldn't take him down, we'll have to get stronger."

Rias and the others began nodding seriously.

But then Kuroka and Koneko raised their ears.

"Hmmm, Zenki-chan, we have incoming."

"Ooh no! What's that? Another attack?!"

Isane panicked, while Zenki cocked his head.

"Another enemy?"

"It isn't any of the signatures from before, but it does feel strong to me. Perhaps we should go and investigate it?"

Zenki nodded, as a cute cry, accompanied by a large crashing sound came from outside.

Going towards the window, and looking outside...

He was surprised.

"Eeh, I don't think it's an enemy."

"Then what is it?"

Rias curiously asked, Zenki letting out a small chortle.

"...Well, it's a cute girl."

The girls eyes turned dangerous immediately.

Walking to the window, they stared outside at the cute blonde haired magician who's face was eating the ground.

"...It's a loli."

Koneko said with half closed eyes, trying to suppress her rage.

Kuroka placed a hand to her mouth.

"She's an adorable magician~ Zenki-chan, we don't have to fight her, do we? I don't think I could."

"Kuroka-sama, appearances might be deceiving, she might be a powerful enemy."

Ravel warned, as Zenki went to the door.

"Wait Zenki! Is it wise to let her inside?"

Rias thought it would be best if they hung back a bit.

But Zenki shook his head.

"I don't think she's an enemy. Actually, her face is quite familiar to me."

"I-It is?"

Rias seemed confused while Ravel took a closer look.

"Now that you mention it, I think I've also seen her face before."

"Zenki, open the door, if she's looking for a fight, let me at her."

Vali said with a battle hardened expression.

Zenki gave an awkward smile.

"Vali-chan, even after those events, you still wish to fight?"

"That, or we can go upstairs, and have some fun."

Zenki mildly blushed at the words she used, as Rias shook her head in slight annoyance.

"Either way, lets see who she is Zenki."

Zenki opened the door and stepped outside with the others following.

The young woman in question lifted her body up, dusting off her outfit.

"Ooh my, crash landing. That wasn't in the plans."

Zenki pulled forward.

"Excuse me, magician girl..."

The girl paused in her movements with the voice.

Her eyes lifted up to meet Zenki's own.

"...Ooh my God, am I dreaming right now? Did that fall knock me out? B-Because I am...wait, this town is..."

Muttering incoherently, Zenki gently petted her head.

"My name is-"

"Zenki Astaroth-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She let out a girly scream. "Ooh my God! It is you after all! Zenki Astaroth-sama! I-I must have gone to Kuoh without even realizing it! I was just following my Onii-sama's trail and I ended up with Zenki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"I take it you know who I am then."

He chortled out, with the young girls bottom lip quivering.

"O-Of course, m-my name is Le Fay!"

"Ooh, Le Fay-san, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face. Did you get my recent letter?"

Le Fay jumped up and down in spot, unable to imagine a life where Zenki would speak to her so casually, nodding so fast her neck nearly broke.

Isane gained a clueless face.

"Wait, Zenki-kun knows her?"

"She's a fan of his." Ravel replied while cocking her head. "I believe that she's in the Zenki-sama fanclub."

"H-He has a fanclub? Can I join it?"

Isane asked with a strong expression, Ravel gave an uneven smile.

"W-Well, I don't really have jurisdiction over that, it's more Kunou-sama's territory than mine..."

"...Another loli that I intensely dislike."

Koneko cut in with a tightened fist.

Isane glanced at Koneko who was giving off a cold aura.

Shaking her head, she turned to see Le Fay was still bouncing up and down.

"Z-Zenki-sama, t-this has been a dream of mine...b-but, I also...w-well, I need to al-also think about...ooh God, Zenki-sama...Zenki-sama..."

Zenki went to move closer, when he noticed on her body, there were some marks, it looked like she had been injured, so he bent down towards her, and showed a kind smile.

"You're injured. Come with me, I'll have Asia-chan heal you, alright? Then you can tell us what's happened."

Le Fay laughed awkwardly, and went to move forward, when her legs gave way, buckling under her.

Zenki stuck out his arms, and caught her in his arms, lifting her up, so he was carrying her bridal style.

"Ooh my God...a dream of mine has come true...t-to be carried by Z-Zenki-sama...t-to be held by Zenki-sama...I have to be dreaming, this doesn't happen in real life! Z-Zenki-sama's arms are so strong, and comforting, after all of the pictures I've drawn of Zenki-sama from images, it just feels so surreal...hehehe, I get to be carried by Zenki-sama..."

Le Fay's face turned crimson.

The heat in her chest grew more and more.

Being carried by Zenki, was a true dream of hers, a dream that she didn't want to end.

Zenki gave bemusement, and went to move, when Koneko came out, and held onto Le Fay like Zenki was, who snapped out of her fantasy.

"Come, I'll carry you."

"...Darn, I wished for Zenki-sama..."

"...Zenki-senpai's lap belongs to me, I'm Head Loli."

Le Fay looked astonished at Koneko who gave sharp cold eyes.

Zenki gave an intrigued look.

Whatever was happening...

It seemed that Le Fay needed help, so that's what they were going to do.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**First of all, thanks to everyone who's voted, I really appreciate it! If you still wish to vote then please do, the poll ends around Wednesday to Thursday and the story will either be posted later this week or next week, depending on my schedule.**

**So back to this fic, we got the fight between a few people. First with Zenki vs Arthur and Walburga (who didn't have her Longinus as explained in the chapter), some powerful opponents that he managed to overcome with some tactics. Rias vs Kalawarner happened, with Rias winning but also gaining an understanding on Kalawarner's perceptive. Also Vali vs Bikou happened, with Bikou acknowledging Vali's strength. Ravel fought the beefed up Raynare, who was powered up by the mysterious figure, with Isane trying her best to help out, then Zenki managed to defeat Raynare, and take the jewel off her chest.**

**Then the mysterious being came forward, and proved his strength by forcing back the current Vali and taking on Zenki's attack head on. Also he spoke about what happened with Raynare, merely using her as a test subject, expressing his interests in Zenki and Vali specifically.**

**Finally at the end, Le Fay showed up, clearly having been through something's in the search for her brother, though she just missed him, and we'll be getting more from Le Fay in the coming chapters.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	15. Relieving worries!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Skull Flame; Hmm, good theory, it could be~ Haha, she surely is yeah~ They did yeah, they might appear in the future.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! Yeah, Le Fay's come to the story now, and we'll be dealing with that as the chapters go on~**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thank you very much! Maybe it is someone from that clan yeah~ Hmm, could be him, or it could be someone else, seems to have quite the flippant way that he speaks.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! He did yeah, he managed to make the humans back down as he dealt with their different powers. Ravel managed to hold her own yeah~ She did yeah, I thought it would be a Rias like thing to do. For now it seemed that he escaped, we'll have to see for the future. It could be the very same person yeah. Shalba, maybe it is, we'll have to wait and see~ Haha, Le Fay's joined the group now, and is gonna be showing her stuff.**

**Guest 1; He surely is quite creepy huh~?**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Could be~ Koneko seems to be quite on that for the moment. He could do yeah. Yeah, both Black Clover, and Young Justice ideas seem pretty awesome to me~ Yeah, I like their current designs from the comics. Walburga is cocky, as seen in canon, so she would question his strength. Yup, Rias and Kuroka took them down. Eventually he will do yeah~ Akeno did support her huh. Raynare's body was losing control, she was dying so yeah the power was over the place. Zenki naturally would be like that yeah. He cares because it's still experimentation by manipulating, even with the truth, the Fallen were desperate, and the leader of the group knew that and still used them. Well, who knows, we'll soon find out about that~ Maybe it was Azazel, or someone else~ He's still effected by what happened to his Mother. Koneko wasn't going to take another Loli coming in. Maybe they will, we'll find out soon enough. Yeah, they've been on the wikia for a good while now, since last year at least. If we knew more about them, then it would be good, it's why I tend to stay away from things that haven't been fleshed out in case new information is known about that thing. Yup, seems like he's gone alright. I don't really think about limiting, I go with what makes sense for the story at that period, it wouldn't make sense for Zenki right now to be at that level, be strong yes, but not that high of a level. He'll probably get a page as the LN's translated and we know more about him. Yup, lots of new ranks for a number of characters. From what we know, Irina is yeah, Dulio might have them but we haven't really seen him lately so we don't know yet. Since Ajuka made them, it's quite plausible that he could do that, and it makes sense that she can't be in normal Rating Games with the two super devils she has. Yeah, the first two make sense, Loup...probably because he's strong and it's mentioned I believe Sona's not going to be fully on the front lines anymore, so she wished for her stronger servants to help out while she sorts out the Sitri clan. The Balance Breaker's alright, it makes sense since we've seen what her normal Sacred Gear could do.**

**Guest 2; Thanks for the vote!**

**weslyschraepen; If we knew more about it, definitely. Right now we don't know much about them.**

**Guest 3; Thanks for the vote!**

**Neonlight01; Thanks for the votes!**

**guest; I don't know when yeah, and it will be out this week. I'll be rewriting it for a few different reasons. I'll be rewriting them all eventually, this poll was just to see which one was first. Yup, they surely can do.**

**Andrew123456; Yeah, he was quite underused. I don't know about joining sabretooth, perhaps when the guild disbands for that year. He could do yeah, and we'll soon see them competing alright~ That's a pretty interesting backstory, I do like the sound of it. Eeh, yeah maybe in a different story for Naruto. I guess she could be introduced that way.**

**luiseduardob303; Thanks for the suggestion, I'll consider it~**

**shinigamisama455; Haha, yeah maybe so~**

**Guest 4; It will be shown in the new story.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Relieving worries!**

After taking in Le Fay to the house, Asia began to make sure that she was checked over while the others did other things just in case they needed to defend themselves, though they were mostly sure that the threat for the moment was over.

As they were doing that, Zenki witnessed Le Fay kept looking towards him with an admiring smile on her face, and also she kept twiddling her thumbs together again and again. It seemed that she had a mixture of nervousness and excitement within her, mixed together with sadness.

It was a combination that Zenki hadn't really witnessed before.

Though he was wondering exactly what had happened for Le Fay to be like this.

"So, Le Fay-san, how about explaining-"

Before he could continue, Le Fay swiftly spoke up.

"Zenki-sama! First of all, I am so sorry about what's happened! With everything happening, I have to say that I am sorry for bringing this trouble to your door! It wasn't my intention in the slightest! And Onii-sama, he didn't mean to harm you at all! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

Zenki breathed out slowly, seeing that Le Fay seemed to be panicking about the situation at hand.

"I don't blame you or your Onii-sama for what happened. It seems that the enemy targeted you for a very specific reason, his skills with a blade are undeniable. His sword is the strongest Holy Sword in existence." As he said it, his hand gently overlaid with Yumi's own, showcasing his affection and kindness so she didn't have to worry. "It makes sense that he'd want him on his group. But to control him...it leaves little room in my mind, it seems that his technique is even better than what was used on Suou Himejima all those years ago."

"S-Suou Himejima? Who is that exactly?"

Isane's question was sent towards Akeno due to the similar names.

Akeno inhaled, thinking about the past with Suou, and how he had chased her and tried to harm her.

But seeing Zenki's comforting smile on her form, she placed those memories in the back of her mind, and showcased a small and caring touch to her expression.

"He was, my Granduncle, and he was controlled also. However, unlike this, it seemed to be an experiment that wasn't fully realized. He was only more angry and giving into those desires than outright control. It seems that Arthur-san was being fully controlled."

Le Fay's head dipped down, thinking about her brother and what happened when she had disappeared, the regret and anguish that was on her face.

"...I ran away. I was a coward. Onii-sama told me to run, but he...he stayed behind...and my cowardly actions..."

"If you had stayed, would the outcome have changed?"

Zenki's words caused Le Fay to begin thinking about what he had said.

"W-Well...no, probably not. But even then, I..."

"That man, is very powerful. If you had been captured, then you couldn't have gathered allies to fight him, to expose what he's intending to do. Honestly, when you mentioned he was being controlled, I was surprised, I had a vague idea that something was amiss, but I wasn't sure fully."

Le Fay's eyes began to water, her small body shaking side to side.

"…I lost Onii-sama...and now if he dies..."

Seeing the young girl in distress, Asia went to give a comforting hug, when Vali cleared her throat.

"He wont kill him." Vali interrupted. "He clearly needs your Onii-sama for something. Until he's got that thing, he'll keep Arthur Pendragon around. It seems that he wishes for strong warriors, which I do believe is an interesting thing."

Zenki nodded at what Vali said, and then continued.

"She's right, Le Fay-san. You aren't to blame for this. Your Onii-sama truly must have loved you if he stayed to fight a losing battle, to protect you. In my eyes, he did a very noble and self sacrificing thing, and it paid off, since you're safe, here." Zenki sat down next to the young girl, placing a hand on top of her head. "We'll save him, alright? No matter what happens. We'll find out more information and find him, I promise. Until then, you can stay here. Ravel-chan, you'll sort out a room, right?"

"Yes, leave it to me Zenki-sama."

Ravel bowed her head as she said it, giving Le Fay a soft smile, Le Fay being touched by the act of kindness, so much so that she was on the verge of shedding tears.

Zenki gave a thankful nod, then turned towards Le Fay once more.

"You're not alone anymore, we'll stay right beside you, and we'll do what we can to return your Onii-sama. Until then, you can stay with us, it isn't a problem. If you need anything, just ask."

Le Fay's eyes overflowed with tears.

All of these acts of kindnesses were too much for the young girl.

She didn't think that she deserved all of this kindness. With Arthur attacking them under control, with her just showing up like this and placing a burden on the entire group, it was something she couldn't comprehend.

"T-Thank you so much..."

Le Fay collapsed into Zenki's chest, and hopped onto his lap, something that Koneko wasn't thrilled about, tightening her hand, and showed a small scowl on her face.

Kuroka, unable to resist the provoking, gently poked the young girls face.

"Ararara, it seems that Shirone's spot as Head Loli is being challenged. Oooh, I wouldn't want to be Le Fay-chan right now nyaaa~ She will get the wrath of the loli~"

Le Fay whipped her head around (many were surprised she didn't have whiplash), shaking her head many times.

"No, no! You've got it wrong, I wouldn't challenge Koneko-sama for such a position at all! I understand how important that is to Koneko-sama, and Zenki-sama's harem as a whole, I actually am supporting Koneko-sama!"

Koneko slowly nods her head, impressed with what Le Fay had said.

"Good, my status is secured nyan."

Le Fay then turned back to Zenki with teary eyes, so his finger brushed under said eyes.

"Lets work together, okay? We'll definitely find him."

Le Fay gave a humbling smile on her face.

"...Yes, thank you Zenki-sama, you're so kind."

Zenki gently stroked the young girls head.

"It's getting late, so we should think about going to bed." Upon hearing that, Koneko swiftly shot off upstairs to the confusion of most. "Tomorrow, we've got a busy day, we'll be going to the Underworld to greet one of Yumi-chan's comrades, but for now, I'll be taking the Fallen Angel girls to the Grigori, along with that psychopath Freed."

They began nodding, and Ravel went over to Le Fay.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll set you up in one of our guest rooms."

"Aah, you're so kind, thank you~"

Le Fay replied kindly, and went away with the young woman, while Rias gave a curious look.

"Is it alright to allow her to stay here? I know she's been through a few things..."

"It's right to be cautious, but I don't sense any malice from that girl, she reminds me a bit of Asia-chan actually, how pure of heart she is."

Rias gains a sly smile, something that Zenki raised an eyebrow about.

"Aah, I see. So is she going to be added to the harem?"

Isane quickly shot up her hand.

"Not before me! I wont come in last to her! She's new! I should have the first time with Zenki!"

Zenki gave a curious look, before shaking his head, and cracking his neck side to side.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and get ready to take the Fallen Angels, and Freed to the Grigori."

The others nodded as Zenki disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Zenki retired to his bedroom to get ready to take the Fallen Angels and Freed to the Grigori.

However, when he entered, he saw that Koneko was laying on the bed, only wearing a small kimono that hung off her shoulders, exposing her small breasts. Wearing panties that had a cats head design, Zenki could feel himself blushing immediately, due to how cute Koneko looked, especially with her Nekomata form showing, her cat ears, and her long white tail.

"Koneko-chan, why are you..."

"...Zenki-senpai, it was our night tonight to share a bed, just us nyan."

Zenki gave a regretful look, knowing that he had to do a few things.

"Aah, you're right. But I have to take Raynare and her gang, Azazel-san's expecting me. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"...Yes, I'd like Zenki-senpai to spend a night alone with me soon."

Zenki bent down, kissing the young girl on the cheek, causing her cheeks to flush.

"Definitely, just me and you Koneko-chan."

As he said it, he took off his shirt, revealing his torso to Koneko.

Her body began to quiver at the sight of Zenki's naked upper body.

She then saw that he was taking off his pants, and though she didn't say anything, she also did like seeing Zenki's body up close and personal like this.

Even her eyes grew when seeing his pants coming off, and sliding off to the side.

Her blush grew as she watched Zenki's near naked body moving through the room.

"...S-Senpai, I really..."

Zenki paused, turning to his Rook who was blushing cutely.

"It's alright to look, Koneko-chan. I don't mind."

Koneko felt embarrassed about admitting she did want to see Zenki in a certain way.

Though Zenki caught what she was feeling, and gave a soft smile towards her.

"Koneko-chan, we've had baths together before, you're my adorable Rook, you can look at me like this."

Koneko sat up on the bed, and perched upwards.

Her small breasts were on full view, her hands pushed against the bed, bringing her body upwards, so Zenki moved forward, and gently embraced the young cat girl. Seeing her blush growing all the more, Zenki gave her tail a small stroke, Koneko's face lightened up and she let out a cute meowing sound.

"How adorable, Koneko-chan~"

Koneko's blush grew to expand all over her face.

She felt embarrassed that she did meow so sensually at the touch of her tail.

"...Zenki-senpai, that girl, Isane-senpai..."

"I know she's got a perverted side, but she's got a good heart, I'm sure she'll show you sooner or later. She even became upset when she thought others were being hurt because of her. She's an interesting girl alright."

Koneko turned her head towards the right hand side.

"...I'll decide to trust in you Senpai for the moment. ...I'll reserve my feelings until seeing this so-called kind side to her. Though I will agree that I did see her try and confront the Fallen when she didn't have any power."

Zenki gave her a curious stare.

It seemed like though Koneko couldn't figure out Isane, she was still willing to at least attempt to see what kind of person Isane was.

"Haha, thanks Koneko-chan. By the way, I'll be going to the Underworld soon enough to help out the new member of Yumi-chan's, and our, extending family. Tomorrow I believe if nothing else comes up."

"Senpai, do you need some of my Senjutsu power?"

Koneko asked, while spreading her arms open wide as if she was going to hug Zenki.

Zenki responded with his arms wrapping around her, and his fingers slowly going over her long tail, a small meowing sound escaped her mouth, as she nuzzled against his face sweetly, almost like a true cat when displaying affections.

"If you don't mind?"

Koneko shook her head, and leaned back onto the bed once getting out of Zenki's arms. With a cute expression on her face, her eyes locked with his own, and beckoned him closer so his body leaned down, hovering over her form.

"...If Senpai is the one doing it...then I'll feel the best."

Zenki chortled, and placed a hand on her small body. Going quickly into a draw, he pulled out a magical seal written on some paper, which helps gather the Senjutsu from Koneko and place it within a special bottle.

Releasing that, he got beside Koneko as she curled up to him.

She then became summoning her Senjutsu, which Zenki gathered by using the magical seal around them. Her face became more flushed by the second as Zenki held her close to his body. The warmth of his body sent pleasure through her.

"...Senpai, when you hug me like this...it feels...it feels so good...being comforted by my King..."

"Comforted...Koneko-chan, is there anything on your mind? You can talk to me about anything, you know?"

He said it while brushing some of her white hair out of her face tenderly.

Koneko shook her head, pulling closer to Zenki.

"...It's difficult competing with the others, since they're so endowed..."

"Endowed...in the chest area?" Koneko nodded while looking down at her small breasts. "Koneko-chan, I don't really care about the size of a girls chest. Big, small, each are great in different ways, plus I just prefer the girl more than anything."

Koneko, upon hearing that, crawled onto Zenki's lap, as he laid down, and ran her fingers across his upper body.

"...Even me, Senpai? If I...i-if we had...s-sex...t-then it would be good…?"

"Yes, I'm sure it would be amazing, Koneko-chan."

Koneko flushed upon hearing that, bending down and kissed Zenki on the cheek.

"Senpai, thank you. Though I am small...I'll also do my best, a-and when we have...s-sex, I'll make sure it feels amazing."

"Haha, we'll both do our best, Koneko-chan."

Zenki smiled up at the young girl, running his hands down from both sides of her body, and rested them on both sides of her hips, with some of his fingers resting on her butt. Koneko meowed at his fingers touching her, and didn't want it to stop, and it didn't for a good ten minutes, while Koneko kept releasing Senjutsu and Zenki held her tenderly, something that Koneko truly loved when he did. His arms felt protective, safe, and as if she'd always be happy within his grasp.

She truly did feel good with her King, and nothing could change that.

* * *

After that, Zenki took Raynare, Kalawarner and Freed to the Grigori once more, with magical rope binding their bodies so they couldn't escape from this place.

It felt rather familiar to him to do this, he had done it a number of times, and now that he could finally be done with the Fallen Angels, he wasn't going to lie, it did feel refreshing.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Zenki Astaroth! Doing this to an innocent girl! I am a young woman who has been mistreated! You should be kind to me Devil!"

Raynare said it in an attempt to cause pain to Zenki, hut he was left more confused than anything else.

"Erm...I'm not really sure what you're doing, but it isn't my fault that this happened to you. You decided to turn to the dark side, I didn't force your hand."

"You would say that, the weak like us need power, and you've got it. How else are we supposed to gain power?"

"Train, ask Azazel-san for advice, gain an Artificial Sacred Gear if you don't have a real one. You have options, but you chose to attack an innocent girl. I wont be your judge, but I will say that you went about it the wrong way. What's wrong with just being with your friends? It seems that your friend Mittelt-san and Kalawarner-san cared about you. Even that Dohnaseek did and he didn't give anything away about you. You had friends, you had people that cared about you."

Raynare contemplated what he had said.

It was sweet words.

But she still felt strong in her convictions, not that Zenki expected to change her, or anyone else's mind.

"You know, I'm not going to thank you for saving my life! I still hate you!"

Raynare said defiantly, but Zenki didn't care.

"If you want to make it easier on yourselves, you need to tell us what you know about the person who gave you that jewel."

"I refuse! I am not doing anything you say! I will never agree to that!"

She snapped at him while Kalawarner sighed.

"If I tell you, do I get a better sentence?"

Raynare shot her eyes for Kalawarner who wore a disinterested look.

"Kalawarner! I can't believe you! Do not betray the sisterhood!"

"Is Dohnaseek apart of the sisterhood?"

Zenki joked with Raynare who scowled at him.

"Yeah, laugh it up. One day, I will rule supreme! You will call me Supreme Ruler Devil!"

Zenki had to question her about what was happening inside of her head.

"Alright then. For now, Supreme Ruler, it's time to face Azazel-san, a higher authority than you."

Raynare snarled, as Freed swayed side to side.

"Well, I don't know if I like this~ If I get out, I'll definitely come and find you again Zenki-kun! I've begun falling deeper into the desires of wanting to slash your body apart! Can you make that wish come true for me please!? I want to kill you! Seeing your blood would be-"

"Shut up Freed."

Freed snarled, shaking his body to try and free him of the binds around him.

But he couldn't in the end, with Zenki continuing to push them forward.

"I'll kill you, you know that right?! I'll be so happy when you're killed you piece of-"

"You'll be locked away and even if you ever manage to get close to my peerage members, I'll kill you myself, understood?"

Freed huffed, feeling a deep fear beginning to grow within him.

"Onii-sama's being unusually harsh lately, I don't know what to say~ Maybe I should cleave you up and make sure that you-"

"Seriously, shut up Freed, you're getting on my nerves."

Kalawarner snorted while Freed growled intensely.

Eventually, they got before Azazel who was waiting within his office. Raynare's eyes couldn't meet Azazel's own, who was looking down on each of them with a harsh gaze.

"I've been trying to get them to speak, but apparently Raynare doesn't want them to betray the sisterhood."

"Is Dohnaseek apart of the sisterhood?"

Azazel gave intrigued eyes to Raynare who felt like shedding a few tears while Zenki let out a small laugh.

"Hey, I said that too~"

Azazel and Zenki let out small laughs, while Raynare sobbed some more.

"A-Azazel-sama, it isn't like that! It's...ugh, I don't know what to say..." Raynare began turning on the tears, something Zenki thought that was quite transparent. "Azazel-sama, I...I...I am so sorry...I-I was a fool...an-and..."

Raynare tried to explain, but Azazel stopped her with an extended hand.

"No, Raynare. Save your words. I had asked Dohnaseek to do a mission, and it turned into this. You tried to kill the Boosted Gear wielder, you disobeyed my orders, and what's more, you endangered a number of my friends."

Raynare felt terrible about it, she couldn't meet with Azazel's eyes.

Kalawarner's head rose up ever so slightly.

"Azazel-sama, it wasn't just Raynare...I also participated in this task, I knew that I shouldn't...but, I simply had to stand beside Raynare, she is a friend of mine, I couldn't abandon her."

"Those words do sound good Kalawarner, I do like that you stood with your friend. But rather than helping her with this plot, you could have convinced her to not do this. But you did in the end, and caused all this strife."

Kalawarner's head hung down while Freed swayed side to side.

"Hehehehe, I don't regret it, I got to fight strong people! Though I lost, does that mean I'm a bad boy? Am I going to be punished Azazel-chan~?"

Azazel gave disgusted eyes towards Freed.

"I'll be dealing with you shortly. All of you disobeyed me...I had thought that you guys would have gone far one day, but to do this...it's difficult in speaking to you. Just know that you wont be getting off lightly, and you'll also be telling us about exactly who recruited you."

"N-No one."

Raynare lied, but Azazel could see through it.

"You can't lie to me Raynare, it seems that you either are loyal to them, or you're scared of them. Either way, you will be explaining your actions to me, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Freed also." No one said anything, so Azazel sighed. "It's alright, I will be getting the information. If you tell me, your sentences will be lighter."

"Azazel-sama, it was...never mind."

Kalawarner murmured, unable to make eye contact with Azazel.

Azazel with a heavy heart, waved his hand towards the right hand side, seeing a number of guards, including Akeno's Father stood there.

"Please, take them away."

[Yes sir!]

Zenki watched as the Fallen Angels were taken away, as well as Freed. Baraqiel glanced towards Zenki as he left, and didn't look exactly thrilled, it seemed like he had a stern expression on his face, though Zenki wasn't exactly sure why that was.

Once they were on, Azazel folded his arms.

"So, did you find anything out?"

"Definitely, the person that caused problems back then with Diodora, and Naberius, is behind this, he didn't even deny it. And he's powerful. I'm sorry to say he's probably stronger than you are. Though he isn't to my Otou-san's level from what I can tell. Even then, I felt the air of intelligence coming off him, also the air of arrogance. The way he spoke, the superiority within his voice was quite apparent."

Zenki reported, with the elder Fallen Angel looking on seriously.

"Hmmm, I thought something similar even back then. But they actually confronted you. Do you have any ideas on what this persons objectives were? Did they reveal anything to you?"

Zenki shook his head.

"Apart from bits and pieces that filled in the blanks, I couldn't get anything concrete about it. I know that they aren't to be underestimated, his power managed to blast Vali-chan away with a single attack, as well as stop her punch."

"...Damn, it seems that this enemy is a strong one indeed. Though I wonder how he'd fair if she went Juggernaut Drive?"

"I don't know, it didn't get that far. Though I'd have to say that it could be a place where the Heavenly Dragon's power might not be enough. I did sense a good deal of power, but the way that he dealt with Vali-chan was expert, his technical ability was far beyond what I thought it would be."

He revealed with a troubled expression on his face.

Azazel knew that it must be serious if Zenki looked so troubled.

"Then I suppose we should be prepared. Either way, thanks for bringing the Fallen Angels back here. Maybe with some time and effort, they could finally begin going forward. I don't want to lose hope with them yet, maybe I'll be able to change their minds."

"It's a good idea, and it sounds like something you would say. I'll leave it to you Azazel-san. For now, I've got a number of things to do. I've got to get to the Underworld for a big awakening tomorrow, while also doing a quick check on Kuoh and making sure that it is alright."

Zenki bowed his head, and began leaving the area, with Azazel glad that this, for the moment, was over with.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rias sat within the living room of the Zenki/Rias household, and stared into the sky, with the stars twinkling and the moons beams lighting up the room, as she contemplated what had happened through their day.

Soon though, she was joined by Isane who sat down nearby.

"Ara, I am surprised you're still awake, Ise."

Isane showed a slightly weird expression on her face.

"Actually, I've been thinking Buchou."

Rias fully turned to Ise, intrigued by what she had been thinking about.

"Oh? Have you made a decision?"

Isane went to answer…

But then she stopped, and turned to another question instead.

"Buchou, before I say anything about that, can I ask you something?" Rias nodded for her to continue. "Then...when I was seeing the lengths the Fallen Angels went today...is it always like that? Though they were the enemy...I felt a certain sadness for them. I can't explain it well...they did horrible things...but hearing how they had been looked down upon...it made me feel for them, though I still hate what they did to me...and to you guys as well..."

"...Yes, I must confess that I also have been feeling similar things. Though we were able to take them down, the Fallen Angels did have a point about the way the world works. Though, they went about it the completely wrong way and couldn't even fathom what could have been if that was me. Being born to the Gremory, I did have privileges that others wouldn't have. It makes me wonder what my life would have been like if I had been born to a different clan. But, this is the life that I was given, and like Zenki, I also wish to help people less fortunate than myself. I also want to become a good head of the clan that I lead, and make sure that others have a better life than they do now."

Isane showed a soft smile on her lips.

"Buchou, I wasn't sure about it at first. I thought that maybe being in your peerage, I'd not be able to become accustomed...but, you're pretty cool."

Rias raised a curious brow.

"Thanks...I think."

"Then Buchou, I have a request, okay? If I join your group, there's one thing that I want."

"You want to be apart of Zenki's harem. Fufu, I don't have much sway there-"

"No, not that. That's a given anyway. I want something else instead."

Rias became more intrigued.

"What's that then?"

"Will you help me become a High Class Devil? Ultimate Class? Even beyond maybe?"

Rias had to admit that she was caught off guard with that kind of question.

She didn't think it would be something like that.

Though it just made her more interested in what Isane was truly thinking about right now.

"I can certainly help you. But may I ask why? Is it to have a peerage?"

Isane shook her head again and again.

"That's a good part of it, but I have another reason. Seeing the Fallen Angels, and how they spoke, it makes it seem like this Longinus of mine is something that I should strive to use, that maybe I can be strong with it. And if I grow stronger, then I can protect people also, like Zenki and you did. Maybe it's a simple dream, but I've already seen the kindnesses of both Buchou and Zenki-kun, so maybe I could be like that too. I could protect people, people that couldn't fight back like myself. If I was a Devil, I could do that, right?"

Rias couldn't hide the smile that was growing on her face.

"I see, if that's your reason, then I can help with that. If you're sure Ise, then I'll turn you into a Devil whenever you're ready."

Isane shot up, and showed a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, leave it to me! I'll definitely do it!"

"Haha, good response Ise, then we'll get to work when you're ready. The Red Dragon and the Crimson Princess, not such a bad pair, wouldn't you say?"

Isane gave her a curious look, seeing Rias fluttering her long eyelashes.

"Y-Yeah! We could totally seduce Zenki together!"

Rias scratched her cheek in a curious manner.

"W-Well, I wasn't thinking about that...but, if that's the way you wish to go then I suppose it's..."

Isane grabbed Rias' hands, and held them tightly.

"Will you do it Buchou?! Will you aid me in getting Zenki the best harem ever!?"

"T-The best harem ever?"

Rias was baffled by how Isane seemed to be so persistent on this.

She hadn't ever met anyone like Isane before, she was one of a kind in her eyes.

Isane though didn't stop, and continued on while showcasing a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah, me and you will come together, and gain the best members! I mean, you want to be with Zenki as well, right!? You even have bathed naked together, have you seen the size of his member?! I've only seen it from far away! S-So, is it amazingly big? What does it feel like?! You have to tell me Buchou! I need to know about it!"

Rias' face turned as red as her hair as Isane kept going through several different things regarding Zenki's manhood.

But, she was also glad that Isane had decided to join for her own reasons. She was sure that after this, Isane wouldn't want to join.

But in a way, the Fallen Angels had taught Isane a valuable lesson about the power that she had, and how to use it, and not use it, as in the case of the Fallen Angels using the weird jewel for power, and if Isane was going to be in her peerage, then she was going to do her best to be a great King towards her.

* * *

The next day, Zenki and the rest of his peerage went towards the Underworld, to free a child once more. They had done this a number of times through the years, since some had a poisoned body that couldn't be treated so quickly.

"Zenki-kun...are we ready to do it now?"

Zenki inclined his neck at his female Knight.

"Yes, we'll be doing it right now." He turned to the doctors that had gathered. "Then, we'll begin now, alright?"

The doctors agreed, so Zenki stepped forward.

Yumi held onto Zenki's hand as the young boy began using the Senjutsu energy he had gathered from Koneko, and slowly dripped it onto the young boy that was being revived basically from near death, making sure that they had enough energy in their systems so their recovery time wouldn't be slow.

Together with the doctors, Zenki assisted in helping the young man, who seemed to be around 12 years old, to come out of the barrier, and he was wobbly on his legs. Yumi couldn't hide her growing smile at the sight.

"Hello...it's alright, you can come out now."

The boy's face curled upwards and went to move, but due to the lack of energy, he egan falling downwards.

However, Zenki caught him as his body was going to fall down to the ground.

"There we go...the Senjutsu should be taking effect in a minute or so, you'll be filled with energy."

Zenki murmured, while Yumi bent down towards him, and gave a kind smile.

"It's alright now, you've been cured."

"R-Really Onee-sama?"

The girl was happy to hear that from the young boy.

In a way, she was the big sister of the group that came from the facility.

"Yes, that's right. We'll be going to see the others soon enough."

The boy welled up with tears at the sight and ended up crying onto Yumi's shoulder, while Zenki's eyes went towards the barrier.

"Only one more person now, and then they'll all be free. Tosca-sans been so kind to stay in that barrier for this long. All of them have been amazing from coming through all of the hardships that they have been through."

Asia cups her hands together.

"Zenki-san, it's been so long, and now, they're nearly all free...it's so beautiful. All of these kids that didn't have a hope, they now can have hope again. I wish that I could cuddle each and everyone of them. Maybe we could adopt Zenki-san?"

Zenki gave Asia a curious look.

"We're not that much older than they are, I'm pretty sure we couldn't adopt." Asia looked slightly disheartened, but then she felt his hand on top of her head. "But, we can still be a family to them, Asia-chan. Heck, we are a family to them because they're Yumi-chan's precious comrades."

Asia's smile grew in size.

"Zenki-san, I'm very happy right now."

Kuroka leaned forward, and winked.

"Naturally, Zenki-chan doesn't give up, these kids are gonna have an amazing life now."

Koneko nodded, holding onto Zenki's hand.

"...Senpai, though this is an amazing event. The fact about that person that attacked us...should we be worried? The jewel that he had...if Raynare powered up that much, what if someone like him equipped the jewel? We wouldn't have a chance to fight him."

"Even I must admit that I am worried about this person. Seeing his abilities, even controlling people as strong as Arthur-sama, it is worrying if he controlled other people that have legendary weapons like that."

Ravel added, with Zenki seeing that most of his peerage did look worried. It was quite understandable why, the enemy wasn't even a joke. He managed to block shots from Zenki, and also downed Vali in a single attack.

Zenki gathered his peerage around.

"I know you're all worried-"

"I'm not worried, I want to fight him. In fact, I want to destroy him for what he had done. Seriously, getting in my way like that, and blasting me away. I should have released all my power at him, that would have made him think twice."

Zenki sweat dropped at Vali's words, but he expected she'd say something like that.

"Besides Vali-chan, I know you're all worried. Even I must admit this enemy is worrying. He's been doing this since we were children, maybe even before that. But know that he wont overcome us. He might be powerful, but we're no slouches either. Next time he shows up, we'll be ready, all of us. He might be able to take down Vali-chan or myself alone, but with us together, we all have skills that when combined, even tougher enemies will have trouble with. Guess I should get onto building that Artificial Longinus, that could help us all out huh~?"

Hearing the confidence in their King, they could relax a little more easily now.

Zenki then pulled out the jewel, and keenly looked into it.

"I must say though, despite what happened, this is an interesting jewel. It seems to be based off jewels like Vali-chan's armour, but it isn't exactly Dragon like either. At least, I can't sense a Dragon aura from it."

"If anything, it feels like those chimera things that we fought way back when Zenki."

Vali added, with Kuroka folding her arms.

"Ooh yes, that's right nyaaa~ It seems that maybe he's made it jewel form? But what would that do? Is he intending to power up with the help of other peoples power? If that's the case, then that's quite dangerous, isn't it nyaa?"

Zenki couldn't agree fast enough with what she had said.

"Maybe you're right. But right now, from seeing Raynare, she nearly died. If she had kept going, then she surely would have died. It isn't safe for use, that's why it seemed like he had used Raynare as a test subject. It's deplorable for him to act like that towards another being. Even someone like Raynare didn't deserve that."

As they spoke, Yumi looked down at the boy who's energies returned, allowing him to stand on his own.

"Onee-sama, lets go and see the others."

He said while holding onto her hand.

Yumi nodded slowly, turning to her King.

"Zenki-kun, is it alright to go?"

"Sure, we can go now. Lets go and see the others!"

[Yes!]

They all replied. Even Vali replied in a happy manner, with Zenki smiling at the sight. He was glad that he could inspire his peerage, but now with this new enemy, he definitely was going to step up in making his Artificial Sacred Gear, he was sure that he was going to need it in the end.

* * *

After dealing with that, Zenki went to go and visit his Father after what happened, while the other members of his peerage did as they pleased, to relax after the fights that they had the previous day. But as he did visit his Father, he noticed that Riser was within the room.

"Ajuka-sama, what is the current relationship between Zenki Astaroth and Rias Gremory? Are they still intending to be wed?"

Zenki rolled his eyes, since it was a natural occurrence with Riser.

He had asked many times through the years about their relationship, though Ajuka always replied with "Riser, it is between them, please respect their decision." which caused Riser to grow ever so slightly.

"Even then Ajuka-sama, surely you must know since you're his Otou-san."

"I don't pry into the life of my son, it is his choice if he wishes to express that with me or not. As I said, please respect their feelings on the matter at hand."

Ajuka replied as his fingers twirled around a strange looking device.

Riser didn't seem pleased at all.

Zenki knocked on the opened door, Riser turning to see Zenki stood there and his scowl grew on his face.

"Zenki Astaroth, why are you here?"

Riser demanded, with Zenki giving a questioning look.

"I live here Riser, why are you here?"

Riser huffed, and folded his arms.

"Inquiring minds wished to know a few things, that's all."

Zenki slowly nodded as Riser began moving forward.

"I see. Then, are you finished with my Otou-san?"

Riser gave a passive aggressive look that was attempting to unnerve Zenki.

But Zenki remained sturdy in his stance against Riser himself.

"Yes, it seems that I am. Though Zenki Astaroth, it's been a number of years now, the Underworld wish to know about your relationship with Rias Gremory. You haven't made any kind of progress towards your wedding, have you?"

"We're in the discussion phase, that's all. We explained by the time that Rias-chan was graduating from Kuoh Academy High School, that we'd have the answer for the Underworld, and she still has the school year to go yet."

Riser wasn't thrilled with that answer, he seemed to be annoyed by it.

"Yeah, I guess that you're right. Though the Old Devils wont hold off forever, they'll want to have an answer from you soon enough, if you're not committed in keeping the blood pure between Devils, then you should allow others the option."

Zenki always wondered if Riser actually cared about that, or it was for some other reason. He presumed it might be because Ravel was in Zenki's peerage as well, he always knew Riser was opposed to the decision about Ravel, and that he was also supposed to be engaged to Rias if Zenki and Rias didn't come to an agreement.

Either it was pride, or he did have genuine feelings for Rias, Zenki truly didn't know.

"Keeping the bloodline pure. What about the feelings of Rias-chan? And myself as well? We need to also have feelings for one another, exactly like your parents, my parents, and Rias-chan's parents as well. I don't exactly want to be in a loveless marriage."

"Hmph, so are you admitting that you don't love Rias? Don't worry, I can love Rias if you're not up to the task."

Zenki saw the cocky look within Riser's eyes, but he simply shook his head.

"I never said if I did or didn't love Rias-chan, that's between us."

"Soon, it will be between the Underworld at large. They're impatient people, and they wont hold back forever."

"Maybe you're right, but when the time comes, Rias-chan and I will sort through it ourselves."

"Sorting it out yourselves? The Underworld still need to be replenished after the war."

"I realize that Riser, but I simply wont subject Rias-chan to a marriage she doesn't want because the Underworld wish for it. It wouldn't be fair on her, and if it was myself who didn't want Rias-chan, I'm sure she'd respect my feelings on the matter as well. I agree about pure blooded Devils, but I don't agree about forcing others to marry if they're not in love."

At those words, Riser was rather stunned.

He didn't know what to say about it.

Ajuka was glad that Zenki stood by what he believed would be best for both him and Rias, even after all of these years, that never stopped. His care for Rias' well being, along with what would make her happy, it reminded him of Zenki's Mother.

Riser slowly let out his breath, turning his head away from Zenki.

"Fine, do whatever you want."

At that, Riser huffed, and walked out of the door, leaving the Father son duo alone.

"It seems that Riser is a bit more forceful than usual."

Zenki noted to his Father who shrugged.

"He has been coming around a bit more in recent times. But ignoring that for the moment, it seems that you're rather well, Zenki. Apart from what I've just received."

"Yes...it seems that the enemy has returned. The one from those years ago. And he's pretty strong as well."

Ajuka looked on with a slightly heavy hearted expression.

"...Yes, it seems that we will have to double our efforts in finding this person. But apart from that, you're well?"

Zenki inclined his neck.

"Yes, I am quite well. Nothing beyond that incident has happened really, though that incident is worrying. I wish that the Fallen Angels would say what happened with them. It's difficult getting information out of them. So stubborn."

"Stubborn doesn't begin to explain their ways. However, that doesn't matter at the moment. What does is your safety. Did the barrier hold? Were you able to stay safe?"

"Yes, I managed to use the barrier and it seemed like he didn't have a chance to try and break through it, it kept us safe."

Ajuka wore relief on his face.

"That's good. Tch, I'm still wondering what is currently happening though, it seems that we'll have to step up our game, and make sure that you're ready. There's no doubt in my mind that he wishes for you and Vali...but, what is it..."

"He said that you and Sirzechs-sama weren't worthy of the title. Perhaps he's a purist of the Old Maou."

Zenki posed his thoughts, believing that it could be the case.

Ajuka also thought that it was a possibility.

"Old Maou Faction, it's a possibility. But the current members, you should be able to beat them if you released your full power, and the same goes for Vali. They are around Ultimate Class Devil sure, but even then you guys should be enough for the current enemies. So, it couldn't be them...unless it is a hidden member. There were a few members in the past that were quite powerful...if it is one of them...but, I was in the belief that at least one of them was dead, and the others had gone into hiding."

Zenki folded his arms.

"It seems that he also has a personal hatred of you, Otou-san. He said he wished for your death specifically. I also noticed that he seemed to be dipping between serious and playful, it definitely was hard to get a read on him."

"I understand...if it is to do with me...then I'm sorry Zenki. You are going through something unnecessarily once more because of me. With your Kaa-chan and now with this enemy...it seems that it is going to be difficult for you."

Zenki shook his head several times.

"Don't worry about that, I'm gonna be alright. We will come up with something, I'll even perfect my Longinus. At least to the point where it is usable to fight this enemy. But don't feel guilty, I never blamed you for Kaa-chan, nor do I blame you for this enemy either."

Ajuka let out a small but simple laugh.

"You are quite like your Kaa-chan, she always was the heart between us. Heart and mind...that's what she called us. Her heart counterbalanced my mind, and..." Ajuka paused, feeling strong emotions coming through him. "...suffice to say, we should keep out wits about us, and make sure that we're able to progress through this."

Zenki inclined his neck once more, and stretched.

"Aah, it's been a while since I've been in the Underworld like this. I'm gonna go and see what's currently happening with Diodora's former peerage members, and if they need anything. Then I'll-"

"Take a break."

Zenki was stunned when his Father said that.

"E-Eh?"

Zenki watched as Ajuka raised his finger, then gently tabbed Zenki's head.

"Working like this when you've just had a battle, your mind needs to rest, and relax. Trust me, I know of these kind of battles. Leave the complicated stuff to me for the moment, and you can get some rest. It's the least that I can do. After all, I am your parent, I should look out for you as well in these times. You might have many responsibilities, but you're also still a teenager. Go and have some teenage fun, and if that leads into some grandchildren then…"

Zenki gave him a bewildered expression.

Hearing something like that, Zenki was caught by surprise.

"I didn't peg you to be the type that cared about having grandchildren so early."

"Naturally, it might seem strange, but the possibilities of you gaining a child is very high, especially with the kind of girls that are around you. If you did gain a child at this age, then I'd see you being able to handle it due to how mature you are already. But, it isn't like I wish for you to do it just for my benefit, it has to be for your own."

Zenki gave a slight smile and stretched his arms outwards, cracking his fingers.

"If you say it like that, then perhaps I should take a little break. Yes, I do have a few things I need to do, but then I'll take a break, I promise. First though, I'm gonna go and check on Diodora's old peerage members, okay~?"

Ajuka inclined his head slowly, glad that his son was safe and sound for the moment. Though with the new enemy, they knew it wouldn't be so easy either. But for his son, he was going to find out all he could to make sure that he'd be alright.

* * *

After leaving Ajuka for the moment, Zenki went to go and check on some of Diodora's old peerage members. Now, they had been given various jobs that they wished to have. After a few years, it felt like they truly were coming along way.

One of them, the Queen, even worked for the Gremory family household, and was somewhat of a babysitter/playmate of Millicas Gremory, Rias' nephew, and Sirzechs' young child, but despite being young he was surprisingly mature for his age.

Though she was basically someone that worked for the Gremory, she technically still was apart of the Astaroth, and though she was someone that was being cured, she still was monitored, as were the others, just in case something was to happen.

Just on the off chance that she had been lying, or any of them had been, and were playing along until they got the chance to go for Diodora. They knew the damage done to her and the others was extensive, so they had to be absolutely certain before being left to their own devices, that they wouldn't hurt others or try to save Diodora.

Upon seeing Zenki stroll up in the garden area, Millicas' face turned upwards into a delightful smile.

"Onii-chan!"

Millicas, the red haired boy with equally red eyes jumped Zenki who caught him, and held him to his hip.

"Hey there, how's one of my favourite Gremory's~?"

"Onii-chan, I've not seen you in ages! You have to visit more!"

Zenki chortled lightly.

"I'm sorry about that, I've been super busy recently." Zenki smiled happily, turning to the young woman that was once Diodora's Queen. "How are you feeling today? While I'm here, I thought about visiting all of you guys."

The Queen, compared to how she was a few years ago, simply placed her hands in front of her, and bowed her body.

"Thank you very much for seeing all of us Zenki-sama, we are currently alright. I love my current job, being beside Millicas-sama is a treat, he's a really energetic young man. I love spending time with him."

"Haha he surely is quite the ball of energy~"

Zenki chortled out, while Millicas showed a bright smile.

"Onii-chan, have you added anyone to your peerage lately?"

"Eeh, no, not yet. I've not had anyone really...well, perhaps a few people, but I haven't had much of a chance to get to know them yet."

"Then, Onii-chan's peerage wont be finished until I get mine. Then when I get mine, I'm going to get a strong peerage, stronger than your peerage Onii-chan."

"Ooh, don't let Vali-chan hear that, she's gonna want to prove that wrong."

The trio let out small laughs, while Zenki glanced at the former Queen of Diodora's, and gauged how she was doing.

Definitely, it was something to behold, seeing that she was showing a smile more naturally than ever before.

"Onii-chan, I've also been getting stronger. Lets fight, okay?"

"Heeeh, between you, Sairaorg-kun and Vali-chan, it seems that my life is always going to be filled with battles."

"Vali-nee-san said that being strong is key to having a successful life, so I've been training. Onii-chan, lets fight, okay? I want to show you how strong I've become."

Zenki shrugged, so Millicas jumped out of his arms.

Then he pointed his fingers towards Zenki, gathering Power of Destruction between his fingers.

"Then lets do this!"

Millicas fired off a small blast of Power of Destruction, something that Zenki smiled at, and went to move forward, when the young boy twisted his hand, and caused the power to turn away from Zenki's extending hand, and circle around him.

Zenki had to admit that he was surprised that Millicas could control the way his Power of Destruction moved.

"That's not what I was expecting Millicas. I'm impressed, to control your power at your age, it's amazing the amount of talent you have. Though you are the child of Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san so it is to be expected."

"Hehe, I've been watching Onii-chan and I also wished to use my power to control my fired off blasts! So I can be like Onii-chan!"

Zenki was amused by Millicas' words, as the Power of Destruction came close. But as it was going to hit, Zenki's Kankara Formula activated, with his finger going upwards, so the power also went up as well, and dispersed in the air as if it wasn't even existing in the first place.

Zenki also noticed that the Queen was looking on curiously, almost as if she was studying them.

Millicas showed a slight pout on his face.

"...Onii-chan, you used your Kankara Formula, that's not fair..."

"Hehe, it's not fair to use my powers?"

"Exactly! Onii-chan has to not use it!"

He said it with a cute expression a child would have, something Zenki had to smile at.

"Alright then, I wont use it this time~"

"Good, then here I come!"

Millicas inclined his head, and took off for Zenki.

"_He's pretty fast for his age. It's really endearing to see him becoming stronger at such an age, he truly is talented after all._"

Zenki watched as the boy got close, and unleashed a wave of Power of Destruction for the upper body of Zenki, who quickly dodged out of the way, getting behind the young man, and extended his hand, gathering a weak demonic power, just enough to guide him down to the ground.

But Millicas turned around, and placed both hands outwards.

"Have this!"

Millicas unleashed his power for Zenki's upper body and lower at the same time, attempting to stop him from attacking or defending, though Zenki snapped his fingers, creating a barrier that stopped the power coming closer, then Zenki unleashed his weak demonic power to knock him down.

But Millicas surprised Zenki by creating a magic circle to defend against the attack, blocking off Zenki's power, then pointed his fingers in the shape of guns, unleashing several bullets of demonic power for Zenki's form.

"Onii-chan, you're very fast, I can hardly keep up!"

He said it while seemingly enjoying his time, something Zenki found quite nice.

Then Zenki saw the different bullets coming for him, so he placed his hands outwards, creating several different types of magical circles, allowing his demonic power to come out, but then he called "Reverse!" and turned them into light, combatting the demonic power of Millicas', the younger boy looked on as his power was destroyed by the light.

"Uuu...it seems that Zenki-nii-chan's power is able to turn even into light..."

"Reverse, I'll teach you how to do it one day Millicas if you're interested~"

Millicas excitedly pushed forward with his small hands together.

"Yes, I'm very interested in anything Onii-chan has to teach me!"

Zenki admired the spirit that Millicas had, and continued the fight.

They continued on for about half an hour, where Millicas tried his hardest, and Zenki had to admit that he was quite intelligent with the way he used his power as well, it brought a smile to his face.

When the match ended, Millicas fell onto his butt, and panted while the former Queen of Diodora applauded Millicas' efforts.

Zenki bent down towards him, and showcased a smile on his face.

"You did very well Millicas, it was amazing to see you doing that. I have no doubt that you'll definitely become very strong in the future."

"Hehe, thank you Onii-chan~ I'm gonna keep training until I'm the strongest, okay?"

"Yes, keep training Millicas, then when you're old enough, we'll have a Rating Game between our peerages, alright? But remember to always take breaks and not push yourself too hard, okay?"

Millicas showed a strong expression on his face, and thrusted his hand to the sky.

"Yes, I'll remember Onii-chan~ But still, I'll build the strongest peerage and fight Onii-chan~"

"Haha, we'll be like our Otou-sama's huh~?"

"Yes, that's right Onii-chan!"

Zenki smiled at the young boy, glad that he was able to be as energetic and strong as he could be. It definitely reassured him that Millicas would be quite strong in the future, and he also had to admit what kind of peerage Millicas was going to gain.

* * *

Once returning back home, he saw that Le Fay was sat on the couch and was speaking to Asia as if they have had several conversations before. He was intrigued with what was going on in her mind, so he edged closer.

When seeing him, Le Fay immediately turned into a blushing mess, putting her hands to her face and acted shyly.

"Z-Zenki-sama, you're back here~ I didn't even know you'd be coming back~"

She said it with a bashful look.

Asia showed an innocent smile.

"Zenki-san, Le Fay-san was telling me about her adventures. It seems that she's been through quite a lot."

Zenki gave a light hearted smile, and turned to Le Fay.

"Le Fay-san, may I ask you something?"

"You can ask anything you want~"

Zenki chortled at the sight of the young girl, it seemed that she looked rather star struck.

"Then, the person that kidnapped your Onii-sama, did he mention anything that could help us?"

Le Fay got into a thinking pose.

But then she produced the documents that Walburga had given Arthur, so he gave them a look over.

"From what I can tell, they seem to be obsessed with gaining different kinds of powers. Like a Faction filled with all Factions."

"A Faction with all Factions...that sounds rather worrying. Maybe that's why he went after your Onii-sama, his sword is a one of a kind."

As he spoke, Zenki continued reading the documents, and from what he could see, it was rather intriguing.

"Zenki-san, is that why he wishes for both you and Vali-san? So he can fill the quota for the Devils in his growing Faction?"

"It's a good idea Asia-chan, and if that was the case, then I wouldn't be surprised. To me, he feels like a collector, having one of a kind things that he can look at and toy with. I mean, why else would he be after us? Is it due to our heritage...perhaps. Maybe it's because we've got the old Maou's blood in us, Lucifer and Beelzebub are definitely rare blood..."

"So, we should be on the lookout for rare people?"

Le Fay guessed, Zenki shrugged.

"Rare people and rare objects I'd say that hold a good deal of power. So I wouldn't be surprised if they'd target whoever has the Demon Swords, like Gram, or the Holy Swords like Durandal. And as for rare people...hmmm, perhaps a Dragon King? They'd be likely to be taken since they're powerful...perhaps a few Youkai's...if it was me, then I'd probably put people together that can cover the weaknesses of their allies. Kind of like Arthur and Walburga. A supportive long range magician with a short ranged sword user. If nothing else, he paired them off pretty well."

"Though I wasn't here for the battle...it seems like you had a difficult time...I'm sorry."

Zenki gently petted her head, a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"No, you don't have to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong. We'll sort this out, together."

Le Fay gave a humbling expression.

"I feel...I don't know what to say Zenki-sama. This is a new experience for me. My Onii-sama was always there when I needed him, and now he's gone...and I don't know what to say, that I have to ask for your help now...this isn't exactly how I thought our meetings would go..."

Le Fay admitted.

She didn't think that meeting someone that she was a huge fan of, in a manner where she wouldn't be able to speak about many different things to him about many different types of topics, instead the worry about her elder brother stayed at the front of her mind and she wasn't able to bask in everything that she was experiencing.

Zenki could understand the thoughts that Le Fay had at that moment.

"Heeeeh, I can understand your feelings. I also lost my Kaa-chan when I was young...but one day she was gone as well. I felt lost without her, I felt like I wouldn't be able to be as good as she was. That I couldn't make it on my own. Even now, I feel like that. So, I vowed that others wouldn't have to suffer the same fate that I had with my Kaa-chan. I promise, we'll find out where your Onii-sama is, and what's happening with this new enemy. We're already searching as we speak, we're bound to turn something up. My Otou-san and Azazel-san should turn something up."

With those words, Le Fay felt content.

She knew that she had found a good place to come, and that Zenki was like how she had imagined him.

He was a good person and he wasn't going to be looking for anything in return.

He was going to help her, and hopefully, she'd be able to reunite with Arthur once more, whatever was happening with him.

* * *

After dealing with that, and he headed for his bedroom, Zenki was surprised to see that Isane was sat on his bed, seemingly waiting for him, with some of her shirt undone to show some of her impressive cleavage, Zenki was sure she was thinking of something rather lewd.

"Isane-san, you're not attempting to..."

"Zenki-kun! No, nothing like that. Well, not yet~" Zenki cocked an eyebrow curiously. "But, Zenki-kun, I want to tell you before I do it! I've decided, I'm going to become a Devil!"

Zenki wore mild surprise on his face.

"Are you sure? After what happened with the Fallen Angels..."

"It's because of that, that I've decided to do this. Zenki-kun, I've been hearing about all of these amazing things you Devils do, being able to do that as well...I also wish to be strong Zenki-kun. I'm not that remarkable in my life, but I was gifted this Longinus of mine. Though I don't know if I deserve it, I wish to use it to do amazing things too. Like saving people. Keeping people together. And being around for my comrades also."

Zenki's face lifted up at the words she spoke.

"Isane-san, you say these things like you're not remarkable, or you're not deserving of your Longinus. But, I think the opposite is true. Feelings, strong feelings, make the Longinus' shine. You certainly have the right mindset for a strong Sacred Gear, you will achieve many things. So if this is the decision you've made, then we'll all support you Isane-san. I'm sure you'll be a fine Devil."

Isane's face curled into a bright smile.

"Thanks Zenki-kun, I'll do my best from now on!"

Zenki nodded strongly.

"Good resolve. I'm sure you and Rias-chan will get along famously."

Isane continued to smile…

But then a thought came to her, and she perched on the bed.

"Zenki-kun, before I become a Devil, there is one thing that I wish for."

Intrigue came over Zenki.

"And that would be?"

Isane spread her legs on the bed, getting onto her knees, and grabbed Zenki's shirt. He was surprised by the slightly forceful nature, but then he saw that Isane's face was grinning from ear to ear.

"Before I turn, definitely Zenki-kun, with my breasts, please play with them!"

"P-Play with your breasts?"

Zenki wasn't that surprised that she would ask that.

Though it seemed quite odd that's the one thing she wanted to do before quitting being human.

"I was going to ask if we could have sex, but you'd probably not do that right now. So I thought that this request would be for the best. I just want to feel your hands on my body Zenki-kun, you can feel every inch of my breasts! It's been a dream of mine since we first met, I've always wanted to feel your body and mine pressing against the other! So, will you do it with me Zenki-kun? Will you play with my body? As a last request before I become a Devil, a humans request. You do requests from humans, right? Then please accept my request!"

Hearing that from Isane, he wasn't surprised.

But he could see that she also seemed determined as well, he couldn't deny her of her last request as a human, so to speak.

Knowing that she probably wished for this for a while, and everything that she had been through, he gave the slightest of nods, which Isane took as a full blown "Yes!" and quickly she tore off her shirt, and her bra, revealing her bare naked chest towards Zenki's eyes.

"Zenki-kun, look at them!"

Zenki's eyes went towards her chest, seeing how they were rather big. They weren't Rias and Akeno's size, but they were bigger than the likes of Asia, and even Yumi's own, coming in around Vali's size.

She then pulled back onto the bed, with her large flesh mounds bouncing as she fell. Zenki could even see the hardness of her pink nipples, the lewd look on her face, and how her eyes hadn't left Zenki's form.

Bending down towards her, his hand cupped one of her breasts, while the other was gently being rubbed by Zenki's hand, and she let out a cute moan.

"Aaah~ Zenki-kun, I've always thought about you doing this, but now that you are, I'm feeling so good~ Do more Zenki-kun, be as rough as you want! I want to feel all of your love onto these breasts of mine!"

Even Zenki, who was used to these situations, had to blush at the words she said, and how suggestive her voice was.

Responding to that, Zenki got on the bed beside her, adjusting her position so she was curling against him, an arm wrapped around her body, her butt pressed against Zenki's crotch, something she very much appreciated, while both of his hands latched onto her breasts, with her pink hard nipples poked through his fingers, so Zenki pinched them together, casuing them to become even more erect.

"Aah Zenki-kun~ That's right~" She moaned, pushing her butt backwards, grinding against Zenki's growing member."Haha, I can feel it pressing against me. That means you really like my breasts, right Zenki-kun?"

"Yes, they've very great Isane-san."

"They've needed Zenki-kun's touch after all, so please continue. You can even suck on them if you like?"

Dripping from her lips like honey, she allowed her hand to go to the back of Zenki's head, and gently guide them to her breasts. Seeing how her lustful eyes were on him, his hands gently squeezed her large breasts, the young girls hips bucked at the sudden explosion of arousal that she felt.

His fingers buried into her large assets, feeling the softness of them, and the excitement Isane felt with how she would grind against him. Zenki slowly lifted his body up, so he was sitting, Isane followed, and sat down between his opened legs, his hands never leaving her chest.

"Isane-san, you've very peculiar, aren't you? Anything you could have requested for, and it was for me to do this with you."

"Hehehe, I'm just glad that Zenki-kun is the one that's doing this~ I couldn't think of anything better~"

Zenki gave a small laugh, and continued playing with Isane's breasts.

The young woman definitely was glad that she could have this one last experience as a human.

While Zenki played with Isane's breasts, Vali came strolling into the room. Seeing Isane's expressions filled with excitement and ecstasy, Vali raised her brows curiously.

"Ara Vali-chan, is something the matter?"

"No, I was wondering where you had got to, it seems you're playing with the Sekiryuutei."

"A-Are you jealous?"

Isane said with a strong stare, and between the moans as Zenki gently brushed her breasts with his fingers, something Isane definitely wanted him to continue. She didn't even care if Vali watched them doing these things, this was the chance she had been waiting for.

Vali huffed, folding her arms.

"Hardly, Zenki plays with me often. All I care about is if you're becoming a Devil."

"I am actually! Then I'll surpass you, and become Zenki-kun's main wife!"

Zenki slapped his forehead while Vali's smirk grew.

"Is that so? Anything that motivates you I suppose. Though I am Zenki's main wife, the strongest has to lead the charge don't they?"

"Exactly, that's why I'm gonna get stronger, and become Zenki-kun's legal wife! His main wife! And I will lead the harem! By the way, I'll be having Zenki-kun's manhood all to myself!"

"Heh, you can try but that thing is going to be with me first before you."

"Ooh, I thought you'd be thinking about his butt~?"

Isane playfully teased, Vali didn't look pleased.

"While his butt is the best part of Zenki, I still think his manhood is...ugh, each time I talk to you, I speak about things unnecessarily. I don't know how you do it either, but stop."

Zenki was surprised that Vali was quite flustered, it seems that Isane was able to bring out Vali's more competitive nature when it came to love and romance.

"Hehehehe, I wont stop until I've become one with Zenki-kun! Then we'll have the best kind of kids! Wont they also have like a Dragon power since this Sacred Gear is inside of me? Then Zenki-kun and my kids will be equally as awesome!"

"My children with Zenki will be two powerful Maou bloodlines, plus Dragon power, and Zenki's Astaroth blood, even his intelligence, my children will be the more superior one. Now Zenki, take off your clothes, I want to spend some quality time with you."

"No! He's playing with my breasts!"

"That's finished now. Zenki, it's time to play."

"No Zenki-kun, don't stop with me! I want to keep playing until we're finished in hours later!"

Vali and Isane glared at the other, with sparks coming off between their narrowed gaze.

Zenki gave a curious look between the two of them.

He hadn't expected that a rivalry between the Heavenly Dragons would be this...unusual, though he did find it rather, amusing to see that two Longinus users, were arguing about something such as this.

So he took both Vali and Isane onto the bed, and held onto both of them.

"Don't argue about such things, we can have fun together."

Trying to smooth it over so they didn't get into an aggressive way, he thought that this suggestion would be best.

Though Isane gained a perverted look on her face.

"Threesome with her?" Isane sounded baffled at first, but then shrugged. "Alright then, lets have a threesome Zenki, Vali!"

Both Vali and Zenki face palmed at what Isane said.

Though, it did feel good to begin getting back to normal.

* * *

Back within the Grigori, Freed sat within his cell, contemplating how he wouldn't be able to fight Devils anymore, how he wouldn't be able to destroy any kind of person that could matter, and worst of all, he didn't get to kill Zenki.

In his mind, that was an absolute injustice.

He wouldn't be able to fulfill his desires in killing the person that had trapped him there.

However, what he did notice was that his door was beginning to open, revealing Kokabiel himself walking slowly into the room. The man's eyes went towards the Fallen Angel in question, who was giving him an intrigued look, noticing that beside him, was Dohnaseek.

"So, how the mighty have fallen."

"...Tch, if you're just here to spout out nonsense at me, then it's better if you don't even bother..."

Freed didn't sound happy.

He was quite annoyed with how Kokabiel was looking down on him.

"No, Freed. I didn't come here to mock you. I came here to understand why you did what you did."

"I did it because I hate the Devil scum! That's why! They piss me off royally, I hate them all! But, it seems that I was with incompetent fools that couldn't even hold a candle in a fight. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I couldn't even win in a fight at all! It makes me feel angry! I couldn't even fight Zenki Astaroth! I hate him so much!"

"Yes, so do I, and Dohnaseek."

Freed was caught off guard when he had said that.

"Y-You hate him as well?"

Kokabiel huffed about what was being said, and he merely looked on curiously.

"Naturally, that Devil has pissed me off. Becoming friends with Azazel, what kind of Fallen Angel does he think he is? I'm sick of the talk for peace, I'm tired of being nothing to these people, I wanted to be the one who starts a war, and with that damn Zenki Astaroth….haha, that's why I'm going to be the one who kills him. If you join beside me, I can promise that I'll also help you in fighting him. Together, we could take him down, all we need is to gather the Excalibur…"

"Excalibur? Those Holy Swords? Would that work?"

Freed didn't really care what Kokabiel wished for.

If he could get out of there, then he would do his best in trying to play along with him.

Kokabiel also knew of Freed's tactics, he could see through it easily.

But desperate times called for desperate measures, so he was going to do his best.

"He's a Devil, if he's cut down by them along with my light, then I can see us working together quite well. He might be the son of a Maou, but he's not invincible, and his death would cause a war, Azazel then surely would have to step up and not simply stand by and do nothing. Ajuka would become very angry if he attempted to do anything like that."

Freed looked on, wondering if there was any deception behind the man's eyes.

It was something that he had to do, now that he was locked away.

Kokabiel simply could mess with him, and he'd be left there, or his punishment could become harsher due to Kokabiel's words.

So he had to question the creepy looking Fallen Angel directly.

"So, you really wanna kill him? Seeing his dying breath would be a pleasure for me! You're not just messing with me, are you?! Because I want to get out and slice that damn Devil apart! I'd even be happy if you did it, just as long as I get to see him die! He took away my chances of killing! So I want to take his chances away of breathing!"

"Heeeeh, it seems that you and I are on the same wavelength after all. Yes, if that's what you wish for, then join beside me Freed. And we'll take revenge on Zenki Astaroth, and kill him, along with anything else that gets in my way. Just ask Dohnaseek, he's someone that has also decided to join beside me."

"He's right...for what he did to me...and the others, I will have to show my abilities now...I wont falter, and I'll destroy Zenki for what he did to me, Raynare, and the others...he's going to be killed. Kokabiel-sama, is going to be teaching me, helping me grow stronger, no matter what else gets in my way...I will succeed in my goals, join beside us, and we'll find a way to win."

Freed's disturbing smile grew more and more on his face.

It seemed like he was truly believing Kokabiel's words, and that in of itself…

Was very scary indeed.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So for the new story, that will be out this week, last week got a bit hectic for me, leaving very little time, so I didn't get to post it, but soon it will be since I've got more free time this week, and for those wondering, it is a DXD story, and it won by quite a number of votes, which I am surprised at, but we'll be seeing that pretty soon!**

**So this was a bit of a more fun chapter than last time, exploring more relationships, Le Fay seems to be settling in with Zenki's group pretty well, and promising to help get Arthur back from whoever is controlling him. Isane has made her decision and is going to become a Devil. Zenki visited some of Diodora's former peerage members, one which is Millicas' personal maid, though of course is still watched over just in case. They freed another person from Tosca's barrier, and that soon will be complete so all of them will be free. Riser's also becoming a little more forceful about Rias and Zenki and if they're going to be staying together, so we'll see what happens with that next.**

**Then at the end, it seems that Kokabiel's got a vendetta against Zenki due to his relationship with Azazel, a Devil and a Fallen Angel, which Kokabiel hates, and wishes to kill them, with having Freed and Dohnaseek be his assistants in this.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	16. Making deals!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, things are getting quite interesting huh. And yeah, they'll be showing up pretty soon~**

**TwuigiWuigi; Aah, thank you very much! I'm glad that you like my stories!**

**Crenin; That would be interesting to see, I might do that~**

**OechsnerC; Thanks!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, a relaxing chapter is always good between some heavy stuff. Le Fay's gonna be doing her best yeah. They are yeah, Diodora's influence over them is going, and is allowing them to live their lives their own way. Millicas and Zenki do have a brother like relationship. We'll be seeing a bit of Riser during this arc.**

**Silver crow; Yup, they've been there for a while. Maybe one day we will. Elsha huh, maybe in a future fic. Hehe, Le Fay's a treat huh~? Probably in the future, I don't know when we'll be getting it though. No, Zenki isn't the type to really be bothered by their words. Yeah, he wont have that conclusion. They'll have a relationship like that yeah~ He's spoken to her a few times yeah. Riser, we'll see what happens with him. Zenki and Ajuka do have an improving relationship yeah. It seems Ajuka has confidence in his son. That would be a good name. Yup, Millicas and Zenki have a brotherly like relationship. You never know who might join his organization. Isane's quite, the girl huh~? Vali certainly catches herself huh~? Yeah, it seems that's the case, which kinda makes sense. Yeah Sona's taken over the clan now her Dad's in a coma. It's just like Rias is Princess of Gremory, or Seekvaira for her clan. Yup, seems so. We'll be touching upon that. Yeah, it would be an interesting thing. If it was a Longinus, it would just be that Longinus. Yup, that's whats happened with Sona and some of her peerage. Maybe he would do yeah. Yeah, perhaps, just wish to know if it had any special abilities like the other holy/demonic swords.**

**Guest 1; Doing a One Punch Man story could be interesting, I do find that series pretty fun. Yeah, him having that kind of healing factor would be best. Tatsumaki and him would be quite funny to see, thanks for the suggestions!**

**Skull Flame; Le Fay does yeah~ Probably, we'll soon see~ That's Isane for you~**

**Andrew123456; He could be half elf yeah, would be rather interesting huh~? I like the magic types~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I'll think about doing that.**

**guest; Eventually, I'll be rewriting them, but I don't know when. Yes, I will.**

**With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Making deals!**

A few days after the events with Walburga and the Fallen Angels, Zenki sat in on the reincarnation of Isane. Seeing Rias looking over her Pawn pieces, he couldn't help but feel wonder at seeing her Sacred Gear, and also wonder at how she'd be able to use the power of the Sacred Gear.

"Then Ise, this is the last chance before I use my Evil Pieces..."

Rias began, but Isane shook her head.

"No, it's alright. I've heard it before. It's a little complex for someone like me, but I can understand enough. Once I do this, I'll be under you, Buchou."

Rias nodded as Akeno served some tea to Zenki, who thanked her kindly.

Rias then noticed that Akeno was hugging Zenki's arm between her breasts, something that annoyed her.

But fighting off those feelings, she continued on.

"We've been through it before, so I wont say it this time. But now, you'll be turned into my Pawn. From what I can see, you're going to take all eight of my Pawn's, so lets work hard together Ise, and become the strongest."

"Yes, leave it to me Buchou! I'll do my best!"

"Good response Ise, then with this, I'll be converting you into my peerage member."

Rias looked quite thrilled as she began the ritual.

Placing the pieces to her chest, and channelling demonic power, Zenki's eyes overlooked the young woman and saw that she looked content. If she was content and this is what she wanted, then he was quite pleased for her.

"Ara ara, it feels like I'm gaining a perverted Imouto~"

Akeno sang out happily, with Zenki showing a smile on his face.

"Yes, it does seem like that. Though I am interested in seeing the Boosted Gear up close and personal..."

Akeno let out a small breath through her nose.

"Fufu, that sounds quite like Zenki-kun after all."

Zenki slowly nodded his head, as Isane accepted the Evil Pieces inside of her. Zenki leaned forward, seeing that she began spinning around, clutching her hands, but then she felt a little weaker with the sun peaking through the window.

"Don't worry about the sun Isane-san, it's a Devils weakness to begin with. But eventually, you'll be able to get used to it. Maybe in a few days to a week at most? Something like that."

"Aah I see. So, now that I'm a Devil, I get my Sacred Gear, right?"

Zenki slowly nods his head, and steps forward.

"May I, Rias-chan?"

"Go ahead."

Zenki let out a small laugh, moving closer to Isane, and took her hand. The young girl blushed lightly, as demonic power began to swarm around them. It looked beautiful in Isane's eyes. The green lights dancing everywhere, it looked so beautiful.

Isane then saw Zenki's form also glowing.

"Zenki-kun..."

"Isane-san, there's a few ways to unlock your Sacred Gear. I thought that doing it this way would be best. All you have to do is imagine something powerful, something that would get your emotions rallied up high."

"My emotions rallied up...so, something that makes me happy…?"

Isane thought like that, with Zenki shrugging his shoulders.

"I suppose that it would be something like that. Feelings help awaken the power. Imagining something that makes you happy, that is something you simply couldn't do without, will allow the Sacred Gear to appear more easy."

Isane's thoughts began to dig into the perversion immediately.

Something that she couldn't live without.

Something that she desired.

She knew exactly what she was thinking of right now.

It was Zenki.

Zenki, naked, and calling for her. Seeing everything about his body. Every inch of his body. She couldn't deny that it was something she couldn't live without.

Because of the feelings erupting inside of her, Zenki felt the demonic energy flowing around them to be going crazy. It was zipping and zapping across the Occult Research clubroom. Shooting from left and right, Rias was astounded.

"W-Wow, the amounts of power coming from her is astonishing."

Rias said it with her hair flapping in her face.

Akeno raised a hand to her face, and giggled.

"You're not wrong, our Imouto seems to be able to imagine very powerful things~"

Zenki gave a light smile as the power began dying down, with the gauntlet of the Boosted Gear appearing.

As she was summoning it, Isane's face turned redder, and she announced "Zenki-kun's naked body for the win!" with Zenki letting out a little laugh.

"Honestly, it seems that you love stripping me, even in your mind. Maou help me if you invent a move to destroy my clothes or something."

Isane's eyes shot open, meeting with Zenki's own.

"...A move to blow off Zenki-kun's clothes…?"

Zenki could see the cogs turning in her head, and that was quite worrying for him personally.

"Forget I said anything." He replied, then he let out a happy sound as he saw the Boosted Gear, laying his fingers on the red gauntlet, running his fingers up and down the jewels. "But wow, look at the jewels on this. Fueee. I could enjoy looking at this Sacred Gear all day...so much I wanna study, so little time..."

"Kukuku, Zenki-kun can study me as much as he wants~"

Isane grinned out, though Zenki was lost in his own Longinus fuelled mind, seeing it with his very eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the Boosted Gear like this. It seems that this is a good time to be alive~ I've seen so many Longinus' that I feel as if I could see them all~ Ooh, studying them all, that would be the best dream for someone like me."

Zenki trailed off, allowing his fingers to poke and prod the Sacred Gear.

Isane felt a nice chill go through her body with each touch of his fingers.

It almost felt like he was touching her naked body with his fingers.

"Rias-chan, it seems that this Sacred Gear is going to need to be trained. You don't mind if I help out right?"

"Fufu, I knew you'd be highly interested. I don't mind. In fact, I am pleased. Having you, who's an expert on these Longinus' aid in her training, it will go rather smooth, and she could grow to be a strong combatant in the near future."

Isane watched as Zenki showed a bright smile, something she found to be adorable since it was a mixture of a childlike curiosity, yet with the same maturity that Zenki naturally had due to his kind of life, so it was a good mix for her.

"Then Isane-san, how about I train you to use this marvelous Longinus~?"

"Yes! Sign me up immediately!"

"Haha, leave it to me Isane-san! I'll get you to a good strong stand soon enough!"

"Yes, I'm counting on you Zenki-kun!"

Hearing that, Rias was content right now. It felt good that Zenki was in her corner like this, and that he was helping her servant become even stronger than she would be on her own.

* * *

That night that Zenki returned back home, as he promised to Koneko, he and her were laying in bed together, alone. Her small body pressed against his own as her tail swayed behind her. His fingers casually ran itself up and down her tail, sending pleasurable shivers through her system.

"...Senpai, I'm glad that we finally got a night to ourselves."

"Koneko-chan, you're so cute~ I did promise that we'd be alone for a night, didn't I?"

Koneko nodded with a strong heart.

"...Yes, Senpai did say that, and I'm grateful."

Zenki lightly pressed his lips against her forehead as she cuddled against him.

But then Ravel entered the room, wearing nothing but her panties, and held some kind of clipboard in her hands. She didn't even wear a bra, so Zenki could see her chest slowly going up and down as she came closer.

"Zenki-sama, according to my data, it seems that it is our..." Her eyes saw Koneko glaring at her. "...what are you doing here?"

Koneko's eyes narrowed considerably while Zenki felt the power coming off the pair of them. Feeling the energy coming from Koneko and Ravel, most could even begin to feel a nervous sweat rolling down their faces, but for Zenki, he thought that it was rather, curious.

"...This is my night with Zenki-senpai, leave."

"No, it's my night tonight. Remember, we have a schedule so you can leave now."

"...I wont leave because this is my night. The Fallen Angels ruined my night with Zenki-senpai, so this night is my night."

"Do not throw off my schedules, if it happens then mayhem will ensue!"

Ravel argued, while sparks went between their eyes.

"...Blame the Fallen Angels."

"I'll blame you if you interrupt my night with Zenki-sama! I haven't slept with Zenki-sama since...two days ago!"

"...That's not my problem. Don't make it sound as if you've not seen him in years. ...Leave, Zenki-senpai and I were about to play."

Seeing the argument between them unfurl, Zenki placed his hand on Koneko, and Ravel's heads, and brought them both closer. Koneko blushed, while Ravel bit her bottom lip with her blush growing more and more on her face.

"Now now girls, it's alright. We can work something out."

Ravel pushed her body closer to Zenki's own, and held onto him.

"Zenki-sama, if I am to share with Koneko-san tonight, then would that allow us to go on a date together?"

Koneko looked on with slit eyes.

"...Are you implying that sleeping near me is some kind of punishment?"

"You hog Zenki-sama and you know it Koneko-san."

Koneko glared at Ravel who did the same thing, so Zenki placed his lips on both Ravel's and Koneko's foreheads, causing the pair to blush even more, and hug his body tightly.

"Don't worry, we can sleep like this, right?"

Koneko and Ravel weren't exactly thrilled about it. But in the end, it seemed that they had accepted it, and both curled against Zenki.

"Zenki-sama, I have to also confess that I've spoken to Riser-nii-sama recently. Today in fact."

"Hehe, I did as well."

Ravel looked astonished for a few moments.

"Onii-sama is increasingly becoming worrisome Zenki-sama. What if something happens..."

"I know you're worried, and I'm sorry Ravel-chan. Between myself and your Onii-sama, it must be difficult. Being pulled in both directions. I promise to make sure that it ends as peacefully as I can."

Ravel shook her head.

"Onii-sama is being childish. It's as if he thinks everything should go his way. I love Onii-sama, but sometimes he needs a reality check. I just want Onii-sama to stop bothering us. He even asked me once more to join his peerage, despite being happy on Zenki-sama's peerage. I don't know what to think about it."

"Ravel-chan, Riser is...complicated isn't he?"

"Yes...he's very complicated. Or more like, he likes making things complicated. I just don't get the obsession. Is it because he wants Rias-sama? Or is it because you have Rias-sama as your fiancée and he doesn't like that? Or is it a combination of the two?"

"I suppose it's a combination of the two."

Zenki gently petted Ravel's head, her face growing into a bigger smile than before.

"Zenki-sama's touch always makes me feel good."

Koneko, looking annoyed, brought up her thoughts partly to mess with Ravel.

"...You best get used to another man's touch, since I heard Ravel-sans being engaged to a Devil in the Underworld that's not Zenki-senpai."

Ravel's face dropped slightly when Koneko said that.

"E-Excuse me?"

"...Yes, I believe that it is supposed to be Zekram Bael."

"N-No! I don't want to marry Zekram Bael!"

"...But he loves you, he writes love letters to you every day."

"Hmph, that's fine because you have to marry Matsuda or Motohama."

Koneko made a confused face.

"Who?"

"Those two perverts from Zenki-sama's year."

Koneko made a disgusted face.

"...No, I don't like them."

"Well, if I'm marrying Zekram, you can marry those two together, and have a nice life together. I heard that one of them is a lolicon, so he'd be perfect for you Koneko-san~"

Koneko made a disgusted face while Ravel showed a happy smile on her face.

Zenki just gave a cheery smile, it seemed like Ravel and Koneko were still quite rival like with one another.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Riser was currently shooting off various balls of flames towards different types of targets. On the targets, had a crude drawing of Zenki on each of them, and he kept murmuring "Have this Zenki." while giving off a creepy laughing noise that was frightening some of his peerage members who were standing behind him in the open field.

His Queen looked towards Riser with concern feeling as if Riser was going a little too...far with this. It seemed as if something had changed within him, and he now was more determined than ever to get Rias on his side.

"I'm scared..."

Ile, a green haired girl said, with her twin Nel agreeing.

"Riser-sama's becoming more scary..."

"Geez, calm down. Riser-sama's just determined to gain his lady love~"

Mira, a blue haired girl said with her fingers pressed together.

Xuelan a chinese looking girl showed her fighting spirit by thrusting her hands outwards.

"Nonsense! Riser-sama is showing his strength right now! Keep going Riser-sama!"

Xuelan's words inspired Riser to try even harder, while Yubelluna, Riser's Queen, looked on with a worried look on her face, feeling it deep within her.

Something wasn't right with Riser.

Noticing the look on the Queen's face, Isabela, the Rook of Riser's group along with Xuelan, showed a curious look.

"Yubelluna-san, are you worried right now? Because Riser-sama's acting differently than normal. Before, it was mere jealousy...but now as I watch Riser-sama, I feel as if something is wrong all together."

Yubelluna inclined her neck, but then shook it.

"We should support Riser-sama in anything that he wishes to do. If that is to gain Rias-sama as his wife, then we still have to support him."

Though she said that, she did have to feel some worry entering her body for the young man before her that was her King.

Just then, Bedeze appeared wearing a suit and tie. Looking proper, his blonde hair flapped in the wind, seeing Riser's flames increasing more by the second. A serene expression appeared on his face at the sight before him.

"Riser, it seems that you're as lively as ever."

Riser paused, seeing Bedeze walking up, and showed a slight smile on his face.

"Bedeze-san, I'm surprised you're here."

"I just wanted to check on your progress, is all. It seems that you've grown stronger since the last time we saw one another. Sorry it has been a little while, I've been busy participating in the Rating Games."

Riser shook his head again and again.

"No, do not be concerned Bedeze-san, I've just been training myself for the day that I might have to face down Zenki for...many reasons."

Bedeze raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I see...though remember that even if you train, he also trains so you have to be prepared."

Riser tightens his fist and looks ready to battle.

"Naturally, I understand quite well. Do not worry, I'm going to try my hardest!"

"That's good. Though there might be a chance that you wont be able to marry her. If he agrees to wed Rias-san, your chances will dwindle away. Even then, do you plan on pursuing this further?"

"Of course I do!"

Riser said it with vigour, so Bedeze showed a collected smile.

"That's a good response. Then I suggest working on measures to try and win Rias-san's heart if this doesn't pan out the way that you want."

"But, how would I do that?"

Riser seemed conflicted, so Bedeze placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I've got my ways and means. Don't worry Riser, I'm sure that it will be fair, and since you're training, it's going to be a good match."

Riser cocked his head in slight confusion, though for Bedeze, it seemed as if he was prepared for, many different things.

* * *

A number of days had passed since Le Fay had begun living at Zenki's home, and it seemed to Zenki at least, that she was settling in. So much so that she seemed to regain some happiness in her face, though Zenki could tell that the thoughts of her brother were always on the forefront of her mind.

So Zenki was determined to help her out, and was continuing to work on his Artificial Longinus. Remembering the power of the man that stopped them...it caused conflicting feelings to emerge within him, knowing that right now he didn't have the power, and for his Sacred Gear, he'd need some kind of strong power source, so he wondered what he was going to go for.

While working on it, he glanced to the sleeping Ingvild, and smiled softly.

Just then, Le Fay entered the room.

"Zenki-sama, I'm sorry for intruding..."

"No, it's no intrusion. Is something on your mind?"

Zenki asked as Le Fay glanced at Ingvild, then towards Zenki himself.

"Zenki-sama. Is it okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"For me to really be here. I don't want to get in anyone's way, I just wish to be useful, that's all."

"Being useful...yes, I can certainly relate. Right now, we have to play the waiting game. We can't do more than what we are. I know you're worried about your Onii-sama, but trust in me, we will do something to help him out, and eventually, save him from this."

Le Fay showed her thankful smile, then glanced towards Ingvild once more.

"Ingvild-sama...this is the girl that you're attempting to wake up...it must be hard trying to help her out. Considering that her condition is..."

"Truthfully, she's been asleep for a long time now. But there is something growing within her. My Otou-san and I have theorized that she's going to wake up when her power awakens itself. Though we don't want to rush that, we don't know what could happen if she did awaken her abilities in this kind of manner."

"Yes...I understand Zenki-sama. If there's anything that I can do..."

Zenki gently petted the young girls head.

"I'll come straight to you if I need assistance, okay?"

Le Fay seemed to brighten up, and show a wide smile.

"Yes, leave it to me Zenki-sama!"

Le Fay bowed her head, and then left the area, leaving Zenki with a wondering look for a few moments, before turning back to his Artificial Longinus work, his eyes going towards a number of candidates, seeing some of the Dragon King's, giving each of them a wondering stare.

But then he simply stood up, and stretched.

"Yes...that one would be good."

Zenki peeled off a few pictures, before moving away from the area.

* * *

Zenki travelled towards the Underworld, and went towards a certain area of it. A place that this person usually occupied, someone that had a personal connection to his Father, someone that could help him out.

Walking up towards it, he came across a land that was bathing in fire, and a roaring sound that shot up into the air. Zenki saw the flames dancing above his body, which was growing higher and higher by the second.

"Hey, Tiamat-san, what are you doing?"

Zenki asked as he saw the flames slowly dying down, revealing a blue Dragon that looked rather beautiful. The scales of the Dragon also looked to be in pristine condition. The Dragon's eyes shot down for Zenki, and upon seeing him, merely bent down.

"Zenki, what are you doing here?"

"Yes, I've been thinking about making a pact with a Dragon King, but they're hard to find any. I know you'd not agree due to your relationship with my Otou-san, but perhaps you could shed some light on the locations of other Dragon Kings?"

Tiamat thought about it for a few moments, before huffing.

"No, I refuse."

"Ooh, come on Tiamat-san...if this is about the Sekiryuutei..."

"You refused to tell me who that person is."

"That's because right now...she isn't ready to handle someone of your calibre Tiamat-san. Please don't get so angry at me. I will allow you to meet one day...but, if you met now, then she might seriously die if you become angry."

"Are you saying I can't hold my temper?"

"With the Sekiryuutei? I don't know honestly."

Zenki answered while looking at the Dragon King before him, seeing that her aura wasn't pleasant right now, it seemed as if she was about to attack.

Tiamat huffed.

"...Still, the kid that is Ajuka's is denying me the chance to even see the damn Sekiryuutei...I want to see her at least once, and make sure that damn Ddraig awakens so he can give me my treasure or give me some new treasure, and if she doesn't then I'll seriously burn her..." Zenki sweat dropped. "...It's moments like that, isn't it?" Zenki slowly nods his head. "Either way, that little Dragon is going to be giving me what I want."

Zenki showed a tilted smile.

"I could just invent some stuff for you..."

Zenki offered, but Tiamat wasn't having any of it.

"It isn't the same, my treasure was used by that damn Sekiryuutei. I don't want anything other than that...hmph, I should just refuse your offer immediately since you're being this unnecessarily cruel towards me."

"I'm not being cruel, I'm just wanting to protect both you, and the Sekiryuutei from...many different situations. Please just trust in me."

"...Trusting in you...you are Ajuka's kid so I suppose I should. Though if you even want me to look into the locations of the current Dragon Kings, I'll want you to do something with me."

By the shift in her tone, Zenki felt something...was off. He didn't know what it was, but something felt different than before.

"...What?"

Tiamat showed a slightly mischievous smile.

"Give me your underwear."

"Pft!" Zenki did a spit take. "E-Excuse me?! Y-You want what?!"

"Your underwear, give them me."

She looked super serious. She didn't even blink, that was how serious she really was. It was quite intense to see Tiamat looking like this, so much so that Zenki didn't know how he was supposed to respond.

"Why?!"

"Because I want them, give them me then I'll consider it."

"What are you going to do with them exactly?"

Zenki was afraid to ask what she could possibly want with them.

She was being, different to how she usually was.

If it was a joke or if she was being serious, he couldn't tell.

She wore a serious face, but was asking something so outlandish that it couldn't possibly be real.

"That's my business. Give me your underwear. If I can't speak to the Sekiryuutei, this is some compensation Zenki Astaroth. For a Devil, you are pretty adorable, so having the underwear of a cute boy would be best, wouldn't it?"

Zenki gave an incredulous look, he honestly couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"...You're having a joke with me, aren't you?"

Tiamat showed a slight smirk on her face.

"Right now, I am. In the future I don't know just yet." Zenki sweat dropped. "But I do want you to do something for me."

Zenki was almost worried about what exactly it was that she wanted him to do.

But seeing her face, it seemed that she was serious, but she was serious last time and she was still speaking outlandish things.

"...If this is to do with my underwear again..."

Zenki warned, but Tiamat waved her Dragon hand.

"No, it has nothing to do with your underwear. However, it does have to do with a certain problem I'm currently having. A bunch of people have moved into the territory that I am occupying, and Ajuka has forbade me to go."

"Why?"

"Because these people are people that were...how to say this...we didn't get along in the past, and I ended up shooting my fire at their leader, and it became a thing where I couldn't progress with them...and then it caused problems for Ajuka, and since our current relationship is due to our previous experiences...I had to follow his request. But still, they're there, and they know that I can't become involved."

Zenki knew that he had little choices.

Tiamat was the most likely able person to find what he was looking for.

"...Alright, I'll deal with it."

Tiamat showed a smirk.

"You do that, and once they're gone, I'll go and find some information about the Dragon King's. But it will be difficult since they usually stay under the radar. Right now, I only know of former Dragon King Tannin, and Fafnir. The others, I might have an inkling about the Dragon King that usually sleeps...either way, go and do this task for me. You might want to bring your peerage with you."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Not really, but they can be annoying."

Zenki had to wonder what kind of people Tiamat was dealing with.

* * *

A day later, Zenki and his peerage plus Le Fay decided to deal with the situation that was currently happening. Thanks to the information Tiamat gave, they thought it should be relatively easy for them to get rid of those who occupied a territory that Tiamat wished for.

"I just can't believe that we get to this Zenki-sama! I have been so hyped to see Zenki-sama in action!"

Le Fay cheered while Ravel pushed forward.

"I must confess though, I am surprised that we're dealing with this kind of situation."

Yumi swayed near Zenki, and stood to his right.

"Perhaps it would seem odd, but this is for our King after all, we should do our best, right?"

Asia clapped her hands together.

"Zenki-san, we can do this, right? It wont be dangerous?"

"Naaah, it wont be that difficult."

"I wish it was difficult, I would have enjoyed a challenge."

Vali added, with Zenki chortling.

"My adorable Queen. If you can hang on, we can have a fight later on."

Vali seemed to cheer up at that, and continued forward with the others.

When they got there, they saw a bunch of wild looking body building types covered in an aura like Touki, and were clashing their fists together. They rested by a large beautiful lake that was sparkling, with the seemingly leader of the group watching over them with their keen eyes.

"Nyaaaa, it seems that a battle between men is occurring."

Kuroka grinned out. Ravel gave an odd stare at Kuroka as Koneko shook her head, so Ravel didn't say anything.

"How should we approach this situation I wonder..." Zenki murmured, when Vali merely stepped forward. "V-Vali-chan, what are you..."

"I'm getting this over with right now."

She said it with a hard stare, before she went towards the group of battling warriors. One of the warriors turned on Vali, and infused Touki directly through their hand, and shot it at Vali, who merely batted it away with her own demonic power.

The warriors looked stunned as Zenki along with the others stepped forward.

"Geez, it seems like she went for the direct approach after all..."

Ravel muttered as Zenki placed a hand on his forehead.

"Good day to you, it seems that-"

"You invaded our territory!"

The leader of the group yelled at Zenki, while Vali sharpened her eyes.

"To begin with, this territory belonged to the Dragon King Tiamat. Leave this area immediately."

"Who do you think you are to order us?"

The leader growled, Vali tightened her hand, when Zenki placed a hand over hers.

"Wait, we can sort this with our words." Vali sighed as Zenki continued. "I'm sorry, but my Queen is right. This land belonged to Tiamat-san, the Dragon King. Please, is there anyway that you would leave without having to resort to violence?"

Le Fay was enamoured that despite Zenki and his group being clearly stronger, he wished to settle it without violence. She thought that was the best kind of thing that she could come across, and she thought that this would be good for her group to hear about.

The leader looked over the group with terrifying eyes, though each of Zenki's peerage held their ground.

But then, the leaders eyes focused in on Kuroka who was yawning.

The leaders eyes turned into hearts, something Ravel noticed and held back her snort, bringing out her phone and began recording, believing that something magical was about to happen.

"We will leave, if we can have her."

The leaders finger went to Kuroka, who looked stunned.

Zenki and the others had wide mouths while Kuroka shook her head.

"What? You want me?"

"That's right, you would make a good wife!"

Kuroka cringed, as Yumi snickered. But she was silenced when Kuroka glared at her.

She then turned to the leader, and held out her fingers in a cute manner.

"I'm into women, sorry~ Seems like you're gonna have to find another wife~"

Ravel murmured "I've been waiting for this day." placing a hand on Kuroka's back.

"They are women, Kuroka-sama. So they probably are also into women, like you."

Kuroka's face instantly turned ghostly white, her eyebrows twitched with fear, and her body began shaking. Ravel held a smile on her face, as did Koneko. Zenki looked visibly stunned that Kuroka looked scared, he had rarely seen her like this before.

"Y-You're kidding me! Those look like body building men!"

"...They are women, they are Undine after all. ...Did you not read the information Zenki-senpai gave us?"

Kuroka felt sick at Koneko's hard words.

"Undine...ooh shit, you're right, I forgot they look like this! N-No! I don't want to become their wife! I'm not their type! Clearly, they're into other body builders! Take Sairaorg! He's a body building guy! Please, anything but me! I don't think I'll be able to take it!"

She snapped at the Undine leader, but she was adamant, leaping at Kuroka who jumped behind Zenki. The Undine leader tried to get around Zenki, but Kuroka placed a barrier up, stopping her progress all together.

"Please let me in fair maiden!"

The leader said with loving eyes, but Kuroka glared.

"No, I don't want to be with you. I'm sure you're lovely, but I'm already involved, so please leave me alone!"

Kuroka hoped that would work.

But it didn't seem to do anything other than spur her on as she began to dance for her.

"I've heard that this is the dance they do when they want to impress their potential partners."

Le Fay noted, Kuroka placed a hand over her mouth, and looked as if she was gagging.

"Can't they stop? What will it take nyaaa?"

"Maybe you should just give in. They'll leave if you become their wife Kuroka-sama."

Kuroka jabbed a finger at Ravel who held back her laugh.

"You be quiet!"

Ravel let out a small laugh as the Undine leader clapped their hands together again and again. More and more Undine also began becoming involved, with the water swarming around their forms. Zenki gave a tilted head at the sight.

"If nothing else, it seems that their determination is on high."

Kuroka glanced at Zenki who smiled at her.

"Please...Please Zenki-chan, if you love me, then I'll...please help me...help me, help myself..."

"Don't people say that to..." Le Fay was cut off with a glare from Kuroka. "...n-never mind."

The Undines continued their...dance, for Kuroka, who sniffled at the sight. It seemed like Kuroka was going through something quite fierce, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle this for much longer.

Then the Undine leader ended with her bowing before the disturbed looking Kuroka, and giving off a wink, which scared Kuroka even more.

"I love you!"

"Well, I don't love you!"

Kuroka snapped back, as Asia placed a hand over her heart.

"Kuroka-san, that was rude."

"Don't start innocent nun! You date it if you want! I don't want to date it! I want Zenki-chan's babies, not being their wife!"

The Undine leader took Kuroka's hand, the woman bewildered by how the Undine got past her barrier.

"Fair maiden, what is your name?"

"I don't have a name. I was born nameless, and I don't want a name."

Kuroka sobbed out, Ravel showed a grin.

"It's Kuroka."

"You little traitor! Trying to get me out of the way because you're secretly jealous of my beauty nyaaa!"

Ravel, and a fair few members of Zenki's peerage began laughing while Kuroka shed some faux tears.

"Kuroka-sama, it's so beautiful!" Kuroka continued to cry. "I shall give you anything, if you become my wife!"

"Love at first sight it seems..."

Zenki murmured to Asia who slowly nodded her head.

"Maybe we could be bridesmaids and best man at their wedding."

Kuroka shot her dark glare for Asia who hid behind Zenki.

She then felt the pull of the Undine leader, so she snatched her hand back.

"Zenki-chan! I am scared now! Get them away from me please nyaaa! I'll do anything! Just please help me nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Seeing the troubles of Kuroka, Zenki placed a hand on top of her head, calming her.

"Don't worry about that, it's alright." Zenki soothed, turning back to the Undine leader. "I'm sorry, but I can't give up Kuroka-san to you. But perhaps we could-"

"I will fight for my lady love!"

Kuroka shuddered as Ravel stepped forward.

"Okay, if Zenki-sama wins, then you have to leave here. If you win, you get Kuroka-sama."

"Ravel, you dark horse! I always knew you hated me!"

Kuroka snapped at Ravel who looked composed.

She then pulled Kuroka close.

"Don't worry, by my estimation, these Undine aren't stronger than Middle Class Devil, and any of us can handle them. Even Asia-sama could handle them, so for Zenki-sama it isn't going to be a problem. It fixes both situations. Besides, they're warriors at heart, they would want to do things like this, wouldn't they?"

Kuroka murmured "You better be right." something that Ravel smiled at, while showing the peace sign.

The Undine leader banged on her chest, showcasing a battle hardened attitude.

"Then, we shall fight for Kuroka-sama! I will win!"

"Then the first to be knocked out loses, and you can't complain either."

Vali added, as Zenki sighed.

"Even though I didn't agree to this...I can't have my Kuroka-san being taken away, so I'll have to step it up a notch."

Responding to that, Zenki got into a battle stance while the Undine leader gathered Touki around their bodies. The aura went high into the sky, and her muscles grew as the intensity from the Undine was showcased on her face, with how serious she looked.

Surrounding her fist with the Touki energy, she shot for Zenki at a good speed, while Zenki himself gave a curious stare.

"This is for my Kuroka-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aiming true, she shot her fist for Zenki's upper body…

But he raised a hand with demonic power laced on it, blocking off the shot instantly. The surroundings began getting blown away, but with Zenki releasing his demonic energy, the energy broke through the Touki that could endanger his comrades.

He then tightened his hand around her own, stopping the progress of the fist all together.

"E-Eh..."

Zenki raised his leg behind him, and readied his foot.

"Then, here we goooooooooooooo!"

With a straight kick to the upper body, the Undine flew high into the air. The Undine's surrounding them all looked visibly stunned at the sight before them.

"Yes! That's it Zenki-chan! Take her out!"

Kuroka cheered, flapping her arms up and down.

"Hmm, as expected."

Vali said with folded arms.

"Hehe, Zenki-kun managed to take it down in the end. I'm glad Zenki-kun, it seems that this will effectively end what's happened."

Yumi said with an upbeat voice.

Asia cupped her hands together.

"Zenki-san, is she going to be okay?"

"I held back, she wont die or anything. But she will be knocked out for a bit with no lasting damage. I thought that this might be the best way her warriors pride would allow her to handle the loss, that's all."

Asia gave a slow nod, as Koneko gave Zenki a strong nod.

"...Yes, as expected of my King, taking out the person who wishes to marry Onee-sama."

Ravel let out a small laugh, something that didn't please Kuroka in the slightest.

The Undines leaders voice failed her as she came slamming right back down into the ground, her eyes white, and she had been rendered unconscious.

Zenki gave a peace sign towards the Undine who looked on with fear.

"Then, with your leader beaten, it would be best if you leave now, okay? You honour the agreement right?"

The Undine looked sick, as Kuroka hugged Zenki tightly.

"Zenki-chan saved me from these people~"

Zenki hugged Kuroka with one arm as she kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling against the young boy.

The Undines bowed their heads, and ran off with their leader, Zenki and the others tilted their heads curiously.

"Is it always like this?"

Le Fay wondered, Zenki chortled ever so slightly.

"I guess that it can be like this sometimes haha~"

Le Fay was enamoured by what she was seeing.

It did feel like no matter what was happening, they could have fun, and right now, she was glad. If she couldn't find her elder brother, she knew he'd want her to at least experience some happiness, and with Zenki's group, she definitely was experiencing a good time.

* * *

Once dealing with that, Zenki went back to see Tiamat, and inform her of what happened. As he was, he saw that she looked particularly happy now, compared to before when she didn't seem pleased at all.

"...Seems like you've had an adventure."

Zenki weighed his hands up and down.

"Eeh, it was quite the weird time. But you've got your land back now, so can you help me with my request?"

Tiamat got into a thinking pose.

While she did, Zenki noticed that her face was going through a wide range of emotions. Though he couldn't figure out exactly what she was feeling at this moment in time.

"Even if I find them, there's no guarantee that they'd join your side. We Dragons aren't necessarily beings that get involved with any other kinds of people. Even the current Dragon Kings haven't really involved themselves. But, since you did as I had asked, I don't see why I couldn't."

Zenki let out a relieved breath.

"Thank you Tiamat-san. I know that it might be difficult, all I need is to find them. I know that if you did it for me, fight them or something, then they wouldn't respond to me. They need to respect me if they're going to become a pact partner for me."

"Exactly, though you are Ajuka's child, the Dragon Kings respond to power, and wouldn't follow you even if I beat them into submission. I'll find them, you convince them. Though being Ajuka's son, it seems that you wont have a rough time, maybe. Depending on the Dragon King that is. Some can be rather lazy, and some can just be straight up weird to deal with. Though I'm neither of them."

Zenki merely smiled at the sight before him.

"Then I'll leave it in your capable hands."

"And I'll leave the Sekiryuutei in your capable hands, Zenki Astaroth."

She said it with a dangerous voice.

Zenki cringed at the words she used, and the way that her eyes seemed to be dangerous as well, which matched her voice.

"Eeh...yeah, I'll be taking care of the Sekiryuutei, and you'll be...finding Dragon Kings...goodbye for now Tiamat-san. I appreciate it."

Zenki waved to Tiamat and disappeared all together.

Tiamat hummed once he had left, and simply shrugged her shoulders, before going back to the territory that Zenki had given her.

* * *

It had been a week since Isane had become a Devil, and right now, she was being trained by Zenki.

Wearing his gym clothing, and she wearing her own with her hair tied into a ponytail so it didn't get in her way, she had activated the Boosted Gear, something Zenki had to admire that he was seeing it up close like this.

He had been studying it up close and personal, to the happiness of Isane who lapped up the attention quite well.

However, Isane wasn't going as far as she thought that she was doing quite poorly.

"Grrr! I don't know what to do Zenki-kun! How come I can't fire off massive auras like you?!"

"You've only just become a Devil Isane-san. You can't compare yourself to anyone else right now, I'm sure that you'll grow in your own way."

As he said it, Isane's eyes remained on his hip area.

Lewd expressions appeared on her face, while her eyes looked all over Zenki's body.

"Even then Zenki-kun, I can't use this damn thing that well yet..."

"Don't worry about it Isane-san, you're doing quite well. Remember, the Sacred Gear's grow and change with the user, so you can't force it, you have to let it come in time. I'm sure that you'll come up with something."

Isane continued watching Zenki as he placed his hands on his hips.

Licking her lips at the sight of Zenki's form, she raised her hand.

"Zenki-kun, I've got an idea!"

"Oh, is that so? Then lets see what you've got Isane-san."

Isane grinned, and quickly moved closer. The young woman then placed her hands on Zenki's abs, and ran his shirt upwards, unless his upper body was fully exposed. More intrigued than worried, Zenki watched as Isane hugged the young boy tightly.

"Fufu, Zenki-kun. How about we play strip trainer? Every time I do something awesome, I get to say you take off one article of clothing~"

Zenki saw that Isane looked quite determined, and he did say about emotions growing the Sacred Gear, so he gave a bemused look.

"Is that going to help Isane-san?"

Isane put her hands together, nodding vigorously.

"It's what gets my emotions stirred up Zenki-kun! Please, I'll do even better if you take off your clothes!"

Zenki rolled his eyes, but gave a consenting nod.

"Alright. You dodge the spheres I throw at you, and I'll take off my shirt."

Isane grinned, thrusting her fist outwards.

"Lets do this!"

Zenki placed his hand outwards, summoning an orb of power, as Isane took a leap backwards. She then watched as Zenki flicked his hand forward, unleashing many different spheres of demonic power that swirled around Isane's body.

[Boost!]

Along with power entering her body, Zenki watched on as she leapt backwards first of all, with the power hitting the ground. Of course Zenki wasn't going full out, he wasn't even close to going full out. But he was training her body and making sure that she could handle the power of the Boosted Gear.

As the spheres came for her, Isane lifted her right leg, as a sphere went under it, only for her to jump right, and do a roll at the same time, landing on the ground only to see three spheres coming towards her in a straight line, so dodging out be difficult.

"Isane-san, keep going, I know you can do it."

Zenki cheered, with Isane's eyes being drawn to Zenki's body.

"_Remember Isane, I do this, and I get to see his body...that sexy body with that green adorable hair...and that face...that chiselled body that looks like it can grate cheese...come on Isane, you've got this!_"

Isane became more determined than ever. Her face flushed with redness, and her eyes became dipped into hope and wonder.

So she was filled with renewed vigour, and decided to run backwards. Zenki saw that her breasts were bouncing up and down, while her eyes were on him as if to say "Are you looking?" or more like "I hope you're looking!" or something akin to that.

Giving an intrigued look, Zenki saw Isane jump onto a tree, and run up it, just as the spheres slammed into the tree, shaking it so hard that her grip lost itself on the tree, falling down to the ground with her breasts continuously bouncing, making Zenki wonder if she was doing that intentionally.

"That's good Isane-san, you're doing quite well. I'm proud of you Isane-san."

Isane rubbed the back of her head, then went towards his shirt.

"Is that enough? Can it be enough Zenki-kun?!"

Zenki let out a small breath, and took off his shirt, revealing his chest to Isane who foamed at the mouth.

"You're very adorably odd Isane-san~"

Isane grinned from ear to ear.

"I don't mind, as long as I get to see Zenki-kun's body! I'll do anything to see all of Zenki-kun's body!"

Zenki chortled, then he snapped his fingers.

Appearing at the far end of the field, was Asia, who waved towards Isane.

"Asia-chan's just been kidnapped, you have to make it towards her within the time limit, or she might die."

Asia, taking her cue from Zenki, placed her hands together.

"Isane-san, please save me~ I might even suffer a massive tickling fight if you don't rescue me~"

Zenki gave her a curious stare, before chuckling lightly.

"Yes...anyway, you've got two minutes Isane-san. Get towards Asia-chan."

"Hehe, that's not gonna be a challenge Zenki-kun."

Zenki gave a curious stare, before he placed his hands outwards, and summoned a number of demonic power. With bullets, and walls of aura, all of it appeared before Isane's eyes, and she began to grimace at the sight.

"Go ahead Isane-san."

Isane continued to grimace, the colour draining out of her cheeks.

"...You're kidding me, Zenki-kun!"

"Nope, I'm not kidding. Go Isane-san. If you can get to her, I'll take off my pants."

Knowing that motivating Isane was...different to how he usually motivated his peerage, he would have to do it like this.

Isane stopped as if she was frozen in time.

Hearing what he had said...stirred something within the young woman.

Zenki...was going to be in his underwear only.

Perhaps, she might even see his member through his underwear.

"REALLY?! YOU'RE NOT KIDDING ME, ARE YOU?!"

Zenki was blown away for a few moments with the excessive noise that Isane released, before inclining his head in agreement.

"Nope, you make it to Asia-chan and I'll take off my pants."

"A-ARE YOU WEARING UNDERWEAR?!"

Zenki chortled, seeing the excitement that is on Isane's face.

"Who knows, maybe you'll have to find out Isane-san."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! I'M GOING FOR IT! TO SEE IT, THE PERFECT MEMBER THAT I WANT! ASIA-CHAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Asia was taken aback for a few moments, before clapping her hands together.

"Y-Yes Isane-san, please save me!"

Zenki couldn't help but find this rather, weird, but also endearing at the same time.

She then charged forward right into the spheres. Zenki thought that she was rather crazy at first, thinking that she might be doing something that might cause some worries, but to her credit, she was giving it her all, because as she jumped into the power spheres coming for her, she was moving around her slim body, avoiding many of the destructive spheres that could reach her body, and even doing tricks such as hand stands, and balancing on one leg to move her other leg out of the way.

All in all, Zenki couldn't be more impressed with how she had improved over the few weeks she had been training.

"That's good Isane-san, but now it's time for me to kick it up a notch."

Isane grimaced, turning to Zenki who gave her a wide smile.

"K-Kick it up? Isn't this already kicked up to the max?"

"Naaah, I can do something a little more than this to help you out. Since you're able to dodge them, I'll increase the speed. It's all about progression, isn't it Isane-san?"

"Yeah but..."

Zenki, seeing her worries growing, casually placed a hand on his right hip, and his other hand pointed towards her.

"Remember Isane-san, your reward. If you do it, you get what you want~"

Knowing her motivating drives helped with training, and it seemed to work when she clutched her hands together, her eyes focused on Zenki's hip area, before a fat grin appeared to be growing on her face.

"I've got this! Lets do it!"

"Alright then, that's the spirit!"

Zenki clicked his fingers, summoning more and more spheres of demonic power in the air. Isane felt her heart beat going faster inside of her chest as she overlooked the bullets forming, becoming all the more determined by the second.

Showing her strengths, she charged right through the faster moving spheres.

When one came right for her upper body, she bent back as it flew above her, but then another came from up to force her down into the ground.

"I don't think so!"

Isane jumped left, and avoided a number of spheres, only to see two spheres coming right for her body, so she placed her Boosted Gear before her, swinging it outwards, and punched the demonic power away, which did impress Zenki a little bit.

"Amazing Isane-san, it seems that your power is growing higher and higher."

"Yes, for the member I adore! I will save Asia-chan and see it for myself!"

Zenki gave a bemused smile while beginning to twirl his fingers in the air, allowing the demonic power to come down onto her. She knew she'd not be able to take them all currently, so she continued to dodge.

[Boost!]

Zenki had to admire her, she was growing faster as her...perverted nature took over. Zenki could see it on her face.

"Somehow, she's turning her perverted nature into power...strange indeed. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like Isane-san before...but, it's also quite the refreshing change either way. I guess that Isane-sans gonna be one of the weirdest Sekiryuutei's."

While musing to himself, Isane received a blow to her upper right hand side.

Asia gasped, and went to move, but Zenki shook his head, since the blast was designed to be non lethal.

Isane ground her teeth, but she was still pulling herself up from the ground.

"...I wont give up, not until I've seen Zenki-kun's penis!"

Asia's face burned bright red, while Zenki chortled awkwardly.

"...Well, it seems that I can motivate you quite well. Keep going for it Isane-san, don't let anything put you down."

"Yes!"

Isane replied, as another [Boost!] came, allowing her power

The demonic wall grew higher as Isane got towards it.

Looking up at the wall, she knew she wouldn't be able to scale the wall, and while she contemplated it, another [Boost!] came through to her, and allowed her power to grow even more than before, as she tightened her hand.

"Alright then, lets do this Sacred Gear! Boosted Gear, give me the stored up power!"

Isane thrusted her hand out, and then the Sacred Gear announced [Explosion!], creating a deep red aura around her body. Allowing her fist to go forward, she went towards the wall, shooting from her position, and crossing the distance a good deal.

As she did, Vali came to the side of Zenki, placing a hand on his butt, and glanced towards him.

"So, how is she doing?"

Zenki glanced down at her hand touching him, but saw that she had a serious face, so he didn't say anything else about it, and merely looked towards Vali's face for a few moments, before showing a soft smile.

"She's doing well, she's growing stronger Vali-chan, you'd be proud."

"I suppose, though why is your shirt off?"

Zenki scratched the back of her head, as Isane's fist reached the barrier, hitting it with all of her might.

But still, the barrier managed to hold strong.

Her fist only had made a large crack in the power.

"Come on Isane-san, show your true power! I know you've got this!"

He yelled towards her, causing emotions to stir within Isane who showed a bright smile, then she became more focused than before. Her fist clenched so tight that Zenki was surprised by her determination.

"Y-Yeah! I'm gonna do it! I'm going to become Zenki-kun's wifeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Vali glared hard when she said that, even Asia didn't look happy with that either.

"...Truly, she's attempting to piss me off every day isn't she Zenki? We better have intercourse soon, before her."

"Ara Vali-chan, do you feel worried about Isane-san?"

Vali squeezed his butt, before smirking.

"Not at all, but I wont allow that woman to get ahead of me at either fighting or love either. I don't have many passions in my life, and neither of them is she taking over for me. Though she best give me a good match."

"Vali-chan, you're so adorable to the point that I want to cuddle you."

"Yes, you can cuddle me if you like."

Zenki chortled...but then saw that a red light was being released from Isane's Sacred Gear.

He became more intrigued as he saw its power growing all the more, and her fist that had hit the wall was breaking through it.

Vali was surprised, and also a little disturbed about how Isane was growing with her perversion powers, seeing how her eyes were on Zenki's hips.

"...Geez, it feels as if this Sekiryuutei is able to grow with the power of perversion...if it's your thing Zenki, then this Sekiryuutei might not be worthless after all…though I don't know how I feel about my rival growing with the power of your...thing."

Zenki also had to admit that it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Vali-chan, she'll become very strong, I don't have any doubt about that."

Zenki said it while looking towards Isane who had broke through the barrier. He was mildly surprised, he had made it so the barrier would be able to handle attacks from Middle Class Devil, at least, yet she shattered it.

Compared to how she was before, and the smaller amount of Boosts that she needed, it seemed that Isane had been growing stronger, which made Vali at least a little happy that she was gaining an opponent to fight like this.

But as she broke through and went to go for Asia, the time ran out, with the sound of an alarm going off around them.

Isane's eyes shifted towards Zenki, who gave her a soft smile.

"Isane-san, seems like time ran out."

Isane's head hung low.

"...I lost my chance to see it...to see Zenki-kun's..."

Seeing the dejected face, Zenki walked over to Isane, and lightly kissed her cheek.

Many shades of red flashed across Isane's cheeks, rubbing the place where she had been kissed, then she whipped to see Zenki giving her a cheery wink.

"A consolation prize, how about that?"

Isane couldn't express anything other than her happiness at this moment in time.

She was showcasing a lot of it on her face, and she couldn't contain her voice either.

"Y-YES! IT'S THE BEST! NEXT TIME, DEFINITELY ON THE LIPS!"

"Fufu, you are a rowdy one. But, if it is Isane-san, then I don't mind at all."

Isane showed a bright smile, while Zenki smiled down at her as well.

Though it was odd, Zenki was glad that Isane was able to grow stronger and stronger.

* * *

Just as Zenki got home that day with Asia, (Isane had stuff to do at her home, and Vali went off to train) Asia turned towards Zenki with a smile.

"Zenki-san, have you heard from Tiamat-san yet?"

"No, not yet. She said that it can be difficult in locating certain Dragon's. She knows where one is, but that one can be difficult to deal with due to how he always sleeps. So I don't know if I'm gonna be able to get that one to make a contact with me...eeh, it is always gonna be difficult huh..."

He let out a small breath, as Asia gently patted his back.

"Don't worry Zenki-san, I am sure that you will eventually get a Dragon King."

"I hope so, to be able to protect you all, I believe that this might be the way to level the playing field."

As he spoke, he heard some noises coming from the dining room.

Intrigued, he went to look, and peered into the room with Asia, seeing that Kunou was there, with Le Fay looking on with a tired expression.

He also saw a number of other people sat around the table, like Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, surprisingly Yasaka, Serafall and even Gabriel were sat in on the meeting, of whatever was happening.

"Kunou-sama..."

Le Fay began, looking on with a fearless expression.

"Le Fay-san, it seems that you've also decided to turn up. Kunou's surprised."

Le Fay's eyes sharpened.

"Naturally, I make every meeting of the Zenki-sama fan club. It's a passion of mine. Even though Onii-sama...I still have my duties to attend to, and right now, if I can't do much to find Onii-sama, I can at least spread happiness with different things about Zenki-sama, who I am very grateful to since he allowed me to stay in his home."

Kunou immediately slammed her hands on the table.

"What?!"

Le Fay smiled as she continued.

"Yes, Zenki-sama took me into his home, and allowed me to be here as well, isn't it great?"

Kunou lets out a soft growling sound, she didn't look pleased at all, Yasaka on the other hand let out a small laugh.

"Fueee, it seems that my daughters in competition with Le Fay-san again~"

"N-No Kaa-chan! It isn't like that! Le Fay-san is not competition!"

Le Fay narrowed her eyebrows, while Koneko hummed.

"...Le Fay-san supports my Head Loli status, I am standing with Le Fay-san as president of the club."

"Kunou's the president and Head Loli!"

Koneko's eyes showed her rage, while Kuroka twirls her tails.

"Ararara, I came for the snacks, but I'm staying for the entertainment nyahahahaha~"

Koneko shot her eyes for Kuroka, and looked on with a worried expression.

"...Onee-sama, you support my Head Loli status, don't you?"

"I support Shirone in anything~ Besides, it doesn't conflict with my own place within Zenki-chan's harem~"

"Though, you are my opponent as well, Kuroka-san, I shall not back down."

Akeno said it with a dangerous smile on her lips.

Kuroka and Akeno's eyes locked together, showcasing their intensity all the more.

Zenki held a bemused look, seeing that they were enjoying their time together despite the words being thrown around.

"Zenki-san, I didn't know that they were doing this today...I would have stayed and also joined in..."

Asia seemed to be slightly disheartened so Zenki bent towards her, and lightly kissed her. Asia returned the kiss, and hugged Zenki tightly.

"Asia-chan, you can still join in, I'm sure that it would be fine."

"Yes...thank you Zenki-san~" Asia skipped into the room, while Zenki watched from the door. "Hello everyone, I'm here as well~"

"Ooh, it seems that Zenki-kun's nun is here also? Then I suppose it means we're going to have to become even more serious~"

Akeno sings out, with Asia showing a shy expression, poking her fingers together.

Gabriel twirls her hair as she looks between the group.

"I love being in this club, especially with my super best friend Serafall-san~"

Serafall sighs deeper than normal, resting a hand on her forehead.

"Every time I try and come here, you always follow me. It feels like back when we started the show as well...you had to muscle your way into MY show, and...ugh, I could have had Zenki-tan all to myself, but you came in with...those boobs of yours, constantly trying to seduce people...my Zenki-tan who's so cuddly and precious and you're still...seriously, this isn't even fair..."

"Serafall-san..."

Serafall shakes her head, as Yasaka holds a hand to her mouth.

"Kuku, it seems that some new member applications have come in~"

Kunou raises her hand.

"Kunou will be the judge..." Her eyes went towards Le Fay and Koneko challenging. "No new loli's, Kunou is stressed enough with these two."

Le Fay and Koneko huff, as Zenki continues watching on.

But then he saw that Kunou brought out some kind of calendar.

"Also, the calendar has been printed, with different pictures of Zenki-chan in them. They are selling quite fast, Kunou might have to print more by the end of the week, and Kunou printed thousands already~"

Becoming intrigued, Zenki watched from the door to see that in the different months, there were various pictures of him. One was in an Easter bunny costume, one was Zenki in a Santa hat, one was one of him in his swimming trunks for the summer months, and others were in various different outfits suiting the times of year they were on.

"Ooh yes, Heaven also wishes for some as well."

Gabriel added, Serafall shook her head slowly.

"The Underworld wants even more than Heaven~"

"But Serafall-san...I didn't say how many Heaven wished for."

Serafall looked as if she had been caught in headlights, before whistling.

"Well, I'm just presuming since Angels can't really leer at Zenki-tan since they'll fall or something~"

"W-We don't leer! W-We appreciate Zenki-kun, that's all!"

"You're weird..."

Serafall casually said to the confusion of Gabriel.

Kuroka overlooked the images then showed one to the group.

"Fufufu, when was this Easter bunny taken?"

Kuroka giggled out, Kunou showed a thumbs up.

"Last year! Kunou got it because she's Head Loli!"

"...I hate this loli."

Kunou shot a look at Koneko, who looked on with strong eyes.

Zenki went to back away, leaving them to their meeting, when Asia's head went towards the door. Zenki shook his hands side to side, so Asia was going to be compliant and not reveal that he was there, but as luck would have it, Kuroka raised her head, and showed a large grin on her face.

"Fufufu, since we're speaking about him, we might as well have Zenki-chan in the meeting with us~"

"Eh?"

Kunou muttered as Yasaka snickered.

"Yes, it seems that we have someone listening in on our conversation."

Zenki sweat dropped, as the club members turned to Zenki.

Immediately, Serafall rushed Zenki, and held onto him tightly.

"Zenki-tan! Gabriel was trying to steal you away from me again!"

"W-What?"

Serafall stuck out her tongue at Gabriel who looked dazed.

"Her, right there, with the evil eyes. She's attempting things with my Zenki-tan and I simply can't allow it."

Serafall continued sticking out her tongue while Yasaka went to Zenki, hugging him tightly with her boobs pressing against his face.

"Zenki-kun, have you been missing my embrace? I know that we've both been busy, but if its Zenki-kun, I'll surely come running."

"K-Kaa-chan! Don't flirt with Zenki-chan in front of Kunou!"

Yasaka merely giggled at her daughters frustrations while Akeno stood up, moving to the side of Zenki, and hugged him also. Feeling the softness of both Akeno's, and Yasaka's breasts, he could feel his cheeks slowly heating up.

"I'm sorry Kunou, but this feels amazing."

"Ara ara, it seems that Zenki-kun is receiving the female attention from all sorts of ages~ I seriously have to also become involved even more than ever before~"

Akeno pushed closer with her breasts against Zenki's body as Yasaka took Zenki's head, laying them against her chest, and slowly ran her fingers through his green hair.

"Fufufu, when Zenki-kun lays his head their, it makes me feel all tingly."

"No, you can't do this Kaa-chan!" Kunou complained, jumping Zenki, and clung to his leg. "Zenki-chan, play with Kunou also! Kunou wishes to have some fun!"

Zenki laughed awkwardly, as Kuroka got up, and pulled out her breasts from her shirt, revealing everything about them. She then hugged Zenki into her chest to the ire of Koneko who looked down at her own chest.

"Zenki-chan, don't worry we can do this together nyaaa~"

Asia, seeing this, let out a cute sound before running towards Zenki.

"Zenki-san! I also will join in!"

Asia jumped Zenki, and hugged him, while allowing her breasts to also push against him.

Serafall growled, and stood up.

"Zenki-tan, lets do this together~"

Serafall stripped off completely, revealing her naked body and jumped onto the young boy, knocking him down, but his body turned as she did tackle him, so his body ended up going face first right into Gabriel's chest.

"Aaaah~" She moaned as his face was wedged in her cleavage. "Z-Zenki-san, I didn't know you were so bold like that! You are a bad boy after all~"

Gabriel continued to moan as his head was attempting to remove his head, but Kuroka and Akeno casually kept his head between Gabriel's chest, the Angel's face burned red with her emotions erupting forward. Serafall wasn't pleased with it, and kept trying to remove his head from her breasts.

Koneko looked on, and saw Le Fay clutching her small hands together shyly.

"...Why don't you become involved?"

"I-I couldn't do that! I'd be too shy to do that!"

Le Fay said truthfully, shaking side to side.

Koneko however, simply leapt into the action, and hugged Zenki tightly.

Each and every one of the women clung to Zenki, who was being hugged and in some cases, fondled by the girls...and it was quite the wonderful experience.

* * *

At the end of the day, when everyone else had gone to bed, Zenki decided to go and get a drink...but as he did, he felt a presence entering his living room.

Quickly sensing it to see what kind of presence it was...he found the presence to be one that he knew quite well.

Going down to the living room, he saw the woman herself, it was the maid Grayfia. With her silver hair done up to look rather professional,

"Hey Grayfia-san. Waiting for Rias-chan? I'll just get out of your way, got some things to work on."

Since Rias wasn't with him, he merely began walking towards the kitchen when Grayfia called for him.

"Zenki-sama, may I have a moment of your time?"

Zenki paused, turning to Grayfia with surprise on his face.

"Oh, I'm surprised you want to see me. It's usually Rias-chan isn't it?"

"This also concerns Rias-sama. Though I have been asked to speak to you separately."

Zenki became intrigued, and sat down near Grayfia.

"Sure, what is it Grayfia-san?"

"Yes, the current situation within the Underworld seems to be being stirred up. Riser Phenex-sama has been asking more questions about your relationship, and some of the higher ups, such as Zekram have been also questioning the nature of your relationship."

"Riser...he can't leave well enough alone huh."

Grayfia stayed on her neutral expression.

"Yes, it seems that I have to be the bearer of this news. The Underworld, if continuing to question your relationship, might seek to find an answer before Rias-sama's graduation. I do not understand Riser-sama's actions-"

"I do. Well, I believe that I do anyway."

Grayfia cocked her head.

"Clarify."

Zenki had to admit that if nothing else, Grayfia was quite direct.

Clearing his throat, he began explaining his thoughts on the matter.

"Well, Riser's always been like this since we were young. He held rejections of Ravel-chan joining my peerage when we were younger, and he made no effort to hide the fact that he was displeased when Rias-chan and I were announced to be engaged. He's wishing to attempt to do a number of things, mostly including of...getting back at me I suppose. He probably dislikes the idea of Ravel-chan being in my group more than I had thought. Maybe it isn't even to do with that, but I feel as if that's right."

"Yes...I can understand that quite well. However, Zenki-sama, I have been approached to ask you directly about this situation. Sirzechs-sama is also concerned with the recent questions being asked. Of course your own Otou-sama has been asked questions about it, and they're diverting it the best that they can. Though, it seems that Riser-sama has the backing of Bedeze-sama."

Zenki's eyebrows knitted together when she said that.

He recalled a time when Bedeze was looking towards Riser back when he gained his Evil Pieces. He didn't think that would be connected to this now.

"Bedeze Abaddon? Why would he be backing Riser?"

Grayfia looked on for a few moments, before continuing on with her normal calm voice.

"I, am currently unaware. I can speculate that he also wishes to keep the bloodlines pure, and if you aren't to take Rias-sama as your wife...Zenki-sama, maybe this is a personal question and if I am intruding in your growing love life with Rias-sama then I apologize, but have you discussed the idea of marrying each other?"

He knew that this would come eventually.

He wasn't surprised that Riser was pushing for it, he wasn't surprised that some of the Old Devils were for it. But he was surprised about Bedeze backing Riser for this, it just didn't make sense to someone like him.

Zenki let out a small breath, his fingers entwining.

"...Naturally, over the years the topic has come up. But since we were still young, we haven't really come to any kind of conclusion. And now with Riser pushing for this...seriously, it seems that we'll have to come to some sort of conclusion. But I'm worried that if I say no...then Rias-chan's just gonna end up with Riser as a fiancée, and she's expressed that she doesn't want that."

Grayfia gained an understanding face.

"Yes, it's quite the dilemma. If you decide that you don't have romantic feelings, or Rias-sama doesn't, then you agreed to call off the engagement, and with the way that some of the Old Devils have been pressing for Rias-sama's, and your marriages, not necessarily to each other, it would only be a matter of time before you're both attempted to be placed into an engagement once more."

"That kind of hassle, I don't want Rias-chan to endure. ...Don't worry Grayfia-san, I'll speak to Rias-chan about it when we both have time."

Grayfia gave a compliant nod.

"That would be best Zenki-sama. Dealing with this situation before it escalates makes sense. I am sorry that it is being brought forward like this. Though we have prepared for this after all. We knew that this conversation would have to happen."

Zenki lightly chortled, poking the side of Grayfia's face who looked unamused.

"Making it sound like we're both about to do something scary. Don't worry so much Grayfia-san~ It will be fine~"

"I...yes, perhaps you're right. Until then Zenki-sama. I have some duties to attend to."

"Oh, not gonna stay around?"

"I wish that I could, but I'm currently busy. I was sent due to Sirzechs-sama being equally busy. We're still attempting to search for the people that have been causing trouble to you and the others of Kuoh currently."

"Any luck?"

Grayfia shook her head.

"No, we haven't had any luck, but we're searching many different areas of the Underworld, and also the human world. But both words are vast, and these people could be lurking in any part of the worlds, or even they might be where God's realm. We can only take our searches so far."

"...Yes, I'm sure that it would be difficult. Either way, thanks for the efforts so far Grayfia-san."

Grayfia nodded slowly, as she bowed once more.

"No, thank you Zenki-sama. Handling this situation with a mature attitude. I understand that this is a difficult time with various things that are going on."

"No, please don't be worried about that Grayfia-san, this is also important. It's best to deal with it now than later on, right?"

Grayfia agreed with her bobbing head.

"I agree. Then, I'll leave you alone for the moment."

Zenki waved as Grayfia quickly made her exit.

He thought about what Grayfia had said, recalling what Ravel had said, and finally knew that this was the time to speak to Rias about their feelings. It was going to be a conversation that bound them together or separated them, depending on what their real feelings really were.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Isane's a Devil now, with Zenki taking a keen interest in her Boosted Gear, and is motivating her, anyway that he can. Zenki went to go and speak with Tiamat who has connections to Zenki's Dad, and after helping her with her problem, she's agreed to track down some of the Dragon King for Zenki's Artificial Longinus. Riser also seems to be getting some couching from Bedeze, but for what reason, we'll find out later down the line. Grayfia also made an appearance at the end, and is sending the Underworlds, at least part of it, concern towards Zenki and Rias' future, so we'll be dealing with that this coming arc.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	17. Revelation of the heart!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Haha, yeah he's gonna be motivating her quite a bit.**

**weslyschraepen; I don't know yet, maybe~**

**OechsnerC; Maybe Gabriel would be interested, we'll be seeing if she does or doesn't in the future. And thanks!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; She surely is yeah, Zenki's gonna help her in various aspects. Exactly, if it's not broken, it don't need fixing haha. Yeah, it's gonna be difficult based on what happens here. That's Riser for you, he'll be a bit stronger, but as Ravel will say in this chapter, he's still got a bit to go before then. **

**lord web of life of destiny; Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**Guest; Yeah, that sounds pretty funny for a One Punch Man fic~ Haha, that could be a funny awkward moment between the two of them. Yeah, I could see moments like that happening, Saitama would probably get serious if he managed to dodge a punch from him. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**BomBashious; I'm sorry you feel like that.**

**plums; Because he's Zenki's enemy, he's going to be there sometimes, and sometimes he's not.**

**Skull Flame; Yup, we'll see why in the future. I suppose in ways it can be like that. Yup, he got swamped by cuddles~ They kinda do yeah~**

**Silver crow; I'm happy you liked it! Haha, seems like he gave her the idea, and it might even be used on him in the future. Zenki definitely got quite happy when seeing that huh~? Of course they do, it's been shown that they are rather affectionate with one another. Riser's got a reason why he is. Bedeze's got his own reasons for doing what he's doing. She will awaken in the near future. Because Tiamat wouldn't want to become like that. Probably we don't know the details of their agreement yet. He knows the general locations, but not the actual locations and coming from a Dragon, they'd be more likely to meet with Zenki than without Tiamat's assistance. Yeah, Kuroka almost got into a situation that could be called scary for her. Yup, Isane's trying her best~ Haha, they surely are, Kunou and Koneko aren't backing down, even Le Fay got into the mix. Yeah, Grayfia's not in the pairing this time. We'll see a progress in their relationship this chapter. Those names look pretty cool to me. Yeah, it's an interesting Sacred Gear, combat wise seems more support than anything but that being on a peerage could be cool. Yup, seems like we've got the clones of them coming into the fight. Maybe he could make one of them a Sacred Gear. Yeah, that could be rather fun~ Maybe he might have something like that in his lab. Yeah, she'd be fun~ That's a good look.**

**Dxl; Elmenhilde's in the peerage.**

**Andrew123456; Right now I don't, but maybe in the future I could make a story for that series.**

**guest; Those stories are nowhere near finished, so it would be years if I did that.**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Revelation of the ****heart!**

The night after Grayfia had visited, Zenki thought about what was happening with his and Rias' relationship. Knowing that he'd have to speak to her rather soon, he thought about what he was going to say and what she might say.

As he woke up in the morning, Rias groaned as she hugged Zenki tightly.

Zenki gave a bemused look, and thought that it should be obvious what the answer would be.

However there was something that always stopped the pair from actually speaking about it.

However they didn't have the luxury of waiting around anymore, and had to speak their feelings.

So, he casually nudged her, causing her to stir.

"Rias-chan, wake up~"

Rias groaned "No..." as she shuffled on the bed.

Zenki thought she was rather cute saying something like that.

But she still needed to have a conversation with her, so he nudged her once more.

"Rias-chan, please wake up~"

Rias groaned once more, lifting her head to meet with Zenki's smiling face.

"Zenki...what's going on? I was comfy, sleeping on Zenki's chest."

Zenki gave a light chuckle.

"Actually Rias-chan, I need to speak to you about something important."

"Important? What could it be about?"

Zenki cleared his throat, and began.

"Well, it has to do with our..." As he was going to speak about their possible marriage, he saw that she was looking at her phone, seeing her expression become more serious than it was before. "...something wrong?"

"Oh, I got a message from my parents, it seems that they wish to speak to me about a few matters."

"Ooh right, then you're going to the Underworld?"

Zenki wondered if she was going to see her parents about their wedding. He knew that Grayfia got orders from Sirzechs to speak to him, perhaps Rias' parents also were aware of what was going on, and if that was the case, then he knew they'd have to save their conversation for later.

"Yes, it seems that it is urgent, so I'll be leaving right after breakfast. But, you mentioned that you wished to speak about something important? What is it?"

"Eeh, it's probably best saved until you get back, it might take sometime."

"Oh...alright then, when I get back we'll have a conversation."

Zenki thought that would be for the best.

Their conversation could take a good deal of time, so he didn't want to rush her before she went to go and see her parents, or cause her to worry either.

* * *

After that, Rias had left for the Underworld with Akeno, and left Isane in the care of Zenki, who continued her training. This time, he was helping her develop more of her demonic powers than anything else physical, believing she'd be able to do it quite well.

Zenki cupped his hands, and formed some demonic power.

"See this Isane-san?"

"A-Ah, I certainly do! It looks quite beautiful green colour~"

"Yes, that's the colour my demonic tends to be, others can have a variety of colours. It isn't really anything that determines the power or anything, it's just preference more than anything else. But anyway, today we'll be doing demonic power summoning, then training with that."

"Training with demonic power huh? Alright, so I can fire off waves of aura too?"

Zenki showed a light smile.

"No doubt, I'm sure you'd be able to enhance your demonic power with the Boosted Gear, and unleash a large volume of aura at someone. Maybe you'd be able to make a move all your own Isane-san."

"Aah, that sounds awesome Zenki-kun! So, how do I do this like? It isn't complicated, is it?"

Zenki chortled, shaking his head.

"No, it isn't complicated. Actually, this is where your imagination comes in quite handy. Demonic power thrives off imagination after all. It bends to what the user can imagine doing with it. Like take this for example. This sphere of demonic power could change into elements, or a different shape or anything else as long as I can imagine it hard enough and put in the power. Though doing that does require practice, so that's why I'm going to start you off with the easy ones first of all. Simply summoning your power, and using that to control some elements would be good. So Isane-san, put your hands together, and concentrate hard. Feel the wave of aura around your body, imagine a sphere forming in your hand. Maybe close your eyes and imagine that."

Isane nodded, and cupped her hands as Zenki said.

Then she began imagining a sphere in her hand hard. Zenki could see the concentration on her face.

She really was determined to do it, and he thought that it was rather admirable that she was like this.

As she concentrated, a sphere of demonic power appeared, though it wasn't all that big.

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

Isane yelled when seeing her demonic power.

Zenki placed a finger under his chin.

"It seems that your current demonic power isn't high." Isane felt her head slide down her body, but Zenki gently tilted it upwards. "But, you've got the Longinus Boosted Gear. Even if the current power isn't that strong, when you've boosted your power, you'd be able to create something that could obliterate stronger opponents as you grow. The more you use the Boosted Gear, the easier it will be, and I'm sure you'll come up with some...unique moves. Now we need you to begin manipulating the elements..." Zenki saw some water to the side of them, so he sent off his demonic power, and began controlling the water, allowing it to rise up, and begin dancing to the amusement of Isane. "Like this, Isane-san. I don't expect you to do anything like that right away, but moving the water could be useful, right?"

"Eeh, I'll certainly try Zenki-kun...though I might need some motivation kukuku..."

Zenki rolled his eyes playfully, tugging at his shirt.

"So, if I want results, I have to become naked?"

Isane places her hands together in a prayer like stance, showcasing a large grin on her cute face.

"Y-Yes! That's exactly it!"

"How about, you achieve the ability to move that water, and we can have a naked bath together~"

Isane's face turned crimson immediately, steam came out of her nose, along with excitement filling her face.

"A-ARE YOU KIDDING ME! A NAKED BATH SEEING EVERYTHING?!"

Zenki had to blink at her enthusiasm, she truly was fired up to see him in a state of undress, though he was getting used to her ways and means.

"Right, I think it would be fine if we enjoyed a bath together, later on. Though if you're not wanting to do that then..."

"N-NO! LEAVE IT TO ME ZENKI-KUN! THAT WATER WILL BE DANCING BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH IT! TO SEE EVERYTHING OF ZENKI-KUN'S! HIS PENIS, AND HIS BUTT AS WELL! I CAN'T WAIT FOR IT! I'M GOING FOR IT ZENKI-KUN!"

Zenki watched as Isane immediately went towards the water, and began using her demonic power on it. To his astonishment, it seemed as if she was able to move it until it would lose form, and she'd try again and again.

She was determined if nothing else, which he was rather happy to see in her performance.

Even if it was quite, unorthodox, she still was trying her hardest to get her reward.

While he watched her, Zenki saw Yumi slowly approaching. Her eyes went towards Isane, who glared hard for her, before turning back to Zenki, and embraced the young boy tightly. Zenki responded by hugging her also, and petted the back of her head.

"Yumi-chan, it seems that you're suddenly cuddly. Is something going on?"

Yumi shook her head.

"No, nothing is happening, I just wanted to hug my King, that's all."

Zenki let out a small laugh.

"Haha, I see. So Yumi-chan, how are the newcomers getting along?"

Asking about the recently released kids from the barrier, Yumi gave a soft smile.

"Though they're getting used to the new technology around them, they're doing quite well. With the others, and our support, they're able to move forward."

Zenki gently stroked the back of her head, while Isane continued glaring on.

But when noticing Zenki looking, she got right back to work, remembering the promise of being able to bathe with Zenki, fully naked. That's the dream for her right now, and she wasn't going to lose that at all.

"Yes, that is the best Yumi-chan. Very soon, Tosca-san and the last child should be free. It's only a matter of time, and when it is to happen. But with the doctors of the Underworld working together with myself, it shouldn't be that long. The child is showing promise, and he'll soon be fully cured."

Yumi placed a hand on Zenki's chest, running her slim fingers down his upper body.

"Zenki-kun, I am...I don't know what to say really. It's amazing that you can do these things."

Zenki waved his hand at the young woman.

"I've got a great manager in Ravel-chan who helps me manage my day. If it wasn't for her, then I'd probably be lost in many things haha. So many things, so little time, she's able to help organize it very well."

"Even then, it was thanks to your genius and the doctors medical knowledge that we're able to live like this at all." Yumi pulled in closer, and pursed her lips. "Thank you, my Zenki-kun."

Yumi's lips overlapped with Zenki's own, while Isane exploded with rage, causing the water to erupt in her face, and wash all over her.

Yumi didn't stop her kiss though, while Zenki glanced at Isane who was drenched head to toe in water.

When the kiss finished, Zenki held Yumi in one arm, while turning to Isane.

"Wow Isane-san, it seems that the water is gone. Did you really get that angry?"

"T-That's because she suddenly kissed you! As if it was nothing at all!"

"Since she's my peerage member, we've done these things before…"

When Zenki tried to convey it as nothing to worry about, Isane immediately put her hands forward, puffing out her chest, and showcased a strong expression on her face.

"B-But, it can't be! Zenki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! We haven't even kissed yet! When are we going to kiss?!"

"Fufu, maybe I should save it for some training, it seems to motivate you Isane-san~"

He lightly teased her, seeing Isane's face turning redder by the moment.

But then he looked at the water on her body.

"Isane-san, since the waters gone..."

"N-Noooooooo! Does that mean we don't get to have a bath together?! I was looking forward to it! It was that damn Kiba! She did it because she's the damn Princess of the school!"

Yumi glanced at Isane who sharpened her eyes on the form before her.

But Yumi then turned back to Zenki and snuggled against him, enraging Isane even more.

"Isane-san, Yumi-chan wouldn't do that. But, although you didn't get to do what I had tasked...I was seeing the progression of your control. So, alright. I'll have a naked bath with you Isane-san, if that's what you-"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LETS DO THIS ZENKI-KUN!"

Isane cheered, thrusting her hands up into the air in a victory cheer.

Yumi glanced at Isane curiously, before looking up at Zenki.

"Zenki-kun, she's very...determined, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I think she's rather charming, don't you Yumi-chan?"

Yumi didn't know about that.

But it did seem that Isane was growing thanks to Zenki, if that was good or bad for Zenki personally, Yumi truly didn't know. Though she was glad that Isane was able to become stronger and stronger as time went on.

* * *

Later on, Isane waited in the bath, many perverted thoughts running through her mind. Thinking about what Zenki's body would look like in the water, feeling the warmth of his skin, the feeling of his member…

She wanted it right now.

Even now, she wasn't wearing a towel, she let herself go natural, revealing all for Zenki to see when he arrived.

With the warm water filling her mind with happiness, she couldn't help but wait for Zenki to appear…

Then he did.

Without wearing a towel, Zenki moved closer to Isane.

However, when she looked…

She saw a mysterious cloud of smoke around his private area.

"Z-Zenki-kun! No way, you're doing that, right?!"

"I did say I'd go naked, I never said that I'd not do something like this~"

A disappointed look appeared on Isane's face.

"Z-Zenki-kun..."

Zenki chortled, slipping into the water, and dispelled the fog.

Isane's face brightened up, when she looked down, and saw it.

She saw Zenki's naked body.

Her hands began twitching, her eyes filled to the brim with lust and desire.

Her body heating up to the point where she couldn't contain herself.

"Z-Zenki-kun's penis! It's so close to me right now! Zenki-kun, can I touch it?!"

"Honestly, this is rather embarrassing since we've only known one another intimately like this..."

"No no, don't worry about that Zenki-kun. I wouldn't embarrass you at all~ You can look at me, I don't mind~ Check out my breasts, or my butt~ Either one is fine~ You can even look at my womanhood if you want~ Check out where your...hahahaha~"

Isane couldn't finish as she kept laughing with her perverted nature getting stronger.

Zenki gave her a curious look, as he began sinking back into the water.

"Hey Isane-san, do you feel good about being a Devil?"

"Eh...yeah, totally. It's different to being human. But I've gotten used to the sun by now."

"That's good, it seems that you're growing at a good rate. Being able to use the Boosted Gear like you are. I thought that your imagination would help a good deal, but it seems that you're getting better than I had anticipated. Though that's due to your own hard work Isane-san, I'm sure that Rias-chan would be proud of you."

Isane scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, I just don't wanna let anyone down."

Zenki tipped his head right.

"Why would you like anyone down Isane-san? You've done nothing but progress further and further as the days have gone on."

"Maybe, but I'm still not on a level where I can fight strong guys like you can..."

Zenki gave an understanding smile, pulling the young woman close, and allowed her head to rest against his chest. A deep crimson blush erupted on her cheeks, especially due to how she was angled, being able to see Zenki's thing very clearly in the water, she truly was happy right now.

"You haven't been a Devil long, don't sweat the small stuff Isane-san. In time, I'm sure you'll become one of the strongest people on Rias-chan's peerage."

"Y-You think?"

She said with a slightly embarrassed look.

Zenki confirmed it with a nod.

"Longinus Sacred Gears naturally would be able to progress. But you've also been working so hard, so I can see you being able to do many things."

"Hehehe...I'll try even harder Zenki-kun, for rewards like this..."

Isane's arms went around Zenki's body, while rubbing her head against his chest.

He didn't deter her from doing such an action, and merely petted the back of her head as they allowed the steamy water to wash around them, taking in every feeling they had.

* * *

The next day, Zenki received a call from Tiamat about the location of one of the Dragon Kings. It was the easiest to find, with it being called the sleeping Dragon. Zenki had an idea on where it was, but thanks to Tiamat, Zenki could have a meeting with him.

So, going towards his basement, Zenki turned to his peerage.

"Thanks to Tiamat-san, I'm able to have a meeting with Midgardsormr, hopefully I'll be able to form a contract with him."

"Hopefully is right."

Ravel added, Asia looking towards her questioningly.

"Why wouldn't Midgardsormr-san form a contract with Zenki-san? Zenki-san's really kind, and wise, and he's already able to get the Heavenly Dragons to be friends. So why couldn't Zenki-san get this Dragon King to become friends with him?"

"It isn't about being friends Asia-sama, it depends if this Dragon King is willing to be part time sealed into Zenki-sama's Artificial Longinus. Hopefully, it will be the case, and then Zenki-sama's research goes forward one more step. But if not, then we'll have to go back to the drawing board and see what other Dragon King's could become a pact partner for Zenki-sama's Artificial Longinus."

"I see...even then, I do believe that Zenki-san will be able to become friends with this Dragon King."

Zenki was glad that Asia had that confidence in him.

Le Fay who was stood nearby Yumi gave a tilted head.

"This is going to be so good for the club..."

Yumi glanced towards her, and saw that Le Fay had stars by her eyes.

She looked very happy, and serious at the same time.

"...It seems that you're quite happy, Le Fay-san."

"Ooh yes, seeing Zenki-sama doing these kind of things makes me happy."

Le Fay showed her happy expressions, while Yumi gave her a curious look.

But ultimately shook her head, watching Zenki with intrigue.

"Then, I'm gonna begin."

Zenki began activating a magical circle on the ground. It was so large that Kuroka who stood in the background looked quite surprised.

"Are you like summoning the Dragon King himself?"

Kuroka's question was met with a shaking head from Ravel.

"It's not like that Kuroka-sama, it's merely going to be a projection."

"If it's going to be a projection, then how can Zenki-chan form a contract with him?"

Ravel went to answer when Koneko chimed in.

"...It's because Senpai is attempting to make a contract with Midgardsormr, if he agrees, then he'll be teleported out of the place he's in and comes here to meet with Zenki-senpai. Though I have heard it is a lazy Dragon. So, the Dragon version of you Onee-sama."

"That's very cheeky Shirone, but I like it~" As she spoke, Ravel produced a letter. "What's this?"

"It's a fan letter from the Undine leader, apparently she wishes to start a fanclub. I didn't read the letter, but a flyer about the Kuroka-sama fanclub came with it, and wished for you to make an appearance from what I can tell."

Ravel said it while smiling to herself.

Kuroka looked ill and took the letter.

Reading it silently to herself, Kuroka put down the letter, shuddering.

"What did the note say?"

Koneko's question was met with a shaking head.

"N-Nothing! She keeps writing me now! She thinks I'm in love with her nyaaaa! She's asking if I'm available next week! I don't wanna date that, can't someone else go and date that girl nyaaaa?!"

Ravel and Koneko snickered together, Kuroka adopted teary eyes while Vali folded her arms.

"Zenki, is a Dragon King what you wish for?"

"It's something I believe would be a good power boost yeah. Though I know it isn't a Heavenly Dragon, I do believe that a Dragon King plus my own power would give a good deal of power to help me in my research. Though as Koneko-chan said, he's supposed to be lazy, so I don't know how this meeting is going to go."

Zenki replied truthfully as they continued watching the circle. For a few moments, nothing happened.

Until a creepy chill began filling the area. The air became heavy with a weird atmosphere that caused Asia to go towards Vali's side, and hold onto her. Vali glanced at Asia, and merely said "It's fine, don't worry." relieving Asia's worries.

The others then saw a Dragon appear. It seemed that the entire body wasn't being shown, but the head was. The hologram was wavy, as if it was under water, which Ravel presumed was due to the location of Midgardsormr.

"Hello, Midgard-"

"...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…."

The Dragon King was asleep.

"O-Oh...he does know the meeting is now, yes?"

Yumi asked Zenki who shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty.

"I don't know, but this Dragon King is known for being lazy." Zenki then placed his hands before him, speaking louder than before. "Excuse me, Midgardsormr-san, will you please wake up?" Nothing happened, so Zenki went a little more louder. "Midgardsormr-san, please wake-"

"GET UP YOU WEIRD DRAGON NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kuroka snapped, forcing Midgardsormr up.

"W-What…?" The Dragon's eyes looked around, noticing Zenki stood there. "...Who are you...wait, that green hair...Tiamat did mention someone with green hair calling me...so, what do you want green haired boy…?"

Zenki gave a curious look to the Dragon, before moving forward.

"Yes. Hello, and good day Midgardsormr-san, you see, I've been making something called an Artificial Longinus, based on a number of Longinus I've witnessed in my life before, and I need a power source so..."

"...Zzzzzzz..."

"...Did he just fall asleep?"

Zenki murmured, with Ravel sighing.

"Zenki-sama, this Dragon is very lazy, I'm not sure if this would be the best pact partner."

"Yeah...even then, I still have to try Ravel-chan. If there's a possibility, you shouldn't give up after all."

As he said that, Yumi noticed that Le Fay wrote down exactly what he said. She then looked at the notebook itself, and had various phrases that Zenki had said, along with a Zenki sticker in the corner, something that made Yumi smile ever so lightly.

"I suppose you're right, but since it fell asleep again..."

"Maybe I should fly over to the damn ocean its asleep in and shoot down some of my power. Then it would wake up. Honestly, doing something like this to my King, highly disrespectful."

Vali interrupted, Zenki showing a small smile.

"If it came to that Vali-chan then this Dragon King surely wouldn't want to become my pact partner." Vali shrugged as Zenki moved closer. "Midgardsormr! Get up now!" The Dragon's eyes snapped open while looking startled, as Zenki smiled. "Now that you're awake, please try to stay up just for a little while."

Midgardsormr began yawning, with tired eyes falling upon Zenki.

"...I'll try, but I'm really tired."

Zenki felt like this was more and more less likely that he wasn't going to become pact partners with Midgardsormr, he was very...challenging person to deal with.

"Eeh...yes, anyway. As I was saying about my Artificial Longinus...I'll cut to the chase since it seems you're nodding off again." Midgardsormr began yawning once more. "I want you to become my pact partner!"

"Pact...partner?"

The Dragon said while swaying his head from left to right.

"Right, I want to...for a lack of a better term, wear your power on my body. I promise, it does make sense. By sealing you into my Artificial Longinus and using your power as a power source, then I'd be able to increase my power a good deal, along with..." Midgardsormr's eyes fell closed, with Zenki exhaling slowly. "Honestly, can't even get through a sentence..."

"I'll go and destroy him Zenki, be right back."

Vali went to leave when Zenki grabbed her hand, and pulled her close.

"Don't worry about that Vali-chan." Zenki cleared his throat. "Midgardsormr!" The Dragon's eyes snapped open once more, and yawned. "So, what do you say Midgardsormr-san? Will you join beside me and become my pact partner?"

"...I don't know...it sounds like too much work..."

Zenki's eyebrow twitched while Vali jabbed a finger at him.

"You're a Dragon, you should want to fight powerful enemies. Zenki fights a good deal of powerful enemies, so become his pact partner, or I'll have a fight with you. My name is Vali Lucifer, the Hakuryuukou, become the pact partner of my King, Zenki Astaroth."

Vali's words caused the Dragon King to yawn even more. He seemed to not be bothered in the slightest.

"Even though you are a weird existence like a Lucifer and a Dragon and he's the Beelzebub's son, I'm not like Doggy, I don't want to do things unnecessarily..."

"Doggy? Who's Doggy?"

Asia wondered with Ravel smiling lightly, answering.

"He's probably referring to Fenrir, they're related...brothers at that."

"I don't really know how a humanoid God like Loki makes a Dragon and a wolf though...doesn't make sense to me. Shouldn't he be making at least half humanoid? Unless he changes them to look like these things nyaaa..."

Kuroka wondered with Ravel tilting her head.

"Well actually, the process for how it happened was-"

"Ravel-san, who is Fenrir-san?"

Ravel paused, glanced at Asia, then began explaining.

"He's supposed to have the claws and fangs that can kill even a God's body. It's supposed to be very dangerous. Though the last I heard, he was following his Otou-sama, so I don't know if Fenrir-sama would be interested in making friends with a Devil. But anything is possible. I can imagine Zenki-sama with God slaying claws, along with his own power, it would be a pretty interesting power to have on side."

"Ooh yes, then Zenki-san would be a wolf Devil~"

Asia's sweet voice caused Ravel to smile ever so slightly.

While they talked, Zenki continued with Midgardsormr.

"I know it isn't your concern, and if you don't want to be my pact partner, then I'll accept that. But, is there anything I can do in convincing you to join my side, and become my pact partner? Is there anything that you want?"

Midgardsormr began to think, but Zenki was sure that he already had the answer anyway, but he still had to try.

"Sorry, I don't think there's anything I want other than to sleep, try another Dragon King. Maybe that green Dragon kid that's energetic unlike me...or maybe Doggy, he might join you...can I go now…? I'm so exhausted..."

Zenki showed a dejected look, but ultimately inclined his neck.

"...Yes, you can go now. Sorry to have disturbed you."

The Dragon King bowed his head, and disappeared.

Vali shook her head.

"What a Dragon. Preferring to sleep than fight in amazing battles. There's something wrong with that Dragon."

Zenki let out a small breath.

"It's just how he is Vali-chan, if he doesn't want to become my pact partner, I can't force him to do so."

"Well, you could force him, but that wouldn't be ideal nyaaa~"

Kuroka sang out, with Zenki giving a half smile towards the young woman.

"Back to the drawing board I guess."

Asia pulled closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Zenki-san, I'm sorry that Midgardsormr-san didn't join us."

Zenki waved his hand at Asia.

"I wouldn't worry Asia-chan, I thought that it was a low possibility with the way I've heard this Dragon King being. It's all good~ We'll be able to find other people that wish to become a pact partner with me! Maybe I should go and find the green Dragon, green Dragon and green hair, it would be pretty cool combination between us~"

Asia giggled, thrusting her hand into the air.

"Yes, Zenki-san!"

Seemingly not that bothered, Zenki looked on the more positive side and hoped that eventually, he'd be able to get the cooperation of a Dragon King, and if not a Dragon King, perhaps something even stronger than that.

* * *

A day later, Zenki had a Stray Devil to go and deal with that was entering the town, so he went alone, since the others had things they wished to do, Zenki decided to allow them sometime to relax, and allowed him to swiftly take them down.

Le Fay though had tagged along, and was looking on with starry eyes as Zenki approached the Stray Devil. The Stray Devil looked like a giant spider. It had eight wicked looking legs, a face that resembled a human, and webs all around its body, even the legs looked to be sharp like spears.

"Hello, and good day, my name is Zenki-"

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

The Devil snapped at Zenki, and quickly launched a spear like leg towards him which detached from the leg, and regenerated a new leg with the spear like leg going for him.

The spear leg was taller than a house, but Zenki merely flicked his hand, unleashing a bullet of demonic power, shattering the spear in an instant.

Le Fay continued looking on with her starry eyes, as she wrote down a number of things.

"As I was saying. My name is Zenki Astaroth, and I am going to allow you one chance to give yourself up. If not, then I have been tasked with destroying you. So, if you would please surrender then you'd-"

"As if I'd simply give up to a weird green haired bastard like you!"

"Eh, I have an Otou-sama, so I'm not really a bastard..."

"I-I didn't mean it like that! Don't even say weird things like that! Now die with my acid web!"

From the body of the spider like Devil, the web came shooting out to bind and melt Zenki's body.

But Le Fay watched as he disappeared from sight all together.

The spider Devil looked shocked, only to be replaced with a swift upper cut to the face, Zenki appearing before him, and unleashed a volley of demonic power, which overcame the large body of the spider Devil.

Le Fay continued giving starry eyes as the green demonic power ended up killing off the spider Devil without much worry.

"Zenki-sama, that was amazing! So quick!"

Zenki rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, he wasn't that strong, it was no big deal~ Though Le Fay-san, I am surprised you wished to come with me to this. It wasn't that huge of a deal."

"It is to myself Zenki-sama, this kind of situation was amazing to see. I got to see Zenki-sama laying out a Stray Devil without much worry. It gives me hope that when we confront Onii-sama, that this time we'll..."

Zenki swiftly moved to the right hand side of her, placing a hand on top of her head, and gently petted.

"I'm sorry that we haven't found him yet. They are elusive people. We're exhausting our current searches, and without the proper permission of others territories...it would be difficult finding them. But I am making a request towards the Norse to see if we're allowed to begin examining their lands."

"The Norse, do you think that they'd be there?"

Le Fay posed a question, a question Zenki wasn't sure on how to answer.

"In the past, with Diodora...we found some special metal that was made by some people that occupied territories around there. Though if this man is as smart as I think he is, then he wouldn't be so careless as to stay in a single place for too long. We can't be sure how many factions have agreed to be under this man. So we can't be sure who and who aren't, our enemies."

Le Fay places a finger under her chin.

"It seems quite scary to think that this man is making plans to have factions come together. I wonder what his end goal would be?"

Zenki wished that he knew that as well.

Though he didn't want to worry Le Fay, so he bent down towards her.

"Le Fay-san, I heard you've been wanting to ask me some questions, right?"

Le Fay gained a shy cute expression on her face.

"W-Well, I suppose that I did...b-but I don't want to worry Zenki-sama right now..."

"Nonsense, we're both free right now, so why don't you ask me anything you want? I'll try and answer to the best of my ability."

Le Fay continued poking her fingers together, continuing on with her shyness.

"Y-Yes, Zenki-sama...well, I've got a number of questions I've always wanted to ask...like the exact formula behind the Reverse ability you have been able to use without backlash. Hearing that already made me a fan of Zenki-sama's! But then hearing about Zenki-sama's various exploits, I can't help but be astonished all the more!"

"The secrets behind Reverse huh..."

"I-I'd understand if it's something you don't want getting around, it is a secret after-"

Zenki cut off Le Fay by placing a finger to his own lips and giving off a small wink.

"Alright, but you have to keep it to yourself, okay?"

Le Fay's eyes lit up like diamonds in the sun.

"Z-Zenki-sama! Y-Yes, I'll always keep it a secret!"

"Haha, then I'll explain the special formula behind that particular magic~ Anything else Le Fay-san?"

"Ooh...well, I'd have to think about it...there's so many things I'd like to know...like maybe some anti magic…? I know that your Otou-sama is also an expert on that, but I heard Zenki-sama also developed some anti magic in the past, so that would be interesting to know about...maybe together Zenki-sama, we could even come up with some magic..."

"A magician like you and myself Le Fay-san, I'm sure we'd be able to combine our abilities to come up with a new kind of magic all together~"

Le Fay couldn't help but be enamoured when seeing Zenki's kind expression, and hearing secrets that she was sure he hadn't shared with many people outside of his peerage before, she felt so lucky that she couldn't contain her excitement, Zenki noticing that she was slowly bouncing up and down.

He found her rather adorable to do something like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravel was sat down within the living room, seemingly on her computer, and doing a number of things for the peerage. With Zenki being busy dealing with a number of things and the peerage members were doing their own thing right now, Ravel was left to deal with a few papers that needed to be done, though she was completely happy doing it since she knew she excelled in things such as this.

However, while she was dealing with it, she noticed that a flaming circle was appearing on the ground.

Twitching her eyebrow, she waited for the man to appear himself, and that he did, showcasing a smile as he met with his little sister.

"Ah Ravel, it's been a-"

"Onii-sama, you can't just teleport here without any warnings. Haven't you heard about the alarm system that's been set up? It came online today, I did send the data to the Underworld about it..."

"Alarm-"

Before Riser could continue, suddenly many types of weapons pointed at Riser.

Mostly, they were filled with aura, and looked ready to shoot him down. Riser began to panic when seeing that the aura was showcasing aspects of light as well. Riser even saw various different robots coming out, saying "Intruder alert." again and again with flashing lights circulating their heads.

Naturally, it wasn't as powerful as someone like Zenki or Vali, but they did pack a punch if all launched at the same time.

"Holy shit!"

Riser tried to move, but several robots pointed their guns towards him. With aura filling the guns, Riser's eyes began to fall into despair.

Ravel placed a hand on her forehead.

"Onii-sama, honestly." Ravel exhales, and turns to the robots. "Deactivate intruder assault mode, I.D Ravel Phenex." Riser was bewildered as the robots and weapons began to power down after scanning Ravel, leaving Riser safe for the moment. "Now Onii-sama, what's going on?"

"I-It only takes that to power them down? A simple phrase as that?"

"That, along with vocal recognition, and scanning the person that spoke, scanning their DNA, their demonic power, among other things. If it wasn't myself who used my I.D, then they would have been shot at. Even if someone attempted to impersonate myself, it wouldn't work. Zenki-sama was very thorough with his programming after all." Riser paled even more. "Now, what's going on Onii-sama? I've been hearing that you're causing trouble for Zenki-sama and Rias-sama's families as of late."

Riser huffed, folding his arms.

"I wouldn't say that I'm causing trouble, I'm just busy dealing with a number of things Ravel. Please don't worry about that-"

"I am worried when you're causing problems Onii-sama!"

Riser cringed at the yell.

"Let me explain. I'm attempting to make sure that the Devils families stay pure. That's why-"

"That's why you're interfering in things like this, Riser-nii-sama, please remember I care about you when I say this...but, why do you not like the idea of Zenki-sama and Rias-sama being together in an engagement? Is it because you're angry that Zenki-sama got to be engaged to Rias-sama? Or is it because of myself being in Zenki-sama's peerage? I know you've always disliked the idea for...well, even I don't know why, but we're happy in our current situations, so why are you doing this?"

Riser let out a small sigh, sitting down beside Ravel, placing his hands to the side of his head.

"Ravel, it isn't like I am unhappy with this current situation, but I was...Rias is quite the beauty."

"Yes, but there are also other beautiful women. Rias-sama doesn't even see you in that kind of light."

"It's also to do with the Phenex thriving. I wouldn't want to bring shame or let down the Phenex if I can't find a strong wife to wed and keep the bloodline pure."

Ravel didn't know what to believe when it came to Riser speaking these words.

"...Zenki-sama and Rias-sama would keep the bloodline pure though if they decided to have children, and then there's also the next generation through our Onii-sama Riser-nii-sama, so it can't be that kind of reason."

"That's the thing though. If they do. They still could back out at anytime they wish. They have to make a commitment."

"Why do I feel like that even if they did say they're getting married, you'd still be against it? Is it because you're angry at Zenki-sama due to me being in his group? Or is it something more than that? Are you just...jealous of Zenki-sama being engaged to Rias-sama?"

Seeing Riser's face contort angrily, Ravel believed she understood what was going on right now.

Clear as day on his face, she knew she was right in one of her guesses.

"Onii-sama, please think about yourself as well. Move onto something else, all this does is cause others to have to do things that they might not necessarily be ready for. Even involving the Old Devils such as Zekram Bael."

"Oh, the Phenex household also recently received a card from him, for you."

"F-For me? But why?"

Ravel didn't get it.

What would Zekram Bael want with her.

"I don't know, here I brought it."

Ravel became intrigued, and looked at the card Riser produced.

Opening it, she quietly read to herself what it was.

[Dearest Ravel. How have you been in the human world? I've been great myself, being who I am, can be tiring, but if you were with me, then the endless hours would seem like a dream. I've been thinking of you lately, your beautiful blonde hair, and your eyes that look like the sea along with your fantastic breasts that remind me of marshmallows.] Ravel frowned as she continued reading it to herself. [If you like, we could go on a date? My Devil girl who's adorable in many ways, I can't stop thinking about your great body. I'm sorry that time doesn't allow us to be together, but I'm always thinking of you, my delicate Phenex flower. Love from Zekram. P.S, I think we should think about marriage soon, I want you to be Mrs Bael.]

Ending that, was a picture of Zekram and Ravel embracing in a flowery field and in a pose that looked as if they were going to kiss each other, obviously had been messed with so it appeared as if they were together, though she had to give credit for even getting pictures like that of Zekram, but she made a grossed out face when examining it.

"...Kuroka-sama, I know this is you..."

"What?"

Ravel shook her head.

"Just someone I have burn later, no big deal." Riser didn't quite understand, but Ravel dismissed those thoughts for the moment. "A-As I was saying. Riser-nii-sama, please just let this go. I don't want anyone to get hurt. You, or anyone. I care about both sides very much...please, don't make me choose Onii-sama..."

Ravel pleaded, and Riser paused for a few moments.

Seeing the saddened look on his little sisters face, almost caused him to give in.

"...Ravel, I don't have any intentions of hurting you. I've had to begrudgingly accept that you are in love with Zenki. Even though he wouldn't be the guy I'd choose for you."

"If it was up to you, no one would be good enough for me." Riser didn't refute that. "So Onii-sama, if you don't want to hurt me, or make me choose...then please stop this Riser-nii-sama, it will only cause problems for the people I care about, you included."

"But Ravel, I've been training! I could even fight him for the right to marry Rias!"

Ravel overlooked Riser's form and winced.

"_...How can I say that he wouldn't be able to overcome Kuroka-sama, never mind someone like Zenki-sama…?_" She thought to herself, and let out a breath. "Onii-sama, it's not like I don't believe you've gotten stronger, but Zenki-sama also trains, and for a long time, you neglected to do any kind of training at all."

Riser huffed.

"I thought you'd say something like that. Just keep watching Ravel, I'll show you that Zenki can't beat me." Ravel breathed out her nose. "Ravel, I am sorry about causing you strife, I don't want to do that. That's why I'm hoping that Rias and Zenki simply decide to not be together."

"But, why Rias-sama though? I don't quite understand..."

"You wouldn't understand Ravel, this is..." As she spoke, Isane happened to be walking by, catching Riser's attention. "...wait, who's that Ravel?"

Ravel glanced at Isane who ran a hand through her hair as she went towards the kitchen.

"Oh, that's Isane-sama, she's Rias-sama's new Pawn. She probably was doing a training session Zenki-sama left-"

"Wow, she's really beautiful."

Ravel looked towards her elder brother with a confused face.

"...Are you serious Riser-nii-sama?"

"Naturally, haven't you seen her? She's cute, that long hair, and her breast size."

Ravel shuddered.

"Onii-sama, we were talking about..." Riser stood up, and began walking towards Isane. "W-Wait, Onii-sama!"

Riser seemingly ignored Ravel, and went towards Isane.

Isane's eyes caught the sight of Riser stood there, looking him up and down, then she simply shrugged at the sight before turning back towards her drink.

Though that didn't deter Riser who showed a playboy like expression on his face.

"Aah, hello there, Isane-chan." Isane glanced at him, and cocked her head. "So, I heard you're Rias' new Pawn, it must be amazing to have a master like Rias."

"It's alright, but who the hell are you?"

"Forgive me." Riser bent down and went to take Isane's hand, but she shook him away. "My name is Riser Phenex, the Onii-sama of Ravel Phenex."

"Aah, right. Nice to meet you."

Isane replied before taking a drink.

Riser seemed even more happy with her voice, believing it to be rather beautiful.

"So, since you're a new Devil, want me to show you how Devils truly live?"

"That's alright, I'm learning quite a bit from Zenki-kun and the others."

Riser's eyebrows twitched.

"Z-Zenki…?"

"Yeah, Zenki-kun! He's so damn cute~"

"He's not cute!"

Riser snapped, Ravel slapping her forehead at the sight.

"Eeh? But he is cute! And he's very...gifted if you know what I mean~?" She nudged Riser who frowned even more. "Kuku, seeing Zenki-kun naked is always a treat for the eyes~ I had a bath with him, and saw everything. His penis is amazing! The size and the shape, I didn't get to feel it, but I'm sure that it feels really great!"

Isane finished with a lusty expression on her face, something that Ravel shuddered at, she wasn't used to Isane's...brand of forwardness just yet.

"B-But, I could be too!"

Isane overlooked Riser, who looked on with bags under his eyes.

"Y-You do look quite handsome, but you're more like playboy handsome, and Zenki-kun is more humble handsome if that makes sense?" Riser's eyes began to fall darker and darker into anger while Ravel shook her head. "Sorry, but that's just how it is after all~" Isane giggled perversely, as she pulled backwards."Nice to meet you Onii-sama of Ravel. I've got to go and...think about a number of things now~"

Isane then walked away, leaving Riser bewildered by what had just happened.

Ravel then moved closer, glancing at the fleeting Isane.

"Onii-sama, perhaps I don't need to say this but..."

"Damn that Zenki! Honestly, even getting that beauty! Damn it all to hell!"

Ravel let out a small breath, and simply shook her head at the sight.

He then turned and began walking away.

"Onii-sama, where are you going?"

"One way or another, I'm going to be getting Rias as my wife..."

Ravel rolled her eyes as Riser disappeared in a burst of flames.

But it did make her worry for what Riser was truly going to do. She didn't think he'd be able to beat Zenki in a fight, she didn't want Riser's pride to be wounded, though she also didn't want him to be delusional either.

She knew that she'd have to speak with Zenki about this matter, and hope that he'd be able to sort this out.

* * *

Once Zenki returned back home, Ravel took Zenki away to a private area. While some people complained, Zenki could see that Ravel needed to speak, so he quickly smoothed it over with some of his peerage.

Getting to a bedroom of sorts, Zenki was pushed onto the bed by Ravel, who got beside him. Seeing her expression being rather serious, Zenki wondered what was bothering the young woman.

"Whoa, Ravel-chan, where is the fire exactly?"

"Zenki-sama, I just need to speak to you about Onii-sama."

Zenki looked towards her curiously.

"About Riser huh. What's going on with him now?"

"...Zenki-sama, Onii-sama's acting strange. He seems more determined than ever to try and get between you and Rias-sama."

"Yeah, I also heard about that from Grayfia-san the other day. I've been attempting to speak with Rias-chan, but she had to go meet her parents, but I believe she returns tonight from her little trip, so I'll be speaking with her then."

"That's good Zenki-sama. But, I have to warn you, Onii-sama seems to be intent on not backing down. I don't even know what he might try and do. He might even challenge you to become Rias-sama's husband instead of you in the event that you do decide to get married."

Seeing Ravel's worried face, he believed he understood what was going on deep within her fight now.

"Ravel-chan, you're worried about Riser, aren't you?"

Trying to get to the problem quickly, he said that, with Ravel agreeing.

"He's a prideful idiot sometimes. But he's still my Onii-sama. Onii-sama says he's been training, but while I do feel like he's gotten a bit stronger, he thinks it will be enough to fight Zenki-sama and win...he doesn't realize that Zenki-sama also trains and right now, Onii-sama couldn't win..."

Zenki placed a hand on top of Ravel's head, calming the young woman as much as he could.

"Ravel-chan, I'm so sorry about this."

"No...Zenki-sama, it isn't your fault. It's Onii-sama being pushy and childish with wanting what others have. He's been like this for a long time now. But I didn't think that he'd go this far. It's almost as if someone has been feeding his ego..."

"Like Bedeze."

"Bedeze...as in Bedeze Abaddon? What could he be involved with when it comes to Onii-sama?"

Zenki didn't have an answer for her.

He wished that he did so he could ease her troubled heart.

"I heard from Grayfia-san that Riser and Bedeze have been hanging out a good amount of time. I also requested some info about it from Grayfia-san after she left, and apparently they've been meeting up for months now."

"But...why? Why would they even be hanging out? Bedeze-sama and Onii-sama run in different circles, right?"

Ravel didn't get it, she was trying to form any possible connection in her mind, and the only one she could think of was her elder brother Ruval due to him being someone that was a good player in the Rating Games, but even then it didn't make sense as to why Bedeze would take an interest in Riser all of a sudden.

Maybe not even all of a sudden.

Zenki placed a finger under his chin in a thinking position.

"Yes...I don't know either. Something's fishy with it. It feels as if Bedeze has some kind of reason beyond helping Riser...maybe we're just being overly cautious, but with recent events, we can't afford to be careless."

Ravel understood what Zenki was saying.

She also thought about what Riser was truly getting involved with.

"...Zenki-sama, if it comes down to Riser-nii-sama challenging you to a fight..."

"Do you not want me to take it? Because if it is for you Ravel-chan, I wouldn't do it. I don't like the idea of you having to be split down the middle for myself and your Onii-sama. I want to end this as peacefully as I can, for your sake, and for the sake of Rias-chan as well."

Those words caused her to feel at ease within her heart.

She was glad that he was more reasonable than Riser was.

Zenki didn't care about any rivalry or any kind of animosity they had, all he cared about was Ravel and Rias' well being.

Ravel gave a humbling smile.

"I thought that as we got older, Onii-sama would give up this childish fantasy. But he seems more determined than ever before. I don't want anything bad to happen to Onii-sama, but I also don't want Onii-sama to continue doing these things. It only will eventually set Onii-sama up for a fall so big that it might crush him...so Zenki-sama, if it does come down to a fight, please make sure that Onii-sama understands humility. I don't want Onii-sama to continue being arrogant as he is, and if it comes from you, then he could be humbled. Onii-sama views Zenki-sama as a rival, in love and power from what I can gather. If his so-called 'rival' shows him these things, then maybe he'll begin growing as a stronger, emotionally speaking, person."

Hearing the plea of Ravel, Zenki couldn't deny her, and ended up gently petting the top of her head.

"Ravel-chan...it seems that you've been thinking a lot about this."

"Of course...I'd also think about these things due to wanting everyone to be able to move forward."

Zenki pulled closer, and lightly kissed her on the cheek, causing Ravel to blush lightly.

"I'll do anything I can Ravel-chan, if you're alright with it."

"Yes...if it is from Zenki-sama, then I know you can do it. I don't want Onii-sama hurt of course...but if it is to make Onii-sama a better person...I can't believe I'm saying this, but please fight Onii-sama and make sure he understands his actions have consequences."

Zenki nodded at the young woman who leaned up, and hugged Zenki around his neck.

He could feel that she was shaking, so he wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"It really has been something weighing on your mind, hasn't it Ravel-chan?" She nodded without saying anything. "As your King, it's my responsibility to make all of my peerage members happy, and seeing one of my peerage members unhappy, makes me feel sad. So, allow me to take your sadness away Ravel-chan, I'll do my best to return Riser to you in the best condition I can give him mentally, alright?"

"Yes, thank you Zenki-sama. You don't know how much this means to me..."

Ravel gave a cute shy expression as she moved closer. Without even thinking, her lips met with Zenki's own in an affectionate manner. Zenki responded quickly by kissing her back, with their lips entangling one another's.

As their kiss deepened, Ravel became more bold, allowing her top to be unbutton, revealing her decently sized chest. Taking Zenki's hand, she placed it on her breast, allowing him to as he likes with them.

"Ravel-chan, what happened to scheduling time like this in?"

He teased as he briefly broke their kiss, returning to kiss her.

Ravel didn't seem to care, and continued taking off her shirt until it was fully off. She then lightly ran her hand down to her skirt, beginning to take it off, while Zenki gently squeezed Ravel's breast, the cute blonde moaning deeply into Zenki's mouth.

Zenki thought that she was rather adorable to do something like that.

He then placed a hand behind Ravel, lowering down towards her butt, something Ravel blushed at even more, as he flipped their positions so she was laying on the bed, breasts showing, and her now undone skirt half way down her legs, revealing her frilly panties.

With a hot flush on her cheeks, Ravel breathed unevenly.

"Z-Zenki-sama...i-if you wanted to...t-then we could also h-have s-sex r-right now..."

Ravel gushed when she said that, Zenki was surprised by her boldness.

But then he simply leaned down and caught her lips a single time, Ravel smiling into their kiss…

But then the door opened, revealing Asia who looked on curiously.

Ravel put her head down on the bed, while Asia's cute face burned red.

"Z-Zenki-san! A-Are you doing things with Ravel-san right now?!"

"Eh, yeah I suppose that we are~"

Asia looked down at her outfit, and quickly began taking it off.

"T-Then please include me Zenki-san!"

Ravel showed a soft hearted smile.

"Seems like next time, I'll have to lock the door with a strong barrier." Breathing out slow, Ravel leaned up and saw Asia becoming fully naked, going towards Zenki, and hugged onto him tightly. "But, if it is now, then we could still have fun, Zenki-sama. Please play with both of us~"

"Y-Yes, please Zenki-san, with Ravel-san and myself~"

Zenki showed a light smile, hugging both Ravel and Asia to his body.

"Alright then, we can play together~"

""Yes!""

Asia and Ravel cheered, and allowed Zenki to play with their breasts for a good while. Though Ravel was disheartened about not being alone, she was alright with Zenki playing with both her, and Asia in the end, it made her forget her worries about Riser for a little while.

* * *

Walking towards his lounge late at night, Zenki thought about how to approach the situation with Rias, knowing that she had returned from the time with her parents.

Over the past few years, they had been growing closer, they had been able to spend time learning more about one another, they even felt comfortable enough to have a bath together while naked.

Though their feelings were quite clear, the commitment of marriage was something they both had thought about, and not expressed to one another, due to a number of different reasons. But now they had to decide what they were going to do.

Quickly running a hand through his green hair, Zenki went to approach Rias when she was alone.

He found the young woman casually reading a book with some glasses on.

"Rias-chan, it's rare to see you in glasses."

Rias raised her head, giving off a light smile.

"They help me focus my mind."

"Is there something you're thinking about?"

Rias pursed her lips.

"Nothing in particular. But you know, my parents were acting strange."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"Strange how?"

"Well…" She began, looking slightly perplexed. "...honestly, they kept asking about our current relationship, and speaking about if we had children and what we were planning to do next. I was surprised that my parents seemed to care so much about it all of a sudden. When I asked about it, all they said was that we should speak."

"Then Rias-chan, do you have a minute? Well, several minutes I guess. We could talk now."

Rias saw the serious look on his face, so she patted the side of her.

"Please, sit down."

Zenki did as she asked, sitting down nearby her.

She then turned towards him, with a wondering expression on her face, so he began.

"Recently, the Underworld seemingly are growing impatient with our hesitation of marrying one another. It seems that we can't put it off anymore. Even Grayfia-san came around to explain about it. Apparently Riser is also rallying up support with the Old Devils, and wishing for us to make a decision. It seems that your parents also are aware of it, so they asked those kind of questions to you. I've also been receiving some from various people in the Underworld."

Rias exhaled slowly, showing an emotionally charged face that was neither a smile or a frown.

"We've been engaged for a few years now, it's been quite the time. The fact that they wish for us to make this decision now, means we can no longer dismiss the discussion about it between us."

Zenki slowly nods.

"I know you wished to wait until you graduated from high school before we truly spoke about this, but with the Old Devils being so forceful, there are a number of Devil families attempting to take advantage of our hesitation to move forward, including Riser himself, and I've seen that a number of requests, for both yourself, and myself, are being sent through already. I contacted my Tou-chan about it, seems like they've been holding back on it for a while, knowing the situations we've found ourselves in as of late."

Rias threw her head backwards, a small soft smile coming to her face.

"It isn't like I haven't thought about it before, Zenki. I always wondered what it would be like to be your wife."

"I see, and what kind of decision did you make?"

Rias let out a small simple laugh.

"At the beginning, I'll tell you truthfully that I wasn't sure. Of course I always considered you a close friend to me, and valued your opinions, but I didn't know if I loved you as a husband, or I loved you as a close friend to me. As we've grown together, I've come to appreciate the kindness you have for your peerage and for others. I also am glad that you keep doing your best, no matter what happens. For people such as Yumi, and her trapped friends. It's been years, yet you've never given up, not even a single time. Even for Ingvild-san, even though she's sleeping, I see you visit her everyday, sit by her bedside, play her music, and speak to her as if she's awake, it's really wonderful to see such a thing."

Zenki's face curled upwards.

But then it turned downwards ever so slightly.

He knew that this was it, so he had to speak what was inside of his heart.

"Like you, I also didn't know my true feelings for you. Of course, I liked you, you were and still are a great friend for me to converse with. I also think about marriage, and wonder if I'd be a good husband. I recall my Kaa-chan and Tou-chan's relationship, and seeing how they interacted, they truly had this weird dynamic, but it worked for them...however, she died, and seeing what my Tou-chan went through, and still goes through... As you know about me, I think about things from every angle I could, including our marriage...and those thoughts of losing someone enters my mind...losing my wife like Tou-chan did...I know that possibility is low, and gets lower as I grow stronger, but my Tou-chan was amazingly powerful and he still...lost her. So yeah...I guess that's why I held off on speaking about it. But...I can't anymore, and I think...it's alright, if I speak honestly, we can move forward, right?"

Rias believed she understood the reason now.

It wasn't because he didn't like her or anyone, he was someone that couldn't help but think of those negative things as he was someone that looked from all possible angles.

Rias placed a hand over his own, offering a beautiful smile towards him.

"Zenki...thank you for being honest. Hearing what you said, I understand now. Losing your Kaa-chan at such a young age, seeing how your Tou-chan dealt with it, when you're similar, you couldn't help but draw parallels between you both, plus with this threat that seems to want to either kill or recruit you, and doesn't care about harming those you love, I get it..." Rias inhaled slowly, showcasing her resolve. "So, if you're going to be truthful, I'll also be truthful. Zenki...I am jealous of Asia."

Zenki was quite surprised Rias had said that.

"Of Asia-chan? But why?"

Rias placed her feet on the couch, so she had her knees to her chest, leaning her head on them.

"Her relationship with you. I just see how easy it is for Asia to speak her feelings about you, and vice versa, seeing the small gestures of holding one another's hands, seeing how she cuddles against you, seeing her being completely relaxed...yes, those things are something's I can be jealous of. But at the same time, she is a girl I consider my Imouto as well. She might not be apart of my peerage, but she's someone I do genuinely care about, and love. So, seeing Asia being so happy...then the thought of bringing our marriage up, I know she's always wanted to marry you, Zenki. I don't want to take that away from Asia."

"Rias-chan..."

Trying to connect with her, Zenki began.

But Rias shook her head, cutting him off.

"I just...maybe I'm being silly, but I got jealous of that fact. I also know that Zenki fell in love with Asia along time before we even got engaged. Our engagement was something we had to do to starve off the other Devils that wished to marry us. So, I wasn't sure..."

Zenki, understanding Rias' feelings, placed a hand on her head, and gently petted. Rias felt her face flushing at the touch of his hand, along with the kind and adoring eyes that he was giving her at that moment in time.

"You wasn't sure, I wanted to be with you, is that right Rias-chan?"

Rias let out a small laugh, though Zenki could see that she was attempting to conceal her inner sadness. It seemed to be something Rias had been wrestling with for a while, even Zenki had thoughts about what she was speaking about at that moment in time.

"See? Aren't I silly for thinking-"

"Rias-chan, don't say you're silly. It's true...I do love Asia-chan, I have...since I was a child. When I first saw her, she took my breath away, I wasn't able to think much beyond her when I first saw her. I rationalized my thoughts of protecting her, because I wanted to get to know her. But I knew it was wrong, so I tried to fight off those feelings, and keep distance between us. In the end...well you know what happened."

Rias shook her head at what he said, and gently embraced him. His head landed on her breasts, and her fingers smoothly went through his green hair.

"Asia's so happy being under you, Zenki. It's true that I didn't meet her when she was a nun, but she has fun everyday. She loves being in your group."

"Yes...I am glad that I get to be with Asia-chan now, she's brought much happiness into my life, and I hope I've also made her happy." Zenki lifted his head towards Rias, and showed a smile. "But Rias-chan, this isn't about Asia-chan right now. This is about you and I."

Rias felt her face turning redder at the way he looked at her. His hand slid into her own hand, and held onto it while peering into her eyes. The heat of the situation caused Rias to feel more flushed than she was before.

"Zenki..."

"Rias-chan...no, Rias." Rias blushed even more that he just referred to her without any suffixes, it signified a deep closeness. "I know the Old Devils are pushing for this...but screw them."

"Screw them, huh?"

Rias said with a playful smile, but he looked serious.

"Yes, screw what they want. This is about what you and I want Rias. If they don't like it and try to place us in other engagements, I will...eeh...I'll go and knock Zekram Bael out, I'm sure Sairaorg-kun would be all for it as well considering what kind of man Zekram Bael is."

Rias let out a little giggle.

"Maybe so...so, whatever I decide, it will be fine?"

"Yes."

"Even if I decide that I didn't want to marry you?"

"Yes, that's right. I wouldn't force anyone to marry me if they didn't love me, and I'm sure you're the same."

Rias began shedding tears to Zenki's astonishment.

He went to speak, when she pulled in closer.

"Can I be selfish this once, and say I want to marry you?"

"Rias..."

"I do...I do Zenki, I want to be your wife. But..."

"But?"

Rias stuck out her tongue as she smiled humbly.

"Condition is, you officially ask Asia to marry you first. She fell in love with you first, she has the right to go before me. But after her, you can ask me officially, if that's...that's what you want."

Hearing that, he was surprised at first.

But then remembering what she had said before about Asia, it did make sense.

Clutching her hands, he continued to smile, feeling his face reddening up at the kind stare Rias was giving.

"Rias...I understand. Rias, I also...I do really care about you, I do feel romantic emotions for you...it's difficult for me to understand romance, I can build a damn robot that can sing and dance, and destroy things, but when it comes to romance, I'm kind of an idiot. I get that from my Tou-chan, Kaa-chan always said that he was a dunce in romance, and that it was her that took the lead when it came to their relationship. He made things that could resurrect the dead, but he couldn't fathom his feelings, that's what she said to me as a kid."

Rias let out a cute laugh.

"Well, I think you're a bit better than that, Zenki. Like right now, recognizing that simple fact it's something of a mystery to you."

"Yeah...maybe I got a bit of my Kaa-chan in me after all. Because Rias, I also...I also want to marry you."

Rias couldn't contain the happiness she felt.

It was so overpowering that she ended up hugging Zenki tightly, while shedding tears.

Zenki tilted her head up, as Rias smiled up at him.

He then leaned down, and caught her lips with her own.

Rias melted into the kiss between them. Her arms continued to stay around him, while his hands supported her from behind. One hand on her lower back, the other hand running itself through her long red hair.

Rias didn't want the kiss to end.

She had thought about it before, but now she was able to do such a thing like this…

She loved it.

Zenki also couldn't contain the smile on his face as they continued to kiss.

When they broke apart a minute later, Rias collapsed into his chest, as his arm went around her, his other hand gently brushed her face.

"Zenki...my adorable Zenki. This means, we're going to be telling the Underworld. We're really doing this."

"Right, we're doing this."

"Then...you best ask Asia to marry you soon. We'll have to plan the wedding of course, but we can keep the fact that you haven't officially asked me a secret, okay? We'll tell the Underworld that we've agreed to get married, but I want you ask me privately, okay? Something romantic, something beautiful. I'm sure it will be something amazing, Zenki."

"I understand Rias, I'll definitely ask you when I've asked Asia-chan. Now I'll just have to figure out how to ask her..."

"It doesn't have to be right away, weddings take time to plan after all. Even the Underworld will be alright with that."

"Yes, you're right. Thanks Rias, it means a lot to me...and I'm sure Asia-chan would say the same."

Rias shook her head while continuing to smile.

"She loved you first and you loved her first, it's her right to be the first to get married to you, I don't mind being the second in this. Though it doesn't mean that I can't flirt with my new future husband~"

"R-Rias..."

Rias let out a cute laugh, and overlapped her lips with his, and embraced each other on the couch.

Hovering above the young man, her long red hair fell against his face, and her smile grew bigger.

"Zenki, I'll take care of you, if you take care of me. Promise me that, and I'll continue to love you always."

Wrapping his arms around her, the young woman's body fell against his. Her large chest pushed against his own chest, her face neared his own.

"Yes, I'll always take care of you Rias. Anything that ever tries to harm you, and I'll protect you."

Rias shed some happy tears, fully embracing Zenki as they laid down together.

"Then, I'm content, my Zenki."

Their lips naturally came together once more, in a loving embrace.

Though they weren't sure of the future, they were sure of their feelings, and had decided that someday, Zenki would marry her, for right now, they had agreed to the marriage and would be telling the Underworld soon.

For now though, they would continue to embrace one another.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Rias and Zenki had a romantic moment this chapter, getting over their thoughts about a number of things, explaining more about why they hadn't had conversations before, so in a way, Riser helped them put that stuff aside and allowed them to become even closer, with Zenki agreeing to properly propose to Rias after he's done so with Asia. Ravel also got quite a bit of high light this chapter, with her dealing with her brother, hypothesizing about Riser's recent behaviour, and what's been going on with him, Riser seemed to also take an interest in Isane, though she dismissed him pretty quickly. Isane also got closer with Zenki, having a bath with him, and her learning more about demonic power. Le Fay and Zenki also got close with him telling her the secrets behind Reverse among other things. Midgardsormr also made an appearance, though as he is, seems like he wouldn't agree to join Zenki in his Artificial Longinus, so he's out, but Zenki's got some other options.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	18. Announcement!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**OechsnerC; Thanks! Yeah, I'd say she's quite the tease. A Rating Game huh...yeah, there could be.**

**Clarent excalibur; She is quite awesome huh~?**

**Skull Flame; Haha, he surely is, he's not taking any chances this time. He tried, but failed, Isane didn't want any of that. They're both rather amusing huh~?**

**Anime PJ; Zenki and Rias' relationship has progressed to a good point huh~? Haha, Zenki isn't playing around, he just cuts to the thick of things, and slays the beast. Thanks very much!**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Haha, it seems that Isane can be inspired a number of ways~ That would be pretty funny to see that~ Ravel does understand that yeah. She knows that he needs to learn and hopes that Zenki can deal with it. Yeah, I tend to like building it up rather than it just happening instantly. Yeah, either of them would make some good ones~**

**TehStorm; Thanks! Yeah, Rias got some more screen time, and will receive a good bit more in the coming chapters. I could see him using Fenrir, it would be rather interesting to see. We will be seeing Riser and Zenki having a...fight haha. And yeah, more Isane is always fun~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; They have yeah, after speaking about it, they've decided to get married. He is helping motivate her alright~ Haha, he surely did yeah~ Ravel acknowledged that Riser needs to learn a bit of humility. That's Isane for you~**

**lord web of life of destiny; There surely are yeah~ Riser might have a trick or two up his sleeve. Yeah, what would have come from that haha. We will be getting full ones later on.**

**deltanz; Thanks! Yeah, Zenki will propose to her in the near future.**

**Silver crow; Yeah, maybe he will make them. Glad you enjoyed the scene~ That's how Isane is for you~ That's how the lazy dragon is, but as Zenki said, he's got some options. That's why Zenki said 'part time' like how Fafnir was within Azazel's. Le Fay is quite the excitable person huh~? He might meet them soon~ Yeah, that's sort of the joke. Basically, that's what he's made. Yeah, even they don't get it, but it will become apparent soon why. Vampire Oc, looking good. You never know if they have met or not. He could get along with them rather well. Maybe Vali does have that yeah.**

**Dxl; Yeah maybe it could reject her and be given to someone like that.**

**Guest 1; I haven't really seen Food Wars, so I'll have to get back to you on that.**

**Crimson green flame; Every girl in the harem will get a proposal at some point.**

**L; I have heard of that before, I might check it out, thanks for letting me know.**

**Andrew123456; It will be something like a Rating Game. That's how Xenovia is after all.**

**Guest 2; I've seen a few seinen, but I'd have to look up to remember which ones are classed as that and aren't classed as that.**

**Lld; Yeah, that would be pretty cool to see! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Announcement!**

Having decided to get married, albeit wait for Zenki to propose to Asia first, Zenki wondered how he was going to tell his peerage about this. He knew that it could upset some, but he also knew that he couldn't lie to them either.

He needed to tell them as soon as he could, so once morning came about, he called his peerage to the living room, and looked on between them. However, Vali noticed that a certain blonde haired magician wasn't around.

"Where's that Le Fay girl? She's always here writing down your exploits."

Zenki showed a small smile.

"Le Fay-sans gone to meet some contact of hers to see if there's been any leads on her Onii-sama, while I'm waiting for some information from the Norse. But don't worry, she's not in any danger, I've sent some strong guards to be with her, one being Tiamat-san. So I'm sure that she's going to be alright."

That seemed to relieve the worries of them since they had been wondering about Le Fay.

Ravel saw that Kuroka was looking towards her, so she looked towards her fully.

"Is something wrong Kuroka-sama?"

"Nope~ I was just wondering if you got, any mail lately?"

She sang out, though Ravel frowned.

"Oh, you mean of Zekram by chance?"

Kuroka tried to hide her smirk, but she was failing to do so.

"Well, I suppose so~ So, did you~?"

"I did actually. And I've agreed to go on a date with him."

Kuroka and several others did a spit take.

"Y-You did?! Honestly Ravel?!"

Ravel this time hid her smile as she continued.

"When it's right, it's right. I couldn't hold back anymore, so I decided to take him up on the offer. He apparently is so into my breasts that he's going to buy me anything, so I've asked for a city, and he's agreed to buy Tokyo for me."

"T-Tokyo?! That old guy is gonna buy you Tokyo?!"

Ravel didn't reveal anything other than a flattering smile.

"Geez Ravel-chan, I didn't know you were into Zekram Bael."

Zenki curiously said, wondering where Ravel was going with this.

"W-Well, I just...Zekram is a nice man after all."

"...Ravel-san and Zekram Bael...this is really all of a sudden, I didn't expect that to happen..."

Yumi muttered, while Vali smirked "Knew it." drawing Ravel's attention.

"W-What do you mean you knew it?" Vali just kept up her smirk, as she continued on. "A-Anyway, Kuroka-sama... I know it was you." Kuroka wore a sheepish smile. "Did you think I'd really want to date that man?!"

"Nyaaaa~ How am I meant to know~?"

"It's alright, because I've sent him a love letter from you~"

"You what!?"

Ravel snickered as Kuroka raged on.

"Well, it isn't my fault, I thought that's what you wanted. You seemed to be speaking about him lately, so I made that connection for you. He's picking you up Friday to take you to the Undine's Kuroka-sama fanclub."

"N-No! Nyaaa! Please don't let me go there! They'll do stuff to me, and I might end up crying about it nyaaa! Please don't let it happen again! I can't handle this anymore! This is really weird!"

Some of the peerage snickered, seeing that Ravel was having a joke with Kuroka and hadn't really sent a letter.

Kuroka huffed, folding her arms.

Once that was out of the way, Zenki cleared his throat, and began the conversation.

"So...yes, the reason I called you all here is because...recently, within the Underworld, they've been asking more and more about Rias and myself, in the regards to our relationship." Seeing the faces of his peerage beginning to fall, he chortled awkwardly. "Yes, so Rias and I discussed it, and we've...agreed to get married."

As soon as he said it, Kuroka fell down to the floor, and began looking on sombrely.

"Damn...so Zenki-chan and Rias are getting married..."

"Kuroka-san, it's..."

"Z-Zenki-sama and Rias-sama are going to be married after all..."

Ravel looked down at the ground as if she's in deep thought while Zenki breathed slowly.

"Ravel-chan, don't worry..."

"...Zenki-senpai is getting married to her..."

Koneko gave a disheartened expression on her face.

"Koneko-chan, don't look so sad-"

"Z-Zenki-kun, even though you're going to be with...you're still our King so..."

Yumi murmured, trying to speak about things going on right now, but it was difficult for her.

"Yumi-chan..."

"...Zenki, we're still going to be together. I wont let that damn red head get in my way."

Vali said it with a serious face, while Asia looked around.

She hadn't said anything, something Zenki had noticed.

Zenki could see that it seemed difficult for all of his peerage members to speak about.

"Look, everyone. Rias and I are...we are getting married. But that doesn't mean anything about my adorable peerage members, I love all of you guys~ That's never gonna change~" His eyes went towards Asia who hadn't said anything. "Asia-chan, this decision...you see guys, Rias and I have agreed to marry, but I haven't...how to say this...we're going to be proposing properly in private, while saying to the Underworld that I will be getting married to her definitely."

"S-So, this is to appease the Underworld, yes?"

Ravel wondered, Zenki nodded with a small laugh.

"Exactly. I…I do want to marry Rias, but there's..." His eyes drifted to Asia, and smiled even more. "...something's I want to do before proposing to Rias properly. But I decided to tell you so you aren't blind sided by the news...plus I have a feeling that Riser might also become involved once finding out the news."

"Riser? What's he going to do anyway?"

Vali said it with a strong expression on her face.

Zenki shrugged.

"I don't know yet, I just have a feeling that something is going to happen with him. Especially since he's been spending time with Bedeze...either way, don't worry about what you guys hear...I'm sure the news will spread like wildfire in the Underworld. But you can be rest assured, even if I am getting married, my relationship to you guys wouldn't ever change, because I love all of you~"

Hearing that did cause their hearts to feel better than before.

Though they weren't exactly thrilled about Zenki marrying Rias, or marrying anyone not them in general, they also understood that they had to make a move due to the Underworld, and decided to go with their feelings.

"She's not having sex with you first, is she nyaaaa?" Kuroka asked, with everyone turning towards her questioningly. "What? Inquiring minds want to know. Besides, you're all thinking it as well so don't look at me as if I'm the weird one suddenly."

"Well, I haven't spoken to Rias about sex just yet. Though as she'll be my wife, eventually we'll be-"

"Not before me nyaaaa!"

Kuroka growled, with Ravel showing a strong smile.

"Naturally, I will also be sleeping with Zenki-sama before her."

"...Get in line, loli power all the way."

Koneko strengthened her hand and said it strongly.

"N-No way, I will also be sleeping with Zenki-kun!"

Yumi announced with a flushing face.

Vali smirked at all of them, folding her arms.

"You can all try and sleep with him first, but you'll have to get pass me." They all paled while Vali continued her smirk. "That's what I thought. I don't really care about red head, as long as I have my Zenki, that's all I care about. That, and destroying my opponents."

Zenki smiled at his peerage, seeing that after the explanation, they seemed pretty alright with it.

Though he could see that Asia was still being silent about it, so he quietly led her off into a different room so he could speak to her about it privately.

* * *

Getting into a nearby room, Zenki sat Asia down, and overlaid a hand on top of her own.

"Asia-chan, about what's happening with Rias right now..."

"Zenki-san, I've noticed you're calling her 'Rias' instead of 'Rias-chan'. I was surprised."

Zenki was surprised that she'd even bother asking about something like that.

"Yeah, I suppose that I am. You know Asia-chan, this situation is...difficult for a number of reasons. One, I just didn't think I'd be marrying at my age, I thought I'd be a bit older than this. But, I also feel...right about it as well. Marriage, I do want to marry someone I love and cherish. But there are many people that I love and cherish. I suppose Isane-san will say that it is something a Harem King would want. I've never really thought about it like that before, but it's something that's been sticking in my mind lately, about making the people I love and cherish really happy."

"Zenki-san, I know that...I love Zenki-san for that...but I was so surprised...I erm..."

Zenki leaned in close, and gently brushed lips with the young blonde haired woman.

"Asia-chan, Rias gave me a condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes...that condition is that I had to propose to someone else first."

"S-Serafall-san?"

Zenki gave her a curious look.

He wondered why she thought of Serafall first, but chose to let that go for the moment.

"No, not her. Someone else."

"Then who is it Zenki-kun?"

He wanted it to be a surprise for when he did propose to her, and also as romantic as he could make it, so he didn't reveal it, but he also wished to relieve her worries, so he gave her a supportive smile.

"You might be surprised Asia-chan. But just remember, I'll always love and care about you, no matter what else ever happens. You're very important to me, as are the rest of my peerage. Rias said it clearly, so the person I'm going to propose to is...going to be surprised I'm sure."

"Zenki-san...I'm really happy. I do feel a little bit sad that Rias-san is going to be calling herself your official fiancée...but, I also understand that Zenki-san loves us all, and eventually...we'll also marry Zenki-san. I can wait until then, because I already live with Zenki-san and will be with him forever and ever."

Zenki nodded a single time, placing his lips on top of her own.

Sinking into the kiss, Asia's arms wrapped around Zenki's neck, pulling him close.

Zenki gently embraced the young blonde haired woman, giving her a comforting pet on the back of her head.

Asia though she did feel conflicting emotions, she also knew that she was happy that Zenki wasn't going to change how he thought about anything. Even if he was getting married to Rias, it didn't mean that he still didn't love them all.

When ending their kiss, Asia's head collapses into the chest of the young man.

"Zenki-san...no matter what, I'll always be with Zenki-san."

Zenki gave a light hearted smile, gently stroking the back of her head.

"I know Asia-chan, I'll always be here for you as well. Now, shall we go and have a fun day? Since we haven't got much to do, and Isane-san is taking a day off from training, it seems that I'm pretty free~"

"Y-Yes! That sounds to be the best Zenki-san!"

Zenki lightly smiled at the young woman, taking her hand, and began leading her out of the area.

* * *

After a day of fun with the peerage to take their minds off worrying times, going back to the drawing board on his Artificial Longinus, Zenki crossed out Midgardsormr's name out on the potential list. Though as he thought about it, Zenki could see that the Dragon King would be less likely to do it than any of the other Dragon King's out there.

His eyes drifted to Ingvild who was sound asleep.

"Seems like I'm going to be getting married Ingvild-san."

He muttered, not really expecting an answer.

He then turned back to the other kinds of creatures he could obtain and incorporate them into the Sacred Gear, while also working on the Sacred Gear itself. Making the basis for it, making sure that it could withstand the incredible power of the creature that will be sealed into it, at least part time.

While he was doing it, he saw the door slowly opening, so he paused, and turned towards it, revealing it to be Akeno who was wearing a sexy thong that left nothing to the imagination. She also had her chest showing, every inch of her large breasts were fully on display for his eyes to witness.

"Akeno-san, I suppose that you've heard about..."

"Yes, Zenki-kun." Akeno confirmed it while looking slightly down. "It seems that you and Rias are going to be getting married."

"Yeah, but Akeno-san..."

"It just means that I can begin having an affair with my cute Zenki-kun after all."

Zenki blinked as Akeno got in close, sitting down on his lap, hugging around his neck.

"Akeno-san…haha, yes, it seems so~"

Deciding to play along, Zenki allowed his arms to wrap around the beautiful woman perched on his lap.

"By the way Zenki-kun, I don't mind if you marry Rias...but marry the rest of us okay? I know it's a selfish thing to ask...but we also want to marry Zenki-kun."

Seeing the worried expression on her face, Zenki gently brushed a lock of her long hair behind her ear, allowing his mouth to overlap with her own. Akeno widened her eyes for a few moments, before accepting the kiss fully, and allowed her to sink deeper into the loving feelings she received from the kiss.

With a small movement of her hands, Zenki gently took them into his own, holding them sweetly to his chest. Akeno smiled into the kiss, knowing that this was his not so subtle way of answering her question, with a very good answer in her opinion.

When breaking apart, Akeno stared lovingly into his eyes as he did with her.

"Akeno-san, I will do, I will marry you all one day."

"Fufu, hearing that is good enough for me Zenki-kun. Though it seems that you're coming around to the idea of a harem now huh? I remember a time when you couldn't fathom such a thing."

Zenki showed an uneven smile.

"It's Isane-sans fault, she's...her perverted ways, I couldn't keep that girl back even if I tried. Besides, I have feelings for all of you. It's weird, I don't quite get how I do, but I feel loving feelings for each of you."

Akeno giggled sweetly, allowing her soft lips to press against his own for a brief moment, before pulling away.

"Now that you've said that...who gets to have...fun times with you first?"

Zenki couldn't help but admit Akeno had a cute face when she said that.

It almost looked like an innocent girl asking a crush about their first kiss.

But this was a completely different first than a kiss.

"Well, I guess it would be..."

"Asia-chan, is that right?"

"Ehehehe..."

Zenki didn't know how to answer that.

It seemed that though, Akeno was pretty alright with it.

"No, I don't mind if it is Asia-chan. Since she met you before me. Maybe you weren't aware Zenki-kun, but we pretty much have all decided that Asia-chan gets these things first. She's kind of shy so taking initiative is going to be difficult for her. So you're going to have to lead her into...doing these kind of activities."

"I see...then Akeno-san, I promise to make you all happy. No matter how long it takes, I'll do my best."

Akeno's smile couldn't be contained, ending up with a large one on her face.

She felt happy.

Even though he was getting married to Rias, it gave her happiness to know that they'd also get married one day.

Since they all had been with Zenki for a good few years now, naturally their relationship had progressed, and now marriage seemed rather than just something to speak about for the future, that future was closer than they had thought.

But, everyone of Zenki's peerage, and the girls on Rias' peerage, seemed to be rather happy about that after all.

* * *

The next day, Zenki watched as Isane continued becoming stronger. Using the Boosted Gear for a longer time, being able to summon more demonic power, and being able to use the stored up power of the Boosted Gear.

All in all, he was rather amazed that she had come so far so quick.

It was fantastic to see.

This time, Zenki was teaching Isane about hand to hand techniques. While Zenki acknowledged that Sairaorg was better at hand to hand, he had also learned a bit from Sairaorg in hand to hand, enough to pass it on towards Isane.

"That's right Isane-san, use the power you have, and attack at any opportunity you have."

Isane got in close, raising her leg, and swung it for Zenki, who blocked with his arm.

But while he was, she pivoted backwards, taking a stance with her fist, and thrusted it towards Zenki's upper body. But as it came in close, she suddenly switched to her other hand, and attempted an upper cut towards the young man's body, forcing Zenki to move his neck backwards to avoid the impact.

However, she then used that momentum of the attack to use the fist she used first to embed it into the torso of Zenki.

Or rather she was going to, when he managed to catch her hand, and hold it up, giving off a radiant smile towards the brown haired girl.

"Impressive Isane-san, that's the right way to do it. Always keep your opponents guessing. If they're guessing on what you're trying to do, they could be open to an attack by what you intend to do. It can be as simple as simply switching hands, or it can be complex techniques. In a hand to hand fight though, as a friend of mine has stated before, you just have to go in and fight as hard as you can. Tricks can be very useful when you need to get one up on your opponent, but if all else fails, just go for it, do your best and power through. Sometimes, that's all you can do."

"Power through with power huh...yeah, I could do that. To be honest, I find it difficult to pull of techniques. Things like switching hands is fine, but doing complex techniques isn't for someone like me Zenki-kun."

Zenki could get what she was talking about.

It made sense for someone like him.

"Don't worry Isane-san. Find a style that works for you. For me personally, I like mixing power and techniques, for someone like Rias, she's more of an overwhelming destruction type, and either way is fine. It's what you feel more comfortable with. Each method can have flaws. As trying to overwhelm with power, can lead to reversal techniques being used. Like Sona-chan's Queen, she could be devastating to power types. And as for my style, if someone has more overwhelming power, then techniques aren't going to work. So that's why I like having power to back up my techniques, and why Rias also likes being able to use her Power of Destruction to defeat an enemies techniques. Working around a weakness can turn that into a potential strength for you."

Isane tightened her hand, and then slowly exhaled, a sheen of sweat spreading across her face.

"R-Right, I get it! Yeah, maybe I'm more of a Buchou type. Destroying my enemy with raw power. Haha, maybe a technique user might be scary for me, but I'd try and work around that somehow...yeah, that would be good for someone like me."

It seemed that Isane did understand what Zenki was saying.

Zenki couldn't help but be impressed with how far she had come since the beginning.

"That's good. Isane-san, you've definitely improved since the first time we begun this, and it hasn't been all that long. I'm sure that pretty soon, you'll be able to hold your own against a good number of people. Certainly right now, I'd wager that the Fallen Angels that attacked you, you'd be able to overcome them with the level of ability you're showing now."

"T-Truly Zenki-kun?!"

Isane didn't seem to quite believe it.

But Zenki confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"Truly, I'm confident that you could win if you went against them as the current you. And as you train, you'll definitely become quite powerful~"

"I'm glad~ Now that I can grow in power~"

Zenki smiled at the enthusiasm that she was showing.

But then he saw that his phone was flashing. Quickly going onto it, he saw some details about what was happening.

"Oh, it seems that a Stray Devil has appeared..." Zenki hummed when seeing Isane looking on curiously. "Isane-san, do you want to see how strong you've come? I've just got some information about a Stray Devil, and I believe from reading this, you should be able to take it on. So, how about it Isane-san?"

"I-If you think I can..."

"Yes, I think you can, and if not, then I'll be there to protect you. But I think this will be good. Having an actual battle can help you improve in ways that training can't. Of course we always hold ourselves back to a degree when training, but in a real fight, you don't have that luxury."

Isane thrust her hand to the sky.

"Yes! Leave it to me!"

Zenki smiled at her strong words, and then turned around.

"Then lets get going."

With that, Zenki and Isane began pulling away to the area with the Stray Devil.

* * *

Once getting there, Zenki felt the being inside of a warehouse, so he snapped his fingers, and summoned a barrier around it, so he couldn't escape. Isane still was amazed by how he was able to do something like that.

"Damn Zenki-kun, being able to summon a barrier like that..."

"Hehe, it's nothing really. I'm sure in time you'll be able to do the same thing. So Isane-san, go to it."

"E-Eh? But aren't you going to tell me about the opponent?"

Zenki to her surprise, shook his head.

"Nope, I'm going to let you go in there, and do your thing Isane-san. Enemies that appear out of nowhere, you'll have to figure out their abilities. If I simply told you, then you'd not learn about how to adjust to a new enemies fighting style. We can't always know who we'll be fighting, so try and figure out the enemies attack patterns."

Isane could understand what Zenki was thinking, so she stuck out her hand.

"Boosted Gear, lets do this!"

Summoning the Boosted Gear, Isane strode forward in preparations to the fight ahead of her. Zenki followed closely behind, waiting to see what Isane was going to do, and how she was going to react to the enemy.

Entering the warehouse, Isane's eyes went left and right, trying to see where the Devil was.

"Zenki-kun, I can't see him..."

"Keep looking Isane-san, he's here somewhere."

Isane nodded, and continued looking around.

But the more that she looked, it didn't seem like she was coming any closer to finding him.

Getting slightly frustration, she turned to Zenki for some answers, but he held up his finger.

"When your eyes fail you, try and search with other senses."

"Other senses?"

"Yes, your ears. Hear him. There also could be smell him, but in a location such as this, that wont help you unless you have enhanced senses like Koneko-chan and Kuroka-san. He will make a mistake Isane-san, he's using this darkened area to sneak around us. Hear for him, I know you can do it."

Isane slowly nodded, closing her eyes, and clutched her hand over her heart.

At first, she could only hear the smallest of noises, like a droplet of water hitting the ground from a hole in the roof. The wind that was pushing against the windows, the leaves rustling from outside, but she couldn't hear any enemy.

Zenki folded his arms, waiting for the young woman to do her best.

Zenki knew where the enemy was, but he couldn't point it out, he had to let Isane learn how to defend herself, how to search for the enemy, and how to come up with a plan to take down the enemy.

Isane could feel her frustrations growing all the more.

She couldn't find him.

Despite doing her best, she still couldn't…

But then she heard it.

The very tiniest sound of a foot step.

Her eyes shot open, and she summoned a ball of demonic power. It wasn't that big, but Zenki smiled as she thrusted it towards the area the opponent was, forcing the man to jump down from the shadows, landing on the ground, and wielded a sword in his hand, and a dark aura around his body.

"So, you found me you bitch?"

"Hey, no need to be a jerk asshat!"

Zenki smiled lightly at the sight of the young woman.

The Stray Devil merely took his katana, and pointed it at Isane.

Isane looked slightly apprehensive, but then she heard "Get him Isane-san!" which inspired her to do her best, and allowed the jewel within the Sacred Gear to shine brightly, along with the first [Boost!] going through her.

"Then lets do this!"

"Isane-san, Rias also said you can promote to Queen since you're in enemies territory, along with me having this seal from Rias that allows me to promote you as if I'm your King."

Zenki explained, showing said seal.

She smirked, and allowed her hand to go outwards.

"Got it! Then, I'm gonna have the power of the Queen!"

Along with the power of the Queen, Isane charged forward as the Stray did the same thing. The Stray got before Isane with a fast speed, and came down with his katana, but Isane reacted to it, raising her Boosted Gear, blocking off the sword and sparks went off between their blades.

Pushing the man backwards, Isane tightened her hand, and went for a forward punch.

But it was stopped by the katana wielding Devil, slashing at Isane's gauntlet, and cutting it slightly. Isane winced at the sight, while jumping backwards as the Devil placed his hand outwards, creating a magical circle.

"W-What..."

Zenki witnessed the Devil shooting off a ball of fire from the magical circle. Isane's eyebrows twitched as she dodged out of the way of the first one, but the second one came in hard and fast.

Panic began to enter her…

But then she stopped.

She knew panicking wasn't going to help her out, so she took a stance with her Boosted Gear.

[Boost!]

Ten seconds had passed and she received a further boost, but she murmured "Not enough yet." and put her hand outwards, tightening her fist, and sent it towards the fireball, smashing through the flames with a good amount of Rook boosted power from the Queen transformation.

Zenki slowly nodded.

"_That's good Isane-san, but remember where the enemy is._"

He thought to himself, seeing Isane praising herself happily for it, but lost sight of the target for a few moments.

In those moments, the Devil managed to use his speed, to get to the right hand side of Isane, tightening his grip on his katana, and came down towards Isane's body. Zenki went to move to defend her, but she reacted before that, turning to parry the sword strike with her Boosted Gear, forcing the katana wielding Devil backwards.

Lowering his hand, Zenki watched as Isane brought up her leg, swinging it outwards, and hit the right hand side of the Devils arm, the impact alone was enough to force the Devils body backwards a good few centimeters.

Using that chance, Isane tightened her hand and yelled "Have this!" as she slammed her entire fist into his face. Her increased strength of the Rook part of the Queen power, along with building up her body, slammed the Devil backwards, and down to the ground with an incredible banging noise.

[Boost!]

Along with another bit of power coming to her, Isane went to go and attack the Devil who let out a rage infused growl "Don't fuck with me!" and unleashed a wave of demonic power.

Zenki went to defend her, but surprisingly, Isane yelled "I'm alright Zenki-kun!" and merely took on the wave of power with her arms cross before her.

Though she was able to stay on her feet, Zenki did notice that she had some damage on her arms, and her shirt had been blown off a bit. Even then, she stood tall, and took another fighting stance once more.

Zenki watched on as Isane panted a little bit.

"Isane-san, remember everything I've taught you. From the way this guy fights, to his method of attacking. Remember what you are also."

"Remember what I am..."

Isane didn't quite get it, as the Devil got to his feet, spinning his katana around once more and aimed it forward. He then lunged forward with incredible, for Isane, speed, getting to her front, and swung out his sword several times.

Isane used her Sacred Gear block the blade several times but the cuts on her gauntlet were getting deeper.

"Come on Devil girl! Show me your power! You're weak!"

Isane didn't know what to do.

The Devil was fast, his sword was able to cut deeply into the gauntlet, and some cuts appeared on her arms.

[Boost!]

Along with another boost of power, Isane managed to pull backwards, but the Devil stayed on her, and got in a small distance from her, the tip of his sword glowed, with demonic power coating said blade strongly.

He then swung it down towards her once more, with the blade coated in power leaving a deep gash in her Boosted Gear, with the after shock of that sent her flying backwards, across the arena, while Zenki bit his lower lip, but knew that he couldn't help her right now.

This was something she'd have to do all on her own.

Isane's body hit the floor, while the Devil turned on Zenki.

"Come on then you bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"

He was cut off when Zenki slapped him with a back hand, the air pressure of the swing was enough to send him flying backwards, smashing through the wall, and bounced off the barrier Zenki set up beforehand, flinging him back into the warehouse, where his face ate the ground.

The Devil groaned at the feeling while Isane pulled herself off the ground.

Seeing Isane losing some faith, he cheered her on.

"You can do it Isane-san, I'm sure that you've got this. Alright? Go forward. Remember as I said, examine the enemy, get every detail you can. You've got all you need from what you've seen Isane-san. Just believe in your own ability to outsmart your opponent."

"B-But Zenki-kun, I'm not..."

"Not, what? Smart?" Isane sighed as she began nodding, but Zenki shook his head. "Don't doubt yourself Isane-san, you can handle this guy. Just believe in your ability to think and how to exploit the enemies weaknesses. Trust me, he does have a weakness in his fighting style. Just observe him."

Isane nodded, and looked strongly towards the enemy Devil.

The Devil looked towards Zenki with fear in his eyes, wondering what Zenki was going to do to him.

But Zenki merely snapped his fingers, creating a chair, sitting down on it, and looked on curiously as the young woman began moving forward once more, as another [Boost!] came through, and gave her another power growth.

But even then, she didn't think it would be enough for this Devil.

The Devil turned towards her, and gripped his katana tightly, allowing the aura of a Devil to surround the blade. Coating it in a thick aura, she swung down the blade, releasing crescent shaped waves of demonic power towards Isane.

Isane went to block…

But surprisingly, she found that the waves coming for her were slower than she had thought they were, and managed to side step the first one, the second one came for her chest area, so she skidded down onto the ground, only to kick off, and jump high to avoid the third one which came in low.

Leaping over the third one, Isane recalled what Zenki said.

Examine the enemy.

Everything they did gave away what they were.

She focused in on the way he moved his feet. Swift, precise. She also saw his skill with a blade. There weren't many errors, so he had clearly polished his sword stance. But she also could see a major flaw as well.

She also could see that he preferred to fight at a distance, allowing his sword to only be near the top half of the blade, rather than the full blade itself.

"I-I get it! I understand it now Zenki-kun!"

Zenki smiled softly, as the Devil raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? Get what?"

"You, your fighting style is quite like a Knight's style. I don't know if you're an actual Knight, but your skills with a blade, your ability to move fast. Even the way you fight, it isn't direct at all, so I know how to handle you now!"

The Devil didn't believe her, merely charging forward towards her.

But she saw that coming, so the instance the blade came close, she focused in on the top half of the blade, and grabbed it with all of her might, concentrating on the strength of the Rook to help her out, crushing the blade under her Boosted Gear fist, with the blade being broken in half.

"W-What?!"

"You fight at a distance, I understand it now! You wont approach an opponent fully, and always have your body as far as you can from the opponent, leaving you open to have your sword broken! And with those legs of yours, it's time to take them out!"

The Devil gasped, attempting to pull backwards, when Isane allowed demonic power to circulate in her hand.

[Boost!]

"Along with that, it's time for me to release the stored up power! Boosted Gear, explode for me!"

[Explosion!]

Using the saved up boosts, her power increased, along with the aspects of her body.

With the power swirling in her hand, the Devil expected her to shoot it at him, so he began taking steps backwards, while throwing away his current katana towards Zenki, but he merely brushed it aside with a wave of his hand.

However, rather than shoot it off, Isane merely allowed it to explode near her, creating what seemed to be a smoke screen.

Zenki couldn't hide his smile as she used the smoke screen to sneak around.

It was so thick that the Devil couldn't see at all.

But Zenki knew that Isane was using what she learned before, and used her hearing to check out where the Devil was.

"Y-You bitch! You can't get me! I'll slay you!"

He yelled, summoning another katana and slashing through the smoke.

But he didn't get anything at all.

Becoming more panicked, he swung left, and right, in front of him, and behind.

But still, nothing was happening.

All that he did was move the smoke around him.

"C-Come out right now!"

While becoming frantic, he suddenly heard a loud noise that sounded like metal hitting the floor.

The Devil smirked, summoning flames in his hands.

"Your mistake!"

The Devil shot off multiple flaming spheres towards the location he thought she was in.

But, while he was doing that, he suddenly felt sharp pains to the back of his legs, so painful that he couldn't keep his stance, and he was forced to flip forward onto his front, while feeling a pressure getting on top of him, pinning him down to the ground all together.

Zenki, hearing the groans of the Devil, swiftly removed the smoke with some demonic power, revealing Isane pinning down the Devil. His arms, his legs which were bleeding profusely thanks to Isane's attack, along with the man's back pinned by her knee, the other knee on his right arm, with her hand pinning his left arm, and her other hand holding him down by the back of his neck.

Zenki began clapping, seeing how well Isane had improved and managed to take down the enemy.

"Very good Isane-san, that's quite impressive. Using your knowledge on what limited powers you had. Using a similar method of how you exploded the water to explode your demonic power. Using your hearing to get his precise location. Drawing him into revealing the way he was facing by luring him with some noise. And finally, taking him down in the most effective way, by taking out the legs he's so proud of, breaking his sword as well was a nice touch. Recognizing all of these things, shows me that you truly have learned quite a bit Isane-san. All in all, you've done fantastic work Isane-san, I'm so proud of you~"

Isane smiled as the Boosted Gear reset itself, returning her power to normal.

She let out small pants, as Zenki bent down towards the Stray Devil.

"It seems that you've lost now. Sorry about that, but Isane-san is the one who managed to beat you."

"Y-You bastard!"

"Geez, it seems that a number of people wish to call me a bastard lately." Zenki helped Isane off the Stray, and aimed his hand down. "Any last words?"

"Screw you!"

With that, Zenki allowed his green demonic power to wash over the Devil, slaying him out of existence all together.

Once he was gone, he turned to Isane who smiled wickedly.

"...Alright, what's with the smile?"

"It's just, I managed to accomplish this task~ If we're going by how I got rewarded for the other accomplishments...w-wouldn't this warrant a reward as well…? M-Maybe some gentle..." Her eyes went towards his hips, to his crotch, a lewd smile spreading on her face. "...touching of private areas..."

"Isane-san, you truly are a weird girl. Though maybe not there right now, but perhaps a reward for this achievement could happen-"

No sooner than those words 'reward for this achievement' left his lips, she got in close, cutting him off, and her hand laid itself on Zenki's inner thigh, slowly riding up.

Zenki's face turned slightly red as he sighed, taking her hand and pulled it towards his body.

"Not quite yet, but how about a promise to touch me there someday soon?"

"YEEEEEEEEEEAH! THAT'S A PROMISE, RIGHT?! I CAN DO ANYTHING WITH IT, RIGHT!? RUN MY HANDS UP IT, STROKE IT AND EVERYTHING!?"

"Fufu, seems like you do quite like perverted situations. Alright Isane-san, it's a promise."

"YES! I CAN'T WAIT! T-Though I wish that I had some sort of reward right now..."

Seeing her slightly falling face, Zenki moved closer, and brushed her cheek with his lips, causing a massive blush to appear on her face.

"Is that a good reward?"

"Yes! T-The best reward! Next time, on the lips too!"

"Hehe, you never know Isane-san~"

Isane did a big cheer as he lightly chortled at her attitude.

He didn't know something so simple could be so effective with her.

But whatever it was that was going to help her, then he was alright with it.

* * *

A few days after, Zenki and Rias had called a meeting in the Underworld to explain about their decision. As Rias had said, they'd keep the fact that Zenki was going to propose to her privately a secret.

But for this, they'd tell the Underworld that they had made a decision.

Looking smart, and ready, Zenki walked out towards a certain meeting area with Rias beside him. Rias glanced at the green haired Devil, and merely smiled to herself.

"I guess this is going to be an interesting meeting."

"I'm sure that it is yes."

Zenki agreed, entering a large room. They could see a number of Devils sat around, giving them judging looks. The Old Devils of course were as stuffy as always. He also saw his Father sat there, with Sirzechs who was...crying for some reason, that Zenki wasn't aware of, though Rias understood immediately.

"Onii-sama, please don't embarrass me now..."

"Sob...I know that Ria-tan is a grown woman now, but to think that she's really going to be married now...I feel complicated..."

Zenki gave him questioning looks while Zekram coughed into his hand.

"So, Houses of Gremory and Astaroth. Are the rumours about your engagement confirmed? You have been putting off explaining the current relationship between the two of you, which also causes problems for the Underworld due to how there are a number of-"

"Yes, we realize our hesitation has caused problems for other houses that wished to enter either my, or Zenki's house." Rias began feeling Zenki's hand entering her own, giving her all the more confidence to do this. "That's why we called a meeting here, today. To explain that we have discussed our marriage and we have decided that we want to get married."

Sirzechs burst into tears, yet also had a wide smile on his face which was rather confusing for most around.

Rias looked extremely embarrassed while Ajuka just shook his head at Sirzechs' antics.

Grayfia appeared behind him, and lightly tapped his head, a few sniffles could be heard from Sirzechs.

Zekram raised his head at Rias' declaration.

"And young Zenki, is this also something you wish to do?"

Zenki didn't even have to hesitate, nodding a few times.

"Yes, I also wish to marry Rias. We've thought about this long and hard, and...we just know it's right. I love Rias Gremory, and I want her to become my wife."

Rias' face turned slightly red at his words.

Hearing the words 'I love' and her in the same sentence was a beautiful thing for Rias. It just assured her that no matter what happened, they would be together now.

Ajuka didn't visually show it on his face, but he was rather pleased that it seemed Zenki and Rias had come to this decision on their own. It might have been pushed forward due to the antics of the Underworld, but they seemed genuine in their words.

Zekram clapped his hands together a single time.

"Then it is agreed. Rias Gremory and Zenki Astaroth will be wed."

The Old Devils all looked to be in agreement with it and gave their consent to the marriage going forward, while Sirzechs raised his hand.

"R-Ria-tan, though I'm pleased you're happy...t-the wedding is happening, when…? I need to mentally prepare to give my Ria-tan away to Zenki-kun...b-because if it is just sprung up on me on the day before, I don't know if I could take it...I need to prepare Ria-tan, please tell me..."

Rias didn't look impressed with what was being said right now.

She looked on with hard eyes.

"Geez Onii-sama...t-the wedding, we haven't discussed a date, but it wont be that far off into the future. We have a number of things to plan after all. The wedding, the reception, among other things."

Sirzechs seemed satisfied enough with that.

"Aah yes, that's right Ria-tan! That does all need to be sorted out! And as Onii-sama of the bride, I'd like to offer my services to make sure that Zenki-kun is really the best person to marry my Ria-tan! T-Though I don't think anyone could match up to my standards...Zenki-kun does come pretty close to them so I'd be alright with it…"

Grayfia shook her head a number of times towards Sirzechs while Ajuka stood up.

"Then, I'll be the first to give my congratulations to the happy couple. Naturally, with this agreement in place, Astaroth and Gremory shall combine together. Not just in house name, but also in many other aspects."

"Thanks, Tou-chan."

Zenki said it with a growing smile on his face.

Zekram seemed to be happy enough so he simply put his hands together.

"Then, you may leave. We will have a number of things to discuss now that you're preparing to get married. Though they can be saved until later on."

Zenki and Rias bowed their heads, and left the room.

Once outside of the building all together, Zenki turned to Rias questioningly.

"So, how long do you think it is going to be before the Underworld finds out?"

"Eeh...I'd say an hour."

Zenki chortled.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, now that we've done it, I suppose we should head back to the human world...though there are a few things I also wish to do while I'm here..."

"I actually have something's I need to take care of before we go back. Meet me back at the Gremory castle after you've finished then we'll head back together."

"Sure, I don't mind doing that. And Rias..."

"Yes?"

Zenki showed a slightly mischievous expression on his face.

"Did you see the look on Zekram's face when we said we'd be getting married?"

"Haha, I know. That smile...geez, it was one of the creepiest things I've ever had the misfortune of seeing."

The pair let out small laughs, before Zenki waved his hand.

"See you later Rias~"

"Yes, see you later."

Rias and Zenki went in different directions to do what they needed to do for the day before turning back home.

* * *

Meanwhile, Riser was in the middle of his normal day. Doing his duties for the Phenex family, when he came across his Queen watching television. Showing a grin on his face, he walked down to have a conversation with her…

But then he saw the thing that she was watching.

It was a news report, and it was about Zenki and Rias.

Their faces being shown, with the words 'Marriage of Astaroth and Gremory confirmed' written on the bottom, with the news reporter going over the details of it. His face contorted into an angry look, flames began to dance around him, as if responding to his wild emotions.

"Riser-sama...please don't be upset..."

Yubelluna tried to comfort him.

But Riser didn't seem to be pleased at all.

In fact, he was rather angry about this.

"I-It can't be real, can it Yubelluna? They're going to actually be wed...I-I thought that it wouldn't happen like this...but, they really are going to be married, it just seems so crazy to me, that this is happening..."

"But it is Riser-sama. Perhaps now, you'll be able to get over this...and if it is about love, then we can provide that for Riser-sama, you don't have to worry about this..."

"Yubelluna, I understand you wish to comfort me. But while I do cherish you and the others...this is something I have...Rias was...and then there's Ravel...damn that Zenki! I'll have to do something about this!"

"But, what can you do?"

Yubelluna didn't want anything bad to happen.

Riser seemed to be determined though about what he wanted.

Since it was Rias, it seemed that he wouldn't give up on her.

Riser then turned towards the door, and began walking away.

"Riser-sama, where are you going?"

"I can't believe this is true. They've put it off for so long, and now they've suddenly decided to get married? I can't accept this, there's something fishy going on here, and I intend to fight out what's going on."

Yubelluna tried to stop him, but Riser swiftly left the area, leaving behind the purple haired Queen who wasn't sure what to think, how to feel, and what she should do next in the regards of her King being the way that he was.

* * *

As that was going down, Zenki arrived back at the Astaroth Castle, and went to the sitting room, seeing his Father already having arrived. Intrigue came over Ajuka as Zenki pulled into the room, sitting down opposite of him.

"I heard from Tiamat recently, that you asked her to find the Dragon King's."

Zenki nodded, and began explaining more deeply.

"I did yeah, I've come to a stage in my research into Artificial Longinus' that I could be close to being able to give it some test runs. But for it to progress, having the ability of a strong creature would be best. I already tried Midgardsormr but it seems the lazy Dragon didn't want to become involved with me personally."

Ajuka let out a small laugh.

"I can see that happening, it is about right that Midgardsormr probably wouldn't want to be tied down like that. Though there are other creatures. But apart from that, it's amazing at your age, you're being close to replicating the success of God from the Bible with Sacred Gear's and Longinus. I'm proud."

Zenki, hearing that from his Father, caused him to lightly smile.

"Thanks...you know, when I met Azazel-san those years ago, I hadn't anticipated that I'd end up like this, being able to actually be so close to mimicking and maybe even one day in the future, expanding the technology of Sacred Gears, and perhaps invent something of my own. I want to also make something that could rival, maybe even surpass the current Evil Pieces. That would be an amazing experience for someone like me."

"Haha, keep going Zenki. I'm sure you'll make something that can surpass the current Evil Pieces one day. But for this day, it is a good idea to gain a Dragon King. Failing on that, there are a number of other creatures that could work just as well."

"Yes, I'd like to keep my options open."

Zenki smiled out, but Ajuka suddenly developed a serious face.

"So, I got your message about some suspicious activity. After reviewing it, I tend to agree. But without evidence..."

"Yes, that's why I believe that my marriage to Rias is also going to...lets just say that I talked with Rias about it, and she also is on the same opinion about me regarding a certain few people in the Underworld. If we can make that link...then maybe we could begin putting dents into this enemy. If my theory pays off of course."

"...I've been developing a technique to do with what you've been explaining to me. If we work together, I'm sure that we could pull this off quite fantastically. It also could be something that person would want to do with us."

Zenki slowly nodded.

"Thanks Tou-chan. I don't like suspecting our own kind...but, from the way that certain things have been happening, I can't help but think that this is what we've been thinking about, how the enemy could have known about certain things. Along with how we've found out the enemy wishes to form a group consisting of many factions."

"Yes...then we should work together, and make plans for what could happen."

"Right. Anyway, any news in the Underworld as of late?"

"Not that I can think of...besides, one thing that I'm sure you wouldn't want to discuss."

Zenki frowned, knowing what it could be.

"Could that be a certain thing named Diodora?"

The man's eyebrows raised upwards, indicating that Zenki was right.

"Exactly, Diodora has been causing...I wouldn't say trouble, but strife for the prison he's in. Acting out, thrashing around, injuring himself. It seems that he has either lost his mind a little bit from the isolation he's been in...or it is some kind of act. Knowing Diodora, I wouldn't put it past him to try and do things like this. He's also been asking after you, he keeps insisting that you have a meeting with him."

"When hell freezes over, then I'll go and see him."

Zenki let out a small chortle when he said it.

He truly wasn't looking forward to ever seeing Diodora again.

All of the things he did, Zenki didn't believe that Diodora deserved anyone's attention ever again and could rot in his cell.

But he also knew that Diodora was someone that could be used in the future if the enemy ever attempts something. That's the thoughts of Ajuka at least, and as for Zenki...he'd be perfectly happy to not be near him again.

Seeing Zenki's expression, Ajuka tried to inject some, fun into the conversation.

The best he could anyway.

"Then, I'll get Serafall to use her powers to freeze the Underworld, would that suffice?"

Zenki was surprised that Ajuka attempted some kind of joke.

"Hahaha...funny Tou-chan." He laughed out, but then his brows narrowed. "But, seeing him after all this time…? I'd have to mentally prepare myself. Though his peerage members, former I should say, are getting over what he did to them, it took years for them to have any kind of normalcy, and what they've explained about what he did to them...it makes me wonder why I can't go in and shoot holes into his body."

"If circumstances were different, then I could see that happening. Either way, perhaps when you're ready, then you could go and see Diodora? It's a long shot, but perhaps we could gain some knowledge that we currently don't have."

"Long shot is right. All he probably wants to do is interfere and know what's going on in the outside world. That's all he ever would want. He hates that we've moved on, and he's not the centre of our worlds anymore."

Ajuka couldn't deny that Zenki was probably right in what he was saying.

"Either way, it seems that you're going to be marrying Rias-san. Are you happy with this decision?"

"Yes...it feels right Tou-chan. Maybe it's difficult to explain about it...but, I do like the idea of being married. At first, I wasn't sure...but, now that I've spoken to Rias, and the others, and yeah...it just feels right. Like I'm sure you and Kaa-chan felt."

"Well, she told me that it would be great to be married, several time, and I also agreed so I decided to marry her. Our wedding day was...rather interesting. She ended up going to fight powerful enemies after declaring "Lets fight for our honeymoon!" so...yeah, we went from the wedding reception to fighting powerful Dragons and other creatures. If anything, your Kaa-chan was quite the adventurer, and always liked new challenges."

Zenki smiled, as Ajuka began opening up a bit more about Zenki's Mother.

It was rare for Ajuka to do that, but Zenki was glad that Ajuka was sharing more about his Mother. Zenki didn't have many memories of his Mother, but the ones he did have he cherished, and to hear more about her, it was the best kind of feeling.

* * *

Zenki arrived back at the Gremory estate, where he saw Millicas rushing towards him. Just before the red haired child got in close, Zenki bent down, and opened his arms, so Millicas jumped into said arms, Zenki placing an arm under him to support him as he lifted Millicas up.

"Onii-chan, is it true?!"

"Aah, so you've heard then?"

"Yes, yes! You're marrying Onee-sama, aren't you?"

Zenki chortled at the child's curiosity and also happiness that he seemed to be displaying.

"That's right, Millicas, Rias and I are going to be getting married."

Millicas' face turned brighter, like a thousand suns.

"Onii-chan marries Onee-sama, then that means we'll also be related!"

"Haha, I'm sure that it does mean that yeah~ How about that?"

Millicas hugged Zenki tightly.

"I'm glad...then Onee-sama will be happy, and Zenki-nii-sama is going to with us always~"

"Heeeeh, saying it so cutely like that. I'd be with you guys regardless. Since you're one of my favourite Gremory's ever~"

Zenki sang out, wanting to make Millicas feel happy, and it seemed to have succeeded by the way that Millicas' face curled upwards.

"Yes, and Onii-chan is my favourite Astaroth ever~"

"Ooh, though Tou-chan doesn't go by the name anymore, don't let him know that you said that, okay?" Millicas zipped up his mouth childlike. "Good boy. Now is Rias here? We should be getting back to the human world soon."

"Awww...Onii-chan, you're going back so soon? But you just came back..."

He pouted like a cute child would, so Zenki lightly poked his forehead.

"I know, I've got many things to do. I wish I could stay longer. Next time, I promise that I'll spend an entire day with you."

"That would be best Onii-chan. If you're looking for Nee-sama, then she came inside a few minutes ago."

"Then we should go and see her, right Millicas?"

Millicas nodded, so Zenki carried Millicas off into the castle.

However, as they got inside, Zenki heard raised voices, so he placed Millicas down.

"Millicas, go and play, okay? I'll meet up with you soon."

"Onii-chan, who is that arguing with Nee-sama?"

"...I know who it is, you go and play okay? I promise, I'll be there soon."

Millicas looked troubled, but did as Zenki asked, and walked off while Zenki went towards the living room. As he did, the words became more clear.

"Riser, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I'm not leaving Zenki to marry you."

"But Rias, you're being selfish."

Zenki definitely knew who this was now.

There was no mistaken, so he continued going forward while letting out a small sigh.

"Being selfish?" Rias scoffed. "I'm sorry, but how am I being selfish exactly?"

"We both know that this is just a ploy. You don't really intend to marry Zenki."

"You can't read my mind Riser. Because if you could, then you'd know that's not the case at all. Riser, accept that I do love Zenki, and I fully intend to marry him. Now please leave here at once."

Riser's eyes became devastated when she said that.

It seemed like something he hadn't predicted.

He didn't think Rias was going to fall in love with Zenki.

"But Rias-"

As he was going to convince her, Zenki got within earshot, and knew Rias was becoming distressed, so he spoke up to defend her, and also make sure that Riser got the message loud and clear.

"Riser, she asked you to leave. Please respect her wishes."

Riser's eyes shot for the doorway as Zenki got there.

The eyes he had looked like he was burning holes into Zenki's form.

"Tch, I know what you're up to. Did you convince Rias that you loved her? Because I'm surprised someone like you could love..."

"Riser, do not speak like that to my future husband." Rias defended while Zenki merely looked on, not being bothered at all. "I don't know what you intended to do here Riser, if it was to convince me to leave Zenki, or to do something else entirely. But it isn't going to work. Zenki and I are in love, we will be getting married, so please respect our decision."

Riser turned towards Zenki, and showed rather than an angry look, he seemed to be disheartened, an expression that Zenki didn't expect Riser to have.

"...So, you've made a decision then...I can refute that, you know?"

"Riser, stop being like this. It isn't doing any good. Not you, not your family, you're worrying Ravel-chan you know? She told me that she's worried about you."

Zenki tried to get through to him, but Riser shook his head.

"Ravel doesn't have anything to do with this. Leave Ravel out of this."

"I want to leave Ravel-chan out of this, but you've brought her into this. She wants this needless fighting to stop, and I tend to agree with her."

Riser continued to shake his head time and time again.

Zenki just watched on as he pulled closer. He attempted to grab his shirt to show some kind of intimidation tactic, but Zenki wasn't all that bothered, and kept up his stare, and showed that he wouldn't back down so easily.

"Don't you worry Zenki, I'll make sure that Rias and I end up together. Even if I have to fight you."

"Why would I fight you though? Rias and I have already agreed to be married. I'm not going to fight you over her. I'm sure Rias wouldn't want that either."

"He's right Riser, this is only going to end in one way, and we all know which way it is."

Rias tried to be as kind as she could, as did Zenki, but Riser huffed, and turned his neck.

"Just you wait Zenki, I'll show you the results of my training."

With that, Riser stormed off, with Zenki wrapping an arm around Rias who did the same back.

Neither spoke for a few moments, before Zenki turned to Rias.

"I'm sorry Rias, it seems that he's become more...how to say it..."

"Douche like?"

Zenki couldn't help but feel the corner of his mouth curling upwards.

"Heh...yes, I suppose so."

Zenki replied, as Rias put on a complex expression.

"Zenki, it's a real possibility that he might try some underhanded method. Not to say that he'd do anything illegal, but he might still try and challenge you like he intended to do. If he does, I wonder how Ravel would respond…?"

Rias murmured out at the end, but Zenki reassured her kindly.

"Ravel-chan's explained to me that she wishes to also make sure that Riser...as she said, learns a lesson in humility. I don't want to humiliate Riser, I just want him to understand that he can't keep harassing us like this. Also make him see that this isn't the end, there are other people out there that love him. His peerage for one. But he just seems so damn...obsessed for some reason."

"I know what you mean, it does seem as if he's suddenly gotten this boost in his ego, believing that he and I were supposed to be together. Like someone is feeding his ego and making him believe he can do anything. Riser was kind of a...how Ise would put it, a douche before, but now he seems to have took that to a number of levels up from this."

Zenki didn't want Rias to worry, so he tried to reassure her as best as he could.

"Either way, don't worry about him. If he challenges me, I'll make sure that Riser learns a lesson. For both yours, and Ravel-chan's sakes."

Rias let out a small laugh.

"I know that you will, Zenki."

Rias leaned closer, and locked lips with the green haired Devil. Rias allowed her tongue to enter Zenki's mouth, who responded by allowing his arms to wrap around her form, holding her close to his body, and showed a kind expression on his face, something that she reciprocated.

But as they were, Millicas came into the room, and made a cute grossed out face.

"Ewwww, Nee-sama and Nii-chan are kissing..."

Zenki and Rias let out small laughs, turning to Millicas, with grins on their faces.

"Millicas, did you come back when I said to wait somewhere else?"

"O-Onii-chan, I..."

"It's alright, Zenki. We'll just have to tickle him as punishment~"

Millicas gained a mixture of happiness, and also slight worry as Zenki chuckled happily.

"We can do that. Come here Millicas, time to be tickled~"

"N-Nii-chan! Nee-sama! I-I-" Before he could continue, Zenki and Rias got before him, and began tickling him, with the young boy being unable to stop laughing uncontrollably. "Hahahahahaha! N-Nii-chan! Nee-sama! S-Stoooooop~!"

""Can't sorry~""

Rias and Zenki sang out together, continuing to tickle the young boy, while Sirzechs watched on from a distance. Grayfia also stood beside him, seeing the man tearing up.

"Sirzechs-sama, when are you going to get over your protective feelings for Rias-sama? Zenki-sama wouldn't allow anything to happen to Rias-sama. In fact, I am sure that they will make one another very happy."

"Y-Yes I know that. But..."

"But…?"

Sirzechs hung his head down.

"...I think Millicas likes Rias and Zenki-kun more than us."

Grayfia rolled her eyes, glancing back to Zenki and the others, seeing that they were having a good time. She then allowed the corner of her lips lift up ever so slightly, glad that it seemed to have worked out in the end.

* * *

Riser stormed back to his home, and showed his anger exploding on his face. Every step he took, ignited in flames. The ground scorched with the intense flames that he was showcasing, so much so that his Queen was becoming worried about what was happening.

"Riser-sama, are you-"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, only to see Yubelluna's face turn downwards, so he breathed out. "I'm sorry Yubelluna, I didn't mean to snap at you. This whole situation has gotten me in such an angry mind set that I can't think about anything other than taking down that damn Zenki..."

Yubelluna moved closer, placing a hand on his back.

"It's alright Riser-sama, you haven't done anything wrong. Just forget about them, there are other people out there. You still need a Bishop piece to be filled, so perhaps concentrate your efforts on there."

"Aah yes, if I could get a Bishop that could help me beat Zenki then..."

Yubelluna huffed, pushing out her cheeks and shoved Riser backwards to his confusion.

"H-Honestly! S-Saying things like that, I meant for the group itself. Your obsession with Zenki-sama is going too far! Just stop it right now Riser-sama! O-Or I'll seriously be cross with you! We're all worried about you and all you can think about is them and their happiness and how you want to ruin it! Why can't you think about something else for a change!?"

Yubelluna stormed off, leaving Riser visibly stunned.

He honestly was taken aback by what was going on.

Yubelluna hadn't ever done that before, so seeing it now…

He was shocked.

Sitting down at a table, he placed a hand on his forehead, thinking about what Yubelluna had said.

Had he gone to far?

Was his thoughts turning to obsession?

Maybe Yubelluna was right.

Maybe this was getting out of hand.

Maybe he could…

His thoughts cut off when Bedeze entered the room. His confident look turned to worry when seeing Riser's uncertain face.

"Riser, is something on your mind?"

"Bedeze-sama...do you think I've gone too far?"

Bedeze's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Gone too far with what?"

"With Rias, and with Zenki...I do feel anger about it...but, is it because Ravel is in his group? Ravel said something about it...and maybe she's right. I've always disliked my Imouto with anyone, maybe it's because it's Zenki Astaroth himself...no, if it was anyone, I'd still not be pleased...I don't know what to think. Maybe-"

"I've heard that they've agreed to marry Riser."

Riser did feel a bit of anger stirring in him when Bedeze mentioned that.

"...Yes, it seems that it isn't a lie either..."

"But we have to stop it Riser."

"Bedeze-sama, but why would we need too…?"

"Isn't it obvious? Diodora Astaroth, his family. He is someone that could be causing a lot of problems, Zenki could be the same. You never know. He's influential in the Underworld, he's a scary existence. As we go forward, I'm becoming less in doubt that he'd end up taking over his Otou-sama as a Maou one day. With his old blood of the Beelzebub family being known about, how do we know that he's not connected to the Old Maou Faction? They have been causing problems as of late, and if he's an inside man..."

Riser furrowed his eyebrows.

Even he wasn't sure if Bedeze was making sense.

While he didn't like Zenki in particular, he couldn't see him doing something so outlandish like that.

"Bedeze-sama, I don't think that he'd end up doing something like that..."

"But we don't know currently, Riser. That's why, I am investigating that boy. But it has to be a secret. If you could help me out with that Riser, then you could become more popular. If he's up to no good, and we put a stop to it..."

"Being famous...huh."

Stroking Riser's ego seemed to be working, as Riser was thinking and contemplating what Bedeze was saying.

"Exactly. We'd be the famous Hero's that saved the Underworld from the Beelzebub's attack. I have had suspicions for a while now, but lately it seems that certain things have been happening around that boy. Longinus' have been gathering. A coincidence? Or, is he attempting to use his connections, to Fallen Angels no less, to gather intelligence, and gain their power. I heard a while ago he intends to build a Sacred Gear that could be capable of rivaling the current Longinus'."

"Then...lets bring our concerns to Ajuka-sama. Surely he would..."

"I would, but that man's already been through enough. Would he believe his own son would do these things? After losing his wife, his relative caused trouble for those innocent holy girls. If he found out his own son was also involved with these horrible people. That's why, we can get two birds with one stone. Riser, challenge him to a Rating Game."

"A Rating Game...but what would that accomplish?"

Bedeze hid his smirk, and merely smiled.

"Because if you do, I can search for anything connecting him to the Old Maou Faction unhindered. He's always around, or one of his peerage members. But surely, if they were away watching the Rating Game, then I could find evidence that points him in the direction of those old fools."

"P-Perhaps you have a point...but, I still don't know. While I do believe I've gotten stronger, Ravel did bring up a good point. I might not be strong enough to face him and win."

"Don't worry about that, you just do that, and I can promise you, you'd gain fame. Rias Gremory, she'd be in debt to you, she'd want to be with the man that saved her from making a mistake in marrying someone like Zenki Astaroth. So, what do you say Riser? Do you want to become a Hero? Women love Hero's, isn't that a saying in the human world?"

Riser stroked his chin in thought.

While it seemed a little odd...he had to wonder about it.

Even if there was a small chance.

That, along with his own insecurities kept popping up in his mind time and time again.

"...Do you truly think he's up to something?"

"Don't you? And if you don't...what if something happens with your Imouto?"

"Ravel..."

"Right, look at his peerage as well. Hakuryuukou, Phenex, Twilight Healing, Sword Birth, and two Nekoshou's that have incredible power. He has been gathering a strong peerage, and if something happens to Ravel..."

"N-No, I wont let anything happen to Ravel! I-If I can help Bedeze-sama, then...I don't want anything to happen to Ravel. Not...I just can't let anything happen to her, she's someone that I love dearly..."

Seeing this as his chance, Bedeze placed a hand on Riser's back.

"Work with me, and together, we can protect Ravel, and make sure that he's stopped. If he's doing anything of course. And if he's not, then we can walk away with the knowledge that your Imouto is in the right hands. I'll even help you find a fiancée all your own if you wish~"

He joked with Riser, earning a smile in response.

"Right, lets do this, Bedeze-sama. Though I have doubts that Zenki would...even he seems to not be capable of it...he could be a really good actor, and if that's the case, and he isn't stopped, and something happens to Ravel...then I couldn't forgive myself."

Bedeze nodded, saying "You're doing the right thing." as he turned from Riser, showcasing a truly disgusting smirk on his face.

Riser couldn't see it.

But it was fully on display.

Whatever Bedeze had planned, it seemed that he had manipulated Riser into doing his bidding.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Bedeze's showing his true colours. Whatever his plans are, do involved Zenki in someway and it seems that he's really gunning for them to have a Rating Game, but why that is, I can't reveal much about it now, but we'll be seeing it fully soon. Apart from that, Zenki told the girls about his marriage to Rias, and they took it...rather well, after explaining about what it truly meant. He even made the promise to Akeno to marry them all. Isane and Zenki spent more time together, with Zenki helping her progress in fighting, and using her powers in different ways. Rias and Zenki told the Underworld about their marriage which they're all for, Millicas seems to be all for it as well, since he'll be gaining a new big brother of sorts.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	19. Making plans!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Dzerx; Riser's nonsense can be lol.**

**Clarent excalibur; She is yeah, Isane is quite the badass type of girl~ It's going to be quite romantic when he does propose to her. Something's might shake up during the Excalibur arc, we'll have to wait and see. Haha, that would be quite the funny moment between the two of them huh~?**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had quite the reactions huh, Vali being Vali didn't care as long as he loved her. Ingvild could be waking up rather soon. Isane's growing quite strong huh~ And yeah, she and Irina will have a cool meeting between the two of them. He is quite like that, so I'm glad I can show that here. He's got some plans, I can't reveal much, but it is to do with Zenki and perhaps some others.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, they're going to be getting married now. Something's might stand in their way, but they'll do their best to overcome them. That's Sirzechs for you haha~ They are yeah, they don't want to hold back when it comes to what they feel. He can't no, and that's what Bedeze is playing into. Yubelluna showed that she's not thrilled with the situation and told her King as much~ Isane's truly growing stronger all of the time~**

**OechsnerC; Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Crenin; This chapter answers if he would or wouldn't have to battle Ravel as well. Yeah, that's Riser's thing with how he fights, though in this Rating Game...it might not go the way that he wishes for it to go. He does have a counter measure against the Phenex's abilities, it was shown through some of the first chapters in the story. Haha, Diodora's definitely going to freak out over that yeah~**

**Ldxd; We could see something like that, Ajuka and Zenki do have something's up their sleeves~ Bedeze will be seeing first hand about why he shouldn't try it with them.**

**Skull Flame; I think Riser would explode if he found out Bedeze's true motives. Ravel and Kuroka have an amusing way with one another huh~?**

**Guest 1; Yeah, I do like that for a story idea, and I have been thinking about doing a Harry Potter story, I don't know when though since I've not read the books in a while. Luna is a favourite of mine, and yeah she's a year younger I believe like Ginny is, so it would be until the second book she appeared, unless she's aged up a year to appear in the first one, don't see why she couldn't as I don't think it would change anything really.**

**Silver crow; Glad that you enjoyed it. I don't know when we'll get that, when it feels right for the story then it will come about. She will wake up eventually. Akeno and Zenki had a fun scene huh~? Isane's trying her best yeah, and managed to take down a stray by herself who was around the same level as Raynare. They did yeah, they might have some people against it, but they're doing their best, and wont be stopped by people that are against it. Ajuka is quite proud of his son yeah~ Zenki could have a hand in crafting the Brave Saints. Yup, his Mom was quite the battle girl. He is a good uncle for Millicas huh~? That's Bedeze for you. He could have been lying to Riser, and he's not searching for anything, or he could be searching for something Zenki's made, or got. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea for Akira. Yeah, that sounds about right for the new Maou's, as long as the new Satans are strong and cool characters, I'm alright with anyone. Yeah, I saw them as well, when we find more out about them then perhaps. I've got plans for Diodora, that's all I can say right now. Some might have been promoted. I suppose they would be yeah. I suppose that some people would call him a scary existence. Cool harem suggestions. Irina might get something from Zenki. I like the names! I suppose they could be called that yeah.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I probably will if I can finish the chapter off in time.**

**Andrew123456; Thank you! I'm happy you're enjoying it so far!**

**WebNovelMonster; He might be around, but he wont be getting away with what he's done.**

**Guest 3; That would be interesting, I wish we saw more of what the Hybrid Theory powers could have done in canon. Shinobu is a nice name yeah, I do like that one.**

**Guest 4; I've got many favourite characters from those series so I'll put some of my top characters in no particular order, but there are more that I do really like. From Dragon Ball, Gohan, Piccolo, Bulma, Future Trunks. From Bleach, Rukia, Kisuke, Shunsui, Byakuya. From One Piece, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Chopper. From Fairy Tail, Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, Zeref. From Naruto, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Tsunade, Hinata. Of course I have other characters I love from each series like the main characters of each of those series I do like for different reasons, but those are some of the ones I really enjoy.**

**Guest 5; Yeah, I've been reading Akame ga kill manga recently, so I could make a story for that in the future. Those two would be pretty fun~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Making plans!**

Having arrived back home from his time in the Underworld, and dealing with everything that had happened there, Zenki saw that something odd was going on. Within his living room, he was met with a desperately sad looking Kuroka, who's eyes shot for him, and she began letting out a cute cry.

"Zenki-chan help me nyaaaa! Please don't let her do anything nyaaa!"

Kuroka screamed, shaking side to side as Ravel watched on from the background, holding back a smile.

"Zenki-sama, it seems that we have a guest."

Zenki saw that the Undine leader had somehow gotten inside of the house, and was attempting to hold Kuroka's hand, who kept batting the hand away from her own. But the Undine leader wasn't about to give up now and kept trying to get close to Kuroka.

"D-Don't come near me nya!"

Kuroka snapped at the Undine leader, but she didn't heed Kuroka's call, and kept trying to close the distance between them. Zenki looked a mixture of confused, and slight bemusement that was happening right now.

"Eh..."

"Zenki-chan, Ravel-chan went too far this time, and she let the Undine girl in!"

Kuroka accused of Ravel, but Ravel shook her head.

"I didn't let her in Kuroka-sama." Ravel said it with a plain look. "Though I'm not against it."

Kuroka scarily glared at Ravel, who held back a small smile on her face.

"Ravel-chan, this isn't...I mean, I am just an adorable girl, and this person is...ooh Maou-sama...I-I can't...a-and now she's doing something...s-she's doing...she's…I can't do this Zenki-chan, please help me out...nyaaaa..."

Kuroka looked ill as her eyes saw that the Undine was suddenly beginning to bang on her abs, gaining Kuroka's attention.

"Kuroka-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I love yoooooooooooooooou!"

The Undine cried with large tears escaping her eyes, giving Kuroka a fright.

"Nyan...no, I can't be near you. Please leave me alone nyaaaa..."

"K-Kuroka-sama! I love Kuroka-sama! She is my everything!"

The Undine then attempted to get closer once more, but Kuroka stopped her with a single finger, erecting a barrier that blocked the Undine away from her body.

"Stay away from me nyaaa!"

Kuroka snapped but the Undine just showed a bright smile and kept trying to move closer to Kuroka.

The young black haired cat cringed, she didn't even want anything to do with the Undine.

Zenki went to comment as Kuroka turned towards him.

"Kuroka-san, this is-"

"Zenki-chan, Ravel went too far this time! She did this! She hates me this much that she sent this Undine leader after me, and now they wish to do erotic things towards me nyaaa! I don't know if I can handle this!"

Zenki saw that Ravel was trying to not crack up.

He also had to confess that he had similar feelings, and wasn't trying to laugh, but it was quite difficult when Kuroka's...love interest seemingly kept making lovey dovey eyes towards her.

"As I said, I didn't do this." Kuroka turned towards Ravel who waved. "When I came to the door, someone else was already there. I couldn't do anything about the Undine leader coming into the room like this, could I?"

"Who was at the door then nyaaa?"

Kuroka demanded, as Zenki became intrigued.

"Well, the person was..."

"Me." Asia revealed, walking into the room with a serene smile on her face. "I let in Dine-chan~"

Kuroka almost fainted when she heard that.

Asia…

Asia had let her in….

"D-Dine-chan?! You've given her a name?!"

Kuroka snapped as it seemed that her mind was slowly becoming into something insane, Ravel smirking "This is so perfect." and folded her arms, watching it all unfurl.

"No, I didn't give her a name. She told me her name is Dine-chan~ She wanted it to be told to you...because she really does like you Kuroka-san~"

Kuroka slapped her hand on top of her forehead, sighing deeply.

"T-That's...i-it isn't like that at all! Asia-chan! You didn't have to let her in!"

"But Kuroka-san she really does like you, so I thought that you could become even closer than you are now..."

The Undine leader clapped his hands together several times.

"Yes, yes! Kuroka-sama is best!"

Kuroka shuddered at the sight of the Undine, she really didn't like this at all.

"B-But Asia-chan, I thought you were my friend nyaaaa..."

"I-I am Kuroka-san! P-Please don't be so sad, it's alright! Everything is okay!"

"...No, you did this and now I'm going to be stuck with this...Undine nyaaa...I just wanted to be a simple girl in a simple world...that's all..."

Zenki saw that Kuroka looked quite depressed, so he went over to the Undine leader, placing a hand on her back.

"Excuse me, but Kuroka-san's a bit busy now, would it be alright if you left for the moment?"

"Kuroka-sama is...my looooooooooooooove!"

Zenki cringed as did Kuroka.

"Y-Yes, I'm quite aware. But could you please leave? I'm sorry to sound forceful, but Kuroka-san's a bit busy and as you've seen, she's a bit upset at the moment."

The Undine leader looked to Kuroka who nodded with a small whine out of her mouth.

"Yes, that's right...if that's my Kuroka-sama that needs me to leave, then I'll do my best!" The Undine jumped up, bowing her body to Kuroka who scowled when the Undine couldn't see her, but smiled when she could. "Goodbye my lady love! I'll carve you a necklace out of stone!"

"S-Stone...sounds good...but you don't have to go to so much trouble for me..."

"It's fine, since you're my Kuroka-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kuroka whimpered as the Undine saluted Kuroka, and left the room.

When she was gone, she exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"D-Damn nyaaa. That Undine is scary..." Her eyes shot for Asia who smiled serenely. "Asia-chan! We don't let Dine-chan into this house!"

"But Kuroka-san..."

"No, I refuse it! We all have that one person we wont allow into this house, and I want that person to be mine!"

"Dine-chan...she's a good girl really. Surely, if you got along with her, then it would be a nice friendship between them..."

"I don't even like her!"

"Kuroka-san, that's not nice."

Kuroka shot a look for Asia, while Zenki came between them.

"Alright, lets keep calm now. Everyone has likes and dislikes..."

"But Zenki-chan, t-the Undine woman..." Asia showed a curious look. "...Dine-chan." Asia nodded. "Dine-chan, came into this house, and kept trying to make me feel weird! I was scared of Dine-chan, don't let her in again! She was holding my hand, and I know that she wanted more! She wanted to hug me tightly nyaaaaaaaaa!"

Zenki seeing that Kuroka was truly becoming worried, tried to relieve her of those worries.

"It's alright Kuroka-san, I'm sure that there is a solution here. Perhaps we can have her calm down her...advances on you. It seems that...eeh, Dine-chan might have a difficulty in letting things die down like this..."

Kuroka nodded with hands clasped together.

"Yes, that would be best. She's scary, but she could be good if she didn't keep flirting with me nyaaa. That's one of the scariest things that I have to deal with Zenki-chan nyaaa..." Kuroka went over to Zenki, and hugged him tightly. "Zenki-chan nyan. I need a comforting night with you. I can't...I can't even think about it anymore."

"I see...then it seems that you're really in need."

Ravel shook her head several times at the sight before her, seeing that Kuroka was taking advantage of the situation. Though Kuroka didn't seem to mind, and flashed her a peace sign towards Ravel who scowled.

"I am nyaa. I can't keep going without Zenki-chan's touch."

"Heeeh, then get to bed Kuroka-san, I'll be there shortly."

Kuroka showed a sultry smile, and wiggled her hips seductively.

"Alright then nyaaa~ See you soon~"

Kuroka skipped off to the stairs, going up them, and then disappeared.

Zenki turned to Ravel with a kind smile.

"Ravel-chan, it seems that your Onii-chan is...lets just say that I think we'll be doing a few things soon enough."

"Aah, Zenki-sama. I see, then I shall begin making some preparations. Is there anything specific you'd like me to do?"

"Not until we know what the Underworld are doing. I'd say we'll find out in a few days."

Ravel inclined her neck, knowing that he was probably right.

Zenki then went up the stairs, and went to his bedroom.

* * *

Getting there, he saw that Kuroka was already prepared. She was perched on the bed, wearing nothing at all. No panties, no bra, she revealed everything to him and she wasn't ashamed of it either.

She even allowed her legs to be sultry laid out to cover just enough of her maidenhood yet showed a little bit to tease him.

"Zenki-chan, I'm ready to have a cute baby~ All I need is you~"

Zenki blinked several times as she laid back on the bed, showcasing her large breasts. Jiggling as she went down, Zenki saw her breasts appear as if they were dancing. The pinkness of Kuroka's nipples, and how hard they were caught his eye.

It seemed that Kuroka truly was quite...excited right now.

Zenki began taking off his clothes while Kuroka's tails came out from behind her, slowly rotating around, showcasing her excitement by allowing her hand to slowly run down the right hand side of her body, placing itself onto her hip, smacking her lips together at the sight before her.

"Zenki-chan, seems like you're being so cute right now nyaaa~"

"Heeeh..." Zenki watched as Kuroka pulled herself up off the bed, allowing her body to lean up with her bouncy breasts to move with her breathing. "Kuroka-san, seems like you've calmed down about your Undine friend."

"She's scary, that girl...I can't even think about that person nyaaa..." Kuroka watched as Zenki's shirt came off, as did his pants, revealing his underwear. "Nyaaaaa….not underwear Zenki-chan, it's supposed to be a naked time right now..."

Zenki bent down towards her, briefly overlapping his lips onto hers, Kuroka's cheeks began to turn red.

Despite being rather sultry, it seemed like Kuroka truly was quite like a normal girl when it came to having some romantic moments. Enjoying the taste of his lips, the way that his hand gently went to her face, and began running down her upper body.

When his hand went towards her breast, Kuroka's blush intensified as she became more daring, allowing her hands to grab his underwear, pulling it down in one fell swoop, revealing his manhood to her.

Kuroka's moist lips curled upwards at the sight of the boys lower body, purring as Zenki's hand finally cupped her breast, gently caressing the beautiful breast. His other hand gently guided Kuroka down onto the bed, while he crawled in next to her, their lips never breaking apart.

When her eyes went towards his own, she saw that he was offering a supporting look into her eyes, something that made her rather happy.

"Zenki-chan, whenever we kiss, I can't help but feel amazing."

"I'm glad that I could help you feel good Kuroka-san."

Kuroka meowed as she flipped their positions. Her body on top of Zenki's. Her smooth hands slowly running down the her King's body. Going down his abs, along with her eyes lustfully going into his own.

"Zenki-chan, when are you going to begin repopulating the Nekomata's nyaaa?"

"Are you in a hurry?"

Kuroka shrugged.

"I just went to get a heads start. I mean, I can already feel you from my butt Zenki-chan, it seems that you're quite healthy down there nyaaaa."

"Kuroka-san..."

Kuroka gave a humbling look.

She knew what he was going to say.

"I know, with Asia-chan and all. Hurry and do naughty things with Asia-chan so we can have kids, kay? I want to have cute green haired neko Devil babies~ It sounds fantastic to someone like me nyaaa~"

Zenki's hands laid themselves on her hips, as she let out a cute moan. Feeling his fingers sliding around and cupping her butt, something Kuroka quite liked, she fell forward with a bigger than normal blush on her face, as Zenki smiled.

"Yes, that would be the best Kuroka-san, having children."

Kuroka's face turned into a cutely look.

"Yes, Zenki-chan?!"

"Yes, that's right. Is it a strange thing to say?"

Kuroka giggled several times, shaking her head side to side.

"Nope~ That's alright with me nyaaa~ I can't wait for our children. Just imagine it, those nerds would be so hot~ They'd have no problem with getting laid, and then getting us some cute grandchildren! Zenki-chan! Think of our children's children! How cute would that be?!"

Seeing her enthusiasm, he couldn't deny that it was rather pleasing to see.

"Whoa, we'd have to have kids before then Kuroka-san."

"Yes, I know. But it would be great if we did do something like having cute kids nyaaa~ That grandchildren thing is for the future, I can wait until then. Though I want to have cute children in the near future..."

Zenki smiled at the young woman, giving her a confident stare.

"We will Kuroka-san. I promise you that we will."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue in a cute manner.

"Seems like Zenki-chan's come around to many ideas lately. Not only getting married, but kids too~?"

"Well, I'm growing older. I might still be young...but, I'd also like a wife, a number of wives...still sounds weird to say." Kuroka snickered as Zenki continued. "And hearing about your goals of kids...it would be nice. I'd have some knowledge to pass onto them."

Kuroka smiled down at Zenki.

It felt like he had been thinking about it for a good while now.

And if it lead to her getting kids with him...then she was overwhelmingly happy.

She bent down, ferociously locking lips with the young boy, and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. Zenki barely had time to react before her body grind up and down on his own, his hand still on her butt ran up and stroked her lower back as she purred into his mouth.

"Zenki-chan, hearing those words makes me rather excitable. Lets spend the night doing naughty things~"

"Alright, Kuroka-san."

Zenki gave her a kind smile, as they spent the night together. Kuroka was glad, she was able to be this close to her King, it made it seem like everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Two days later, after school had finished Zenki decided to do some different projects, one of them being his Artificial Longinus Sacred Gear.

While working on something's in his private lab area, Zenki was quite relaxed. He was able to just get on with his things, and make sure that he was able to continue working on his Artificial Sacred Gear once more, wondering more about if he could finally get what he would want.

He glanced at Ingvild, who of course was still sleeping.

He allowed a soft smile to appear on his face, before getting back to work…

But as he did, he thought he saw that her hand had twitched.

"Ingvild-san…?"

Zenki looked at the hand, focusing in on it, wondering if he had seen anything or it was simply his mind playing a trick on him.

But she didn't move again, she made no noise, and he checked on her vitals, with everything seemingly being normal.

"Maybe it was just me after all..."

He murmured, getting back to work on his Artificial Longinus Sacred Gear.

However, while he was working on his Artificial Sacred Gear, Ravel suddenly came into the room, and she looked slightly frantic. Zenki turned towards her, as she moved forward.

"Zenki-sama, it seems that what we thought could be true, is going to be happening."

Zenki glanced at the thing in her hand, the paper, and took it from her.

Overlooking the paper, Zenki exhaled slowly.

"Seems like it is going to happen Ravel-chan, how are you feeling?"

Ravel placed her hands before her, showcasing a cute expression on her face.

"...Well, it isn't exactly how I wished for it, but I do know that it has to happen. Zenki-sama, does this also confirm our suspicions about..."

Zenki shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know about that just yet. But it does mean that at least that person wishes for us to have a Rating Game. Riser...honestly, seems like I'm going to have to fight him." His hand turned to Ravel's head, gently petting her head. "Don't worry Ravel-chan, I wont ask you to participate in the Rating Game."

"Z-Zenki-sama, if it was for you..."

"I can't ask you to fight your own Onii-sama in a fight. I'll be alright with doing it."

"Yes...I understand. If that's the case, then I am sure Zenki-sama shall succeed."

Zenki was glad that she had some confidence in him, enough to help her brother out of the way that he was thinking.

"Then I guess that I'll be meeting with Riser soon enough to discuss this. I'm not all that surprised that people from houses that opposed Astaroth either due to Diodora's antics, or people in general that hate houses like my own that are supporting Risers attempts, and I can see that even some people that dislike the Phenex household are here..."

"Perhaps if they do hate the Phenex, they wish to see Riser-nii-sama to be beaten or something…?"

That's what Ravel guessed, and Zenki couldn't refute what she was saying either.

"Probably something like that. People would support it if they thought either way about our families. If they hated or loved us and hated or loved the other household. It's something I thought might happen. But, it seems that for Riser to stir this amount of people up...heh, no, it would be Bedeze...either way, I'm sure that we'll be able to deal with this quickly. Ravel-chan, could you reply to the Underworld and tell Riser that I'll meet him when he's ready?"

"Of course Zenki-sama. Underworld, or human world for the meeting?"

"Either's fine with me."

Ravel bowed her head, and went to leave, but she then paused, turning to Zenki, and moved closer to the young boy. Her arms went around Ravel's body, and gently embraced the young girl, who pressed her lips against his own.

Moving closer to the young woman, he gently held onto her while she looked content about what was happening.

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, this will be sorted out soon enough."

Zenki smiled out, Ravel looked relieved as he said it.

"Yes, Zenki-sama. Thank you."

Zenki waved his hand, he didn't want Ravel to worry about these things.

Ravel smiled, and hoped that the situation was resolved rather soon.

Though she wasn't completely sure about what was to come, she believed in Zenki, and that he'd be able to help out in this situation, and make sure that everything goes as smoothly as it could do.

* * *

A few days later, Zenki received a call from Le Fay. He was surprised, but also was wondering what could happen with her, so he went to go and meet her, finding it odd that he was being asked to transport to a different country, but he did just that.

When arriving at that location, he saw Le Fay waving excitedly so he walked forward, with a bemused look on his face. He saw that there was a field in the distance. He also felt a little bit of power coming from it, more than normal humans.

He guessed that he wasn't dealing with human magicians either, though from the distance, he couldn't exactly tell, he wished that someone like Koneko or Kuroka was around for him to deal with this swiftly.

"Le Fay-san, I came. Is something wrong? Did you find any information out?"

Le Fay shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I don't have anything Zenki-sama. Have you heard anything?"

"Right now, I believe that I might be meeting with the Norse rather soon."

Le Fay's face curled upwards.

"R-Really Zenki-sama?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't ask you to get your hopes up. It might turn out to be not the right way, but we're still searching." Le Fay understood that. "So, what was it that you wished for me to come for Le Fay-san? Did you want to go on a date?"

Zenki teased, wanting to have a little bit of fun with Le Fay.

Le Fay's face flew into several shades of red, and she began spluttering while jumping side to side.

"Z-Zenki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! G-Going on a date with Zenki-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't know if I could do something like that! B-But, if it is was Zenki-sama, then I wouldn't mind at all! This would be..."

Zenki gave an odd stare, bending down towards her, and gently petted her head.

Le Fay blushed even more at the sight of the young boy's hand.

"Z-Zenki-sama's hand..."

"So tell me, why here exactly?"

Zenki didn't get why she didn't just come back. It seemed like she could have said it back at home.

"W-Well, it's because I wished for some assistance Zenki-sama...with my...erm...with my spell, and I need some ingredients for it...a-and one of them is...some Minotaur meat, so I thought that Zenki-sama might be able to help me out..."

Zenki showed a cool smile.

"Alright then, I'll do my best with that."

Le Fay clapped her hands together.

"That would be great! Thanks Zenki-sama! I'm sure we'll succeed!"

Zenki liked her optimism, though he himself wasn't sure on what to think.

He walked with Le Fay towards the field he sensed the powers coming from, knowing now that it was a herd of Minotaur, and swiftly walked forward. But as he did, he felt as if something was approaching them, so Zenki gently pulled Le Fay backwards, and made sure that she was rather safe.

"Zenki-sama, is something wrong?"

"Hmmm, not sure yet. Just felt a change suddenly."

Zenki revealed, something that surprised Le Fay, but she decided to stay close to Zenki just in case something was to happen.

But then Zenki breathed out slowly, knowing what was happening.

"Never mind, Azazel-san's coming out now. We're not in danger."

"Azazel..."

Le Fay began before Azazel dropped down from the sky, spreading out his eternal night wings of the Fallen Angel. Showing a grin on his face, he directed his finger towards Zenki, and said "Get daze!" but Zenki merely sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were auditioning for Satoshi-kun's job."

Azazel let out a bellowing laugh.

"Hahaha! Funny!" Azazel continued to laugh for a few moments, then he merely smiled. "So, what's one of my favourite Devils doing in a place like this?"

"Minotaur meat, you?"

Azazel nodded.

"Me too."

"Ooh, Le Fay-san wishes for a good quality..."

Zenki didn't know how much she needed, though since it was for Le Fay, he wasn't going to let her down.

"I'd need meat from at least three of the Minotaur's."

Le Fay chimed in, but Azazel shook his head.

"But, I also need a good deal of meat for a project I'm doing."

"B-But, we were here first...ca-can't we just share it?"

Le Fay asked, but Azazel looked unsure of that.

"It's not like I wouldn't under normal circumstances, but we can't take so much meat from them, it might end up becoming bad for their populace. So, if it's alright, your project can be put on hold for a while?"

Le Fay looked as if she didn't want to comply.

"W-Well...you're the leader of the Fallen Angels, and I am sure that you're doing a good project...b-but, I also wish for the project that I am doing might be able to help my Onii-sama in the long run..."

Azazel folded his arms.

"Seems like a hard situation we've found ourselves in here..."

Zenki looked between them, then turned to Azazel.

"Azazel-san, be nice, and let Le Fay-san have it. I'm sure your project can wait a little while, right? Hers is kind of urgent with her Onii-sama and all...who's been missing for a while. Can't we just come to some sort of situation where we both get what we want?"

"It's impossible, I need the meat for a dinner that I'm having in a week or two, depending on schedule of the people in question."

Zenki and Le Fay sweat dropped.

""Are you serious?""

Azazel's eyebrows sharpened.

"It's an important dinner with a faction that doesn't exactly get along with Fallen Angels! I want to make the best kind of impression that I can! Because I'm dealing with them for a part for my Artificial Longinus Sacred Gear! That, and to make peace with them! Peace is important too!"

"Hey, I'm also making adjustments to mine also~"

Azazel placed a finger to his lips with a happy childlike expression on his face.

"Then you'll know how important it is~"

"But, I still think that finding Le Fay-sans Onii-sama is also very important. There's got to be some kind of agreement that we can come to that puts both sides in a good position...hmmmm, maybe we could...this meal of yours, I could have some of the Astaroth family chefs be sent. They make excellent food, even one of Diodora's former peerage members are people that can help out..."

"But, this meat is needed. They only like this kind of delicacy...I know that finding your Onii-sama is important, but this could also be important to grow ties between our factions..."

Le Fay's eyes began to drift down, so Zenki stepped forward, jabbing a finger towards Azazel.

"I wont surrender that meat!"

"Fufu, are you going to be standing against me Zenki? I'm not against it. Perhaps we could settle it the old fashioned way?"

"Eh…? What's that Zenki-sama? I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

Le Fay panicked, but Zenki showed a smile.

"Don't worry about that, it's not a fight between us."

Le Fay was surprised it wasn't.

But it made her wonder what it was that they did to settle things.

"What is it then Zenki-san?"

Zenki chortled.

"It's time for Robot Rumble."

"R-Robot Rumble…?"

Le Fay didn't get it, and could only watch what was about to happen.

Zenki stuck out his wrist, showcasing a watch, then he pressed in the middle, saying "Materialize Robo Puppy!" Le Fay looked happily surprised as a teleportation circle appeared on the ground, revealing a cute little robot dog appearing.

"Robo Puppy! I remember Robo Puppy!"

"Now, it's time for me to summon Maouga!"

Azazel mimicked Zenki's action with a watch on his wrist, and summoned a robot that looked like a weird Devil humanoid type. Le Fay saw that it was wielding a katana with a dangerous aura around it. She felt shivers down her spine, and then looked to the robot dog.

"Zenki-sama, what about your dog…? That Maouga thing looks terrifying..."

"Aah, don't worry Le Fay-san. Robo Puppy's got this."

"He's got this?"

Le Fay wondered, only to see that Zenki had raised his hand to his wrist.

"Robo Puppy, activate Assault Mode!"

"Robo Puppy activating Assault Mode."

Le Fay watched in amazement that the robot dog began to seemingly grow taller, the limbs gained more metal, standing up on its hind legs. Sticking out its paws, a sword made out of seemingly energy appeared, which Robo Puppy grabbed, and swung it around dangerously.

"Fueeee, seems like Robo Puppy's beefed up a bit. But my Maouga is not weak either. It shall break that dogs illusions of winning!"

"Kukuku, don't mess with Robo Puppy, he's not only strong, but his A.I has many combat scenarios within him, he can react to many kinds of attacks. And he even has a power cell that gives him ultra power!"

"Then is it the usual? The first outside of the circle wins?"

Zenki nodded as Azazel drew a large circle on the ground.

It looked to be half the size of a normal school field.

Le Fay then saw Azazel and Zenki take a stance.

""Now go!""

As soon as they did that, Robo Puppy and Maouga charged at one another.

"Now deploying, missiles."

Maouga announced, opening his metal body and shot off many missiles towards Robo Puppy, but Robo Puppy countered with a barrier surrounding him, tanking the missiles, something Azazel admired greatly.

"Sweet, a barrier reacting to projectile attacks."

"And those missiles, designed to go for large gatherings of metal rather than heat signatures, as always Azazel-san is amazing~"

The pair laughed as Le Fay watched the dog and Devil robots get in close, swinging their katana's at the other, and when their swords clashed, a large wave of aura erupted forward, digging into the ground, and almost blew Le Fay over.

But she managed to stay on her feet, watching the sword clashing of two robots in the centre.

"I've programmed my Maouga with the fighting style of a respectable swordsman!"

Azazel said, as Maouga gave a complicated slashing technique towards Robo Puppy.

But Robo Puppy parried each attack, and then followed up by opening its mouth, releasing a sphere of aura for Maouga.

"I also programmed mine with skills of strong swordsmen! Maouga shall be defeated by the combination of skill and power!"

Maouga raised his arm, and blocked the aura with an energy shield attached to his arm, and followed up by a piercing attack towards Robo Puppy.

But as the blade got near, and Robo Puppy went to parry, Maouga threw up its shield to parry the sword away, allowing the piercing attack to land a direct hit on Robo Puppy, sending Robo Puppy flying towards near the edge of the arena.

"Robo Puppy! Don't give up! Use your lightning strike!"

"L-Lightning strike?"

Azazel murmured, watching as the Robo Puppy twirled his blade around, until it pierced the ground.

"Robo Puppy deploying electrocution."

Azazel didn't like the sound of that, watching as a mass of lightning flowed from the robot dogs body, into the blade, as if it was transmitting it, then it sent the huge shock wave of lightning towards Maouga.

"S-Shit...Maouga, jump out of the way!"

Azazel commanded, and as Maouga was going to jump, Robo Puppy opened its mouth, shooting a glue like substance out of its mouth, attaching Maouga to the ground, which also conducted the electricity.

"Heh! Didn't think I'd see that kind of trick Azazel-san? You always have to make sure you think of every eventuality, isn't that right!?"

"Hahaha, you're not wrong, but even this lightning wont stop Maouga!"

Azazel watched as the lightning ran through Maouga's systems, and despite being a robot, it seemed that the systems of the robot only had been partly damaged, and needed a little few seconds to reboot some of its processes.

But the dogs tail began spinning like a propeller, Robo Puppy shot off towards the rebooting Maouga to Azazel's worries.

"M-Maouga, shoot out the ice missiles!"

"Ice missiles..."

Zenki watched as Maouga raised his arm, and from it, a multitude of missiles came for Robo Puppy, so it activated the barrier once more, but when the missiles hit the barrier, it froze it in the place it hit, ice spreading out from all around it, with a number of them hitting all over the barrier, creating a freezing dome.

"That's right! I anticipated you'd create a barrier, so I turned it into a trap!"

"Amazing...you are quite smart after all. But since you only deployed them now, makes me believe you've only got a limited number of them, and you could have used them all up. Yet, Robo Puppy's power source is able to handle a number of barriers, and also, it can still control lightning. So watch Robo Puppy's power!"

Robo Puppy increased its lightning output, shooting off the mass into the air, and shattered the ice dome in one attack, though Zenki wondered how much more power it would have from using such an attack.

Robo Puppy then shot forward for Maouga, just as the robot repaired itself, clashing violently with Robo Puppy's sword, sparks going off between their beautiful blades that seemed to dance as they clashed again and again.

"That's it Robo Puppy! Don't give up!"

"Now Maouga, counter attack!"

"Robo Puppy, show them your fighting prowess!"

"Haha! Robo Puppy might be good, but he's not Maouga!"

Le Fay watched as both Azazel and Zenki had large smiles on their faces.

More than the meat, it seemed like they genuinely having an amazing time with one another.

Le Fay herself watched the intense robot battle. Seeing all sorts of different tricks being deployed. Zenki and Azazel kept countering one another. No matter what one robot did, the other had a counter for it.

It was so amazing, that she couldn't contain her happiness, and kept cheering "Robo Puppy! Maouga!" and she herself wasn't usually into mecha either, but for this experience, she couldn't give it up for the world.

Then with the fight coming to a climax, both Robo Puppy, and Maouga's power cells were drained to a point that they wouldn't be able to last for much longer, and having destroyed the entire field that they were in.

"Damn, seems like our robots are evenly matched Zenki."

"Yes...My Robo Puppy has done fantastic, I'm so proud of him~"

Azazel smiled at the sight, watching as the robots continued to clash.

He then saw Robo Puppy letting out some oil from its body, Maouga's power cell drained to a point where Maouga couldn't avoid it, slipping ever so slightly on it, Robo Puppy rammed Maouga fully in the body, sending the robot flying backwards.

Azazel's face fell while Zenki's face grew larger.

"M-Maouga! No!"

"Yes! Robo Puppy!"

Zenki cheered, watching as Maouga's body slammed outside of the circle, and having Robo Puppy be the winner.

"Zenki-sama! Robo Puppy did it! He did it! He won!"

Zenki smiled at Le Fay's happiness, while he rushed to Robo Puppy, placing a hand on top of Robo Puppy's head, and brought out some scrap metal, giving the robot dog the scrap metal to eat for him to refuel.

"You did it! Amazing Robo Puppy! Good boy~"

Zenki smiled at the sight of the robot while Robo Puppy looked up to Zenki.

"Robo Puppy loves praise from Master."

Le Fay placed a hand over her chest.

"Then Azazel-sama, is it alright if we take the meat?"

Azazel lowered his head, ultimately nodding.

"...Alright, fair is fair. Seems like I've got to go back to the drawing board with Maouga...but still, maybe it's because Zenki's had more time with Robo Puppy, and perfecting the programming...guess that my dinner can wait..."

"Azazel-san, I'm sure that we can get some other thing that this guy you're having a dinner with would love."

"Maybe...I might have to be creative. But fair is fair, maybe I could find another source of meat, ideally fresh is best, but perhaps I could buy some...either way, good match Zenki~"

Zenki smiled at the sight before him, and stuck up his thumb.

"Good match Azazel-san!"

Le Fay was amazed by how they both had just had some kind of robot battle, and then went back to being rather close with one another. It was amazingly fantastic to see something of that nature, but more importantly, she was glad that she managed to get the Minotaur meat.

* * *

The next day, a Monday, Zenki was in the basement of the training area, with Vali, attempting to convince her to come to school. Sometimes, Vali just refused to go to class, she didn't see the point of it so Zenki as her King attempted to make her see that going to school would be the best thing.

"Vali-chan, please~"

"No, I'm training today."

Zenki pursed his lips.

"But, today is supposed to be a fun day~ I heard that we've got a test~"

"Only you, and Ravel find tests actually fun."

Zenki began nodding to that.

"I wont refute that Vali-chan. But, is there anything that I can do to convince you to come to school Vali-chan?" Vali folded her arms, shaking her head. "Hmmmm, how about we do some stuff together Vali-chan, I know you like it when we do some naughty stuff."

Vali contemplated it for a few moments, before ultimately she began shaking her head.

"Even if I do...I also wish to train today."

"You could train afterwards."

"I want to train all day."

Zenki could see that she was adamant, so he walked closer to the stoic woman, taking her hand in his own, and placed it on his butt, Vali's cheeks turned slightly red as he gave a grin towards her.

"I know what my Vali-chan likes after all."

Vali looked down at his hips, then towards his face which kept up his smile.

"...This, and also, you have to have a fight with me later on. Then I'll go to school."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I can do that for you~"

Vali squeezed him from behind as she locked lips with him for a brief moment.

"You do know what I love after all, Zenki."

"Yup, I know my Queen very well~"

Zenki smiled out as he hugged her, something that she returned.

She didn't do affectionate stuff around others, but when it was one on one like this, she was content with that.

But then, as they embraced, Ravel came into the training room, seeing the closeness between the two of them, and folded her arms.

"Zenki-sama, Grayfia-sama has just contacted us."

"Ah, I see...then, is it happening?"

"Onii-sama's coming today after school, to the Occult Research Club."

"Then, I guess we'll be discussing the Rating Game...right, I guess that you'll be having a fight soon enough Vali-chan~"

Vali smirked.

"Now you're speaking my language, I can hardly wait Zenki. I wish to fight very strong opponents. If at all possible, I want to fight one of the strongest enemies by myself."

"Since it's you Vali-chan, I'll leave it to you~"

"Haha, alright then Zenki, lets get to school."

With one more grope of Zenki's butt, she casually went out of the room.

Zenki smiled at the young woman, before turning to Ravel who looked serious.

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, we've got this."

"Yes, Zenki-sama!"

Ravel nodded, and went out of the room.

Zenki cracked his knuckles, getting himself ready for the next situation that he was going to be dealing with.

* * *

The time had come, and Zenki, Rias, and their peerages sat down within the Occult Research club, waiting for Riser to come.

Tensions were high.

The peerage sat at a distance away from Rias and Zenki who sat down at the couch, Rias' hand locked together with Zenki's own.

Le Fay right now had stayed at the house with Gasper, seemingly she wished to know more about the Vampire, so he thought it would be a good chance...if Gasper didn't freeze her in time that was.

Grayfia also had appeared, it seemed like she'd be the mediator between the groups.

"Rias-sama, Zenki-sama, Riser-sama shall appear shortly. Is there anything in particular that you need before this begins?"

Zenki shook his head, while Rias answered.

"No, we're fine Grayfia. The sooner this ends, the better."

Ise looked on, feeling the tensions within the room, and wondered what was going to happen next. She wasn't used to this, but everyone else was alright with it. They seemed to be taking it in their stride, and making things quite like a situation that didn't need to be taken to seriously.

"I-Is this okay?"

Isane asked the room.

Asia turned to Isane with confusion.

"Is what okay Isane-san?"

"W-Well...t-this? I mean, this is serious, right?"

"This is serious." Rias said it calmly. "However, we have to do our best to remain calm. If we allow our emotions to rule us, then the meeting could go in a direction that we wouldn't like it to go Ise. Remember that, we should always try for the best outcome."

"R-Right, I get it Buchou! I'll do my best!"

Rias nodded, as Ise began to feel a little more relaxed...

* * *

But then the tension went up when a flaming circle appeared on the ground. Ise looked to Vali who remained calm, while Asia showed a smile towards Ise.

"Don't worry Ise-san, it's going to be okay~"

Ise was surprised that Asia of all people seemed to be alright with doing this.

Then the flaming circle revealed two people. One was Riser, and the other was Bedeze. Zenki made a mental note of that. It was as if Bedeze wasn't even hiding what he was doing, showcasing that he is fully supporting Riser.

Riser's eyes went towards Ise immediately, and showed a smile, but Ise frowned, causing Riser to turn his head away from her, looking out of the window with a saddened look for a few moments, before exhaling.

"The fire and wind in the human world isn't to my taste. Ravel, how can you like this place?"

"It's a thing that you get used to Onii-sama."

Ravel responded as Bedeze glances at Zenki.

"Zenki-san, as always it's a pleasure."

"Pleasure..." Zenki was going to say something else, but he fixed his demeanour, and simply smiled happily. "Yes, it's always a pleasure Bedeze-san."

Bedeze offered a calm, yet slightly disturbing smile on his face.

Riser turned his head to Rias, who simply stared on without saying anything.

"Rias, it's nice to see you."

"We saw one another the other day."

Rias sweat dropped as she said it, finding Riser to be acting rather strange at this moment in time.

"Perhaps, but we left in...not the best circumstances. I wished to rectify that right now."

Rias shook her head.

"You're attempting to start a Rating Game with my fiancée, so why would I want to rectify anything? For you to do that, then how about cancelling this nonsense right now?"

Riser glanced at Bedeze, who looked on firmly.

"Now Rias-san, Riser was only attempting to clear the air."

Rias felt the urge to scoff at what Bedeze had said.

She didn't think that he was currently being for real.

"Clear the air, then attempt to fight my fiancée. That's not clearing the air, that's polluting the air." Rias replied as she directed them to the couches. "I'd like to also get this over with, so if you could please sit down."

Bedeze smiled as did Riser, sitting down before them.

Akeno immediately went to go and make some tea, while the rest sat in silence.

Zenki looked between Bedeze and Riser. It seemed Riser kept looking towards Bedeze for reassurance. Whatever that assurance was, Zenki wasn't sure. If it was to do with the Rating Game, or something else entirely, he wasn't sure.

Zenki then saw Akeno deliver the tea, with Riser taking a sip.

"Aah, such exquisite tea, thank you Queen of Rias."

"Ara, thank you very much."

Though Akeno was smiling, she wasn't happy with the situation at all, displayed by her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Zenki then cleared his throat.

"So Riser, I got the official declaration, you're leaving me with little choice."

Riser waved a hand through his hair.

"Naturally, I don't believe that you'd be a suitable husband for Rias. So, I had to take it to a higher authority. To the Old Devils of the Underworld. Though they might not be Maou's, they have some weight in the Underworld, and some are with me, and some wish to be entertained. So it came down to a situation like this. They are for this fight to happen. Though, I wonder how you're going to respond?"

Zenki could see that as he was speaking, he kept glancing to Bedeze out of the corner of his eye.

Something was clearly going on inside of Riser right now, but Zenki had a difficult time discerning what that was. It almost looked like Riser was unsure about something.

"I see, and my refusal would cause some riot within the Underworld for the reasons you've described."

"As her fiancée, are you against it?"

"I have no problem fighting you."

Zenki replied, with Ise showcasing a smile, thinking "_Damn he's able to stay cool!_" as Riser's frown became evident.

"I do have to question your method of waiting this long to get married to her. Since she is a beautiful woman, why did you hesitate in understanding your feelings?"

"Hesitation was due to personal reasons, Riser. I have no obligation on answering that."

Riser didn't exactly like the sound of that.

But he kept himself composed.

Ise on the other hand kept looking towards Zenki dealing with Riser.

How he wasn't giving Riser even an inch.

He was being calm, composed, and was able to handle the situation without allowing his anger to grow even a little bit. She thought that he was a rather interesting kind of Devil, that he was a person that she wish she'd be able to come.

She knew if it was her, then she wouldn't be able to keep her own thoughts back.

But Zenki, wasn't allowing his own thoughts of Riser to tarnish the meeting between them.

Riser continued to stare at Zenki for several moments, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Then so be it. I don't mind if you don't tell me the answer. I am surprised that you're, as excitable as you are now though. Suddenly getting excited to be married. Though I can see why. Rias is quite the woman, and to marry someone as beautiful as Rias..."

Rias looked to see Riser eyeing her up, so she sharpened her eyes.

"Riser, don't look at me in such a manner, only my future husband may do that."

Riser chuckled slightly.

"Hahaha, as always, you're harsh Rias."

"Whatever you say Riser. Can you get on with it please?"

Riser's brows furrowed at the young woman, while she herself just kept her body in a position that suggested she didn't wish to speak, no conversation was required from Riser to her, at least, that's what the impression Riser got from her.

"...Fine, I'll do just that." Riser's eyes shifted to Zenki. "Zenki, what is your answer? Are we having a Rating Game?"

"A Rating Game…?"

Isane wondered, she hadn't really come across the term before.

Ravel coughed into her hand, gaining Isane's attention, and continued on.

"A Rating Game is a game held between two Devil Kings and their servants. They fight until a winner is decided. They're transported to a different field to fight in, and depending on the Rating Game, different rules apply. Though generally, the Rating Game is a large battle between the peerages, and after receiving a certain amount of damage, the person is teleported out of the field, and to a medical facility to recuperate. It's a game that makes sure that Devils don't accidentally kill each other. Usually, it's Devils that are of age that can participate in Rating Games. Zenki-sama currently isn't of age to participate in official games with his peerage yet, he could participate in games if he was asked by another household under special circumstances. Onii-sama has also participated in such Rating Games."

"Though I lost two of them, they were for favour with the household so I let them win. Still, that's quite impressive, and noble of me, right Ise-chan?"

Riser added while smiling at Ise, who cringed, facing away from him and to Ravel once more.

"So, since Zenki-kun isn't of age yet...how can he...you said special permission, but what does that mean?"

Ravel could understand her confusion, so she tried her best to explain the best that she could.

"Sometimes, special permission can be given to Devils that are having disagreements between their households. Since this is a special case like that, where the fates of three households are on line, in this case the Phenex, the Astaroth, and the Gremory, Onii-sama and Zenki-sama may participate in a Rating Game if so need be so they can finalize it once and for all for the entire Underworld to see."

"Aah, so they can settle it without causing too much damage to everyone and all houses agree?"

Ravel nodded.

"Exactly. Doing it this way, there can't be a complaint on either side, as long as they both agree to the rules of the Rating Game. Which I am sure that they both would do. Even Onii-sama will do that."

Ise understood now, so Riser continued.

"Though I have to confess, fighting in a Rating Game against Zenki might be scary, with his peerage. They're his real power after all."

Zenki rolled his eyes at what Riser said.

He wanted to know more about Riser's thought processes.

Though he assumed it was to try and bait Zenki into taking some kind of taunting match between them.

"Riser, did you come here to merely trash talk me or did you come here to actually arrange this Rating Game? Because so far, all you've done is attempt to either make me angered, or have been condescending towards myself."

Riser looked bewildered that Zenki was able to stay as cool as he could be.

"Heh, alright then. I propose that we have a Rating Game for Rias' hand in marriage."

"When do you want to have this Rating Game?"

"You actually have agreed?"

Riser honestly wasn't sure what to think when it came to Zenki so he wished to make sure.

Zenki glanced at Ravel, then towards Rias, seeing the pair nodding, so he turned back to Riser, and nodded.

"Yes, I'll fight you Riser. If that's what it is going to take. Though I can't see why I should have to fight you, if these many people wish for the fight, then I have little wiggle room to say anything other than yes." His eyes went towards Bedeze who kept smiling. "...Besides, it seems that you even have the support of the Number 3 of the Rating Games."

"Yes, because he believes in my ability. You have your Otou-sama, I have Bedeze-sama, who's been teaching and training me."

"That's wonderful Riser."

Zenki genuinely meant that.

If Riser was going to take training seriously, then he was pleased.

Though he felt as if Bedeze wasn't doing it for Riser's sake.

"Are you mocking me?"

Riser said it with slit eyes, but Zenki shook his head.

"No, I was being genuine."

Riser clicked his tongue.

"Yeah, whatever..."

Zenki looked towards Ravel once more, adopting a soft smile.

"Riser, I have a condition."

Riser raised an eyebrow.

"What's that then?"

Zenki cleared his throat, saying it seriously to Riser.

"I wont have Ravel-chan in this Rating Game. I wont ever put her up against her family. But, more than that, whatever happens with the Rating Game, nothing would be done to upset Ravel-chan, or cause any kind of strife to her. This ends with us, it has nothing to do with her."

Riser was mildly surprised for a few moments, before smiling slightly.

"If that's the case, then I was going to suggest the same thing. I couldn't have my Imouto fighting me either, and I don't want anything bad to happen to her, so it excludes her both physically, and emotionally. Alright, I agree to that. However, there's also something I wish to agree to right here and now."

Zenki raised an eyebrow curiously at what Riser said.

"What's that then?"

Riser cleared his throat, saying it clearly and concisely.

"Whatever happens, is fair. Neither you nor I will complain about it, and accept the results. If I win, Rias will be engaged to me, and if she truly doesn't want that, then we'll discuss that going forward, but if you win, then she'll stay engaged to you, if that's what you truly wish for."

Zenki was taken back for a few moments, before nodding ever so slightly.

"Quite honourable of you Riser."

"I am quite an honourable guy, Zenki."

Zenki didn't refute that, continuing on.

"When is this Rating Game going to be happening?"

"The Rating Game...I do not have a preference. Train if you wish for a few days, or we can do it quickly to get it over with. Since it is going to be you by yourself, perhaps you'll need to train yourself to handle me and my lovely girls."

Zenki forced himself to not shake his head, as he merely allowed his fingers to slide together.

"I have no qualms with either. A few days, a week, whichever is convenient to the Underworld." His eyes went towards Grayfia. "Grayfia-san has the Underworld made any preferences for when the fight should take place?"

"On my understanding, the Underworld wished for the fight to take place before weeks end. Depending on your own agreement as well. But that's what they are hoping for."

Zenki thought they'd be like that.

They'd want to speed it up so they could see some entertainment.

Zenki was alright with that.

"Then, since it's Monday, how about Friday?"

"I can't see the Underworld being against that. Shall I tell the Underworld Friday?"

Zenki nodded, turning to Riser.

"If that's fine with Riser?"

"Heh, I'll free my calendar for Friday then Zenki."

Zenki smiled softly as Grayfia bowed her head.

"Then, with both sides acknowledging this, I shall be in charge of the game, is that okay with both houses?"

"Yes, I'm fine with that Grayfia-san, thank you."

"If it's Sirzechs-sama's Queen, then I have no problems."

Zenki and Riser agreed so Grayfia bowed her head once more.

Riser then glanced at Zenki's servants that excluded Ravel since she wasn't going to be fighting. Between Vali, Kuroka, Yumi, Koneko, and Asia.

Each of them seemed rather troubling for him, he knew that Vali and Kuroka definitely would be the stronger ones to face down, Yumi also was shown to be able to fight very strong Knight class enemies, and the other two weren't weak by any means either. He was glad he didn't have to fight Ravel at least.

"Something wrong Riser?"

"No, nothing. I just was thinking about your decisions that's all. But, it isn't like I have to worry now that you've omitted my Imouto, I have let loose with all of my power." Ravel shook her head as Riser continued. "My lovely girls have also been training for this event."

Riser stuck out his hand, and summoned a magical circle.

Zenki and the others watched as a flash of flames surrounded the circle, summoning all the current members of Riser's peerage. The girls each stood around Riser, either having a condescending look, a strong look, or some like Yubelluna, a worried look on their faces.

It was a mix bag.

"These are my girls. Can you feel their auras have increased since a few months ago?"

Zenki glanced at the girls in his peerage, and while he did feel a slight increase, he still looked on rather calmly.

"Yes, they've grown stronger."

Riser looked cockily towards Zenki, believing that his peerage would truly be able to crush Zenki if they got the chance.

"Heh, then you understand the situation you're in." His eyes went towards Ise, who pulled a face at him. "Ise-chan, it's always great to see-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Riser." Riser was baffled as Ise stood up, surprising Rias and Zenki as she walked forward. "Now, looking at these girls, would they be your harem by chance?"

Zenki and Rias wondered where she was going with this, while Akeno and Kuroka smirked.

"Yes, that's right. Aren't they beautiful~?"

"Yes, they are quite beautiful, and of different sizes. But, I am creating the ultimate harem for Zenki-kun, so I can't let another harem beat it!" Isane's eyes shot for Grayfia who visibly flinched. "Aaah, are you a real maid Grayfia-san? Or is this some sort of cosplay thing? Because I am work with either~"

"Ye...Yes, that's correct. I am a maid."

Grayfia was almost hesitant to even answer that.

But Isane seemed to be rather content with that, and showed a strong expression on her face.

"Then, we haven't got a maid type yet on the harem, have you considered joining Zenki-kun's harem?"

Zenki and Rias held their mouths open, Ravel and Vali slapped their heads, Riser looked bewildered, as some of Riser's peerage let out cute cries like "Pervert girl!" and "Is she serious?!" but Rias just sighed out.

"This girls dream is about obtaining the best harem for Zenki, you'll have to forgive her."

"But, but! It's the best dream Buchou! Aren't you already in line to marry Zenki-kun?! Then you'd also have a good position within the harem! I even have that club of Zenki-kun's on the check list! Still need to get confirmation from Le Fay...but, still. The busty maid of Grayfia-san is the best type also~ So, how about it Grayfia-san?"

Grayfia looked unsure of what to say.

She was bewildered.

"I...Well, this is..."

"Is that a yes?! Please let it be a yes! I'm sure you'll have a great position within the harem!"

Grayfia didn't know how to answer, she just looked away and kept her stoic expression up.

Zenki gave her a curious look as Isane looked to the sky with determination.

Riser then slowly swirled his fingers around.

"So, Ise-chan, how about joining my harem~ You could organize that if you wish?"

Riser offered, but Isane shook her head.

"I can't do that. Because I'm already in Zenki-kun's harem, and have decided to make it the best one ever. We've already got so many good girls in it, we need even more to make it an amazing harem! So perhaps those girls of yours wish to join the harem?" Zenki gave her a questioning look as she chuckled. "Sorry but that's how it is after all. Since I'm quite like minded about harems, I have to think about the future of Zenki-kun's and make sure that every girl is happy and good within the harem, can't have any bad ones~ And even if they are bad...I suppose that we could also have some fun with them too~ Kuku, thinking about beautiful girls surrounding myself and Zenki-kun, is the best ever~"

Riser's head dipped ever so slightly while Zenki watched Bedeze like a hawk.

Bedeze also was aware of what was currently happening, so he tried to they as calm as he could.

Riser, in the middle of that, looked annoyed, and turned his eyes to Zenki.

"So, since we're going to be doing a Rating Game on Friday, we'll be taking our leave to prepare."

"Not staying for anymore tea?"

Rias offered, but Riser declined it.

"No thank you, future wife." Rias made a disgusted face. "Ravel, as always, a pleasure."

Ravel could see that Riser was showing a cocky attitude.

He believed he had it in the bag, so she tried to reign him in as much as she could.

"Onii-sama, please just remember that not everything goes your own way."

Though she said it with a sincere look, his eyes showcased that he wasn't exactly listening to her with what interest Ravel had hoped for.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. Don't worry Ravel, I'll be fine." His eyes shot for Zenki who did the same thing. "Then, Zenki Astaroth. Friday, is the day that you'll see my true power. The reality of the situation will soon settle in, and you'll be shown to be a person weaker than your peerage."

Zenki, having stayed quiet about his emotions for the most part for all of the conversation, simply stood up, and strolled to Riser. Riser, also now standing, faced down Zenki, a glance between men, showcasing sparks between their gazes, showed how serious they are.

"Riser, if you believe that I'm the weakest person on my peerage, then you might have a shock in store for you. Never underestimate any opponent. Even your group, and yourself, I'm not underestimating. It's never wise to belittle your opponents either. If you do that, your guard goes down and you end up dying as a result of that."

"Heh, take your own advice Zenki. I'm alright."

Zenki watched as Bedeze also stood up, looking to the young boys eyes.

"Sorry it had to come to this, Zenki-kun."

"Out of interest, why are you supporting Riser? I wasn't aware that even your house had any ties with the Phenex. If anything, shouldn't you be supporting Rias? Since she, the relative of Sairaorg Bael, has a member of your household in his peerage."

At the challenging question, Bedeze tried to remain calm.

But it seemed difficult under the scrutinizing eyes that Zenki was giving off.

"I'm merely interested in keeping the bloodlines pure, and strong. Phenex plus Gremory is a strong combination. Imagining if both talents of the household is inherited by the child that they could have. It would bring a strong Devil into the Underworld. I am attempting to make sure the population of the Underworld remains strong and pure, that's all."

Zenki slowly nodded.

"I see. Then goodbye Bedeze-san."

Bedeze locked eyes with Zenki.

It was as if they were having a conversation without even saying words.

Bedeze fixed his suit, to look smart, then turned towards Riser.

"Then Riser, lets go."

"Right, Bedeze-sama."

Zenki stepped back as a flaming circle erupted forward. Encompassing the peerage of Riser, Riser himself, and Bedeze, they soon were enveloped in the flames, disappearing in a beautiful burst of them.

* * *

Once they were gone, Zenki turned to Grayfia.

"Grayfia-san, it seems that our theory is most likely true, would you inform Otou-san for me?"

"Yes, of course Zenki-sama."

Grayfia bowed her head while Ise cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"W-What's going on Zenki-kun?"

Zenki revealed a soft smile.

"It's not a sure thing yet, but it's more likely that this Rating Game is a front for something a bit more sinister."

"S-Sinister?"

Ise gulped, Zenki nodded as he glanced to his peerage members.

"Now that the Rating Game is confirmed for Friday, I'll have each of you performing an important task as the game goes on. We have to prepare for any eventuality, so I'll be handing out assignments as we go on. This Rating Game...yes, I'll be fighting Riser and his peerage alone."

"Zenki-kun, are you really going to be fighting him alone?"

Isane was surprised.

Everyone didn't even seem to bat an eyelid at that.

Was Zenki stronger than Riser and his group?

She wasn't sure about that.

Though Zenki gave a calm smile.

"Yes, and while not saying Riser is weak, his current power couldn't match my own, Vali-chan's, or Kuroka-sans either. If Akeno-san also used her...well, she'd be able to also deal a good amount of damage as well. But, don't worry about me Isane-san, I'll be alright. Take this chance to view a Rating Game. See how it operates, how it can also be rather...interesting."

Isane wasn't so sure. She was worried about Zenki, and whatever was happening, she didn't want anything to happen.

But it seemed like Zenki was determined, and had a plan.

Whatever the plan was, she hoped that he was going to succeed.

"Then, while I'm taking Riser...we'll have the other problem to deal with."

"That problem, did your suspicions get confirmed during the meeting?"

Ravel chimed in, Zenki nodding.

"Yes, for the most part I do believe that something might happen. That's also another reason why I'll be fighting Riser and his group alone. The rest of my peerage will all have tasks during the Rating Game. If something happens...I'll also be having Ingvild-san placed under heavy protection just in case something might be happening with her, we can never be too careful. But most of all, it's time for us to make our plan come into motion."

[Yes!]

Isane saw that each of his peerage seemed to be fully resolved.

Whatever was happening, it seemed like Zenki had some kind of plan.

So, she was going to wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we got a few things this chapter! With Kuroka and Zenki expressing their emotions to each other, Asia wanting Kuroka to be friends with...Dine-chan, as Asia calls her, Zenki helped Le Fay by having a robot battle with Robo Puppy, against Azazel, Vali and Zenki having an understanding with one another, and finally, Zenki and Riser met one another once more, with the Rating Game, even deciding to take him on alone, knowing that something isn't exactly right about this, so he's going to be finding out what's going on there while the other members of his peerage will be doing something else.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	20. Bedeze's schemes part one

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Crenin; Yeah, he's gonna be fighting mainly alone, we'll see Vali and Kuroka doing something else during that time. Zenki's prepared for any underhanded tricks that Riser might pull. Vali will be able to get a satisfying fight during all of this.**

**DnK; It's not win win for Riser, Riser's staking a good number of things on this, his reputation, his standing with not just Astaroth, but also Gremory among other families that have ties to either of those two houses, his families honour, things like that. Riser believes it's for the greater good, but he's putting a good deal on the line for this match.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it surely freaked out Kuroka alright~ Ingvild could be waking up rather soon~ He is yeah, Zenki's got some plans for what could be happening. Riser is going to have a number of consequences for what's happening in this arc.**

**Guest 1; Zenki's got plans, don't worry he knows what he's doing. Yeah, lets hope that it works.**

**Dxls; I could do that yeah~**

**Guest 2; That's a good idea, thanks for the suggestions!**

**OechsnerC; Yup, we'll be seeing Zenki taking them out this chapter!**

**Skull Flame; She did yeah, it seems that Asia's rather innocent in her ways~ He does yeah, Zenki understands that a number of things could be happening and is preparing against them.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Ravel's enjoying herself~ Haha, Kuroka did yeah~ Zenki and Asia will do yeah. I'm not gonna be introducing kids anytime soon. Yup, she'll be waking up soon. Yeah, he cares about Ravel so he wishes to make sure that she's safe. Zenki surely does know how to make his Queen do a few things~ Yeah, it seems that Riser's gonna have a wake up call. That's Isane for you~ We'll see how the fight goes this chapter. Yeah, seems like that clan isn't gonna be getting the love anytime soon. Yeah, Rizevim could mention stuff like that. Yup, they look really great~ I don't nknow when they were introduced. Thanks for the votes! He wouldn't have Decay, but he'd have a cool Quirk. Yup, that's right about Twice's brother. He'll be close with his cousin yeah. Yeah, those Sacred Gears sound pretty awesome to me! He wouldn't have the receding hairline haha. Owning an airship huh, sounds pretty fun. If Zenki's serious then he could do something like that. Yeah, I'm currently doing well, I hope you are as well. Yeah, Twice and his brother would have a great relationship even if they're on opposite sides. Yeah, I'm sure he would be. Re-Destro would be a weird fun father. Yeah, he's quite the scary existence. Yeah, he could know something like that. Maybe it is him yeah. Ingvild could do that yeah, and it's possible that she is her grandmother. Yeah, he probably is from a branch side of the family.**

**Andrew123456; In the future I'd like to make one yeah. I like that Teigu power, it seems pretty fun to mess around with. Yubelluna, maybe .**

**Guest 3; I don't know when it will end yet. And yes, I'll continue that.**

**Guest 4; Yes, I will be doing.**

**Guest 5; I do like the name yeah. Those elements sound great!**

**Guest 6; Anime characters I hate in general, tough one. I don't really hate many characters from different anime's, but I hate Diodora for what he's done and his general character, so he'd be one. I can't think of many characters that I truly do hate. Some characters I don't like, mostly because I find them boring, but I wouldn't say that I hate them or anything like that.**

**guest; That, and just because I felt like doing one really, just had some ideas that I wished to share and keep my love of the series alive. If I left it for that long, then it would be years, I doubt My Hero's ending anytime soon. I think the way I'm doing it leaves a good bit of room for the manga to keep going.**

**Guest 7; There's a number of stories I'd like to make, maybe a Resident Evil story, Persona's 3, 4 and 5 stories. Black Clover perhaps, I'm getting quite into that series. **

**SomeDudeThatReads; She'll be having the name Koneko yeah~ His ex peerage members are being taken care of and being brought back to society a little at a time. You're right, something else might happen to that person, or he might not exist.**

**Guest 8; Yes I will, thanks for the votes!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Bedeze's schemes part one**

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Isane was watching Zenki within the training room, and how he was shooting off massive waves of demonic power. The ground around her was shaking, her body was surprised that he could produce such an aura.

She didn't know what to say.

If she should give encouragement or she should be fearful right at that moment. He was training hard, he was having multiple flies come and swarm him which shot off massive waves of aura for his body, attempting to destroy him.

But Isane saw that he wasn't even attempting to block, and took their power on straight.

Isane wondered what he was doing at first.

Though when seeing his shirt being torn off, she wasn't complaining at all.

Seeing his muscles, and how they moved as he trained.

Seeing his body reacting to different things, it only caused her heat to flood into her body. Then he continued fighting off the various flies that were gathering around. Isane even saw that they were shooting off auras that could shake the ground, and tear through it instantly.

Yet Zenki kept tanking the attacks over and over again.

Seeing that, Isane wondered more about the reasons why he would deliberately allow himself to be assaulted like that. The power wasn't even a joke. She knew that if she got hit by even a single one of them, then she'd probably be knocked out at least.

Once Zenki was finished, he turned to Isane who looked with reddened cheeks.

"Something wrong Isane-san?"

Isane shook her head several times, drinking in the form of the young man before her.

"Nope, not at all."

Zenki could see that she was slightly nose bleeding as she looked at him.

He didn't even want to imagine the things that were going through her mind right now.

While speaking to Isane, Ravel came strolling into the training room, looking towards Zenki.

"Zenki-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you."

Zenki shook his head.

"Not at all, what's going on?"

"I just received messages from a number of your supporters."

"Oh, that's quite nice, I'll have to read them soon."

Isane raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Ravel, are there any girls?"

"Actually, they're mostly girls, why?"

Isane developed a cute pervy look on her face.

"Kukuku, if that's the case then I'll have to look and see if any candidates for the harem could be found~"

"Isane-san, you're thinking about that now?" Zenki wondered, seeing the girls expression dipping to more perverted ways. "...Isane-san, you truly do have your mind in that gutter, don't you?" Isane chortled awkwardly, as he gently petted her head. "But, I'd not have you any other way."

"Haha~ Naturally~"

Zenki glanced towards her with a lost expression, trying to discern what truly did go through her head, while Ravel walked closer.

"While she's doing that, have you been preparing Zenki-sama?"

"I believe that I could be ready for the fight ahead, whatever is going to happen. Don't worry Ravel-chan, I believe that myself, and my Otou-sama have thought of the outcomes. Working together with certain people...yes, I'm sure that this outcome is going to be favorable for us."

Ravel looked relieved, sitting down beside Zenki. Placing her head on his shoulder, she didn't say anything else. She kept herself quiet, allowing her thoughts and feelings to swim around her head, as Zenki silently comforted her.

However, as he did, Isane looked down at her arm, and summoned her Boosted Gear.

She then lightly tapped Zenki's shoulder, the boy turned towards her, and saw a small red circle on his shoulder.

"Say Zenki-kun, you don't mind me trying new techniques, right?"

"I guess, but what's with the circle-"

"Then, Clothes Collapse!"

Isane snapped her fingers, causing Zenki's clothes to be blown off instantly.

Leaving him completely nude, his eyes widened as Ravel jumped back in shock.

"I-Isane-sama! W-What kind of technique is-"

"Hahaha! I've been practicing it! I always want to see Zenki-kun naked, so I've developed this move in secret! Now seeing it working, I can't wait to use it more and more!"

Zenki looked down at his nude body, then towards Isane with a small blush on his face.

"You put your talents into doing this?"

"Yup! I'll even make a girl version so I can strip females for Zenki-kun to look at and add to the harem!"

Zenki sweat dropped as Rias strolled into the training room.

"Zenki, I just received word from..." She paused when she saw Zenki naked. "Z-Zenki, y-you're doing things here?"

"No, of course not. Isane-san, striped me with her...new technique."

Rias glanced at Isane who showed the peace sign.

"Ise...honestly, developing a technique to strip Zenki like this..." Rias glanced at Zenki's naked form, then towards Isane, and smiled lightly. "Seems like it could have some potential battle usage. Ise, good work."

Zenki sweat dropped even more as Isane placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank you Buchou! I'll keep stripping Zenki-kun forever and ever!"

"S-Stripping me forever and ever..."

Zenki watched as Isane grinned, looking down at Zenki's member, blood began to leak out of her nose while Zenki covered himself with his hands.

"Come on Zenki-kun, you're already naked! Just allow me a quick-"

"Pervert."

Koneko appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and karate chopped Isane in the back of the neck, knocking her down.

Zenki chuckled awkwardly, as he stood up. Koneko's, Ravel's and Rias' eyes were drawn to his naked form, and each began to blush deeply.

He snapped his fingers, allowing clothes to appear on his body once more, to the disappointment of the girls.

Zenki looked between them, shrugging his shoulders, and left the area.

* * *

The time for the Rating Game had come, and Zenki was fully prepared. With the night settling in, Zenki looked towards the sky, and exhaled slowly, laying down on the roof of his house. He knew that it could be a dangerous time…

But he also knew that he'd have to try his hardest, and make sure that everything would be alright.

Strategies kept going around his mind.

He thought about how would be the best way to handle Riser, how he'd also deal with the other kinds of situations.

As he was laying there, Le Fay came onto the roof, sitting down beside Zenki. She didn't say anything for a few moments, she just sat there with a silence between the two, seemingly enjoying the time that she got to spend with Zenki.

But after those sweet moments, she allowed her voice to come out.

"Zenki-sama, I was surprised to find you out here."

Zenki smiled towards the young girl, leaning up.

"It's a place that I like to be. Seeing the entire town from here...and also, the lights from the stars up above." Zenki glanced at Le Fay, seeing that she was smiling. "Le Fay-san, I promised you something, do you remember?"

Hearing his voice, Le Fay thought that it was rather serious, so she also began to become serious.

"Y-Yes Zenki-sama..."

"Tonight, I hope to make sure that I fulfill that promise. Are you also ready?"

Le Fay adopted a serious face, Zenki offering the girl a kind smile.

"...Yes, with the Minotaur meat, I believe that it will be possible. With the calculations we have also come up with Zenki-sama...this should be able to help out, and cause the curse to be broken...yes, I believe that I am confident in this."

Seeing her slightly nervous face, Zenki gently petted her head, and showed a cool smile on his face.

"Good, so it wasn't for nothing then. Leave it to me Le Fay-san, I'll make sure that I fulfill that promise. And hopefully, we'll make a dent in that bastard as well. Taking out someone like this...yeah, I think it will be alright. I'll just have to make sure it lasts long enough for him to begin his little plan..."

Le Fay couldn't help but smile at the sight before her.

Zenki truly was trying to put her mind at ease now.

"Thank you, Zenki-sama. I know that I've brought unnecessary problems to your door, so please accept my thanks for everything..."

"Don't say that. It's not unnecessary at all. I'm sure that we'll get through this, just keep watching Le Fay-san. I'll also be counting on you to do what's necessary Le Fay-san."

Le Fay put her hands together, and nodded strongly, something Zenki thought was rather adorable to see.

"Yes, leave it to me Zenki-sama!"

Zenki chortled, gently allowing his hand to pet her head.

"Le Fay-san, I'll do my best to fulfill that promise today. I didn't know about it the first time...but, this time, with the information we've received, Otou-chan and I have developed something that even he will be shocked by. And with that meat and our spell...yes, lets do this, together."

Le Fay keenly smiled.

Today was the day.

It was going to be difficult potentially…

But it was a situation that she definitely wished for.

* * *

Sometime later, the game was about to begin so everyone went to the places that they were supposed to go to.

Teleporting to the Rating Game space, it was a replica of the school building. Riser didn't seem to care where they fought, and Zenki thought that it would be more at ease if he was at the school to fight, so it was decided there and then.

Zenki was station in his clubroom, and Riser had requested using Rias' clubroom, so that's where he was stationed.

Zenki sat down with Asia as the rest of his peerage were at a different place now. Zenki decided to have Asia be with him, on the off chance that something did go wrong and she'd be able to heal him. And right now, Asia was hugging onto his arm as he smiled towards her.

Riser was sat down in his headquarters as well, with his peerage swarming around him, happily looking on. Though some like Yubelluna didn't seem to be all that pleased right now, she wasn't sure what to think.

Rias, Akeno, Ravel and Isane were sat within a waiting room, looking on with Ajuka, and Sirzechs, the former didn't have a readable expression, and the latter was wondering what was going to become of this.

Many different clans had also attended, with Rias noticing that some of the branch families had also attended.

Ravel also noticed that Bedeze was sat there, looking on with a hint of a smile on his face, something Ravel made a mental note of.

"Hey, where's Le Fay and the others?"

Ise piped up, Rias coughed into her hand.

"I'm sure they'll be arriving shortly, don't worry Ise."

Isane slowly nods, wondering what was going to happen next.

Zenki turned to Asia at the same time, and brought out some tea.

"Tea, Asia-chan?"

"Ooh yes please Zenki-san, thank you."

Isane watched as Asia and Zenki calmly drunk tea. She couldn't get how they were so calm right now, while her heart felt like it was smashing against her chest. It felt powerfully scary right now, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

Asia then hugged Zenki once more.

"Zenki-san, is everything going to be okay?"

"I'll make sure that it is."

Zenki assured her, with Asia showcasing a cute smile on her face.

"I've never doubted Zenki-san before, so I'll believe in Zenki-san this time as well."

Zenki smiled at the young woman, placing a hand by her face, and gently stroked her cheek. Asia's face flushed at the touch of the young green haired boy, opting to lightly kiss the young man who kissed her back, as Sirzechs smirked.

"Look Ria-tan, it seems that Asia-chan is becoming more bold."

"Y-Yes, I'm aware Onii-sama."

Rias said with slight impatience, though Sirzechs had to continue, he found it amusing to see Rias act cutely.

"But, he's your fiancée Rias-chan."

"Yes, I'm aware Onii-sama."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Rias didn't say anything, showing a cute slight jealous look at the closeness of Zenki and Asia. But, she also knew that she'd be able to spend sometime with Zenki later on. "It seems that you're not speaking to me. But, I don't mind if you don't Rias-chan. I'll just have to assume that he's trying to steal my Ria-tan away from me once more..."

"Geez Onii-sama, don't start on that again."

"I'm not starting! I'm just saying!"

Ajuka rolled his eyes at Sirzechs' words, seeing that Zenki and Asia looked quite content right now.

It caused a light smile to appear on his face.

As they spoke, Vali, Kuroka, Koneko, Yumi and Serafall finally arrived at the seating area.

Isane saw that each of them were rather silent, they didn't even make the single hint that they were going to say anything at all. Serafall leapt forward, and spun around as she dashed towards Sirzechs, sitting down beside him, surprisingly not muttering a word.

Isane found it rather odd that the weren't speaking right now.

"Geez, you're all quiet."

"We're focusing on the match for our King, that's all Ise-chan~"

Kuroka sang out, relieving Isane's worries.

"Yeah, but your King is going to be okay, right?"

Isane added, Koneko glanced towards her, not saying anything but that almost made it more frightening due to how the loli girl was. Isane decided to not look at Koneko anymore, she didn't think she'd be able to take it for long.

Instead, she looked to the other peerage members of Zenki's for answers.

Yumi placed a hand to her face, something that Isane looked sceptical about.

"Don't worry Ise-san, I'm sure that Zenki-kun is going to be okay."

"Y-Yeah, I guess...wait, where's Le Fay anyway? I thought she'd want to watch this."

Bedeze's interest seemed to grow slightly.

Vali scrunched her eyebrows together.

"She's currently with the fox Youkai, that's all. She will be watching it with her."

"O-Oh...I guess that makes sense, since they're in the same fanclub and all."

Vali didn't mutter another word, and merely grunted.

Her eyes shifted to the screen before her as did the others, waiting for the games to begin.

* * *

Soon, Grayfia's voice came over the schools intercom's, alerting Zenki and the others to the match ahead.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory, and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating Game between Houses Phenex and Astaroth. In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Zenki-sama and Riser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuoh Academy, which Zenki-sama attends to in the human world.]

Isane blinked.

She didn't know what Zenki and Riser had opted to choose the school, she thought it was just because that's where they were at when the Rating Game was announced.

"I did find it odd that they'd be at the school...but now, I suppose that it makes sense..."

"Actually, Riser didn't really care where they had it, Zenki said that the school would be fine, and he agreed."

Rias added, Isane slowly nodding her head as Grayfia continued.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Riser-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Zenki-sama's "base" would be the his own personal clubroom located in the new building. For the Pawns to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

"So, they'd have to make it to the school building to use promotion..."

Isane murmured, Rias nodding slowly.

"Correct Ise. Now, please watch this fight happen. The Rating Game is an important aspect to the lives of Devils that wish to enter such games, such as myself. And I am confident that you'll be able to learn from this experience."

"Yes Buchou!"

Sirzechs glanced at Isane, seeing her eyes glued to the screen.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

As soon as she said it, a bell rang out, the school bell at that. Isane looked to be in alert, while the others seemed to be focused in on something else. Compared to Isane, it seemed that the others weren't as worried about the Rating Game, and instead were focused on something else entirely.

Zenki turned towards Asia who smiled right back at him.

"Zenki-san, what are you going to do now?"

"I guess that it's time for me to make my move. Come on Asia-chan, lets begin."

"Yes, lets go Zenki-san!"

Zenki held onto Asia's hand as they walked out of the school building. Isane also noticed that a number of flies that began to circulate the large school building, creating what seemed to be a large barrier around that area.

Isane became confused, turning to Rias for answers.

"What is he doing?"

"Those flies, are from his clans ability. Like I wield the Power of Destruction, Zenki wields the King of Flies bloodline ability. It seems that he's sealed off the school building...but, I don't know why he's doing that...unless he intends to make sure that Riser's Pawns can't promote to Queen."

"Aah, that would be a significant worry if he had to deal with eight Pawn turned Queens and the Queen herself. Nine Queens would be scary...s-so that's pretty smart of him, right Buchou? Being able to stop his enemies from promoting like that!"

Isane cheered while Ravel furrowed her eyebrows.

Overlooking the barrier space of flies, she wondered if there was more to it than what had been revealed.

But shaking her head, she saw Zenki walking forward as if he was walking in the park with Asia holding onto his hand.

But suddenly, Mira came shooting out towards Zenki, with her staff lit on fire, and rammed it towards his back, doing a sneak attack without saying even a word.

"Zenki-kun..."

Isane muttered, but Zenki merely bent forward, the staff flying above his head as did Mira's body. Zenki slid backwards, standing up as Mira changed her body towards his own, and smirked at the young green haired boy.

"No place to run now!"

Mira snapped, and thrusted her staff at Zenki…

But he grabbed it, and yanked it out of her hand, crushing it under his strength within an instant.

"W-Wow! He broke it with a single grab! And it was on fire!"

Ravel threw a hand up in the air, and quietly spoke to Isane.

"Naturally, Zenki-sama deals with fire a lot of the times. He also deals with my flames. So, it shouldn't be surprising that he can handle the flames of Mira without much trouble."

"No doubt, that girl can be beaten by Asia-chan. She might be the weakest, but Asia-chan is also a cute cuddly monster when she wishes to be. Especially when someone tries to target her, because she has the most dangerous weapon of all nyaaa~"

"And what's that?"

At Isane's question for Kuroka, Vali smirked and answered.

"She has Zenki as her weapon. I'd be worried for the person who tried to harm Asia, Zenki would destroy them. And the same for us as well. We all will protect Asia."

Isane shuddered, seeing that Vali wasn't taking it lightly either.

She was being deadly seriously.

Mira looked at her broken staff, then towards Zenki who smiled towards her.

"M-My staff! I had it reinforced with my power, and yet you broke it without a worry?! What kind of monster are you?!"

"Hey, that's not nice, calling me a monster."

"I'll call you what I-"

Suddenly, he vanished from sight, only for her to feel a sharp pain to her abdomen. It was so powerful that a shock wave erupted around her, creating a crater below her body as she was flung up into the air, the air pressure circulated the young man, spreading out around him like a tornado.

Isane was in shock to see that a punch could generate a wind pressure like that.

"D-Damn, that strike was so fast, I couldn't even see it..."

"To be honest, neither could I."

Rias admitted to Isane, with Yumi agreeing.

"I could just about see it, but it still is dangerous. People tend to think that Zenki-kun might not be dangerous due to his Wizard/Technique type of fighting. But, he's got a good deal of power behind him, being the Maou's son, and Beelzebub's descendant, it's a scary existence, just like Vali is."

"Actually, we're called Miracles."

Isane was surprised to hear a light hearted tone from Vali, it was very rare to hear that.

The light of retirement went around Mira's body as they were speaking, with the young blue haired girl muttering "Only one hit..." before her body disappeared completely, then Grayfia began the announcement.

[Riser-sama's one Pawn, retired.]

With that announcement from Grayfia, Riser ground his teeth while Zenki appeared next to Asia.

"Holy shit! He one shotted her!"

Isane couldn't hide her astonishment.

Rias was quite amused to see Isane's face being like it was.

Akeno sang "So cute~" looking at Isane with happy eyes.

"Mira's the weakest of Onii-sama's peerage members, Isane-sama. Though to be fair, we might be seeing a few of these one shots as you call them. Onii-sama's peerage members...they rarely train like Zenki-sama and the rest of us do. Though there are some exceptions, like Yubelluna and Karlamine."

Isane could see that from the place Riser was, he wasn't so happy with the situation at that moment in time, while Zenki just held back onto Asia's hand.

"Lets keep going Asia-chan."

"Okay Zenki-san."

Like a couple out for a walk, Zenki and Asia continued strolling together once more, while Zenki lightly allowed his fingers to go forward, some flies being created, and shot forward towards the base of Riser's.

Confusion came over the blonde haired nun, she didn't quite get what the flies were for.

"Zenki-san, what are the flies for?"

"Riser and his peerage might not be on our level Asia-chan, but I'd never underestimate him either. A cornered animal can be very unpredictable and dangerous. Even if it's weaker than you are. So, I'm just making sure that everything is going to work out in our favour."

"I-I see...yes, that does sound like Zenki-san~ I'd be worried if Zenki-san wasn't cautious~"

Asia sang out, believing that Zenki was taking a good number of precautions in case things didn't go their way.

* * *

Riser on the other hand wasn't pleased, and stomped his foot onto the ground, with flames beginning to shoot out of his body. Some of the peerage members displayed a small amount of concern for Riser, while Yubelluna coughed into her hand, gaining her King's attention.

"Riser-sama, what are your orders?"

Riser's eyes shifted to Yubelluna, and thought about it for a few moments.

"Right...it's time for us to go on the offensive while also making sure that this place has traps layered around. Yubelluna, I'll have you and Mihae lay some traps for Zenki, on the off chance he manages to get here, he could suffer a good deal of damage. While that's going on, Siris and Xuelan will go and cause a good level of destruction towards him. As for the Pawns, we'll go and try to promote to Queen. Mira...Mira was beaten, but even he can't beat eight Queens, including my original Queen and seven Pawns. As for Karlamine and Isabela, I'll have you both be the second wave, and to be backed up by Mihae once she's done with the traps. Yubelluna, you'll stay with me. King and Queen together, we'll be able to take him down if the others have no luck."

The peerage announce "Yes Riser-sama!" and did what was needed to be done.

Siris and Xuelan immediately went to go and confront Zenki and Asia.

* * *

Rushing through the fields, they soon came towards Zenki and Asia who were approaching carefully.

"King Zenki Astaroth-sama, and Bishop Asia Argento-sama, it's a pleasure to be doing battle with you."

Xuelan greeted, Zenki smiled, nodding slowly.

"It's a pleasure Chun...Xuelan."

"Chun...Li? Is that what you were going to say?"

Xuelan questioned with a trembling lip.

Zenki cringed "Sorry, it's the outfit, and Street Fighter is..." and saw that Xuelan didn't look pleased at all.

"Xuelan is my name, and I'll show you my kicking technique that's nothing like Chun-Li's at all!"

Siris brought out her large sword that needed two hands to hold.

"Enough babbling on Zenki Astaroth! Show me what the Astaroth family are like!"

Zenki gently pushed Asia back as the Knight made a stance against Zenki. Zenki himself also made a stance, as Xuelan slammed her hands together, igniting them on fire as well as her feet.

"If that's what you want."

Isane continued to watch on as Zenki twirled his fingers around.

"D-Damn, she can ignite her hands and feet on fire?"

"She's from Onii-sama's peerage. They tend to specialize in flames and wind based abilities. I wouldn't worry though Isane-sama, it's going to be fine."

Ravel assured her as Siris lifted her blade upwards, and then swung it down, releasing a huge wave of pressure for Zenki. The air itself became like a blast towards Zenki's own body…

But he merely flicked his hand left, catching the air pressure and with brute strength, flicked the air pressure away which shot into the sky, destroying a number of clouds that had been formed above them, shocking Siris.

"B-But, I didn't hold back at all!"

Siris snapped while Zenki shrugged.

"Yes, it's a good attack, I wont deny that."

"But, not enough for Astaroth? Heh, I did hear you were tied for number one youth with Sairaorg Bael. I guess those rumours aren't a lie. But, strangely, that makes me rather happy. I want to see what you can do!"

Siris charged for Zenki, lifting her blade high in the air, and brought it down towards his shoulder. Pouring her power into the blade, it began to glow with demonic energy, and it was catching the air as it came down, strengthening it more and more…

But Zenki sticks out his hand, catching the blade bare handed, and clutches it so tight that large cracks begin to form in the large blade. Siris attempts to dislodge the blade from Zenki's grip, but the young man keeps a tight hold of it.

"Xuelan! Do something!"

Siris snapped, so Xuelan announced "It's time to fight!" and charged for Zenki. Flanking his right hand side, Xuelan's fiery punches and kicks of fury attempt to penetrate Zenki's body with her attacks. But Zenki moves his hand to intercept every punch and kick that Xuelan goes to deliver again and again, parrying her attacks away from him, and even sometimes causing the feet or fists to hit one another to cancel out the attack on the young boy's body.

Isane was in pure shock that he was handling two people at once like that. Xuelan's attack couldn't even hit him, and Siris couldn't pull her sword away from Zenki's grip, no matter how hard she actually tried.

"S-So, he's really strong huh..."

Isane asked Ravel who pursed her lips.

"Most of Riser-nii-sama's peerage members are around Low to Middle Class Devil, the only exception would be Yubelluna herself, who's around High Class Devil. Though her power pales compared to Onii-sama's. His peerage don't train you see Isane-sama. It's a reason why Zenki-sama is capable of just handling them like this. Onii-sama himself only began training recently, so he's not evolved much of his hidden potential. He's a proud member of the Phenex clan, but he's held back by his own arrogance, at least that's what I think. Even now, he believes that Zenki-sama couldn't possibly be as strong as someone like Vali-sama, but the truth is, they're around the same level of power, and easily, both of them are about Ultimate Class Devil."

Isane was astonished to hear that.

She knew that Vali and Zenki were strong, but to think that they'd be that strong is rather scary.

While fighting them off, Zenki releases Siris sword, so she smirks, pooling her power into the winds that she can create, and channels that around her, ready to shoot off the massive wave of wind that could collapse a building.

But as she releases it, Zenki disappears behind Xuelan who gasps, then he simply pushes her towards the wind assault of Siris', slamming hard against Xuelan's body heavily, digging into her body as Zenki extends his arm, because of the pressure of Siris' attack, she was propelled right into the extended arm so hard that Xuelan's eyes popped out of her head, with the retirement light surrounding her body.

"D-Damn..."

With that last word, Xuelan exited the field.

[Riser-sama's one Rook, retired.]

Ravel's eyes glanced towards Bedeze as that happened, seeing that he was rather calm. She could see the crowds around her were going wild. With the Old Devils excitedly looking and saying things like "That Astaroth boy is a strong one indeed." and ones that were more on Phenex's side kept saying "That damn Astaroth." it was a split between them.

Siris, seeing her fellow peerage member disappear, put on an annoyed face, and gripped her sword, and charged right for Zenki.

Zenki however dashed forward at a high speed. The speed completely blitzed Siris, who barely had a time to lift her sword up, and defend against his punch. But Zenki's fist sailed through the sword as if it was wet paper, and landed against her body, the force of the blow caused her to spit out bile, which hit the floor as Zenki released demonic power into her body, the green light encasing her form, and she was shot into the air.

The retirement light surrounded her form as Zenki walked back towards Asia.

[Riser-sama's one Knight, retired.]

With the announcement from Grayfia establishing that fact, Zenki made it back to Asia, and held onto her hand, as she smiled towards him.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaah! Go Zenki-kun! Obliterate them all!"

Isane cheered happily, Rias gave a curious look as she smiled also.

"Honestly, it seems that my fiancée is being quite wild right now fufu~"

"Ooh I agree Buchou, I can't wait for him to be wild with me as well~"

Akeno giggled out, Rias scornfully turned to Akeno who held redness on her face.

Bedeze furrowed his eyebrows, and began to make a slight movement, something Ravel and Ajuka both noticed. But neither made it obvious that they were looking towards him, instead opting to appear to be looking at the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, the remaining Pawns of Riser's headed for the new school building that Zenki's base would be on. However, as they got close towards the building, they saw a number of flies scattered around the building.

"Eeh, what's with the flies?"

Ni, a cat girl called, Li, her sister, shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, we should just get them nya."

"Yeah, I wanna cut up Zenki Astaroth!"

"Me too!"

Ile and Nel announced while waving their chainsaws around.

The two maid girls and the one that looked like a dancer were a little more cautious, placing their hands out, and shot off some of their aura. As the aura got close, the flies gathered their own kind of aura, and shot it off back towards the maids, and dancer girls attacks, breaking through it, and forced them to dodge out of the way.

"Holy shit! Is he here?!"

Ile screamed, Nel shuddered.

"I-I don't know! But those flies aren't normal, are they?!"

"I-It seems that they're a little weird..."

Ni murmured, Li agreeing slowly.

"A-Ah, are we supposed to get through the flies, because they're rather scary..."

"We can't give up! Lets go and kill the flies!"

One of the maids announced excitedly, rushing forward and shot off a good few fire spells towards the flies, attempting to burn them out of existence. The flames hit the flies, but the aura around the flies wouldn't allow them to get through, destroying them and shot off an aura right back towards her, repelling her away from the building.

"S-Shit, we can't get through…"

The dancer announces, bending down to the maid.

"What should we do?"

Ile asked Nel who didn't know either.

"I don't know Onee-chan...maybe we should go and report back to Riser-sama..."

"But we need the power of the Queen!"

Ile argued, but Ni and Li shook their heads side to side.

""Lets go and report to Riser-sama!""

Ile and Nel didn't look pleased, but they didn't know what else they could do.

So, they had to turn back and go towards Riser to get some more information.

* * *

Back with Zenki and Asia, they continued forward towards the Occult Research clubroom building, Zenki saw that rather than try and sneak attack however, Karlamine stepped forward, withdrawing her sword, as Isabela walked forward also.

Mihae was behind them, allowing an aura to surround her body.

"Zenki Astaroth-sama, it seems that you're standing before us without any hesitation."

"As are you, Karlamine-san. Is that the Knight's honour?"

"Correct. My honour as a Knight can't allow me to stand down, or do sneak attacks either. It's a commendable quality to face your opponents straight on. So, Zenki Astaroth-sama, I shall fight you with this blade of mine. Though I'd prefer to fight alone, it feels like you're a monster in a fight. To be honest, I'm pretty sure that all three of us together wont be able to win against you."

"Karlamine! What are you saying!?"

Mihae snapped at the Knight, but Isabela agreed.

"She's right Mihae, we have to acknowledge that we can't win. Yet, we have our pride as peerage members of Riser Phenex-sama's peerage to stand here, and fight as strong as we can. The enemies need to be stopped. Even if we have to sacrifice ourselves, if we can give you lasting damage, then we'll do our best."

Zenki respected them.

Hearing these words, these girls weren't stupid.

They knew the power gap between them, yet they still stood on the battlefield and was willing to do what they could for their King.

"You're very good peerage members, Isabela-san, Karlamine-san. You two have a great mentality to be worthy opponents. Please come at me with your full powers, and I'll answer it with my own kind of power."

Karlamine and Isabela took stances, with Mihae thrusting her palms forward. The aura around Mihae spread forward, wrapping around Karlamine and Isabela, which began to increase their powers, more and more. Zenki could feel their auras growing stronger, which he was happy at.

"Then I'll begin!"

Isabela shot forward with her fists flying forward. Doing a very good martial arts style, she came at Zenki with a flurry of punches and kicks, the aura around her released each time that her kicks and punches attempted to land on Zenki's form.

Using his own demonic power, he dispelled the waves of power coming from Isabela, and pushed her back with a strong wave of power. The power itself forced her down onto the ground, and created a crater around her.

Yet, while being covered in wounds, she still didn't stop, and began to stand up once more, while Karlamine used her speed of a Knight to get closer, swinging her sword out, and coated it in a blazing flame, slashing forward complicatedly, enhanced by the power of Mihae.

All in all, it seemed like the girls were serious, so Zenki also became serious, waving his hand forward, and used ice magic to grab the flaming sword, running ice right through the blade, freezing the flames instantly.

"I'm not Serafall-sama, but even I can use ice magic like this."

Serafall, upon hearing that, threw her arms up.

"Yahoo! I taught my Zenki-tan how to use ice! Go my fellow cast member!"

Isane wondered what that was about.

But she didn't care as she watched Zenki's strength break the sword apart, the ice shards falling down to the ground. The boys eyes met with Karlamine, who adopted a smirk.

"You are a monster after all. But I'm from the House of Phenex! And we control fire and wind!"

Karlamine tosses the handle of her broken blade away, taking a dagger from her hip, and jumps up into the air, with wind and flames gathering around the dagger, becoming stronger and stronger by the second.

At the same time, Isabela recovered from the attack Zenki gave her, for the most part, and charged for Isabela once more, allowing her demonic aura to increase, and came at Zenki with the fastest and strongest ways that she could.

Zenki looked between the two of them, seeing their strengths and resolve, Zenki answered their determination, putting both of his hands outwards, allowing his green demonic power to shine brightly.

Both Karlamine and Isabela knew that this was probably it, so they were at ease. However, that didn't mean they wouldn't stop until they couldn't fight anymore, allowing their demonic powers to shine with the help of Mihae, allowing their powers to go forward as Zenki smiled at the pair.

"Good, your strength and resolve is amazing. I hope Riser understands the hearts of you girls as warriors, he couldn't of asked for better peerages in that way." Zenki leaned forward, allowing more and more power to swirl around his palms. "But now, I'm going to have to take you down with this power. Have this!"

Zenki allowed his demonic power to shoot forward. The waves of aura collapsed the ground before him, the aura was so intense that Rias felt like Zenki truly was having a good time, yet he also was taking it seriously, and giving his opponents the respect they deserve by releasing some of his stronger powers.

The light of the demonic power shined so brightly that it was blinding.

But Karlamine and Isabela both strengthened their resolves, and thrusts their swords and fists out, colliding with Zenki's power. However, Karlamine's sword was obliterated instantly, as Isabela's fist was propelled backwards with blood erupting forward.

However, despite the energy hitting them, while it was painful, they still smiled.

Feeling the power of Zenki…

It was good to have an opponent that was strong, and yet…

It was amazing for them.

The power finally erupted forward, and crumbled them down to the point that they were taken out.

[Riser-sama's one Knight, and one Rook, retired.]

With that, Zenki's eyes turned to Mihae who smiled weakly.

"S-So...yeah, I don't have a chance against you...wi-will you make it as painless as possible please?"

"Sure~"

Zenki waved his hand, allowing his green demonic power to shoot out towards Mihae, hitting her in the centre of her body, breaking through the barrier she tried to make, and caused the retirement light to surround her body.

[Riser-sama's one Bishop, retired.]

* * *

Upon hearing Grayfia's voice, Riser wasn't pleased.

The fact that his peerage were being decimated again and again.

He was pissed off.

He couldn't be more enraged than he was right now. His eyes displayed his rage, and said "Bring all of the Pawns here Yubelluna." with Yubelluna giving a questioning look towards Riser, seeing that he was acting rather...odd.

It was as if he was becoming lost in his anger.

"Riser-sama, please think about what you're going to do. The Pawns haven't been able to promote to Queen."

"...Yes, I also thought he'd do something like that. Damn this guy...but, we still have options. If we can give him more damage, then we can launch an attack together. Our powers combined, it would be able to give enough damage to him. We don't have to beat him in power, we just have to damage him enough for him to retire out of here."

Yubelluna knew that Riser wasn't thinking right. Perhaps it was because he was realizing the difference between him and Zenki now.

His peerage couldn't take on Zenki by himself. It was scary to even think like that.

Rias also noticed that Riser wasn't looking too hot right now, wondering how far this had pushed Riser and how he was also realizing about his situation. Ravel saw the look on her brothers face, the young woman bowing her head.

"Rias-sama, it seems that Onii-sama has begun to understand."

"Are you okay with Riser feeling this way? He is your Onii-sama after all..."

Rias asked with concern, Ravel nodding slowly.

"I knew it would be a hard lesson for him to learn. But Onii-sama needed to learn this lesson. It's about humility. Zenki-sama also understands that Riser-nii-sama needs this. That's why, Zenki-sama is doing this. For...He's doing it for me, Zenki-sama is trying his hardest to be kind right now. He isn't belittling Riser-nii-sama nor his peerage. He's showing respect, but also showing that you can't be overconfident, showing a tactical side. Onii-sama can be smart, but he's thrown that away by using his peerage to try and put down Zenki-sama enough for Onii-sama to understand that it takes brains and brawn to fight."

Rias could understand Ravel's feelings.

As hard as it was for her to watch this…

It was clear that Zenki was outmatching Riser and his peerage by quite a bit.

She thought that this would be good for Riser, to see that he might not be able to win, but he still could take something away from this battle.

* * *

While they spoke, Zenki and Asia came across the Pawns moving closer and closer. The remaining seven Pawns. Ile and Nel got out their chainsaws, Ni and Li thrust their fists forward with ki circulating them (though Zenki knew their power was inferior to the likes of Koneko and Kuroka), the two maids gained fire by their palms, and finally, the dancer gathered wind around her, seemingly backing up the maid girls.

Looking between each of them, Zenki said to Asia "Step back Asia-chan." Asia nodded and stepped back as Zenki put a stance on.

"Alright then girls, when you're ready."

"Heh! We'll slice off his legs!"

Zenki pointed at Ile who said that, and scolded her.

"That's not nice, I need them to walk."

Ile looked momentarily confused, before shaking her head, and readied herself.

"Grrr! You wont have them after we're done! Lets get him Nel!"

"Yes Nee-chan!"

The green haired loli girls shoot forward, with their chainsaws erupting in flames. At the same time, Ni and Li use their heightened reflexes to jump forward, leaping towards the young boy, and go to deliver a double kick towards him. As they did that, the maid girls channel their fire power towards Zenki, with was being bolstered by the dancer girl fanning the flames with her wind based abilities.

All at once, the attacks came for Zenki's body, coming from all sides so he couldn't escape.

However, as if it was all happening in slow motion thanks to all of the times he fought high level opponents like Vali, or Arthur, Zenki pulled forward.

Using his hands, he turned Ni and Li's kicks towards Ile and Nel, as well as moving their chainsaws to intercept the girls, as well as using the Kankara Formula to take control over the fiery powers shot at him, twirling his fingers, and split the attacks up into three different equally strong flaming spheres, and shot them towards the trio of girls.

[Aaaaaaah!]

Screams from the girls happened as the effects were known to them.

The chainsaws and Ni and Li collide against one another, flinging them across the battlefield, while the fire falls down onto the two maids and dancer girls, the flames so intense thanks to Zenki increasing the power via the Kankara Formula, surrounding their forms, was the light of retirement in a single shot.

[Riser-sama's three Pawns, retired.]

Isane cheered "Yeah! That's it Zenki-kun!" while Sirzechs nodded slowly.

"Seems like your son hasn't neglected his training Ajuka. He's quite the skilled tactician on the fly, using the best possible method for the best outcome. I'm glad he's at least this strong...because if he wasn't and couldn't protect precious Ria-tan..."

"Onii-sama, stop making it sound like you're threatening my fiancée."

"But I have to Ria-tan! It's because I care about you that this has to happen!"

Rias sighed deeply, watching as the two set of twins pulled themselves off the ground.

"Ugh, that hurt Nee-chan..."

Nel complained, while Ile turned to Zenki angrily.

"Oi! You can't do that!"

"What? Fight?"

"Right! You should just let us win!"

Zenki couldn't find the logic in her words, and opted to turn away from her.

His eyes turned to the neko twins, seeing as they were getting pumped up.

"Something wrong neko girls?"

"Nope!"

"We're better than your Nekomata's!"

Zenki chortled.

"I'm sure that they'd disagree, and since I love my cute Nekoshou's, I'd also have to say that they're amazing. Though it doesn't mean you can't be amazing also."

Ni and Li didn't know how to take that, but it didn't stop them from launching themselves forward. Surrounding their fists with ki, they launched a barrage of punches and kicks for Zenki's upper body, attempting to knock him down with the ki powered fists.

However, the moment that the fists were going to intercept, Zenki released a pulse of energy from his body, the green wave slammed against them, forcing them backwards into the air, where Zenki pointed his fingers into a gun like move.

"Millicas asked me to do this at least once, so this is for that red haired boy~"

Shooting his fingers like they were shotguns, the power erupted forward, and pierced both Ni and Li. Nothing too seriously, but it did cause a good deal of damage to their bodies, slamming them down into the ground where the retirement light surrounded them.

[Riser-sama's two Pawn's, retired.]

Ile and Nel paled as they looked towards Zenki.

They looked afraid.

They didn't even know what to think when seeing Zenki stare towards them.

"Ooh shit..."

Ile murmured as Zenki flashed before them.

Bending down towards them, Zenki petted both of their heads.

"Now, now. Don't worry, it wont hurt that much."

Ile and Nel looked at him with teary eyes, something Zenki couldn't take since he didn't like making girls cry, so he did what he needed to do, and overlaid his demonic power onto their forms, erasing them from the Rating Game as quickly and as painlessly as he could.

[Riser-sama's two Pawns, retired.]

With that out of the way, only Riser, and his Queen remained in the game now.

* * *

Riser, having heard the retirement of his peerage again and again, thought about Bedeze, what he would be doing right now. If he was happy, if he was able to get the evidence that they needed for this to be over.

But he still pressed forward, taking his Queen's hand, and began moving forward.

"Riser-sama…"

"It's alright Yubelluna, I...I am beginning to understand...perhaps it isn't his peerage are what make him strong...it's him. He's the son of a Maou...he's related to the Beelzebub family...he's a monster Yubelluna."

Hearing that, Yubelluna was...relieved.

Not because she wanted her King to fail.

But because she wanted him to understand that being cocky didn't always get you what you wanted.

So, she was glad that he was beginning to understand this simple yet powerful thing.

"Zenki-sama is certainly talented. But he also trained Riser-sama. That's the key to his power now."

Riser didn't refute what Yubelluna had said.

"...You're probably right. Haha...maybe you've been right about a number of things...but my pride simply can't accept it. My Imouto...I don't want her to be...to be in danger, and if what Bedeze-sama said is true...then I'll have to make sure that she's safe. Even if he is a monster."

Riser's words caused conflicting feelings inside of Yubelluna.

Ravel on the other hand pondered on what Riser meant by what Bedeze said. Wondering what Bedeze had been saying to Riser, and how he was feeling at this moment in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenki moved ever forward through the area, going into the forest near the Occult Research school building. The old school building seemed to be erupted in flames, meant to ward off Zenki.

He pressed forward with Asia beside him, with magical traps that were supposed to go off…

Seemingly had stopped in track.

The spells of Yubelluna couldn't reach Zenki nor Asia, shocking Riser and surprising Isane.

"Erm...I don't get it...w-why aren't the spells activating? Didn't busty purple haired girl use some kind of magic to try and trap Zenki-kun?"

Asking Ravel, Ravel confirmed it with a nod.

"Indeed she did. However, Zenki-sama, remember at the beginning of the game? He sent off some of his flies. Most likely, Zenki-sama anticipated the traps, and had them disabled with his flies. Since it was these kind of opponents, were Zenki-sama was free to split off his power this much, it was possible. But if it was against a truly strong opponent, then Zenki-sama would have to focus his efforts where he is."

At Ravel's explanation, Isane did understand quite a bit.

Watching the fire further, Zenki and Asia approached the building, when a torrent of flames shot down towards Zenki.

"Have this Zenki! The combination of my Queen and myself!"

Riser, and Yubelluna's combination attack was quite strong, Zenki had to admit that it was the strongest thing that had come towards him, and very well executed. He couldn't see a single flaw in their combined powers, which was quite amazing to see.

"Yes, a good combination. But, I'll begin to become serious now too."

But using his Kankara Formula, he took control over it, and turned it back towards the pair, splitting it up into several different flaming spheres, Yubelluna gasped, throwing her hands up, summoning several barriers to block the flaming spheres.

However, the moment the barriers were up, Zenki's Kankara Formula began to be picked apart, crumbling down until there was nothing left of the barriers, with the flaming spheres heading towards them.

Yubelluna ground her teeth, as Riser stepped forward, becoming a shield for Yubelluna, with his regeneration tanking the shots of fire that Zenki released towards them.

Zenki was quite happy that Riser did something like that.

"You really care for her, don't you Riser?"

Riser scowled upon hearing Zenki's words.

"Of course I do! Are you mocking me even now?!"

"When have I ever mocked you Riser?"

Riser grit his teeth, showing that he wasn't pleased at that moment in time.

"Hmph, don't even bother trying to get out of this, this time. My flames have improved. You might be the son of a Maou, but I'm the third son of Phenex. With Bedeze-sama training me, and my powers being honed, I'll end you Zenki Astaroth! Here and now!"

Hearing the declaration, Zenki could see that Riser wasn't messing around.

He was showing his strength of will and heart.

So Zenki replied by doing the same.

Increasing the aura around his body, it became thick and layered with green energy, causing the ground to begin to shake, while Riser's area began to burn. Yubelluna turned her staff on Zenki also, willing and ready to fire off any power to support her King.

Asia watched from the sidelines, hoping that Zenki was going to be alright...no, more than that, she hoped that Zenki could do what Ravel asked of him. To make sure that Riser learns a lesson she believed he needed, and make him a bit more humble, a person Ravel knew Riser was capable of. He just had to be reminded of that.

* * *

As that was happening, Tiamat, the overseer of the Rating Game, viewed it and was doing the job that Ajuka had requested of her, something that she didn't mind to do. Especially this time, she liked seeing this kind of fight unfurling before her eyes.

Seeing Zenki taking down the enemies again and again, she muttered "Damn right kid, show these people what's what." but then she paused, feeling a new presence entering the area.

The aura felt malicious, and disgusting, something that she turned her nose up at.

Quickly turning, her eyes saw that Bedeze was pulling closer.

"Bedeze Abaddon, it seems that you may have found yourself in a place you're not supposed to be in."

"Silly, my mistake Tiamat-san."

"Then, I ask you to leave, immediately."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Tiamat-san. I need you to be gone."

Tiamat snorted.

"And what if I refuse to leave exactly?"

Bedeze smirked, pulling out what seemed to be a dagger. However, Tiamat immediately felt something off about the dagger. It was coated in an aura that made her feel uncomfortable. It felt like her scales were crawling.

"I'd have to use this on you."

Tiamat stared at the dagger in his hand. The aura definitely was something she felt familiar with.

"...That feeling, it feels as if I'm staring at a Dragon Slayer right now."

"That's because you are." Bedeze revealed disturbingly, waving the dagger around. "This dagger is infused with the ability to slay a Dragon. While it isn't legendary like Gram or Ascalon, my benefactor gave me this to make sure that you disappear for good Tiamat. It also allows me to shoot off my demonic power with the Dragon slaying aspect added into it. Isn't it amazing what an intelligent mind can accomplish with the right resources?"

Tiamat knew now what she was staring at.

She knew that this person truly was awful...

"...So you are a traitor after all."

Bedeze shook his head, rejecting the very idea of what she was saying.

"I'm not a traitor, I'm someone that wishes to make Devils great again, the Devils that come from noble families, the Devils that have great talent. Make them pure, and strong. The disgusting ways that new idea Devils have makes me feel angry. I hate the impure and the weak getting glory and recognition. The Devils are slowly becoming more accustomed to this new kind of life style."

Tiamat scoffed at what he was saying.

She found him to be rather stupid, but he was quite determined, which could prove to be dangerous.

"This Rating Game, you pushed for it. So, why did you want to do this anyway? What goals could you have between Riser, and Zenki exactly?"

Tiamat demanded, allowing a small amount of flame to escape her mouth.

Bedeze didn't even pause in his movements, opting to walk forward towards Tiamat, not showing an ounce of fear despite the situation he had put himself into.

"My goals reach above the pitiful Riser. Thinking that he'd actually be able to do anything...haha, silly boy. All he needed was the right incentive. That Phenex doesn't hold the talent necessary to take down the son of the Maou. Now, he's in prime condition for me to make sure that the system fails, and then..."

"...You're trying to set up Zenki Astaroth for the fall of Riser. Even though Zenki Astaroth wouldn't kill Riser, he'd also recognize the system would have failed after a certain amount of damage would have been done. So, your plan is pretty nonsensical."

Tiamat argued with Bedeze but the man threw his hands up into the air.

"Is that so? Well, perhaps he might not kill him, but it sure will look as if he did."

"Are you intending to destroy the reputation of Astaroth that Zenki Astaroth and his family have tried so hard to bring back after the actions of Diodora Astaroth?"

"Something like that."

Tiamat furrowed her eyebrows, she couldn't understand why Bedeze would even want that to happen.

What could he achieve by bringing down Astaroth like this?

It just didn't make sense to her, so she decided to ask straight out.

"Why bring Astaroth's reputation down?"

"That's for me to know, Tiamat. You wont ever find out."

Hearing his words, Tiamat wasn't thrilled at all.

"So, you're going to kill me, and take control over the Rating Game operations. People will know that you've done this. Aren't you supposed to be in the viewing area? People can put two and two together Bedeze. You are not intelligent enough to wiggle your way out of this situation."

"The me at the viewing area is a mere decoy. It's something my mentor gave me. He showed me the true way. That it is the powerful, the talented, the strong that will slay you. Besides..." Bedeze stuck his hand out, summoning a hole in space, which allowed many soldier's to come out, including that of Arthur Pendragon. "...it seems that these people are itching to slay you as well. Each have some kind of enhancement from our leader, he's quite the smart and strong guy, you know? His power is grand, and as I grow alongside of him, I'll also rank right beside him."

"So, you're a loyal follower for people like that?"

"More than that, his ideals are what I truly believe in. His world is a pretty good one to live in, and I've decided to walk alongside of him. The rightfully powerful people will be there. And this is just a stone in the ocean, with you dead Tiamat, this game is going to be one that shakes the Underworld!"

Bedeze began to laugh as his men marched forward.

Tiamat's flames began to circulate her mouth, ready to breathe down onto the foes that dared to try and harm her.

However, Bedeze's disgusting laugh filled the area.

"You can try Tiamat! But these people can't lose to someone like you! They've been enhanced, didn't you hear me?! They can regenerate from your measly flames! Don't even think you can stand-"

"Oh will you shut up already? You're being really mean, trying to make my Zenki-tan look bad! I mean, at least Gabriel does it in a subtle way! She's the worst woman from Heaven! It's a fact!"

Bedeze's eyes shot open at the new voice.

His eyes fearfully turned.

Slowly, new people began to fill his eyes, despair writing itself across his face.

Seeing standing there, was Serafall, Vali, Kuroka, Koneko, Yumi, and Le Fay. Le Fay seemed to be using her wand to cast some sort of magical spell, something Bedeze noticed, and he felt violently ill as she looked towards her elder brother.

"Arthur-nii-sama..."

The relief coming out of her couldn't be described by words.

She was so thankful that he was there.

"...You're here, when you should be up there."

"It's handy when I combine my abilities with Le Fay-chan nyaaa~ Created those clones that look so real they practically are!"

Kuroka cheered, despair began building up slowly within Bedeze's body.

"...Serafall Leviathan, Vali Lucifer, Kuroka and Koneko Toujou, Yumi Kiba and...erm..." Le Fay pointed to herself since it seemed like she had been left out, Bedeze furrowing his eyebrows. "...I don't recall your name."

"It's Le Fay." Bedeze continued to stare at her as if he wasn't sure. "Le Fay Pendragon, Magician girl. Zenki-sama's Number Two fan...really should be Number One, but a certain fox took that from me...e-either way, I'm not bitter about that or anything hehe~"

Bedeze gave her a curious look, it did seem Le Fay was slightly bitter about that.

"Oh, Pendragon, then that means you're this man's relative."

"That's my Onii-sama! And you will be giving him back to me!"

Vali stepped forward, allowing her demonic aura to spread around her.

"You've got nowhere to run this time."

"Says you, Vali Lucifer."

"No, says my King and his Otou-sama." Vali brings out a seal on a piece of paper, and flicks it to Kuroka, who works her magic onto it, allowing a bright dazzling light to shoot out of it, spreading over the entire area. "Now, you wont be able to escape. It's a formula designed by my King and his Otou-sama, two of the more brilliant minds in the Underworld. Even you can acknowledge that." Bedeze tightened his hand while Vali moves forward once more. "Your plan to kill Tiamat ends now. You wont be able to transport over great distances. Even if you use your holes, that only does short range teleportation at most. And the only places you can go is either to where the Maou's are, or to where the Rating Game is, and either way, you're out of luck. If you're curious, Ajuka, Sirzechs and the others are looking after the Old Devils, and the spectators in case you attempted to pull anything against them. We will detain you, even if we have to fight you, which I'm quite alright with."

Bedeze was stunned.

He thought that perhaps he would have some trouble.

But not the likes of Serafall, and Vali, along with the others.

Bedeze placed a hand over his heart, while Serafall pulls out her staff.

"Now evil doer, it's time to go bye bye! If you're unlucky, Gabriel will come and kiss you~"

"...You really don't like her, do you?"

Koneko murmured, Serafall winked and showed a bright smile on her face.

"That doesn't matter! Now, we're going to apprehend Bedeze!"

Bedeze felt threatened.

Seeing the power of Serafall, backed up by Vali and the rest of the peerage minus Zenki, Ravel and Asia.

He didn't even have any backup beyond what he had summoned...but, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, he was going to accomplish what he had been asked to do, no matter what else happens.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**Isane showed off her new move, and also seems to be developing one that works on girls, as well as one that already works on Zenki. Zenki also spoke with Le Fay before the Rating Game, and it seems that the meat from last chapter is going to help Le Fay with what's to come.**

**We got most of the Rating Game this chapter, with Zenki taking out Riser's peerage without much trouble, something nearly any member of Zenki's peerage could do at this point, while also showing respect to them, being satisfied by people like Karlamine and Isabela's more down to earth nature, and their loyalty to Riser, and taking his time with the Rating Game, waiting for Bedeze to reveal himself, and see what he truly was after, before springing the trap on him.**

**Speaking of, it seems that Bedeze's plan was to target Tiamat, and take down the retirement system, and to frame Zenki for murdering Riser, and ruin the Astaroth name. However, it seems that Serafall, and the rest of Zenki's peerage minus Ravel, Asia and Zenki have caught Bedeze, and also Arthur has appeared as well, so lets hope Zenki and company can save him this time! **

**Why Bedeze, and by extension, his so called benefactor, would want this, shall be revealed rather soon!**

**Next chapter is where the real harder battle begins!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	21. Bedeze's schemes part two

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! Yeah, they've managed to trap him!**

**deltanz; Thanks! Yeah, we'll be seeing the fights continuing this chapter!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, the Rating Games underway. Riser's beginning to realize it alright~ Haha, yeah, seems like Xuelan is a bit sensitive about that. They did yeah, they trapped Bedeze, and he only has a few places that he can run. Zenki's gonna be prepared to fight and take them down yeah.**

**Unzueta; Thanks very much! And yeah, that would be pretty cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

**HolyKnightX; Thanks! Yeah, Zenki wouldn't take any opponent for granted, even those he knows should be weaker than he is, he respects their admiration and strengths. Haha, that's Isane for you~ Exactly, he believes that he's talented, but he kinda contradicts himself. Yeah, it's going to grow with intensity!**

**Connor Worsnop; It's probably more of an upgrade than downgrade, since she'll be able to use all aspects of the Evil Piece system as a Pawn. Yup, he's got some harem members.**

**Skull Flame; Yup, he was going to take out Tiamat, to gain control over the Rating Game system, so he could frame Zenki for murdering Riser. Yup, Zenki and Ajuka together managed to shut down his plans, and are ready to take him down. He does hold some kind of grudge, we'll be seeing where that goes as time presses on.**

**Guest; Probably yes.**

**guest; He'll probably be in Class 1A, the girls from 1B can still be with him.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! It's to build durability. Haha, yeah she intends to use it on Zenki. We'll see moments between them. Yeah, it was said that he was taking his time for Bedeze to reveal himself. Zenki would do anything to protect his peerage, not just Asia. Maybe he will say something like that. Yup, Zenki didn't let them around to promote. Some of them do understand that, but still tried their best, something that Zenki respected. We'll see how the fight goes. Bedeze might be an idiot, or it might be an act, and something more sinister is going down than what he believed. We'll see what his goals are and what he's truly after. I don't know if they'll appear yet, I'd like to know more about them before writing them. It still damaged Astaroth that Diodora did that, as mentioned by Tiamat last chapter, and times before then. We'll be seeing who that is in the future. Those are great Black Clover ideas. That would be pretty cool. Hana wouldn't be alive in that fic. That mask would probably remind him way too much of Overhaul. It just depends on the person, and Hero's don't really aim to kill people. He might have a transformation, we'll see what it does.**

**Andrew123456; I'd have to brush up on Soul Eater, not read that in a while.**

**Neonlight01; He did yeah, Zenki's pretty strong. Riser's beginning to understand his situation but he's still rather determined. Bedeze's the type to not go down so easily.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Bedeze's schemes part two**

Zenki was currently busy dealing with Riser, and his Queen Yubelluna, wondering what was happening with the outside world. He wondered if Bedeze had made his move yet, and wondered how his peerage were handling it.

Yubelluna didn't look as if she wanted to be there. She knew that this fight wasn't going to end in her favour. But for her King, she would stay and do what was necessary for the fight ahead.

Ajuka looked at the scene before him, while Sirzechs placed a hand by his mouth.

"It's so amazing to see that your son has grown so much. From that little green haired boy to a man like this. He's definitely come a long way. Yet, he's also still got a lot of growing to do in the power department since he's still young. So much untapped potential."

"Indeed. But, for the moment, I'd say that I'm rather proud of my son."

Rias heard what Ajuka said, and allowed a small smile to appear.

She then turned towards Ravel, who's eyes seemed narrow focused on the match going on.

"Ravel, how are you holding up anyway?"

At the question, Ravel simply placed her hands together.

"...I do feel as if Riser-nii-sama is learning about his situation today. The fact that Onii-sama has acknowledged that Zenki-sama is a strong combatant is a step in the right direction. Lately, I had been wondering if he could show humility, but the Onii-sama before me...I definitely can see that he's becoming stronger."

Ravel's response made sense to Rias, and she simply sat there, waiting for what was going to happen next.

Riser on the other hand wasn't pleased with what he was seeing. With his peerage being totally annihilated, save his Queen, seeing that Zenki didn't even have a single wound on him...he just couldn't anymore.

He couldn't face the man before him in a normal mindset.

He was preparing for battle.

The flames on his body grew with his anger.

The flames began to spin around them, creating a vortex. Even around Zenki and Asia as well. Isane murmured "How is he not becoming overwhelmed by the heat? Even Asia..." but Akeno giggled, pointing forward, pointing something out to Isane.

"Around their bodies, is a cooling like barrier. Mixing ice magic together with barrier magic, Zenki-kun's created a way to stay cool from flames such as that. He's doing the same for Asia-chan as well."

Ravel saw the flames seemed a bit more refined than usual.

Riser has grown stronger…

But she knew that it wouldn't be enough.

"Zenki Astaroth, this is going to be our final battle! Who's stronger? Phenex or Astaroth?!"

Riser's hand aggressively went towards Zenki as flames shot around him. As if they were dancing in the air, the flames swirled around him in a vortex like barrage that threatened to rain down on Zenki and Asia.

Asia looked on as Zenki remained calm and collected.

It seemed even in the middle of a large flaming spiral, he was able to remain calm.

Riser on the other hand, seemed to be getting more and more angry as time was going on.

"Zenki! Have this!"

Riser directed his hand forward, compressing all of the flames towards Zenki's body. The flames came at him like a massive hailstorm, the intense heat was even beginning to melt the ground, Zenki had to admit that Riser had grown impressively.

But, he placed his hand outwards, creating a magical circle, a barrier that began blocking off the heat around him. Going to use his Kankara Formula, Yubelluna's hand lit up with some magical power, Zenki noticing what kind of power it was, quickly flicked his hand that direction, taking control over the technique, and reversed it back onto Yubelluna's body.

Yubelluna's movements instantly sealed, as she let out a small gasp.

"R-Riser-sama! I can't move!"

Riser was stunned.

Seeing the magical seal around her, it was clear to him that Zenki had managed to diver the attack like that.

"But, you were supposed to seal his movements!"

"I-I know, but I...I can't do that!"

Riser growled while Zenki, taking the Kankara Formula, turned it back towards Riser's flames, allowing it to manipulate the flames. Riser saw the green glowing overlaying with his fire.

As he took control over the fire, Zenki called "Reverse!" which turned half of the flames into ice, which also froze the remaining flames by Zenki controlling it via his Kankara Formula, increasing the ice turned from fire power, rendering it a giant ice pillar in between them.

Riser looked bewildered.

Shocked at what he had seen happen before his very eyes.

Seeing his attack being destroyed like that.

It was overwhelming for him.

"...My attack got taken from me like that...I couldn't fight against it. Even though I've trained..."

"Riser, you haven't done anything wrong in the way your powers came together with your Queen. But you still have to keep training. I've been training for a long time now, I didn't just reach this with talent. It does help, but talent only gets you so far. Talent and training together, can make you truly strong, and even those without talent, like Sairaorg-kun, trains constantly, and his power is amazing to see."

Riser gritted his teeth.

Feeling the emotional defeat already, it was something that he couldn't even fathom.

"...So, you're saying that my efforts have been for nothing?"

Zenki shook his head.

"What I'm saying is, you need to keep at it. It doesn't just magically happen, you have to polish your abilities, train and use them in different ways. That's what I always say to my peerage members. Even people like Vali-chan who is a very scary existence, knows that there are stronger people out there. I also know that they're stronger people than I am out there. I came across someone like that recently. His power was scary Riser. But I'll keep training until I reach that level, and beyond it. You said that it was my peerage that makes me strong...and to an extent, you're right. Each of them try so hard, so as their King, I also have to try equally as hard, and do my best."

Riser's mind was blown with his words.

It seemed to be almost unreal that Zenki was saying these things.

Zenki's hand turned towards Riser, with the ice formed from fire beginning to be manipulated once more. The ice formed together, mixing together, and created what seemed to be a giant ice Dragon. The scorched ground began to freeze as Zenki increased the ice Dragon's power, breathing out a dense cold mist which began freezing the trees that were burning thanks to Riser's fire, freezing the flames solid.

Isane's face became a little more pale as did Riser's, seeing the incredible power of the ice Dragon.

"H-Holy shit, that ice Dragon...h-he just created an ice Dragon like that, and it's moving and everything...it's almost as if it is alive..."

Isane wasn't fully aware of what Zenki could do. So seeing this and how he was able to manipulate various things, Zenki was someone that kept surprising her, and she couldn't wait to see what this Dragon made of ice could do.

Rias, seeing Isane's confused face, began to explain the best that she could do.

"By using Riser's flames, and turning it to ice with Reverse...it seems that Zenki's created an ice version of the Hell Flames of Phenex. I suppose this could be called Hell Ice of Astaroth." Rias said with a small laugh. "But, it is amazing to see his level of control with the Kankara Formula, to be able to do that within a few moments. I remember a time where Zenki took time to do this, now he's doing it with powers near instantaneously. He's definitely grown. But, Isane. We still wont lose, lets keep getting stronger."

Rias showed her more determined side to Isane, who was quite thrilled to see it.

Zenki directed his hands in complicated ways, with the ice Dragon responding.

The ice Dragon opened its mouth, and spewed out a massive wave of ice.

"T-This is your abilities Zenki Astaroth!"

The wave of ice was huge.

It was dwarfing the school building easily.

Riser's eyes turned to worry as he summoned his own flames. The flames shot out, trying to burn through the ice, but the Dragon's wave of ice overflowed with much freezing power, taking down the flames that froze all the way towards Riser's body.

Riser's body began to freeze up, which would take him out of the game due to him not being able to free himself, then Zenki was shoot an attack that would be reversed into light, and destroy Riser to a point where he couldn't get out of it with his Regeneration abilities, and he'd end up losing.

Yubelluna could see it happening before her eyes.

Yubelluna saw the anguish on her own King's face, seeing that he couldn't go forward, so she summoned her power around her. Despite being sealed, she couldn't shoot her power...but, she could create an explosion around her, which was near Riser.

"Riser-sama...please, do your best. And whatever happens...it doesn't matter. You don't have to be the best...just be Riser-sama."

Riser's eyes turned towards her, seeing that her power was increasing more and more. She was intending an attack to erupt outwards, and perhaps stagger Zenki, but most certainly, to make sure that the ice would shatter and save him.

"Yubelluna...what are you..."

Yubelluna simply smiled towards him.

Her eyes displayed, and her strength.

But also…

It showed her caring nature for her King, and her attitude at wanting to help him out.

Even if she thought he was being foolish.

"It's alright Riser-sama. I know how this has to go, I realize your feelings. Go forward, and do your best."

Watching the emotional words of Yubelluna, Zenki couldn't deny that she was a good Queen for Riser. She supported him, she also had a level head, and was able to make decisions to benefit her King, knowing that she'd not be able to do anything else.

"Zenki-san, Yubelluna-san right now...she's really going all out for her King. Isn't she an amazing Queen?"

"Yes, no doubt, Riser found himself a good Queen. He should be rather proud of her."

Zenki placed a barrier around himself, and Asia, watching as Yubelluna self detonated the area around her, including catching her own body in the fierce attack. The attack swept through her, and became stronger as it grew, becoming like a cocoon of flames that hit the ice Dragon's form, which was strong enough to break the ice growing on Riser, allowing him to retreat backwards.

Zenki's Dragon of ice however, froze the remaining explosive power, turning it into a dome of ice, as the retirement light went around Yubelluna. Seeing her being taken away, Riser's eyes were a mixture of sadness, and appreciative.

Zenki mentally praised her, as Grayfia's announcement called.

[Riser-sama's Queen, retired.]

Riser looked on with his emotions flaring. His heart growing more and more with powerful feelings. His flames turned on high, turning them on Zenki who remained calm, but was also giving praise to Yubelluna's actions.

"Your Queen did well Riser, she's someone to be proud of. Her actions to try and help you as much as she could. I can see such devotion in her eyes for you."

"...Yes, my Queen did amazing for me, who has been taking her and the others for granted. My obsession on becoming stronger than you...it pushed them away. But, seeing them now...they still stand beside me, and are always here for me. It's a wonderful sight. I wont let her sacrifice go to waste Zenki!"

Riser exclaimed, his flames growing by the moment. Wings of fire came out of his back, making him look like a true phoenix at that moment. Zenki could see that he was being serious at this moment, and he respected that.

Regardless of if he won or lost, Zenki knew that Riser was taking many things away from this fight. One important thing was, his comrades, and how they were there for him, and how he had been ignoring their feelings.

Zenki thought he wouldn't be doing that now.

* * *

Bedeze's eyes couldn't leave the forms of each and every person there.

People such as Yumi and Koneko, he was sure he'd be able to take down. But people like Vali and Serafall, he wasn't so sure. Kuroka also was a bit question mark, she was powerful in her own way. He didn't know the capabilities of Le Fay, so he couldn't say if he could or couldn't take her down in a fight.

"Please, give up right now. We don't have to have a fight like this, your sentence will be eased if you willingly hand yourself over."

Le Fay tried to speak to Bedeze, but he waved off her concerns.

"Who said that I was currently in a negative situation?"

Bedeze's hand went towards Le Fay, but the moment that he tried to fire off any kind of aura, Yumi revealed her own Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, donning a sword in one hand, and then crossed the distance, slashing towards Bedeze's hand with her swift movements.

Bedeze gave her a dismissive look, shooting her with some of his aura. Kuroka waved her finger, and muttered "Nope~" and created a barrier to block off the strong assault, cancelling one another out, allowing Yumi to get in close, slashing towards his chest.

However, Bedeze's Hole opened up, swallowing the sword whole, spitting out the sword from behind Yumi. Yumi swiftly dodged out of the way, retreating back towards the others, Koneko looked towards Yumi.

"...Senpai, are you okay?"

"Yes...but, it seems that Bedeze's rather fast."

"...It's alright, we'll leave it to people like Serafall-sama, and the others."

Yumi clutched her hand at her sword.

"Yes, I know that you're right...but, I simply couldn't..."

"...It's fine, we'll become stronger."

Koneko murmured, trying to be strong at this moment in time.

Bedeze looked between them all, wondering what he was going to do next. How he was going to handle this kind of situation.

With dagger in hand, he attempted to turn it towards Tiamat, but Serafall waved her wand forward, releasing a massive ice wave. Bedeze barely had any chance to create a barrier to block the massive wave. His Hole ability wouldn't have been able to deal with the massive ice wave, so he had to block or he would have been taken out.

"Geez, this Bedeze-chan is going to be a nuisance." Her hand went to Vali. "Vali-chan, you and Tiamat-chan shouldn't be fighting this person, with the Dragon slaying object in hand, he could cause you a lot of damage before you could get through."

Vali's eyes went towards Serafall, who kept giving her the peace sign.

"Heh, sounds as if you're underestimating me. A mere fake Dragon slayer cannot slay me so easily. Albion and I aren't weaklings like that to suffer at the hands of someone such as Bedeze who mocks people for a lack of talent, yet he himself also doesn't have much talent."

Bedeze's eyes sharpened at the insulting nature of the woman before him.

"Even if he doesn't, she's right Vali-chan. Let Serafall-chan handle this guy. You handle Arthur-chan, with Le Fay-chan getting ready with myself or something. I'm sure Serafall-chan will be able to handle this Bedeze-chan~"

Kuroka added, with Bedeze becoming increasingly angry.

"Don't mock me! You don't understand anything at all!"

Kuroka snickered as Bedeze opened a Hole by his hand, shooting out what seemed to be a demonic wave added with Dragon slayer abilities, with a hole opening up above Vali's body, shooting off the wave so strong that it threatened to flatten Vali's body.

However, the moment it began to move, Vali donned her Balance Breaker's armour, her hands directing upwards, and her Sacred Gear announced [Half Dimension!] allowing the hole that he created to half in size, the massive wave of power collapsed the rest of the hole, Bedeze's face turning sour more and more.

"Your Hole is primary defensive in nature, so you're trying to fight a person that can take down defensive movements with a number of different ways thanks to my Sacred Gear." Vali's hand aimed forward, a silvery aura surrounding said hand. "I wont hold back, I wonder if you can fight this power?"

Vali's hand went to fire off the power, when Bedeze's Hole opened up around Vali, many of them opened up, and all sorts of aura began to shoot out of them, each of them heading for the young woman to crush her body under the aura that was filled with Dragon slaying aura as well as normal waves of demonic power.

Vali's eyes sharpened, allowing her wings to extend more and more as they glowed. Bedeze watched as Vali's aura spread around her, increasing more and more as [Divide!] rang out for as many amounts of aura was heading for her, halving the power of the Dragon slaying demonic power, and took it down when she released her own kind of aura, crushing Bedeze's aura a good deal with the amount of power that she had.

The blowback of the power forced Bedeze down to the ground, Tiamat looked mildly impressed.

"I can see why Zenki made you his Queen. I wasn't sure at the beginning, but seeing you like this...yes, it seems that you were a worthy Queen. If you weren't, I had promised Ajuka that I'd burn you."

"How lovely, seems like you haven't changed all that much Tiamat."

Vali grinned, while Tiamat frowned.

"Honestly, you still are an honest Dragon intent on fighting, and Zenki's butt."

"It's true, she's a girl after his-"

"Kuroka, shut up."

Kuroka stuck out her tongue towards Vali, while Serafall spun her wand around.

"Tiamat-chan, you just keep the Rating Game system safe. We'll deal with this guy~"

"Very well, Serafall Leviathan. Make sure that it hurts this blonde haired bastard."

"Will do~"

Serafall cheered out.

Bedeze sharpened his eyes.

"You think you can beat me, but you don't know anything about me or my comrades. My allies here, as I've said, have been enhanced. They don't die with a single attack, they can regenerate until nothing is left."

"Ooh, so we should shatter their hearts and minds~"

Serafall winked, Bedeze's eyebrows knitted together.

Seeing the situation before him, he knew what he'd have to do, so he pointed forward, allowing the soldiers he had brought with him, which all had a thick aura around them. But Vali could tell that while they were powered up, they still weren't much stronger than Middle Class Devils.

"Did he give you duds? Because these aren't even resembling the ones we fought as kids!"

Vali yelled, shooting off a massive wave of aura.

The aura completely overcame a good number of the people, threatening to take them down. But the moment that her aura was going to hit them, Arthur rushed forward, allowing his sword to go forward, and raise the holy aura of his Caliburn sword, swinging it forward, cleaving Vali's demonic power in half, the two halves of the demonic power smashed into the ground, exploding safely away from the forces.

"Perhaps, but I've got Arthur. A Devil doesn't have a chance against this Holy Sword."

Vali looked on fearlessly, she dint even seem to be bothered that a Holy Sword was pointing towards her.

A fight with a Holy Sword wielder...the Ultimate Holy Sword wielder?

Yes, that was a fight she was happy to be in.

* * *

Back with Zenki and Riser, Asia was stood on the sidelines as the fight was going to begin.

Riser had powered up his energies to reveal his flames spreading out around him. Zenki could see his determined spirit, so he placed a hand on his body, and murmured "Release." Riser watched as some magical seals suddenly shot out of his body, landing on the floor, and created small craters in the ground.

Riser's eyes flared as Zenki stretched his arms above his head.

"W-What where they?"

Riser wasn't sure if he wished for the answer.

It was rather troubling for him.

"Just some seals, that's all. Sairaorg-kun recommended that I do this to build my physical strength. I have to say, it feels so relieving to have those things off my body. Now I feel as light as air."

Zenki got into a fighting formation, while Riser did the same thing.

Riser concentrated his flames into his fists, and shot forward…

But Zenki disappeared, shocking him and he looked around for Zenki.

Catching the sight of green on the right hand side of him, he tried to block that way, but Zenki's fist embedded itself into Riser's torso, releasing a strong wave of demonic power through Riser's body, blowing his entire upper half out of existence, while his legs were blown away with the intense air pressure of Zenki's fist.

Sending him flying, Asia placed her hands together.

"Zenki-san..."

Zenki glanced at her, giving her a smile, then turned back to Riser.

Seeing Riser regenerate, Zenki placed his hands upwards, creating what seemed to be spears of demonic power. However, he called "Reverse." and turned them into spears of light, Riser's regenerating body began to become fearful.

Seeing the light, he knew that if he was hit by them, then it could be over.

Once he regenerated fully, Riser yelled "I wont lose!" and sent off a mass of flames in the form of a wave. Zenki shot forward to the flames, releasing the spears of light at the same time. As the spears hit the flames, they erupted in powerful light blasts, destroying the flames within moments.

Riser was fearfully cringing as the green haired Devil got in close, his fists tightened as a demonic aura appeared there. Sending them forward, Riser was stunned as a volley of bullet like punches towards him. All Riser could do was block with his arms, but each punch destroyed portions of Riser's arms, forcing him to regenerate.

Isane also saw that, clicking her tongue.

"Tch, it's not fair. Zenki-kun's punches aren't gonna get through, due to his damn regeneration."

"His regeneration has limits, Isane-sama."

Isane raised an eyebrow at Ravel.

"It does?"

"Yes, it depends on demonic power. If his demonic power is drained sufficiently, then the regeneration wont work. But also, if Onii-sama's mind gets crushed, he wont be able to regenerate anymore either. Though, that last one...while Zenki-sama could do that, it would defeat the point on trying to teach him a lesson. So Zenki-sama will be aiming to drain him of his demonic power."

"Is that possible though? How can he do it?"

Ravel smiled lightly.

"Zenki-sama has his ways and means to deal with the regeneration of Phenex."

Isane became intrigued, watching as Zenki's punches managed to destroy Riser's arms, and got through to his upper body. The fists continued to fly, slamming deeply into Riser's body, blowing away a good deal of Riser's upper body, before placing his hand outwards, and created a large wave of demonic energy, washing over Riser's form, destroying him out of existence apart from his feet.

Riser's body however, began to regenerate once more.

His eyes as they came back when towards Zenki, feeling more and more fear as Zenki moved closer.

"S-Stay back!"

Riser snapped, his flames shooting out like a homing attack. Getting near him, the flames were dispelled by a wave of demonic power from Zenki's palm, with the power splitting apart, and heading for Riser once more.

Riser created a barrier, trying to block off the powers, but the bullets shattered through the barrier, landing against his body, sending him flying backwards.

"Ara ara, seeing Zenki-kun's manly sides right now~ It really does make me feel good~"

Akeno moaned, twitching her upper body in delight.

Rias gave her a bemused look while Riser concentrated on his flames. But also, he began manipulating the wind. The winds stirred around him, becoming more and more rapid by the moment, with flames being added onto it, creating a vortex of destructive flames.

The flames span around him more and more, while compressing themselves into the palm of his hands. Zenki watched, seeing that Riser was focused. The flames also seemed stronger than they were before.

"Zenki...you know, I was angry at you."

Zenki wondered where Riser was going with this.

If he was trying to stall for time, or he was trying to genuinely speak his mind.

Either way, Zenki kept up his guard, ready to strike at any moment.

"Why?"

"Because...Because my Imouto went to your peerage. I didn't think you'd be able to protect her. I also thought that maybe it was dangerous to be in your peerage."

"Riser, it is dangerous. Ravel-chan knew that before she entered my group. I told her that it would be dangerous, yet she decided to stand beside me. Riser, I get it. You're worried about your Imouto, but you have to understand. I'd put my life on the line for any member of my peerage. Ravel-chan is not an exception to this."

Riser was beginning to understand that.

It was clear that Zenki would protect Ravel.

But with the thing that Bedeze had said…

He still wondered if Zenki was telling the truth, or was he quite deceptive with his words.

But Riser didn't stop, and allowed his convictions to grow, and his flames did that also.

"But, I also was worried about her! Because of Diodora Astaroth!"

Zenki focused his eyes on the Phenex.

"That's...understandable. You could have thought I was like Diodora. He is a stain on Astaroth's legacy. His actions have hurt Astaroth, and it's been difficult trying to build back up all the trust, the affiliations that we had. I get that you were worried about Ravel-chan, it makes you a great Onii-sama to be worried for her. But, your actions have gone too far. You didn't need to involve Rias. If you had an issue with me, you didn't have to go this far."

"Of course I did! This has to be the way Zenki!"

Zenki placed his hands together, readying himself for the fight ahead.

It seemed that he still had something's to deal with when it came to Riser.

* * *

Back with the others, Serafall and Bedeze engaged in a battle, with Serafall unleashing massive ice attacks against Bedeze.

Bedeze used his Hole ability to teleport himself out of the way of multiple attacks, but Serafall didn't give up, her ice attacks repelling the army that had been summoned also.

Bedeze attempted to shoot his demonic power through his Holes and surround Serafall. But when he did, she simply erupted the area with her ice, freezing the demonic power into statues, which shattered with a snap of Serafall's fingers.

"Sorry, but my ultimate battle is going to be with Gabriel~"

"You really hate her, don't you?"

Bedeze sweat dropped as he said it.

Serafall showed a sweet smile.

"Of course! I'll do my best!"

"You'll do your best against her?"

"Yup! You and her!"

Bedeze sweat dropped even more, and continued fighting Serafall.

But it was clear that as time went on, Serafall was keeping him back, he couldn't get through with his defensive movements at all.

In all in, Serafall was overwhelming Bedeze who was more on the defensive than the offensive.

Vali on the other hand, was going to confront Arthur, her eyes went towards Yumi and Koneko, then towards Tiamat.

"You, little cat, and sword girl, your job is to keep Tiamat safe. Kuroka, you work with Le Fay to get the spell ready. I'll be facing off against Arthur myself."

"Ararara, not wanting to be upstaged by Serafall, are you Vali-chan?"

"That's not got anything to do with it. Zenki asked us to save this girls Onii-sama. Lets respect that and beat him and save him all at once. Besides, Zenki got to fight him, so I also want to see if this guy is worth it."

"Alright Vali-chan, I'll work with Le Fay-chan. Shirone, Yumi, do as Vali-chan said. It would be better if Tiamat-chan was kept safe while she concentrates on the Rating Game. We don't have time to waste so get to it!"

"...Since when did Onee-sama become a rather leader type of girl?"

Kuroka stuck out her tongue, then waved her fingers side to side.

"That doesn't matter, just do as we say~"

Koneko nodded, and with Yumi, rushed towards Tiamat, and took up a defensive position. Clutching her sword, Yumi readied herself as did Koneko, as a group of the Devils came close, so they began their battle, with Yumi and Koneko being stronger than the average Middle Class Devil, could cut them down and punch them out with their powers.

But it was clear that their bodies did regenerate, so they pushed forward even further, Yumi moving her sword as she said "I am Zenki-kun's blade, I wont fail him!" and chopped down the enemies before her so finely that it was almost an art form, chopping them in such ways where they couldn't regenerate anymore.

Koneko also saw her determination, and made a stance.

"I am...I am also Zenki-senpai's Rook, I am his fists...I wont lose!"

Showing more emotions than usual, Koneko activated her Senjutsu, and came at the enemy before her. Her Senjutsu fists flew forward, slamming deeply into the opponents, and because of her Senjutsu abilities, it brought them down to a place where they couldn't move anymore, allowing Yumi to slice right through their bodies, taking them out.

Vali tightened her hands, as Arthur spun his sword around. Holy power leaked off the blade, readying himself for the fight with Vali. Vali didn't release even a breath as she flew forward, Arthur could read her movements, which was highly impressive for a human, and ended up reacting to Vali's attack, swinging down at the right hand side, unleashing a massive wave of holy power, forcing Vali to block with a strong barrier.

"Heh, seems like you could be worth a fight."

Vali activated her Sacred Gear on the holy power pushing against her barrier, [Divide!] went off several times, taking the power until it became nothing, and she swatted it away, the silvery aura empowered by Arthur's holy power shot forward.

His sword slipped into a bubble in space, appearing behind the silvery aura, and penetrated it, unleashing a holy wave of power into the silvery aura, collapsing the power under his own swords power, protecting him from the attack of Vali.

"Impressive. For a human, it would be difficult if you received even a single blow of my power. So that's why you decided to take down my power before it reached me." Arthur didn't reply, he simply looked on without any emotions. "It's alright if you don't want to talk, we can get right into the action!"

Vali shot forward with her wings extending behind her. Her movements were so fast that ordinary people like Le Fay and even Kuroka couldn't follow Vali's movements. But Arthur could, seeing her movements, he could react to her powers, and ended up predicting the place she'd be, unleashing the incredible power of holy towards the right hand side where Vali was going.

Vali was forced to dodge out of the way, shooting off several destructive auras for Arthur's body.

Fluidly moving, Arthur cleaved down the destructive auras, closing the distance with Vali. Aiming his sword for her chest, he thrusted forward, as she blocked with her arm, the metals clanging sound reverberated through the area, Vali's eyes widening slightly.

"Now I get it, I can see why Zenki wished for me to fight you. You aren't an ordinary human. He did promise me a good fight. So, show me a good fight Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur's eyes flickered for a moment.

Le Fay noticed it also, and could see that a bit of her brother shined through.

He was happy.

He was excited to do what he wished to do.

But that was stopped when the mind control happened once more.

His sword retreated from Vali, as he swung it right, through a portal in the air, and came for her right hand side. Filling her hand with aura, she grabbed the blade, stopping it from penetrating her skull, while Vali aimed her other hand towards him, shooting off a strong aura to crumble his stance, knowing that she couldn't kill him.

But Arthur surprised her as she saw that he was channelling the holy aura from his blade, towards the front of his body, acting as some form of wall, which blocked off Vali's shots and that distracted Vali long enough for him to yank the blade out of her hand, which cut into the armour of her hand.

But that fixed easily enough.

Still, Vali could see his impressive movements, and for a human, he definitely was very talented. She understood why the enemy would want to have him in their group, he was a tough opponent that needed to be stopped.

Vali watched as his sword whirled around, creating masses of holy power that shot out as his sword moved. They were strong enough to easily kill a High Class Devil, and injure an Ultimate Class Devil, so Vali had to pick up the pace, releasing her aura from her body, she controlled the power to focus it before her.

"You are pretty good, Arthur. Zenki allowing me to fight you is quite an honour." Arthur's eyes fluttered, taking his sword up once more. "However, it's disheartening that I have to fight you while your mind isn't fully here. If that was the case, then your tactical abilities would certainly lend you assistance during this battle. It's a shame, perhaps we could fight properly when you're back to normal."

Vali displayed a slightly disheartened look.

But she also was determined to have that kind of battle one day with the Holy Sword wielder.

They continued battling for several minutes. Vali was able to keep Arthur at bay. If she wanted to, she probably could use Juggernaut Drive, but she also thought that if she did, then she'd end up killing him by accident, so she didn't want to do that and kept her power at a steady level.

Once it was prepared, Le Fay and Kuroka grabbed the enchanted orb that flew out. Kuroka grabbed the orb, while Le Fay continued to enchant.

"We need to bind him somehow Kuroka-sama. It will take a few moments to begin working."

"I can bind him, if Vali-chan stuns him for a moment."

"You can bind him?"

"With my poison mist." Le Fay looked worried, so Kuroka waved her hand. "Don't worry, it wont do lasting damage. It will only cause him to feel weaker, and collapse if he stays in it for long. But, it shouldn't be that long."

Le Fay was quite relieved.

They continued watching the match unfurl, seeing Vali taking the attacks of Arthur's and repelling them. If she unleashed her full power, she could kill him, but since she didn't want to kill him, she thought more tactically and managed to break through several of Arthur's complex abilities.

Kuroka then turned to Vali who was in the middle of duelling.

"Vali-chan, it's time! Make him stop in a single place!"

"Right."

Vali channelled her powers through her armour. The armour glowed, as well as her hands. Demonic power swirled around her, concentrating on the destructive nature of her power. Because Arthur's sword was powerful, and he was very skilled with it, forcing him to stay in a single point for a few moments was going to be difficult.

But, not impossible.

Vali's hands erupted with her powers, shooting off the demonic power in a straight like. Arthur's sword swung out, penetrating space and attempted to cut down the demonic power before it reached him.

But the moment it did come close, Vali waved her hand, and controlled her demonic powers movements. Le Fay imagined it was because she had watched Zenki using his Kankara Formula, and had been able to replicate that success. Of course, she couldn't do more on what Zenki could do with the Kankara Formula.

But still, it was amazing to see her doing that.

When avoiding Arthur's slashing with his sword, Arthur tightened the grip on his blade, concentrating on the holy aspect of his sword, increasing the power of it, and swung it down to create a massive wave to destroy both demonic powers being shot out.

Vali saw that attack coming, and the moment that he was going to release, Vali extended her wings, creating a beautiful light that surrounded her body. Her hands directed forward, and she announced "It's time to half." allowing her Sacred Gear to activate at the same time.

[Half Dimension!]

Doing that a single time, while moving the demonic powers out of the way, the holy wave halved in size, allowing the demonic powers to come back down towards her. His eyes narrowed as the demonic power got close, so he made complicated slashes as the demonic power neared him, attempting to cut it down.

But Vali's control over demonic power was rather good in Le Fay's mind. Avoiding each and every slash of Arthur's was difficult. He was wicked fast, his ability to adapt was also stunning, yet Vali also was capable of keeping up and in some ways, even surpassing the way that Arthur was currently moving.

When getting the demonic power in the right places, Vali snapped her fingers, causing the demonic power to erupt into an explosive force, sending all that explosive power at Arthur, who had to focus on defence.

Since he was a human, Arthur's body couldn't handle the immense power of Vali. Even an attack like this could cause a good deal of damage.

But while he was using his Holy Sword to defend against the explosive power, Kuroka's poison mist came creeping in. Arthur couldn't see it due to the blinding light of Vali's explosive energy, and while he was doing that, the poison made it to him, with him unwillingly breathing it in.

For a few moments, Arthur was able to dispel Vali's destructive power, and seemed to be alright.

But when he took a step forward, his body pulsated, his eyes widening as he looked down at himself.

"W-What..."

"Here Vali-chan! Give him this!"

Kuroka tossed the glowing sphere towards Vali, who grabbed it, and dashed forward. Despite being poisoned, Arthur still wasn't going to give up, piercing the ground with his sword, releasing a pulse of holy aura around him.

Vali didn't stop though, she used her [Divide!] three times as the holy aura hit her, and unleashed demonic power, destroying the rest once taking a good deal of the power away, moving closer and closer by the second.

Crossing the distance, Arthur attempted to slash Vali down.

However, Le Fay activated a magic circle, shooting out some rope, which bound his arm, yanking it back enough for Vali to slam the glowing orb inside of his chest, sinking in through his skin, and caused a bright flashing light to shine.

Arthur's eyes broadened exponentially, pain erupted through him, dropping down to his knees in said pain.

"Aaaaaah..."

He let out his voice, while Le Fay rushed closer.

"Onii-sama!" When she went to get close, Vali stopped her with an extended arm. "Vali-sama..."

"Wait, let it do its magic."

Kuroka strolled forward, placing a hand on Le Fay's shoulder. Le Fay looked towards her, seeing Kuroka smiling down at her, she then turned back towards her brother, seeing that he was writhing on the ground in pain, while a gaseous substance soaked out of his body.

"...That must be it, the thing inside of Onii-sama is being dissolved."

"It seems to be."

Vali murmured, as Le Fay placed her hands together.

"Zenki-sama...we did it. We managed to save Onii-sama. Thank you, Zenki-sama. If it wasn't for your ingenuity, I might not have come to a conclusion myself...and thanks to your peerage, I also was able to stop Onii-sama from hurting others."

Le Fay couldn't hide her smile.

She saw Arthur collapse onto the floor, groaning as he looked around. Seeing his normal eyes once more, Le Fay became emotional, moving closer and closer to the young man. Her meek voice called "Onii-sama…?" Arthur's eyes immediately went towards her own.

"Le Fay...what's going on? All I remember was...that man, him placing something on me...and it's hazy. I feel like...we've been fighting...my body feels sore...what's happening here?"

Le Fay shook her head, as she rushed towards Arthur, hugging him around his neck, as she shed a few tears. Arthur seemed confused, but he also hugged her, with Le Fay crying onto his chest.

"It's okay Onii-sama...everything's going to be okay now..."

"Is that so…? I don't get what happened...but, you saved me, did you?"

"Not just me, but Zenki-sama, and his peerage also. Without them, I didn't think that I'd ever be able to save you."

"Oh, you finally met him then? Was it as good as you thought it would be? Since you've been following his career, I suppose it makes sense you'd ask him for help. Well, you did the right thing Le Fay."

Le Fay blushed up a storm, thinking about Zenki and how he had accepted her without even worry, didn't blame Arthur for anything, and was willing to help her without question, it was quite embarrassing for her to even think about it, but with Arthur looking towards her, she did feel more embarrassed than before.

Kuroka watching it from the sidelines, let out a cute little crying sound.

"Look at that Vali-chan? Family together again. It's the reason why I like Zenki-chan so much...I don't even want to imagine a time where I'm not with Shirone, but he made sure that we stayed together always nyaaa. Don't you feel like that with anyone?"

"My family...my family is Zenki, this group and my Kaa-san. That's all."

Kuroka placed a hand by her mouth.

"How cute, you think of us as family huh nyaaa~?"

"Don't let it get to your head, it's a thing that I think, just deal with it."

Kuroka smirked at Vali, glad that they were able to help Le Fay out, and finally, free Arthur.

* * *

Back with Zenki and Riser. Riser's body was growing weaker with each strike Zenki could give him. He didn't give up, and charged for Zenki time and time again. His fists were enhanced by his flames of Phenex, but Zenki countered with his own demonic power, Zenki's fists smashing Riser's stance apart each time, and unloaded his demonic power into Riser, obliterating most of his body in shots.

Zenki didn't want to kill Riser, so he didn't use light in large quantities, only using it to drain Riser of his demonic power. Calling "Reverse!" when he thought would be appropriate, using the light of his changed demonic power, to crumble his stance.

Riser, with sweat pouring off of his body, pulled his hand back, but when it went forward, Zenki grabbed it, delivering a hard punch to Riser's face, the pressure of the hit sent Riser slamming backwards, smashing into the ground and caused him to cry out.

Zenki wondered how Ravel was feeling right now with watching this.

He didn't get any pleasure in doing this.

But he knew that Ravel wanted him to do this, so he hoped she'd be able to bear with it just a bit longer.

Riser with his remaining strength, pumped his flames into his hand, spinning around in his palm, and shot off towards Zenki in a flame thrower like burst, forcing Zenki to activate the Kankara Formula, and divert the power away from him destroying a good portion of the tennis court where Zenki shot it off.

"_He's definitely grown a bit stronger. His flames seem to be at a good tier of High Class Devil. But they're unrefined, Ravel-chan's trained her flames, and she can release them, and even control them to a degree. Though I do think Riser's flames have quite good potential...he just needs to train a bit more._"

Thinking like that, Zenki saw Riser coming at him with a strong fist to the face.

Quickly dodging, Zenki got to the side of Riser, tightening his fist, and thrusted it deeply into the upper body of Riser. Riser coughed up bile, slamming him deeply into the ground, and created a shock wave, cracking the earth in several places.

Riser, from the ground, stared up at Zenki.

With the light of the sky surrounding him, Riser wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Y-You..."

Riser growled, his face messed up with the punches of Zenki.

It seemed now that his regeneration wasn't responding to him anymore.

His powers had been drained, so Zenki held back his fist.

"Riser, I'm sorry about this. But this was the only way to show you."

"...I've brought shame to Phenex, I can't...I can't win against you, Zenki Astaroth. I feel...I feel so humiliated...I'm a son of Phenex!"

"And I'm a son of Astaroth. We both had our clans on the line during all of this Riser. I'm not doing this to humiliate you either. I'm doing this so you can understand something. Something your Imouto understands quite well."

While panting, Riser's eyes met with Zenki's own.

"What's that…?"

"I've been saying it for sometime now. Training, it's what matters. Yes, talent is amazing, and those with talent can go a good distance, like with yourself Riser. On talent alone, you've done quite well. But, talent isn't everything. A talented person who doesn't train a single day, could be one day outclassed by someone who wasn't born with talent while pushing themselves to the absolute limit everyday, and could be taken down by their hard effort. It's the kind of world we live in. And you Riser, you were born with talent, if you took training seriously, then you'd be able to grow stronger. You don't have to believe me, but take this to heart Riser."

"..."

Riser didn't even speak as Zenki continued.

"Actions have consequences. Ravel-chan was upset when this was happening."

"Ravel...was upset..."

Riser began understanding his words.

His actions...had caused Ravel upset.

Something he didn't want to do.

"Yes, Ravel-chan was upset because she didn't want to see us fight. But, she also understood that a lesson had to be taught to you, about humility. Acknowledging people are stronger than you. You don't have to accept that reality and keep training. But you do have to acknowledge that currently, you and me...we have people that are stronger than us. We should keep training."

"...I understand now...I thought maybe it was your peerage...but, the real monster on your group, is you."

Zenki chuckled awkwardly, remembering a certain silver haired girl, and how she'd react to hearing that.

"Well, Vali-chan would be pissed if you said that, and she'd say that she's the strongest, and I wouldn't deny her cute Longinus does give her an edge. But, that doesn't stop me from training either, and inventing. Perhaps you could find something like that Riser, but you also have to understand. Hate me if you want, I don't care. But, Ravel-chan is my peerage member, I have to care for her needs, and protect her heart. So whatever it is between us, I want to resolve it, for Ravel-chan's sake. We don't have to be best friends, we just have to make sure Ravel-chan's heart is at ease."

Ravel, who was watching from the seating area, couldn't help but begin shedding a few tears. Becoming more emotional by the second, Ravel dried her eyes with her sleeve, while Isane glanced towards her.

"Ravel...did this cement you in the harem?"

"I was already cemented in the harem!"

Isane blinked rapidly while Rias chortled.

"It's because Zenki said what he did. He cares about his peerages happiness above his own. He'd put everything he'd have to making them happy. It's a quality that I admire not only as a King, but as my fiancée."

"Your fiancee...huh."

Rias gave challenging eyes to Akeno.

"Fufu, what's wrong Akeno?"

"Oh, nothing at all. I'm just thinking about how we're going to be doing things behind your back and have some cute times together~"

Rias frowned as Akeno showed a light smirk on her face.

Ravel leaned her head back, watching the match between Riser, and Zenki.

"_Zenki-sama...thank you, thank you for everything you do for us all. Even when we don't know about it...you're always working hard to make us happy. It's something people might not see...but, we all see it Zenki-sama. And thank you...for helping my Onii-sama. He can be hard to get through too...but, I can see Onii-sama, beginning to understand what's happening right now. Your words...have gotten through to him._"

Ravel continued to watch as Zenki placed his hand outwards. Gathering demonic power, Riser understood what was happening now, and in the end...he simply accepted it.

He knew he couldn't win the fight.

So he simply gave up, and leaned his head backwards.

"...Zenki Astaroth, allow me to ask one thing before you finish me off?"

"Yes, Riser?"

"...My Imouto, is she happy with you? In your peerage...do you make her happy?"

"You'd have to ask her that Riser. My answer would be, I try my best to make her, and all of my peerages lives as happy as they can be."

Riser began laughing.

"You know...I heard once that when you fight someone, it's something that you can't lie about. Your hearts are in your blows. When I fought you...I don't know if it was something like that...but, I felt as if I understood that you weren't that bad at all..."

Zenki breathed in slowly.

"Riser, you did well in this Rating Game, you do have a good peerage. Train, I'd really like to have a good battle with you one day. Nothing with anger, but just us trading blows, and having a good battle."

Riser showed a light smirk, and went to answer, when Zenki felt something off.

A chill down his spine.

As if moving from slow motion, Zenki saw some purple flames raining down towards Riser's body.

"Shit..."

Zenki could also see that there were complex magical seals around the flames, preventing him from taking over the flames within seconds with his Kankara Formula, and he knew that if the flames hit Riser, then he'd incinerate in his current condition, and kill him.

So he used his speed to get between him and the flames, and defended Riser from the wild assault.

Asia's eyes widened in fear, and she yelled "Zenki-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!" fearing the worst, knowing that the flames were holy in nature, and if he had been caught up in them...

* * *

Just before that happened, Serafall unleashed a large wave of ice, forcing Bedeze onto his back.

Blood leaked out of the blonde haired man, the wounds on his body were devastating. Serafall hadn't gone easy on him at all.

"Y-You...d-damn Leviathan..."

"Yup, I'm a Leviathan that's gonna take you down~"

Bedeze pulled himself up off the floor, and saw not just Serafall, but also Kuroka and Vali moving closer.

Bedeze shot his eyes for Arthur, and saw that he was back to the way that he was beforehand.

"N-No..."

"Face it Bedeze, it's over with this time."

Vali's words were crushing.

It felt like his efforts where for nothing.

But, he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Over? It's over did you say Lucifer?"

"You've got three options, and none of them are preferable. You will be arrested. Though if you come at me, I'll shoot you with my power."

"Nyaaa, Vali-chan's showing a serious side right now~"

Kuroka meowed out, while Bedeze kept his gaze upon the people before him.

Believing that he only had one option left, he was going to do a bold move.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to finish off Riser right now! I wont fail him!"

Bedeze placed his hand outwards, creating a portal in the air. Vali went to move, when he tossed the dagger down to the ground. Vali watched as the dagger began to bubble up, growing more and more.

Thick arms, thick legs, at least ten feet in height, fur that was black with Dragon like symbols drawn over its flesh.

It looked like a giant yeti.

"Did he just grow a yeti looking thing?"

Kuroka asked Koneko who shrugged.

"We're dealing with a man, Bedeze's so-called benefactor, that combined creatures together, so why not seal one inside of a dagger?"

"I suppose you're right nyaaa."

The yeti let out a roaring sound, and unleashed a wave of power from its mouth, Vali noticing that it had Dragon slaying properties immediately, so Kuroka pulled forward, erupting a barrier to block off the wild attack.

But in doing that, Bedeze managed to jump through his hole, but not before Serafall managed to pierce his leg with some ice, blood leaking out of said leg.

With Bedeze having escaped, Serafall gritted her teeth and went to move, when more of the soldiers came with their Dragon slaying weapons along with the yeti like monster.

"It's alright, he can only go two places." Serafall murmured to the others. "Either to the other Maou's, or to Zenki-tan himself. But it doesn't matter, he wont be able to get further than that. We should concentrate our efforts here."

Preparing for battle, they were ready to take down these soldiers and this monster that had been formed.

* * *

Back on the field with Zenki and Riser, along with Asia, the blonde haired former nun could only watch as the purple flames rained down on the pair.

It was devastating, she wasn't sure if Zenki had managed to take the attack or not.

Asia could hear a small laughing noise coming from above, looking up towards it, she saw that Bedeze was hovering there. His leg was bleeding profusely, his body was covered in wounds, and his stamina had taken a good hit thanks to his fight with Serafall.

His hand went towards Asia.

"So, your King jumped in the way in the end. I'm confused. Why would he even bother?"

"Zenki-san didn't hate Riser-san, and he's also Ravel-chan's Onii-sama. But even if he wasn't, Zenki-san wouldn't allow someone to be killed!"

Bedeze raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, I was only aiming for Riser...so, if Zenki-kun dies, then it would truly be scary what my leader is going to do to me. Haha, I might have to go on the run if he's..."

Bedeze cut himself off as the fire suddenly erupted out of existence.

Bedeze saw that Zenki was stood with him and Riser, being safe from the flames, save for a nasty burn on Zenki's arm, but apart from that, he was alright.

Revealing Zenki being okay despite the burn, Asia looked immensely relieved, while also seeing that a number of flies were around him and Riser, in protective cocoon, secreting a poison from each of them.

Bedeze noticed that the poison seemed to have offered a protective field around them.

Zenki placed a hand on his arm, and began using some ice magic to cool down the burns, while Asia walked over, placing her hand on his arm, and began healing it.

"Zenki-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, the flames seemed to have been powered by someone stronger than Bedeze. However, they still had a flaw so I could use that to dispel the flames. Though it took my arm, it was better than taking Riser's entire body, or my own."

Asia nodded, looking on with a kind face.

"Zenki-san, I'm just glad you're okay...I was really worried when you saved Riser-san..."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Asia-chan."

Asia shook her head, continuing to heal the young man the best that she could.

Bedeze looked angered by this move, flying down in a bloody mess.

"So you escaped death, did you?"

"Your flames, they come from the Longinus Incinerate Anthem from what I've seen before, yet I don't sense it on you."

"Correct, I just borrowed some flames. It was meant to kill Riser over there."

Riser was stunned that he was seeing Bedeze.

He had been helping him...

But now, Bedeze had tried to kill him.

"B-Bedeze-sama…? W-What...What are you doing!?"

Bedeze began to laugh mockingly towards Riser.

"Riser, you are foolish. Trusting my words...I'm glad you were easily manipulated." Riser's eyes lowered a good degree while Zenki tightened his hands. "Pathetic Riser. You never had a chance against him."

"But...what you said..."

"It seems that I don't have to lie anymore. I've been caught out."

Zenki looked towards Riser, seeing his despair growing more and more.

"Riser..."

"You're sad, Riser. Looking at you now, it's clear this outcome was going to happen. Too bad that you didn't end up dying. I thought you'd at least perish, but it seems that Zenki managed to protect you. I'm interested in how you did that Zenki-kun."

"How I did it, is my business."

"Hmmm, is that so? But, you saved this...Phenex, that can't be allowed. I'll have to take care of him my-"

"Tiamat-chan! Is the system still active!?"

Surprising Bedeze for a few moments at the yell, it allowed Tiamat the time to communicate with Zenki.

[Yes, Zenki Astaroth. The Retirement system is still active, Serafall and the others did their job well. Though it seems when he teleported to the Rating Game, there was a barrier thrown up preventing entry, only exit, and even if you end the Rating Game now, the field will remain...we're working on breaking through it. In the meantime, do your best to survive, and destroy the bastard if you want.]

"I see, so we're stuck here, are we…?" Zenki turned to Riser, and placed his hand out. "See you later Riser."

"Zenki, I-I..."

"It's fine, we all have been deceived before. If anyone holds it against you...you always have Astaroth support."

Riser gave thankful eyes, while Zenki unleashed demonic power, strong enough to completely remove Riser from the Rating Game. The light of retirement went around Riser, disappearing into the sky.

[Riser-sama, has retired. The winner of the game confirmed, Zenki Astaroth-sama.]

Grayfia called out, Zenki hearing the smallest bit of joy in her voice.

But also a hint of worry.

Once he was gone, he got before Asia, and stood against Bedeze.

"Bedeze, you wont be escaping here today."

"Escaping here? But I will boy, and you'll be coming with me, King of Flies."

"You want me? Or rather, your boss wants me?"

"Perhaps, but you'd be useful either way. Skills, intellect, you'd be a good person to be in the organization."

Zenki huffed, getting into a fighting style.

"I wont go down without a fight Bedeze. Even if you're the Number Three in the Rating Game, I'd like to see what power you truly possess. Besides, it seems like you've already been in a fight, I'm gonna guess Serafall-sama managed to beat you back?"

Bedeze frowned, taking out a vial of what seemed to be Phoenix Tears, and poured it over his wounds.

"You're still young, I've had plenty of experiences before. You might be talented, but I've got the experience. Lets see if you can keep up with me."

Zenki knew it would be difficult.

But he also knew that he'd have to fight.

Fight and survive the battle ahead against Bedeze.

Now, the true fight between them was going to begin.

* * *

As that was going on, upon seeing the events happening before their eyes, Rias, Akeno, Ravel and Isane gasped.

Sirzechs, and Ajuka also were stunned.

They thought that this wouldn't happen.

But…

Somehow, something had gone wrong, and now it seemed that Zenki was being confronted by Bedeze.

"Hahaha, ooh Zenki. You do have your Okaa-chan's spirit, she would have done the exact same. But not the cold and pitiful Ajuka."

A small laughter came from the supposed decoy of Bedeze.

Ajuka's eyes went towards him, while Sirzechs stood up, getting before Rias, and the others.

"Onii-sama, what's going on?"

"It's alright Ria-tan, this person can't hurt you with both Ajuka and myself here."

"Do you know him?"

Sirzechs didn't say anything, he didn't even know what to say.

Ajuka watched as he stood up, revealing the man who claimed to be called Shinji stood there, as if Bedeze's form was melting away.

Rias didn't get what it was, and neither did Sirzechs.

Ajuka did though, he understood what he was seeing right now.

"So, you're controlling it from a good distance. It did make me wonder why I couldn't feel your presence. It's a clever move, it allows you to be here, while not really being here. Yet, you can't attack in that form, nor defend."

"Even then, it's got its uses. I developed it myself, isn't it a great decoy body? A corpse doll if you will. Enough to fool even you, the great Ajuka. But, I have to admit, that your spell to seal Bedeze here was quite the ingenious way to do it. I can only open it for a few seconds, so I'm sure you and Zenki came up with a good one that even stops people like me from entering and exiting when I want to."

His cold voice, his whole demeanour, sent shivers up Isane's spine. She wasn't sure what she was looking at. But his face...there was something about his face that displayed pain. Whether that was physical pain or mental anguish, she presumed it was the latter, and if that was the case…

She wondered why he looked like that.

The Old Devils words came out in "Wait, Bedeze's a traitor?" and "What's the meaning of this?" however Shinji just rolled his eyes at their presence, and shooed them away with his hand.

"Shut up you loser Devils. You're just here because people respect age and wisdom...well, they got one right. You are pretty old, wise...not so much. Heh, you even thought that forcing people to marry others was a lovely way to keep a marriage lasting. I have to wonder who thought you were a good idea. We only need the Maou's...well, the real ones anyway, not these pretenders."

Ajuka pushed forward, gaining Shinji's attention.

"...It's been a long time, I never thought I'd see your face again."

Ajuka growled out, Shinji gave a peace sign.

"My, my, Onii-chan. You're totally harsh~ I come by for a visit, and you try to kill me. You're exactly like I always thought you were, a monster dressed in a Maou's suit. Totally undeserving of that by the way. Speaking of, how's Zekram? Not seen that old bastard in a while. Might go and kill him soon, can't trust a Bael after all."

"H-Hey... I have Bael blood in me...is he saying that I'm untrustworthy too…?"

Rias muttered, with Shinji winking towards her.

She cringed, pulling back as Sirzechs moved forward.

"What are you doing here?"

Sirzechs demanded, Shinji began to laugh as if he had heard a funny joke.

"It's the Maou rangers, all you're missing is the lazy guy, and bubbly cheerful girl. Though I'm sure she's aligned herself with Zenki's group right now. Since those illusions over there have disappeared. Seems like many people didn't notice it at all." Shinji's eyes shot for Ajuka who narrowed his own. "You wanted to know why I was here? Shouldn't it be obvious? After you let her die. Of course I'd come here eventually. It was only a matter of time."

"I did not let her die at all!"

Ajuka showed a rare anger that he didn't display even when under stressful situations.

"But, you did. Zenki grew up without an Okaa-chan because of you, and your ways. She was too good for you, Beelzebub was too good for you. Your name, you do not deserve that title. It belongs to Zenki Beelzebub, and you Sirzechs, that belongs to Vali Lucifer. You, do not have the rights to hold those positions you fake Maou's. More than that, you both deserve to be dead already. But, there's time for that. It seems right now, I wont be able to beat you big bad Ajuka-chan~ That's what you also thought, right? That's why she died, because you got cocky, and thought you were the bees knees."

"Bees knees...geez, this young guy talks as if he's an old man."

Isane murmured, Ravel focusing her eyes on his form.

"His mannerisms, I can't figure them out. At one moment, they're youthful, and full of vigour. Yet, in the next moment, it feels as if I'm staring at a wise old man. Perhaps he's quite old...or maybe he's just developed that mentality, wise beyond your years, type of thing."

Rias thought what Ravel said did make sense.

But still, she was unaware of who this actually was.

Sirzechs and Ajuka though did seem to understand who this was.

"Sirzechs, Ajuka. Your time as Maou's have come to an end. I will make sure that you die. For killing her...you will be killed. Painfully, horribly. I hope you're ready Ajuka, because you're going to suffer the most. For every painful event she went through...I'll make you suffer ten thousand times over! You know what they say about payback, right?"

Sirzechs and Ajuka ground their teeth.

The atmosphere was intense.

Isane could feel the air was cold.

It felt like they were staring at the abyss.

"...Is this a declaration of war?"

Sirzechs finally spoke.

"No, war means that both sides might have a chance. This is going to be a one sided slaughter."

"You call me cocky, yet you're saying you can take the Underworld by yourself. Let alone both Sirzechs and I. It seems that you're the one who's being cocky right now. Even if you've grown in your power, I doubt you'd bring us both down."

Ajuka's words carried strength within them.

It was powerful enough to cause a number of people to shudder.

Shinji wagged his finger in a degrading manner for both Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Who said I was alone? I understand the general concept of Evil Pieces, so I decided to get my own friends. Unlike you though, I do it because I'm actually promising them a better world. You claim to want that, but if that was true...why don't you go and make up with the Fallen Angels and Angels?" His eyes went towards Isane, who winced. "Red Dragon, grown stronger yet?"

"E-Eh..."

Isane felt fearful of what was happening.

The man's cold eyes on her were truly frightening.

But then she breathed a sigh of relief, turning his head from her.

"Well, when you do. Let me know, I'd like to see what kind of potential you have."

Isane could only stare in worry about what this man was going to do to her.

He then turned, and looked towards the screen which showed Zenki and Asia.

"Well, it seems that he's coming along nicely. The true descendant of Beelzebub." His eyes turned back to Ajuka. "Tar tar for now. I'll be seeing you, real soon Ajuka Astaroth. I refuse to ever acknowledge you as Maou, the same for you Sirzechs Gremory. Watch out, you'll see Zenki fighting next, lets see how far he's grown huh."

Waving towards him, Shinji's body became like mud, hitting the ground in lumps, disappearing out of existence. Ajuka and Sirzechs looked to one another, slight worry on their faces.

Rias' eyes though where on Zenki right now, wondering if he was going to be able to succeed in this battle.

Fighting Bedeze…

It was going to be quite difficult.

But she believed in Zenki.

Even if he was the Third Ranked in the Rating Game, she believed that her fiancée would be able to pull it off.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So we got the second part of the Rating Game, with Yubelluna sacrificing herself to help her King, Zenki fighting off the pairs attacks. Meanwhile, Vali and the others dealt with Bedeze, and company. Yumi and Koneko protected Tiamat who was focused on keeping the system active. Vali fought off Arthur, and eventually, with Kuroka and Le Fay's help, managed to bring him back, and Serafall managed to beat back Bedeze, but he managed to escape into the Rating Game, where he's going to have a final clash with Zenki next chapter! Ajuka and Sirzechs also seem alarmed at the presence of Shinji, at least that's what he calls himself, and made a declaration to slaughter the old Maou's, having some sort of grudge against them.**

**Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	22. Bedeze's schemes part three

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! Yeah, Gasper's in the story, and he's a he in this story.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, Zenki managed to win against him, and now the real fights about to begin. Yeah, he really doesn't like Ajuka and we'll explore more of that as the story goes on. Yup, Arthur's back now, and is with Le Fay and the others. We'll have to wait and see what happens with them.**

**TianLongYi; Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Skull Flame; Kinda yeah~ He has more motives than that, but that's a big motive of his. We'll learn more about him in the future.**

**Andrew123456; I'll have to check them out~ Thanks for letting me know.**

**Silver crow; Thanks! Yup, he's praising his son~ He was buying time, for the others to do what they were doing. He was yeah, but that also brings up a question with Zenki and Ravel in this chapter. It seems that he does yeah~ Sairaorg and he do train together. Not worse in a sense, it's because he also teamed up with another clan to bring ruin to other people. Serafall and Vali seemingly had some fun this chapter~ Hmm, we'll see what happens with the Pendragon siblings. Yup, Ravel's quite happy with her place in the harem now. Yeah, it's more to distract than a major threat. Shinji just says whatever he wants~ Yeah, I'd guess it would cover those two volumes. Reference them yeah, I don't know about introduction yet. Those Black Clover ideas look great! Dunno about Sister Lily, the others seem cool. The peerage might be having some rank climbing in the near future. That sounds pretty funny~ It's been there for a while, but we don't know much about him yet. We could see them appearing soon. Bedeze's chances of escaping...we'll see what happens this chapter. The King Piece will be touched upon. I've not played Royal yet, but I do plan to play it when I can. One Piece wise, looks pretty interesting, he could know Big Mom, and great crew! Yeah seems like we don't know the others yet, I'd hope Grayfia gets one since she was said to be on par, or near enough to Serafall, so she'd be a good Maou. The lemon between them, I've already planned when it's gonna happen, so we'll have to wait and see for that. Ingvild, she could be waking up soon~**

**Guest 1; No, just been busy with real life stuff. **

**guest; Some Pawns could do yeah.**

**Guest 2; I will keep doing yeah~**

**Guest 3; Still working on that yet.**

**Guest 4; There's a number of stories I'd like to rewrite, like maybe my Naruto one or Fairy Tail perhaps.**

**Ultra force; That sounds pretty fun to me! Thanks for the suggestion, and cool harem as well~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Bedeze's schemes part three**

Staring down Bedeze after he had attacked them, Zenki's mind raced.

This was the Number Three of the Rating Game. Though he could see that Bedeze was breathing rather sharp and hard, it seemed that Serafall had exhausted him. Which was a plus for Zenki, it allowed him to at least have some kind of advantage during the fight, and if he was able to do it right, be able to pull off a victory, or stall long enough for him to get help coming for him.

But he still had to remember Bedeze had some experience in fighting, and he had the knowledge of many games under his belt, how to take advantage of a number of things.

Zenki was thinking about Asia, and how to make sure that she'd be safe, and protected. Zenki wasn't exactly thrilled about fighting Bedeze, still it didn't stop him from understanding more and more about this man, his motives, and what he truly wanted out of this.

Rias and the others who were watching, couldn't stand it. Seeing him being in the fight like this, Rias desperately turned to her elder brother, who held his head down.

"Onii-sama, there has to be a way for us to go and help Zenki. He's fighting Bedeze, someone that's renowned in the Underworld for being skilled. He's strong...but, can Zenki win against this man? Who's said to have powers rivaling Satan Class, maybe not as strong as you Maou's...but still. I'm worried...I don't know if Zenki is going to be able to handle it..."

Rias wanted to believe in Zenki.

She truly did.

But seeing the situation before her, she wasn't sure on what to think, and how to believe in how Zenki was going to win. Seeing the fact that Bedeze was strong, seeing how he's fought before. All she could do was hope that Zenki would come out of this alive.

Seeing his little sisters worried, Sirzechs tried to comfort her the best that he could do.

"I know...you're worried. Ajuka and I are working on breaking down the seals. But this man...the man that you saw here before, has managed to create something that even we're having difficulty in dealing with."

"Even you Onii-sama?"

Sirzechs sighed, nodding a single time.

It was surprising for Rias to see Sirzechs admit that so casually.

"Yes. While the seals aren't something Ajuka isn't familiar with. The power behind them...it isn't just his power. It's also filled with a God's power...perhaps even more than that. It's filled to the brim with power and is quite complex, so we're trying our best. Even Ajuka, who's able to disable techniques...that man would know how to counter the Kankara Formula, even to Ajuka's to a certain degree. Isn't it scary?"

Rias placed a hand to her mouth, while Ravel looked on.

"Zenki-sama isn't going to be beaten by this person."

"But, didn't you hear Ravel?" Isane interrupted. "This man...this guys supposed to be the Third Ranked of the entire Rating Games. Your Onii-sama is one thing...but this guy, he's in a completely different dimension than Riser is."

Ravel could understand where Isane was coming from.

But, she also knew something about Zenki.

Something that she had learned more and more through the years of being his servant.

"I understand your worries, I am also worried about Zenki-sama. But, Zenki-sama isn't an idiot. He's been able to fight strong opponents before. Stronger than he's been, and he's always been able to think of ways out of it. Stronger opponents, Zenki-sama wears them down until they become manageable."

Isane hoped that she was right.

Akeno could hardly watch.

She didn't know what was going to happen to Zenki now.

* * *

As for Zenki himself, he was staring directly at the opponent before him. His eyes were unyielding, his determination was on high.

Bedeze on the other hand seemed to have a cocky streak to him. His eyes were burning into the man before him. Zenki's face, seeing how he was actually attempting to face him down, it was rather worrying for him.

"Bedeze. I have to know. Why did you do this?"

Bedeze raised an eyebrow.

"Do what exactly? Fight against society? Fight against the oppressive ways the Maou's are currently running the Underworld? Or are you referring to why I set up Riser to die? Because either of them have things in common."

Zenki didn't really like that answer.

It was as vague as could be.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I meant. With Riser, you set this whole thing up, does Phenex...no, rather, has Riser done something that makes you angry or something?"

"Riser, he's merely a Pawn in all of this. He was meant to die, but things went south. I was surprised by what happened with Tiamat. I knew that she'd be tough to fight. But, I didn't expect that you'd have a Maou there, and the Vanishing Dragon as well."

Zenki folded his arms.

"Yes, that's because I knew you'd do something with her. It was in one of the possibilities that I had thought about together with my Otou-sama. Because of the fact that you were pushing Riser toward a Rating Game, it had to either be me, my peerage or Tiamat-san you were trying to hurt. Because, you'd be able to get to Riser by yourself. But unlike him, we're usually within places you'd have no excuse in being there."

Bedeze clapped his hands together a single time in a dramatic way.

"Perhaps you're correct. I haven't been truthful lately. Tiamat was a goal of ours. But, it was mainly you...rather, it was Astaroth itself, and you, were a key component to that."

Zenki just had more questions than answers at this point.

"So, do you hate Astaroth that much? Seeing your actions, has this just been a personal attack on us as a family?"

Zenki demanded from the man before him.

Bedeze seemed passive as he answered.

"On the contrary, I don't hate Astaroth at all. I hate that there are people that pretend to be strong and talented. I hate that there are things such as unclean Devils in this world."

"You're in the Rating Game, your peerage has been made up of people that use the Evil Piece system. In that sense, they aren't 'clean' Devil as you put it. Though, that way of thinking belongs in the past."

Zenki countered, the man couldn't deny what Zenki was saying either.

"Yes, you're right about my place in the Rating Games. However, the Devils that are noble, are the only ones that should enjoy the Rating Games, and those pretender Devils, anger me. But, I've found out a true person that has my belief. A belief that Devils can truly fight to their hearts content, running around after these reincarnated Devils that pretend to rise through the ranks, and have no talents at all." His eyes shot for Asia, who flinches at the sight. "This is your precious Bishop, is it not Zenki?"

"Don't look at my Bishop with cold eyes. You wont be able to even touch her."

Zenki warned.

He knew that Bedeze was trying to be intimidating.

Bedeze himself simply laughed.

"Your Bishop is quite the cute girl. It would be a shame if something happened to her, wouldn't it?"

Zenki narrowed his eyes.

Seeing how Bedeze was looking at Asia, Zenki wasn't thrilled at all.

However, he wasn't going to be ruled by his emotions either.

"I don't fall for things like that so easily. I wont bow down to your thoughts and feelings you're attempting to push on me. You wont get a rise out of me because you're antagonizing my peerage members. I do feel protective over them, but allowing my emotions to run wild now, would spell certain doom for my peerage and myself."

Realizing what he was attempting to do, Zenki wouldn't allow Bedeze to get one up on him.

He wouldn't allow Bedeze to win.

Bedeze himself opened up his arms, and revealed his more cocky demeanour.

"What matters here is extreme power, and talent, Zenki Astaroth. You possess both, however you're also attempting to make it so that others have the same rights as the nobles. That's a childish idea that wont make it very far in this world."

Zenki wasn't deterred at all, and simply allowed his power to erupt around him.

"I train my body and hone the talent that I've been blessed with. Talent doesn't equal amazing. Even people in the Rating Games understand that fact...besides you it seems. Even though you're Number Three, I feel as if you're not appreciating other peoples passions and strengths, and I don't believe it's childish to help others become stronger, and give others chances also."

At his words, Bedeze scoffed, not seemingly caring about what was going on at that moment.

"I don't care about those below me. I've seen the way, the right way for me to continue the path that I desire. First, it was to make sure that Riser was killed. By killing Riser, then the Astaroth would truly suffer. But, it isn't like our leader hates Astaroth. No, he simply hates Ajuka Astaroth, for what he's done."

"My Otou-sama...what are you talking about? He hasn't done anything..."

Bedeze showed his disgusting smirk, a smirk that was quite haunting to those who watched it.

They had seen Bedeze as a good person.

But now, seeing how evil he really could be, was quite disgusting, and made them question why they fell for his lies in the first place.

"But, he did Zenki Astaroth. He's the reason why many things happen. Him, an unfeeling monster, caused this kind of situation in the first place. By creating the chances for other Devils apart from nobles to rise, the Underworld is going to be overrun by these imbeciles."

Zenki shook his head.

Clearly Bedeze was arrogant.

He wasn't going to be persuaded with words.

"Still, if he hates my Otou-sama. Why also take down Astaroth? Sure, my Otou-sama will also suffer from that, but we'd eventually find the truth of what would have happened to Riser. How you set it up, even if you had a decoy or whatever back at the viewing area. People will now know it's you, you can't escape that fact."

"By that time, you and Vali Lucifer would have been taken. The true blood of the old Maou's, the cleanest blood that the Devils have. You, Zenki Beelzebub Astaroth have an important part to play in the future of this world, of the Underworld. But you had to spoil it, and make sure that Riser survived. He was someone that lacked true talent anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Zenki couldn't believe what he was hearing…

No, rather he was disgusted by what he was hearing.

Badmouthing his Father, badmouthing Riser, among other things.

It was intolerable for Zenki to even fathom what kind of person this is before him.

"Your thoughts about the Devils world is living in the past. For the future to truly be shining, we need new ideas, we need new blood. Sure, the Devils might have to think about pure bloods, and half bloods, and things like that. But, it doesn't mean they're bad things. Reincarnated Devils can show the way by bringing together these ideas. But I wont get through to you. You're simply too hot headed to understand these things. And now you've made an attack on the Underworld, and my family. While I'm here, that isn't allowed. Even if you're the Number Three in the Rating Games, I'll just have to show you my power! I wont lose!"

Zenki flared his aura. Shining brightly through the area, the aura was green. The ground was being erupted in several sections, creating a rocky terrain. Asia stood behind Zenki, hoping that something would happen. That he would be alright in this fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vali and the others were currently on clean up duty. The beast that had been summoned from the knife, Vali simply stepped forward, and went to fire her demonic power at it, when Serafall yelled "Freeze!" and shot off her ice, encasing the creature in ice all together.

Mildly surprised by what she did, Vali questioningly turned to Serafall.

"That was my fight."

"Don't complain, you got to fight him, didn't you?"

Pointing to Arthur, Serafall showed her cheerfulness through her childlike expressions..

Vali wasn't exactly thrilled about this at all.

"Still, I wished to have another fight. If Zenki was here, he'd allow me to fight."

Serafall stuck out her tongue.

"Well, Zenki-tan isn't here right now, so you're stuck with following after me~"

Vali frowned as Kuroka wagged a finger.

"Instead of worrying about who's fighting who, we should really clean up here, and make sure that we can get to Zenki-chan. I'm sure that he could need us to fight with him, and if not, he still will need us to tell him about this~"

Vali huffed, and dove right in. Spreading her wings, she allowed her body to sail between the different people, and end up blasting the enemies with powerful waves of demonic power. Because they weren't anything to write home about, it was easy for her to deal with them now that Bedeze and Arthur was out of the way of fighting.

Serafall pouted, throwing her hands up and down.

"Vali-chan, that's not fair! I also wanted to fight too!"

"You took out something I wanted to fight, so I'm cleaning up these things."

At that, Serafall huffed, pointing her staff forward, and unleashed a wave of ice towards an incoming wave of people. The ice froze them solid almost instantly, and then she snapped her fingers, shattering them out of existence all together.

"Hehe, see that Vali-chan? I can freeze things~"

"And I can obliterate them out of existence. Besides, Zenki chose me as his Queen."

"Grrr! You always say that! I would have become his Queen if I wasn't a Maou!"

"If you were that serious, you should have given the role of Leviathan over to Grayfia."

"But, I totally beat Grayfia-chan in a fight once. It was showing that I was deserving of the Leviathan title! If Zenki-tan asked, I'd totally become a member of his peerage~"

"That would actually be a nightmare."

Serafall huffed, and continued fighting as did Vali.

Koneko looked towards Tiamat, seeing that Vali was fighting intently, and wanted to know the current situation of Zenki himself.

"...How is Senpai? Is he okay?"

"Currently, he's facing down Bedeze. I'm not sure how he's going to win…"

"Zenki-kun will find a way." Yumi said it with a sure expression. "He's going to get through it, I know that he is."

Le Fay put her fingers together shyly.

"Ooh yes, Zenki-sama has many tricks up his sleeve, he'll find one that's going to work~"

Le Fay was then poked in the cheek by Arthur.

"I'm sure that his second biggest fan would say that."

"D-Don't remind me that Kunou-sama stole the number one position from me!" Le Fay cried out with a cute expression. "W-We can just wait for Zenki-sama to fight! But we have to fight also, so lets get to it!"

Arthur gave a sly smile, seeing Le Fay becoming embarrassed.

"Ararara, she's so cute when she's shy~"

Kuroka meowed out, with Arthur murmuring.

"That's because she's doing things like this often. She has a saying, WWZD, when she's unsure of how to proceed."

"WWZD? What's that mean?"

Yumi wondered, as Arthur saw Le Fay's face burning red.

""What would Zenki do?" is what it means. She's a fan after all. I'm glad that she's able to experience happiness though, seeing her with you guys now makes me believe that she's found a good place to belong in."

Le Fay couldn't hide her blush anymore, and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"P-Please stop that immediately Onii-sama! That's so embarrassing!"

At that, Arthur simply took his holy blade, and increased the holy power around it. With a single swing, he unleashed the incredible power of the sword, overtaking the men and women in the area, obliterating them out of existence.

Kuroka chuckled awkwardly when seeing that.

"Guess this is what the Holy King Sword is up close, huh~?"

Koneko turned her neck to the side.

"...I suppose you're right about that. But as a Devil it still makes me feel uneasy."

"I also don't like that we're relying on a Holy Sword...but, I'm glad that it isn't Excalibur at least."

At Yumi's words, Koneko cocked her head.

However, it seemed that Vali and Serafall had this handled.

Koneko and the others were quite worried about Zenki, and how his fight seemed to be coming along.

* * *

Back with Zenki, with his aura dancing around him, he made the first move, and shot off countless waves of bullets of demonic power.

The dense demonic power could only come from someone that was High...no, Ultimate Class Devil at least.

Even Bedeze was astonished by what he was seeing before him right now.

"Heh, quite the power you have. Thanks to Serafall-sama, I'm running a bit low here." Bedeze took out what seemed to be some kind of pill, and swallowed it whole. As he did, the aura around his body began to increase to incredible levels, something Zenki found astonishing. "There, now I'm ready."

"That's interesting, I can feel your power building. Yet the wounds Serafall-sama gave you aren't disappearing."

"Even with these wounds, I wont lose to you. Show me the power of Astaroth and Beelzebub Zenki!"

"I'll show you right now Bedeze!"

Shooting them through the air, Zenki called "Reverse!" as he used the Kankara Formula to change the movements of the bullets, increasing their power amount other things of that nature and turned them all into waves of light that could defeat a High Class Devil with ease.

"So, this is the power of the Astaroth Heir, is it? Show me, why you deserve that title, and I'll show you my power, the power I've accumulated in the past, and release all of the talent that I have for you!"

Bedeze grinned, summoning many holes around him to absorb the waves of power. The aura was being dragged to the holes, and Zenki could see that there were also a good number of the holes. Bedeze might be arrogant, but he did have the skills to stay in the Top Three for a long while.

As the power was being sucked in, Zenki twirled his hands while activating the Kankara Formula and caused the light to begin a chain reaction.

"Perhaps you're right. But I'm not out of tricks yet."

The light buzzed, and swirled, soon coming together, causing a mass of explosions that began destroying the holes.

Bedeze smirked at the sight, as a hole opened up behind Zenki.

"You're skilled, I'll give you that." The hole released a number of light attacks seemingly unknowingly to Zenki's body, the ones that Bedeze had managed to absorb. "But, you're not going to be able to beat me! I will destroy you!"

Bedeze's words were cold, and when he thought they'd hit, Zenki stopped them mid air with his Kankara Formula, showcasing his abilities in controlling them, and caused them to fly right back into the hole, creating controlled explosions to collapse the hole like the others had collapsed.

"Your attacking me with my own power? I don't think so. Don't you know that I can control all phenomenon? And your powers aren't any different. They will submit to me sooner or later Bedeze? Even if you're the Third Ranked."

Zenki controlled his aura around his body, wearing it like a suit of armour, as he shot forward. The speeds were blinding. Even Asia who was used to Zenki moving fast, now couldn't even detect him at all. He was moving faster than he had usually.

Bedeze also were slightly stunned, but the instant he perceived Zenki coming in, a small hole opened up by his face, absorbing Zenki's powerful fist into it, along with the fist opening up behind his head in an effort to strike him with his own attack.

But Zenki saw that coming, and while his hand did indeed come through, it was filled with the Kankara Formula, allowing the hole that had been created behind him to expand, growing higher and higher, to the point that it was nearly as tall as Bedeze himself.

Zenki then simply released his aura, bending it around himself, and headed right for Bedeze at close range. Bedeze gritted his teeth, creating a hole to jump into it, avoiding the massive wave of power Zenki had used.

For a few moments, Bedeze disappeared all together.

But then he appeared beside Zenki, his fist embedding itself into Zenki's face, exploding his demonic power right into his face, and sent him flying into the Occult Research building. Asia gasped "Zenki-san!" and went to move, when Bedeze stopped her.

"Girl, don't interfere with this battle."

Asia stood her ground, and turned to Bedeze, allowing her hands to glow with demonic power.

"Even if you say that...Zenki-san is my King, and I'll always stand beside Zenki-san. You don't know anything about the power of cooperation. Zenki-san always says that a team effort can beat a single person. A single person can make mistakes, a team can cover that persons mistakes, and make the group stronger than the sum of its parts."

Becoming intrigued, he wondered if she was going to fight. But she simply stuck her hand to the ground, and a light appeared.

He didn't get what it was at first.

If this was a strong attack, a defence, or what.

But, he then saw that it was a simple barrier. He laughed at the sight, he didn't think that this was going to be anything special, so he outstretched his palm, and simply released a wave of demonic power for her body.

"Crumble and die you-" Pausing, he saw that the barrier began to bubble up, and release some weird type of flies. The flies spun around Asia defensively. "-w-wait, that wasn't a barrier! It was a summoning that threw me off with the barrier! You took that to distract me you little bitch! And flies...those are-"

"Mine you bastard! Don't call my Asia-chan a bitch!"

Zenki appeared before Bedeze, getting in close and delivered a hard blow to Bedeze's face. Bedeze was stunned by the sudden punch, which cut deeply into his cheek. And then the blowback of the demonic power washed over him, sending him flying back through the entire area.

The demonic power also erupted around Bedeze, and caught him in the massive wave. The blood that flew out of his body stained the ground. The world around him was shaking due to the power that Zenki had released.

"Yes! That's right Zenki-kun! Kick ass!"

Isane cheered, glad that Zenki had managed to accomplish that.

Rias though knew it wasn't over, and held back her cheers.

Zenki's eyes went towards Asia, and smiled lightly.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Asia shook her head, showing that she was indeed alright.

"No, because I knew Zenki-san would be right back. A single punch wouldn't take down Zenki-san."

Zenki wiped his face of the small bit of blood Bedeze managed to drag out of him.

"Yes, you're right about that. His punch wont stop..."

Zenki trailed off, seeing a hole opening above him. He prepared for demonic power, but what he got was something different than that.

It was Bedeze himself, who came down with a double punching attack. His fists together, ready to pound him into the ground.

"I don't think so!"

Zenki raised his hand, and blocked off the powerful fists, forcing the man backwards, and delivered his own powerful fist back for Bedeze.

"Listen boy, your combat abilities are good, but you lack experience like me!"

Bedeze created a hole beside his hand, punching through it, and caused a hole to appear at the elbow of Zenki. Managing to land a strong blow, Zenki slightly winced at the feeling, but it didn't stop him from continuing on, his fist embedding into the man's upper body.

Bedeze spat out bile while Zenki retracted his arm, feeling the stinging pain he received because of the punch. But it didn't deter him, he just had to recall the time he fought against Diodora, and how he had been bloodied, broken and still he kept fighting.

"Experience, I've got a number of experiences in battle. I've been on deaths door before, I remember I promised myself that I'd become strong, strong enough to fight any foe that threatened me or my loved ones. You might be strong, maybe even stronger than me. But, I wont give up because of that fact. Besides, I know Sairaorg would be pissed if I gave in from a single punch. By the way, his punches hit harder than yours!"

Using his incredible speeds, Zenki got before Bedeze, and twirled his hands around, creating what seemed to be ropes of demonic power. Allowing them to shoot out, he turned them to light via Reverse, and threatened to wrap around his body.

Bedeze grimaced and growled.

"You are the most troublesome opponent. If you were like that Sairaorg, then he'd go down without a problem. Any kind of physical opponent, or an opponent that couldn't concentrate on Techniques and Power at the same time, but you're different, you're quite scary as an opponent and no doubt in the future, you'll become very scary, you'll become a monster...but, it doesn't stop me from winning! This time, I'll make sure that you wont be able to come back!"

Bedeze created two holes. One before him, and one behind Asia.

The Third Rank was going to use Zenki's own ropes to grab his Bishop, and possibly kill her with it.

Zenki though expected that, and simply waved his hand as flies came shooting around Asia. Even when the rope came out of the hole, due to how fast it was sucked in, the flies responded, and redirected the rope right back towards Bedeze via the Kankara Formula.

"...It's amazing how skilled you've become with that. Definitely, you are a very troublesome opponent that's going to be difficult for me to defeat. Even then, it seems that I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Bedeze didn't allow himself to be determined.

He wasn't going to back down.

Allowing his demonic power forward, he broke through the binds that Zenki tried to set around him. But Zenki used that moment to increase the power of his own demonic energy, sending it forward, and shot it like a huge wave of energy.

Bedeze was caught off guard. The power seemed to be focused on purely destruction. The wave neared Bedeze who attempted to jump into a hole he had created, but Zenki shut that down using his control over the Kankara Formula to make the hole collapse in on itself, forcing Bedeze to raise a barrier instead.

The barrier seemed thin at first, but Zenki saw that the barrier was compressed with more and more barriers by the second. It seemed that Bedeze was the type to focus on defence, and that he could keep his opponents at bay if his hole didn't work.

When the aura hit the barrier, Bedeze was stunned for a few moments. He thought that he was going to be finished off all at the same time, but somehow, he managed to turn the demonic power towards Asia, with a combination of his hole, and the skill with it, shooting it back at her.

"Hah! Have that Asia Argento! You'll die with the power of your King-"

"No she wont!"

But while doing that, Zenki also managed to get behind him, delivering a kick straight down towards the top of his head.

Bedeze stopped Zenki's approaching foot with a hole. But rather absorbing the kick, the hole spat out some close range demonic power to crumble down Zenki's stance.

However, Zenki managed to use his incredible speed to dodge narrowly out of the way, protecting him from being hurt or worse.

At the same time, the power that Bedeze shot at Asia was being redirected, shooting right for him in a myriad of waves that could crumble down a good number of people. It had even been turned into light which made it worse for Devils such as Bedeze.

One hit of them all and he could be finished off.

That was worrying for him.

He didn't think he'd be able to take that kind of power.

"Don't toy with me!"

Bedeze snapped, unleashing a good amount of power to combat the power. Zenki, used this chance to twist around to Bedeze's back, filling his hand with aura, and shot it forward.

Bedeze cocked his neck back, and grinned.

"Not yet boy. You're not ready to take me down."

Bedeze's hole opened up, threatening to swallow him hole. However, the moment Zenki went to have his hand sucked into the hole, he simply disappeared into a burst of speed, appearing right in front of him.

Panicking, Bedeze opened another hole, hoping the fist would be absorbed. Once more, Zenki disappeared into a burst of speed, repeating this process. He'd appear, Bedeze would open up a hole, but Zenki wouldn't be lured into the hole, and managed to get to a different location.

Simply speaking, Zenki was attempting to overwhelm Bedeze with a blitz of speed, and hating to admit it, Bedeze was having trouble keeping up with the wild attacks. Bedeze thought that if Zenki resorted to this, then he'd be able to blow him away with his holes, and then demonic power.

But, it simply wasn't a fact right now.

* * *

Rias, and the others who watched on, were stunned Zenki could do this. Even Ajuka who was busy destroying the seals of the Rating Game, seeing his son being able to fight like this, just showed Ajuka that Zenki truly had been training hard, he wasn't an idiot, and could use the Kankara Formula quite well.

"Bedeze might be the third...but, seeing Zenki-kun doing this Ajuka...this boy did inherit the talents of both Astaroth and Beelzebub."

Sirzechs praised, but Ajuka shook his head.

"Please don't speak as if this isn't Zenki's effort at all."

"Hmmm?"

Sirzechs pondered, while Ajuka lightly smiled.

"My son is talented. But that way of thinking would belittle the hours, days, weeks, months, years of polishing of techniques, of increasing power, that Zenki has achieved. He works hard, harder than many people. He understands that talent is amazing, but training is also a fundamental factor into fighting like this."

Rias mentally agreed.

She also wondered if she had been taking training less seriously.

* * *

At the same time, the flies around Asia all erupted with the Kankara Formula, and released their powers to control the power, splitting it apart, and shot it back towards Bedeze himself.

Bedeze, reeling from the punch, created a new hole, and absorbed the power.

Or he attempted to.

When it was being absorbed, Bedeze noticed that the power had an odd discolouration, it was a thick purple colour.

The purple coloured demonic power span around within the portal created, and soon expanded, Bedeze noticing that the purple demonic power was…

"That's it...it's poison!"

Zenki didn't let up, and got towards the right hand side of Bedeze. Unleashing a barrage of punches, Bedeze picked up the way he moved, and simply made some holes to block his fists, and teleport them some place else, so he wouldn't be affected by the powerful fists.

But he also saw that each time he created a portal now, it seemed to be more and more difficult.

As if all of his portals were being poisoned.

Noticing that the poisoned portal wasn't closing, he willed it to close…

But it simply didn't.

It wouldn't close on his command.

"W-Why isn't it closing?!"

"I wont let it close, that's why."

Zenki revealed, Bedeze noticing the flies around Asia kept using the Kankara Formula. At first, he thought it was simply on the poison. But, no, it seemed to be on the portal itself. They were willing it to remain open, and cause the poison to spread across the network of holes that he had created.

"But, how is it affecting all of my portals?!"

"They're all connected, right? Your portals are like roads, they lead to wherever you want, and can cross with each other. I'm just using the Kankara Formula, to establish the connection between your new holes, and this hole I've taken care of."

Bedeze was stunned.

He didn't think that Zenki would be able to do that.

He was tactical.

He was smart.

He was able to take advantage of his opponents abilities with his own ability.

He thought that right now, he was dealing with a monster.

"W-Wait, Zenki! We could work together! You and I, we could overthrow the Maou's! Your techniques, your abilities, you'd be able to overwhelm Ajuka, and become the true Beelzebub!"

Zenki scoffed.

"I will surpass my old man. But, I wont do it in a cheating way, I'll do it with my talents, dedication. I'll become Beelzebub that can stand proudly. But, I wouldn't ever join someone like you, who's cowardly, and doesn't have his own ways of life. Latching onto anything that promises sweet words, believing in a world where Reincarnated Devils can't become strong. That's simply stupid. This world is changing, your ways are disappearing. The future needs all sorts of people, and you, aren't one of them!"

Bedeze panicked.

Seeing the way that his holes weren't being effective anymore, it seemed that he was running out of options. His demonic power was drained due to his fight with Serafall, and now with Zenki. It was difficult to even comprehend how he was going to fight against Zenki.

"Zenki, wait! Don't disregard it so fast! I can tell you things! About the person behind this! If you let me go, I'll tell you everything!"

"You're gonna tell me everything anyway, so don't offer it up as a bargaining chip now!"

His words, crumbled Bedeze's hopes of a peaceful way out.

He knew that this wasn't going to end well.

He only had one chance left.

One attack that was going to work.

But, Zenki still had his speed.

He didn't have the power to contain Zenki now that his holes had been poisoned out of existence.

Desperately, he looked for anything that he could use to help him.

To distract him so he could capture him…

Then he saw Asia.

That girl, that Zenki would risk himself for. Who he'd die for.

He smirked, and began to laugh.

"Zenki Astaroth, I'll admit that your ability is simply fantastic. But, you're not going to win this fight."

Zenki raised a brow.

"Why's that then?"

"While I have nothing here that would cause me to become distracted...you do." Bedeze's hand created a magical circle, and flames of purple erupted. "I had some saved up. This time, you wont be able to take control over them."

Zenki thrusted his hand out, creating his Kankara Formula to stop the flames.

But something odd happened.

The moment his aura wrapped around the flames, it shattered instantly.

"See? I told you. My leader has been treating me to his research. In particular, the research around Kankara Formula. To turn Ajuka's most powerful technique, into a thing that's nothing at all. It can't touch this technique. Your power cannot reach me."

Zenki saw in Bedeze's hand, there was a magical seal on a piece of paper.

Zenki presumed that it was a sealing type of magic...no, rather it was a negating type of magic sealed onto a piece of paper. But for someone to actually create that, to be able to stop the Kankara Formula, it was scary, and insane, Zenki thought.

But it was also rather intriguing for him to know exactly how he did it.

"That's why, your Bishop is going to roast! You might be able to control power, but can you block flames directly meant to slay Devils?! This girl will die! And you'll only be able to watch as she perishes! Or, you could save her, but you'll burn! Even you wont be able to out think me this time!"

Bedeze, in his craze, shot off the powerful holy flames for Asia.

Asia looked towards Zenki...and understood something.

She simply curled down as the flames engulfed the flies around her in their protective form.

Zenki's eyes sunk slightly, as Bedeze smirked.

"As I said, your Otou-sama is cold. It seems to be a trait shared by his son. Just as cold, just as malicious as he is. You let your own Bishop die before your eyes." Bedeze's eyes shot forward angrily towards the composed Zenki. "You...show emotions you bastard! Your Bishop just died! You couldn't have been that cold as to not break from seeing her die, right?"

"Right, if Asia-chan did die...then I'd be broken."

"What do you mean 'if'?! She has just perished in the flames! You couldn't save her at all!"

Zenki turned his eyes to Bedeze who wickedly glared at him.

"Save her...I couldn't do that, right?"

Zenki didn't betray any emotions he could be feeling.

He simply spoke, and looked at the fires that kept burning.

"Right! She's in the flames, in ashes and you're just standing here..." Zenki stepped aside, showing that Asia was stood there, perfectly safe. "...what in the actual hell?! What are you...h-how did you?! You wouldn't have time to teleport her to you! You'd have to be beside her to teleport you both! That's not even possible! You couldn't simply do that! You can't be real! That's a simple illusion so you don't mentally break, right?!"

Hearing that, Asia waved.

"Zenki-san will always come and protect me."

Bedeze was falling into despair.

He didn't know what to even think now.

Zenki was a powerful guy sure.

But his techniques.

His ability to plan ahead.

It was scary.

It was even something that Ajuka couldn't comprehend.

"Y-You're...bu-but, that's not...I-I can't...t-this isn't right! This isn't real! You can't be real! This is a joke! A mistake! This isn't..."

Zenki merely stepped forward, exhaling.

He could feel his stamina drain being real.

However, he also saw that Bedeze was becoming quite exhausted.

"Bedeze, don't you know that I am like my Otou-sama? I always have plans in case my attacks fail, even if the Kankara Formula fails. I'm not a one trick Pony, you know?" Zenki placed his hand out, as a few flies surrounded him. "Cute little things, aren't they? Using them, I can run my power right through them. Using them, I could transfer Asia-chan right beside me, with the link between these little flies. Though I'm more intrigued about that piece of paper in your hand. I'd like to know how someone developed the anti Kankara Formula."

Bedeze revealed the paper, showing that it had disappeared, the circle that was on it.

"Now you wont know. One shot use. But still, your stamina is drained, your demonic power wont be able to stand up to mine!"

Hearing that, Zenki knew he'd have to try something. Anything to combat this power. So he knew he'd have to try a very dangerous technique. A technique he had yet to perfect, yet, also offered him incredible strength at the cost of a big portion of stamina among other things.

"Asia-chan...as my Bishop, will you keep supporting me even now?"

Asia gained a question mark above her head.

"Zenki-san, are you thinking about..."

"Yes, I'll have to use that technique. It's my ace in the hole...it's my technique that allows me to grow even stronger. But I've not been able to stabilize it yet...even then, I know that with Asia-chan beside me...I'll be able to fight."

Asia put her hands together, and simply nodded strongly.

"Yes, Zenki-san. I'll always be here to support Zenki-san, no matter what."

Zenki lightly smiled, as he stuck out his hands. From the air, vibrations rung out, and distortions in the air happened to spit out a good number of flies. The flies began to circulate Zenki's body, attaching to his form, melding with his body.

Bedeze looked confused as Zenki's body glowed bright green. The light of the flies also merged with Zenki's form. From behind him, multiple Devil wings, and fly like wings shot out of his back. His face twisted, and contorted, his skin turned more into more of a flies.

His body began to grow also. It grew bigger, and bigger. His face also began to turn more fly like, Asia watched with her hands clutched together, as Zenki transformed into something else. He had transformed into a fly chimera/human hybrid type of being. Not one, or the other.

* * *

Zenki's body released a deadly poison, the poison rotted away the ground below him, along with anything that got in his path.

Bedeze backed away slightly, feeling a sick feeling entering his body, feeling his body becoming more and more sickly at this form before him.

"T-That form..."

Ajuka also noticed it, and was surprised.

"I see...so, he's managed to tap into the ability to turn into a fly like that..."

"What does it do exactly? He seems to be half human and half fly right now...it's really weird yet kind of awesome too..."

Isane asked Rias, who wasn't sure.

"This is the first time I've seen it, so I couldn't tell you..."

Rias replied truthfully.

Sirzechs, understanding what was happening before him, breathed out slowly.

"Think of it like...Zenki's manifested his bloodline ability, but this time, he's not summoned flies, he's turned into one by attaching them to his body. It allows him to have immense strength thanks to a combination of using Kankara Formula and his flies, but it will also be hard to stabilize that form, at least from what I can tell right now, so that's why he saved it until now. I've seen this before, someone I fought hundreds of years ago could do this...but unlike that form, this form was achieved by his talents, and knowledge, he didn't have any outside help...he's going to have powers that surpass Bedeze's current level."

Rias was stunned.

She didn't think he had something like that packing.

"Surpassing even Bedeze's right now..."

"In that form, he's turned on the Kankara Formula onto the flies, which increases their power, in turn that powers absorbed back into Zenki's form, and increases his power exponentially...yes, he's given birth to a move that can showcase his incredible strength and talents. Also, with the poison, it seems he's mixed the Kankara Formula into it, so he's able to break down powers at an increased rate...fascinating, to mix my technique with his Okaa-san's bloodline ability..."

Ajuka murmured, proud of his sons technique.

Rias was happy to hear that Zenki had this form.

"It's amazing...now, I'll have to perfect my own techniques."

Ajuka continued with a light smile.

"Using this form, he must know that he currently doesn't have the ability to win without using this kind of power. Though from what I can tell, it doesn't seem like the perfect transformation, rather it seems that he's used a form that would give him power, but wouldn't be too difficult to use. This is a middle of the road type of form, something his Okaa-san used to do as well."

"So, Zenki-kun could push it even further? To a full transformation?"

Akeno's question was met with a nodding head from Ajuka.

"Correct. Middle of the road, Zenki deemed it necessary to unleash this power, and not go too far with it so it's a full transformation. He probably believes that it will be enough for the current Bedeze who's had his power restored, but his body is still damaged, that's going to be the deciding factor here. He probably plans to finish off Bedeze in one fell swoop. If he went full chimera...then I don't know how powerful he'd be...but, still he might not have full control over a perfect transformation yet, that's why he's gone into this form..."

"Zenki-sama..."

Ravel said with worry, she didn't want anything to happen to her King.

* * *

Zenki, who had transformed, turned towards Bedeze, and his wings fluttered.

Bedeze backed down slightly, and went to open a hole...but saw that the hole was being corroded away by the poison that was being released.

"S-Shit! Damn it...your power has increased quite a-" Zenki appeared before him, significantly faster than before, embedding his fist deeply into the torso of Bedeze. "Gwaaaaah!"

Spitting out blood, Bedeze was sent flying into the air. As he was, Zenki opened his mouth, releasing a large volume of poison. Also by flapping his multiple Devil wings and fly wings, he could spread the poisons power further and further.

Bedeze, in the air, turned his hands downwards, and shot off high density power.

But the moment it touched the poison, it too eroded out of existence. Like it was returning it to nothingness. The poison was so strong that even Sirzechs murmured "Damn..." believing that with this power, Zenki would be able to pull off a victory.

The poison destroyed all of the demonic energy thanks to Zenki mixing the poison and Kankara Formula together to increase the rate of breaking down of Bedeze's power.

Bedeze flapped his Devil wings once revealing them, announcing "No! I wont die!" and continued his heavy barrage of amazingly powerful bursts of energy.

However, the poison simply followed after him, like it was honing in on him thanks to the Kankara Formula.

Asia looked to Zenki, seeing that he was panting.

He needed to finish the fight quickly.

Using the poison to keep him at bay, Zenki was allowed to shoot through it himself. Being immune to the poison himself, Zenki flew right towards Bedeze. Bedeze tried to shoot his demonic power, but that simply disappeared within the cloud of poison itself.

"You piece of shit!"

Bedeze snapped, managing to create a hole in the air, and punched through it.

His hole opened up near Zenki's face, and while it did indeed stay open, his fist couldn't reach Zenki. The poison was soaking through his demonic powered fist, breaking it down, and on his skin, the flesh he had was beginning to erode out of existence as well.

"Deadly poison, straight from my Kaa-chan!"

Bedeze panicked, ripping his hand back, seeing the damage to it.

Snapping his fingers, Bedeze summoned what seemed to be his ultimate power. He was putting everything into his attack. Zenki also knew he'd have to do the same thing, so he breathed out more and more poison, while also charging up his demonic power, changing it into light so Bedeze would suffer even more through it and incapacitate him.

Asia saw the strain on Zenki's face.

Even though he hadn't been in it long, she knew that it was difficult staying in the form for too long.

So she did the only thing that she could.

She spread her wings, and flew up towards Zenki.

The poison emitted by Zenki didn't touch Asia as she got in close. Her hands touched Zenki's arm, drawing his full attention towards her.

"Asia-chan..."

"Zenki-san, I might not be strong...but please, use your power to take my own...I'll give it all to Zenki-san, so we can beat Bedeze...so we can make sure he's stopped, and doesn't hurt anyone else..."

"Asia-chan...are you sure?"

"Yes, please, allow me to help Zenki-san."

Zenki smiled, and hugged the young woman into his body. The flies around him attached to Asia, and began drawing out her power as she constantly released it from her body. Feeling weaker and weaker, Asia released a cute moaning sound, apparently the effects of the energy stealing seemed to be feeling good to her.

While he couldn't absorb the power directly like Vali who could do it regardless if they used power or weren't using power, using the flies and Kankara Formula, he could take the power that she was releasing.

Increasing his powers more and more, a huge sphere of demonic power was formed. The poison he spewed out, spreading through the orb thanks to the Kankara Formula, and coated it in a layer of protection.

Bedeze was panicking. He was feeling afraid now. The power before him was scary to even think about.

"...N-No, it can't be...it can't be this! This power, Beelzebub and Astaroth...I can't...I can't lose!"

Bedeze, charged up his entire power, shot off his incredible energy forward. Zenki also thrusted his hand forward, shooting off his sphere, while Asia collapsed into his arms, panting from the power she had taken from her.

The sphere and the demonic power clashed.

The clashing powers created a huge shock wave. The buildings surrounding them was destroyed by the simple move. Their powers blended together, but Bedeze saw that the poison coating the sphere was breaking down his demonic power, more and more, allowing Zenki's energy to collide with him.

"N-No! It can't end here! It can't!"

Bedeze panicked more and more, shooting off energy spheres towards the large sphere of Zenki's. But the poison acting like an armour, broke down the spheres and destroyed it without incident, breaking it down into nothingness.

"This is Bedeze! You're finished now!"

Bedeze couldn't flee now.

The power was coming at him.

He activated barriers, but they were eroded away into nothingness.

In his last ditch attempt to harm Zenki, he seemingly summoned an arrow of light.

Pure light.

"This was for the Maou's, made up from Arthur's Holy Swords aura and condensed to kill them...but, you'll do instead, I wont lose to you..."

Using the last power he had, he could create a hole in the air, and shot if off towards Zenki.

Zenki, while concentrating on his attack, didn't see the arrow until the last moment, where he managed to stop it from piercing his chest, divert it away and hit his stomach instead.

He winced as Bedede's body was overcome by the power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Bedeze's screams echoed through the area, as the power wrapped around him, breaking down his stance, and his body.

Blood shot out of him as the power exploded around him. Catching him up in the full power, Bedeze's eyes overcame with fear, flinging him right into the ground. Wounds were all across his body. His blood leaked out of him like a tap turned on full, every part of his body screamed at him.

His eyes closed, indicating that he had reached a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

Zenki's body dropped to the ground once confirming Bedeze's defeat, as Asia panicked.

Landing on said ground, Zenki continued to pant, the tiredness showed on his face. The bags under his eyes, the fatigue he felt was unreal.

He felt sick from the light arrow.

"D-Damn it..."

"Z-Zenki-san..."

Asia panicked, as Zenki placed his hand on the arrow, and called "Re-Reverse..." and turned it into a demonic arrow.

Because of that, Zenki could grab it, and rip it out of his body. But he still felt the effects of the light on his body, feeling it deep inside, he tried to negate it with his Kankara Formula while Asia quickly began healing him.

"A-Ah...that hurts...but, don't worry Asia-chan...I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure Zenki-san? That arrow...it seems to have spread a holy aura inside..."

"Yeah...I'm destroying as we...aaah speak, t-turning it into harmless...demonic power...but, if I can...I can get it out...then I'll only be unconscious...for a day or two...damn light..."

Asia held onto Zenki as she healed him.

"Zenki-san...you did it. Even with that final attack...you did it."

"No...we did it, Asia-chan."

Asia continued to smile, and held onto him, as he did her.

But then he leaned against her shoulder.

"That was tiring...damn Bedeze's arrow...always got some trick up their sleeve...it seems...the lights...out of me...b-but still...aah, that wasn't ordinary...I feel so...so tired..."

"Zenki-san, please rest, you've earned it."

Asia lightly smiled, and gently placed his head on her lap, allowing him to have a small sleep.

His eyes looked into her own, as she saw him slowly falling asleep.

"Zenki-san, I'm glad...you managed to stop Bedeze from hurting people. Even if Bedeze was strong, Zenki-san still managed to win and fight..."

"Asia-chan..."

Unable to say anymore, Zenki simply fell asleep while Asia ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner.

She didn't move until help arrived.

It took over five minutes for them to eventually come. Immediately, Ajuka walked over to Bedeze, who was unconscious, and checked him over. What he found in his pocket was rather...worrying for him.

It was some kind of Evil Piece.

Taking it in his hand, he was astonished.

"_Is this a King Piece…?_" Thinking to himself, he overlooked it swiftly, then determined some differences. "_No, this isn't the King Piece...not exactly, this is different, but this piece has similar properties of the King Piece...damn him, did he find a way to replicate the King Piece, and gave one to Bedeze…? If that's the case, then Bedeze's power was increased...yet, my son still edged out a win, that's my boy. Pulling off feats like this...you'd be proud of him, our son is saving lives, and beating down the bad guys...that's how you always put it. So simple...yet, so effective. That's why I truly loved you, you always made the complicated things easy, I always was at ease in your presence...but now that your relative is back, I'll have to begin making moves, to protect our son from him...especially if he's made replica King Pieces, who knows who he could sway to his side with them...still, where did he even find one…? He couldn't of got one on his own...did he have Bedeze steal a real one…? Or, is there another enemy we're unaware of? Either way, seeing our son fighting like that...he did your thing of partial transformation, he must have remembered it from when he was young...he didn't even tell me, guess he wanted it to be a surprise._"

While Ajuka was thinking about it, Ravel came running up to Zenki as did Isane, Akeno and Rias. Checking over him, they looked relieved when they saw that he was simply asleep, he wasn't dead.

"Zenki, he managed to do it. Defeating the Third Ranked Rating Game player, that's an awesome feat. Even taking that light arrow, he's still alive..."

Akeno said with a smile, Rias agreeing.

"Indeed, many people will notice this kind of feat, and will be quite impressed with Zenki's win and how he fought."

"Yes...also, with his fight against Riser-nii-sama."

"How is Riser anyway?"

Isane asked Ravel who pursed her lips.

"Recovering, he didn't want any visitors, he said he needed to think about a few things." Ravel's eyes went towards Zenki, and smiled. "Zenki-sama...this is why I joined, you keep surprisingly me despite all of our years together."

"Fufu, I know. Now that Rias is marrying Zenki-kun, it's time for our affair to truly begin~"

Rias scowled at Akeno.

"A-Are you going to attempt to steal my Zenki?"

"My Zenki, is it Rias?" Akeno gave a challenging stare to Rias. "Fufu, you're going to have competition Rias~ My Zenki-kun is also going to marry me too~"

"B-But, he's marrying me first!"

"After Asia-sama."

Ravel reminded, Rias nodding as she glanced at Asia simply hugging Zenki's head.

"Yes, I know that. Still that doesn't mean anything about being with Zenki in an intimate way."

Asia looked between them, then to Isane who was seemingly writing something down in a book marked 'Harem' wondering what that truly was about, and what she truly was writing down, but could see that Isane had a perverted expression.

Ajuka walked over towards Zenki, and checked on his condition, while Sirzechs and a number of guards, took Bedeze away.

"Ajuka-san..."

Asia called, but Ajuka simply smiled.

"It's alright, he's going to live. He's simply going to be fatigued for a little while from that light, from what I can gather, it was designed to kill a Maou, so Zenki taking it like he did is incredible. No normal Devil would have survived. It's a good thing he had you here, and also his Kankara Formula. But, he'll have his Nekomata's to help with that to restore his body fully."

Asia gave a thankful smile, hugging onto Zenki tightly.

She was glad that it was over with now.

Finally, they could begin getting back to normal.

* * *

A few days later, Koneko and Kuroka, fully naked, were rubbing their bodies up and down Zenki's sleeping form.

Using their Senjutsu, they were able to replenish his stamina more and more.

Though he hadn't woken up yet, they were still trying their bests to restore his power.

"Nyaaa...Zenki-chan, wake up soon..."

Kuroka meowed out sadly, hoping that Zenki would come out soon.

Koneko also was worried for her King, and kept rubbing her body against his own.

"...He'll be coming back soon. ...Senpai wouldn't stay asleep for so long."

Koneko was sure about that.

She waited and waited for Zenki to show back up, so she'd be able to spend more time with him.

As they healed him with their Senjutsu skills, Zenki's eyes began to flutter.

"Zenki-senpai..."

Koneko called, seeing him finally waking up.

As soon as he did, Zenki's eyes met with Koneko's who allowed a cute smile to appear on her face.

"...Senpai, you're-"

"Zenki-chan!" Kuroka cried, fully kissing Zenki's lips. "My Zenki-chan finally woke up~"

Koneko scowled at the sight before her, seeing how Kuroka took advantage of the situation for her own benefit.

"Onee-sama...that's not fair, simply kissing Zenki-senpai when he wasn't prepared..."

"Ararara, you could do the same thing Shirone. Zenki-chan here likes it when girls kiss him, don't you Zenki-chan~?"

Zenki chortled lightly, placing a hand on Koneko's head, and Kuroka's, and gently petted them.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few days. Seems like Bedeze got his ass handed to him~"

"Did Bedeze..."

"...He was taken away Senpai, and is being questioned as we speak. All he is saying though is that he did for his leader, and says that this leader is going to take down society as we know it...the usual crazy stuff people say when they want to be aloof."

Kuroka weighed her hands up.

"Even then, it doesn't matter because Zenki-chan took down the Number Three! Yeah boy, took that asshole down! He might have had that last trick, but he's gone now!"

Zenki held back a smile.

"Serafall-sama softened him up, just finished him off, that's all. Exploiting the damage he had already sustained, even if he restored his power, my poison could weaken him quicker and quicker."

"Still, he was the Number Three, there are talks about Zenki-chan even more now in the Underworld, praise being thrown your way, the ingenuity of your skills. I even heard that people are considering having Zenki-chan increase his social status. Hehe, they want Zenki-chan to find even more brides now!"

"More brides?"

Koneko nodded, seeing Zenki's surprised face.

"...Senpai, is it surprising?"

"The Underworld definitely is unpredictable. I didn't think they'd care much about that until I married Rias."

"Zenki-chan, you're getting even more offers to become your brides! Though, marry us peerage members first, okay nyaaa? We love you more than these people~"

Zenki relieved her worries as he gently petted her head.

"I wouldn't marry people I don't know Kuroka-san. Still...more offers..."

"Yes, it really does annoy me."

Zenki was surprised as he saw Rias entering the room.

"Aah Rias, I'm happy to see you."

"Yes, as am I my darling."

Kuroka and Koneko glared at Rias for that choice of words when it came to Zenki.

"Eeh, are you alright Rias? No more problems with the Underworld?"

"Well….there's always problems. Like, people are now sending me baby names, great isn't it?"

Sarcastically saying it, Rias flipped a hand through her hair as Zenki simply chortled.

"Baby names? Geez, we haven't even married yet."

Rias agreed, as she bobbed her head up and down.

"I know, the Underworld can be so damn pushy. But, I did hear a few good ones, so I'd take them into consideration." Rias said with a smile, Kuroka frowned as she moved closer. "Anyway, I'm glad you're awake Zenki. Because we've got a few things to do."

"Things?"

Rias nodded, getting onto the bed, lightly laying her lips over Zenki's own. Koneko frowned even more as Rias wrapped her arms around his neck...or tried to, as Kuroka simply slapped her hands away from Zenki's body.

Rias glanced at Kuroka who didn't look thrilled at all.

"Right, things. The Underworld thought we should have some sort of engagement party, I don't know when that's going to be yet. But, now it's official that we're getting married..."

Koneko, in a slightly jealous look, moved to Zenki's side, wrapping her arms around his upper body and defiantly stared at Rias.

"...Senpai will marry me too."

"Nyahaha, Shirone. He'll marry us both~"

Kuroka grinned, Rias furrowed her brows, puffing out her cheeks.

"E-Either way. we've got plenty of time to do things now. Speaking of, I'm not sure if anyone's told you yet, but Le Fay-sans Onii-sama has been returned, thanks to your combined efforts, he's come back, now they have plenty of time together now."

"I'm glad that Le Fay-san got her Onii-sama back. It's been a hard time...but, I'm glad that we got him back, and now with Bedeze arrested..."

Rias, seeing that Zenki still looked a bit tired, pulled up, and dragged Kuroka to her feet.

"Come, we should let Zenki get some rest. We should tell the others that Zenki is awake."

"Nyaaa...you're right. Come on Shirone, lets go~"

Kuroka and Rias began walking out of the room, as Koneko turned her eyes to Zenki.

"...Senpai, we'll leave you alone, and come back later."

"Heeeh, I'll be back to normal soon, don't worry Koneko-chan."

Koneko nodded, leaning forward, and gently kissed Zenki's lips with her own. Feeling her small lips on his own, his hand gently cupped the back of her head, and smiled into their sweet kiss, something Koneko truly appreciated, that she could be with her King in this intimate manner, despite him having a fiancée in Rias now.

When she broke apart from Zenki, she blushed and jumped off the bed.

"...Then I'll leave Senpai..."

While walking out of the room, Koneko whispered "I'm glad you're back, Senpai." to which Zenki smiled at.

"Yes, I'm back Koneko-chan."

Koneko stopped at the door, and showed a cute smile on her face, a smile she rarely showed around others.

"...Senpai, don't worry, I'll also become someone Senpai would want as a bride."

"Koneko-chan..."

"Just wait, Senpai. Not only Rias-senpai...but, I will also become Zenki-senpai's bride too..."

Zenki lightly smiled as she walked out of the room.

Once she was gone, Zenki leaned back, and lightly yawned, and began to relax...

* * *

A few hours later, Zenki was left alone in his room, to have some time to himself, and recover his body. Along with briefly speaking to his Father via hologram and checking in there. Though Zenki could see that Ajuka was distracted by something.

Whatever it was, Zenki wasn't so sure, but he did want to find out either way.

While recovering in his room, Zenki heard a knock at the door.

[Zenki-sama, I'm sorry for the intrusion, but Onii-sama has come to see you. Erm...Riser-nii-sama I should say. Is it alright if he comes inside?]

Ravel's voice alerted him. He quickly threw on a shirt, and sat up in the bed.

"Riser..." Zenki murmured, wondering what he could want now. "Aah, sure, I'm decent."

The door opened, revealing a flustered Ravel, and a disheartened Riser.

Ravel looked between the two of them, before she sat down on a nearby chair. Riser just stood there, unmoving in his body and mind.

"Ah, Riser, is there something going on?"

At the question, Zenki saw that Riser suddenly sharpened his eyes.

"...Bedeze, he used me."

"Yes...he did."

Zenki retorted, still curious as to what was happening with Riser's mentality right now.

"Because of that...all the time and effort I put into training...it was for nothing. Now...Now, I've brought shame to my family...I was working with Bedeze...even unknowingly...I was suckered in by his lies, and because of that...I endangered both my Imouto, her King...and also, I endangered the Underworld. If Tiamat-sama had been killed...if the Rating Game didn't happen in the first place..."

"Riser, this wasn't your fault."

Zenki's words caused Riser's eyes to broaden.

"Zenki..."

"Bedeze...he did use you. I'm sorry that he did. But it happened. Times will be tough now...but as I've told Ravel-chan and the Phenex clan, there's no animosity between Astaroth and Phenex at all. This incident will be just that, an incident. It wont go any further on our end."

At that, Riser began becoming emotional.

He didn't think that it would be this easy.

The image he had of Zenki in his head was that of a monster that would turn on him the instant that he could.

But no, Zenki was giving him a reprieve.

He was allowing him to simply have a normal life once more without anything in return.

"I...Is it really okay? I put you and your group through...I also put Ravel through a lot..."

"I can't speak for Ravel-chan, it's for her to decide what she feels about you. But I know that any hostility on my side would simply cause Ravel-chan upset, and I don't want to do that. Besides, as I explained. Bedeze is the one at fault he. He suckered you in with sweet words, that's not your fault Riser. Temptation with the right incentive can be difficult to fight. You had genuine concerns for your Imouto, any Onii-sama would be worried about that. I do get where you came from Riser. But, don't let this situation put you down. Grow from it, become better. You have a great peerage, those girls really care about you."

Riser lightly hiccuped, Ravel smiled, she could see that Zenki's words had penetrated Riser's heart, along with the fight in the Rating Game. Riser, was truly seeing the error of his ways. Not just the fact that Zenki was stronger, but also how he treated people and himself in general.

"Talent...it doesn't equal success, does it?"

"Talents part of it. If you're lucky to be born with it, then of course it's amazing. But at the same time, it's not something you should rely on. I learned that early in my life. Now Riser, you've just learned it too."

Riser exhaled slowly.

"...I thought that I found someone that believed in me...Bedeze, I thought he cared about my feelings too..."

"I know...he's a snake, but now you've got a chance to make it right. Begin learning and moving forward. Bedeze was a bastard, he can't control your life from now. He was right when he said training is what makes a difference. So don't give up on that, I'd like a proper fight with you one day Riser, when I'm gonna ask Ravel-chan to be my bride~"

Trying to play it light hearted, to cheer Riser up, Riser seemed to begin cheering up, and smirked.

"You want to marry Ravel, you've got to fight me for that right. Though when I'm stronger, and my peerage too. I'll be training and growing stronger. I'll even ask Sairaorg for hand to hand training, and I'll make sure the Phenex shine bright again."

"Good, that's amazing Riser. I can't wait for us to fight for the right for me to marry my cute Ravel-chan~"

Ravel blushed immensely, poking her fingers together shyly.

"Z-Zenki-sama! T-That's...w-we're going to get married! Zenki-sama and my wedding would be the best ever! I can imagine it now...aah, Zenki-sama, and me...being wed, and having little Phenex Astaroth Beelzebub children...need to shorten that...but, imagining it makes me so happy..."

Zenki lightly smiled towards Ravel, as Riser felt a pang of remorse inside of him.

He wished that he could atone for what had happened.

Even as an unwitting Pawn, he still shared some of the blame for what happened.

"...Then, I'm going to leave. I've got things to do…make things up with the Underworld...make sure that Phenex doesn't suffer from my blunder."

"Onii-sama..."

At Ravel's call, Riser simply let out a laugh.

"I was wrong Ravel. This King of yours, seems to be the real deal. He's a genuine guy...yeah, I caused a lot of problems...I'm sorry Ravel, my error as an Onii-sama seemed to be...that I couldn't do anything good for you...I caused a lot of problems...but, I'll do my best to make it up...to make sure that you're...to make sure that you're alright from now on...to make sure Phenex thrives again..."

Ravel placed her hands on her lap, showcasing a light smile.

"I know Onii-sama, don't worry about it now."

Riser bowed his head, and began exiting the room.

"Until later, Ravel. Enjoy your time in the human world...with your King."

Hearing that, Ravel was content now.

She knew that Riser truly was changing and growing into a strong person now.

* * *

Once he had left, Zenki's eyes landed on Ravel, seeing that she was smiling.

"Ravel-chan, now that this is over...the Phenex are going to have a bit of a difficult time."

"Yes...it's going to be difficult."

She responded, realizing that it could be difficult times ahead, and how other houses might speak about the Phenex now. Even unwitting, some people wouldn't believe that and would think poorly about Riser and by extension, Phenex.

Seeing the worry building up on her face, Zenki tried his best to give her some comfort.

"But don't worry, I know that Astaroth, Gremory and Sitri at least will back your clan up. I also know that things will be getting tougher now. Bedeze was just the beginning, we'll have to keep getting stronger Ravel-chan."

"You're right Zenki-sama. But what I saw...Zenki-sama, I knew you'd come through. I knew you'd be able to do it...so we'll have to try even harder. We'll have to become even stronger Zenki-sama! Seeing you fighting and beating Bedeze, was amazing!"

"Yes...we'll do it Ravel-chan." Zenki placed his hands up, and stretched. "Hehe, I'll have to thank Serafall-sama for damaging Bedeze enough. Still, I want to keep getting stronger, this experience has taught me that we all still have a good long way to go...gotta improve on my Beelzebub ability with the flies huh..."

"Still, it was amazing to see Zenki-sama being able to fight like that. Seeing you being able to breathe poison, countering Bedeze-sama's moves as he tried to fight with his portals. He was right about one thing though...Zenki-sama was a hard match for him. Technique and power."

"Perhaps you're right Ravel-chan, still makes me excited to reach new heights."

Ravel expected Zenki to say something like that.

Showcasing a light smile on her face, she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Zenki-sama, the one that we met in the viewing area, it seems that he's intent on killing the Maou's."

"I heard a little bit about it from Rias, but what happened?"

Ravel cleared her throat, and began to explain the best that she could.

Once she was finished, Zenki looked troubled.

"So, it seems that both Sirzechs-sama and Otou-san know who this Shinji is then…?"

"I got the feeling that they were more than on mere understanding of each other's existences. I wouldn't say friends...but it did seem like he held a grudge against your Otou-sama, and the Maou's. According to Sirzechs-sama, someone that can seal the pathways to the Rating Game so quickly, and even took Ajuka-sama sometime to get through is very dangerous..."

"Indeed. But, I also got a weird feeling...if he's got this power...why send Bedeze to kill Tiamat-san?"

Ravel pursed her lips.

"That thoughts crossed my mind as well. I don't understand it. He's clearly powerful, I'd say he's probably stronger than Tiamat-san...it just doesn't make sense to send Bedeze there unless he had a purpose for it. Maybe he was the best for the job? Perhaps Bedeze could only get there because he was Top Three of the Rating Games..."

"I don't know...I have a feeling that Bedeze was there for a reason. We might not know what the reason is yet...but, we will find out Ravel-chan." Zenki yawned, twitching his shoulders and roated them. "Aaah, it's going to be difficult. But, I think we need some kind of break. Too many things been happening lately, wouldn't you agree Ravel-chan?"

Ravel showed a bright smile, nodding her head again and again.

"Yes Zenki-sama! We should have a break!"

"Great...then lets begin having some relaxation before anything else happens. We all deserve it after the fights we've had."

Zenki showcased a grin to match Ravel's own smile.

He knew times would be tough.

But, he still knew that his peerage deserved some time to relax, the same with the others.

Even he felt like that right now.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we finished off the fight with Bedeze, learning more about his motives. **

**Also, we saw a new move from Zenki, turning into a half fly chimera, which grants him the ability to breathe poison strong enough to strengthen the Kankara Formula to break down peoples abilities quicker, and erode peoples flesh as well, it does take some stamina to use so he had to use it at the right time as right now, he does find it difficult controlling that form.**

**Riser also showed his remorse, and showed that he was going to try his best to change his ways now.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	23. Making friends!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks! Yeah, he showed off more of his powers~**

**OechsnerC; Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, we're getting into the Excalibur arc now~ Irina and Isane will have a few scenes together, Le Fay might very well get involved. Haha, some fun punishments might come up~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, quite intense stuff. They both battled quite hard, and eventually, they fought until Zenki became the victor. They'll eventually have an engagement party yeah~ He is, Riser's making good strides into becoming a better person and is gonna keep trying his hardest now.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Zenki's still perfecting it, so we'll see what the true form looks like. Yup, just a little nod~ He could have one, or several on his side, we'll see who they are as the story goes. Ravel does believe in her King very much, she places all her trust into him. That's how Bedeze is~ Haha, yeah it wasn't anything to them, merely a distraction for Bedeze to get away. We'll be seeing Rias doing that. Shinji, real name to be shown, has dedicated his life to taking down Ajuka, which means taking down his ultimate technique, and we only saw it work on Zenki's, who's not at the level of Ajuka yet, who knows if it would defeat Ajuka's, and Shinji's clearly skilled enough to stop Ajuka interfering with Zenki vs Bedeze, so he's shown his skills with magic and formulas. Nope, he'll never let anything happen to Asia. Yeah, Zenki's created a new form, increasing his power, his poisoned techniques among other things. He can yeah, he's not Vali level of stealing power, but he can convert others power into his own. Who says Bedeze has his? The King Piece replicas had to come from somewhere. Zenki and Rias' relationship is progressing quite well~ Haha, he is yeah, more incoming brides. Yup, they'll be relaxing for a little bit now~ Yeah, it does seem to have some reserved members being shown. I could see either of them being good ones. Haha, Persona does have a habit of doing that with dating multiple people. Black Clover ideas are pretty cool! Erm, I'm not sure who my favourite Magic Knight Squad is, I'd have to think about all the characters and see which ones I like more. I do like Vanessa, so yeah they could have a relationship like that. That would be cool with Secre. Yeah, that would be interesting if he could try and stop the extent of what's happened in Wano. I always liked Vivi. I can tell you that it's not a Zoan~ I don't know if he'd be Wild Card or not. He'd be quite strong yeah. I liked Rebecca, I thought she'd be fun to have on a crew, she'd be a great asset, and Viola with her Devil Fruit speaks for itself. Maybe she could have adopted Robin, it would give her a better life than she did have. Yeah, he'll have combinations with Rias and Akeno in the future. He could do if he wanted to do that. Yeah, either that or just crush them with power. Yeah, he could potentially do that with giant fly monsters.**

**Guest 1; Yeah, I could add some~**

**L; Yeah, it's approaching. Thanks for the tips, I'll check them out.**

**Guest 2; I think Diodora would have a mental breakdown, and yes, I can confirm that Asia and Zenki wont be virgins by the time we reach that volume. It would bring more results yeah~**

**Skull Flame; Yup, it's his Beelzebub's ability turned on high. Haha, maybe it could work against him~ Would be funny to see someone try. And thanks!**

**Andrew123456; Not any time soon, but in the near future, perhaps.**

**Guest 3; That looks like a cool JoJo's story, I've only seen a few JoJo's series, so I'll have to check out more of them before I make a story about it.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Making friends!**

A few days after the match, Zenki right now was relaxing on a beach. As he had promised his peerage, he had taken them for some vacation time. Zenki, wearing swim trunks, laid back on a sun lounger, watching his peerage having fun.

He had invited Le Fay and Arthur, but they were understandably catching up with one another, so he left them alone. He also had someone he trusted watch over Ingvild in case something was to happen, though activity on the villains side had been quiet as of late.

Looking forward, he saw that Asia, Koneko and Kuroka were splashing around in the water, seemingly playing around. Splashing water at each other.

"Aaah!" Asia moaned cutely as Kuroka splashed her top. "T-That's cold!"

"Fueee, you're so cute Asia-chan. Don't be so adorable please~"

"...Onee-sama, you truly are cruel."

Kuroka snickered, and undid Koneko's top, revealing her small breasts to the world around. Koneko's face turned crimson as Kuroka snickered.

"Nyahaha! Look Shirone, your boobs are growing! They're not as flat as they used to be!"

"N-Nee-sama...w-what if so-someone w-was to see…?"

She asked with embarrassment, Kuroka didn't seem to care, and took off her own top, revealing her larger bust size.

"What are you saying? This beach is ours for the day, no one's gonna come by~ This land belongs to a supernatural race anyway that aren't interested in the likes of us. Zenki-chan bought this beach for us for the day, so don't worry, and let the girls breathe~"

"E-Even then..."

Asia, seeing that both Koneko and Kuroka had their boobs out, also noticed that Zenki was looking towards them, also took her own bikini off, revealing her growing breasts.

Shyly looking towards Zenki, she waved as he smiled and waved back.

Her blush intensified as Kuroka snickered, going behind her, and grabbed Asia's breasts.

"Aaah! K-Kuroka-san!"

"You also Asia-chan! Look at these babies! They've grown bigger than before! Are you trying to seduce Zenki-chan with these~? While not as big as mine, they're certainly a good size, according to Isane-chan anyway~ That girls so pervy, she can measure them with her mind or something!"

"...That girls abnormal, I question what she's really into sometimes."

Kuroka snickered at Koneko's comment.

"Ooh don't worry Shirone, that girl just wants to have a happy life with the harem dream~"

"I-I suppose..."

Koneko surprisingly stuttered, looking down at her chest.

She then looked to Zenki, and placed a hand over her heart.

"...Zenki-senpai, they're also growing. I'll become a bride Zenki-senpai can be proud of."

Seeing her strong attitude, Zenki noticed once more Koneko seemed to be focusing in on that. She seemed to be more determined than ever to become his bride. He wondered if it's because of Rias and his recent engagement, that she's having such a strong reaction and wanting to also not fall behind.

"And while he's waiting, he can have me as a bride, all night long~"

Kuroka seductively winked towards Zenki, who chortled lightly.

Zenki smiled at the group of girls, glad that they were getting along so well, and left them to continue playing together.

Turning his eyes, he saw Yumi was building a sandcastle with Ravel, using swords, and flames to make it look rather beautiful looking, even turning some of the sand into glass to make it rather shiny.

"Amazing, you have great skills in building Yumi-sama."

Yumi scratched her cheek sheepishly.

"Well, I've been studying recently built stuff in the Underworld, and tried to replicate their success."

"It shows as well, Yumi-sama. Isn't it nice that we can relax like this?"

"Yes, I do believe that Zenki-kun made the right decision, that we could spend time like this and have sometime to relax."

"Yes, Zenki-sama's idea was pretty good. Even I have to admit that this is a great way to relax, and the sun...aah, the sun right now is just right. Not too hot, and not too cold either. It makes this beach just right."

Yumi nodded, creating a green sword with blue tips, and stuck it behind the castle they had made.

"There, Astaroth Beelzebub castle has been made."

"Hehe, it's really beautiful Yumi-sama. That sword is quite like Zenki-sama's own hair."

"W-Well, I just wanted to replicate that with a blade, that's all."

"Yes, and it shows as well." Ravel ran her hand across the green blade, and smiled. "Now that this castle has been made, perhaps we could create some other stuff for around the castle, maybe some landmarks in the Underworld."

"Aah, that would be for the best Ravel-san. Though, Ravel-san. I've got a question."

Ravel raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Since Zenki-kun and Rias-sama are engaged now, when they marry...what would her last name become?"

"Do you mean would she become Rias Astaroth, or Rias Beelzebub, or Rias Gremory with either of those two clan names?" Yumi nodded. "I'm not honestly sure, I suppose it would be both Gremory and one or both of Zenki-sama's family names, it depends on what they want to do, if Rias Gremory-sama wants their child to be the heir to the Gremory clan or either Astaroth or Beelzebub. Though I know when I marry Zenki-sama, my surname is going to be either Astaroth of Beelzebub so our child's would be as well."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I've already decided upon that. I'd be leaving my clan sure, but introducing Phenex blood into Astaroth and Beelzebub clans, it's going to be a rather interesting thing to explore. But more than that, being with Zenki-sama means I'll be forever his wife, I'd like to be known as such. I suppose that Rias-sama could stay as Gremory and have their child be the next heir after Millicas-sama, and our child could be the heir to either Beelzebub or Astaroth, though maybe Beelzebub would be more likely than Astaroth, but still who knows. And when Zenki-sama and Vali-sama have a child, they'd probably be the heir or heiress to the Lucifer clan."

Yumi blinked in mild surprise at her words, smiled.

"I see, that would make sense. Though imagine a child between Zenki-sama and Vali-sama? Hehe, that child would be inhumanely powerful, Dragon aura, plus Lucifer, plus Astaroth, plus Beelzebub, that child would be sort after by many people."

"Plus...they'd probably be a battle maniac from Vali-sama's side...even Zenki-sama has it in him when it's intriguing enough for him, their talents are going to be rather scarily combined...so that child is going to be a cute scary fighting machine~"

Ravel and Yumi shared a laugh, enjoying one another's company.

Zenki watched in bemusement at their conversation, he was quite surprised that they'd even be discussing things like that.

But he also thought about it, and wondered about his kids lives, it would be an interesting idea to explore.

He heard a small groan beside him, so his eyes turned.

He saw that Vali was cuddling against him on the right hand side. Her eyes semi open, semi closed. Her hand draped on his torso, her lips casually kissing his chest in small intervals.

"Vali-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He could tell that she probably wasn't enjoying it as much as the others, as that's who she was.

While she wasn't pleased about being on vacation, Zenki had basically said that they'd need one, even Vali needed one, and eventually, after Zenki...persuaded her, she agreed, and went along with what was happening.

"Don't worry Vali-chan, I'll be sure to include some activities that we can all do together. Hey, I heard that there's a rare beast on this island, we could go and see if that's true. I even heard that he's a feisty fellow~ He even tries to eat the hearts of those who try to fight him~"

Seeing her interest growing, he ran his hand through her silver locks as she leaned up, and captured his lips with her own. Her tongue went into his mouth, while her hand slid lower, resting on his crotch, and rubbed delicately with her fingers, something she felt was growing.

Glancing down, he saw that her eyes were quite alluring.

She usually showed that when she was excited, so he was quite happy about that.

"You do know what I love. If that's the case, then I can endure this a little longer."

Zenki lightly kissed her forehead, allowing her to sink into his chest, and enjoy their time together.

Zenki had invited Rias, if she wanted to go with him, but she said that she was rather busy so she couldn't attend. Though, that didn't stop Isane from coming along with Rias' permission.

"Nhaaa...Zenki-kun's huge...hehehe...playing with his...hehehe..."

Isane ended up sleeping on his chest with her top off so her breasts pushed against him as she smiled in her sleep. He didn't even want to know what she was dreaming about right now, he simply decided to let her sleep, and get on with her dreams.

As for Akeno, she also decided to come, laying topless in the sun, sunbathing, something Zenki thought for sure was to enthral him to her, as she made it very obvious that he could see her bare chest.

As he laid back on the sun lounger, enjoying his time, he suddenly heard a whistling noise.

Looking up, he saw that it was Akeno, enticing him close with a wiggle of her breasts, and a small wink.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at the sleeping Isane, placing her down onto the lounger along with Vali who tossed over, and got up, making his way towards Akeno.

Sitting down near Akeno, she immediately grabbed his hands, placing them on her breasts. Her face turned slightly red as she said in a small voice "Do you think they need taking care of, Zenki-kun?" with a loving expression on her face.

"Heeh, it seems that you're looking excited, Akeno-san."

Akeno gave a gentle graceful smile of a beautiful maiden, budging closer with her body and allowed her arms to hug onto his body. Her breasts pressed firmly into his body, her body wormed its way around his own. Her long legs wrapped around Zenki's waist, her arms managed to wrap around his neck like a scarf, and her butt rested on his lap.

Showing a sensual smile on her face, she leaned forward, and showed a sultry expression on her face. Her hands ran down his back, slowly gliding down towards the middle of his back, pulling forward and came in close with his face.

"Now Zenki-kun, while your fiancée is away, how about we have a session together?"

"You're quite bold huh?"

Akeno let out a cute "Fufu~" sound, placing her lips on his cheek, and began slowly kissing down his jawline.

"Of course, Rias keeps trying to make me jealous by claiming fiancée this and fiancée that. She even called you darling. Zenki-kun is my darling, not hers."

Hearing the slight sting of jealousy in her voice, Zenki cupped her chin, peering into her eyes.

"Akeno-san, don't worry about Rias. I know that we're engaged, but as a Devil...and Isane-sans very forceful nature…"

"Fufu, don't worry. We know, Zenki-kun's going to attain the best harem~ That's why it includes me too~"

Akeno's lips crushed against his own, and drank in the sensations running through her mind. The strong arms of his wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. Her mind wandering towards the more sexual aspects, wondering how long it would be until she'd be able to take it all the way.

When their kiss ended, Akeno pulled away with a trail of saliva between them.

Going past his jawline, she made it to his neck, and began lightly sucking on his neck. A small groan of pleasure that escaped his mouth, something Akeno became excited for.

Her eyes looked deeply into his own, nibbling at his flesh in small little bites. Her hands smoothly ran across his body, his sides, and ended up on his chest. Running her hands across his chest, and abs, she showed a delightful smile.

"Zenki-kun, you really do work out quite a bit. These abs of yours, I want to run my tongue all over them."

As she was going to do just that, Kuroka saw that Akeno was trying to seduce Zenki, and wasn't going to have it.

She got towards Akeno, saying "Not yet nyaa." and pushed Akeno off, only for her to jump onto his lap, and hug him into her exposed chest.

"Nyaaaa! That's it Zenki-chan, you're so wild! You want children now? Alright then my King! As your servant, do what you need to do nyaaaaa~"

"K-Kuroka-san..."

He tried to move his head, but she kept it tightly in her bust.

Koneko sharpened her eyes, moving towards Kuroka, and used her strength to force him off his body.

She then claimed his lap as her own, showcasing her small breasts as her top came off a while ago, blushing as she placed his hands on her breasts, Zenki also lightly smiled down at his Rook.

"...Senpai nyan...please play with-"

"Oh no you don't!"

Ravel sharply pushed Koneko off Zenki, and sat on his lap.

Throwing off her top, she showcased her own breasts, and placed them against Zenk's chest.

"Z-Zenki-sama, I'm waiting for Zenki-sama to also do things with me..."

"Ravel-chan, that's-"

"Please move!"

Yumi picked up Ravel, and tossed her onto Akeno who was moving forward, knocking them both down.

She then threw off her top, showing off her larger than Ravel's chest, her breasts bouncing as she hopped onto his lap.

"Zenki-kun, don't worry, as your Knight, I can take everything you want to do~"

"Yumi-chan, I didn't know you could sound so...aroused."

Yumi giggled, and went to kiss him, her soft lips parting to take on his own.

But then Isane yelled "Kibaaaaaaaaaaa!" kicking Yumi off of Zenki, knocking her into Koneko and Kuroka, forcing them down, as Isane casually hugs onto him, her top already off long ago.

A sultry look in her eyes, she whispered "Take us all." softly against his ear while giving said ear a small enticing lick, something that made Zenki blush.

"I-Isane-san, you're as lewd as ever."

"Of course, you should just have an orgy here on the beach! No one's around, lets just have some fun together-"

"Get off my King."

Vali slapped Isane away, and placed Zenki's head against her breasts, stroking the back of his head surprisingly gently.

"Vali-chan, I didn't think you'd care about these things."

"I'm not letting anyone beat me, whether that's fighting, or in my romantic life."

"Heeeh, so your competitive nature wouldn't allow you to lose?"

"Exactly, now come, and take me Zenki..."

As Vali went to move, the other girls minus Asia who was looking on from the side with jealousy, got up, and jumped Zenki, tackling him to the ground.

Akeno and Kuroka hugged his arms into their very endowed chest, Vali and Isane's breasts pushed against his face from the right and left hand sides, Yumi hugged his torso area with her breasts from the right hand side, and Ravel had his right leg, Koneko had his left leg, with all of them continuing to push their bodies against his own, setting a flame within him, the heat from the arousing situation only built up more and more.

Asia, with her own breasts exposed, placed a finger to her chin.

"I-If I don't move soon...then Zenki-san will be lost to the girls! I can't lose my Zenki-san!"

Asia, in her bold move, jumped forward, and latched onto Zenki from the left hand side, pushing her modest chest against him.

"Ara ara, we're all going to enjoy Zenki-kun~"

"Nyaaa, now this is harem fun times~"

"Totally agree! This is the harem I've been waiting for!"

"H-Honestly, we should pencil in these times...but, I'm okay with it if I'm joining in too!"

"Hehe, being comforted by Zenki-kun's body is the best."

"Nyan...this is Senpai's body, I love Senpai's body..."

"I don't care about such trivial things...though, I don't dislike being close to my Zenki like this."

"Everyone's getting along, I'm so happy~ We should all enjoy Zenki-san after all~"

Akeno giggled with a light pink on her cheeks, Kuroka looked aroused, as did Isane who both were waiting for the chances, Ravel seemed to be conflicted at first but was enjoying it all the same, Yumi seemed content in Zenki's presence, Koneko was purring as she rubbed up and down on his body, Vali pretended she didn't care but she was enjoying it also, and Asia was happy that everyone was getting to be happy.

Zenki looked down, seeing all the girls, even Vali in her own less noticeable way, smiling up towards him, each of them seemingly enjoying this experience, so he laid back, and relaxed, allowing them to do as they wished, succumbing to the pleasures of the women, feeling every inch of their breasts, ranging from small to large, each of them being unique and wonderful against his skin.

It truly was a wonderful time, after all the fighting, he could finally relax with all of the girls...

* * *

With the days end, Zenki retired inside, and sat down on his bed.

Looking out of the window, he could see the ocean moving with the moon high in the sky, reflecting down onto the beautiful waters.

He felt calm.

For the first time in a while, it was nice to feel relaxed.

However, time didn't allow him to feel that relaxed, as he saw that the magic circle he took with him was flashing, indicating that he was receiving a message.

Curiously, he went over towards it, he placed his palm forward, and activated the message.

When he did, he saw the image of an old man with one eye laughing.

[Hohoho boy! It's me, Santa!] Zenki gave a bemused look, as the man brought out a staff, and wagged it. [Just kidding, it's me, Odin! Contact me boy, I'd like to talk to you.]

Zenki was honoured, and also wondering of what a God like Odin would want with someone like him.

Seeing how he'd contact Odin directly from the message sent, Zenki did just that, sitting down on the bed, and overlooked the circle calling Odin.

He waited for a minute or so, before Odin finally appeared.

"Odin-sama, may I say it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tapping into the nobility within him, how he was raised to speak to people of a high authority, Zenki did his best to speak the correct way.

Odin though simply laughed.

[Haha! So, this is the boy that has been the talk of the Underworld and Azazel-boy lately?]

"Azazel...boy huh."

Zenki murmured, as Odin continued.

[I've been hearing good things about you boy, so I had to see you with my own eye.] Inspecting Zenki with his eye, he looked amused. [I heard of your recent achievements, taking down the Number Three of the Rating Game, especially for someone so young, it couldn't have been an easy feat. I'm impressed young man!]

"It was quite difficult Sir, and I am thankful for your kind praise."

Odin stroked his beard carefully.

[Sir huh? Well, you are a Maou's son so I guess you'd be drawn to those words. But, ignoring that, the reason I've contacted you is because I'd like to make a deal with you.]

"A deal?"

Odin nodded, bringing in a new person. A young woman with long silver-white hair, and aqua eyes. Her bust was brought to his attention as Odin was very much showcasing it, to the embarrassment of the young woman.

[This girl, she's not had a boyfriend for as long as she's been alive, you know?]

Zenki was curiously why that would matter, while the woman herself began letting out a cute cry.

[O-Odin-sama! D-Don't say that to him please!]

[Oh Rossweisse, even when I try and gain you a boyfriend...honestly, you are going to always be a virgin Valkyrie after all.]

Rossweisse sobbed out [B-But I do want a boyfriend!] something that caused Zenki to raise an eyebrow.

Zenki coughed into his hand, grabbing the attention of the two.

"So...what is this about exactly?"

[Aah right! Back to that. Your mind is something that even Azazel-boy says is impressive. Perhaps I could call upon your talents.]

"My talents...huh."

[I know the Norse and the Devils might not have an official alliance or anything of the kind, but I can see talent when I see it.]

"But, you said that you could use my talents...talents in what exactly?"

Zenki had to wonder about that, curious as to what was going on.

[To be honest, we've been developing a new type of magic, and we've been unsure of how to proceed with a certain problem...more like, it isn't as much as the development of the magic, it's more infusing it into weapons which can be difficult. For the boy that cracked the code in Reverse magic, and has shown to use technology and magic together, I thought that we'd be able to combine efforts, and work together.]

"A magic even the Norse, who's renowned for their magic prowess, is stumped by this?"

Odin tossed his hands up in the air.

[What can we say? Even we get stumped sometimes. You have great invention skills, if we combined our efforts together, then we could create weapons that could take in this magic without losing powers. Of course there's normal means like coating swords and stuff in magic...but we would like to go a bit beyond that. So, what do you say?] Zenki hummed, and thought about it, while Odin smirked. [In exchange, I'll give you Rossweisse.]

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! O-Odin-sama! D-Don't say that now!]

Odin let out a laugh.

[This boy could be a very good husband in the future, son of a Maou and a original Maou descendant, he'll be a strong warrior who's also quite smart. So, how about it Rossweisse?]

Rossweisse looked towards Zenki who simply waved.

Embarrassment came over her, and she turned away as elegantly as she could.

[H-Honestly Odin-sama...]

[Haha! Well, it could happen anyway. It would be good if the Norse and the Devils came together. In fact, I heard that brides are being sent his way, I could send you?] Rossweisse placed a hand over her mouth and looked unamused with Odin. [Relax Rossweisse, I wouldn't do anything that could make you feel uncomfortable, he does seem like a good boy anyway so you'd have plenty of fun~] Odin turned back to Zenki. [So, how about it young man? What do you say?]

"I'd have to speak to the Underworld about it. But I must admit that creating new weapons that can hold elements like this would be rather interesting to do."

[Then speak to the Underworld, and get back to me! Remember, Rossweisse~]

Zenki gave a bemused look as the holograms disappeared, leaving Zenki alone.

The green haired boy sighed, falling back onto the bed, muttering "How odd..." believing that a God should be more serious...yet at the same time, Zenki was glad that Odin was as approachable as he was, though he did feel sorry for this Rossweisse, it seems like she had to put up with a lot when it came to Odin.

* * *

Sadly, Zenki and the others eventually had to return to their normal lives, and their vacation had ended. Now they were back in Kuoh, and adjusting to being back, dealing with different kind of situations.

Right now though, Zenki was working on some finishing touches.

Looking over the barrier that contained Tosca, and the last remaining person that had been poisoned, it was only a matter of time before Zenki could finish off, and make sure that they both would be able to come out of the barrier.

Yumi also often spent days here, and today was no exception, overlooking the barrier, as Zenki's eyes were cast down on the medicinal aspects of what was needed for the removal of the last child from the barrier.

"Zenki-kun...I can't believe it. Not long now...and they're going to be free. All of them..."

"Yes, it does seem that we have nearly finished. I suppose that we'll have to throw a party for when this is finished."

Yumi nodded happily, going towards Zenki, and perching on his lap. Her arms wove themselves around his upper body, as her hands laid on the back of his neck.

"Yes, that would be best. Also Zenki-kun, what do you think Arthur is going to do? Stay here?"

Zenki could hear the slight tension in her voice.

"Is it because he's got a Holy Sword?"

"...I simply can't forget about what happened to the people I care about."

Zenki understood, overlaying a hand on top of hers.

"Don't worry, Arthur-sans a good guy, I know that he is."

"Yes...I'm sure that he is a good guy, I still have complex feelings about Holy Swords...but if I'm with Zenki-kun and the others, then I can enjoy myself and not let those thoughts overpower me." Yumi smiled out, capturing Zenki's lips with her own. "Zenki-kun, when everyone's free, lets do that party. Lets make them all feel happy, and special."

"Yes, that's fine with me. I'm sure that Tosca-sans happy to come out. I told her about it just before, and she was thrilled to spend time with all of us. To get to know us all the more."

Yumi placed a bang of her hair behind her ear.

"Zenki-kun, I don't think I've said it enough, but what you did that day and still now, honouring those words you spoke to me. I'll never forget them. How you'd work until they were all free, and now the prospect is there...they'll be free very soon, and I just can't wait...for all of us to spend our times together...I've also been wondering, maybe I could gain my own Evil Pieces...and I could fill it with those children...I don't know if they'd want to join my peerage or anything, but they deserve quite a good life."

Zenki gently kissed her nose, making her smile.

"You can do whatever you want with your peerage when you get it. I'm sure that futures not too distant away either."

Yumi cocked her head.

"Hmmm?"

"My peerages been recognized by the Underworld for the Bedeze incident, it seems that a good number of people wish for you all to be praised for protecting the Rating Games, and taking down that bastard Bedeze."

"Has he said anything yet?"

Zenki shook his head.

"Not yet, beyond the usual crap about how he loves his masters plans and all that stuff. Nothing useful, but we're working on it. I have a feeling that we might not get anything, his loyalty to his master might be too high. Gotta give that guy one thing about him, he definitely knows how to brainwash people to not betray him. That's probably scarier than his actual power level."

Yumi could get that.

It did seem quite terrifying.

"Maybe you could have your new friend Odin-sama take him out."

"Heeeeh, that favour would be scary for what he'd want in return."

"You have a point. Either way Zenki-kun, we'll face what happens next, together."

"You're right. We'll be together."

Yumi smiled, and continued to kiss him deeply, as he worked through the night. Yumi stayed with him, and continued to kiss him for as long as she could, she didn't want to be away from the man that made it possible for her comrades...her family to truly begin their lives again, and she didn't believe she'd ever be able to repay that kindness.

* * *

The next day, Zenki went to get in some early morning training to make sure that his skills remain sharp.

However, he found someone else in the training room, it was Rias. She was seemingly trying to increase her overall demonic power. Compressing the Power of Destruction into spheres, and shooting them outwards in good sized balls, crushing into walls, and floors, and destroying them quite decently.

Zenki gave a bemused look towards her as he moved forward.

"Rias-"

"Aah!"

Rias became startled, shooting her power at Zenki by mistake.

Sticking out his hand, he caught the power with the Kankara Formula before it could even reach him. Inches from his face, he exhaled slowly, waving his hand upwards, and shot off the power into the sky where it dispersed away into nothingness.

"Someone's a little jumpy."

Rias placed a hand over her heart as she moved forward.

"You're not wrong, I was just so focused that I didn't even hear you come in."

"I see...so, you're training this early? How come?"

Rias looked slightly embarrassed as she swayed her neck side to side.

"It's because I wanted to see if there are areas I could improve upon, is all. Seeing your fight with Bedeze, made me rethink how I do my own kind of training. Like you, I'm also a King, and I can't fall behind my peerage members either. As Ise gets stronger, I can see that she'll surpass me if I don't keep up my training."

"It does seem that she's got some talented sides to her. Even if they're brought out...unconventionally." Zenki murmured at the end, remembering how he had been stripped by her powers before. "But, you're taking training so seriously that you're here before me huh. Hey, how about a fight between us?"

Rias scoffed.

"Yeah, right, and I'll give up when? I'm not Sairaorg, so there's no way I'd be able to fight you right now."

"It wouldn't be a proper all out death battle. Just a little bit of training."

Rias lightly smiles, putting her hands forward.

"Then I suppose that I could do."

Rias activates her Power of Destruction, shooting off a large wave of it. When he went to take control over it, Rias sends more of her power forward, destroying it in a large explosion of power before the young man.

Zenki smiled, believing he understood what Rias was doing.

"_So, she's trying to distract me, so she can get in close. Probably, she's trying to make it so that I can't control her power, by getting in close enough so it's a point blank range attack. It isn't a bad way to go about it, it's probably a thing I'd also try if someone took control over my powers. Very clever Rias~_"

Using this chance, she used transportation magic to get behind him, and shoot off multiple waves of Power of Destruction towards his body.

Cocking his neck back, he saw the first wave come for his face, so in a very quick movement, he bent his body back, avoiding the entire wave of it which flew above his body, the second wave went for his leg to destroy it.

But the moment it could, flies came out and blocked the attack, secreting poison, destroying it out of existence.

Flipping backwards, Rias got in close, coating her hand in Power of Destruction, thrusting it for his face.

"Since when did you know hand to hand?"

Rias smirked at the question, coming at Zenki with a quick jab which he dodged out of the way of.

"I'm full of surprises, I have been watching you, you know?"

Zenki returned her smirk.

Bending his body, he dodged each attack, getting in close to Rias, thrusting his palm towards her.

Rias though raised a barrier, blocking off his palm strike, with the palm shattering the barrier instantly, but that precious few seconds allowed Rias to spread her wings, and fly up high, shooting down her power towards Zenki.

Twisting his hand, he shot off his own demonic power, colliding with Rias' own. While Rias was quite strong, Zenki's own demonic power managed to break through her shot, and near her body, stopping moments from touching her.

Zenki smiled, snapping his fingers and crumbled away his own power.

"Quite fast Rias, you've gotten better."

Rias smiled lightly, flying down to meet him.

"Still, I've got a long way to go. Until I'm a strong King."

"You already are a strong King Rias, don't doubt yourself."

"Though, I'm behind people like Sairaorg, and you."

"We've trained to quite extreme levels, if you do too then you'll increase greatly. You've got great talent, and you have been training quite a bit as well, so I'm sure that you'll be able to use the power you inherited from your family. But, may I ask, is it only just because of my fight with Bedeze? You've seen other fights before."

Rias shook her head.

"Actually, it's a combination of my personal feelings on seeing you hurt, and injured, and my own inability to fight as well. If it was me during that fight, I would have lost against Bedeze...it's a sinking feeling, to know that there's nothing that I could have done. Plus, you're my fiancée now...I don't want to be helpless as you fight the tough enemies."

Zenki believed he understood what she was talking about.

"I see...you can become stronger, you've got it in you. If you want, we can train together."

"...If I train with you, I might end up dying. I'm not ready for that level of training."

"Then, I could give you some pointers." He began, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't feel disheartened, I know you've got great potential in you, in both fighting and as a King, you're already great in both aspects."

Rias gave a light thankful smile towards the young man.

"Then, I'd like to see these pointers of yours."

"Great, then lets get too it!"

Rias nodded, and they spent the entire morning training together. Zenki gave Rias pointers, who took them to heart, and tried her hardest, Zenki truly was impressed that she took it so seriously, it showed her dedications to trying harder.

* * *

Sometime later on, Zenki was sat down within the living room reading a book about different types of sealing magic's, with Rias' head on his lap, seemingly resting away after her training session. Ravel was sat close by, and going over many, many different letters.

"...Geez, the amount of marriage requests...and the peerage requests have grown since your fight against Bedeze Zenki-sama."

Zenki chortled awkwardly.

"Sorry Ravel-chan, it seems that I've given you more duties."

Ravel waved her hand, seemingly alright with it.

"I don't mind it, but it does seem that as time goes on, the more people will want to join your peerage and become your wife Zenki-sama. Perhaps we should truly think about filling out the peerage fully."

"You're not wrong, it has been a while since anyone knew has joined. Plus, each member we find, it seems that your thoughts aren't happy with them~"

He lightly teased, seeing Ravel's face going slightly in embarrassment.

"I-It's not like I don't like them! It's just...well, Zenki-sama wishes for unique people. We have to be mindful of what true uniqueness is. Right now, we have a good number of different roles being filled. From the Queen that excels in power, to the Knight that excels in techniques. We have to make sure that the people we take on have unique reasons and have incredible abilities. Especially with your growing popularity, and as we get to the Rating Games, I'm sure that we'll have to fill different criteria."

Zenki couldn't deny what she had been saying.

Rias herself rubbed her head against his lap, smiling in her sleep.

His eyes glanced at the busty red head, allowing his fingers to gently run through her hair as he turned towards Ravel once more.

"Anyway Ravel-chan, these marriage requests, is it just Devils? Besides Kunou-chan I mean."

He knew Kunou probably sent a few, she usually did, which he thought was rather cute.

"Hmmm...it does seem to be mainly Devils...Gabriel-sama..."

"Gabriel-san?"

Ravel smiled awkwardly.

"Erm, I think that she might have sent one for fun. It doesn't seem that serious...though it does mention stuff about uniting Heaven and the Underworld...so maybe it's serious...I'm not really sure. Either way, I've also got one from some different clans...Serafall-sama of course has sent many in, all glittered, and...well, it seems that she's really wanting to marry you Zenki-sama. Maybe it would be easier to agree to it..."

"Hehe, maybe it would be. Serafall-san does seem quite intent." Ravel and Zenki smiled at one another with an awkward expression. "Back to the other topic, from what you've seen, got any potential members for the peerage?"

Ravel hummed as she looked through the lists she had.

"...Hmmm, I'd have to go over them with a more critical eye...but, I haven't seen anything major. Mostly, they're people that want to have fame or fortune, the usual suspects. I might be able to find some good members...still, I do believe that we should begin filling the members. And I've actually got a thought to run by you Zenki-sama."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Then, how about the Pendragon siblings?"

Zenki didn't even blink an eye as he thought about what she said.

"I can see the advantages, Le Fay-san is great at magic, and her skills would be able to support the peerage. Then there's Arthur-san, who's sword is supposed to be the strongest Holy Sword in existence currently, so that would be a great addition. Though I'm not sure if they want to become Devils."

"Hmmm, maybe we should find out from them what they want. Though if Le Fay-san is as big a fan as I believe she is...then I can see Zenki-sama and her hitting off with you. I can see her wanting to become apart of the peerage...Arthur-sama on the other hand, I haven't really been able to figure out."

"He is a mysterious guy, and it might be hard to read him, but I can tell he really cares about Le Fay-san and his love for her is amazing."

Ravel lightly smiled.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy which is enough for me. In any case, they'd be a good combination for the peerage. But speaking of peerage...sort of, it seems that there's a number of requests. Even Kunou-sama has sent many, wanting to become apart of the peerage and also many marriage requests...she only needed one, I've come across short of a hundred..."

"Heeeeh, I'm surprised about the peerage thing, I thought that she'd not want that."

Zenki retorted, while Rias' eyes slowly opened.

"I think she mainly does it to bother Koneko-san. Though she has also requested to be your fiancée as well."

"That's Kunou-chan alright~"

"Kunou…?"

Rias groaned, sitting up, laying her head on Zenki's shoulder.

"Yes, it seems the loli fox wishes to join Zenki-sama in marriage."

At Ravel's words, Rias frowned slightly.

"Honestly, Zenki and I are still in the middle of getting engaged and there's others already trying to marry my Zenki. He hasn't even asked Asia to marry him yet, which means he hasn't asked me officially...ugh, this is going to be difficult."

Zenki gave a bemused look towards Rias while Ravel continued, changing the topic back to Kunou.

"Even as a peerage member though, she'd be pretty well received."

As she said that, Koneko using her cat like hearing entered the room with a curious face.

"...We have a new peerage member?"

"Just musing my cute Rook, that's all."

Koneko furrowed her eyebrows, and overlooked the paper in Ravel's hand, her frown growing.

"...Not her, not another damn loli."

"Koneko-chan..."

Zenki tried to speak, but Koneko hopped onto his lap, and shook her head.

"...She can't, I'm the only loli in the peerage Zenki-senpai. ...She'll try and usurp my position from under me."

No sooner than those words left her lips, Isane shot into the room, frightening Rias, and startling Zenki.

"What's this about usurping positions?!"

"...How did you hear that?"

Zenki had to wonder, he didn't sense her at all though.

"I was just with Asia, when my senses went off. I rushed here immediately! So, what's going on here?!"

Rias sighed with bemusement as Koneko frowned.

"...Not her. ...Zenki-senpai, anyone but her, I'm sure there's many other peerage members that would be better...she's a little bit weird."

"Koneko-chan...who's her anyway?"

Isane asked, with Koneko frowning more.

"...She's a loli I can't stand."

"Can you stand any loli?"

Rias wondered, Koneko shrugged.

"Does Le Fay-san count as a loli?"

"I guess..."

Rias mused, Koneko looked towards Zenki as she said to Rias "There's your answer." baffling Isane about what was going on, before she turned towards Zenki with a cute expression on her face.

"...Zenki-senpai, she isn't going to come...is she? I remember...she tried to take the Rook place from me...she like Ravel-san, wanted to fill Zenki-senpai's peerage before I could join it...they are enemies of mine, don't need anymore loli's to organize..."

Zenki looked amused with Koneko's words, finding her rather adorable while Ravel frowned.

"I am right here, don't speak as if I'm not!"

Koneko just stared at her, while Ravel narrowed her eyebrows.

"Koneko-chan, no one could fill the Rook place you've taken, you're my adorable Nekomata~"

"...Still, is she coming?"

"Well, not right now, but yeah she'll eventually come."

Zenki retorted, as Koneko boldly declared something.

"...Then I'm Head Loli, I hope she knows that...no, Senpai, you have a missing Rook piece, please fill it immediately so she can't take that place."

"I'm pretty sure she was joking Koneko-chan when she said that."

"...I don't know, she's very crafty."

Zenki gave her a curious look as Isane casually inspected the names on the list Ravel was writing.

"Seems like I'll have to do some investigating. I can see a bunch of female names here...yes, leave it to me Zenki-kun! I'll make sure that if they're candidates in waiting, they wont have to wait anymore! I'll even start with this loli girl that Koneko-chan doesn't like~ Well, bye!"

Taking Ravel's list, Ravel looked devastated while Koneko's face turned darker.

"...I'm getting her right now. ...That blonde haired fox loli can't come here, I forbid it."

Koneko hopped off Zenki's lap, and ran out of the room, with Ravel staring at her hands.

"I need that list, it tells me what letters I've already replied to." Ravel jumps up, and waves to Zenki. "See you later Zenki-sama!"

"Y-Yeah...good luck..."

Zenki gave thumbs up, as Ravel shot out of the room.

With them gone, Rias and Zenki glanced at each other.

"Seems like our peerage members are lively."

Zenki glances out of the window with a slight smile on his face.

"It seems so...getting back to normal, whatever that means."

Muttering that out, Zenki went to go back to his book, when he heard "Koneko-chan please!" from Isane and then "...Not her Isane-san, don't ring her." from Koneko, followed by a crashing sound with Ravel letting out a small surprised sound.

So he got up from his seat, and murmured "I'm coming everyone." having decided to go and make sure that the girls were alright, or more rather, Isane and Koneko weren't having that too much of a bad fight.

* * *

Hours later, standing before Arthur and Le Fay after it seemed like they were ready to leave, Zenki had many questions for Arthur.

What he had been through, what he knew about this organization, if he remembered anything about it.

Though it seemed that he wasn't sure about it.

As Le Fay looked between Arthur and Zenki,

"So, now that you've been freed, what are you going to do?"

At Zenki's question, Arthur shrugged.

"We don't really have anywhere to go. Our family...well, I left the Pendragon family to make sure that my...lover would be safe."

"Forbidden romance, is it?"

Zenki prodded, genuinely curious about what was currently going on.

Arthur showed a hint of a smile on his face.

"Perhaps it's something like that. I decided that she needed to be safe, so I left, and Le Fay followed me. Ever since, we've been doing our own thing, moving from place to place, not really having anywhere to call home."

Zenki furrowed his brows.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry about that."

Arthur waved his hand.

"Thank you for your kind words. But I should thank you for helping Le Fay and also helping me. You've done a great service for us, we're in your debt. From now on, when I swing my sword, I'll be thinking of Zenki Astaroth and his peerage."

Zenki scratched his cheek in wonder about the way that Arthur.

"Heh, so you're that kind of swordsman huh~ So honourable." Zenki replied, his eyes dancing between siblings. "So, where will you go now?"

Being slightly worried for them, he had to ask.

He didn't want anything else to befall them.

No danger to come to them.

"We're not sure yet. I suppose whatever we do, is going to be a bit dangerous. I'd prefer Le Fay to not be in danger of course."

"Of course~" Zenki smiled out, looking towards Le Fay who seemed disheartened. "You know, if you don't have anywhere to go, you can always stay here, in Kuoh. It wouldn't be a problem."

Le Fay gasped.

The prospect of staying in Kuoh, she wasn't sure what Arthur would think about it.

But she herself was very for it.

"R-Really Zenki-sama?"

Zenki chortled, petting Le Fay's head who blushed intensely.

"Naturally, it would be perfectly fine to stay here. We've become friends now, we're allies in fighting and all that good stuff."

While Le Fay was for it, Arthur seemed hesitant about it, he didn't feel right about receiving such kindness after everything had happened.

"Thank you for the offer, I truly do appreciate it. But you've already done enough for us, you helped out my Imouto, and saving my life as well. We couldn't impose on you anymore than we already have done."

"Nonsense~" Zenki disarmed Arthur with his words. "It would be totally fine~ Besides, you said it yourself, you've left your house, you travel around to look for somewhere...this could be your somewhere. I know we're a town of mostly Devils but that doesn't mean you couldn't stay here."

Arthur couldn't believe his words.

It was odd that a Devil would want to help out humans such as themselves, and not even expect anything back as a result.

It made him question many different things.

"...You're serious? Even though we've caused trouble for you..."

"Trouble, we always run into some kind of trouble. Trouble is just another Tuesday for us." Zenki grinned. "Think about it. You'd be surrounded by allies, friends, and you'd not have to keep moving around so much. And if it's fighting, then we're always being attacked. Trust me, this recent attack is just a long line of people that have either wanted us to die, or something akin to that."

"...Onii-sama, it's a kind offer. It would also give you what you'd want, right? A fight, a place for us to live normally. I can't see any disadvantages with it."

"WWZD, right Le Fay?"

Le Fay blushed intensely, Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"WWZD?"

""What would Zenki do?" is what it means."

Arthur only made Le Fay even more shy as she clutched her hands together.

"W-Well, that doesn't matter! Onii-sama, w-what do you say…? We could spend time here...a-and we could get to know more about Zenki-sama and the others..they've been really kind to us before now...s-so, I thought it would be rather good if we did spend time here..."

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure..."

Arthur seemed to be rather prideful.

Not to a bad way.

But a way where it would be difficult to admit that he'd want to have some help.

Zenki could get that, and he clapped his hands together.

"Then, if you're unsure of what to say about it, I've got an idea instead." Zenki turned towards the right hand side. "Everyone, I know you're listening, come in."

Le Fay's bewildered eyes landed on the door that opened. Revealing both Zenki's and Rias' peerage, they entered with sheepish expressions besides Vali who really didn't care, walking forward, and showed a confident look on her face.

"Zenki-chan, it was Ravel's fault that we listened like this."

Ravel shot her eyes for Kuroka who stuck out her tongue.

"It wasn't me! It was you who wanted to do this! I was trying to stop you!"

"Kuroka-san, I'm more inclined to believe Ravel-chan."

Kuroka huffed while Ravel smiled.

"No one ever believes me."

"...That's because you tell lies Onee-sama."

Kuroka huffed once more at Koneko.

Zenki's eyes danced between the different members, and then towards Arthur.

"Then, if you want a reason to stay, how about I offer you a job instead? Someone of your...unique talents, I couldn't possibly think of anyone better. A Holy Sword, guarding a Devil, that would be quite the adventure, would it not?"

Arthur, intrigued, leaned forward.

"Is that so? A guard job, would it be?"

Zenki chortled.

It did seem that he had captured Arthur's attention.

"As I said, there are plenty of times around that we have our lives endangered. Anything could happen really, including that of being attacked. Sometimes, I'm not around. I'm off with my peerage doing stuff, or being called to the Underworld, or being whisked away some place else, busy life as a son of the Maou. Because of that, I could need some help here to make sure that everything is alright." Zenki placed a hand on Rias' shoulder, who lightly blushed. "This is my fiancée, I'd like to hire you, as her bodyguard, Arthur-san. Not just her, her and her peerage. While they're strong, I'd have peace of mind if I knew someone powerful was here to make sure they stayed safe. I'll pay you for your services of course, and you can live here while guarding her, like an in house guard I suppose~ So how about it?"

Le Fay thought it was rather smart to do it this way.

As Arthur wouldn't feel as if he's just freeloading off of Zenki, he'd actually be contributing, and probably, basing it off the fact that Zenki did have to travel from time to time, did worry about Rias and her group while he was away, so this would make it very logical, and have both peace of mind with Arthur there, and allowed Arthur to feel useful, and actually get rewards for keeping her safe.

Arthur himself mulled it over in his mind.

Seeing the potential gain from this. Not just the money, but the ability to see more foes, and use his blade in interesting ways.

"...Hmmm, a bodyguard to the Princess of Gremory and her peerage, fiancée to the heir of Astaroth and Beelzebub clans...very intriguing. It would solve the problem of feeling as if I'm not contributing...and it does seem that dangerous threats come here...and Le Fay also has settled in here quite well, plus being paid for my services would allow me to support Le Fay as well...alright, I accept your proposal."

Le Fay looked relieved, she was happy that Arthur had fully accepted it now.

That she could stay there with Zenki and the others.

Zenki clapped his hands a single time.

"Wonderful! Now, we'll have to sort out some rooms for your permanent stay. Tell Ravel-chan what you'd like in your room, and we'll get to remodeling the house~ She's perfect for picking out the best things so feel free~"

Arthur waved his hand, not used to things like this.

"No. no. Don't go through so much-"

"I've got so many ideas~" Le Fay sang, going towards Ravel. "Is it possible that we talk?"

Ravel nodded strongly.

"Of course, now you're permanent members, we'd like your rooms to be to the specifications that you'd like, what kind of items you'd want, among other things. Feel free to ask for anything, we've got quite the builders, and got some connections to get the best kind of furniture between Phenex, Gremory and Astaroth clans."

"Great!"

Le Fay cheered as Arthur chuckled awkwardly.

"I suppose...if you're offering then I could ask for a few things. Though I'd repay you."

"Of course, please speak to Ravel-chan about your needs and wants~"

"Right...thank you, Zenki Astaroth Beelzebub-sama."

"Just Zenki's fines~ And no thanks needed~"

Arthur fixed his gaze, and then showed a strong expression.

"...Zenki-kun then, thank you. Your hospitality knows no bounds. As I wield this blade, I'll wield it to protect those who you deem worthy of its protection."

"Hehe, that's great~"

Arthur bowed, and went towards Ravel, as Rias kissed Zenki on the cheek.

"My fiancée, it seems that you're worried about me."

"Of course I am~"

Rias smiled, and tried to hug him, but Vali stopped her, to her annoyance.

"Gremory, don't get cocky for being his fiancée."

Rias huffed, while Asia placed her hands together cutely.

"Either way, it does seem like we'll be able to get back to normal. With Le Fay-san staying, and Arthur-san, our family is growing even bigger Zenki-san!"

Zenki nodded strongly.

"You're right, we're growing bigger."

The girls looked happy that Le Fay and Arthur were staying, they didn't even know how to say goodbye now that they had gotten to know them.

Isane from the side pumped her fist and said "Le Fay confirmed for the harem." drawing the attention of the bemused Akeno who just grinned.

It did seem that normal times were slowly returning, and each person there was very glad for the reprieve, unaware of what was around the corner...

* * *

Having adjusted to being back in Kuoh now, Zenki was currently training early in the morning, shooting off different kinds of powers, and techniques.

However, while he was doing that, Zenki felt something coming from behind him, so he turned around and saw a huge fireball heading for him.

Flicking his hand without a moments pause, Zenki shot off a good deal of demonic energy, crumbling the flames down to nothingness, only to see a Dragon coming forward. Spreading his wings, Zenki saw the Dragon snapping his teeth towards the young boy, ready to snap him in half if he got the chance to do so.

"Bova, it's been a while."

Zenki greeted, disappearing in a flash.

Bova, the Dragon, looked around, and growled.

"Grrr! Come on out! I want to see you!"

Bova snapped, while looking around.

However, he then felt an aura beside him, turning to see that Zenki was there, his fist flying forward.

Bova extended his wings to dodge it, but Zenki's punch was too fast, and ended up embedding itself into the Dragon's torso.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

Bova's body bent with the punch, and sent him flying backwards while spitting out bile. But, he also managed to spew out flames that threatened to incinerate Zenki's upper body, something that Zenki didn't care for, and released ice demonic power from his power, freezing the flames just before they could reach him.

"Your flames have gotten better Bova."

Zenki praised, getting into a fighting style.

Bova flipped and landed on the ground, his eyes desiring the battle with Zenki, especially after he had heard about what had happened with Bedeze.

"I saw your battle, your new form looks super powerful! Show it me! I wanna see it and fight you!"

"As always, you're battle hungry."

"Naturally! Now I get to fight you Zenki-sama! Show me your power!"

Zenki sighed lightly.

"Well, it is early...but, I suppose that I could-"

However, a clapping rang out.

Zenki and Bova turned to see Rias with her palm out.

"Okay, that's enough."

Zenki raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What's this about anyway?"

Rias stuck out her tongue.

"Just watching what Bova could do, is all."

"Why?"

Zenki didn't get it.

Why would she want to know what Bova was capable of?

Rias pulled closer, showcasing her teasing smile.

"You might be my fiancee Zenki, it doesn't mean that I will allow my group to slack, you know?"

"Your group, huh..."

Zenki murmured, glancing at Bova who seemed quite happy right now.

"Right. Call it a test, he managed to take a punch from you, which allows me to understand his durability is quite high." Rias said with a smile, pulling forward. "Bova, if it's alright, can I pull you away for a bit? So we can talk?"

"I suppose, since you're the Princess of Gremory, I could do that."

Zenki was bewildered that Bova actually agreed to it, when he usually didn't agree to these things at all.

He watched as Bova and Rias left the area, leaving Zenki to wonder what was going on.

But, he shrugged and continued doing what he needed to do, and that was train, getting ready for his next encounter.

* * *

Later that day, Zenki's group were doing their duties, which included their requests they got from their various customers.

Only Zenki and Asia alone within the clubroom. Even Ravel had been called out to a new client that called for her personally.

Zenki was going over a few business endeavours, while Asia had just finished a contract, and was currently perched on Zenki's lap as she hugged around his neck.

"Zenki-san, I'm glad that everything is getting back to normal."

Zenki nodded slowly.

"I know, I'd rather just have fun than fight, you know?"

Asia could certainly understand that.

Her lips pressed against his own briefly, before she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder. Taking his free hand, she held it tightly, stroking it with her thumb in a comforting manner, for both her, and him.

Zenki smiled at the young woman, and simply continued his duties.

But as he was, he saw a letter that he was surprised by.

"...This feeling, it seems to be of holy magic." Zenki said, picking up the letter with some power so he didn't burn his hand. "Whoever sent it, seemed to want to get my attention immediately."

"Did it arrive today Zenki-san?"

"Must have yeah. I wonder who it is..."

Zenki wondered, opening the letter.

Dropping out of it, was a magical seal, along with a note.

Becoming more curious, Zenki took the note and read it to himself.

[Hello and good day Zenki-san! This is Gabriel, I'd like to contact you immediately. Please use the seal so I can enter Kuoh, thank you very much. It is of an important matter that could concern Kuoh town, Onii-sama Michael has asked me to speak to you directly, due to our relationship. Thank you for your time.]

"Gabriel-san..."

"G-Gabriel-sama wishes to come? But why? Doesn't she usually see you on the show Zenki-san?"

"It seems to be more formal. I wonder what's happening. She said it could concern Kuoh...must be serious." Zenki mused, placing the seal on the ground and waved his hand, using magic to activate it. "I guess that we'll find out right now what Gabriel-san wishes."

Zenki and Asia watched as the magical circle glowed brightly, and soon, a flash entered the room.

Surrounding the room, the light wrapped around the circle, giving a new form.

The form of the busty Angel Gabriel.

"Aah, thank you Zenki-san~ I was getting worried you hadn't found my letter yet."

"Sorry, just got back from vacation. A little scatterbrained, you know how it is~"

Asia was amazed that he could speak so casually with someone that was technically a higher status than he was, and still remain so calm in her presence.

"Hehe, of course~ I often get those feelings~" Zenki was so glad Serafall wasn't there, he knew she'd agree with Gabriel on that. "But, to get down to business right away. It seems that over the past few weeks, we've detected a few...unfortunate events occurring."

"What events?"

At the question, Gabriel sat down, so Asia quickly got up, and made some tea, which Zenki thanked her for.

"To be honest, we thought that it would be a Church only situation and that we'd not have to involve other factions. But, as time goes on, we've detected that there is a possibility that Japan might be the target of an attack."

Zenki breathed slowly, as Asia came back, handing the tea to Gabriel, the Angel thanking Asia kindly, and then Asia sat down beside Zenki this time to look more professional than when she was sat on his lap.

"Why?"

"Our intelligence has gathered that someone is stealing the pieces of Excalibur."

"For what purpose?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"We can only guess a war of some kind. We have some opinions on who it could be. One of which is a Fallen Angel by the name of Kokabiel."

"Evidence?"

Gabriel nodded, and brought out some evidence via magic.

Zenki checked over it while Gabriel continued.

"That's why, as one of the strongest people in Japan currently, we are worried that Kokabiel, if it is him, is going to come to Kuoh and cause trouble. We can't be certain of this right now of course, but he has been spotted in Japan and his aura from our sensors have tracked him down here. But beyond that, we currently don't know his precise location. We've also been in talks with Azazel-san and asking for his cooperation."

"I'm sure he'd cooperate, he'd avoid a war as much as anyone I know." Zenki responded, placing the papers down. "Yes, I can see why you were drawn to Kokabiel as a conclusion. So, if I may ask, what is the Church currently doing about this event?"

"Actually, we have been thinking about sending Exorcist's to various parts of Japan, including to this town. But first, I thought it would be best if I came and spoke to you about it, due to our relationship with Serafall-sans show, and explain our reasoning's."

"I see...so some Exorcists will be arriving in this town."

"Two girls in fact. Their names and profiles are here..." Gabriel pulled out some papers, and handed them to Zenki. "Irina Shidou-san, a native to Japan and this town in fact, and her partner, Xenovia Quarta-san, both very capable. Plus, with Zenki-san here, I believe these two would be able to be safe. They also are wielders of Excalibur. We can't let all six pieces fall into their hands."

"Six? I thought it split into seven Zenki-san."

Asia looked to Zenki for answers who lightly smiled.

"The seventh has been missing for many years now Asia-chan, it's been rumoured to have been owned by the Church, and some have rumoured to have it, maybe that's why you're curious, it's also something that people have said to throw off people from trying to find it, so they can find it themselves, though to this day I've never seen anyone have a recorded sighting of it appearing after it's last known confirmed sighting. It's also considered the strongest of the Excalibur's. It's called Excalibur Ruler, it allows people to be subjugated, and perhaps other things as well."

Asia slowly nodded as Gabriel continued.

"Officially, we can't ask you to become involved with them, this meeting in fact has never happened as far as the Church is concerned, and I'm sorry to ask this of you, considering how our relationship is. If the Church believed we had been working with Devils, then they'd lose faith in our current situation with the war between our factions, which would lead to their decreasing faith and that would jeopardize Heaven as a whole. However, this situation could be dangerous, and we've been stretched thin. If Kokabiel did something to these girls as well...but, we also have to respond to this situation as best as we can."

"I understand, don't worry. This meeting didn't happen, as far as the outside world is concerned. It wont get back to the Church from me. Not even if these girls happen to ask me any questions either."

Gabriel looked relieved.

"Then, can I also be selfish and ask that these girls be kept safe from the shadows?"

"Naturally, we'll do our best. It isn't selfish to ask for help at all Gabriel-sama. In fact, we, as the Zenki Astaroth Beelzebub peerage, vow to make sure that if trouble comes here in the form of Kokabiel, that we'd retrieve Excalibur...cores of them anyway."

Zenki added, remembering his Knight.

Yumi would be difficult to speak to about this, considering her hatred of Excalibur and who was behind the victims of the experiments performed on them and the gas that was sprayed onto them as well.

Gabriel gave a thankful smile.

"Zenki-san, you still do make me smile with your kindness even after all these years. One day, this is going to be different, that we wont have to stay behind the scenes, and have a proper relationship out in the open."

Asia wondered why she had worded it like that.

It seemed to have some hidden meaning's than the ones that had been suggested.

"Heeeh, thanks, I think~"

Gabriel placed her tea down, and stood up.

"Zenki-san, this is the Church's problem, that is true. So I hate that I have to put pressure on your shoulders so soon after...what had happened. I wish it could just be dealt with the Church, but this situation is going to be difficult to deal with. Kokabiel could be anywhere...and we can't be in all places at once..."

Zenki waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it Gabriel-sama, we've dealt with many things before. This will just be another piece of that. Whatever happens, we'll be able to deal with it should it come. Who knows, Kokabiel might not want to come here."

"Lets hope you're right. I wouldn't want to place any of you in danger." Gabriel looked around the room. "Ooh, you still need a wedding gift from Heaven, for you and Rias-san."

"Eeeh, you don't have to go through any trouble, we aren't getting married for a while yet..."

"Nonsense, Zenki-sans done much for Heaven as well, so it's the least we can do...maybe a piece of technology would be something Zenki-san would like...maybe Zenki-san could one day come and see the Sacred Gear system. Hehe, even Azazel-san wished to see that but couldn't."

Zenki's interests were piqued.

"T-The Sacred Gear system huh...not even Azazel-san has seen it..."

Zenki mused, he liked the idea of studying that up close.

"Yes, that's right~ Who knows...but either way, thank you Zenki-san. Even if we have to keep it secret, I still have trust that you'll be able to help in the event something should happen."

"Leave it to us Gabriel-sama. This threat could also be dangerous for us Devils, Excalibur could cause a good deal of damage to us. May I ask, how many swords have currently been taken?"

Gabriel nodded, and began explaining.

"Currently, there's Transparency, Nightmare, and Rapidly. The two girls being sent here have Excalibur Destruction and Mimic since they were compatible with those blades. As you said, Ruler has been lost to the ages so we can't confirm if Kokabiel has that blade or not, and Blessing is being protected by one of our strongest."

"Is it Strada-san? Or is it Dulio-san?"

At his question, Gabriel gave a cute smile.

"Hehe, I'll leave it to your imagination Zenki-san~ Though, maybe it's the former~"

Zenki gave a bemused look to Gabriel as she moved closer to Zenki.

Her arms went around Zenki's body and her large assets pushed against his face, to the jealousy of Asia who puffed out her cheeks, appearing quite cute in her jealousy.

"Thank you Zenki-san, you don't know what this means to me."

"N-No...that's fine..."

He murmured, blushing lightly at her bust and how it was against him.

She then pulled away and showed a cute smile.

"Heaven's calling Zenki-san! Those girls should be arriving within a few days, so please be aware and also make sure your peerages here and them don't come into conflict~"

"Heeeh, I'll try."

He murmured, recalling Yumi and how she hated Exorcists. He was glad that some of her comrades were still alive, or he wouldn't even know how she'd end up feeling about this entire situation at this moment in time.

"Also, please ask Rias-san if she'd like any gifts for your up coming wedding~" Zenki glanced at Asia who furrowed her brows. "Goodbye for now Zenki-san, stay safe~"

"Yes, you as well."

With that, Gabriel disappeared in a flash of lights, while Zenki glanced at Asia.

* * *

Once she was gone, Zenki kissed Asia and then embraced her.

"Aah, this is gonna be difficult."

"Because of Yumi-san, yes?"

Zenki sighed.

"She's gonna want to go for them, and I'm worried she might try it regardless of my thoughts on the matter. Officially, we can't become involved in Church matters. Even Gabriel-san just said the same thing."

Asia cocked her head.

"Then, what are we going to do Zenki-san?"

Zenki wasn't sure what he was going to do.

He thought about many things.

It could be difficult.

He wondered how he was going to do this regarding Yumi.

But, he knew he'd definitely have to talk to her, and the others about it.

"Right now, I know that I have my peerages well being as a high priority, this situation could help her get closure. But also we can't interfere with the Church warriors directly. Yumi-chan...she's going to have difficulty, but I know that deep down...she'll be able to overcome it. Eventually. But she'll need our help...ugh, still this does worry me. About the Excalibur's being taken. Especially since we don't know where Excalibur Ruler is...perhaps, we should try to find it before anyone else can. If that fell into enemy hands, it would be highly dangerous."

"T-Then, we'll do our best Zenki-san! Like we always do!"

Zenki was glad that Asia was confident.

"Yes. But, this is going to also be your first time in meeting with the Church again after all these years. If they happen to approach us that is. Even then, they'll still be in the same town. How do you feel about that Asia-chan? It will be different to Gabriel-san I presume, they could have different views about you than she does."

Asia cupped her hands together, giving an earnest expression.

"It is going to be difficult Zenki-san...but, I know that we will have to do our best. Even if...even if they don't like me, that isn't important. What is, is our Yumi-sans happiness, and if that's to do with Excalibur..."

"Yes...still, don't worry Asia-chan. Even if the Church does come, and speak to us, I wont let them say anything negative to you. I know how they must view you, I know people haven't accepted what truly happened that day as fact. Some believe what they choose to believe regardless of what Gabriel-sama has said. I don't know these girls so I can't say if they'd believe it, or they believe that I stole you or something."

"I know that Zenki-san will always be there for all of us...so I am very grateful to Zenki-san. Even if everyone else believes those bad rumours that some bad people spread, I know the truth of what happened that day. How you risked your life to save me. How you tried to make sure that I'd have a happy life and sacrifices for me. That's why, I'll always stand beside Zenki-san, no matter what happens. I'll make sure Zenki-sans life is as happy as how he makes our lives."

Zenki smiled, gently embracing her.

He also thought that it could be hard for Asia.

Since she hadn't come into contact with anyone from the Church, that didn't know her situation like the Angel Gabriel, someone from the Church who might have heard a different truth, or a twisted version of the truth.

Whatever was going to happen next, Zenki was sure that he'd keep his peerage members safe, both physically, and their hearts as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Vatican, two girls were preparing for their new adventure. One was a girl with blue hair and a green fringe, the other was a brown haired girl with twin tails that were quite like. The blue haired girl seemed to have a relaxing expression on her face while the brown haired girl looked eager.

"Can you believe it Xenovia? We're going to be sent back to my home town! Ooh, I wonder if Isane-chan remembers me? We used to play together all of the time~"

"Irina...your excitement is quite admirable, considering who's currently living in the town."

Irina cocked her head.

"What do you mean?"

Xenovia sighed, and pulled a file, tossing it to Irina.

Catching it, Irina inspected it, and saw Zenki's picture.

"...Oh, I see. So it's the son of the Maou..."

"Right, this is no ordinary task. But more than that...I recall a specific peerage member of his. It's been rumoured for a few years, and confirmed a year or two ago, about how the former Holy Maiden joined his peerage."

"The former Holy Maiden..."

"Asia Argento, the girl with the Twilight Healing."

Irina blinked in surprise.

"I see, you're right...I do recall that the Holy Maiden went to the Astaroth family. This might be difficult then..."

Xenovia shook her head.

"My mind is already clear on our task. Even if he's there, it doesn't change what our objective is. Even if the boy with the Holy Maiden is there...he wont stand in our way to achieve what we need to do, understood Irina?"

Irina slowly nodded.

"In God's holy name, we shall complete our mission!"

"Though with him there, we'll have to speak to him and make sure he doesn't bother us. I wonder if the rumours are true about what happened that day? Information is scarce, some reports say that he abducted the Holy Maiden, some say she went willingly, some say that he saved the Holy Maiden, I'm not sure what to believe."

Xenovia said it with a straight face, Irina nodding and continuing.

"The official statement was that he saved her, and she healed him, that's why she was excommunicated, after a hard battle against another Devil from the same or connected households, the statement wasn't clear in that, either way they were somewhat intertwined. Though, I did hear some people weren't accepting that a Devil would save a Holy Maiden...I don't know what to think myself. I guess when we meet him, we'll see which rumours are true, and if we can believe the official statement on the matter at hand."

"In any case, she still healed a Devil, and fell to become one as well. It's one thing to heal them...but to actually join their ranks as well? Regardless of what they've done for you, they still are on the side that God isn't on, she abandoned God in that sense. Seduced by the Devils...and now has become one herself...immoral."

Irina could see that Xenovia didn't seem happy.

Whatever was going to happen next, Irina wasn't sure.

But, she was excited to see her old friend again, wondering how Isane had changed.

She truly was going to be in for quite the surprise when she found out how her old friend had changed over the years.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So we got a semi relaxed chapter after the showdown with Bedeze last time, with the group starting off at the beach for some relaxation times. Zenki also met with Odin and Rossweisse briefly, seems like he's even getting the attention of the Norse Gods. Zenki's getting close to the release of Tosca, and seems that floods of marriage invitations and peerage invitations have been pouring in, with Kunou and Serafall of course sending many in. Rias is also taking training more seriously now, and is getting tips from Zenki, she even seems to be in talk with Bova about something's, things that will be further elaborate in the future. Then at the end, Gabriel came to warn them about the Excalibur's being taken, which means we'll have the arrival of Irina and Xenovia very soon!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	24. The exciting tournament!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Well, there might be some tension, we'll have to wait and see~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they had a small vacation after everything that had happened to them lately. It will be the eventual introduction to them yeah~ Haha, Rias seems to have the idea of expanding her peerage and making them stronger after seeing what was happening with Zenki and what not. Gabriel gave them the warning about it, wanting to make sure that the Exorcists weren't harmed, though she couldn't officially ask them. Hmmm, Asia just might if Xenovia was to bad mouth Zenki. Hehe, Yumi definitely wouldn't stand for it if it happened. Gabriel could be yeah.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Irina and Xenovia are here now~ Kuroka truly is a naughty cat huh. Koneko's very determined. It would make Millicas the next heir yeah, but after that, it could be Rias and Zenki's future child. Yup, their children would be quite powerful, and Ingvild's would be as well. Well, I wont spoil it, but it could happen in this volume. Yeah, poor Rossweisse being offered up like that. But it was nice that they met~ It seems that she will be yeah~ Haha it seems that he's got a fair few offers come his way. Well you never know, they might join it pretty soon. She could turn him into her Rook yeah~ Yup, Gabriel asked Zenki to look out for them, though she couldn't do it officially, since Devils and Angels technically haven't made peace, she trusts in Zenki enough to make sure that everyone is alright. Irina and Xenovia, we'll be seeing what they'll be doing soon. Great ideas for both Black Clover, and One Piece. He could have it, or the mysterious Shinji has it and Bedeze just had the copy one. He probably would yeah. Yeah, I suppose in a sense it is. Xenovia and Irina will have some interesting interactions. Haha, maybe they could do something like that with the Heavens baths. I could see Azazel doing that. He could have a hand in it yeah~ Like the nicknames. Rossweisse probably would look stuff up about him yeah. They'll be revealed what familiars they have. Yeah, Benitsubasa and Haihane are among some of my favourites, they're threatening yet they're very funny at the same time, Karasuba of course is an interesting look into the mind of a Sekirei that doesn't want love, just destruction, and only cares about that, along with Yume and beating her among other things. Depending on what story, she'd either be winged close to the beginning, or in the middle somewhere. Chiho would be, but the Oc wouldn't take Higa's crap once finding out about him. Maybe they could yeah, it would be interesting if they did. It would be something interesting, lets just say that~ They'd be pretty interesting Sekirei to have, if Minato's in it, he'd probably have Musubi and Tsukiumi. Yeah, he'd probably be joyful around Miya, even with her hanya mask. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, female Shiina could be the Oc's Sekirei, if that was the case, then I'd probably have Mutsu be winged by Yukari, he did always want a female Ashikabi after all~**

**Skull Flame; Haha, it surely is~ It seems that she did, if she was being serious or not...we'll see~ If they tried to go after Asia, then Zenki would stop them before they could even try to do anything to her.**

**6258489; Your guess is as good as mine, I suppose they're just so relaxed about it that they don't really mind.**

**Andrew123456; Cool, thanks for letting me know~**

**Guest 1; Erm, the only one I could think of is Lavinia maybe.**

**Guest 2; Yes, I'll be continuing those stories as well.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The exciting tournament!**

Returning back from the club late at night, Zenki began explaining what happened with Gabriel and what could happen with the Fallen Angels, with the Devils, and with the Exorcists coming to his peerage, and to Rias' as well, knowing that they'd have to be informed about the situation at hand.

Mostly, it seemed to be alright.

But, Zenki could see that Yumi looked agitated.

She wasn't thrilled about this situation at all.

"First of all, Asia. How do you feel about Exorcist's coming to this town?"

Rias asked with some concern, knowing of her past.

"Yes...I know it might be difficult, but I...I know that with everyone around me, that I'll be okay."

Zenki placed a hand on top of her head, gently stroking the woman's hair.

"We all will be beside you."

"Still, I'm shocked that an Angel came to tell you this." Arthur interrupted. "You are more connected than I had known. Le Fay, you're slacking on your information about Zenki-san."

Le Fay pouted as Arthur lightly teased.

"I-I knew that he had connections to Heaven! It just isn't a well known thing! The most people know is that he and Gabriel-sama are on the same show as Serafall-sama. And also, that Serafall-sama hates Gabriel-sama for...well, that's not known. Zenki-sama, why does she not like Gabriel-sama anyway?"

Zenki placed a hand on his forehead, sighing deeply.

"I have absolutely no idea why she doesn't like her. She changes the reasons often."

Le Fay cocked her head curiously, while Ravel continued.

"I think just because she and Gabriel-sama have more similarities than even Serafall-sama would care to admit. Maybe that's the reason. But either way, Gabriel-sama entrusted us to take action, or rather, make sure that the balance between Church and the Devils isn't disrupted."

Vali, hearing what she did, looked slightly amused.

"So, Kokabiel's collecting Excalibur's, is he? Do we know for what purpose?"

Vali added Zenki nodding.

"Leading theory is Kokabiel yeah, and because it's Kokabiel, I contacted Azazel-san and he also believes that it could be Kokabiel. From what information I could gather, it seems that Kokabiel wasn't satisfied with how the war was put on hold basically, and now we're in a state that could be called carefully observing one another without taking action. He's also dissatisfied that Azazel-san is friends with Devils, so he's probably planning to begin the war again somehow. Though, information on how he's going to do this is unknown. He can't pin the theft of the Excalibur blades onto Devils, the Heaven's already have evidence that Fallen Angel auras were around when they were stolen."

"So, he's intending to start a war. The most logical way is to kill someone that's important. But Kokabiel is weak...rather, he's weak compared to the upper tiers of the Underworld, Heaven and even the Fallen Angels themselves. So more than likely, he'd go after people he believe would cause a big enough impact to the factions while having the most likely chances to succeed. So, I'd say someone closely related to the Maou."

"Basically, Rias-sama, Sona-sama and Zenki-sama, is what you're saying, right Vali-sama?"

Vali nodded at Ravel, as Zenki continued.

"It's a possibility and we have to remain careful. I've already informed Sona-san of this so she knows to remain vigilant. But, while Heaven explained to me that the Exorcists were coming, they also wish for us to not, directly involve ourselves with them. Basically, it's a need to know basis, and according to Gabriel-san, they don't need to know that we had that kind of conversation."

Rias stroked her chin.

"I see, so we stay out of their way?"

"Approaching them shouldn't be a priority of ours. If they happen to approach us, then we'll have to listen to them, and see what their reasons are. If they ask for anything, if it is within reason of course. We still have to think about our own faction as well as there own. Still, if Kokabiel proves too much for them, we should step in and make sure they don't die, Gabriel-san doesn't want them to die, so I'd like to honour that request if we can."

Yumi's hand tightened more and more.

"I see...even then, I don't think it should be that difficult. We've got you, and Vali here. I doubt two Exorcist's can handle the pair of you."

Rias said with pride in her fiancée and his Queen.

Zenki lightly smiled.

"Even then, we can't underestimate them. They don't know about the connections between us and the Heaven's. It would be against their teachings after all. Though Heaven does seem a bit more relaxed about having Devil friends than the Church would be, which is understandable..." As he spoke, he saw that Yumi looked uncomfortable. "Yumi-chan, tell me, what's on your mind."

"...You mentioned Excalibur being here."

"I don't know if Excalibur is here or not. All I know is that it is in Japan. But Yumi-chan, I know your past with them, and this can't be an easy thing for you. But, we also can't cause problems with the Church either. If we don't play it exactly right, then we'd be the straw that broke the camels back so to speak. We'd potentially start a war with the Church, and by extension Heaven if we act without thinking. Trust me, I'm not so fond about Excalibur being in the hands of a madman like Kokabiel either. Especially since we currently don't know the location of Excalibur Ruler. If he has that...then things could become even more dangerous."

Arthur stayed silent, but Le Fay saw that he seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Isane, who wasn't sure exactly was going on, raised her hand.

"Erm...Excalibur Ruler? Are there more than one Excalibur? You're speaking as if there are..."

"It used to be one blade." Zenki began, informing her, and others in the room that might not be aware. "However, many years ago, it was shattered, and the powers divided into seven. Using alchemy, it created seven blades, each with a unique ability. So far, it seems that a few of the swords of Excalibur have been stolen. The current ones that are coming to this town are called Excalibur's Mimic, and Destruction."

"Destruction is...but, mimic could mean a number of things…"

Zenki could get that.

So, he began to explain the best that he could.

"Basically, it can take any shape the user desires, a weapon, a ribbon, anything in the users imagination it can take that form. However, while they are fragments of the True Excalibur, they still have the power of a Holy Sword, and can be lethal to Devils if they get cut by it. So remain vigilant if you happen to come across one of those blades."

"E-Even just a single fragment Zenki-kun?"

Isane said nervously, Zenki confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"Yes, even a single fragment is just as strong as most Holy Swords out there that aren't legendary. I'd say that it's more effective than an average blade of light. I'm sure you remember them Isane-san. Like with that Freed character."

"Freed...yeah, I remember him. Raynare, and the gang..."

Isane seemed to be deep in thought.

Zenki nodded strongly, continuing his conversation.

"Right. But, if we stay out of their way, they should stay out of ours."

"But, we're not staying silent, are we nyaaa? This is a serious situation after all."

Kuroka put her thoughts across, as Zenki furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's going to be tricky, but I'd like to not stay silent if he happens to come to this town. Gabriel-san didn't know the exact location of Kokabiel. All she knew was that he was in Japan, and if he happens to show his face here, then Koneko-chan, Kuroka-san, I'm sure you'll pick him up. Still, we'll all be on alert, until this incident is resolved."

"...Yes Senpai, leave it to us."

Koneko spoke with a convicting look.

Kuroka rolled on her floor, playing with her tails.

"Nyaaa, that guys gonna be dust if he tries anything~"

"Yeah, he'd have to be a fool to try and approach us. Zenki or I could wipe the floor with him easily enough. With or without Excalibur."

Vali confidently said it, while Zenki clapped his hands together.

"Either way, this was just to warn you guys. I honestly don't know if Kokabiel is going to appear here or not. If he does, I'd like for us to be prepared. We can't be caught in surprise if he shows up unexpectedly. I think that's why Gabriel-san told me about what's currently happening. In her own way, she cares about what happens to us."

"Then lets remain vigilant."

Rias finalized, Zenki nodding.

But he could see the look on Yumi's face.

She seemed dissatisfied, a look he knew all too well.

Ravel also noticed it, glancing at Zenki who acknowledged what she was thinking about.

"Anyway, Zenki-sama. We have that thing, don't we?"

"Aah yes." Zenki turned to Rias. "Rias, you know I care about you and will always be there for you. But, my club is going to have to destroy yours."

Rias smirked confidently.

"If this is the dodge ball tournament then be prepared to be blown into the dust my darling Zenki."

Akeno placed a hand to her mouth, letting out a cute giggle.

"Fufu, it's a battle of fiancée's, lets see who gets to win and who gets to lose~ Perhaps there should be a bet~?"

"A bet huh...that does sound appealing Akeno." Rias coughed into her hand. "Then, if our team wins, Zenki. You're going to have to...hmmm, we're going to go on a date, just the two of us."

"That doesn't benefit us!"

Isane complained, Rias lightly smiled.

"Then go on a date with each of us."

Isane thrust her hand to the sky.

"Yeah, that's better! We could go and kiss while I fondle his penis!"

"Fufu, going on a solo date with Zenki-kun, that does make me feel warm inside of my chest~"

As Isane and Akeno were agreeing, Zenki noticed that Yumi had exited the room. Zenki felt worry come over him for the young girl.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Then, if we win, you girls can't sleep in bed with Zenki for three nights."

"That's not fair Vali!"

Isane snapped, but Vali huffed.

"How is it not fair? It seems fine to me. If he has to sacrifice himself by going on a date with you girls individually, then we should get something equally amazing. For me personally, not to be hit in the face by red head each morning would be best."

"Totally agree nyaaa~ Just the Zenki-chan peerage in the bed~"

Kuroka added with a cute little smile.

Zenki gave bemused looks to his peerage members, then towards Rias and her own.

"How about, if we win, you girls have to...hmmm, maybe do something for each of my peerage members….maybe that would be best..."

Akeno, seeing the opportunity, moved closer, running a finger up and down Zenki's clothed chest alluringly.

"Fufufu, I wonder what we could do Zenki-kun~? Maybe I could give you a private..." She placed a finger in her mouth, and ran her hot tongue across it. "...session with my mouth~?"

Zenki lightly blushed while Rias scowled.

"Akeno, you're not attempting to steal my fiancée away from me, are you?"

"It's all apart of being a mistress Rias, you have to cheat on the main wife behind her back. Or, to her face, whichever is fine with me."

As they spoke, Zenki couldn't contain his smile and in the end, just laughed together with the others, all the while thinking about his Knight, and what she must be feeling right now, if there was anything that he could do for her.

* * *

Ten minutes after the meeting, Zenki went to go and find Yumi, to make sure that she was okay. He wanted to give her space, but also let her know that he was there for her, and that he'd help her with anything that she'd need.

When reaching her room, he knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

[Zenki-kun, is that you?]

"Yeah, I came to make sure that you're okay. Can I come in?"

A few moments pause happened, before being accepted into the room, when the door opened.

When the door did open, Zenki saw that she had a mixture of anger and sadness on her face.

Being the caring King that he was, he wanted to dispel that from her face, so he moved closer, his arms snaking around her frame. Resting one hand on her lower back, his other hand gently went through her hair, attempting to comfort him the best that he could do.

He watched as her head sunk into his chest, beginning to let out the emotions that she felt deep inside of her. The worry, the sadness, the heart ache and heart break that was running through her mind.

"If it was up to me, I'd try my best to make sure that Excalibur was brought before us, and we'd...well, you know. But Yumi-chan, you have to remember that even though these Exorcists are...wielding the Excalibur's, they don't know about what happened to you, and your comrades. All they know is what the Church tells them, and I doubt they'd be privy to information like that."

"...I know you're right. My head says as much. But my heart...it aches Zenki-kun. I keep thinking about it...what if you hadn't come that day...it would be all of us gone, forgotten by the world. And that angers me...the man that's responsible for this...he laughed Zenki-kun. When we were dying, he was laughing at our pain."

Zenki could feel the pain through her words. It was clear what she had been through still stayed with her. From losing some of her comrades, losing her life. While she was happy as a Devil, how she became one thanks to the man responsible for the termination of the others was something that played in her mind again and again.

Zenki continued to comfort her, stroking her back gently.

"I know my Yumi-chan, I know. But remember that he didn't win that day. He lost and when he comes out of hiding, he'll face justice. I'll make sure of it. But you have to keep those emotions of yours in check. I know I'm being unfair to ask this of you. But as the son of the Maou, I have to make sure that the sides glaring at each other don't wage a new war. If we did, then we'd not be any better than Kokabiel, and who took control over that awful experiments for Excalibur. We have to be better than those people. I'm not asking you to forget what happened, I'd never ask that. What I am asking is that you believe in me. I'll bring you what you desire, just give me sometime."

Yumi knew what Zenki was saying.

His words carried to her ears, and filled her with an unsure feeling.

But, she did believe in Zenki.

Even if she couldn't believe in her own emotions right now.

"Okay Zenki-kun, I'll believe in you."

"Thank you, my adorable Yumi-chan. I love you, Yumi-chan."

"I love you too, Zenki-kun. I always will."

The pair smiled at one another, and ended up placing their lips against one another's, sinking deeper into their love, and desire. Feeling the warmth, the passion, the immense feelings that happened to be passing between them.

Though Yumi wasn't sure what the future would bring, she did know that Zenki was going to do what he needed to do to make sure that whatever was to happen, that justice of some kind was going to come about from this.

* * *

After spending sometime with Yumi, she eventually fell asleep in his arms. With her body curled against his, he didn't have any heart to move her, knowing that she needed him beside her right now.

However, the door then received a knock.

[Zenki-san, is this a good time?]

He heard Arthur's voice.

Zenki covered up a naked Yumi, and also his own naked body with the sheets.

"Yes, please come inside."

The door opened, and revealed Arthur stepping inside.

"What you were talking about before, about Excalibur Ruler. My Otou-san received some information about it a number of years ago."

"S-Seriously?"

Zenki was surprised to hear that.

But, he also thought that because it was the Pendragon family, it would make sense for them to gather information about it.

"Yes, however it's been encrypted in ways that we couldn't understand, and we never could crack the code. So we never found out the location of Excalibur Ruler. I was thinking about it...and seeing the reactions of your Knight, that perhaps you'd be able to crack the code."

"I could give it a go. That would be great to have. But, is it alright if you speak to your Otou-sama about it? Considering how you, and he left off?"

"I must admit that it might be difficult. But, I wouldn't mind trying at least."

"If I can help anyway, then please let me know."

"Of course. It will take a few days I expect for my Otou-sama to reply to me." Arthur bowed, and walked towards the door. "Zenki-san, there's been a question burning inside of my mind lately, and I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, what's that?"

Zenki had to admit that he was curious.

Arthur cleared his throat.

"Le Fay, she really does like it here. Could you use someone like Le Fay on your peerage?"

"Of course I could."

He replied honestly and quickly.

He could see her being a very good member of his group.

Though he wondered why Arthur was asking about it.

"I see...then, if Le Fay ever asked to join, you'd accept her?"

"I would yes. But, would it be alright with you if she became a Devil?"

"I'd be happy if she was happy. If she joined your peerage, then if she was happy...I'd accept it without hesitation."

"I see...then, if she asks, I'd accept her immediately. I do find Le Fay-san to be pretty adorable~"

"Heeh...yes, I'm sure that she'd fit in."

"So would you, Arthur-san."

Arthur paused for a few moments.

Drinking in what he said, Arthur breathed out, and uttered "Good night." before walking out of the room.

Zenki mused about Arthur, before seeing Yumi groan in her sleep, so he hugged onto her, to comfort her as she slept.

* * *

Isane didn't know how it happened.

She wasn't expecting it.

But, it seemed that for some reason, the entire Occult Research Club and Zenki's peerage had turned up at her home. Even Vali was there, though she mostly seemed bored while looking through the different things in the Hyoudou Household.

"So, this is my rivals home...it doesn't seem anything impressive."

"Vali-chan, don't be mean." Zenki lightly scolded, as she smirked. "I like Isane-san's house, it's full of warmth and rich with life. I think it suits Isane-san well. Especially the fact that there are lots of references to her pervy nature over there~"

Isane did a spit take.

"W-What?! What do you mean Zenki-kun?!"

Koneko walked over to the computer, pointing at the obvious H games of Isane's that she happened to leave out.

"Bishounen Boys Simulator." Isane paled, as Koneko pulled another one out. "How to date great Bishounen Boys." Isane became frustrated as Koneko pulled another one out. "...Oh, this is from the Underworld's Hottest Devils...Senpai, why are you on the front cover?"

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"I am?"

Koneko nodded.

"Look, it's got you, and some other familiar faces."

Zenki peered at the cover, seeing him, and Sairaorg, along with some other male Devils.

"I don't remember doing this. At least, the image for this game is something I do recognize, but why is it..."

Ravel bit her lower lip, and grimaced.

"...Erm, Zenki-sama. Remember, this was for that charity in the Underworld. You promised they could use your likeness if they donated to good causes. That image looks like one from...July I believe, for when you're at the beach on Summer...Summer Zenki-sama is great... that image though, it's for that rather...raunchy calendar..."

"It's funny that you memorized the exact month that image specifically is from. As if you've got each image saved to your hard drive inside your mind or something nyaa~"

Kuroka snickered out, Ravel huffed.

"B-Because I am his personal assistant! I have to remember everything!"

"I like Santa Zenki myself, that's really sexy~"

Rias grinned as she said it, drawing the ire of some others.

Zenki though placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"That was for a calendar though. Was it also for a game?"

"Apparently so...maybe we should just play it...you know, to see how to win Zenki-sama as a love interest..." As Ravel was suggesting it, Akeno had grabbed the game and popped it in. "A-Akeno-sama!"

"Ara ara, I'll see if I can snag me a Zenki-kun~"

"I always go the Zenki route myself~ It's so fun, it's like even captured his way of speaking and everything! It's like dating the real Zenki-kun!"

Isane cheered, Zenki placed a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Honestly..."

"Well, it keeps them entertained, and that's good enough for me."

Rias smiled out, as Asia hugged Zenki's arm.

"Zenki-san, we don't have to play the game to...erm, snag you, do we?"

"No, you've already got me~"

"Aah, then I'm very happy Zenki-san!"

Zenki chortled as Isane's Mother came back into the room, with some tea and refreshments, being assisted by Le Fay and Arthur. Arthur presented the tea to Rias like a butler would do, something she smiled at.

"Thank you, Arthur. But you don't have to be this serious."

"I was hired to take care of your needs. I do not mind bringing in tea like this for you."

"You're a dear, thank you."

Rias offered a kind smile, as Le Fay sat down next to Zenki.

"Zenki-sama, though this house isn't filled with magic or anything, I can certainly feel a lot of aura gathered in this place. Perhaps it is because it is the home of Isane Hyoudou-sama. Still, it does feel good to be here. But, I am unsure of why we're here…."

Le Fay seemed unsure, so Zenki informed her quickly.

"Actually, the original plan was to have this at our home. But, Ravel-chan and I had decided that while Rias' clubroom is getting cleaned, that we'd have the house renovated at the same time to accommodate you and your Onii-sama."

"I see..."

"It should be done by the time we get back."

As he said it, Isane's Mother came closer.

"Here, your tea."

"Ooh, Isane-sans Okaa-san, you're so kind. And also, thank you for accommodating us. I know there's a good number of us, your hospitality knows no bounds."

"No, no. I don't mind at all. But while you're here, I've got something's to show you."

Zenki raised an eyebrow as the Mother went to the back of the room, fished out some books.

She then came back, and presented them to the group.

"I said that if Isane ever got a boyfriend, I'd show these to tease her a bit~"

"Kaa-chan! You shouldn't want to tease me!"

Isane complained as her Mother giggled sweetly.

Zenki saw 'Isane's Early Years' and became intrigued, going towards it, opening it up, and saw a number of Isane's baby pictures. Seeing her on the first day of school, among other things.

"Awww, you look so cute Isane-san~"

"W-Wait, Zenki-kun! Don't look at them!"

"Fueee, I do agree Ise, you were cute as a little girl. This must be before the perverseness, yes?"

Rias posed, Ise's Mother lightly snickered.

"The reason she's so pervy is because she was introduced to the concept of cute boys from a young age. She was enamoured with cute boys, and eventually, it grew to what you see now. Her perverseness knows no bounds."

"Still, that's apart of her charms, I think she's really adorable with her ways~"

Zenki sang out, drawing tears out of Isane's eyes.

"Z-Zenki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~!"

She bellowed out, drawing a curious look from Zenki himself.

But as they looked through the images, Zenki came across one that caught his attention.

Seeing a picture of Isane, with a young tomboyish looking girl with brown hair.

Asia also saw it, looking behind the girls.

"Zenki-san, that is..."

"Yes, it's one of those blades."

"Is it a legendary one?"

Ravel answered Kuroka after taking a good look at it.

"I doubt it. But, it is very familiar all the same. The sword seems to be a strong Holy Sword by design and the way it is set as well...but, still. To think that a Holy Sword did exist in this town those years ago."

Isane walked over, peering over Zenki's shoulder.

"Oh, it's him."

"Him?"

Zenki questioned, Isane nodded.

"Yeah, that guy. I used to know him, but he moved away ages ago to...erm, England I believe~"

"...But, that's a girl."

Isane laughed off what Zenki said.

"My cute Zenki-kun, that is a boy~"

"No, it's a girl."

Zenki spoke, and Rias added.

"Yes, you can tell by her facial structure, even at that age, she has more feminine features than masculine. Though it isn't out the realms of impossibility that we were mistaken."

"Yeah! You are! He's a guy! Though we haven't spoken for years...I wonder how he is..."

Zenki wasn't convinced, he was more bemused than anything else.

He did wonder if Isane had mistaken the girl for a boy, and if they met, how funny that would be.

But more than that, he wondered more about this Holy Sword, and what truly was going on within the town of Kuoh.

His eyes went to Yumi, who kept quiet in the corner, more worry for her came over him.

* * *

Returning home that night from Isane's home, Zenki laid in his large bath, allowing the warmth of the water to circulate around him. The warmth filled him with a certain type of happiness, allowing him to feel calmer than before.

However, he was soon joined by Le Fay.

Le Fay looked shy as she quietly entered the water.

"Aah Le Fay-san, is something on your mind?"

"Erm, n-no...though I just wished to see Zenki-sama, about many things..."

"Oh, you did? What did you want to talk about?"

Le Fay flushed as she overlooked Zenki's body. Taking in his built up body, his arms, and his thighs, his flat stomach and his overall appearance. She didn't even think about the nakedness of his form until this moment.

Her face turned even more red, as she glanced towards the right, trying to hide her shyness.

"Y-Yes! I-I just wanted to see...say! To say! That Zenki-sama's hospitality is huge!" Le Fay gasped as she said it, her eyes going towards his crotch briefly, before quivering in the water. "I-I mean big! Ooh no, that's not good either! I-It's enormous! Ooh no, I didn't mean that either! I-It's...ooh...e-erm...ooh….uuu..."

Zenki, seeing the girls nervousness, placed a hand on top of her head.

"It's alright Le Fay-san."

"Y-Yes! I'm...j-just so nervous...b-but, I wanted to express my gratitude for allowing us to stay here..."

"No, please don't be worried about that. Everyone's happy that you're here~"

Le Fay smiled, gaining some confidence to look towards him fully.

But when seeing his upper body, her flushing face came back with more shades appearing.

"Z-Zenki-sama...m-maybe I shouldn't have come during your bath! I've ruined your private bath!"

"No, it's completely fine. Living in this house, I'm able to relax with or without women in the bath with me."

"I-I see, so Zenki-sama has mastered that kind of form as well...being able to handle women...I'm sure the fanclub would be excited to hear about this Zenki-sama!" Le Fay jumped up, but her towel came down, revealing some of her cleavage, her face turning immediately embarrassed while Zenki turned his neck to protect her modesty. "Z-Zenki-sama! Y-You saw my chest!"

"N-No, I looked away..."

"Oh...Zenki-sama, you could have, if you had wanted to see my b-breasts..."

Hearing her boldness, Zenki turned back to see that Le Fay hadn't pulled up her towel, revealing her breasts. While she wasn't endowed like Rias or Akeno, she had a chest that was bigger than Koneko's.

"Le Fay-san..."

"P-Please! I don't mind at all Zenki-sama! Please look!"

"O-Okay, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I'd like Zenki-san to see my boobs!"

Zenki couldn't deny her enthusiasm at least.

His eyes drifted down to her chest, seeing the curve of them, the way that her nipples were erect, the soft looking nature of them.

He also saw that she looked shy about him doing this, so he placed a hand on her head once more.

"Le Fay-san, you don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, you know?"

"Y-Yes...but, I also...I really want Zenki-sama to...to look at them too...t-to feel them...e-even if they're not as big as others...I thought that since Koneko-sama is also in Zenki-sama's harem, then even my breasts would be..."

"You want me to touch your breasts then?"

"Yes...I'd like Zenki-sama to touch them."

Wanting to please her, his hand began cupping her chest.

Looking into her eyes, she gave no resistance, and seemed eager for it to continue, so he did. As his fingers slowly wrapped around her small breast, Le Fay's face burned brighter red, her eyes became hazy with desire, and pleasure that was erupting through her entire being.

"Aah Zenki-sama...my breast...my breast is being touched by Zenki-sama..."

His hand completely enveloped her breast. Because of the size, his hand was able to wrap all the way around it. Her pink nipple poked through his fingers, Le Fay's blush grew with each passing moment.

But, she looked happy about it.

As if she had been desiring it for a long time now.

"Zenki-sama...y-you can play with my breast...if you like..."

Seeing her invitation, his hand slowly rotated her right breast. Le Fay bit her lower lip, suppressing a moan as she fell forward. Landing against his chest, her deep blush remained while Zenki's hand massaged her breast.

Happiness and warmth spread within her, a smile creeping into her face as she looked up.

Seeing his eyes looking down at her, seeing the ocean of his eyes drawing her in, she felt content with him embracing her, holding her, and loving her as well.

"Zenki-sama...aah...i-it feels so good Zenki-sama..."

Zenki brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, revealing more of her cute eyes to him.

"You are adorable Le Fay-san."

"Zenki-sama...it's been my dream...ever since I heard about you...your achievements...to get to know you...and now, I even get to be touched by my idol...this is a dream that's come true, I don't want to ever have affection like this other than from Zenki-sama."

"Le Fay-san, I didn't know you felt so...so like that."

Le Fay gushed at the eyes before her.

The inviting invitation he extended to her.

So much so that she ended up crawling onto his lap, perching upwards, and then her face burned with her arousal, feeling from Zenki's crotch his own kind of excitement, which made her all the more happy that she could do something like that.

"...Damn loli going behind my back."

Zenki and Le Fay stiffened.

Their eyes went towards the edge of the large bath, seeing a fully naked Koneko moving to the water.

"...Koneko-sama, this isn't what it looks like...please calm down..."

Le Fay panicked, seeing the eyes of coldness from Koneko.

She moved forward, sitting down on the other side of Zenki's lap, taking his hand and firmly placed it on her chest.

"I'm Head Loli Le Fay-san."

"Y-Yes..."

Le Fay agreed, she didn't want to anger Koneko.

"...But, you can also enjoy Zenki-senpai. So, lets enjoy him together."

"O-Okay!"

With two loli's on his lap, Zenki's hands worked over their breasts for a good while, the two girls enjoying their time together with Zenki, and became a little closer with him.

* * *

The night before the ball tournament was going to be happening, Zenki continued his work on the freeing of the kids from the barrier of Tosca.

Now more than ever, Zenki thought it would make things better with Yumi if everyone was freed.

In fact, he was speaking with Tosca at that moment through a communications device, while his eyes stared on at the barrier space before him.

[So...she's really upset then...]

Tosca sounded sad, so Zenki tried to comfort her.

"Yes, it's because Excalibur has popped back into her life. Though she does have you guys, she's been emotionally and psychologically damaged by what happened to you all. I am hoping that with the freeing of you, and the last kids, that she'd be able to have a happier existence than she does now, that you'd all be able to help her out."

[I hope so too. But, still. I'm glad that she has you, Zenki-san.]

"Heeeh, I hope that's enough for her."

Zenki truly did wish that.

He didn't want his Knight to go astray for what happened.

If he could, he'd annihilate Excalibur himself to give her peace of mind.

But he also had to think about what could happen with the factions.

Sometimes, he truly wish that he didn't have to worry about those things.

[I'm sure that it will be. She really loves you, she tells me all the time that she wants to marry you.]

"Is that so…? My cute Yumi-chan, keeping such things from me."

[So, are we really going to be free soon?]

"Yes, it shouldn't be that long. I'm sure that we'll be able to free you. You'll have to start thinking about what you're going to do afterwards."

[Ooh, I don't know. I've been here for a while now, so I'm not sure what to think...but, even then, I am sure that we can do something...if we could go to a beach, it would be nice. Then maybe, we could do some other stuff…]

"Haha, when you get free, we'll all do whatever it is that you want."

[Thank you, Zenki-san. You've given me much happiness during all of these times.]

"No, thank you for being so brave and strong to stay inside that barrier for so long."

He heard a light giggling coming from the girl.

But then the door opened, revealing Kuroka.

Zenki quickly said his goodbyes to Tosca, and then turned to Kuroka.

"Are they here?"

He guessed by the look on her face.

"Zenki-chan, they've arrived in town just now. Sensed two holy auras myself, no mistaken that it is them."

"I see, seems that we've got to prepare even more..."

Kuroka nodded slowly.

"They've kept away from us though from the feeling of it. Are we going to do anything Zenki-chan?"

Zenki shook his head.

"Lets keep our distance for now. If they approach us, then we'll have to respond. But, we should do our best to avoid them. If Kokabiel shows up, then we'll have to make sure those girls are safe."

"Still...what about Yumi-chan? She wont be happy that they're arrived Zenki-kun. I'm worried about her nyaaa."

It was rare to see Kuroka like this.

So he brought her close, allowing her to sit on his lap, and hugged him around his neck.

"Don't worry, I wont allow Yumi-chan to suffer. Even if I have to do...lets just say, Kokabiel better pray that he doesn't come here."

Kuroka began to blush when Zenki became serious.

"Zenki-kun, you really do know how to make me feel aroused~"

"I-Is that so?"

Kuroka nodded, and licked his neck in a seductive manner, showcasing her desire to stand beside Zenki no matter what.

"That's right nyaa. The compassion and love that you have for us peerage members is the best, I can't help but feel happy to know that you're here beside us. Plus seeing Zenki-chan's manly sides like this just brings more happiness within me~ Whatever happens now, I'm sure that it's going to be the best nyaaa~ We'll work through it, together~"

"Yes, I'm sure that we will."

Zenki assured her, as she cuddled against him.

It was reassuring that he had his peerage beside him, that would be with him no matter what was to happen.

He just hoped that he could do something for his Knight, and help out Tosca to come back and live together with Yumi normally.

* * *

The day of the tournament had arrived. Zenki and the others were decked out in their school gym clothes. Everyone was determined. Even Vali seemed determined. Though Zenki could see that Yumi didn't have her head fully in the game, it seemed that the thoughts of the Exorcist's rattled around inside of her mind.

"Phew, it seems that we've made it." Zenki happily said as they walked onto the field. "Alright everyone, even though this is just a bunch of sports game, our pride as Astaroth and Beelzebub is on the line! Lets strike down the opposition, and win this fight!"

[Yeah! Lets win!]

Besides Yumi, everyone was pumped up.

Kuroka showed a warriors spirit as she spoke.

"Fueee, I wonder what Rias-chan is going to do nyaaa? She can't win against the super power that is us~"

Ravel folded her arms under her bust.

"Honestly, I don't know what Rias-sama is going to do. Though I am sure she has something up her sleeve. She seems to be excited for our match. Though I wonder where Le Fay-san and Arthur-sama are?"

"They disappeared this morning, I bet that damn Gremory has promised them something for helping during this fight."

Vali said it seriously, with Zenki showing a grin.

"Even if she does add them, we still wont back down from them. Come hell or high water, we'll overcome adversity!"

"Fufufufu, when Zenki-kun gets this serious, it makes me feel hot between my breasts~"

Kuroka meowed out, Koneko surprisingly agreeing as she hugged him around his waist.

"...Senpai, I feel good inside of my breasts too...because Senpai's serious side is arousing."

"Aah, my cute neko girls~ I'll be counting on you~"

The girls meowed in unison when he stroked their cat ears.

"If we win, lets all do things together Zenki-san!"

Asia cheered, surprising everyone in the area.

"I'm shocked to hear that from you."

Ravel truthfully said, Asia rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I just have a good feeling, that this is going to be a good day."

Zenki agreed with her.

"Aah yes~ So, our match is towards the end..."

"But first Zenki-sama, you have that match."

Zenki nodded at Ravel, and thrust his hand to the sky.

"Lets do this!"

[Yeah! Astaroth Beelzebub will win!]

Zenki was glad that they could act like normal teenagers once in a while.

Being able to relax, and enjoy what was happening before them.

* * *

A small time later, Zenki walked onto the tennis court, wearing a boys version of the tennis uniform. Wearing white shorts that clung to him, and a shirt that was pure white.

Isane foamed at the mouth when she, and the other Gremory peerage arrived, with Zenki's group already being there. Rias drunk in the form of Zenki wearing such an outfit, and murmured "Damn, that's good~" to herself, catching the attention of Akeno.

"Ara ara Buchou, you wouldn't be checking out your fiancée, would you?"

"I-I can look at my fiancée's body if I want. I also allow Zenki to look at my body whenever he wants."

"Yes, he also does it with me too. Like last night when he fondled me for over an hour. He even sucked on my boobs as well~"

Rias scowled.

"That's a lie."

"Nope, it's the truth. We always have time to be together, and when we are able to be together, it only makes things more interesting. I love it though when he does that thing with his tongue, on my nipple. Flicking it, and causing it to get erect~ It sends heat through my entire body, and gives me warmth~"

Rias wasn't pleased at all, and continued to scowl.

"_Zenki, when we're finished, you're also sucking on my breasts too. I will not lose to Akeno. I refuse to lose to Akeno._"

She thought to herself, while Akeno gave a teasing smile.

Vali's eyes went towards his hip area, checking him out from behind, and exhaled slowly.

"I am glad that he is wearing these clothes."

"And you call me a pervert."

Isane muttered, only to freeze when feeling the icy stare of Vali on her form.

"You are a pervert. I'm just pointing out that the outfit pleases me, that's all. I am his Queen after all, I have to point these things out."

"It pleases me too!"

Kuroka yelled, as Akeno placed a hand to her face.

"Fufu, it seems that Zenki-kun is serious~"

Isane, as she watched Zenki play the game, kept her eyes on his hip area. Her face burned red as he moved, in her mind it was very suggestively, but in reality it was just normal movements.

Hitting the ball against different opponents, because he was a Devil, he could take down human opponents in a single hit of the ball.

Asia cheered as Zenki finished taking out the fourth person that challenged him.

"Yay! Zenki-san! Keep going! You're doing great!"

Zenki lightly smiled at the young woman as he continued playing the game.

However, Sona then stepped onto the field.

Her eyes went towards Zenki confidently.

"Sona-san, are you going to be fighting me in this battle?"

"I shall. As my Sitri pride shall not let me lose this game!"

"Fueee, then come at me Sona-san, and I'll show you my Astaroth Beelzebub Style~"

"Then, I'll show you my Sitri Style, and showcase my abilities, now!"

Sona picked up the ball, and went to move, when Rias stepped forward. A calm expression was on her face, but her eyes displayed a willingness to fight. She was ready to take down Sona.

"Ara Sona, are you attempting something with my fiancée?"

"Rias, I am merely playing the game, that's all."

"Even though you say it like that, I wont allow my fiancée to duel you. I shall duel you Sona."

Sona flicked her racket towards the right hand side.

"If that's what you want to do, then that's fine with me!"

"Then lets do this!"

Zenki had his racket taken by Rias, and forced off the field. Arms of Akeno and Vali wrapped around his arms, while Koneko hugged his waist, the same with Ravel, Asia held onto his right hand, and Isane grabbed the left hand for herself, Kuroka opted to hold onto him from behind while Yumi did it from the front.

"I didn't think that Rias would be this excited that she'd take control over the match."

"Fufu, I think she's probably worried that Sona-sama might try and seduce Zenki-kun~"

Akeno teased, Zenki didn't think it was that.

He thought it was probably to do with her pride as a Gremory and wanting to win the fights before her.

Rias then twirled it around and aimed it at Sona.

"Now, here comes my Gremory Style!"

With a flick of her wrist, and throwing up the ball, she shot that ball right for Sona who countered with her own move, hitting the ball back so hard that Isane had a hard time in seeing it, with it cutting through the air at breakneck speeds.

"D-Damn, they really are going for it aren't they?"

"Those two can have a fiery passion for fighting~"

Kuroka snickered, as the ball continued going back and forth. With the speed of the ball, Isane was surprised that it wasn't set on fire, it was moving that fast.

Vali rolled her eyes.

"How foolish, Gremory and Sitri are just being weird again."

"It's because they're rivals, you know?" Zenki smiled gently. "Maybe because of their passions for being rivals, it has brought out this kind of fight. Though, I'm sure you'd relate Vali-chan. Since you have a rival with Isane-san."

"That's different."

"How so?"

He questioned, only to see Vali lightly smirking.

"That wouldn't even be a fight."

"I heard that! I'll gain Balance Breaker and kick your ass Vali! Then I'll sleep with Zenki-kun!"

Zenki placed a hand on his forehead, and sighed while the girls laughed.

Sona and Rias continued their match for a while, and in the end, they couldn't continue due to their rackets being destroyed. The ground around them wasn't much better. Demonic power definitely was used in the game, and Zenki truly could see how passionate they were in their fight.

Through it all though, Zenki could see that Yumi was a million miles away.

She was thinking about something completely different.

He felt worried for the young woman, if she kept spacing out, then perhaps she'd find it difficult to concentrate on anything.

He hoped that he'd be able to help her out in some way.

* * *

After dealing with that, the matches for the day continued on. With the different clubs, the time for the dodge ball match finally arrived. Zenki and his peerage stepped out onto the battlefield, where Rias was waiting also with her group.

Also, with Arthur and Le Fay.

"Le Fay-san, she's betrayed the Zenki-senpai peerage."

Koneko accused, but Le Fay waved her hands.

"No, please! I'd never betray Zenki-sama! This is for something different! The treasured time with Zenki-sama! I also want to go on a date with Zenki-sama! So I have to help Rias-sama achieve victory! Sob...even though it is against Zenki-sama, I wont be able to hold back, and do my best."

"That explains her, but why you Arthur-chan? Is Zenki-chan not paying you enough?"

Kuroka accused, only for Arthur to bow his body.

"When we fought, my mind wasn't all there. I wish to rectify that right now. I shall face down Zenki-san and his peerage, and make sure that we win. Rias Gremory-sama is someone I have been tasked to take care of, I shall make sure that she is taken care of, even in her mind with her winning this duel."

"Ooh Arthur-sama, we're going to have to destroy you."

Ravel said it with a grin, Zenki giving her a curious look.

"Here comes Ravel-chan's competitive side~ It's always cute to see~"

Ravel gave a curious look towards Zenki, as they walked to the dodge ball area.

With balls in the middle, Zenki's team and Rias' teams all looked serious. Zenki could see that Yumi wasn't really paying attention, so he took her head.

"Yumi-chan, lets win, alright?"

He hoped that this distraction could help her once more regain her normal ways.

Yumi simply smiled, and consented with a nod of her head.

"Yes, lets do it Zenki-kun."

With that, Zenki and the others prepared. Zenki noticed that there weren't any spectators around, no doubt something that Rias had decided, which he was alright with. Still, he did wonder what was going to happen next.

When the match began, both Arthur and Zenki dashed for the middle at super human speeds.

Arriving just before Arthur, Zenki attempted to grab the ball, but a barrier erupted around it, blocking it off from his hand, seeing that it was Le Fay swinging her wand around excitedly, something Zenki smirked at.

"How cute Le Fay-san, are you trying to expose magic to the humans? What if they come here?"

"I'd never Zenki-sama! Rias-sama and I have composed a spell for the humans to not see the supernatural stuff even if they walk by here! And even then, I've placed a spell that stops people from getting too close!"

"Ara, you are a good magician Le Fay-san, makes me want to add you to my group~"

Le Fay gushed as Arthur grabbed the ball, and launched it point blank range for Zenki's face.

Using super human speed, he avoided it, as Vali grabbed it with lightning fast reflexes.

"Zenki, they're playing dirty. Is it true that they can't see our supernatural abilities?"

"Seems so."

Zenki retorted, quickly scanning the area, and saw Rias and Le Fay's spell being quite good.

Vali smirked, filling the ball with demonic power, and aimed for Rias.

"Hey Rias Gremory, Zenki is going to marry me."

With that, she launched the ball right for Rias who placed up a barrier. But the barrier shattered instantly, almost hitting her, but Arthur parried it with his blade, flinging it up into the air, and then smashed it back towards Ravel.

Ravel gasped, ducking as the ball came near, hitting the ground with a heavy thudding sound.

"Geez, is this really just a dodge ball game?"

Kuroka snickered, filling her ball with Senjutsu, taking aim for Rias.

"W-Why are you aiming at me? There are others on the team!"

"But, you're attempting to marry my Zenki-chan, that is not allowed at all!"

Rias cringed, as Kuroka's ball shot out. Using her fingers, she changed the balls direction to spin around Rias, but Akeno shot off some lightning, forcing the ball away from Rias, and returned her own ball for Kuroka.

"Ara ara, even though she is trying to steal Zenki-kun, she still is our King, so I'd have to defend her."

Kuroka scowled as Koneko spun up, grabbing the ball in mid air, using her Rook strength launched it right for Isane.

"Koneko-chan! Don't aim for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"...This is the price you pay for being a pervert."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Boosted Gear! Come out and protect me!"

[Boost!]

Isane boosted her power, and dodged just in time for the ball to hit the wall behind her, crumbling it down. Isane paled at the sight of the ball, and felt very afraid of what could potentially happen if something like that where to happen.

"That's right Ise! Keep boosting your power, and we'll go to victory!"

Rias cheered, Asia on the other hand looked bewildered.

"Erm...this situation is turning into a full out death battle, Zenki-san..."

"Aah, it's just a game, don't worry Asia-chan~"

Asia tilted her neck as Arthur grabbed a new ball, aiming it for Zenki.

"Zenki-san, have this!"

Arthur announced, swinging the ball at Zenki at a high speed. Zenki also noticed a holy aura around the ball, so he brought his formula out, destroying the aura, and caught the ball, spinning it with one finger.

"Have to do better than that~"

"As I suspected, then we shall do."

Zenki smirked, adding demonic power, and returned the ball at them at high speed. Arthur dodged out of the way, while Rias did pull backwards, but her top got caught in the wave of the ball, cutting it and exposed some of her breast.

"...Zenki, you bad boy. Everyone's watching."

"R-Rias, I didn't mean to do that!"

Rias showed a cute expression, lightly pulling the fabric around her shirt, exposing a bit more of her breast, making sure that it also was out of view of the others as well.

"If you wanted this to just be skins vs skins, all you had to do was ask~"

"Fufu, Buchou has become more perverted than before~"

Akeno giggled out, bending forward as her breasts jiggled in the air.

Isane scowled, and casually pulled up her top.

"Zenki-kun, it's coming off~ I don't know, maybe it's mag-" Vali hit her in the head with a ball. "-gak!"

"Oops, my hand slipped."

Zenki gave a bemused look to Vali who looked cross with Isane.

"Hey Vali! Don't be cruel!"

Rias snapped, only for a ball to he launched at her from Vali.

Le Fay intercepted it, blocking it form reaching her, then grabbed it, throwing it off at Koneko.

Koneko weaved out of the way, as Kuroka grabbed the ball, and threw it for Rias herself.

"Ooh come on! Why are you targeting me?!"

"Because Zenki-chan is marrying us all! Not just you!"

"I'll marry him first!"

"No, I will Buchou!"

Koneko added, throwing a ball at Rias.

Rias dodged through them, seeing that even Vali was aiming for her, and it wasn't even the ball anymore.

Kuroka, Ravel, Koneko, and Vali were all blasting her with demonic power, causing her to scream, and be blasted out of the field together with Ise.

"Fufu, Rias surely did suffer a beating there..."

"You too~"

Ravel smiled, shooting off her flames, with Akeno counter attacking with her lightning, clashing together violently in the middle.

"Ara, are you trying to attack me Ravel-chan?"

"Can you handle it?"

Akeno giggled, and pushed more power into her attack.

"Since you're a cute Phenex, I'll have to fling you out of the fight itself~"

A battle between Akeno and Ravel began, with their powers continuously clashing again and again. Zenki gave a curious look, before seeing Arthur taking out his sword, and came at him with high speed slashes.

"I guess the pretense of a ball match is over with huh."

"Seems so."

"That didn't last long."

"It seems quite like how I'd expect it to be."

Zenki shrugged, rolling with what was happening.

"Then show me what you've got Arthur-san! I've been dying to see your abilities on display!"

"I as well, I want to fight you with everything I've got!"

Arthur replied, swinging right for Zenki who parried with a wave of demonic power, and they violently attacked one another. Vali pursed her lips, turning to Le Fay who began shaking when seeing Vali's eyes on her.

"Want to fight?"

"R-Really, really not...no, no thank you."

Vali looked dissatisfied, and turned to Kuroka.

"Want to fight?"

"I'm your teammate nyaaa!"

"Next to Zenki, and Arthur, you'd give me the most fun in a fight. So lets fight."

"Vali-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Kuroka screeched as Vali came at her with her armour equipped, forcing her to scream and run away from the fight.

"Get back here, and fight me Kuroka."

"No! Stay away from me!"

She cried, and rushed away at top speeds.

Koneko looked between each of the fights, then walked over to Le Fay.

"I am Head Loli."

"O-Okay..."

"I wont be challenged by you."

"T-That's great...don't come at me please..."

"But, for my status to remain...I will fight all Loli's that oppose me."

"Ooh no..."

Koneko lunged at Le Fay who cried, and summoned many barriers to stop her progression.

Asia, besides Yumi, wasn't fighting. But unlike Asia who looked worried, Yumi didn't seem to even register anything that was going on.

"Hehe, it seems that everyone is rather rowdy, aren't they Yumi-san?" Yumi didn't answer so Asia walked over, and poked her shoulder. "Yumi-san, is everything okay?"

"Huh...oh, Asia-san. Yes, I'm fine."

Asia was concerned more and more for Yumi who was drifting in and out of the conversation.

Asia watched...what could only be described as carnage with the fights getting more and more destructive. Zenki and Arthur were casually blowing up the arena, Kuroka was running away as Vali chased her, the same with Le Fay and Koneko, Ravel and Akeno were struggling with their powers.

All in all, it was quite the match to behold.

* * *

When it finished, most collapsed to the floor, so Asia took this time to take the ball, lightly pushing it against Akeno's, Arthur's, and Le Fay's heads while they seemed confused by what was happening, and announcing "We win!" something that made Zenki proud.

"Aah! Well done Asia-chan! You took the opportunity for us to achieve victory!"

"Yes, I'm happy Zenki-san!"

Zenki went over to Asia and kissed her, something that made Asia have a mixture of a blush, and a happiness spreading on her face.

Rias scowled, folding her arms.

"I can't believe that we lost...now, I wont be able to go on a date with Zenki anymore..."

"Rias, we'll go on a date, just the two of us."

Rias placed a hand to her flushing face.

"H-Honestly? Just us?"

"Yes, just us." Rias looked satisfied, but Akeno and Isane looked down. "Akeno-san, and you as well Isane-san. We'll all go on different dates together."

"Ara, then I'm happy that we didn't win~"

"Yeah, I get to go out with Zenki-kun~"

Vali placed a hand on her hip, budging closer.

"But, you still lost."

"...Yes, I know." Rias sighed, but then shrugged. "Whatever, I still had a lot of fun~"

"I have to admit, despite Vali-chan trying to murder me, it was pretty good nyaaa~"

Kuroka meowed out, ignoring the scowl from Vali.

"Still, it was really fun~ It seems that Zenki-sama's peerage and Rias-sama's peerage always have fun times like this~"

Le Fay expressed happily, Zenki chortled at the way Le Fay seemed to be displaying her happiness.

Ravel placed a hand to her face, inspecting the battleground, seeing how it had been obliterated completely.

"We'll have to fix this Zenki-sama, it seems we got out of hand a bit."

"Yeah, but it will he fine~ It was still fun, and Arthur-san, you definitely are a strong combatant~"

"And you, your strength truly isn't a rumour after all. Even though you faced down Caliburn, you didn't even flinch. I admired the warriors spirit within you."

The group spoke and laughed, besides Yumi once more.

As the sky opened and the rain came down heavily onto them, they still couldn't help but laugh.

Zenki though was concerned for his Knight, he thought that this might help her snap out of the world she had placed herself in mentally. But now, it seemed like he'd have to take more measures to make sure that she was alright.

* * *

Because of the situation with the Exorcists, Zenki wasn't so sure about Isane being on her own in the town, so he decided to walk her home. Isane of course was thrilled about it, and couldn't help but hold onto his arm as the rain poured down.

"I have to be this close Zenki-kun~ Since the waters coming down~"

"Heeeh, you don't have to justify it with me Isane-san, I don't mind if we're this close."

Isane took full advantage over it, and continued to embrace him tightly.

"Aah, this is the best Zenki-kun. Though like, it seems that Kiba was out of it. She wasn't being her usual self."

"Notice that did you?"

"Yeah, she's been acting weird since you talked about those Exorcist's. Does she hate Exorcists that much?"

Zenki shook his neck side to side.

"It's not so much as hating Exorcists, it's more to do with what they represent."

"What they...represent?"

"Yeah, because Exorcists are people that fight on behalf of God...Yumi-chan has a past with the Church. Because of what happened, she developed a disdain for them. But mostly, it's because of Excalibur."

"What did Excalibur do to her?"

"Nothing. It's because of Excalibur these hard feelings exist in her. It isn't like the blade came to life and tried to kill her or anything. It's because that blade exists, that people wished to use that power, and forced children to go through horrific experiments to try and wield the blade. I heard eventually though that Heaven did find a way to produce a way for Artificial Holy Sword Wielders to appear. Using that technology as a base. But the Heavens don't condone what happened to those kids."

"...So, what happened to them? Besides Kiba I mean."

Zenki paused for a few moments.

Speaking about it was difficult, because it was difficult for Yumi, and also, he just didn't like speaking about the death of children at all.

"...A good deal of them died."

Isane felt a pang of remorse erupt inside of her.

"T-They died? Just because of these experiments?"

"No, the man that was in charge, killed the kids after extracting the holy essence out of them. Deeming them failures, deeming them as wastes of time, whichever way you want to see it, he saw them as nothing and ended them as if they were nothing."

"How awful...b-but Kiba survived, and...did others?"

"Yes, others did survive the experiments. Thanks to me and my peerage, we happened to be in the area at the time, and a girl named Tosca-san had the Sacred Gear that can freeze time inside of a barrier. Using that and my Kankara Formula, we were able to freeze the kids in suspended animation, and have been curing them ever since."

Taking in the information, Isane felt horrible about what happened to Yumi.

More than that though, she was glad that Zenki was able to help out those kids.

"Zenki-kun...it seems you've been doing things for years now."

"Yup, been quite busy for most of my life now~ Though I am glad that some were saved. Yumi-chan does blame herself...deep down, she feels as if she abandoned them by trying to escape. But, if she hadn't, then we wouldn't have found them in time. I tell her that...and I hope that one day, she can truly move on from what suffering she went through. My cute Knight...I don't want her to suffer anymore. That's why, I want to help her. Though with my current situation, I don't know if I'd be able to do anything like that. Still, whatever I can do...I'll do it. To give my Knight peace of mind. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind studying Excalibur, it does interest me. But, my Knight interests me immensely more, so I'd be alright with sacrificing the blades for my cute Knight~"

Isane couldn't help but smile brightly at what Zenki had said.

It was beautiful, it was amazing in her eyes.

He truly did love Yumi.

He wanted her to be happy no matter what.

In the end, that's all that he wanted.

Isane continued to hug Zenki, and place her head on his shoulder.

"Zenki-kun, I'm glad you're like you are."

"Heeeh, my cute Isane-san. You are adorable huh~?"

"I-I'm your cute Isane-san!?"

"Yeah, you're my cute Isane-san~"

Isane was content with that, and continued walking home.

But when they neared, Zenki stopped.

"...I feel a presence inside of your house. Two in fact."

"T-Two? T-The Exorcists?!"

"Seems so."

"Then lets go!"

Isane went to move, but Zenki stopped her.

"Calm down, we can't be sure of their motives. We need to think rationally." Zenki pulled forward. "Come, lets see what they want."

"I-Is it going to be alright? My parents...t-they will be in danger..."

"They have no reason to hurt your parents. I'm sure they're there for some logical reason."

With that, Zenki went to the front door after arriving at the Hyoudou household.

With Isane clinging to his arm, he pushed the door open, while he felt Isane's body trembling.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you if they try anything. They wont get past me."

"Zenki-kun..."

Appreciation came over her, as they entered the building.

Everything seemed normal, Isane was relieved at that.

But it didn't shake the uneasy feelings that she had.

Walking through the house, they both heard speaking coming from the living room.

So they walked towards it, while Isane hoped that nothing had happened.

When getting there however, Isane and Zenki saw a peculiar thing happening.

"And this is a picture of Ise when she was in primary school. Look. How cute she was~"

"…K-Kaa-chan?"

Her Mother looked towards Isane and gave a light smile.

"Aah, Ise. You're back, with your boyfriend too~"

Zenki didn't confirm or deny that.

He just rolled with it, seeing the two girls that had appeared.

He recognized their pictures from the file that Gabriel had given them.

Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta.

He could also feel the two Excalibur's up close.

Though the cloaks that they had on was concealed by their large cloaks, Zenki could see that the pair of them were ready to fight at any moment.

"Ooh my, allow me to go and get some tea~"

Isane's Mother excused herself, and walked to the kitchen.

Irina, the brown haired girl jumped up, and waved to Isane.

"Hello, Ise-chan! It's been so long~"

Isane didn't seem to recognize her, while Zenki put two and two together, remembering the image from the other day.

"Nice to meet you."

She said it with a fake smile.

Irina looked puzzled by Isane's lack of remembrance of her.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me? Irina Shidou~"

Isane shook her head, trying to search for the information that she was lacking.

Zenki lightly snickered.

"Isane-san, that boy from your past, turned out to be a girl after all."

"...What?" Isane took a few moments to process it. Then her eyes widened and she turned pale. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! That was a GIRL all along?! A-Are you kidding me?! I thought it was a boy!"

"W-Wait, you thought I was a boy?"

Irina cried out, Isane gasped, and rushed over to Irina.

Getting behind her, her hands cupped Irina's boobs, and squeezed them.

"Iyaaaa! W-What are you doing?!"

"Hmmmm….they are like that of a woman's...they aren't to my size...but they're bigger than Asia-chan's..."

Xenovia and Zenki looked on with tired eyes while Irina's face turned bright red at the fondling of Isane.

"I-Ise-chan! W-Why are you doing this?!"

"One moment! I'm just confirming that you're indeed a girl!"

Zenki swear dropped, and muttered "I don't think that's the reason." while Xenovia shook her head.

"It's the end of the world. Irina's being fondled by a Devil..."

"To be fair, she isn't exactly fighting it."

Zenki pointed out, seeing Irina letting out a cute moan from Isane's hands.

Xenovia then turned to Zenki, and rocked up towards him.

Standing face to face, her hand laid on a bag she had, then presented it to Zenki.

"Zenki Astaroth Beelzebub. I've got an offering for you."

"Offering?"

Zenki wondered, and accepted the bag.

Opening it up…

He saw that it was an adorable little squirrel toy.

"I had heard, that you had a liking for squirrels, being the King of Lies."

"King of Flies."

He corrected her.

Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows curiously.

"In either case, my information is accurate?"

"Erm...well, I don't dislike squirrels I guess...though what is this for exactly?"

"Because, I want to have an audience with the King of Lies...Flies." She corrected herself this time. "I have heard that it is difficult in meeting the child of the Maou. So, I will have to do this quickly and precisely."

"You want to have a conversation with me, is that it?"

Zenki cut to the chase, Xenovia was mildly taken aback.

But then she gave a consenting nod of her head.

"Yes, I thought it would be best, considering that this is the town occupied by three people related to the Maou. If a formal audience could be granted, then I'd explain further about what we're doing here, and what we want, or don't want, from you."

"I understand. If you want to have a meeting, I wont be against it. Though, may I ask, what it is you intend to find out from this meeting?"

"You will know soon."

"You're quite the direct type, aren't you?"

"Sometimes, you have to be."

"Then, we'll set up a meeting."

Xenovia took out a piece of paper, and gave it to Zenki.

"My number."

"My, usually I have to get to know a girl before getting their number~"

He lightly teased, trying to ease the tension.

Xenovia didn't seem amused.

"Quite intriguing, I can't seem to figure you out, but you are a Devil so you would have unknown mannerisms to me." Zenki didn't know if he should be flattered or not, since her tone could suggest either way. "Then, we'll be taking our leave for now. Irina." She called, but Irina didn't answer. She turned to see Irina with a huge blush on her face, continuing to be fondled by Isane. "W-Why is your Devil friend doing that?"

"I-I don't know!"

Irina cried out, moaning at the same time as Isane had her 'fun'.

Zenki continued to sweat drop.

"Isane-san, I think she's got the message now."

"Aah, I was just getting her measurements, that's all~"

Isane skipped away from Irina, and back to Zenki's side.

Holding onto his arm, she looked at Irina who gasped when seeing the bright smile that had found its way onto Isane's face. It really showed that she was quite determined.

"I-Ise-chan, you've certainly become more perverted..."

"Hmmm, I guess so~ Though, that's just because I was trying you out, as a candidate."

"Candidate, for what?"

Zenki knew what it was for, and he simply sighed as Isane grinned.

"For the harem of course!"

"H-Harem? Who's harem?"

Isane couldn't contain her excitement, and thrusted her hand into the air.

"Zenki-kun's harem! He's gonna have the best harem ever! So, would you like to join the harem? We haven't got a Church goer in the harem yet...though there is Asia...but still, you'd also be good as well! Childhood best friend of mine, we could team up~"

"Y...You thought I was a boy though..."

"Aah well, it's better that you're a cute girl~ So, would you like to join the harem?"

Irina glanced at Zenki who offered a sheepish smile.

She then turned back to Isane with bewilderment.

"But, he's a Devil, and I'm not so..."

"Don't let that stop you! Love comes in all forms! Consider joining, it has many benefits~"

"Like what?"

Xenovia interrupted, Isane slyly smiled.

"Well, you get to be with a bunch of cool girls that all love Zenki-kun~ And you get to see and, if you're lucky enough, play with his huge penis too!"

Isane loudly cheered, gaining different reactions from the trio in the area.

"Pft! What?!"

"Isane-san...you truly don't hold back huh…."

"Huge is it? Do Devils have naturally big ones? I've never seen one so maybe it is big..."

Irina's face went bright red as she did a spit take, Zenki lightly sighed as he was used to it, Xenovia turned her face downwards, looking at his crotch curiously, which Zenki caught, and placed his hand over his private area, stopping Xenovia from looking.

"Yeah! So consider joining the harem, okay!?"

"...T-That would be impossible...b-but, if I'm ever out of the Church for whatever reasons...I-I'll consider it..."

Irina tried to be as kind as she could, Isane took it happily.

"That's good, then it seems that Irina Shidou's confirmed..."

"I-I never confirmed anything! Ise-chan!"

Xenovia gave Isane a curious look, then looked towards Zenki.

"Interesting people, you Devils are."

"Right back at you."

Xenovia and Zenki looked at one another for a few moments.

Then Xenovia quickly said "Irina, lets get going." which Irina agreed.

"Until the meeting then, Ise-chan! Remember not to be so perverted~"

"But, that's who I am!"

Ise cheered back, Irina gave a complex expression, while Xenovia nodded slowly.

"To be honest, it is interesting to see the Maou's son up close. Somehow, I thought you'd be more scary than you currently look."

"Ooh, he can be terrifying when he needs to be, just ask Bedeze."

Isane interrupted, Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Bedeze...well, that doesn't matter. Irina, lets go."

"Goodbye Ise-chan!" Irina turned to Zenki and bowed. "Nice to meet you Maou-sama's son~"

"Nice to meet you Shidou-san, sorry about our Isane-san. She can be wild sometimes."

"No, no~ Ise-chan was also rambunctious back then as well, I should expect her to be like this~ She wouldn't be Ise-chan if she wasn't, you know?"

"Yeah, I surely do. Wouldn't change her for the world."

"Hehe, then goodbye! Lets hope the meeting goes well!"

Irina with a wink, walked away with Xenovia.

* * *

Soon, Irina and Xenovia left the area completely, leaving Zenki alone with Isane.

Isane relaxed, collapsing onto the couch, while Zenki sat down.

"Geez, I didn't think they'd be this direct...though, their true reasons for coming here seemed to meet up with you Isane-san. Your friend that turned out to be a girl after all."

Isane chortled lightly.

"Yeah, I'm totally shocked! I thought she was a boy...I guess she was a tomboy back then, I was as well. I wonder if she thought I was a guy too..."

"Well, that doesn't matter. What does is that we've got a meeting to prepare for. With the Exorcist's."

"Is Kiba going to be present?"

Zenki could hear the concern in her voice, it did show that she was worried for Yumi.

Zenki also was concerned about Yumi, and what could happen if she did come with them.

"Yumi-chan would hate me if I made her sit it out. But, I'll keep an eye on her and make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"Yeah...that's for the best." Isane turns to Zenki with a slightly lusty expression. "But ignoring that Zenki-kun, want to do some cuddling and stuff~ I wouldn't mind if we even had a little fondle of that member I love so much~"

Zenki couldn't contain a small laugh escaping her mouth.

"Heeeh, you never change huh Isane-san~?"

"Nope~"

Isane stuck out her tongue, and gave a cheery smile.

Zenki couldn't help but laugh, feeling completely relaxed within her presence.

Though now he had to plan on how they were going to proceed.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we got some more bits this chapter with Isane this chapter, going to her home, and seeing some of the stuff she has. She also mistook Irina for a boy, but by the end, it was pretty clear Irina was a girl...even if she had to check. Also, it seems that Arthur might know the location of Excalibur Ruler, so he gave the information to Zenki to crack the code. Tosca and Zenki spoke about Yumi and how worried they are about her.**

**Le Fay and Zenki shared a small moment, seems like Le Fay's becoming more bold. The ball tournament happened, with Rias and Sona dueling it out with tennis, though towards the end it ended up being a battle royal between them~ Then Xenovia and Irina showed up, Xenovia and Zenki having a brief conversation, lets see where that leads.**

**For those wondering about when the lemons will begin, I can say they will start pretty soon and the first one is going to be with Asia, after that I'm not sure so suggestions are welcome, so yeah, look forward to that if that's your thing, and if not, I'll mark where they begin and end so you can skip them.**

**Well, with nothing else to say, thanks for reading, and until next time!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	25. The Meetings!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; She surely had to yeah~ And yeah, I could totally see her doing it.**

**treeofsakuras; Yeah, they could be~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Arthur and Le Fay are settling in quite well. Yumi's got some issues, and Zenki's gonna do his best to try and help her over them. Haha yeah, they surely had some fun in the tournament~ Yeah, that meeting was, and the meeting they're gonna have is going to be quite, interesting~ And thanks for the votes!**

**OechsnerC; Thanks very much! That's Isane for you~ And thank you~**

**Ancient Sith Tulak Hord; Thanks very much! She did yeah, she found out her own special Isane way~ It does seem his group have quite a bit of stuff to deal with, but he's doing his best~**

**Guest 1; I could see a scene like that playing out, thanks for the suggestion! Definitely, Asia would name her protagonist that.**

**Guest 2; I do like that series, so it is possible that I'd do a story for it~ I like the harem as well~**

**Guest 3; I probably will rewrite in the future, and that's an interesting premise for it.**

**Skull Flame; She surely is, and we'll see her blunt ways more this chapter. Yup, she's alright as long as the rules are set in place. Hehe she had a good time checking Irina alright~ Yumi is yeah, but Zenki's gonna try his best to help steer her away from that.**

**Andrew123456; I like that idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

**Guest 4; That would be a cool idea, a real Senju in the story through Tobirama, and he'd have good water style from his ancestor. That would be nice for Naruto as well. Wood style would be cool, and could develop quite well through the series. I could see that happening, it would be fun to explore more about Karin, great idea!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Just because they work together, doesn't mean it goes much beyond that, only a few know of the true deeper relationship they have beyond the natural work colleagues. He is yeah, he wants to make sure that Yumi is taken care of. The Pendragon siblings might be joining quite soon. According to canon, the Pendragon's only had intel on it, since Arthur had to combine that with Vali's information to find Ruler, so it's a safe bet that they didn't have it. Haha, Isane's got that merch~ Le Fay and Zenki had a good time together, and Koneko is showing dominance. Yeah, Tosca and Zenki seem to have a good relationship~ Haha, Akeno and Rias are spending a good amount of time together~ Glad you liked it! That's Vali for you, she wished to fight anyone~ Isane had to check~ And yeah, they certainly had a meeting. Maybe not right away, but the romantic stuff will get going quite soon. He did give it to Shinji, and reasons why he did shall be revealed. Well you never know what Roygun's doing with her own. I could see Rias doing that. It would be funny to see his reactions yeah. Maybe she will have a moment like that. Irina will eventually get the sword, maybe it will be earlier than canon. Kokabiel couldn't beat Zenki or Vali. Yeah, he'd start winging before Minato does, he wouldn't be the first one but he'll begin maybe around the first half of the first stage of the game, something like that. Yeah, in Sekirei, he probably would only ask them there and then, and not make them wait, just to confirm if they really were reacting to him.**

**Guest 5; We'll see who wins soon~ And yeah, it will be up quite soon~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Meetings!**

It was a normal day within the household of Zenki, Rias plus their peerages, Rias was currently on the sofa, and seemed to be reading a bridal magazine.

Mostly, because she just felt that it was right for her to do that.

She couldn't explain it, but she was happy to be able to call herself Zenki's bride.

Even if it wasn't official between them yet, it still felt like she was in that period of happiness.

Akeno however soon came around, leaning over the shoulder of Rias, her long silky hair dangling against the face of Rias, feeling said hair lightly tickling her face.

"Akeno, is there something you need?"

"Ufufu, I was wondering when Zenki-kun was coming back. It's time for him to play with my chest~"

Rias' face turned slightly into a scowl.

She wasn't all that pleased that Akeno would say something like that.

"Zenki's just had to go to a different country, he should be back within an hour or two. I suppose as his future wife, I got to hear first."

"Oh no, I already knew~" Rias felt her scowl growing as Akeno took her magazine off her. "Fufu, it seems that you have become very serious. If Asia-chan saw this, she would be beside herself with worry that you were trying to overtake her."

"I'm just planning for the future, that's all." Rias replied, taking the magazine back. "Anyway Akeno, it seems that you're becoming more active to try and win my darling Zenki lately. May I ask, what is that about?"

Akeno's eyebrow twitched when Rias said 'darling' in reference to Zenki.

"Fufu, as if you aren't aware. Since you've become Zenki-kun's official and or unofficial fiancée, whichever it is, you have become even closer to Zenki-kun."

Rias could hear the slight pang of sadness in Akeno's voice.

It seemed that she felt slightly jealous of Rias.

"Akeno...don't worry about my and Zenki's relationship. He loves us all."

"Yes...I know Zenki-kun does, but..."

Rias placed a reassuring hand on Akeno's shoulder.

"Don't worry Akeno, I know what you're feeling. But trust me, Zenki-kun is going to make us all his wives. Haha...it's strange to even think about, but we all will one day be his wife, and when that day happens, I'll be happy."

"Even for me, I also want to be known as Zenki-kun's wife."

"And you will. Though, there is something that we can do, for when we are with him in that manner. Since we've all been a bit tense, I have wanted to relax. So maybe we could-"

"I was thinking the same thing. So you come in from the left, and I come in from the right?"

Rias looked confused, seeing Akeno producing a banana from the kitchen, and held it out.

"What are you...w-wait, you thought I meant giving Zenki a..."

"It doesn't matter~" Akeno put the banana away with a dejected smile. "Still, we should probably think on how we're both going to 'attack' the situation when it comes up. I think Zenki-kun and I would be able to have good sex~ Fufu, thinking about it, I'm not sure if we should start with bondage, or we should do something else entirely? Fufufufu, it makes me excited just thinking about all of the positions we could do~ Maybe it's the game of Isane-chan's, but I'm feeling more excited to have fun with my own Bishounen Zenki-kun~"

Rias' face tinged red.

Hearing the lustful words of Akeno, it was amazing to see that Akeno could get worked up like this when Zenki wasn't around. When he was around, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Y-You're so forward Akeno, I'm surprised. But, it doesn't mean that we can't do something enjoyable. Come, we should go."

Akeno perched forward with keen interest.

"And where are we going?"

"Come on Akeno, we've got to be imaginative in our outfits."

Hearing Rias speaking like that, Akeno couldn't hide her smile.

She truly was quite excited to see where this was going.

* * *

Though Zenki wasn't really expecting it, he had been summoned to a different part of the world all together. They had travelled to England to meet a certain person in the Pendragon house that could help them with the location of Excalibur Ruler.

Thankfully, it wouldn't take long, so he didn't really have to make any big plans to be away for a few days, though he did ask Vali to make sure that Kuoh would be safe in his, and Ravel's absence.

Sitting down at a table, Zenki with Ravel looked towards the left and right hand side of the room. He saw many noble looking items, including that with insignias of the royal family of England, something that Zenki was rather interested in.

Le Fay sat down on Zenki's right, and Arthur sat down on Ravel's left.

The attending people were waiting for Arthur and Le Fay's Father to appear.

Though they weren't sure how long that would be.

"Zenki-sama, do you think while we're doing this, the Exorcist girls might try something?"

"Are you worried they'd try and back stab us?"

"Not really, but we can't be sure of everything they are. Meeting them once Zenki-sama, did you get a good feeling off of them?"

Zenki pursed his lips.

"When I saw Shidou-san, she was quite the warm bubbly person. And in contrast, Quarta-san was more closed off, cold and harder to read. To be honest, I'm sure that when she was in my presence, she looked uncomfortable. Almost as if it went against her entire being. That's why I'm worried about Asia-chan being there. Everyone else wouldn't really be bothered by her comments should she choose to make them. But Asia-chan...she is very strong willed, but I don't want her to be in a situation that she would find uncomfortable."

Ravel did understand that.

"Still Zenki-sama, we should think about how we'll approach this situation with the Exorcist, and the Church and Kokabiel. We can't act hastily, and upsetting the balance...but, I don't have to tell you that."

"We'll work through this Ravel-chan, don't worry."

Those words did bring comfort to Ravel.

She knew that he'd think of something to help them through this, that they'd be able to get through this if they worked together.

Ravel's eyes cast around the area, drinking in the scenery, looking from right to left, and also wondered when the other party would be in attendance. She didn't like sitting here, and waiting, she felt her nerves going through her system.

"You know Zenki-sama, this really is a huge deal. Maybe we should have brought the others with us."

"We don't want to appear too threatening, and also, the others are currently busy preparing for the meeting with Xenovia-san and Irina-san. This meeting however will be monitored by my Otou-sama's most loyal of guards. I know to be cautious Ravel-chan. Though from what I've heard, Pendragon-san isn't someone that would back stab us or anything."

Ravel gave a humble smile.

"I thought that might be the case. Still, this place is really beautiful. The walls almost look like gold."

"Indeed, we haven't been back here for a long time."

Le Fay admitted, with Zenki giving her a light smile.

"It must be nice to be back then Le Fay-san."

Zenki gently spoke, but Le Fay looked anything than relaxed.

"Actually, I'm really nervous right now, Zenki-sama."

"Is it because of your Otou-sama? Not approving your Onii-sama's relationship with the maid girl?" Le Fay looked astonished as Zenki chortle. "Arthur-san and I do talk you know Le Fay-san?"

Le Fay gave a more relaxed smile than before.

"Yes, I know~ I was just surprised Onii-sama mentioned something so personal to you."

"As he said, Zenki-san and I talk Le Fay, about many things."

That didn't bode well for Le Fay's mind, who kept thinking what it was they actually discussed.

Pushing that aside however when the door opened, stepping through was their Father, and the maid that Arthur had been in love with, and from the way they looked at each other, Zenki could see they very well were in a mutual love.

The tension in the room was thick however.

Zenki could feel it from where he was, seeing how the siblings Father and Arthur just exchanged glances. It wasn't bad, but it definitely did feel as if they weren't on the greatest of terms.

Turning his attention away from Arthur, the siblings Father pointed it towards Zenki himself.

"Ah, this must be the famous Zenki Astaroth Beelzebub, the tamer of the Heavenly Dragons."

"T-Tamer..."

Ravel cringed "_If Vali-sama heard that, she'd flatten this guy._" while keeping up her smile.

"Or, is it lover? I heard both."

"Well...lover would be more accurate, I couldn't tame them even if I tried, for very different reasons. But either way, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Pendragon-san."

"Yes, it's a pleasure." He displayed a kind demeanor towards the Devils. "Then, Zenki-san. I had been contacted by my son, and it seems you're attempting to find Excalibur Ruler?"

Zenki inclined his neck.

"Yes, your son brought up the fact that you'd have details about the location. That there was a code that needed to be cracked for the location to be revealed."

Mr Pendragon nodded, and explained swiftly.

"That is indeed correct. Several years ago, we got this information. However, as I'm sure you're aware, our brightest minds haven't been able to decipher it. I have heard of your exploits over the years, and perhaps, you would have the mind to attempt to decipher this."

"If not by myself, then if my Otou-sama and I work together, then I'm sure we'd come up with something if given sometime."

Mr Pendragon began to nod…

But then halted the process when seeing Le Fay and Arthur.

His eyes danced between the two of them, Le Fay couldn't look, while Arthur simply stared on.

The tension in the air was quite clear, Zenki definitely could feel it.

Ravel also felt it, and held back her opinions on the matter.

"I was surprised when you happened to be with the Devils Arthur, Le Fay." Neither said anything, so Mr Pendragon continued. "But, that is your decision. Perhaps we should discuss matters such as these in, private."

"Yes, that would be best."

Arthur agreed, so his Father continued towards Zenki.

"Now the matter of the codes that need to be deciphered. To be honest, they're useless to us since we can't crack the codes. However, if you're able to do so, then I'd be quite pleased to know your methods of doing so."

Zenki didn't see any harm in that, and agreed.

"Yes sir...so..."

"I will have to talk to my son and daughter first before I give the codes. Arthur, Le Fay."

The pair nodded, and walked out of the room with their Father and the maid girl that had stayed silent.

Once gone, Ravel and Zenki glanced at one another.

"Family drama it seems."

"Because Arthur-sama wanted to be with this maid girl, it seems a little far. But, that's their way of living and we can't interfere with that."

Zenki nodded.

"Officially at least. I am sad that Arthur-san can't be with the woman he loves. I know that if I couldn't, then it would cause great heartache. That almost came true as well, with Asia-chan and all. Maybe one day, Arthur-san and his lover can be truly together. If we could make that happen somehow, then I'd be happy."

"Yes, I must admit that it would be good if they managed to get together, and be happy."

Ravel and Zenki stayed mostly silent, waiting for the Pendragon family to come back.

Zenki was mildly curious about what was going on but he didn't pry, knowing that it was their business, and they couldn't interfere with it.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Arthur, and Le Fay came back, without their Father and the maid from before. Arthur had some documents in his arms, while Le Fay seemed a bit down.

Zenki and Ravel glanced at one another, but didn't verbally communicate with them, not until Arthur spoke.

"He agreed to give the documents over Zenki-san."

"That's great. I wish I could have thanked him."

"He...was rather busy, he sends his regards."

Zenki felt like there was something more going on, but he didn't voice his thoughts, not wanting to upset anyone that was present.

"I see, then I guess that I've got some work to do with regards to these codes." Zenki took them off Arthur's hands, and gave a quick glance over them. "Hmmmm...I can see why it would be considered difficult, these definitely are something alright. I'll have to try a different than normal method of decoding these..."

"Then, are we to leave?"

Arthur asked, Le Fay swaying side to side.

"Zenki-sama, we should go back to Kuoh, and see if they're alright."

Zenki clearly could see something had happened.

But, it was their business, and he wouldn't question it.

"Sure, lets get going back home. Ready Ravel-chan?"

"Yes, I think we can go back, unless there are other duties to attend to?"

Zenki shrugged.

"I can't think of anything."

Ravel pushed up, standing tall.

"Then lets get going."

"Haha, right, lets go back home. Next time, lets look around this country Ravel-chan."

"Aah, yes Zenki-sama! That would be best!"

Zenki took another brief look around, before activating the circle, and headed off back to Japan to make sure that the others were alright.

* * *

Once getting back home, Arthur walked away without saying a word, going up the stairs.

Le Fay looked concerned for him, so Zenki placed a hand on Le Fay's shoulder.

"He just needs sometime Le Fay-san. He's just seen the woman he loves, and wasn't able to reach out to her, and hold her, kiss her...that probably has caused some sadness to appear within him. Let him be alone for now, we'll check on him later."

"Y-Yes...you're right. Sometime alone would be good."

Ravel, seeing the worry on Le Fay's face, pursed her lips, pushed forward.

"Le Fay-sama, would you like to come with me? Maybe we could spend sometime discussing the intricacies of some magic. Even maybe going over some spells that Zenki-sama has developed over the years."

Le Fay perked up almost immediately, and swayed side to side.

"That would be the best~ I can't wait for it~"

"Then please follow me~"

With that, and a thanks from Zenki secretly, they walked off together.

Zenki himself looked around, surprised that there was no one there.

Curiously, he went towards his bedroom to get some of his projects to work on.

He could sense people in the house, so he knew they were safe.

He even sensed people in his bedroom.

Getting to said bedroom, he pushed the door open, to see a glorious sight.

"I wonder if this would be best to seduce..."

"Ara, it's alright, but I think my outfit is going to be true seductive."

Rias and Akeno, wearing alluring outfits filled his eyes.

Akeno was in an outfit that reminded him of an S and M outfit that she had shown him once. Red leather on her skin, a chain across her breasts, seemingly keeping the entire outfit together. Long red boots that came up to just below the knee, a small red tail poking out of her back, with the end of the tail being a triangle.

Rias on the other hand was wearing a long crimson kimono that held a flowery pattern decorating it. The flowers were white, the opening of the kimono was very low, exposing the centre of her chest, while keeping the nipple area covered, but the kimono itself hung on her body, loosely fitting on her slender frame. From the look of it, Zenki felt that even a single breeze could blow it off, and expose her fully to the world.

The pair of them were on the bed, with Akeno laying on her side, and Rias on her back.

Zenki got a good view of Akeno's butt, and Rias' long legs that peaked through the kimono.

"Rias, Akeno-san..."

Rias' face turned as crimson as her hair, and Akeno gained a mixture of a sadistic look, but also slight embarrassment.

Zenki didn't know how she made it work, but Akeno was very good at being both seductive, with the hint of innocence within her, it was a look that suited Akeno very well, and Rias, seeing her blushing like she was, was always a delight in Zenki's mind, he found it very fitting that she'd be like that.

"Z-Zenki, you weren't s-supposed to be back yet..."

Rias said with her shyness creeping up.

"Y-Yeah, the meeting went quicker than expected...so what are you doing…?"

Akeno ran her hand down her slender body, the red leather tugged at Akeno's skin, her breasts barely being contained by the leather itself. Zenki could make out the nipple area on Akeno's outfit, it was as if she was wearing nothing at all.

"This is one of the outfits that I'm considering wearing Zenki-kun. On the day when we finally give each other everything~"

Rias held a dignified look, moving ever so slightly, which allowed one of her large breasts to be more revealed. The right breast at that. Rias held a cute look on her face as she flipped forward, her breasts bouncing as she did.

Sensually, she moved closer towards Zenki, Zenki being able to see underneath her kimono as she moved. It seemed to be slipping off more and more.

"I just slipped into something more...comfortable Zenki. Do you, like it?"

Zenki answered immediately "Yeah, it's great." while having a mild blush on his face.

Rias was quite satisfied that he seemed happy, so much so that she hugged onto him, pushing her large assets against him, getting closer to his ear, and ran her tongue across the lobe, igniting a more passion filled expression to appear on his face.

"Y-You're certainly affectionate Rias."

Akeno gave an annoyed look, while Rias whispered in Zenki's ear.

"Zenki, make both Akeno and I feel good, okay?"

Hearing what she said, Zenki lightly smiled, placing his hand out towards Akeno.

"Akeno-san, your outfit is...it really makes you look beautiful."

Those words caused Akeno to flush healthily.

"Ara Zenki-kun, do you really like it?"

"I do yes."

Akeno gave a teasing smile, flipping her body her butt being raised into the air. Seeing the full view of her rear, Zenki could see Akeno looking back towards him, her eyes dancing with the fires of desire for Zenki to come over to her.

Rias felt slightly jealous, seeing Zenki's eyes on Akeno's form, so much so that she allowed her finger to sensually run down her kimono, parting it ever so slightly, allowing it to slide off of her body, revealing her very bountiful breasts.

His eyes were drawn towards Rias when he heard a cute noise coming from her.

He saw Rias' breasts, a shy expression on her face, yet held desire within her eyes.

"Zenki, it seems to have slipped off..."

"Y-Yeah, seems so..."

"So, if you want...you could have a-"

Akeno jumped up, and placed her hand towards Rias' chest, causing her to gasp.

"Ara Rias, you're not trying to take my time with Zenki-kun away are you?"

"Akeno, I am merely attempting to seduce my future husband."

"He's going to be my future husband too."

Rias' eyebrow twitched.

"Maybe, but not before me."

"Ara ara, is that a challenge Rias?"

Akeno smiled, but she had a scary aura coming from her.

Rias matched her scary aura, and pushed her chest into Akeno's own.

Zenki couldn't help but blush when seeing the girls bosoms pushing against one another's.

"In the first place Akeno, Zenki is my fiancée."

"Ara ara, I was under the impression that was to appease the Underworld and he hasn't officially proposed yet?"

"S-Still, he's going to be my fiancée! He said so!"

"He also told me the same thing!"

"I'll be his wife first!"

"No, I will be Rias!"

Zenki watched as the women battled it out, with their words.

Flinging quite good comeback after comeback at one another's words, Zenki couldn't help but admit it was quite fun to watch.

It truly was like any ordinary day, and Zenki was quite thankful for that.

* * *

The next day, Zenki was currently on the phone as he was currently destroying a number of Stray Devils that had entered the town with his Queen Vali.

"Thank you for getting back to me so quickly Shidou-san."

Zenki said, snapping his fingers, and created a wave of ice which froze many strays down to their core.

[No, no, it's completely fine~ The sooner the better and all that~]

"True, true. So, you want to have a meeting in two days did you say?"

Zenki asked for confirmation, watching as Vali erupted with demonic power, sending out a supernova like sphere of destructive demonic energy, ripping right through a number of strays that dared attempted to get in close.

[We currently have a few things to confirm so it will take a day or two, and we need to prepare. So, two days from today would be-]

[Irina, are you telling that Devil?]

Zenki heard the cold tone of Zenki as Vali saw a number of strays coming in with weapons.

"Hmph, I got this."

Vali rushed forward, and with blinding speeds, she smashed the weapons, and smashed their bodies also, ripping right through them with aura filled fists, it was rather terrifying if on the other side of that.

[Yes Xenovia, please don't say anything bad.]

[I might find it difficult to hold back, considering who it is.]

Zenki could hear the conversation, and had to wonder what Xenovia had against him personally.

[A-Anyway, two days from now, is that fine?]

"Yes, that's fine." He replied to Irina, ducking as a spear came from above him, smashing his right foot upwards, and blew up the enemy with his physical strength. "Are you alright with meeting at Kuoh School? Or, would you prefer to meet in a more neutral location?"

[Hmmmm...erm, I think it would be fine at the school.]

[Doesn't matter to me, no matter the location, even if it's Devil territory, a Devil wont get the better of me, especially that one.]

Zenki was getting confused by Xenovia now.

He didn't get why he got a stuffed squirrel as a gift, if Xenovia seemed to not like him at all.

"Then, two days from today, at 3.30 in Kuoh School, is that fine?"

[Yup! That's fine, we'll be there!]

"Until then."

Zenki heard the phone being hung up, so he lightly sighed, and placed it down.

Zenki turned his eyes back towards Vali, watching as Vali decimated ten people with a single wave of her hand, finishing off all the strays.

"Vali-chan, you could have left some for me."

"Hmph, I didn't have a choice but to finish them off." Vali replied, getting to the right hand side of Zenki. "So, two days and we'll be meeting them. Shouldn't be a problem for us if they decide to attack."

Zenki thought the same, while they did have Holy Swords, Zenki was sure that Vali, himself and some others could stop their attacks if they chose to fight.

Though that wasn't the real problem.

"I don't think that we have to worry about Shidou-san...but, Quarta-san...I don't know, I'm getting mixed messages from her. There's a possibility that she might attack."

"Then we'll be ready to shut her down."

"I'd like to avoid a confrontation. She might not be able to fight us all, she still is with the Church, and if we're aggressive, it could cause problems for the factions."

Vali folded her arms.

"Then, we'll have to remain calm. The only problem would be..."

"Yumi-chan, I know." Zenki released a breath. "I'll speak to her when we get back."

"Good. Though if we do end up fighting Kokabiel, I want to fight him. You got to fight Bedeze on your own."

Zenki chortled, gently kissing his Queen's lips.

"Okay~ You can fight Kokabiel~"

"Alright then. Now, lets go home. Nothing around here of any worth."

Zenki sweat dropped, nodding a single time, walking away with a light smile on his face.

* * *

Later on, after finding out about what time he'd be seeing the Church duo, Zenki went to inform Yumi herself. He knew that he'd have to do it, so he made sure that she was aware of what was happening, and she wouldn't do anything that could disrupt the peace between the factions.

Going into her room after being invited in, Zenki saw Yumi on her bed, a sword coloured green with blue at the edges dangled in the air. It seemed that Yumi was practicing with balancing the sword with her hand, though Zenki guessed that she was trying to make sure she was ready for whatever was going to happen next.

"Yumi-chan, we've got a date for the meeting with the girls."

Yumi dismissed the sword, and sat up keenly on the bed.

"When is it Zenki-kun?"

"Two days from today."

Yumi seemed quite pleased with that.

"Then, I should prepare for it-"

"Wait, Yumi-chan. I need to talk to you before you do."

Zenki calmed her, Yumi exhaled slowly.

"Zenki-kun..."

"You probably know what I'm going to say, but remember to follow my lead okay? I know you want your revenge, and I will get that you. Just trust in me Yumi-chan."

Zenki tried to convey that towards her.

Yumi seemed troubled.

She knew what he was doing, how he was trying to keep the balance and also gain her what she desired.

"Zenki-kun, I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

Yumi hung her head down.

"...It's because of my ways, I keep putting trouble on you."

Zenki shook his head, moving closer, and held onto her. Yumi's body pressed against his own, a healthy blush running across her cheeks. Her soft hands touched his chest, her lips parted as her eyes met his own.

"Don't say that. I'm happy that you do trouble me, it means that I can protect you."

"Zenki-kun...thank you for putting up with me. It's just...each time I think about it...I really am grateful to everything that you, and the others have done for me. The way that you do a lot of stuff for me...I know you're trying to figure out away for all of us to get what we desire. So thank you, Zenki-kun."

Zenki lightly smiled.

"I'd do anything to make you happy Yumi-chan, you're my Knight, I love and cherish you. The pain on your face, hurts me also. I want to do everything I can to take that pain of yours away. So please believe in me a little bit longer. I promise, you'll get what you want."

Yumi gave a humble smile.

She felt bad that she felt like this.

Not because she felt like she should let off the people that did the Excalibur experiments.

But because of the feelings she put on Zenki, and how it must be hard to try and appease both parties.

"Zenki-kun...once this is over...we could also...maybe we could be..." Yumi flushed as she thought about some stuff that she and Zenki could do together. "...it would be nice if we spent sometime alone together..."

"Yes...we will, once this is over Yumi-chan. Until then..."

"I'll trust in you Zenki-kun, I promise."

Zenki lightly kissed the young woman, who returned the affection right back.

Zenki knew it would be difficult for her, but he did feel as if she was going to do her best, and make it so she'd follow what he had to say, and keep the peace of the factions.

* * *

The next day, Zenki was currently in his lab, and had been sent some possible methods from his Father to break the codes to find Excalibur Ruler.

"Yes...another part of the code undone...damn, it really is difficult. Taking my Otou-sama and me to break it together...very interesting. It makes me so excited~"

He happily said, this was his element, doing equations and puzzles, he just loved them.

While he was doing that, Le Fay entered the lab, and seemingly was looking for Zenki himself.

"Zenki-sama, are you busy?"

"Aah, no. Come in Le Fay-san."

Doing just that, Le Fay walked over to the desk Zenki was sat at. She sat down beside him, overlooking the text that Zenki had managed to piece together.

"Amazing Zenki-sama, you're doing it."

"It's difficult though, each code has code buried within it. So it isn't just deciphering one and it's all done. Aah, someone truly went through the trouble to hide it this well. Even my Otou-sama was stunned by the complexity of it. Though thanks to us working together, we're managing to overcome it little by little. I'd say it will be fully done in the next few days."

"Days? Wow, it really is a hard code then."

Zenki glanced up, seeing Le Fay thumbing her skirt.

"Anything on your mind?"

"N-No! What gave you that idea?!"

"Nothing, until you suddenly began to panic." Le Fay stuck out her tongue shyly. "If you'd like to talk about it, then you're free to do so."

"W-Well, I don't want to burden you...b-but, Zenki-sama..."

Zenki waved his hand towards her.

"It's not a burden. Please tell me what's on your mind."

Le Fay pauses for a few moments, composing her thoughts, before nodding.

"Zenki-sama, when we met our Otou-sama again, he and Onii-sama...they spoke about what had happened between them, and Onii-sama's lover Elaine-sama. It seems that Onii-sama and Elaine-sama still wont be able to be together."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wish there was something I could do."

Le Fay nodded.

"Me too. I don't like seeing Onii-sama sad. It might be hard to tell, but I can see myself, that Onii-sama is depressed. He wont share it with me, and I'm not sure what I can do to make Onii-sama feel alright..."

Zenki could understand her plight.

She wanted to make sure that her brothers heart was at ease.

But Arthur was a closed off guy, and sometimes he wouldn't share what was on his mind.

"Sometimes, the most people can do is just be there Le Fay-san."

"Be there?"

"Right. Just being beside someone, them knowing you're there for when they want to talk. It's the best anyone can do when someone's not ready to speak yet. He will be, in time. Time, will allow him to become less tense, and reveal his true emotions. Just stick by him. I wish I could offer more advice, but that's all I've got."

Le Fay giggled lightly.

"No, it's more than enough Zenki-sama. Thank you."

Zenki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Nah, I didn't do anything worthy of your thanks."

"No, you did Zenki-sama. Whenever I need advice, you're always there to give it to me. So, thank you Zenki-san, thank you for always being ready to help me, and give advice to anyone that would need it."

"I'll always give you advice Le Fay-san, anytime that I can help you out."

Zenki said with a kind smile, something that Le Fay truly appreciated.

She was happy that she did have Zenki and the others to talk to.

It allowed her to have a truly good life, surrounded by people that cared about her, and what's more, also cared deeply about her elder brother, the thing that she cared for more than anything else.

She, truly was quite at ease in this place.

* * *

At night, Zenki and the others had finished preparations for the Church girls to arrive at the school, but right now, he was currently in the room where Ingvild was in. Working on the rest of the cure for the children that were stuck in the barrier of Tosca's, he came here to relax, remain calm.

He didn't know why.

Ingvild never spoke, but still…

There was something comforting about being in the same room as a descendant of the old Maou, it made them kindred spirits in a sense.

However, that changed when the door quietly opened, revealing that it was Asia stepping in.

"Zenki-san, it's really late, are you going to be coming to bed?"

Zenki muttered "Is it?" having no idea of the time.

When he looked, he saw that it was closing in on midnight.

"Wow, I suppose that it is rather late...yeah, I'll be coming now. Just going to finish off this last calculation..." Asia came over, placing her hands on top of his own, gently pushing them down to the table. "...is that "No, you're coming to bed." Asia-chan?"

Asia giggled.

"Yes, so please come to bed. Zenki-san, you've been working really hard today, please come to bed, and relax."

Zenki couldn't argue with her (mostly because he loved her too much to even try) so he agreed almost immediately, placing down some of the equipment he had.

"What would I do without you Asia-chan? If it wasn't for you and the others, I'd be working all of the time."

"Then, we're here to make sure that Zenki-san relaxes sometimes!"

Zenki chortled, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly." His arms raise, stretching them and groans. "Aah, it has been a long time, it is time to have some relaxation." As he went to move, Zenki saw something was on Asia's mind, so he patted his lap. "Come, sit."

"Zenki-san..."

"I know you, that look on your face. There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

Asia couldn't hide it, and she ended up perched on his lap, hugging around his neck.

"I'm...thinking about tomorrow Zenki-san. I'm worried about..."

"The Exorcists?"

"More than the Exorcist-sans...I'm worried about Yumi-san. I don't want Yumi-san to do anything that might be bad for the three factions. I've seen her being quite distant Zenki-san, I am worried about her."

Zenki could understand her worries.

Even sharing them to a degree.

"I know Asia-chan. I know it's worrying, but I have faith in my Knight, and I wont allow her to go down a dark path. I understand her feelings, and if I can crack these codes, then I can find Excalibur Ruler, and allow her to do what she wishes with it."

"Zenki-san..."

"Hehe, technically it would be under our possession if we find it. It wouldn't be the Churches since they lost it, so wouldn't it be logical that if we get it, then Yumi-chan could do as she wishes? If this falls through that is. With the Kokabiel incident and all, if he's behind it."

"Zenki-san...so that's why you're so determined."

Zenki inclined his neck.

"Yeah, for my Knights peace of mind, I want to try and give that to her. Even if I have to find the missing Excalibur. Though it seems that with my Otou-sama and I working together, we're getting closer and closer to getting this message."

Asia was happy.

But she also knew that it was probably hard doing all of these things for the others.

"Zenki-san, you're so kind and compassionate. But, you also have to remember to take care of yourself." Asia leaned forward, pressing her lips against his own, and hugged around his neck. "Though, I'll do my best to take care of Zenki-san."

"Asia-chan...hehe, you truly are quite the wonderful Bishop. I'm glad, you're my Bishop."

"Yes, me too...you know Zenki-san, I never regretted our meetings."

Zenki was surprised that she was bringing that up now.

"Asia-chan..."

"I just...wanted to say that Zenki-san. Though I couldn't stay with the Church, I got to experience many things with you Zenki-san. My life has been amazing with everyone, and I am quite happy that we can be happy together."

Zenki took her hand, gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Yes, we'll always be together, Asia-chan."

Zenki smiled at her, promising at that moment whatever was going to happen, he was going to make sure that nothing happened with the Exorcists.

He knew it must be hard for Asia to deal with it, so he was going to be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

After school the next day, Zenki's group, and Rias' group gathered in the Occult Research building. Zenki thought it would be best, since they then had the entire building, in case something was to happen.

Though Zenki hoped nothing would happen.

Mostly, the peerages sat in the back, with Zenki, and Rias sat on the couches together.

Xenovia and Irina had arrived a few minutes prior, and now are just staring at the groups.

Xenovia herself could feel the power rolling off of some of them, and knew in a real fight, they'd not be able to win.

Zenki also noticed that Yumi's eyes kept on their Excalibur blades, as he expected she'd be. Though he did hope that she'd take his advice and not do anything such as attack them.

Zenki also noticed that Xenovia looked between Asia and Zenki several times.

It seemed as if she was sizing them up for something.

"Hey Irina! How've you been? Ready to become a member of the harem maybe? I'd like confirmation please~"

Irina stiffened when Isane called.

Recalling what happened back at her house, she unintentionally covered her chest, and lightly whimpered "I'm fine, and I don't know Ise-chan." Koneko immediately gave scrutinizing eyes.

"...What did you do to her?"

The venom in her words brought shivers to Isane.

"I didn't do anything Koneko-chan!"

Kuroka snickered, glancing at Irina.

"Did she grope you by chance?"

Irina was astonished to hear that Kuroka knew what had happened.

"Y-Yes! How did you know?"

"She has a tendency to do that with other girls too~ We also have been groped...well, except my Shirone of course, but that's probably because how small her boobs-"

"Onee-sama be quiet."

Kuroka zipped her mouth closed, and gave a cute smile.

Zenki looked between them all, then turned to Rias who nodded.

"So, it's time to begin. If you'd like to explain what you're doing here, then that would be appreciative."

Rias began, so Irina nodded, and continued.

"Recently the Holy Swords the seven fragments of Excalibur that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

As soon as it was said, Yumi's eyes furrowed even more at the Excalibur's the girls had.

She truly was seemingly getting more angry by the moment.

However, Zenki continued to carry on the conversation.

"So, because they were stolen, and you're here. The most logical explanation is that you've discovered Excalibur in Japan? Or, is it in this town?"

"We have found evidence that it is in Japan. We cannot pinpoint the exact location. But the Church think it isn't impossible that they could appear in this town. With the powers gathered in, the child and siblings of the Maou, it would make sense that unnatural forces would gather here."

Xenovia answered Zenki, though she didn't look exactly pleased when she was speaking.

It seemed that she held something against Zenki, by the look in her eyes, the coldness that was radiating from her.

"Since you believe they could be in this town. Do you have any idea who the culprit is?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

Xenovia answered, but Irina held up her hands.

"That's our leading theory anyway. We have evidence that it could be someone from that organization, we're still currently investigating."

Zenki, while already knowing, had to act surprised since Gabriel technically shouldn't have told him.

"That's surprising, so it was someone from the Grigori. May we ask who in the Grigori? Since it is a large organization. Do you believe it is Azazel-san? Or someone else that's high up?"

"One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

Rias glanced at Zenki who pretended to be mildly surprised, so she followed suit, and continued on.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible. Though, there have been rumours about him for a number of years behind certain incidents."

Rias said while holding a composed face.

Xenovia folded her arms.

"We sent priests, Exorcists, to this country, but each part they went to, they got killed. There wasn't a pattern, so that's why we are unsure if the Excalibur's are here in this town, or if they're in different parts of the country. That's why, Exorcists have been sent to each location."

Irina nodded, continuing after her.

"To be honest, it's a stressing time in the Church, even we were sent alone like this. Usually, we would have been sent with a few others...but, with our current situation, it seems that we had to come on our own."

"Also, I have to ask. If the Church knows that Excalibur is being targeted, why do you two wield them? Wouldn't that be placing a big target on your backs? Or, is that the point?"

Xenovia narrowed her eyes at Zenki's question.

"Do not speak ill of the Churches decisions."

"I'm not, I'm merely attempting to understand what your decisions on this matter would be. If Excalibur like yours is out in the open, then the chances are that you'd be attacked. Certainly, it's a way to reveal who's behind these attacks. But also, doesn't it pose great risk to yourselves?"

Isane agreed with what Zenki said, it did make sense that they'd now be in the line of fire.

"That is our business Zenki Astaroth Beelzebub. Then again, you like to involve yourself in Church matters, don't you?"

"What are you talking about? I hardly ever involve myself in matters in other factions unless asked to do so, or when there's no other choice."

Xenovia's eyes landed on Asia.

She stared at her, while Asia felt uncomfortable.

Vali folded her arms, directing a glare for Xenovia.

"Eyes off her, or I'll blast you through a wall."

Xenovia cringed, especially when feeling the power that was radiating off of Vali, it was quite high, and she felt as if she was staring at something at least an Ultimate Class Devil, maybe beyond, and she wouldn't be able to take it, so her eyes darted away from Asia.

Asia gave a gratitude filled "Vali-san..." who gave a gentle nod, acknowledging that she'd protect Asia if Xenovia tried anything.

Xenovia took a few moments to relax, before beginning once more.

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Zenki and Rias glanced at one another.

"Wow...she's quite brave to say that with all of us here."

"I know darling, I know."

Zenki and Rias murmured, before Zenki put his thoughts forward.

"Can I ask, do you believe we'd be involved somehow? With Excalibur, or being behind this incident and trying to frame Kokabiel for it? Or, maybe you believe we are working for Kokabiel and are attempting to deceive you at this very moment?"

"Deception, is the name of the game for you, isn't it Astaroth Heir?"

Zenki's eyes changed when she said that.

"What are you talking about?"

Zenki had a very good idea what she meant, but wanted confirmation.

Her eyes dared towards Asia, only to see that Vali's hand stretched out, gathering demonic power.

"Y-You weren't kidding..."

"Right, eyes off Asia, now."

Xenovia breathed out quickly, trying to dispel the growing fear in her from Vali's hand. Vali lowered her hand, folding her arms, knowing that Zenki wouldn't want to attack her, though she did feel tempted by how Xenovia was speaking about Zenki and glaring at Asia.

Xenovia then continued after catching her breath.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as "If the Holy Swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right? The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance." That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the Imouto and son of the Maou."

She tried to say it bravely.

But when she felt eyes all around her, intimidating eyes such as Vali, Yumi and Kuroka, even Ravel was giving them, so she knew not to get overly confrontational in that moment, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Rias then cleared her thought.

"I can assure you, my fiancée and I have no intentions of forming any alliance with Kokabiel, or whoever is truly behind this, Kokabiel or not. We would not tarnish our families in such a manner. I hope that settles where our loyalties truly lie. If Excalibur is being gathered, we are just as concerned as you. Excalibur could bring devastating to Devils such as ourselves, with the Church, or with not the Church, Excalibur is a weapon we'd like to stay clear from if at all possible?" She turned to Zenki with a chipper smile. "Darling, anything you'd like to add?"

Akeno mentally growled "_I wish she'd stop calling him darling, I want to call him that._" while Zenki shook his head.

"No, you pretty much said what I was going to."

Rias nodded, turning back to Xenovia.

"Then, that's our answer."

Xenovia acknowledged what had been said, and continued calmly.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the people related to the Maou's."

After hearing Xenovia, Zenki and Rias took a relaxed breath.

Isane looked between them, and while she wasn't entirely sure what was going on, she seemed to understand that this was serious, so she went along with everything that was being said.

Rias then spoke up once more.

"To be honest, I also share my fiancée's doubts in sending you both here. I am not saying you aren't up for the task, but he is right in saying you have painted a pretty big target on your backs, aren't you worried in the least that you could be ambushed and killed for those blades?"

Rias had to say it while looking amazed by their way of life, and how they'd be alright with doing this without much of a plan.

Irina and Xenovia said it with straight eyes.

"We know the risks, and we are prepared to sacrifice our lives if it means taking down the culprit."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

Rias was blown away, while Zenki found that outrageous that they'd be alright with death if they could take down someone.

"I see..."

Rias couldn't say anything else other than that, she was still stunned by what she was hearing.

"Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excalibur's rather than letting them get used by the Fallen Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excalibur's away from the Fallen Angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excalibur's are Excalibur's."

"Fighting Excalibur with Excalibur. It depends on the Excalibur I guess, some have more combat based abilities than the others would have. But still, it's only you two. Aren't you worried that a Church full of guards were defeated by, lets say Kokabiel since he's the leading theory, is it alright for just you two to be here? I'm not doubting your abilities, but it does seem rather dangerous. I know of people such as Vasco Strada, and Dulio-san who owns the Longinus Zenith Tempest."

Zenki posed his thoughts, as Xenovia stared at him with focused eyes.

"Both of them are currently busy with other duties."

"I see, but wouldn't it make sense to concentrate on-"

"We will do the Churches will, it is not for you to comment on it, Nun stealing Devil."

Asia's eyes changed when Xenovia said that.

Zenki looked mildly amused that she had the gull to say something like that.

"I'm sorry?"

Xenovia went to speak when Irina muttered "Don't Xenovia, they're stronger than us." causing Xenovia to back down.

"...Nothing, nothing at all."

Zenki knew by now of what Xenovia truly felt, though he didn't really care if she did hate him or not.

Irina's eyes then went towards Arthur, and Le Fay.

The other two humans in the room.

"Your face, is familiar to me. Where have I seen it before…?"

"Perhaps you're aware of the Pendragon family."

Arthur spoke up, Irina clapped her hands together.

"Right! Pendragon! So, that would mean...aaaaaaah! Xenovia! They are the descendants of-"

"Yes, I am aware. Once revealing their family name." Xenovia gave scrutinizing eyes. "Still, they're with the Devils, so we can't ask for their assistance either. They have chosen their side, even if it happens to be on the side of someone that steals nuns away."

Zenki rolled his eyes.

He really didn't care what Xenovia thought.

Asia on the other hand wasn't exactly happy about Xenovia's words.

"Xenovia-san, why do you keep saying bad stuff about Zenki-san?"

Xenovia looked to Irina who shook her head sternly, so Xenovia remained quiet.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

Akeno suggested, but Xenovia waved her hand.

"I don't need it."

"I'm sorry. See you."

Irina also apologised with her hand.

They then walked towards the exit.

As they did, Yumi's killing intent emerged, and she directed it towards Xenovia and Irina.

Zenki also felt it, so he placed his hand out, stopping her from acting on her killing intent.

* * *

However, Xenovia's mind just couldn't let it go, and she ended up turning to Zenki.

"Do you feel good about what you did to the Holy Maiden?"

Killing intent from everyone besides Irina and Zenki in the room directed itself towards Xenovia only this time.

"Excuse me? What did I do?"

Xenovia ignored Irina's "H-Hey don't." warnings, pushing forward.

"I heard the rumours, I heard what happened with her. You, stole her away from the Church, and collected her for your own group. You, stealing the hearts of pure maidens."

"You've got that mixed up, that was Diodora Astaroth, I put a stop to him before he could get Asia-chan."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you met with her. It is your fault that she was taken away from the Church. You disrupted her normal life, and now she's fallen to become a Devil, your Devil in fact. I wouldn't be surprised if you were exactly like Diodora Astaroth, how disgusting he was, does it run in the family?"

Rias' aura flared, so much so that the couch around her was beginning to disintegrate. Akeno held a smile, but it was a very scary smile with lightning crackling around her. Ravel's flames danced with her emotions, surrounding her. Yumi's swords erupted with her anger, Koneko's eyes narrowed considerably with her anger being on high, the same for Kuroka. Vali's aura was amongst the scariest, with it being so powerful. Isane looked angry, and kept saying "What a bitch." and other things like that. Le Fay looked saddened that Xenovia said that, sad because she couldn't believe Xenovia would say something like that in the first place. Arthur didn't give anything away, but he wasn't pleased.

Asia herself looked the angriest.

No one had ever seen Asia looking so angry before.

It was scary to see someone so innocent, looking so angry.

As for Zenki himself...he was annoyed by Xenovia. But, he was good at keeping control. He remembered Diodora, his disgusting actions, and just had to remember how Asia and he had been going along together for so long.

How they had fallen in love.

Their devotion to one another.

"Right, bitch is gonna die. One dead Exorcist coming up."

Kuroka went to stand with her power swirling, when Ravel stopped her.

"Kuroka-sama, don't."

"Ravel! Didn't you hear what blue bird just said?! She's badmouthing our adorable King! And comparing him to Diodora?! I wouldn't even compare my worst enemy to Diodora! He was a disgusting piece of horse shit! Zenki-chan's the complete opposite!"

"I know that."

"Then why…?"

Ravel's hands gripped tightly.

"I also feel like yelling at her...but, we can't simply do that to cause another war. Whether we like it or not, we have to be the bigger people, and let it slide. If we were to fight, and even hurt them...then we'd be no better. We can't be the same as them."

Kuroka knew that she was right, but it still angered her.

Xenovia, seeing that no one was making a move, continued towards Zenki.

"Do you ever feel remorse, about what happened to Asia Argento?"

"I didn't do anything to Asia-chan."

"You destroyed her life in the Church. Whether you were the cause of it or not, your family still allowed her to stray from the Church. The Holy Maiden was admired by many people, then she was stolen away to the Devils side. Even if you didn't do that, you still took a treasure of the Church for yourself, and turned her into a Devil. Now all she is, is a Witch."

Asia's eyes became saddened at hearing that, Zenki was finding it more and more difficult to keep his composure.

He truly didn't like Xenovia for her words now.

"You've said what you came here to say, I'd advise you leave."

"Or what?"

Xenovia dared, only to see an aura increase around Zenki.

Seeing the ground around him beginning to shake, along with the entire room. Pictures fell off walls, things came off tables, and the very air itself was shimmying with the release of his power, which was rather troublesome for Xenovia herself.

"Or you'll deal with me. I wont have anyone say such things about my peerage. Say what you want to me, because I don't care. The minute you threaten my peerage is when I stop playing nice."

Xenovia could feel internally, she was beginning to shake.

She felt her body quaking under the power.

But she still pushed forward, with mild hesitation in her voice.

"Still though, you allowed her to keep her belief? Is that some kind of game for you?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God."

Irina didn't quite believe her, but Xenovia sniffed the air, then confirmed what she thought was true.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia's eyes turned towards Asia.

But Zenki stepped in the way so Asia wasn't affected by her.

"You got something to say, say it to me. You leave my Bishop out of this. She has not done anything wrong, and she isn't a Witch either. She does believe in God, that's because God is what she was brought up with. I'd never tell her to believe or not believe in God."

"Is that so? Then, perhaps I should cut her-"

Before she could finish the sentence, the door flung open as if it was by telekinesis. Irina and Isane jumped at that, they didn't know Zenki could do things like that without even moving. It just seemed to be from his mind.

"Now you've crossed a line. Threatening my peerage member with death. Leave, now."

Xenovia breathed sharply through her nose, trying to catch her breath.

It was like a weight on her chest.

She could feel the intent coming from Zenki.

She wasn't even sure what intent it was.

To fight, to kill, to resolve the situation.

Whatever it was, she could feel the power difference between them.

She knew now that she couldn't beat him in a fight.

"Fine, I will. But you'll have to live with yourself. What happened to her, your own family that disgraced the Church, hurting all of those innocent Holy Maidens. Even if you yourself didn't do it, your family still produced such a vile creature. Your family caused Asia Argento to be rejected from God, and you, turned her into a Devil, does that make you any better than this Diodora-"

SLAP!

A hand retracted itself away from Xenovia's face.

People were astonished that it happened.

Especially who did it.

The person that did it, was Asia herself.

Zenki could see that tears were in her eyes, but she also was wearing a scowl.

A look Asia didn't usually wear for anyone.

Even her enemies.

But for Xenovia, she had made the exception.

"Do not blame Zenki-san for anything or say those horrible things to him either!"

Xenovia placed a hand to her reddening cheek, feeling the hot mark burning into her flesh.

Asia truly meant her slap it seemed.

"...Asia Argento, don't you understand-"

"No, don't you understand?" Asia cut off Xenovia with intense (as much as Asia could accomplish anyway due to her sweetness) eyes. "You speak about Zenki-san, when you know nothing at all about Zenki-san. His family...Diodora, was a monster. It is true. He did many vile acts. But, Zenki-san was the one who put a stop to him. Zenki-san noticed that he was doing these acts, and soon after finding out, he stopped him. He did all he could to protect me and everyone around me and the Church. He nearly died trying to protect me and everyone in that town that day. He saved many lives, and you're saying these awful things? You don't understand Zenki-san at all."

"Understand what exactly? I know all I need to. Your words sound sweet, but how do I know they can be trusted? He could have corrupted you a long time ago."

Asia shook her head.

She could see that Xenovia didn't understand anything about Zenki, and came to her own conclusions before having even met him.

"No...you don't know. The countless hours Zenki-san spends making sure everyone of us is happy, and well looked after. That our dreams are fulfilled. Zenki-san sometimes doesn't even sleep because he's busy helping us, or he's doing an activity for one of us. Zenki-san's life is full of hardships, after the incident with Diodora, Zenki-san's Astaroth name was dragged through the mud. It was only because of Zenki-san's hard work, dedication to the Underworld that the name was brought back to a good standing with many clans. You don't have to believe me, but my heart knows what is the truth. Zenki-san does so much for all of us, and never complains. He sacrifices his own safety for us. He protects us all, he loves us all. So, I wont have anyone say things like Zenki-san is a bad person, because that's far from the truth. Zenki-san saved me, from Diodora. Even if God...even if God doesn't love me anymore, because of Zenki-san and the others...I get to live a very good life. I get to be with my favourite person, and Zenki-san is not the reason I left the Church. Diodora is the reason I left the Church, and while I do miss the Church...I got to be with Zenki-san, and that, is worth more than anything I could hope for, and I will always cherish every moment I am with him. I decided to become a Devil, to stay with the man I love with all my heart forever, and I wont allow anyone to say anything bad about Zenki-san!"

Xenovia was stunned.

This sweet innocent girl was standing up to her in such a manner.

It was wonderfully scary.

Even Kuroka was shocked by Asia's words.

She was showcasing so much love, and devotion she had for Zenki.

It was incredible.

The area stayed silent, until Yumi stepped forward.

"Zenki-kun, what she said...what Xenovia said then, and also my own feelings...with Excalibur before me...I can't simply just allow her to get away with it Zenki-kun."

"Yumi-chan..." Seeing her determined eyes, Zenki turned back to Xenovia. "My Knight holds a grudge against that blade. In fact, it's taking all her self control to hold herself back from destroying that blade you have. I'm actually quite proud of her for keeping this level of control."

"And?"

Xenovia demanded, so Zenki explained.

"If it's alright with you, how about a small match? Something that only stays between us. If you grant this request, what happened in this room doesn't go any further. Also, this is a practice match, no killing." His eyes went towards Yumi, who bowed her head. "Okay?"

"Yes, Zenki-kun."

"Remember Yumi-chan, this isn't about destroying Excalibur, not this time."

"Zenki-kun..."

"I promise, you'll get that chance, but right now, this is to vent your feelings through your sword, okay?"

Yumi understood what Zenki was saying.

He probably knew that despite her power, her sword didn't have the ability to destroy Excalibur, and also not to cause more tension with the Church. Still, if she had the chance to win against an Excalibur wielder...then that would be enough for her.

"I understand Zenki-kun, thank you for this opportunity."

"Anything, for my cute Knight." Zenki's eyes shifted to Xenovia who remained cautious. "Then, how about you Xenovia? Just a practice match. You must be curious as to the capabilities of my Knight, who could also be considered your Senpai in a way."

Xenovia knew if it did go further, then the chances are for a war could be high.

And if she was the reason it started, then she would be disgraced.

"...Agreed, I'll duel your Knight. I, also have to understand what Asia Argento is able to see, and I'm currently lacking. Clearly, something about you has drawn in Asia Argento. I don't know if she's being tricked...or, there truly is something genuine about you. Maybe, just maybe your Knight can provide that answer to me."

Zenki nodded, turning back to Yumi.

"As my cute Knight, I want you to give it your all Yumi-chan. Win or lose, be proud of your fight today."

Yumi blushed lightly, nodding strongly.

"Yes, I will do my best Zenki-kun, and swing my blade as the Knight of you, Zenki-kun."

"Just remember, don't let anger cloud your mind. Fight, like you always do. That, will be the deciding factor."

Yumi nodded strongly.

She could feel the passion of his feelings for her, and the group at large.

Wanting his best to appease the Church, yet also make sure that Yumi's feelings were taken into account.

It was a delicate balance, but it was a balance that she truly did appreciate.

Now, they were going to fight, Yumi definitely wanted it, and hoped that she'd be able to win.

And if not…

She knew that she still had Zenki and the others beside her, helping guide her.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So we got a meeting between Arthur's Father, and Zenki, which went down, rather well, though Arthur and his Father had some tension between them. Akeno and Rias somewhat teamed up to try seduce Zenki, though ended up bickering about it in the end. Zenki tried his best to make sure the meeting went well with speaking to Yumi about it, and keeping his calm despite what Xenovia said, only getting angry when she threatened Asia. Meanwhile, he was also comforting Le Fay and helping her understand Arthur's feelings, the best that he could anyway, and working on the code to find Excalibur Ruler.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who's voted on the poll on my profile so far, and if you'd still like to vote, then please do! The poll will close either Thursday or Friday and the story should be out by next week.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	26. Understandings!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Bowzer15; She will be redeemed eventually~**

**Clarent excalibur; She surely was yeah~ Asia did quite well. Yeah, Koneko's not going to be so agreeing with Xenovia for a little while.**

**Joker555888; He's not really delaying it, he's just waiting for the right time to do so.**

**OechsnerC; Thanks! Yeah, she'll let out her anger here~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; We surely did~ Yeah, there's some tension between them. Zenki will try his best to help Arthur and his lover be together. Zenki gave Le Fay the best kindness that he could give her. That's Xenovia for this part in the story for you, she doesn't know when to hold back with misinformation. Yumi will have the others supporting her, so she might be able to think of a way to win without allowing her anger to get the better of her.**

**lord web of life of destiny; Yeah, I like those suggestions! He could use Tannin, it would be a useful power to have.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 2; I'm sure Uzume would be up for that haha.**

**Awful Waffle; Yeah, Xenovia will be making amends in the future, once she realizes the truth. She could make an appearance.**

**Guest 3; That would have been interesting~**

**AlphaOmega; He surely has, he's grown and matured quite a bit. Asia was quite the star, I'm glad you liked her~ Yumi will do her best against Xenovia, lets see if she can succeed. Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 4; It does yeah, I can only see Asia doing that when she's truly angry and she was truly angry this time. That would be cool.**

**Dr4cu14; That will be answered quite soon, and thanks!**

**Anime PJ; He has great self control, though he was quite close to doing something. They did yeah, they all care about him, and wont allow anyone to trash talk him. Xenovia was quite hostile huh~? She'll have her redeeming moment.**

**Skull Flame; They surely are~ Haha, she surely did, Irina tried to calm her down. Yeah, don't anger Asia it seems~ And he did yeah, he knew he'd have to keep his cool, even if it was difficult.**

**Andrew123456; She could be afraid of her yeah. There wasn't a true antagonist, I guess the closest one would be Higa, and Minaka.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Haha, they surely are driving one another forward. No worries, it's only brought up once or twice so it's hard to remember. They did yeah, and it seems that Uther was quite alright with Zenki and Ravel. Ravel tried her hardest to cheer Le Fay up, and Zenki tried to reassure that Arthur would be alright given enough time. Haha, that's how Zenki and Vali do things~ He is yeah, he's attempting to do his best and make sure Yumi's as happy as she could be. Asia and Zenki have a lovely relationship, and can help one another quite well. Yeah, it does bring that into question with the Church, and why they thought that. He was able to keep pretty calm, but some annoyance for her did slip through. And yeah, Asia did her best, and showed Xenovia that she is happy. Looks pretty good~ Yeah, I'm sure Xenovia would be happy to see Durandal. Akeno could be~ Yeah, they'd be able to give him some trouble at least. I suppose it would restore some stuff~ Ingvild will soon awaken.**

**Zahard; Thank you very much! Ingvild will be waking up rather soon, and yeah they could do~**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Understandings!**

Working their way to the abandoned sports field inside of the school, Kuroka and Akeno were finishing setting up a barrier that repelled normal humans from interfering during the fight ahead. Zenki and his peerage stood off to the side, as did Rias and her peerage, with Le Fay and Arthur looking on to see what was about to happen.

Zenki could feel Asia's eyes on Xenovia.

She didn't look pleased in the slightest.

It was quite astonishing to see the sweet pure Asia looking so mad.

Yumi stood at a distance from the others, with Xenovia standing before her, also at a distance of about three or so meters. Irina was standing on the sidelines, very aware that Isane was attempting to come near her.

"Ise-chan, it's great to see you...but, maybe we shouldn't become too close~"

"Aah, Irina-chan! Please, lets become closer!"

Irina shook her head again and again, Koneko shut down Isane with a swift hit to the gut.

"Don't do anything pervert."

"B-But..."

Isane whined out, falling down to the ground in pain.

"No pervert, she's an innocent maiden of the Church, don't you dare interfere."

As she spoke, Vali walked over to Irina.

"You, Exorcist girl."

Irina pointed to herself.

"Me?"

Vali nodded, showcasing a scary grin on her face.

"Right, lets fight."

Irina paled, seeing Vali's wings coming out. The Sacred Gear, and her Devil wings.

She paled even more when seeing the power that radiated from her being.

The silver colour of her power was frightened. The density of it made her feel sick. She could feel a weight on her chest, pushing down on her, and that was just Vali standing near her. She couldn't imagine such a power coming right at her.

It was terrifying and she didn't want to be involved in that at all.

"Ooh no, that's fine~ I don't want to fight the Hakuryuukou, I wouldn't be a good fight at all~"

Vali wasn't pleased.

She wanted to have a duel with the girl before her.

"I insist, lets duel."

"You want to play Yu-Gi-Oh with her?"

Vali shot a dark look to Isane who just chortled awkwardly back.

Rias held a light smile, finding it quite funny that Isane said that.

"Now, Irina Shidou, it's time to fight."

Irina cringed, seeing the eyes of passion from Vali.

This was her passion and though everyone knew Irina couldn't fight Vali, Vali still wished to have a duel, and if she couldn't fight Xenovia, then Irina was going to be the next best thing, she had things she wanted to get out of her for what happened before, and this was the best way to do it.

Irina on the other hand…

She was really frightened.

"No...please don't make me, I'm frightened of you, and I think you're so powerful I'd die within a single shot."

"I don't care, lets fight. Anything's better that simply waiting around for those two to finish their fight. So take that Excalibur, and see how it lasts against my armour. I'm interested in its shape shifting abilities."

Irina shook her head again and again, unable to even speak at the sight of Vali, she felt like she'd be in the cage of tigers if she was caught by Vali herself, it was that terrifying.

Zenki glanced at Irina.

"Hey Shidou-san. Do you want to fight my Queen? It seems that she's quite ready for a fight. And I'd also like to see Excalibur Mimic in action. That's the one you have, right?"

"It is, but! But! Please don't fight me Vali-san! I'm scared you might end me! I can't fight a monster of your level, you'll obliterate me out of existence, and I wont be able to survive you know?!"

Irina said too quickly, she couldn't contain her voice at the end.

Zenki gave bemused eyes, seeing how she was shaking as Vali stared in her direction.

"I see. Well, that's alright. I'm sure that I can find other things to entertain my adorable Queen."

Irina looked at Vali who gave a smirk, causing her to cry to herself.

* * *

Xenovia herself looked towards Yumi, she showcased an expression that was a mixture of anger, and also strength, resolve to do what was necessary against the blade that was before her eyes.

Seeing that she had a single sword out, she could feel the demonic power coming from it.

She then recalled from the files she had read about a few people from the Church, the orphans, and came to a conclusion with the young woman's blade.

"Sword Birth, is that your Sacred Gear?"

"So what?"

Yumi demanded, feeling her anger returning in earnest.

"I had heard there was someone that avoided termination that possessed that Sacred Gear. I suppose that would have been you."

"More of us survived that devastating day, thanks to the quick efforts of my King and his peerage at the time. Even now, Zenki-kun is working his way through my comrades."

"Turning them into soldiers for the Underworld?"

Xenovia spoke with what she believed to be true.

Zenki watched as Yumi tightened her fingers on the blade within her hands.

"No, curing the poison that was thrown onto my comrades to kill them. Zenki-kun managed to save them, and for years, has been curing them. Because of him, some of my comrades have been living peaceful lives, living the lives that they wished to lead, and it sickens me to hear you accusing Zenki-kun of being anything other than benevolent. You know, Zenki-kun right now is much stronger than you, he could have simply killed you with a single blast. But, he's not the Devil you think he is. He doesn't kill people on a whim, he doesn't have malice in his heart. But, he's fiercely determined to protect his peerage."

Xenovia wasn't sure what to think.

Was this a ploy of the Devils?

Was this the truth?

Or was a mixture of her own thoughts and Yumi's thoughts that was the truth?

Did he help people and also take advantage of people?

These thoughts ran through her mind, and much more as well.

"If that's the case, then I suppose I'll see for myself, wont I?" Xenovia began taking her sword off of her hip. "Though I'm amazed, you want to fight me. My sword can destroy anything with the power it has."

Yumi raised a brow.

"Is that so? Then, it has to be Excalibur Destruction."

"That's correct." Her eyes went over each person there. "I've heard about the others as well. Twilight Healing, Divine Dividing, the son of Maou, the two Nekomata's, Sword Birth and..." Her eyes went to Ravel, who looked around curiously. "Erm...you're...you. You are also apart of his peerage...whose name is...it's an important name...I am sure...erm...hmmm…."

Ravel looked offended that Xenovia didn't remember her name, or at least where she was from, the Phenex Clan.

But, it seemed that she really didn't know where she was from.

"My name is Ravel." Xenovia furrowed her eyebrows. "Ravel Phenex, I'm quite an important member to the peerage, the same as the others." Xenovia just gave an unconvincing nod, Ravel turned to Kuroka with perplexity. "Is this just her trying to mess with me?"

"Don't worry Ravel-chan, you're a very important person in this group nyaaa~ Don't listen to blue bird there~"

Kuroka offered support, Ravel felt appreciative, as Yumi scowled.

"Is there a point to naming each of my family?"

Xenovia turned her face back to being serious, showing that she wasn't messing around at all.

"Yes, because the Sacred Gears gathered are heresy Sacred Gears. Maybe it was natural to turn into Devils."

"I already was a Devil before becoming Zenki's Queen. So whatever nonsensical point you're trying to make, it wont work with me. I was born as a miracle after all."

Vali retorted and even threw in a small joke as well, something that Zenki found quite amusing.

Asia curiously looking towards Xenovia.

"Heresy...Sacred Gears being heresy…? But when I was in the Church..."

"It's a Sacred Gear of heresy, healing Devils and other creatures."

Asia frowned at what Xenovia said, she wasn't pleased with Xenovia's antics at all.

Isane appeared confused, turning to Zenki for answers.

"Erm...maybe I'm not as wise as you guys, but Zenki-kun. How can a Sacred Gear be heresy? Didn't God make them all? So, why would he make ones that are heresy to his own beliefs? It doesn't make sense to me."

Isane's question, was a good point in Rias' eyes, who also turned to Zenki for answers.

"It's not heresy per-say. If I'm right, she's more likely thinking about the Sacred Gears that could redirect the belief of the Church to somewhere else, or that would aid their enemies than their allies. Like Twilight Healing can heal any kind of creature, ranging from humans, with or without belief, or Devils, or animals, whatever is alive, Asia-chan can heal it. There's a holy version of Twilight Healing that only works on those who have beliefs in the Church and those related to the Church like Angels, it's called Holy Resuscitation."

"How do you know these things off the top of your head?"

Irina wondered with astonishment.

Zenki showed a smile which was mixed with his scientific curiosity.

His eyes began to shine from the feelings bubbling inside of him.

The emotions that he felt for Sacred Gear's were coming through.

"Because, Sacred Gear's are my passion Shidou-san, I've memorized many Sacred Gears in my life. While I might not know all off the top of my head, if I was shown a Longinus, then I'd know it right away, most likely, and some of the more known Sacred Gears. Aah, Sacred Gear's, they are quite amazing after all~ Though I have to admit, so are the Holy Swords present. So much I want to study, so little time~"

Asia was glad that despite everything that had happened, she at least had the knowledge that Zenki was going to be alright, and still loved Sacred Gears, and pretty much anything that excited him scientifically speaking, and nothing would ever disrupt that.

Xenovia looked curiously at him, as Yumi prepared herself.

Gripping her sword tightly, showing a willingness to fight.

"So, are we going to be fighting? I'm curious of the Knight of Zenki Astaroth, the son of the Maou." Xenovia took her blade, and allowed the cloth to drop off of it, revealing the blade, sending shivers through Isane and some others. "Are you going to be a powerful fighter? Or, are you a pretender and the son of the Maou isn't...strong."

Yumi pulled forward with her blade, allowing it to swirl in her hand.

"I'll show you my power right now! Of me, and my King!"

Yumi charged forward with her sword strongly in her hand.

* * *

"Show me your skills, so-called Senpai."

Xenovia pulled her blade upwards, and swung it outwards, cleaving through the sword of Yumi's, turning the blade into dust. The power behind Excalibur wasn't a joke for Xenovia's side, though Zenki could see that Yumi wasn't focusing fully, and was beginning to allow her anger to fuel inside of her body.

"Sword Birth!"

Yumi placed a hand on the ground, a magical circle erupted around Xenovia. Xenovia's eyes watched as blades came out of the circle. The blades were coated in different elements, ranging from fire, ice, and lightning, to even darkness one that was Holy Eraser to absorb light into it.

Xenovia though merely said "How foolish." and stabbed into the ground with her blade.

Activating the power of her Excalibur, the ground below her was shattered apart, the ground turned into a large crater as her power erupted forward. Yumi retreated back, avoiding the holy power as much as she could.

Thankfully, she dodged out of the way, with dirt shooting into the air. Zenki obliterated the dirt, as well as catching Asia and Isane before they fell down to the ground, Le Fay hugged Zenki for dear life, something that annoyed Koneko.

"Geez, she didn't have to do that."

"Actually, it was probably a smart way to go about it."

Ravel didn't want to praise Xenovia, but in this case, she had to praise Xenovia, to the astonishment of Le Fay.

"Still, it's a powerful sword. One blast from that could cause some damage to a good number of Devils."

Rias mused, while Akeno ran a hand through her own hair.

"Fufu, she's a rowdy person. But unlike Yumi-chan who has her skills, Xenovia only seems to use brute power. If she refined her skills, then maybe...but, Yumi-chan, if she's able to keep her cool, and to attack her enemy..."

Zenki mentally agreed with Akeno, as Yumi adjusted her stance.

"Yumi-chan. Remember, keep your anger down."

Yumi turned back towards Zenki, seeing him nodding.

She nodded also, trying to calm herself down.

She knew it would be difficult.

That it was going to be hard to do this…

But she wanted to do her best, and make sure that she didn't give into the anger she felt for someone like Xenovia.

"_It's just a blade...it's just a blade..._"

She chanted that to herself several times.

Wanting to keep as calm as she could be.

She created another blade, pointing it towards Xenovia. This time, her blade was releasing an icy mist.

"This time, it will hit!"

Yumi dashed forward. Her speed increased more and more, to the point where her legs couldn't even be seen, and soon her body, by people such as Isane and even Irina was having a difficulty in keeping track of her.

Xenovia looked left and right, seeing the young woman's body moving, seeing her long blonde hair also waving in the wind.

"Whether it is ice or another element, nothing shall stall me."

Xenovia took her blade, and went to swing it down, when Yumi disappeared from sight.

Gasping, she looked for the woman, but couldn't find her.

She wasn't there at all.

Yumi then reappeared behind her, her blade swinging down for her body.

Xenovia managed to react in time, blocking off the sword, and destroyed it.

She went to smirk…

But saw the ice of the now broken blade having created a line to the ground, freezing Xenovia's sword in place, even to a point where she couldn't yank it out of the ice, it was that strong.

"It wont be trapped by mere ice!"

Xenovia unleashed the power of her blade, shattering the ice with holy power.

But Yumi had used that chance to get in from the right, her sword aimed for her upper body to cut her down, though not to kill her, knowing that Zenki didn't want her to die.

Xenovia didn't have time to move her blade, so she dodged out of the way, only for a big cut to appear on her arm. Yumi also ignited her blade in fire, causing burning damage to her arm as well, Xenovia winced at the feelings of flames entering her body from her arm.

The blood began to leak down her arm, dripping onto the ground.

Twitching her fingers, she could feel the pain of the cut still flooding her arm.

"...You managed to get into my guard, and actually injure me."

"Yes, and here comes another!"

Xenovia was astonished as Yumi lunged forward.

Her sword came from the right, but then she twirled, and created another sword in her free hand, stabbing towards Xenovia's shoulder.

Xenovia responded by destroying the blade with her own, only for Yumi's first sword to come up, blocking it off with heavy sparks dancing between the two blades, Xenovia mildly impressed that the blade didn't simply crumble upon contact.

"No!"

Xenovia rejected the notion of praising Yumi from her mind, and destroyed Yumi's sword with a swing of her own. The blade continued forward, going for the woman's upper body, threatening to cut into her flesh.

Yumi managed to use her speed to avoid it, producing the Holy Eraser blade that would help her against Xenovia, clutching the darkness blade tightly in her hands, she wondered on how she was going to do this next.

She could feel the anger for Excalibur growing inside of her.

But when she looked towards Zenki, she saw his calmness.

How he was there for her.

How the others were also.

Yumi held a determined expression on her face, and she dashed forward at high speeds.

Using her speed, she began moving faster and faster.

Yumi's blade disappeared as did her body with her fast movements, and Yumi ended up becoming almost a blur to Xenovia, who had trouble keeping up with her.

If it was a matter of power, then Xenovia outclassed Yumi.

But, Yumi had the speed, and her sword was able to damage Xenovia if she made contact.

When Xenovia caught the sight of Yumi moving behind, she thrusted her blade that way, and unleashed her destructive power, only for her to see that Yumi wasn't there, a shadow cast from behind her, draping over her, and touched the ground, showing that Yumi had got behind her, swinging down with her blade.

"Damn..."

Xenovia turned, and by some miracle, she managed to block Yumi's sword with her own, tightening a hand on the blade, and then brought it forward, cutting through Yumi's blade, dropping it down to the ground.

Yumi pulled back, and then summoned a new sword.

This one, was her green sword with a blue tip.

"Xenovia, this blade is something that I developed, and made it represent my King."

"Your King huh?"

"Right. With this sword, I always vowed that I'd never lose when fighting as his Knight, for his honour, and it also shows the devotion I have for my King. What you said...I hated it. I hate that blade...but, I know that I don't want to lose everything that I've built up for all of these years. The connections I have with everyone else. The love that we share. I wont allow it to go because of you and your sword. I wont lose myself."

"Nice speech, but it wont save you."

Yumi waved the sword out before her, and it created a glow across said blade.

She then rushed forward for Xenovia. Xenovia, seeing this as foolish, attempted to release her power from the blade, but that was stopped by a timed movement from Yumi, who created another blade, launching it at Xenovia, forcing her to use the blade that she wielded to block Yumi's thrown sword.

But when she looked towards Yumi, she witnessed that she had disappeared from sight.

Looking left and right, she couldn't see Yumi at all.

Zenki smiled, seeing his Knight using her mind in the fight, and wasn't going destructive about it.

Xenovia once more twirled her blade, and aimed it down, when Yumi appeared on the right hand side.

"Got you!"

Xenovia swiftly stabbed towards that location…

But it ripped through Yumi, as if she wasn't there…

Which she wasn't.

"A-An illusion! Then that means-"

"Have this!"

Yumi brought down her sword, from behind her.

Xenovia couldn't react in time to block the attack, so she rushed forward to escape the sword, but it was all inevitable as Yumi was faster, delivering a sword strike that sharply sliced down Xenovia's back, Yumi avoiding killing Xenovia for that reason.

Xenovia pulled away, panting as blood came out of her back.

"Maybe I can't destroy that sword, but the weapons only as good as the wielder who's using it! Zenki-kun...he taught me that. If your opponent wields a powerful weapon while they themselves aren't able to fight to a good level, then the powerful weapon is useless in their hands."

Xenovia begrudgingly had to admit that she had been wounded, and that she let her guard down.

She didn't think Yumi had the power to take her.

But, Yumi had the speed to wound her.

Her human body wasn't as tough as a Devils, therefore she might not be able to win.

"...So, it seems that you've cut me." Xenovia winced at the pain, knowing her movements were now hindered. "...Well, it seems that I should probably stop here. If we continued on, then my mission to secure Excalibur might have been compromised." Xenovia's eyes turned towards Zenki. "You trained your peerage well. The only compliment I can think to give you."

"That's great."

Asia, seeing the wound on her back, wondered if she should try and heal her.

But, she paused when seeing Xenovia looking towards her.

For a moment, Asia thought that Xenovia might say something.

But in the end, she just ignored her thoughts, and turned to Irina.

"Irina, we're leaving. I have to go and have my back recovered."

"Aha, right!" Irina quickly stepped forward, bowing her body. "Then, I guess we'll be off! Thanks for the...erm, hospitality~ See you~"

Irina walked to Xenovia's side while Yumi watched her go.

Xenovia paused, turning towards Yumi.

"So, Senpai. Seems that you might have landed an attack on me. Next time, you wont."

"Next time, Excalibur's gone, and that's good enough for me."

Xenovia quickly looked over Zenki and his peerage.

Though she wasn't sure about the Devils, she had to at least acknowledge that Zenki and his group were strong. Even Yumi, who's blade couldn't match hers, had managed to trick her, and take her down in a single slash.

The blade that had cut her, had a good deal of power, which was released into Xenovia's body, and she couldn't fight now.

* * *

Once they had left, Zenki walked over to Yumi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well done my cute Knight! See? Even though you might not have the power, you had the knowledge on your enemy, and used that to your advantage~ Sometimes, it isn't the strongest that wins, sometimes it's the smartest. I'm so proud of you."

Yumi gave a light smile, followed up by a small blush on her cheeks.

How his kind words reached her, it did make her feel pretty good inside of her chest.

His hand went towards the young woman's face, gently stroking her face.

"Zenki-kun...I'm glad that I could cut her, at least once..."

"You did more than that. But, you exercised restraint. That's what I was hoping for. I know Xenovia was...very...well, you saw what she did. I could see the anger behind your eyes, but I could see that you also stopped yourself. For that, I couldn't be prouder of you my cute Knight."

Yumi leaned forward, and kissed him deeply.

Her lips and his meshed together, their love blending and flowing in a beautiful manner.

When she broke away from him, she collapsed into his arms, Zenki hugging her as she did so.

"It seems that you got a bit tired huh. Being close to that Holy Sword, and your own emotions must have been overwhelming." Zenki picked up his Knight, and held her in his arms bridal style. "Come on, lets go home."

"There's nothing else to be done here anyway." Rias added, before allowing her hand to place itself on Zenki's shoulder. "Though, I have to admit, your self restraint is quite amazing. If it was me, I probably would have at least told her off."

"It wouldn't have accomplished anything, you saw with Asia-chan, she's only seeing what she wants to see, and is rigid in her beliefs in that matter. Maybe she's more open in other areas. Who knows. But, I don't mind. Anyone can think what they want of me, I don't really care about that. Though as soon as my peerage, or someone I love is threatened, then nothing will stand in my way."

Vali, Kuroka and Akeno smirked when hearing that.

It was good to know that he wouldn't take anything thrown at the people he cared about laying down.

Though now, they wondered what they were going to do.

* * *

Returning back from the fight Yumi had, Zenki went to her room, and placed her down on the bed, allowing the young woman to sleep, and when he went to leave, when his phone began to ring.

He looked, and saw that it was Irina.

Surprise came over him, so he answered it.

"Shidou-san, I'm shocked that you'd ring me. Has something happened?"

Zenki questioned, moving out of Yumi's room, heading down the corridor to allow Yumi to get some more rest.

[Actually...to be honest, I felt the incentive to say sorry about what happened today. Xenovia is a very blunt person, and when she gets something in her head, it's hard to change her mind. What she said about you...I don't think it's true anyway. From the way everyone seems happy, you couldn't be responsible for those crimes against the Church, right?]

"I'm not, it's just a misunderstanding. Diodora was behind those crimes."

Zenki informed her, while Irina hummed down the phone.

[We have had conflicting reports about it, and I can't see you lying about it. Ise-chan trusts you, so I'll trust in you too! Though, we're on opposite sides, at least we can agree that Excalibur shouldn't be with Kokabiel, yes?]

"Yes, I do believe that. Excalibur should be with the Church, or whoever the Church has entrusted to wield it. Though, my Knight also suffered because of that blades existence."

Irina paused, and thought about what Zenki was saying.

Ultimately, she believed she remembered something that could be the reason why Yumi held hatred for Excalibur.

[Is it to do with the...erm, Holy Sword Project?]

Zenki was mildly surprised she knew what that was.

He was aware the Church had been told stuff, but he wasn't sure on how much stuff.

"Yes, that project. It was something that devastated my Knight's life, and killed a number of her comrades, friends...her family, ruthlessly, poisoning them and left them to die. I'm not blaming you, heck I'm not blaming the Church. I'm blaming the man that's behind that project. The Church didn't order the deaths of those children, but my Knight...she's the one who's feelings I care for. If there was a chance for my Knight to have some kind of closure, then I'd do anything possible for her to achieve that. Though right now, all I can do is comfort her, and make sure that she doesn't do anything she might regret."

Irina gave pause.

It seemed that she was attempting to understand what Zenki had said.

[I see...I wasn't aware that it had affected people like that. All I know is that it was conducted, and in the end, it allowed people to adapt to Holy Swords like Excalibur. I didn't know it had killed people...I thought that it simply took the light and combined it together with other lights so it became strong enough to give the power to an Exorcist…]

Zenki could get that.

It would be the official story, they wouldn't put that kind of stuff onto the Exorcist's shoulders.

"Yeah, anyway...thanks for apologizing. I don't hold anything against you personally."

[Hehe, still I felt like I had to apologize. I promise the Church don't all see you Devils like Xenovia did. There's many different people and their own opinions, and each of them, have different views on Devils. Me personally, I'm not sure what to think. I've seen both good and bad Devils. I'm sure you've also seen the good and bad parts of the Churches side...maybe you think Xenovia is one of them.]

Zenki wasn't sure how to answer that.

How he truly thought of Xenovia.

He had many thoughts about her, but he wasn't sure what would be the best to explain about.

"To be honest, I don't know what to think regarding Xenovia, I think she's misinformed more than anything."

[Heeeeh...Xenovia's set in her ways~ But, maybe...I hope that this doesn't leave bad blood between us and you as factions.]

Zenki chortled.

He understood what she was trying to say, so he set her mind at ease.

"No, you don't have to worry, it wont get back to my faction at all."

[But...I wouldn't blame you if you did. I mean, she was quite rude, and while I might not fully understand the situation between you and Asia-san, I did see that she was happy. That was enough for me to be alright with her decision in her life.]

Zenki thought it was rather refreshing to speak to someone like Irina.

It was clear she was a firm believer in the Church, but she also could see others happiness even if they weren't associated with the Church.

"Heeeeh, it seems that you're quite respectful of others, it's a relief that you're with Xenovia then."

[Hehe, you're not wrong. Then I'll be going! Good luck in whatever you do!]

Zenki could hear the cheerfulness in her voice.

But he had to admit that he wasn't sure if Xenovia and Irina were prepared for the potential fight ahead.

"Yes, good luck. Though, I have to ask once more...are you really sure that this is the best way? I'm not trying to disrespect you, the Church or Heaven, but I feel worried about you guys."

He couldn't come right out and say that Gabriel had asked him to watch over them.

If they realized it themselves, that maybe they could need help, then Zenki could offer it right away.

Without them acknowledging that, then there wasn't much he could do.

[To be honest, I have resigned myself to my life as an Exorcist, but I like Xenovia also don't want to die. But, this is the mission we have. Besides, we don't know if Kokabiel is within this town, so we might not be in danger.]

"Is that reassuring to you?"

Zenki curiously asked.

Irina paused, and waited for a few moments, before she explained.

[Zenki-sama, what I heard today about what you did for Asia-san, was it reassuring to you, that she'd be safe, even if you ended up getting hurt? Or maybe even worse than hurt?]

"Yes."

He replied straight, knowing where she was going with this.

It was evident in her words, and her voice.

[Then, that's what I feel also. If we can accomplish the mission, then I'd be reassured as well.]

He could now see why Gabriel had asked him to keep them safe, they were resigned to fight, but odds are, they most likely couldn't take Kokabiel from what he saw that day against his Knight, Xenovia was indeed strong, her Excalibur was strong, but Yumi had used her head to get around that power, and Kokabiel, while being cocky from what he knew...he was also a good deal intelligent and powerful.

"But, what if you can't complete it? I'm not saying you're weak, but your friend lost to my Knight today and Kokabiel isn't weak, he's a strong Fallen Angel that has survived the previous war. Are you prepared to take him on?"

He conveyed his thoughts to Irina, and he heard a small breath being released by Irina, it seemed as if his words had reached her, even a bit, but she was still resolved to do what was necessary for her Church, and for Excalibur.

[I wish I could say yes, but all I can do is rely on my training and hope for the best. Xenovia and I are going to try our best, and hope that we succeed. Maybe it's hard to understand...but, this is our duties.]

"I hope that's enough, Shidou-san. I really do. And I do understand duties, but it isn't always everything you know?"

[Zenki-sama...hehe, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're worried about people from the Church.]

"Church, Fallen Angels, Youkai, Devils, God's, makes no difference to me. If they're good people that could die or are in situations that wouldn't be good for them, I'd want to at least explain to them the dangers of their tasks. So I hope to see you again, after this mess is done. Even if it's only a fleeting pleasantry."

[Hehe, maybe we will~ Goodbye Zenki-sama~]

Despite the fact that they were on different sides, it seemed that Irina still did respect Zenki enough to call him 'Zenki-sama' and while Zenki wasn't sure that this was the best for her and her friend, he still couldn't do much to persuade her, she was set in what she wanted to do, but it didn't mean he'd fail Gabriel either.

"I see, then goodbye, thank you for calling Shidou-san."

With that, the phone hung up, with Zenki furrowing his brows, wondering what his next move was going to be.

Whatever it was, he hoped that it would be enough.

For those girls.

While he wasn't sure about Xenovia, he didn't want her to die by Kokabiel's hands and from his brief interactions with Irina, it was clear that she was a kind girl, if circumstances allowed, they would have been on quite good terms.

* * *

After his conversation with Irina, Zenki went to his lab, seeing in said lab that his Father had left him some of the message decoded, something that made him smile.

"Thanks, Tou-chan. I'll take care of the rest."

He promised to himself, and his Father, continuing to work on decoding for the Excalibur Ruler, though Yumi had won over Xenovia, he still knew that she couldn't destroy either her, or the others Excalibur.

Maybe if he found Excalibur Ruler, then he'd be able to help her out.

Minutes turned to hours, and he was continuing to decode the message.

Since he had been working on it for days, he was getting closer and closer to decoding it, to the point that he was nearly finished with it.

He was happy that he could finally finish, it was hard, difficult.

But, he was happy nonetheless.

As he was finishing off, the door opened, and revealed Ravel stepping through the door.

"Aah, there you are Zenki-sama. Everyone was looking for you."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I'm sorry, been trying to decode this message."

"Any luck?"

Ravel pondered, pulling closer towards him.

"Actually, I'm just running the last decoding sequence right now. If I'm right, then I believe this will finally allow us to read the entire message."

Ravel looked amazed that he could do it.

"Zenki-sama, so you've accomplished that? Hehe, as expected of my King, I wouldn't expect anything less~"

Zenki chortled lightly.

"Yeah...I'm glad that I can help out like this. Plus, this has been quite the challenge, I have to admit that. And you know me, I love challenges~ They make me so passionate~ Though I couldn't show it, seeing Excalibur Destruction in motion was quite a treat for the eyes~ I wish I could have seen Mimic as well...aah well, I can see why Shidou-san didn't want to fight Vali-chan. But still...Excalibur's are all nice to see, seeing all seven of them would be pretty cool, seeing the Excalibur blades become a single one, the True Excalibur...it would be nice."

Ravel lightly smiled.

It was quite like Zenki to say something like that, be happy about the Excalibur's.

Though she also knew that he probably was thinking of ways for them to be shattered for Yumi.

Ravel moved closer towards Zenki, sitting down on his lap.

"Zenki-sama, I can say that today, you handled the situation very nobleman like. I'm sure that there could be no complaints about your way of handling yourself, and also how you dealt with Xenovia as well. Though, it makes me curious as to what's going to happen now. With Excalibur, if Kokabiel ends up coming here…I'm sure that Zenki-sama and Vali-sama would be able to handle the Fallen Angel. So I'm not worried about that..."

"I know what you're worried about Ravel-chan and don't worry, the peace between the factions as they stand, will remain as such. I'm sure that we'll be alright. I even talked to Shidou-san, and we spoke about today, it seems neither of us are quite pleased with Xenovia's words, but it seems that she's just the blunt type. So no worries my cute Ravel-chan, nothing will get back to the factions~"

Ravel was glad that Zenki could assure her like this.

Now that it wouldn't get back to the factions, she could breathe easier.

As they conversed, Zenki heard a beeping coming from his computer, and saw what he had hoped to see.

"Yes! It's been decoded!"

"Really Zenki-sama? All of it?"

"Yeah, it took a little while, but thanks to my Tou-chan and my combined efforts, we've finally done it! I know where Excalibur Ruler is now!"

Ravel gave an astonished look, clapping her hands together a single time.

"Amazing Zenki-sama! You must be so happy!"

Zenki couldn't help but agree with her, he was rather happy about what had happened.

"I am~ But, it means that I'll be going away for a few days to secure this Excalibur Ruler."

"That's understandable, we will make arrangements right away Zenki-sama. I'm sure that it will be fine~"

Zenki smiled, then he called "Vali-chan! Come here for a sec please!" and within a few moments, Vali appeared, even surprising Ravel at the speed of the Queen.

"What is it?"

"I've found where Excalibur Ruler is. And, here's the best part for you, it seems to be in a location guarded by strong beings."

Vali's face lifted up.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, it seems that it might be a bit of a challenge~ At least, High Class, and stronger~ There's a good number of them, so it will be quite interesting to fight them~"

"Yes, some entertainment for us Zenki. Let me fight the strongest one, so I can forget about that damn Exorcist denying my request to fight."

Zenki chortled, nodding in agreement.

"Exactly, I thought you'd be happy. That's why, you and I will be going to get this. Ravel-chan, you'll also come with us, okay? Don't worry, I wont ask you to fight unless necessary. But, from what I know of the location this is in, they're not murderous psychopaths, they're kinda like Vali-chan actually, looking for strong opponents."

Ravel nodded quite fast.

"Yes Zenki-sama! I would be honoured!"

Zenki always could leave it to Ravel to become quite excited about these prospects all of a sudden.

"Right...then, we'll have to make preparations. With Kokabiel running around, I don't feel comfortable leaving Rias, and the others alone. I'm not sure if Arthur-san is going to come with us yet..perhaps he could stay here...then there's Ingvild-san. I think it would be best if she's moved to the Underworld, just in case this area is attacked. I wouldn't want Rias to be worried about defending her in case the houses security is breached."

Ravel nodded, placing a hand to her chin in thought.

"I'll make the arrangements for her to be transported to your Otou-sama. Though, if you're worried Zenki-sama, I have an idea on who could come and be Rias-sama's guard." Zenki raised an eyebrow, nodding for her to continue. "How about Bova-sama? He's strong, and he's Tannin-sama's strongest child, I'm sure he'd be able to protect Rias-sama. Plus, with your Otou-sama and others after that mysterious Shinji guy, I'm sure that he wont show up."

"To be on the safe side, we'll talk to my Otou-sama, about him, just in case. But yeah, I can see Bova-kun being able to also help protect Rias and the others. Though I'm sure that Kokabiel could be held off by Rias and the others, Kuroka-san would also be here, and she most likely could take him down by herself."

"True enough, she might be a lazy cat, but she's also quite strong with her Senjutsu and Youjutsu."

Zenki agreed with the young woman.

"Then, lets get to it Ravel-chan!"

"Yes Zenki-sama! Lets do it!"

With that, Ravel and Zenki got to work, to do what was necessary.

While they did, Vali just sat back, excited that she'd be able to finally have a good fight.

* * *

After the events of the day, Zenki walked across from his private lab, towards the kitchen.

But as he did, he saw that Isane was sat in the kitchen, an unsure expression on her face.

Becoming curious, he walked up behind her, placing a hand on her should, she jumped at the touch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Isane shook her head, turning towards him.

"N-No! Not at all! I was just thinking of something!"

Zenki sat down beside the young woman, and gently cupped her hand with his own.

"Yumi-chan, isn't it?"

He guessed, based on the way her face was a mixture of worry and unsure feelings.

Isane wasn't surprised he could read her, she wasn't attempting to hide it at all.

"Y-Yeah! I know that we shouldn't...but, those Exorcist's, and we have the same goal of getting Excalibur back...I know that Xenovia was a bitch...but wouldn't it be better if we pulled our resources together? I don't really get the political crap about why we can't..."

"It is crap, Isane-san." Isane was surprised to hear him say that. "I hate that I can't just team up with them, and we'd be able to find the Excalibur's. I wish that I could. That political crap does tie my hands quite a bit." Zenki paused, seeing something passing through her eyes. "Something on your mind, Isane-san?"

Isane shook her head several times.

"N-No! What gave you that idea?!" Zenki held back a small chortle. "B-But, Zenki-kun...can I ask you something?" Zenki nodded for her to continue. "About that problem you said...you can't do anything, right?"

Zenki confirmed it for her with a single bow of his head, showing that he truly regretted that he couldn't do anything.

"No, if I made a move like that, and things went wrong, then I could be held accountable, and possibly start another war."

"I see...but, what if, you didn't do anything? What if...someone else did something instead, without your knowledge?"

Zenki understood what she was thinking.

"You really care about Yumi-chan, don't you?"

"She's a damn Princess!" Zenki held back a smile. "But...she also suffered quite a bit, I want to do something...anything. It's frustrating that we can't..."

"I can't Isane-san."

He corrected her, causing confusion in the brunette.

"Huh?"

"I can't do anything." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "I guess though if something happened without my knowledge, then it wouldn't really lead to much beyond me, or Rias, having to punish our adorable servants."

Isane was beginning to understand what Zenki was saying.

If he couldn't due to his position…

Then maybe she…

Perhaps she could do it.

Though she wasn't as strong as Zenki…

She had the Boosted Gear, it had to count for something.

"Z-Zenki-kun..."

"I'm just saying, is all. Not that I want you to go behind our backs and try something so dangerous or anything~" He pulled closer to Isane, and peered into her eyes. "I'll be going away quite soon, to find Excalibur Ruler, Rias is gonna be in charge while I'm away."

That just confirmed it for her.

He wasn't saying it directly, but the way that he peered at her, it was clear what he was thinking and confirming what she had been thinking.

Maybe she could help Yumi too.

Maybe, she could be what Zenki desperately wanted to be if not for his status in society.

"Z-Zenki-kun..." Zenki held onto her hand, and stroked it gently, an understanding passing between the two of them. "...r-right, I understand! I wont do anything at all Zenki-kun! I wont meet the Exorcist's, and I wont try and find Excalibur!"

"Hehe, you're a good girl Isane-san~" Zenki pressed his lips against her cheek, a small flush coming to the young girl. "Be safe, whatever you do Isane-san. Don't put yourself into danger, and if you're worried, then you can retreat, also make sure Yumi-chan realizes that also. Retreat is an option, and she can do that. Remind her of that, Yumi-chan right now might have won that fight, but she also probably realized her swords can't destroy an Excalibur."

Isane understood.

Her hand placed itself onto his face, running down her cool fingers.

"Zenki-kun..."

"Yes, my cute Isane-san?"

Isane pulled forward, and allowed her lips to come onto his own. Her lips meshed with his own, and her body arched towards him, placing herself on his lap, as their kiss deepened, his hand resting on her lower back, supporting her as her arms wove themselves around his neck, holding onto him.

Their kiss lasted for over a minute, and when pulling away, Isane had the hugest blush Zenki had ever seen on her face before, and that was saying something due to how she was usually.

"Z-Zenki-kun, I'm sorry! But, I had to do it!"

It seemed that she was unsure if she should have done that.

If she should have waited.

But Zenki seemed alright with it, even offering her encouragement.

"It's alright, it was a great kiss Isane-san~"

Isane chuckled awkwardly, placing her head on his chest.

"First comes your lips, then comes your di-"

"Alright~" He cut her off, petting the back of her head, and gently ran his fingers through her brown hair. "When the time comes, we'll both know."

"Like you and Asia, right?"

Zenki chortled, inclining his neck.

"Right."

"Speaking of, it seemed Asia was kick ass today~"

Zenki couldn't agree more.

"It's a side to Asia-chan that I am surprised to have seen. But, it's also quite adorable to see her doing something like that, it shows how she really wasn't having any of Xenovia's crap." Zenki felt Isane's hands resting on his upper body, a content expression on her face. "For now though, you should get some rest. Seems like things will be...totally not wild around here in the next few days~"

"Hahaha! Y-Yeah, nothing is gonna happen around here at all~"

Zenki continued to smile, leaning closer, and got to her ear.

"Though, if you're found out, I'll have to punish you, Isane-san~"

Isane's nose bled, as wild thoughts ran through her mind.

"P-Punishment?!"

"Yup, if you do a bad deed, Rias or I will have to punish you~"

Isane's mind went wild with thoughts of what she could accomplish.

What kind of punishments she'd be receiving from Zenki.

Whatever it was, she was quite happy to do anything.

So much so that her body bounced on his lap, and excitedly said "I'll receive any punishment from Zenki-kun!" and she couldn't contain the ideas, rattling them off towards Zenki such as "Spankings!" among others, with Zenki sat there, listening to what she had to say, and wasn't really surprised by her words, he was rather excited to see what she was going to do now.

* * *

As time came closer and closer to midnight, Zenki was surprised to find that no one else had come to bed yet. He himself was just finishing off some last minute calculations for some magical formulas, while Xenovia's words came to his mind.

While he found that completely misguided, he did wonder what her life would have been like if they hadn't of met. If Diodora had been stopped before she had her life flipped upside down, and had changed into something that she hadn't planned for herself.

Though, there would be no way for them to find out now, Zenki did wonder what her life would have been like, what his life would have been like if he didn't meet Asia.

Time passed, and eventually, the door opened.

Stepping through it, was Asia dressed in her school uniform still, Zenki himself had changed out of his clothes a good while ago, and now was only in his underwear.

"Asia-chan, where is everyone?"

"Oh...erm, they're busy right now, and said they'd...be up later on." Asia replied, moving closer to the bed once shutting the door. "Zenki-san, what happened today, with Xenovia-san, and everything else...it's been really wild lately, hasn't it?"

"Yeah...you know Asia-chan, I was surprised today."

Asia cocked his head cutely.

"What about?"

Zenki placed a finger to her cheek, and ran it down softly across her flushing cheek.

"You. Your strength today. I didn't think you'd ever slap someone like that."

Even Asia had to admit that she was surprised by her own forwardness.

She hadn't expected to do that.

But, in the end, she couldn't hide and hold back her feelings anymore.

"I guess...I didn't want anyone saying things about my Zenki-san."

"About your Zenki-san, huh?"

He teased, seeing the young girl looking on in a cute manner.

Though she saw that his eyes seemed to be slightly crestfallen.

The thoughts of what Xenovia said had played in his mind.

"Zenki-san, what Xenovia-san said..."

Zenki knew what she would be saying.

But he was alright with it, and explained his thoughts to the blonde haired woman.

"I don't really care what she says. She doesn't understand what happened, and I get why. The Church wouldn't exactly want to admit that Devils saved them from other Devils, it probably was covered up."

"Yes...but still, she was really harsh Zenki-san."

Zenki couldn't deny her words.

"I don't mind if she says anything to me, but when she spoke to you...not gonna lie, it took a lot of self restraint not to blast her through a wall." Asia released a slight giggle. "Asia-chan, you know-"

"No."

Zenki raised an eyebrow.

"No...what?"

Zenki wasn't sure what she was thinking about.

Asia, with straight eyes, continued on with a calm face.

"No, I don't regret ever meeting you."

Zenki was astonished by what she was saying.

"How...did you know I was going to say that? Got some ESP going on?"

"Zenki-san, I've known you for a long time. I know when Zenki-san is feeling sad or unsure. I can tell by the subtle expression within your eyes. Your face doesn't change...but your eyes are...the windows to the soul. I heard someone say that once, and I can see you being like that...being sad right now, and questioning about our meeting. As you do...I read the situation back in the clubroom, and also saw your expressions now...and came to that conclusion. So, was that it Zenki-san?"

Zenki slowly nodded his head.

"Yes...that's right. I wonder sometimes...what life would have been like if we hadn't of met. What you'd be doing now...what I'd be doing now. Though, I know I wouldn't be as happy."

"Zenki-san..."

Asia began tearing up at his words.

It felt so good to her.

She felt so close to Zenki right now.

She felt so happy.

Even though she wasn't happy with Xenovia, those thoughts were erased when she was with Zenki.

Placing a hand on her face, Zenki showcased his smile which reassured Asia.

"All of you girls...you all make me so happy, if even one of you disappeared, I know that I'd be less happy...eheh, I don't know if I'm saying this right, I'm never good at speaking about my emotions like this..."

Asia understood that, and right now, she felt like he was expressing it very well.

"It's okay, I understand you Zenki-san." Asia grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly. "Before I met Zenki-san, I was lonely. Everyday, I did the same thing. I did enjoy helping people, I loved seeing their smiling faces. But, because I was the Holy Maiden, no one would speak to me. Zenki-san was the first person that I ever spoke to, and since the day we first met, my life has only just gotten better and better. The experiences I've had with everyone, I wouldn't replace them for the world."

Speaking her honest words, Zenki felt touched by her kindness, and was definitely glad that he could be with Asia like this.

He was glad that he had met Asia.

"Asia-chan...you always were better with words...than I am." His hand spread onto her face, lightly touching her flesh, and gave her a comforting smile. "You know, Asia-chan. My life's been kind of...surreal, many things have happened in it, the loss of my Kaa-chan...I never thought I'd get over that...even now, I find it hard to speak about it, but with everyone beside me, I feel like I can accomplish anything..." Zenki's hand dropped from her face, and went to her hand, wrapping his fingers around her own. "...and be with the people that I love."

"Zenki-san...no matter what Zenki-san, I'll always be beside you, because I love you. I always have, and will love you Zenki-san. Xenovia-san, or anyone can say what they want about Zenki-san, because I'll...I'll always be beside Zenki-san and be there to love you..."

Warmth spread within Zenki's chest.

Her calm and wonderful words, caused a happiness to spark within him.

Her beautiful face was illuminated by the light of the moon.

The way her hair spread out behind her.

Recalling what he had witnessed that day, with what she had done for him…

Zenki budged closer to the young woman, his smile spreading across his face.

"Asia-chan, I love you." Asia's face broke out into a blush as he continued on, stroking her face lovingly. "I've loved you for a long time now. Seeing the way that you got angry for me...about what Xenovia had said...I have to admit, it was a side I wasn't expecting, but a side I think was quite beautiful to see. I know you Asia-chan, for you to slap someone, you must have been pushed too far...and that was just for me."

"Yes...because I love Zenki-san. I always will."

Zenki couldn't contain his smile, the way that she had expressed her undying love, filled him with more love than possible.

"No matter what Asia-chan, I'll always love you."

His eyes met with her own, their smiles entwined with one another's, as she budged closer.

He also did the same thing.

Soon, they got so close that Zenki and Asia managed to be in one another's arms.

Falling against the bed, they stayed within one another's embrace for the entire night.

Just them, lamenting on what had happened, but also not allowing it to control their actions now, and enjoy one another's company, and offer reassurance that they'd always be together, no matter what was to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kokabiel who was currently assessing the situation, was unsure of how to proceed. Looking at the different images of the major players within the city, bouncing his eyes between Zenki and Vali, he knew those two would be the hardest to defeat, if that was even at all possible, he knew of their capabilities. Even he had to acknowledge their power was above his own, alone, and especially if they were together, it was like looking at two monsters for him personally.

If he should do a full assault...

But knew that Zenki would be able to win.

He had to think tactically.

His eyes then went towards the Exorcists, Xenovia and Irina, their images.

His smirk rose.

"They both hold Excalibur's...and are alone...if I could grab them...then maybe..." He grinned evilly, turning his neck. "Dohnaseek, come here."

Dohnaseek walked through a set of double doors.

"Kokabiel-sama, is it time for us to move?"

"That's right, I want you to go and get the Excalibur blades off the two Exorcists that arrived not long ago."

Dohnaseek bowed his head.

"Of course. I might not have been prepared last time...but this time, thanks to your training, I shall best these girls, and help you grow stronger...then finally I can do what I've always wanted. Even if Raynare and the others aren't with us...I'll still make sure that their time comes, and they'll enjoy our successes also."

Kokabiel seemed amused with Dohnaseek's declaration, and didn't say anything against it.

He seemed rather bemused with Dohnaseek's words.

He himself was still unsure of how to move...

But whatever it was, he knew he'd have to prepare himself against Zenki and Vali...

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So we got the Yumi vs Xenovia fight this chapter, and Yumi, using her head, managed to injure Xenovia enough so she'd have to make a retreat. Vali tried to fight Irina...but, Irina knew she'd not be able to fight. Irina then rang and had a conversation with Zenki. Zenki himself also finally decoded the message with Excalibur Ruler, and will be going to find that. Isane and Zenki seem to have a certain understanding between the two of them, even sharing a moment, as did Zenki and Asia.**

**Finally, it seems that Kokabiel's sent Dohnaseek (who he picked up at the end of the Fallen Angel arc of the story) to go and kill Xenovia and Irina! We'll see how that goes for him~**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


	27. The Excalibur hunt begins!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**5-digit; It surely can be yeah~ They've got some familiars yeah, we'll be seeing them pop up rather soon~ And no worries~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; That's true, Xenovia is like that right now, but she'll grow and learn from the mistakes she's made. She did yeah, Yumi might not be a power house, but she's skilled enough to wield her blade, and gain victory. It is yeah, Zenki and the others are going to have to go and get it~ I thought it would be a nice bonding scene between Irina and Zenki~ Yeah, he will ask her to marry him at some point in the future.**

**Clarent excalibur; They do care quite a bit about each other~ Yeah, some wont be pleased to be with Xenovia, Koneko makes that known this chapter. Yeah, that would be a good moment.**

**OechsnerC; He is going to ask that eventually. Thanks very much! Yeah, we'll have to see how that goes down~**

**lord web of life of destiny; Thanks very much! Yeah, glad you liked it~ Hehe, we'll have to wait and see about that~ He would do yeah, he's currently making his own, which might make a debut soon~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much. Irina did yeah~ Hehe, Koneko wouldn't allow Isane to try anything. That's Vali for you. Yumi showed that she really did care about Zenki and all he's done for her, and used her skills to manage to defeat Xenovia, even surprising Xenovia herself that she lost to a Devil. Haha, that's Zenki for you, he loves Sacred Gears, and anything that piques his interest. That's pretty good head canon, it would make sense. Actually, the Church mostly wouldn't know about that, since it's a Devils program, I doubt many people from the Church watch that. Yeah, Kuroka would deal with Kokabiel if he tried anything. It shouldn't be too difficult for them to get. Haha, I'm sure they would~ I guess, we've only been told he's an old man in his 80's, so he'd probably be around that age back then. Yeah, he'd probably say that about Zenki. I don't know, I hope they play a part since they've been explored a little bit. Yeah, maybe Ingvild would do. Zenki will take care of them in his own ways. Thanks for the suggestions! Yup, I'm glad to see all the new stuff. We surely do yeah, it seems like a good deal of interesting abilities. It is nice that they're friends. It would be interesting if something like that happened. Yeah if it was, she'd probably find out way earlier. Maybe he will, who knows~ It seems so, I am surprised they don't have special powers like the other two did. That probably would be the Balance Breaker, I don't know what else it could be. Eh, maybe she could turn up. That would be pretty cool~ It would be interesting to see Hades do that.**

**Skull Flame; Thanks!**

**Guest 1; I wouldn't mind doing a story for that series, I quite like it. That would be a fun story to do~ Thanks for the suggestions~**

**EmptySpot; Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far~ Zenki's left. Thanks for letting me know.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea, thanks very much!**

**reptoholic; Yeah, Ajuka and his relationship is quite fun to explore~ He can create any kind of insect. Haha, yeah need to find one~ Yasaka would be cool. He will lose his v card eventually~ I do as well, I like characters using both smarts and power to fight. Eh, a few different medias really for the inspiration behind the transformation, no specific ones come to mind. It's not the end yet~ Just been quite busy as of late with real life stuff. Thanks for the advice. And thanks very much!**

**CrimsonEnigma1; Here's the update!**

**AlphaFlash; Here it is!**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Excalibur hunt begins!**

The nights sky lit up with the full moon dazzling the city streets below. Zenki himself looked out of the window, in his office at home, as he was getting a detailed report from Ravel, as his other peerage members were out on their own contracts, the night before Zenki and the others were going.

"Then Bova-kun's agreed?"

"He jumped at the chance to fight a strong opponent." Ravel continued after briefly pausing. "Everything's prepared. Ingvild-sama's been moved, and is being taken care of. The gifts for the Fairy's that we'll be visiting, everyone's been briefed about us leaving, and how things might proceed and..." Ravel brought out a cup of tea from the side, and placed it in front of Zenki. "...your favourite blend of tea."

"Ooh Ravel-chan, you didn't have to go to the trouble~"

Ravel hook her head.

"I don't mind at all~ I'm happy to help out~"

Zenki gave a light hearted smile, and then showed his calm face.

"Then everything's set! Get some rest Ravel-chan, the next few days might keep us quite busy."

"Understood!"

"Heeeh, if we could teleport there...I wouldn't want to upset the balance of those that live there, and cause problems for the Devils. Since they prohibit others teleporting directly there..."

"This is the only way to go about it. It might take longer, but we should be able to do it within a day or two, right Zenki-sama?"

Zenki nodded.

"Right, it shouldn't take us more than a day or so."

Ravel stretches her arms above her head, and cracks her neck side to side.

"I'm going to go for a bath before going to bed. See you there, Zenki-sama."

"Of course~"

Zenki smiled gently, and waved her off.

Ravel walked away, with Zenki's eyes heading to the window, looking out of it.

* * *

After a few minutes, Koneko came walking into the room, and wordlessly jumped onto Zenki's lap. His eyes peered down at the young cat girl, seeing her neko features out, seeing her eyes onto his own in a cute manner.

"Koneko-chan, is something the matter?"

Koneko shook her head, placing her head against his chest.

"I'm okay nyan. I just...wanted to hug onto my King like this..."

Zenki placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her white hair comfortingly.

"I'll be going tomorrow Koneko-chan."

"...To be away from Senpai for too long, I don't know if I can take it."

"If there was another way for me to do it, then I would. I don't like being away from you girls either. I'd take you all with me if I wasn't worried about Kokabiel hurting Rias and the others in case something was to happen."

"I understand...I am content with staying here, and making sure everything runs smoothly. But Senpai...about Yumi-senpai, are you worried?"

"I am, but I know you and the others will watch over her for me."

Koneko nodded without pause.

"...Because we're all family, I will always make sure our family doesn't break up...Zenki-senpai was the one that brought us all together...so I will do my best...to make sure that our family stay together..."

Zenki's lips rose, his hand gently touching her face.

Koneko purred at the touch, feeling Zenki's hand slide down her face, and went towards her tail. Koneko's face turned redder, as Zenki's fingers ran themselves up her long white tail, Koneko shuddered at the feelings.

Zenki then cupped Koneko's face with his other hand.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan, a lot of people care about Yumi-chan, she's going to be alright."

"...Senpai..."

Koneko leans up, and places her small lips against his own. Zenki smiled into the kiss, and gently embraces the young girl, Koneko's hands surprisingly shyly went towards Zenki's shirt, grabbing it as their kiss continued.

When breaking apart, Koneko collapsed onto Zenki's chest.

"...Senpai, you're always there to offer comfort to everyone...I'm glad, you're my King...no, Senpai is my cherished one."

Zenki's face turned slightly red at her words.

It felt sweet to hear Koneko display her affections like that.

"Yes, I cherish you also Koneko-chan, you're one of my two favourite Nekoshou's ever~"

"...Senpai, you're always dependable, and there for us all..."

Zenki embraced the young cat girl, and allowed her to snuggle against her King.

They stayed in their embrace for a good while…

But that stopped when Koneko picked something up.

"...Senpai, there's a fight going on."

"Our people?"

"...No, it feels like...the Fallen Angel...one you've met before."

"Alright, tell me where, I'll go and get the Fallen Angel."

"Yes Senpai."

Zenki stood up, and began walking out with Koneko, ready to stop this Fallen Angel once and for all.

* * *

Bathing together in an old abandoned Churches rather large bath as the moonlight bathed them in said beautiful light, having found a way to get clean water for them, Xenovia and Irina's bodies glistened with water, while Xenovia's eyes caught the sight of Irina casually allowing her long hair to enter the water, it flowing out around them.

"By the way, I know you contacted that Devil."

Irina didn't even flinch as she continued on.

"That's right, I did."

Xenovia raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do such a thing?"

"Because Xenovia, it's to do with the Factions. He's the son of the Maou, whether you like it or not, if we disturb a member of that family...two families even. He's also related to the Old Maou's in the distant past. We can't be the ones to start a war, so I tried my best to smooth it over. Thankfully, Zenki-sama is a pretty chill person, so he didn't hold any grudges."

"Hmph, as if I care what that Devil thinks about me or not. But...it probably is better if we don't cause any problems. Still was it difficult speaking to him? He is a Devil after all, a Devil that has a former member of the Church with him."

"It wasn't bad at all, I actually enjoyed the conversation."

Irina grinned out, running her hand through her brown hair.

Xenovia placed a hand on her face, sighing deeply.

"Honestly, you're being taken in by the Devils. Heretic."

"That's not it at all! And I'm not a heretic!" Irina declared boldly. "It's just nice to know that there are Devils out there that aren't so bad, that do want similar things to us. Xenovia, I'm not saying Devils have to become our best friends, but we have to consider that it isn't just one description fits all Devils. They are different and unique, like we humans are. Despite what we have seen with Stray Devils, it seems that normal Devils are actually all pretty interesting people."

Xenovia couldn't believe that Irina was describing Devils in such a manner.

"If that's how you choose to view Devils, then I wont stop you. It isn't my kind of choice...but, that's what you wish to believe in, and that's alright with me."

"Even then-"

Suddenly, they felt a chill down their spines.

A light shined down on them, and when they looked, they saw two spears of light heading for them, so they jumped away.

Landing in the water, further away from their weapons, looking up to see a man with black wings, spreading out behind him.

"...You! Your outfit, if memories serves... you're called Doughseeker!"

Irina gave Xenovia a questioning look.

Dohnaseek's face turned darker, his annoyance was growing, his eyes were showcasing his anger.

"Dohnaseek you idiot!"

Xenovia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say."

Dohnaseek still wasn't pleased, pulling out a blade of light.

"So, what happened to your weapons huh?" Dohnaseek's words forced Xenovia to think of a plan. "But, that doesn't matter, the light blade I wield can handle a bunch of humans. Heh...if you died, would the Factions go to war? We'd pin this on Zenki, you know? Then all hell would break loose!"

"We wont let you cause a war!"

Xenovia shouted out, Dohnaseek smirked.

"You don't have a choice blue bird."

Xenovia scowled, and rushed for her blade on the side.

But Dohnaseek jumped down at lightning speed, getting before her, and swung his blade for her body, forcing her to jump away. However, the blade managed to cut into the right hand side of her body, drawing some blood.

"The light of your sword doesn't burn me, I am no Devil."

"That doesn't matter, what does is that you're going to be run through, and exiting the scene now."

Xenovia's eyes crossed at the man, seeing her blade behind him.

Irina also saw her blade off to the side, so she secretly tried to reach for it, but Dohnaseek summoned a blade of light, and shot off one for Irina. Irina jumped back, but the light exploded into different spears, all going for her body.

Irina, without a weapon, was forced to dodge each attack, while Dohnaseek laughed.

"Now now, I want you to witness your friends death, and then I'm going to slay you….but, it doesn't matter if you die first. But I have to admit...seeing your bodies like this, seems that the Church has some beauties in their ranks, huh? It's too bad that we're on opposite sides, we could've gone on some dates."

Xenovia didn't look thrilled with the idea, Irina was appalled, covering her arms across her chest.

"No, sorry. We wont go out with evil people."

Xenovia stuck her hand out, and opened what seemed to be a spacial distortion.

Dohnaseek raised an eyebrow, but didn't let her finish, grabbing his blade, and swung it for Xenovia, which she dodged once more, and balled her hand into a fist.

Though she wasn't that good at hand to hand, she still wouldn't allow this Fallen Angel to get the better hand of her.

Swinging it for him, the fist was stopped by Dohnaseek's wings springing out, and blocking it off. Then Xenovia saw that the wings turned sharper, almost as if they were blades themselves, cutting deeply into her hands.

"Aah..."

She winced at the cuts appearing on her hands, jumping backwards as Dohnaseek flapped his wings, shooting off the steel feathers for her.

"I was taught how to do this, it means my powers increased!"

Irina gasped, and rushed for her blade, but Dohnaseek turned his hands towards her, shooting off a wave of light in a blast. Irina managed to grab her sword just in time, and swung it for the blast, colliding and caused it to explode, Irina's body was blown backwards.

But thanks to using her Excalibur, she didn't receive any damage.

As he was attacking Irina, Xenovia jumped around Dohnaseek, and shot off for her own blade.

But before she could get away, his hand grabbed the back of her neck, tossing her in the opposite direction, slamming her against the floor.

Xenovia panted.

If she had her blade, she was confident she'd be able to beat Dohnaseek.

If she could summon her secret weapon, she was sure Dohnaseek wouldn't be able to win...

"So, you're in league with Kokabiel then, aren't you?"

Xenovia spat out in disgust, attempting to stand up.

Dohnaseek shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"If I am or not, doesn't matter. What does is that your Excalibur's belong to me! But first, it's time to perish!"

Irina was watching as Xenovia was attacked with two swords now, one from the right, and from the left. Going from up above, and down below, there wasn't away for Xenovia to move around them, so she had to go backwards.

But as she did, her back hit the pillar of the Church, Dohnaseek thought that this was a for sure thing, seeing that she couldn't escape to any direction.

Irina's eyes widened.

She could see that Xenovia was bladeless.

Irina couldn't get to her in time.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Irina screamed, watching helplessly as Xenovia was going to be pierced….

* * *

But then two hands grabbed the blades of Dohnaseek, flashing before Xenovia.

Standing there, was Zenki, his eyes on Dohnaseek, cold and unforgiving.

"Dohnaseek, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Aah you know, getting caught by you wasn't my favourite thing. So, I've come to enact my revenge on you. But first, I'll be needing their Excalibur's, so don't try and get in my way."

Zenki feigned a smile, Xenovia looking absolutely bewildered by what had happened.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to kill you if you don't give up now."

Dohnaseek grimaced, trying to rip the light swords away from Zenki's hands, but they were tightly around the blades, and then Zenki merely crushed them with his strength, the particles of light danced as they disappeared from the very existence they were in.

"Shit! My blades...you're as tough as ever! But I wont go down!"

Dohnaseek filled his fist with light, and swung it for Zenki.

But Zenki batted the hand away, then swiftly kicked Dohnaseek so hard in the torso that the shockwave dispelled the water in the baths, scattering it all around them and came down as if it was raining.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

Dohnaseek's body went flying backwards, hitting the pillar on the opposite side of the room, shattering it and dropped the remnants of the pillar on top of him.

Xenovia and Irina's face were pale, seeing how Zenki effortlessly was holding light based weapons before, which was poisonous to Devils, and showed that he was perfectly alright and capable of talking in a normal manner.

"So, this is where you ended up. Fighting against people like these girls huh."

Zenki looked towards Dohnaseek, seeing him coughing up bile as he pushed through the stone that he was buried under.

Dohnaseek pulled his body up, his light blades being summoned once more, going out, and aimed towards Zenki's form.

Zenki raised a brow, watching as a circle appeared underneath Dohnaseek.

"He's teleporting away!"

Irina called, Zenki shot forward, grabbing Dohnaseek by the throat, as Zenki stepped onto the circle, Irina noticing that a circle was erupting out of Zenki's foot, which seemed to dispel the transportation circle of Dohnaseek's all together.

"We've been here before, Dohnaseek."

Using his hand to restrain Dohnaseek, Zenki's eyes met with the Fallen Angels own, who showed a fearful expression on his face.

"N-No..."

"You're not going anywhere. Dohnaseek, Azazel-san told me about you being let out of your cell, together with Freed. It was Kokabiel's doing, wasn't it?"

Dohnaseek's hands grabbed Zenki's own, attempting to pull him off.

But Zenki's grip remained firm.

He couldn't get him off.

He tried to even kick Zenki, but he didn't even seem to be bothered by it at all.

He remained calm and collected.

"Dohnaseek, Azazel-san told me this." He inhaled, and then explained. "If Dohnaseek wont come back willingly this time, then you have my permission to take care of him, permanently." Mimicking a voice like Azazel's Zenki's explanation came to an end. "So, what are you going to do? Azazel-san didn't make this choice easily after he told me the time Kokabiel let you out of prison, he gave you a chance after you had been captured. But you spat at his good will, and chose to follow other people, that are attempting to cause a lot of problems. Both you, and Freed."

"Freed?" Irina spoke up, moving closer as she grabbed a towel to cover up her body. "Freed Sellzen, you mean?"

"The very same. He's working with Kokabiel, isn't he Dohnaseek?"

Xenovia and Irina looked astonished.

They didn't know that Freed was also involved.

They only thought that it was Kokabiel.

Dohnaseek refused to speak.

He didn't look thrilled in the slightest.

"...That's not your concern."

"You have a choice now. Either choose to go back on your own free will, or I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to take care of you. I don't want to do this Dohnaseek, but I will if it means you're not going to attack innocent people again."

Dohnaseek's eyes began to shudder in fear.

His eyes were displaying hatred.

Zenki didn't give any emotions away.

He wouldn't give Dohnaseek any place to get one up on him.

"There's only certain ways to gain power..."

"Dohnaseek, you could have asked for help, for guidance. Azazel-san's a good leader, he's able to help people reach different potentials. You tried to kill Isane-san, now you tried to kill these girls. Because you also wished for power, and didn't care who got hurt to obtain it, right?"

"Tch...as if it matters."

Dohnaseek spat out hatefully.

His eyes filled with rage, and his light exploded around his body.

But Zenki managed to use his demonic power to suppress the light Dohnaseek erupted out with.

Dropping Dohnaseek down to the ground, Zenki placed his hand out before him.

"Is this what you've chosen?"

"I wont allow you to win! No matter what, I'll make sure you're destroyed!"

Dohnaseek shot off a bunch of steel feathers for Zenki's body.

But they all were annihilated out of existence, as green light began to spring out.

Dohnaseek in his panic summoned a blade of light, and swung it for the power that was releasing a dazzling light.

But the spear also disappeared into nothingness as well.

"N-No...stay away from me!"

Dohnaseek shuddered with his fear evident on his face.

He was clearly afraid right now.

Zenki's eyes turned towards the two Exorcist girls.

"...If you're squeamish, you might want to look away."

Irina and Xenovia didn't move their eyes, something Zenki did respect.

His green demonic power then came out, and went towards Dohnaseek.

"W-Wait, I can make a deal! You don't have to kill me!"

"I'm sorry."

Zenki's demonic power washed over Dohnaseek, destroying him in a single flash so he didn't suffer any pain, in the end, he was erased out of existence, never to be seen again.

Zenki sighed at his demise, then turned back to the others.

"You both okay?"

Irina nodded thankfully.

"Yes, we're okay! Thanks for the assist! He totally got the jump on us!"

"...It seems that we thought this area was protected, he must have slipped by our protection. That was our error, we wont mistake that again."

Zenki looked at the Church, and how open it truly was.

"I see, then I'll take my leave."

Xenovia pulled forward, Zenki noticing her wounds.

"How did you know we were in danger?"

"My Nekoshou's Senjutsu abilities can detect fights breaking out. Since it was only Dohnaseek, and my other peerage members are busy, I thought I'd be enough."

Xenovia believed that made sense to her.

But she still had questions upon questions.

But none were more pressing than a simple one.

"You came here...why?"

"Because this town is under my protection."

"Even with people from the Church?"

"As I've said, Church, Fallen Angels, Devils, all the same to me. I don't care either way. You're not my enemies..." Zenki's eyes met with Xenovia's. "...despite what happened." Xenovia furrowed her brows, turning to Irina. "It seems your friends wounded, can you take care of that?"

"Erm...I think so, but it might be a bit painful for a few days."

Zenki looked towards Xenovia.

"I could ask Asia-chan to heal that for you."

"...I wont be healed by a heresy Sacred Gear."

Zenki rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself." Zenki snapped his fingers, and brought some kind of salve to his hand, tossing it to Irina. "Church approved healing salve. It's not as good as Asia-chan's Sacred Gear, nor Phoenix Tears, but it will help the healing process."

Irina looked down at the salve, and recalled a time in the Church when medics would use it.

"How did you...get this?"

Zenki thought back to Gabriel briefly, and how she had asked to make sure they were okay, and didn't die, this was one of those ways he'd make sure they'd be protected in Kuoh.

"Lets just say that I have connections." Zenki turned, and began to walk away. "This place is rather open, you might want to think about going to a different place, or beefing up your security around here so you can have a nice rest."

Irina fiddled with her fingers, seeing Xenovia's eyes.

She wasn't angry.

She wasn't fearful either.

It seemed as if she was just wondering why Zenki was doing this.

"Zenki-sama...thank you, for coming to save us. I know that we've had a strained relationship...but, you still came for us. Even more so, you saved Xenovia's life, thank you very much!"

Zenki gave a light smile, pulling out of his pocket some barrier seals that had some marks of holy coming from them, tossing it towards Irina.

"Church approved, that should help keep you safe for the night. And if not, will at least hold long enough to grab your weapons. No doubt, if you had them, Dohnaseek wouldn't have gotten very far with you guys."

"...Are you expecting a thank you? You're still a Devil, a Maou's son at that."

Xenovia demanded, as Irina murmured "Xenovia, don't..." but Zenki shook his head.

"I'm not looking for anything. I'm just making sure there's no needless death in this town." Zenki's eyes cast back towards Irina. "Be safe, Irina-san."

Irina's cheeks began to turn red at the velvety feeling of his voice.

It was soothing, and beautiful all mixed into one.

Xenovia also noticed that she was blushing, despite Zenki being a Devil.

Zenki then walked away from the building, Irina collapsed onto the floor, and placed a hand to her chest, while Xenovia looked towards her.

"He's a Devil Irina."

"I know he's a Devil!"

"Still, that means you can't do anything with him."

Irina crossed her eyes at Xenovia.

"I don't want to do anything with him!"

Xenovia didn't know if she believed her or not.

For now though, she was at least grateful that Zenki managed to save her life, and also help out.

She wondered…

Had she been wrong?

Was he a decent Devil?

It just didn't make sense to her.

Her mind was screaming, telling her that this was a facade, that this couldn't be real.

But her heart…

She wanted to believe that it was real, it wasn't fake.

Everything about what he did, wasn't malicious.

It wasn't for ulterior motives.

What would he even gain from saving their lives?

If he wanted Church girls in his group, he could easily kill them, and force the change.

Or he could have let Dohnaseek kill them, and then come afterwards, and turn them into his Devils.

"Irina..."

Irina looked back towards her.

"Yes?"

"That salve...is it really Church approved?"

Irina nodded, and showed it to her.

"Yup, I've had this on me before, it's the exact same as that time I was wounded."

Xenovia thought that maybe it was a trick.

But hearing Irina's words, she had to accept them, Irina wouldn't lie to her.

She took the salve, and began applying it to her wounds, while wondering more about Zenki…

Truly, what he was doing, she didn't know.

But, it seemed that for at least this time...there wasn't anything that could be seen as an ulterior motive, and had to admit that they'd be in a bind if he hadn't shown up.

* * *

The next morning, the time for them had come to depart.

Zenki, Vali, Arthur and Ravel were all looking towards the others. Arthur had decided to come, to see the place Excalibur Ruler had ended up, Vali because she wished for the fights, and Ravel, because of her skills at negotiating and supporting Zenki in these kind of endeavours.

"Don't worry Sir! Leave the protection of the Princess of Gremory and her group to me!"

Bova himself was stood proudly next to Rias, his arms behind his back.

"Right, I'll be counting on you Bova-kun."

Zenki said with a smile.

Koneko looked towards Kuroka, seeing that there was a huge smile that was on her face, showing something that she wasn't sure about.

"Onee-sama, why are you smiling like that?"

Kuroka continued to rock her grin, she didn't let it drop for even a moment.

"Because, with Zenki-chan and Vali-chan going, along with that adorable Phenex, that means a new person has to be picked to lead the peerage. And since I'm gonna be the strongest, that means I'm going to be the leader nyaaaa~"

Koneko sweat dropped, while Asia pulled forward towards Zenki.

"Zenki-san, everyone. Please be safe on your journey."

Zenki offered a kind smile.

"We'll be fine, don't worry about us. We'll only be gone a day, two at most."

Rias placed a hand to her chest, showcasing her smile that spread out around her.

"I hope so, I don't know how long I can last without sleeping next to you."

Akeno gave her a teasing stare, poking the right side of her cheek.

"Fufu, it seems that Buchou has become quite dependent on Zenki-kun's presence~"

Rias' cheeks puff out in a cute manner.

"Akeno...don't speak like that right now, I don't think I'll be able to take it..."

Zenki gave a soft smile to each of the girls.

"Until we're back, keep your eyes out, and make sure you're safe." Zenki began, looking towards Rias. "I'll be back soon Rias, until then I'll leave the town to you and Sona-san."

"Right, be safe, and come back in one piece."

"We'll try our best."

Kuroka continued to smirk, and waved her hand.

"Good journey Zenki-chan nyaaa~ I'm sure you'll be able to have a lot of fun times ahead~"

Ravel raised a brow at the smile Kuroka had, it was too mischievous for her liking.

"Alright, what's with the smile?"

"Nothing. Can't I smile nyaaa?"

Ravel gave suspicious eyes.

Something about the way that Kuroka looked, she wasn't believing that she was smiling for the sake of it.

"When you smile like that, it means you're attempting to do something."

Kuroka looked faux offended.

"I'm shocked, shocked to my very core that you'd think something like that!" Kuroka wagged her finger in an accusing manner towards Ravel, who remained cautious at the true intentions of the raven haired Nekoshou. "I thought you'd have some trust in me nyaaa."

Zenki gave her curious looks also, wondering where she was going with this.

"Okay, now that we're going, with Vali-chan and Ravel-chan also coming with me, my group..." Kuroka stepped forward, continuing her wild grin. "...Asia-chan while we're away-"

"What?!" Kuroka snapped, surprising the others. "B-But, I'm the strongest nyaaa! I thought that I'd be the one too...Z-Zenki-chan nyaaa...it's always been my dreams...to be the leader of the group...p-please..."

Zenki cocked his head.

He didn't think it would mean that much to her.

She never seemed to take interest in it before, she always seemed to be rather relaxed about day to day activities in the club.

Clearing his throat, Zenki began again.

"Kuroka-san, please let me finish." Kuroka nodded so he continued. "Asia-chan's in charge of the day to day activities, the peerage deals with various clients, together with Koneko-chan. Okay you two?" Koneko and Asia were content with that. "Kuroka-san, you're going to be in charge of my group if a battle occurs, whatever kind of battle happens, you've got the most experience in fighting between the remaining members of my group. Rias' gonna have her group of course, so please cooperate with her if something should happen."

"So, I'm in charge then?"

Kuroka smirked out, going towards the bewildered Ravel.

"Of the fighting then yes." Kuroka mentally cheered as Zenki turned to Yumi. "Very soon, it will be time to release the final child, so Tosca-san can be free."

Yumi's eyes filled with hope.

"T-Truly Zenki-kun?"

"Yes, it shouldn't be long now. Then Tosca-san and everyone can live peacefully. Remember that Yumi-chan, if anything should happen, just remember your former, and new comrades are all with you."

Yumi nodded strongly.

"Yes, I'll remember Zenki-kun!"

Zenki was glad that she had something to look forward to, that she didn't have to only think about negative stuff.

His eyes then turned to Le Fay.

"Also Le Fay-san, while we're away, could you also support my group with your magic?"

"Yes, leave it to me Zenki-sama! I shall do my best!"

"Thank you...then, I guess this is it. Be safe, and we'll see you soon."

Zenki pulled back with the others, and allowed the teleportation circle to appear on the ground. The light shined dazzlingly, almost too bright for some of the people around. The girls began saying their goodbyes to the others, Le Fay saying goodbye to her elder brother also, and Bova promising to keep Rias and the others safe, which Zenki did appreciate.

Then with a flash, they disappeared, leaving the others behind.

* * *

They arrived in a different part of the world, some place that was secluded, cut off. Ravel, and Arthur scanned the area with their eyes, while Zenki placed his hands on his hips, his eyes going towards the blue sky.

With trees surrounding them, it was difficult making out the sky above, but through the leaves, beams of line shone down, and illuminated the otherwise darkened area, Vali guessed that it was some kind of forest or jungle.

"Hey, at least it isn't raining."

Zenki chortled out, Ravel sharing a laugh with her King.

"This is the middle of nowhere."

Vali retorted, Zenki nodding.

"It's the closest that I could get. The people that live here forbade teleportation directly to their home base, or their territory. To respect that, I have to make sure that we go through the proper procedures, and walk there from the edge of their borders. Don't worry, they're mostly peaceful anyway, these adorable little Fairy-chan's~"

Ravel smiled, snapping her fingers, and changed her outfit into one that was a hiking like outfit. Brown jacket, and boots, Zenki did the same and allowed his clothes to match Ravel's own, Vali remained in her normal outfit and Arthur did the same thing.

Arthur pulled out his sword, and held it to his side.

"Then, shall we proceed?"

Arthur seemed to wish to hurry, with Zenki understanding the reasons why.

"Don't worry about Le Fay-san, she'll be alright."

Arthur pushed his glasses up his face, and remained stoic.

"I know, I simply wish to see the Excalibur Ruler, it's been something of a mystery for me for many years."

Zenki could hear the slight excitement in his voice.

Being a Pendragon, it probably was something Arthur was excited about.

Even Zenki had to admit that he wanted to see the legendary blade.

"I know what you mean." Zenki began, as they pulled through the jungle like area they happened to be in. "Still, it shouldn't be that bad until we get back. If Kokabiel shows his face, Kuroka-sans power is great, plus with my other peerage members backing her, and for good measure, Rias' along with Bova-kun too. He isn't weak, I'd consider him a good deal of power within him, he is Tannin-sans son after all."

Arthur could accept that, he was glad that Zenki had taken some good precautions.

"Still, this kind of forest...you can feel it in the air, the dense magical protection."

"It's like a magic net." Vali responded to Ravel's doubt. "The Fairy's here are cautious, and have cast the net all over the forest. Isn't that right Zenki?"

"Yes, it's to detect any sudden entrance without their authorization. I've heard Fairy's are mostly peaceful beings. But they also aren't the strongest, but their magic is pretty strong in of itself. It would be a unique chance for us to study this kind of spell, and see if they'd allow us to study any other magic. I'm hoping to also bring some stuff back for the others."

"Like souvenirs?"

Ravel questioned, Zenki nodded.

"I thought it would be nice, since they can't come with us, due to the whole Kokabiel incident and all that stuff going on."

"Makes sense...maybe Kuroka-sama could get a ball to play with..." Arthur raised an eyebrow. "It's the Neko thing, she really likes playing with balls..." Vali's lips rose into a smirk. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm sure you didn't Ravel, but she still does like playing with...balls."

Vali's eyes went towards Zenki's hips, and continued to smirk, something that Zenki gave a bemused look at.

"Vali-chan, you can't fight the Fairy's, okay?"

"...Fine, I'm sure they'd not be any challenge anyway."

"Nope, but when we get to our destination, we might even have to fight something powerful!"

"Powerful huh..."

Zenki and the others looked towards Vali who stroked her chin in wonder.

They continued walking forward, drinking in the sights around them.

While they did walk quickly, they didn't want to cause any problems with the Fairy's, so they also remained cautious, but also, they just enjoyed the sights around them. It wasn't everyday they came to a forest like this.

* * *

A few hours after Zenki and the others had gone, Isane had gathered a group of Koneko, Le Fay and Yumi together. She looked between all of them, each of them seemed to be unsure of what was actually happening.

"Isane-san...why have you called us together?"

Le Fay was the one to finally ask it, so she explained.

"Well, ya know...it's to do with the Excalibur's and all. I've been thinking and...yeah, why don't we work together with the Exorcist girls, find out what they know about the location of Excalibur's, and see if we can negotiate to grab one and destroy it." Her eyes landed on Yumi who didn't look particularly thrilled by the idea. "I get it, you don't want to deal with the Exorcists after what they've said...I don't think they're on my priories list either. But listen to me...we can do both. We can get Excalibur and destroy one, while also trying to keep the peace between the factions."

Koneko raised an eyebrow, looking around at the different people present.

"...It seems you haven't informed the King's of the peerages."

"Y-Yeah...can't do that. They have...duties, and stuff..."

"They couldn't get involved." Le Fay began. "They've got their hands tied behind their backs here, and can't move without seriously threatening the factions peace. But for people like us...I think that we'd be able to keep going forward together."

Koneko looked towards Yumi, seeing complicated feelings on her face.

Then looked towards Isane, seeing her determined face.

"...You want us to find Excalibur...so, Yumi-senpai can have peace of mind...don't you?"

Isane nodded strongly.

"Exactly! I just want things to go back to normal, and for us all to be happy. If that's dealing with the Exorcists...then we can get the job done quicker. I'm sure that Zenki-kun...if he could, would also do everything he could to make sure that we'd get Excalibur. Even now, he's gone to try and secure an Excalibur, we should try too!"

Yumi looked between each of them.

Le Fay seemed willing, as did Koneko.

Isane was the one putting it together, so she was willing too.

"...You girls...even though I've been difficult in the past few days...if this is the best way to go about it..."

Yumi inclined her neck in agreement a single time, which gave Isane the incentive to smile.

"Right! First, lets find the Exorcists!"

Koneko exhaled, and allowed her cat ears to come out, and they began twitching.

"Nyan...I'll find them quick."

"Haha, it seems that we'll find them quickly with our neko loli!"

"...But, I feel uneasy with the Exorcists. What they said about Zenki-senpai...I can't forgive them for life until the moment Zenki-senpai forgives them, the same for Asia-senpai. Until they can...I wont forgive them and will dislike them."

Le Fay winced at the tone.

"Yes...that does seem to make sense for someone so loyal like you Koneko-sama."

Koneko continued using Senjutsu, and within a minute, she turned her neck right.

"...I've found them, this way."

Koneko began walking forward, with Le Fay and Yumi following. Isane looked proud of what happened, and gave herself a silent cheer within her mind, before running up after them.

* * *

About five minutes of walking across the town, they found them on a street corner, with Irina clutching her stomach, and Xenovia not looking pleased in the slightest.

"It's because of you we don't have any money."

Irina's eyes shot for Xenovia, devastated.

"W-What? How is it my fault?"

"Because you didn't have to buy that painting. I mean, who is that supposed to be?"

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly.

"This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

Irina didn't sound sure, and the others could see why as well.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"It isn't, and now we're hungry."

"Well, if you didn't go all blade slashing without thinking towards the Devils, then we could have at least asked for some place they could point us for some charity. Now we're going to be starving to death. We can't even find enough for a loaf of bread."

"I did what was right by my religion."

Xenovia countered, Irina scowled right back.

"Even so, there are ways to put your thoughts without threatening to kill a Maou-sama's son, and his Bishop! We could've at least remained on good terms...but, now it would be difficult. Maybe I could ring Zenki-sama and explain our situation and he could help us...he did help us out yesterday with the Fallen Angels..."

Xenovia's stomach rumbled even more, feeling slightly sick.

"...Alright, maybe we could just ask if there's any place we could have food."

Koneko's face took a dip.

"...She changed her tune when food was brought onto the table."

"Hunger can make you do anything if you're hungry enough." Le Fay added, cocking her head to Yumi who kept glaring at the girls. "Yumi-sama, maybe it would be best if we met them first and you came in later? We have to agree to good terms with them."

"Thank you for the concern, but I'm fine. I...I need to be there."

"That's better than Saji. I asked him to come, but he cried on the phone, and told me that Kaichou was currently stopping him...it seems that he had already done something wrong and is being punished. Fufu, being punished by Zenki-kun must be thrilling~"

Isane's face burned red, her eyes turned lewder, and she made grabbing motions with her hands going forward. Koneko sighed, and began walking forward, knowing that this wasn't going anywhere and they had to move quickly.

Going to the girls, Koneko stood before them.

Xenovia looked up, seeing the cold eyes of Koneko looking down.

"If you want to fight, it will have to wait. I'm hungry right now...I can't fight anything."

"...No, I came to offer you food."

Irina jumped up, and hugged Koneko, who winced when feeling her cross touching her.

"Sorry~" Irina apologized, pulling away. "Are you really going to feed us? Is it the will of the Lord?"

"God didn't guide us, we came here to make a deal. Listen to what we have to say, and you get the meal free."

Koneko said while looking between them both.

The girls looked to one another, ultimately agreeing and began walking together with Koneko. Le Fay placed a hand on top of Isane's own, drawing her attention.

"Isane-sama, lets make sure that Yumi-sama doesn't get too angry, okay?"

"Yeah, good thinking."

With that, they took off to get some food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenki's group had been walking for a number of hours through the dense jungle like area, with Ravel breathing out of her nose.

"How much longer Zenki-sama?"

"It shouldn't be long now, they said to me when we can see a large tree that's releasing waves of power, then all we had to do is touch it, and we'd be transported to their area. They said they'd leave it on for us to easily see it."

"Good, because I want to fight something."

Vali said it while folding her arms.

Zenki gave a light hearted smile, as they continued forward.

Nearly the area they were supposed to go, Zenki saw something coming down from the sky.

Placing his hand out, he rose a barrier, just in time for a beast with a large axe to come down to try and cut them in half. Vali's eyes meeting the beasts own, showing a willingness to fight, and demanded "Drop the barrier." to Zenki, who shrugged, and did just that.

Vali stepped forward as the creature twirled their axe around.

"Friends of Fairy's are my enemies! Come up against me, and I shall fight you!"

Vali raised an eyebrow.

"How peculiar you are. My name is Vali, if you wish to do battle, then you come and fight me."

The creature, Zenki guessed it was a Minotaur, based on the bulk and size of the body, though some details were missing, some of their signature details.

"It seems that this creature has seen a few battles."

Arthur surmised, Zenki agreeing with a nodding head.

"Though, I can feel the power from here, it seems pretty alright. Nothing that we have to be concerned about though. Vali-chan should be able to handle this pretty easily."

As he said it, Vali thrusted a hand out, offering her fingers, and then did the 'come get me' gesture. So the Minotaur brought up his axe, and shot for Vali in a good speed. All of them could see the movements though, and Vali simply side stepped to avoid the giant axe, allowing Vali to raise her hand up to the creature.

Her hand filled with demonic power, creating a sphere of silver aura, and then shot it forward in a strong burst. The burst erupted the ground around her, the strength of her shot could easily wound a High Class Devil, Zenki noticing that she was taking it casually. If it was serious, then the Minotaur didn't have a chance.

The Minotaur raised his axe, and tanked Vali's shot, to the best of that persons ability.

The axe gained a large crack, something Vali raised a brow at.

"So, you're channeling some Touki, it's made me more interested."

True to her words, a thin layer of Touki ran across the Minotaur's body.

Raising the axe, the Minotaur swung it down, unleashing a thin wave of Touki for Vali.

Vali cupped her hands together, lacing it with demonic power, then thrust her hand forward, catching the blade of Touki, swinging out her hand, and forced it to shoot into the sky, the Minotaur's face curled downwards.

"B-But, that was my strongest attack!"

"Sorry, but you can't currently win. I'll have to fight seriously now."

With that, the fight ended in a single moment.

Vali used her incredible speed to shoot forward, embedding a fist deeply into the torso of the Minotaur's body, his eyes shot out and let out a strained voice, before falling down to the ground, his face having turned pale white.

Vali looked at the beast, then raised her head.

"Keep training, perhaps you could fight me again."

Zenki looked at the Minotaur, seeing that he was alright, just falling unconscious, then stepped over the creature.

"Good work Vali-chan."

"Yes, it seems you won quite quickly Vali-sama."

Ravel raised, Arthur just gave an acknowledged nod, as they continued walking forward.

Eventually, they found the tree that they needed to.

"Aah, there we are."

Ravel stood beside Zenki, moving closer and closer.

"Zenki-sama, this is really the place?"

"Seems so, I can feel power coming from the tree, can you?"

Ravel overlooked the tree, then nodded.

"I think that I can."

"Great, then lets get going!"

Zenki cheered, and walked to the tree.

Tapping on it, he vanished from sight, Ravel's eyes bulging open.

"Ooh Maou-sama! He disappeared!"

"Yeah, that's what he said Ravel."

Ravel turned her eyes to Vali with annoyance.

"I didn't think it would be as if he faded out of existence. I thought it would be more...teleporting like us...either way, lets get going. Zenki-sama will need us beside him."

Ravel and the others placed their hands on the tree, disappearing away from that place...

* * *

Later on, they managed to get into a restaurant, and ordered a good deal of food. Irina and Xenovia chowed down, while making a good deal of noise. Le Fay and Koneko kept their heads down when seeing people looking towards them.

Isane was glad that Zenki left them with funds in case they'd need it. Koneko wondered how much Zenki was involved, but Isane refused to say anything about it. Though, she took a good guess that Zenki probably was behind the plan Isane had, if only to give Yumi some peace of mind and make sure that she didn't stray from the group.

Xenovia placed a hand on her stomach, releasing a happy breath.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

Isane tapped her foot as she said it, not allowing Xenovia to get away with anything like that.

Irina leaned back, and kissed the cross dangling from her neck.

"It's thanks to the lord that this has happened~" She did a small prayer, something that caused the Devils to feel pain, so she retracted her cross. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that again. It's a force of habit, you know?"

Isane waved her hand, looking towards her chest, Irina's face curling down as she crossed her arms across her bust.

Xenovia, seeing that, leaned forward, her elbows on the desk.

"So, why did you come to us?"

Yumi's eyes met with Xenovia's, the feeling of anger was beginning to flood her, so Koneko stepped up and spoke instead.

"We want to destroy an Excalibur."

At that, they both looked baffled, glancing between the pair of them.

Le Fay then clarified.

"Excalibur, at its core, can be repaired again even if the blade is destroyed. If a single fragment remains, the blade can be brought back. What we're asking is that we...are allowed to help you guys out, and destroy the blade. I mean, it's better than allowing the Fallen Angels have that blade, right?"

Xenovia thought about it for a few moments, ultimately she sighed.

"While it pains me to think about it...being with Devils, is a bad thing for us Church followers. However, I have to acknowledge that after our battle, Yumi Kiba, I might not be up to the task of fighting Kokabiel by myself, even with our secret weapon. So, procuring Excalibur and allowing one of you guys to destroy it, would be fine. Though make sure your identities aren't revealed, we can't have our higher ups know about this, the same for our enemies."

Irina looked torn on what to do.

What to say.

She looked back towards Koneko and the others.

"Certainly...this is a unique situation, but you were the ones that nearly turned down offers of food for them...now you're okay with this?"

At the doubts of Irina, Xenovia pursed her lips, and articulated her thoughts.

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely. I...hate admitting it, but that Devil...Zenki was right in what he said. The two of us are targets right now...if we have our Excalibur's stolen..."

"...Yes, I realized it also. Zenki-sama was probably right...but you're really okay with it?"

"I'm flexible with my beliefs, and can admit when I've been wrong. Maybe this would be good."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"Still, they're servants of people related to the Maou, I think it would be okay this time."

Koneko looked between the two of them, her eyes focusing on Xenovia who gave a curious look back.

"...To be honest, I don't like you." Koneko shot at Xenovia who remained stone faced, allowing Koneko to continue. "...When you spoke to Zenki-senpai like that...to Asia-senpai like that...I was angry. But...I also knew my anger...would only cause problems. so...I kept it to myself...but, I have to tell you straight that I am...I am not happy with you." She briefly looked at Irina. "I'm okay with you, Zenki-senpai told us about your conversation on the phone." Irina lightly smiled as Xenovia frowned, while Koneko turned back towards her. "But...my personal feelings wont stop me from cooperating with you."

Koneko thought for sure that Xenovia would at least have an outburst, or she'd attempt to be angry with the young cat girl.

But to her astonishment, it seemed as if Xenovia was perfectly alright with her.

"I see, then I shall also take in that comment, and think about it."

Irina also looked bewildered that Xenovia didn't have an outburst, or she didn't say anything negative.

She probably knew that even if she did, it wouldn't accomplish anything, such as when they were in the Occult Research Clubroom.

Yumi looked between them all, before finally speaking, having kept her calm all this time. But there was something she had to speak about.

"To be honest...I feel uneasy with this as well. To hear your permission is difficult for me to think about."

Xenovia shot a look for Yumi, who did the same thing.

Sparks of animosity went between their eyes, their faces kept twisting into annoyed looking ones.

"I heard...about what happened with the Holy Sword Project." She confessed, to the surprise of Yumi. "I did some research, after speaking to Zenki-kun about it...and I heard some stuff from your King as well."

"I see...and what did you find out?"

"It's true that I heard about the results of the experiments, how people like me can wield Holy Swords..."

"Do you know what they did to us?" Yumi began, seeing Isane and the others giving concerned looks. "Thanks to those experiments, a good number of my comrades were killed, because they were deemed as failures."

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

Irina said, knowing more about the situation now than before.

Yumi became interested, she hadn't found out about this.

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Xenovia inhaled slowly, then revealed it to the others.

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

Hearing that name, Yumi was filled with anger.

Le Fay could see that she was becoming more agitated, so she continued on.

"Is there reason to believe that Valper Galilei is involved in the situation we're currently in?"

Irina shrugged.

"It's a possibility, it would make sense that the man studying Excalibur, would be involved in this as well. I can't be entirely sure if this is the case or not, but it's very likely. But we can be sure of one thing." Irina looked at the others, before continuing. "Freed Sellzen is also most likely involved."

"Freed...Sellzen?"

Isane murmured, briefly recalling that person who was with the Fallen Angels back when she was a human.

Irina then continued on.

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

Xenovia nodded, and added her own thoughts on.

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Isane thought that they'd be done with Freed.

But now that he was escaped, and ready to attack them again, it definitely wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

"Anyway's, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad, writing down her number. "If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. About our number, do you guys..."

"We already received your number through Zenki-sama."

Irina said with a peppy smile, Koneko's eyes went towards Isane who gave a small little laughter.

Xenovia then stood up, facing each of the people that were stationed there.

"Then that's it. I'll repay you for the meal another time."

"Thanks everyone! I'm sure that things will work out quite well if we work together!"

Irina gave a wink, and then she along with Xenovia left the area.

It seemed that everything was a success, which Isane was thankful for. Le Fay also was thankful, and looked towards the others.

"Yumi-sama, it seems that we've achieved a plan of attack now. With Kokabiel, and Freed, and possibly this Valper as our opponents, I think we have a good chance of pulling off some successes, wouldn't you agree?"

Yumi fidgeted with the skirt she wore, trying to compose her thoughts.

"...To be honest, I'm just astonished that everyone cares about me so much...even people from different groups...it's surprising."

Isane lightly tapped the back of Yumi's head.

"Don't be stupid. Even if we're from different groups, we're comrades. We're friends...we're even harem sisters together~" Koneko shook her head in annoyance with Isane who showed a gleeful smile. "But most of all, I didn't want you to go off on your own. Zenki-kun would be depressed if his Knight disappeared while he was away."

"Yes...I see, Isane-san...thank you for helping me out."

"It's not just her." Le Fay added in. "We also will help out, in anyway that we can. We all want to make sure you don't go away...trust me, I know a few things about people going away. My Onii-sama...I almost lost him once, to that Shinji guy...he kidnapped him, and turned him into a puppet...I don't want anyone to ever lose someone like that again..."

Touched by Le Fay's words, Yumi's hand wrapped around the smaller girls own hand.

"Le Fay-san, don't worry. I wont be going anywhere...I couldn't after seeing the dedication everyone's put in to helping me. Even Zenki-kun."

Isane's face sweated.

"E-Eh? Zenki-kun had no involvement! He doesn't know anything we're doing!"

Yumi could see that she was lying, so she simply smiled.

"Alright then, if you say so."

Isane let out a little laugh, she seemed rather nervous that Yumi would figure it out, unaware that Yumi, Koneko and Le Fay also were quite aware of what was currently happening, Isane made it quite obvious but decided to not say anything about it.

"...Yumi-senpai." Koneko spoke up, catching her attention. "I'd...be lonely if you disappeared...so, despite me not liking Xenovia...I will also help you, and make sure your dreams...are able to come true..and you can get your revenge...but, without leaving the group. ...I really like...our family unit. Zenki-senpai...Asia-senpai...Yumi-senpai...Onee-sama...Vali-senpai, and even Ravel-san...I don't want us to ever split apart..."

Her appeal was rather beautiful in Isane's eyes.

Even Yumi was captivated by it, and couldn't help but smile gently at the sight before her.

"Heeeeh...don't worry Koneko-chan. If even you are speaking like this, then there's nothing I can do but follow everyone else. I know what my goals are now...my true enemy, Valper...but we'll definitely have to pull together to achieve victory."

"Then, the Excalibur Extermination Team, has formed!"

Le Fay cheered, Koneko raising a brow.

"...That's our name? I thought...we'd go with Excalibur Destruction Squad."

"Either way, we've got the objective of destroying Excalibur! We can do it, I'm sure that we can!"

Le Fay's words brought inspiration to Isane, who grinned from ear to ear.

"And while we're here, lets all pledge to sleep with Zenki-kun!" All three of them gave strange looks to Isane, who chuckled awkwardly. "Well...we'll all sleep with him eventually, I'm sure that we would do~ But yeah, we've come together, Excalibur stands no chance against us now!"

Yumi smiled at the camaraderie that they all had.

How they were standing behind her, beside her, and in front of her...to give her the peace that she had been waiting for, for so long.

Yumi, felt at ease with everyone around her…

It felt good to finally be on the path to get the Excalibur that she hated.

This time, she'd do it with the friends, and loved ones she had made over her time with Zenki and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zenki and the others ended up in the land of the Fairy's.

This particular area was filled with small houses, and it was sparkling like it was made out of glitter.

The roads were shiny, and gold in colour, the air itself seemed to be twinkling. It was dazzling for all of the group that had arrived.

Ravel placed her hands together, and looked overjoyed.

"It's so pretty..."

"Yes, it's quite amazing to look at it."

Zenki retorted, as Vali noticed something coming.

"The Fairy's are here."

Zenki looked in that direction, and saw a number of small Fairy's flying towards them.

Zenki's smile brightened up, as the Fairy's fluttered all around them.

Ravel lightly blushed as some of the Fairy males called her "Pretty Phenex." and Vali looked rather amused, Arthur remained rather calm despite the beautiful sights around them.

"They're so adorable Zenki-sama, I wish we could take them home and cuddle them for a long time~ Asia-sama would love these Fairy's~ Even Le Fay-sama would also love these adorable Fairy's as well~"

She giggled out, as some Fairy's played with her hair, and giddily floated around her.

"I know, to study Fairy's up close would be the best~ Plus, their magic...so amazing~ I'd even call it divine if I wasn't a Devil~"

Zenki agreed, while Vali coughed into her hand.

"Fairy's, allow us passage to the place we wish to go."

Zenki gave Vali a bemused look, seeing her cutting to the chase of things.

The Fairy's mumbled about Vali, saying things like "She's in a hurry." and "She's scary." while Arthur pulled forward.

"Sorry to cut this short, but we have some people waiting for us to return. Next time, we'll compensate for our...lack of time with a gift."

Zenki's eyes cast towards Arthur, and cocked his head, as an elderly Fairy came shooting out.

He seemed to be the leader of the group of Fairy's.

"Which one of you is Zenki, the son of Ajuka?"

Zenki raised his hand.

"That would be me."

The elderly Fairy shot for Zenki's body. Flying to his face, he stopped just short of the young man's face, his eyes meeting with his own.

"So, you're the famed son of two Beelzebub's, one of old, and one of new."

"Yeah, that's me alright~ So, Grand Elder, may we have passage into your territory?" Zenki placed his hand out, and summoned some documents. "Here, as we agreed."

Arthur leaned towards Ravel.

"What did he give them?"

Ravel smiled and then explained.

"The Fairy's are beings that have pretty good hearts, but also these particular Fairy's are ones that love different types of foods from across the different factions. So, Zenki-sama has provided them some top quality cuisines from the Underworld. He also asked me to gain some from other races such as Youkai and other places."

"I see...and that will help us gain passage?"

Ravel nodded slowly, she seemed alright with that.

"They're pretty peaceful, so I'd say yes."

As their conversation came to a close, the elder Fairy seemed content.

"Then, you may go through our territory to gain passage to the location you would like to go. However, I must warn you, the place you're heading, is filled with dangerous creatures. It wont be easy."

"Yes, I understand Sir. Thank you very much."

"Then, safe journey."

The elder Fairy bows his head, and flutters back, as Zenki turns to Vali.

"Hear that Vali-chan? Dangerous, it might mean we will have to fight strong opponents~"

"That's what I'm counting on."

Zenki pulls the others together.

"Right, we go through this territory...the easiest I'd say in negotiating. It was either this way, or going through...yeah, some nasty guys, who would probably attack us. So I thought this way would be best."

"So, where do we go?"

Zenki's face grew into a large smile, he was showing a grin that sent shivers through Vali's spine, in the good sense, knowing that smile meant it was going to be a rather fun and interesting fight.

"We go through the territory here, there's a passage through the ocean. It only has two entry ways, and both territories are occupied by warring magical people. So, we went through the more peaceful entryway."

"Through the ocean?" Arthur raised a brow. "We're going under the sea?"

"Under the sea indeed~ I've heard there's strong Kraken's guarding the passage~"

Vali's lips rose into a satisfied smirk.

"Kraken's is it? I haven't fought one of them before, so this might be interesting."

"Exactly. The reason why no one's been able to find Excalibur Ruler is because it was taken under the sea a long time ago, and guarded by various magic's and creatures. Kraken's is just one of them, I'm not even sure about the others. Maybe we'll find out when we get there. But yeah, we follow the coordinates, and go deeper into the ocean."

Ravel cocked her head.

"Zenki-sama, I presume you've got some magic for us to actually be under water and for us to breathe."

"Indeed, I do. It's a pretty common magic that most use to get around under water. Minimal amount of power required."

Arthur folded his arms.

"Excalibur Ruler...I wonder what else is down there..."

"From my understanding, there's apparently a number of stuff down there, valuable, either in money wise, or personal wise to the person who took Excalibur Ruler. The person that put Excalibur down there hasn't visited in many years and probably has died by now, since it was a human who excelled in magic's according to the Fairies. The human used to bring all sorts of stuff down into the ocean. There could be magical items down there beyond Excalibur, spells, or even different types of rare items. Either way, with the four of us together, I'm sure we'll be able to go through it, and make it to the place the blade is within a few hours. Of course, we have to be on the lookout for any traps and other things that might show up."

Ravel looked towards Zenki, seeing his face curling into a strong smile.

He was determined.

She also wanted to be as determined.

"Zenki-sama, I'm sure we'll accomplish this! Whatever's down there, lets retrieve it!"

Ravel seemed pumped, even Zenki had to admit that he was also.

"Exactly right Ravel-chan! Good attitude! If everyone's ready, it's time to go under the sea!"

Arthur looked bemused, Vali looked prepared for a fight, Ravel seemed interested in what was going to happen, and finally Zenki himself was waiting for what was going to happen next.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Zenki and the others have begun their quest to gain Excalibur Ruler. **

**Dohnaseek made a brief come back, after the end of last chapter, and attempted to kill both Irina and Xenovia. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't wound them enough before Zenki came, and managed to take him down for good. **

**After saying goodbye to Rias and the others, Zenki's group went off to go and meet the fairies, all the while Vali taking down a Minotaur without much trouble.**

**Meanwhile, Isane rallied together a few people and formed the Excalibur team, with Irina and Xenovia agreeing, after the events of what had happened, Irina trusting them thanks to her conversations with Zenki and Xenovia also believed it would be best after her fight with Yumi showed she still had some way to go.**

**Now Zenki and the others are going to unknown parts of the ocean, and perhaps might find something useful beyond Excalibur Ruler.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Zenki's Peerage.**

**Queen; Vali.**

**Bishops; Asia, Ingvild (mutation).**

**Rooks; Koneko, Xenovia.**

**Knights; Arthur, Yumi.**

**Pawns; Ravel (2 pieces), Kuroka (3 pieces), Le Fay (2 pieces), Elmenhilde (1 piece).**

**Zenki; Asia, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka, Vali (fem), Serafall, Kunou, Le Fay, Xenovia, Yumi, Rias, Isane, Akeno, Irina, Rossweisse, Ingvild, Ophis, Elmenhilde.**


End file.
